Caminos Enlazados
by Killroy1993
Summary: Este fic, relata lo sucedido después de la región de Kalos, cuando Serena decide irse a Hoenn y Satoshi va camino a Alola para unas vacaciones. Sin embargo, cosas interesantes pasarán en esa región, las aventuras de Ash y de Serena aún no terminan. ¿Se reencontrarán en esta región? ¿Ash se dará cuenta de lo que siente antes de que sea tarde?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

 _ **En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia...**_

Cuando llegaba la hora de que Serena se fuera, le agradeció a todos por el gran viaje y buenos momentos que pasaron.

—Fue un gran viaje, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, aprendí mucho de ustedes —dijo Serena—, más de lo que puedo decir.

—Serena cuídate, te prometo que cuando sea entrenadora seré tan fuerte como tú, espera y verás. —dijo Bonnie.

—¡Sí, claro! —afirmó Serena, volteó a mirar al azabache—. Ash... en verdad me gustó mucho viajar contigo —su mirada se tornó suave y muy cálida, llevándose una mano al pecho—, tú eres mi meta.

Ash, confundido y sorprendido por lo que acaba de decirle, no entendió a qué se refería su amiga, era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso en su vida, una extraña sensación surgió en su pecho, por un instante le dio la impresión en su mente de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Pikachu miró a su entrenador, diciéndole con la mirada: _«por favor, que no sea tonto y entienda lo que le dice»_. Mientras los hermanos se miraban entre sí, dando a entender que comprendieron lo que quiso decir Serena.

—Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, seré una chica mucho más hermosa, fuerte y decidida. —le dijo Serena con decisión.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás! —dijo Ash aún sin comprender demasiado, pero feliz por ver a su amiga dirigirse hacia su sueño.

—Nos vemos.

Serena mientras bajaba por las escaleras mecánicas, se fue triste a pesar que sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así nada más, y de repente una idea llego a su cabeza. Luego de pensarlo y vacilar por breves instantes, se llenó de valor y se da media vuelta dirigiéndole una mirada alegre y una sonrisa a Ash.

—Ash, una última cosa...

Serena comenzó a subir las escaleras mecánicas yendo en contra del sentido de las mismas, mientras Ash contemplaba la escena con curiosidad y asombro por lo que hacía Serena, la vio que subía ruborizada directamente hacia el sin detenerse; a medida que ella se acercaba, sentía como si el tiempo se detenía por breves instantes, sin saber que esperar, totalmente inmóvil, hasta que algo muy extraño paso.

Por un instante, su mente se puso en blanco, solo sintió una ligera presión en sus labios, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás por eso; lo siguiente que su mente pudo ver a través de sus ojos, fue a la peli miel con los ojos cerrados muy cerca de él, pudiendo sentir su respiración en esos breves momentos. Tan rápido como llegó la sensación, esta se hizo más ligera, alejándose poco a poco, y en un movimiento que ni él mismo podía explicar, se inclinó hacia su amiga buscando que continuara, hasta que la escalera los separó. Todos los presentes se quedaron impactados por lo que vieron, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, apenados y sonrojados.

—¡Gracias! —dijo sonrojada Serena y con emoción en sus ojos viendo el rostro del azabache.

Ash tardó unos segundos en volver en sí, aún más confundido, viendo a Serena mientras sus ojos reflejaban un extraño brillo, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba muy feliz, una extraña sensación de euforia lo llenó por completo. Sintió un calor muy extraño en su pecho, para luego exclamar con una sonrisa y a viva voz.

—¡Nos vemos Serena! —gritó emocionado. Mientras se despedía de todos con un gesto de su mano, feliz por escuchar a Ash emocionado.

Observó el avión de Serena partir a la región de Hoenn. Clemont en ese momento, desafió a Ash para un último combate Pokémon antes de irse a Kanto, pero mientras peleaba, no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había pasado hace algunos instantes, el calor que le había dejado Serena en sus labios y pecho no se había ido aún, logrando la victoria sin saber exactamente cómo. Después de eso, se despide de Clemont y de Bonnie, y sube al avión con destino a Kanto.

Algunas horas después, ambos llegan a sus respectivos destinos. Serena llega a Hoenn y empieza a recordar sus mejores momentos en Kalos. Mientras que Ash empieza a recordar sus mejores momentos en Kalos mientras bajaba del avión, con una imagen muy viva del rostro de Serena en su cabeza.

—¿Pika pi? —dijo Pikachu observando a Ash con curiosidad.

—No es nada Pikachu tranquilo, es solo que sigo sorprendido por lo de Serena, esta sensación no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, además que mi pecho siento esta calidez demasiado extraña que me deja confundido. — _«definitivamente voy a encontrarme con Serena de nuevo, tengo que averiguar de qué se trata esto.»_

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio al Profesor Oak y a su madre, Delia. Ella le dice que irán de vacaciones a una región llamada Alola, Ash un poco sorprendido por la noticia, se dirige a su cuarto a prepararse para el viaje que sería en unos días.

El día del viaje Ash sigue pensando en Serena, en lo que hizo y en lo extraño que se estaba sintiendo esos días, como si segmento de su mente que nunca antes había usado se hubiera puesto a funcionar repentinamente. Cuando llegó la hora de partir se lleva con él una foto del grupo de Kalos. Ya en el avión, camino hacia la región de Alola, Ash un poco más alegre le dice a Pikachu.

—Bien Pikachu, ¡vamos por unas buenas vacaciones!

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, nuestros héroes se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Kalos, donde Serena dejó sorprendido a Ash, al darle un beso. Ahora, Ash y Pikachu van camino a Alola mientras Serena va a iniciar su aventura en la región de Hoenn. ¿A dónde los llevará este nuevo inicio?**

* * *

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Alola, se ve a Ash más animado, bajó la mirada para ver a su Pikachu y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno amigo, ¡vamos por estas merecidas vacaciones!

Bajaron del avión he hicieron el proceso de migración rápidamente, buscaron sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto sin mayor problema. Tomaron un taxi (que consistía en un carro empujado por un Tauros, cosa que llamó la atención de Ash) y los llevó al hotel en el que se iban a registrar. Entraron al lobby, se sentía un aire bastante movido y animado, pero a su vez relajante y tranquilo, se sentía un aire limpio y pulcro, además de un ambiente bastante ameno y cálido; el lugar estaba lleno de turistas riendo y hablando entre ellos, algunos sentados en los muebles que había por todo el lugar, leyendo el periódico del día, algunos platicando sobre el piso del lugar hecho de mármol, otros viendo el programa que se transmitía en los distintos televisores de la recepción. Se registraron y les entregaron la llave de su habitación.

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron al tercer piso del hotel, caminando a través de la alfombra en compañía de los empleados que llevaban sus maletas. Abrieron la puerta de su habitación y desarmaron las maletas. Ash de dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, pudiendo divisar la playa que se encontraba cerca de allí, sintiendo la cálida brisa del verano, acompañada de la sensación de mar que traía consigo.

—Bueno hijo, voy a bajar a la playa, si quieres te puedes quedar en la habitación. —dijo Delia con entusiasmo colocándose un sombrero luego de salir del baño, preparando su bolso con todo lo necesario para salir.

—Gracias mamá, pero Pikachu y yo te acompañaremos. —respondió Ash con emoción.

Al bajar a la playa, Ash y Pikachu vieron a un entrenador acompañado de un Pokémon bastante extraño que nunca antes habían visto, a pesar de resultar extrañamente familiar, no se trataba de un nuevo Pokémon, de eso estaban seguiros, era una especie de Raichu; emocionado ante el descubrimiento, deciden que es muy interesante para dejarlo pasar y buscan a alguien a quien preguntarle dirigiéndose a una chica morena de cabello verde, para pedirle información acerca de lo que vieron.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la región de Hoenn...**_

Serena se encontraba preparándose para su debut en el Concurso Pokémon. Saca una foto del grupo de Kalos.

— _«Ganare por ti, Ash.»_ —pensó Serena mientras observaba la foto.

Después de su debut, logra ganar su primer listón. Sale del lugar luego de cambiarse con la intención de dirigirse de regreso a su hotel, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba perdida, no conocía para nada la ciudad donde se encontraba. _«¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ahora como diantres hago para llegar?»_ , se preguntó enojada y con fastidio, pero justo en ese momento aparece una chica desconocida hablándose con empatía y voz cariñosa.

—¡Hola Serena!, ¿estás perdida?

—¡Hola! Sí, estoy perdida, no sé cómo llegar a mi hotel —se lamentó bajando un poco los hombros—. Espera... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Bueno, es que vi tu presentación en el concurso, fue grandiosa. —respondió riendo un poco.

—Ehhh... ¡gracias! — _«supongo»_ , respondió—. Y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah disculpa, mi nombre es...

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

—¡Hola buenas tardes! Disculpa, pero ese Raichu ¿por qué es de esa forma? —preguntó un emocionado Ash.

—¡Hola! —devolvió el saludo la extraña chica—, pues aquí en Alola algunos Pokémon de Kanto tienen formas distintas. Por cierto, mi nombre es Mallow, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—¡Woaw, increíble, yo vengo de Kanto vivo allí! Mi nombre es Ash, es un gusto, este es mi compañero Pikachu —Pikachu saludo a Mallow con una sonrisa y un breve gesto—. Me gustaría saber más de estas formas.

—Entonces sígueme. —dijo Mallow. Ash y Pikachu siguieron a la chica, mientras Delia lo vía alejarse, dando un pequeño suspiro, colocándose sus gafas para el sol luego de sonreír viendo a su hijo irse en compañía de Mallow.

Luego de instantes, llegaron a otro lugar, totalmente desconocido para Ash, aunque no le prestó mucha atención mientas seguía a Mallow.

—Miren chicos, traje dos invitados conmigo hoy, Ash y su Pokémon. —dijo Mallow presentándolo frente a otras cuatro personas.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu ¿cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó Ash emocionado.

—¡Alola! Soy Lillie, un gusto. —respondió una chica de cabello rubio, con vestido blanco y un sombrero también blanco.

—Yo soy Kiawe. —añadió un chico moreno sin darle importancia, vestía unos shorts de color rojo y sandalias rojas.

—¡Alola, soy Lana! —respondió una chica con cabello de color azul, vestía una camiseta blanca y pantalones anchos de color celeste.

—¡Alola, soy Sophocles, un gusto conocerte Ash! —contestó un chico rubio que tenía una computadora frente a él, vestido con una camisa blanca adornada con un Game Boy Color, de color naranja, pantalones cafés, un cinturón color gris y zapatos verdes.

—¿Alola?

—Lo siento, costumbres. Aquí en la región de Alola eso es un saludo, otra forma de decir hola. —dijo la chica aclarándole el concepto a Ash.

—¡Ahhh, ya veo! —exclamó Ash, comprendiendo de que se trataba.

—Ash, ¿quieres ir a conocer al profesor y al director de la escuela? Ellos te pueden ayudar con tu pregunta.

—¡Claro que sí, vamos! — _«espera un segundo... ¿escuela?»_ , se preguntó Ash mientras caminaban a través de las instalaciones. Mallow se detiene ante una puerta que tenía un rótulo donde se podía leer: «Despacho del director».

—Permiso, traigo a alguien que quiero que conozcan. —dijo Mallow tocando la puerta.

—¡Pasen! —respondió una voz a través de la puerta.

—¡Hola! ¡Espera él se parece al Profesor Oak! ¡Solo que de un tono de piel más oscuro!

—¡Es que yo soy el primo! —dijo aquel hombre riéndose un poco—. Un gusto Ash, mi nombre es Samson Oak. Me han hablado bien de ti, soy el director de esta escuela. El que está a mi lado es el Profesor Kukui.

—¡Alola Ash!, yo te vi en la Liga Kalos, tuviste muy buenas batallas, lástima que no pudiste vencer a tu rival en la final, pero fue una muy buena batalla. —dijo Kukui acercándose al chico extendiendo una mano.

—¡Hola Profesor Kukui! —dijo devolviendo el gesto—. Sí, lástima que no pude ganar, pero di todo lo que tenía.

—Oye Ash, por casualidad ¿traes a tu Greninja contigo? —preguntó. Ash le explicó lo que sucedió con Greninja y le habló de su extraña transformación— ¡Que pena! aunque algún día lo podrías ir a buscar de nuevo, y así me lo traes para conocerlo, estoy muy interesado en este tema de la Syncro evolución. —dijo Kukui.

—¡Seguro, es probable que lo vuelva a ver y pueda traérselo! —respondió un impaciente Ash—. Profesor, le vengo a hacer unas preguntas: primero, vi a un Raichu, pero con una forma que jamás he visto antes, Mallow me dijo que en esta región hay Pokémon de Kanto que tienen diferentes formas. Además, quiero saber si en verdad esto es una escuela.

—¡Claro! Por ejemplo, si evolucionas un Pikachu a un Raichu aquí en Alola, tomará la forma Alola, ya que, por el clima de esta región, así como otra serie de factores, algunos Pokémon tienen forma distinta, esto se llama «Variante Regional». En cuanto a la escuela, el director Oak te explicara.

—Seguro que sí —comenzó a decir Samson Oak—, aquí enseñamos las formas Alola y los movimientos Z.

—¿Movimientos Z? —dijo Ash con sorpresa. _«Vaya, aquí si hay cosas de las que nunca había escuchado antes»_ , pensó.

—Son movimientos que hacen entrenador y Pokémon en conjunto, unen sus lazos a través de algo llamado Danza de Canalización para lanzar un ataque súper poderoso, pero es complicado de dominar; el Profesor Kukui se dedica a investigarlos.

—¡Wow, sorprendente! —exclamó Ash emocionado.

—Si gustas, puedes inscribirte en la escuela y aprender más sobre los Pokémon de Alola, las Variantes Regionales y los Movimientos Z. —dijo Kukui de forma amena, invitándolo a integrarse a la institución.

Sin embargo, Ash en ese momento, recuerda a Serena:

— _«Rayos, tenía pensado después de terminar las vacaciones ir a Hoenn a acompañar a Serena, ¿qué hago? Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, ¿será lo correcto? Aunque la escuela suena interesante y puede ser de utilidad... Después de terminar aquí, puedo regresar a Kanto, para luego ir a Hoenn. A pesar de que tengo ganas de verla por esa extraña sensación, su viaje acaba de iniciar, ella en Hoenn mejorará y será mejor Artista y Coordinadora para poder lograr sus sueños. Yo también debo hacerlo en esta ocasión, eso es lo que me habría dicho; sí eso haré, ella ya tomó ese paso, así que yo lo haré también. No te preocupes Serena, nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase, ambos seremos más fuertes de lo que ya somos»_. —pensó Ash.

—¿Qué dices Ash? ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar el desafío? —insistió Kukui esperando una respuesta del chico.

—Profesor —dijo mirándolo fijamente— ya tomé mi decisión.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Ash conoció alumnos de la Escuela Pokémon, al Profesor Kukui, y al primo del Profesor Oak que es director de la escuela. Serena se encuentra con una chica que está a punto de decirle su nombre. Ash está a punto de decidir y le dice al Profesor Kukui su decisión.**

—Profesor, acepto inscribirme en la escuela para aprender más sobre los Pokémon y los Movimientos Z. —dijo Ash con firmeza, decisión y entusiasmo.

—¡Maravilloso! Mañana mismo comienzas en clase entonces. —respondió el Profesor Kukui alegremente.

—¡Genial! Pero primero debo hablarlo con mi mamá —dijo el chico con algo de dudas. _«Será que me dejara quedarme aquí y que ella regrese sola a casa»_ , pensó—. Nos veremos luego chicos.

Ash salió corriendo junto con Pikachu en dirección al hotel donde estaba su madre. No podía aguardar las ganas de conocer su respuesta, confiando que sería positiva, había mucho que aprender y explorar en Alola, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mejorar y conocer más sobre los Pokémon.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

—Me llamo Dawn, mucho gusto, te llevare a los diferentes hoteles de la ciudad, hasta que hallemos en el que estás hospedada. —aseveró Dawn.

—Gracias Dawn, un gusto conocerte. —dijo Serena aliviada y agradecida.

En ese momento, tuvo el presentimiento de que había conocido a una buena chica, lo que le dio alegría. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al hotel.

—¿Es este? —preguntó Dawn a Serena.

—Sí, este es. Gracias Dawn por traerme hasta acá, realmente estaba desubicada. —respondió Serena alegremente.

—Woow, que casualidad —exclamó Dawn entre risas—, yo me quedo en este hotel también. ¿En qué habitación estas hospedada?

—En la 207. —dijo Serena.

—Yo estoy en el mismo piso —añadió la peli azul—, si quieres te acompaño a tu habitación, está cerca de la mía.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Serena, abrió la puerta usando la tarjeta de acceso que servía de llave. Al abrirse la puerta, Dawn vio que había un desastre por todos lados, con las dos maletas vacías, Serena trató de ocultarlo en vano.

—Vaya parece que aún no te acomodas bien para ir a la siguiente ciudad. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿No te importa ponerte en esas? —preguntó Serena.

—¡No vale, tranquila! —respondió Dawn alegremente—. Es mejor que estar sola en mí habitación sin hacer nada.

—En ese caso me encantaría, gracias Dawn. —añadió Serena con una sonrisa.

—Por nada Serena.

— _«Vaya, Dawn es muy amable y simpática. ¡Hacía mucho tiempo no me encontraba con alguien así! Esto puede ser un buen inicio para una amistad_ —pensó Serena—. _«Es extraño..., presiento que este encuentro no fue una mera casualidad»_.

Mientras Dawn y Serena organizaban un poco aquel desorden, Dawn vio en uno de los muebles la foto de Serena con el grupo de Kalos.

—Esta foto es bonita —dijo Dawn tomando la imagen entre sus dedos—. ¿Quienes son ellos Serena?

—¡Ah! —los ojos de Serena comenzaron a brillar un poco—. Mis mejores amigos, viaje con ellos por la región Kalos.

—¡Vaya! —dijo con asombro— ¡Que grupo de lo más interesante!

Se paseó por la imagen, y mientras veía la foto se percató de un detalle del que no se había percatado a simple vista, sus ojos se detuvieron en ese momento en uno de los dos chicos que aparecían en la foto.

—¡¿Quéeeeee?! —exclamó Dawn con una mirada de asombro.

—¿Qué sucede Dawn!? —preguntó Serena con una mirada de duda y nerviosismo.

—¡Él es Ash, no puedo creerlo, ¿lo conoces?! —le preguntó con asombro Dawn.

—¡Ehhh! Pues sí —afirmó Serena ruborizándose— ¿Tú como lo conoces?

—Somos mejores amigos, viajamos juntos en la región de Sinnoh, junto con otro amigo llamado Brock —respondió Dawn. Examinando con más detalle, vio que Serena estaba muy cerca de Ash, más que de los demás—. ¡Oh vaya!, te ves muy apegada a él ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con curiosidad y mirándola con malicia.

—¡Eeeek! —exclamó Serena, casi sin poder hablar notando que su cara se ponía roja—. Etooo... b—... bueno... ehhh... pues… creo que... s—... s—... s… n—… n—...

—Oooh —exclamó Dawn—, parece que toque un punto sensible, mi intuición fue correcta. Si te gusta me lo puedes decir no me importa, no me pondré celosa, él es como un hermano para mí.

—Pueees sí —afirmó Serena a modo de confesión, sin poder ocultarlo más, su rostro la delataba por completo—, me gusta mucho, lo conocí en el campamento del profesor Oak en Kanto hace mucho tiempo.

—Vaya, y supongo que se lo dijiste ¿o él no sabe nada aún?

—Pues sí, creo que sabe —siguió diciendo aún más roja—. En nuestra despedida en Kalos le dije que era mí meta, y yo..., pues... me armé de valor y lo bese —dijo con mucha emoción—. En ese momento creo que supo lo que sentía por él, no lo rechazó.

—¡Awww que romántico! —exclamó Dawn viendo con ternura a Serena—, entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste antes o te fuiste con él a Kanto?

En ese momento Serena, antes de responder aguardó un instante, camino por la habitación y respondió viendo hacia el cielo por la ventana.

—No te mentiré, me hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero... —comenzó a decir—, sentí que aún no era el momento para ello. Estoy aquí porque seguí un consejo, y sé que mi estancia en esta región me ayudara a ser mejor y poder cumplir mis sueños conociendo sobre los Concursos Pokémon, es una sensación extraña; me siento triste por alejarme de él por el momento, pero es algo necesario si quiero ser mejor e ir hacia adelante, y como le dije en ese momento, cuando nos volvamos a ver seré más fuerte y..., me volveré una chica más hermosa para él. —decía con optimismo.

«Sé que nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura, mi intuición me lo dice, eso me ayuda a seguir e inspirarme y no estar tan triste.»

—Aaaw —dijo Dawn conmovida— ¡Que bonito! Fue una decisión dura, pero correcta. Descuida, yo te puedo ayudar si quieres, además yo soy la mejor amiga de Ash.

—¡¿En serio?! —saltó Serena emocionada tomando de las manos a Dawn— ¡Gracias Dawn! Ahora vayamos a dormir que mañana tengo que partir a la siguiente ciudad e ir por otro listón.

—Yo solo voy a los concursos por diversión y ganar experiencia, yo ya tengo cuatro listones —explicó Dawn con alegría—. Por ende, puedo participar en el Gran Festival de Hoenn, si nos apresuramos y ganas tus cinco listones, podrías participar antes de que inicie el evento.

«Yo participe en una copa llamada Copa Wallace, y como tengo ese listón, es válido en cualquier región, por ende, no necesito ganar ninguno aquí en Hoenn, pero sí quieres te acompaño a los concursos.» —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena mirando a Dawn con entusiasmo— ¡Vaya, suena interesante eso de la Copa Wallace! Sería un gusto que me acompañes, ya te considero una amiga. ¿En dónde se celebra la Copa Wallace? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues, se celebra en Sinnoh, allá igual hay Concursos Pokémon —dijo bostezando—. Vayamos a dormir ahora que, si no, nos quedaremos dormidas —añadió Dawn viendo su reloj, se dirigió a la puerta—. Hasta mañana Serena, buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana Dawn, gracias por tu ayuda y por la charla —dijo con una sonrisa—, me sirvió de mucho.

 _ **De regreso en Alola...**_

Ash llegó al hotel, se metió en el ascensor tan rápido como pudo y corrió hasta la habitación, encontrando a su madre, explicándole todo lo de la Escuela Pokémon.

—No hay problema hijo, puedes inscribirte —le respondió Delia—, pero... ¿A qué se debe tan repentina decisión?

—Tengo deseos de aprender más sobre este lugar y los Pokémon de aquí —respondió Ash con seriedad y alegría—, presiento que será bueno para mí.

—Bueno, en tal caso —continuó Delia—, espero que te vaya bien. Solo prométeme que me llamarás.

Hizo una breve pausa mirando a Ash.

—¿Sabes hijo? Desde que volviste de Kalos, en esta ocasión he notado que algo ha cambiado en ti, has estado más distraído que de costumbre, no sueles ser así. ¿Pasó algo por allá?

—Ehh bueno... —comenzó a decir, volteando la mirada—, sí. Pero eso te lo cuento en otro momento; por ahora disfrutemos el tiempo aquí. Eso sí, mañana mismo comienzo.

—Oooh, parece que fue algo importante, supongo que me lo dirás luego —dijo Delia a Ash con una mirada calculadora—. Ahora vayamos a dormir, mañana es un nuevo día. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches Mamá, vamos Pikachu. —le dijo a su compañero.

—¡Pikachu! —respondió Pikachu, con un rostro de aceptación.

A la mañana siguiente Ash tomó desayuno ordenando sus cosas para irse a la Escuela Pokémon.

—¡Nos vemos mamá, hasta luego! —exclamó Ash.

—Nos vemos hijo, cuídate.

Llegando a la escuela se encuentra con el profesor Kukui.

—Buenos días Ash, como es tu primer día en la escuela te dejaré escoger un Pokémon inicial de esta región.

—¡Genial! —exclamo con alegría— ¡Gracias Profesor!

—Bien, este es Litten un Pokémon tipo Fuego. Este es Popplio un Pokémon tipo agua y por último, Rowlet un Pokémon tipo planta. Veamos a quien de ellos le agradas.

—Veamos —Ash avanzó hacia Rowlet—. Hola Rowlet, mucho gusto soy Ash, espero que nos llevemos bien.

El Búho miro al entrenador fijamente con curiosidad, posteriormente a su Pikachu; luego de ello, alzo el vuelo hasta su hombro en señal de aceptación, mirando alegremente a su nuevo entrenador.

—Muy bien, ten la Pokebola de Rowlet, y la Pokédex actualizada con datos de las formas Alola y más sobre Pokémon de esta región. —Kukui le entrego la variante del Rotom-dex de Alola.

—Hola, bienvenido a la región de Alola, yo soy Rotom-dex tu nuevo guía y ayudante. —se presentó el aparato.

—¡Wow, increíble! —exclamó Ash—. Muchas gracias profesor.

—Vamos al salón de clases.

Ash va a la sala de clases y se encuentra con una fiesta de bienvenida. Todos se encontraban celebrando muy felices la llegada de Ash a la escuela hasta que llegó un Pokémon bastante extraño, que Ash nunca había visto antes.

—¡Tapu Koko! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—¿Tapu Koko? —saltó Ash emocionado, haciendo que Rotom-dex lo examinara— ¿¡Es una de las deidades guardianas de Alola!?

El Pokémon de repente se apareció en frente de Ash en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó su gorra y salió disparado como una bala, alejándose del lugar.

—¡Oye, eso es mío, vuelve aquí! —Ash salió a perseguirlo junto a Pikachu, hasta uno de los extremos de la ciudad, logrando recuperar su gorra, pero antes de poder irse, Tapu Koko apareció frente a él extendiéndole un objeto extraño.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ash—. No es una piedra llave, ni tampoco una mega piedra.

Levantó la mirada donde estaba antes Tapu Koko, pero ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Regresó a la Escuela Pokémon con el extraño objeto sin saber que esperar, curioso por saber de qué se trataba.

—Miren amigos, ¿qué es esto lo que me entrego Tapu Koko? —preguntó mostrando lo que le entregó el Pokémon a sus amigos.

—¡¿Quéeeee?! —exclamaron todos con asombro— ¡¿Te lo entrego él?!

—Sí.

—Que interesante... —dijo Kukui, dirigiendo su mirada del objeto a Ash, mientras Kiawe no podía creer lo que veía— ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—No, para nada. Nunca había visto algo así.

—Es una Pulsera Z —explicó Kiawe—, necesitas una para hacer los movimientos Z, sino es imposible.

—Parece que Tapu Koko vio algo en ti, fuiste elegido al parecer. —dijo Kukui con expresión pensativa.

—¿Elegido para qué?

—No lo sé... por ahora no sabes cómo se hacen los movimientos ni la Danza de Canalización, pero en las clases de esta semana te ayudarán.

—¡Vaya! —dijo con asombro—. ¡Mira Pikachu fuimos elegidos para algo importante, no fracasemos!

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Serena conoció a la mejor amiga de Ash, Dawn. Mientras que Ash acepta entrar en la Escuela Pokémon de Alola, preparándose para tener su primer día de escuela.**

* * *

Luego del alboroto causado por Tapu Koko, regresaron al salón de clases guiados por Kukui, listos para comenzar el primer día. Ash observaba su Pulsera Z con intriga junto a Pikachu, que iba como siempre en su hombro. No se sentía así de extraño desde hacía cinco años atrás cuando inició su viaje junto a Pikachu, solo que no era alegría o euforia, era extraño, nunca se había sentido tan comprometido por saber que era o sobre estos Movimientos Z. Mientras que los demás a excepción de Kiawe, hablaban emocionados sobre lo que acababa de pasarle al azabache.

Al llegar al salón, todos tomaron asiento y el Profesor Kukui llama la atención de los chicos aclarándose la garganta.

—Bueno alumnos, vamos a empezar por lo básico. Los Movimientos Z son fáciles de entender, pero difíciles de dominar —explicó a decir el profesor—, lo primero que deben saber, es que los Movimientos Z, no son en principio un movimiento totalmente nuevo, es la forma más avanzada de un determinado ataque, haciéndolo más poderoso.

«Sin embargo existen ciertas restricciones, principalmente un Pokémon no podrá utilizar un Movimiento Z de un tipo distinto al cristal en cuestión. Por ejemplo, un Pokémon que utiliza un movimiento eléctrico, deberá usarse con el cristal Z eléctrico, no otro. Es requisito indispensable tener la Pulsera Z para lograr esa azaña. La sincronización con su Pokémon es importante, mientras más fuerte sean sus lazos, más poder tendrá el Movimiento Z.»

—Este movimiento Z, ¿se puede usar varias veces en batalla? —preguntó Mallow.

—No —respondió el Profesor Kukui—, solo puede ser usado una vez por combate, por lo tanto, la decisión de usarlo o no debe hacerse con cuidado, ya que drena una gran cantidad de poder.

Ash miró su pulsera Z y encontró y se fijó en el color que tenía el cristal incrustado en su Pulsera Z.

—Mmm, el cristal que tengo es amarillo —dijo examinándolo con cuidado—, quiere decir que es eléctrico y funciona con mi Pikachu. ¡Vaya que casualidad!

—Eso se debe a que Tapu Koko es un Pokémon eléctrico, esa debe ser la razón por la que lo recibiste con ese cristal —puntualizó Kukui—, tal parece que te lo entrego así a propósito. El Movimiento Z eléctrico es conocido como Giga voltio Destructor, aunque claro existen Movimientos Z mucho más interesantes.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Lana con curiosidad.

—Pues a ver... veamos —dijo levantándose de su escritorio Kukui—, me imagino que todos ustedes saben que hay algunos ataques que solo cierto tipo de Pokémon puede aprender, por ejemplo, Pikachu es el único que puede usar Tacleada de Voltios, o Shuriken de Agua que solo puede ser usado por las evoluciones de Greninja y Accelgor.

—Sí. —respondieron todos.

—Bien, si bien no todos, existen ciertos ataques que activan un Movimiento Z en especial, pero requieren un cristal en específico para poder ser realizados. Pikachu, por ejemplo, puede usar el ataque Catastropika si conoce Tacleada de Voltios y cuenta con este cristal especial. —explicó Kukui.

—¿Solo existe ese caso?

—No lo creo, precisamente eso estoy investigando —dijo muy entusiasmado ante la idea—, estoy cerca de descubrir otros, pero ese no es el tema para ustedes, ya lo sabrán en su momento.

«Bien, la próxima semana trataremos de hacer un movimiento Z. Ash y Kiawe, ustedes tendrán una batalla de demostración, así que pongan mucha atención.»

Ash volteó a ver a Kiawe, que también poseía una Pulsera Z.

— _«Vaya, tal parece que ya tendré un oponente interesante, veamos qué sucederá»._ —pensó Ash.

—Yo que tú, no lo subestimaría —le susurró Mallow—, Kiawe es muy habilidoso y calculador, paso el Desafío de Iniciación con mucha facilidad, si quieres derrotarlo necesitaras más que fuerza bruta y la Pulsera Z...

—No te preocupes Mallow, yo no subestimo a mis oponentes en batalla; ¡aunque esto ya me resulta emocionante!

—Muy bien, continuemos con la explicación. —dijo Kukui volteándose hacia el pizarrón.

 _ **Una semana después...**_

En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Hauoli, Ash despedía a su madre que ya regresaba a casa en Kanto.

—Mamá, Mr. Mime... cuídense, les deseo un buen viaje. —dijo Ash.

—Claro amor, por favor cuídate tú también, no le ocasiones problemas al Profesor Kukui. Pikachu cuida a mi hijo por favor —dijo Delia. Se dieron vuelta e ingresaron al aeropuerto.

—¡Adiós Mamáaaa cuídate! —gritó Ash mientras se despedía de Delia—. Bueno es hora de irnos. ¡Vamos Pikachu!

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

Serena y Dawn caminaban por el bosque, en dirección a la siguiente ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el siguiente concurso. Sin embargo, en el camino Serena tuvo una sensación muy familiar, al sentir la emoción por la aventura y por capturar algún Pokémon.

—¡Sabes Dawn! —exclamó Serena mirando a su alrededor—. ¡Si hay un Pokémon interesante en este bosque lo voy a capturar, un Pokémon más es justo lo que necesito!

—¡Fantástico, me gusta esa idea Serena! —respondió Dawn alegremente—. Esperemos y estés de suerte.

Siguieron caminando y charlando, entre risas y anécdotas; a la hora, escucharon un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos.

—Serena ¿escuchaste ese ruido? —le susurro Dawn señalando hacia un claro del bosque—, creo que viene de por allá.

—Sí, vayamos a ver. —le respondió entre susurros Serena, decidida.

Cuando se asomaron, vieron que Pokémon estaba haciendo ese ruido, se trataba de un Pikachu, este tenía una flor en la cabeza y se encontraba saltando y bailando alegremente, este no se había percatado de su presencia. Dawn, observo la cola de ese Pikachu y se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

—Vaya, estas de suerte efectivamente Serena —musitó Dawn riendo por lo bajo—, es un Pikachu hembra, más encima está bailando.

—¿No lo capturaras tú? —preguntó Serena.

—No Serena, tú misma dijiste que quieres capturar un Pokémon hoy, además tengo equipo lleno, así que adelante. —le dijo Dawn guiñando un ojo.

—Gracias Dawn, aunque debo ver la forma para acercarme a ella —añadió pensativa la peli miel, examinó el lugar con cuidado—. Mira Dawn haremos lo siguiente... —comenzó a decir Serena con alegría.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

Ash y Pikachu llegaron a la escuela muy emocionados para el combate contra Kiawe para probar el Movimiento Z.

—¡Bien Pikachu, solo hay que hacer lo que decía el profesor Kukui en las clases! —exclamó Ash muy decidido y emocionado, mientras se dirigía a la escuela.

—Buenos días Ash y Pikachu, los estábamos esperando, vamos por favor al campo de batalla. —espetó el Profesor Kukui.

Ash y los demás siguieron al Profesor Kukui, a Kiawe se le veía muy concentrado para la batalla, mientras que Lillie iba con cierto temor junto a Mallow; Sophocles y Lana compartían la emoción de ver una batalla.

—¡Bueno Pikachu vamos allá! —Ash va a desearle suerte a Kiawe, pero él solo le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno yo seré de árbitro —dijo el Profesor Kukui—. ¡Será una batalla uno contra uno entre Ash y Kiawe, gana el que logre debilitar a su rival! Por favor presenten a sus Pokémon.

—¡Bien Pikachu, vamos a ello! —estirando el puño con estilo, Pikachu recorrió su brazo y salto para llegar a la arena.

—¡Adelante Turtonator, llegó la hora de la batalla! —dijo muy confiado Kiawe, lanzó su Pokebola y el Pokémon salió de ella.

—¡Comiencen la batalla! —gritó el Profesor Kukui.

—¡Bien Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! —le ordenó Ash a Pikachu, _«mantendré mi distancia por el momento, veamos que hace»._

—¡Turtonator usa Lanzallamas! —ordenó con una postura muy confiada.

Ambos ataques impactaron en medio del aire, creando una nube de humo, Kiawe reaccionó rápidamente y aprovecha el espacio que dejo el ataque.

—¡Muy bien Turtonator usa Lanzallamas de nuevo!

Ash ya estaba preparado para esa acción.

—¡Pikachu, ataque rápido! —exclamó el azabache.

Pikachu con su clásica velocidad, logro esquivar el ataque de Turtonator, en cuestión de instantes llegó donde se encontraba el rival.

— _«¡Que rápido es!»_ —pensó Kiawe alarmado—. « _Lo subestime demasiado"_.

—¡Cola de Hierro! —Pikachu logro acertar dos ataques sobre su oponente, pero Kiawe logró reaccionar luego de salir de su impresión.

—¡Turtonator, Aliento Dragón! —gritó a su Pokémon. El ataque logro afectar a Pikachu.

—¡Pikachu, ataque rápido de nuevo! —gritó Ash.

—¡Es hora Turtonator! ¡Hora de unir nuestros lazos y utilizar el Movimiento Z! —llenándose de energía ambos, empiezan a realizar la Danza de Canalización entrenador y Pokémon—. ¡Sobrecarga de Fuego! —El ataque parecía un mar de llamas y con gran potencia.

—Esquívalo. —gritó Ash. Pikachu logró esquivar el ataque por los pelos. Mientras Turtonator recuperaba el aliento, Pikachu aterrizó en el suelo.

—¡Vamos a terminar con esto, unamos nuestros lazos, es hora de atacar con el movimiento Z ya! —totalmente serios ambos hicieron la Danza de Canalización, mientras la extraña energía rodeaba a Pikachu, pero algo extraño sucede con la pulsera de Ash—. ¡Giga Voltio Destructor! —exclamó Ash muy emocionado.

El tremendo rayo impacta en Turtonator, este cae debilitado. En ese instante, Ash sintió una fuerza extraña en su Pulsera y escucho que el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

—¡Oh nooo! —exclamó conmocionado. Pikachu, que estaba muy agotado luego del combate, volteó a ver que le pasaba a su entrenador, pero aún no se veía bien el campo por el inmenso poder liberado.

—¡Turtonator no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, Ash es el ganador del combate! —declaró el Profesor Kukui; « _¡Impresionante, Kiawe ya tenía cierta experiencia con los movimientos Z, ha logrado pulir sus habilidades, pero Ash logró dominarlo en el primer intento, este chico tiene habilidades!»._ —pensó el Profesor Kukui. Pero no sabía aún que se desintegró el cristal Z de Ash.

—Muy bien, muy bien para ser tu primera vez junto a Pikachu, lograron dominarlo al primer intento —lo felicitó, hasta que vio su muñeca y se percató de que su cristal Z ya no estaba—. Mmm, ya veo, tal parece que tu Pikachu tiene mucha energía, hubo un error e hizo que el cristal no lo pudiera soportar y se desintegró, tendrás que conseguir otro y practicar un poco más.

—¿Cómo obtendré otro? —preguntó el chico.

—Deberás realizar el Desafío de Iniciación para poder obtener un nuevo cristal —dijo Mallow acercándose a la escena, junto con el resto del grupo—, en las islas, los desafíos te otorgan cristales Z. —Mallow saco de su bolsillo un cristal verde.

—Sí, pero aún no quiero abandonar la escuela —puntualizó Ash indeciso— aún hay cosas que quiero saber.

—Eso no será necesario —explicó el Profesor Kukui—, se aproxima el fin de semana, podrás ir al desafío y obtener otro cristal, y quedarte un poco más en la Escuela.

—Entonces vamos allá, además así aprovecho de averiguar más sobre la Liga Pokémon de esta región. —dijo Ash emocionado.

—Sobre eso... Ash, te tengo información de la Liga, por favor ven a mi oficina y así además te doy información de los desafíos, terminó el día chicos. —dijo el Profesor Kukui—. Lillie, Mallow, acompáñennos.

—¡Vaya, gracias Profesor! —dijo un muy emocionado Ash.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, esa tarde en Kanto...**_

Delia ya había aterrizado y llegado a su casa luego de salir del aeropuerto, preguntándose que estaría haciendo su hijo en estos momentos, aunque ya la sensación de no poder verlo en un tiempo le era familiar, su hijo siempre viajaba por todo el mundo, y cada vez que lo hacía se volvía más fuerte.

Mientras pensaba sobre todo lo que había crecido Ash desde que salió en su primer viaje hace ya tanto tiempo, decidió ir al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak antes de llegar a su casa, para contarle lo sucedido y la decisión de Ash de quedarse en Alola.

—Oh ya veo, así que Ash conoció a mi primo Samson —dijo el Profesor Oak, sentado en el sofá con un café en la mano—, y decidió inscribirse en la escuela para dominar los Movimientos Z, no es fácil de lograr.

—Él lo logrará, estoy segura de eso —añadió Delia con tono optimista—, no se rendirá, nunca lo ha hecho, eso hay que admirarlo. Aunque lo vi muy emocionado por las formas Alola de los Pokémon.

—Ese es un fenómeno el cual aun no entiendo a la perfección —explicó Oak muy pensativo, levantándose y caminando por su laboratorio—. Mi primo lo ha estado estudiando, me gustaría verlo por mí mismo para estudiarlo más a fondo, pero no puedo abandonar a los Pokémon del laboratorio, aunque Tracey esté aquí, es mucho trabajo...

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso. —una voz extraña se podía escuchar por la puerta de entrada a su oficina—. Yo puedo ir hasta allá para ver el fenómeno de las formas Alola, además sería productivo.

—Tú eres... — comenzó a decir Delia.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Delia regresó a Kanto junto a Mr. Mime, tomando un desvio hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak antes de ir a su casa, mientras que Ash tuvo un combate de exhibición con Kiawe para practicar los Movimientos Z. Serena, se dispuso a capturar un Pikachu hembra. Mientras Delia y Oak hablaban sobe Ash y sobre el deseo del último de investigar las Formas Regionales de Alola, una voz familiar intervino.**

* * *

—Tú eres… —comenzó a decir Delia.

—¡Vaya, que sorpresa! —exclamó Oak alegre y realizado.

—¡Gary, cuanto tiempo ha pasado! —Delia lo saludo muy contenta de verlo, con nostalgia a la vez— ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola Señora Ketchum, abuelo —les devolvió el saludo Gary, entrando en la sala junto a su Umbreon—. Me encuentro bastante bien; ha pasado un buen tiempo, así que decidí venir de visita, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez. —el chico examinó el lugar rápidamente con su mirada—. ¡Que recuerdos! Pero volviendo al tema, escuché que necesitas ayuda abuelo. Dime, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó, sentándose al lado de Oak.

—Bueno Gary, no sé si has escuchado sobre la región de Alola en tus viajes. —manifestó Oak, con expresión pensativa.

—Algo he escuchado sobre ese lugar, un conjunto de islas hacia el sur, un lugar famoso para pasar vacaciones. También hay eventos interesantes, así como el extraño fenómeno de ciertos Pokémon que evolucionaron de una forma distinta, típicos de Kanto. —respondió Gary, alzando un poco la mirada, indagando en su memoria.

—¡Exactamente! Resulta que quiero investigar más sobre ese fenómeno en particular, las Variantes Regionales, así como los llamados Movimientos Z que investiga el Profesor Kukui, tienen cierta similitud con la energía que se usa en la Mega Evolución —explicó Oak seriamente—. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar el laboratorio. Quisiera poder verlo de primera mano, pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Te molestaría ir allá e investigarlo? Podríamos tratar de descubrir sus misterios junto con él.

—¡Vaya, así que el abuelo Samson está en Alola! —exclamó Gary con entusiasmo—. _«Debo admitir que suena interesante esta investigación.»_

Se recostó en el espaldar del mueble, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en la propuesta que le hizo su abuelo. Era emocionante la idea de ver nuevos Pokémon, sin duda le iba a servir en su investigación y con su objetivo de ser un gran investigador o, mejor dicho, ¡el mejor investigador del mundo! Esa idea no dejaba de sonar genial en su cabeza desde el momento que se lo propuso luego de aquella Liga Pokémon en la región de Jotho, haciéndole recordar cómo eran las cosas en aquel entonces, cuando viajaba con porristas y un auto. Además, le apetecía probar el sol de verano, lo cual no era una mala idea tampoco, ya llevaba mucho tiempo viajando por el mundo, sintió que se merecía un buen descanso.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar cual era el otro motivo de su visita a Kanto luego de tanto tiempo, comprobar si de casualidad su viejo amigo y rival se encontraba allí en ese momento, pensando sobre lo mucho que habría cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Le daba curiosidad saber que tal había sido su viaje por la región de Kalos y su relato sobre la Liga Pokémon de allá. Aunque también, estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido en Luminalia, a pesar de que sabía que él era fuerte, la conmoción y destrozos que causo en Kalos fueron muy grandes.

—¡Cuenta conmigo abuelo! —afirmó luego de pensar la propuesta—. En unos días me iré a esa región a ver que obtengo. Ahora, Señora Ketchum —dijo volteando a ver a Delia— ¿Ash está aquí?

—De eso también estábamos hablando —comenzó a decir Delia, retomando la conversación que mantenía con el Profesor Oak—. Luego de que termino la Liga de Kalos, regresó a casa. En un sorteo, Mr. Mime y yo nos ganamos un viaje para dos hacia Alola, así que decidí irme de vacaciones a ese lugar, Ash quiso venir y así nos fuimos. Descubrió las Variantes Regionales de Alola y los Movimientos Z, así como la Escuela Pokémon que dirige Samson y decidió quedarse a aprender sobre ello, además la Liga Pokémon está en construcción, así que participará allí cuando llegue el momento.

—¡¿Ash está allá?! —exclamó Gary dando un salto que asusto un poco a su Umbreon que estaba al lado de él y a los presentes, que lo veían desconcertados—. Ya veo. ¡Esto se pone más interesante! Sabía que no iba a estarse quieto mucho tiempo, pero guardaba la esperanza de verlo por aquí; con más razón iré a Alola para hacerle una visita, así podre molestarlo un poco, es divertido hacerlo; investigaré y me divertiré, no puedo pedir más. —terminó de decir el chico riéndose un poco, pensando en voz alta.

—¡Oh vaya, aquí vamos de nuevo! —musitó Delia llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Solo procura no sacarlo mucho de sus casillas.

—Bueno entonces está decidido —señaló Oak feliz por la respuesta de Gary— partirás a Alola, me comunicare con Samson para darle la noticia.

—Ok abuelo, iré a prepararme, gracias por dejarme ayudar —dijo Gary complacido— pero antes, me gustaría ver a los Pokémon que tengo aquí, hace tiempo no los veo.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn…**_

—Bien Dawn entonces tú te colocaras allí con Piplup por si Pikachu trata de escapar —le susurro Serena—, cuando estés en posición, yo me acercaré.

—De acuerdo Serena. —respondió Dawn entre susurros, procedió a llamar a su Piplup—. Vamos Piplup, tratemos de no hacer mucho ruido.

En breves instantes, llegaron al otro extremo del claro, mientras Serena se quedaba en el otro extremo, dificultando el escape del Pikachu.

—Muy bien, llego el momento. —dijo Serena muy emocionada— ¡Es hora Sylveon, sal ahora!

Arrojó la Pokebola, al salir, Sylveon la miro con felicidad. Ambas se acercaron al Pikachu poco a poco para no asustarla. Sin embargo, las orejas de Pikachu se movieron un poco al percatarse que alguien se acercaba, detuvo su danza, con cierto temor en su mirada, preparándose para defenderse.

—Hola Pikachu, soy Serena —dijo la chica saludando a la Pokémon alegremente con una sonrisa.

Pikachu se asustó y comenzó a retroceder poco a poco hacía donde estaban Piplup y Dawn.

—Tranquila, no te haremos nada —trató de tranquilizarla Serena—. Sabes, bailas muy bien y la flor que tienes ahí es un gran accesorio.

En ese momento, hubo un ruido seco cerca de allí, haciendo que la Pikachu reaccionara y comenzó su ataque, lanzando un Impactrueno directamente a Serena.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó una sorprendida Serena, poniéndose a la defensiva— ¡Sylveon Protección!

Sylveon logro usar su ataque antes de que impactara a Serena, evitando así el daño del ataque, la situación solo iba a empeorar porque la batalla prosiguió. El Pikachu paso a utilizar su ataque de Puño Trueno.

—¡Rápido Sylveon esquívalo y usa velocidad! —le ordenó Serena empezando a ponerse sería.

Sylveon logró esquivar el ataque, logrando asestar el suyo propio en el Pikachu salvaje; a pesar del daño, se puso rápidamente de pie percatándose en el proceso de la presencia de Dawn y Piplup, comprendiendo lo que habían hecho. Comenzó a usar el ataque de Atracción, que tuvo efecto en Piplup a pesar que no se encontraba en la lucha; este comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo completamente hipnotizado por el ataque.

—¡Cuidado Serena! —gritó Dawn en señal de advertencia— ¡Esa Pikachu sabe usar el ataque de Atracción, puede dejar inhabilitado a tú Pokémon para combatir!

Pero a Sylveon no le afectó porque es hembra también, lo que sorprendió al Pikachu que no pudo escapar por ese hecho.

—¡Bien Sylveon, combina Doble Equipo con Velocidad! —gritó Serena con voz de mando a su Pokémon.

Pikachu uso ataque rápido y logro salir del lugar donde estaba rodeada por las imágenes de Sylveon; repitió su ataque rápido y logro golpear a su oponente causándole un poco de daño.

—¡Sylveon usa Velocidad! —ordenó Serena.

Impacta el ataque en Pikachu, causándole daño. Serena en ese momento, arrojó una de sus Pokebolas con la esperanza de capturarla, pero Pikachu se sale de la Pokebola y usa Impactrueno, asestándole el golpe a Sylveon.

—¡Nooo Sylveon! —exclamó la chica preocupada, pero Sylveon logró levantarse de nuevo— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, asintiendo en respuesta; _«¡_ _Vaya, este Pikachu es muy resistente y tiene agallas, pero no voy a rendirme, tiene que haber una forma de lograrlo, Ash no se habría dado por vencido, así que yo tampoco lo haré; ¿qué hubiera hecho él?!»_ , pensó, hasta que finalmente obtuvo una respuesta.

«Sylveon, usa Doble Equipo de nuevo.» —ordenó.

La Pokémon estaba desorientado por la cantidad de copias, no podía acertar ninguno de sus ataques.

—¡Ahora, Viento de Hada con todas tus fuerzas! —gritó Serena.

El ataque cubrió todo el claro del bosque, fue imposible de esquivar, ya que no podía saber cuál era el ataque real. Fue tan grande que hizo que Dawn se sorprendiera.

— _«¡_ _Vaya que poder, que increíble es Serena!_ —pensó la peli azul sorprendida—. _Y por lo que veo solo continuará mejorando, debo tener cuidado si me llego a enfrentar a ella.»_

—¡Bien, ahora si la podre capturar, Pokebola ve! —Serena arrojó su Pokebola muy emocionada y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio que parecieron una eternidad, observando la Pokebola, hasta que esta se detuvo, capturándola finalmente.

—¡Genial, ahora tengo un Pikachu! —dijo con euforia la chica, muy feliz por haber capturado otro Pokémon para su equipo.

Sacó a Pikachu de su Pokebola, arrojándola al aire. La Pokémon observó a su nueva entrenadora, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero le transmitió mucha calma y tranquilidad observar su expresión radiante, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Felicidades Serena. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? —preguntó Dawn.

—¿Un nombre? Mmm, veamos es un Pikachu hembra —dijo Serena pensando en voz alta. Lo pensó por unos momentos y le dijo mirando a Pikachu—. Bueno, te llamaré Luz, ya veo mucho de eso en ti, y tiene una piel hermosa —acotó Serena muy feliz.

Luz aceptó por completo el nombre, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su nueva entrenadora. Cuando Serena le arrojó la Pokebola nuevamente para que entrara, con los ojos entrecerrados por breves instantes, la cabeceó diciendo: "pi" y se la regresó a Serena.

—Luz, entra a tu Pokebola —le indicó la peli miel.

Volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez se la devolvió con la cola; "ka", dijo esta vez. Intento hacerlo cuatro veces más repitiendo el proceso, negándose. En la sexta ocasión, esta miro a Serena.

—Pika, Pikachu, pi, pi, pi —dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Espera Serena —Dawn avanzó hasta ponerse frente a Luz, poniéndose de puntillas a la altura del Pokémon—. Luz, a ti no te gusta estar encerrada en una Pokebola ¿cierto? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad— no te gusta estar encerrada, ¿prefieres ir en los hombros de Serena, y siempre estar fuera de tu Pokebola?

Luz afirmó con la cabeza, acto seguido subió al hombro de Serena.

—¡Vaya, Luz me recuerda a alguien! —Dawn comenzó a reírse por eso, tanto que sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo.

—¡Oh mejor cállate! —le espetó Serena con voz temblorosa, que comenzó a sentir como su cara enrojecía, entendiendo hacia donde iba todo ello.

—Y justo el Pikachu de Ash es macho, y además no le gusta estar en la Pokebola, ¿sabes que significa que 2 Pokémon de diferente género y sus entrenadores se enamoren? ¡Qué casualidad! —rio Dawn.

—¡Vamos Dawn, no exageres! —respondió la chica, alzando la voz aún con las mejillas coloradas— ¡Mejor sigamos nuestro camino!

Siguieron su camino a la ciudad, con Luz en los hombros de Serena, hasta que Dawn decide hacerle otra pregunta a Luz.

—Luz, sabes cuál es tú evolución, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dawn conteniendo lo mejor que podía la risa. Luz vuelve a afirmar.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría evolucionar? —Serena se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta, mirando a Luz. Esta negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vaya pero que sorpresa! Serena, parece que tú y Ash, no serán los únicos tortolos del lugar, ¡ni serán los únicos en casarse! —terminó de decir Dawn tratando de contener la risa sin éxito, viendo a Serena con malicia y con una sonrisa.

—¡Eeeeeh! —exclamó Serena exaltada aún más roja y nerviosa— ¡¿Ca-casarme con Ash!? ¡¿Q-q…?! ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! —Luz no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Ash! —dijo la chica que se seguía riendo, mientras Serena no podía pronunciar una sola sílaba.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

—¡Ah… Aah… aaaaaaashuuuu! —estornudo el azabache sin previo aviso— _«_ _¿Quién estará hablando de mí?»_ —pensó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mallow.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sigamos adelante.

Se dirigían a la oficina de Kukui, cuando Lillie recordó que había dejado algo olvidado en el salón, así que tanto Mallow como Lillie se regresaron para buscarlo. Al rato, el chico llegó a la oficina de Kukui.

—Bien Ash, te explicaré lo de la Liga Pokémon y los desafíos de las islas. —puntualizó el Profesor Kukui muy seriamente.

—Ok Profesor, lo escucho —dijo Ash, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Bien, aquí en Alola no es igual que en las otras regiones, aquí no hay Gimnasios, para participar en la Liga que estamos construyendo, debes pelear y derrotar a los cuatro Kahunas.

—¿Quiénes son los Kahuna? —preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

—Son los entrenadores más fuertes de cada isla, hay uno en cada una de las islas de Alola, en total son cuatro como ya te dije, sin embargo, no puedes ir directo a por ellos.

«Para poder enfrentarte a los Kahuna, deberás pasar los desafíos de cada isla, que son colocados por los capitanes, en total serán ocho, aún no sabemos quiénes serán puesto que como te dije, tardará un tiempo en construirse todo esto —continuó con su explicación Kukui, mientras Ash lo escuchaba con atención—. Cada uno de ellos será distinto y el capitán tiene total autonomía para establecer cuál será el desafío que deberás afrontar. Luego de que completes el desafío de los capitanes, donde su número en cada isla variará, tendrás derecho a enfrentarte al Kahuna de dicha isla. Como recompensa, por pasar cada desafío, se te otorgara un cristal Z con el tipo predominante del capitán en cuestión. Solo cuando el entrenador logre pasar por todo eso, podrá participar en la Liga Pokémon de Alola.»

«Aún no se sabe nada sobre quien o quienes serán los miembros de la Elite Cuatro, ni el campeón —prosiguió el profesor—. Ahora, en tú caso, para tener de nuevo tu cristal Z debes cumplir el único desafío que se encuentra abierto en este momento, para obtener el cristal Z del tipo eléctrico. Estoy seguro que podrás manejarlo.»

—¡Esto suena muy interesante, es distinto a todo lo que he visto antes, gracias por la explicación Profesor, no fallaremos! —dijo un motivado Ash—. Ahora, no tienen estimado un tiempo aproximado para...

Se escuchó un estruendo al abrirse la puerta de golpe, haciendo Kukui y Ash se levantarán de sus sillas a ver qué es lo que sucedía, voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Mallow sudando, agitada y respirando con dificultad, con expresión muy preocupada.

—¡Chicos, hay problemas! —chilló Mallow agitada— ¡Una horda de Yungoos está atacando a Lillie, son demasiados no pude manejarlos yo sola, hay que ayudarla ahora mismo!

—¡Oh no, rayos! —exclamó Kukui con preocupación en su voz—. Lillie no es muy amante de los Pokémon, les tiene miedo. ¡Ash ve a ayudarle, ten mucho cuidado por favor, pueden ser muy agresivos cuando se lo proponen!

Ash recordó que, en una ocasión, Pikachu se acercó mucho a Lillie sin previo aviso y esta se asustó bastante.

—Oh con razón se asustó con Pikachu. ¡Vamos Mallow, hay que ayudarle ahora mismo! —exclamó Ash, saliendo disparado como una bala para acudir en ayuda de la chica, acompañado de Mallow y Pikachu.

Corrieron detrás que Mallow que los guiaba a la escena a donde estaba Lillie; la encontraron rodeada por 5 Yungoos. Se le veía a punto de llorar del miedo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Mallow y Ash, buscando apoyo y rogando por ayuda.

—¡LILLIE, no te asustes, te vamos a ayudar! —dijo Ash tratando de calmarla, tomando su Pokebola— ¡A ver Yungoos, si no se van por las buenas, se van a ir por las malas! —los Yungoos lo miraron de forma desafiante—. ¡Muy bien, ustedes lo han querido! ¡Rowlet, sal a pelear! —arrojó su Pokebola y de ella salió su Rowlet— ¡Pikachu, ayúdalo!

—¡No creas que me quedaré sentada viendo nada más! —exclamó Mallow parándose a su lado, con el ceño fruncido— ¡Yo también te ayudaré, así seremos tres contra cinco! ¡Yo te elijo Bounsweet! —gritó, arrojando su Pokebola.

—¡Gracias Mallow, vamos a espantar a estos Yungoos y rescatar a Lillie!

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Gary Oak decidió ir a la región de Alola para investigar las Variantes Regionales y los Movimientos Z; Serena capturó al Pikachu salvaje y la llamo Luz, mientras sigue su camino para ganar su segundo listón junto a Dawn; en Alola, el Profesor Kukui le da información de la Liga y Desafíos a Ash, pero son interrumpidos por Mallow diciendo que deben ir a salvar a Lillie del ataque de una horda de Yungoos.**

* * *

—¡Gracias Mallow, vamos a espantar a esos Yungoos! —Ash alzo una de sus manos apuntando a sus enemigos, y el combate comenzó— ¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno! ¡Rowlet usa Capa de Hojas!

—¡Bounsweet usa Hojas Afiladas! —gritó Mallow.

El ataque conjunto dio resultado, creando un enorme frente que fue imposible de esquivar para los Yungoos, que salieron disparados hacia el otro extremo del lugar, huyendo finalmente de la escena. Los chicos se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Lillie, que aún estaba petrificada donde se había parado.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ash colocando una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo.

—S-s-... sí, estoy bien —respondió Lillie, sudorosa.

—¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó Mallow muy preocupada—. Esos Yungoos salieron de la nada, pensaron que íbamos a entrar en su territorio, por eso nos atacaron.

—Se pusieron muy agresivos —acotó Lillie observando a Ash—, la forma de actuar de los Pokémon no puede predecirse, por eso no son del todo de mi agrado, _«solo como objeto de estudio_. _»_

—No hay necesidad de temerles —añadió Ash con tono tranquilizador—. No todos son así, debieron tener alguna razón para sentirse así, pero ya pasó, ahora vayamos a encontrarnos con los demás.

Los tres emprendieron su camino hacia el lugar de encuentro con el resto del grupo. Mientras caminaban, Lillie observaba a Ash mientras hablaba con Mallow en el camino, sobre las diferentes actividades en la isla para distraerse y disfrutar; de algún modo se sentía más segura al lado de él, lo que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

—¡Por fin llegamos a la ciudad, iré por mi segundo listón! ¿Cierto Luz? —exclamó una emocionada Serena mirando a Luz, esta sonrió en señal de aprobación.

—¡Suerte Serena! Te estaré apoyando desde las gradas. —dijo Dawn dándole ánimos a su amiga, guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de que Serena se registrara, fue a prepararse en los camerinos, mientras que su amiga se fue a las gradas, deseándole suerte una vez más.

—¡Bien Chicos vamos por el segundo listón! —puntualizó la chica muy seria a sus Pokémon.

Sylveon le sonrío a Serena con optimismo y deseos de salir a dar el todo para lograr la meta, Pancham con una mirada de confianza absoluta en sí mismo, Braixen se preparaba para salir y Luz se veía en el espejo, volteando a ver a Serena, guiñándole un ojo, lista para salir al show, mientras ella les devolvía la sonrisa a sus Pokémon.

Paso la primera ronda con facilidad gracias a la combinación de Braixen y Sylveon. Sin embargo, la competencia en la ronda de combates, se puso más candente y complicada; a pesar de eso, Serena logro salir adelante, venciendo a sus oponentes con cierta facilidad; al final la combinación de Luz en conjunto con Pancham, lograron contrarrestar la estrategia de su oponente en la fase final, usando sus propios movimientos en su contra, lo que la llevo a la victoria. Luego fueron al Centro Pokémon.

—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos nuestro segundo listón! —exclamó Serena con alegría.

—¡Felicidades Serena, sabía que ganarías! Aunque el camino se complicará a medida que te acerques al quinto listón, debes pensar en otras combinaciones.

—Sí, lo se —respondió Serena, sin dejar que eso le aguara la fiesta—. La competencia será dura, pero aun así saldré adelante.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —sonrió Dawn—. Ahora es hora de ir a Pueblo Pardal.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Durante el trayecto, Serena se dio cuenta de que Dawn y ella buscaban exactamente lo mismo, supo en ese momento que el enfrentamiento habría de llegar, y se iba a dar en el Gran Festival. Reflexiono sobre qué iba a ser lo más importante en ese momento, que pasaría con la amistad que se estaba forjando en ese momento, a pesar que ya se había enfrentado a esa situación cuando se enfrentó a Shauna y a Miette en la final de la Clase Maestra, era una sensación bastante difícil y problemática, el tener que derrotar y eliminar a sus propias amigas, como si fuera la chica malvada de las telenovelas que roba sus sueños y esperanzas a la protagonista; pero sin importar aquello, sabía que su amistad iba a perdurar a pesar de ese hecho, ya estaba preparada para asumir esa carga, y no se rendiría sin luchar, no había marcha atrás, no podía dejar de avanzar, cada paso que daba hacia delante la llevaría a cumplir su meta y su sueño.

Al voltearse a ver a Dawn, vio que su amiga tenía una expresión distraída con la vista un poco hacia abajo, con una mano en su mentón, aunque no parecía estar concentrada sobre lo que había en el suelo o como se veían sus distintivas botas rosa. Serena la miró por unos instantes sin saber si preguntarle lo que le sucedía o no, aunque creía saber que le pasaba a su amiga en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede Dawn? —le preguntó finalmente la peli miel—. Te ves distraída y pensativa, ¿sucede algo?

—No sé cómo explicarlo… —comenzó a decir Dawn, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo—. Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

—¿Presentimiento? ¿A qué te refieres? —Serena la miró más desconcertada que antes.

—Tranquila, no es importante, debe ser mi imaginación, sigamos.

Siguieron su camino hablando sobre la presentación de Serena, mientras Dawn le daba consejo y le contaba sus experiencias en Sinnoh, así como su viaje con Ash y los demás.

* * *

 _ **En la distancia...**_

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunto la voz de un chico.

—Pues…, creo que es hora de volver a casa, ya llevo un tiempo fuera, es hora de hacer una visita. Además, voy a aprovechar de participar en el Gran Festival de Hoenn de nuevo, con los pases de concurso que ya tengo, esta vez ganaré. —le respondió la voz de una chica.

—No mientras yo esté allí, te he vencido en anteriormente, ¿recuerdas? —añadió el chico, haciendo un gesto con su mano moviendo un poco el cabello de su frente.

—¡Silencio! —le respondió la chica algo molesta— ¡Esta vez no sucederá!

—Igual pasará un tiempo antes de que volvamos —destacó el chico, que caminaba junto a ella—. Mientras tanto, disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda aquí.

—Tienes razón...

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

Ese fin de semana, Ash fue a la oficina del Profesor Kukui junto con Mallow y Lillie, que decidieron acompañarlo en su desafío para obtener su nuevo cristal Z.

—¡Hola Profesor Kukui, buenos días! —lo saludó Ash, junto a sus dos amigas—. Ya estoy listo para mí desafío.

—Hola Ash, Mallow —les devolvió el saludo Kukui—. Lillie, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas mejor de tu incidente?

—Sí profesor, gracias —le respondió la chica cabizbaja—. Mallow y Ash me ayudaron, aun no puedo mantenerme muy cerca de los Pokémon.

—No te preocupes, no estés triste, estoy seguro que todos te ayudarán a perderle el miedo a los Pokémon —le respondió Kukui dándole ánimos—. Ahora Ash, tu desafío será el siguiente, tú y Pikachu deben fotografiar a un Rockruff salvaje y a un Pikipek en el bosque, después deberás ir a al final de la cueva que se encuentra cerca de Pueblo Lilli, lo que te espera al final es sorpresa, usarás la cámara incluida en tu Rotom-dex para hacerlo, él también te guiará en la cueva.

«Buena suerte Ash, estoy seguro que lo lograrás.»

—¡Gracias profesor! ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Los tres caminaron hacia el bosque, a los 15 minutos divisaron a un Pikipek, Ash uso su Rotom-dex para fotografiar al Pokémon, logrando hacerlo sin problemas.

—¡Bien Pikachu, solo falta una foto más donde salga Rockruff, vamos! —dijo Ash emocionado.

Divisaron a uno en el otro claro del bosque, aunque este se percató de su presencia cuando se acciono la cámara; voló hacia ellos para tener una batalla, haciendo que Lillie se asustara y diera un salto hacia atrás del miedo, escondiéndose detrás de Mallow, mientras ella trataba de evitar reírse, tranquilizándola, entre los reclamos de Lillie. Ash sacó a su Rowlet y derrotaron al Pokémon sin dificultades.

Procedieron hacia la cueva, con la ayuda de Rotom-dex como guía para evitar perderse, una gran cantidad de Pokémon se encontraban dentro de ella, que eran analizados por el aparato, con Ash emocionado escuchando la información. Lillie caminaba muy cerca de Ash, que la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila, mientras Mallow les seguía el paso, emocionada también por los Pokémon, pero incitando a Ash a avanzar.

—Vamos Ash, ya casi llegamos al final —le espetó Mallow emocionada.

Cuando llegaron al final de la prueba se encontraron con una sorpresa.

—Hola Ash —dijo el Profesor Kukui—. Sabía que lo lograrías, nunca lo dude. —miró las fotos de Ash—. Sin embargo, tu desafío final será el verdadero reto.

Vieron hacia el frente, había alguien más, un Pokémon.

—¡No… no puede ser! —exclamó Mallow con sorpresa, mientras Lillie se llevaba una mano a la boca, sin saber que decir—. Esto se pondrá intenso.

—Sí... tienes razón. —destacó Ash poniéndose serio.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Serena obtuvo su segundo listón; mientras que una extraña pareja decide ir a Hoenn próximamente a participar en el Gran Festival. Mientras, Ash se prepara para enfrentar su desafío final para obtener de nuevo su cristal Z.**

* * *

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Mallow con sorpresa—. Esto se pondrá intenso.

—Sí... tienes razón. —dijo Ash poniéndose serio.

Era Tapu Koko, que estaba frente a ellos, listo para pelear contra Ash. Inmediatamente, llamó a otro Pokémon para tener un duelo doble con Ash, un Gumshoos.

—Si consigues derrotarlos, obtendrás tu cristal Z nuevo —añadió Kukui.

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó Ash muy seguro, tomando su típica pose de batalla— ¡Rowlet, es hora! —lanzó la Pokebola y Rowlet salió listo para pelear. Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash, poniéndose al lado del búho.

Finalmente, la batalla final dio inicio siendo Gumshoos quien tomó la iniciativa, comenzó a usar su ataque de Mordida dirigido a Pikachu. Rowlet con su Ataque de Ala, logró evitar que golpeara a Pikachu. En eso, Tapu Koko salió disparado como una bala dispuesto a atacar a Rowlet.

—¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro, ayuda a Rowlet! ¡Rowlet, Follaje a Gumshoos! —exclamó Ash.

Pikachu cargo su ataque saltando por los aires, logro darle a Tapu Koko un buen golpe, mandándolo a volar hacia el otro extremo, evitando así el ataque dirigido a Rowlet, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para atacar a Gumshoos, aunque este se incorporó sin problemas, contraatacando con su ataque de Cabezazo hacia el búho que salió volando por los aires, cayendo al suelo. Tapu Koko se incorporó luego del ataque de Pikachu, cargando hacia él usando Brillo Deslumbrante, acertándole.

—¡Demonios, esto está muy movido y complicado! —exclamó Ash, mientras miles de ideas rebotaban sobre su cabeza en medio del combate—, _«esto si es una batalla.»_ ¡Pikachu, Electro Bola a Gumshoos! ¡Rowlet Ataque de Ala a Gumshoos también!

Gumshoos logró esquivar el ataque de Pikachu, pero el ataque de Rowlet logró darle, cayendo al suelo levantando un poco de tierra, luego de instantes trató de incorporarse.

—¡No dejes que se levante Pikachu, ataque rápido!

Logró acertarle, su enemigo no pudo superar su velocidad, pero Tapu Koko se dispuso a atacar a Pikachu, usando Carga Salvaje.

—¡Rowlet, hojas filosas! —ordenó Ash.

Su ataque logró dañar a Tapu Koko, logrando darle también a Gumshoos, cayendo al suelo derrotado. Tapu Koko, por otro lado, se puso de pie y uso toda su velocidad y apareció en un instante detrás de Rowlet, golpeándolo con Carga Salvaje, derrotándolo.

—¡Noo Rowlet! —gritó Ash con preocupación al verlo caer al suelo derrotado, regresándolo a su Pokebola luego de eso.

—¡Wow, Tapu Koko es muy fuerte! Con razón es uno de los guardianes de Alola —exclamó una impresionada Mallow viendo la pelea—. Esta batalla es muy movida. ¿Cree que Ash podrá vencerlo?

—Esperemos, esto aún no termina. —dijo Kukui.

—¡Sí, aún no termina! —Ash miro con decisión a su oponente, que se puso de nuevo en posición de batalla listo para seguir— ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido! —Pikachu comenzó su ataque, pero la velocidad de Tapu Koko, hizo que pudiera esquivarlo— ¡Impactrueno! —ordenó enérgicamente.

Pikachu logró predecir donde iba a aparecer Tapu Koko, logrando golpearlo directamente con su ataque; el Pokémon Legendario se reincorporo y se preparó para usar Brillo Deslumbrante nuevamente, cubriendo una gran arena del lugar. Pikachu se movió tratando de esquivarlo.

—¡Pikachu, usa ataque rápido! —se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Tapu Koko, que no pudo moverse al estar atacando— ¡Te tengo! ¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro con toda tu fuerza!

Funcionó, logró acertarle varios golpes con su ataque de Cola de Hierro, mientras que su rival no podía reaccionar volando en varias direcciones siendo atajado por la combinación de Ataque Rápido.

—¡Termínalo con Impactrueno!

Aserto su ataque con éxito; aunque Tapu Koko cayó al suelo, cansado y abatido, trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, Pikachu estaba esperando de pie, exhausto y respirando con dificultad debido a la intensa batalla. Tapu Koko los miró a los dos por breves instantes, hasta que desistió de sus esfuerzos y cayó al suelo derrotado. La batalla había concluido.

—¡Sí, gane! —exclamó un triunfante Ash, dando un salto y levantado un brazo formando un puño, mientras Pikachu hacia un gesto con su mano de victoria, formando una pequeña V con sus dedos.

Mallow y Lillie estaban felices por Ash, que aún seguía celebrando su victoria, dándose un abrazo entre ellas emocionadas, dando pequeños saltos. Kukui, se quedó observando a Tapu Koko impresionado por lo que había visto, era la primera vez que veía a alguien darle tanta pelea a ese Pokémon, eso no lo dejaba salir de su asombro.

—Felicidades Ash, lograste mantener una batalla con Tapu Koko y vencerlo, te ganaste un nuevo cristal Z.

Kukui metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su bata, sacando un cristal Z de color amarillo, el Electrostal Z nuevo de Ash, entregándoselo en sus manos. Se podía ver al chico sonriente y emocionado, satisfecho consigo mismo por su hazaña, tanto trabajo y esfuerzo para llegar hasta ese momento en esa región valieron la pena, y no iba a detenerse hasta lograr su objetivo.

—¡Genial, ya puedo volver a usar mi movimiento Z de nuevo!

—¡Aún necesitas aprender un poco más para dominarlo a la perfección! —le espetó Kukui con algo de dureza, haciendo que Ash lo mirara—. Tú Pikachu tiene mucha energía, deben aprender a manejarlo para poder usar su ataque sin que pase de nuevo. Aun así, buen trabajo, regresemos a la ciudad.

—¡Bien hecho Ash! —lo felicitó Mallow, que estaba junto a Lillie—. Fue una buena batalla.

—¡Cierto! —acotó la rubia—. Lograste vencer a un guardián; no es tarea fácil.

Los tres hablaban alegremente, mientras Kukui se quedó observando a Tapu Koko en el suelo, este se reincorporó rápidamente. Ambos intercambiaron miradas durante un momento, hasta que el Pokémon asintió ligeramente y alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándole muchas a dudas al Profesor sobre la causa por la cual quiso enfrentarse a Ash tomando parte del desafío. Acaso… ¿lo estaba probando? ¿Quería ver el potencial del entrenador? Algo vio en el chico al entregarle la Pulsera Z; ¿habrá sido su espíritu de batalla? Ciertamente, no tendría respuesta a esa pregunta en ese momento, tendría que verlo por sí mismo, aunque de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que esto era apenas el comienzo del viaje del entrenador, esperándole un largo camino por delante.

Esa noche, Ash se encontraba en casa de Kukui, preparándose para dormir, se quedó en su cama pensando, junto a Pikachu.

— _«Me pregunto…, que estará haciendo Serena en estos momentos…»_ —pensó Ash recostado en su cama, con Pikachu al lado de él, ya dormido—. _«No he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Estoy seguro que está bien de eso no hay duda, ella es fuerte»._ —se le vio sonreír luego de eso—. _«Seguro está sacando su máximo potencial y mejorando como yo… Sí, ese es su estilo, no se rendirá ante nada, estoy seguro de eso.»_

Se volteó rindiéndose ante el sueño, sabiendo que Serena estaba bien y aprendiendo más para alcanzar su sueño de ser la próxima Reina de Kalos.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

Pasaron algunos días, y Serena ya había llegado a la siguiente ciudad para ganar su tercer listón. Luego de una dura competencia, Serena logró hacerse con él, estando más cerca de poder participar en el Gran Festival. Sin embargo, cuando salía del lugar para encontrarse con Dawn, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se encontraba Ash, haciendo que pusiera una cara larga y dando un suspiro, preocupada y triste al recordar la distancia que los separaba a pesar de haber dicho que era lo correcto, sintiéndose mal y que era egoísta por desear que estuviera a su lado apoyándola.

—¿Qué te ocurre Serena? —le preguntó Dawn al llegar a su lado, en la salida del edificio—. Te ves preocupada.

—Estaba pensando en Ash; ya ha pasado un tiempo y no sé cómo se encuentre ni qué estará haciendo, ni tampoco poder apoyarlo.

—No te preocupes amiga —le dijo Dawn en tono tranquilizador—, estoy segura que está bien, él siempre sale adelante en lo que se propone no importa cuántas veces caiga, y tú debes hacer lo mismo. No ganas nada con preocuparte, descuida, sé que él te tiene presente también.

—Dawn..., gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso.

Emprendieron su camino a la siguiente ciudad, y en el camino, a Serena le surgió una duda sobre aquella competencia en la que había participado anteriormente Dawn.

—Oye Dawn, cuéntame más sobre tu participación en la Copa Wallace, no terminaste tú historia.

—¡Ah eso! Bueno, llegue a la ciudad a participar, acompañada por Ash y Brock. Había mucha competencia en ese lugar, grandes coordinadores de mucho talento de todo el mundo estaban allí. Fue cuando conocí a cierta persona en ese evento, y me enfrenté a ella para poder ganar el listón.

—¿Y quién era? ¿La recuerdas? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad

—Sí, claro que la recuerdo —prosiguió Dawn con su relato—, se llama May. Es otra amiga de Ash. Ella es originaria de esta región, viajó junto a él durante su paso por la Liga de Hoenn y en la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto, participando en los concursos de esa región.

—¿Otra amiga de Ash? —saltó Serena tratando de ocultar su alarma— ¡¿y qué tal es ella?! ¡¿Es buena persona?!

—Sí, lo es, es otra gran amiga —puntualizó Dawn mirando a la peli miel sin darle importancia a su expresión—. Es una gran persona, participó en los concursos de Hoenn también, una gran chica llena de luz y alegría y una coordinadora de talento. No fue fácil vencerla, tenía un equipo muy fuerte. Aunque al final logre ganar esa batalla.

«Me dio mucha pena tener que enfrentarme a una amiga que estaba conociendo en ese momento —prosiguió con su relato—. Nos hicimos muy amigas debido al vínculo que tenemos las dos en común con Ash, así como tú y yo, aunque claro, en términos distintos. —Dawn cambió la expresión de su mirada, sonriendo y con voz tranquilizadora—. No te preocupes, ella no siente lo mismo que tú por Ash. Ella lo acompaño a Kanto para participar en los concursos, nada más. Luego de ello, se fue a Jotho para participar en los concursos de esa región, para seguir aprendiendo. Solo fue a Sinnoh por la Copa Wallace y para hacerse con el listón del torneo, ya que como te dije, es válido para todas las regiones con concursos.»

—¿Se fue con alguien más?

—Sí —respondió—, poseía pases de concurso para Jotho, y decidió acompañarlo.

Anocheció y decidieron acampar.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Llegaron a la siguiente ciudad luego de caminar toda la mañana.

—Podemos parar aquí por un tiempo a visitar tiendas —opinó Serena viendo a Dawn con alegría—. No nos hemos detenido un poco a hacer cosas de chicas.

—Tienes razón —la secundó Dawn alegremente—. Vayamos a curiosear.

Visitaron varios lugares caminando por la ciudad. Hasta que de repente, Serena alcanzó a divisar un rostro conocido cerca de una tienda de entrenadores.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Que coincidencia! —exclamó Serena con emoción

—¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Viste a alguien conocido? —preguntó Dawn.

—Sí, acompáñame a saludar.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Ash tuvo un combate contra Tapu Koko, logrando derrotarlo y obtener su nuevo Electrostal Z. Mientras que Serena, vio un rostro familiar junto con su amiga Dawn, decidiendo ir a saludar emocionada.**

* * *

—¡Hola Shota! —exclamó Serena saludando a su amigo con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡¿Serena?! —Shota volteó hacia la dirección por donde lo habían llamado, reconociendo la voz de la chica. Al verla, no supo cómo reaccionar al ver de nuevo a la peli miel, que lo había saludado con un breve abrazo—. ¡Wow no puedo creerlo, que casualidad! He estado muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué haces aquí en Hoenn? Recuerdo que dijiste algo de ayudar a Steven. —señaló Serena, con un gesto serio, pensativo.

—¡Ah eso! Pues, ya hice mi trabajo allá con Sceptile para ayudarle, así que vine a ver a mis padres, además de que estaba pensando participar en la Liga Hoenn. —contestó el chico.

—Ya veo… —dijo la chica.

Instantes después Dawn se paró al lado de Serena, observando a Shota sin saber que decir, dirigiéndole una mirada a su amiga con algo de réplica.

—¡Ah sí, claro! Shota te presento a una amiga. Ella es Dawn, es una Coordinadora de la región de Sinnoh que está aquí para participar en el Gran Festival de Hoenn. Dawn él es Shota, un amigo de Ash y mío también, fue uno de sus rivales en la Liga de Kalos. Y claro, ella es mi nuevo Pokémon, Luz. —la Pokémon saludo a Shota sonriente.

—¡Hola un gusto conocerte Dawn, y a ti también Luz! —saludó el peli verde con entusiasmo, observando con curiosidad a Luz. _«Vaya… se parece al Pikachu de Ash»_ , notó con curiosidad mientras la observaba.

—¡Hola Shota! Un placer conocerte —le devolvió el saludo Dawn—. Así que… ¿tú te enfrentaste a Ash en la Liga de Kalos?

—¡Sí, así es! Aunque… el me venció en la semifinal. —puntualizó el chico, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Oh! Ya veo… — _«vaya sí que se ha hecho muy fuerte»_ , pensó la chica, reflexionando sobre el progreso de Ash.

—Shota, ¿hacia a dónde vas ahora? —preguntó Serena, volteando a verlo.

—Voy a Ciudad Calagua a un gimnasio para retarlo. ¿Ustedes?

—Nosotras igual vamos para allá. ¿Por qué no vamos los tres juntos?

—No tengo problema en ir hasta allá con ustedes. —contestó Shota, entusiasmado con la idea.

—Pues vayamos entonces. —indicó Dawn feliz, partieron a Ciudad Calagua.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

Ash se levantó esa mañana, dispuesto a ir al bosque a encontrar un nuevo Pokémon para su equipo, bastante emocionado por la idea, preguntándose con ansiedad que encontraría allí.

—Bien Pikachu necesitamos más amigos en el equipo, veamos que encontramos de interesante.

—¡Pi pikachu! —respondió Pikachu motivado.

—¡Hasta luego Profesor! Si capturo algo regreso a mostrárselo.

—De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado Ash.

Después de unas horas de caminata a través del bosque cercano a Ciudad Hauoli, comenzó a cansarse por el intenso sol del verano, que calentaba el aire de tal forma que daba la sensación de estar en un sauna. Entrenador y Pokémon buscaban la sombra que le ofrecían los árboles para evitar en lo posible el calor, mientras los diversos tipos de Pokémon que vivían allí, trataban de pasar desapercibidos sin mucho éxito al estar cerca de la sombra que buscaba Ash, desde conocidos hasta nuevos Pokémon que nunca antes había visto, entre ellos Grubbins, Pikipeks, así como las Variantes Regionales de Meowth y Rattata, y a pesar de la variedad y de algunos que ya había visto en otras regiones, ninguno le llamaba la atención para capturarlo, viéndolos indeciso, deciden detenerse y comer.

Ash tomó asiento en las grandes raíces de uno de los arboles más cercanos a donde estaba parado, mientras Pikachu se ponía a su lado esperando que sacara la comida, un par de sándwiches que les había preparado Kukui. Pikachu tomó el suyo de la mano extendida de su entrenador, y cuando se disponía a comer, sus orejas se moviendo un poco captando la presencia de un Pokémon que se dirigía hacia ellos. Volteó en todas direcciones, pero no lo veía, aunque aún podía escuchar cómo se acercaba; hasta que, de repente, una sombra paso volando cerca de ellos tomando el sándwich de Ash antes de que pudiera introducirlo en su boca.

—Pero que rayos… —replicó alzando la voz el azabache, al dar una mordida y sentir que no había nada, casi mordiéndose la lengua, mientras Pikachu trataba de no reírse de la expresión en el rostro de su entrenador—. ¡No, mi sándwich!

Ash se levantó enojado volteando a ver al responsable de ese hurto. Era un Pikipek, que estaba posado en las ramas de un árbol cercano mientras con su sándwich, comiéndoselo.

—Así que es un Pikipek… ¡Oye, regrésame mi comida! —reclamó el chico al ave, pero esta simplemente se limitó a mirarlo y seguir comiendo—. Vas a pagar por comerte mi comida. ¡Ve Pikachu! —dijo Ash muy enojado.

Pikachu, que se estaba riendo a más no poder tendido en el suelo, al ver que su entrenador estaba enfadado, tomo posición de batalla con seriedad.

—¡Usa Impactrueno! —ordenó. Pero Pikipek era muy rápido, logrando esquivar el ataque de Pikachu y usar su ataque de Alas de Acero.

—Esquívalo Pikachu. —Pikachu esperó a que Pikipek se acercará a él para en el último instante, esquivarlo—. Ahora Pikachu, ¡usa Ataque Rápido! —dijo Ash. Logrando acertarle un fuerte golpe

—¡Acabalo con Impactrueno! —exclamó Ash con energía. El Pokémon recibió el ataque directamente, cayendo del cielo sin detenerte; instantes después, arroja una Pokebola, logrando capturarlo.

—¡Bien Pikachu, capture un Pikipek! Es hora de volver e ir a casa del Profesor Kukui, tengo mucha hambre. —dijo Ash feliz.

Salieron del bosque y se dirigieron a la casa del Profesor Kukui.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

Shota, Serena y Dawn iban caminando tranquilamente hacia Ciudad Calagua, para el siguiente concurso de Serena y la batalla de Shota. Durante el trayecto de esa mañana de verano, mientras la temperatura subía poco a poco, recordó su viaje por la región de Kalos y sus encuentros con Ash, y sobre lo mucho que eso lo había ayudado a crecer como entrenador y como persona, aunque haya sido derrotado por él en la semifinal. A pesar de eso y la pesadez que le producía el recuerdo, no se rendiría ante nada para lograr su cometido, alegre de haber podido conocerlo, y de haber aprendido que no importaba lo que sucediera, siempre se debía seguir adelante y no rendirse; esa era la principal razón por la que Ash era fuerte, aprendiendo y creciendo en su trayecto; sin duda esa era la imagen que quería ver en sí mismo algún día, siguiendo su propio camino junto a Sceptile y sus Pokémon.

Al ver a Serena y a Dawn caminando junto a él, sonrientes y con optimismo, supo que esa era la misma razón por la que estaban allí, teniendo en común entre ellos conocer a Ash, extraña apero agradable coincidencia, de cierta manera a los tres les había transmitido esa enseñanza, sintiéndose aún más feliz de iniciar esa clase de vínculo con ellas, y no podía quedarse atrás. Sacó su libreta, revisando los apuntes sobre su estrategia para la batalla del siguiente gimnasio, viendo el nombre de su Slurpuff y su tipo Hada, recordando su batalla en aquel gimnasio en Kalos. Inevitablemente, recordó la imagen de Serena vistiendo aquel traje en la pasarela y la impresión que le dio de que era una modelo, sorprendido de la idea de que Ash viajara con alguien como ella, era la primera vez que veía algo como eso en su vida, recordando también, la sonrisa de su amigo y su mirada fija en ella al verla caminar. Volteó a ver a Luz, aun perplejo con su parecido con el Pikachu de Ash, pareciéndole aún más extraño lo que los unía a ambos, pensando que había algo raro en todo eso, que había algo más.

—¿Qué sucede Shota? —preguntó Serena al ver el rostro pensativo de Shota.

—Serena, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó el chico dudoso.

—Adelante, pregunta —contestó la chica, sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué Luz se parece tanto al Pikachu de Ash? Sé que la diferencia es que Luz es hembra y Pikachu macho, pero se asemeja en que a él a que no le gusta estar encerrado.

—Es que... bueno ella es como si fuese hermana de Pikachu... etoo… Sí, creo que es eso, estas sobre pensando mucho las cosas Shota. —dijo Serena un poco sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

— _«Así que él tampoco sabe de los sentimientos de Serena, es hora de molestar un poco a mi amiga.»_ —pensó su amiga, con un brillo en los ojos y dibujándosele una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Serena, sabes muy bien que ella no sería hermana de Pikachu, yo diría más bien lo contrario. —acotó Dawn con una sonrisa.

—¡Shh, Dawn cállate! —la cortó muy roja Serena en un susurro.

—¿A qué te refieres Dawn? Es curioso cómo se parecen mucho Luz y Pikachu, así como Ash y tú de cierta manera, si los cuatro tienen un buen vínculo, sobre todo cuando te vi en aquella pasarela en Kalos cuando viajabas con Ash…

Mientras Shota hablaba, Serena no hallaba donde meterse, la vergüenza y el calor que iba subiendo poco a poco en sus mejillas la hacían sentir incómoda, al ver que el peli verde se fijaba en los detalles sin perderse nada, sospechando que él también estuviera descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia Ash.

—¿Por qué no le dices Serena? ¿Él no es un buen amigo de Ash? —preguntó Dawn entre susurros.

—Es que... —susurró Serena, que estaba aún sonrojada.

—Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Te gusta Ash? —preguntó Shota finalmente con curiosidad, haciendo que Serena saltara de la sorpresa.

No pudiendo ocultarlo más, la peli miel decide contarle que sentía cierta «atracción» hacia él, tratando de ocultarle la obvia verdad de que sí le gustaba en efecto, si bien era su amigo y le tenía cierto aprecio, no quería que se enterara de todo como sí lo hacia Dawn.

—Vaya, yo no sé mucho sobre el amor, pero ya sospechaba que algo estaba pasando desde aquella vez en la pasarela. Además, su respuesta esa vez me dejo pensativo luego de un rato, además de su expresión. —acotó el chico pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Serena volteando a verlo directamente.

—Ash no dejaba de mirarte mientras caminabas, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Me pregunto si… —Serena se quedó de piedra con lo que había escuchado, no se había dado cuenta de eso en aquel momento—. Bueno, realmente te veías muy bien, le pregunté inclusive si eras modelo.

—¡Shota, no exageres! —dijo la chica supremamente apenada—. Ahora escucha, no puedes decir nada de nada, ¿me entiendes? Es un secreto. —añadió, fingiendo la mayor calma que podía para que no se viera su nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, soy una tumba. Pero debo admitir… que ustedes dos se ven bien juntos. —añadió el chico, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara y pusiera una expresión alarmada con ojos vacíos, provocando una carcajada de Dawn, mientras Luz miraba a los presentes sin entender del todo que pasaba.

Siguieron caminando por unas horas, unos metros más, hasta que de repente escuchan un ruido detrás de unos árboles cercanos.

—Serena, ¿escuchaste eso? —preguntó Dawn.

—Sí, es atrás de esos árboles, vayamos a ver. —susurro Serena. Cuando pasaron los árboles quedaron impactados con lo que vieron.

—Es un Altaria. ¡Parece que está herida! —exclamó Shota muy triste.

—Oh pobrecita, tiene lastimada un ala. —dijo Dawn triste. Serena, dio unos pasos hacia delante lentamente, con la intención de ayudar, pero Altaria y trata de ponerse de pie sin éxito.

—Ten cuidado Serena. —le advirtió Dawn, lo más tranquila que pudo.

—No te preocupes Dawn —contestó su amiga, decidida a hacer que Altaria se sintiera bien con ellos cerca—. Tranquila, te queremos ayudar.

Serena logra por fin acercase a Altaria luego de que esta viera que no tenían malas intenciones, se relajó y volvió a recostarse en el árbol.

—Shota, ¿no tienes algo para curarla? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí claro, dame un momento —dijo Shota acercándose, mientras sacaba algo de su bolso—. Vaya que raro que una Altaria este en un bosque sola.

—¿Por qué te parece raro? —preguntó la peli azul.

—Altaria es un Pokémon muy raro de ver por este tipo de hábitat. Sin contar que puede Mega Evolucionar —explicó el chico sacando un Restaurar todo de su mochila—. _«Usaré uno de estos, así se recuperará completamente.»_

—¿Mega Evolución? —preguntó la chica en voz alta, arqueando una ceja, extrañada.

Comenzaron a usar la medicina para ayudar a Altaria a recuperarse, que puso una expresión de dolor por breves instantes; segundos después su ala estaba completamente curada, poniéndose de pie sonriente, acercándose a Serena y a Shota. Luego emprendió el vuelo por breves instantes, celebrando su curación.

—¿Te hace sentir mejor esto Altaria? —preguntó Serena feliz. El Pokémon aterrizó y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Decidieron acampar allí en compañía de Altaria, que los ayudo a encender el fuego con sus poderes. Shota vio la expresión pensativa que tenía Dawn desde hace ya algún rato, rompiendo el silencio entre las preparaciones para la cena.

—¿Qué sucede Dawn?

—Me quede pensando sobre la Mega Evolución, pero nunca había escuchado sobre eso.

—Bueno, déjame explicarte —comenzó a decir el chico sentándose a su lado—. La Mega Evolución, es el estado que alcanza un Pokémon a través del vínculo con su entrenador, sintonizándose con la ayuda de la Piedra Llave y las Mega Piedras. Esto produce un gran cambio en el Pokémon, pudiendo cambiar de tipo e inclusive, su habilidad.

«Para que un Pokémon pueda Mega Evolucionar, necesitas tener su respectiva Mega Piedra, una vez la tenga consigo, la energía entre entrenador a través de la Piedra Llave y del Pokémon se unen, haciendo que tu Pokémon tenga un poder más allá de los límites. Aunque claro, no todos los Pokémon pueden Mega Evolucionar, solo existen algunos que son capaces de hacerlo, Altaria y mi Sceptile son ejemplos de eso. —acto seguido, se levantó y arrojo la Pokebola de Sceptile. En lo que el Pokémon salió, se puso al lado de Shota luego de saludar, mientras su entrenador señalaba su Mega Piedra que llevaba en su cuello—. Esta es la Mega Piedra de Sceptile, la encontré en Kalos, y esta —añadió tomando su libreta de su bolsillo dejando ver una roca circular pequeña de color blanco—, es la Piedra Llave.

—Ya veo, se oye interesante. —dijo Dawn entusiasmada por la explicación—. Me pregunto si alguno de mis Pokémon puede hacerlo.

—Tal vez, no te sabría decir. Solo conozco algunos que pueden hacerlo.

—Pero… ¿por qué tu Sceptile no está mega evolucionado? ¿No es una etapa más de la cadena evolutiva?

—No. Verás, es solo un estado temporal que se alcanza en una batalla o en los concursos, no es permanente como la evolución de Eevee a Sylveon, o de Grovyle a Sceptile. —explicó Serena.

—¡¿Ya tu sabías sobre eso?! —preguntó su amiga haciéndose la ofendida.

—Vi a Ash pelear contra varios entrenadores que poseían el poder de la Mega Evolución, entre ellos Shota, por eso se cómo funciona. Además, no me preguntaste antes. —contestó la chica con indiferencia.

—Que mala, te ibas a guardar esa información.

—Lo sé. —respondió, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

—¿Y lo admites?

—No debo decir mentiras, ¿o sí?

Shota se rio un poco de ese pequeño número que habían armado ambas chicas junto a Sceptile, mientras Luz y Piplup se miraban mutuamente y negaban con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Despertaron todos y se podía ver a Altaria muy feliz, al lado de Serena.

—Bien Altaria, es hora de que vuelvas con tus amigos. —dijo Serena feliz. Pero Altaria tenía algo extraño.

—Acaso... ¿será que le agradas Serena? —intuyó Dawn feliz.

—Altaria, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó Serena al Pokémon, esta respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros Altaria? —preguntó Serena emocionada. Afirmo nuevamente.

Serena saca una Pokebola y la captura, dando comienzo a un gran vínculo entre las dos.

—¡Bien! ¡Atrape a una Altaria! —dijo Serena. Luz hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de V.

—¡Felicidades Serena! Atrapaste otro Pokémon. —exclamó Dawn feliz.

—Pero que buen Pokémon atrapaste Serena —dijo Shota emocionado—. La Mega Evolución es muy buena, se convierte en un Pokémon tipo Dragón/Hada.

—Que interesante es esto de la Mega Evolución. —añadió emocionada.

—Serena, tengamos una batalla Pokémon de tres vs tres, así puedo ver a tus Pokémon batallar, nunca tuvimos un combate antes. Pero tranquila, no mega evolucionare a mi Sceptile, además así vemos que ataques tiene Altaria y que tan poderosa es. —dijo Shota emocionado.

—Acepto tener una batalla contra ti Shota. —respondió Serena feliz. Se colocaron en posición y Dawn se puso en el centro del campo de batalla.

—Bien en ese caso, yo seré la que dirigirá este encuentro, batalla de tres contra tres, el primero que se quede sin Pokémon pierde. —dijo Dawn feliz.

—¡Sal Clawitzer! —gritó Shota sacando a su Pokémon.

—¡Adelante Luz, yo te elijo! —dijo Serena con decisión y poniéndose seria.

—¡Bien! ¡Que comience la batalla!

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

 **Anteriormente, Ash tuvo un percance con un Pikipek que le robó su comida, capturándolo en el proceso. Por otro lado, Serena y Dawn se habían encontrado con Shota; luego de viajar los tres juntos hacia Ciudad Calagua, encuentran a un Altaria herido y acuden en su ayuda, capturándola Serena en el proceso, obteniendo así un nuevo Pokémon. Al día siguiente, ambos estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla a petición de Shota.**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola…**_

Ash, salió de la casa del Profesor Kukui antes de iniciar ese día de escuela. Iba caminando por la playa con Pikachu en su hombro, distraído, pensando en todo lo que había visto a través de sus viajes por las distintas regiones del mundo, pero sobre todo y especialmente, el recuerdo de la Liga de Kalos aún seguía muy vivo en su mente, la emoción de la batalla y el haberle faltado tan poco para lograrlo, de alguna forma estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por haber llegado tan lejos a pesar de no haber ganado, sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de poder finalmente conseguir el título de Campeón Regional, dándole ánimos para seguir en la escuela y dar el siguiente paso. Comenzando a notar como subía el sol cada vez más, se ocultó debajo de una de las plantas cercanas a él, entre la arena y el suelo de la ciudad, feliz de haber tenido una tan cerca.

Sentado junto a su compañero, refrescándose un poco y poniéndose cómodo bajo la sombra, le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza, aquella escena en el aeropuerto con Serena. Perplejo e intrigado por la manera tan repentina que se presentó en su cabeza, tan vívidamente como si hubiera estado allí de nuevo en su despedida en el aeropuerto de Kalos, confundido y triste a la vez por lo acontecido, como no le había pasado al separarse de Misty y Brook por primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo. Sin importar cuanto se esforzará por pensar en eso y encontrarle explicación, la respuesta aún lo eludía. Y lo más extraño era que nunca antes le había pasado eso, ni le daba tanta importancia a algo que no fuera una batalla de gimnasio, una competencia, una simple batalla Pokémon, el viaje o conocer nuevas especies de Pokémon, sino aquel gesto de Serena al regresar por las escaleras mecánicas, el miedo y la expectación que le hizo sentir, la emoción y, además, lo agradable que se sintió, queriendo más por alguna extraña razón para la que tampoco tenía explicación.

Así paso un rato, pensando sobre eso, levantándose retomando su caminata a paso lento, mientras su Pokémon lo miraba, extrañado y preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de tu entrenador. Ash no le prestaba mucha atención por donde caminaba mientras seguía pensando sobre ello, sin percatarse de la expresión en la cara de Pikachu.

— _"¿Cómo estará Serena en este momento?"_ —pensó levantando la vista, con la imagen del rostro de Serena aún en su mente.

En ese momento, tropezó con un Pokémon, haciendo que cayera al suelo, con su cara hundiéndose en la arena.

—¡Auch!

—¡Craw, Craw! ¡Crawbawler! —escucho el quejido de aquel Pokémon poniéndose de pie. El Pokémon, notablemente molesto, le dio un golpe en su pie, mientras Pikachu se puso en posición de batalla.

—Creo que lo hicimos enojar Pikachu —añadió Ash poniéndose serio ante el enojo del Pokémon salvaje—. Pero… ¿qué Pokémon es?

En eso, la Rotom-dex de Ash sale de su mochila, flotando.

—Analizando —se escuchó decir al dispositivo viendo al extraño Pokémon que daba la apariencia de un cangrejo—. Crawbawler, el Pokémon Cangrejo coconotero, este Pokémon se defiende con sus pinzas y soltando puñetazos, si pierde, llora espuma. —dijo Rotom-dex.

Acto seguido, Crawbawler se preparó para atacar, dando un puñetazo dirigido a la cara de Ash, logrando esquivarlo por muy poco. Se incorporó y de nuevo prepara otro puñetazo, pero Pikachu lo intercepta con una Cola de Hierro, al fallar por segunda vez, solo hizo que se enojara más y soltara un grito ensordecedor haciendo marear a Pikachu y a Ash; repentinamente de la nada aparecieron otros dos Crawbawler, preocupando un poco a Pikachu hasta que una de las Pokebolas de Ash cae al suelo, surgiendo de ella Pikipek, lanzando una ráfaga con sus alas, haciendo retroceder a los tres Crawbawler, tanto Pikachu como Pikipek se pusieron enfrente de Ash, defendiéndolo.

—Gracias Pikachu, tú también Pikipek —agradeció a sus amigos, dirigiéndole una mirada algo enojada a los tres Pokémon—. Parece que disculparse no solucionará esto, no hay opción. ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! ¡Pikipek, usa picotazo!

Los dos Crawbawler que habían acudido en ayuda de su amigo no lograron esquivar el ataque de Pikipek y Pikachu, siendo derrotados en el acto, quedando el primero con el que Ash se tropezó, habiendo esquivado el ataque.

—Pikachu, deja que Pikipek se encargue de esto. —añadió viendo a su amigo, este asintió haciéndose para atrás. Ash, con su típica expresión de batalla, estaba y listo para pelear en serio.

Crawbawler, sin embargo, vio a su contrincante de manera burlona y abriendo las pinzas sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡Piki! —esto molesto al Pokémon que se lanzó a atacar sin pensarlo mucho, pero Crawbawler esquivó el ataque fácilmente para luego contrarrestar con su ataque de Rayo Burbujas

—¡Ten cuidado! Este Pokémon es más fuerte que los otros dos, ¡no te dejes llevar por sus burlas! —gritó Ash reprendiendo a su Pokémon mientras se levantaba del suelo. En eso suelta una ráfaga de aire más fuerte, que tomo la forma de una media luna que se dirigía a su oponente, dañandolo.

—¡Craw… Craw! —se sorprendió por el ataque de Pikipek, que había logrado hacerle daño, al igual que Ash.

— _«Ese fue el ataque de Corte Aéreo, perfecto»._ ¡Bien Pikipek, usa Corte Aéreo de nuevo! —ordenó a su Pokémon señalando a su oponente, repitiéndolo con más fuerza, enviando a volar por los aires a Crawbawler. Los tres Pokémon salvajes se pusieron de pie y se fueron llorando por su derrota.

—Fue increíble Pikipek, lo hiciste bien —dijo Ash orgulloso, felicitando a su nuevo Pokémon, mientras este le dirigía una expresión de felicidad, satisfecho consigo mismo, posándose en el hombro de su entrenador, mientras que Pikachu lo felicitaba también, sonriéndoles a ambos.

 _«Pero… es extraño… siento que olvido algo»_ , pensó el chico. Cambiando la expresión de su rostro a angustia y desespero, haciendo que sus Pokémon se quedaran perplejos y su Rotom-dex regresara a su bolso.

—¡Rayos, la escuela! ¡Esto me pasa por andar en la nebulosa, debo darme prisa! —exclamó preocupado y angustiado al darse cuenta que iba a llegar tarde.

Regreso al Pokémon pájaro a su Pokebola lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr junto a Pikachu hacia la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

Serena y Shota, se preparaban para tener su combate, con Dawn como referí del encuentro.

—Muy bien esta será una batalla de tres contra tres, el ganador es aquel que le quede al menos un Pokémon. —destacó la peli azul, en la mitad del pequeño campo de batalla improvisado—¡comiencen!

—¡Sal Clawitzer! —Shota arrojó su Pokebola para que su Pokémon saliera a pelear.

—¡Luz, sal a pelear! —exclamó su entrenadora, saltando de su hombro al campo decidida—. Si no te molesta, yo tomo la iniciativa.

—No hay ningún problema Serena, adelante. —dijo el chico con entusiasmo, aunque con una expresión de decisión, preparado para analizar a su oponente, haciéndosele imposible no pensar en Ash mientras veía a Luz.

—Luz, usa Impactrueno. —la Pikachu saltó en el aire y la descarga se dirigía directamente a su oponente.

—Clawitzer, usa Rayo de Hielo. —ordenó Shota anticipando ese ataque. El Pokémon dirigió un potente ataque hielo hacia Luz, que logró esquivarlo por muy poco.

—¡Luz! —gritó Serena preocupada, la Pikachu se levantó, temblando levemente por el frío—. Eso fue peligroso... ¿estás bien?

—Pika, Pikachu —respondió, sin darle tanta importancia.

—¡Bien entonces, utiliza Atracción! —ordenó Serena, Luz utilizó el ataque haciendo efecto en su oponente.

—¡Oh no, Clawitzer! —exclamó el chico, con preocupación en su voz. El Pokémon quedo atontado mientras veía solo a Luz.

—Luz utiliza Ataque Rápido, seguido de un Impactrueno. —le indicó Serena a su Pokémon aprovechando el momento.

Luz se movió muy rápido, dándole un golpe de lleno a Clawitzer, que no alcanzo a reaccionar para poder esquivar el siguiente ataque, recibiendo el Impactrueno directamente, dejándolo al instante.

—¡Clawitzer no puede continuar, la ganadora es Luz! —sentenció Dawn, sorprendida y a la vez feliz por su amiga. Se podía ver satisfacción y alegría en el rostro de Serena por esa victoria, así como a Luz.

— _«Vaya, esto se puso interesante, Luz me recuerda al Pikachu de Ash y también a ese entrenador contra el que tuve una batalla.»_ —señaló sorprendido en su mente, recordando su más reciente batalla en Hoenn.

—¡Bien hecho Luz! —dijo Serena felicitando a su Pokémon, devolviéndole un gesto de felicidad, mientras que Shota regresaba a Clawitzer.

—¡Sal Slurpuff! —dijo Shota alzando la voz, arrojando otra Pokebola.

—Así que Slurpuff ¿puedes seguir Luz? —quiso saber la chica la entrenadora observando a Luz, esta asintió sin ningún problema.

—Slurpuff usa Lanzallamas —señaló el chico, su Pokémon asiente mientras lanza una potente llamarada hacia su rival.

—Luz esquívalo y usa Puño Trueno. —la Pikachu, esquivó el Lanzallamas como si nada para después darle un puñetazo de lleno.

—¡Rizo Algodón! —añadió el chico al ver la acción de su oponente, aumentando un poco su defensa para de esa forma resistir el ataque de Luz.

—Usa Puño Trueno de nuevo. —ordenó, sorprendiéndose de que Slurpuff resistió mejor el ataque.

—Slurpuff usa Lanzallamas otra vez. —dijo Shota confiando al ver que su plan había funcionado, aprovechando la cercanía de Luz, el ataque le dio de lleno, haciéndole mucho daño.

—¡Luz! —dijo Serena asustada por su Pokémon, ella se levantó muy apenas—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

Slurpuff se movió hacia Pikachu y la azotó contra el piso, reaccionando rápidamente Serena, lista para seguir dando instrucciones.

—¡Luz utiliza Impactrueno! —la Pikachu aprovechó que Slurpuff estaba cerca, para causarle mayor daño, esto logró hacer que Slurpuff resintiera el daño, tambaleándose.

—¡Slurpuff aguanta! —exclamó Shota, esta se levantó muy a duras penas—. ¡Usa Brillo Mágico!

—¡Luz usa de nuevo Impactrueno! —dijo Serena viendo que no lo iba a poder esquivar.

Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, haciendo que hubiera una explosión en medio del lugar, preocupando a ambos entrenadores que veían la cortina de humo sin saber que esperar. Segundos después, fue cuando finalmente se supo el resultado.

—¡Ambos Pokémon no pueden seguir, esto es un empate! —exclamó Dawn dando por finalizada esa batalla, ambos Pokémon estaban tirados en el piso, debilitados.

—¡Luz! —dijo Serena preocupada por su Pokémon, se acercó a ella abrazándola. Luz abrió los ojos, y cuando Serena vio su expresión supo que estaba triste por haber empatado.

—No te preocupes lo hiciste muy bien. —dijo sonriéndole a su Pokémon, este le devolvió la sonrisa muy débilmente—. _«_ _Esto ya se puso difícil, Shota es fuerte y, si no me equivoco todavía tiene Pokémon mucho más poderosos, entre ellos su Sceptile.»_

— _«¿_ _¡Vaya quien lo diría!? Serena a aprendido a tener batallas Pokémon, no pensé que me haría llegar a mi último Pokémon, estoy impresionado. ¿A qué habrá venido este cambio?»_ —pensó Shota con curiosidad, pero feliz por su amiga—. ¡Esto se puso muy divertido, Serena!

—Lo sé Shota —destacó la chica sonriendo, era momento de seguir con su batalla—. Pero esto aún no termina. ¡Ve Pancham!

—¡Pancham! —dijo decidido volteando a ver a Shota directamente. El entrenador sacó una Pokebola más decidido y confiado en su estrategia.

—Tienes razón, por eso reserve esto para el final. ¡Ve Sceptile!

— _«¡Lo sabía! ¡Se pondrá complicado ahora sí!_ —pensó la chica sin dejar que se viera alarma en su rostro, cuando Sceptile salió de su Pokebola—. _Pero voy a seguir hasta el final»._ Pancham usa Pulso Umbrío

Un potente rayo de luz purpura mezclado con negro salió de las manos del pequeño Pokémon, dirigido a su oponente.

—Sceptile esquívalo y usa Hoja Afilada. —añadió Shota con tranquilidad y confianza en su voz. Sceptile se movió a una increíble velocidad, esquivando el ataque y apareciendo detrás de Pancham, logrando contra atacar con éxito.

—¡Pancham! —Serena vio cómo su Pokémon se levanta a duras penas, pero el Sceptile no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse y utilizó el mismo ataque, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Pancham no puede continuar, el ganador es Sceptile! —sentenció Dawn impresionada por la velocidad de Sceptile.

—Pancham... —dijo Serena, tratando de mantener la calma al ver la velocidad de su oponente—. ¡Regresa!

—Bien hecho Sceptile —lo felicitó el chico, este le devolvió la sonrisa—. _«Ahora, solo falta su Altaria_

— _«Esto ya se puso difícil. Sceptile es muy poderoso y más si mega evoluciona_ —pensó la chica impactada, pero en ese momento recordó que tenía a su nuevo Pokémon—. ¡Ve Altaria!

De la Pokebola surgió un Pokémon en forma de dragón con alas como si fueran nubes, al salir soltó un grito melodioso para luego fijar su atención en el Sceptile de Shota.

— _«Bien, veamos qué puede hacer.»_ ¡Sceptile usa Garra Dragón! —ordenó Shota rápidamente a su Pokémon, se movió muy rápido nuevamente, quedando enfrente de Altaria.

—¡Esquívalo y usa Pulso Dragón! —Altaria lo esquivó muy apenas, viendo como el ataque de Sceptile pasó por sus narices, aunque gracias a eso lo pudo tomar por sorpresa, acertando su ataque.

— _«¡Lo esquivó! Increíble.»_ ¡Sceptile utiliza Garra Dragón de nuevo! —gritó Shota. Se movió tan rápido que confundió a Altaria, dándole tiempo suficiente para poder golpearlo con su ataque.

—Altaria resiste y utiliza Pulso Dragón de nuevo. —indicó la entrenadora manteniendo la calma lo mejor que podía para que no viera su indecisión. Altaria se incorpora y lanza de nuevo el ataque, enviando hacia atrás unos metros a Sceptile.

—Sceptile usa Tormenta de Hojas. —Sceptile creó un tornado de hojas que avanzó hacia Altaria, impactándola, haciendo que las hojas volaran a su alrededor causándole daño.

—¡Altaria! —gritó Serena preocupada. Se levantó como pudo, entonces soltó una llamarada de la nada tomando por sorpresa a Sceptile. Logra esquivarlo, pero le roza una de las patas, dañándola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shota a su Pokémon, este le asintió, pero al intentar mover un poco la pata que recibió el ataque, no pudo debido al dolor.

—Ahora Altaria, usa Lanzallamas de nuevo. —dijo Serena viendo el momento para atacar, Altaria de nuevo lanza la enorme llamarada, pero esta vez como puede Sceptile lo esquiva.

—Sceptile usa Planta Feroz. —el Pokémon hizo que salieran ramas del suelo con su ataque, atrapando a Altaria en ellas y estampándola contra el suelo.

—¡Usa Lanzallamas para zafarte! —ordenó Serena viendo a su Pokémon con preocupación. Logró zafarse, pero Sceptile volaba sobre ella al dar un salto en el aire.

—Acabala con Garra Dragón —usando la gravedad para aumentar el poder de su ataque, acierta provocando un gran daño a Altaria, que cae al suelo derrotada.

—¡Altaria no puede continuar, Sceptile gana otra vez! ¡Por lo tanto, la victoria es de Shota! —dijo Dawn finalizando el combate.

—Altaria... —dijo Serena acercándose a su Pokémon, ella se encontraba herida pero triste por la derrota—. Amiga, ¿estas bien?

Altaria reaccionó poniendo una cara de tristeza, pero asintió, Serena solo la abrazo con ternura diciéndole que estaba bien, que había hecho un gran trabajo.

—¡Fue una batalla increíble Serena! Me impresionaron tus Pokémon en verdad, haz mejorado en las batallas Pokémon. —dijo Shota acercándose a su amiga.

—Es cierto serena lo hiciste increíble. —dijo Dawn, Serena se sonrojó por los halagos de ambos.

—Gracias amigos, aún me falta mucho pero sí, fue una increíble batalla Shota, gracias —dijo Serena viendo a su amigo—. Pero tengo una curiosidad ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo?

—Ah eso. Bueno solo estaba viendo nuevas estrategias, ya me conoces. Además de que… el día de ayer me enfrenté a un entrenador muy fuerte —explicó Shota recordando la figura de ese entrenador—. Sus Pokémon eran muy poderosos, no pude vencerlo aún con Mega Sceptile.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntaron con curiosidad ambas chicas.

—¿No recuerdas quién era? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—Sí... creo que su nombre era...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **PD: el próximo capítulo se sube el 8 de Diciembre, estén pendientes :)**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Ash lucho por primera vez con Pikipek contra tres Crawbawler en conjunto con Rowlet, obteniendo la victoria. Serena y Shota tuvieron una batalla, en la cual Shota ganó por una nariz; en la ciudad, Shota le cuenta que se enfrentó a un entrenador muy fuerte, y este está a punto de decirle el nombre.**

* * *

—Su nombre era... ¿Cómo era? —Shota levantó un poco la mirada, pensativo, buscando en su memoria—. Yazir creo… Sí, era Yazir, excelente entrenador, no había visto a alguien así desde que luche contra Ash en Kalos…

Serena estaba distante luego de escuchar aquel nombre; la hizo retroceder en el tiempo, haciendo que muchos recuerdos aparecieran en su cabeza de hace ya mucho tiempo, de un amigo al que no había visto desde hace ya seis años.

—¡Mira, allí está! —añadió, señalando a un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca, llevaba una franela cuello de tortuga, negra con detalles en rojo, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos rojos, pero lo más distintivo, era el color de sus ojos, de un tono rojizo, que Serena reconoció al instante—. ¡Qué casualidad!¡Hola ¿me recuerdas?!

—Ah, eres tú —comenzó a decir aquel chico, ocultando el desinterés en su voz—. Luchaste bien, pero te falta más entrenamiento, ¡regresa cuando…!

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio a la peli miel, estático, abriendo mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Los años le habían sentado bien a su amiga, aunque se le hizo inevitable recordar su aspecto en el pasado; no supo cómo reaccionar: alegría, melancolía, nostalgia, sorpresa, perplejidad, todo apareció de repente, y al no saber cómo canalizarlo, solo se quedó allí inmóvil.

—N-n-no puede ser... —alcanzó a decir en voz alta, sin dejar de ver a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Se… Serena!

Corrió directamente hacia él, abalanzándose sobre él, abrazándolo sin previo aviso, mientras Yazir devolvía el gesto. Un momento incómodo para Dawn, Shota y Luz, que contemplaban la escena con estupefacción, asombro e incredulidad, totalmente confundidos; aunque sin lugar a dudas, la más sorprendida era Dawn cuando vio la reacción de Serena con aquel misterioso chico.

— _«¡Eeeeeh! ¡Pe-pero... ¿qué está pasando aquí?!_ —saltó Dawn en su mente, volviendo en sí— _¿Quién es? ¿Será un amigo? O acaso… ¿se trata de un ex?_

Luz contempló la escena asombrada, sin saber qué estaba pasando. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que finalmente Serena habló.

—Y-Yazir, no puedo creerlo —comenzó a decir Serena con ojos llorosos, apartándose del abrazo—, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste esa vez de Kalos sin despedirte?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Lo siento mucho Serena… no quise herirte —respondió Yazir, con culpa en su voz—, ¡ya te había hecho soportar una carga que no te correspondía! Me ayudaste en aquel entonces, no creas que fue fácil irme así sin más, pero era necesario.

—Ni una nota, un indicio que estabas bien, nada —dijo Serena con reproche, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura—. Al menos me hubieras dejado algún método para contactarte.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente el chico—. Me hiciste falta todo este tiempo.

—Y tú a mí.

—¡A ver, a ver, paren el carro allí! —los cortó Dawn alzando la voz, sin poder soportar más la curiosidad, avanzando a grandes zancadas acompañada de Shota—. Serena, en primer lugar: ¿Quién es él?

—Me disculpo —agregó aquel chico, con un tono de voz más alegre—. Me presento formalmente: Mi nombre es Yazir, soy un amigo de la infancia de Serena.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron Dawn y Shota al mismo tiempo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, al igual que Luz, que no podían creer lo que escucharon— ¡Entonces él...!

—¡No, no malinterpreten! —los cortó Serena apenada— ¡Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo en Kalos! Fuimos muy unidos porque él es...

—¡Serena! —la cortó Yazir con algo de dureza, alzando un poco la voz—. No creo que sea necesario contarles eso, vamos a dejarlo así.

—Ohh... está bien —musitó la chica cabizbaja—. Veo que no ha cambiado en todos estos años, ¿aún te incomoda hablar de eso?

—Sí... no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.

—Pero...

Dawn estaba lista para quejarse y exigir explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado, siendo interrumpida por una mirada de impaciencia de Serena, que reflejaba un claro mensaje para ella, _«te comento en otro momento»_ , por lo que no insistió más en el tema. Shota, también guardo silencio.

—En cualquier caso, ¿qué haces aquí en Hoenn? —preguntó Yazir.

—Estoy participando en los Concursos Pokémon —respondió Serena con alegría—, he decidido convertirme en Artista Pokémon y algún día ser la Reina de Kalos. En aquella ocasión no pude ganarle a la actual Reina. Estoy aquí para aprender un poco sobre el origen de los Concursos.

—Ooh, ya veo —dijo Yazir sorprendido, sonriendo como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo—. Es un buen sueño, va acorde contigo. Estoy seguro que lo lograras.

—Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Serena.

—Han pasado algunas cosas. Además, sabes que me gusta enfrentarme a entrenadores fuertes. Debo mejorar si quiero alcanzar mi objetivo.

—Sigues con eso...

—Sí. No descansaré hasta lograrlo, es lo mejor para el mundo.

—No creo que estés muy lejos de lograrlo hombre —agrego a decir Shota dandone unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Eres un entrenador de talento; tienes mucho potencial...

Fue cortado en seco por la mirada fría de Yazir, que se encontró con la suya propia, luego de que vio su hombro, su expresión cambió rápidamente de alegría, a una más pesada y seria, haciendo que Shota se escondiera detrás de Serena.

—No has cambiado casi nada, aún te cuesta se más simpático, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí... es algo que no puedo evitar. —respondió Yazir sin darle mucha importancia.

—Bueno Serena, el concurso comienza en unos días, ¿no crees que es bueno entrenar un poco con Altaria? —preguntó Dawn cambiando de tema repentinamente, aligerando esa breve tensión.

—¿Capturaste un Altaria Serena? —inquirió Yazir con curiosidad—. Ese es un buen Pokémon, es capaz de Mega Evolucionar.

—¡Sí, lo sé! Shota me lo dijo.

—Ah sí..., pues, podemos aprovechar eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño, denotando curiosidad.

—Vamos a buscar la mega piedra de Altaria —explicó Shota, entendiendo el mensaje de Yazir—. Creo que ya es momento de que uses el poder de la mega evolución Serena, siempre es útil contar con él.

—Exactamente —acotó el peli negro, mirando a su amiga seriamente—. Casualmente, creo saber dónde encontrar la adecuada para ti. Tú, Shota —dijo con dureza, mirando al entrenador de Hoenn— ¿Sabes de qué sitio estoy hablando no?

—Claro que sí —respondió Shota, con una sonrisa nerviosa al final—. La Cueva Meteorito. Es muy probable encontrar una allí.

—Pero ese lugar es un poco peligroso, según he escuchado —añadió Dawn algo preocupada—, hay muchos Pokémon peligrosos.

—No te preocupes Dawn —dijo Yazir con toda tranquilidad—, iremos todos juntos, así las probabilidades de que pase algo son menores. Además, asumo que eres una gran entrenadora, Serena también y este chico también sabe defenderse, no creo que tengamos problemas.

—Bueno, yo... —comenzó a decir Dawn sonrojándose un poco por el halago—. ¡Bueno que más da, vamos allá!

—¡Está decidido, vamos a la Cueva Meteorito! —dijeron Yazir y Shota al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

Ash y sus amigos salieron de la Escuela Pokémon, dirigiéndose a casa de Kukui, quien accedió (luego de la insistencia de todos), a que Mallow les preparara algo para el almuerzo, haciéndoles prometer que regresarían luego y que no destruyeran nada. En el camino, charlaban alegremente sobre el día en la escuela y sus experiencias personales, aunque en el ambiente había una duda, que parecían tener varios en común.

—Ash, cuéntanos un poco más de tu viaje por la región de Kalos. —le pidió Lillie, atreviéndose a preguntar lo que nadie quería.

— _«¡Al fin, alguien escuchó mis plegarias!»_ —pensó emocionada Lana.

—¡Cuéntanos Ash! —dijo Sophocles, o más bien el término correcto sería exigir. Aunque, Ash se mostraba un poco reacio.

—Cuéntanos los detalles Ash —dijo Kiawe en conjunto con Mallow.

—Eeh... bueno... —comenzó a decir Ash llevándose una mano a la cabeza—, en esa región conocí a un buen grupo de amigos. Primero Clemont, es el líder del quinto gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, es muy inteligente y le gusta inventar cosas, aunque muchas veces explotan por alguna falla —dijo recordando aquellas explosiones en la que terminaban despeinados y cubiertos de hollín, a veces siendo atacado por el Fennekin de Serena—. Luego esta Bonnie, su hermana menor, y… —se detuvo en seco cuando le llegó el turno a Serena, su recuerdo aún estaba muy vivo en su mente.

—¿Y..!? —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó Ash, riendo nerviosamente—. Serena, una chica genial y... especial.

—¿Una chica especial? —preguntó Lillie con curiosidad— ¿Es muy cercana a ti?

—Bueno sí… «eso creo…» —respondió, bajando la voz al final en un susurro—. Ella es la más especial. En este momento se encuentra en Hoenn participando en los Concursos Pokémon sacando su máximo potencial.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a casa de Kukui.

—Ash, ¿es cierto que quedaste subcampeón en la Liga de Kalos? —preguntó Kiawe.

—¡Claro que sí! Mi oponente fue alguien muy fuerte, dimos todo lo que teníamos en esa batalla —respondió alegremente—, una de las batallas más intensas que he tenido; puede que haya perdido, pero no me rendiré, ¡la próxima vez voy a ganar!

—Tienes un gran espíritu, eso es lo importante si quieres lograrlo. —acotó Sophocles, sonriendo.

—¡Sí! Definitivamente voy a conseguir la victoria, y después de eso, estaré más cerca de ser un Maestro Pokémon. — dijo Ash con gran motivación.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, mientras Mallow estaba en la cocina y Lillie le ayudaba con su receta para el alimento de los Pokémon. Durante la comida, Ash les comentó su batalla contra Tapu Koko, para así obtener un nuevo cristal Z por parte de Kukui, para sustituir aquel que se había roto, sus viajes a través de otras regiones y algunas de sus experiencias en batalla.

—Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de volver a la Escuela. Hoy es mí batalla contra Ash. —dijo Mallow.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

 **Anteriormente en la región de Hoenn, Serena y Dawn encontraron a Shota, un viejo amigo. Luego de ayudar a un Altaria, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Pokémon de Serena y de tener una batalla con Shota, conocen a Yazir, un amigo de la infancia de Serena. Ahora, se dirigen a la Cascada Meteorito, en búsqueda de la Mega Piedra de Altaria. Mientras Ash, contó sus experiencias en el viaje por la región Kalos a sus amigos de la Escuela Pokémon en Alola; luego del almuerzo que tuvieron juntos (preparado por Mallow), van de regreso para la pelea de Ash y Mallow.**

* * *

 _ **En la región de Hoenn…**_

Serena y los demás caminaban por la ruta 114 en dirección a la Cascada Meteorito. Dawn y la peli miel caminaban emocionadas, llenas de entusiasmo al tratarse de un lugar nuevo para ellas, sin saber qué encontrarían exactamente, guiadas por Shota y Yazir, que como siempre, tenía un rostro inexpresivo, totalmente serio, sin participar en la conversación que mantenían los demás, concentrándose en sus pasos y en los alrededores sin llamar mucho la atención, como si en cualquier momento fueran a emboscarlos.

Atravesaron el bosque cercano a la ciudad, se podía ver a los Poochyena corriendo por el lugar, algunos Taillow volando entre las ramas de los árboles en busca de bayas y algunos Barboach salían fuera del agua dando saltos, en el lago cercano a ellos. Mientras subían por la montaña hacia la entrada, montañeses que entrenaban a sus Pokémon, así como algunos Pokémon salvajes del tipo roca comenzaron a aparecer; algunos inclusive en medio de batallas Pokémon, tal vez siendo lo único que parecía animar un poco a Yazir.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente ingresaron. Las chicas se quedaron maravilladas con lo que vieron en el interior de ese lugar. El agua cristalina, descendía de la montaña por medio de una gran cascada, desembocando en otra de menor tamaño muy cerca de ellos, formándose pequeños lagos artificiales a través de los distintos niveles de la cueva; el sonido del agua cayendo retumbaba en las paredes, dando una sensación relajante. Serena se acercó al pequeño cauce en la entrada del lugar, pudiendo ver el reflejo de su rostro. Algunos Goldeen y Magikarp nadaban por debajo del agua, sin percatarse de la presencia de sus visitantes. Por el contrario, algunos Lunatone y Solrock flotaban en los niveles superiores.

—¡Este lugar es hermoso! —destacó Dawn observando a su alrededor, emocionada.

—Es uno de los lugares más antiguos de Hoenn —aclaró Shota, captando la atención de Serena y Dawn, comenzando a caminar a través del lugar—, hace mucho tiempo cayó un meteorito en este lugar, lo que le dio forma a esta cueva y a las zonas aledañas. En alguna parte de esta cueva había restos de esa roca.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Serena con ganas de saber más.

—Sí, aunque lo último que quedaba fue tomada por el Profesor Cozmo para estudiarla, creía que encerraba un gran poder

—¿A que te refieres? Nunca había escuchado de algo como eso —dijo Dawn con cara de extrañeza arqueando una ceja—. Recuerdo que en Sinnoh existe algo parecido entre Dialga y Palkia, pero son orbes que llevan en su pecho.

—No sé mucho sobre eso… lo único que te puedo decir, es que, según las leyendas, en esta cueva habitaba una tribu conocida como el Clan Meteorito, veneraban al Pokémon Legendario Rayquaza. Creyó que este lugar estaba conectado con su aparición en esta región hace miles de años, por eso la estudiaba. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, los equipos Aqua y Magma trataron de robarla. —explicó Shota.

—¿Aquí también hay organizaciones con fines malévolos? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —añadió Serena con fastidio, dando un suspiro.

—Fue un incidente muy nombrado por aquí. Fue un entrenador el que salvo al Profesor y logró evitar que se la llevaran. —puntualizó Shota.

—¿Entrenador? —preguntó Yazir, mostrando interés en el asunto finalmente— ¿Era fuerte?

—Ya lo creo que sí. Se convirtió en el campeón de esta región, lo fue durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Steven Stone lo sustituyó.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, atravesando el puente que pasaba sobre una gran zona de agua. Los residuos de agua que caían en el suelo, bajaban por la ladera en dirección a la salida que daba a la ruta 113.

—Amigos, hay que ir con cuidado, aquí hay Pokémon salvajes fuertes. Al final de este lugar debe estar la Altarianita. —dijo Shota serio, mientras Serena se adelantaba un poco viendo los alrededores distraída.

—Oigan —dijo Yazir captando la atención de Dawn y Shota—. ¿Cómo conocieron a Serena?

—Yo la conocí aquí en Hoenn, en un Concurso Pokémon. —respondió Dawn sonriendo.

—Yo en Kalos, junto a sus otros amigos: Ash, Clemont y Bonnie. —contestó Shota.

—¿Qué pasó con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie? —quiso saber Serena llegando al lado de sus amigos, con curiosidad.

—Me estaban contando como te conocieron, y Shota los mencionó. Parece que tuviste un buen viaje en tu región natal. —insinuó su amigo.

—Sí… fue un buen viaje... —aseguró la peli miel, ocultando la nostalgia en su voz.

—Cuéntame, después de Hoenn, ¿a donde tienes pensado ir? —preguntó Yazir con curiosidad.

—Bueno… pueees...

Justo antes de que Serena pudiera responder, apareció un Aggron defendiendo una de las entradas de la cueva. Yazir y Shota reaccionaron rápidamente, arrojando sus Pokebolas.

—¡Sal Raichu! —bramó Yazir, serio y con su clásica y pesada mirada.

—¡Sal Sceptile! —exclamó Shota.

—¡Raichu, usa Onda Certera! —dijo Yazir, apuntando a su enemigo.

—¡Sceptile usa Tormenta de Hojas! —ordenó Shota.

La fuerza de ambos ataques combinados logró vencer al Pokémon salvaje al instante. Después de pasar la entrada, siguieron su camino. Yazir iba al frente seguido de Shota, que hablaba de forma muy animada con Serena y Dawn. Siguieron avanzando a través de la cueva, hasta que llegaron a una zona que tenía un espejo de agua, de donde provenía el agua de la montaña. Al acercarse, Yazir vio una roca perfectamente circular, que dejaba ver varios colores.

—¡Bingo, la encontré! —susurró el chico, tomándola—. Aquí está.

—A ver... —Shota la tomó y la examino con cuidado—. Sí, sin dudas esta es —Se acercó a Serena con paso decidido—. He aquí la Mega Piedra, es tuya.

—¡Gracias chicos! —contestó la chica, alzando un poco la voz emocionada—. Es la primera vez que tengo una en mis manos. Se ven más bonitas cuando las tienes cerca.

—Más que eso, es la llave para un gran poder Serena —enfatizó Yazir seriamente—. Debes tener precaución con ella. Ahora solo te falta obtener una Piedra Llave.

—Sí, lo sé. El problema es que no sé dónde encontrar una. —comentó la chica.

—No te preocupes por eso Serena —aconsejó Shota sonriéndole—. Estoy seguro que encontrarás una más pronto de lo que crees. Ahora, salgamos de aquí y regresemos a la ciudad, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Tienes razón, ¡vamos! —enfatizó Serena—. Yazir, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

—Este pues... yo... —balbuceó Yazir, tratando de buscar una excusa para seguir con su viaje.

—¡Vamos! No me hagas tener que rogarte... —insistió su amiga.

—¡Bueno, está bien! —manifestó el chico, resignado—. Igual, tenemos el mismo destino después de esa ciudad.

* * *

 _ **Mientras en Alola...**_

Ash y compañía llegaron a la Escuela, listos para el encuentro entre Mallow y Ash. Se sentaron en la grada de la arena, mientras el Profesor Kukui se paraba en el centro en medio de los combatientes.

—Yo seré el referí. —dijo Kukui alzando la voz para que todos pudieran escucharlo—. Será una batalla doble, aquel que se quede sin Pokémon pierde la batalla.

—De acuerdo. —exclamó Mallow, sonriendo mirando a Ash—. He estado esperando este momento. ¡Bounsweet y Chikorita salgan ya!

—¡Rowlet y Pikipek, yo los elijo! —bramó Ash emocionado, arrojando sus Pokebolas.

—¡Comiencen! —gritó Kukui.

—¡Bounsweet, usa Dulce aroma! —ordenó Mallow.

—¡Pikipek, usa Ataque de Ala y empieza a girar para despejar el dulce aroma! —El pájaro comenzó a agitar sus alas para disipar el ataque de Bounsweet, evitando que surta efecto.

—¡Chikorita, usa Hojas Afiladas contra Rowlet! ¡Bounsweet usa Bala Semilla contra Pikipek!

Miles de hojas salieron disparadas en dirección al búho que, aunque logró impactarle, no le hizo mucho efecto, y la velocidad de Pikipek lo ayudo a esquivar el ataque de Bounsweet.

—¡Vamos Rowlet! ¡Usa Follaje y contra ataca a Chikorita! ¡Pikipek usa Picotazo en Bounsweet!

—¡Rápido Bounsweet usa Dulce aroma! ¡Chikorita esquívalo y usa Placaje!

Pikipek recibe el dulce aroma, pero logra acertar el Picotazo dejando muy dañada a Bounsweet. Mientras que Rowlet, logró que su ataque impactará en Chikorita, aunque lo resiste y con todas sus fuerzas golpea a Rowlet.

—¡Bien Rowlet usa Viento Cortante en Chikorita y Bounsweet! ¡Pikipek usa Ala de Acero contra Bounsweet! —ordenó Ash enérgicamente a sus Pokémon.

—¡Chikorita esquívalo! ¡Bounsweet usa Placaje con todas tus fuerzas! —espetó Mallow.

Chikorita recibe el ataque, pero logró seguir en pie, y tras el impacto de Pikipek, ambos estaban de pie, hasta que Bounsweet finalmente cayó.

—¡Bounsweet no puede continuar! —dijo Kukui sorprendido, mientras Mallow lo regresaba a su Pokebola.

—Bien Chicos acabemos con esto. ¡Pikipek usa Ala de Acero!

—¡Chikorita, esquívalo y usa Látigo Cepa! —ordenó Mallow. Cuando Pikipek está por impactar a Chikorita, lo esquiva y lo sujeta con Látigo Cepa, sorprendiendo a Ash.

—¡Azótalo contra en el suelo! —Chikorita lo hizo con tanta fuerza que, Pikipek fue derrotado en el acto.

—¡Pikipek! —bramó Ash preocupado.

—¡Pikipek no puede continuar! —sentenció Kukui, luego de ver la expresión del Pokémon.

—¡Rowlet usa Placaje!

—¡Tú también Chikorita, usa placaje con todas tus fuerzas! —ordenó Mallow con decisión.

Ambos Pokémon impactaron y se alejaron luego de ello.

—¡Chikorita usa látigo cepa y azota a Rowlet! —dijo Mallow. Chikorita logró rodear al pequeño búho con su ataque.

—¡Vuela Rowlet! —Rowlet comenzó a elevarse, llevándose a Chikorita en el aire, que ya no podía soltarse.

—¡Chikorita!

—¡Ahora Rowlet suelta a Chikorita moviéndote en círculo, para que se estampe contra el suelo! —ordenó Ash. Chikorita comenzó a caer, pero uso su ataque de hojas afiladas lastimando a Rowlet.

—¡Usa Hojas Afiladas de nuevo!

—¡Cuidado Rowlet! —Ambos empiezan a caer en picada hacia el suelo, apenas se podían levantar.

—¡Vamos Chikorita, yo sé que tú puedes! —dijo Mallow animando a Chikorita.

—¡Vamos Rowlet, arriba! —lo animaba Ash.

Mientras Rowlet trataba de ponerse de pie, comenzó a brillar, cambiando de forma.

—Pero que... ¿Rowlet? —dijo Ash impactado al ver que su Pokémon comenzaba a evolucionar.

—¡No lo puedo creer...! —musitó Kukui sorprendido.

Los demás igual estaban asombrados por lo que estaban viendo. Finalmente, Rowlet se convierte en un Dartrix, y su Rotom-dex sale volando, analizando a su nuevo Pokémon.

—Dartrix, el Pokémon cuchilla y la forma evolucionada de Rowlet. En esta etapa, deja de ser una cría de Lechuza. Pasa su tiempo libre peinando sus alas. Lanza plumas afiladas llamadas cuñas de espada a enemigos o presas con una precisión increíble, rara vez falla.

—¡Genial, Tengo un Dartrix! —exclamó Ash emocionado, mientras la Rotom-dex le explica que Dartrix aprendió un movimiento nuevo—. Espera, eso es... ¡Aprendiste Garra Umbría! —añadió con más emoción—. ¡Bien Dartrix es hora de acabar con esto con un Garra umbría! —Dartrix pasó a cumplir su orden, atacando a su rival en un instante, asestándole un fuerte golpe.

—¡No Chikorita!

—¡Chikorita no puede continuar, eso significa que la victoria es de Ash junto a Pikipek y Dartrix! —añadió Kukui, terminando la batalla.

—¡Muy Bien! Gracias Dartrix y Pikipek. —dijo Ash felicitando a sus Pokémon. Mientras Mallow regresaba a su Chikorita, agradeciendo su esfuerzo, el chico se acercó a ella—. Fue una gran batalla Mallow.

—Gracias Ash. Felicidades por la evolución de Rowlet. —dijo Mallow feliz.

—Bueno chicos, volvamos al salón de clases. —agregó el Profesor alzando la voz.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

—¡Gracias amigos sin ustedes no lo pude haber logrado! —dijo Serena muy feliz.

—No hay de que Serena, ahora serás más fuerte. —puntualizó Shota sonriendo.

—Es hora de volver al hotel que se está haciendo de noche. —agregó Yazir con un tono de seriedad, observando el atardecer.

Se fueron al hotel y se prepararon para dormir, Dawn y Serena iban a compartir habitación, Shota y Yazir harían lo mismo, para el desagrado de este último, pero terminó aceptando al ver la cara de Serena. Pasaron unas horas y la peli miel no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó, fue a la ventana y empezó a pensar en Ash.

—Serena... ¿Por qué estas despierta a estas horas? —preguntó Dawn con tono de preocupación, más dormida que despierta.

—Es que... apareció Ash en mis pensamientos y no pude dormir... me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra ahora. —dijo Serena con un poco de nostalgia y ruborizándose un poco.

—Serena... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó su amiga.

—Adelante Dawn, pregunta.

—Cuando viste a Yazir, lo fuiste a abrazar corriendo. ¿Por qué te alegraste tanto al verlo? —preguntó Dawn.

—¡Ah eso! Pues, es fácil. Somos muy unidos, nos conocimos en Kalos hace mucho tiempo —aclaró Serena, contándole todo a Dawn—. Somos como hermanos, nos cuidamos mutuamente, pero… se fue hace mucho tiempo y perdí contacto con él. Él tiene una historia que en su inicio no es muy feliz, por eso es como es y le cuesta abrirse a otras personas.

—¿Él sabe sobre Ash?

—Pues… de niños se lo mencione varias veces, pero no sé si lo recuerda, y tampoco creo que sea buena idea decirle.

—¿Es del tipo celoso? —inquirió Dawn, viendo a Serena con picardía.

—¡Claro que no, ya te dije que solo somos amigos y nada más, a quien quiero es a Ash! —masculló entre dientes—. Pero si le cuento va a empezar con el interrogatorio aburrido, y no quiero. Por ahora no mencionen mucho eso, tengo que encontrar la forma de decirle por qué iré a Kanto, como no conoce a Ash no confiará en él. Por ahora solo nos concentraremos en ganar los dos listones que me faltan para el gran festival, ¿cierto Luz?

—Bueno tienes razón..., no lo nombremos mucho, concentrémonos en el Gran Festival.

—Gracias Dawn —dijo Serena agradecida—. Eres una gran amiga, cada vez te tengo más aprecio, aunque...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

—Podrías tratar de molestarme menos con el tema de Ash... —le dijo Serena con una cara de nerviosismo.

—Pero es muy divertido ver tus reacciones. —respondió Dawn entre risas.

—¡Pero...!

—Tranquila, trataré de no hacerlo —Serena se puso feliz al escucharla—, menos seguido. —Serena arrugó la cara al final, con cara de resignación. _«Al menos es algo.»_ pensó—. No creas que esto acaba aquí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La historia de Yazir, quiero saber más. Me lo debes. —dijo Dawn quejándose.

—Segura, con más tiempo te cuento todo. Ahora estoy cansada vayamos a dormir, buenas noches. —se despidió Serena, caminando a su cama.

—Igual amiga.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Los 4 salieron del hotel, Serena y Dawn aprovecharon la compañía de Shota para conocer la ciudad Concurso Pokémon para el cuarto listón de Serena, pero en ese momento, se encontraron a alguien que les resulto familiar de inmediato.

—¡No lo puedo creer, es Steven! Vayamos a saludarlo —exclamó Shota muy emocionado, corriendo hacia él seguido por Serena, Dawn y Yazir.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

 **Anteriormente, Ash logró vencer a Mallow en una batalla doble gracias a su Pikipek y su Rowlet que, durante el combate, evolucionó a Dartrix. En Hoenn, Serena y sus amigos fueron a la Cascada Meteorito y lograron encontrar la mega piedra de Altaria. Cayó la noche, momento en el que Serena le contó un poco su relación con Yazir a su amiga. Al día siguiente, se encontraron con Steven Stone, y Shota corre a saludarlo seguido por los demás.**

* * *

Los chicos estaban desconcertados de reencontrarse con el actual campeón de la región, Steven Stone, en esa ciudad donde se llevaba a cabo el Concurso Pokémon, luego de lo acontecido en la región de Kalos. El campeón se dio media vuelta y reconoció a Shota y Serena, sonriendo al verlos.

—¡Pero si eres tu Shota! Y veo que vienes acompañado. —dijo Steven, saludándoles con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa, mientras Yazir se quedaba atrás—. Tú eres la amiga de Ash, ¿verdad? —inquirió Steven fijándose en la peli miel, que afirmo con la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco—. ¿Cómo está él?

—¡Un gusto saludarlo! Pues… no lo sé. No lo veo desde que nos separamos en Kalos. —señaló, bajando un poco los hombros al recordar la distancia que los separaba, tratando de ser consolada por Dawn, que puso una mano en su hombro.

—Y veo que una chica los acompaña. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó viendo a Dawn.

—¡Hola un placer, mi nombre es Dawn y vengo de la región de Sinnoh! —contestó Dawn alegremente, emocionada de conocer al campeón de Hoenn— ¿usted también conoce a Ash?

—No me digas así Dawn, no soy tan viejo —aclaró el campeón riéndose un poco—. Sí, lo conocí en isla Dewford hace ya algún tiempo, cuando viajaba por Hoenn. Ahora contéstame algo, ¿Cynthia sigue siendo la campeona de Sinnoh cierto?

—Sí, así es. —contestó Dawn.

—Por lo que veo, también conoces a Ash, ¿cierto? —inquirió el campeón.

—Sí, nos conocimos durante su viaje por Sinnoh.

—Hmmm, ya veo… Ash siempre está viajando, no tiene remedio. —Volteó a ver a Yazir, mirándolo por unos segundos—. ¿Eh? Pero si eres tú...

—Hola... nos volvemos a ver. —comentó Yazir con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue una buena batalla la que tuvimos. —dijo Steven viendo a Yazir, el comentario impresiono a Shota y Dawn.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Serena viendo a su amigo, este asintió si quitarle la viste de encima a Steven.

—Sí... tuvimos una batalla antes. —aclaró Yazir sin darle importancia, la chica se impresiono ante esto.

—Fue una batalla muy reñida. —agregó Steven viendo a Yazir, este solo bajo los hombros.

—Aun así, no pude ganar. —dijo el chico con dureza, en eso Serena se fijó que tenía una cadena en su cuello.

—¿Eh? Eso es… —en eso Yazir se fijó en la mirada de su amiga y se acomodó bien la cadena.

—¿A dónde se dirigen? —preguntó Steven viendo a las chicas.

—¡Se nos hace tarde para el concurso! —exclamó Serena en voz alta viendo su reloj preocupada, mientras Yazir se llevaba una mano a la frente, mirando a Serena sin sorprenderse mucho.

—Vamos rápido, no está muy lejos de aquí —dijo Yazir empezando a caminar, las chicas salieron corriendo rápido detrás de él.

—Será mejor que me adelante, lo siento Steven, un gusto saludarlo otra vez. —dijo Shota con una gota de nerviosismo mientras el chico se iba.

El campeón los miraba mientras se marchaban, metiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón una Piedra Llave, mirándola detalladamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego, comenzó a andar hacia la sede del Concurso Pokémon.

Después de unos minutos, las chicas llegaron al edificio del Concurso Pokémon, ambas venían agitadas, en eso se fijaron que Yazir ya las esperaba en la entrada.

—¿Oye de aquí a cuando eres más rápido que yo? —preguntó Serena un poco molesta viendo a su amigo, jadeando.

—Desde que te volviste más chaparra. —respondió Yazir, en tono de broma, Serena se empezó a molestar.

—Lo siento, caminan muy rápido y me perdí un poco. —dijo jadeando, recuperando el aliento. Yazir en ese momento se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar—. ¿Eh? ¿siempre es así?

Serena solo se quedó callada, había tocado un tema que le dolía, cuando ella y Yazir habían vivido buenos tiempos.

—Serena... será mejor que vayas a inscribirte. —señaló Dawn.

—Sí... tienes razón, vamos Dawn. —agregó Serena cambiando su mirada empezando a caminar hacia la recepción.

—La verdad no entiendo como dos personas tan opuestas son mejores amigos. —dijo Shota viendo a Serena hablar con la recepcionista.

—Ni yo lo entiendo. Hay una parte de la historia que no sabemos, y por lo que veo, a Yazir no le gusta hablar de eso —intuyó Dawn viendo a su amiga, estaba terminando su inscripción, de ahí la chica se volvió a acercar a sus amigos—. ¿Todo bien Serena?

—Sí, apenas llegué a tiempo para inscribirme, pero ya estoy lista.

—Lo bueno es que lo lograste. Shota y yo nos vamos adelantando a las gradas.

—¡Buena suerte Serena, te estaremos apoyando en todo momento! —aseguró Shota empezando a caminar hacia las gradas.

—¡Suerte Serena! —exclamó su amiga acercándose a Serena dándole un abrazo, luego cambió la expresión de su rostro, a una de picardía—. Piensa que Ash te está apoyando junto a nosotros. —cuchicheó a su amiga.

—¡Dawn! —exclamó Serena con un claro sonrojo mientras la peliazul se reía con malicia antes de irse—. ¡Oh rayos! Nunca va a dejarme en paz con Ash... —Se lamentó.

—¿Y por qué nunca te va a dejar en paz con él? —preguntó alguien cerca de Serena, sobresaltándose al ver que se trataba de Yazir.

—¡Yazir! Me asustaste —protestó Serena, molesta consigo misma por hablar así nada mas—. ¡No se te quita eso de escuchar a otras personas aún!

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tener un buen oído! —aclaró frunciendo un poco el ceño por el regaño, aunque Serena era menor que el, era frecuente que lo regañara, aún en su niñez—. No me cambies el tema. ¿Por qué Dawn te molesta tanto con ese chico?

—¡¿Eh?! Este pues... yo —balbuceó. En eso sonó el altavoz del edificio, anunciando que los coordinadores Pokémon fueran a la sala den espera—. Lo siento, tengo que irme. — _«Ufff, salvada por la campana.»_ , pensó la chica.

—¡Me debes una explicación! Oye antes de que te vayas, ten esto. —agregó, entregándole una cadena de oro con una figura en forma de Pokebola.

—¿Eh? Yazir... esto es —dijo impactada, Yazir solo asintió y empezó a irse, en eso Serena se puso la cadena alrededor del cuello—. ¡Muy bien vamos allá!

Después de un rato, varios coordinadores habían pasado antes de Serena, la chica se encontraba nerviosa, aunque sabía que, si daba todo de sí misma le iría bien. Pero en ese instante, mientras pensaba en su presentación le vino a la mente Ash, sintiendo en ese momento la falta que le hacía, así como su apoyo; se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento y sobre cómo le estaría yendo en su actual viaje, de seguro ya estaba en otra región y había conocido otro buen grupo de amigos. _«Sí, un buen grupo de amigos… ¡oye espera un momento!»_ , pensó alarmada al pensar en las amigas, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro para olvidarse de eso, sabía que no le hacía bien pensar esa clase de cosas.

— _«Vamos Serena, tranquila, puedes estar segura que Ash no te ha olvidado… creo. ¡Rayos no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza!»_ —pensó preocupada.

—Ahora es turno de la Coordinadora Serena. —Se escuchó por uno de los altavoces. Serena se levantó, seguida de Luz.

—¡Bueno, es nuestro turno Luz! —dijo la chica viendo a su Pikachu tratando de concentrarse. Luz asintió empezando a caminar hacia le entrada.

Serena al llegar al escenario saco a su Braixen de la Pokebola, haciendo que tanto el fuego y la electricidad se unieran dejando un hermoso destello cosa que asombro tanto a los espectadores.

—¡Vaya, Serena se pensó muy bien esa entrada! —dijo Dawn viendo a su amiga, el escenario se veía como si fuera mágico.

—¡Es cierto, se ve increíble! —dijo Shota maravillado, Serena se le veía con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—¡Bien Braixen, usa Lanzallamas! —ordenó Serena a su Pokémon, Braixen hacia esto con una gracia increíble, mientras Luz iba saltando haciendo que sus movimientos electrificaran los lugares alrededor de Serena.

—¡Luz usa Impactrueno! —dijo Serena con una sonrisa, ambos Pokémon elevaron sus ataques haciendo que tanto el fuego como la electricidad chocaran provocando que se dispersaran dando un toque mágico al lugar—. ¡Terminado!

En las gradas se escuchó un enorme grito mientras Serena veía a todos con una sonrisa, esto a un chico le hizo recordar algo.

—Serena... —dijo Yazir mirando a su mejor amiga, recordando aquel día, hace ya nueve años atrás.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Hace nueve años…**_

En una Escuela de Pueblo Boceto, varios niños y niñas, alrededor de los seis a siete años, jugaban en el patio, pero más allá de ellos se encontraba un niño de diez años, apartado de los demás, con cara de pocos amigos mirando al suelo. No parecía tener interés en jugar con los demás. Aun recordaba aquel fatídico día, en el que todo le fue arrebatado de cuajo y sin compasión, preguntándose por qué, por qué le tuvo que pasar a él, conteniendo lo más que podía unas pocas lágrimas, llenas de tristeza y rencor. En eso, nota que alguien se puso frente al él, viendo sus zapatos. Alzo la mirada y vio que se trataba de una niña de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio color miel y con un vestido rojo, y unas pequeñas botas de color marrón muy claro.

—Hola ¿estas bien? —preguntó la niña viendo a Yazir, levantó su mirada con algo de frialdad.

—Estoy bien, solo me entro algo de basura en el ojo. —dijo Yazir secándose una lágrima. Serena lo vio con algo de reproche.

—No es cierto, siempre nos evitas al querer que juegues con nosotros —dijo la chica un poco molesta, aunque Yazir no le hizo nada de caso—. ¡Oye estoy hablando contigo!

—¡Ya déjame en paz, lo hago porque no tengo amigos y no los necesito! —exclamó Yazir molesto, la niña en ese momento agarro la mano de Yazir y tiro de ella.

—¡No es cierto, se ve que quieres tener amigos, además ya tienes una! —añadió la niña sonriendo, mientras Yazir abrió los ojos, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¡Vamos levántate!

Este hizo caso por una extraña razón, mientras sentía que su corazón se llenaba extrañamente de una sensación que no tenía desde hace ya algún tiempo. Se levantó mirando a aquella niña, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, sonrojándose un poco.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo la pequeña mirando al pelinegro.

—Me llamo Yazir —respondió sintiéndose mejor, como hacía meses no se sentía.

—Mi nombre es Serena, es un placer. —respondió la niña feliz.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

* * *

Yazir sonrió ante ese recuerdo, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, pensó que se le había olvidado como hacerlo, olvidándose de todos los problemas que tenía desde hace ya cinco años cuando se separó de su amiga. Se fue de las gradas, sabía que Serena lo había logrado, mientras los jueces fueron dando sus opiniones impresionados ante la actuación de la chica.

—¡Una increíble presentación de Serena! —dijo la anunciadora mientras Serena salía del escenario muy segura de sí misma.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Serena eufórica a sus Pokémon, que dieron un pequeño salto felices, aunque había ganado tres concursos esto le ponía aun nerviosa— ¡Gracias amigas! — _«Y también a ti… Ash.»_ , pensó feliz.

Después de unos minutos se mostraron a los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda, entre ellos Serena.

—¡Pasamos! —exclamó Serena emocionada mientras abrazaba a sus Pokémon, estos respondieron el gesto mientras la tabla de combates era creada, empezando así la segunda ronda del concurso.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, Serena compite en su cuarto concurso en la región de Alola, para así participar en el Gran Festival, mientras que Yazir, recuerda el día que conoció a Serena. Luego de una primera ronda bastante sencilla, llega el momento de la verdad en la siguiente fase, por su cuarto listón.**

* * *

 _ **Algunas horas después…**_

Salieron de la sede del concurso con mucho entusiasmo, sobretodo Serena, cuya euforia era difícil de ocultar, al haber conseguido su cuarto listón, dejándola un paso más cerca de calificar para el Gran Festival. Era una sensación bastante familiar, la misma que tuvo cuando solo le faltaba una llave de la princesa en su región natal. Todo el trabajo duro había valido la pena, satisfecha consigo misma (permitiéndose ser presumida).

Tras un ligero salto al aire de celebración en conjunto con sus Pokémon, se percató que el collar de Yazir seguía en su cuello, un objeto de invaluable valor para él según recordaba; de niños nunca se lo prestó o dejo siquiera que lo usara, aquel gesto que recibió de buena manera en ese momento, confiándoselo para este concurso, le dio una gran fortaleza y ayudo a sopesar el hecho de que Ash no se encontraba allí con ella, agradeciendo a sus amigos por su apoyo y estar a su lado, regresándole el collar a su dueño, que la veía de mejor humor, aún sonriente, agradeciendo haberla conocido.

Steven, que había salido al mismo tiempo que ellos, observó a Serena con seriedad desde la distancia, cruzando los brazos, aun pensativo y reflexivo; la peli miel había despertado su curiosidad durante el concurso, no solamente tenía buenos movimientos, sino que era una gran entrenadora, pero, sobre todo le llamó la atención cuando vio a la chica comprar un collar para ella, colocando su mega piedra en el. Sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, relajando la expresión de su rostro, para luego dirigirse al Centro Pokémon.

Luego de la batalla de gimnasio de Shota, obteniendo la victoria y con ello su medalla sin muchas dificultades, regresaban a descansar mientras el sol comenzaba a descender a medida que se acercaba el final de la tarde, caminaban distraídos charlando sobre el concurso y la batalla de gimnasio, hasta que al pasar el umbral de la puerta principal del Centro Pokémon fueron interrumpidos por el asombro y la sorpresa.

—¡Hola chicos!

—¡¿Steven?! —exclamaron todos en voz alta, al ver de nuevo al campeón de Hoenn.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Shota aun sin salir de su asombro—. Es muy raro ver al campeón dos veces seguidas en un mismo día.

—¿Eso crees? Debería salir más seguido entonces además de cumplir con mis obligaciones —añadió Steven en gesto de broma—. Pero bueno, vengo por un asunto muy importante —aclaró—. Veo que ganaste tu cuarto listón para entrar al Gran Festival.

—Eemmm… sí, fue hoy. —respondió la chica con voz extrañada ruborizándose un poco, tratando de ocultar el temor y la extrañeza.

—No te preocupes, a veces veo algunos concursos como diversión —añadió, riendo un poco por la reacción de Serena—. Wallace, mi gran amigo es coordinador también, por eso disfruto de los concursos también, aunque no participe. Pero bueno, vayamos al grano. Hoy te vi en la competencia, realmente lo hiciste bien.

—Gracias… —correspondió al halago la chica sonriendo.

—Pero lo más interesante de todo, es la mega piedra que llevas en tu cuello. —puntualizó desviando la mirada hacia el objeto, mientras la chica la tomaba entre sus manos.

—¡Ah esto! La obtuve recientemente en la Cascada Meteorito con ayuda de mis amigos, para mi Altaria recién capturado. —contestó la chica.

—Y es por esa razón que voy a darte esto —dijo, metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando una extraña roca circular de color blanco. Serena la cogió, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al ver lo que era, acompañado de sus amigos—. La Piedra Llave.

—¡Pe-pero…!

—Insisto, debes tenerla —reiteró el campeón afirmando ligeramente con la cabeza—, estoy seguro te será muy útil. No solamente tienes talento, sino que tienes un gran vínculo con tus Pokémon, me recuerda mucho al mismo Ash y a Wallace.

«Tienes una gran pasión, por eso te será útil y sé que llegaras más lejos con esto.»

—¡Guau Serena, no puedo creerlo, ya podrás usar la mega evolución! —afirmó Shota en voz alta.

—¡¿No te parece genial?! —preguntó Dawn emocionada, mientras Yazir aún no salía de su asombro.

La chica observó la Piedra Llave por unos instantes, sintiéndose extraña, cuestionándose si realmente merecía aquel distintivo presente, insegura de poder controlar su poder recordando lo que ocurrió con Korrina y Lucario en Kalos y en el daño que podría causar. Daba la impresión de que había sido ayer, cuando vio los encuentros entre Pokémon mega evolucionados en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos y en las batallas de Ash, la fuerza de los ataques, y a medida que lo hacía, daba la impresión de que su mano se volvía más pesada a medida que más lo pensaba, acompañado de un creciente temor que hace mucho no sentía. Nunca había visto la mega evolución en concursos o presentaciones Pokémon hasta ahora, solo en batallas de gimnasio o en competencias de combate en todo el sentido de la palabra, entre entrenadores Pokémon.

—¿Realmente cree que lo merezco? —inquirió la chica, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad—. Yo no soy…

—¿Entrenadora Pokémon? Te equivocas —la corrigió Steven con una mirada muy seria—. Un entrenador no solamente es aquel que combate mano a mano con sus Pokémon, sino el que convive con ellos, aprendiendo y descubriendo, haciéndose más fuerte, sin importar si es coordinador, artista o quiere tener batallas de gimnasio o de Liga. Así que no te cuestiones, tú también puedes hacerlo, claro que la mereces.

—… De acuerdo, lo haré. Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho.

—¡No hay problema! Con esto me despido, mucha suerte en tu viaje. Cuídense mucho chicos, espero verlos pronto. —añadió despidiéndose, caminando hacia la salida.

Lo observaron en silencio, mientras se perdía de vista en el camino, siendo interrumpidos finalmente por un sonriente y emocionado Shota.

—¡Oye Serena! ¿Te gustaría tener una batalla con mi Sceptile? —preguntó Shouta emocionado.

—¡¿Eeh?! ¡Pero Shota, apenas estoy conociendo la mega evolución, nunca la he hecho antes! —manifestó Serena mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente.

—Tranquila Serena, no es muy difícil, puedes lograrlo —dijo Yazir con confianza en su amiga—. Además, el chico tiene razón, este es el mejor momento para que lo intentes.

—¡Anímate Serena, nunca he visto la mega evolución, muéstramela! —Dawn estaba emocionada por la idea de ver una batalla entre Pokémon mega evolucionados, animando a su amiga.

—Bueno está bien, acepto —agregó, rindiéndose finalmente.

Se dirigieron al campo de batalla detrás del Centro Pokémon para tener su combate.

—Yo seré el referí, será una batalla de uno contra uno, el primer Pokémon que quede debilitado perderá la batalla. —aclaró Yazir parándose en el medio de Serena y Shota, con tono serio—. ¡Comiencen!

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

Esa tarde, luego de que las clases culminaron y de un día de relajación Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles y Mallow se despidieron de Ash y Lillie, tomando sus respectivos caminos. Al ver la hora en el reloj de la escuela y ver a Lillie caminar sola, desvió la mirada hacia Pikachu, quien le sonrió y afirmo con su un gesto de su cabeza, acelerando el paso para reencontrarse con su amiga.

—Lillie, ¿te acompaño hasta tu casa? Pikachu y yo no tenemos ningún problema, ¿verdad amigo? —aseguró Ash con una sonrisa.

—¡Pi pikachu!

—¿¡Eh!? P-p-pueees, está bien, no tengo ningún problema. —agregó la chica Lillie sonrojada.

Mientras caminaban, vino a la mente de Ash el recuerdo del miedo de su amiga a los Pokémon, le llamaba la atención que alguien que supiera tanto sobre ellos no pudiera acercarse a ellos, entristeciéndose un poco por eso. Era común en niños pequeños o aquellos que estaban teniendo sus primeras experiencias con los Pokémon, pero era una experta, casi como cualquier Profesor que conocía en su viaje.

—Lillie, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo finalmente, sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad.

—Puees… sí. ¿Dime?

—¿Por qué le temes a los Pokémon? Eres muy inteligente y sabes mucho sobre ellos y sobre las formas Alola de los Pokémon de Kanto, pero no puedes acercarte a ellos, ni siquiera tocarlos... ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó Ash, arqueando una ceja, extrañado.

—¡Claro que no les tengo miedo, y por supuesto los puedo tocar! —exclamó la chica.

—Aja sí… entonces el episodio de los Yungoos paso en mi imaginación, ¿verdad? —señaló, sarcásticamente.

—¡Ellos me tomaron por sorpresa! ¡Mi hipótesis es que si me lo propusiera...! —comenzó a decir Lillie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no pones en práctica tú hipótesis? —preguntó poniéndose serio y con cierta impaciencia, cuestionando a la chica.

—Este pues, yo... —añadió Lillie con cierto aire de nerviosismo—, bueno está bien, te contaré. Hace tiempo cuando era una niña estaba jugando en el jardín de mi casa. De repente, un Yungoos me ataco sin previo aviso ni razón aparente, hiriéndome. Un tiempo después otro Pokémon me volvió a atacar y por esos ataques les temo. ¡Obviamente me gustan como objeto de estudio y son fascinantes! Pero… acercarme mucho a ellos y tocarlos debido a esas reacciones que tuvieron en ese tiempo, me ponen nerviosa —confesó, bajando un poco los hombros.

—Oh vaya… Lamento si te traje malos recuerdos Lillie. —agregó Ash sintiéndose culpable, lamentándose por hacerla recordar esos sucesos.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes, sé que algún día superare ese miedo.

—¿Sabes que Lillie? Te ayudaré a que esa fobia desaparezca. Además, estoy seguro que alguien bondadoso aparecerá a ayudarte también, después de todo sabes mucho de los Pokémon, además eres mi amiga. —agregó Ash sonriendo.

—¿En-en serio? ¡Gracias Ash! —dijo Lillie con alegría y un ligero sonrojo—. Pero… ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que alguien aparecerá para ayudarme también?

—No lo sé exactamente… es extraño… solo lo sé. —contestó el chico vehementemente, mostrando confianza—. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a un buen amigo, por lo mucho que sabes de los Pokémon.

—¿Ah sí? ¡¿De quién se trata?!

—Un antiguo rival y amigo desde que éramos niños, aunque la amistad vino con el tiempo debo admitir —confesó el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente—. Espero puedas conocerlo algún día.

* * *

 _ **Mientras en Kanto...**_

Gary Oak se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo hacia la Isla Mele Mele en Alola, mientras revisaba las notas de su abuelo acompañado de su Umbreon, acostado a su lado.

—¡Ahh… Ahhh… Aaaaasshu! — _«¡Vaya vaya Gary, eres todo un galán! De seguro alguna chica estará hablando de mí.»_ pensó luego de estornudar sin razón previa, sonriente mientras su ego daba la sensación de que iba a explotar.

—Su atención por favor, se le comunica a los pasajeros con destino a la región de Alola, por favor prepárense para abordar por la puerta número F20. —dijo la mujer del altavoz.

—¡Llegó la hora Umbreon, vamos! Tenemos que visitar al abuelo Samson y darle una sorpresita a Ash. —dijo Gary entusiasmado, riéndose al final.

Abordó el avión. después de finalizar el proceso de embarque, se cerraron las puertas y el avión comenzó a carretear por la pista para despegar; una vez en el aire, empieza a mirar por la ventana, saca una Pokebola y la empieza a girar lentamente.

—Bien Blastoise, cuando veamos a Ash de nuevo, veremos qué tan fuerte se ha hecho, hace tiempo que no tengo un combate, esto será divertido. —dijo Gary mirando la Pokebola y mirando su pulsera, que tenía incrustada una Piedra Llave.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, en algún lugar del Mundo...**_

—Su atención por favor, se le comunica a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a la región de Hoenn, favor abordar por la puerta número E7. —se escuchó decir al altavoz del Aeropuerto.

—Bueno ya es hora, regresemos a Hoenn. —dijo Drew, haciendo el típico gesto con su cabello.

—¡Llegó la hora, vamos de regreso —exclamó May emocionada—, y esta vez, ganaré!

—Claro, si yo no te vuelvo a vencer. —señaló en tono de burla Drew, riéndose.

—¡Silencio! Te dije que esta vez no sucederá tan fácil, —replicó la chica enojada, volteando a verlo, se le podía ver una Piedra Llave consigo.

—Lo sé, pero que eso no se te suba a la cabeza.

—Serás... —masculló entre dientes, notablemente enojada, dando un suspiro—. ¡Bueno ya que! Solo vámonos.

—Me encanta fastidiarte, pase el tiempo que pase, tus reacciones son graciosas. —respondió entre risas Drew.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

—¡Sceptile, sal a luchar ahora! —bramó Shota sacando a su querido Sceptile.

—¡Vamos Altaria, yo te elijo! —gritó Serena sacando a su Altaria.

—¡Sceptile, Usa Tormenta de Hojas! —indicó el entrenador a su Pokémon.

—¡Altaria, intercepta la Tormenta de Hojas con Lanzallamas! —ordenó Serena ya tomando confianza.

Logró anular la Tormenta de Hojas de Sceptile y pudo hacerle un poco de daño con su ataque de fuego, haciendo que Sceptile retrocediera.

— _«Vaya, Lanzallamas será un problema, no podré acercarme mucho tomando en cuenta que tiene ataques tipo Hada también.»_ —pensó Shota preocupado, analizando la situación, pensando en una estrategia.

—¡Bien Altaria, usa Pulso Dragón!

—¡Sceptile esquívalo y usa Garra Dragón! —La superioridad de Sceptile en velocidad lo ayudo a esquivar el ataque, logrando contra atacar a Altaria.

—¡¿Altaria?! ¿¡Estas bien!? —preguntó Serena alzando la voz, notablemente preocupada.

—¡Sceptile, de nuevo Garra Dragón! —ordenó Shota. Se acerca rápidamente a Altaria preparado para dar su golpe.

—¡Espera a que este cerca Altaria! —El Pokémon se preparó siguiendo las órdenes de Serena, en cuestión de instantes Sceptile se acercó a Altaria, preparado para atacar—. ¡Ahora Lanzallamas!

Dio resultado, le acertó un golpe certero a Sceptile, pero este se reincorporo y le acertó otra Garra Dragón.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —bramó Serena perpleja ante lo que veía.

— _«_ _¡Bien, ahora la haré que se preocupe mucho más si mega evoluciono a Sceptile! Veamos de que están hechas.»_ —pensó. Sacó su libreta con su Piedra Llave—. ¡Sobrepasa la evolución... Mega evoluciona Sceptile!

—¡Altaria es hora, sobrepasa la evolución, une nuestros corazones, Mega evoluciona! —Serena estaba preocupada de que no pudiera provocar la evolución en su Altaria, esperando lo peor. Pero repentinamente, sintió como su Piedra Llave comenzaba a brillar, emanando los distintivos haces de energía pura, tocando la mega piedra de su Altaria, provocando la mega evolución.

— _«Excelente, su primer vínculo fue muy bueno.»_ —pensó Yazir analizando la transformación de Altaria.

— _«Vaya lo logró al primer intento, genial.»_ —pensó Shota.

—Altaria tiene una mega evolución muy hermosa —dijo Dawn impresionada, pensando en voz alta.

—¡Sceptile usa Planta Feroz! —bramó Shota. Del suelo emergieron miles de raíces en dirección a Altaria.

—¡Usa Pulso Dragón! —ordenó Serena. El poderoso ataque del tipo dragón de Altaria evitó que Sceptile se acercara, logrando dañarlo.

—¡Sceptile, usa tormenta de hojas! —gritó Shota. Logró acertarle a Altaria mandándola a volar por los aires, aunque Altaria se recuperó del impacto, tomando vuelo.

—¡Acabemos con esto, usa Meteoro Dragón!

—¡¿Meteoro Dragón?! —gritaron todos—. ¿Cuándo lo aprendió?

—¡Sceptile rápido usa Hoja Afilada! —exclamó Shota desesperado. A pesar de la velocidad de Sceptile, no pudo esquivar todos los meteoros que caían del cielo.

—¡Altaria, Brillo Mágico! —dijo Serena. El ataque de Altaria cubrió gran parte del campo de batalla, haciendo imposible que Sceptile pudiera esquivarlo, dando un golpe certero en su oponente, debilitándolo.

—¡Sceptile no puede continuar, significa que Serena es la ganadora del combate!

—¡Bien Altaria, lo hicimos! —señaló Serena emocionada, alzando un brazo en el aire.

— _«¡Auch!, fui derrotado_ —pensó Shota regresando a su Sceptile— _Altaria y Serena son fuertes, fue una buena pelea.»_

—¡Serena eres increíble! ¡Lo hiciste bien para ser la primera vez con la mega evolución! —dijo Dawn emocionada.

—¡Gracias Amigos! —manifestó Serena emocionada.

Esa noche en la habitación de los chicos, Yazir estaba extraño mientras dormía esa noche.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Hace once años…**_

En un pueblo, cerca de la entrada, se podía ver el humo proveniente de una casa que ardía en llamas. Mientras el equipo de rescate luchaba contra las llamas tratando de apaciguarlas, los vecinos evitaban que un niño pequeño tratara de entrar en el lugar, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pensando en sus padres mientras las llamas engullían el lugar, acompañado del sentimiento de la soledad.

En ese instante, dos figuras oscuras cerca del bosque que daba cerca de la casa, se perdieron entre ellos.

—Ya está hecho. —dijo uno de los hombres.

—¿Se aseguraron de que no quedará nada? —preguntó la voz de un hombre, cuyo rostro estaba oculto entre las sombras.

—Claro que si señor, usted sabe que siempre hacemos un trabajo limpio sin dejar rastro.

—Perfecto, regresen a la base. —ordenó el hombre por el holomisor.

—Entendido...

Luego de que el fuego finalmente cesó y todo quedó en cenizas, se podían ver dos figuras negras tendidas en el suelo, hombre y mujer entre las ruinas del lugar.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

—¡Noo mamá, papá! —se levantó de golpe Yazir.

Las chicas se levantaron del golpe al escuchar la conmoción.

—Oh no... —alcanzó a musitar Serena, levantándose acompañada por Dawn.

Serena corriendo a donde estaba Yazir vieron a Yazir incorporado, pero estaba pálido, asustado, sudando y respirando con dificultad, mientras Shota estaba en la misma situación. Serena le dio un abrazo para tratar de calmarlo.

—Otra vez eso... ¿verdad? —inquirió Serena mientras Yazir asentía, sudando.

—Sí... —asintió lentamente—. Perdón por asustarlos, solo fue una pesadilla. —dijo Yazir temblando.

—¿Seguro que ya estás bien? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó Dawn.

—No de verdad, no se preocupen —respondió el chico—. Ya estoy mejor no me pasara de nuevo gracias. Buenas noches.

Serena y Dawn regresaron luego de ver que Yazir tomo su manta y volvió a acostarse. Era realmente extraño, alguien como él despertándose asustado en medio de la noche, alguien seguro, serio; parecía que nada podía moverlo o sobresaltarlo. Dawn volteó a ver a Serena, luego de recordar que tenían una conversación pendiente.

—Serena, ¿qué le sucedió a Yazir? —preguntó la peliazul—. Parece que sabes muy bien que es lo que tiene.

—Él... —comenzó a decir Serena—. Perdió a sus padres siendo un niño.

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó la chica deteniéndose en seco, acompañado de la sensación que su corazón se hubiera detenido—. ¡No puede ser! Dios, ¿cómo pasó?

—En un incendio, no conozco los detalles a profundidad, solo me contó eso un tiempo después de que lo conocí en un jardín de niños en Kalos. Pero unos años después, se fue sin dejar rastro —respondió Serena mientras recordaba todo, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. No supe nada de él por mucho tiempo hasta ahora.

—Pobre, ya entiendo porque tiene pesadillas —señaló Dawn con tristeza, afligida—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?

—No lo sé... no me gusta verlo así, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho, más que apoyarlo —destacó Serena dando un bostezo—, el tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora vamos a dormir Dawn.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

* * *

—Amigos, aquí yo me separo de ustedes, iré a retar al gimnasio de Ciudad Algaria. —mencionó Shota.

—Mucha suerte en tus batallas Shota, un placer conocerte, espero volver a vernos. —dijo Dawn, despidiéndose del chico.

—Shota... Mucha suerte, espero que ganes esa medalla. —dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Gracias por su apoyo amigos! Yazir, la próxima vez que nos veamos, seré yo quien te derrote.

El chico, un poco alejado de los demás con expresión seria, alzo una ceja luego de escuchar lo que dijo el peli verde, lo miro por unos instantes, apartando la mirada mostrando una breve sonrisa, levantando el pulgar.

—Suerte con eso. —señaló.

—Ya lo verás. —le respondió Shota seguro de sí mismo—. Nos vemos luego chicos.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

 **Anteriormente, luego de obtener su cuarto listón, Steven le entrega la Piedra Llave a Serena, y con ello un sin fin de posibilidades en sus presentaciones. Gary Oak finalmente se dirige a la región de Alola, con el fin de ayudar al Profesor Oak en su investigación sobre las Variantes Regionales, mientras por el otro lado Drew y May, van rumbo de regreso a Hoenn con toda la intención de competir en el Gran Festival.**

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

—Bueno amigos, hemos llegado hasta aquí. ¡Necesitare la ayuda de todos ustedes si quiero ganar mi quinto listón! —dijo Serena entusiasmada a sus Pokémon.

Sus pequeños amigos se contagiaban por la felicidad de su entrenadora, Pancham se puso sus lentes en un ademán de que estaba listo para afrontar lo que sea. Luz se subió a su hombro, haciendo un gesto de victoria con sus dedos. Altaria y Sylveon se les veía una mirada de determinación, mientras que Braixen al lado de Serena se le veía decidida y con una sonrisa llena de confianza, satisfechos consigo mismos y por su arduo trabajo, mirando el porvenir con optimismo en su cabeza.

—Me gusta esa energía —acotó Dawn con seriedad mientras caminaban hacia la siguiente ciudad—, pero no te confíes. Esta competencia será dura y ni hablar del Gran Festival. Debes concentrarte en ganar este concurso.

—Eso es lo que realmente importa, la concentración —afirmó Yazir con dureza, mirando a ambas chicas—. Tienes que esforzarte si quieres ganar.

—Y no lo olvides —añadió la chica en un murmullo, acercándose a Serena—. Él también estará allí apoyándote.

—¡Dawn! ¡Por favor ya para con eso! —replicó en un susurro lleno de impaciencia y nerviosismo.

—Nunca me cansaré de esto —señaló Dawn riéndose con ganas—. Aunque parece que ya estas acostumbrada a la idea.

—De tanto que me lo has dicho cada vez me sorprende menos. ¡Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que me incomoda que lo digas frente a Yazir!

—¿Decir qué cosa? —preguntó Yazir arqueando una ceja, interrumpiendo la conversación al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Nada, nada —se apresuró a decir Dawn, luego de dar un salto por la sorpresa de haberlas escuchado—, no es importante no te preocupes!

—¿Acaso será de nuevo...?

—¡Bien, creo que debemos continuar! —lo cortó en seco Serena alzando la voz—. Vamos a registrarme para el concurso.

—Pero...

—¡Ya dije! —Serena lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo a seguirla hacia el mostrador terminando la conversación.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Alola...**_

En el aeropuerto, el avión en el que estaba Gary finalmente aterrizó. Estaba emocionado mientras frenaba y maniobraba en la pista de aterrizaje ante la idea de comenzar un nuevo viaje, ansioso por bajar y que comenzara. A pesar de la emoción que le producía recordar los viejos tiempos con su amigo y antiguo rival, y la posibilidad de tener una batalla con él, debía cumplir con la razón principal por la que estaba allí, la investigación de las variantes regionales. Su encuentro con Ash podía esperar, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviese allí de todas formas.

Al salir, pidió un taxi para que lo llevara hasta la ciudad, que consistía en un vehículo impulsado por un par de Tauros. Luego de unos minutos de trayecto, llegó a la Escuela Pokémon. Contemplo el complejo, hasta que finalmente entró y preguntó por la oficina del director, tocando la puerta luego de haberla encontrado.

—Adelante, está abierta —le respondieron del otro lado, abriéndola mientras Samson levantaba la mirada—. ¡Gary, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no te veía desde que eras un niño!

—Hola abuelo Samson. —dijo sonriente Gary.

—Cuanto haz crecido, te has vuelto tan apuesto como yo —dijo Samson Oak. _«Ciertamente, esa clase de comentarios no la quería escuchar.»_ , pensó Gary sin hallar donde meterse, incómodo—. ¡Qué esperas, pasa, pasa!

—Gracias. — respondió Gary.

Se sentó frente al escritorio del director, Samson tomó asiento también en frente de él luego de ofrecerle un refrigerio y preguntarle sobre su vuelo.

—Bueno, vamos al grano directamente —agregó acomodándose en su silla—. Mi primo te envió para ayudarnos a estudiar las variantes regionales de Alola, según entiendo.

—Sí, así es —respondió Gary—. Su investigación es fascinante, pero mi abuelo quiere conocer más sobre ello de primera mano. Además, si lo analizo desde otro punto de vista, tal vez pueda descubrir algo.

—Mmm ya veo —añadió el director. _«Esta muy decidido a superarnos. Debes estar orgulloso primo, estoy seguro que algún día lo hará.»_ , pensó.

—Y que dices abuelo, ¿me permites echarle un vistazo a tus notas y observaciones?

—Antes de eso, debes tener esto también. —Se levantó de su asiento y le entrego la Rotom-dex—. Es la Pokédex de esta región, contiene información sobre los Pokémon de Alola y algunos detalles de las variantes regionales, te ayudará a identificarlas.

Un Rotom salió volando de uno de los interruptores y se metió en la Pokédex, dándole vida, dándole el mensaje de bienvenida.

—¡Qué conveniente! —dijo Gary observando el aparato impresionado.

—Bien, ahora sígueme.

Salieron de la oficina del director y se dirigieron al laboratorio de Samson que se encontraba cerca de allí. Gary pudo observar algunas de las anotaciones de su abuelo y algunas fotografías, estudios y otros elementos.

—Son varios Pokémon ¿eh? Y no solamente cambian su aspecto físico, sino sus tipos elementales y habilidades. —agregó Gary mientras leía.

—Todo parece indicar que en algún punto de la evolución de cada especie, se adaptaron a las condiciones de las islas, su clima, el ambiente y a la manera de encontrar alimento. —acotó Samson.

—Sin duda uno de los más interesantes es Raichu, no solamente cambia su forma, sino que también tiene su propio movimiento Z.

—¿Estás familiarizado con esos movimientos?

—Un poco —respondió Gary.

—Bueno sobre eso, Kukui te puede dar más información. —afirmó el director, observando una pantalla cerca de él.

—Lo que me recuerda... mi abuelo y la Sra. Ketchum me dijeron que Ash está aquí. ¿Tiene idea de donde estará?

—Ash... mmm, debe estar en clases en este momento con Kukui y los demás, aunque no debe faltar mucho para que termine el día —añadió el director pensando sobre su paradero, viendo su reloj.

Luego de un rato, salieron del laboratorio de Samson y se dirigieron nuevamente a la Escuela Pokémon. Caminando por uno de los pasillos, vieron a Ash salir de uno de los salones junto con el resto de los chicos. Hablaba alegremente con ellos cuando volteó la mirada, encontrándose con su antiguo rival, dando la impresión de que hubiera visto un fantasma, totalmente perplejo, restregándose los ojos para estar seguro que no se trataba de una ilusión o que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

—No puede ser… ¡Gary! —exclamó el azabache sin salir de su asombro, incrédulo por lo que veía—. ¡No lo puedo creer, ¿qué haces aquí?! —Se acercó al chico y al director, extendiendo su mano.

—Hola Ash, cuanto tiempo ha pasado —saludó Gary con cordialidad sin sorprenderse mucho por la reacción de su amigo, devolviendo el gesto—. Fui a visitar a mi abuelo en Kanto y me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda con una investigación aquí en Alola, así que decidí venir a ayudarle un poco y colaborar con el abuelo Samson.

—Ya veo… ¡No esperaba encontrarte por aquí! —agregó Ash.

—Sigues siendo el mismo Ash a pesar que quedaste sub-campeón en Kalos. Que no se te suban los aires a la cabeza. —señaló Gary, con su típico gesto que hacia molestar a Ash.

—¡Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que se diga! —replicó enojado.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —agregó riéndose el investigador.

—Me doy cuenta —dijo el azabache lamentándose—. Dejando eso de lado, te presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow y Lillie. —los presento acercándose a cada uno de ellos—. Amigos él es Gary, un viejo amigo de la región de Kanto y antiguo rival, crecimos juntos.

—¡Hola, un gusto! —saludaron todos al unísono.

—¿Fuiste rival de Ash? —preguntaron Mallow y Lillie.

—Así es —afirmó con ahínco Gary—. Pero soy el mejor de los dos debo admitir.

—¡Oye! Recuerda que te vencí en Jotho —respondió tajante Ash—. ¡¿Y quien derroto al octavo gimnasio de Kanto antes que tú?!

—Sí es verdad, pero todo eso fue porque tuviste suerte.

—¡Gane limpiamente, no me vengas con eso!

—Igual tengo más victorias acumuladas, torpe. —agregó su rival.

—¡Serás...! Eso lo arreglaremos en otro momento…

—Esa era mi línea —lo cortó Gary en seco, con mucha confianza en su mirada—. Aunque tenga tiempo sin luchar, no te será fácil derrotarme, no me rendiré sin darlo todo.

—¿Eres entrenador igual que Ash? —preguntó Kiawe.

—No —respondió Gary cordialmente, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos del pasado—, ahora soy Investigador Pokémon. Me dedico a estudiar a los Pokémon y desentrañar sus misterios ocultos. Espero algún día superar a mis dos abuelos, Samson y Samuel Oak.

—¡¿En serio?! —saltó Lillie de entre los demás— ¿¡También eres investigador!?

—Eeh… sí. —afirmo el chico, mirando con extrañeza a Lillie.

—¡Y de paso eres el nieto de dos de los más grandes del mundo! ¡Caray, es realmente un gusto conocerte! —Lillie se acercó a él rápidamente pasando por encima de Ash, quedando aplastado en el piso con las marcas de los zapatos de Lillie en su ropa, ignorando por completo el ligero «auch» que dejo escapar Ash desde el suelo.

—Eeeeeh gracias... creo. —respondió Gary con nerviosismo, viendo a aquella chica rubia.

—¿Por qué no aprovechas y das una vuelta por la isla? —preguntó su abuelo—. Así te familiarizas más con el lugar y compartes un rato con ellos.

—No es mala idea. —opinó Gary.

—Entonces, andando chicos. Ya tenemos a otro turista interesante que enseñarle los alrededores. —destacó la peli verde sonriente, tomando a Gary por una mano y llevándoselo junto a los demás.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn, al día siguiente…**_

—Bien chicos, vamos allá, deséenme suerte. —dijo Serena preparándose para su quinto concurso, mientras Yazir la observaba en la distancia.

—Ánimo Serena. —exclamó Dawn guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Se dirigieron a las gradas, esperando la actuación de Serena en la primera ronda. Logró pasarla sin dificultades. Después de una dura batalla final, logró obtener su último listón.

Cenaron en celebración del logro de Serena que iba a poder competir en el Gran Festival. Aunque en un instante, la peli miel se entristeció ya que Ash no estaba junto a ella para brindarle su apoyo, sin lugar a dudas él le hacía falta, su presencia y su sonrisa, sabía que de alguna forma él estaba cerca, pero no era lo mismo; se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a Yazir levantarse de su silla, en busca de un baño.

—El Gran Festival se celebra en Ciudad Portual, debemos dirigirnos hacia allá —dijo Dawn viendo a Serena; la chica tenía una mirada distante mientras veía su plato vacío—. ¡Oye Serena, ¿me escuchaste?!

—¿Eh? ¡Sí sí, te escuche!

—A ver. ¿Qué dije?

—Bueno pues… mmm… —dijo pensativa.

—¿Otra vez pensando en Ash?

—¡No, claro que no! —respondió rápidamente, observando la expresión del rostro de su amiga, indicándole que era mala mintiendo.

—Bueno como sea, tenemos que ir a Ciudad Portual —dijo la peli azul, ignorando la distracción de su amiga—. Pero creo que por hoy es mejor quedarnos en este Centro Pokémon.

—Podemos ir de compras hoy y relajarnos un poco entonces.

—¡Me leíste la mente amiga! —dijo Dawn con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa—, ya tenemos a alguien que cargue las cajas y todo.

—¿De qué hablan chicas? —preguntó Yazir que se había sentado nuevamente en la mesa.

A ambas se les vio un ligero brillo en los ojos al verlo que le causó a Yazir cierto miedo, cada una lo tomó de un brazo y lo jalaron fuera del Centro Pokémon hacía la ciudad.

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar de la región de Hoenn, en Ciudad Petalburgo...**_

—¡Hola mamá, papá, ya estoy de regreso! —saludó May entrando por la puerta junto a Drew que llevaba sus maletas.

—¡Hola hija —saludo Norman abrazándola—, te ves muy bien! —volteó la mirada hacia el peliverde—. Hola joven, ¿cómo estás?

—Buenos tardes Sr. Norman, estoy de maravilla. —respondió Drew devolviendo el saludo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? — preguntó Norman.

—Un poco largo, pero ya estamos aquí.

—Veo que cuidaste bien de May —señaló Norman mirándolo seriamente en un principio, mostrando luego una ligera sonrisa—, te lo agradezco.

—No fue nada. Aunque ella es fuerte, no necesita un guardaespaldas.

May lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido, orgullosa y muy complacida por el halago del coordinador. A pesar que en un principio era molesto, pesado y le dijo que no se tomaba los concursos en serio en aquel entonces, se había convertido en un gran amigo, aunque poco a poco eso fue cambiando por otra cosa. Durante su viaje por la región de Jotho, las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, haciéndose más cercanos que antes, lo que le producía mucho placer, sonrojándose un poco por eso, tratando de controlar lo mejor que podía sus ganas de abrazarlo para no ser tan obvia en lo que sentía, aunque de alguna manera el parecía saberlo.

—Aunque claro a veces se deja llevar por sus emociones y su orgullo, puede cometer algunos errores y eso puede causar problemas. —agregó muy serio, ocultando lo mejor que podía el tono de broma en su voz. El rostro de May cambio su gesto en una milésima de segundo de alegría a enojo.

—Tan bien que íbamos —respondió May con un tono irritado luego de dar un suspiro—. ¿¡Tienes que decir algún comentario que me saque de mis casillas tan a menudo!?

—Ya me conoces —le respondió en tono de broma—. Bueno, supongo que tienen muchas cosas que hablar, me voy. Avísame por el holomisor dónde nos veremos para partir a Ciudad Portual, estaré en el hotel de la ciudad.

—De acuerdo —añadió— nos vemos pronto.

—Seguro —le respondió Drew con un tono de confianza y con su clásico gesto con la mano—. Hasta luego. —Se despidió de Norman y de May (guiñándole un ojo), evitando que su padre lo viera, luego salió por la puerta.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bastante bien —le respondió May muy complacida de sí misma— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? ¿Dónde están mamá y Max?

—Tu hermano está entrenando en este momento en el patio trasero de la casa y tu madre salió a hacer las compras —comentó su padre. Vio la Piedra Llave que estaba alrededor del cuello de su hija—. Supongo que tu Blaziken es capaz de mega evolucionar en este momento.

—Supones bien —le dijo su hija emocionada, colocando una mano sobre su Piedra Llave—. Voy a participar en el Gran Festival de Hoenn y esta vez sé que me llevaré la victoria.

—Esa es la actitud —agregó Norman, feliz con el entusiasmo de May. _«Se nota que es mi hija»_ , pensó—. ¿Quieres saludar a tu hermano? Ha estado entrenando duro para participar en la Liga Pokémon.

—¿Ya tiene las ocho medallas?

—Sí, pero decidió tomarse un tiempo para entrar al campeonato.

—Ya veo… Bueno vamos a saludarlo, así tal vez lo pueda ayudar en algo. —puntualizó la chica sonriendo, ansiosa de ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto su hermano.

—Por cierto, ese chico que viajo contigo a Jotho y llego contigo, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes? —preguntó con un tono muy serio a su hija.

—¿Eeehh!? ¡Po-por supuesto que no! —le respondió rápidamente May con nerviosismo—. ¡Digo... es un gran amigo! Y me hizo compañía por toda esa región participando en los concursos, somos muy cercanos, pero nada más. —la chica vio la expresión de su padre, que no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, mirando al frente nuevamente.

—Bueno si tú lo dices… Solo procura tomar la decisión correcta en su momento ¿de acuerdo? Mientras seas feliz por mí está bien.

May se quedó muda ante las palabras de su padre, mientras caminaban hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

May y Drew partieron hacia Ciudad Portual. Estuvieron viajando durante algunos días hasta llegar a la ciudad.

—Hemos llegado —dijo May—. ¡Caray que recuerdos me trae este lugar!

—Tienes razón —la secundó Drew mirando los alrededores—. Veremos que tal estará la competencia este año, sin duda voy a ganar.

—¡Ja! Esta vez no te será tan fácil. —le respondió tajante May.

—Ya veremos si eres capaz de mantener esa energía hasta el final, esta vez iré con todo desde el inicio. No seré compasivo como en aquella ocasión.

—Sí, esa vez lo fuiste ¿verdad? —le dijo la castaña con una mirada perspicaz—. No conocía esa faceta tuya.

—No… no sé de qué hablas. —dijo Drew desviando la mirada.

—¿¡Mmm, será!? —espetó May con una sonrisa pícara disfrutando de la incomodidad de Drew para variar.

—¡Bueno como sea, esta vez ganaré!

—Sí claro como digas, no mientras yo esté aquí… —De repente, la mirada de May se detuvo en un pequeño grupo de personas.

—¿Qué sucede May? —preguntó el peliverde con curiosidad al observar la reacción de su compañera.

—No puede ser... imposible… ¡Acaso ella es... —esforzó un poco su vista viendo a uno de los miembros de ese grupo—, sí, es ella!

Salió corriendo hacia ellos, Drew también corrió detrás de ella con desconcierto.

—¡Dawn! —gritó May alzando la voz. La chica volteó la cabeza en la dirección que la llamaban, reaccionando con gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡May! —exclamó incrédula la chica mientras se acercaban.

May se detuvo en seco dándole un abrazo, riendo ambas emocionadas.

— _«_ _Un segundo, creo haber escuchado a Dawn mencionar ese nombre..._ —pensó Serena al escuchar el nombre de May, buscando en su memoria—. _¡Ya recuerdo! Vaya quien diría que la encontraríamos aquí, aunque sea su región natal es mucha coincidencia_ _.»_

—¿¡Cómo has estado Dawn!? —pregunto May con emoción—. No te veía desde aquella ocasión en Sinnoh.

—¡Bastante bien! Has cambiado May —le respondió la peli azul sonriente, también emocionada—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu recorrido por Jotho?

—Productivo —respondió May señalando su nueva Piedra Llave—. Te presento oficialmente a Drew, él fue el que me invitó a esa región.

—Hola, un placer Dawn —saludo cordialmente Drew—. No sé por qué pero… ese nombre se me hace conocido.

—Es porque te hablé de ella —contestó May en tono de réplica—, pero tal parece que no prestaste mucha atención cuando te lo dije.

—Se trataba de algo aburrido seguramente, no lo recuerdo. —le respondió el chico con su típico gesto de cabello.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —preguntaron ambas en voz alta, notablemente molestas.

—¡Tranquilas, solo era una broma!

—Me alegro que se hayan reencontrado Dawn —dijo Serena con felicidad, sacando a Drew de aquel aprieto, respirando aliviado por eso. May le dirigió una mirada curiosa, examinándola de arriba abajo, buscando en su memoria si ya se conocían.

—May, te presento a Serena, ella viene de la región de Kalos. Es una Artista y Coordinadora Pokémon, esta aquí participando en el Gran Festival. Y no solo eso, al igual que nosotras, es amiga de Ash.

—¿Ah sí? Ya veo… Mucho gusto Serena. ¡Me encanta el color de tu blusa, y ese listón te queda bien!

—¡Gracias May! —respondió alegre Serena—. Que coincidencia que estemos las tres aquí.

—Sí en realidad, qué casualidad. —respondió Dawn pensando sobre ello sorprendida—. La competencia estará dura, ya tengo tres oponentes muy complicados de vencer.

—May, te presento a un amigo —jalo a Yazir al lado de ella—, su nombre es Yazir.

—Si… mucho gusto May. —saludó el chico un poco distante.

—Hola —saludo May alegremente—. Supongo que ya sabes quién es Drew. —dijo parándose a su lado.

—Un gusto. —saludó Yazir sin poder evitar el mismo tono de frialdad.

—Lo mismo digo. —respondió Drew con cierta desconfianza, dándose cuenta del tono de Yazir.

—¡Se ven bien juntos! —agregó May observando a Serena y Yazir.

—¡Eeeeeh! ¡Oye él no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo es solo mi amigo, ¿verdad Yazir?! —dijo Serena con nerviosismo mirándolo con impaciencia.

—Pueees... —comenzó a decir, pero recibió un pisotón de Serena que lo detuvo en seco—. Sí, solo somos amigos. —logro decir disimulando el dolor.

—Los que sí parecen ser unidos son ustedes dos. —dijo Serena con malicia.

—¿¡De qué hablas!? —saltó May alarmada.

—¿Por qué dices eso!? —dijo Drew un poco exaltado.

—« _Les cuesta admitirlo a estos dos.»_ —pensó Dawn riéndose por lo bajo.

—Te equivocas con respecto a Serena y Yazir, en verdad sí son solo amigos. A Serena le gusta otra persona. —masculló Dawn a May en voz baja.

—Oh, ¿sabes quién es? —pregunto la chica con picardía en un susurro.

—Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo, rompería el código del silencio. —le respondió Dawn.

—Bueno, qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial de la ciudad. Tenemos tiempo de sobra mientras inicia el Gran Festival y estoy algo cansada, me apetece un refrigerio. —propuso la chica bajando un poco la voz, notándose el cansancio por el largo viaje.

—Me parece una buena idea —respondió Yazir.

—Apoyo la moción —puntualizó Dawn.

—¡Bien no se hable más, vamos! —May secundó la idea con una sonrisa. Tomó del brazo a Drew y se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial.

Mientras caminaban hacia allá, una persona se le acerco a May para devolverle algo que, al parecer, se le había caído de su bolso.

—Disculpa, creo que esto es tuyo. —le dijo extendiendo su mano, en la que se encontraba un objeto que le llamó la atención a Serena.

—¡Oh vaya, mira nada más! Hubiera sido muy malo haberlo perdido, muchas gracias. —le respondió May con gratitud. Siguieron su camino luego de ello.

—¿Eso es un listón de concurso? —preguntó Serena observándolo con cuidado, notando que estaba roto por la mitad.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó la chica—, pero este es especial.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Este listón lo comparto con Ash, él tiene la otra mitad. Me hace recobrar el ánimo en momentos difíciles, recordándome siempre que no debo rendirme.

—Ya… veo. —se le escucho decir a Serena, en tono distante, casi en en susurro.

Su cuerpo se seguía moviendo, aunque desligado por completo de su mente, que en ese instante se detuvo en seco, escuchando únicamente sus propios pasos. Las palabras de May no paraban de darle vueltas en la cabeza sin parar; al igual que ella, compartía un vínculo especial con Ash, no pudo evitar comenzar sentirse triste, notando como su estado de ánimo descendía en caída libre sin detenerse, acompañado del creciente temor que le producía la noticia de acababa de recibir.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, mientras el vacío se hacía presente en su pecho, llevándose una mano al listón azul que le había regalado Ash. ¿Acaso May se sentía igual que ella con respecto a él? ¿Tenía una rival en el amor? Pero esta vez era muy diferente a su rivalidad con Miette, pensó. Esta era mucho más complicada, empeorando al recordar el hecho que habían viajado juntos tal como ellos lo hicieron por Kalos. Inevitablemente, no pudo evitar la desesperación y el enojo, tratando en vano de no mostrarlos en su rostro; dio la impresión que la gravedad había aumentado su fuerza, aplastándola contra el suelo donde estaba parada, mientras trataba de no derrumbarse internamente.

Notó la distancia entre ellos en ese momento, incluso mayor que antes. Bajó la mirada cuestionándose si siquiera Ash la había notado en todo ese tiempo. ¿Quién era más importante para él? ¿Qué significaba para él haberle entregado ese listón azul? Mientras más pensaba, peor se sentía, y más añoraba el estar cerca de él, solo que esta vez daba la impresión de que se hacía más extraña, menos interesante y más distante, en vez de acercarse. Los recuerdos que tenia de Ash, pasaron de ser felices y placenteros, a dolorosos y llenos de tristeza, mirando de reojo a May con mucho enojo y con un creciente rencor.

—¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Algo te está perturbando? —preguntó Yazir notando el cambio en Serena, aunque no le contesto—. ¡Oye Serena!

—¡Ah! ¿¡Qué!? ¿Me hablabas? Lo siento, estaba distraída. —respondió.

—Se te nota —le dijo Yazir en un susurro—. ¿Qué tienes? Desde que May te respondió sobre ese listón a la mitad, estás perdida en el limbo.

—No me pasa nada Yazir, tranquilo. —mintió Serena lo mejor que le permitía su estado de ánimo en ese momento, aunque sin éxito.

—¡Sí, y me viste la cara de tonto! —masculló Yazir entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño—. Dime qué te pasa. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese tal Ash? —solo recibió un incómodo silencio por parte de Serena.

—Yazir, viste que la tienda de artículos de entrenador tiene descuentos. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si encuentras algo bueno por ahí? —sugirió Dawn con una mirada seria, mientras el chico la veía por unos instantes.

—May, Drew ¿Que les parece si visitamos esa tienda de allí? Luego podemos pasar por la de coordinadores, hay cosas en oferta.

—Sí, me gusta esa idea —dijo May secundándolo, ansiosa por las ofertas—. Dawn, Serena ¿vienen con nosotros?

—Vayan ustedes, luego los alcanzamos. —Yazir se le acercó un poco a Dawn antes de irse.

—Te la encargo Dawn, trata de subirle el ánimo, hacía tiempo no la veía así. Tal parece que a mí no quiere decirme nada —le susurró al oído.

—Entiéndela, cosas de chicas —añadió en tono de réplica, entre susurros—, yo me encargo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron May y Drew.

—No es nada, no se preocupen —se apresuró a decir Yazir. Luego miro a Drew—. Oye señor concursos, tal parece que a pesar de ello eres un entrenador competente. ¿Qué te parece una batalla luego? Veamos de qué estás hecho.

—¡Nadie me había desafiado de esa forma antes! —señaló Drew en voz alta, algo enojado—. Te voy a dar una lección, así como también a respetar a tus superiores, espero que estés preparado para lo que se avecina después.

—Hmpf, veamos si eres capaz de lograrlo. —terminó diciendo Yazir con frialdad.

—¡No lo dudes! —respondió el peliverde—. Vas a caer en cuestión de segundos.

—Mientras más grande el orgullo, peor la caída. —terminó diciendo Yazir.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a las tiendas del centro comercial, luego de ello tendrían su batalla. Mientras tanto Serena seguía decaída.

—Bueno Serena, solo estamos tú y yo ahora, nadie más está escuchándonos. Cuéntame, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan decaída de repente? —inquirió la chica con curiosidad, acomodándose en su silla con expresión seria. Serena desvió su mirada hacia abajo y sostuvo el listón de su pecho en una de sus manos.

—Lo que dijo May me preocupa —confesó Serena en voz baja y quebradiza y temblorosa—. No lo sé, ella comparte algo muy simbólico parecido a lo que tengo yo con él. Además, eso puede significar que hay algo más entre ellos, siento que tengo una rival y que me está ganando por mucho frente a Ash, tal vez yo no tenga ningún vínculo con él…

—¡Vamos Serena, no exageres! Tú también eres importante para Ash. Después de lo que paso entre ustedes dudo mucho que vaya a olvidársele tan fácilmente. May no hizo lo mismo que tú a pesar de que comparten un listón; eso no significa que haya algo más allá entre ellos.

—¡Sí, pero el problema es que no sé cómo se siente él con respecto a lo que pasó en Kalos! Él es demasiado denso a veces; yo estoy muy consciente de que es lo que quiero y de cómo me siento, pero con esto no puedo evitar pensar que… que lo puedo perder. —dijo Serena con voz apagada, notándose a angustia en sus ojos.

—Yo te dije que en aquella ocasión cuando los vi, solo vi amistad en ellos, nada más.

—Pero… ¿Cómo estás segura de eso? —inquirió Serena tratando de contenerse, en tono de súplica— ¿Sabías sobre ese listón? Eso cambia el panorama.

—No, no lo cambia —destacó Dawn en tono tranquilizador a su amiga—. Solo hubiera cambiado si ella hubiera dicho que siente algo por él, y por lo que sé, te puedo asegurar que no es el caso, eso es lo que vi en Sinnoh hace ya tiempo. Solo dijo que lo usaba para recordarlo, así como su consigna en la vida. Recuerda que tienen tiempo sin verse.

—¡No puedo evitar preocuparme y entristecerme! —le respondió Serena algo irritada, notándose en su voz—. ¡No voy a perderlo sin hacer nada, yo realmente lo quiero!

—¡No te precipites Serena! Entre ellos no hay nada, cálmate —le dijo Dawn poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Si quieres averiguarlo, habla con ella y busca la verdad para salir de la duda de una vez, pero lo único que haces con esto es mortificarte y angustiarte. Esto te saca de foco y estamos a escasos días del Gran Festival, no puedes estar triste u enojada, con la mente en otro lugar, o te irá mal.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —señaló Serena subiendo un poco el tono de voz, tratando de calmarse—. Ya bastante es no tenerlo cerca de mí, recibiendo su apoyo y viendo su rostro, para ahora enfrentarme a algo como esto, es como si uno formara parte del otro. Estoy preocupada.

—No te mortifiques amiga —la aconsejó Dawn, poniéndose de pie—, solo hay una forma de salir de la duda y ya te la dije. Ahora deberíamos ir con ellos, antes de que sospechen que algo pasa.

—No queda de otra. —respondió Serena desanimada, levantándose de la mesa. Vio que Dawn se puso frente a ella colocando sus manos en sus hombros, con una mirada comprensiva.

—Serena no te preocupes, no vale la pena. Estoy segura de que Ash no te ha olvidado, él jamás haría algo como eso y mucho menos luego de lo que pasó entre ustedes. Trata de calmarte, respira profundo y averigua todo bien, pero no quiero verte con cara larga de nuevo. Si Ash estuviera aquí no le gustaría verte así, mira que pierdes tu encanto. —destacó Dawn, dedicándole una sonrisa y un rápido abrazo.

—Espero y tengas razón Dawn. Vayamos con los demás…

 _ **Continuará...**_


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

 **Anteriormente, Ash se reencontró con Gary en la Escuela Pokémon, presentándolo a sus compañeros de clase, acordando tener una batalla luego para saldar cuentas pendientes. Mientras por el otro lado, May y Drew llegaron a Hoenn, y aunque en un principio todo iba bien al conocer a Serena, cierto suceso logró sacarla de onda, sospechando que entre May y Ash puede estar sucediendo algo.**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

El día no era el mejor para Serena, no se sentía tan triste y enojada desde lo ocurrido con Ash en el Bosque Errante. No podía parar de pensar en el medio listón de May y en la relación que pudieran tener. ¡Habían viajado por dos regiones juntos según lo que le había contado Dawn! ¡Hoenn y Kanto, su región natal! Pensar sobre eso hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas de la rabia y angustia.

 _«Yo también soy importante, él me toma en cuenta, sabe que existo.»_ , se repetía una y otra vez para sus adentros durante todo el trayecto, aunque lo único que lograba era mortificarse más al pensar en lo que los separaba, y no solo era la distancia, sino el hermetismo y el silencio, sin poder verlo ni hablarle. Habían compartido un tiempo juntos sí, sirviéndole para confirmar lo que sospechaba desde hace ya tanto tiempo, pero lo denso y poco expresivo que era Ash no le ayudaban en absoluto; y aunque no le gustaba para nada admitirlo, May le pareció una buena chica, aunque en ese momento tenía fuertes impulsos que lo único que le provocaban, eran ganas de querer estrangularla, a pesar del hecho de que aún no tenía nada con Ash y que no era _«suyo»_.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo —señaló Dawn bastante animada, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de May, requirió de todo su esfuerzo para que no notara su malestar—. Oigan chicos, les molesta si yo hago de réferi.

—Para nada, haz los honores. —respondió Yazir cordialmente, mientras miraba fijamente a Drew—. Ya decidimos que va a ser un encuentro de tres contra tres.

—¡Genial! —dijo la chica en voz en alta, parándose en medio de la arena—. Muy bien, esta será una batalla de tres contra tres entonces. Pueden cambiar Pokémon en medio de la batalla. El primero que se quede sin Pokémon, pierde.

—Muy bien. ¡Sal Absol! —exclamó Drew arrojando su Pokebola.

—¡Adelante Raichu, es tu turno! —bramó Yazir, muy serio.

—¡Comiencen! —dijo Dawn alzando la voz, mientras levantaba la mano.

—¡Absol usa Psico Corte! —bramó Drew a su Pokémon.

—¡Esquívalo y usa Rayo! —ordenó Yazir en voz alta,

Ambos ataques impactaron en medio del aire causando un estruendo.

—¡Rápido Absol Pulso Umbrío! —Drew reaccionó rápidamente logrando contra atacar.

—¡Cuidado Raichu! —dijo Yazir mostrándose preocupado, perdiendo por un momento su temple, aunque su Pokémon logró esquivar el ataque—. "Ya es suficiente" ¡Raichu Cola de Hierro! —ordenó recobrando el control, con una mirada seria frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¡Cuidado Absol! —La advertencia no ayudo a contrarrestar la velocidad de Raichu, que logró golpearlo con su ataque.

—¡Continua con Onda Certera! —gritó Yazir con confianza en su propia habilidad.

Absol que apenas se recuperaba del ataque reciente, no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

—¡Absol no puede continuar, Raichu gana! —gritó Dawn dando por culminada esa batalla.

— _«No mentía es bueno, pero esto apenas comienza.»_ —El peliverde tomó otra de sus Pokebolas y la arrojó al aire con decisión—. ¡Sal Flygon, usa Pulso Dragón!

—¡Esquívalo y usa de nuevo Onda Certera!

Ambos ataques impactaron, causando una explosión.

—¡Roca Afilada! —Raichu comenzó a esquivar el ataque, pero este fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que pudiera esquivarlo en medio del aire, logrando asestarle un duro golpe.

—¡Raichu!

—¡Acabalo con Tierra Viva! —Aserto un golpe mortal, derrotándolo en el acto.

—¡Raichu no puede continuar, Flygon gana! —sentenció Dawn con decisión, observando con atención el combate. Mientras que Serena, parecía estar presente de cuerpo, más no de mente.

—¡Garchomp es tu turno! —exclamó Yazir firmemente, confiado en el poder de su Pokémon.

— _«Esto se pone cada vez más complicado.»_ —pensó Drew un poco preocupado.

—¡Garchomp Carga Dragón!

—¡Flygon tú también, usa Carga Dragón!

Ambos Pokémon se miraron mutuamente mientras atacaban, midiendo fuerzas con el mismo ataque, imponiéndose finalmente Garchomp, mandando a volar a Flygon, que logró recuperar el balance.

—¡Flygon usa Pulso Dragón! —gritó Drew.

—¡Garchomp esquívalo y usa Carga Dragón otra vez! —exclamó Yazir con fiereza y tranquilidad. En el último segundo logró esquivar el ataque y contra atacar, aprovechándose de su velocidad, derrotándolo en el acto.

—¡Flygon!

—¡Flygon no puede continuar, Garchomp es el ganador!

—Rayos este es fuerte —susurro Drew ocultando un poco la presión que sentía—. ¡Roserade yo te elijo!

—¡Garchomp usa Cabeza de Hierro! —ordenó Yazir.

—¡Esquívalo y usa Hojas Mágicas! —exclamó Drew.

—¡Garchomp usa Lanzallamas! —dijo Yazir confiado. Sabía que no podía esquivar ese ataque, así que decidió que el ataque era la mejor defensa en esa ocasión.

—¿¡Lanzallamas!? —exclamó Drew totalmente perplejo.

El Lanzallamas de Garchomp quemó las Hojas Mágicas y logró hacerle mucho daño a su oponente.

—¡Roserade, ¿estás bien? —gritó Drew preocupado. Su Pokémon se reincorporo y asintió con la cabeza, aunque se tambaleó un poco—. ¡Roserade Rayo Solar!

—¡Garchomp usa Lanzallamas otra vez!

Roserade logró evitar el ataque y pudo reunir la energía necesaria para utilizar su ataque de Rayo Solar.

—¡Bien Roserade, ahora! —gritó Drew.

—¡Garchomp Lanzallamas a potencia máxima! —bramó Yazir con fuerza.

Lanzallamas fue tan poderoso que pudo deshacer el Rayo Solar, pasando a través de él.

—¡Roserade no puede continuar, Garchomp gana! ¡La victoria es para Yazir! —dijo Dawn sorprendida. Yazir se acercó a su oponente luego de escuchar el veredicto de Dawn.

—Buena batalla Drew, a pesar de que eres un coordinador no lo hiciste mal.

—Hmpf, supongo que me ganaste limpiamente —respondió el peliverde con un poco de frialdad, ocultando muy bien su decepción con su típico gesto con la mano—. La próxima vez definitivamente voy a vencerte.

—Eso lo veremos. —dijo Yazir, también con algo de frialdad, frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento, el chico vio a su amiga con expresión decaída y preocupada, totalmente ausente y sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación que sostenían Dawn y May. Se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en su hombro, haciendo que saliera de su cabeza.

—Serena, ¿quieres acompañarme a caminar? —preguntó Yazir cálidamente, tratando de animarla.

—Bueno, está bien... —musitó la chica sin muchos ánimos.

Mientras se alejaban, May se extrañó al escuchar el tono que empleó la peli miel para contestarle, así como su cambio de actitud desde que llegaron al centro comercial. De risueña y alegre, paso a ser lúgubre y oscura, había perdido su encanto, una clara señal de que algo no estaba bien.

—Dawn, ¿qué le ocurre a Serena? ¿Por qué se le ve tan preocupada y triste? —inquirió May con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, es pasajero. —respondió evasivamente Dawn.

—Dawn, si vas a mentir esfuérzate un poco en hacerlo creíble —replicó May cambiando la expresión de su rostro, molesta—. Sé que está pasando algo. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Tiene que ver con lo que dijiste sobre Serena y Yazir, pero se trata de otra persona.

—¿Quién? —preguntó intrigada May.

—No puedo decírtelo ya te dije —le respondió la peliazul con firmeza—. No puedo traicionar su confianza. De verdad no te preocupes, se le pasará solo necesita tiempo. —Se dirigió al baño de chicas luego de eso.

Eso solo la dejó más confundida, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que había sucedido en el trayecto hacia el centro comercial, y por más que lo pensaba no hallaba la razón. Acaso, ¿era su culpa? Pensó sobre eso todo el camino de regreso al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Portual, y no consiguió la respuesta, y ver su mirada de pocos amigos tampoco la ayudaba mucho a pensar, ni tampoco se le ocurría la razón por la cual podría ser su culpa. Decidió dejarlo así y pensar sobre eso luego, preparándose para dormir y estar descansada y concentrada para la competencia que comenzaba mañana.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, en Alola...**_

Mientras Ash se arreglaba para ir a la Escuela esa mañana en su habitación en casa de Kukui, aún tenía esa sensación de perplejidad al saber que Gary estaba en el mismo lugar que él, emocionándole la idea de volver a tener una batalla Pokémon con su antiguo rival después de tanto tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que más lo sorprendía, era el hecho de que permanecería mucho tiempo allí, mientras realizaba su investigación sobre las variantes regionales. Lo invadió una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo al pensar sobre eso, y aunque no sabía exactamente la razón, era optimista con respecto al futuro próximo, que probablemente sería divertido.

Al terminar de desayunar, salió por la puerta acompañado de su Pikachu. Caminaba a buen ritmo aquella mañana, a pesar de que no prestaba mucha atención al hecho de que la temperatura comenzaba a subir como de costumbre, sin buscar conscientemente la sombra que proporcionaban los árboles cercanos, pensando alguna estrategia para enfrentarse a Gary, viniéndole a la mente los recuerdos de sus discusiones absurdas y peleas innecesarias, riéndose un poco de lo presumido y desagradable que podía llegar a ser, causándole constantes enfados; aunque en el fondo siempre supo que eran buenos amigos. _«Después de todo, muchas relaciones sociales comienzan con cierta discordia.»_ , pensó, al recordar cómo habían comenzado las cosas con Misty y May, luego de destruir sus bicicletas (deprimiéndose un poco al recordar que nunca se las había pagado). En ese momento le vino a su mente el recuerdo de Serena nuevamente.

Aun se le hacía difícil olvidar como había _«conocido»_ a la peli miel en Kalos, aunque no era la primera vez que se veían. Su mente no la recordaba, suspirando lentamente reprochándose por eso. Cayó en cuenta de que con ella había sido la única excepción, nunca tuvieron ningún tipo de problema severo durante su viaje como ocasiones anteriores, solo se limitó a una vez y fue por su culpa, sintiéndose realmente mal por eso, realmente no le gustaba pelear con ella, un ligero nerviosismo apareció mientras el vacío recorría su pecho al pensar que probablemente se debía a que siempre se entendieron muy bien, y más aún porque fue él mismo quien la invitó a viajar con él luego de su encuentro con Viola. Trató de cortar esa línea de pensamiento recordando su batalla con Gary, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Buenos días Ash!

Dio un pequeño salto de la impresión al escuchar su nombre, volteando a ver de quien se trataba, divisando a Gary que provenía de la dirección del laboratorio del Profesor Samson Oak, agradeciendo el hecho de que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—¡Sí que has cambiado Ash! No te conocía esa faceta de levantarte tan temprano. —dijo Gary riéndose un poco.

—Tengo que cumplir con esta responsabilidad, no me queda de otra. —replicó el chico, frunciendo un poco el ceño. _«Definitivamente sigue siendo el mismo sarcástico»_.

—Hace un excelente día, perfecto para una batalla, ¿no te parece?

—Eso mismo iba a decir, ya estoy ansioso porque empiece. —dijo Ash, acelerando un poco el paso para llegar más rápido.

—Y bueno torpe, cuéntame, ¿qué tal estuvo tu viaje por Kalos? No hemos podido sentarnos a hablar. —señaló el investigador, quedándose en silencio esperando ansioso el relato de Ash.

—Fue bastante bueno —contestó Ash con la mayor calma que le era posible—. Conocí a personas muy especiales durante mi viaje. Y como bien sabes, quede sub-campeón en la Liga.

—Algo escuche sobre eso, estuviste realmente cerca esta vez ¿eh? Espero eso no te haya desanimado. —agregó Gary observando a Ash muy serio.

—¡Para nada! Aún estoy decidido a lograrlo. —respondió Ash sin dudarlo dos veces.

—Me parece bien. ¿Hiciste buenos amigos?

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó Ash, siguiendo con su relato—. Clemont y Bonnie. Él es líder del quinto gimnasio en Ciudad Luminalia. Bonnie es su hermana menor, una niña bastante dulce debo decir, entre todos la cuidábamos.

«Eran días divertidos, las habilidades culinarias de Clemont son realmente buenas, así como sus conocimientos sobre la ciencia, aunque la mayoría de sus inventos terminaban explotando —prosiguió, recordando como quedaba chamuscado por las explosiones, y los ataques de Braixen cuando era un Fennekin—. ¡Pero definitivamente lo mejor de todo eran los intentos de Bonnie de conseguir alguien que cuidara de su hermano!»

—¡Eso tuvo que haber estado bueno, ya me imagino la escena! —añadió Gary riéndose un poco junto a Ash.

—Pues sí, lo fue —lo secundó Ash, recuperando el aliento—. Y claro, por supuesto también estaba…

Se tapó la boca al instante para la sorpresa de Gary, que lo vio desconcertado. Estuvo a punto de mencionarle a Serena. _«¡Rayos, esta vez sí me atrapo!»_ , pensó el azabache, buscando la forma de evitar comentarle sobre Serena. Por nada del mundo podía contarle sobre lo que le estaba pasando, y mucho menos lo que paso en su despedida en Kalos, iba a necesitar una gran dosis de paciencia y tolerancia si llegaba a enterarse, las bromas no iban a parar ni los comentarios sobre su vínculo con ella. _«¿Qué le pico a Ash?»_ , pensó un desconcertado Gary.

—¿Qué te sucede Ash? ¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó Gary extrañado

—¡Nada! —se apresuró a responder el azabache sin decir nada más, no quería que Gary sospechara sobre lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

—¿Acaso estás ocultando algo?

—¡Claro que no!

—A mí se me hace que claro que sí. —intuyó Gary con una mirada perspicaz, sonriendo ligeramente—. Si no me dices, tendré que averiguarlo. Y te aseguro que será mucho peor si me entero del chisme por otro que no seas tú.

—Bueno está bien, te contaré —dijo rindiéndose el azabache—. Había una persona más viajando con nosotros, Serena.

—¿Serena? Qué extraño… ese nombre me suena... —destacó el chico, reflexionando un poco.

—Ella estuvo en el Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak cuando éramos niños, no sé si lo recuerdas. Era la niña con el sombrero de paja.

—Mmmm… —Gary se llevó una mano al mentón, con expresión pensativa—. ¡Aaah claro ya la recuerdo! ¡Pero que casualidades tiene la vida, quien diría que la verías allá!

—Bueno… yo no la recordaba en realidad — _"¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?"_ , pensó Gary llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Ella si me recordaba, salió a buscarme luego de todo este tiempo, cuando me vio en las noticias de Kalos luego de lo que pasó en la Torre Luminalia. Después de mi victoria en el primer gimnasio, la invité a viajar con nosotros. —explicó el azabache, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—¡¿La invitaste tú?! —exclamó Gary deteniéndose en seco.

—Sí, yo lo hice. — _«¿¡Por qué rayos le estoy diciendo todo eso!? ¡Ahora no habrá quien lo aguante!"_ , pensó irritado, enojado consigo mismo.

—¡Con razón estás actuando tan raro!

—¡No estoy actuando raro! Es solo que ella es una buena… «amiga». —terminó diciendo Ash, aunque dentro de él algo se movió en son de queja al usar ese calificativo tan simple—. Ella es genial y muy especial.

Gary escucho las palabras de Ash y se dio cuenta que cuando dijo «amiga», hizo una breve pausa y cambio un poco su mirada, con un aire de nostalgia que se podía palpar en su voz. Sin dudas se trataba de alguien especial, se refirió a ella de forma diferente a como lo hizo con los demás. Continuaron caminando en silencio el resto del camino hacia la Escuela, mientras Gary aún analizaba las expresiones de Ash al hablar de Serena.

— _«¿Será que acaso? ¡No es imposible, se me hace muy difícil creerlo!_ —pensó Gary, descartando semejante tontería—. _No creo que Ash este enamorado con lo despistado que es, debe ser mi imaginación.»_

* * *

—Así que tendrán una batalla, interesante… —dijo un sorprendido Kukui, sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar las intenciones de los chicos—. Entonces vayamos a la arena de batalla, yo seré el referí.

—Muchas gracias Profesor Kukui. —agradeció Ash, listo para dar lo mejor de sí frente a su antiguo rival.

Salieron a los terrenos de la Escuela hacia el campo de batalla, se podía sentir la expectación en el aire alrededor de todos. Ash y Gary se pusieron en posición en ambos extremos, mientras Kukui se dirigió al centro del campo, mientras el público tomaba asiento en las gradas.

—Bien Ash, ¡prepárate porque no tendré piedad contigo! —dijo Gary con seriedad.

—Digo lo mismo, veamos si no has perdido tu toque. —señaló Ash con un tono burlón.

—Bien. ¡La batalla de Ash contra Gary está por empezar, será batalla de tres contra tres, el primero que se quede sin Pokémon pierde! —dijo Kukui en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todos.

—¡Sal Pinsir! —Gary arrojó su Pokebola al aire con fuerza, abriéndose en medio del aire.

—¡Pikipek yo te elijo! —bramó Ash.

—¡Comiencen! —gritó Kukui con energía, alzando una mano al aire.

—¡Pinsir usa Golpe Aéreo!

—¡Pikipek, Picotazo junto a Alas de Acero girando! —le ordenó Ash. Ambos chocaron el aire, aunque Pinsir fue el que recibió todo el daño por su desventaja.

—¡Ahora Tajo Aéreo!

—¡Pinsir, esquívalo y usa Mega cuerno! —Gary señalo a su oponente, mientras la expresión de su rostro cambiaba paulatinamente a seriedad. El ataque logró impactarle a Pikipek, lastimándolo.

—¡Pikipek, ¿estás bien?! —El Pokémon cayó al suelo, pero se reincorporó rápidamente—. ¡Usa Tajo Aéreo!

—¡Usa Doble Rayo! —bramó Gary, reaccionando al ataque de su enemigo.

De sus cuernos emergieron dos rayos de luz blanca directamente hacia el pájaro, que no pudo esquivar el ataque, haciéndolo volar muy lejos en dirección contraria, aunque logró levantarse.

—¡Noo Pikipek! —exclamó Ash preocupado.

—¡Acabalo con Golpe Aéreo Pinsir! —dijo Gary seguro de sí mismo.

Pikipek logró reaccionar a tiempo luego de levantarse para esquivar el ataque del Pokémon insecto.

—¡Mándalo a Volar con Corte Aéreo! —gritó Ash. El ataque surtió efecto, haciendo que retrocediera.

—¡Pinsir!

—¡Acabalo con Corte Aéreo de nuevo! —Los últimos ataques de Pikipek hicieron gran daño a Pinsir, cayendo finalmente este al suelo debilitándolo.

—¡Pinsir no puede continuar, Pikipek gana! —sentenció Kukui muy decidido, luego de ver la expresión del Pokémon.

— _«Vaya, Ash se ha vuelto fuerte, esta batalla será interesante.»_ ¡Sal Golem! —bramó Gary arrojando su Pokebola—. ¡Usa Desenrollar!

—¡Esquívalo y usa Alas de Acero! —Pero Pikipek no lo pudo esquiar y fue debilitado de un solo golpe por el poderoso ataque.

—¡Pikipek no puede continuar, Golem es el ganador! —dijo Kukui, luego de ver que Pikipek no pudo ponerse de pie.

—Te mereces un buen descanso amigo —indicó Ash con gratitud regresando a su Pokémon—. ¡Dartrix, yo te elijo!

El Búho salió de su Pokebola, moviendo las plumas frente a su rostro con el ala derecha, totalmente confiado y tranquilo ante su oponente.

—¡Golem Roca Afilada!

—¡Dartrix y usa Garra Umbría! —Dartrix esquivó la Roca Afilada sin problemas, pero la Garra Umbría no tuvo mucho efecto en Golem, que ni se inmuto frente al ataque—. ¡Continua con Follaje!

—¡Cuidado Golem! —gritó Gary tratando de advertir a su Pokémon, aunque fue inútil, la velocidad de Dartrix era mayor que la de Golem y logró darle un golpe mortal.

—¡Ahora Acabalo con Hojas navaja! —gritó Ash. El ataque de Dartrix hizo aparecer un montón de hojas de sus alas, que volaron a gran velocidad en dirección a Golem.

—¡Pero que! —Fue lo único que Gary pudo decir al ver el frente del ataque. Golem cayó debilitado luego de ese ataque.

—¡Golem no puede continuar, Dartrix gana!

—Lo hiciste bien amigo —dijo Gary agradecido a su Pokémon—. Tal parece que te has vuelto fuerte Ash te felicito por eso, pero me temo que ya es hora de ponerme serio. Blastoise yo te elijo!

— _«Al fin salió el peso pesado de Gary. Tengo la ventaja, pero no puedo fiarme de eso.»_ — pensó Ash, precavido al recordar la fuerza de su enemigo, buscando una forma de vencerlo.

—¡Blastoise, usa Pulso Dragón! —ordenó Gary a su Pokémon con total tranquilidad. El ataque dio de lleno a Dartrix.

—¡Usa Follaje! —dijo Ash.

—¡Rayo Hielo! —bramó Gary. El poderoso ataque de hielo congeló las hojas que se acercaban a él. Siendo doblemente efectivo contra Dartrix, lo derrotó en un instante, cayendo al suelo debilitado.

—Dartrix…

—¡Dartrix no puede continuar, Blastoise gana! —señaló Kukui, perplejo ante la fuerza de Blastoise.

—Pikachu, es tu turno. —le dijo Ash sonriendo, mientras Pikachu saltaba al campo de batalla confiando.

— _«Así que ya apareció su Pikachu… prefiero ahorrarme las complicaciones y hacer esto de inmediato.»_ —pensó Gary, alzando un brazo donde llevaba una pulsera con su Piedra Llave—. ¡Bien Blastoise, sobrepasa la evolución, Mega evoluciona!

Los haces de luz tocaron la Mega Piedra de Blastoise haciendo que cambiara de forma poco a poco, haciéndolo crecer un poco y que los dos cañones que tenía en su caparazón, se unieran en uno solo en la parte superior del mismo, siendo mucho más grande imponente que los anteriores.

—Veo que obtuviste el poder de la mega evolución Gary, eso lo hace más emocionante. —espetó Ash poniéndose serio—. Pero nosotros tenemos un arma secreta también. ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!

—¡No te dejaré hacerlo fácilmente! ¡Blastoise resístelo! —dijo Gary. Pikachu impacto el pecho de si rival, rebotando en dirección contraria cayendo al suelo.

—¡Blastoise usa Hidro Cañón ahora! —gritó Gary. El ataque logró hacerle daño a Pikachu, lanzándolo por los aires por la gran presión con la que salió el agua de aquel cañón.

—¡Pikachu! ¡¿Estás bien amigo?! —preguntó un preocupado Ash al ver el poder de ese ataque.

—Cuando mega evoluciona, Blastoise obtiene la habilidad Mega Disparador, haciendo que la fuerza de los movimientos a presión y que provengan del aura sean más fuertes. —explicó Gary, orgulloso de su Pokémon.

—¡Pikachu usa Cola de Hierro!

—¡Resístelo Blastoise! —exclamó Gary con total tranquilidad; su Pokémon recibió el ataque directamente sin inmutarse.

—¡Impactrueno!

—¡Pulso Dragón! —Ambos ataques impactaron ocasionando una explosión, acompañada de una nube de humo. Se pudo ver que Pikachu salía volando de ella.

Ash finalmente tomó la decisión de ir con todo, levantando su muñeca izquierda, donde llevaba la Pulsera Z.

—Bien Pikachu es hora —indicó, haciendo la Danza de Canalización del ataque de Pikachu. Gary los observaba sin entender por qué hacia esos pasos tan raros, mientras de la pulsera de Ash surgía un rayo de energía de color amarillento, tocando al Pokémon del azabache—. ¡Pikachu, Giga Voltio Destructor! —gritó Ash.

—¡Blastoise usa Pulso Dragón con todas tus fuerzas ya! —gritó Gary al ver el tremendo rayo que salió de cuerpo de Pikachu.

El movimiento Z de Pikachu logró sobrepasar el Pulso Dragón del Blastoise de Gary, haciendo que se dividiera en dos haces de energía, logrando impactar directamente a su enemigo. El campo se rodeó de una luz amarilla por breves instantes mientras golpeaba a Blastoise. Cayó al suelo chamuscado, ante un perplejo Gary, totalmente mudo.

—¡Blastoise no puede continuar, Pikachu gana! ¡Significa que Ash es el ganador de la batalla! —bramó Kukui, sonriendo mientras observaba el progreso del azabache.

Ash se acercó al medio del campo felicitando a su Pokémon, orgulloso de sí mismo. Los demás bajaron de la grada rodeando a Ash, felicitándolo por su victoria. Gary, por otro lado, lo observaba desde lejos junto a su Pokémon. A pesar de haber perdido, se sentía contento al ver el progreso de Ash a través de sus viajes.

—Fue una buena batalla Ash, te felicito —dijo acercándose finalmente, complacido por la batalla, extendiéndole una mano. Ash hizo lo mismo estrechándola—. Ese fue un gran movimiento Z.

—Gracias, buena batalla igual Gary. —agregó Ash, sonriendo por la batalla que acababa de tener.

—Gran batalla chicos! —dijo Mallow—. Se nota que Gary fue y siempre será un gran oponente.

—Eso fue sorprendente —señalo Lillie, mirando a ambos chicos, con un ligero rubor de la emoción. En eso el Blastoise de Gary, que se encontraba cerca de Lillie hizo un ligero movimiento, haciendo que se asustara, escondiéndose detrás de Gary; observó esa reacción y vio cómo se escondió atrás suyo.

— _¿Qué? ¿Una persona tan inteligente y que conoce tanto de los Pokémon les teme? Que extraño…_ —pensó Gary frunciendo un poco el ceño, extrañado.

—Gracias Lillie —le respondió cordialmente.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hoenn...**_

Serena y Yazir que estaban caminando en la playa cerca de la ciudad esa mañana. Aún se encontraba un poco triste y decaída por todo lo que había pasado ayer, empeorándolo el hecho de que pasó una mala noche. Yazir se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, se acercó a ella tratando de animarla.

—Serena, ¿qué te pasa? Me tienes muy preocupado. —dijo Yazir, poniendo una mano en su hombro, tratando de ayudarla.

—Nada no te preocupes. Estoy nerviosa por el Gran Festival, es todo. —mintió, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es eso. Dime que te tiene así —replicó Yazir, arrugando la expresión de su rostro.

—Es que... —

—¿Es por ese chico Ash? —preguntó Yazir.

—¡No claro que no! —dijo Serena negando con la cabeza, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

—Mira es obvio que esa persona es importante para ti, y que algo pasa entre ustedes dos y que recientemente algo con May no te gusto. Supongo que él tiene algo que ver, no sé qué será, pero por mí lo puedes ir a buscar, siempre y cuando ese imbécil no te haga daño o sino juro que…

—No se trata de él. Además, él siempre me protegió en nuestro viaje en Kalos y nos llevamos bien, espero algún día lo puedas conocer. —Miro a un extremo del lugar, y vio a los demás que los llamaban para dirigirse a la sede del Gran Festival.

— _«No voy a dejar que los celos que me produce May me distraigan, debo ser fuerte. No perderé ni en el gran festival, ni en mi meta de estar con Ash.»_ —pensó Serena con decisión.

—Bueno chicas, llego la hora de la verdad, vamos a ver quién de nosotros logra obtener la Copa Listón de Hoenn. —dijo May levantando una mano al aire, formando un puño.

—¡Seguro seré yo! —dijo Drew.

—Claro que no, esta vez seré yo quien obtenga la victoria —indicó Dawn, con una expresión llena de confianza, mientras caminaban.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

 **En el capítulo anterior, la batalla entre Drew y Yazir tuvo como vencedor a este último, mientras que, por otro lado, Serena aún estaba afligida por el medio listón de May y su relación con Ash, y a pesar de eso, debe prepararse para participar en el Gran Festival. Mientras que en Alola, Gary y Ash tuvieron una batalla, resultando victorioso Ash gracias a su Pikachu y su movimiento Z.**

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días, Serena tuvo la impresión de que un enorme peso extra había aparecido en su espalda. Guardaba silencio por tiempos tan prolongados que temía quedarse muda. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía aparentar normalidad, por lo menos para Dawn y Yazir, que trataban constantemente de subirle el ánimo. Aun así, lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz, requería todo su autocontrol para no contestarles como le provocaba en ese momento.

Cuando salían a caminar o a comer en grupo, siempre dirigía una mirada penetrante a May, alimentada por el nudo en su pecho, haciéndose cada vez más grande y pesado, aumentando su zozobra. Se preguntó si ese era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Ash, aceptando (de mala gana) que realmente se veía muy bien, de semblante relajado y despreocupada, fuerte y con clase, y una sonrisa que sin lugar a dudas encantaría a cualquier hombre. ¡Perfecta, simplemente perfecta! ¡¿Qué podía ser peor?! Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente a la vez que apretaba los puños.

— _«Realmente es una chica agradable e interesante, veo por qué le gusta.»_ —dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, mientras estaban sentados en la plaza de la ciudad.

— _«¡Yo también soy agradable_ —replicó Serena— _, yo conozco a Ash desde que somos niños y nos llevamos muy bien siempre!»_

— _«Pero tal vez_ —dijo aquella voz en tono de sugerencia— _,_ _Ash no se fija en las chicas simplemente por eso. Recuerda que ella viajó más tiempo con él que tú.»_

— _«Yo también he tenido mis momentos con él_ —protestó, enfadada— _._ _¿Quién lo beso eh? ¡Fui yo!»_

— _«Eso no quiere decir que él te tenga que querer por eso. Un beso robado no es un compromiso.»_

Llegó un momento en el que May no podía pasar por alto las fugases miradas de Serena, notaba que sus ojos en lugar de mostrar ese tono azul brillante cuando la conoció, ahora era mucho más opaco y oscuro, mostrando las arrugas de su frente al fruncir el ceño. ¿Podrá haber sido casualidad que estuviera mirando en la misma dirección donde estaba, ocho veces seguidas en menos de una hora? Y aunque trató de ignorarlo, no podía quitarse del cuerpo la sensación de que era observada como si se tratara de algún enemigo mortal, virus u enfermedad desagradable que debía ser erradicado.

—Dawn, has notado que Serena me mira como si quisiera matarme. —musitó, mirando disimuladamente a la peli miel, que había volteado su rostro en otra dirección.

—Necesito otra soda, ya regreso. —respondió, levantándose de su asiento.

May parpadeó un par de veces, sentada, perpleja por cómo había sido evadida su pregunta mientras Dawn se alejaba. En ese punto, volteó a ver a los chicos, sentados uno al lado del otro con la vista en direcciones opuestas sin dirigirse la palabra, daba la apariencia de dos niños en cuerpos de adolescentes, enfadados luego de pelearse por una manzana o un juguete.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yazir al percatarse que la castaña lo miraba.

— _«Mejor ni lo intento.»_ —pensó la chica, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

Llegado el día del evento, los chicos caminaban entre la multitud hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba la sede del Gran Festival. Todo el lugar constaba de un gran pentágono, con algunos edificios en la vía principal ubicados en el hemisferio norte, para la estadía de los coordinadores y del público. Los estacionamientos estaban en los bordes del recinto, junto con las diversas entradas a través de los laterales. A medida que se adentraban más en el lugar, pudieron ver el enorme e imponente edificio rojo en el centro, la Sede del Gran Festival, también en forma de pentágono, dividido en seis diferentes entradas. Parecía que la gravedad te atraía hacia allí en lugar de hacia el suelo. Alrededor del edificio, las fuentes adornaban las cercanías, con estatuas de distintos Pokémon; cada una tenía diferentes salidas de agua, que cambiaban de dirección constantemente, dando la apariencia de una danza. La multitud tomaba diferentes direcciones, mientras que los concursantes, solo seguían el camino, pasando a través de la gente para registrarse en el vestíbulo ante la oficina de registros.

Serena y los demás entraron, haciendo fila para poder inscribirse junto a los demás participantes en el vestíbulo, encargándose de ello la Enfermera Joy, una de los jueces del Gran Festival. Yazir, que estaba parado al lado de Serena haciéndole compañía, no pudo evitar la sensación de sofoco al estar allí por mucho tiempo. Después de decirle a Serena que iba a comprar un refrigerio, salió corriendo del lugar, y al no encontrar pretexto para hacerlo quedarse allí, lo dejó ir sin decirle nada. Dawn y Drew, estaban detrás de May, hablando alegres sobre los diferentes participantes del concurso, y sobre aquellos que, a simple vista, parecían ser excelentes rivales. Delante de May, estaba Serena, tratándola como si fuera parte de la pared, pendiente de su holomisor, y a pesar de que ella hacia lo mismo con el suyo propio, había un ambiente pesado y caluroso alrededor a pesar del aire acondicionado, y parecía concentrarse solamente en ellas dos.

—Así que vienes de Kalos —dijo May, sin poder soportar el silencio sepulcral por más tiempo, con un tono de curiosidad—. He escuchado un poco de ese lugar. Me dicen que es bonito.

—Bastante —respondió Serena con un tono de voz efusivo, que no era de ella—, Ciudad Lumiose es definitivamente uno de los sitios más pintorescos del lugar, es el centro de todo Kalos y la Torre Lumiose es el símbolo de la región.

—Me gustaría algún día ir y conocer —añadió May con una sonrisa, guardando su holomisor en su bolsillo—. Aunque tengo entendido que no hay concursos.

—No —contestó, aun con ese tono que parecía prestado, sin dejar de ver su holomisor—, existen los Tripokalons, tiene su origen en los concursos, pero es diferente.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un instante de silencio mientras avanzaba la fila. May bajó un poco la mirada, notando el poco éxito de su intento. Algo dentro de sí la hizo sentirse incómoda, acompañado de un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, considerando el calor que sentía.

—Oye Serena, ¿qué te traes? —preguntó finalmente—. Estos días te noto muy distraída, triste y enojada, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—No es nada, es solo un problema que me surgió de improviso. —mintió, forzando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Era bastante obvio que mentía, su cara mostraba que estaba forzando ese gesto, algo dentro de ella se lo decía. Aquel silencio se volvió a apoderar del momento mientras la fila seguía avanzando.

—May, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí claro, dime.

Pero fue interrumpida por los encargados del registro al ser el turno de Serena de inscribirse. ¡Realmente oportuno el momento para inscribirse! Respondió con un tono gélido y distante a la Enfermera Joy, refunfuñando cosas en voz baja alejándose del mostrador.

* * *

Luego del registro, de conseguir habitación en los edificios que servían de alojamiento para los coordinadores, Yazir se despidió dirigiéndose a las gradas, deseándoles suerte en sus presentaciones, se dirigieron al salón principal de los participantes para la primera ronda. Serena no encontró otra oportunidad para hablar con May. Entre ir a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa y tratar de concentrarse, le fue imposible.

—Bueno, llegó la hora —dijo Dawn, llamando la atención de Serena—. Tienes que calmarte, o si no te va a ir mal.

—Me siento muy incómoda con todo esto.

—Tómalo como una motivación entonces. —espetó la chica, muy seria.

Aunque trató de hacerlo durante la ceremonia de apertura y mientras la comentarista explicaba al público presente como se desenvolvería la competencia, al escuchar el clamor del público, emocionados y a la expectativa de grandes presentaciones, lo único que logro, fue dificultar aún más su tarea. Sus esfuerzos para que la sensación de millones de Vivillon que había aparecido en su estómago, que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo desapareciera, resultaron fútiles. Lo único que logró fue que su sangre hirviera debido a la impotencia de sus intentos por relajarse y concentrarse.

Finalmente, comenzaron a llamar a los coordinadores. De los muchos concursantes que había, solamente sesenta y cuatro pasarían a la segunda ronda. Los concursantes cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre lo que veían en las pantallas, seleccionando aquellos que les preocupaban y descartando otros que no parecían ser un problema a medida que los iban llamando. Caminaba alrededor del lugar, escuchando los resultados de la puntuación por parte de la comentarista mientras esperaba su turno, pensando que moverse un poco le ayudaría a sacarse a May de la cabeza, así como los Vivillon.

Cuando llegó el turno de Drew de participar, salió por la puerta hacia el escenario, como siempre moviendo su cabello con una mano en señal de confianza. Detuvo su andar y dirigió su atención a las pantallas. El chico había usado su Masquerain para su presentación, admitiendo que realmente había sido sensacional, y más aún cuando escuchó la puntuación de los jueces, un gran total de noventa y seis puntos, provocando un estallido de vítores y aplausos por parte del público, causándole aún más preocupación y ansiedad. Definitivamente, estaba en grandes aprietos.

El chico regresó triunfante, sin sudar una gota, pareció un simple paseo para él mientras era felicitado por May y Dawn. Siguieron llamando a los participantes, hasta que llegó el turno de la chica de Sinnoh de salir. Observó su presentación junto a su Buneary, moviéndose con gracia y estilo durante su número, obteniendo un puntaje de noventa y ocho puntos al final. Y aunque sabía que era genial y muy buena, se convenció de que su amiga era una excelente coordinadora. Instantes después llegó el turno de May. Serena al escuchar su nombre, se acercó al grupo para ver su presentación en la pantalla, clavando los ojos en ella como si de ello dependiera su vida. Después de una gran presentación junto a su Skitty, los jueces finalmente dieron su veredicto sobre su participación, recibiendo el puntaje perfecto antes los aplausos y vítores eufóricos del público.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron tanto que pensó que iban a salirse de sus orbitas al ver el cien en la pantalla. Una corriente eléctrica viajó por sus piernas por lo que tuvo que sentarse en un mueble cercano antes de que le fallaran. ¡Había sido una presentación perfecta, simplemente perfecta! ¡Debía tratarse de una pesadilla!

—In-increíble —Sintió como el nudo de su estómago se hacía más fuerte, mientras hablaba con voz quebrada—, puntaje perfecto.

—Hmpf, presumida —dijo Drew—. No te sorprendas demasiado, aún no has visto lo mejor de ella.

Serena notó como su cara comenzaba a ponerse azul. ¡¿Eso no era lo mejor?! ¡Debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto! Esa chica era realmente algo especial, no solamente se trataba de una cara bonita y a la moda. Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de ella y de Ash, paseando juntos y compartiendo buenos momentos en la región de Hoenn y por su natal Kanto, mientras se despedía de ella con un simple gesto de su mano, cual recuerdo de un pasado amargo. Y cuando pensó que ya nada podía ponerse peor, llegó su turno de participar inmediatamente después.

—Suerte Serena —La voz de su amiga la sacó de su trance—, recuerda mantenerte concentrada.

—Da lo mejor de ti. —dijo Drew.

May se quedó callada mientras ella salía, en todo momento mantuvo una mirada preocupada y muy seria.

—¿Qué sucede May? —preguntó Drew.

—Algo con ella no está bien —dijo, con voz apagada y preocupada.

Serena llegó al escenario, aunque daba la sensación que se trataba de un cadáver que se movía en contra de su voluntad, mientras arrastraba sus pies todo el trayecto. Su mente aún seguía pensando en la imagen de May y Ash, solos en un mirador. Volvió en sí gracias al ruido de la multitud y escuchar su nombre por parte de la comentarista. Sacó a Sylveon para hacer su presentación, y aunque inició bien, se hizo un lío cuando esa imagen la invadió otra vez, así como los Vivillon y la electricidad, desgarrándola por completo, llegó a un punto muerto en que el que no supo que hacer mientras su mundo se hacía más pequeño, aislándose, quedándose estática sin hacer nada, cerró los ojos mientras los jueces intercambiaban miradas.

— _«Oh no… ¡Serena!»_ —Dawn se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¡Esto es lo que temía, perdió la voluntad! —dijo una alarmada May.

—Si no hace algo rápido, la van a descalificar. —advirtió Drew, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Yazir, observó el rostro de Serena desde las gradas mientras el silencio se comenzó a notar en el lugar, mientras el público bajaba la voz paulatinamente. Al verla consternada, con una mirada vacía y en aprietos, apretó los puños, levantándose de un salto.

—¡Vamos Serena tú puedes, déjalo salir! —gritó Yazir con todas sus fuerzas.

La voz de Yazir logró llegar a su mente, escuchándose a lo lejos de la habitación aislada en la que se encontraba metida que era su mente. _«Yazir… No puedo, lo siento… se acabó»_ , pensó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. En eso, en la oscuridad, una pequeña luz apareció frente a ella, tomando forma poco a poco, expandiéndose en una luz muy brillante.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Serena se encontraba en medio de un bosque, tendida en el suelo con su atuendo de los concursos, hoy en día.

—¿Dónde estoy?

De repente, un niño de unos seis años, apareció de entre los arbustos. Al percatarse de su presencia, se acercó a ella rápidamente con una mirada despreocupada e inocente, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás perdida? —le dijo el pequeño niño, sonriente y risueño, vestido con una camisa amarilla, shorts azules y zapatos rojos, y con unas distintivas marcas en sus pómulos—. Nunca te rindas hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico comenzó a crecer hasta que se convirtió en un joven de quince años, vestido con una chaqueta azul, por encima de un guarda camisa color negro, guantes y un bolso color verde claro, ojos cafés y con un Pikachu en su hombro, sonriéndole.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

— _«¡Serena, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Esta no es la Serena que conozco! ¿¡Así planeas hacerte más hermosa!? ¡ÁNIMO!»_ —le dijo una voz masculina, grave y muy fuerte en su mente, llenándola de valor mientras recorría su cuerpo.

— _«Ash...»_.

Abrió los ojos, llamando la atención de los jueces, Yazir y los demás viendo el fuego que había en ellos. Había logrado recuperar el control de sus emociones y de su presentación, ejecutando una serie de combinaciones complejas e impresionantes, recuperándose al final. El público estalló en euforia y aplausos. Y aunque su mente enviaba estímulos de que debía salir corriendo y no escuchar la calificación de los jueces para que no darles el lujo de verse afectada por la descalificación, se quedó allí, firme y decidida. Se tardaron mucho más con ella que con los otros concursantes, hasta que finalmente dieron su veredicto, setenta y nueve puntos, suficientes para pasar a la segunda ronda.

— _«¡Esto va acabar conmigo_ —pensó, totalmente furiosa— _, no puedo seguir así, tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza!»_

Yazir que sonrió un poco en ese momento, camino fuera de las gradas, mientras se perdía en el pasillo poniendo una expresión seria, escuchando el eco de sus pasos.

* * *

 _ **En la sala de los participantes…**_

—¡Que gran recuperación por parte de Serena! —dijo Drew, impresionado—. Aunque no entiendo qué le sucedió. Pudo haber sido la presión...

—No lo creo —interrumpió May con voz seca, cruzada de brazos muy seria viendo la pantalla—, si ella ya ha participado en esta clase de eventos, ella sabe manejar la presión y los nervios. Y a todo esto, ¿desde cuándo eres tan comprensivo?

—No lo sé, tal vez me haya suavizado un poco con el tiempo —respondió sin darle mucha importancia, moviendo su cabello—, no sé cuándo, ni de quién lo adquirí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Dawn con aire pícaro, viéndolo a los ojos—. No será que sí lo sabes, pero no lo quieres admitir.

—¡N-no sé de qué hablas Dawn! —la cortó Drew, un tanto agitado.

—¡Así que tú orgullo tiene un punto sensible señor concursos! No esperaba eso. —dijo alguien detrás de él.

—¡Yazir! —exclamó May, asustándose un poco con su presencia— ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!

—Tengo mis métodos.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —bramó Drew, en un tono hostil—, o puede que se me olvide lo que he aprendido y te ponga en tu lugar.

—Vaya vaya, tal parece que toqué un lugar sensible —respondió Yazir fríamente— ¿Acaso el gran Drew no puede admitir abiertamente lo que tiene dentro de sí mismo?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —dijo Drew poniéndose en frente de Yazir, mientras el verde de sus ojos se hacía más opaco en una mirada penetrante.

Antes de poder contestarle, sintió un dolor punzante en su oreja izquierda, forzándolo a mover su cabeza hacia un lado, haciéndose un poco más bajo. Movió la mirada buscando al responsable, percatándose de la presencia de Serena.

—¡Auch! —Dejó escapar un quejido—. ¡Serena eso duele!

—¡Pues qué bueno! ¡Tienes que aprender a controlar lo que dices!

May también se acercó a la escena, interponiéndose entre Yazir y Drew, mirando con cara de pocos amigos al peli verde, aun cruzada de brazos con una ceja levantada, provocando que los vellos de la nuca del chico se erizaran.

—Solo me divertía un poco con él, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

—¿Divertirte a costa de lo que siente una persona? —preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido, dejando salir su ira acumulada.

—¡Oye! ¡¿De qué hablas?! —preguntó Drew en señal de protesta por encima de May.

—Tú también te divertiste con eso. —replicó, ignorando el gesto de Drew.

—¡Sí, pero tú te pasas! —respondió.

—No te esponjes tanto, pareces una hermana mayor enojada. —dijo Yazir bajando un poco el tono de voz.

—¡Silencio, no me importa —exclamó la peli miel, provocando que su amigo se convirtiera en una mansa paloma al ver el brillo en sus ojos—, compórtate o lo próximo que haré será darte un chupete!

—Tú también —dijo May a Drew, en un tono de voz gélido, provocando que se le erizaran los vellos de nuevo— ¿Por qué te molestas por tonterías como esta? Pareces un niño majadero y peleonero.

—¡¿Qué?! —protestó, alzando su voz— ¡El empezó no yo, solo me defendí!

—¿Y de cuando acá esa clase de comentarios te molestan?

—¡No es eso! Yazir está metiéndose en mis cosas, y diciendo cosas que no son ciertas.

—¡Si no son ciertas, ¿por qué la amenaza?! ¡Si algo no es cierto, solo te limitas a negarlo y asunto arreglado!

—¡Pero...!

—Mira la cara de perro regañado que te traes señor concursos. —se burló Yazir.

—¡Tú tampoco te ves muy bien que se diga!

—¡Cállense! —dijeron al unísono Serena y May, dirigiendo una mirada severa a ambos chicos.

Yazir y Drew pusieron cara de Lillipup regañado, mientras se veían de reojo mutuamente con cierto desdén. Desviaron la mirada en extremos distintos, cruzados de brazos.

—Solo vine a felicitarte Serena —añadió Yazir le puso una mano en el hombro y le habló en un tono que solo ella podía escuchar—, te deseo suerte en la próxima ronda. No dejes que te afecte de nuevo.

Serena desvió la mirada cuando le dijo eso.

—Nos vemos al rato muchachos. Señor Concursos, _espero_ y pases la siguiente ronda. —añadió en tono sarcástico.

—Tú espera sentado —respondió con frialdad—, en mi próxima presentación no me hago responsable si uno de los ataques _«accidentalmente»_ te dan a ti. —Hizo una señal de comillas en el aire.

—Hmpf. —Yazir se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la sala. Acompañado de una risilla de Dawn.

— _«_ _Qué problema entre estos dos, aunque debo admitir que Drew me da mucha risa, sí que ha cambiado.»_ —pensó entre risas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Dawn? —preguntó Serena aún con voz irritada.

—Nada no te preocupes —respondió la chica, calmada—. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te vuelva a ocurrir —dijo, tornándose seria, mientras Serena bajaba un poco la mirada—, si te vuelve a pasar, serás eliminada.

Pasaron las horas y ya se habían decidido los sesenta y cuatro coordinadores para la siguiente ronda. Salieron del recinto directamente hacia el hotel que se les había asignado, donde tuvieron una cena bastante silenciosa. Yazir y Drew se miraban fijamente con recelo, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a iniciar otra discusión. May se dio cuenta de ello y le dirigió una mirada extrañamente tranquila a Drew, lo que provocó que le bajara una gota de sudor de su frente.

—Que mala eres May —dijo Dawn en un susurro a su amiga—, estás haciendo sudar al pobre.

—No tiene nada de malo hacerlo de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees? Los hombres son tan simples y predecibles. Cuando los ves tranquilamente cuando no debe ser así, se salen de foco. —dijo riéndose.

—Es como interpretar el no como un sí y viceversa —La secundó entre risas—. Si realmente lo intentaran podrían entendernos.

—Son muy pocos los que lo logran y eso es lo divertido —dijo May—. Cambiando de tema, Serena estuvo en peligro de perder hoy.

Dawn solo guardó silencio, sentada en la mesa concentrada en su comida, sin responder al cambio de tema.

—Voy a hablar con ella mañana después del concurso.

—Te recomiendo que no lo hagas May, puede traer problemas.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo es una sugerencia, si aun así lo quieres hacer, estás en tu derecho.

—Quiero ayudarla y por lo visto, hablar con ella es la única forma de descubrir algo. —aseveró May.

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron de la mesa sin decir nada más, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Luego del desayuno, se dirigieron a la sede del Gran Festival para la segunda ronda, disputándose los siguientes treinta y dos coordinadores para la siguiente etapa. La primera en ser llamada fue May; sin embargo, antes de salir sacó el listón que compartía con Ash y lo llevó consigo hasta el escenario en el bolsillo, provocando una mueca en el rostro de la peli miel. Vio en la pantalla la exhibición de May junto a su Beautifly, logrando de nuevo una puntuación perfecta de cien puntos. Al verla sonriendo por la pantalla, en su mente le provocó desagrado, el hecho de reconocer el fuerte vínculo con Ash.

Llegó el turno de Drew, saliendo a escena con su Butterfree, logrando una puntuación de noventa y cuatro puntos. Dawn, obtuvo un puntaje de noventa y siete gracias a su Piplup. Llegó el turno de Serena nuevamente de participar. En el camino al escenario, se encontró con Yazir en el pasillo, deteniéndose unos pasos más delante de él.

—Solo vine a desearte buena suerte Serena —dijo, acercándose a ella—. Toma, quiero que uses esto. —Se llevó una mano a su cuello tomando su collar, y entregándoselo a Serena en sus manos.

—Pero Yazir…

—No digas nada —la interrumpió, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Solo ve y sal a ganar, ¿de acuerdo?

Salió a escena para su presentación, con un nuevo y renovado semblante, notándose en la presentación de su Pancham, quien le asegurándole un puesto en la siguiente ronda, con un puntaje de noventa puntos.

—¡Genial lo hizo muy bien! —exclamó Dawn, siendo secundada por Drew.

May, sin embargo, la observó en silencio en la pantalla, aún con una mirada muy seria y calculadora, mientras la veía sonreír.

* * *

Al terminarse la segunda ronda al final del día, Serena salió esa noche del hotel sin poder conciliar el sueño, aun con el collar de Yazir en su cuello, mirando el cielo estrellado. Era una noche calurosa, la humedad se podía palpar en el viento y las calles estaban totalmente solas, iluminadas por los postes de luz y las pequeñas sombras de polillas revoloteando alrededor. La chica echó a andar hacia el edificio del Gran Festival, sentándose en una de las fuentes junto a Luz, el sonido del agua cayendo la ayudaba un poco a relajarse en lo que, sin lugar a dudas, eran los peores días que su mente llegaba a recordar.

En lugar de ser más optimista y sentirse cercana a su meta, cada vez más se sentía como noticia pasada de moda, un plato de segunda mesa. La idea de que May, era la causa por la que Ash nunca demostró alguna señal de interés hacia ella, provocaba que el nudo en su estómago le diera úlceras. ¿Acaso aquellos gestos por parte del entrenador de Kanto, nunca pasarían de ser una simple amistad? ¿Había perdido la batalla, desde hace ya mucho tiempo? ¿Fue una ilusión vacía, que no pasaría de ser un sueño fútil? Sin saber que era lo que más dolía, si su cabeza o la opresión en su pecho, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos. Luz, sin saber cómo ayudar a su entrenadora, trató de darle ánimos, y aunque no era de mucha ayuda, la miró y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, agradeciendo su gesto y compañía.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella. Era May.

—May… Sí claro no hay problema. —respondió Serena, ocultando su desdén al verla, mientras Luz le hacía espacio a la chica.

—¿Ese es tu Pikachu? —preguntó, acariciando al pequeño Pokémon—, este Pikachu hembra es muy lindo.

—Gracias. —respondió Serena cordialmente.

—Me recuerda a Ash y su Pikachu —Al escuchar el nombre de Ash, Serena se sobresaltó un poco—. Me pregunto que estará…

—¿Qué sucede May? —la interrumpió tajantemente Serena, volteando a verla, mirándola con expresión vacía, entrecerrando sus ojos, bajando un poco su tono de voz.

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti Serena —respondió May, notando el cambio en el ambiente, pero no se iba a echar para atrás—, ¿qué te ocurre? Soy mujer como tú y sé que algo pasa.

—Estoy realmente bien May... —dijo Serena, con un tono ligeramente tajante.

—Eres mala para mentir.

Se miraron mutuamente, mientras Serena notaba como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de un momento a otro.

—Tú no lo entiendes May —le dijo con frialdad—, no estás en mis zapatos en este momento, y desde que llegaste a Hoenn mis días han empeorado.

—¡¿Te molesta mi presencia o qué?! —preguntó, ofendida.

—No —respondió Serena, tratando de ocultar el enojo en cada sílaba—, puedes estar donde sea, pero aun así me sentiré incómoda. No sé qué es lo que tramas o que es lo que te traes, y eso no me deja dormir tranquila, me enferma.

—Solo vengo a hacer lo que siempre he hecho, concursar —respondió May también levantándose—. ¿Te intimide o qué?

—No estoy hablando del concurso —replicó, aun con frialdad—. ¡No te dejaré el camino libre!

—¿¡Camino libre!? Ni siquiera sé de qué me culpas, y me estas acusando de algo que aún no he hecho…

—¡Ya lo hiciste desde hace tiempo! —gritó Serena enfadada, mientras el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado, el aire alrededor daba la apariencia de que se agotaba, aumentando el sofoco y el enfado de ambas chicas.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Nos conocemos hace algunos días!

—¡No importa! —dijo Serena alzando la voz.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de frente aquí y ahora Serena! ¡Ninguna de las dos puede seguir así! —aseveró May.

—¡Ya dije lo que tenía que decir! ¡No pienso rendirme ni dejarme vencer por ti, yo seré la que gane al final! —se volteó, ocultando sus ojos que empezaban a humedecerse de ira— ¡Definitivamente no perderé sin importar quien sea! ¡Vámonos Luz!

Se marchó de la escena a grandes zancadas, temblando de furia mientras sus ojos se humedecían, seguida rápidamente por Luz.

—¿¡Qué es lo que le pasa!? —bramó May furiosa—. ¿¡La pico un bicho raro o qué!? Debí hacerle caso a Dawn y quedarme callada.

—Te lo advertí. —dijo una voz femenina acercándose a ella.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿Escuchaste todo? —preguntó May.

—Lo suficiente —respondió la peli azul—. Eso salió bastante mal.

—¡Ella es la del problema!

—Lo sé, pero gritarle y desafiarla así no va a hacer que las cosas mejoren —explicó Dawn alzando las manos, indicando que se relajara—. Ella no es así, pero está muy susceptible y te tiene rencor y envidia, debido a un sentimiento que es capaz de nublar el juicio.

«Tienes que ponerte en su lugar para entender. Te puedo guiar, si así lo quieres y aún tienes interés en ayudarla.»

May pensó las palabras de Dawn por unos instantes.

—De acuerdo —May respiró hondo recordando a Serena en un primer momento, tratando de calmarse—, dime.

—Tú medio listón es lo que causa su molestia. —dijo.

May se apresuró a sacar el medio listón que Ash compartía con ella, sorprendida de que ese pequeño objeto sea capaz de convertirse en un problema tan grande y complicado.

—Ella tiene un objeto de valor similar a la vista, creo que sabrás cual es, pero en el caso de ella hay algo mucho más allá. Piénsalo y hallaras la verdad —Se levantó y volteó hacia May—. Espero que lo sepas ver.

May se quedó viendo su medio listón fijamente, divagando y pensando en los breves momentos que había compartido con ella antes del concurso. Por más que se esforzaba, no encontraba un nexo entre su propio listón y algún objeto de Serena a simple vista, pero recordando sus expresiones, se percató del hecho de que al saber historia detrás de su listón, allí fue cuando ocurrió el cambio.

Examinó con cuidado los atuendos de concurso y su ropa de cuando la conoció. Las largas medias negras hasta la altura del muslo, sus botas de un marrón claro, sombrero rosa, la blusa color negro con cuello blanco, su chaleco rojo sobre su vestido rosa clavel, y nada parecía indicarle algún objeto de valor simbólico, era la ropa de una chica común y corriente, y un listón… ¡El listón de color azul que lucía en su pecho! ¿A eso se refería Dawn? Se paseó alrededor de la fuente llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativa, pero lo único que podría vincular ambas cosas, era que se tratara de un obsequio. Aunque no conocía a sus amistades en Kalos, pudo haber sido alguien que no conocía porque, solo conocía a Yazir, Dawn, Drew y a Ash, así que lo descartó.

— _«Un segundo… un objeto de valor similar a la vista… ¡Se trata de Ash! ¡Ash le regalo ese listón! Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? ¡Piensa May, piensa!»_

En ese momento recordó que Dawn le había dicho, que Yazir no era el novio de Serena ni nada por el estilo, pero que sí tenía un interés por alguien más, y era razonable pensar que se trataba de un problema de celos, era lo único que podía cegar el juicio de cualquiera. Pero, ¿de quién? Hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos, cuando se le vino un recuerdo a la mente. Sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Ruta 111 en la región de Hoenn, en el Lago May…**_

—¿El poder del amor? —inquirió Ash, confuso ante esa extraña palabra.

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

— _«Ahora lo entiendo_ —pensó la castaña, aun sonrojada—, _así que… Serena está enamorada. Y no solamente está enamorada, sino que esa persona es Ash. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Me pregunto… si el amor también te habrá alcanzado… ¿cuánto habrás cambiado en todo este tiempo? Definitivamente quiero saberlo, pero… en este momento_ —Dirigió la vista hacia el sendero que había tomado Serena para irse— _tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.»_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

En el capítulo anterior, el Gran Festival de la región de Hoenn había comenzado, pero Serena tenía muchas dudas sobre la relación de May con Satoshi y eso no la dejaba concentrarse. Ello produjo una discusión con May, la cual no termino muy bien, pero Dawn escucho parte del pleito, y decidió ayudar May a darse cuenta de la verdad. May se dirigía adentro del Centro Pokemon, aun pensando en lo que hacía unos momentos había pasado con Serena, al entrar noto que Dawn se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar.

-Hola May ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Dawn viendo que su amiga se acercaba con ella, la chica se sentó a un lado de su amiga.

-Muy bien Dawn, lo que me dijiste fue muy útil – dijo la castaña viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa, esto medio sorprendió a Dawn.

-Al fin lo descubriste May – dijo Dawn mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, May solo soltó un suspiro ante esto - ¿sucede algo?

-Estoy preocupada por Serena, ella tiene mucho talento, pero su falta de confianza y su dudas no la ayudan mucho – dijo May mirando al techo de la sala, Dawn ante esto solo soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por Serena? ¿Crees que es bueno decirle las cosas de frente? – dijo Dawn ahora mirando al piso, May ante esto lo negó.

-No, tiene que descubrirlo ella sola, aunque… podemos ayudarle de manera indirecta – dijo May viendo ahora a su amiga, ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Podemos darle unos consejos para que entienda sin decírselo directamente – dijo Dawn viendo a la chica, esta pensaba como hacerlo.

-El problema es que no conocemos tan bien a Serena, al menos no yo – dijo May viendo a su amiga, la chica también pensaba en eso cuando se le vino una idea a la mente.

-Se de alguien que la conoce bien – dijo Dawn saliendo del centro pokemon ante la cara de sorpresa de May.

Afuera del Centro Pokémon, ya estaba bajando el sol, muchos entrenadores estaban congregados al redor de una batalla, se veía un slurpuff tirado en el piso enfrente de un Garchomp.

-Hmpf, nunca te confíes solo por traer un pokemon tipo hada – dijo uno de los entrenadores, era Yazir mientras veía al entrenador que estaba impactado.

-Pero…pero ya había derrotado a muchos entrenadores así – dijo el chico viendo a su pokemon, Yazir solo lo veía con frialdad.

-Nunca des por hecho una Batalla Pokémon, por mucho que lleves ventaja…- en eso varios entrenadores se pusieron enfrente para retarlo – ahh…. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¡Oye Yazir! - se escuchó un grito que solo Yazir pudo distinguir, era Dawn que se hacía paso entre los entrenadores - al fin te encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede Dawn? - viendo a la chica, esta lo agarró del brazo para llevárselo entre la gente cosa que sorprendió un poco al chico - Dawn ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Tenemos que hablar, es acercan de Serena - dijo la chica caminando, al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga Yazir camino un poco más rápido.

-Mmmm, ¿es por lo de Satoshi no es así? - dijo el chico deteniéndose, esto dejo impresionada a Dawn.

-¿Cómo…? – en eso el chico soltó un suspiro entre incrédulo y desesperado - ¡Oye! No te pongas así conmigo.

-¿Se te olvida que Serena y yo somos muy unidos? – dijo Yazir empezando a caminar al Centro Pokemon, en eso May ve entrar a Yazir y Dawn - ¿Qué necesitan de mí?

-¿Eh? ¿Sabes lo Satoshi? - dijo May al escuchar a Yazir hablar así, este se sentó para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-May y yo necesitamos tu ayuda… es que… - dijo Dawn sin saber cómo pedirle ese favor al chico sin delatar los sentimientos de su amiga.

-¿Quieren que hable con Serena no? ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes directamente? – dijo Yazir algo sorprendido de que hayan recurrido a él.

-Lo que queremos es que Serena se dé cuenta de la situación ella sola – dijo May viendo al chico, este vio a la castaña con un poco de frialdad - oye ¿Qué tú también estas molesto conmigo? Yo no…

-Ya sé que no le hiciste nada a Serena, la conozco muy bien y me molesta cómo se comporta – dijo Yazir ahora viendo a la puerta, este comentario sorprendió aún más a la chicas, Yazir dio un suspiro - hablare con ella.

-Gracias Yazir, te lo encargamos – dijo May viendo al chico, este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba - ¿iras de una vez?

-No… iré a entrenar un poco y luego hablare con ella – dijo volteándose a ver a las chicas, ellas al escuchar solo rieron un poco -¿eh? ¿Qué dije para que les diera gracia?

-Nada, nada – dijo May divertida mientras Yazir solo la miraba aún más extrañado para luego salir del centro pokemon - ¿te diste cuenta?

-Sí… en eso se parece a Satoshi, aunque… - dijo Dawn recordando lo que había pasado con Yazir hace unos días.

-¿pero…? - Dawn en eso sacudió la cabeza, esto hizo que May se confundiera - ¿Qué tienes Dawn?

-No es nada May – dijo la chica intentando ocultar lo que iba a decir, esto desespero un poco a May.

-Oye de nuevo me vas a intentar mentir, no se te da bien Dawn – dijo May un poco desesperada, pero Dawn volvió a negar la cabeza,

-No te preocupes May, fue algo que recordé – dijo Dawn mientras veía la puerta pensando si Yazir puede ayudar más que ellas.

Mientras tanto fuera del centro pokemon, una chica peli-miel se encontraba entrenando aunque los nervios no la dejaban, esto repercutió en sus pokemon, que no se sentían cómodos y las combinaciones no le salían.

-Vamos Altaria… usa brillo mágico seguido de lanzallamas – dijo Serena aunque no se veía muy convencida, la pokemon intento de nuevo la combinación. La Pokémon lanzando el brillo mágico de nuevo, esto repercutió en la pokemon dragón ya que se encontraba cansada, cayendo al suelo Serena al ver esto se asustó.

-¡Altaria! ¡Oh no! – dijo la entrenadora corriendo a su Pokémon, esta se encontraba agotada aunque no había dado indicios de nada por su entrenadora – fui una tonta… no me puedo concentrar aun después de…

-¡groar! – se escuchó de la nada, esto hizo que Serena se asustara y que Altaria como pudiera se levantara para proteger a su entrenadora, del bosque cercano empezó a salir un pokemon.

-Altaria… aria – dijo la pokemon viendo al pokemon, era un Garchomp cosa que sorprendió a Serena, el pokemon se acercó a ambas cosa que puso nerviosa a Altaria.

-Ese no es…- en eso Altaria se lanzó contra al Garchomp antes de que Serena se diera cuenta de que pasaba, el pokemon esquivo el ataque haciendo que Altaria callera - ¡Altaria alto!

La Pokémon se lanzó de nuevo pero Garchomp la esquivo con facilidad, cosa que frustro mucho a Altaria, por no poder ayudar a su entrenadora, en eso para sorpresa de Serena el Garchomp se acercó a su pokemon ayudándola a levantarse.

-Garchomp… gar - el Pokémon intentaba de alguna manera animarla, Altaria ante esto quedo sorprendida y a la vez agradecida con Garchomp.

-Altaria, aria - dijo la pokemon poniéndose de pie mientras el Garchomp se apartaba un poco de ella, Altaria ante esto volteo a ver su entrenadora con una mirada más decidida.

-Altaria… gracias Garchomp pero ¿tú eres el Garchomp de Yazir no es así? – pregunto la chica mirando al pokemon, este asintió mientras veía hacia una parte especifica del bosque, ahí se encontraba su entrenador mirando - ¿eh? ¿Hace cuánto llevas ahí Yazir?

-Desde que mi Garchomp se escapó de mi entrenamiento – dijo el entrenador viendo a su Pokémon, este solo asintió y se apartó del campo.

-Ya veo… - dijo la chica un poco apenada, en eso Yazir soltó un suspiro de nostalgia cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica - Yazir, asi pareces mas viejo de lo que estas.

-¡Oye! y dices que el de las bromas es uno – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga con reproche, Serena solo reia ante esto.

-Ya ya… no te enojes – dijo la chica recordando su infancia, esto hizo que su mirada volviera a cambiar a preocupación al recordar todo lo que acontecia con Satoshi, esta mirada no paso desapercibida por Yazir, que suspiro con cierto aire de ironía.

-¿Todavia con ese tema Serena? – preguntó el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga, esta desvio la mirada – sabes, estos años aprendí algo acerca de los lazos entre las personas.

-Hmpf, ¿tú que me puedes decir de lazos sino te importo el nuestro? – dijo Serena sin pensarlo, esto hizo que tanto ella como a Yazir se sorprendieran.

-Serena… no fue así, nuestro lazo fue fuerte aun después de haberme ido – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga – no importara la distancia o la situación, eres mi mejor amiga Serena.

-Yazir… yo – dijo Serena apenada por lo que había dicho, Yazir sonrio un poco ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Serena… eres mi amiga, lo mas cercano que tengo a una hermana – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga a los ojos – no te desanimes, recuerda eso, recuerda nuestro lazo y el que tienes con tus amigos, no se romperan tan fácil.

Al escuchar esto Serena se le vino a mente sus amigos, Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn… en eso pensó en Satoshi, el día que se despidieron, esto hizo que la chica se animara, al voltear a ver a su Pokémon esta empezaba a reaccionar moviéndose mejor mientras su mirada iba entre Serena y Garchomp, este solo la miraba a la distancia.

-Se ve que estos dos se van a llevar bien – dijo Yazir entre risas viendo a su Garchomp, este solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Así parece. – hubo una breve pausa – Me sorprende como es que me conoces – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo, este solo bajo lo hombros.

-Ambos nos conocemos bien Serena – dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga, Serena correspondio a esto.

-Gracias her… eh, gracias Yazir – dijo Serena seprandose un poco apenada por como le iba a decir.

-Hacia años que no me decias asi – dijo Yazir riendo, viendo ahora a su Garchomp, este ya estaba cerca – será mejor que vayas a descansar Serena, mañana es un día importante.

-Si lo hare, Altaria…- en eso la Pokemon se acerco ellos y se puso viendo Garchomp, como si ambos fueran el reflejo de su entrenador, Garchomp y Yazir se dieron media vuelta - ¿eh? ¿ahora a donde van?

-Voy a seguir con Garchomp – dijo Yazir viendo a Serena aunque tenia cara de culpa, Serena ante esto fruncio un poco el seño.

-Yazir cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería – dijo Serena regañandolo, Yazir ante esto rio nervioso mientras se iba. Serena dio un suspiro luego de eso: _"Satoshi nuestro lazo…"_ – será mejor ir a descansar Altaria para mañana.

-¡Altaria! – dijo la Pokemon animada viendo por donde se habían ido Garchomp y Yazir, no sabía por que, pero presentia algo con ese pokemon. Yazir se detuvo un poco alejado de donde estaba su amiga, viendo como se metia al centro pokemon

-Esta en tus manos Serena… tú puedes.

-Garchomp, gar – dijo el pokemon viendo a su entrenador, este solo sonrio a su pokemon.

-Hacia años que no te veía preocuparte por otro pokemon amigo – dijo Yazir viendo a su Garchomp, este solo lo miro – tenemos un par que cuidar… en especial de esos.

Al dia siguiente, empezaban la ronda de batallas, Serena había llegado al edificio del gran festival con algunos nervios enzima, aunque estos eran menos que los días anteriores, se había levantado un poco tarde asi que la única que la esparaba era Dawn.

-Serena ¿Por qué te quedaste dormida? - pregunto la peli azul viendo a su amiga un poco preocupada.

-no… no es nada, solo que ayer me quede pensando – dijo Serena un poco agitada, habían llegado corriendo al edificio, respiraba con dificultad por la carrera – al fin… llegamos.

-Al fin llegan, apenas iban a anunciar los enfrentamientos - dijo Drew viendo a las chicas, Serena no le hizo mucho caso ya que estaba buscando a Yazir.

-¿Vieron a Yazir por aquí? – dijo Serena viendo la sala pero ni rastro de su amigo, aun recordaba lo que había pasado el dia anterior.

-No lo vi hoy en la mañana ni cuando llegamos al edificio - dijo Drew viendo a su amiga, ante este comentario Serena se desanimo un poco.

-Ya veo… - dijo Serena, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro, era Yazir ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-Vamos señor concursos, estaba aquí desde muy temprano – dijo Yazir viendo a Drew, este se irrito por como le decía – que tú orgullo no te dejara levantarte de la cama no es mi culpa.

-¡Si serás! ¿Quieres que arreglemos esto de una vez? - dijo Drew poniéndose justo enfrente de Yazir, este lo miro retándolo.

-Intenalo señor concursos, aunque dudo que… ¡auch! – dijo Yazir al sentir como le jalaban la oreja, era Serena.

-¿¡Ya vas a empezar de nuevo!? De verdad te tengo que tratar como un niño – dijo Serena un poco molesta, Yazir como pudo se safo del agarre.

-No es para que me agarres asi Serena – dijo Yazir, en eso uno de los altavoces se prendio anunciando el comienzo de las batallas – _"uff de la que me salve."_ – pensó.

-Nada de eso… terminando ya veras – dijo la pelimiel, esto hizo que Yazir pusiera cara de regañado mientras su amiga se iba, Dawn se le acerco mientras los demás se iban.

-Oye Yazir… ¿Qué paso ayer con Serena? – dijo Dawn viendo al chico, este se recupero un poco de la regañada.

-Hable con ella… gracias por dejarme hacerlo – dijo este viendo a Dawn, la chica se sorprendio por ese agradecimiento - la veo mejor.

-Yo también lo note… Yazir gracias – dijo Dawn viendo al chico, este asintió mientras Dawn se dirigia a los camerinos.

-No Dawn, gracias a ustedes – dijo el chico antes de encaminarse a las gradas.

Después de un rato anunciaron las batallas, de los 4 chicos ninguno coincidió contra otro para alivio de los 4, Serena cuando vio los oponentes de ella y May, se preguntaba si en algún momento se la enfrentaría.

-Bueno luz… ya es el momento – dijo la chica mirando a su Pikachu, la Pokémon veía a su entrenadora un poco cambiada a los días anteriores.

-Pika, Pikachu – dijo la Pokémon más decidida ante la mirada de su entrenadora, la chica le sonrio aunque todavía sentía ese nervio por lo de Satoshi, en ese momento la primera en pasar fue Dawn - mucha suerte Dawn.

-Tú puedes amiga, se que lo lograras – dijo May viendo a la peli azul dirgirse al escenario con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amigos – dijo la chica corriendo al escenario.

-Se ve decidida, aun que en estas instancias uno no se puede confiar-dijo drew mirando por donde se fue Dawn.

-Tienes razón, ya aquí los errores terminan caros con los puntos – dijo May viendo a su amigo, este aun se encontraba fastidiado por la platica con Yazir - oye no te pongas asi.

-Ese mocoso solo juega y ya me tiene harto, se cree la gran cosa por haberme ganado – gruño Drew con cara de molestia, Serena solo escuchaba a Drew.

Después de unos minutos Dawn salía victoriosa gracias a su Piplup en contra de Flareon, gracias a una combinación de su torbellino y rayo burbujas, esto sorprendio a Serena ante el nivel de Dawn en batallas.

-Sigue siendo muy buena para los concursos – dijo Drew viendo a Dawn irse del escenario, Serena ante esto se puso nervioso y a la vez emocionada.

-Dawn no bajo su nivel eso me gusta – dijo May antes de voltear a ver a Serena, que veía a May aun enojada y desconfiada, algo que castaña noto de volada – _"se ve que aún no ha cambiado su actitud"_. – pensó May dando un suspiro.

-¡Lo logre! – dijo Dawn viendo a sus amigos, Serena fue a felicitar a su amiga.

-¡Bien hecho, Dawn! Te luciste haya afuera – dijo Serena sonriendo a la peli azul, ella le regreso la sonrisa, mientras Luz miraba a ambas entrenadoras.

-Bueno… al parecer es mi turno – dijo Drew viendo la pantalla que anunciaba su batalla, este volteo a ver a May de manera rápida para seguir su camino hacia el escenario, esto no paso desapercibido por Dawn que reia divertida.

-Este Drew de repente es muy obvio – dijo Dawn riendo, tanto Serena como May pusieron cara de no entender - ¿de verdad no hay nada entre ustedes May?

-¿eh? ¡No… no se a que te refieres Dawn! - dijo May tratando de no darle importancia, Dawn ante esto rio aun más fuerte.

-Si no lo sabes, eso dices tú pero tu rostro dice otra cosa – dijo Dawn viendo a May, la chica estaba aun mas nerviosa cuando empezó la batalla de Drew - vaya es bueno.

-Sí… lo es – dijo May viendo la batalla,Ddrew estaba peleando con su Roserade, a los pocos minutos ya había ganado - ¡lo hizo!

-Es fuerte, se ve que entrena mucho – dijo Dawn viendo la pantalla para luego ver a May, tenia un brillo en los ojos.

-Hmpf, eso fue sencillo – dijo el entrenador peli verde, May sonrio un poco al verlo llegar, cosa que ahora no paso desapercibida por Serena, en eso noto que su batalla empezaría.

-Bueno, es mi turno, voy con todo.

-Tú podras hacerlo Serena, lo se – dijo Dawn viendo a su amiga con una mirada decidida, la chica le regreso la mirada.

-Te estaremos esperando Serena – dijo Drew con una mirada de confianza, Serena solo le sonrio tímidamente, para luego ver a May fugazmente antes de irse.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, Yazir se encontraba mirando las batallas o eso parecía, ya que tenia un manos libre puesto, al parecer alguien le hablaba

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo en ese lugar? – escucho Yazir una voz distorcionada atraves del aparato.

-Ya te lo dije, me encontré con alguien de camino a la cascada meteoro – dijo Yazir con un poco de enojo, en eso noto que Serena entraba al campo.

-¿Ese alguien no tiene que ver con tu amiga de la infancia? – dijo la voz, cosa que molesto bastante a Yazir.

-No tiene nada que ver con ella, por algo me aleje de kalos a hace 5 años – dijo Yazir viendo como Serena sacaba a Braixen.

-No te creo… estoy viendo el Gran Festival y hay una chica con la descripición de tu amiga – dijo la voz, cosa que empezó a enojar más a Yazir.

-¡Puedes dejar de estar viendo lo de mi pasado! Centrate a lo que estamos trabajando – dijo Yazir furioso mientras la batalla se desarrollaba.

-Tú eres el que se tiene que centrar, sabes tan bien como yo lo que perdemos si damos un paso en falso – dijo la voz con algo de molestia, Yazir ante esto solo solto un gruñido de malestar - muy bien seguire con esto, pero tú te tienes que ir de ahí.

Yazir colgó la llamada mientras veía como se desenvolvía su amiga en la batalla, aun le costaba mantenerse concentrada.

-Vamos Serena, ya no dudes de ti.

De un momento a otro Serena le dio la vuelta a la situación, ganando su batalla cosa que tranquilizo a Yazir asi como sus amigos se tranquilizaron.

- _"Aun sigue ahí…¿Qué tipo de persona eres Satoshi para ponerla asi_?" – preguntó Yazir viendo a su amiga salir del escenario mientras el se levantaba de las gradas.

Después de un rato, todos iban de camino al centro pokemon, los 4 chicos iban contentos por conseguir pasar a la siguiente ronda, Yazir miraba a los chicos en especial a Serena, pensando en la llamada que había tenido hacia unas horas.

-Oye, niño amargado - dijo Drew viendo ahora a Yazir, este lo volteo a ver con cara desafiante - ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste callado por mis habilidades?

-La verdad no, me impresióno mas que el peso de tu orgullo, señor concursos – dijo Yazir con una sonrisa de burla, esto hizo que a Drew se enojara más y se diera vuelta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste niñito?! – dijo Drew viendo a Yazir a los ojos, este se le puso también con algo de enojo.

-Lo que escuchaste, tú orgullo te pesa que hasta yo lo siento aquí – dijo Yazir viéndolo, ante esto Serena y May iban a ir a separar a sus amigos de nuevos.

-Se ve que no te enseñaron modales en tu casa niño – dijo Drew con molestia, esto hizo que Yazir al fin reaccionara y agarrara a drew de la camisa. Serena sinitó como si una señal de alarma se encidera y actuó rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – dijo Yazir con notable enojo tomandolo del cuello de su camisa, Serena logro agarrar a su amigo.

-¡Yazir, tranquilízate no fue su intención! – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo, este volteo a ver a su amiga para luego soltar a Drew.

-Váyanse ustedes al Centro Pokemon…. Ire mas al rato – dijo Yazir empezando a caminar, Drew se acomodo la ropa mientras veía a Yazir irse.

-¿Y este que mosca le pico? Hace bromas pero no las aguanta es un inmaduro y un loco… -Drew se callo ante la mirada de Serena al escucharlo, estaba enojada.

-No… le vuelvas a decir asi – dijo Serena caminando hacia el Centro Pokémon, esto dejo callados a May y a Drew por como reaccionaron ambos amigos.

-Y ahora ¿Qué les paso a los dos? – dijo May aun más confundida que Drew, Dawn ante esto miro a Drew como disculpándose.

-No es tu culpa… es solo que… bueno creo que es mejor que Serena les cuente – dijo Dawn yendo al centro pokemon.

Los chicos se habían sentado a cenar, aunque Serena estaba igual de enojada con drew pero en parte estaba al pendiente de la entrada del centro pokemon, May y drew estaban incomodos al no comprender el por que ambos amigos reaccionaron asi.

-Serena… se que no debo meterme en esto, pero ¿Por qué reacciono asi Yazir? – preguntó May, la chica solo seguía comiendo aun molesta - ¡Serena!

-Serena… diles creo que es lo mejor para todos – dijo Dawn viendo a su amiga, ante esto la chica solo suspiro.

-Estoy haciendo mal en decir esto sin el consentimiento de Yazir… el perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño – dijo Serena viendo a su plato, esto hizo que tanto Drew como May se le revolvieran el estómago.

-¿Cómo….? ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Drew más consternado y apenado por lo que le había dicho al chico.

-Fue antes de que nos conociéramos… nunca me dijo los detalles… - dijo Serena viendo ahora a la puerta del Centro Pokémon.

-Dios… de verdad… de verdad lo sentí… - dijo May pero fue callada por Serena al negar la cabeza cosa que sorprendio a Drew.

-No tienen la culpa, ninguno sabia de esto… Drew perdóname por enojarme asi nada mas – dijo la chica viendo al peli verde, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-No Serena, fue culpa mía no debi mencionar a la familia de Yazir – dijo Drew, Dawn ante esto se sorprendio como el chico dejo su orgullo a un lado, fueron pasando las horas, esperando a Yazir pero este no llegaba.

-Tsk! Ya es un poco tarde – dijo Dawn viendo el reloj, eran las 11 de la noche, el concurso empezaba pasado mediodía - sera mejor irnos a dormir.

-tTenes razón Dawn, vamos chicos - dijo May ante esto, Drew se levantó a regañadientes, pero Serena se quedo ahí.

-Serena, vámonos… es tarde – dijo Dawn viendo que su amiga no se movia, la chica se negó.

-Serena, si no descansas no podras dar lo máximo mañana – dijo Drew, esto sorprendio a todas era como su manera de disculparse con Yazir. Serena no se quería mover, sabía que su amigo duraba noches sin dormir, en eso Dawn le agarro de la mano.

-vamos… el estará bien – dijo Dawn viendo a su amiga, ella acepto pero sin estar muy segura, Drew vio la entrada antes de irse.

Al dia siguiente empezaron los octavos de final, Serena y los demás iban hacia el lugar del gran festival, los 4 iban preocupados ya que no había visto a Yazir desde anoche, Serena era la que mas desconcertada estaba. Serena estaba callada, Drew igual ya que se sentía culpable de la situación, en eso notaron a un chico sentado en la entrada del edificio.

-Ese es…

-Yazir… ¿Cómo es que…? – en eso Serena se dirigio a su amigo, este tenia los ojos medio adormilados - ¿se encuentra bien?

-No… no dormi… es solo eso… no se preocupen… - en eso Serena lo calla mirándolo enojada como hacia años - oye Serena, si me vas a regañar…

-¡Eres un tonto Yazir, como puedes hacer eso! ¡no vuelvas a irte así sin mas! – dijo Serena enojada y preocupada, Yazir ante esto reacciono viendo a su amiga.

-Serena sabes por que reaccione asi… por favor tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, pero tienes razón lo siento – dijo Yazir parándose, podía caminar aunque sea un poco, bostezo – vamos.

Los 5 chicos entraron al gran festival, Yazir disimulaba su cansancio pero Serena se fijó en esto, los otros tres chicos veían la situación con algo de incredulidad, después de un rato los 4 chicos se encontraban ya listos para las batallas. Serena estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, aun molesta con lo que había pasado con Yazir hacía rato, en eso sintió un peso extra en su cuello, era el collar de su amigo – Yazir tú no eres así ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Serena… sé que es imprudente preguntar pero… ¿solo son amigos tú y Yazir? – preguntó Drew notando la ansiedad de la chica, esto sorprendió a Serena ante la pregunta.

-Fuimos más allá de eso, era casi mi hermano – dijo Serena agarrando su collar, recordando esas épocas en Kalos.

-Serena… - comenzó a decir Dawn, cuando anunciaron la batalla, ante esto Dawn le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su amiga antes de irse.

Pasaron las horas mientras las batallas de los octavos de final, con algo de dificultad pasaron tanto May, Drew y Dawn, Serena aun no pasaba, después de unos minutos anunciaron su batalla, sus amigos aun la veían preocupados por cómo se encontraba.

-Pobre Serena… primero lo de Satoshi y ahora Yazir - dijo Dawn viendo a Serena irse, May estaba igual de preocupada.

-Lo sé… pero algo cambio en ella, es como si esos nervios se fueran yendo – dijo May viendo a la peli azul, la chica asintió aun preguntándose como Serena era así de fuerte.

Serena iba de camino hacia el escenario aun pensativa y preocupada, en eso para su sorpresa Yazir se encontraba esperándola en el pasillo, el chico cuando la vio se acercó como pudo pero empezó a tambalearse.

-¡Yazir! – dijo la chica corriendo hacia su amigo, este se sostuvo viendo a la chica, se encontraba asustada - ¿Por qué no te fuiste a descansar?

-Porque… hice una promesa a una niña latosa hace 10 años – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga, esto a Serena la impacto haciendo que abrace a su amigo – ve allá… hermanita.

-¡Sí! – dijo Serena separándose de su amigo mientras iba corriendo hacia el escenario, Yazir la siguió con la mirada para después irse como pudiera.

Después de 1 hora, todos se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon, Serena para sorpresa de todos había dado una increíble batalla, se le vio más decidida que antes, aunque sus dos amigas aun notaban esa pequeña duda en ella, la chica se encontraba en este momento haciendo una llamada a su casa.

- _"Vamos contesta mamá"_ \- dijo Serena viendo la pantalla, en eso la llamada se enlazo viendo Serena a su mama - ¡hola mamá!

-¡Hija! Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Grace viendo a su hija, la chica le sonrió a su mama.

-Me encuentro bien mama, eh conocido más amigos – dijo la chica ya un poco más animada de los días anteriores.

-Que bien Serena me da gusto… ¿y ese collar? – dijo Grace viendo el collar que tenía puesto Serena, la chica pensó que no se daría cuenta - ¿Qué acaso Satoshi te regalo algo antes?

-¡Mamá! - dijo la chica roja, Grace ante esto se empezó reírse, Serena al pensar en Satoshi le vino aun la duda que traía.

-¿Sucede algo hija? - dijo Grace preocupada por Serena, Serena soltó un suspiro para luego ver a su mama.

-No he… estado bien mama, sucedió esto… - dijo Serena empezando a contar la situación con May y lo del gran festival, ocultando sus sentimiento muy bien.

-Ya veo… Serena, no debes dudar de ti hija, ni de tus lazos - dijo Grace viendo a su hija, la chica recordó las palabras de sus amigo - Serena ese lazo con Satoshi… aun se ha mantenido y no lo digo ahora que se separaron, lo vi desde que regresaste del campamento de Kanto.

-Mamá…-dijo la chica sorprendida, Grace sonrió con ternura a su hija.

-Eres fuerte Serena, cree en ti misma y veras como todo se arregla - Serena ante las palabras de su madre, una lágrima bajo por su rostro – hija…

-Gracias mamá… gracias de verdad. Me dijiste las palabras que necesitaba – dijo Serena viendo a su madre, sus ojos llenos de confianza.

-Así se habla hija, pero aún me debes una explicación de ese collar - dijo Grace viendo con cara picarona a su hija, la chica se volvió a sonrojar.

-Mamá vas a empezar de nuevo… en primer lugar no es de Satoshi – dijo Serena viendo a su madre sacando el collar – es de Yazir.

-Espera… ¡¿dijiste Yazir?! - dijo Grace sorprendida, hacía años que no escuchaba nada del amigo de la infancia de su hija.

-Sí… está aquí conmigo y Dawn - dijo Serena viendo a su mama, en eso Serena noto la hora – será mejor que me vaya mamá, mañana hay competencia.

-Muy bien hija suerte y ya me debes una explicación - dijo Grace viendo a su hija antes de que cortara la llamada.

Al día siguiente los 5 chicos se encontraban en el edificio, Serena se veía totalmente cambiada cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de ellos, se veía decidida y más contenta, ante esto tanto Dawn como May sonrieron entre ellas.

-Bueno… hoy es el día, todo se define aquí - dijo Drew viendo los recuadros de las batallas, en eso surgieron la imagen de May con una chica - vaya, serás la primera May.

-Sí, hora de darlo todo – dijo May viendo la pantalla, después de unos minutos aparecieron Dawn y otro chico - vaya luego eres tu Dawn.

-Esto se pone emocionante, ahora solo falta… - la chica se calló de golpe al ver la última batalla del día. El silencio se apodero de todos los presentes.

-Soy yo… contra Drew – dijo Serena viendo a Drew, este volteó a ver a su amiga mientras la tensión crecía un poco.

- _"Esto será difícil…"_ \- pensó Drew viendo a su amiga, sabían que de un momento a otro tendrían que enfrentarse entre ellos

La batalla de May fue reñida, utilizo a Beautifly, aunque la lucha se alargó más de lo que Serena esperaba, utilizando combinaciones de aire afilado y ventisca sostuvo la batalla, mientras que su oponente, que traía una Dusclops se mantenía alejado, contraatacando con movimientos de tipo veneno, en uno de esos el ataque de Beautifly da de lleno en el Pokémon rival, cayendo derrotado.

-¡Lo logro! Vaya esa fue una batalla igualada – dijo Dawn viendo como su amiga pasaba a la siguiente ronda.

-¡Lo logre! Pase a semifinales – dijo May llegando a la sala de espera, Dawn fue a abrazar a su amiga, cosa que correspondió la castaña.

-Fue una increíble batalla May, de verdad lo hiciste bien – dijo Drew a su amiga, esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Gracias Drew…- dijo May antes de ver a Serena, aunque se veía más confiada, aun no estaba segura con May.

-Bien hecho May – dijo alguien detrás de los chicos, era Yazir cosa que sorprendió a la chica – de verdad eres una buena entrenadora.

-Eh… gracias Yazir – dijo May halagada, Yazir vio a Dawn y luego a Serena, Serena veía decidida a su amigo.

-Bien… Serena hazme un favor y patéale el trasero a este niño, te echaré porras hasta que lo logres – dijo Yazir viendo a Drew, este se enojó aunque para sorpresa de Yazir no le dijo nada.

-No me dejare ganar por nadie Yazir - dijo Drew viendo ahora a Serena, ella le devolvió la mirada llena de rivalidad.

Un rato después, fue el turno de Dawn, la chica empezó con Mamoswine mientras que su oponente saco Mawile, la pelea empezó dominando la oponente de Dawn para sorpresa de sus amigos, pero Dawn se supo reponer combinando ataques de hielo de Mamoswine, gano por puntos al terminárseles el tiempo.

-Dios… esa fue más reñida – dijo May viendo como Dawn se despedía de la gente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Lo logre, pase a la semifinal! – dijo Dawn viendo a sus amigos, Serena la abrazo con fuerza mientras Dawn correspondía.

-Fue increíble Dawn, de verdad lo hiciste bien – dijo Serena viendo a su amiga, la peli azul le sonrió mientras Drew empezaba a caminar hacia el escenario - bueno… es nuestro turno.

-Suerte Serena, dalo todo – dijo Dawn viendo a Serena, esta última se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al escenario, Dawn volteo a ver a May que estaba un poco triste - ¿duele verdad?

-Sí… no saber a quién apoyar - dijo May viendo cómo se iba Serena, de camino al escenario Serena vio Yazir esperándola. Yazir levanta una mano con dos dedos levantado en forma de V, Serena vio esto con una mirada llena de confianza.

-¡Bueno es el momento de la última batalla de cuartos de final, de un lado de Ciudad LaRousse, Drew! – dijo la presentadora, a un lado estaba Drew en el campo, de un momento a otro Serena entro al escenario seguida de Luz - ¡del otro lado de Pueblo Boceto en la región de Kalos, Serena!

-al fin comienza… vamos Serena - dijo Grace viendo en la TV a su hija.

-Vamos Serena… tú puedes – dijo Dawn viendo a su amiga a través de la pantalla. May no decía nada, aunque le deseaba a ambos toda la suerte del mundo. Yazir veía todo cerca de la entrada del escenario.

-¡Muy bien, que comience la batalla! – dijo la presentadora, Serena sabía que Pokémon iba a utilizar.

-¡ve luz! – dijo la chica llamando a su Pokémon eléctrico, Luz salto al campo de batalla mientras soltaba varias chispas.

-¡ve Roserade! - dijo Drew mandando su Pokebola, de ella surgió su Pokémon mas fuerte entre varias hojas - ¡danza pétalo!

-¡Luz esquívalo y usa Impactrueno! – dijo Serena, Luz esquivó el ataque como pudo y lanzo un enorme rayo al Roserade, cosa que no le hizo mucho daño.

-¡Roserade, usa hojas mágicas y levanta las que están en el piso! – dijo Drew viendo que las hojas del anterior ataque habían quedado esparcidas, la hojas subieron el campo como un torbellino.

-¡Luz usa Impactrueno para quitar las hojas! – dijo Serena viendo el campo, luz intento hacer el ataque de manera más directa pero no sirvió de mucho, en eso varias hojas empezaron a golpear a luz.

-Es muy fuerte… Drew no se está conteniendo para nada – dijo Dawn viendo la batalla, May asintió haciendo lo mismo.

-Serena todavía no encuentra el punto débil, vamos… - dijo Yazir viendo el efecto de ese ataque, mientras en la batalla el movimiento de las hojas seguía.

- _"¿Qué hago? Necesito quitar esas hojas"_ – pensó la chica cuando se fijó en el movimiento de las hojas, se le ocurrió una idea – _"lo tengo"_ ¡Luz usa Impactrueno pero dando giros!

-¡Pika, Pikachu! – dijo la Pokémon haciendo caso de su entrenadora, utilizo de nuevo el ataque aunque dando giros, empezando a romper la pared de hojas.

-¡Roserade usa mega rotar! - dijo Drew viendo a el daño a la pared de hojas, el Pokémon planta hizo el ataque desbalanceando a Luz - ¡hojas mágicas de nuevo!

En eso las hojas de planta empezaron a lloverle a Luz por todos lados, esto ya empezó a preocupar a Serena, Luz se veía lastimada.

-Luz… no, resiste… - Dijo Serena empezando a dudar, estaba a punto de quebrarse cuando paso su mano por el collar de Yazir, para luego bajar al listón que le regalo Satoshi.

Se le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado, desde su despedida con Satoshi, el conocer a Dawn, su viaje por la región… los concursos, el reencuentro con su mejor amigo… Serena ante esto reaccionó, con una mirada cargada de confianza. Yazir se sorprendió al ver el cambio en Serena en ese momento: _"No puede ser… lo logró"_ pensó Yazir. May que la veía por la pantalla se sorprendió también.

-¡Luz usa puño trueno! - dijo Serena, la Pokémon se movió a una buena velocidad golpeando por todos lados, esto despejo las hojas que le golpeaban - ¡usa ataque rápido seguido de Impactrueno!

La Pikachu empezó ahora a moverse por todo el escenario, los rayos empezaron a tumbar la pared de hojas, para impresión de Drew, uno de esos dio en Roserade directamente, por el propio movimiento aumento el daño al Pokémon.

-¡Roserade, usa rayo solar! – dijo Drew viendo el peligro del ataque, Roserade hizo caso y empezó a cargar su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Luz usa puño trueno, pero cárgalo con la electricidad del suelo! - Luz hizo lo que se le ordenó corriendo para que su puño se llenara de electricidad, este fue más potente.

-¡Roserade, acaba la batalla! - dijo Drew viendo la cercanía del Pokémon, este lanzo el ataque, pero le pasó rozando a Luz, que su puño si le dio de lleno, tirándolo al piso KO - ¡Roserade!

-¡Roserade no puede continuar, la ganadora es Serena!" - dijo la presentadora, al escuchar esto el estadio se escuchó un gran grito, había sido una increíble batalla.

-¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos Luz! – dijo Serena cargando a su Pokémon, esta sonreía ante este logro.

-Me gano… es muy buena - dijo Drew llamando a Roserade a su Pokebola, al ver a Serena sonreír, hizo lo mismo.

-¡Lo logro, lo logro! Le gano a Drew – dijo Dawn saltando de la silla, en ese noto algo en los ojos de Serena. – ella…

-Sí, al fin lo logro – dijo May viendo el monitor, mientras en la entrada Yazir veía esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo lograste Serena – dijo Yazir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara…


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Luego de la ronda de cuartos de final, al caer la noche, May salió del centro Pokémon en compañía de su Blaziken. Dawn se encontraba fuera del recinto perdida en sus pensamientos sobre los siguientes combates, vio a May cerca de una de las fuentes, sonrió y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Bueno amigo, mañana comienza lo importante, cuento contigo, vamos por esa copa! – le dijo May con energía a su Pokémon

-Blazi, Blaziken! – dijo su Pokémon asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cuentas May? – dijo Dawn acercándose a ella - ¿En qué piensas?

-Sabes… - comenzó a decir May – es increíble que Serena haya podido derrotar a Drew, realmente tiene talento, lo hizo muy bien. – dijo en forma pensativa – Tal parece que ya pudo encontrar el equilibrio dentro de sí misma.

-Así parece – secundó la peli azul con alegría – parece que obtuvo lo que necesitaba. Su conversación con Yazir fue efectiva y de mucha ayuda, realmente la conoce muy bien.

-Realmente estaba sufriendo mucho, debió ser una carga difícil para ella.

-Nunca te lo pregunté pero… ¿por qué decidiste guardar silencio? ¿Por qué ayudarla a obtener más confianza? – preguntó poniéndose seria. May sonrió ante esa pregunta.

-Porque yo la comprendo. Además – sonrió – ella realmente me cae bien, y me alegra que Satoshi tenga a alguien como ella cerca de él, no sabe la suerte que tiene.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo – dijo Dawn sonriendo – espero que se puedan reencontrar algún día, comparten un vínculo muy fuerte.

-Eso sí. Estoy segura que se reencontrarán. – terminó diciendo May con confianza y alegría.

-Aún hay una cosa más que deberías hacer, ¿no? – preguntó Dawn.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo, es importante dejarlo claro – afirmó la castaña.

-Hablando de otra cosa, ya solo quedamos 3 de nosotros en semifinales, parece ser que la hora de que alguna de nosotras tenga que enfrentarse a la otra ha llegado. – dijo May. - Me pregunto, ¿cómo Serena manejará eso?

-Lo hará bien, estoy segura – termino diciendo Dawn – ella no será un oponente fácil de vencer tampoco. Y menos ahora que ha recuperado su motivación y su confianza, está que arde realmente, pude sentirlo en el escenario.

-Yo lo ví en primera fila – dijo Drew acercándose a las chicas – siempre supe que era talentosa, y me lo confirmo al tener la habilidad para vencerme en su primer intento. ¿Tú fallaste esa vez no? – terminó entre risas.

-Drew! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó May algo enojada – ¿escuchaste todo?

-No todo, solo la parte de que esperan que Serena se reencuentre con alguien – termino diciendo – no sé quién será, pero es afortunado.

-¿Celoso amiguito o qué? – dijo May con un tono burlón.

-No, no tengo porque estarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya encontraste a alguien? – preguntó Dawn con malicia.

-N… no sé de qué hablas Dawn, creo que estas confundida. – terminó diciendo Drew tratando de disimular su alarma y el liego rubor que apareció en su cara.

-Siiiii claro, como no. No será que está más cerca de lo que crees Drew – dijo Dawn sonriendo.

-De cualquier manera – dijo el peli verde con tono cortante para cambiar rápido de tema - ¿no creen que deberían dormir? Mañana comienzan las semifinales.

-Tienes razón, debemos irnos. – secundó May.

A la mañana siguiente…

Se dirigieron a la sede del Gran Festival los 5 juntos. Serena se le veía decida y de mucho mejor ánimo que los días recientes, con Luz en su hombro con el mismo ánimo; May que caminaba atrás de ella, sonrió ante ese hecho, Yazir se le veía también contento al ver su amiga con mejor cara.

-Muy bien, ya estamos en las semifinales chicas, vamos a darlo todo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo una Serena muy animada y feliz.

-No podrías haberlo dicho mejor! – dijo Dawn emocionada – ya quiero saber quién será mi oponente.

-Ya estamos más cerca de la Copa – dijo May con emoción.

-Concéntrense chicas, estoy seguro que cualquiera de ustedes puede lograrlo – dijo Drew – solo espero que sepan sobrellevar su amistad y la rivalidad en estas últimas etapas.

-No te preocupes por eso – dijo Serena sonriendo– claro que quiero ganar, pero si alguna de ustedes también lo hace, me alegraría igual. Aunque no se lo dejaré a fácil a ninguna de las dos - Dawn y May la observaron y le devolvieron la misma mirada seria y confortable, iban a superar ese obstáculo sin problemas.

Llegaron al lugar donde se iban a decidir los contrincantes de las semifinales. Todo se quedaron perplejos al ver a los contrincantes de las semifinales. Serena se quedó perpleja al ver quien era su contrincante.

-Al parecer – dijo Serena – esto ya no se puede retrasar más ¿no?

* * *

Mientras tanto en Alola…

Satoshi, había salido de la Escuela luego de otro buen día junto a Pikachu; se dirigía a casa de Kukui en compañía de Gary y Lillie.

-Ya veo, la mega evolución es sorprendente – decía Lillie que venía hablando con Gary. – Algo había leído sobre eso, pero no lo había visto sino cuando tuvieron su batalla.

-La energía que usa es sorprendente, se vale de la energía que se encuentra dentro de la Mega Piedra especial para cada Pokémon, y su unión con la Piedra Llave y el lazo con su entrenador, eso es lo esencial para lograr esa azaña – explico Gary a Lillie. – Aunque, no todos los Pokémon son capaces de Mega Evolucionar.

De repente, se vio saltar a un Caterpie de los arbustos en la Ruta por la que caminaban, Lillie se sorprendió ante esto y comenzó a caer, Gary reacciono rápidamente y logro tomarla de una mano para evitar que callera.

-Te tengo – le dijo Gary, Lillie se incorporó y al darse cuenta de aquello, soltó rápidamente la mano de Gary y se volteó hacia el otro lado para que Satoshi y Gary no le vieran la cara.

-Gra… Gracias Gary – dijo Lillie con la voz entrecortada.

- _"Es muy tímida en verdad"_ – pensó Gary.

-¿Qué ocurre Lillie? – le preguntó Satoshi.

-Nada!, no pasa nada! – dijo Lillie – Ese Pokémon salió de la nada. – terminó de decir, cambiando de tema.

-Lillie, tú también quieres trabajar con los Pokémon, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué les temes? – preguntó Gary.

-No les temo! Me gustan los Pokémon… "como objeto de estudio" – terminó susurrando esto último Lillie.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Gary.

-No les temo! Como le dije a Satoshi, mi hipótesis es que si me lo propusiera…

-¿Hipótesis? Aún no lo has aplicado en la práctica tal parece ¿no? – dijo Gary

-Vamos hombre, dale un respiro – dijo Satoshi – ella se siente algo incómoda con los Pokémon…

-Satoshi, tranquilo. Él tiene razón, tengo que aplicar mi hipótesis en la práctica – dijo Lillie con decisión – solo que me cuesta – termino diciendo triste.

-Vamos no estés triste Lillie. Lo vas a lograr, estoy seguro que sí, si le aplicas la misma pasión que aplicas cuando los estudias en los libros, podrás hacerlo – la ánimo Gary. Lillie se sorprendió ante el comentario de Gary, lo observó con gran admiración y agradecimiento. Satoshi se quedó perplejo al ver aquella escena.

- _"Eh pero qué?! ¿Por qué rayos a ella no la ataca tanto como a mí?! Y no creo que sea el pretexto de la confianza, a todo el mundo lo ataca por igual… ¿qué se trae este? Bueno es el momento de vengarme un poco_ – pensó Satoshi.

-Oye Gary, ¿desde cuando tanta empatía con los demás? ¿Acaso será…? – comenzó a decir Satoshi con picardía: _"Ya verás, me voy a vengar por haberme fastidiado con Serena"_

-¿Qué, esto? – respondió Gary sonriendo – lo que pasa es que Lillie tiene más cerebro que tú, por lo tanto vale más la pena ayudarla a ella que a ti, ¿no te parece?

-¿!Qué dijiste?! – dijo un enojado Satoshi.

-Además, ella no se la pasa perdida en sus pensamientos como cierta persona, ¿verdad Lillie? – le dijo Gary riéndose.

-Cierto, últimamente Satoshi se la pasa en la nebulosa más seguido, ¿por qué crees que sea? – dijo Lillie aprovechando la oportunidad que parecía haberse olvidado el tema de su miedo a los Pokémon. _"Lo siendo Satoshi, de verdad espero que me perdones_ – pensó Lillie – _aunque me estoy divirtiendo"_ – terminó riéndose.

-Eso es objeto de estudio en realidad. – dijo Gary riéndose con ganas.

-Serás!… te voy a – comenzó a decir Satoshi.

-Cambiando de tema – dijo Gary ignorando a Satoshi – te voy a ayudar con tú problema Lillie, tranquila. No dejaré que estés así por siempre.

- _"Bueno, al menos dijo algo sensato y Lillie está de mejor humor ahora, lo dejaré pasar, pero ya verá"_ – dijo Satoshi aún enojado – yo también te voy a ayudar Lillie, no te preocupes.

-Chicos… - comenzó a decir Lillie – son muy amables de verdad, no saben cuánto aprecio eso.

Siguieron su camino charlando cuando de repente, estaban llegando a la casa de Kukui cuando escucharon un sonido entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué Pokémon será? – dijo Gary con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, pero esto se pone emocionante! – exclamó un Satoshi muy animado. Lillie al escuchar ese sonido inmediatamente, comenzó a echarse hacia atrás, Gary que se encontraba detrás de ella, puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila Lillie, respira profundo – le dijo Gary – tienes que ser valiente, tú puedes. – Lillie se quedó parada hasta donde alcanzó a retroceder: _"los chicos tienen razón, puedo hacerlo, vamos Lillie enfréntalo, no voy a huir"_. Logró calmarse y no alejarse huyendo de las escena.

- _"Muy bien Lillie, excelente primer paso"_ – pensó Gary con una sonrisa.

Resulta ser que era un Litten que traía una baya en la boca, los observó por un momento, luego se sentó a seguir con su comida.

-¿Un Litten salvaje? – dijo Lillie extrañada – que extraño, no es muy común ver uno andando por ahí sin entrenador.

-Qué más da, lo voy a capturar – dijo Satoshi emocionado – Pikachu vamos.

-Pika Pika – dijo Pikachu con decisión, saltando del hombro de Satoshi listo para pelear. Litten, sin embargo, parecía más concentrado en su comida que en la lucha.

-Tal parece que no cree necesario defenderse – dijo Gary.

-Eso lo veremos. Pikachu, Impactrueno – le ordenó Satoshi.

Pikachu lanzo un potente Impactrueno hacia Litten, el Pokémon Fuego terminó de comer, luego pasó a tener una mirada determinada, se movió en el momento justo para evitar el ataque de Pikachu saltando al aire, inmediatamente después lanzó un potente lanzallamas.

-¡Cuidado Pikachu, esquívalo! – gritó Satoshi. Pikachu logró esquivar el ataque de Litten, pero este no se detuvo y utilizo arañazo luego de ello. Logro darle a Pikachu

-Eso no será suficiente para vencernos! Pikachu Ataque Rápido! – le ordenó Satoshi a Pikachu. Este se preparó para realizar el ataque, Litten en ese momento comenzó a sonreír, estaba disfrutando de la batalla, y se preparó para usar Placaje, ambos Pokémon chocaron al golpearse con sus ataques. Litten se preparó para usar su Colmillo Ígneo, logró acertarle a Pikachu.

-Cielos, es muy fuerte ese Pokémon. Pikachu, de nuevo Ataque Rápido!

Se acercó rápidamente a Litten, esta vez no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque y logró acertarle un fuerte golpe.

-No dejes que se levante Pikachu, Cola de Hierro! – Litten no alcanzó a recuperarse por completo para poder esquivar el ataque, y recibió otro golpe directo. Se levantó como pudo, y uso Lanzallamas.

-Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Ambos ataques impactaron, se creó una gran nube de humo. Pikachu cayo de pie en el suelo, Litten se le vio debilitado, pero sin darse por vencido lanzó un nuevo Lanzallamas.

-Ataque Rápido ahora! – le ordenó Satoshi. Logró esquivar el ataque con su maniobra.

-Ahora, Impactrueno! – el ataque alcanzó a Litten provocándole un gran daño.

-Bien, ahora Pokebola ve! – Satoshi lanzó la Pokebola con decisión.

Satoshi y sus acompañantes miraban la Pokebola con atención esperando que pudiera capturarlo con éxito. Se movió una… dos… tres veces… y luego se quedó quieta.

-Bien! Lo logré, capture a un Litten. – dijo Satoshi con alegría alzando la Pokebola al aire.

-Pi Pikachu! – dijo Pikachu bastante contento, luego se tambaleó un poco.

-Cuidado amigo, lo hiciste bien. – el azabache le sonrió a Pikachu evitando que cayera, este le devolvió la sonrisa. – Vamos al Centro Pokémon amigo, ya terminamos aquí.

-Sí, tienes razón – secundó Gary – vámonos muchachos.

-De acuerdo, los sigo chicos – dijo Lillie.

* * *

De regreso en Hoenn…

La pantalla no daba lugar a dudas o errores, Serena y May iban a enfrentarse en semifinales. Se miraron mutuamente durante unos instantes. Luego May cerró los ojos y dio un ligero suspiro.

-Así es, esto ya no se puede retrasar más Serena – dijo May abriendo los ojos y mirándola con decisión. – espero que recuerdes lo que acabas de decir, no te la voy a poner fácil.

-Lo tengo muy presente – le respondió la peli miel – pero tengo otros motivos para querer luchar en serio contigo May.

-¿Y cuáles son? – preguntó la castaña con seriedad.

-Porque en este momento nos enfrentamos en igualdad de condiciones – le respondió Serena – me di cuenta que tú y yo somos iguales May, pero ahora es diferente, porque recordé algo que había olvidado, por lo que ahora no tengo dudas ni me siento confundida, voy a darlo todo en el campo para derrotarte. – May la vio fijamente, luego mostro una breve sonrisa.

-Pues vamos allá entonces. – termino diciendo May.

-Den lo mejor de las dos chicas, espero enfrentarme a alguna de ustedes en la final. – dijo Dawn ocultando su tristeza de que sus amigas se tuvieran que enfrentar en este momento.

Yazir, que se encontraba observando la escena, vio la cara decidida de Serena sin un ápice de duda, su inseguridad y conflictos que había tenido días anteriores había desaparecido: _"Bien hecho Serena, sabía que podrías hacerlo, no perdí la fe nunca._ – recordó como era Serena antes de separarse, como la había encontrado y luego en este momento – _tal parece que la flor de cerezo ha vuelto a florecer, y se hace más fuerte a cada paso"_ – pensó Yazir para sí mismo, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, señor presumido? – le preguntó Drew - ¿Acaso es algo gracioso o se te ocurrió otra forma de sacarme de mis casillas?

-Nada de eso señor concursos – respondió Yazir – solamente he visto el nuevo inicio. – Drew vio la escena de las chicas y luego sonrió.

-Tal parece que es cierto, veamos cómo termina esto. – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las gradas, Yazir lo siguió.

De un momento a otro empezaron la ronda de semifinales, la primera en pasar fue Dawn la chica iba decidida, empezó estaba vez con su quilaba mientras que su oponente traía un Espeon, la batalla comenzó reñida tanto Dawn como el chico daban todo de sí, el chico empezó a complicar las cosas utilizando ataque psíquicos y bola sombra, pero el Quilava utilizo una combinación de ataque rápido y lanzallamas, termino la batalla.

-¡Hora de comenzar la siguiente batalla de la semifinal! ¡de un lado, de Ciudad Petalburgo, su nombre es May! - dijo la presentadora dirigiéndose hacia May, la chica se encontraba ya en su puesto con una mirada decidida - ¡por el otro lado, de pueblo boceto, Serena!

-Muy bien… ¿lista serena? - preguntó May viendo a su amiga. Ella le devolvió la mirada sacando su Pokebola.

-¡Sal Altaria!

-Así que una Altaria… bien ¡ve Blaziken! – dijo May lanzando su Pokebola, de ella surgió el Pokémon luchador de fuego.

-¡Serán Blaziken vs Altaria! ¡comiencen! – dijo la presentadora.

-¡Blaziken usa gancho alto! - ordenó May a su Pokémon, este se movió a una increíble velocidad sorprendiendo a la Altaria de Serena.

-¡Altaria usa pulso dragón para alejarte! - dijo Serena, la Pokémon aprovechando la cercanía de Blaziken lanzo un potente pulso dragón que impulso al Pokémon fuego para atrás.

-es fuerte… ¡Blaziken usa giro de fuego! – dijo May a su Pokémon, de la nada un enorme torbellino de fuego rodeo a Altaria dañándola.

-¡Altaria! ¡sal de ahí y usa brillo mágico! – dijo Serena viendo a su Pokémon, este empezó a moverse alrededor del giro de fuego para zafarse del ataque, para luego con el mismo movimiento darle más potencia al brillo mágico, golpeando duramente a Blaziken.

-¡Blaziken! ¡vamos resiste! - dijo May viendo a su Pokémon tirado, de un momento a otro el Pokémon de fuego se levantó - ¡Blaziken usa súper calor!

-¡Altaria usa pulso dragón! - dijo Serena ante el ataque, ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, pero el súper calor de Blaziken termino imponiéndose.

-¡Altaria…! May es muy fuerte… - suspiró - Serena tu puedes – dijo Yazir luego de un suspiro, viendo a su amiga, Drew que estaba a su lado veía a May.

- _"Sigue así May, esto es el resultado de tu entrenamiento"_ – pensó Drew viendo a las chicas, Altaria se estaba levantando de a poco.

-Vamos Altaria… - dijo Serena viendo a su Pokémon, Altaria se empezó a mover más pensando en su entrenadora y en el Garchomp que le había ayudado, en eso la mega piedra de Altaria empezó a reaccionar - ¡vamos allá Altaria!

-¿Eh? ¿tú también Serena? – dijo May sorprendida al ver la mega piedra de Altaria, en eso saco su piedra llave – bueno ¡vamos a llevar esto al siguiente nivel!

-¡Que nuestros lazos superen cualquier nivel! ¡mega evoluciona! – dijo Serena ante la cara de incredulidad del público, en eso Altaria mega evolucionó - ¡bien hecho amiga!

-así que esta es la mega evolución de Altaria, increíble Serena – dijo May viendo a su amiga, pero esto solo hizo que aumentara su emoción - ¡entonces hagamos lo mismo Blaziken!

-¿eh? ¡¿también tienes mega evolución May?! – preguntó Serena viéndola incrédula, esto dejo sorprendidos a Dawn y Yazir.

-Así que ella también tiene una mega… ¡esto va a ser emocionante! – dijo Dawn viendo a sus amigas, mientras en las gradas, Yazir veía esto un poco incrédulo.

-Dios, May sería una gran contrincante - dijo Yazir viendo a la castaña sonriendo, Drew al escucharlo se sintió orgulloso por su amiga.

- _"Vamos May"_ \- dijo Drew viendo a su amiga.

-¡Vamos a superar la evolución por medio de nuestro lazo Blaziken! ¡mega evoluciona! – dijo May activando su piedra, en eso el Pokémon de fuego mega evoluciono - ¡lista Serena!

-¡Más que lista May! ¡Altaria pulso dragón! – dijo la chica emocionada, el ataque fue bastante potente, pero Blaziken lo esquivo.

-¡Blaziken usa patada de fuego! – dijo May viendo a su Pokémon, este cargo una patada llena de fuego. El Pokémon de fuego se lanzó a una increíble velocidad hacia Altaria, pero este lo esquivo para sorpresa de May, en eso Altaria utilizo tus alas para agarrar al Blaziken.

-¡Gira y usa brillo mágico! – dijo Serena viendo a su Pokémon, este empezó a girar junto con Blaziken agarrado mientras el brillo mágico lo debilitaba.

-¡Blaziken záfate del agarre! – dijo May viendo el ataque, Blaziken de una patada se logró zafar, aunque termino muy golpeado - ¡Blaziken vamos, utiliza patada ígnea!

El Pokémon de fuego saco provecho de las llamas que aún quedaban en el campo para potenciar su patada, para incredulidad de Serena la velocidad del Pokémon aumento más dándole una tremenda patada a Altaria.

-¡Altaria resiste! – dijo Serena viendo a su Pokémon, la Pokémon dragón se levantó muy a duras penas para sorpresa de May.

-Parece que este será el último ataque ¡Blaziken usa súper calor! – dijo May viendo a su Pokémon, este volvió a preparar el ataque con un extra del fuego en su pata.

-Esto será un todo o nada ¡Altaria usa cometa dragón! – dijo Serena viendo el ataque, en eso ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques más potentes, provocando una enorme explosión; no se veía nada a través de la cortina de humo.

-Vamos… Altaria – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga, que se encontraba preocupada.

-Blaziken… - dijo Drew viendo a May, que también estaba preocupada por la situación.

Mientras en la casa de May, su familia veía la batalla impresionados del nivel de su rival pero teniendo fe en la castaña, así en Kalos, Grace veía la batalla con mucha ansiedad, en eso el humo en el campo de batalla, uno de los Pokémon estaba tirado. La batalla se había decidido, May había resultado ganadora. El público aplaudió y ovaciono a la ganadora. Serena, en ese momento se quedó parada viendo a May como celebraba y saludaba; sin embargo, no se sentía mal, había logrado quedar entre las mejores 4 coordinadoras de la región de Hoenn, al ser su primera experiencia, había llegado lejos.

- _"Ella realmente es grandiosa. Es muy buena, ha entrenado mucho para este momento._ – pensó Serena, se le dibujo una sonrisa – _fue una buena experiencia y aprendí mucho en esta región."_ – ambas salieron del escenario. En eso, Serena se detiene y May se queda a mirarla.

-Felicidades May – dijo Serena dándole una sonrisa – te lo mereces, eres realmente una gran coordinadora, aún me falta un poco de camino por recorrer, pero no me rendiré.

-No lo creo Serena, tú también eres realmente buena – le dijo la castaña a Serena – aunque no lo creas, has afianzado un elemento importante en tú camino para lograr tus sueños. Lo que me recuerda, quiero hablar contigo en privado después de que termine la final del Gran Festival, es importante.

-Yo te iba a pedir lo mismo, tenemos que hablar – le dijo Serena.

-Entonces está hecho, después de la final.

-Nuevamente felicidades May, te deseo suerte en la final contra Dawn, ya quiero ver su encuentro. – Serena le dirigió una sonrisa a May, esta se la devolvió, siguieron su camino a los camerinos.

En las gradas, Drew y Yazir se dirigían a donde estaban sus amigas.

-Fue una buena batalla – dijo Drew a Yazir – dieron todo lo que tenían, fue muy emocionante.

-Ya lo creo, señor concursos. May es realmente buena, pero Serena ha crecido mucho y aprendió una lección importante que le permitió llegar hasta aquí, a pesar de ser su primera vez en esto y llegar a enfrentarse a May.

-Quien diría que ella podría darle tanta pelea a May, y que pudiera vencerme, es realmente sorprendente. Lo que me sorprende es que no estaba triste. – terminó diciendo el peli verde.

-Porque aprendió una lección importante, y además se probó a sí misma contra una contrincante como May. – respondió Yazir.

Llegaron a los camerinos, y vieron a las chicas conversando.

-Lo hiciste bien Serena! Es una lástima que no hayas podido ganar. – dijo Dawn – Pero haz avanzado muchísimo y lograste llegar a semifinales en tú primera experiencia en el gran festival, eso es muy bueno.

-Gracias Dawn, pero May es la que se lució – le respondió la peli miel – aun así no me rendiré, la próxima vez yo seré la que gane! Ahora solo queda la final – dijo mirando a Dawn y a May – ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

-Nuevamente tu y yo en una final, no Dawn – le espetó May – estaba esperando este momento, nuevamente las dos en este lío.

-Tienes razón, ha llegado la hora de que nos volvamos a enfrentar en la final, espero estés preparada. – dijo Dawn.

-Ohh claro que sí, decidiremos quien de las dos será la Maestra de Concursos de Hoenn. – terminó diciendo May. Se miraron mutuamente con mucha confianza en sí mismas. Dawn se dio media vuelta en dirección a su camerino.

-Iré a prepararme, luego nos vemos amigos. – aseveró la peli azul.

-Suerte a las dos – dijo Serena – den lo mejor de sí. – Serena se dirigió a su camerino, Drew se acercó a charlar con May para felicitarla. Yazir se acercó a su amiga.

-Serena, lo hiciste muy bien, a pesar de que no ganaste, has aprendido mucho y eres más fuerte que cuando llegaste a esta región, y más fuerte que cuando te ví de nuevo. – dijo Yazir, sonriéndole.

-Gracias, en parte es gracias a ti, pero también de otra persona más. – dijo poniendo su mano en su lazo azul. Yazir se quedó viendo aquel gesto.

-Espero poder conocer en persona a ese tal Satoshi algún día, me causa mucha curiosidad.

-Ojalá – le respondió Serena a su amigo. – Ahora vayamos a las gradas, veamos en que termina esta final.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos.

-Éxito May, las estaré observando desde las gradas – termino de decir Drew sonriendo. Salió del lugar hacia las gradas.

Luego de una hora, llamaron a Dawn a May para da inicio a la final.

-Llegó la hora, es el momento de dar el todo por el todo. – pensaron al unisonó Dawn y May.

-¡Es hora de que empiece la final del Gran Festival de la región de Hoenn! – dijo la presentadora viendo alrededor - ¡de un lado, de Ciudad Petalburgo, May! ¡del otro lado, del Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, Dawn!

-Bien Dawn ¿lista para darlo todo? – dijo May sacando su Pokebola, Dawn hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo estoy May ¡ve Piplup! – dijo Dawn sacando a su Pokémon de agua, este surgió de entre varias burbujas.

-muy bien ¡ve Blaziken! – dijo May llamando a su Pokémon más fuerte, el Pokémon lucha apareció de nuevo entre varias llamas.

-¡Muy bien la final será entre Blaziken vs Piplup! ¡comiencen! – dijo la presentadora viendo a las dos coordinadoras.

-¡Piplup rayo burbujas! – dijo Dawn viendo a su Pokémon, este lanzo un fuerte rayo de burbujas hacia Blaziken.

-¡Blaziken esquívalo y usa gancho alto! – dijo May viendo la cercanía del ataque, Blaziken lo esquivo de un salto para quedar enfrente Piplup.

-¡Piplup gira y usa pico taladro! – dijo Dawn viendo la oportunidad, gracias al giro Piplup evito el ataque y le dio de lleno con el pico taladro al Pokémon.

-¡Blaziken gancho alto de nuevo! – dijo May viendo que el Piplup estaba cerca, esta vez Blaziken reacciono y le dio tremendo golpe a Piplup.

-¡Piplup cabezazo! - dijo Dawn un poco preocupada, en eso Piplup le dio un tremendo cabezazo al Pokémon luchador, al hacer esto ambos Pokémon se separaron un buen tramo, esto dejo mudos a los espectadores.

-Increíble, que batalla más igualada – dijo Serena viendo a sus amigas, ambas estaban parejas, incluso su puntuación estaba igualada.

-Sí, hacía mucho que no veía una batalla tan igualada – dijo Yazir viendo ambas chicas, se emocionó al ver el nivel de ambas, esto no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

-Oye, ni se te ocurra pedirles una batalla – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo, esto lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Pero si me eso me gusta, encontrar oponentes fuertes… - pero este se calló al ver la mirada seria de su amiga - de repente eres muy aguafiestas.

-Ya me arreglare contigo – dijo Serena un poco molesta, esto solo hizo sonreír a su amigo, mientras Drew veía la batalla aun absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos May, ya estás aquí da todo lo que tengas - dijo Drew susurrando, esto lo escucho Yazir aunque se quedó callado,

-¡Piplup rayo burbujas de nuevo! – dijo Dawn viendo a su Pokémon, este lanzo el rayo burbujas a Blaziken dando en el Pokémon, hiriéndolo.

-¡Blaziken usa giro fuego! – dijo May viendo a su Pokémon, de la nada surgió un tornado de fuego alrededor de Piplup dañándolo bastante.

-¡Piplup resiste! - dijo Dawn viendo a su Pokémon en medio de ese torbellino, en eso se le ocurrió una manera de contrarrestarlo - ¡Piplup usa remolino!

El Pokémon de agua al escuchar esto realizo el ataque, al puro contacto apago el torbellino, despejando el escenario de las llamas que había.

-¡Blaziken usa súper calor! – dijo May viendo el torbellino, el Pokémon de fuego preparo su ataque más fuerte - ¡ahora!

-¡Vamos Piplup! – dijo Dawn, ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques causando una explosión cosa que impresiono aún más a los espectadores.

-¡Blaziken patada de fuego! – dijo May de la nada, en eso el Blaziken salió de la cortina de humo con una patada llena de fuego, dándole a Piplup de lleno.

-¡Piplup! ¡resiste! – dijo Dawn preocupada, el Pokémon resistió como pudo ante tremendo golpe - ¡rayo burbujas con tu torbellino!

-¡Blaziken usa súper calor con tu giro fuego! - dijo May sacando su mejor ataque, ambos Pokémon realizaron la combinación, viéndose directamente uno a otro - _"Dawn… pase lo que pase aquí, fue un gusto esta batalla"_

- _"May… gracias"_ \- pensó la peli azul viendo a su amiga a los ojos, ambas asintieron.

-¡Ahora! – dijeron ambas, sus Pokémon lanzaron sus ataque al mismo tiempo, creando una explosión aun mayor que la anterior.

El escenario se llenó de una luz casi mágica, ninguno podía ver lo que había pasado con ambos Pokémon, en las gradas los tres amigos estaban preocupados por sus amigas.

-May… - dijo Drew tapándose de la luz, aunque preocupado por su amiga.

-Dawn… - dijo serena igual de preocupada, Yazir solo miraba la batalla con atención, al despejarse la luz ambos Pokémon seguían de pie - ¿eh? ¿aún sigue…?

En eso ambos Pokémon empezaron a caer, sin remedio, ambas entrenadores miraban esto con expectativa cuando, el Piplup de Dawn, cayó al suelo.

-La ganadora del Gran Festival de Hoenn es la coordinadora May! – anunció la presentadora.

El público se levantó de sus asientos y aplaudieron a la Maestra de Concursos de Hoenn. May aún no salía de su shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Dawn, sonrió al ver la cara de incrédula de su contrincante: _"Vamos May, sí es real. Ganaste el gran festival de Hoenn. Lo hiciste bien, te lo mereces._ – pensó Dawn, aún con una sonrisa – _sin rencores por esto. Pero eso sí, esto aún no acaba, algún día tendremos ese combate de desempate. Cuando nos volvamos a ver en un futuro."_ Se acercó a May en medio del bullicio.

-Muchas felicidades May, lo lograste. – le dijo con una sonrisa, a May se le veían unas pocas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. – Realmente te lo mereces, haz trabajado muy duro para ganar hoy, aquí en tu región natal. Debes estar feliz y orgullosa de eso, me llevo una gran experiencia de todo esto.

-Gracias Dawn – dijo May con una voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos – te lo agradezco. Aunque… espero nuestro encuentro futuro nuevamente, para el desempate ¿no te parece? – Dawn se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Le tomó unos instantes salir de su asombro.

-Sí, tienes razón. Yo también, pero lo importante ahora es que lo lograste. No se te olvide después de esto, tienes algo más que hacer.

-Sí, lo sé ya está decidido eso. – dijo May

-De acuerdo, luego me cuentas como te fue.

Serena aplaudía en conjunto con el público, se sintió un poco triste por su amiga Dawn, pero también sabía que alguna de las dos debía ganar; estaba feliz por May que había logrado ganarle a Dawn, después de esa gran batalla, se le veía con ojos llenos de emoción y ligeramente húmedos. Se le vio levantar la Copa Listón de Hoenn saludando al público llena de alegría.

-¿Qué sucede Serena? – preguntó Yazir al verla.

-Nada, tranquilo es solo la emoción – dijo Serena pasándose una mano por los ojos. – Fue una batalla muy buena, y llena de emociones encontradas para las tres.

-Me imagino – respondió Yazir.

-Impresionante, May lo logró… - dijo Drew, hizo su típico gesto con el cabello: _"Sabía que lo lograría. Se ha exigido mucho y a entrenado sin parar."_ pensó Drew – Amigos, debo irme, tengo que hacer algo. – dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Y a este qué le pico? – se preguntó Yazir.

-Creo saber que fue a hacer – dijo Serena.

-¿Y qué es?

-Lo siento, eso es algo confidencial y personal de él, no puedo decírtelo. – respondió Serena a su amigo con una sonrisa. – Ven, vamos a buscar a Dawn.

Pasada unas horas, la tarde de ese día luego de la ceremonia de premiación y que May se llevara la Copa consigo a su habitación en el Centro Pokémon, tocaron a su puerta.

-Sí, adelante – dijo May, fue Drew quien abrió la puerta. – Ah, hola Drew ¿Dónde habías estado? No te vi en las gradas después de que gane.

-Sí lo sé, lo siento, estaba haciendo algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es más importante que…!? – empezó a decir May.

-Antes de que me reclames, quiero que veas esto que tengo aquí. – Drew puso una de sus manos delante de él. Lo que tenía era un ramo de rosas rojas para May; se impresiono al verla, pero no dejo ver su asombro a flote.

-Ohh ya veo, y dime ¿Para cuál de los Pokémon que use en este concurso es?

-No es para ellos, esta es para ti – le respondió Drew.

May se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, su amigo se había dejado de lado su orgullo para darle un obsequio. Esto no era fácil para Drew, que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas tan a menudo, pero tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo, tenía la cara un poco roja por todo ello.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti May, lograste ganar el Gran Festival de Hoenn, eso tiene mucha importancia para ti, y lo sé porque he visto tu esfuerzo durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos fuera de la región, me consta. Has recorrido un largo camino para lograrlo, es por ello que quise darte esto. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero… - Drew vio como May se acercaba hacia él, tomó el ramo de flores y lo vio a los ojos, Drew se dio cuenta que estaba muy emocionada.

-Es perfecto Drew, gracias – le dijo May muy emocionada – es un lindo detalle, sobretodo viniendo de ti.

- _"Vamos hombre, hazlo, tú puedes hazlo ahora!"_ – se decía a sí mismo el peli verde; se armó de valor, dio un paso hacia delante y rodeo a May alrededor de sus brazos.

May sintió como su mente se desconectó de la realidad por unos breves instantes, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, cuando cayó en cuenta, vio que Drew la estaba abrazando, dentro de ella había una batalla entre su cabeza y su cuerpo de zafarse de ello, pero a la vez había una fuerza mucho mayor que no le permitía moverse, noto como la temperatura de su cara subía y comenzaba a sonrojarse. En ello la puerta se abrió.

-Oye May, Serena te está… ¿!pero qué es lo que estoy viendo?! – dijo Yazir. Drew se volteó tan rápido que pensó que su cuello iba a dislocarse. Se separó del abrazo lo más rápido que pudo. May estaba totalmente roja.

-Eeehh… Eeehh, esto… - tartamudeó el peli verde – yo… yo…, yo solo estaba…

-El señor concursos tiene un lado sensible después de todo ¿no? – dijo Yazir con una sonrisa.

Drew no hallaba donde esconderse ni cómo defenderse, lo descubrieron con las manos en la masa.

-De cualquier forma, bien hecho May, te mereces la victoria – dijo el peli verde aún apenado y sonrojado – nos vemos luego. – se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de la escena.

-Eto… y.. yo- yo solo estaba – comenzó a tartamudear May aún con el ramo en las manos.

-Tranquila, yo no vi nada. Solo vine a decirte que Serena te andaba buscando, lamento si interrumpí algo. – Se volteó para marcharse – felicidades por ser Maestra de Concursos May, te lo ganaste.

Ya más calmada y controlada de lo que pasó, May partió en busca de Serena. La encontró en la recepción del Centro Pokémon junto a Luz.

-Hola Serena, ¿lista? – preguntó May.

-Sí, vamos… oye espera un momento ¿qué te paso?

-No es nada importante! – respondió. – vamos.

Se dirigieron a la misma fuente donde tuvieron su discusión anteriormente.

-Este lugar trae malos recuerdos – dijo Serena con tristeza.

-Sí lo sé, pero en donde se inicia algo debe terminarse allí. – dijo May. Ambas se sentaron en la misma, se escuchaba el ruido del agua caer a la fuente mientras hubo un breve silencio. May se volteó a ver a Serena y comenzó a hablar.

-Serena, después que tuvimos nuestra discusión, apareció Dawn. Yo estaba sumamente molesta contigo porque me culpabas de algo y reclamabas sin yo haberte hecho nada…

-Lo sé – la corto Serena en voz baja – yo fui la que actuó mal, la rabia nublo mi juicio.

-Sé por qué hiciste aquello Serena – agrego la castaña, señalando el listón azul de Serena, ella saco su medio listón que compartía con Satoshi – estos objetos tienen un valor similar, son posesiones muy valiosas para ti y para mí, porque nos conectan con Satoshi.

-Sí, así es – afirmo Serena con un aire de nostalgia.

-Solo que en tu caso es diferente, ¿verdad Serena? – preguntó May. Serena dudo unos segundos y luego respondió.

-Sí – dijo – en mi caso, como bien debes haber intuido, lo que yo siento por él es algo que trasciende de la amistad; estoy enamorada de él.

-Y cuando viste esto – levantó su medio listón – pensaste que yo podía tener los mismos sentimientos por Satoshi, y por el hecho de que yo viaje más tiempo con él que tú, te hizo sentir inferior y en desventaja ante mí. Te llenaste de inseguridad y te preguntabas si tú vínculo con él era realmente fuerte.

"Yo me di cuenta de todo esto esa misma noche, gracias a que Dawn me ayudo un poco a ver a través de la oscuridad del túnel – prosiguió mientras Serena la escuchaba con atención – pero aun así no te aclaré nada y te deje seguir con esa duda, estoy segura que fue muy duro para ti y no te permitía concentrarte, pero era necesario para hacerte ver algo muy importante, y eso es que debes tener más confianza en ti misma Serena. Tú tienes un vínculo con Satoshi que yo jamás voy a poder igualar, tú eres única y muy importante para él, y si quieres estar con Satoshi, tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma, creer en ti y jamás dudar de tu conexión con él, y tener el valor de nunca rendirte en alcanzar tus objetivos, como hace él, y llegaste a esa respuesta por ti misma, y te enfrentaste a Drew y a mí como la Serena que debes ser, alegre, con una gran motivación por ser mejor y que nunca se rinde, segura de sí misma y sin dudas. E irónicamente, eso te permitió mejorar tú vínculo con él y hacerte más fuerte, porque tuviste una motivación más para ello."

Serena escuchaba en silencio aquello que le decía May, al final ella terminó ayudándola a descubrir todo ello por sus propios medios, guiada por Yazir y Grace.

-Serena, yo no siento amor por Satoshi – agregó May, Serena al escuchar puso una expresión de sorpresa – yo realmente respeto tus sentimientos, jamás trataría de robártelo ni mucho menos interponerme entre ustedes. Mi relación con Satoshi es de una linda y buena amistad, nada más. Él me ayudo a llegar a ser lo que soy hoy con sus consejos y su apoyo. Mi interés está encaminado a otra persona, pero no a Satoshi. Más bien, es muy afortunado al tener a alguien como tú interesada en él – dijo sonriéndole a Serena, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – espero que todo termine bien entre ustedes y puedan estar juntos, te deseo mucha suerte, ojalá se reencuentren algún día, más temprano que tarde, estoy segura que así será.

-May… - Serena vio a su amiga a los ojos y noto como empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas – yo… yo realmente.

-Tranquila – la cortó May – eso queda en el pasado, es totalmente comprensible lo que paso y te entiendo, lo importante era dejarte claro cuáles eran mis intenciones y decirte que no siento nada por él más allá de una amistad, ni más ni menos que eso. No estás muy lejos de alcanzar lo que quieres Serena, solo te falta un empujón más y lo vas a lograr, estoy segura de eso, tienes mucho potencial. – Serena abrazó a May, aún con lágrimas.

-De verdad lo siento, los celos me cegaron – dijo la peli miel sin soltar a May, quien le pasaba la mano a través de la espalda.

-No te preocupes Serena, no podría enojarme contigo. – le dijo May sonriendo. Serena logró calmar sus emociones luego de reincorporarse. – y ahora…

Siguieron hablando un rato luego de ello, Serena le contó más sobre lo que ocurrió en Kalos y su relación con Satoshi esa noche.

Algunos días después…

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el puerto de Ciudad Portual, un barco se preparaba para zarpar.

-¿Realmente tienes que irte tan pronto Drew? – le preguntó May al peli verde.

-Sí – le respondió – tengo que prepararme para participar de nuevo en los concursos de Jotho dentro de un tiempo.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir May, Drew se acercó a ella con una mirada decidida.

-No te preocupes – le dijo – nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que crees, te lo prometo, además tienes que ayudar a tu hermano a entrenar, además de cumplir tu rol en esta región como nueva Maestra Concursos. – al final sonrió, May sabía que tenía razón pero le incomodaba, aunque sabía que era lo mejor.

-Solo promete que te comunicaras conmigo de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo May.

-Claro que sí – le dijo Drew – no tengas dudas que será así.

-Buen viaje Drew – le dijo Yazir. Esto llamó la atención del peli verde, era la primera vez que Yazir lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? – le pregunto extrañado – siempre te referiste a mí como "el señor concursos"

-Solo lo hacía para molestarte y divertirme – añadió Yazir – pero al final, te has ganado mi respeto, eres un buen tipo y un gran entrenador, espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar de nuevo. – estaba sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ya que estamos en esas – le dijo Drew, lo miró con seriedad – lamentó lo que dije antes de que no te habían enseñado modales en tu casa, fue descortés de mi parte y no debí decirlo, no quise hacer tanto daño – le dijo con un tono totalmente honesto.

-Eso queda en el pasado, dejémoslo atrás – le contestó, se acercó extendiendo su mano sonriéndole – reitero, buen viaje, te deseo suerte.

Drew le devolvió el gesto y estrecharon sus manos; Dawn, Serena quien tenía a Luz en su hombro y May asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Al fin dejaron de lado esa tonta rivalidad, y se muestran respeto mutuo – dijo en susurro May a sus amigas.

-Tardaron bastante no? – susurró Dawn.

-Mejor tarde que nunca, dice el proverbio – susurro Serena con feliz.

-Serena, sigue mejorando – le dijo Drew a la peli miel – tienes mucho talento y una gran pasión, no dejes que se apague ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro – le respondió sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme amigos, suerte, nos volveremos a ver.

-Adiós! – dijeron todos a Drew, mientras este subía por la rampa para abordar el barco.

El barco zarpó, se quedaron viéndolo hasta que desapareció en el horizonte, luego May se volteó a ver a sus amigos.

-Bueno amigos, yo también me voy de regreso a mi casa – le dijo May a sus amigos – fue un gusto conocerlos Serena y Yazir, espero que nos volvamos a ver en un futuro. Serena, no olvides nuestra conversación ¿de acuerdo? – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro que no! Espero volver a verte pronto May, te escribiré.

-Estamos en contacto. Adiós Dawn, un gusto verte de nuevo, estaré esperando nuestro próximo encuentro. – le dijo May a Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, lo estaré esperando. Hasta entonces me volveré más fuerte – le dijo Dawn alegre, pero a la vez con firmeza.

-No me voy a quedar atrás, yo también me seguiré fortaleciendo. – le dijo May

-No se olviden de mí, la próxima vez las venceré, también me haré más fuerte, cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar – dijo Serena.

-Ese es el espíritu – le respondió la castaña – bueno, hasta pronto chicos, adiós Yazir.

-Adiós May, yo también espero que podamos tener una batalla Pokémon cuando nos volvamos a ver. – le dijo, May le dirigió una sonrisa. Se montó en su bicicleta y se fue de la ciudad en ella desde el Centro Pokémon.

-Bueno, solo quedamos nosotros 3 – dijo Serena.

-Aún quedan algunos días antes de que tenga que tomar mi vuelo.

-¿A dónde iras Dawn? – le preguntó Serena.

-A Sinnoh, voy a visitar mi casa y me quedare a entrenar y a participar en los concursos de Sinnoh. ¿Tú que vas a hacer, Serena?

-Voy a regresar a Kalos por un tiempo – le respondió Serena. – Hay alguien a quien debo ver.

Unos días después…

En el aeropuerto de dicha ciudad, Yazir y Serena se preparaban para despedirse de Dawn.

-Me divertí con ustedes chicos, un gusto haberlos conocido en verdad – dijo Dawn un poco cabizbaja.

-No estés triste Dawn, estaremos en contacto – le respondió Serena, aunque ella también se encontraba triste por tener que despedirse de Dawn, con quien había hablado y compartido durante su viaje en Hoenn.

-Lo sé, pero aun así es difícil – le respondió.

-Nadie dijo que lo sería – secundo Serena. Ambas amigas se miraron y luego se dieron un abrazo.

-Nos volveremos a ver Serena, y… – le dijo Dawn, bajó la voz para que solo Serena pudiera escucharla – espero que te reencuentres con Satoshi, y sea oficial lo suyo – terminó de decirle. Serena se sonrojo ante la idea y saltó hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

-¡Dawn! – le dijo en reclamo apenada, su amiga se reía – tenías que volver a hacerme eso antes de irte ¿verdad?

-Lo siento – dijo Dawn retorciéndose de risa – es muy chistosa tú expresión. Adiós Luz, cuida de Serena, pero sobretodo hay otro que tendrás que cuidar también.

-¿Pika pi? – Luz movió su cabeza a un lado en señal de duda, Dawn se rió de ello, Serena solo se avergonzaba más. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó Yazir, dando un suspiro.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos. – se despidió Dawn, se dirigió a la puerta de embarque de su avión.

En eso, a Yazir le entro una llamada en su holomisor.

-¿Si? – comenzó a hablar alejándose un poco de Serena, esta lo vio con curiosidad.

-Todavía sigues allí Yazir – dijo una voz misteriosa – ¿acaso no sabes que estamos comprometidos y que debemos ser precavidos con nuestros movimientos? Tienes que empezar a moverte ya! Tienes solo un par de días para ponerte en movimiento.

-Estoy en medio de algo importante – dijo con fastidio – no puedes esperar?

-No! En Hoenn está pasando algo raro, hay muchos efectivos en el lugar y se dirigen a Ciudad Calagua, tienes que llegar en 10 días, antes de que los pierdas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo cálmate – le respondió – ya lo arreglo todo. – colgó la llamada.

Pasaron unos días luego de que Dawn se fuera, y había llegado el momento de que Serena y Yazir se despidieran nuevamente.

-Esto realmente me fastidia! – le dijo Serena enojada y triste a Yazir – desapareciste y no tuve contacto contigo por mucho tiempo y ahora me tengo que ir sin poder hablar bien.

-No te preocupes Serena, ahora tienes una manera de contactarse – le dijo a su amiga en un tono tranquilizador – y aunque no estemos en el mismo lugar, siempre te apoyaré, recuérdalo.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – le preguntó la peli miel a su amigo.

-Solo estaba tomándome unas vacaciones, porque te encontré de nuevo y el Gran Festival – dijo – debo volver a ellas, voy a seguir enfrentándome a entrenadores fuertes en esta región para entrenar y alcanzar mi meta.

-No hagas nada estúpido Yazir – le dijo Serena notablemente preocupada – prométeme que te cuidaras, y que no serás imprudente.

-Descuida, nunca lo he sido – le dijo tranquilizándola, la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos – te has vuelto muy fuerte Serena, y sé que solo seguirás haciéndote más y más fuerte, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, te deseo mucha suerte.

-¿Te volveré a ver? – le preguntó Serena con voz triste y con ojos brillantes.

-Claro que sí, más pronto de lo que crees Serena, ten fe. – le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa, hacía tiempo no lo veía tan feliz – la pase bien contigo y los demás, me hicieron olvidarme de mis problemas. – Serena le sonrió a su amigo, más tranquila.

-Me alegro por ti. – le dio un abrazo a su amigo, Yazir volvió a sentir tranquilidad al saber que su amiga iba a estar bien y que podría comunicarse con él aunque estuviera lejos. Serena recordó el collar de Yazir que aún no se lo había devuelto, comenzó a quitárselo de alrededor cuello, Yazir la detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Consérvalo, me lo devuelves cuando nos volvamos a ver – le dijo con una sonrisa. Serena se sorprendió al escuchar ello, sonrió en señal de aprobación.

Llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Kalos.

-Adiós Yazir, nos volveremos a ver, cuídate mucho – le dijo Serena alejándose de él, saludándolo con la mano mientras se alejaba.

-Siempre – le dijo a su amiga. Esta había desaparecido bajando la escaleras mecánicas, se sintió un poco vacío por dentro, pero a la vez había pasado un buen tiempo con ella y sus amigos. – Bueno, ahora sí, manos a la obra de nuevo, veamos que se traen entre manos esos sujetos aquí – termino diciendo poniendo una cara seria.

Luego de unas horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizó en Kalos. Serena se dirigió a su casa y saludo al Rhyhorn que se encontraba fuera de su casa. Llamo a la puerta y entró.

-Ya volví mamá – saludo Serena a Grace.

-Bienvenida a casa hija, te vi por televisión en Hoenn, lo hiciste muy bien, aunque no hayas ganado para mí sigues siendo la mejor. – le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte… - comenzó a decir Serena.

Continuara…


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Satoshi se inscribió en la escuela de Alola y desde que Dawn, May y Serena participaron en el Gran Festival de Hoenn, en el cual May resulto ser la ganadora; Yazir se quedó en Hoenn investigando un suceso extraño que supo por medio de su informante.

En la región de Kalos…

-Bueno madre, ya me voy. – le dijo Serena a Grace, su madre.

-Buena suerte hija, espero que todo salga bien en tú nuevo viaje. – le dijo Grace a su hija. Serena le sonrío a su madre.

-Claro que sí! Voy a seguir mejorando para poder ganarle a Aria la próxima vez que me enfrente a ella. – dijo la chica.

- _"Sí, pero el motivo también es otro ¿verdad, Serena? Espero que todo salga bien."_ – pensó Grace.

-¿Sucede algo mamá? – le preguntó la chica a su madre.

-No, todo está bien, ya ve para que no pierdas el vuelo, mucha suerte. – le respondió.

-Adiós madre, cuídate mucho, estaremos en contacto, vamos Luz. – dijo Serena saliendo por la puerta.

-Pika Pi! – dijo la Pikachu con alegría.

Ya en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose, Serena se encontraba esperando el avión que se dirigía a su nuevo destino. Luego de un tiempo de espera, llamaron a los pasajeros del avión donde también iba Serena.

- _"Llegó la hora, aquí vamos"_ – pensó Serena con una sonrisa y muy decidida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Alola…

Satoshi se encuentra camino al hogar de Kukui, junto a Pikachu ya que estaban entrenando, dentro de poco comenzarían el recorrido insular, al haber terminado el tiempo en la Escuela Pokémon.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-Bien, ya han aprendido todo lo que debían saber sobre los movimientos Z. Satoshi, ya podrás iniciar el recorrido insular. – le dijo Kukui sonriendo.

-Genial! – dijo un emocionado Satoshi – sin embargo, quisiera entrenar un poco antes de ello profesor.

-Como gustes.

-Chicos, nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto? – le preguntó el azabache a sus compañeros de clase.

-Oooh, claro que sí – le respondió Mallow sonriendo.

-Más pronto de lo que tú crees Satoshi – le respondió Lana.

-Ya lo verás, tú solo concéntrate en iniciar tu recorrido – le dijo Kiawe.

-¿Tú que harás Lillie? – le preguntó Satoshi a Lillie.

-Voy a ser la ayudante del Profesor Kukui en su laboratorio, me voy a dedicar a investigar a los Pokémon y los movimientos Z con él. – le respondió.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces chicos, suerte! – dijo Satoshi saliendo con el profesor Kukui de la habitación.

-Esfuérzate Satoshi! – le dijo Sophocles antes de que saliera

Este último vio a los demás y les dirigió una sonrisa.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Vaya Pikachu, hemos mejorado bastante... - dijo Satoshi mirando a su compañero. En su camino, ve a alguien bastante interesante. Era alto, de cabellos blancos y con un poco de sobrepeso, vestía una camisa amarilla con flores blancas, y llevaba una especie de sable de madera en su cintura, alrededor de una cinta blanca.

- _"¿Quién será ese sujeto?_ – pensó Satoshi.

-Él es Hala, el Kahuna de la Isla Mele Mele, es muy fuerte como podrás intuir – le dijo Kukui acercándose a Satoshi.

-¿Él es el Kahuna de esta isla?! – preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Exactamente, vamos a saludarlo. – le dijo Kukui.

Se dirigieron hacia el Kahuna, que se encontraba viendo en dirección hacia la entrada de una cueva.

-Hola Hala, ¿cómo estás? – lo saludo Kukui.

-Kukui! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Hala, mi nombre es S… - comenzó a decir el chico.

-Hola Satoshi, mi nombre es Hala un gusto conocerte – le dijo el Kahuna con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntó Satoshi con curiosidad

-El Profesor Kukui me ha hablado de ti y tus cualidades. ¿Vas a comenzar el recorrido insular verdad? – preguntó Hala.

-Vaya! – dijo Satoshi entre risas – sí, ya supere la prueba de iniciación hace tiempo, pero me quede en la Escuela un tiempo más.

-Ya veo… supongo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer ¿no? – dijo Hala mirando seriamente a Satoshi.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, fue hace bastante.

-Está bien, para realizar el Gran Desafío, que es enfrentarte a los Kahuna, en cada isla debes superar los desafíos de los capitanes. Luego de ello vendrá la batalla contra el Pokémon Tótem, y si ganas podrás ganarte el Cristal Z de ese desafío, y podrás enfrentarme. Si me logras derrotar te ganaras otro Cristal Z, que en mi caso es del tipo Lucha. – explico Hala.

-Interesante, – dijo Satoshi con una mirada seria. – pues manos a la obra – dijo con confianza. De repente Hala se fija en la pulsera Z de Satoshi.

-Satoshi, esa pulsera Z ¿cómo la conseguiste? – preguntó Hala.

-Pues me la dio Tapu Koko, ¿por qué? – preguntó Satoshi.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y te desafío a una batalla? – preguntó el Kahuna.

-Sí y le gane. - dijo Satoshi.

-Ya veo, sorprendente y a la vez interesante – dijo Hala. – ¿sabías que esa Pulsera Z, Tapu Koko la robo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¿A quién? – pregunto el chico.

-Pues a mí. Te contaré algo, Tapu Koko me roba pulseras para dárselas a personas que él cree que son muy especiales. El vio algo en ti. – le dijo Hala.

-Vaya... – Satoshi se sintió un poco apenado, se saca la pulsera y trata de entregársela a Hala. – tome Hala, solo si te gano en el desafío me la devuelves. – dijo finalmente.

-No no, quédatela, hasta le ganaste a Tapu Koko, no te hagas problemas, él vio algo en ti, y por algo te dio esa pulsera. – le dijo Hala seriamente.

-Gracias Hala y a propósito, ¿cuándo puedo comenzar el recorrido insular? – preguntó Satoshi viendo al Profesor Kukui.

-Hoy mismo! – le respondió – de hecho, el lugar del desafío se encuentra delante de ti.

-¿En serio? Entonces vamos allá! – dijo Satoshi con su pose llena de confianza.

-Buena suerte Satoshi, estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo – le dijo Kukui.

Se dirigieron al lugar del desafío y Hala invocó a los 2 Pokémon.

-Bien! Salgan! Hay un retador que quiere realizar el desafío! – dijo Hala.

-Hola! Soy Satoshi de Pueblo Paleta de la región Kanto! Y quiero realizar el desafío! – gritó Satoshi.

Y entonces salen un Yungoos junto a un Gumshoos.

-Vaya un Yungoos y un Gumshoos... - dijo Satoshi. – Pikachu adelante! Litten yo te elijo! – dijo Satoshi con un gesto y lanzando la Pokebola de Litten.

-Que empiece el desafío! – exclamo el Kahuna.

-Pikachu Electro Bola contra Gumshoos, Litten Lanzallamas contra el Yungoos! – exclamó el chico a sus Pokémon.

Gumshoos era rápido y pudo esquivar la Electro Bola, pero el Yungoos recibe el Lanzallamas.

-Bien Litten, ahora arañazo contra Gumshoos! Pikachu ataque rápido contra Yungoos! – dijo Satoshi.

Pero Gumshoos uso Placaje dañando a Litten, Pikachu logró acertar con Fuerza el ataque rápido.

-Vamos! es hora de acabar con esto, Pikachu Impactrueno! Litten Lanzallamas! – dijo Satoshi emocionado. Pudieron acabar a ambos Pokémon fácilmente.

-Bien! Lo hicimos – dijo Satoshi emocionado.

-No será así de fácil, cuidado – le advirtió Hala.

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido, y entró en escena un gran Gumshoos, 3 veces más grande de lo normal.

-Que gran Gumshoos…! – Satoshi se había impresionado ante esto – bien es hora! Pikachu Impactrueno! Litten Lanzallamas!

Litten mientras corría hacia el Gumshoos este uso un Roca Afilada que lo deja fuera pero recibe el Impactrueno de Pikachu.

-Litten! Noooo! – gritó Satoshi desesperado.

-Litten no puede continuar! - exclamó Hala.

-Vamos Pikachu! Electro Bola! – ordenó Satoshi.

Y el Gumshoos usa tormenta de arena y aprovecha de usar Ultra puño.

-Pikachu! – Satoshi estaba preocupado, examino la situación y se le ocurrió una idea – ya sé, usa la tormenta de Arena Pikachu! Ataque Rápido! – dijo Satoshi.

Pikachu aprovecha muy bien la tormenta de arena para darle muchos golpes a Gumshoos haciendo que caiga.

-Bien! Acabalo con Impactrueno! – dijo Satoshi. El Impactrueno impacta en el Pokémon, Gumshoos trató de levantarse, pero no aguanto así que cayó.

-Gumshoos no puede continuar! Eso significa que Satoshi gana el desafío! – exclamó el Kahuna.

-Excelente Pikachu! – dijo Satoshi abrazando a su fiel amigo. El chico se acerca a Gumshoos para ayudarlo. – ¿Estas bien Gumshoos? – este se levanta y extiende una de sus patas, en la que sostenía un Cristal Z de color blanco.

-Espera, esto es.. Un Cristal Z! Excelente, tengo el Cristal Z del tipo Normal! – dijo Satoshi con felicidad.

-Pi Pikachu! – se le vio decir a Pikachu feliz. Se vio a Litten lamiéndose una de sus patas, luego sonrió junto a Pikachu.

"Vaya, no es común que el Pokémon dominante entregue el cristal Z, sin duda Satoshi tiene bastante potencial" - Pensó Hala.

-Felicidades Satoshi, haz superado el desafío de la isla, sin embargo, una última prueba te espera para poder ir a la nueva isla. Pelear contra mí. – dijo Hala.

-Gracias Hala, estoy ansioso por mañana! - dijo Satoshi emocionado.

* * *

Mientras, en cierta Ciudad de la región de Kanto…

-Ya veo, entiendo – dijo la voz de una chica que hablaba por teléfono – suena interesante, y en este momento dispongo de un poco de tiempo libre, hay estaré… Claro! Hasta luego. – colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó la voz de un chico - ¿Pasó algo?

-No, al contrario, me acaban de contar algo divertido.- le respondió.

-Dime a ver… - le respondió.

* * *

A su vez, en la región de Hoenn, en Ciudad Petalburgo…

Un chico estaba sentado en el suelo, dando suspiros.

-Esto es pesado – exclamó Max, cansado por el entrenamiento – oye May tomemos un descanso. – le pidió a su hermana.

-Los otros entrenadores no están descansando, eres bastante holgazán – le contestó May a su hermano – está bien, tomemos un breve descanso. – dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que ser Maestra de Concursos te ha vuelto adicta al trabajo. – le dijo. – Debe ser agotador huir de la prensa a cada segundo también, ¿verdad? Inclusive vienen aquí a molestar – terminó diciendo entre risas.

-Y que lo digas – le dijo May. – Te va a pasar lo mismo si logras ganar la Liga Pokémon.

En eso, sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Yo voy – dijo May alzando la voz. - ¿Si?... Ahh hola, ¿cómo está?... Sí estoy bien muchas gracias. – dijo hablando por el teléfono. – Sí, es bastante agotador – dijo riendo un poco. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? Mmm, ya veo… Sí, claro que puedo, me vendría bien, justo en este momento tengo tiempo libre… Sí claro, le diré también, gracias… Igualmente, adiós. – colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era hermana? – le preguntó Max.

-Pues verás… - comenzó a decir la chica.

* * *

En la región de Sinnoh…

-Y… terminamos – dijo cierta peli azul, que se encontraba practicando con sus Pokémon, dio un gran suspiro y luego se sentó en el suelo. – guau, estoy agotada, tomemos un poco de aire. – le dijo sus Pokémon, estos se relajaron también agotados. Sonó su holomisor.

-¿Hola?... Hola May! ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo Dawn muy feliz de hablar con ella.

-Hola Dawn!, muy bien. Agotada pero bien – le respondió - ¿tú que tal?

-Bastante bien, entrenando mucho – le respondió con alegría – tiempo sin charlar. Cuéntame ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-¿A qué no adivinas? – le dijo la castaña con aire perspicaz

-¿Algo interesante? – le preguntó con gran interés.

-Sí! – le dijo entre risas. – escucha…

* * *

De regreso a la región de Kalos, en Ciudad Lumiose…

Cierto rubio se encontraba haciéndole algunos ajustes a un robot, actualizándolo y dándole algunos toques finales para que pudiera tener batallas Pokémon, hasta que llega una llamada a su holomisor. Se levanta, y va a atender.

-¿Diga? – comenzó a decir Clemont. – Ahh hola! ¿cómo está?... sí, todo perfecto gracias… Ha pasado bastante tiempo sí… Ya veo… claro, cuente conmigo… si le diré también… si claro, Bonnie también va… perfecto… nos vemos entonces… hasta luego. – colgó, salió del laboratorio rumbo al cuarto de Bonnie.

-Bonnie! – le dijo Clemont, tocando la puerta. Ella le abrió.

-¿Qué sucede hermanote?! ¡¿Ocurrió algo malo?! – le pregunto Bonnie al verlo exaltado, en su cabeza se encontraba Dedenne.

-¿Denne? – el Pokémon puso una cara de curiosidad.

-No, claro que no. Al contrario es algo divertido, ¿qué te parece?

-Enserio! Te escucho entonces, ¿de qué te enteraste? – Clemont le cuenta lo que le habían dicho por teléfono. - ¡¿Pues qué esperas?!, llámalas ahora mismo! Rápido!

-A eso voy, a eso voy! – le contestó sacando su holomisor.

Al rato, en la casa de Serena en la región de Kalos…

Sonó el teléfono

-¿Hola?... Ahh hola Clemont, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Grace - ¿por qué tan alterado? ¿sucede algo?

-No, no pasa nada malo, pero si es algo importante – le respondió Clemont - ¿Está Serena en casa? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-No Clemont – le respondió Grace con un tono de disculpa – ella no se encuentra, salió esta mañana al aeropuerto, va de viaje.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?! No puede ser – se exalto el rubio, Bonnie lo miró con tristeza - ¡¿Y a dónde fue?!... ¡No puede ser! Pero… - se quedó en silencio escuchando la explicación de Grace. – Ya veo, ¿En cuanto tiempo llega?... Bueno, menos mal…

-Sí en realidad – dijo Grace. – No me imagine que esto fuera a pasar, pero todo está bien.

-¿Acaso usted…? – preguntó Clemont.

-Soy su madre, claro que lo sé, ustedes los hijos creen que pueden ocultarnos cosas fácilmente, pero nosotros los padres sabemos las cosas inclusive antes que ustedes mismos, con solo verlos se sabe que algo pasa. – le respondió Grace.

-Bueno, en ese caso ya está todo listo. Gracias, hasta luego, que este bien – se despidió Clemont.

-Igualmente, adiós. – dijo Grace, luego colgó el teléfono. – _"Pero que casualidades tiene la vida, todo va a salir bien al final, parece que la fortuna vuelve a sonreír."_ – pensó Grace.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano? Acaso no… - comenzó a decir Bonnie triste.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien Bonnie. Ahora, vayamos a prepararnos. Debo terminar a Clembot rápido. – termino diciendo

Bonnie se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido, pero decidió confiar en su hermano y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

De regreso en Alola…

Y así fue entonces como logre ganar el desafío, en unas horas más enfrentaré al Kahuna, me irán a apoyar? – preguntó Satoshi.

-Claro que iremos Satoshi, iremos a apoyarte con todo - dijo Lillie sonriendo.

-Oye Bobo, ¿ya sabes que Pokémon ocupar? – preguntó su amigo.

-Aún no se Gary, pero sé que usa Pokémon tipo lucha, con Pikipek y Dartrix tengo bastante ventaja, pero no debo confiarme.

-Sí, no es bueno confiarse aunque tengas la ventaja de tipo. – secundó Gary.

-Gracias a todos por querer apoyarme, _"aunque falta alguien más"_ – susurró Satoshi esto último: _¿Cómo estará Serena? Esto de no poder comunicarme con ella me enferma…"_ – pensó Satoshi.

-¿Qué dijiste Satoshi? – preguntó Gary con perspicacia

- _"Rayos me van a descubrir"_ – pensó – ¿Ah?! Nada! Nada! – respondió Satoshi con risas nerviosas. Gary, vio el gesto y decidió callar por esa ocasión, para que Satoshi se pudiera concentrar en el Gran desafío. Pasaron las horas y Satoshi fue a la batalla.

-Buenas tardes Hala, ya estoy listo para la batalla – dijo Satoshi emocionando.

-Bien, vamos a ponernos en posición de batalla – dijo Hala.

-Bien, yo seré el referí! La batalla será entre Hala el Kahuna de Mele Mele y el retador Satoshi de Pueblo Paleta, la batalla será 3v3, sólo para el retador está permitido los cambios de Pokémon, el primero que se quede sin Pokémon pierde. Ahora saquen a sus Pokémon! – dijo el réferi.

-Vamos Mankey! – dijo Hala lanzando la Pokebola.

-Así que un Mankey... Bien Pikipek yo te elijo! – dijo Satoshi lanzando la Pokebola.

- _"Así que un Pikipek... Sabía que Sacaría un tipo de ventaja_ \- pensó Hala con una sonrisa. – _necesitaras más que eso Satoshi."_

-Vamos Satoshi suerte! – dijeron Gary y Lillie.

-Bien, que la batalla comience! – dijo el referí.

Continuará...

El capítulo 20 se subirá la semana que viene, entre los días miércoles y jueves, estén atentos, gracias por su apoyo :D.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

En el capítulo anterior, Satoshi empezó el recorrido insular de Alola, y fácilmente pudo cumplir su primer desafío en la Isla Mele Mele, ahora debía completar su primer gran desafío, derrotar al Kahuna Hala. Serena partió a un viaje con rumbo desconocido.

-Bien, que la batalla comience! – dijo el referí.

-Bien Pikipek, Alas de Acero! – gritó Satoshi.

-Mankey, ataca a Pikipek con Golpe Karate! – ordenó Hala a su Pokémon. Ambos Pokémon chocan y Pikipek queda un poco dañado.

-Pikipek usa Golpe Aéreo! – exclamó Satoshi.

-Mankey esquívalo! – ordenó Hala con una voz serena y bastante tranquila. Mankey esquiva con cierta facilidad, pero Satoshi no se rinde.

-Pikipek intenta una vez más Golpe Aéreo! – le ordenó el chico a su Pokémon con energía. Hala no le dijo nada a su Pokémon, simplemente se quedó tranquilo esperando a que Pikipek se acercara, cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, dio su orden.

-Bien Mankey! Puño Trueno! – dijo Hala.

-Puño Trueno!? – le da un fuerte golpe a Pikipek, que cae al suelo. – ¡Noooo! Pikipek. – al chico se le veía preocupado mirando a su Pokémon, abatido en el suelo.

-Pikipek no puede continuar! Mankey Gana! – dijo el referí.

-Cielos, es muy fuerte, pero esto aún no se acaba, Dartrix, yo te elijo! – dijo Satoshi lanzando su Pokebola.

- _"Así que un Dartrix..."_ – pensó Hala.

-Usa Hojas Filosas! – dijo Satoshi. El ataque logro acertar, dañando mucho a Mankey.

-Mankey! Usa Puño Trueno! – gritó Hala!

-Dartrix, usa Golpe Aéreo! – dijo Satoshi. Dartrix logró esquivar el puño trueno en medio del aire y acertó su ataque.

-Mankey no puede continuar! Dartrix gana! – dijo el Referí.

-Bien hecho Dartrix! – dijo Satoshi. El Búho ululó con alegría.

-Bien hecho Satoshi, esto se pone interesante continúa así, es hora Crawbawler! – exclamó Hala, lanzando su Pokebola.

-Así que un Crawbawler.. – dijo Satoshi.

-Bien Crawbawler una Hidro Pulso! – ordenó el Kahuna.

-Esquívalo Dartrix! Y usa Hojas Filosas! - dijo Satoshi. El ataque logró dañar a Crawbawler, que salió volando por los aires, cayendo al suelo de pie aun así.

-Vamos Crawbawler! Usa excavar! – ordenó Hala.

-Oh no, ten cuidado Dartrix. – advirtió el azabache a su Pokémon.

-Bien Crawbawler sal y acabalo con Puño Hielo! – dijo Hala. El ataque logró asestarle un golpe directo al Búho, que no logró soportar el ataque. – No puede ser, Dartrix...! – dijo el azabache con un tono preocupado.

-Dartrix no puede continuar, Crawbawler gana! – dijo el Referí.

-Regresa Dartrix... – dijo luego de un breve suspiro. – Vamos Pikachu Yo te elijo! – dijo Satoshi.

-Bien Crawbawler, excavar! – dijo Hala.

-No tan rápido! Pikachu Cola de Hierro en el suelo! - dijo Satoshi. El Pokémon de Hala salió volando por los aires, dejándolo vulnerable

-No puede ser!... – exclamó Hala sorprendido.

-Bien Pikachu! Remátalo con Cola de Hierro! – Pikachu logró darle varios golpes en el aire con Cola de Hierro, el Pokémon contrario quedó fuera de combate luego de esa serie de ataques.

-Crawbawler no puede continuar! Pikachu gana!. – dijo el Referí.

-Regresa Crawbawler! Muy bien Satoshi, realmente eres un chico interesante, veamos cómo te va contra mi último Pokémon. Hariyama, es tu turno! – dijo Hala arrojando su Pokebola. – Usa Empujón! – le ordenó.

-Pikachu! Electro Bola! – exclamó Satoshi. La Electro Bola de Pikachu no hizo mucho efecto sobre Hariyama, y recibe el Empujón de este último.

-Pikachu! – gritó Satoshi preocupado.

-Hariyama usa Golpe Karate! – ordenó Hala con firmeza.

-Pikachu, Impactrueno! – Pikachu saltó al aire y lanzó su ataque eléctrico con mucha fuerza. Le pudo causar daño a Hariyama. – Bien Pikachu es hora de acabar esto, es hora de mostrar nuestro poder! – comenzó a prepararse para utilizar el movimiento Z, haciendo los pasos, la energía de la pulsera Z alcanzó a Pikachu y le permitió cargar su ataque. – Giga voltio Destructor!

-Hariyama mostremos nuestro poder igual! Ráfaga Demoledora! – dijo Hala haciendo los pasos para realizar el movimiento Z con su Hariyama.

Una enorme lanza eléctrica sale en dirección a Hariyama, al igual que manos gigantes que salen desde este último hacia Pikachu, pero las enormes manos logran redirigir el Giga voltio destructor directamente a su usuario.

-Piikaa…! – alcanzó a decir Pikachu, antes de que su propio ataque lo golpeara al igual que la ráfaga demoledora de Hariyama, causándole un daño fatal, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

-¡Pikachu! – gritó Satoshi, salió corriendo hacia la arena para ayudarlo.

-Oh no... - dijo Gary.

-No puede ser… Satoshi… - alcanzó a decir Lillie.

-Pikachu no puede continuar! Hariyama gana! eso quiere decir que el Kahuna Hala, es el ganador del combate. – sentenció el referí.

-Perdimos... No lo puedo creer... – dijo un Satoshi muy impresionado y triste ante esto. - ¿Cómo fue que pasó? – _"rayos, Hala es muy fuerte, así que esto es enfrentarse a un Kahuna"_ pensó Satoshi.

-Buen combate Satoshi, tienes habilidad y tienes mucha fuerza, sin embargo siento que te falta algo, estás confundido, a mitad de la batalla perdiste tu confianza. – le dijo el Kahuna en un tono tranquilo pero severo. – Estaré esperando nuestro próximo encuentro. – luego de esto, se alejó del lugar.

-Pobre Satoshi... – dijo Lillie preocupada.

* * *

En la región de Kanto…

-Ya veo – respondió Brock – suena muy divertido, supongo que me tomaré unos días también, ¿cuándo es el evento?

-¿Verdad que sí? – dijo Misty con emoción. – pues es en unos días, tenemos que prepararnos para salir esta misma noche.

-De acuerdo, iré a prepararme, nos vemos en unos instantes. – le respondió Brock.

-Me pregunto… ¿a cuantos más habrá podido contactar? – se preguntó la líder de gimnasio.

-Quién sabe, ya veremos en su momento. Por ahora, solo preparémonos.

-Tienes razón, ya lo veremos allá. Vamos.

* * *

A su vez, en Hoenn…

-Bueno, a prepararse entonces Max, vamos a relajarnos en un viaje. – le dijo la chica a su hermano entre risas.

-¿Cuál crees que sea su expresión? Pagaría lo que fuera para verla en primera fila – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vas a estar en primera fila… - le respondió con una cara seria.

-¿Crees que…? – comenzó a decir.

-Claro que puedes ir, – le respondió Norman. – ya tienes cierta edad y es una ocasión especial ¿no? Además así te tomas un descanso de tu entrenamiento y te distraes un poco por allá, quien quita y conozcas…

-Papá, no. Soy muy joven aún – le respondió Max un poco irritado.

-Es lo que todos dicen al inicio – aseveró Norman entre risas. – yo también dije lo mismo.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que suceda en mí caso, aún no es momento de pensar en chicas. – le respondió.

-Quien sabe Max, ahora que vas a estar lejos de la consola y no vas a tener ánimos de entrenar mucho, no lo descartaría. – le dijo May con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No ayudas mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo su hermano entre dientes. – Hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para salir de aquí sin que la prensa te acose?

-Mmm… ya se me ocurrirá algo; por ahora solo vamos a prepararnos.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, en Sinnoh…

-Genial, me voy a volver a ver con May de nuevo – dijo Dawn en voz alta y con alegría. – Tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto va a ser muy divertido, vamos a ver cuánto han cambiado. Será que… - un rostro lleno de duda se le vio a Dawn en ese momento. – espero que sí en verdad.

Paseó por su habitación pensando aquello, se preguntaba si era posible que las casualidades se dieran en el evento que le había mencionado May por teléfono, se le vio muy animada ante dicha idea, y decidió confiar en que todo saldría bien de alguna manera. Volteó a ver a sus Pokémon que la miraban con entusiasmo y decididos.

-Chicos, ¿están listos para unos días de descanso? – les preguntó a todos. Estos asintieron decididos y con alegría. – bueno, no se hable más, a prepararnos entonces.

* * *

En la región de Kalos…

-Listo, ya termine los últimos detalles de Clembot. – dijo Clemont después de un largo suspiro.

-Vaya, lo terminaste rápido ¿no hermanote…? bueno, la situación ameritaba un esfuerzo extra. – dijo la rubia entre risas.

-En eso tienes razón Bonnie; ¿estás ansiosa? – preguntó el chico a su hermana menor.

-Pueees, en parte sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso que me dijiste cuando colgaste el teléfono…

-Bonnie, tranquila todo va a salir bien como te dije, ten confianza. – le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

-¿Tú que dices Dedenne? – le pregunto al Pokémon que en ese momento se encontraba en su cabeza.

-De Dedenneee! – exclamo el Pokémon notablemente feliz; esto le transmitió tranquilidad a Bonnie.

-Bueno, voy a creerles.

-Muchachos, esta noche sale el vuelo – les dijo su padre entrando al laboratorio de Clemont – deberían prepararse. Bonnie, vas a ser una buena niña ¿sí?

-Claro! – le respondió con alegría.

-Clemont, te encargo a tú hermana, no te preocupes por el gimnasio, Clembot hará bien su trabajo, como solía hacerlo luego de que lo reparaste en aquella ocasión.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias papá. Ya nos vamos a preparar.

-Siiiii, vamos a divertirnos! – Bonnie saltaba de alegría, Dedenne saltó fuera de la cabeza de Bonnie para evitar caer al suelo; este la vio con reproche al haberse olvidado que él estaba allí arriba, dio un breve suspiro y saltó a su bolso, luego de eso Bonnie fue a su habitación, ignorando lo que había pasado.

* * *

En Kanto, en la Residencia Ketchum…

Mr. Mine se encontraba barriendo un poco el recibo del hogar, mientras el profesor Oak y Delia compartían una taza de café.

-Sabe profesor Oak, – iba diciendo Delia – es curioso como la vida da vueltas, así como las casualidades, y justo en el momento que se presentan. Te hacen preguntarte si son obra del destino o solo es una extraña pero agradable coincidencia.

-En eso tienes razón. – dijo Oak. – Nunca se sabe que puede pasar, pero… ¿por qué tan pensativa?

-Por cierto acontecimiento que ocurrió el día de hoy… me llamó mucho la atención, – se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro a Delia. – que bueno es ser joven…

-Habla por ti – comenzó a decir Oak. – no me quejo de mi edad, pero obviamente ya no soy el mismo de antes.

-Los años pasan, no podemos evitarlo. ¿Ha tenido noticias de Gary? – le preguntó.

-Sí claro, ya se encuentra en Alola junto con mi primo avanzando en la investigación de los cambios regionales de los Pokémon de Kanto, es realmente fascinante como evolucionaron de una forma distinta, es un cambio muy drástico.

-¿Y sobre Satoshi?

-Está muy bien, aunque el día de hoy comenzó el recorrido insular por las islas, pasó fácilmente el primer desafío de la isla para poder enfrentarse al Kahuna, pero…

-¿Pero…? – preguntó Delia.

-Lamentablemente fue derrotado por él, es un oponente bastante difícil… - le respondió el profesor. – Me dice mi nieto que está un poco deprimido por eso, es normal, aceptar la derrota no siempre es fácil.

-No es la primera vez, estoy segura que se repondrá. De hecho, nunca había estado tan segura de ello. – le respondió Delia con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Cuéntame una cosa, ¿lograste hacer lo que querías?

* * *

De regreso a la región de Alola…

Al día siguiente, en la Escuela Pokémon…

-¿Aún no llega Satoshi? – preguntó el Profesor Kukui.

-No Profesor, tampoco Gary – dijo Mallow.

-Que extraño... – dijo Kukui con un tono pensativo.

Mientras tanto en la playa...

-Amigos, debemos descubrir cómo fortalecernos – dijo con algo de tristeza Satoshi.

-Pika pika, Pikachu – le respondió su amigo un poco desganado. Pikipek y Dartrix también habían tenido mejores días.

-¿Satoshi? Por fin te encuentro, ¿por qué no estás en la escuela? – preguntó el chico a Satoshi.

-¿Por qué no estás tú en la escuela? – le devolvió la pregunta.

-Porque estaba preocupado por ti, por eso. – le respondió Gary. - ¿Qué tienes?

-Necesito pensar... – dijo Satoshi triste.

-Vamos Satoshi, solo es una derrota, tienes que sobrellevarlo. – dijo Gary tratando de subirle ánimo. – Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, entrenar para luego enfrentarte a él nuevamente, ver tus puntos débiles y trabajar en ellos. ¿Qué crees que te falta para ganar? – le preguntó.

Satoshi inevitablemente empieza a pensar en Serena, y recuerda el día que la vio en el primer gimnasio en Kalos, se queda pegado pensando por 5 minutos.

- _"Satoshi! Yo… yo… yo te…"_ – la voz de Serena retumbo en su cabeza. – yo también te am… – dijo Satoshi en voz alta y sin pensarlo.

-¡¿Qué Rayos!? Satoshi! Despierta idiota – dijo Gary dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ahh qué pasó… qué… qué…?! – preguntó un exaltado Satoshi, no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿A quién intentaste decirle que lo amabas? Déjame adivinar... A Serena… - dijo Gary con un tono burlón.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! ¿cuándo dije eso? Yo no lo dije. ¿cierto Pikachu? – dijo Satoshi desesperado.

-Pika, pika pi, pikachu – (no te hagas el idiota) respondió Pikachu riendo.

-Ya dilo Satoshi – dijo Gary riendo a carcajadas.

-Estaba pensando en mi Mamá! Si en mi mamá, la extraño mucho. – _"demonios Gary no es tan idiota"_ – pensó Satoshi.

-¿Me ves con la cara de estúpido? – preguntó Gary.

-Sí – le respondió el azabache a su amigo – ok no. Estoy hablando enserio. – dijo Satoshi con seriedad.

-Vamos Satoshi, cuando me nombraste a Serena hace meses dijiste que era especial para ti, voy a pensar que eres homo… – dijo Gary riendo.

-Ya cállate!, solo me interesan las batallas Pokémon – dijo Satoshi.

-Si claro, a tus 15 años solo te interesan las batallas, pero te voy a creer. – _"Claro que no te gusta, al contrario, es algo más allá ¿verdad?"_ – pensó Gary riendo.

-Oye, gracias por subirme un poco el ánimo Gary – dijo Satoshi.

-De nada Satoshi, ahora vayamos a la escuela. – dijo Gary.

Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

En el capítulo anterior, Satoshi fue derrotado por Hala en el gran desafío de la Isla Mele Mele, por lo cual estaba un poco deprimido, Gary al ver esto trató de subirle un poco el ánimo; mientras en las otras regiones, varios amigos de Satoshi salen de viaje con rumbo desconocido, luego de recibir una llamada con el objetivo de relajarse un poco y asistir a un evento. ¿De qué se trata? ¿A dónde se dirigen? Veamos de que viene todo esto :D.

* * *

En la región de Alola…

Al día siguiente, Satoshi se había levantado de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Aún seguía deprimido por la derrota que sufrió a manos de Hala en el gran desafío, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos en casa de Kukui, ideando formas para poder derrotarlo, buscando métodos para fortalecerse a sí mismo y a sus Pokémon; no pudo evitar sentir un poco de desesperación y tristeza al no encontrar una respuesta, estaba decepcionado de si mismo, sentía que había fallado. Pikachu, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, le dirigió una mirada de consuelo, pero decidida a su vez, Satoshi luego de ver el mensaje que le quiso transmitir su amigo, finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Sentados aquí no vamos a hacer nada, tenemos que entrenar para ser más fuertes Pikachu, vamos afuera. – dijo Satoshi con decisión, Pikachu se levantó y siguió a su entrenador. Abrió la puerta para salir de allí, pero choca con alguien al intentar salir de la casa, era Gary.

-Auch! Eso dolió – exclamó Satoshi llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Ay! – exclamo Gary llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – Oye! Fíjate un poco Satoshi! Ya sé por qué dicen que eres un cabeza dura.

-Serás… - empezó a decir Satoshi.

-Ya, ya, olvidemos eso. – le respondió Gary incorporándose. – Vine para saber cómo te encuentras de ánimo hoy, luego de tu derrota de ayer.

-Bueno, no te voy a mentir, sigo consternado por ello – le respondió el azabache a su amigo. – pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada, tengo que entrenar para ser más fuerte, solo así podré vencerlo. – terminó diciendo con decisión. Gary sonrió ante esto.

-Me parece perfecto Satoshi – le respondió – yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar si quieres, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto, vamos entonces. – dijo Satoshi.

Se dirigieron a la arena que se encontraba en la Escuela Pokémon, poniéndose ambos en posición.

-Muy bien Satoshi, tal parece que uno de los Pokémon de Hala sabe usar puño trueno, mi Electirive puede ayudarle a tu Pikipek a esquivar esos ataques. Así desarrollaremos su agilidad y tiempo de reacción. – dijo Gary, lanzó la Pokebola y de ella salió Electirive.

-Me parece perfecto, sal Pikipek! – Satoshi lanzó su Pokebola, Pikipek salió de ella preparado para pelear.

-Bien Electirive, usa Puño Trueno ahora! – le espetó Gary a su Pokémon.

-Pikipek esquívalo y usa Alas de Acero! – dijo Satoshi. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo y el ataque lo golpeó directamente, cayendo al suelo.

-Vaya, ese Electirive es rápido. – dijo Satoshi.

-Bueno, entonces tienes que improvisar un poco ¿no lo crees? Sí el Pokémon rival es más rápido, debes ser más creativo y usar el elemento sorpresa. – le dijo su amigo.

- _"Vaya, esto será difícil…_ \- pensó Satoshi. – _pero aun así no me rendiré"_ Vamos de nuevo Gary.

-De acuerdo, Electirive, usa Puño Trueno de nuevo. – le ordenó a su Pokémon, este cargo su ataque rápidamente y se dirigió a Pikipek nuevamente.

-Pikipek, avanza hacía Electirive a toda velocidad. – le ordenó Satoshi a Pikipek.

- _"¿Pero qué?! ¿En qué está pensando Satoshi?_ – pensó Gary. – No te detengas Electirive, sigue. – le dijo a su Pokémon. Sin detenerse, seguía avanzando hacia Pikipek a toda velocidad.

-Pikipek, da vueltas sobre su brazo para esquivar el ataque y usa Tajo Aéreo! – ordenó Satoshi. Pikipek esperó a que Electirive se acercara a él, hizo una maniobra para esquivar el ataque, girando alrededor del brazo del Pokémon Eléctrico a una gran velocidad y con su ataque cargado, el Pokémon se sorprendió ante esto, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Pikipek logró acertar su ataque en la cara de Electirive.

-Bien hecho Pikipek! – lo felicita Satoshi.

-Piki, Pikipek! – se le veía muy alegre al Pokémon.

-Eso fue inesperado, muy bien Satoshi. Sigamos practicando.

-Me robaste mis palabras, vamos! – dijo Satoshi, lanzó las Pokebolas de Litten y Dartrix. – Chicos, ustedes también tienen que entrenar, tenemos que hacernos fuertes! – todos asintieron luego de esas breves palabras de Satoshi.

Los demás Pokémon de Satoshi también comenzaron a entrenar. Dartrix volaba a toda velocidad a través de las ramas de los árboles cercanos, usando Hojas Filosas tratando de darle a cada una de ellas en medio del aire sin fallar. Litten utilizaba su ataque de Lanzallamas sobre Pikachu mientras usaba una combinación de Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro sobre el suelo para evitar sus ataques. Pikipek seguía entrenando con la ayuda de Electirive para desarrollar sus reflejos y velocidad. En eso, Satoshi se acerca a Dartrix.

-Oye Dartrix, ven acércate aquí. – le dijo Satoshi a su Pokémon, este obedeció. – Pikachu, tú también. – cuando ambos Pokémon estaban parados frente a él, sonrió y comenzó a hablarles. – Pikachu, quiero que ayudes a Dartrix de la misma manera que lo hace Electirive, veamos si esas maniobras que has hecho han servido.

Comenzaron la rutina, Pikachu lanzo una serie de Impactruenos sobre Dartrix, falló en uno de los intentos por esquivar los ataques de Pikachu.

-No te rindas Dartrix, tienes que seguir intentando. – le dijo Satoshi.

En eso, Pikipek vio a su amigo, le hizo una seña al Electirive para que se detenga, voló hacia Dartrix para ver cómo se encontraba. Luego de que se puso en pie, este se acercó para darle unos consejos, mientras hablaban en lenguaje Pokémon Dartrix asentía a lo que le decía su compañero, luego de ello, Pikipek salió volando hacia Electirive de nuevo para seguir entrenando, Satoshi sonrió al ver ese gesto por parte de su Pokémon. El Búho tenía una mirada llena de confianza, y le hizo un ademán a Pikachu para que le lanzara sus ataques de nuevo. Acto seguido, Pikachu comenzó a lanzar sus ataques de nuevo; Dartrix se movía mucho más rápido que antes, girando en círculos en el aire mientras se acercaba a Pikachu a gran velocidad, utilizó Hojas Filosas de nuevo girando sobre sí mismo, logró darle a Pikachu su ataque.

-Bien hecho Dartrix, así me gusta. – le dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa. – Por lo visto los consejos de Pikipek sobre cómo ser un poco más rápido te ayudaron. – el búho asintió. – Litten, continua tú con Dartrix. Pikachu, ha llegado el momento de practicar el movimiento Z. Gary, ayúdame con tu Mega Blastoise.

-De acuerdo. – dijo su amigo.

Se hizo de noche luego de todo un día de entrenamiento, Satoshi y sus Pokémon se encontraban cansados luego de ello, así que decidió ir a casa de Kukui para irse a descansar. Gary lo acompañaba en el camino, Pikachu iba en el hombro de Satoshi.

-Fue un día productivo para tus Pokémon Satoshi, fue un gran entrenamiento. – le dijo su amigo.

-Y que lo digas, – respondió Satoshi – fue bastante agotador, pero mañana volveremos a entrenar, hay que ser más fuertes para derrotar a Hala.

-Eso sí es verdad, será bueno poder ayudarte. – le dijo Gary. – Solo espero que después de todo ese trabajo, seas capaz de vencerlo.

Llegaron a casa de Kukui, Satoshi abrió la puerta y encontró al Profesor hablando por teléfono, este se sorprendió al ver a Satoshi llegando junto con Gary.

-Sí de acuerdo, yo me encargo… no te preocupes… adiós. – colgó el teléfono. – Hola Satoshi, Gary, espero haya sido un buen día de entrenamiento.

-Sí lo fue. – respondió Satoshi. – estoy muerto, quiero descansar.

-De acuerdo, ve entonces. – le dijo Kukui con una sonrisa. – Yo voy a salir un momento luego regreso. Gary ¿me acompañas?

-Pero… tengo que ir a casa del abuelo Samson, también estoy…

-Es importante. – lo cortó Kukui. Gary vio la expresión seria de Kukui y finalmente se rindió.

-Bueno, yo lo acompaño, hasta mañana Satoshi, que pases buena noche.

-Buenas noches. – se despidió Satoshi, Kukui tomó las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, Gary lo siguió. Satoshi subió a la recamara.

Gary y Kukui se dirigían a la ciudad, hacia la zona de los hoteles, cosa que hizo que Gary se extrañara.

-Profesor, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Qué diligencia tiene que hacer a estas horas en la ciudad? – le preguntó Gary a Kukui.

-Ya lo entenderás. – le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Mele Mele…

El último avión del día había aterrizado en la isla, los pasajeros descendieron del avión e hicieron todo el proceso de llegada. Al salir del aeropuerto junto a sus maletas, Brock y Misty estaban en la zona donde se pedían los taxis.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Brock.

-Bueno, nos dijeron que el punto de reunión era en este hotel. – Misty señalo el nombre del Hotel en la guía turística. – Allí estarán todos registrados, ahora mismo tenemos una reunión para planificar todo.

-Ya veo, pues entonces pidamos un taxi hacia allá. Me sigo preguntando… ¿quienes más vinieron? Me da mucha curiosidad. – dijo un Brock lleno de dudas.

-Ya veremos. – dijo Misty.

Se bajaron del taxi al llegar al Hotel, y en la entrada se encontraron con un rostro familiar.

-No puede ser… - dijeron Misty y Brock al unísono. – Gary!

-Ustedes! – respondió exaltado Gary. – ¿pero que están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo…? ¿A qué horas…? – Los tres se acercaron a saludarse mutuamente, hacía mucho tiempo no se veían.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos los tres juntos – dijo Gary aún sorprendido.

-Realmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo Misty.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahora? ¿A qué se dedican? – preguntó Gary.

-Yo me estoy haciendo cargo del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, mis hermanas aún están viajando por el mundo, y no es que sea muy bueno que le hayan entregado las medallas a los entrenadores sin una batalla… - dijo Misty después de un suspiro.

-Yo ahora estoy estudiando para ser un Doctor Pokémon. – le respondió Brock a Gary. - ¿Cómo te va como investigador Pokémon Gary? – preguntó.

-Bastante bien.

-¿Estás aquí también por los acontecimientos? – preguntó Misty.

-¿Acontecimientos? ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Gary viéndolos y también al Profesor Kukui.

-Hola Misty, Brock. Soy el Profesor Kukui, un gusto. Les dijeron que vendría para hablar con ustedes ¿no? – preguntó Kukui.

-Hola, sí nos dijeron.

-Bueno, entremos. Ya deben estar esperándonos. Ya lo entenderás Gary – le dijo Kukui al chico.

Entraron al Hotel, el Lobby era bastante pintoresco de la región, con Palmeras dentro de él, una fuente en el centro y piso mármol blanco. Se podía ver una salida que daba hacia la piscina del hotel. Hacia los lados del centro de registro, habían una serie de muebles con turistas sentados en ellos, leyendo o viendo las noticias recientes en la televisión. Misty y Brock se registraron y subieron en conjunto con los Botones a llevar las maletas a sus habitaciones. Kukui y Gary los esperaron abajo; luego el Profesor se acercó a las empleadas y preguntó por el salón de reuniones.

-De acuerdo, síganme chicos. – les dijo Kukui a los muchachos. Siguieron a Kukui a través del Lobby hacia un pasillo, a mitad de camino encontraron la habitación de reuniones, Kukui abrió la puerta y lo que encontraron allí, dejó a Misty, Brock y Gary muy sorprendidos.

-¿Pero qué…? – dijeron los tres al unísono. Vieron a May y a Max sentados en la mesa. Estos casi se caen de la silla de la sorpresa al verlos a todos.

-¡¿Misty, Brock y Gary?! – dijo May con asombro.

-Pensé que el sorprendido iba a ser otro por estos días, no nosotros! – exclamo Max.

-Chicos! ¿A ustedes también los llamarón? – dijo una exaltada Misty.

-Esto es increíble! No puedo creer que estemos todos aquí, esto no me deja de sorprender! – dijo Brock sin salir de su asombro. - ¿Cómo han estado May y Max? Nos enteramos que ganaste el Gran Festival de Hoenn en las noticias May.

-Sí! Fue hace poco – dijo May sonriendo a Brock – fue una batalla dura contra Dawn, pero pude lograrlo.

-Nosotros lo vimos por televisión, fue un momento de mucho júbilo – dijo Max. – Claro, ahora la prensa no deja de molestarla por todo Hoenn, inclusive llegan a la casa a ver si la pescan por ahí, es bastante molesto para ella ahora.

-No respetan la vida privada en lo absoluto.

-Eso es ser una celebridad hermana. – le respondió Max. – Actualmente ya me encuentro entrenando para desafiar a la Liga de Hoenn en su momento.

-Ya veo, te deseo mucha suerte Max, aunque estoy seguro que podrías lograrlo. – le respondió Brock. May y Max se pusieron de pie para saludar a Misty.

-¿Cómo has estado Misty? ¿Qué tal se encuentra el gimnasio? – le pregunto May con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien. Ha sido bastante pesado, pero nada que no pueda manejar una chica como yo. – dijo Misty con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo, siempre bastante segura de ti misma. Aún sigues manteniéndote fuerte. – le dijo May con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Aunque es más resaltante que tú lograste obtener el título de Maestra de Concursos, me dio mucha alegría saberlo May. – le respondió.

-Gracias! – le dijo May a su amiga. Misty se acercó a Max y le hablo en un susurro.

-¿Te sirvió lo que te dije sobre cómo tratar a tú hermana? – le preguntó.

-Sí, fue bastante útil, gracias Misty. – le respondió Max.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó May.

-Nada importante! – le dijo su hermano.

-Así que vas a luchar en la Liga de Hoenn Max, ese es un gran desafío, espero que te estés preparando. – le dijo Misty al chico.

-Claro que sí! – le respondió. – ¿Gary…? ¿Qué tienes? – el investigador Pokémon aún no podía salir de su asombro.

-Ok… necesito que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí. – dijo Gary lleno de dudas y un poco irritado. – Primero me encuentro a Satoshi nuevamente después de un largo tiempo en esta región aunque ya sabía que estaba aquí, ¿sí o no? Luego voy a un hotel en compañía de Kukui y me encuentro a Misty que no la veía desde Jotho y a Brock desde Sinnoh, ¿sí o no? Y para rematar los encuentro a ustedes dos aquí y me entero nada más y nada menos que May es Maestra de Concursos de Hoenn y tú eres un Entrenador Pokémon que está entrenando para desafiar a la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn. Díganme, ¿hay alguna otra cosa importante que deba saber? ¿Alguno de ustedes encontró el Dorado o algo por el estilo?

-Vamos Gary tranquilízate – le dijo Misty en tono conciliador – las respuestas llegarán, pero necesitas relajarte un poco. Siéntate.

-Sí, - dijo Kukui. – además, las sorpresas aún no terminan.

-¿Usted es el profesor Kukui? – preguntaron May y Max.

-El mismo. – respondió. – Yo soy el contacto del que les hablaron. Aún faltan algunas personas por llegar. Esperemos un poco.

-Una de ellas ya está aquí profesor. – dijo May sonriendo. – De hecho, ya va a entrar por la puerta. – Esta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entró nada menos que Dawn.

-¡¿DAWN TAMBIÉN?! – saltaron Brock y Gary. Gary de la sorpresa se cayó hacia atrás de su silla, cayendo al suelo por el asombro. Max y May rieron al ver que este calló al suelo.

-No puedo creer esto! ¿Dawn, cómo estás? – corrió Brock a saludarla.

-Brock! ¿Cómo estás? Estoy bastante bien, gracias. – le respondió a su amigo con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te va en tú camino para ser Doctor Pokémon?

-Muy bien, me encuentro estudiando bastante, aunque decidimos venir a la región de Alola por una ocasión especial, y relajarnos un poco. – le contesto.

-Pues me parece que estamos en lo mismo, yo estaba entrenando muy duro para luego participar en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh. – le respondió. – Vaya, esto parece una reunión de los viejos tiempos, hacía mucho que no los veía a todos menos a May chicos, y es realmente asombroso que estemos todos aquí. Aunque hay algunos que no conozco…

-Hola, soy Misty, una amiga de Satoshi, un gusto. – la saludo Misty.

-Hola Misty, soy Dawn. – la saludo de regreso dándose la mano. – Gary… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí, pero no, no estoy bien. Soy un chico a punto de volverse loco que cayó al suelo y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando – dijo el chico con una voz adolorida.

-Vamos hombre, no exageres – le dijo Dawn entre risas. – Ya las respuestas llegarán. – finalmente tomó asiento junto a Brock, Gary se sentó al lado de Dawn. May se sentó frente a Misty y Max al lado de May.

-Aún faltan algunos por llegar ¿no? – preguntó Kukui.

-Bueno, no lo sabemos. – respondió Dawn. – Yo solo sabía que May y su hermano iban a estar aquí porque ella me lo contó. No tenía ni idea que Gary, Brock y Misty iban a estar aquí, estoy realmente sorprendida.

-Si tú estás sorprendida, imagínate yo que no tenía ni idea de nada. – respondió Gary aún incrédulo.

Kukui salió de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos y luego se escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo; eran Clemont, Bonnie quien traía a Dedenne en su bolso y una chica rubia vestida con una minifalda blanca, un casco y zapatos blancos. Inmediatamente Dawn saltó de su asiento y dio un grito ahogado de asombro, lo demás se quedaron en silencio ante la llegada de los desconocidos.

-¡Yo los conozco! – dijo Dawn con asombro en voz alta. – los vi en la foto de grupo que tenía Serena en Hoenn, ella me habló de ustedes. Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina!

-Hola – saludo el rubio. – soy Clemont, el líder del quinto gimnasio de la región de Kalos, un gusto conocerlos a todos, ella es mi hermana Bonnie y su Pokémon Dedenne.

-Hola! – saludo Bonnie con una sonrisa. Todos los saludaron.

-Hola Bonnie. – la saludo Max. May lo vio disimuladamente. Bonnie lo observó de pies a cabeza y se percató que en su cinturón tenía algunas Pokebolas.

-¿Eres entrenador Pokémon también? – le preguntó Bonnie con interés.

-Sí – respondió. – actualmente estoy entrenando para desafiar a la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn.

-Vaya, entonces eres fuerte. – le dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-Este pues… sí, luego te muestro a mi equipo si quieres.

-Me encantaría. – le dijo sonriendo.

-De Dedenne – dijo el Pokémon feliz.

-Y ella es Korrina, líder del tercer gimnasio de la región de Kalos y amiga de Satoshi también. – dijo Clemont.

-Hola chicos, un gusto conocerlos. – saludo Korrina, estos le devolvieron el saludo.

-Dos líderes de gimnasio, vaya tuvo buenos acompañantes Satoshi en Kalos. – dijo May sorprendida.

-Bueno, yo no viaje con el todo el rato, pero si compartimos un tiempo juntos mientras entrenaba para controlar la mega evolución de mi Lucario, hasta que se enfrentó a mí en el tercer gimnasio. – respondió Korrina.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos. – dijeron Misty, Brock, May y Gary.

-Momento – dijo Gary percatándose de algo. – mencionaste a Serena Dawn. No me digan que ella también está aquí. – dijo tratando de disimular. Bonnie se entristeció un poco al escuchar el nombre de Serena y pensó en Satoshi.

-¿Serena? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Brock.

-No me suena… - dijo Misty.

-No lo sé… May, ¿sabes algo de eso? – le preguntó Dawn a May.

-No… no sé nada. No la pude contactar. – dijo May con algo de tristeza.

-Ya veo… - dijo Gary.

-Así que esa chica Serena no va a estar aquí, es una lástima. – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Eran los cuatro que estuvieron en la escuela con Satoshi: Lana; Mallow; Kiawe y Sophocles, al final se le vio entrar a Lillie.

-Lillie… ¿tú sabias algo de todo esto? – le preguntó Gary aún consternado.

-No, el profesor Kukui me dijo que tenía que venir aquí hoy sin decirme la razón. – le respondió la rubia a Gary.

-Por lo que veo todos aquí saben quién es Serena menos nosotros dos. – dijo Misty señalando a Brock.

-Yo he escuchado de ella, pero no la he visto, mi hermana sí. – dijo Max.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos aquí. – dijo el Profesor Kukui. - ¿Quieren algo de beber?

-Sí – respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, ya regreso.

Al rato, entró la gente del servicio y entre ellos había una mujer muy hermosa, por lo que Brock saltó de inmediato hacía ella:

-Oh, bella dama, fuiste tallada por los mismos ángeles del cielo. ¿Qué te parecería tener…? – pero no pudo terminar su propuesta porque su Toxicroak había salido de su Pokebola y usado su ataque de aguja venenosa, dejándolo fuera de combate. Inmediatamente después, Max y Misty lo toman cada uno por una oreja y lo sacan de la escena, nuevamente hacia su silla. - ¿Por qué no me dejan amar? Toxicroak eres un traidor. – alcanzó a decir. Luego de que estuvieron sentados y tomando su refrigerio, Kukui finalmente habló.

-Bueno chicos, como podrán haberse dado cuenta, están todos reunidos aquí, en este Hotel en la región de Alola, y todos tienen una cosa en común, y es que son amigos de Satoshi ¿correcto? – dijo Kukui.

-Sí. – respondieron todos.

-Al fin, la hora de las explicaciones. – dijo Gary con entusiasmo. – Veamos profesor, suelte la sopa que ya no aguanto más.

-A eso voy, todos fueron citados por una persona en específico. Delia Ketchum la madre de Satoshi, en estos momentos ella se comunicara con nosotros. – en la pantalla del televisor que se encontraba en la sala de reuniones donde estaban ellos, se encendió y pudieron divisar a la madre de Satoshi por medio de una video conferencia.

-Hola muchachos, un gusto saludarlos a todos. – los saludo Delia.

-Hola! – saludaron.

-Veo que mi mensaje les llegó a todos. Faltaron algunos pero bueno, la gran mayoría está aquí. – dijo la madre de Satoshi. – Supongo que ya todos saben por qué estamos aquí ¿no?

-Sí. – respondieron.

-No, yo no – dijo Gary. – así que exijo que me digan de una vez que es lo que está pasando aquí.

* * *

Dos Horas después…

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió, y todos salieron de ella.

-Bueno, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Gary tú te vas a encargar de aquello ¿no? – preguntó Kukui.

-Cuenten conmigo, si necesito ayuda los contacto. – dijo Gary feliz a el grupo de la Escuela Pokémon.

-De acuerdo, cuenta con nosotros. – dijo Mallow con felicidad.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. – dijo Brock. – Ya estoy ansioso.

-Bueno chicos, ya es muy tarde y estoy muerta realmente. – dijo Misty. – Mañana nos vemos, buenas noches.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Clemont con cara somnolienta. – fue un largo viaje, vamos Bonnie.

-Adiós chicos, hasta mañana. – se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Clemont, que pases buena noche. – se despidió Korrina.

-Eeehh sí, hasta mañana. – se despido el líder de gimnasio.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijeron el grupo de la Escuela Pokémon. – nos vemos chicos, buena noche.

Todos se fueron del lugar, Kukui y Gary salían de la ciudad y se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, en el camino, Kukui tenía una cara pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede profesor? – preguntó Gary.

-Sabes, estoy muy contento por lo que está pasando aquí. – dijo Kukui. – Esto dice mucho de ustedes, los amigos de Satoshi. Por eso cuando Delia me pidió el favor no pude negarme, es realmente conmovedor todo esto.

-Sí, se ha hecho de muy buenos amigos durante todo su viaje, aunque no estén todos aquí, pudieron venir muchos. – dijo Gary feliz por su amigo. – Me alegra estar presente también.

-Tú lo has dicho, - secundó Kukui. – Muy bien, aquí nos separamos, adiós Gary, ya sabes que hacer mañana.

-Hasta mañana profesor, no se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos. – le dijo el chico.

Kukui llegó a su laboratorio, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Satoshi en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente con su amigo Pikachu al lado de él, al verlo sonrió.

- _"Ya quiero ver tú cara ese día Satoshi"_ – pensó el Profesor Kukui. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para pasar la noche.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno amigos, el próximo capítulo se sube entre los días miércoles y jueves de la semana que viene, estén pendientes como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y que tengan feliz noche, día o tarde a la hora que estén leyendo esto :D.

PD: Sí, somos muy trolls, lo sabemos XD XD XD.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

En el capítulo anterior, los amigos de Satoshi llegaron a la región de Alola y se reunieron en un Hotel de la Isla Mele Mele con el Profesor Kukui y la madre de Satoshi mediante video conferencia, ¿qué estarán tramando?

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Satoshi se levanta de la cama, en la cocina se encuentra a Kukui y a Gary

-Hola, buenos días. – saludo Satoshi.

-Oh, hola Satoshi. – lo saludo Gary. – Dime, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

-Mmm, aparte de tener otro día de entrenamiento no mucho en realidad, ¿por qué preguntas? – el chico tenía un tono de curiosidad.

-Por nada, vamos, te hecho una mano de nuevo hoy. – le respondió Gary. – solo así podrás derrotar a Hala.

-Suerte con eso muchachos. – dijo Kukui.

Mientras, en el aeropuerto de Mele Mele…

Un avión proveniente de la región de Kanto aterrizo en la isla, en él venía Delia. Descendió del mismo y se dirigió al hotel donde se encontraban los amigos de Satoshi. Estos se encontraban en el Lobby listos para salir.

-Hola chicos, llegue en el primer vuelo del día, ¿están listos para comenzar los preparativos? – preguntó Delia.

-Pues claro, comencemos! – dijeron.

-Antes que nada, debemos comprar lo que hace falta. – dijo Brock.

-Chicos, ustedes acompáñelos, ellos no conocen muy bien la isla, yo me quedo aquí por si acaso Gary tiene problemas en mantener a Satoshi ocupado. – le dijo Kiawe a Mallow.

-De acuerdo. Lana, Sophocles, acompañemos a los muchachos. – dijo Mallow con una sonrisa.

-Vamos de compras! – dijeron May y Dawn felices.

-Oigan! Que tenemos que hacer algo más importante que comprar moda y suvenires. – dijo Misty con firmeza.

-Awww, que aburrida eres… - se quejaron las chicas.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hacer eso, no debemos olvidar lo importante. – dijo Misty.

-Supongo que tienes razón, - se resignó May. – Bueno, vamos.

-Recuerden, debemos tener cuidado de no ser vistos por Satoshi. – dijo Delia.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que Gary podrá mantenerlo distraído. – dijo Max con tranquilidad.

-Sí, como va a estar entrenando, no va a pensar en otra cosa por el resto del día. – aseguró Clemont.

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al centro comercial para comprar lo que necesitaban para el evento que se avecinaba el día siguiente.

* * *

De regreso al campo de entrenamiento…

Satoshi y sus Pokémon seguían con su rutina de entrenamiento para hacerse más fuertes y enfrentarse nuevamente a Hala con ayuda de Gary. Pasaron unas horas de entrenamiento y decidieron tomar un descanso.

-Sabes Gary, ahora que lo pienso… - comenzó a decir Satoshi. – hace ya mucho tiempo que no se de mis amigos, me pregunto cómo estarán

-¿A qué vino eso tan de repente Satoshi? – preguntó Gary.

-No lo sé… tal vez me pego un poco la nostalgia. – dijo Satoshi. – _"y sobre todo, como estará Serena"_ – pensó.

-Vamos, ellos están bien Satoshi, deben estar igual que tú en estos momentos, trabajando duro.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – termino de decir Satoshi. – Ufff, este día está caluroso, ¿por qué no tomamos un descanso y vamos a tomarnos algo a la ciudad?

-S.. NO! – respondió Gary, Satoshi se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir a la ciudad? – preguntó Satoshi con curiosidad.

-Porque… supongo que aquí en la escuela debe haber algún lugar donde haya de beber.

-Sí, pero me apetecía salir a caminar un rato. – contestó Satoshi.

-Pi Pikachu! – respondió Pikachu en señal de aprobación.

-Oye, un entrenador no debe distraerse y tener su vista fija en la meta, solo así podrás derrotar a Hala y superar los demás desafíos. – respondió Gary. – Vamos a perder mucho tiempo en ir y venir, ¿no te parece?

-Mmm… - Satoshi comenzó a sentirse extraño y con dudas, pero decidió dejarlo estar. – Supongo que tienes razón, vayamos por aquí cerca entonces.

-Sí, te sigo. – _"De la que nos salvamos"_ pensó Gary dando un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

Así transcurrió el resto de ese día, para Satoshi, entrenando en la arena de la Escuela Pokémon junto a Gary.

Esa noche…

-Qué día tan agotador… dimos vueltas por todos lados – dijo Bonnie con voz cansada.

-Vamos no te quejes tanto Bonnie, - le dijo su hermano. – es por una buena causa, mañana será un día grandioso.

-Exactamente – dijo Misty con tono optimista. – ahora la duda es, cómo vamos a llevar esto a casa de Kukui.

-Tendremos que esperar un poco – dijo Delia. – Kukui nos avisará cuando Satoshi esté dormido.

-Es mucho esfuerzo mantener el secreto de que estamos aquí, mañana será mucho más difícil ya que hay que preparar la casa. – dijo May.

-Nosotros iremos con Gary mañana para ayudarlo a mantenerlo lejos de la casa de Kukui, tenemos algunas ideas. – dijo Mallow. En eso Delia recibió la llamada de Kukui.

-Chicos, ya pueden ir a dejar las cosas allá.

-¿Usted no viene con nosotros? – preguntó Clemont.

-No, estoy un poco cansada, tendrán que disculparme esta vez muchachos, lo siento.

-No se preocupe, vamos chicos. – dijo Korrina llena de energía.

-Oye, no todos entrenamos con Pokémon tipo Luchador, tu energía no se compara con la nuestra. – se quejó Clemont. Así los chicos se dirigieron a casa de Kukui para ocultar las comprar para preparar todo para el día siguiente.

Los chicos salieron del hotel, al ver que ya se habían alejado de la vista, Delia salió y se dirigió al aeropuerto de Mele Mele, a esperar el ultimo avión del día, se pudo ver a Delia sonreír ante la llegada de dicho avión.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Satoshi aún se encontraba durmiendo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe.

-Despierta Satoshi! – dijo Gary en voz alta. Satoshi se levantó de golpe de la cama y por el asombro calló al suelo.

-Oye! eso a que viene? – pregunto Satoshi enojado.

-¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó Gary incrédulo.

-¿Un Jueves por la mañana? – dijo Satoshi.

-Como puede ser que no lo sepas… hoy es tú… - comenzó a decir Gary.

-Gary… ya lo sé, no creas que soy tan tonto – comenzó a decir su amigo. – es solo que para mí es un día como cualquier otro. Como comprenderás ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se celebró debido a que siempre me encuentro viajando, por lo que se ha dificultado el celebrarlo, así que he decidido no compartirlo con muchos, de hecho tú y mamá son los únicos que lo saben. Pero gracias igualmente.

Gary se encontraba sorprendido por las palabras de Satoshi; se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que dijo, le sorprendía que para él fuera un día común y corriente, eso era algo que no podía permitir y que iba a corregir, por eso al final sonrió.

-Ya veo… bueno quien sabe, tal vez las cosas cambien este año Satoshi. – le dijo su amigo. Satoshi le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto.

-Nada, nada. Bueno levántate y arréglate Satoshi, hay que seguir en la rutina.

-De acuerdo. – Gary salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraba Kukui.

-Oye Gary, ¿lo despertaste? – preguntó Kukui.

-Sí, no se preocupe, lo más importante es que no tiene idea de nada. – dijo Gary.

-Bien, ahora lo más importante es mantenerlo lejos de aquí, ya sabes que hacer.

-Déjemelo a mí.

Minutos después, Satoshi llegó a la sala y salió junto a Gary y Pikachu, Kukui los observo por la ventana, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, cogió el teléfono.

-Soy yo – dijo Kukui. – Satoshi y Gary ya se fueron.

-Perfecto, ya vamos para allá entonces. – respondió Delia, colgando el teléfono. – Muchachos, ha llegado la hora.

-Bueno, comencemos entonces. – dijo Misty con decisión.

-Hay que movernos rápido. – dijo Max.

-Debemos terminar todo antes de que regresen. – dijo Dawn con entusiasmo.

-Manos a la obra, no perdamos más tiempo. – dijo Clemont con firmeza.

Llegaron a casa de Kukui, tocaron la puerta y este les abrió.

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos, adelante. – dijo Kukui. Entraron a la casa.

-Bien chicos, empezare a preparar la cena. – dijo Brock.

-Yo te ayudo Brock, soy bueno en la cocina también. – lo secundo Clemont.

-Oigan ¿puedo ayudarles? – preguntó Misty.

-Lo siento, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero tu comida puede enfermar a los muertos, puedes venir pero no vas a tocar nada. – dijo Brock.

-¿Wow tan terrible es? – preguntó Clemont.

-No tienes idea. – respondieron al unísono Brock, May y Max.

-Bueno, yo comenzare a arreglar el lugar. – dijo Dawn. – May ¿me ayudas?

-Por supuesto. – dijo May.

-¿Qué hago yo? – pregunto Bonnie.

-Puedes ayudar a May y a Dawn. – le sugirió su hermano.

-De acuerdo! - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Misty y Korrina, ustedes pueden asear un poco el recinto, debe verse bien. – dijo Brock.

-¿Por qué lo más fastidioso? – pregunto Misty un poco irritada.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, lo siento. – se disculpó.

-Bueno, al menos yo tengo la ventaja en esto. – dijo Korrina.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Misty.

-Voy a usar mis patines para hacerlo más rápido. – dijo la chica feliz.

-Yo los ayudo en la cocina chicos. – dijo Mallow alegre.

-Yo ayudo a las chicas con las decoraciones. – dijo Lana.

-Kiawe, ¿qué harás tú? – pregunto Sophocles.

-Me voy a la Escuela Pokémon, allí podré darles más tiempo.

-Voy contigo, puede ser divertido. – dijo Sophocles.

-Lillie, ayúdanos en la cocina también. – le dijo Mallow.

-De acuerdo. – le devolvió una sonrisa.

En horas de la tarde, de regreso en la Escuela Pokémon…

-A mi parecer – comenzó a decir Gary – has mejorado bastante Satoshi.

-Puede ser, pero aun así tengo que asegurarme de que es cierto. – Satoshi tenía una mirada pensativa.

-Podrías intentarlo con nosotros. – dijo Kiawe que ya había llegado a la arena.

-Kiawe y Sophocles, han estado perdidos estos días no?

-Más bien tú eres el que ha estado perdido, no has salido de aquí en mucho rato. – dijo Kiawe despreocupadamente: _"aunque ese era el objetivo desde un inicio, pero bueno"_.

-Vamos Satoshi, veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto. – dijo Sophocles sacando su Pokebola.

-Al fín, a lo que vinimos. – dijo Kiawe con decisión. - ¿Te parece bien una batalla doble Satoshi?

-Me parece bien, Gary ¿Me hechas una mano?

-Hmpf, cuanta confianza te has tomado. – dijo Gary. – De acuerdo, luchemos juntos.

-Lo siento – dijo una voz a lo lejos. – pero ya ha llegado la hora de que hagamos nuestra aparición en esta historia. – Satoshi volteó para ver quien los interrumpía, y los reconoció enseguida.

-Demonios hay que ver! – dijo con fastidio.

-Prepárense para los problemas. – dijo Jessie.

-Y más vale que teman. – dijo James.

-Para proteger al mundo de la… - continuó diciendo el lema.

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos todo el rollo gracias. – dijo Gary. – Demonios es que ustedes no tienen pensado rendirse en su cometido.

-Una y otra vez, no importa cuántas veces los derrote. – dijo Satoshi con fastidio.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Sophocles.

-El Equipo Rocket. Una banda de ladrones que buscan robar los Pokémon de los demás para sus propios fines. – dijo Satoshi.

-Bueno dejémonos de charla, esta vez sí nos robaremos a Pikachu. – dijo Meowth.

-¿Ehh? Ese Pokémon hablo, increíble! – dijo Sophocles. - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Esa es una historia bastante curiosa, pero te la contare si… - comenzó a decir el Gato.

-No, ya no importa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas entonces?!

-Bueno suficiente – dijo Jessie. – Nos llevaremos a Pikachu, vamos Mimikyu – lanzó su Pokebola.

-Vamos Bewear. – dijo James.

-Pikipek! Sal a pelear ahora – exclamo Satoshi. – No se llevaran a Pikachu. Cola de Hierro a Mimikyu ahora!

El ataque logró darle al Pokémon, pero sin embargo este ni se inmuto. Solo su cabeza cayo de lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le paso nada? – preguntó Satoshi impresionado.

-Es la habilidad de ese Pokémon, puede evitar el daño por completo de un ataque. – dijo Kiawe.

-Bewear, usa giro vil en Pikachu ahora! – ordeno James al oso.

-Pikachu esquívalo! Pikipek usa Tajo Aéreo en Bewear! – exclamó Satoshi.

Pikachu logro esquivar el ataque del oso, sin embargo se percató que Pikipek se acercaba a él para atacarlo, por lo que continuó con su ataque para darle al pájaro. Pikipek al ver esto, uso la maniobra que había practicado en el entrenamiento para esquivar el ataque y logró darle un fuerte golpe al oso con su Tajo Aéreo.

-Ese fue un bueno movimiento! – dijo un sorprendido Kiawe.

-Mimikyu, usa Bola sombra en Pikipek. – dijo Jessie. El ataque se dirigía al pájaro.

-Pikachu, Cola de Hierro ahora! – dijo Satoshi. El ataque de Satoshi logró darle al Pokémon, causándole daño.

-No crean que me quedaré sin hacer nada, ya sabrán el poder de mis golpes furia! – dijo Meowth saltando al ataque.

-Umbreon usa fuerza psíquica en Meowth! – dijo Gary arrojando su Pokebola, Meowth se detuvo en seco en el aire. – Satoshi ahora!

-Pikachu, Impactrueno! – el ataque de Pikachu le dio directamente a Meowth, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Eso dolió…

-Mimikyu, usa bola sombra de nuevo!

-Umbreon, usa bola sombra tú también! – dijo Gary, ambos ataques impactaron y se creó una nube de polvo.

-Pikipek, usa Tajo Aéreo de nuevo en Bewear! – ordenó Satoshi con su pose de confianza, Pikipek salió disparado en medio del aire a realizar su ataque, el oso no lo pudo esquivar y lo recibió de lleno nuevamente.

-Bewear, Brazo Martillo a Pikipek! – ordenó el peli azul al oso, Pikipek nuevamente logró esquivar el ataque usando la misma maniobra, golpeándolo de nuevo con Tajo Aéreo. – pero que le pasa a ese pájaro!

-Cuantas veces debo decirlo, ustedes no lograrán vencerme ni se llevarán a Pikachu. Usa Electro Bola en Mimikyu! – ordenó Satoshi, el ataque acertó en el Pokémon. Mimikyu salió volando por los aires, golpeando a Bewear. Ambos Pokémon cayeron sobre sus entrenadores.

-Se acabó, esta batalla termina aquí. Ya han fastidiado bastante – Satoshi y Pikachu comenzaron a sincronizar sus movimientos para realizar el movimiento Z. – Ahora Pikachu, GIGAVOLTIO DESTRUCTOR! – Pikachu utilizo su movimiento Z y el tremendo rayo impacto al Equipo Rocket electrocutándolos, ello causo una explosión y salieron volando por los aires.

-Porque siempre… NOS PASA ESTO. – dijo Jessie irritada.

-Tal parece que es algo que no se puede evitar, estamos destinados a dejar la escena volando. – dijo James resignado.

-Algún día nos llevaremos a Pikachu, ya lo verás. – dijo Meowth furioso. Desaparecieron en el aire.

-Rayos, como molestan ese par. – dijo Gary.

-Y que lo digas – lo secundó Satoshi, en eso se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. – Bueno, creo que nuestra batalla podrá esperar a otra ocasión, tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga más tarde.

- _"Rayos, no podemos permitir eso, chicos ayúdenme"_ – pensó Gary haciéndole señas a Kiawe y Sophocles.

-¿Te acobardaste de luchar contra nosotros Satoshi? – le preguntó Kiawe.

-Oye! ¿A qué viene eso? – le pregunto Satoshi con indignación. – Puedo derrotarte en menos tiempo del que te imaginas, en aquella ocasión te vencí ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eso fue una sola vez – dijo Kiawe entre risas. – lo que importa es el ahora Satoshi.

-No le insistas Kiawe, tiene miedo de perder en su batalla. – dijo Gary en tono de burla.

-Ustedes dos! Te volveré a vencer Kiawe ya verás. – dijo Satoshi con enfado.

-Entonces, demuéstralo. – le respondió.

De regreso en casa de Kukui…

-Ufff! Terminamos al fin. – dijo Brock. – Fue mucho trabajo.

-Sí, pero fue divertido – dijo Mallow. – ahora solo debemos ir a prepararnos.

-La decoración quedó mi bien, enhorabuena chicas. – dijo Clemont viendo a Dawn, May, Bonnie y Lana.

-Quedo estupendo. – dijo Delia. – bueno, es hora de que nos alistemos, gracias de nuevo Kukui.

-No hay de que, esto va a ser divertido. – dijo Kukui. – Además es una excelente ocasión, no podía negarme.

Todos salieron de casa de Kukui y se dirigieron al Hotel.

Ya faltando poco para el anochecer, en la Escuela Pokémon…

-Veo que tu entrenamiento ha servido. – dijo Kiawe. – Te deseo suerte en tu próxima pelea contra Hala.

-Gracias Kiawe. – le respondió el azabache. – Esto en parte es gracias a tu ayuda Gary, gracias por ello.

-Tú ingenio es el que te hizo mejorar. – dijo Gary. – Bueno, creo que ahora sí es el momento de irnos. Nos vemos al rato chicos. – dijo Gary guiñándole un ojo a Kiawe y Sophocles.

-Nos vemos. – le devolvieron el saludo, salieron de la escuela.

Satoshi y Gary salieron de la escuela en camino hacia la casa de Kukui. En el camino, Satoshi reflexionaba sobre lo que había sucedido los últimos días. Al final mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Satoshi? – preguntó Gary.

-Hoy fue un buen día. – dijo Satoshi. – Desde hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba algo realmente interesante esta fecha, pero la pase bien; disfrute de tú compañía, tuve un buen día de entrenamiento, vi lo fuerte que me he hecho, mande a volar al Equipo Rocket y tuve una buena batalla contra Kiawe, no puedo pedir más nada.

-Y lo que falta… - dijo Gary en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Satoshi.

-No nada. – dijo Gary.

-Por cierto Gary, ¿por qué vienes en la misma dirección que yo? Se supone que tienes que ir a casa del Profesor Samson Oak.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender con Kukui antes de irme para allá, te acompaño. – dijo Gary.

Siguieron su camino, cuando podían divisar la casa de Kukui, Satoshi notó algo extraño.

-Mmm, que raro… - dijo Satoshi.

-¿Qué es lo extraño? – pregunto su amigo.

-Por lo general, ya a esta hora el Profesor Kukui debe haber llegado a su casa, las luces están apagadas. – reflexiono Satoshi.

-¿Te preocupa?

-No es eso – dijo Satoshi.- solo es raro que no esté en casa aún. Supongo que estará por llegar.

-Que mal – dijo Gary. – Bueno entremos, lo espero contigo en la casa.

-De acuerdo.

Al llegar justo a la entrada de la casa, Gary se quedó atrás para que Satoshi pudiera abrir la puerta, paso la llave, tomó el pomo y lo giro para abrirla, a Gary se le vio sonreír cuando Satoshi entró a la casa, encendió el interruptor de la luz.

-¡¿Pero QUÉ?! – exclamó Satoshi al ver la casa llena de adornos y con un banquete sobre la mesa, otra donde estaba el sector de bebidas con ponche, estaba arreglada para una fiesta. - ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-¡Ahora chicos! – dijo Gary alzando la voz.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo increíble, todos los amigos de Satoshi, su mamá y los Profesores Kukui y Samson Oak salieron de donde estaban escondidos.

-¡SORPRESAAA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Satoshi! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo en voz alta y con una expresión llena de alegría. En ese momento Satoshi no supo cómo reaccionar, un cúmulo de emociones difíciles de explicar se le acumularon en el cuerpo, entre asombro, alegría e incredulidad, no podía creer que todos estaban allí, por poco y no se cae al suelo del asombro; se volteó a ver a Gary, este solo le guiño un ojo y le dio una sonrisa; regresó su mirada hacia los demás: Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles y Lillie le dirigían una sonrisa.

-Q-… qué… co… cuan… - tartamudeó Satoshi. – CHICOS, están aquí.

-Pues claro que estamos aquí. – le respondió Brock. - ¿Pensaste realmente que podías ocultar tú cumpleaños por siempre? Tú mama nos contactó hace unos días diciendo que quería organizar una fiesta sorpresa, así que decidimos ayudarla para celebrarlo, y además verte de nuevo, hacía mucho no nos veíamos.

-Debiste ver tú cara – dijo Max. – Eso valió todo esto.

-Esperamos te haya gustado la sorpresa, lo hicimos con todo el cariño, queríamos darte un buen obsequio al poder celebrar tú día después de mucho tiempo, en compañía de todos nosotros. – dijo May con una sonrisa. Satoshi bajo un poco la cabeza, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar un ligero temblor, y sintió como en sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, y unas pocas lágrimas empezaron a bajar.

-Us… ustedes… Todos y cada uno de ustedes – comenzó a decir Satoshi tratando de contenerse, aunque fue en vano. – DEMONIOS LOS QUIERO A TODOS! No esperaba ver a ninguno de ustedes! Y mucho menos que estuvieran todos aquí hoy… yo… yo… estoy realmente feliz! No pensé que este día pudiera ponerse mejor. – finalmente dejó salir aquella sensación y se llevó una mano a los ojos.

Se acercaron felicitar y abrazarlo, Satoshi estaba realmente emocionado, aún no salía de su asombro.

-Mamá, muchas gracias de verdad. – dijo Satoshi con una voz aún temblorosa. – Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, poder celebrar mi cumpleaños después de tanto tiempo con mis amigos y conocidos.

-Siempre voy a desear tu felicidad hijo, - le dijo su madre. – Me alegra poder estar aquí contigo también, lástima que no todos pudieron venir, pero somos bastantes cómo pudiste ver.

-No importa que hayan faltado algunos, aun así estoy feliz. – examinó el lugar con determinación, y se pudo dar cuenta que alguien realmente importante faltaba, hasta ahora no se había percatado que Serena no se encontraba allí, le entro un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia, no pudo evitar la pregunta, se acercó a Clemont. – Oye Clemont, ¿no saben nada de Serena? – ante ello Bonnie se entristeció un poco.

-No la pudimos contactar, no estaba en casa en el momento que llamamos, había salido de viaje a otro lugar. – le respondió Clemont con una expresión seria.

-Ya…veo – no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por eso.

-Lo sentimos Satoshi, nos hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí. – le dijo Bonnie.

-En verdad es una pena. – secundó Korrina.

En eso, Delia vio como Satoshi cambio su expresión al hablar con Clemont.

-Un momento – dijo alzando la voz, todos voltearon la mirada para verla. – las sorpresas aún no se acaban chicos.

-¿Cómo así que no acaban? – preguntó Satoshi, dirigió la mirada en búsqueda de respuestas, pero los demás también estaban perplejos. Clemont sin embargo sonrió. – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues veras Satoshi, la cuestión es… - comenzó a decir Delia. – que hay alguien más que quiere saludarte hoy, y también está aquí, en esta casa.

-¿En… Enserio? – dijo Satoshi aún más extrañado.

-Sí – dijo Delia con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él, se puso a su lado y señalo las escaleras que daban hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Kukui. – solo mira hacia allí.

En eso, se escucharon pasos que subían a través de la escalera, todos observaban dicho lugar con una enorme curiosidad, Satoshi no sabía que esperar. Pero luego cuando pudo ver el rostro de esa persona que subía las escaleras, sintió como su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo, se había quedado totalmente petrificado.

-Esto… no puede ser…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno gente, hasta aquí este capítulo XD, esperamos lo hayan disfrutado, estén pendientes hasta la próxima.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capitulo 23.

En el capítulo anterior, Satoshi se encontraba entrenando para su revancha contra el Kahuna de la isla Mele Mele, aunque dentro de él, aún tenía dudas por su derrota, aun así sin que lo supiera, su madre y sus amigos organizaron una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, momento que ayudo a Satoshi a subir sus ánimos, pero sin embargo, Delia dio una sorpresa a todos de último minuto, veamos que fue :D. ¿Acaso será una trolleada de los escritores?

* * *

-Esto.. no pude ser… – dijo Satoshi viendo a la persona que había subido las escaleras, los demás ante esto también se quedaron mudos.

-Hola… Satoshi - saludo la chica tímida pero alegremente, se trataba de Serena. Esto dejo completamente mudo a Satoshi; Dawn, May y Bonnie estaban muy sorprendidas.

-Pero… hermano, dijiste que no te habías podido comunicar con Serena… ¿cómo es posible…? – pregunto Bonnie viendo a su hermano confundida.

-Es cierto, no pude comunicarme con ella, ya que se había ido de viaje – dijo Clemont viendo a su hermana sonriendo.

Satoshi aún no salía de su impresión, miraba a Serena de arriba abajo con una mirada perdida ¿acaso se trataba de un sueño? Eran los mismos ojos azules que había visto por todo su viaje en Kalos, podía ver el listón azul que le había regalado en aquella ocasión, tenía el mismo cabello que su amiga, su rostro, sin duda se trataba de Serena. Sintió como si una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte pasara por todo su cuerpo; Pikachu estaba igualmente incrédulo ante lo que veía, en especial al ver a Luz, el Pikachu de Serena que se encontraba en su hombro.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que Serena está aquí? - pregunto Bonnie, en eso Satoshi para impresión de todos salió corriendo y abrazo a su amiga.

\- Esa explicación es mejor que se las de Serena. – respondió el rubio

-Se… Serena… woow, estas aquí! No puedo creerlo! – dijo Satoshi saliendo de su asombro, avanzó hacia Serena y le dio un abrazo levantándola del suelo, la chica ante la acción de su amigo no podía ni reaccionar ya que se puso roja como un tomate, no esperaba esa reacción de Satoshi.

- _Eeeeeeeeh, S-… Sa-… Satoshi… pe-.. pero que…_ " – pensó Serena, sorprendida por la reacción de Satoshi.

- _"¿Ehhhh!? ¿desde cuando Satoshi saluda así a una chica?"_ – pensó Misty viendo a su amigo incrédula, a su lado Brock estaba igual de impresionado.

- _"¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?! Desde cuando Satoshi saluda así a una chica"_ – pensó Brock viendo a su amigo, Dawn y May trataban de aguantar la risa ante la cara de Serena.

-Sa…Satoshi… - dijo Serena poniéndose cada vez más y más roja, ante esto, Satoshi se dio cuenta de que se había movido de forma espontánea, reacciono separándose de su amiga, se le vio apenado, en su pecho tuvo la misma sensación de calidez que sintió cuando Serena se despidió de el en Kalos. – _"Pero… ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi cuerpo? Es muy cálido… es la misma sensación de aquella vez… no lo sé, pero me hace sentir bien"._ – pensó el chico.

En eso, Delia recordó lo distraído que había estado Satoshi luego de llegar de la región de Kalos. Al ver la reacción de Serena finalmente pudo armar el rompecabezas: _"Ya veo, así que tenía razón_ – pensó Delia, luego sonrió. – _así que por eso es que Satoshi estaba así, que suerte tiene en verdad, espero que no tarde demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que siente"_.

-Pe… perdón Serena… - dijo Satoshi viendo a su amiga con un sutil rubor, la chica aun no salía de la impresión por la acción de Satoshi.

-No… no te preocupes Satoshi… - en eso la chica fue interrumpida por Bonnie que había ido a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Serena! ¡estas aquí! – dijo la niña sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su amiga, la chica ante esto sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Hola Bonnie, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo la peli miel sonriéndole a Bonnie, los demás amigos de Satoshi se acercaron.

-¡Hola Serena! cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿cómo estuviste estos días? – dijo Dawn viendo a la peli miel, ella se sorprendió de ver a Dawn allí.

-¡Hola Dawn! He estado bastante bien – dijo Serena abrazando a su amiga, ella le correspondió el abrazo, esto dejo confundido y sorprendido a Satoshi.

-¡Hola Serena! Vaya ya llevamos tiempo sin estar juntas las tres - dijo May viendo a sus dos amigas, abrazándolas, las tres rieron ante esto.

-¿eh? ¿Dawn y May conocen a Serena? - preguntó el azabache viendo a su amiga, las tres se separaron un poco para ver a su amigo.

-Sí, nos conocimos en Hoenn durante los concursos - dijo Dawn viendo a su amigo, este se sorprendió ante esto.

-Sí, viaje junto a Dawn durante casi toda mi estancia en Hoenn – dijo Serena viendo ahora al azabache. – Conocí a May en el Gran Festival de Hoenn cuando las tres junto a Drew participamos.

-Y eso no es todo – dijo May – me convertí en Maestra de Concursos de Hoenn.

-Aaah ya veo, te volviste la Maestra de Concursos de… ¡¿eeeeeeh?! ¡¿ya eres Maestra de Concursos May?! – preguntó Satoshi aún más impresionado, Serena vio a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, fue hace 6 meses. Incluso allí me enfrente a Serena y a Dawn – dijo May viendo a ambas chicas recordando esas batallas.

-Vaya, asi que te enfrentaste a Dawn de nuevo y… ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Satoshi impresionado viendo a la peli miel.

-Llegue hasta la semifinal contra May, pero perdí contra ella – dijo Serena apenada ante esto, Satoshi no salía de su asombro.

-Serena, eso fue increíble, aunque no pudiste ganar, lo hiciste muy bien – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Gra… gracias Satoshi – dijo Serena sonrojándose más, tanto Dawn como May se vieron con una sonrisa, en eso una tos detrás suyo los hizo voltear.

-Ejem. ¿Qué no piensas presentarnos a nosotros Satoshi? – dijo Misty viendo a su amigo, este ante el comentario sonrió.

-Sí, lo siento fue la emoción, Serena ella es Misty, fue mi primera amiga, es la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en Kanto – dijo Satoshi viendo a la peli miel, Serena le sonrió a Misty.

-Mucho gusto Misty, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Serena viendo a Misty, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío Serena y lo mismo digo - dijo Misty. En eso Brock miro a Satoshi con cara picarona.

-Oye Satoshi preséntame ante tu novia – dijo Brock, ante este comentario Serena se puso roja de nuevo y Satoshi se le vio con un sutil rubor.

-O… oye Brock que ella es mi amiga! Serena él es Brock otro gran amigo, él viajo conmigo durante mucho tiempo, era el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y hoy en día está estudiando para convertirse en Doctor Pokémon. – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amigo aun nervioso.

-Mu… mucho gusto Brock – dijo Serena aun roja, ante esto el moreno sonrió por la reacción de ambos amigos.

-El gusto es mío Serena, oye Satoshi te conseguís… ¡Auch! - dijo Brock al sentir como le jalaban la oreja.

-¡Oye déjala tranquila Brock! Lo siento Serena – dijo Misty llevándose a su amigo, ante esta imagen Serena rio con algo de fuerza.

- _"Esto me trae recuerdos… ¿no es así… Yazir?"_ \- pensó la chica al mirar cómo se llevaban a Brock, Dawn ante aquello rio al recordar las mañas de Brock. Se acercó a Serena.

-Eso me trajo recuerdos de nuestro viaje – dijo Dawn viendo a su amiga.

-La verdad que sí, pero… ¿así lo trata Misty a Brock? – dijo Serena con una gota tipo anime, Dawn rio ante esto.

-Bueno, a ciencia cierta no lo sé, pero ese roll lo llevaba su Croagunk, solo que ahora es un Toxicroak, siempre ha sido así. – dijo entre risas la peli azul. – Oye, se te ve muy bien ese collar – dijo Dawn notando el collar alrededor del cuello de Serena.

-¿Eh? Ah gracias – dijo Serena dándose cuenta a lo que se refería, pero Dawn al ver su mirada entendió que luego hablaba de eso.

-Serena ¿Cómo es que supiste de esto? - pregunto May viendo a su amiga, ella volteo a ver a May.

-Es cierto, mi hermano había dicho que no había podido comunicarse contigo - dijo la niña aun confundida ante esta situación, Serena solo soltó un suspiro.

-Así fue, cuando Clemont había marcado a mi casa, ya no estaba allí – dijo Serena viendo a sus amigas, Dawn ante esto empezó a entender.

-Entonces… después de Hoenn fuiste a Kalos ¿no es así? – pregunto Dawn viendo a su amiga, ella asintió mientras veía a Satoshi.

-Exacto, la verdad es que después de descansar y entrenar unos meses en Kalos, Salí de viaje de nuevo – dijo Serena viendo al chico para luego mirar a Delia.

-Entonces… fuiste a… – dijo Satoshi siguiendo la mirada de Serena que iba hacia a su madre, ella se encontraba hablando con Kukui en ese momento.

-Si… fui a Kanto, esperando encontrarme contigo Satoshi, mi idea era darte una pequeña visita – dijo la chica viendo a su amigo, cosa que sorprendió al azabache.

-Pero… ¿Cuándo paso eso? – preguntó Satoshi sin entenderlo, Serena solo sonrió ante la cara de su amigo.

-Fue hace 4 días… - dijo Serena recordando aquel día que llego a Kanto.

* * *

-FLASBACK-

En una colina a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, se encontraba una chica peli miel viendo el pueblo que se extendía por la pradera, Serena veía esto con una sonrisa de nostalgia mientras veía las casas.

-Vaya… Pueblo Paleta, hacía años que no veía esta imagen – dijo Serena con una mirada melancólica, recordando su época en el Campamento Pokémon.

-¿Pika? - dijo Luz en el hombro de su entrenadora viendo al pueblo, para luego ver a su entrenadora.

-Luz… este es Pueblo Paleta, aquí conocí a una persona muy importante para mí – dijo Serena viendo a su Pokémon, en eso noto el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. - Bueno Luz… vamos allá.

-¡pi, pikachu! – dijo viendo a su entrenadora con mirada decidida, la chica le sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Serena miraba por todos lados, las casas y la gente que había, ese camino le traía buenos recuerdos, los niños corriendo con algunos adultos… Satoshi corriendo al lado de ella, mientras iban con su madre por el pueblo, en menos de lo que pensó Serena llego al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, veamos si Satoshi se encuentra aquí – dijo Serena tocando la puerta, le abrió un chico.

-Hola buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó el chico viendo a la peli miel, la chica al verlo sonrió un poco.

-Buenos días, en realidad buscaba a Satoshi o alguien que supiera donde estuviera él – dijo Serena viendo al peli negro, este se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del chico.

-¿Eres amiga de Satoshi? Mi nombre es Tracey – dijo el chico saludando a Serena, ella sonrió ante esto.

-Mucho gusto Tracey, mi nombre es Serena y sí, soy amiga de Satoshi – dijo la chica viendo los alrededores del laboratorio, por si veía a Satoshi por ahí.

-El gusto es mío Serena, pero en cuanto a tu pregunta, Satoshi no está aquí – dijo Tracey viendo a la chica que veía la entrada, esto sorprendió un poco a Serena.

-Oh… Ya veo… – dijo la chica un poco triste al escuchar esto, Tracey lo noto así que se acercó a la chica.

-Pero puedes preguntar en su casa, queda por ese rumbo, allí se encuentra Delia – dijo el peli negro señalando un camino, esto hizo que Serena sonriera.

-¡Muchas gracias! Esto me ayudara, bueno un gusto Tracey, hasta luego – dijo Serena. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que le habían dado, siendo vista por Tracey.

-Vaya Satoshi, esa chica es diferente a todas tus amigas… Me pregunto sii… - dijo Tracey para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Mientras de camino a casa de Satoshi, Serena iba corriendo a todo lo que podía, la chica estaba emocionada de ver a la mamá de Satoshi en persona, en eso por poco se pasaba de la casa de su amigo, estaba agitada por la carrera y por la emoción.

-Ya estoy aquí… - dijo dando un suspiro Serena. - Satoshi ¿en donde estarás? – preguntó Serena para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

* * *

En eso, Serena fue interrumpida debido a que su holomisor había sonado.

-¿Eh? Perdón empezó a sonar mi holomisor – dijo Serena al escuchar como sonaba su holomisor, eran dos mensajes, uno era de su mama: _"que bueno que llegaste bien hija, salúdame a mi yer… perdón, Satoshi"_.

Serena ante el mensaje de su mama se puso roja, aunque se enojó un poco ante la constante molestia de parte de su mamá desde que llegó de Hoenn, en eso vio el segundo mensaje que la hizo enojar y preocupar un poco más.

-Ahhh… nunca cambia – dijo Serena viendo el último mensaje, esto hizo que Satoshi se preocupara ante la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Sucede algo Serena? - preguntó Satoshi ante la mirada de su amiga, ella al escucharlo se exalto un poco.

-No es nada Satoshi, solo vi algo – dijo guardando su holomisor para luego dedicarle una sonrisa al chico.

-Está bien… – dijo Satoshi sin estar muy seguro, en eso Korrina se acercó a Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Serena!, vaya hacia mucho que no te veía – dijo la chica mirando a su amiga, ella se sorprendió un poco de verla ahí.

-¡Hola Korrina! Si ya llevamos tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Serena viendo a su amiga, la chica le sonrió.

-Muy bien, muy ocupada últimamente con el Gimnasio, en especial por mi abuelo – dijo la chica viendo a Serena para luego mirar a Satoshi. – aunque Clemont me comento que iba a venir a Alola por el cumpleaños de Satoshi y decidí tomar unas vacaciones para venir también.

-Ya veo, así que llegaste junto a Clemont y Bonnie – dijo Serena viendo a su amiga, la chica se puso un poco roja.

-Sí, quería reunirme con todos de nuevo, además los amigos de Satoshi son buenas personas. – dijo Korrina viendo ahora a Clemont que se encontraba hablando con la mamá de Satoshi.

-Bueno me da gusto verlos a todo aquí – dijo Serena para luego mirar a Satoshi, este veía a Serena aún con asombro - ¿sucede algo Satoshi?

-¿eh? No… no es nada – dijo el chico mirando a su amiga un poco nervioso: _"Pero, ¿por qué este nerviosismo? Ya he hablado con Serena muchas veces antes…"_ – pensó Satoshi. En eso Gary se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Serena, soy Gary, no sé si me recuerdas en el campamento de mi abuelo, el Profesor Oak. – dijo Gary viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa un poco de burla, esto hizo enojar al azabache.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, un gusto verte de nuevo… Gary. – dijo Serena recordando al chico latoso que había en el grupo. – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. – Serena estaba recordando esa época en el campamento donde conoció a Satoshi.

- _"Vaya, Serena se ha vuelto una chica linda... ya veo por qué Satoshi ha estado tan raro y por qué actuó así hace rato"_. – pensó el chico para luego mirar a Serena. – Bueno, sigue con tú relato Serena.

-Sí claro, vamos a sentarnos en una mesa. - dijo la peli miel viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa, Satoshi ante esto respondió el gesto y siguió a ambos chicos.

Después de un rato los chicos se encontraban hablando después de una deliciosa cena y de comer los bocadillos que habían preparado Delia, Brock, Clemont, Mallow y Lana. Serena platicaba con Korrina y Misty. Mientras Dawn y May veían algunas cosas de concursos en el holomisor; Max se encontraba hablando con Clemont y Brock acerca de su experiencia durante los gimnasios en Hoenn mientras Bonnie los escuchaba sentada al lado de Max. Lillie se encontraba hablando con Lana, Satoshi miraba todo esto con una gran alegría de ver a sus amigos ahí.

-Esto es increíble, sigo sin poder creerlo aunque lo estoy viendo con mis ojos, verlos a todos juntos aquí. – dijo Satoshi viendo a sus amigos, Gary al notar el tono en la voz de su amigo rio un poco.

-Vaya no conocía ese lado tan sensible tuyo Satoshi. - dijo Gary viendo a su amigo divertido mientras este lo veía un poco molesto - pero ¿estas así por todos nosotros o porque Serena está aquí?

-¡Oye! Que es por todos, no solo por Serena – dijo Satoshi a su amigo disimulando su nerviosismo, esto hizo que Gary se riera.

-Está bien, te creeré - dijo Gary entre risas, cosa que desespero un poco al azabache. – _"aun no se da cuenta de lo que tiene, ¿verdad? Aún es muy niño en eso; bueno, espero que no tarde mucho"_ – pensó sonriendo Gary.

-Oye Serena ¿Cómo es que terminaste sabiendo que Satoshi estaba aquí en Alola? - preguntó Korrina viendo a la chica.

-Ah sí cierto, no termine de contarlo - dijo Serena empezando a recordar…

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

-Bueno, vamos allá – dijo la chica viendo la puerta de la casa antes de tocar en la puerta, después de unos segundos se escuchó una voz.

-¡Voy! - se escuchó un grito dentro de la casa, al poco tiempo llego una mujer que Serena identifico como la mama de Satoshi - ¿eh? ¡Serena!

-Hola señora Delia ¿Cómo está? – dijo Serena emocionada de ver a la madre de su amigo, ella aun no salía de su impresión de ver a la chica.

-Me encuentro bien Serena… pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – preguntó la mujer aun confundida viendo a la peli miel, esto confundió a Serena - ¿no hablaste con Clemont?

-¿Con Clemont? No señora, apenas llegue a Kanto – dijo Serena viendo a Delia aún más confundida que ella, entonces la mujer entendió.

-Ya veo, Clemont no alcanzó a contactarte para decir lo que sucedió – dijo Delia viendo a la chica, ella la vio un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió señora? ¡¿Satoshi está bien?! – preguntó la chica preocupada, esto no pasó desapercibido por Delia.

-Sí tranquila, Satoshi se encuentra bien, solo que él no se encuentra aquí – dijo Delia haciéndose un lado para que la chica pasara - ven adentro y te cuento todo.

-Sí gracias – dijo la chica entrando a la casa.

Después de un rato de platica, Serena supo que Delia estaba organizado con ayuda de otros amigos de Satoshi una fiesta sorpresa. Serena ante esto se entusiasmó mucho con la idea de ver a Satoshi el día de su cumpleaños.

-Bueno, hoy viajare a Alola si quieres puedes acompañarme Serena – dijo Delia viendo la cara llena de entusiasmo de Serena.

-Claro, ya quiero ver a Satoshi de nuevo – dijo la chica entusiasmada, cosa que hizo que Delia sonriera.

-Bueno, vamos entonces. – terminó diciendo Delia. – _"Espera un poco más hijo e iré con una gran sorpresa"_ – pensó Delia sonriendo, mientras preparaba sus cosas para el viaje.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

* * *

-Fue así como supe que Satoshi se encontraba aquí en Alola – dijo Serena viendo ahora a su amigo – vine con la señora delia y pues bueno, es una grata sorpresa estar aquí con ustedes, y sobretodo, poder verlo de nuevo.

- _"Se… Serena…"_ – pensó el azabache impresionado, que alcanzó a escuchar el final de la conversación.

-Al menos aquí estas Serena, eso es lo bueno – dijo Korrina viendo a su amiga.

-Eso es lo bueno y lo mejor es que nos pudimos reunir todos. – dijo Bonnie viendo a Serena con una sonrisa, la chica asintió, en eso Misty se acercó a las tres chicas.

-Hola chicas, perdón por lo de hace rato Serena, Brock suele hablar de más – dijo Misty sentándose a un lado de Korrina, esto hizo reír a Serena.

-No te preocupes, también me solía ocurrir con alguien. – dijo Serena riéndose, esto hizo que tanto Korrina como Bonnie pusieran cara de duda.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién Serena? No recuerdo que pasara en nuestro viaje. – dijo Bonnie un poco confundida, al igual que Korrina.

-Con una persona muy latosa Bonnie, fue en mi viaje por Hoenn – dijo Serena evitando un poco mencionar a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, aun así Brock se lo gano por molestar – dijo Misty notando la evasiva de la chica, esto hizo que las tres chicas rieran un poco.

-Entonces Misty ¿tú acompañaste a Satoshi en su primer viaje? - preguntó Serena a la peli naranja, ella asintió viéndola.

-Sí, viajamos juntos Brock, Satoshi y yo la región de Kanto, así como la de Jotho – dijo Misty recordando esos antiguos viajes.

-Vaya, recorrieron mucho los tres juntos – dijo Serena impresionada, Misty solo sonrió.

-Sí, vimos muchos Pokémon y entrenadores, así como vivimos muchas aventuras – dijo Misty viendo ahora a su amigo recordando todos esos buenos momentos - pero aun así, note que contigo él es diferente.

-¿eh? ¿A.. a que te refieres Misty? - preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa, ante esto Misty rio un poco divertida.

-¿A qué me refiero? Nunca había visto a Satoshi saludar a nadie como sucedió contigo – dijo Misty viéndola con una mirada picaron, esto puso un poco roja a Serena – Lo conozco muy bien como para decir que él no suele ser así con las chicas ¿de verdad no hay nada entre ustedes dos?

-Vaya, así que también te fijaste en eso Misty… - dijo Dawn.

-N… no él y yo… solo somos amigos – dijo Serena tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, ante esto se salió un poco el collar de Serena.

-¿Eh? Oye que hermoso collar Serena – dijo Bonnie viendo el collar, ante esto Serena solo le sonrio para volverlo a poner en su lugar: _"Ufff, salvada por la campana"_ – pensó la peli miel.

-Gracias Bonnie, este collar es especial – dijo la chica viendo hacia donde estaba la figura del collar para luego mirar a Misty.

-¿No será que ese collar tiene que ver con Satoshi? - dijo la peli naranja más divertida, Serena ante esto soltó un suspiro.

- _"¿De verdad tiene que pasar esto con las amigas de Satoshi?"_ – pensó Serena viendo a Misty con algo de resignación, en eso Satoshi se acercó a las chicas.

-Hola chicas ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó el azabache viendo a las chicas con curiosidad, ante esto Serena se puso más nerviosa.

-Estábamos hablando de cosas Satoshi – dijo Misty viendo a Serena con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esto sorprendió a Serena – cosa de chicas ¿verdad?

-Sí Satoshi, lo sentimos no podemos decirte – dijo Bonnie viendo a su amigo, este solo soltó un suspiro ante esto.

- _"Chicas… gracias"_ – pensó Serena viendo a sus amigas mientras veía a su amigo un poco resignado – Satoshi ¿podemos hablar un poco?

-¡¿Eh?! Claro Serena! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amiga levantarse de la mesa, ella salió del lugar seguida por Satoshi, Misty volteo a ver a Korrina y a Bonnie.

-¿Así es de nerviosa Serena con Satoshi? – preguntó divertida Misty a las dos chicas, ellas sonrieron un poco.

-Sí, bueno con lo poco que viaje con ellos así era – dijo Korrina viendo a la peli naranja con una sonrisa.

-Yo que viaje más con ellos. Serena se ponía aún más nerviosa – dijo Bonnie divertida recordando su viaje por Kalos.

-Se ve que es buena chica, Satoshi tiene suerte. – dijo Misty con algo de melancolía, para ella Satoshi fue algo parecido a un hermanito latoso.

-Sí, como no tienes idea, aunque Satoshi es muy bobo, me da un poco de coraje – dijo Bonnie viendo por donde se fueron ambos amigos.

-Eso desde que lo conozco, pero espero que se dé cuenta antes de que sea tarde – ijo Misty viendo en el mismo lugar que Bonnie.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa del Profesor Kukui, Serena seguía caminando hasta el patio seguido de su amigo, este aun no entendía por qué Serena quería hablar con él, de un momento a otro Serena se detuvo enfrente de él viéndolo con una mirada decidida.

-¿Cómo has estado Satoshi? – pregunto la chica.

-Pues… bastante bien. Esta región es entretenida y tiene una gran variedad de Pokémon, hasta ahora he conocido buenos amigos.

-¿Ya has encontrado algún nuevo desafío? – preguntó Serena. Ante esa pregunta Satoshi recordó que había sido derrotado por Hala, eso hizo que se entristeciera un poco. Serena se dio cuenta de esto.

-Pues… sí.

-Escuche que no te encontrabas de ánimos estos días, ¿seguro estás bien? – preguntó Serena viendo a su amigo, acercándose un poco a él, esto lo dejo impresionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que supiste de eso? - preguntó el azabache viendo a su amiga aún más impresionado.

-Lo escuche por tu mamá, decía que no tenías ánimos estos días – dijo Serena viéndolo con un poco de reproche – Satoshi… tú no eres así ¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo se Serena… es solo que al perder ante el Kahuna Hala en mi primer intento… fue algo duro. – dijo Satoshi viendo hacia el piso un poco desanimado.

-Satoshi… eso no puede tumbarte y ambos lo sabemos, tú nunca te rindes – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante cosa que hizo poner nervioso al chico – Sabes, algo parecido me sucedió en Hoenn, en el Gran Festival, pero recordé lo que siempre dices y ello me dio la fuerza para resurgir nuevamente, y gracias a ello pude llegar hasta la Semifinal y enfrentarme a May. Siempre das lo mejor de ti Satoshi, y nunca te rindes en lograr tus objetivos sin importar nada, eso es algo realmente especial…

-Serena… yo – dijo el chico impresionado por las palabras de la chica, la chica se acercó un poco más a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Satoshi nunca te rindas, nunca cambies esa manera de pensar – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo directamente a los ojos. – Ello te hace lo que eres hoy y todo lo que has logrado y pudiste hacer en Kalos, no estás muy lejos, tienes que seguir, tengo fe en ti sé que podrás lograrlo esta vez.

-Serena… – las palabras de Serena era justo lo quería escuchar, necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara, sintió como un sentimiento de alegría lo invadía por completo, le dio más felicidad que Serena estuviera con él.

En eso, se dio cuenta que Serena estaba muy cerca de él, ambos chicos recordaron lo que había pasado cuando se despidieron en aquel Aeropuerto en ese momento, una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Satoshi, un poderoso sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes se apoderó de él, sintió nuevamente aquella calidez en su pecho, y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, en ello Satoshi comenzó a inclinarse un poco hacia delante directamente a Serena.

- _"Oye! Espera… esto es_ – pensó Serena dándose cuenta que ella también había empezado a inclinarse - _¡Oh!... es verdad… en este momento no hay nadie aquí_. – se dejó llevar.

En eso la puerta que estaba cerca de ellos se abrió de golpe.

-Oh, aquí están chicos, se nos ocurrió una buena… ¡¿Pero qué…!? – alcanzó a decir Gary.

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas en menos de 5 segundos, de la impresión de escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe Serena empujó a Satoshi hacia atrás para separarlo de ella, este casi cae al suelo de la impresión, no había entendido que había pasado, vio la puerta y diviso a Gary parado enfrente de ellos, en eso se le vio ponerse muy nervioso. Gary, en eso, aprovecho el momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Satoshi? – preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Este pues… yo… eee- emm…

-Sí, ¿tú qué?

-Nosotros solo… - comenzó a decir Satoshi.

-Solo te interesan las batallas Pokémon, ¿verdad Satoshi? – preguntó Gary tratando de contener la risa.

-Nos-… Nosotros solo… - tartamudeó Serena.

-Vaya vaya, que interesante, – siguió diciendo Gary casi sin poder evitar reírse. – Dime Satoshi ¿Esto forma parte de algún nuevo entrenamiento?

-C… Claro que no! Nosotros solo estábamos… - trató de justificarse en vano, Serena estaba absolutamente muda, sonrojada a más no poder: _"Joder, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? Este Gary…_ " pensó Satoshi. Serena estaba demasiado apenada como para defenderse y solo se quedó allí mirando hacia el otro extremo para que Gary no viera su rostro que estaba demasiado rojo.

-Ya ya, tranquilo Satoshi, yo no vi nada. – dijo Gary.

-Pero es que no estaba pasando nada raro…

-Sí sí, tú tranquilo – dijo Gary entre risas. – Como sea, solo los estaba buscando porque se nos ocurrió un evento muy divertido.

-¿De… de qué se trata? – preguntó Serena un poco más recuperada.

-Vamos a hacer un pequeño torneo entre nosotros. – dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

-Oooh, eso se oye interesante, ¿cierto Serena? – dijo Satoshi tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado.

-Pues… sí, se oye interesante. – dijo Serena.

-Vamos adentro entonces. – dijo Gary, entrenado por la puerta, Serena lo iba a seguir pero Satoshi la tomo por una brazo.

-¿Qué sucede Satoshi? – preguntó Serena.

-Serena… gracias, me ayudaste nuevamente. Me hiciste recordar lo importante, necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera. – dijo el azabache.

-Siempre Satoshi, no tienes que agradecerlo. – dijo Serena feliz. – Bueno, vamos adentro. – vio como Serena entraba a la casa de Kukui.

- _"No comprendo del todo que me está pasando, es la primera vez que siento esto. Pero voy a descubrirlo, definitivamente lo haré._ – se puso una mano en el pecho. – _pero, sea lo que sea, no sé por qué pero… me gusta…"_ – luego de ello entro a casa de Kukui.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno amigos, hasta aquí este capítulo de Caminos Enlazados, esperamos les haya gustado.

Antes de irme quiero dejarles un pequeño anuncio, y es que a partir de este momento, los capítulos del fanfic van a tardar exactamente una semana en subirse aproximadamente, es decir, todos los jueves en principio: OJO, sujeto a cambio si ocurre alguna circunstancia sobrevenida o imprevisto, si tardamos un poco más, sean comprensivos XD. Tienen nuestra palabra de que no vamos a dejar el fic tirado, esto tiene un final, y vamos a continuar hasta que se acabe. Saludos y gracias por su apoyo, recuerden votar y dejar su comentario, hasta la próxima amigos, feliz día / tarde / noche, a la hora que estén leyendo esto XD.

PD: Si somos muy trolls al no decir de que se trata lo sabemos XD, pero lo bueno se hace esperar.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

En el capítulo anterior, Serena llegó a la región de Alola para celebrar el cumpleaños de Satoshi junto al resto de los chicos, este hecho puso de muy buen humor a nuestro protagonista; luego de una charla entre los dos, Gary aparece con una idea interesante, veamos de que va.

* * *

Los tres entraron a la casa, los demás los estaban esperando ansiosos por lo que se avecinaba.

-Antes de eso, – comenzó a decir el azabache. – quiero que conozcas a otros que se me olvido presentarte Serena. Él es Kiawe, un amigo que conocí en la escuela Pokémon.

-Hola Serena, un gusto conocerte, – la saludo Kiawe. – Satoshi ya nos había hablado de ti y tu viaje por la región de Hoenn, es sorprendente que estés aquí, me alegra.

-Hola Kiawe! Gracias! – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Lana, otra amiga de la Escuela Pokémon, que también se especializa en Pokémon de Agua como Misty. – prosiguió Satoshi.

-Hola Serena, mucho gusto. Me gusta tú ropa, es genial! – le dijo Lana.

-Hola Lana! Muchas gracias, también te ves muy bien. – la saludo Serena.

-Ella es Mallow, otra amiga. – siguió presentando a sus amigos el azabache a Serena.

-Hola Serena! Vaya, Satoshi tenía razón al decir que eres una chica especial, se nota. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la peli verde. Satoshi al escuchar ello se quedó en blanco y Serena se ruborizó un poco.

-Gra… Gracias Mallow, un gusto conocerte! – dijo Serena.

-Él es Sophocles – dijo Satoshi acercándose a su amigo. – otro amigo de la Escuela Pokémon, también le gusta inventar cosas como a Clemont.

-Eeeeeh, ¿en serio? Fascinante, ya quiero ver uno de tus inventos. – dijo Serena al chico.

-Hola! Claro seguro, espero no te decepcionen. – dijo Sophocles. Finalmente Satoshi se acercó a la última persona que le faltaba por presentar a Serena.

-Y por último, ella es Lillie, también estuvo en la escuela, aunque ella es muy inteligente y sabe muchas cosas de los Pokémon, ahora mismo es asistente del Profesor Kukui. – dijo el azabache.

-Vamos Satoshi no exageres. – dijo Lillie ruborizándose un poco por lo que dijo. – Un gusto Serena.

-Igualmente Lillie, me gusta tu sombrero! – le dijo Serena.

-Gracias! A mí también me gusta el tuyo. – le dijo, Serena le devolvió una sonrisa a Lillie.

-Me pareció raro que desde que llego Serena se apartaron un poco chicos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Satoshi a sus amigos de la escuela.

-No te preocupes nada importante – dijo Kiawe. – Lo que pasa es que te vimos emocionado porque tus antiguos amigos llegaron a este lugar, quisimos darte un poco de espacio, además ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-Exactamente, no queríamos interrumpirlos. – dijo Mallow.

-Aun así chicos, se hubieran acercado para presentarles formalmente a Serena. – dijo el azabache.

-No te preocupes Satoshi. – dijo Lana con tranquilidad. – Tienen mucho tiempo sin hablar, es normal que quieras hablar con ellos.

Una vez terminaron las presentaciones, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a Gary. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, ya que Satoshi terminó con las introducciones, voy a explicarles de que viene este torneo. – dijo Gary poniéndose serio. – La idea es que todos participemos.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Satoshi.

-Bueno como todos aquí a excepción de Bonnie y de Lillie son entrenadores, va a ser de batallas Pokémon. – explico Gary.

En eso, los 4 de la escuela se miraron mutuamente y tuvieron una especie de mini consejo, los demás los observaron preguntándose de qué se trataba. Finalmente Mallow hablo.

-Chicos, nosotros no vamos a participar. – dijo Mallow con tranquilidad y sonriendo.

-¿Eeehh? Pero... ¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

-No tienen que preocuparse – empezó a decir Lana tranquilizándolos. – hemos llegado a un consenso.

-¿Hicimos algo mal? – preguntó Gary con curiosidad.

-No, nada de eso, – prosiguió Mallow. – lo que sucede es que preferimos tener el encuentro en otra ocasión.

-¿Otra ocasión? – Satoshi aún seguía confundido.

-Ya lo entenderás en su momento. – dijo Sophocles con calma. – Lo sentimos en verdad, pero esta vez solo seremos espectadores. Además, ha pasado bastante desde que están juntos, seguro quieren tener sus combates; de verdad no se preocupen, igual disfrutaremos ver sus batallas, estoy seguro que serán interesantes.

-Yo si quiero combatir pero no puedo, no tengo Pokémon! – dijo Bonnie con tristeza.

-Lo sentimos Bonnie, ya llegará tú momento. – le dijo Clemont tratando de tranquilizarla. Max vio aquello y tomó una decisión luego de pensarlo.

-Chicos, yo tampoco participare. – dijo Max, todos se voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos, más aún su hermana.

-¿Es enserio Max? Pero si yo te vi muy... – comenzó a decir May extrañada.

-Se lo que dije. Pero eso puede esperar a otro momento. Además, voy a hacerle compañía a Bonnie en la grada para que no se sienta sola. – dijo su hermano.

-Pero... – Bonnie trató de detenerlo para que pudiera participar.

-Está decidido, no te preocupes Bonnie. Además así te puedo ayudar con las batallas para que lo veas más como entrenadora, ya que vas a ser entrenadora ¿verdad? – le dijo Max. Bonnie se sorprendió ante su comentario

-Es... Está bien, gracias Max. – dijo Bonnie dándole una sonrisa. May vio aquello con asombro, luego de unos instantes se le vio sonreír: _"¿quién lo diría? Será que... Bueno que más da, solo queda esperar"_. Pensó.

- _"Bonnie consiguió un nuevo amigo, me alegro, así podrá sobrellevar un poco el no poder participar."_ – pensó Clemont.

-Bueno, con eso van 5 deserciones, quedamos 9 personas. ¿Ustedes van a participar no? – preguntó Gary, viendo a Satoshi, Serena, Clemont, Brock, Misty, Korrina, May y Dawn.

-Pues claro. – respondieron todos a la vez.

Gary y los demás sonrieron luego de aquella afirmación; Kukui, Delia, Lillie y Samson sonreían al ver aquello, Lillie se acercó a los chicos, para saber cómo iba a ser el evento.

-Ustedes, ¿quién creen que ganara? – preguntó Kukui.

-Es muy difícil decidir, – dijo Samson. – se ve que todos ellos son entrenadores capaces y fuertes, tengo que esperar que comiencen los combates.

-Yo tengo un problema de conflicto de intereses en realidad, – dijo Delia. – pero lo que sí, es que voy a apoyar a Satoshi, espero que gane, aunque tiene mucha competencia.

-Esto se pondrá interesante. – dijo Kukui.

-Y que lo diga. – dijo Kiawe. El grupo de la escuela se había acercado a ellos.

-Muchachos, están seguros de no querer entrar a combatir. – Kukui los miraba extrañado. – no hace falta que...

-De verdad no se preocupe profesor, ya llegará el momento. Además, dadas las circunstancias, observar este encuentro entre amigos es muy interesante.

-En realidad. – dijo Max acercándose a ellos junto a Bonnie, que lo miraba con curiosidad. – Mi hermana ha mejorado mucho, y me imagino que los demás también lo hicieron, y a pesar que Brock vaya a ser un Doctor Pokémon, fue líder de Gimnasio, y Gary fue rival de Satoshi, así que sabe cómo pelear también; según tengo entendido, Korrina también es líder de Gimnasio en Kalos; Dawn es una gran coordinadora a la par de mi hermana, y por lo que ella me dice, Serena también es muy buena, y no olvidemos a Misty, otra líder de Gimnasio. No puedo esperar para ver qué será de todo esto. Bonnie, cuando salgamos todos a la arena, hay que buscar un buen lugar en las gradas. – Bonnie lo seguía observando, al final sonrió: _"veamos que va a surgir de esto"_. pensó.

-Bueno somos 9. Esto me cambia un poco las cosas; Brock, Clemont, Max, vengan un segundo para que me ayuden. – dijo Gary.

Los chicos se reunieron y comenzaron a planear todo lo referente al torneo debido a las ausencias, los demás esperaban mientras conversaban entre ellos.

-Mmm, Profesor, aquí tiene un sistema para transferencia de Pokémon ¿verdad? – preguntó el azabache.

-Sí claro, ¿lo necesitas? – pregunto el Profesor.

-Sí, pero lo hago después de escuchar la explicación. – respondió Satoshi.

-¿Qué planeas? – preguntó Serena mirándolo con intriga.

-Ya lo verás. – le respondió con una sonrisa.

En eso, el Pikachu de Satoshi se acercó a Luz que se encontraba al lado de su entrenadora, buscando entablar una breve charla antes de iniciar el torneo.

-Pi, Pika, Pikachu! – (hola, un gusto conocerte). – La saludo.

-Chu, pika, pika pika – (hola un placer igualmente, mi nombre es Luz). – Saludo Luz con una sonrisa.

-¿Pii, Pika? – (¿Cómo conociste a Serena?). – le pregunto Pikachu.

-Pika, pika, pika pika, chu, pikapi pikachu – (Pues en Hoenn, estaba en el bosque muy tranquila practicando mis movimientos cuando me capturo). – le respondió.

-Piikaa. – (Ya veo). – dijo Pikachu.

-Pika, Pikachu, ¿pika pikachu, pika? – (tengo curiosidad, tú y Satoshi como se conocieron).

-Piiika, pika pika pika, pikachu, chu, pika pika. – (bueno, esa historia es bastante curiosa. Sucede que, él se levantó tarde para escoger su primer Pokémon en la región de Kanto).

-¡¿Pikaa?! – (¡¿En serio?!). – Luz estaba sorprendida.

-Pi Pikachu; pika pika chu, pika pika. Pikachu, chu chu pika pika. – (Sí! Es enserio. Así fue como Oak me entrego a Satoshi. En aquel entonces no nos llevábamos nada bien, no parecíamos un equipo. Le di varias descargas a él, inclusive a su madre y conocidos en Kanto). – comentó Pikachu riéndose. Satoshi volteó a ver a su Pikachu: _"¿De qué estarán hablando ese par? Espero que no sea nada comprometedor, este Pikachu"_ , pensó Satoshi.

-Pika Pika. – (¡Ya veo! Aunque a primera vista no pareciera). – respondió Luz entre risas también.

-Pikachu, chu, pika, pika pika, pikachu. – (Ha pasado bastante pues, ahora las cosas son diferentes, somos los mejores amigos y muy unidos, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo). – dijo Pikachu feliz.

-Pikaaachu, pika pika, chu, pika pi. – (Eso es lindo! He disfrutado mucho con Serena también, no tenemos tanto tiempo juntas como ustedes, pero los Concursos Pokémon son geniales.) – dijo Luz.

-Pika, chu chu, pika pika pika pi, pikachu. – (Es verdad, con cada batalla o desafío que enfrentamos juntos nos une a nuestro entrenador, aunque en mi caso me ha tocado pelear con oponentes realmente difíciles). – dijo Pikachu suspirando al final.

-¿Pika pi? – (¿Cómo cuáles?) – preguntó Luz con curiosidad.

-Pika pi, chu pika pika, pikachu, pika, pika pi. – (Bueno, por ejemplo un Regice, un Latios, el Mega Lucario de Korrina, un Metagross, un Tyranitar, entre otros).

-¡Piikaaaaaachuuu! – (¡Sorprendente!) – dijo Luz observando a Pikachu. _"Vaya, parece un chico fuerte. Tengo curiosidad por verlo pelear en el torneo"_ , pensó Luz.

- _"Perfecto, buen comienzo"_ , pensó Pikachu haciendo un gesto con las manos de V sin que Luz lo viera.

-Piika, ¿Pika pi? – (Mmm, ¿pasó algo?). – preguntó Luz.

-Pika!, pika pi!, chu pika, pika pikachu. – (No! Nada importante! Mira Gary se volteó, seguro van a decir algo veamos). – dijo Pikachu evasivamente, Luz se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no entendía que había pasado, pero igual volteó a ver a Gary.

-Bien ya estamos listos, solo necesito a una persona más para la selección. Bonnie, ¿quieres ayudar a Max con eso? - pregunto Gary.

-Seguro. – dijo Bonnie, acercándose a la pizarra que había dado el Profesor Kukui para anotar a los participantes y sus batallas.

-Bien. Amigos, ya estamos listos. – dijo Gary.

-Suelta la sopa entonces a ver. – dijo Satoshi decidido.

-Bueno, como les dije antes esto va a ser un torneo de Batallas Pokémon, claro, como bien pueden darse cuenta esto es amistoso, nada de trofeos, ni de títulos, ni cámaras, ni presiones, esto es solamente por diversión, además de la ocasión de que estamos todos aquí reunidos podemos pasar el rato de esta forma. – explicó Gary.

-¿Cuál va a ser la modalidad? – preguntó Dawn.

-Cada entrenador va a usar solo tres Pokémon. – explicó Gary. – El entrenador que se quede sin Pokémon para luchar perderá el combate.

"Como somos 9 entrenadores, vamos a tener que hacer una ronda preliminar, es decir, dos personas van a tener una batalla más que el resto de participantes. Para decidirlo hemos seleccionado a dos personas que no van a participar en el torneo para que sea totalmente imparcial, para que certifiquen la letra que les tocó, así seleccionaremos todas las batallas, será totalmente al azar, ellos son Bonnie y Max".

-Bien – dijo Max. – Vamos a comenzar…

-Esperen un segundo amigos. – dijo Satoshi. – Tengo que bajar hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Kukui..

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Max con impaciencia, ya que quería que iniciaran las batallas.

-No me tardo.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras de la casa del profesor Kukui y llamó al Profesor Oak en Kanto.

-Hola Profesor ¿se encuentra allí?

-Hola Satoshi! Feliz cumpleaños. – saludo Oak. – Me hubiera gustado estar allá, pero no podía dejar el laboratorio.

-Gracias; no se preocupe profesor, en otra ocasión será. Por ahora, necesito un favor suyo.

-Sí claro dime, ¿qué necesitas?

Pasaron unos minutos y Satoshi volvió a subir a donde se encontraban todos esperándolo. Todos estaban ansiosos por el inicio de la competencia, Max y Bonnie estaban frente a la pizarra, frente al chico había una caja de madera.

-Lo siento, – se disculpó el azabache. – era importante. Continuemos.

-Muy bien, como pueden ver, en la tabla hay una variedad de letras. – Max señalo al pizarrón que contenía nueve letras a lo largo del árbol de combates. – Su trabajo es sencillo, solo deben acercarse y tomar una pelota de esta caja sin mirar dentro, y mostrárnosla a Bonnie y a mí, de esta forma, sabremos quienes serán sus oponentes y garantizamos la imparcialidad; como pueden ver, las letra son las de la ronda preliminar, este combate se realizara primero que todos los demás. Empezaremos por Gary.

Gary se acercó a Max y a Bonnie que tenían la caja frente a ellos, sacando la letra I.

-Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Brock. – dijo Max, se acercó a la caja y extrajo la pelota con la letra D. – Muy bien, perfecto. Ahora es el turno de Dawn.

Dawn se aproximó a los chicos, y saco la pelota con la letra F.

-Vaya, Dawn va a luchar en la ronda preliminar. – dijo Bonnie. – el siguiente es Satoshi.

Satoshi caminó hacia donde se encontraban Bonnie y Max como hicieron los demás, introdujo la mano y saco la pelota con la letra A.

-Bien, gracias Satoshi. Ahora, es el turno de mi hermana. – dijo Max. May se acercó a la caja y de ella sacó la Pelota con la letra H. – vaya, el ultimo combate ya fue decidido: May vs. Gary.

-Interesante – dijo Gary con entusiasmo. – veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto May.

-Te aseguro que te vas a sorprender Gary, debo admitir que también me emociona pelear contra ti. – respondió May, se le veía muy tranquila.

-Bien, Korrina acércate, veamos que letra te toca. – Korrina se acercó a donde se encontraba Max junto a Bonnie, sacó la pelota. – Vaya, a Korrina le salió la G, eso significa que va a enfrentarse a Dawn en la ronda preliminar para saber quién se enfrentara a la persona que le toque la E.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Dawn, no voy a ser compasiva contigo! – le dijo Korrina con seriedad a Dawn.

-No esperaba menos de ti, se ve que tienes un gran espíritu. – dijo Dawn a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Serena. – dijo Bonnie. – acércate.

El momento había llegado de que Serena pasara a sacar la pelota que iba a designarle su posición en la tabla. Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido, pero por dentro había solo un pensamiento.

- _"Por Arceus, que no me toque pelear contra Satoshi en la primera ronda, por favor, por favor, por favor._ – introdujo la mano en la caja. – _por favor, por favor, que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él."_

- _"Vamos, solo pido no ser yo contra ella, por favor que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo"._ – pensó Satoshi. Finalmente Serena saco la mano de la caja y le mostro la pelota a Max.

-Serena tiene la letra E, por lo tanto su oponente se decidirá entre Dawn y Korrina. – dijo Max. _"Uff, que bien. No me toco pelear contra él en la primera ronda"_ , pensó Serena. Satoshi dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no iba a tener que luchar con Serena en la primera ronda.

-Bien, Misty es tú turno. – dijo Max sonriéndole a Misty, esta se acercó al lugar e introdujo la mano para sacar una de las dos pelotas restantes. – Bien, Misty tiene la B, por lo tanto su oponente será Satoshi.

-Vaya vaya, así que volveremos a combatir Satoshi, esto me resulta emocionante. – Misty se le veía sonreír. – Ha pasado bastante tiempo, veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verlo. Todo esto me resulta emocionante, tengo el presentimiento de que veremos muchos combates interesantes. – dijo Satoshi.

-Estas en lo cierto Satoshi. – dijo Serena acercándose a su amigo, este volteó a verla. – Vamos a ver buenas peleas, ya quiero verte enfrentarte a Misty.

-No te preocupes, daré todo mi esfuerzo. – le dijo Satoshi, se le veía muy confiado.

- _"Sorprendente, quién lo diría. Serena realmente es especial para él"_ , pensó Misty.

-Bien, – comenzó a decir Max alzando la voz. – eso le deja a Clemont la letra restante, la C; por ello, su oponente será Brock.

-Así que tú vas a ser mi oponente Clemont – dijo Brock. – Interesante, veamos en que se traducirá esto.

-Ya tengo un par de estrategias en mente, no creas que voy a dejarme vencer así de fácil Brock, aunque tengamos gustos similares, voy a ir por la victoria no te será fácil.

-Estoy contando con ello, – dijo Brock. – ya veremos quién de los dos pasa a la siguiente ronda.

-Muy bien, ya todo está decidido amigos, vayamos al campo de batalla que está cerca de aquí. – dijo Kukui.

Todos siguieron a Kukui hasta la arena. Los integrantes del grupo de la escuela, Delia, Samson, Lillie, Max y Bonnie se dirigieron a la grada, los combatientes se alinearon a su vez en la grada en la parte más baja, esperando ser llamados. Dawn y Korrina se preparaban para su encuentro, ya se encontraban a un extremo cada una de la arena.

-Este encuentro será interesante, una líder de Gimnasio contra una Coordinadora Pokémon muy fuerte. ¿Cómo crees que resulte Max? – preguntó Bonnie viendo al chico con una sonrisa, en espera de su respuesta. Se le vio a Max dudar un poco antes de responder, viendo a Bonnie.

-Pueees, es difícil decirlo a simple vista. Dawn es rival de mi hermana en los Concursos Pokémon, por lo que puedo decir que es muy fuerte, tendremos que esperar a ver, en una batalla Pokémon las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, hay que estar preparado para todo. – explicó Max.

-Las dos son muy fuertes; este combate será muy movido. – dijo Satoshi que se encontraba sentado al lado de Serena. – Veamos qué tan fuerte se ha hecho Dawn.

-Te vas a sorprender Satoshi, Dawn ha mejorado mucho. – le dijo Serena. _"Es más, estoy segura que Dawn ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo."_ , pensó Serena.

-Bien, yo seré el árbitro chicos. – comenzó a decir Kukui. – La batalla de la ronda preliminar va a comenzar. Sera Dawn contra Korrina; esta será una batalla de 3 vs 3, aquel que se quede sin Pokémon, pierde. Quiero una pelea justa. Comiencen!

-¿Estás lista Dawn? – preguntó Korrina tomando una de sus Pokebolas.

-Claro que sí! Que comience la batalla. – respondió Dawn.

-¡Ve Mienshao! – dijo Korrina sacando su primer Pokémon, de este surgió el Pokémon luchador listo para la batalla.

-Un Mienshao, en ese caso… ¡ve Togekiss! – dijo la peli azul arrojando su Pokebola surgió un Pokémon de tipo volador y hada.

-Vaya sorprendente. El Mienfoo de Korrina evoluciono… – dijo un sorprendido Satoshi. – Interesante, tal parece que todos se han vuelto fuertes.

-Ese Mienshao parece rudo… - comenzó a decir Bonnie.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. – le dijo Max con toda tranquilidad.

-Pero…

-Tú solo observa. – le dijo Max viendo el campo de batalla.

-Creo que esta batalla será rápida. – dijo Gary que se encontraba sentado al lado de Lillie.

-Sí…, tienes razón – dijo Brock.

-¡Mienshao usa rapidez! – dijo Korrina viendo a su Pokémon, este asintió lanzando varias estrellas hacia el Pokémon de Dawn.

-¡Togekiss, esquívalo y usa corte aéreo! – dijo Dawn viendo el ataque, Togekiss pudo esquivarlo sin problemas para lanzar una ráfaga de aire cortante.

-¡Mienshao esquívalo! – dijo Korrina preocupada por el ataque, Mienshao muy apenas pudo esquivar el ataque aunque este llego a rozarlo, haciendo retroceder – ¡Mienshao!

-¡Togekiss usa corte aéreo una vez más! – dijo Dawn viendo el efecto del ataque, esta vez el ataque dio de lleno en el Mienshao, dejándolo muy herido.

-Cielos… Dawn es fuerte y con ese Togekiss es muy complicado - dijo Korrina viendo a su Pokémon, este se levantó como pudo – ¡Mienshao rapidez de nuevo!

El Pokémon lanzo el ataque hacia el Togekiss, agarrándolo por sorpresa y dándole de lleno, esto la lastimo aunque fue poco comparado con el daño del Mienshao.

-¡Togekiss usa ataque aéreo! – dijo la peli azul viendo al Mienshao, Togekiss preparo su ataque moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, Mienshao no pudo sostenerse al Togekiss, dándole de lleno el ataque.

-¡Mienshao! – gritó Korrina viendo a su Pokémon caer, esto impresiono a todos.

-¡Mienshao no puede continuar, el ganador es Togekiss! – dijo Kukui viendo al Pokémon, Korrina no esperaba esto.

-Mienshao regresa…, _"es fuerte, se ve que es una gran coordinadora"_. - pensó Korrina viendo a Dawn y a su Togekiss.

-Muy bien hecho Togekiss ¿puedes seguir? – preguntó Dawn viendo a la Pokémon, ella asintió ya que no se encontraba tan herida- "Korrina es fuerte, aunque fue un poco fácil su primer Pokémon, aun así, no puedo confiar"

-Vaya… Dawn es fuerte, tan fuerte como para derrotar así a un Pokémon de Korrina – dijo Bonnie viendo a ambas entrenadoras.

-No me sorprende, pudo pelear de tú a tú con mi hermana. - dijo Max viendo a la niña, ella lo volteo a ver impresionada.

-¿Tan fuerte es tu hermana? – preguntó la niña impresionada ante este comentario, Max asintió para luego mirara al campo de nuevo.

-Pero aún le falta sacar sus Pokémon más fuertes – dijo Max viendo a Dawn, Bonnie vio a Max y se fijó en su mirada… estaba llena de emoción.

-"Se ve que es muy apasionado para las batallas, se ve interesante esa mirada"-pensó Bonnie viendo ahora el campo de batalla.

-Bueno entonces es momento que salgas… ¡ve Conkeldur! – dijo Korrina lanzando su Pokebola de este surgió un poderoso Pokémon de tipo lucha, dejando a los espectadores atónitos.

-¡Uh oh! Esto puede ponerse difícil para Dawn. – dijo May algo preocupada.

-Ciertamente, Conkeldur es un Pokémon muy fuerte, deberá tener cuidado. – dijo Satoshi secundado lo que había dicho May.

-No se preocupen. – Satoshi y la castaña voltearon a ver a Serena. – Ella sabrá manejarlo.

-¿Un Conkeldur? Esto será complicado – dijo Dawn viendo al Pokémon. – ¡bien Togekiss usa ataque aéreo!

-¡Conkeldur aguanta ahí! – dijo Korrina viendo al Pokémon acercarse, para sorpresa de Dawn y los demás, Conkeldur agarró las alas de Togekiss aguantando el ataque. - ¡lánzala lejos y usa roca afilada!

-¡Togekiss cuidado! – dijo Dawn viendo a su Pokémon ser lanzada como si nada. Togekiss intento levantarse, pero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Conkeldur y las rocas – ¡Togekiss! – logró levantarse a duras penas, Dawn estaba preocupada por su Pokémon cuando Conkeldur se le acerco.

-¡Conkeldur usa puya nociva! – dijo Korrina aprovechando el momento para lanzar un puñetazo, pero Togekiss lo pudo esquivar como pudo.

-¡Togekiss usa corte aéreo! – dijo Dawn viendo la cercanía del Pokémon, Togekiss realizo el ataque dañando bastante a Conkeldur.

-Rayos es resistente… ¡Conkeldur otra vez puya nociva! – dijo Korrina viendo a su Pokémon, decidida a ganar.

El Pokémon luchador se preparó para realizar su ataque y avanzó rápidamente hacia Togekiss, trato de moverse pero sus patas y sus alas estaban ya muy dañadas, en eso el ataque le dio de lleno lanzándola a volar.

-¡Togekiss! – gritó Dawn preocupada, su Pokémon cayo K.O, esto dejo mudos a los presentes, era una batalla muy igualada.

-¡Togekiss no puede continuar, el ganador es Conkeldur! – dijo Kukui viendo los Pokémon impresionado, nunca había visto una batalla tan igualada entre dos Pokémon que se lleven tanta ventaja.

-Togekiss regresa… Uff! Korrina eres muy fuerte – alcanzó a decir Dawn con una mirada llena de respeto, la chica sonrió ante aquello.

-Tú también lo eres Dawn, esta batalla está interesante – dijo Korrina con una sonrisa, Dawn le respondió de la misma manera.

-A mí también Korrina. ¡Ve Piplup! – dijo Dawn lanzando la Pokebola, de este surgió su Pokémon de agua dando una pirueta – vamos allá Piplup ¡usa pico taladro!

-¡Conkeldur usa machada! – dijo Korrina viendo al Pokémon acercase, Piplup lo pudo esquivar como si nada, dando en el pecho de Conkeldur dañándolo.

-¡Conkeldur usa ultra puño! – ordenó Korrina viendo a su Pokémon, para impresión de Dawn este se movió a una velocidad inimaginable para ese Pokémon dándole tremendo puñetazo de lleno a Piplup.

-Woooaw, Korrina se ha vuelto muy fuerte en estos últimos meses – dijo Serena impresionada ante el nivel de la líder.

-Y no solo ella, Dawn también ha mejorado mucho. – dijo Satoshi impresionado por ese cambio en su amiga, Serena sonrió ante esto.

-No sabes cuánto, lo vi durante mi viaje en Hoenn. – dijo la chica sonriendo. Satoshi sintió como un ligero vacío le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Sabes…, también quiero ver… que tan fuerte te has vuelto, Serena; de seguro ahora eres mejor que antes. – dijo Satoshi tratando de sonar tranquilo, sin que se notara el nerviosismo en su voz; ante esto Serena se sonrojó, le halagaba el hecho de que Satoshi quisiera ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto durante su viaje.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a responder las palabras del azabache, porque luego una explosión la hizo voltear, Conkeldur había utilizado ultra puño de nuevo y Piplup uso Hidro Bomba.

-Esto se puso difícil… tenemos que acabar con esto ¡machada Conkeldur! – ordenó Korrina, su Pokémon se lanzó contra el Pokémon contrario.

-vamos allá Piplup ¡usa remolino! – ordenó Dawn a viva voz viendo a su Pokémon; este por lo herido tardo un poco en cargar su ataque; ya teniendo a Conkeldur casi encima, Piplup pudo lanzar el remolino pero Conkeldur le dio el golpe. – ¡Piplup!

-¡Conkeldur! - exclamo Korrina viendo como ambos Pokémon salían despedidos, cayendo ambos en KO.

-¡Piplup y Conkeldur no pueden continuar, declaro esto como un empate! – anunció Kukui, ambos Pokémon cayeron debilitados ante la cara incrédulo de algunos espectadores.

-Vaya… ha sido una batalla increíble Dawn, de verdad me encanta – dijo Korrina sacando a su última Pokebola.

-Lo mismo digo Korrina, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero esto llega a su fin. ¡ve Lopunny! –dijo la peli azul sacando a su último Pokémon, esto sorprendió a Satoshi, May y Brock.

-¿eh? Lopunny! ¿desde cuando Buneary evoluciono? - preguntó Satoshi impresionado, May y Brock estaban igual. Lopunny vio hacia las gradas y alcanzó a divisar al Pikachu de Satoshi, esta lo saludo desde allá, guiñándole un ojo además, este gesto fue visto por Luz, que no le dio mucho gusto ver eso; a Pikachu solo se vio como una gota de sudor en su frene bajaba poco a poco mientras saludaba a Lopunny.

-¿Una Lopunny? Bueno entonces ¡ve Lucario! – dijo Korrina sacando a su Pokémon más fuerte, este soltó un grito al salir al campo de batalla.

-Vaya, esto será complicado en contra de ese Lucario – dijo Dawn viendo a su Pokémon, era momento del todo o nada - ¡Lopunny estas lista!

La Pokémon asintió mientras Dawn se recogía un poco el cabello, mostrando un broche con una piedra incrustada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡eso es…! – reacciono Korrina impactada, en eso noto también la piedra en la Lopunny – ¡entonces, así será Dawn!

-¡Que nuestros lazos sobrepasen cualquier nivel! ¡mega evolucionen! – dijeron ambas chicas, para sorpresa de todos los presentes ambos Pokémon alcanzaran su mega.

-¡Eeeeeeeh!? ¿Desde cuándo Dawn tiene una mega evolución? – preguntó Serena impresionada, esto confundió también a Satoshi.

-¿Dawn también obtuvo el poder de la mega evolución en Sinnoh? Sorprendente! Esto se pone más interesante a cada momento. – dijo May muy sorprendida.

-¡Vamos Lopunny, usa golpe mareador! – gritó Dawn viendo a su Pokémon, la Pokémon asintió mientras se movía a una velocidad bestial, dando tremendo golpe al Lucario.

-¡Lucario! ¿estas bien? – preguntó Korrina a su Pokémon preocupada, este solo asintió levantándose como si nada – ¡bien usa puño incremento!

Lucario se lanzó a una velocidad igual de increíble que la de Lopunny dándole un golpe muy fuerte, enviándola unos metros hacia atrás, la Pokémon ante esto se levantó muy apenas, en eso Lucario volvió a lanzar el ataque pero Lopunny lo esquivo.

-¡Puño mareo otra vez Lopunny! – ordenó Dawn viendo a su Pokémon, esta repitió el ataque dando otra vez en el Pokémon, este se movió de una manera errática.

-¡Oh no! ¡Lucario reacciona! – dijo Korrina viendo al Pokémon, este se movió muy apenas, sin obedecer a su entrenadora.

-Bien, acabemos con esto ¡Lopunny usa patada alta! – Lopunny en ese momento, dio un gran salto dirigiendo una patada al Pokémon, dándole de lleno.

-¡Lucario! – exclamó Korrina preocupada, Lucario cayo KO.

-¡Lucario no puede continuar, la victoria es para Dawn! – anunció Kukui, ante esto los demás chicos aplaudieron por esa increíble batalla.

-Impresionante… esa chica es muy fuerte. – dijo Samson. – Esta batalla fue muy movida.

-Fue una batalla entretenida – dijo Delia sonriendo.

-Vaya, los amigos de Satoshi son entrenadores muy fuertes, son de cuidado. – dijo Kiawe sorprendido.

-Vaya… perdí. Bueno, al menos fue una buena batalla – dijo Korrina regresando a su Pokémon a la Pokebola, Dawn se le acerco a la chica.

-Fue una gran batalla Korrina, después me gustaría repetirla – dijo Dawn viendo a la chica con una sonrisa, la chica se sorprendió para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Sera un gusto, Dawn – dijo Korrina sonriendo.

-Fue una increíble batalla chicas, felicidades Dawn – dijo Kukui viendo a la peli azul, los demás dijeron lo mismo felicitando a la chica, ella se sonrojo ante esto.

-Te hiciste mucho más fuerte Dawn, realmente estoy sorprendido – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amiga.

-Gracias chicos! Pero Korrina dio una gran batalla también – dijo la peli azul viendo a la rubia, ella sonrió ante esto.

-Impresionante Korrina, pudiste mantener una batalla igualada aún con desventaja de tipo, eso es algo digno de admirar. – dijo Clemont viendo a Korrina en un tono de voz alegre. – Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes. – Korrina, al escuchar el comentario de Clemont notó como la temperatura de su rostro comenzaba a subir.

-Gra… Gracias, Clemont. – alcanzó a decir Korrina.

-Dawn, ve al laboratorio del Profesor Kukui debajo de su casa, allí podrás curar a tus Pokémon rápidamente, para tú siguiente batalla.

-De acuerdo, ya regreso entonces. – dijo Dawn, se dirigió a casa de Kukui.

-Bien – dijo Max. – Ahora es el momento del siguiente encuentro. Satoshi se enfrentará a Misty.

-Al fin nuestra revancha Satoshi, ha pasado un tiempo. – dijo Misty viendo a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo se Misty, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto también. – dijo Satoshi viéndola con una sonrisa, Serena ante esto sonrió un poco.

- _"Ahora entiendo por qué son tan unidas a Satoshi,_ – pensó la peli miel viendo a ambos amigos para luego ver a May y Dawn. – _Satoshi, que suerte tienes de tenerlos."_

-¿Sucede algo Serena? – dijo Dawn antes de irse, viendo que la chica la miraba, ante esto Serena se exalto un poco para luego sonreír.

-Nada Dawn, solo pensaba algunas cosas – dijo Serena viendo a su amiga, en eso ambos amigos ya estaban en ambos lados del campo de batalla.

-¡Bueno la segunda batalla será Satoshi vs Misty! – dijo Kukui viendo a ambos entrenadores, ambos se veían emocionados – ¡comiencen!

-¡Ve Starmie! – dijo la entrenadora sacando a su primer Pokémon; de la Pokebola surgió el Pokémon de agua con forma de estrella.

-Así que será Starmie primero, ¡muy bien, sal Sceptile! – dijo Satoshi lanzando la Pokebola, de esta su Pokémon tipo planta. Todos se sorprendieron ante la entrada de Sceptile a la batalla.

-¿Eeeeeh? ¿desde cuando tiene un Sceptile? – preguntó Lillie viendo al Pokémon, no recordaba que Satoshi lo trajera en Alola.

-Satoshi ha viajado por muchas regiones durante mucho tiempo, tiene una gran variedad de Pokémon de esos lugares; ese Sceptile es un Pokémon bastante capaz y muy fuerte. – dijo May con tranquilidad.

-Eso es cierto, es un Pokémon muy fuerte, incluso logró derrotar al Darkrai con él. – dijo Brock sorprendido de ver a ese Pokémon allí. - Tal parece, que lo mando de Kanto hasta aquí con ayuda del Profesor Oak, seguramente sabía que todos habíamos mejorado, así que decidió pedir refuerzos, además… - Brock puso expresión pensativa. – estoy seguro que sus Pokémon han seguido entrenando.

-Sorprendente, ya quiero ver de que son capaces los Pokémon de Satoshi. – dijo Serena con intriga.

-Muy bien entonces empiezo yo Satoshi ¡Starmie usa giro rápido! – dijo Misty viendo a su Pokémon, la Pokémon empezó a girar muy rápido dirigiéndose al Sceptile.

-¡Sceptile esquívalo y usa tijera x! – ordenó Satoshi viendo la cercanía del Pokémon, Sceptile logro esquivarlo sin problema para luego golpearlo con tijera x tirando al Pokémon al suelo.

-¡Starmie date la vuelta y usa fuerza psíquica! – exclamo Misty preocupada ante el golpe, Starmie se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le dio tremendo golpe a Sceptile mandándolo a volar.

-¡Sceptile resiste! – gritó Satoshi preocupado ante el golpe, el Pokémon se recuperó sin problemas, para intentar realizar el ataque de nuevo.

-¡Starmie usa fuerza psíquica de nuevo! – dijo Misty notando el daño en el Pokémon, el Pokémon agua lanzo el ataque aunque Sceptile lo pudo esquivar por muy poco.

-¡Sceptile usa energi bola ahora! – dijo Satoshi notando el daño en su Pokémon, este preparo un poderoso ataque, este dio en el Pokémon de agua dejándolo K.O.

-¡Starmie no puede continuar, la victoria es para Sceptile! – anuncio Kukui viendo al Pokémon derrotado, todos en las gradas estaban callados, en especial los compañeros de escuela de Satoshi.

-wo… woaw… ese Sceptile es muy fuerte - dijo Mallow impactada ante el poder del Pokémon de planta, Misty regreso a su Pokémon a su Pokebola.

-Como esperaba, te has vuelto fuerte Satoshi, no me extraña la verdad – dijo la chica viendo a su amigo, el chico solo miraba a su amiga – pero esto aún no termina ¡ve Gyarados!

De la Pokebola surgió una enorme serpiente acuática, esto preocupo a Satoshi ya que la había visto utilizar a ese Pokémon y sabía que era muy fuerte. Los demás presentes se sorprendieron ante la aparición de tal Pokémon.

-Bien… ¡Gyarados usa danza dragón! – dijo Misty viendo a su Pokémon, este realizo el movimiento, cosa que preocupo a Satoshi.

-¡Sceptile usa tormenta de hojas! – dijo el chico viendo al Pokémon, este realizo un enorme torbellino de hojas que dio en Gyarados, pero este no recibió mucho daño - ¡oh no!

-¡Gyarados, usa cola de agua ahora! – ordenó Misty. El Pokémon hizo un movimiento en el aire y una enorme chorro de agua emanó de su cola, dándole un tremendo impacto a Sceptile, que no lo pudo esquivar.

-¡Gyarados usa terremoto! – dijo Misty viendo a su Pokémon, este hizo que el suelo temblara golpeando al Sceptile dejándolo en K.O.

-¡Sceptile no puede continuar, el ganador es Gyarados! – anuncio Kukui viendo al Pokémon, este dejo sorprendido a Satoshi, Misty se había vuelto muy fuerte en ese tiempo.

-Sceptile regresa, vaya Misty… te has vuelto muy fuerte, la verdad has mejorado mucho. – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amiga, ella solo lo miraba decidida – pero, no me pienso dar por vencido ¡ve Pikachu!

-Pika pi, pikachu. – (Ahora veré que tan fuerte es) – dijo Luz.

-Así que Pikachu… Esto se pone cada vez más complicado – dijo Misty viendo a su amigo, el Pokémon eléctrico estaba decidido - ¡Gyarados usa terremoto!

-¡Pikachu salta y usa electro bola! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon, este dio un gran salto antes de preparar su electro bola.

-¡Gyarados usa cola de agua! – gritó Misty ante el ataque, Gyarados ante el aumento de velocidad logro darle a Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu resiste! – dijo Satoshi, el Pokémon logro resistir el golpe y lanzo la electro bola hacia el Gyarados.

-¡Gyarados usa protección! - dijo Misty viendo la cercanía del ataque, el Pokémon de agua creo una barrera a su alrededor evitando el ataque.

-¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido! – ordenó Satoshi viendo que en velocidad no le ganaría a ese Gyarados, el Pokémon se movió a una buena velocidad llegando en segundos a la espalda del otro Pokémon.

-¡Gyarados quítatelo de encima! - gritó Misty viendo lo que venía, el Pokémon intento quitarse a pikachu de su espalda, pero este se agarraba bien.

-¡Pikachu Impactrueno ahora! – dijo el chico emocionado, el Pokémon lanzo un poderoso rayo al Pokémon acuático haciendo que este cayera en K.O.

-¡Gyarados no puede continuar, el ganador es Pikachu! – dijo Kukui viendo al Pokémon, Bonnie en las gradas estaba impactada.

-Sor… Sorprendente…, son muy fuertes ambos – dijo la niña viendo a los dos entrenadores, Misty había regresado a su Pokebola a Gyarados, Max veía esto con emoción.

-Satoshi se vuelve cada vez más y más fuerte en sus viajes, ya quiero poder enfrentarlo. – dijo el chico viendo a su amigo, esto no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-Vaya esta pelea esta interesante, veamos quien de los dos logra ganar. – dijo Bonnie. – Misty es muy fuerte también.

-Vamos Satoshi! Sigue así. – dijo Serena alzando la voz, todos voltearon a verla con asombro; al darse cuenta se puso roja como un tomate ya que no hallaba donde esconderse: _"Rayos, lo dije en voz alta"_ , pensó la chica. Satoshi ante esto le dio un poco de pena y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Gracias Serena. – susurró Satoshi.

-Vaya Satoshi, tú Pikachu no ha cambiado en mucho tiempo. – dijo Misty emocionada por esa batalla, viejos recuerdos iban y venían – ¡ve Kingdra!

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡¿tienes un Kingdra?! ¡¿Tú Horsea evoluciono?! – preguntó Satoshi impactado, el Pokémon dragón agua surgió de su Pokebola.

-¿También tiene Pokémon dragón en su equipo? Misty es muy fuerte – dijo Bonnie impresionada ante los Pokémon de la chica.

-Sí… pero Satoshi sabrá como manejarlo – dijo Serena.

-¡Bien Pikachu usa ataque rápido! – dijo Satoshi viendo al Pokémon, pikachu empezó a moverse a una increíble velocidad dando un golpe de lleno.

-¡Kingdra usa rayo de hielo ahora! – dijo Misty viendo al Pokémon, este aprovecho la cercanía del Pikachu para dar un rayo congelante en el Pokémon.

-¡Pikachu resiste! – dijo Satoshi preocupado, en eso el Kingdra se dirigió hacia el Pikachu a una increíble velocidad.

En eso Satoshi comenzó a preparar su movimiento Z.

-¡Pikachu llegó el momento!

-¿Qué es eso? – exclamó Misty impresionada.

-¡Giga voltio Destructor! – el poderoso ataque eléctrico logró acertarle a Kingdra, causándole un gran daño. Luz se impresiono ante el ataque de Pikachu.

-¡Kingdra usa pulso dragón! – dijo Misty viendo a su Pokémon, Pikachu cayó derrotado por el ataque de Kingdra.

-¡Pikachu no puede continuar, el ganador es Kingdra! – dijo Kukui impresionado ante la derrota de Pikachu, todos quedaron mudos ante el resultado.

-Pikachu… perdió. Dios esto se le acaba de complicar a Satoshi – dijo May viendo a su amigo, que cargaba a su Pokémon debilitado.

-Bien hecho Pikachu necesitas un descanso. _"Misty, de verdad me estoy divirtiendo con esta batalla"_. – pensó Satoshi viendo a su amiga, ella entendió esa mirada sonriéndole con una mirada llena de respeto.

-"Satoshi, cuando peleamos eras fuerte aunque muy inmaduro… pero veo que has crecido bastante, no solamente en fuerza." - pensó Misty viendo al chico este con una mirada llena de orgullo y también a Serena, se le vio sonreír. Esta mirada no pasó desapercibida para Serena.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto ¡ve Infernape! – dijo el chico sacando a su ultimo Pokémon, de este surgió su Pokémon de fuego en forma de mono.

-¿También tiene a un Infernape? ¿Cuándo los trajo? – preguntó Kiawe viendo al Pokémon impresionado, este vio a su entrenador.

-Bien ¡Kingdra usa escaldar! – dijo Misty viendo a su Pokémon, el Pokémon de agua lanzo un poderoso chorro de agua.

-¡Infernape esquívalo y usa terremoto! – dijo el chico sabiendo la peligrosidad del Pokémon, este logro esquivar el golpe como si nada para luego hacer temblar el suelo con un golpe, dañando al Kingdra.

-¡Kingdra cuidado!-dijo Misty preocupada por su Pokémon, este se levantó aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¡Infernape usa Embestida ígnea! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon, este se vio envuelto en una bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia el Kingdra, este se movió apenas pero llego a golpearlo.

-¡Kingdra resiste! Tu Pokémon es fuerte Satoshi – dijo Misty viendo a su amigo, este asintió sonriendo aunque Misty sonrió un poco - ¡Kingdra usa danza lluvia!

-Oh no, esto se va a complicar para Satoshi. – dijo Max viendo al Pokémon realizar el movimiento, de la nada empezó a llover.

-¿Por qué lo dices? El Infernape de Satoshi está llevando la ventaja. – dijo Bonnie viendo al niño, este volteo a ver a la niña con una sonrisa.

-Porque ahora será más rápido que Infernape – dijo el chico viendo la niña, de un momento a otro Kingdra dio la vuelta ya que su velocidad había aumentado.

-¡Diablos se volvió muy rápido debido a Nado Rápido! ¡Infernape ultra puño ahora! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon, este se lanzó a una velocidad increíble, dando un golpe al Kingdra que lo dejo tambaleando.

-¡Kingdra usa pulso dragón! – dijo Misty viendo a su Pokémon viendo que no le quedaba mucho, el Pokémon lanzo un fuerte rayo de energía.

-Hora de acabar con esto ¡Infernape Lanzallamas! – dijo Satoshi viendo que ambos Pokémon estaban en las ultimas, los dos ataques colisionaron creando una pequeña explosión.

-Infernape… - dijo el chico preocupado por su Pokémon.

-Kingdra… - Misty estaba igual que su amigo, el humo empezó a despejarse, revelando que Kingdra estaba en K.O.

-¡Kingdra no puede continuar, la victoria es para Satoshi! – proclamo Kukui, había sido una batalla muy igualada, los demás gritaron de emoción por esta batalla.

-Increíble, Satoshi logró derrotar a Misty. – dijo Dawn, que había regresado de casa de Kukui.

-Sabía que Satoshi lo manejaría bien. – dijo Serena feliz.

-A pesar de que Misty tenía la ventaja, Satoshi pudo vencerla, eso es sorprendente. – dijo Gary sorprendido.

-Satoshi realmente es fuerte y sus Pokémon también. – dijo Lillie.

-Esos son los Pokémon que llamó como refuerzo, y todavía faltan otros que no has visto. – dijo Gary.

Max volteó a ver a Satoshi que se acercaba a la grada en compañía de Misty: _"Estoy esperando nuestro combate con ansias Satoshi"_. – pensó Max.

-Bien, la siguiente batalla está a punto de comenzar, será Clemont contra Brock. – exclamó Max. Ambos contrincantes se acercaron a la arena y se pusieron en posición.

-Llegó la hora de mi hermano para pelear, tú puedes. – gritó Bonnie apoyándolo.

-Veamos qué tan fuerte se han vuelto. – Satoshi estaba ansioso por verlos pelear

-¡Comiencen! – exclamó Kukui.

-Bien, veamos de que va esto. ¡Steelix yo te elijo! – dijo Brock lanzando su Pokebola.

-¡Chespin sal ahora! – dijo Clemont. – ¡usa bomba semilla! – el ataque de Chespin le acertó a la gran serpiente de acero, sin embargo esta se logró reponer como si nada.

-Steelix usa Maldición. – ordenó Brock con tranquilidad.

- _"Ya veo, va a aumentar su ataque y su defensa a costa de su velocidad. ¿Qué estará planeando?"_ – pensó Clemont. – No importa, Chespin usa misil aguja. – el ataque volvió a acertar en Steelix, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

-Steelix, usa Giro Bola! – ordenó Brock, su ataque logró hacerle bastante daño a Chespin. – _"perfecto, gracias a que reduje mi velocidad, mi ataque fue aún más fuerte"_ – pensó Brock.

-¡Chespin! ¿Estás bien? – a Clemont se le vio preocupado, pero su Chespin logró levantarse. – vamos de nuevo Chespin, usa Bomba Semilla.

Steelix recibió el ataque de lleno, si bien logró darle y hacerle daño, aun se veía en perfecto estado.

-¡Steelix, usa Terremoto! – ordenó Brock, el suelo comenzó a temblar y haciéndole daño a Chespin.

-¡Chespin, usa misil aguja! – ordenó Clemont. Pero el ataque nuevamente no funcionó,

-Steelix terminemos con esto, Giro Bola de nuevo. – ordenó Brock, le dio un fuerte golpe al Chespin, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Chespin no puede continuar. ¡Steelix Gana! – exclamó Kukui. Satoshi observaba a Clemont con mucho cuidado.

-No logró hacerle nada a Steelix… - dijo Serena preocupada.

-Te equivocas – dijo Satoshi, Serena volteó a verlo. – Steelix recibió daño en esta batalla, él sabía que Chespin no podría derrotarlo, pero preparo el terreno para su siguiente Pokémon.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira, observa. – dijo Satoshi viendo a Clemont, que se le veía muy tranquilo.

-Ve Heliolisk! – Clemont lanzó su Pokebola.

-Pero… su Heliolisk… - comenzó a decir Serena. Satoshi volteo a verla con expresión tranquila.

-Solo observa. – dijo con un tono de voz muy confiado.

-Ya veo… ahora comprendo. – dijo Max.

-Brock, tú Steelix es muy fuerte debo admitir, es un Pokémon muy resistente. – dijo Clemont.

-Gracias Clemont, tú Chespin dio una gran batalla, pero me temo que tú Pokémon no será capaz de vencer a mi Steelix, es un Pokémon de tierra. – dijo Brock analizando la situación.

-Es verdad, pero… tengo una sorpresa para ti. – dijo Clemont. – Tú Pokémon puede ser muy resistente, pero tiene que pagar un precio. – Brock lo miró extrañado. – y ese es que es muy lento. ¡Heliolisk Onda Certera! – ordenó Clemont. El Pokémon cargo su ataque y logró darle un fuerte golpe al Steelix de Brock, derrotándolo en el acto.

-Steelix no puede continuar. ¡Heliolisk es el ganador! – exclamó Kukui, impresionado.

-Woaw, no puedo creerlo… - dijo Misty muy sorprendida. – Derroto al Steelix de un solo golpe, y había resistido muchos ataques.

-No iba a resistir por siempre – dijo Gary. – Además, aquí gano la velocidad, no pudo hacer nada.

-Toxicroak, yo te elijo – exclamo Brock. De ella salió su Pokémon.

-Interesante, ¡Heliolisk usa onda eléctrica! – ordenó Clemont. El ataque le acertó al Pokémon veneno de Brock.

-No Toxicroak! – dijo un preocupado Brock.

-Ahora serás más lento que mi Pokémon. ¡Heliolisk usa carga parabólica! – dijo Clemont.

-¡Toxicroak esquívalo y usa demolición! – gritó Brock. Toxicroak avanzó hacia Heliolisk tratando de esquivar el ataque, a pesar que no pudo esquivarlo, pudo resistir el impacto y uso su ataque contra Heliolisk, dañándolo.

-¡Heliolisk usa de nuevo Onda Certera! – ordenó Clemont.

-¡Toxicroak esquívalo! – ordenó Brock. El Pokémon espero a que se acercara para luego alejarse de su ataque. – ¡Ahora demolición! – logro acertar su ataque en su oponente.

-¡Heliolisk usa carga parabólica – el ataque de logró acertarle su ataque. Ambos Pokémon cayeron al suelo luego del ataque.

-Esta batalla está intensa – dijo May asombrada. – Clemont es bastante fuerte.

-Tú hermano está dándole mucha pelea a Brock. – dijo Max a Bonnie impresionado.

-Mi hermano es muy fuerte, no te confíes – dijo Bonnie con orgullo.

-Toxicroak usa aguja venenosa – ordenó Brock. Cuando iba a usar su ataque, Toxicroak se quedó inmóvil, no terminando de ejecutar la acción.

-Se terminó. ¡Onda certera! – el ataque de Heliolisk logró darle a Toxicroak, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Toxicroak no puede continuar. ¡Heliolisk es el ganador! – exclamó Kukui.

-Vaya eres muy fuerte amigo – dijo Brock regresando a su Toxicroak. – Veamos cómo te va con esto. ¡Ludicolo yo te elijo! – lanzó la Pokebola. – Usa escaldar ahora!

El ataque logró acertarle a Heliolisk, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Heliolisk no puede continuar, Ludicolo es el ganador. – exclamo Kukui.

-Tan rápido! Increíble. – dijo Bonnie sorprendida.

-Heliolisk ya había recibido dos goles efectivos de Toxicroak, por eso fue. – dijo Max.

-Los combates están muy movidos, todos son muy fuertes. – dijo Samson.

-Satoshi se ha hecho de muchos amigos muy fuertes. – dijo Delia.

-Bien terminemos con esto. ¡Luxray yo te elijo! – dijo Clemont, lanzando su Pokebola.

-¡Ludicolo usa escaldar! – ordenó Brock. Luxray recibió el ataque, sin causarle mucho daño.

-Luxray ¡Carga Salvaje! – gritó Clemont. Este le dio un fuerte golpe a Ludicolo.

-¡Ludicolo, usa de nuevo escaldar! – ordenó Brock, su ataque logró quemar a Luxray.

-¡Oh no! Luxray. – exclamó Clemont: _"Esto es malo, ahora mi ataque está reducido a la mitad."_ , pensó preocupado.

-Ludicolo, usa Giga drenado – ordenó Brock, esto no le hizo mucho daño a Luxray, pero logró curarse un poco.

-Luxray no te rindas. ¡Usa campo eléctrico! – ordeno Clemont, Luxray dejo salir sus poderes eléctricos cambiando el ambiente de batalla a un campo de electricidad. – Con esto, mis ataques eléctricos será más fuertes, no importa que me hayas cortado mi ataque. ¡Carga Salvaje! – ordenó Clemont.

-Ludicolo, ¡protección! – ordenó Brock. El ataque eléctrico fue detenido por la barrera alrededor del Pokémon. – Ahora, Rayo de Hielo! – el ataque acertó en Luxray.

-Luxray, velocidad – ordenó Clemont. El ataque acertó en Ludicolo.

-Terminemos esto, ¡Ludicolo usa escaldar una vez más! – ordenó Brock.

-¡Luxray usa colmillo hielo! – ordenó Clemont, ello logro detener el ataque de agua. – Ahora ¡carga salvaje!

-¡Ludicolo Escaldar! – gritó Brock. El ataque de Ludicolo logró detener a Luxray en medio del aire por la presión del agua, acertándole y causando daño.

-¡No Luxray!

-Luxray no puede continuar. Ludicolo gana, el ganador de este encuentro es Brock. – dijo Kukui.

-Vaya, esta pelea fue muy movida. – dijo Satoshi. – Clemont puso en dificultades a Brock.

-Se defendió bastante bien, pero al final el Ludicolo logró debilitar a Luxray en su ataque, fue inevitable. – dijo Max.

-Mi hermano perdió… - dijo Bonnie un poco triste.

-Vamos Bonnie ni estés triste, él es muy fuerte también, un poco más y lo logra. – dijo Max tratando de alegrarla.

-Fue muy interesante este combate, realmente muy movido. – dijo Samson. – Todos son muy fuertes realmente.

-Sí… pero el siguiente combate es el más interesante ahora – dijo Delia.

-Tienes razón. – dijo Mallow. – Este próximo encuentro será muy bueno.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? – preguntó Kiawe.

-Por los que van a luchar. – dijo Lillie con la vista fija en el campo.

-Muy Bien! – dijo Max alzando la voz. – el próximo encuentro en esta primera ronda, será entre Serena y Dawn.

Ambas amigas se miraron fijamente en la grada, sonriendo. Satoshi no se había dado cuenta que les iba a tocar enfrentarse en ese momento. Ambas bajaron hacia la arena y se pusieron frente a frente.

-Dawn, ahora si podremos tener nuestro primer combate. – dijo Serena sonriendo. – No pudimos en Hoenn, pero lo tendremos aquí.

-Tú lo has dicho Serena. – dijo Dawn sonriendo. – No creas que seré suave contigo porque eres mi amiga.

-No esperaba menos de ti, yo también peleare en serio. – dijo Serena.

-Vaya… qué problema. – dijo Satoshi.

-¿Qué ocurre Satoshi? – preguntó May.

-No sé a quién apoyar en este combate, me la pusieron difícil. – dijo Satoshi pensativo.

-Yo creo que esa respuesta es obvia. ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres May? – preguntó Satoshi nervioso.

-Nada… Nada… - dijo May.

-Comiencen! – dijo Kukui alzando la voz.

-Bien aquí vamos Dawn, prepárate. – dijo Serena.

-Estoy lista Serena. – dijo Dawn sonriendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Lamentamos la demora en subirlo surgieron una serie de percances.

Aprovechamos la ocasión para decirles que, este fanfic se tomará una semana de descanso, por lo que el capítulo 25 será subido el jueves de la semana de arriba, no la próxima semana D:, disculpen pero surgieron una serie de eventualidades sobrevenidas y no podremos subirlo antes, pero seguro llegará ese día. Gracias por su apoyo, hasta la próxima.


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

En el capítulo anterior a Gary y a los demás se les ocurrió hacer un torneo, algunos como Max y los capitanes no quisieron participar, hubieron batallas muy reñidas como la de Dawn Vs Korrina, Brock Vs Clemont, Misty Vs Satoshi.

* * *

La batalla de Dawn Vs Serena está por comenzar.

-Comiencen! – dijo Kukui alzando la voz.

-Bien aquí vamos Dawn, prepárate. - dijo Serena.

-Estoy lista Serena. - dijo Dawn Sonriendo.

-Bien, sal Braixen! - dijo Serena lanzando la Pokebola.

-Así que un Braixen, entonces, Sal Piplup! – dijo Dawn lanzando la Pokebola de su amigo confiable.

-Vamos Braixen, usa Psicorayo – dijo Serena haciendo un movimiento con su brazo.

-Piplup usa Hidro Bomba! – dijo Dawn.

Ambos ataques chocan, fueron tan potentes que provocaron humo en el campo.

-Rayos no veo nada, Braixen corre hacia adelante y usa Bola Sombra! – dijo Serena.

-Ahora Piplup usa Contra escudo! – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa, ello daña a Braixen.

-Piplup usa Cabezazo! – dijo Dawn. Pero cuando justo iba a hacer contacto con Braixen esta última reacciona esquivándolo.

-Bien Braixen! Usa Bola Sombra! – dijo Serena. Su ataque acertó.

-Bien, ahora usa Psicorayo, combinado con Bola Sombra. – la serie de ataques, hizo que Piplup quedara debilitado.

-Piplup no puede continuar! Braixen gana! – dijo Kukui sorprendido.

-Oh, regresa Piplup... Bien hecho Serena, pero ahora iré con todo, Lopunny yo te elijo! – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Ya salió su Lopunny... Braixen usa Lanzallamas! – dijo Serena.

-Esquívalo y usa Golpe Mareador! – dijo Dawn.

-Esquívalo Braixen! – exclamó Serena, al haber visto lo que hacia ese ataque. Braixen lo esquivó por los pelos.

-Ahora, usa Poder oculto! – el ataque de Braixen logró hacerle daño a Lopunny.

-Lopunny Rebote! – le ordenó Dawn a su Pokémon. Logró darle un ataque potente a Braixen.

-No te rindas Braixen! Usa Lanzallamas! – le ordenó Serena a su Pokémon. Lopunny logró esquivar parte del ataque.

-Ahora, Patada de Salto! – el Pokémon logró acertarle una poderosa patada a Braixen, lo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Braixen no puede continuar, Lopunny gana. – dijo Kukui alzando la voz.

-Vaya, interesante. Pero, si vas con tu Lopunny, tendré que usar esto… - dijo Serena tomando una de sus Pokebolas.

-Te vas a sorprender con lo que vas a ver ahora Satoshi. Serena se volvió muy fuerte en Hoenn. – le dijo May a su amigo.

-Tengo ganas de verlo. – dijo un Satoshi emocionado. – vamos Serena!

-Pensé que no sabías a quien apoyar en este combate Satoshi. – dijo Misty, buscando de molestar un poco a su amigo.

-No… no sé de qué hablas – dijo el chico tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Tú qué opinas de eso May? – preguntó Misty por el concepto de la chica.

-Yo creo que si sabe… ¿le sacamos la respuesta? – dijo la chica cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una mirada perversa, sacando una pluma para sacarle la verdad.

-Oigan! ¿qué están planeando chicas…? – estás comenzaron a acercarse a él. – que alguien me salve!

-Oye Clemont, ¿escuchaste algo? – preguntó Gary.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Clemont volteando la mirada a Gary.

- _"Con amigos así, para que quiero enemigos. Me las pagarán"_ – pensó Satoshi. – ¡Oigan de verdad chicas, deténganse!

-Entonces, responde o me temo que vas a reírte… hasta que mueras. May uno de tus Pokémon tendrá que sujetarlo. – dijo Misty.

-Pero acaso, no puedo apoyarlas a las dos… - dijo el chico.

-No! Solo a una. – dijo May.

-Oigan chicas! Suficiente! – se le escucho decir a Brock. – dejen al pobre hombre tranquilo, no puede ver la batalla!

-Solo nos divertíamos! – dijeron al unísono. Se sentaron un poco decepcionadas.

-Gracias Brock… me salvaste. – dijo Satoshi dando un gran suspiro.

-Rayos, no pudimos sacarle nada. – susurró May.

-Ya lo dijiste… - le respondió su amiga en un susurro.

-Altaria yo te elijo! – arrojó su Pokebola Serena.

-Vaya! Serena tiene un Altaria! Capturo un Pokémon fuerte! – dijo Satoshi emocionado.

-Sí, lo atrapo en Hoenn, aun no has visto lo más interesante. – le dijo May guiñándole un ojo.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! – preguntó.

Pero no le dio tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, porque en la arena vio a sus amigas que cambiaron su expresión. Dawn dejó ver el broche en el que tenía su piedra llave, mientras que Serena dejo ver la pulsera donde tenía la suya.

-Ahora, sobrepasa la evolución y unamos nuestros lazos! Mega Evoluciona! – dijeron ambas a la vez, y sus Pokémon tomaron su forma Mega Evolucionada.

-No puede ser! ¿Serena también obtuvo el poder de la Mega Evolución? – Satoshi no pudo salir de la impresión que le dio ver al Mega Altaria de Serena.

-Ahora Dawn, ven cuando quieras! – le dijo Serena a su amiga.

-Eso esperaba. Lopunny usa Rayo de Hielo!

-Altaria, Lanzallamas!

Ambos Pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, los ataques colisionaron en el aire, creando una nube de humo al rechazarse entre sí, hubo una explosión y el viento soplo muy fuerte debido al impacto.

-Eso fue muy potente… - dijo Max asombrado.

-Lopunny combina Rebote combinado con Patada de Salto! – le ordenó Dawn a su Pokémon. Lopunny saltó en el aire y se preparó para usar su ataque contra Altaria.

-Esquívalo! – le ordenó Serena a su Pokémon Dragón. Logró hacerlo por los pelos.

-Aún no termina! – exclamó Dawn decidida. Lopunny al terminar su ataque de rebote, realizo una maniobra cargando su Patada de Salto, y esta vez sí dio en el blanco.

-Altaria! – se le vio a Serena un poco preocupada.

-Usa rayo de hielo de nuevo! – le dijo Dawn a su Pokémon, volviendo a dar en el blanco.

-Altaria no te rindas contrataca con Híper Voz ahora! – le ordenó Serena a su Pokémon. Este se levantó del suelo, tomo bastante aire y comenzó a usar su ataque, la voz de Altaria salió como una onda de sonido dirigido a Lopunny a gran velocidad. Este le hizo bastante daño a Lopunny.

-Pero que…! – a Dawn se le vio impresionada de que el ataque se haya tornado de un color rosado, como si de un ataque hada se tratase.

-Es muy sencillo… - le comenzó a decir Serena a su amiga con una sonrisa. – Altaria al mega evolucionar tiene una habilidad que convierte los ataques de tipo normal en tipo hada, y no solo eso, sino que su fuerza aumenta.

-Ya veo… buen movimiento! – le dijo Dawn a su amiga. – Lopunny, usa Golpe Mareador! – Lopunny cargo a toda velocidad contra Altaria con su ataque cargado.

-Altaria, usa pulso dragón! – el ataque tomo la forma de un dragón de dos cabezas y se dirigió directamente a Lopunny, frenándola en seco y haciendo que su ataque fallara. – ahora! Usa Híper Voz!

-Lopunny, esquívalo y usa rayo de hielo! – le ordenó Dawn a su Pokémon. Sin embargo, Lopunny no logró esquivar el ataque. – Lopunny! – sin embargo, su Pokémon uso el ataque contra Altaria, el cual le provoco mucho daño, y logró congelar una de sus alas.

-Altaria, usa lanzallamas para descongelarte! – le dijo Serena a su Pokémon.

-Lopunny no la dejes, golpe mareador! – logró darle a Altaria, confundiéndola.

-Altaria confío en ti, puedes lograrlo! Usa de nuevo Híper Voz! – el Altaria logró ponerse de pie y logró de alguna forma lanzar su ataque, acertando en Lopunny, que también se había agotado un poco. – Vamos de nuevo! Usa Meteoro Dragón!

-Lopunny, esquívalo y usa patada de salto! – los meteoros que cayeron del cielo, logró esquivarlos, y acertó su ataque. – ahora, Rayo de hielo! – le dijo Dawn a su Pokémon. Luego de esa combinación de ataques, Altaria cayó al suelo derrotada.

-No Altaria! – dijo Serena acercándose a su Pokémon.

-Altaria no puede continuar, esta ronda es de Lopunny. – dijo Kukui. Lopunny puso una expresión de confianza, aunque se le veía un poco cansada. Nuevamente le guiño un ojo al Pikachu de Satoshi, pudo verse como una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro.

-Lo hiciste bien Altaria, tomate un descanso. – le dijo Serena a su Pokémon. Altaria dejo salir un breve sonido de cansancio y sonrió a su entrenadora. La regreso a su Pokebola. En eso, Luz que vio lo que Lopunny le había hecho a Pikachu, no pudo evitar molestarse un poco.

-Pika pi, pika pika chu! – (Esta Lopunny! Voy a darle una lección!) – dijo Luz para sí misma.

En la grada a Satoshi se le vio preocupado, Dawn había logrado derrotar a su Altaria.

-Oye relájate, si tú no estás luchando, Serena saldrá adelante recuerda que ella te admira mucho. Lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarla. – dijo Gary tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Tienes razón… Vamos Serena! Yo sé que tú puedes! – gritó Satoshi tratando de animar a Serena. - ¡Eh! ¡Oye, a qué te refieres con eso! – le dijo Satoshi cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo Gary, este se rio de su amigo.

-Pika Pikaaaa! – (Vamos Serena y Luz) – dijo Pikachu.

-Luz, es tú turno de combatir. – le dijo Serena a su compañera que estaba a su lado.

-Pika pi, Pikachu. – (eso estaba esperando, no te defraudaré Serena). – dijo Luz decidida, viendo a Lopunny, le hizo un ademan de atacar cuando quisiera.

-Lopunny, Rebote! – le ordenó Dawn a su Pokémon.

-Luz, espérala! – le dijo Serena. Esta aguardo viendo como Lopunny ascendía al cielo del salto que dio, para luego dirigirse a ella a toda velocidad.

-Impactrueno ahora! – le dijo Serena. Luz cargo todo su poder y le lanzó un potente ataque eléctrico a Lopunny, dando en el blanco. No contenta con eso, tomo toda su fuerza y preparo su puño trueno dando un salto en el aire.

-Punny! – (No puede ser!) – alcanzó a decir Lopunny.

-Piiikaaachuuu! – (¡Toooma Estooo!) – dijo Luz, dándole un potente golpe que la estrello contra el suelo, haciéndole mucho daño, Luz cayo con estilo al suelo de pie.

-No puede ser! – dijo Dawn impresionada. – _"Luz se volvió muy fuerte, Serena estuvo entrenando a sus Pokémon. Su Altaria también es muy diferente a antes"_

-Termínala con ataque rápido! – le dijo. Luz le lanzó a toda velocidad contra el Lopunny, derrotándola.

-Lopunny no puede seguir, Luz gana esta ronda! – dijo Kukui impresionado.

-Vaya, Luz tiene mucha fuerza también! – dijo Satoshi sorprendido. – Me recuerda mucho a Pikachu, ¿verdad amigo?

-Pika pi – (Bien Luz!) – dijo el Pokémon feliz.

-Togekiss! Yo te elijo! – dijo Dawn arrojando su Pokebola.

\- Bien Luz! Usa Impactrueno! - dijo Serena.

\- Esquívalo Togekiss y usa Ataque Aéreo! - dijo Dawn.

\- Espéralo Luz! – dijo Serena.

-¡¿Qué pretende?! – dijo Gary.

-Yo ya sé que es – dijo Satoshi sonriendo.

Justo cuando el ataque iba a impactar en Luz, Serena le ordena a Luz que se suba encima de Togekiss.

-Ahora Luz! Súbete arriba de Togekiss! – dijo Serena.

-¿Qué?! Quítate a Luz de encima Togekiss! – gritó Dawn a su Pokémon.

-Buen intento, bien Luz usa consecutivamente Puño Trueno en el lomo de Togekiss! – dijo Serena.

Y Luz con una increíble fuerza hizo muchos golpes haciendo que Togekiss caiga al suelo y quedando paralizada

-Es hora de terminar esto! Luz usa ataque rápido! – dijo Serena.

-Aún no! Aura Esfera!

-Esquívalo! – logró esquivarlo y cargo con su ataque rápido a toda velocidad. Y fue con tanta fuerza Luz que hizo que Togekiss impactará en una pared, cayendo derrotada.

-Woow, Togekiss no puede continuar! Luz gana! – dijo Kukui sorprendido por la fuerza de Luz.

-Muy buena batalla Dawn, me divertí bastante. – dijo Serena.

-Lo mismo digo, te deseo suerte. – en eso, Serena se acercó para darle la mano a Dawn. Sin embargo ella al tomarle la mano, la halo hacia ella para darle un abrazo. – sigue así y podrás lograr tu objetivo! Y tal vez… - le dijo algo en un susurro, que hizo que Serena se pusiera nerviosa.

-¡Dawn! – exclamó Serena apartándose con gran impresión ante lo que le había dicho, a su amiga se le vio reírse.

-Gracias chicas, esa fue una buena batalla, ahora daremos paso al último encuentro de esta etapa: May contra Gary. – dijo Max emocionado. Serena y Dawn se dirigían a tomar asiento en las gradas.

-Serena, estuviste grandiosa, luchaste muy bien! Me sorprende lo fuerte que te has vuelto! – dijo el azabache, sin ser muy consciente de que dichas palabras habían logrado hacer que el corazón de Serena diera un vuelco, provocándole un ligero rubor.

-G… gra… gra… gracias Satoshi. – las palabras del chico la pusieron muy feliz, sintió como la temperatura de su rostro subió de golpe.

-Lo hiciste bien Serena… - le susurró May al oído acercándose por detrás, cosa que hizo que Serena saltara de la sorpresa.

-Ahora tú también May! – dijo Serena en un susurro lleno de nervios, sonrojada y un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. – dijo la castaña riéndose. – bueno ya regreso amigos, es mi turno de combatir.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? – preguntó Satoshi, no entendía por qué su amiga se puso así.

-¡No es nada importante! – dijo Serena rápidamente. - ¿Quién crees que gane en este combate? – Satoshi tuvo el presentimiento que Serena había evitado el tema, pero decidió dejarlo así.

-Habrá que ver, Gary y May son muy fuertes. No sé quién de los dos pueda ganar en este combate; independientemente de eso, quiero ver que tanto ha crecido May desde la última vez. – dijo Satoshi pensativo, pero a la vez ansioso.

En eso, Pikachu se aceró a Luz.

-Pika pi? - (¿Estás Bien?) – preguntó Pikachu a Luz.

-Pika pi, Pikachu! – (Sí no te preocupes. ¿Cómo lo hice) – le dijo Luz a Pikachu.

-Pika, Pika pi. – (lo hiciste bien Luz, te felicito!) - dijo Pikachu a Luz con emoción y una sonrisa.

-Chu, pika Pikachu. – (Gracias! Planeo ser aún más fuerte para ayudar a Serena). – dijo Luz sonriéndole a Pikachu.

-Pika pi, pika pika, chu pika pi. – (Esa es la actitud Luz. Seguro lo vas a lograr). – Pikachu hizo una pequeña V a Luz; ese pequeño gesto la ayudo a tomar mayor confianza.

-Pikachu, pika, pi pi pi. – (Veamos que pasa en esta pelea, así sabremos quién será el oponente de Serena). – dijo Luz.

Mientras Gary y May se dirigían a la arena, los muchachos intercambiaban opiniones al respecto de quien podría ganar.

-Max ¿Crees que tú hermana pueda vencer a Gary? – preguntó la Bonnie al chico. – Me contaron que fue rival de Satoshi en el pasado, debe ser muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes – dijo Max con total tranquilidad. – May es muy fuerte también, no solo es una gran coordinadora y Maestra de Concursos de nuestra región natal, sino que también es una entrenadora de talento, veremos quien se sobrepone.

-Al fin veremos a May en un combate después de mucho tiempo. – dijo Brock, se le vio lleno de intriga y con curiosidad. – Veremos a la Maestra de Concursos de Hoenn luchar contra un antiguo rival de Satoshi, emocionante.

-Veremos qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto May, también estoy emocionada. – dijo Misty ansiosa.

-Esa chica se ve que es ruda, a pesar de que tiene su estilo. – dijo Lillie viendo a May que tenía una mirada llena de confianza en sí misma. – Ya quiero ver de que es capaz, aunque contra Gary no la tendrá fácil.

-Te vas a sorprender, solo espera. – le dijo Serena a Lillie.

Mientras, más arriba en la grada, donde estaban Delia, Samson Oak y el grupo de la Escuela.

-En este combate se deciden los combates de la semifinal… - dijo Delia, que estaba sentada al lado de Samson. – Satoshi contra Brock es uno de ellos. ¿Usted quien cree que…?

-Gary es un entrenador muy fuerte, a pesar que haya dejado los combates, cuando llegó aquí y tuvo un combate con Satoshi, tuvo que luchar con todo para poder ganarle. No me sorprendería si vemos una final nuevamente entre esos dos. – dijo el director.

-Esa chica se ve que es muy fuerte, no me apresuraría. – dijo Lana. – Viéndola bien, creo que ella también…

-Habrá que esperar a ver. – dijo Mallow a Lana. – Pero lo que sí sé, es que con ellos no podemos dar resultados por sentados, estoy sorprendida realmente todos son muy fuertes.

-Yo también debo admitir – a Kiawe se le veía emocionado. – ahora veo porque Satoshi es fuerte y sus Pokémon también, viajar a través de distintos lugares lo ha fortalecido y está rodeado de buenos entrenadores. Ya quiero que llegue nuestro momento.

-No te preocupes, es seguro que así será. Solo es cuestión de esperar. – dijo Sophocles también lleno de entusiasmo. – cuando eso pase pondré todos los sistema en acción.

Finalmente, se escuchó a Kukui alzar la voz.

-El último combate de esta fase va a comenzar, entre May y Gary. Ya saben que deben hacer. ¡Comiencen! – exclamó.

-Bien May, enséñame que tan fuerte te has vuelto, quiero ver a la Maestra de Concursos en acción. – dijo Gary tomando una de sus Pokebolas

-Después no te arrepientas Gary, no me voy a contener! – dijo May con decisión y lista para luchar.

-Ya veremos! Umbreon yo te elijo! – Gary lanzó su Pokebola y de ella salió su Umbreon.

-Vamos Beautifly, sal ahora! – dijo May lanzando su Pokebola.

-Vaya, comenzó fuerte May. – dijo Serena impresionada. – saco a uno de sus Pokémon más fuertes.

-Es cierto – dijo Dawn también sorprendida.

-Que tan fuerte se habrá vuelto su Beautifly… - se preguntaron Brock y Satoshi al unísono.

-Ya lo verán. – dijo Dawn; a Serena se le veía muy seria observando la batalla.

-Umbreon, usa fuerza psíquica. – le ordenó Gary a su Pokémon. Este obedeció y comenzó a usar sus poderes para intentar causar daño a Beautifly.

-Beautifly, usa tú propia fuerza psíquica para romper la suya! – dijo May a su Pokémon. Se escuchó una explosión al haber un choque de fuerzas psíquicas. Beautifly se zafó del ataque de Umbreon. – usa viento plateado ahora!

El ataque de Beautifly golpeó al Umbreon de Gary, logrando no solamente ello, sino subir su propio poder también.

-Viento Plateado de nuevo Beautifly!

-Umbreon esquívalo y usa Maldición! – ordenó Gary; logró esquivarlo y usar su ataque, aumentado su defensa y su fuerza. – ¡ahora usa finta! – el ataque logró acertarle al Beautifly, pero esto no le hizo mucho al tener aumentado sus poderes.

-Usa As Aéreo! – ordenó May. El ataque acertó, mandando a Umbreon por los aires, haciéndolo retroceder evitando que pudiera atacar.

-No Umbreon! – se le escucho decir a Gary.

-Ahora Viento de Plata! – Beautifly atacó con todo su poder a Umbreon, este cayo pero se levantó nuevamente.

-Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra! – gritó Gary.

-Esquívalo Beautifly! – dijo May con tranquilidad; debido a la velocidad lo pudo esquivar, sin embargo Gary ya esperaba eso.

-Usa Finta de nuevo! – Umbreon se lanzó al ataque rápidamente.

-Esquívalo! – dijo May de nuevo.

-Lo siento, esta vez no. – el ataque de Umbreon le dio de lleno al Beautifly de May. – ese ataque no hay forma de esquivarlo! Ataca de nuevo mientras está desorientado.

-Beautifly ahora. Usa viento Plateado de nuevo a máximo poder! – cuando Umbreon estaba muy cerca de Beautifly, atacó y le causó un gran daño a Umbreon, dejándolo K.O.

-Umbreon no puede continuar, el ganador es Beautifly. – exclamó Kukui.

-Bien hecho Beautifly! – felicitó May a su Pokémon.

-Increíble! – dijo Satoshi muy sorprendido. – realmente May se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

-Estoy sorprendido en verdad… - dijo Brock.

-Se ha esforzado mucho. – dijo Dawn feliz.

-Y aún falta cosas por ver… - dijo Serena observando la batalla atentamente.

-Parece que te has vuelto muy fuerte May, interesante. – dijo Gary con entusiasmo. – Pero esto aún no termina.

-Así parece. – dijo May sonriendo. – Sé que tienes lo mejor reservado.

-Adelante Electirive! – dijo Gary arrojando la Pokebola. – Usa Puño Trueno.

Electirive cargo su ataque y avanzo a toda velocidad contra Beautifly, logrando acertar su ataque.

-Beautifly, usa Sol Matutino! – dijo May. Beautifly comenzó a usar su ataque para curarse a sí mismo.

-Electirive, no la dejes hacer eso, usa golpe trueno. – Beautifly logró curarse y esquivar el ataque eléctrico.

-Bien hecho Beautifly, ahora usa Viento Plateado combinado con Fuerza Psíquica. – el ataque de viento plateado se dirigía directamente a Electirive.

-Esquívalo! – exclamó Gary a su Pokémon. Logro esquivarlo. Sin embargo el ataque dio media vuelta y regreso en dirección a Electirive.

-Cuidado! – grito de nuevo. Lo volvió a esquivar, pero el ataque se dirigió de nuevo a él.

-Sigue así Beautifly.

-Ya veo, está controlando el viento con la fuerza psíquica. Electirive usa protección! – le dijo Gary. El ataque se dirigió hacia su Pokémon de nuevo, la protección evito que lo golpeara pero levantó una nube de polvo.

-Ahora Electirive, Puño trueno! – Electirive avanzo a toda velocidad contra Beautifly, y lo ataco con una serie de Puños trueno. Logrando paralizar a Beautifly

-Beautifly!

-Ahora, Golpe Cruzado! – el ataque de Electirive le hizo mucho daño a Beautifly.

-Usa As Aéreo! – le ordenó la chica a su Pokémon.

-Protección! – dijo Gary. El ataque no le hizo efecto. – Termínalo con Puño Trueno! – el ataque golpeó al Pokémon insecto, cayendo derrotado.

-Beautifly no puede continuar, Electirive es el ganador. – dijo Kukui.

-Gary pudo derrotar a Beautifly. – dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Aun así la batalla fue dura, pero lo logró. – dijo Satoshi sorprendido.

-Él sabía cómo manejar la presión, no iba a caer tan fácil. – dijo Misty.

-¿Qué sucede Lillie? – le preguntó Dawn a la chica. La veía muy concentrada

-Mmm… - se le veía a Lillie muy pensativa. – Gary aún puede ganar, ¿verdad?

-Aún nada está decidido, puede vencerla. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué tanto interés de repente? – le pegunto Misty a la rubia.

-Nada! No es nada! – se apresuró a decir Lillie. – es solo para entender un poco el contexto de las batallas.

-Bien hecho Gary, pero aún no me has derrotado. – dijo May con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé, esto apenas comienza. – le respondió el chico

-Venusaur, sal ahora. – dijo May lanzando su Pokebola.

-Vaya, ahora es su Venusaur, interesante. – dijo Satoshi.

-Electirive, usa terremoto. – dijo Gary a su Pokémon.

El suelo comenzó a estremecerse donde se encontraba el Venusaur de May, sin embargo a este no se le veía preocupado.

-Venusaur, salta para salir de allí! – dijo May. El Venusaur logró escapar de ese lugar.

-Imposible! – se le escucho decir a Gary.

-Látigo Cepa ahora! – dijo May. El Pokémon tomo a Electirive y lo lanzó varias veces contra el suelo, arrojándolo al final dándole un gran golpe.

-Electirive, usa golpe cruzado! – le ordenó a su Pokémon. Venusaur no logró esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno.

-Venusaur, usa hojas filosas ahora! – dijo May. El Pokémon inicio su ataque.

-Protección Electirive! – gritó Gary. Las hojas arremetieron contra el escudo creado alrededor de Electirive.

-Esto será complicado para May. – dijo un pensativo Brock. – Sus ataques no son muy efectivos contra su Electirive.

-Gary está en la misma situación que ella, habrá que ver quien es más ingenioso. – dijo Misty con tranquilidad.

-Vamos Gary esfuérzate! – dijo Lillie alzando la voz. Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Lillie, incluso el grupo de la Escuela, todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos como platos, inclusive Gary y May que se encontraban en la arena.

-Lillie… q-… ¿qué te pasó? – le dijo Satoshi sin poder creerlo.

-" _¡Pero qué demonios dije!"_ – pensó Lillie. – No es nada, solo fue la emoción de la pelea, sí fue eso.

-Pero… sí no eres muy amante de los Pokémon… - dijo Satoshi aún sorprendido.

-Eso no significa que no me guste ver una batalla de vez en cuando. – dijo Lillie tratando de sonar sin importancia

-Pero, ya has visto varias hoy y no te he visto tan emocionada como ahora… - dijo Satoshi buscando entender lo que pasaba.

-Oye Lillie, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Mallow acercándose a ella desde la parte alta de la grada, puso una mano en su frente.

-Que sí! – empezó a decir con impaciencia. – solo fue un poco de…

-Hombre ya dejémosla tranquila, sigamos viendo la pelea. – dijo Satoshi. Lillie agradeció aquello. Aunque en la arena, Gary aún seguía sorprendido.

-No es momento para distraerte – dijo May volviendo a la batalla. – Venusaur bomba de lodo! – el ataque acertó en Electirive.

-Cuidado! – le dijo Gary. – Usa Puño trueno ahora!

-Venusaur, Danza de Pétalos! – le ordeno May a su Pokémon. Las flores empezaron a emerger de Venusaur, empezando a rodear a Electirive, poco a poco comenzaron a dar vueltas ganando velocidad como si de un tornado se tratase.

-Electirive, protégete de nuevo! – le ordenó Gary a su Pokémon, este nuevamente creo un escudo a su alrededor. Mientras, el Venusaur de May comenzó a verse un poco confundido.

-No Venusaur! – se veía al Pokémon dar tumbos y tambalearse de un lado al otro.

-Ahora es mi turno! Electirive, Golpe Cruzado! – exclamo Gary enérgicamente apuntando a su enemigo. El Pokémon en cuestión de segundos arremetió contra Venusaur.

-No te rindas! Usa hojas filosas en combinación con danza de pétalos! – le ordenó May a su Pokémon. Este logró salir de su confusión para acertar dicha combinación en Electirive.

-Noooo! – se le escucho decir a un preocupado Gary, su Pokémon cayó derrotado en el suelo.

-Electirive no puede continuar, Venusaur es el ganador. – sentencio Kukui.

-Vaya, esa batalla fue dura. – dijo un sorprendido Satoshi, no podía creer que el Venusaur de May le hubiera dado tantos problemas al Pokémon de Gary, estaba impresionado.

-May se ha vuelto muy fuerte sin duda alguna, por algo se convirtió en la maestra de concursos. – dijo Misty, se le veía con una mirada de emoción.

-Vaya, Gary fue derrotado. – dijo Lillie un poco cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, esto aún no termina. – le dijo Max.

-Así es, aún no se acaba May. Blastoise yo te elijo! – arrojo la Pokebola.

-Vaya, Gary al fin llamó a su Pokémon más fuerte al campo de batalla, veamos que pasará. – dijo Satoshi emocionado.

-Ahora amigo, sobrepasa la evolución, y mega evoluciona! – dijo Gary, sincronizando sus lazos con Blastoise, obteniendo la Mega Evolución. – Ahora, usa rayo de hielo! – el ataque acertó en su objetivo, causándole un gran daño a Venusaur.

-Venusaur! – a May se le vio preocupada por su Pokémon, pero este logró ponerse de pie. – Usa Hojas Filosas ahora! – el ataque acertó en Blastoise, pero este ni se inmuto.

-Blastoise, usa pulso dragón ahora! – el ataque de Blastoise emergió del cañón principal, tomo la forma de un dragón de dos cabezas y se dirigía directamente a Venusaur.

-Esquívalo! – le dijo May a su Pokémon. En el último segundo logró hacerlo. – usa Danza de Pétalos de nuevo! – el ataque acertó en Blastoise, quien a pesar de moverse para esquivarlo, no logró hacerlo. Sin embargo, esto no logró hacerle mucho daño.

-No servirá! – dijo Gary alzando la voz y con una mirada muy seria. – Blastoise, termina esto con Rayo de hielo! – el tremendo haz de color azul se dirigía directamente a Venusaur, derrotándolo.

-Venusaur no puede continuar, Blastoise es el ganador. – dijo Kukui alzando la voz.

-Bien, Gary se pudo recuperar. – dijo Lillie emocionada.

-Te lo dije, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, la batalla se pondrá emocionante ahora mismo. – dijo Max que no podía contener la emoción de ver a su hermana pelear con su ultimo Pokémon.

-Oye Max, ¿qué Pokémon usará tu hermana ahora? – preguntó Bonnie llena de intriga.

-Ya lo verás. – le respondió chico emocionado.

-Bien, te reserve para el final. Blaziken, sal ahora! – dijo May con una sonrisa y de forma enérgica lanzo su Pokebola, y de ella emergió su Pokémon.

-Vaya, un Blaziken. Esto se pondrá interesante ahora sí; un Pokémon de agua contra uno de fuego. – dijo Bonnie sorprendida. – Pero con eso, ¿tú hermana no está en desventaja?

-No te preocupes. Ya lo verás. – dijo Max.

-El Blaziken de May era muy fuerte en aquella ocasión, ahora debe ser más fuerte. – le dijo Brock a la niña.

-Cierto, los Blaziken son muy fuertes, y por cómo han luchado los otros Pokémon de May, es predecible que es su mejor Pokémon. – dijo Korrina.

-Y si creo que estoy en lo correcto… - comenzó a decir Clemont. – esta batalla se tornará en su etapa final. May debe tener una jugada entre manos.

-Ahora Blaziken, sobrepasa la evolución, unamos nuestros lazos y mega evoluciona. – dijo May enérgicamente, luego de eso su Pokémon tomo la forma de la Mega Evolución. Satoshi, Brock, Misty, Korrina, Gary y los demás presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡EEEEEHHHH! ¿May también tiene el poder de la Mega Evolución? – dijo un Satoshi con los ojos como platos.

-No puede ser! Otro más con el Poder de la Mega Evolución, increíble! – dijo Gary sin salir de la sorpresa.

-Wow… pero que le pasa a estos tipos, todos tienen la Mega Evolución. – dijo Lillie en un tono de incredulidad.

-Yo no… - se alcanzó a escuchar a Satoshi, que lo dijo con un tomo muy apagado.

-Vamos – trato de animarlo Serena. – eso no te ha hecho falta, no te preocupes, seguro en algún momento lo conseguirás también.

-Bien, continuemos con esto May. Blastoise, usa Pulso de Agua! – ordenó Gary a su tortuga de agua. Un tremendo chorro de agua con una gran potencia salió del cañón principal, potenciado por la habilidad de Blastoise.

-Blaziken esquívalo! – le dijo May a su Pokémon, que lo hizo sin problemas. En eso, se vio que un aura roja rodeo momentáneamente a Blaziken. – No puede ser…

-Sí, la habilidad de mi Blaziken al Mega Evolucionar es Impulso, a medida que la batalla se alargue, será mucho más rápido. – dijo May con orgullo. – Blaziken, usa gancho alto ahora!

Blaziken cargo a una velocidad increíble, en un parpadeo llego frente a Blastoise y se preparaba para ejecutar su ataque. El Pokémon de agua lo vio en el último segundo.

-Blastoise cuidado! – demasiado tarde, el golpe de Blaziken dio de lleno a su Pokémon, que cayó al suelo. – esto aún no termina. Rayo de Hielo!

-Blaziken, Lanzallamas ahora! – ambos ataques impactaron en medio del aire, creando una nube de vapor debido a que el fuego derretía el hielo, al final ocasiono una explosión por la cantidad de energía emanada de los Pokémon. La velocidad de Blaziken aumentó de nuevo.

-Blaziken, usa Patada Ígnea a toda velocidad y combínalo con Gancho Alto! – ordenó May a su Pokémon con decisión. Este se lanzó al ataque como una bala, logró darle la patada ígnea a su oponente, seguido de Gancho Alto, y siguió con esa combinación por unos cuantos golpes más.

-Blastoise, usa Hidro Cañón ahora! – los cañones de Blastoise apuntaron directamente, y aprovecharon la cercanía de Blaziken para darle un golpe mortal con su ataque de agua más fuerte.

-Blaziken Esquívalo!

-Tarde! – respondió Gary, el ataque de agua salió de los cañones, enviando a Blaziken al otro extremo del lugar, impactando contra una pared. Blastoise se quedó inmóvil por el efecto del ataque, y se vio que Blaziken se levantaba con un poco de dificultad.

-Vamos! Tú puedes Blaziken! – lo animó May con todas sus fuerzas. Blaziken logro ponerse en pie. – Ahora vamos Blaziken, terminemos con esto! Usa súper calor a máximo poder! – le ordenó a su Pokémon.

-Blastoise vamos, usa pulso de agua! – pero el Pokémon no respondió, ya que no podía moverse, y no le quedo más que recibir el ataque. – Blastoise!

-Termínalo con Gancho Alto! – le dijo May a su Pokémon; y con su gran velocidad, arremetió contra Blastoise su gran golpe, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Blastoise! – Gary corrió hacia su Pokémon a ver si se encontraba bien.

-Blastoise ya no puede seguir, Blaziken es el ganador, por lo tanto la ganadora de este encuentro es May. – dijo Kukui sentenciando la batalla.

-Cielos! Tú hermana es muy fuerte Max! – dijo Bonnie sorprendida y emocionada al verlo en primera fila.

-Te lo dije, si bien estaba en desventaja, eso no da por sentado una batalla. – le contesto el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya… Gary perdió el combate. – dijo Lillie un poco triste.

-Vamos, no estés triste Lillie, él lo hizo muy bien, la batalla fue muy buena… Serena, ¿qué tienes? – le pregunto Satoshi a Serena, se le veía muy seria viendo como Gary y May se estrechaban las manos.

-¿Eh? No pasa nada tranquilo Satoshi. – le dijo Serena con una sonrisa, que hizo que Satoshi volviera a sentir aquella rara sensación, realmente le gustaba ver su sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura Serena?

-Sí de verdad, tranquilo. – le dijo la chica. Devolviendo la mirada a la arena. – May es muy fuerte verdad…

-Sí, realmente es muy fuerte. – no se había dado cuenta que a Serena le iba a tocar pelear contra ella. – espera un momento, ¿estás preocupada por…?

-No, al contrario – dijo Serena interrumpiendo a Satoshi. – estoy emocionada, tendré mi revancha contra ella, la estaba esperando.

-Bueno bueno chicos, sé que están esperando la siguiente ronda pero… ¿qué les parece si tomamos un breve descanso en la casa? Así curamos a sus Pokémon en la máquina de Kukui para la siguiente ronda. – propuso el director Oak.

-Me parece bien esa idea, ya estaba hambriento! – dijo Satoshi emocionado.

-Oye! Ya no habías comido bastante hace rato. – le dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Lo siento, después de una buena batalla, me entra apetito. – le contesto el azabache en tono de disculpa.

-Vaya, ¿nunca cambias no? – la chica dejo salir un suspiro.

-Así me quieres, ¿no? – ante ese comentario, Serena se sonrojo un poco, y los demás voltearon a ver a Satoshi.

-Quiero decir! Que así me conociste. Sí exacto, así me conociste. – dijo un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-De cualquier forma, entremos. – dijo Brock.

Continuara…

* * *

...

Bueno con esto se termina este capítulo amigos. Les traigo otro anuncio en este pequeño espacio. Sobre el capítulo 26 de esta historia, como somos buenos :v, vamos a subirlo el día de mañana, esperamos que pasen buena noche XD, hasta la próxima.


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Nuestros amigos luego de los combates de la primera ronda, decidieron tomar un breve descanso para curar a sus Pokémon.

* * *

Todos los chicos habían entrado de nuevo a la casa de Kukui, iban contentos ante las batallas que habían presenciado durante ese pequeño torneo entre amigos, en especial Satoshi al ver a sus amigos divirtiéndose.

-Oye Satoshi ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato? – dijo Gary acercándose a su amigo con cara de burla, ante esto le devolvió la mirad con algo de molestia.

-No… no fue nada. – dijo el chico evitando mirara a su amigo, este rio un poco más fuerte ante la actitud del azabache.

-¿No es nada? Eso vienes diciendo desde que vino Serena y no te había visto tan animado. – dijo Gary con una sonrisa burlona, su amigo se empezó a enojar aún más.

-Ya déjame Gary, estoy feliz porque están aquí todos mis amigos. – dijo el chico enojado y a la vez confundido, ya que en el fondo Gary decía la verdad.

-Jajaja, ya no te enojes vamos con los demás. – dijo Gary viendo a su amigo, al llegar con todos algunos estaban comiendo tomando y otros hablaban.

-Oye Serena… – dijo Bonnie viendo a su amiga, desde que lo había notado se preguntaba de donde lo consiguió – Al final no dijiste mucho de ese collar ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

-Es… un poco complicado de decirlo, es muy especial. – dijo la chica sonriendo a la niña, le era raro evitar la mención de su mejor amigo.

-Ahh, pero es muy bonito y es el primero que te miro. – dijo la niña con algo de reproche, ante esto la peli miel rio un poco.

-No te preocupes Bonnie te lo diré terminando esto. – dijo Serena evitando ese tema, Misty que se encontraba cerca noto esto.

-Oye Serena ¿Cómo es que se conocieron tú y Satoshi? Por lo que vi se conocen desde hace mucho. – dijo la peli naranja viendo a Serena con una mirada picarona, esto hizo sonrojar a la peli miel.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos unos niños y yo fui a un campamento allá en Kanto – dijo Serena aun sonrojada pero con una sonrisa, recordando aquella época en Kanto.

-Vaya… Satoshi no había mencionado nada de eso antes. – dijo Misty impresionada ante esto, Serena solo soltó un suspiro.

-La verdad es que no lo recordaba, cuando nos rencontramos en Kalos no me reconoció. – dijo Serena con algo de reproche, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la peli naranja.

-jajaja, Satoshi es así de distraído desde que lo conozco, aunque para ti no hay problema. – dijo Misty viendo a la chica, ella no entendió a lo que se refería. – ya vez lo que te dijo, así lo quieres.

-¡Misty! Oye tú y las demás van a seguir con esto. – dijo Serena sonrojada ante lo que había dicho la líder de gimnasio, para sorpresa de ella solo le sonrió.

-Entiéndenos… nos encontramos felices porque Satoshi tiene alguien tan especial, aunque sigue siendo un idiota y no se da cuenta de nada, no tiene remedio. – dijo la chica viéndola, esto dejo muda a Serena. – esperemos y cambie con el tiempo.

-Misty… - exclamo Serena ante esto, emocionada por cómo se tomaban las cosas las tres chicas. Después unas horas, notaron que Kukui se levantaba.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a seguir con el torneo. – dijo Kukui viendo a Brock y Satoshi, ambos asintieron emocionados.

* * *

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en las gradas, Serena estaba aún emocionada por su conversación con Misty, tanto May como Dawn veían esto pero no entendían que había pasado entre ellas dos, en ese momento Brock y Satoshi se pusieron en sus lugares.

-Bueno… aquí estamos después de tanto tiempo Satoshi. – dijo Brock viendo a su amigo, había pasado mucho tiempo para su revancha.

-Es cierto Brock, fuiste el primer líder de gimnasio que enfrente. – dijo el azabache viendo a su amigo con emoción a su amigo.

-¡Entonces la siguiente batalla será entre Satoshi y Brock! ¡comiencen! – dijo Kukui viendo a ambos entrenadores.

-¡Ve Ludicolo! – dijo Brock sacando a su Pokémon.

-Muy bien Brock ¡yo te elijo Pikachu! – dijo azabache emocionado.

-Así que Brock fue el primer líder que Satoshi enfrento. – dijo Serena viendo a ambos amigos impresionada, Misty ante esto sonrió.

-Sí, fue una increíble batalla aquella ocasión. – dijo la peli naranja recordando la primera batalla de su amigo.

-Será interesante ver esta revancha. – dijo Max viendo a ambos amigos, Bonnie veía esto con mucha expectativa.

-Bien empiezo yo Brock ¡Pikachu usa cola de hierro! – dijo Satoshi viendo al Pokémon, Pikachu se lanzó al ataque a una buena velocidad.

-¡Ludicolo usa protección! – dijo Brock viendo el acercamiento del ataque, alrededor de su Pokémon se formó una esfera protectora que rechazo el ataque como si nada - ¡Ahora usa escaldar!

-¡Pikachu esquívalo y usa Impactrueno! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pikachu, este logró esquivar el ataque como si nada para luego responder con un tremendo Impactrueno.

-¡Ludicolo resiste! – dijo Brock viendo a su Pokémon recibir el ataque de Pikachu, aun cuando su Pokémon resiste los ataques de tipo rayo, logró dañarlo – ¡Ludicolo usa escaldar estas vez!

En esta ocasión el ataque dio de lleno en Pikachu mandándolo a volar, esto preocupo a Satoshi y Serena, Pikachu se levantó como si nada mientras para volver a cargar en contra del Pokémon rival, Brock sabía que no le podría ganar en velocidad.

-¡Ludicolo aguanta el golpe y utiliza Giga Drenado! – dijo Brock viendo a su Pokémon, este resistió el embiste de Pikachu para luego empezar a absorber su energía.

-¡Pikachu quilátate de allí! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon que estaba siendo abrazado de Ludicolo, este se empezó a mover para intentar zafarse – ¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno!

-¡Pikachuuuuu! – exclamo el Pokémon lanzando un potente rayo a quemarropa a Ludicolo.

-¡Ludicolo cuidado! – dijo Brock preocupado por su Pokémon, de momento empezó a ser rodeado por un aura eléctrica – ¡Oh no!

-¿Qué le sucede al Pokémon de Brock? – preguntó Bonnie viendo la cara de preocupación de Brock ante esa aura.

-Ludicolo está paralizado, así que le será incluso más difícil moverse, – dijo Max viendo a Bonnie la niña se sorprendió ante esto - a Brock se le acaba de complicar esto.

-Y bastante, Satoshi a mejorando mucho. – dijo Misty viendo a ambos amigos, recordando aquella primer batalla.

-¡Pikachu acabalo con Electro Bola! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amigo, este asintió cargando su ataque, este lo lanzo a una muy buena velocidad, dando de lleno en el Pokémon, dejándolo en K.O.

-¡Ludicolo no puede continuar, la victoria es para Pikachu! – dijo Kukui viendo al Ludicolo, esto dejo impresionado a Brock ante la caída de su primer Pokémon.

-Vaya… Satoshi le gano al Ludicolo de Brock. – dijo May viendo a su amigo, aun cuando su Pokémon resistía el tipo eléctrico. – Pikachu se ha vuelto más fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero es algo típico de Satoshi y sus Pokémon. – dijo Serena viendo con emoción a su amigo, esto no paso por desapercibido por May.

-Jejeje ¿Y para cuando se vuelve formal lo suyo? – dijo May viéndola con una sonrisa pícara, ante esto serena se sonrojo.

-¡O… oye May! apenas acabo de llegar. – dijo la chica sonrojada viendo a su amiga, la chica solo se rio antes esto.

-Pues lo que dijo Satoshi hace rato me dio a entender otra cosa. – dijo May viendo a su amiga, esta se empezó a poner más nerviosa.

-May… ahhh, si no es Dawn, eres tú o Misty. – dijo la chica un poco molesta ante las constantes molestias de las amigas de Satoshi.

-Jejeje es que es divertido verte así de nerviosa. – dijo May sin poder evitar reírse, viendo a su amiga, esta soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Vaya… esto se puso complicado. – dijo Brock viendo a su Pokémon antes de regresarlo a su Pokebola. – Satoshi te has vuelto muy fuerte amigo.

-Lo mismo digo Brock, se ve que has cambiado desde que nos enfrentamos. – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amigo, este sonrió sacando su Pokémon.

-¡Sal Toxicroak! – dijo Brock sacando a su Pokémon veneno, este al salir se sorprendió de estar frente a Pikachu.

-Así que Toxicroak, muy bien. – dijo el chico viendo a los dos Pokémon – ¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno!

-¡Toxicroak esquívalo y usa demolición! – dijo Brock viendo a su Pokémon, este se movió a una buena velocidad antes de propinarle un golpe de lleno a Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu resiste! – dijo Satoshi preocupado por su Pokémon, este se encontraba herido de su anterior combate – ¡Usa Electro Bola!

-¡Toxicroak puya nociva ahora! – dijo Brock viendo a su amigo, este se lanzó hacia Pikachu con un puño cargado de veneno.

Toxicroak se dirigió a Pikachu con el puño en alto, mientras este cargaba una bola de electricidad en su cola, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco separándolos a una buena distancia el uno del otro, ambos resintieron el ataque pero a Pikachu le resintió un poco.

-¡Vamos Pikachu tú puedes! – dijo Serena en la misma situación que su Pokémon, en eso Satoshi decidió utilizar su mejor ataque.

-¡Muy bien Pikachu vamos a hacerlo! ¡Usa tú Movimiento Z! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon, este asintió empezando a concentrarse, Brock espero esto.

-¡Toxicroak usa golpe bajo! – dijo Brock viendo la oportunidad, en eso Pikachu al abrir los ojos vio a Toxicroak justo enfrente suyo para su sorpresa dándole una fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar.

-¡Pikachu! – dijo Satoshi preocupado, en eso su Pokémon cayó al suelo K.O. ante la mirada

-Pikachu… – dijo Serena preocupada por el Pokémon, Luz estaba igual de preocupada que ella por Pikachu viendo como era levantado por su entrenador.

-Pikachu no puede continuar, Toxicroak es el ganador! – dijo Kukui.

-Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa. – dijo el chico viendo a su Pokémon con un poco de tristeza, aunque peleaba contra sus amigos estas batallas eran cargadas de emoción. – Vaya Brock… me impresiona el nivel de tus Pokémon.

-Igual los tuyos Satoshi, cada vez me sorprendo más contigo. – dijo Brock sonriendo ante el nivel de su mejor amigo, ambos chicos se conocían bien.

-Bien pero sabes que no me rendiré Brock ¡ve Infernape! – dijo el azabache sacando a su segundo Pokémon.

-¿Infernape? Esto se va a poner complicado. – dijo Brock viendo al Pokémon, este lo volteo a ver decisivamente – ¡Toxicroak usa puya nociva!

-¡Infernape esquívalo y usa envite ígneo! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amigo, este esquivo el golpe y le dio uno lleno de puro fuego, dejándolo bastante tocado a Toxicroak.

-¡Toxicroak! ¿puedes seguir amigo? – dijo Brock preocupado por su Pokémon, este se paró como pudo – ¡Vamos amigo!

-¡Infernape usa ultra puño! – dijo Satoshi viendo que el Pokémon se levantaba, ante esto Infernape se movió a una velocidad monstruosa.

-¡Toxicroak usa golpe bajo! – dijo Brock viendo el ataque, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro dándose un golpe que los separo varios metros, solo que a Toxicroak lo dejo mareado – ¡Toxicroak!

-¡Termina esto con terremoto Infernape! – dijo Satoshi queriendo acabar con la batalla, este dio un puñetazo que hizo temblar el piso golpeando a Toxicroak, dejándolo en K.O.

-Toxicroak no puede continuar, Infernape es el ganador! – dijo Kukui.

-¡Rayos! ¡Toxicroak regresa! – dijo Brock viendo a su Pokémon, tal y como lo esperaba, ese Infernape seguía igual de poderoso. – Bien Satoshi, hora de sacar mi mejor Pokémon ¡ve Steelix!

De la Pokebola surgió el enorme Pokémon de metal, esto puso nerviosos a todos, ya que aunque Infernape llevaba ventaja de tipo, Steelix aguantaba mucho los ataques físicos.

-Esto será complicado… bien ¡Infernape usa ultra puño! – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon, este realizo el mismo ataque dirigiéndose hacia Steelix a toda velocidad, pero el golpe no le hizo mucho efecto.

-¡Steelix tíralo al piso y usa terremoto! – dijo Brock viendo al Pokémon, este le dio un golpe con su cola que tiro a Infernape al piso para luego preparar su siguiente ataque.

-¡Infernape usa lanzallamas ahora! – dijo Satoshi decidido, ante esto Infernape preparo un ataque potente de tipo fuego que cubrió a Steelix.

-¡Steelix, no! – dijo Brock preocupado, ante la impresión de todos, Steelix cayó de un solo golpe.

-¡Steelix no puede continuar, la victoria es para Satoshi! – dijo Kukui impresionado ante esa victoria tan rápida.

-Guau, eso fue rápido! ¿Por qué paso eso? – pregunto Bonnie a Max.

-Si bien Steelix es un Pokémon que resiste muchos ataques, Lanzallamas es un ataque especial y no físico, sumando que es efectivo contra Steelix, lo derribó de un solo golpe. – explico el chico. En eso Satoshi se aproximó a Brock y le extendió su mano luego de que este regreso a Steelix a su Pokebola.

-Peleaste bien Brock, fue un placer. – dijo Satoshi contento.

-Realmente has crecido Satoshi, me gusto volver a pelear contigo después de tanto tiempo. – dijo el líder de gimnasio. – tus viajes te han servido.

-Eso fue sorprendente! – dijo Clemont incrédulo. – Su Steelix no pudo hacer nada contra Infernape, eso fue increíble!

-Típico de Satoshi. – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, daremos paso a la siguiente batalla; May contra Serena! – dijo Max emocionado.

Satoshi y Brock comenzaron a subir hacia la grada mientras que las chicas comenzaron a bajar hacia la arena cuando anunciaron su pelea. A Satoshi se le vio bastante pensativo luego de tomar asiento.

-Las dos son muy buenas, no se quien pueda ganar. – se le vio a Misty muy pensativa. – Satoshi, ¿qué ocurre?

-Hmm, nada, no pasa nada Misty. – le respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

-No eres muy bueno para ocultar cosas, ¿lo sabias? – le dijo Misty.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Dinos Satoshi, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – le pregunto Dawn con curiosidad.

-La que gane en esta pelea, será mi oponente en la final. – dijo Satoshi pensativo. – Por un lado estoy emocionado! Pero…

-Vamos Satoshi, tranquilo. Sabrás como manejarlo. – le dijo Dawn.

-Max, no lo tomes a mal pero, en esta pelea voy a apoyar a Serena! – dijo Bonnie feliz.

-No te preocupes, ya veremos quien de las dos va a ganar. – dijo el chico volteándose a ver el campo de batalla. – Además, debo admitir que mi hermana no la tendrá fácil esta vez, Serena es muy buena.

Serena y May se encontraban en la arena en su respectivo lugar, se miraron fijamente, luego a Serena se le vio sonreír, recordó su batalla de concurso con May en las semifinales del Gran Festival.

-Parece que vamos a tener que volver a enfrentarnos antes de lo esperado May. – dijo la chica sonriendo, estaba emocionada de poder tener su revancha.

-Sí, tal parece. – le respondió May. – Esto será divertido.

-Bien, ya saben que es lo que deben hacer. – dijo Kukui a ambas alzando la voz. – Este es el último combate de las semifinales ¡Comiencen!

-Luz es tú turno! – le dijo la peli miel a su Pokémon, que saltó de su hombro al campo..

-Beautifly sal! – dijo May arrojando su Pokebola.

-Ya comenzó… - dijo Brock.

-Vamos Serena! Tú puedes! – la animo alegremente Bonnie, Serena volteo a verla y le dio una sonrisa. Luego volteó para comenzar con su ataque.

-Luz, usa ataque rápido!

-Beautifly esquívalo! – el Pokémon Insecto se las arregló para esquivar su ataque.

-Usa Impactrueno! – le ordenó Serena a Luz.

-Beautifly usa fuerza psíquica! – el rayo se detuvo en medio del aire y lo dirigió en otra dirección, evitando el ataque.

-Ya lo veía venir. Luz usa Puño trueno ahora! – esta vez Beautifly no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el ataque directamente.

-Usa As Aéreo! – Luz recibió el ataque, pero este no le hizo mucho daño. – Usa viento plateado en combinación con fuerza psíquica!

-Luz Ataque rápido ahora! – la velocidad del Pokémon hizo que pudiera evitar el ataque de Beautifly, logró darle un golpe con su ataque rompiendo su concentración lo que hizo que su fuerza psíquica fuera inútil – Usa Impactrueno!

El ataque eléctrico acertó en el Pokémon enemigo, causándole bastante daño. Sin embargo, este aún se mantenía en pie.

-Usa Sol Matutino! – le dijo May a su Pokémon, y con ello comenzó a sanar.

-Luz no la dejes, usa Impactrueno de nuevo! – funcionó, acertó su ataque en el Pokémon Insecto.

-Beautifly usa fuerza psíquica! – Luz se elevó en el aire y fue arrojada contra la pared, y luego contra el suelo.

-Luz levántate y usa Ataqué Rápido! – le dijo Serena.

-Esquívalo! – Beautifly logró esquivar su ataque. – Bien hecho!

-Aún no termina! Puño Trueno! – Luz frenó en seco y saltó en el aire, asestando su ataque en Beautifly, paralizándola.

-No Beautifly! – exclamó May al ver a su Pokémon con pequeños flujos de electricidad alrededor.

-Termínala con ataque rápido! – debido a la parálisis no pudo esquivar el ataque de su oponente, siendo derrotada luego de aquello.

-Beautifly no puede continuar, Luz gana esta batalla! – sentenció Kukui al ver que Beautifly no pudo levantarse.

-Lo hiciste bien amiga, descansa. – May la regresó a su Pokebola. – Bien hecho Serena, se nota que Luz y tú se hicieron más fuertes, me alegra ver eso.

-Gracias May, pero tú aun mantienes tu habilidad, aún no puedo relajarme. – le dijo su amiga con una expresión decidida.

-En eso tienes razón. Blaziken yo te elijo! – dijo May con energía dejando salir a su Pokémon más fuerte.

-Ya salió su Blaziken… - dijo Satoshi, se le veía un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Serena ya se ha enfrentado a ese Pokémon antes, veamos que va a hacer. – le dijo Dawn a Satoshi.

-Vamos Serena esfuérzate! – le dijo Bonnie alzando la voz.

-Aquí vamos, Blaziken patada ígnea!

-Luz, usa atracción! – le ordenó Serena.

-¡Queeee! – gritó May impresionada. - ¡Eso no es bueno! – Blaziken se detuvo en seco, no pudo atacar a Luz por el efecto de su ataque.

-Que manera de detener el ataque de Blaziken, eso fue inesperado. – Brock lo dijo igual de sorprendido que May.

-Blaziken regresa! – May regreso a su Pokémon ya que no iba a servir de nada. – Venusaur yo te elijo! Usa Hojas Filosas! – dijo May arrojando su Pokebola, Venusaur ataco usando sus hojas filosas a Luz, dando en el blanco y ocasionando bastante daño.

-Luz, usa Impactrueno ahora! – Luz cargo su ataque, luego lo dirigió a Venusaur, sin embargo este se sacudió un poco rompiendo el efecto de la descarga eléctrica. – Vaya es fuerte.

-Venusaur, usa bomba de lodo! – le ordenó a su Pokémon planta. Luz no alcanzó esquivarlo y lo recibió directamente, y no solo eso sino que se había envenenado.

-Nooo Luz! – Serena estaba notablemente preocupada por su Pokémon que había recibido un gran impacto.

-Ahora Venusaur Danza de Pétalos! – el ataque de Venusaur rápidamente tomo fuerza, haciendo que Luz se elevara, dando vueltas en círculo alrededor del torbellino recibiendo daño de las flores.

-Luz usa Impactrueno con toda tu fuerza! – las descargas eléctricas de Luz lograron detener las flores y el viento se detuvo. – Usa Puño trueno contra Venusaur ahora! – el ataque logró hacerle daño a Venusaur, pero este se repuso.

-Terminemos con esto, látigo cepa! – le ordenó May, su Pokémon tomó a Luz con su ataque.

-Luz de nuevo Impactrueno! – la electricidad recorrió todo el camino hasta llegar a Venusaur que recibió daño del ataque, pero logro estampar a Luz contra el suelo, dejándola fuera de combate.

-Luz no puede continuar. Venusaur gana! – dijo Kukui.

-Vaya, eso fue intenso, Luz no pudo hacer mucho contra ese Pokémon. – dijo Misty viendo al Pokémon de May, que a pesar de haber recibido daño estaba en buen estado.

-Guau, ese Pikachu se defendió muy bien, lástima que no pudo hacer mucho al final. – dijo Mallow luego de que Serena recogiera a su Pokémon, dándole una baya para curar el envenenamiento.

-Ahora descansa amiga, lo hiciste bien. – le dijo dejándola a su lado. – Ahora… ve Braixen! – dijo la chica lanzando su Pokebola.

-Vamos Braixen tú puedes! – la animo Bonnie.

-Su Braixen es su Pokémon inicial ¿cierto? – preguntó Misty a Satoshi.

-Sí, ella fue su primer Pokémon; veamos que pasará ahora. – le dijo su amigo.

-¿Crees que Serena pueda vencerla? – le preguntó nuevamente, cierto tono de duda le creció a Misty.

-Estoy seguro que sí. – le respondió con confianza. – Vamos Serena tú puedes!

-Claro que sí! Braixen usa Lanzallamas! – le dijo a su Pokémon, el ataque de fuego le causo bastante daño a Venusaur.

-Venusaur, usa hoja filosas! – le ordenó May a su Pokémon.

-Lanzallamas de nuevo Braixen! – esto quemó las hojas que se acercaban a él. – ahora usa Psicorayo! – de la punta de la rama salió un destello purpura que se dirigía directamente a Venusaur, esto le causo bastante daño, sorprendentemente, lo dejo K.O

-Venusaur no puede continuar. Braixen gana! – dijo Kukui.

-Vaya, parece que Luz logró hacerle daño con ese último ataque. – dijo Brock sorprendido.

-Esto aún no termina aun así. – dijo Dawn poniéndose seria.

-Blaziken, sal ahora! – dijo May arrojando su Pokebola. – Usa gancho alto!

-Braixen Psicorayo! – el ataque de Braixen dio en el blanco, pero Blaziken no se detuvo a pesar de ello, y le dio con su ataque a Braixen.

-Blaziken, usa patada ígnea! – le ordenó. Este se preparó para dar su golpe de nuevo.

-Esquívalo Braixen! – Braixen en el último instante logró hacerse a un lado para evitar el ataque. – Psicorayo a toda potencia! – esta vez Blaziken se vio que recibió daño del ataque.

-No te rindas Blaziken! Usa Súper Calor!

-Esquívalo! – le dijo Serena a su Pokémon, pero era muy tarde, ya que Blaziken fue más rápido y logró darle su golpe.

-Ahora giro de fuego!

-Braixen usa Psicorayo! – ambos ataque colisionaron, ello creó una nube de humo, en la que no se veía nada.

-Blaziken, Patada Ígnea y combínalo con Gancho Alto! – Blaziken se movió a toda velocidad y le acertó sus ataque a Braixen, que cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Braixen no puede continuar, Blaziken gana esta ronda. – dijo Kukui alzando la voz.

-Ahora Serena usará su último Pokémon. – dijo Max cambiando la expresión de su mirada, a una llena de seriedad.

-Altaria, yo te elijo! – Serena lanzó su Pokebola. – Esto lo decidirá May.

-Estamos de acuerdo. – dijo su amiga sonriendo.

-Ahora, supera la evolución y unamos nuestros lazos, Mega Evoluciona! – dijeron las chicas al unísono y sus Pokémon alcanzaron la Mega Evolución.

-Una batalla entre Pokémon mega evolucionados decidirá esto. – dijo Clemont.

-Ese Blaziken es muy rudo, Serena la va tener difícil. – dijo Korrina un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ella puede hacerlo. – dijo Satoshi con seguridad. – Serena es fuerte, y se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes.

-Blaziken, usa patada ígnea! – le ordenó May a su Pokémon.

-Altaria esquívalo! – el Pokémon dragón logró esquivar el ataque. En eso, Blaziken comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. – Usa Híper Voz con todo! – la onda expansiva de sonido cubrió todo el campo, por lo que Blaziken no lo puso esquivar, causándole un gran daño.

-No nos rendiremos, Blaziken Súper Calor! – ordenó May.

-Lanzallamas! – ordenó Serena. Ambos ataques colisionaron y crearon una intensa nube de humo, el calor se esparció por el lugar. – Altaria usa Meteoro Dragón! – Altaria apunto al cielo y lanzó una especie de energía, esta se dividió y se dirigían al campo.

-Blaziken Esquívalo! – el Pokémon se movió rápidamente por el lugar esquivando los ataques. Volvió a aumentar su velocidad pero los meteoros seguían cayendo.

-Altaria usa Pulso Dragón! – Altaria espero a que Blaziken se moviera para esquivar uno de los meteoros, y usó su ataque, el cual le dio a Blaziken, y eso hizo que recibiera otros meteoros.

-Blaziken! – exclamó May preocupada por su Pokémon, en embargo este logró levantarse. – usa Patada Ígnea! – avanzó a toda velocidad y le dio un gran golpe a Altaria mandándola a volar, pero logró detenerse.

-Altaria usa Híper Voz! – ordenó Serena

-Blaziken Súper Calor! – ordenó May. Ambos ataques colisionaron, pero la Híper Voz de Altaria aumento su tamaño y volvió a expandirse por todo el campo, y le dio otro fuerte golpe a Blaziken.

-Vamos Blaziken levántate, usa Gancho Alto! – le dijo May a su Pokémon, este se pudo levantar nuevamente y uso su ataque directamente a Altaria.

-Esquívalo! – pero esta vez no pudo y recibió el ataque directamente, sin embargo Altaria se repuso rápidamente. A Blaziken se le veía agotado y también a Altaria.

-May, me divertí bastante. Realmente me gusta volver a combatir contigo! – dijo Serena feliz.

-Pienso lo mismo Serena, he disfrutado este encuentro, realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte. – dijo May mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa. – Pero todo siempre debe terminarse. – terminó diciendo poniéndose seria.

-Tú lo has dicho. Terminemos con esto! Pulso Dragón! – ordenó Serena.

-Patada Ígnea Blaziken! – le ordenó May a su Pokémon, nuevamente ambos ataques colisionaron y causaron una nube de humo. Todos observaban para ver qué había pasado, cuando se disipó el humo, se vio a ambos Pokémon de pie uno frente a otro.

-Vaya esto está intenso. – dijo Max emocionado.

Ambos Pokémon se miraron fijamente, hasta que finalmente… Blaziken cayó al suelo.

-Blaziken no puede continuar, Altaria gana esta ronda. Por lo tanto Serena es la ganadora de este encuentro! – sentenció Kukui.

-Wow… Serena le ganó a May… increíble. – a Gary se le veía realmente sorprendido.

-Bien hecho Serena! – le dijo Bonnie desde la grada feliz y sonriente.

-Serena en verdad se hizo fuerte en Hoenn. – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón… - dijo Korrina.

-Con esa fuente de inspiración, cualquiera se hace más fuerte… - dijo Dawn feliz.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntaron Brock y Misty a Dawn.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Satoshi.

-Nada no se preocupen. Pero Serena se ha superado a sí misma. – dijo la chica.

Mientras en la arena se le veía a Serena y a May estrechándose la mano.

-Lo hiciste bien Serena… felicidades. – le dijo la castaña a su amiga, estaba muy feliz por ella.

-Eso fue gracias a mi paso por Hoenn, y también gracias a ti y a Dawn. Me ayudaron bastante. – dijo Serena alegremente. – este resultado es gracias a ustedes.

-No solo eso, es gracias a tus ganas de mejorar también. – le dijo May. – Pero ahora tienes un ligero detalle.

-¿Cuál es? – le pregunto la chica.

Serena no había caído en cuenta de que ya las semifinales habían terminado con su combate, y que le tocaría luchar contra Satoshi al final, tuvo una serie de sensaciones encontradas entre emoción y miedo. Satoshi se encontraba en la misma situación.

-Tal parece que, esta vez sí vamos a terminar nuestra batalla que inicio en Kalos aquel día. – dijo Satoshi viendo a Serena.

-No sé qué voy a hacer! Tengo que volver a pelear contra él, esto no será fácil. – dijo Serena un poco intranquila.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien, además así el podrá ver de primera mano a la nueva Serena. – le dijo May con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Me esforzare al máximo para mostrarle. – dijo la chica decidida. – ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que haya terminado enfrentándome a él.

-Bien, con esto la batalla final se ha decidido. La Final de este torneo amistoso será entre Satoshi y Serena. – dijo Max lleno de intriga. – esto será muy interesante.

Continuara…

* * *

...

...

...

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 26 XD. El siguiente en principio se va a publicar la semana que viene el jueves; veremos como termina esta batalla entre Satoshi y Serena jejeje.**

 **No olviden dejar su voto, su comentario y compartir la historia, eso motiva bastante :D, si tienen alguna sugerencia serán bienvenidas jeje; sin mas que decir hasta la próxima amigos, feliz fin de semana largo :D.**


	27. Capítulo 27

Capitulo 27

En el capítulo anterior, la batalla final del torneo amistoso en el cumpleaños de Satoshi estaba a punto de comenzar, y en esta ocasión, como aquella vez en Kalos, le tocaría tener una batalla con Serena. ¿Quién será el ganador de este encuentro? ¿Podrán ambos mantener el enfoque? Veamos qué sucederá entre nuestros héroes.

* * *

Satoshi y Serena comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia la arena. Durante ese breve período de tiempo, los dos se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos, sumidos entre el nerviosismo y la emoción de volver a tener una batalla.

- _"Al final terminé enfrentándome a Serena…_ \- decía el chico para sus adentros. – _y pensar que en un inicio no quería hacerlo… pero debo admitir, que quiero ver de primera mano su progreso en el lapso de tiempo que estuvo en Hoenn._ – finalmente se le dibujo una sonrisa. – _después de todo, no es lo mismo observar que estar en el campo de batalla, ¿verdad Serena?"_.

- _"¡No puedo con esto!_ – pensaba Serena mientras bajaba. – _me tocó la final contra Satoshi, esto definitivamente no será fácil. Pero… no voy a retroceder, como dijo May esta es la oportunidad de mostrarle la nueva Serena de primera mano, dejaré todo en el campo, por la promesa que hice aquella vez en Kalos. Y por aquella batalla inconclusa en la que él me ayudo, estoy agradecida por ello, pero esta vez sí la terminaremos"_.

Mientras en las gradas todo el mundo se encontraba a la expectativa, en especial Misty, Gary, May, Dawn y Bonnie.

-Esto será intenso. – dijo Misty viendo a ambos chicos que se encontraban en lados opuestos del campo.

-Y que lo digas, nunca imaginé ver a Serena enfrentarse a Satoshi en una batalla. – dijo Dawn viendo a sus dos amigos, en parte se les veía un poco nerviosos. – pero es bueno para Serena, y también para Satoshi. _"Esta batalla al final, tiene mucho significado para Serena, por lo que dijo en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto de Kalos, esto es muy emocionante"_ – terminó diciendo para sí misma.

-Serena está preparada para esto, esto promete ser muy intenso, ¡esfuérzate! – dijo May con emoción.

-¡Estoy muy ansiosa! – a Bonnie se le veía impaciente por que la batalla comenzara.

-Yo también estoy emocionado, Serena y Satoshi son fuertes, ¡este combate promete ser bueno! – dijo Max también impaciente.

-Gary, ¿qué tienes? – le pregunto Lillie con intriga; a Gary se le veía muy serio observando la arena, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. - ¡Oye Gary!

-Ahh, lo siento Lillie. – se disculpó el chico. – Me preocupa que Satoshi sea blando con Serena, espero que no lo haga, ella se ha esforzado bastante en este torneo, logró vencer a Dawn y a May para llegar hasta aquí, ha demostrado ser muy fuerte. Hay muchos sentimientos encontrados en esta batalla por parte de los dos. Espero que lo sepan llevar.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – le contesto la rubia sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el chico.

-Porque como bien dices, Serena ha luchado duro para llegar aquí y enfrentarse a Satoshi, no sé por qué pero estoy segura de que lograrán superar ese obstáculo y dar lo mejor de sí mismos, su conexión los ayudará a mantener la calma. – dijo Lillie.

- _"Increíble, Lillie es muy perspicaz_ – pensó Gary. – _no se le escapa ningún detalle, ha examinado a Satoshi desde que llegó aquí, y la reacción de ambos al volverse a ver, aunque aún no lo sabe expresamente ya se las huele… estoy impresionado"_. – finalmente habló. – Tienes razón, vamos a ver qué pasará.

- _"Veamos en que termina esta batalla entre Satoshi y Serena. ¡Esfuércense los dos!"_ – pensó Delia.

En ese momento, finalmente Kukui dio inicio a la batalla.

-¡Es momento de la final, Satoshi contra Serena! ¡ya saben que hacer! – dijo Kukui viendo a ambos chicos, estos asintieron. - ¡Comiencen!

Serena tomó una Pokebola preparándose para la batalla, había dejado sus dudas de lado, estaba lista para mostrarle a Satoshi cuando había crecido.

-¡Espera Serena! – dijo el chico alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué sucede Satoshi? – le preguntó con curiosidad la chica con ojos extrañados.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra batalla en Kalos? – le preguntó Satoshi. – En aquella ocasión la interrumpí, porque el mensaje que quería transmitirte, de confiar en ti y en los Pokémon te ayudo en aquel entonces a tomar tú decisión. Pero en esta ocasión es diferente. Sin importar como termine esto, no olvidemos lo realmente importante, divertirnos.

-Satoshi… – dijo la chica en un tono de voz muy bajo, luego lo miró con decisión y le respondió. – Seguro, espero y estés listo. Voy a darlo todo.

-Claro que sí, no esperaba menos. ¡Adelante!

-¡Ve Braixen! – dijo Serena sacando a su Pokémon.

-¡Ve Infernape! – dijo Satoshi sacando a su Pokémon de fuego.

-¿Así que será Infernape vs Braixen? Esto se pone interesante de inicio. – dijo Max viendo a ambos chicos, Bonnie estaba emocionada de verlos.

-¡Al fin, vamos esfuércense los dos! – exclamó la niña con los ojos brillosos de la emoción, esto no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

- _"Vaya… así se ve más tier… ¿eh? ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! No no no no, yo dije que estaba muy joven para eso!"_ \- pensó el chico sonrojándose un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar aquello. Bonnie no se dio cuenta ante esto pero May que veía a su hermano, se dio cuenta que este comenzó a actuar raro.

- _"¿Qué le estará pasando a Max?"_ – pensó la chica viendo a su hermano. – _"¿Será acaso que comenzó a caer_ …?" – terminó soltando una breve risa.

-¿Qué sucede May? – le pregunto Misty.

-Nada no te preocupes, sigamos con la batalla entre Serena y Satoshi. – le dijo mirando a la arena.

-Bueno aquí vamos… ¡Braixen usa Psicorayo! – ordenó Serena a su Pokémon.

-¡Infernape esquívalo y usa ultra puño! – dijo el azabache, Infernape pudo esquivar el ataque por los pelos para luego darle un tremendo puñetazo a Braixen.

-¡Braixen cuidado! – dijo Serena viendo a su Pokémon, el hecho de enfrentar a Satoshi la ponía en la misma situación que en su viaje a Hoenn. – dios… no de nuevo.

-Vamos Serena, no te dejes ganar por el nerviosismo. – dijo Dawn viendo a su amiga, esto le recordó un poco la situación durante el gran festival.

- _"¿Qué hago? Vamos Serena concéntrate. Dije que iba a ir con todo y eso haré."_ – dijo la chica para sí misma, mientras en la grada, May la veía con una mirada llena de confianza.

- _"Vamos Serena, recuerda lo que vivimos en Hoenn."_ – pensó la castaña. En eso, Serena puso una mano en su listón azul y sobre el collar de su amigo, ello le permitió centrarse.

-Vamos tenemos que hacerlo ¡Braixen usa Psicorayo de nuevo! – dijo la chica más decidida, esto sorprendió a Satoshi al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Infernape esquívalo! – dijo el chico, pero para su sorpresa el ataque le dio de lleno a su Pokémon dejándolo un poco herido. - ¡Infernape levántate y usa lanzallamas!

-¡Tú también Braixen! – dijo la chica más concentrada y emocionada, ambos ataques chocaron y crearon una explosión, cuya onda se extendió por el lugar, debido al intenso fuego de ambos ataques.

-¿Eh? y ese cambio ¿de dónde vino? – se preguntó Bonnie viendo a su amiga sorprendida, se le veía muy diferente, decidió subir un poco en las grada para acercarse a Dawn y May, seguida de Max y le hizo la misma pregunta que se había formulado ella a Dawn.

-Bueno… digamos que encontró su motivación extra, bueno su par de motivaciones. – respondió la chica viendo a su amiga Serena, recordando el cambio que tuvo la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? Me imagino que uno debe ser Satoshi… – dijo la niña viendo a la peli azul ella solo le sonrió.

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco ¡vamos Serena! – grito la peli azul viendo a su amiga, en eso May la imito.

-¡Tú puedes Serena! – grito la castaña, ante esto la peli miel se puso un poco roja ante los gritos de sus amigos.

- _"Vaya… Serena se ha vuelto muy unida a Dawn y May… ¿eh? ¿y ese collar?_ – se preguntó el azabache notando un brillo en el cuello de su amiga, en eso se sacudió la cabeza al notar su mirada. – _mmm, bueno ya veré de que se trata, por ahora vamos con todo"_ ¡Infernape usa terremoto!

-¡Braixen, salta y usa lanzallamas en el piso para impulsarte! – dijo Serena viendo a su Pokémon, ella utilizo el lanzallamas para impulsarse hacia el cielo evitando el terremoto – ¡usa Bola Sombra!

-¡Infernape usa envite ígneo! – ordenó Satoshi viendo a la Pokémon en el cielo, ambos ataques se dirigieron uno a otro, la bola sombra dio en Infernape pero esta fue desviada y este siguió la trayectoria dando en Braixen.

-¡Braixen resiste! – exclamó Serena viendo como su Pokémon caía, en eso la Pokémon se levantó como pudo aunque ya estaba herida - ¿Puedes seguir Braixen?

-¡Braixen! – dijo la Pokémon viendo a su entrenadora, Infernape estaba igual de lastimado al haber utilizado el ataque anterior.

-¿Infernape también puedes seguir? – preguntó el azabache viendo a su Pokémon, este asintió aunque todavía tenía secuelas del ataque, aun así se le vio a Satoshi sonreír. – Genial. Esto se puso divertido ¿verdad, Serena?

-Estas en lo cierto Satoshi. – dijo viendo a su amigo emocionada.

-Vaya… es igual a Satoshi, es muy decidida en las batallas. – dijo Mallow viendo a la chica, los demás capitanes asintieron ante esto.

-Serena es parecida a Satoshi en su entusiasmo. – dijo Lillie viendo a ambos amigos, a su lado Gary estaba viendo a Serena impresionado.

- _"Realmente Serena se ha vuelto fuerte, no solo en batalla sino de mente y espíritu. Ahora entiendo por qué Satoshi está así. Si ya en Kalos pasaba algo, ahora que la ve así de cambiada, solo lo reafirma._ – dejó salir una pequeña risa. – _ahora si tendré para molestarlo"_. – pensó el chico viendo a su amigo con algo de burla.

-Acabemos con esto ¡Braixen usa Poder Oculto ahora! – dijo la peli miel viendo como Infernape apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-¡Infernape usa ultra puño! – ordenó Satoshi viendo la cercanía del ataque, para sorpresa de todos este dio en el blanco tumbando a Braixen.

-¡Oh no, Braixen! – dijo Serena preocupada por su Pokémon, esta había caído en K.O.

-¡Braixen no puede seguir, la victoria es para Infernape! – exclamó Kukui terminando la batalla.

En eso Serena se acercó a su Pokémon para ver cómo se encontraba. Braixen le devolvió una sonrisa a su amiga; Serena la regresó a su Pokebola para que tomara un buen descanso de su combate. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por su batalla con Satoshi a pesar de haber perdido un Pokémon, aún tenía mucho que dar e iba a mostrárselo.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba impresionado de que su amiga pudiera responder las acciones de su Infernape, y que haya logrado hacerle daño. Se le vio sonreír, estaba feliz de que su amiga se haya fortalecido tanto, realmente estaba disfrutando de la batalla.

-Vaya Serena, has mejorado y la verdad me la estoy pasando bien en esta batalla. – dijo el azabache viendo a su amiga, la chica ante esto sonrió.

-Yo también Satoshi, pero no pienses que por ello te lo voy a poner fácil, esto aún no termina. – dijo Serena sonriendo, viendo a su amigo con una mirada llena de confianza.

-Entonces continuemos, ven con todo Serena. – dijo el azabache viendo a su amiga a los ojos, por un momento se sintieron conectados a través de su mirada.

-¡Claro! ¡ve Altaria! – Serena arrojo su Pokebola, sacando a su Pokémon más fuerte, esto emociono más a Satoshi.

-Infernape vamos a darlo todo amigo ¡usa ultra puño! – ordenó el chico señalando al Pokémon dragón, Infernape se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Altaria pero el golpe no le afecto casi nada.

-¡Altaria usa Pulso Dragón! – dijo la chica viendo a su Pokémon, Altaria asintió mientras preparaba el ataque.

-¡Infernape quítate de ahí! – gritó Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon que estaba a pegado a la Altaria, este dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque. – ¡Usa lanzallamas!

-¡Pulso dragón de nuevo Altaria! – dijo la chica viendo a su Pokémon, realizo un movimiento giratorio, lo que hizo el ataque tomara mayor potencia, atravesando el lanzallamas de Infernape, dándole un golpe fatal.

-¡Infernape resiste amigo! – exclamo Satoshi viendo a su amigo, pero el Pokémon de fuego muy apenas se sostenía, sacó su Pokebola. – Infernape regre…

-¡Inn, Infernape! – dijo el Pokémon viendo a su entrenador, aun no estaba vencido en eso se empezó a envolver en un halo de fuego preparando su ataque.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le sucede a Infernape? – se preguntó Serena viendo al Pokémon un poco confundida, en eso el Pokémon se lanzó hacia la Altaria de Serena. - ¡¿eh?!

-¡Infernape usa envite ígneo! – gritó Satoshi a su Pokémon, este se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Altaria dándole tremendo golpe, aunque Infernape cayó al suelo malherido.

-¡Altaria resiste! – dijo la chica asustada ante la situación de su amiga, en eso la Pokémon que había caído al suelo por el ataque llamas se levantó sacudiéndose.

-¿Estás bien Infernape? – preguntó Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon pero este apenas se movía hasta que cayo. - ¿eh?

-¡Infernape no puede continuar, el ganador es Altaria! – dijo Kukui viendo al Pokémon, esto dejo impactado a todos por la manera en que perdió Infernape.

-¿Qué le paso a Infernape? Altaria no lo había atacado tanto para que cayera. – a Bonnie se le vio sorprendida, al ver a Infernape debilitado, ante esto Max la volteo a ver.

-Envite ígneo es un ataque muy fuerte… pero tiene un costo y es que causa daño al que lo utiliza. – dijo Max viendo a la niña, esto impresiono a la rubia.

-Tal parece que tenías razón Lillie. Satoshi no está poniéndoselo fácil, su Infernape peleó muy bien. – a Gary se le veía contento por ese hecho, observaba la batalla con mucha atención.

-Pero… su Pokémon cayó derrotado después de recibir el ataque de Altaria. – dijo Lillie un poco preocupada.

-No, – le respondió. – lo que pasa es que el ataque que uso le provoca daño al usuario, es cierto que recibió algunos ataques de Braixen y el Pulso Dragón de Altaria, pero ese ataque contra Altaria funcionó.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – le pregunto la chica con cierta duda. – No soy muy conocedora de las batallas Pokémon, pero Altaria se levantó como si nada.

-Gary tiene razón Lillie. – afirmó Brock a la chica lo que Gary había dicho. – Ya verás que se refiere, Infernape es un Pokémon muy fuerte.

- _"¿Qué le paso a Infernape? De repente ataco sin recibir alguna orden de Satoshi"._ – se preguntó Serena un poco preocupada. – ¿Está bien Infernape, Satoshi?

-Sí Serena, solo fue un ataque de él, no te preocupes. – dijo el chico viendo a su amiga mientras regresaba a su Pokémon a la Pokebola. – Esta batalla está más movida que aquella ocasión en Kalos ¿no?. – a Serena se le vio sonreír un poco antes de responder a la pregunta de Satoshi.

-Estas en lo cierto, realmente me la estoy pasando bien. – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras veía a su amigo sacar su Pokebola, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario, estaba tranquila y disfrutando de la batalla.

-Muy bien Serena sigamos ¡ve Sceptile! – dijo el chico sacando a su segundo Pokémon, el Pokémon planta al salir saco su típica ramita y se lo puso en su boca, este acción hizo que la chica se riera. – ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo no me había fijado antes en esa acción de tú Pokémon, es parecido a Pancham por ese lado. – dijo Serena riendo un poco, este comentario confundió a Sceptile pero hizo que Satoshi también riera.

-Tienes razón, lo que son las coincidencias. – dijo el azabache viendo a su amiga, ambos intercambiaron miradas, sonriéndose mutuamente durante algunos instantes.

-Vamos vamos, no se nos pongan tan sentimentales aquí. – dijo Gary con un poco de burla, esto hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

-Bi… bien vamos Satoshi ¡Altaria usa pulso dragón! – dijo Serena aun sonrojada por lo que había dicho Gary, la Pokémon reaccionó lanzando un potente ataque de tipo dragón.

-¡Sceptile esquívalo y usa Tijera X! – ordenó el chico viendo a su Pokémon, aunque peleaba con Serena esto no significaba que se lo iba a poner fácil.

-¡Altaria esquívalo y usa Híper Voz! – exclamó Serena viendo la cercanía del ataque, ambos Pokémon se movieron a buena velocidad, el ataque de Sceptile dio en Altaria, pero el pulso dragón le pasó rozando a Sceptile; se le vio a Altaria caer al suelo luego del ataque de Sceptile, con una ligera expresión de malestar. – ¡vamos Altaria!

-Ese golpe no debió haberle causado tanto daño ¿entonces por qué esta…? – se preguntó Kiawe viendo al Pokémon hasta que recordó el último ataque del Infernape de Satoshi. – ¡rayos ese Infernape es poderoso!

-Y que lo digas, ese ataque de fuego dejo más tocado de lo normal a un Pokémon dragón. – exclamó Sophocles también impresionado, en eso notaron las mirada de ambos chicos, aunque la batalla era intensa esto no era impedimento para que se divirtieran.

-Amiga ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Serena preocupada a su Pokémon, ella asintió mientras miraba al Sceptile con decisión, a pesar del daño que había recibido, iba a seguir luchando con todo lo que tenía, por Serena y también por él. – bien, es momento de ir con todo.

-¿Eh? Serena va a… - comenzó a decir Misty impresionada, ante esto May y Dawn también se sorprendieron, Serena empezaba a tomarse muy enserio la batalla.

-¡Que nuestros lazos superen los límites de la evolución! ¡Mega Evoluciona! – dijo Serena alzando la voz, viendo a su Pokémon mientras activaba la Piedra Llave. Altaria logró reponerse un poco del ataque que había recibido.

- _"Woaw… Serena está muy decidida, así se ve… ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo_?!" - pensó Satoshi viendo a Serena, poniéndose ligeramente rojo, en eso sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ello. – ¡Sceptile usa Tijera X! – Altaria recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Altaria usa Híper Voz ahora! – ordenó Serena viendo a su Pokémon, la Pokémon terminó de ponerse en pie, lanzando el ataque que le dio de lleno al Sceptile dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ahora lanzallamas a máximo poder! – gritó Serena a su Pokémon, el tremendo ataque de fuego acertó en Sceptile, este cayó al suelo al recibir mucho daño del ataque.

-¡Sceptile usa Tormenta de Hojas ahora! – exclamó Satoshi sacando provecho de su último ataque, el ataque dio en la Altaria de Serena. - ¡Ahora usa Bola de Energía!

-¡Altaria usa Lanzallamas de nuevo! – pero el ataque de Sceptile solo fue una distracción, vio cómo se acercó a Altaria a gran velocidad evitando el ataque de fuego. - ¡Cuidado Altaria!

-¡Sceptile usa Tormenta de Hojas de nuevo! – ordenó Satoshi a su Pokémon.

-¡Pulso Dragón! – alcanzó a ordenar Serena, justo a tiempo ya que ambos ataques acertaron en sus objetivos, cayendo ambos Pokémon al suelo.

Satoshi, Serena y los espectadores vieron a ambos Pokémon que ninguno de los dos hacia esfuerzos para levantarse, luego de unos instantes, finalmente Kukui decidió sentenciar la batalla.

-¡Ambos Pokémon no pueden continuar, esto es un empate! – dijo Kukui viendo a ambos Pokémon, los chicos se sorprendieron ante este resultado.

-¡In increíble!, estoy realmente impresionado, ese Sceptile era fuerte para aguantar a un mega Altaria. – exclamó un sorprendido Kiawe viendo a los dos Pokémon noqueados, ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos.

-Esa fue una batalla intensa, incluso más que la anterior. – dijo Misty pero noto algo extraño en ese Altaria. – su estilo… cambio un poco durante la batalla.

-Tienes razón, peleo más duro que de lo normal, – observó May confundida. – cuando estuvieron en Hoenn su estilo era más elegante.

-Algo debió pasar durante ese tiempo que nos separamos. – dijo Dawn pensativamente. – me pregunto si…

-¿Pasa algo Dawn? – le preguntó May extrañada, viendo a Dawn.

-No nada importante… veamos de que va esto. – respondió la chica

-Satoshi, de verdad te lo agradezco, no te has contenido conmigo durante esta batalla. – le dijo Serena a su amigo muy feliz viendo a su amigo, esto lo dejo un poco confundido. – me gusta que pelees contra mí, como el Satoshi que siempre he visto.

-Serena… no tienes nada que agradecer, nunca me contengo; siempre hay que seguir adelante ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amiga. – Me la he pasado muy bien en esta batalla, pero tal parece que estamos llegando al final.

-Si… es verdad. – terminó diciendo Serena. En eso, ambos entrenadores voltearon a ver a sus Pikachus, había llegado la hora de que esos dos se enfrentaran. – bien Luz, cuento contigo amiga. ¡Vamos! – dijo la chica decidida a su Pikachu, que se lanzó al campo de batalla.

-¡Pikachu ve! ¡Ya es hora! – le dijo Satoshi a su amigo, este salto de su hombro hacia el campo de batalla; ambos Pikachus se miraron mutuamente, se podía notar la emoción y el nerviosismo de ambos.

-Pika, pikachu pi. – (bueno, aquí estamos Luz, frente a frente). – dijo Pikachu viendo a Luz, ella asintió viéndolo.

-Pika pi, pikachu. – (espero que no te contengas conmigo solo porque soy una chica). – dijo la Pokémon de una manera un poco coqueta, esto hizo que Pikachu se sonrojara un poco.

-Pikachu pi, pika pi. – (nunca lo he hecho Luz, no te preocupes). – le respondió Pikachu, cruzando los brazos con una mirada llena de confianza.

-Una batalla entre Pikachus decidirá esta final… ¡estoy ansiosa! – dijo Bonnie muy feliz, se le notaba en su voz un aire de impaciencia y ansiedad.

-Vamos Bonnie tranquila, – le dijo Max. – pero te comprendo, yo también quiero ver qué pasará en este combate.

-Esto será realmente interesante. Luz es muy fuerte, pero el Pikachu de Satoshi es especial, nunca había visto nada igual, veamos cómo terminará esto. – dijo Brock, se le notaba en su voz una enorme curiosidad por saber el resultado.

-El Pikachu de Satoshi ha vencido a oponentes formidables, realmente Serena no la tendrá fácil esta vez. – dijo Misty en forma pensativa, un poco preocupada por la chica.

-Luz tiene un ataque que puede dejar al Pikachu de Satoshi fuera de combate, y nadie se lo esperará. – dijo Dawn entre risas. – Esto será muy interesante.

-¡Y que lo digas! Ya quiero ver que hará Satoshi. – dijo May riéndose también.

-¿A qué se refieren chicas? – preguntaron Lillie y Gary al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo verán. – les respondió May guiñándoles un ojo.

-Satoshi tiene su Movimiento Z, pero aun así ella puede ofrecer una batalla buena, su Pikachu ha demostrado que también es fuerte. – dijo Sophocles con gran interés.

-Es verdad, en su pelea contra Dawn demostró una gran habilidad, ya veremos quién de los dos es más fuerte. – dijo Mallow con una sonrisa.

-¡La ronda final será entre Pikachu y Luz! ¡comiencen! – dijo Kukui viendo a los dos entrenadores, ambos Pikachus se prepararon para luchar.

-¿¡Estas lista Serena!? – le pregunto Satoshi a su amiga con decisión.

-¡Siempre! – le respondió la chica con entusiasmo. – ¡Luz usa Impactrueno ahora! – ordenó la chica, tratando de darle espacio a pikachu, la Pokémon saltó al aire y lanzo un potente ataque eléctrico que apenas daño a Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido ahora! – exclamó Satoshi aprovechando el poco daño del ataque, ante esto Pikachu se movió a toda velocidad hacia Luz; le fue imposible seguirlo y no pudo esquivarlo, dándole de lleno.

-¡Luz, usa Ataque Rápido tú también ahora! – ordenó Serena aprovechando que Pikachu no había alcanzado a tomar distancia después de su ataque. Luz logró atacar a Pikachu, enviándolo hacia atrás unos metros.

-¡Pikachu usa Electro Bola! – Pikachu saltó en el aire para preparar su ataque, el cual lanzó impulsándolo con su cola.

-¡Luz esquívalo usando Ataque Rápido, combínalo con tu Puño Trueno! – Luz haciendo uso de toda su velocidad logró esquivar el ataque de Pikachu, aprovecho el impulso para acertar un fuerte ataque a su oponente. Mandándolo a volar.

-¡Contraataca con Impactrueno Pikachu! – ordenó Satoshi, Pikachu se repuso rápidamente en medio del aire, comenzó a usar su ataque el cual dio en el blanco, ya que Luz no alcanzó a reaccionar ya que no había podido retomar su posición luego de su ataque. - ¡Ahora Cola de Hierro!

-¡Esquívalo! – Luz pudo ver el ataque a tiempo y lo pudo esquivar, la Cola de Hierro impacto en el suelo. Ambos Pokémon se miraron por unos instantes, parecían disfrutar la batalla en cada momento, representaba un desafío para Luz enfrentarse al Pikachu de Satoshi. Este último disfrutaba el hecho de que Luz estuviera dando su mejor esfuerzo contra él.

-¡Pika, Pikachu! – (vaya Luz, te mueves bien, eres fuerte). – le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Pikaa, pi pikachu! – (me siento halagada, pero esto aún no termina). – le respondió Luz con seriedad, pero aun así se le veía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Están dando una buena batalla esos dos, en verdad Luz es bastante buena, – dijo un impresionado Max. – es increíble que pueda mantener el ritmo del Pikachu de Satoshi.

-No sé a cuál de los dos apoyar en esta ocasión… - dijo una indecisa Bonnie, realmente la tenía difícil esta vez, se le veía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tomar una decisión.

-Bueno Satoshi, ¿qué te parece si terminamos esto de una vez? – le dijo Serena al azabache, se le veía divertida ante lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué te refieres Serena? Aun me falta mucho para ser vencido. – le respondió el chico impresionado, no entendía las palabras de Serena, su Pikachu aún estaba bien y podía seguir luchando. En eso, a Serena se le vio reír.

-Creo que estás olvidando algo Satoshi; veamos cómo te las arreglas contra esto. – Satoshi aún no entendía a lo que se refería Serena, Pikachu igual tenía la misma cara de incertidumbre, se preguntaba si Serena los estaba subestimando. - ¡Luz llegó la hora, usa atracción! – ordenó la chica con decisión. Se vio a Luz realizar una especie de danza, y comenzaron a emanar corazones rosado alrededor de ella, luego de ello, guiño un ojo y se dirigieron directamente a Pikachu.

Todos los espectadores a excepción de Dawn y May se sorprendieron, esta vez Satoshi no tenía Pokémon restantes, por lo que no podría hacer que el ataque perdiera su efecto cambiando a Pikachu del campo de batalla.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡Nooo, Pikachu evita el ataque ahora! – gritó Satoshi nervioso viendo esto, no esperaba que Serena utilizara un ataque así. Era demasiado tarde, Pikachu no alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, se le vio bajar un poco la cabeza cerrando los ojos al haber recibido el ataque. - ¡Nooooo Pikachu! – alcanzó a decir Satoshi preocupado.

Luz tenía una expresión de confianza, estaba segura de que el ataque funcionaría en Pikachu y este caería, todos en las gradas supusieron que Serena había ganado la batalla ante este ataque. Pasaron unos segundos y Pikachu lentamente comenzó a subir la mirada hacia Luz.

-¡Rayos, ahora con ese ataque Pikachu no podrá atacar! – dijo Satoshi muy preocupado. Pero lo que pasó a continuación dejo perplejo a todo el mundo. Cuando la mirada de Pikachu se detuvo en Luz, a este se le veía normal, el ataque no le hizo efecto. Pikachu comenzó a examinarse a sí mismo sin entender lo que había pasado. El silenció reino por unos instantes entre todos los presentes. Luz tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Luz de nuevo, usa atracción! – le ordenó Serena a su Pokémon. Esta volvió a repetir la acción y el ataque volvió a acertar en Pikachu.

Nuevamente volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, Pikachu se vio a sí mismo, luego a Luz. Pasaron unos breves instantes, y todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, incluyendo a Pikachu y Luz, inclinaron un poco la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de no entender lo que había ocurrido, a todos se les dibujo una nube de pensamiento con el símbolo (?).

-¡Pero que Rayos pasa aquí! ¿Cómo es posible que Pikachu no caiga rendido? – preguntó Serena en voz alta, no podía creer lo que veía. - ¿Acaso tú Pikachu no es hombre?

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa!? ¡No tengo idea de que está pasando aquí! – le respondió Satoshi alzando la voz también impresionado.

-¡Imposible! – se le alcanzó a escuchar a Max.

-¡Pika Pika pi! Pika pika Chu, pika pika – (¡Oye que te pasa! ¿Qué acaso no eres hombre, o no tienes ojos?) – dijo una indignada Luz.

-¡Pika pi pikachu, Chu pi pi pi! – (¡Y yo que voy a saber, claro que soy hombre, no ves la forma de mi cola). – le respondió Pikachu.

-¡Pika Pikachu! – (¿No será que…?). – comenzó a preguntarse Luz.

-Pikachu, pika pi! – (¡Claro que no, soy todo un hombre de verdad!). – la corto Pikachu.

-¡Oye Max! ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Acaso es algún tipo de truco de Pikachu y se está haciendo el fuerte? – Bonnie no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Yo tampoco entiendo nada! – le respondió el chico sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Brock, en los Pokémon también existen las desviaciones…! – comenzaron a decir Misty, May y Dawn al unísono.

-¡Y yo que voy a saber, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto! – le respondió el chico a sus amigas.

-¡Gary! ¿¡No sabes algo de esto!? – le preguntó Lillie igual de asombrada.

-Se supone que el ataque debió funcionar sin excepciones, claramente Luz es hembra y Pikachu macho, no entiendo nada. – le respondió sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Eeeeeeeh! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos de la Escuela Pokémon. - ¡Director, ¿qué está pasando aquí!?

-¡Es… Estoy realmente sorprendido, no tengo idea de que pueda ser! – les respondió.

- _"¡Guau increíble! Nunca había visto algo semejante. Se supone que atracción es un ataque que funciona entre Pokémon de distinto género sin fallar. ¿Por qué esta vez no funcionó? Ciertamente esto es muy interesante. Acaso será que…, tendré que investigarlo en otro momento"._ – pensó Kukui.

-¡Piiiiiikaaaaaaa! ¡pika pika chu, pi pi pi! – (¡Bastardoooo! ¡Nunca había sentido tanta humillación, te las vas a ver conmigo!). – le dijo Luz notablemente enojada.

-¡Pikachu, pika pika pi! – (¡Oye no te enojes yo tampoco entiendo nada, no es lo que crees!). – le dijo Pikachu.

-¡Aunque mi ataque no haya funcionado, no me rendiré. Luz una Puño Trueno! – ordenó Serena a su Pokémon. A Luz se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando dicha acción. Pikachu sintió un escalofrío subir desde la parte baja de cuerpo, hasta la nuca. Luz salió como una bala para atacarlo.

-¡Pikachu esquívalo! – le ordenó Satoshi a su amigo, alcanzó a esquivarlo pero aun así una parte del ataque le rozo el cuerpo. - ¡Usa Cola de Hierro! – el ataque de Pikachu acertó en Luz, esta logró reponerse.

-¡Usa Ataque rápido Luz. Luego de eso combínalo con Impactrueno! – ordenó Serena a su amiga. Luz estaba notablemente enojada y se lanzó directamente al ataque, acertando su ataque en Pikachu y después su Impactrueno.

-¡Pikachu Ataque rápido tú también! – le ordenó su entrenador. Dio resultado, este logró mandar a volar a su rival. Luz aterrizó en el piso de pie, pero sin embargo se le vio arrodillarse en un intento por mantenerse de pie, al Pokémon de Satoshi, se le veía en mejor condición, pero en parte tenía el mismo problema.

-¡Luz Impactrueno! – le ordenó Serena, el ataque acertó en Pikachu, pero sin embargo este resistió el ataque, aunque no podía esconder que había recibido daño en la batalla.

-¡Pikachu, vamos a terminar con esto ahora! – Satoshi comenzó a realizar los movimientos para hacer el Movimiento Z en conjunto con Pikachu, la energía emanada del cristal Z de su pulsera llegó a Pikachu. - ¡Usa Giga voltio Destructor!

-¡Cuidado Luz! – exclamó la chica advirtiéndole a su Pokémon para que lo esquivara, pero le fue imposible, el poderoso ataque de Pikachu lo recibió de lleno, las ondas eléctricas se esparcieron por el área, levantando una nube de polvo. Cuando se dispersó finalmente se vio a Luz tendida en el suelo, derrotada.

-¡Luz no puede continuar, Pikachu gana esta batalla! ¡Por lo tanto el ganador de este torneo amistoso es Satoshi! – dijo Kukui finalmente, dando por concluida la batalla. En eso Satoshi y Pikachu se acercaron a Luz y Serena, en medio de la arena; Serena estaba al lado de su Pokémon, preocupada.

-¿Luz estás bien? – le pregunto la chica. El Pokémon asintió. Pikachu se paró a su lado y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en un inicio no lo quiso aceptar, pero finalmente terminó haciéndolo.

-Pika, Pika pi. – (aún no te perdono que me hayas humillado). – le dijo Luz.

-Chuuu, pika pika. – (te digo que no sé qué es lo que pasó, yo tampoco entiendo). – le respondió Pikachu disculpándose. Luz dio un gran suspiro.

-Pika pika chu pi. – (bueno, supongo que lo descubriré, ya que no me lo quieres decir). – le dijo Luz.

-¡Pikaaa, pikachu pi! – (¡que soy un auténtico hombre, no tengo ese tipo de desviaciones!). – dijo un enojado Pikachu.

-Esa fue una buena batalla Serena. – dijo el chico sonriendo acercándose a Serena. – realmente la pase muy bien.

-Gracias Satoshi, lo mismo digo. – le respondió Serena, a pesar de haber perdido estaba agradecida de haber podido combatir con él, realmente lo había disfrutado.

-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte Serena… - le dijo Satoshi rascándose una mejilla, se le vio un poco de nervios después de ello.

-¿Y qué es? – le preguntó la chica, que también empezó a notar un cierto aire extraño.

-Pues veras… - en ese momento llegaron los demás para felicitarlos por el combate.

-Vaya Serena, lo hiciste bien. Luchaste muy bien contra Satoshi, esa fue una batalla muy movida. – le dijo Gary felicitándola. Dawn y May se acercaron a Serena para felicitarla también.

-Bien hecho Serena. – le dijeron sus amigas. – ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo?

-No ¿de que se trata? – les preguntó en un susurro.

-Parece que Satoshi notó tu cambio. ¿Qué te dijo hace un momento? – Serena saltó de la sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-No… no alcanzó a decirme, todos llegaron en ese momento. – les respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Seguro algo te dirá después, esperemos. – le dijo Dawn a su amiga.

-Chicas ¿qué sucede? – les preguntó Satoshi, las tres se sorprendieron y se voltearon rápidamente a verlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada, nada Satoshi no te preocupes. Tú también luchaste bien como siempre. – le dijo May.

-Bien hecho Satoshi, ya dominas por completo el movimiento Z. – le dijo Kiawe a su amigo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias amigo, necesitare ello para los desafíos de las islas, me pregunto quienes serán. – le dijo Satoshi con curiosidad.

-Ooh, no te preocupes, seguro te vas a sorprender. – le dijo Lana.

-¿Tú crees? – le preguntó el chico.

-Seguro que sí, tú solo espera. – le dijo Mallow contenta.

-Bueno, que les parece si entramos a la casa de nuevo, vamos a terminar esta velada, ya es un poco tarde, así repartimos los regalos. – dijo Delia viendo su reloj, que marcaba las 11:00 pm.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron a casa de Kukui, siguieron hablando por breves instantes hasta que llegó de abrir los regalos de Satoshi. Luego de un momento de felicidad y bromas, se sentaron todos en la sala y comenzaron a buscar los paquetes que se encontraban en el comedor.

-Toma hijo, feliz cumpleaños. – le dijo su madre entregándole un pequeño paquete. El chico se lo agradeció y al abrirlo se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-¡Es un Holomisor! – dijo el chico alzando la voz de la sorpresa.

-Exactamente, ahora no perderás contacto con tus amigos nuevamente sin importar donde estés, ahora podrás llamar sin necesidad de ir a un Centro Pokémon o algún lugar con teléfono. – le dijo su madre. – espero que me llames también más seguido ¿no?

-Seguro que sí, muchas gracias mamá. – le dijo el chico sonriendo. Lo saco de su caja y lo inició, e inmediatamente después, registro el número de todos los presentes.

-¡Toma Satoshi, feliz cumpleaños! – le dijo May a su amigo, entregándole una bolsa de regalo. Satoshi la abrió y encontró una gorra nueva.

-¡Está genial! Gracias May. – le dijo el chico poniéndosela. (Le había regalado la gorra nueva que usaría por toda Alola).

-Satoshi este es el mío, feliz cumpleaños. – le dijo Dawn dándole una pequeña caja. Al abrirla, encontró un Poké Reloj. – Esa es la última versión revisada de la compañía de Poké Reloj en Sinnoh, compatible con el holomisor de Kalos. – le dijo su amiga. – podrás recibir los mensajes y llamadas allí, y conserva las antiguas funciones. Y claro, la información de Alola no es la excepción, en cuanto a su mapa.

-¡Vaya! Gracias Dawn. – le dijo el chico a su amiga, colocándose el reloj en el brazo izquierdo. En eso, Clemont se ajustó las gafas y se acercó a Satoshi.

-Bien, como sabes ¡el futuro es hoy gracias la ciencia! Este es mi obsequio para ti, mi último invento. – le dijo Clemont entregándole una caja a su amigo. Al abrirla se encontró con un pequeño pero extraño objeto.

-¿Qué es Clemont? – le preguntó el chico.

-Es un Poké Radar hecho por mí. En cualquier ruta que te encuentres durante tu viaje, podrá encontrar a cualquier Pokémon que se encuentre en ella. Funcionará inclusive con los Pokémon de Alola, hable con el Profesor Oak y Kukui para subir los datos de todos los que han sido vistos en esta región. Estoy seguro de que te servirá en tu viaje. – le dijo Clemont muy feliz.

-Vaya genial, gracias Clemont, pero… - comenzó a decirle Satoshi. - ¿Estás seguro que este no explotará?

-No te preocupes, trabaje en el durante mucho tiempo y yo mismo lo probé. Te aseguro que no va a explotar, tienes mi palabra. – le dijo su amigo.

-Toma Satoshi, este es el mío. – le dijo Misty entregándole una caja a su amigo. – feliz cumpleaños. – Satoshi la abrió y encontró una caña de pesca. – Estoy segura de que te servirá en algún punto de tú viaje por esta región, tengo una corazonada. – le dijo su amiga.

-Gracias Misty. – le dijo su amigo a la chica, esta le devolvió una sonrisa. En eso Brock se acercó a su amigo y le dio su regalo.

-Toma Satoshi, feliz cumpleaños. – le dijo su amigo. Satoshi abrió el paquete y se encontró con un nuevo pantalón de color negro.

-¡Gracias Brock! – le dijo su amigo. Gary también se acercó a su amigo con un paquete entre las manos.

-Toma amigo, feliz cumpleaños. – le dijo Gary entregándole su paquete.

-¿No es alguna especie de artefacto explosivo no? – le preguntó Satoshi agitando un poco el paquete.

-No me atrevería a hacerte una broma de esas hoy, ábrelo. – le dijo Gary riéndose. Satoshi abrió el paquete y se encontró con un set de 10 Pokebolas de cada tipo existentes hasta el momento, inclusive las extrañas Pokebolas Apicorn de la región de Jotho. – supuse que te serían de utilidad en algún momento.

-¡Genial! Gracias Gary. – le dijo a su amigo. Finalmente se acercó Serena extendiéndole un pequeño paquete a Satoshi.

-Toma Satoshi, espero te guste feliz cumpleaños. – le dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos, se le notó un poco cabizbaja. Satoshi lo abrió y se encontró con un brazalete de color rojo con una S en el medio. En eso, se quitó su Pulsera Z y se colocó el que le había regalado Serena, luego volvió a colocarse su Pulsera Z.

-Gracias Serena, está muy bonita. – le dijo Satoshi sonriéndole. Aun así, a Serena se le vio un poco triste.

Luego de eso, todos se levantaron y fueron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños a Satoshi. Este se encontraba próximo al pastel junto a su madre al otro extremo de la mesa, pero en eso, mientras sus amigos cantaban, le hizo señas a Serena para que se parara al lado de él. Esto hizo que la chica se ruborizara un poco; luego de soplar las velas y de darle las felicitaciones al celebrado, comieron pastel y se comenzaron a preparar para irse a sus casas.

-Bueno, ya es hora de marcharnos, nos vemos mañana chicos. – se despidió Gary en conjunto con su abuelo. – buenas noches. Lillie ¿te acompaño a tú casa?

-Sí, gracias Gary. – le respondió la chica a su amigo.

-Estoy muerta, yo también voy a descansar al hotel. Hasta mañana hijo, adiós chicos. – se despidió Delia bostezando.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Kiawe levantándose del sofá. Mallow, Sophocles y Lana lo siguieron. – hasta mañana chicos.

-Adiós, gracias por venir muchachos. – les dijo Satoshi.

En eso, May y Dawn también se levantaron de su asiento, a lo que Bonnie las siguió.

-Nosotras también nos vamos, hasta mañana chicos. – dijeron, fueron hacia donde estaba Serena que se había terminado de despedir de Gary, Lillie, Samson y los chicos de la escuela y le susurraron al oído. – suerte Serena.

-Seguro Satoshi te dirá algo, ten fe. – le dijo Bonnie. Clemont con cara somnolienta se acercó junto a Korrina, quienes también se iban. – Adiós Serena, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós chicos, hasta mañana. – les dijo, saliendo por la puerta.

-Bueno Satoshi, nosotros también nos vamos, nos veremos mañana. – le dijo Brock a su amigo en compañía de Misty.

-Yo también me voy con ellos, hasta mañana Satoshi, adiós. – le dijo Max.

-Adiós, gracias. – les dijo su amigo. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A Serena se le vio un poco triste, en eso tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y se despidió Satoshi, Luz se encontraba en su hombro.

-Adiós Satoshi, hasta mañana. – le dijo Serena saliendo, luego cerró la puerta.

-Serena ¡Espera! – le dijo el chico, Pikachu se bajó del hombro de Satoshi y empezó a correr hacia la puerta junto con su entrenador. – Profesor ya regreso.

-Si claro tranquilo, yo subiré a dormir. – le dijo Kukui. Satoshi salió y alcanzó a Serena que no se había alejado mucho del lugar.

-¡Serena! – le dijo el chico a su amiga, esta se detuvo en seco al escucharlo llamándola. – espera un segundo…

-¿Qué ocurre Satoshi? – le preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Te acompaño hasta el hotel, quiero decirte algo importante. – le dijo Satoshi.

-Sí claro, seguro. – le dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su felicidad, al final May y Dawn tuvieron razón. - ¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó mientras andaban hacia el hotel.

* * *

En eso, un poco más atrás se podía ver a Dawn y May, ocultas en el bosque cercano al lado de los dos.

-Genial, Satoshi le va a decir algo, me muero de ganas por saber. – le dijo May a la peli azul.

-Estoy igual de ansiosa que tú. – le respondió.

-Esto es emocionante. – dijo una voz al lado de ellas.

-Sí, de seguro va a decir que se hizo más… ¡Bonnie! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido con Clemont y Korrina? – le preguntó Dawn.

-Ya me encargue de eso, Korrina me cubrió con mi hermano, está más dormido que despierto y no lo notó. Tengo que ver esto. – dijo la niña.

-Está bien, solo no te alejes ¿entendido? – le dijo May.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

* * *

Mientras Satoshi y Serena seguían caminando hacia el hotel, y las chicas mantenían su distancia, pero lo suficiente para poder escuchar.

-Serena, me siento muy feliz por ti. – le dijo Satoshi.

-Gracias pero… ¿por qué lo dices? – le pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

-Porque en tu viaje por Hoenn te hiciste más fuerte, y conociste a Dawn y a May. Por lo que veo son muy buenas amigas ahora. – le respondió Satoshi con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, las dos me ayudaron mucho, son muy buenas chicas. – le dijo Serena.

-Debo confesarte – prosiguió Satoshi. – que cuando comenzó ese pequeño evento, no tenía deseos de enfrentarme a ti. No sabría cómo encarar el momento, y si podría ser capaz de luchar contra ti sin contenerme. No me agradaba mucho la idea. – Serena lo observaba con mucha atención mientras este le hablaba. – pero… ¿sabes? Me alegro que haya sido así. Pude ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto Serena, me dio mucha alegría ver cómo te enfrentaste a mí siendo más fuerte que antes, te has esforzado mucho por mejorar en tú viaje. Eso me hizo realmente feliz.

-Bueno… al principio yo también tuve miedo de enfrentarme a ti Satoshi. – le dijo la chica. – pero sabes, al final me di cuenta de que era lo mejor, así pudiste ver lo fuerte que me he vuelto. Como te dije en aquella ocasión cuando nos despedimos en Kalos, di todo mi esfuerzo para que eso pasará, y lo voy a seguir haciendo… _"ya que aún sigues siendo mi meta, Satoshi. Seré más fuerte, para hacerme una chica aún más hermosa para ti."_ – dijo para sí misma Serena.

-Bien… eso está muy bien Satoshi. – dijo Dawn en voz baja.

-Sabía que le iba a decir algo lindo. – le dijo May.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, ya se podía ver el hotel muy cerca de ellos.

-Por cierto… ¿por qué estabas triste hace rato? – le preguntó Satoshi.

-Vaya, parece que aprendió a observar a las personas a su alrededor, pudo ver que Serena se puso triste al entregarle su regalo. – dijo May en un susurro.

-Me pregunto por qué habrá sido. – se preguntó Bonnie.

-Creo saber por qué, escuchemos. – le dijo Dawn a sus amigas.

-Porque… sentí que mi regalo fue muy simple, comparado con el de los demás. – dijo la chica un poco cabizbaja. Satoshi volteó a verla impresionado, estaban frente a la puerta del hotel, y cuando se detuvieron Satoshi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Serena, para sorpresa de esta última.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te di el listón azul que aún llevas puesto? – le dijo Satoshi. – yo me sentí igual aquella vez, tal vez sea algo muy simple y comparado con lo demás no era la gran cosa, pero aun así decidí entregártelo, porque quería que tuvieras algo proveniente de mi aquella vez, lo que importa es el detalle Serena, me sentí muy feliz cuando me lo diste. Realmente me gusto, y así como tu atesoras ese obsequio, lo haré yo también con el que me diste hoy. Por eso, no te preocupes. – terminó diciendo sonriéndole. Serena sintió como le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Sa… Satoshi… gracias. – le dijo la chica tratando de ocultar el creciente nerviosismo y alegría que le habían producido esas palabras.

-Hay… algo más. – le dijo Satoshi, quitando sus manos de los hombros de Serena.

-¿Qué es? – le preguntó la chica con una enorme curiosidad.

-También te… te… te volviste… - comenzó a decirle Satoshi. Serena al entender lo que traba de decirle comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¡Ooooooh, se lo va a decir, lo va a decir! – dijo Bonnie en un susurro tratando de no alzar mucho la voz. Dawn le puso una mano en la boca para evitar que fuera a gritarlo.

-Vamos Satoshi, díselo. – dijo May cerrando los puños, también emocionada.

-Te volviste… Te volviste más… - _"vamos hombre debo decírselo; vamos dile que se hizo más hermosa, vamos, vamos."_ – pensó el chico para sí mismo. – Te volviste más… más he… he… - notaba como su corazón empezaba a latir más y más rápido. – Te volviste más… estratégica en los combates, eres muy buena. – terminó diciendo, al final no pudo decírselo.

-Aaaw, bueno sí, gracias… Satoshi. – le dijo Serena tratando de sonar agradecida, para que no notara que se había desilusionado un poco: _"me emocione por nada… bueno pero al menos le gusto el obsequio y me subió los ánimos, no puedo evitar quererlo."_ Dijo para sí misma la chica.

-¡Nooooo Satoshi! Diablos lo arruinó… - dijo la peli azul un poco molesta.

-No pudo decírselo, el miedo le gano. – dijo May con resignación.

-¡Rayos! – dijo Bonnie haciendo un ademán con una mano cerrada, dando un ligero golpe al aire.

- _"Joder maldición. ¿Por qué no pude decirlo? Soy patético."_ – pensó Satoshi. – Bueno Serena, ya estás aquí, supongo que ya debo irme. Una cosa más: mañana tengo pensado pedirle la revancha al Kahuna Hala, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi batalla?

-¡Claro! Seguro. – le dijo Serena feliz.

-Bueno… hasta mañana Serena. – se despidió Satoshi. Para sorpresa de la chica, este se aceró y le dio un abrazo, Serena se lo devolvió y así estuvieron por breves instantes, Satoshi volvió a sentir aquella calidez en su pecho y sintió como su corazón se aceleró un poco. – que pases buena noche.

-Igual tú. – le dijo Serena. Pikachu se despidió de Luz, aunque está seguía un poco molesta por lo que había pasado, pero igualmente el enojo se iba reduciendo y se despidió de él.

-Bueno que más da, entremos chicas. – dijo Dawn, sus amigas entraron para irse a dormir.

Espero a que la chica junto a Luz, ingresara al hotel y subiera por el ascensor para finalmente irse junto a Pikachu. Llegó a la casa de Kukui, ya las luces estaban apagadas, entro y cerró la puerta con llave, se puso la pijama y se acostó en la cama junto a Pikachu.

-¡Diablos! no pude decírselo amigo. No le puede decir a Serena que se había vuelto más hermosa, que patético soy. – le dijo a su amigo. Este le dio una pequeña palmada en un hombro para tratar de darle ánimo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras pensaba. – No sé por qué esta inseguridad tan de repente, mis sentimientos me traicionan. Y lo peor es que aún no sé de qué se trata… - terminó de decir Satoshi.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama, perdido en sus pensamientos y recordando cómo se sintió cuando vio a Serena subir por esas escaleras, su plática, lo que le había dicho a sus amigas en aquella conversación que alcanzó a escuchar, el apoyo durante sus batallas y aquella sensación extraña que sentía al estar cerca de ella, no podía entenderlo. Divago y divago buscando respuestas, hasta que de repente se quedó dormido, dando por concluido el día.

Continuara…

* * *

…

…

…

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 27 y se da por concluido el arco de la fiesta de Satoshi, espero les haya gustado esta etapa :D. En el siguiente capítulo veremos si Satoshi es capaz de vencer a Hala usando sus Pokémon de Alola luego de entrenar, así como otras cosas más. Esta semana entrante, es decir, desde el 6 de Marzo hasta el domingo 12 de Marzo, no va a haber capítulo, el siguiente se sube la semana de arriba para que estén advertidos como siempre.**

 **Nuevamente agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y leer nuestra historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta el momento? No se olviden de dejar sus impresiones y compartir la historia si les ha gustado, eso motiva bastante a continuar :D. Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima ocasión. Me despido :).**


	28. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

En el capítulo anterior, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Satoshi concluyó con la batalla final entre Satoshi y Serena, en la cual el ganador fue Satoshi, ahora se aproxima su revancha contra el Kahuna Hala, ¿Podrá ganar esta vez? Veamos qué ocurrirá en esta batalla.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Satoshi se levantó esa mañana, salió de la cama y se dio cuenta de que su amigo Pikachu aún se encontraba dormido, vio su reloj y se sorprendió que aún estuviera dormido a esa hora de la mañana.

-Oye Pikachu despierta, vamos a desayunar. – le dijo el chico a su fiel compañero en un tono enérgico, tratando de despertarlo

-Pika, pika chu… – (Déjame seguir soñando 5 minutos más). – le dijo Pikachu en tono somnoliento, ligeramente ruborizado, Satoshi al notarlo se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Eeh? Al parecer Pikachu no se siente del todo bien, mejor bajo yo a desayunar mientras tanto. – dijo el chico.

Al bajar las escaleras y el Profesor Kukui ya tenía el desayuno listo, unas tostadas junto a un té.

-Buenos días Satoshi, ¿tuviste una buena noche? – le preguntó Kukui sonriendo amigablemente.

-Buenos días Profesor Kukui, pues pase buena noche. Profesor, tengo pensado pedirle la revancha a Hala hoy, ¿usted sabe si podrá? – le pregunta Satoshi.

-Mmm, no lo sé, después de desayunar ve a buscarlo, debe estar en el Pueblo Lilli. - dijo Kukui pensativo.

-Gracias Profesor. – respondió Satoshi con entusiasmo, se estiró un poco y se sentó en la mesa, se le dibujo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. – Hoy me siento de maravilla e implacable, estoy seguro que esta vez lo derrotaré, todos mis amigos van a ver el encuentro hoy. _"en especial… Serena"_ – pensó Satoshi esto último, provocándole un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, y luego de eso comenzó a comer. Pero el Profesor Kukui se percata de ello.

-¿Satoshi, estas bien? – preguntó Kukui un poco preocupado.

-¡Ehh! ¡Sí!, es que estas tostadas están muy deliciosas. – le respondió tratando de sonar indiferente.

Continuaron con el desayuno, luego de un rato, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Yo voy! – dijo Satoshi, se levantó de la mesa para abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con Gary y Lillie.

-¡Hola Satoshi! – lo saludaron ambos.

-Hola Gary y... ¿Lillie? – los saludo el chico con gran curiosidad, le sorprendió ver a Gary junto a Lillie, era bastante inusual que Gary viniera acompañado cuando iba a casa de Kukui.

\- ¿Y bien Satoshi, tienes algo que hacer hoy? – le preguntó Gary con curiosidad, se percató del cambio en la expresión de la cara de su amigo. - ¿qué ocurre Satoshi? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Nada, es solo que me causa curiosidad, ¿tú qué haces con Lillie? – le preguntó Satoshi, poniendo una cara perspicaz.

-Ejem, ejem. – Gary se había aclarado un poco la garganta. – Pues... Lillie venía a ver a Kukui, me la encontré en el camino y decidí acompañarla, así sabía de tus planes para hoy. – dijo Gary tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Ajam... ¿qué curioso no? – dijo Satoshi en tono burlón.

-¿Qué me dices de ti Satoshi? ¿Ayer pudiste besar a Serena? – pregunto Gary soltando una carcajada, Lillie también comenzó a reírse.

-¡¿Que?! – exclamó Satoshi con nerviosismo sonrojándose. – De… ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no me hagas despertar a Pikachu! – terminó diciendo enfadado.

-¿No lo hiciste? Hombre… me decepcionas. – le dijo Gary aun riéndose.

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio de verdad. – dijo Lillie terminando de reírse.

-Ya perdón jajaja. En fin, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? – le preguntó Gary.

-Pues voy a pedirle la revancha a Hala. – respondió Satoshi.

-Buenos días Gary y Lillie. – saludo el Profesor Kukui, llegando a la escena al lado de Satoshi. – deberías apresurarte e ir a Pueblo Lilli, para pedirle la revancha. Lillie, ¿por qué no los acompañas? Lo nuestro puede esperar. – le dijo Kukui a la chica.

-Está bien, iré con ellos. – le dijo Lillie al profesor.

-Genial! Iré a despertar a Pikachu. Oye Gary, ¿puedes por favor decirle a los demás para encontrarnos en el centro comercial? Voy a ir al hotel a buscar a Serena. – dijo Satoshi emocionado.

-Sí, no hay problema amigo. – le respondió Gary. – vamos Lillie.

-Te sigo. – le dijo la chica.

Gary y Lillie dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la ciudad para decirle a los demás el recado de Satoshi, mientras tanto, subió las escaleras para despertar a Pikachu donde mágicamente, se había mejorado, se alistaron y salen de casa de Kukui en dirección al hotel donde está alojada Serena.

-Bien amigo, hoy es la revancha contra Hala, y lo mejor de todo es que estarán todos nuestros amigos. – dijo Satoshi emocionado.

-Pika Pikachu pi pika. – (No me engañas, la más importante está aquí ¿no?) – dijo Pikachu riendo, con una cara picara.

-No sé qué dijiste, pero con esa cara que pones me queda claro, si te pondrás como Gary mejor te dejo en el rancho, y además nunca más vas a ver a Luz de nuevo. – le dijo Satoshi riendo. Pikachu se va en silencio todo el camino, llegaron al hotel, y vieron a Serena junto a Luz, esperando en el lobby.

-¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasaste buena noche? – la saludo Satoshi con una sonrisa.

-Hola Satoshi, estoy genial. Sí, dormí bastante bien. – dijo Serena, para sorpresa de Satoshi, Serena le dio un tierno abrazo, cosa que hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera un poco. - ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Listo para tú revancha?

-Ah... Pos... Pos... Pues bien, sí estoy listo, y ahora que todos ustedes están aquí me siento de maravilla. Esto me recuerda aquella vez en el primer gimnasio de Kalos ahora que estas aquí. – le dijo Satoshi sonriendo, Serena se sorprendió un poco y sintió su mente en blanco por unos instantes, luego sonrió. – ¿quieres caminar un poco antes de ir a encontrarnos con los demás? – preguntó Satoshi algo nervioso.

-Sí claro – dijo Serena emocionada.

-Pika, pika pi. – (Hola Pikachu, ¿como estás?) – saludó Luz con una sonrisa a Pikachu. Pikachu sigue callado.

-¿Pika pi? – (¿Pikachu, estás bien?) – le preguntó Luz un poco preocupada. Satoshi se percata de lo que le sucede a su amigo.

-Dios, Pikachu, era una broma, tranquilo hombre. – dijo Satoshi.

-¿Eh? – se preguntaba Serena.

-Piikaa, Pika pika, Piiikaaachuuu. – (¿Con que una broma eh? Ten esto tarado). – dijo Pikachu enfadado, atacando con su Impactrueno.

-¡Aaaaagghhh!, ¡Pikachu joder! Eso duele. – dijo Satoshi cayendo en el suelo. Luz y Serena se les vio una gota de sudor.

-Emmh ok... no entendí eso – dijo Serena riéndose.

* * *

Ambos se dirigieron a la Playa y la ciudad. Pikachu que ya se le había pasado su enfado con Satoshi, estaba más concentrado en Luz, y Satoshi en Serena.

-Esta región tiene buenos lugares para vacacionar, este Sol le hace bien a la piel de vez en cuando. – dijo Serena moviéndose el cabello un poco. – la Playa no estaría mal.

-En eso tienes razón. – la secundo Satoshi. – refrescarse un poco, realmente me caería bien, en las 4 islas de Alola hay mucho mar. – luego de decir eso, Satoshi se puso un poco triste, sabía que Serena se tendría que ir a los pocos días de estar en Alola.

-¿Qué sucede Satoshi? – le pregunto Serena al ver la expresión del chico, no le gustaba verlo triste. – seguro te va a ir bien contra Hala, estaré allí apoyándote.

-Ahh, sí lo sé, tranquila estoy bien. – le dijo Satoshi ocultando su tristeza.

Se sintió un poco mal por haber pensado de esa forma egoísta, pero no podía evitar pensarlo, que le gustaría que Serena viajara con él nuevamente. Serena seguía viéndolo un poco preocupada, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ya verás. – le dijo Serena en tono conciliador.

-Sí tienes razón. Oye se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿cómo está tu madre? – le pregunto el chico mientras seguían caminando por la playa.

-Bastante bien, te envió saludos. – le respondió la chica. – estaba feliz cuando se enteró que llegue a la semifinal de los concursos en Hoenn, y sobre Dawn y May.

-Que bueno. – le dijo el chico. – realmente te hiciste muy amiga de ellas, sus batallas ayer fueron buenas.

-Bueno, en realidad era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a Dawn, no lo hicimos en aquella ocasión en Hoenn. Me contaron varias cosas tuyas. – le dijo Serena sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí? Qué… ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó el chico con una ligera preocupación.

-Bueno, sobre sus aventuras en Hoenn y Sinnoh, tienes una habilidad para conocer a los Pokémon Legendarios y meterte en problemas ¿verdad? – le preguntó Serena riéndose un poco.

-Los problemas me buscan a mí, yo no a ellos. – le respondió Satoshi con un ligero tono de pesadez.

-Lo sé, estamos en el lugar y momentos equivocados. – le dijo la chica.

-Bueno, menos mal es así, así el mundo no termina en un caos por culpa de unos pocos. – le dijo Satoshi con decisión.

-Sí en eso tienes razón, hablando de eso… me pregunto cómo estará Greninja con eso de las plantas en Kalos.

-Él está bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos por él, Zygarde y Greninja se encargarán de eso. – le dijo el chico. - ¿Qué más te dijeron? – estaba un poco preocupado porque Serena mal interpretara su relación con Dawn y May.

-Tus experiencias en la Liga de Hoenn y la Liga de Sinnoh, tuviste rivales complicados, sobre todo en Sinnoh. – le dijo Serena.

-Pues sí, aunque son experiencias que ayudan bastante luego. – le respondió Satoshi, Serena aún no le decía nada sobre el medio listón que compartía con May y sobre el Buizel que le había dado Dawn. - ¿May… no te comentó acerca…? – comenzó Satoshi.

-Sí, lo vi. – le dijo Serena, volteó a mirarlo y le dio una sonrisa. – no te preocupes, ellas son tus amigas, esas cosas reforzaron sus lazos, no te preocupes por eso. Me parece lindo que compartan cosas así ustedes tres. Ahora tú también tienes algo mío, y yo algo tuyo, las 3 tenemos algo que nos une a ti. _"aunque en mi caso, es diferente"._ – pensó la chica al final.

- _"Serena…"_ – pensó el chico, sintió nuevamente su pecho muy cálido, realmente estaba pasándola muy bien en ese rato con Serena, se le vio sonreír luego de ello.

Siguieron caminando y charlando por la ciudad, hasta que llegaron al centro comercial.

-Oh vaya, parece que nadie ha llegado aún… – dijo Satoshi extrañado. – vamos a dar un par de vueltas mientras llegan.

-Sí claro, así aprovecho y hago algunas compras. – le dijo Serena feliz ante la idea.

Caminaron por el lugar en compañía de Luz y Pikachu, visitaron las diferentes tiendas. Luego de caminar un rato, decidieron dirigirse a una heladería dentro del centro comercial, a comprar un poco, y en el camino se encontraron con una tienda de ropa.

-Oye Satoshi, sé que tienes tú revancha, pero… ¿puedo entrar aquí para ver si encuentro algo para mí? – le preguntó la chica con cara de súplica.

-Claro Serena tranquila, tomate el tiempo que quieras, yo te espero aquí sentado. – le dijo el chico.

-¡Gracias! No tardare mucho. – le dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes.

Serena entró en la tienda, mientras tanto Satoshi pensaba donde podrían estar sus amigos, era extraño que luego del paseo que tuvo con Serena por el lugar, la ciudad y la playa no hayan llegado. En eso en la distancia se podía ver a los muchachos, observándolos a lo lejos sin ser vistos por ellos.

* * *

-Jijiji, plan para que Satoshi y Serena tengan un tiempo a solas: exitoso. – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón. – le dijo May también sonriendo.

-Se ven bien esos dos, ¿no lo creen? – dijo Misty feliz observando aquello.

-¿Por qué eso no me pasa a mí? – se preguntó Brock, en parte feliz pero enojado. – _"Satoshi no sabes cuánto te envidio, encontraste el amor y yo aún no"_. – pensó.

-Esto estuvo genial. – dijo Bonnie contenta.

-El que se lució fue Gary al darnos la advertencia. – dijo Clemont en un susurro, se le veía bastante contento porque todo había salido bien y Serena pudo ir a la fiesta.

-Lo sé. – dijo Gary con satisfacción.

-Han avanzado desde la última vez que vi a esos dos en Kalos, solo que esta vez a Satoshi se le más interesado, sus reacciones lo traicionan, pero aun así es lindo. – dijo Korrina sorprendida.

-Oye Gary, tú también vas a estar así dentro de poco ¿no lo crees? – le dijo May sonriendo, en tono de broma.

-¡Oye! No sé de qué hablas. – le respondió a Gary.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. – le contesto May, con una cara de broma.

-¿Oigan, donde están Lana, Mallow, Kiawe y Sophocles? – preguntó Max.

-Se fueron a otras islas, se disculparon con nosotros por no poder venir, ya le diremos a Satoshi. – dijo Lillie.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que hacer nuestra aparición, vayamos a la heladería, seguro irán allí. – dijo Dawn a los demás.

* * *

Se fueron hacia la heladería. Serena salió de la tienda con un par de bolsas luego de unos minutos. Al llegar a la heladería, vieron a los demás.

-Hola chicos, ¿dónde estaban? Los estábamos buscando. – dijo Satoshi.

-Estábamos dando vueltas por allí, y decidimos venir por un helado. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? – le preguntó May con picardía.

-¡No.… no sé de qué hablan! – dijo Satoshi tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¡Sí, no sé qué están pensando ustedes! – respondió la chica, igual que el azabache, tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque se le noto a ambos un ligero nerviosismo.

-Como sea, ya llegó la hora de ir a Pueblo Lilli. ¡Vamos chicos! – exclamó Satoshi con energía y decidido por su batalla, todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia allá.

-Oye Serena, ¿qué compraste en esa tienda? – le pregunto Dawn a su amiga.

-Cositas, ya sabes, comprar ropa es nuestro hobby preferido después de los concursos y también, en mi caso las presentaciones Pokémon. – le dijo Serena riéndose un poco.

-En eso tienes razón! – respondieron May y Dawn riéndose también.

En el camino a Pueblo Lilli, Bonnie recordó que Serena le debía una explicación, con respecto al collar misterioso que portaba en su cuello, así que decidió volver a preguntarle, aprovechando que Satoshi se encontraba hablando con Lillie y Gary sobre la ausencia del grupo de la escuela, y que los demás estaban distraídos con respecto a la batalla que iban a presenciar.

-Oye Serena – comenzó a decir Bonnie acercándose a ella. – ¿me vas a decir sobre el collar que tienes? Dawn y May parecen saberlo, ¡pero yo también quiero! – le preguntó finalmente.

-Cierto, verdad que te debía esa explicación. – le respondió la chica tranquilamente. – pues, este collar le pertenece a un amigo muy cercano.

-¿Amigo? – le preguntó Bonnie con extrañeza. – nunca habías hablado de eso antes.

-Eso es porque tenía muchos años que no lo veía. Es un amigo de la infancia igual que Satoshi, lo conocí en Kalos; me llamó mucho la atención porque siempre se le veía solo por la ciudad.

-¿Y sus padres? – le preguntó Bonnie.

-Ellos… murieron en un accidente. – le respondió Serena a la niña, no quería decirle que realmente habían sido asesinados, no quería perturbarla con esa historia, además de haber algunos detalles que ella misma no entendía.

-Ohh, ya veo… pobrecito, debió ser muy duro. – dijo la niña con tristeza por lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, lo fue. Se aislaba mucho, por eso me acerqué para tratar de subirle un poco los ánimos, y nos hicimos buenos amigos, de alguna forma lo ayudo un poco. – le dijo Serena un poco cabizbaja. – sin embargo, luego de algún tiempo, se fue de Kalos.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No te dijo?

-No, no me dijo nada, se fue repentinamente, y perdimos contacto por mucho tiempo. – le dijo Serena. – recientemente nos volvimos a ver en Hoenn, me apoyo y acompaño durante el Gran Festival de Hoenn en un momento un poco duro, se puede decir que me ayudó bastante. Me dejo este collar que le pertenece, como una especie de promesa de volvernos a ver, cuando eso pase se lo devolveré.

-Aaah, ya veo. – dijo Bonnie sorprendida por la historia. – Entonces, este amigo… - Serena volteó a ver a Bonnie.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto la chica.

-Acaso… ¿estás confundida?

-¿Eh? Claro que… - comenzó a decir Serena con tranquilidad, pero no pudo responderle ya que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Bueno chicos, ya estamos aquí. Hemos llegado. – dijo Satoshi que había consultado su ubicación con la Rotom-Dex. – estamos a unos cuantos pasos.

El Pueblo Lilli era un lugar bástate pequeño, con algunas casas alrededor de una arena en medio del lugar, algunas personas se encontraban charlando alegremente sentados en los lugares que se encontraban cerca de allí. Satoshi divisó a Hala, que se encontraba hablando con algunos lugareños. Se acercó a él para perderle la revancha.

-¡Alola Hala! – lo saludó Satoshi, el Kahuna se dio la vuelta y reconoció al chico.

-Ohh, Alola Satoshi. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vienes a pedirme la revancha en el gran desafío de la isla? – preguntó el hombre. – Vaya, veo que trajiste un poco de compañía contigo.

-Sí, le presento a mis amigos. Ellos han sido mis compañeros de viaje por diferentes lugares. – le dijo el chico alegremente, todos saludaron cordialmente al Kahuna.

-Alola muchachos, vaya todos parecen ser buenos entrenadores. – dijo Hala sorprendido. – De seguro han tenido bastantes aventuras juntos.

-Pues sí, han sido buenos tiempos lo que pase con cada uno de ellos, y todos son fuertes y bastante confiables. – dijo Satoshi con certeza y orgullo, se le vio sonreír luego de decir aquello.

-¡Oye oye Satoshi! Que nos haces sonrojar. – dijeron todos al unísono, avergonzados haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero a la vez felices. Bonnie sin embargo puso cara de pocos amigos al no poder ser entrenadora aún, Dedenne subió a su hombro, dándole una ligera palmada para darle ánimo y alegrarla un poco.

-Vaya vaya, son un grupo bastante pintoresco. – dijo Hala riéndose un poco. – No te preocupes pequeña, ya tú momento llegará. – Bonnie se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del Kahuna.

-S… Sí, ¡gracias! – le respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ahora sí vayamos al grano, vamos a la arena para tener nuestra batalla. – le dijo Hala a Satoshi.

-¡Claro que sí! Esta vez tengo pensado ganar. – dijo el chico con bastante energía y seguro de sí mismo, junto a Pikachu.

-Me gusta ese espíritu, vamos. – dijo el Kahuna.

En eso, Delia apareció en Pueblo Lilli.

-Vaya, parece que llegué a tiempo, hola chicos. – saludó la madre de Satoshi.

-Hola Sra. Delia – saludaron todos. Delia se puso al lado de Serena.

-Hola Serena, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Delia.

-Bastante bien, ansiosa porque la batalla de Satoshi comience. – le respondió alegre la chica.

- _"Vaya, Satoshi realmente ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien, me alegro mucho"_. – pensó Delia. – Tenemos que apoyarlo con todo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro, no dejaré de hacerlo. – le respondió la chica.

Antes de que Satoshi fuera a la arena, Serena lo detuvo.

-¡Éxito Satoshi! Sé que lo vas a lograr, solo recuerda tú entrenamiento, te estaré apoyando. – le dijo la chica dándole una tierna sonrisa. Con un poco de timidez, se atrevió a acercarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Satoshi sintió que el punto donde lo había hecho había entrado en calor, seguido de la ligera impresión que le dio. Dawn, May y Misty vieron el gesto y sonrieron.

-Pika Pika chu. – (Buena suerte en tú combate) – le dijo Luz, deseándole suerte.

-Pikachu pi. – (Gracias Luz) – respondió el Pokémon. Cuando Pikachu se va con su entrenador, Luz lo detiene.

-Pika Pika pi Pikachu! (¡Espera, ten esto de Buena suerte!) – dijo Luz dándole un beso en la mejilla a Pikachu, logrando el mismo efecto en el Pokémon.

Ambos contrincantes se pusieron en los extremos de la arena.

-¡Vamos Satoshi tú puedes! – dijo Brock dándole ánimos a su amigo.

-¡Solo pelea como siempre lo has hecho, esfuérzate! – le dijo Dawn que se encontraba al lado de Brock y May.

-Esto es emocionante, ya quiero que comience. ¡Ánimo Satoshi! – dijeron Max y Bonnie.

-Satoshi esta vez lo logrará, estoy seguro

-Bien! ¡Esta será la revancha entre el Kahuna Hala y el retador Satoshi en el gran desafío de la isla Mele Mele! ¡Será una Batalla de 3v3, el primero que se quede sin Pokémon pierde la batalla! ¡Ahora, saquen sus Pokémon! – dijo el referí.

-¡Crawbawler, yo te elijo! – dijo Hala lanzado una Pokebola.

-¡Dartrix, sal ahora! – exclamó Satoshi.

-¡Comiencen! – gritó el referí.

 **[SE LES RECOMIENDA, ACUDIR A MI PERFIL Y ENTRAR AL LINK DONDE DICE TEMA DE BATALLA PARA LOS KAHUNA, YA QUE ES EL SONIDO DE FONDO QUE SE ESCUCHARA EN ESTA PARTE]**

* * *

-Dartrix, usa hojas filosas! – le ordenó el chico a su Pokémon.

El Búho emprendió vuelo y lanzó el ataque dirigido directamente a su oponente, acertando causándole daño. Este cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente.

-Crawbawler, usa Hidro Pulso. – le ordenó Hala. Lanzó un potente chorro de agua dirigido a Dartrix.

-¡Esquívalo! – le ordenó Satoshi.

El Pokémon se movió con gracia en el aire y logró esquivar el ataque del Crawbawler de Hala.

-¡Ahora, As Aéreo! – le ordenó Satoshi. Salió disparado a toda velocidad, dándole de nuevo su ataque, provocando bastante daño.

-Crawbawler, usa excavar. – le ordenó Hala a su Pokémon, este se ocultó bajo el suelo.

-¡Cuidado Dartrix! – le dijo Satoshi a su Pokémon, este observaba a su alrededor tratando de adivinar por donde saldría su oponente.

-¡Sal ahora y usa Puño Hielo! – exclamó Hala a su Pokémon. Salió justamente debajo de Dartrix acertando su ataque, causándole un gran daño a Dartrix.

-¡Usa garra umbría! – le ordenó Satoshi a su Pokémon, este logró golpear a Crawbawler con el ataque, este cayó al suelo, e intento ponerse de pie. - ¡No dejes que se levante! ¡Usa As Aéreo de nuevo! – ordenó el chico.

-¡Crawbawler cuidado, esquívalo! – gritó Hala, pero aún con ello el ataque de Dartrix acertó en Crawbawler, este cayó debilitado al suelo.

-¡Crawbawler no puede continuar, el ganador es Dartrix! – sentenció el referí. El Búho ululo contento ante el resultado.

-¡Bien hecho Dartrix! – lo felicito su entrenador con alegría.

-¡Pi Pikachu! – (¡Muy bien!) – dijo Pikachu a su amigo. Hala había regresado a su Pokémon a la Pokebola.

- _"Es diferente a aquella vez, está peleando mucho mejor, buen trabajo chico"_. – pensó Hala.

-Bien hecho Satoshi, ¡continúa así! – exclamó Dawn.

-¡Excelente, muy bien! – le dijo Serena acompañando a Dawn.

-Vaya, esta primera parte fue muy buena. Su Dartrix se lució. – dijo Clemont alegre.

-Es cierto, aunque recibió mucho daño por ese ataque hielo, Satoshi deberá ir con cuidado en la siguiente batalla. – observó Brock.

-Satoshi sabe eso, veamos que va a hacer ahora. – dijo Misty.

-Muy bien Satoshi, excelente batalla, pero esto aún no termina. ¡Hariyama yo te elijo! – dijo Hala lanzando la Pokebola, de ella emergió su Pokémon peleador. - ¡Usa Golpe Karate! – le ordenó Hala.

-¡Esquívalo Dartrix! – ordenó el chico, el Búho logró esquivarlo, pero se le vio poner una ligera expresión de dolor, el Puño hielo anterior le había causado bastante daño.

-¡Lo sabía!, ese ataque lo afecto bastante, se volvió más lento. – exclamó Brock.

-¡Hariyama, usa tumba rocas ahora! – exclamó Hala a su Pokémon. Este dio un golpe al suelo, salieron algunas rocas y se las lanzó a Dartrix.

-¡Cuidado Dartrix, esquívalas! – gritó Satoshi. El Búho trató de esquivarlas, pero algunas lograron darle y le provoco daño. Se le vio una especie de luz azul alrededor del Pokémon.

-¡Oh no!, ahora se redujo más su velocidad. – dijo Clemont preocupado.

-Esto se está poniendo difícil para Satoshi, debe pensar en una estrategia rápido. – observó Misty también preocupada.

-Max, ¿Satoshi está en problemas? – preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

-Me temo que sí, su Pokémon está muy débil, ha recibido mucho daño y su velocidad a reducido bastante. Pero no te preocupes, seguro a Satoshi se le ocurre algo. – la tranquilizó el chico.

-¡Hariyama de nuevo, tumba rocas! – el Pokémon nuevamente repitió su ataque.

-¡Dartrix, vuela dando vueltas alrededor de Hariyama! – le ordenó Satoshi.

Dartrix, lo más rápido que pudo se aceró a Hariyama dando vueltas en el aire a su alrededor, de esa forma pudo esquivar el ataque de su oponente.

-¡Usa As Aéreo ahora! – le ordenó el chico, el Búho aumentó su velocidad lo más que pudo, su ataque acertó en Hariyama, pero no le causo mucho daño.

-¡Combate cercano! – dijo Hala a su Pokémon, aprovechando la cercanía de Dartrix, que este no pudo alejarse rápido de Hariyama, recibió un golpe fatal y cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Dartrix no puede continuar, el ganador es Hariyama. – exclamó el referí.

-Wow, Dartrix fue derrotado. – dijo Max asombrado. – recibió mucho daño, es inevitable.

-Ese Pokémon es fuerte, es de cuidado. Pero Satoshi aún puede ganar. – dijo Gary con gesto pensativo.

-Tranquilos. – todos voltearon a ver a Serena que había comenzado a hablar. – a Satoshi aún se le ve tranquilo, no debemos preocuparnos demasiado, él lo logrará estoy segura.

-Vaya, le tienes mucha confianza, ¿no? – le dijo Dawn a su amiga impresionada.

-Sí. – afirmó Serena. – no tengo dudas que podrá hacerlo, lo que debemos hacer es animarlo. ¡Vamos Satoshi, sigue adelante! – exclamó.

-¡Ánimo Satoshi! – se le escucho decir a May.

- _"Oooh, vaya, esta chica realmente es algo interesante, tal parece que mi hijo tiene mucha suerte en verdad"_. – pensó Delia, se le vio una sonrisa. – Vamos hijo, tú puedes hacerlo.

-Serena y mi mamá tienen razón, voy a seguir. Aún no he perdido. ¡Pikachu, es tu turno de entrar! – le dijo Satoshi a su amigo para que entrara al campo. Este saltó de su brazo al campo de batalla.

-Así que Pikachu salió a pelear, veamos qué pasará en esta batalla. – dijo Korrina a la expectativa.

-¡Pika Pika! – (Vamos Pikachu). – se le escucho exclamar a Luz desde el hombro de Serena.

-¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido! – le ordenó Satoshi a su amigo. A máxima velocidad se acercó a Hariyama, este no lo pudo seguir y recibió el impacto de lleno, se le vio que recibió algo de daño.

-Vaya, ¿y eso por qué fue? – se preguntó Bonnie.

-Combate cercano ciertamente es un ataque muy fuerte, pero tiene un precio, y es reducir tus defensas. – le respondió Max a la chica.

-Exactamente, por eso el ataque de Pikachu le causó daño a Hariyama, y mientras más lo utilice más vulnerable se hará, aunque a pesar de eso, parece que está en buenas condiciones aún. – observo Misty.

-¡Hariyama, movimiento sísmico! – ordenó Hala, el Pokémon tomo a Pikachu por sus patas traseras he hizo un movimiento circular alrededor de su eje, lanzando a Pikachu al suelo, causándole un daño considerable.

-¡Contraataca con Impactrueno Pikachu! – exclamó Satoshi, Pikachu saltó al aire y lanzó una potente descarga directamente a Hariyama, a ese se le vio que el ataque logró afectarlo.

-¡Tumba rocas! – Hariyama empezó a lanzar un puñado de rocas al Pokémon de Satoshi.

-¡Usa Ataque rápido para esquivar el ataque! – Pikachu uso su ventaja en velocidad para esquivar las rocas, pudiendo evitarlo por completo, pero no se había percatado de que Hariyama estaba cerca de él.

-¡Ahora Combate Cercano! – funcionó su estrategia, Hariyama le dio un tremendo golpe a Pikachu, el impacto le causo bastante daño.

-¡Pikachu! – exclamó Satoshi preocupado. Sin embargo, Pikachu logró ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-Ahora amigo, usa Electro Bola. – le ordenó Satoshi, Pikachu cargo su ataque, lanzó una bola de electricidad que se dirigió a Hariyama a toda velocidad, se le vio que le causo bastante daño.

-¡Perfecto! Pikachu es mucho más rápido que Hariyama, y como ha usado combate cercano, sus resistencias han bajado a la mitad, está más igualado este encuentro. – dijo Gary, luego de ello se percató de la mirada de Lillie. – Oye, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada importante – respondió Lillie. – es solo que he aprendido a disfrutar de las batallas Pokémon, está muy interesante.

-Tú lo has dicho, realmente es muy entretenida. – dijo Delia sonriendo.

-¡Hariyama, golpe karate! – ordenó Hala, Hariyama lanzó su ataque directamente a Pikachu, no lo pudo esquivar recibió el ataque directamente.

- _"Voy a terminar con esto con el movimiento Z"_. – pensó Satoshi. – Bien Pikachu es hora, ¡sincronicémonos! – Satoshi comenzó a realizar los pasos para realizar el movimiento Z. La energía de su Pulsera Z paso directamente a Pikachu, y este comenzó a cargar el Giga Voltio Destructor.

-¡Hariyama, vamos a contrarrestarlo con nuestro movimiento Z, Ráfaga Demoledora! – exclamó Hala realizando los movimientos, Hariyama se preparó para realizar su ataque.

-¡Ataca ahora! – dijeron ambos entrenadores, ambos Pokémon lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo.

Colisionaron en medio de la arena y se vio como ambos ataques forcejeaban entre sí para ver cuál de los dos se sobreponía, la acumulación de energía ocasiono una explosión que levantó una nube de polvo. Cuando esta se disipo, se vio a ambos Pokémon de pie. La expectativa reino en el ambiente, finalmente ambos Pokémon cayeron abatidos.

-¡Ninguno de los dos Pokémon puede seguir, esto es un empate! – dijo el referí. Hala regresó a Hariyama a su Pokebola y Satoshi se acercó a Pikachu para recogerlo del suelo.

-Bien hecho amigo, peleaste bien, tomate un descanso. – le dijo Satoshi llegando a su lugar en la arena, dejo a Pikachu al lado de él, se le vio a Luz un poco preocupada, pero al ver como Pikachu se sentó y que estaba bien, se le vio más tranquila. – Bien, este será mi último Pokémon ¡Pikipek yo te elijo!

-¡Vamos Mankey, sal a pelear ahora! – dijo Hala lanzando su Pokebola.

-Esta será la última ronda de esta batalla, es el todo o nada, Satoshi debe dar lo máximo para ganar. – dijo Korrina. – Si pelea como siempre lo ha hecho, puede ganar.

-Él va a ganar, no te quede duda de eso – le dijo Serena a su amiga. - ¡Vamos Satoshi, esfuérzate!

-¡Adelante, ve con todo! – le dijo Dawn en voz alta.

-Esto será emocionante. ¡Pelea con todo! – le dijo Brock a su amigo.

-¡Comiencen! – el réferi inició la batalla.

-¡Adelante Pikipek, As Aéreo! – le ordenó a su Pokémon.

-Pikiiii, Pikipek! – el Pokémon se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Mankey, usa Puño Trueno! – le ordenó el Kahuna. Mankey dio un salto directo hacia Pikipek cargando su ataque, pero el ave logró esquivar el ataque moviéndose en el aire y acertó su ataque dándole un fuerte golpe al Pokémon oponente.

-¡Bien Hecho Pikipek, ahora usa Alas de Acero! – el Pokémon hizo una maniobra en el aire y se dirigió hacia Mankey para atacarlo. Sin embargo, el Pokémon cerró los ojos y espero a que el ave se acercará, en el último instante esquivo el ataque.

-¡Puño trueno de nuevo! – esta vez, Mankey reaccionó rápidamente, saltó y dio un fuerte golpe al ave. Esta calló al suelo.

-¡Levántate Pikipek, usa corte aéreo! – Pikipek se levantó y emprendió vuelo nuevamente, movió sus alas rápidamente apuntando a Mankey y una corriente de aire en forma de media luna se acercó a Mankey.

-¡Esquívalo! – el Pokémon saltó y logró esquivarlo. – ¡usa foco de energía!

-¡Pikipek, Alas de acero! – pero su ataque falló.

-¡Ahora Pikipek, Puño Trueno con todas tus fuerzas! – el Pokémon esquivó el ataque de Pikipek y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, el ataque le hico mucho daño a Pikipek, que cayó al suelo rodeado de chispas eléctricas.

-¡Vamos amigo levántate, tú puedes! – le dijo su entrenador dándole ánimos.

-¡Pikaaaa piiikaa! – (¡Esfuérzate Pikipek, arriba!) – le dijo Pikachu.

-Es inútil, fue un golpe crítico, recibió demasiado daño con ese ataque. – dijo Gary un poco triste.

-¡Vamos, arriba, dalo todo! – dijeron los amigos de Satoshi alzando la voz.

- _"Esto es malo, creo que no va a poder, ¡no puede ser…! Fallé"_. – pensó Satoshi bajando la vista al suelo.

-¡No Satoshi! – exclamó Serena alzando su voz. - ¡No lo hagas, recuerda lo que siempre dices, no te rindas hasta el final! ¡No te des por vencido, yo sé que ustedes dos pueden hacerlo, vamos Satoshi y Pikipek, no se rindan!

Las palabras de Serena hicieron que Satoshi se repusiera, levantó la vista y se preparó para seguir peleando.

- _"Serena tiene razón, este no soy yo, ¡yo… yo… NO ME RENDIRE!"_ – pensó el chico.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin previo aviso, Pikipek comenzó a emitir un brillo blanco luego de ponerse pie después de las palabras de Serena, cambiando su forma para el asombro de todos. Su Pokémon evoluciono a su siguiente forma.

-¡Truuumbeak! – exclamó el Pokémon de Satoshi. Luego la Rotom-Dex de Satoshi, así como la de Gary, salieron de sus mochilas para analizar al nuevo Pokémon.

-Trumbeak, el Pokémon Pico Bugle y la forma evolucionada de Pikipek, ese Pokémon suele comer bayas y almacenarlas en su Pico, luego las utiliza para lanzar una ráfaga hacia sus oponentes. – se le escucho decir a amos artefactos.

-¡In… Increíble, evoluciono en medio de la batalla! – dijo Korrina con asombro.

-¡Genial, tengo un Trumbeak! – exclamó Satoshi alegre.

-¡Adelante Satoshi, sigue combatiendo! – exclamó Serena dándole ánimo a Satoshi.

-¡Machácale Satoshi! – dijo Lillie en voz alta, ello hizo que Gary se sorprendiera, realmente Lillie comenzaba a disfrutar un poco más las batallas.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos Trumbeak, utiliza As Aéreo! – el Pokémon se levantó del suelo emprendiendo vuelo, este era mucho más rápido que antes, voló directamente hacia Mankey y sin que este pudiera reaccionar, le dio una serie de golpes volando en el aire.

-¡Mankey! – exclamó Hala, el Pokémon cayó al suelo y se levantó con dificultad. – ¡usa golpe cruzado! – el Pokémon cargo el ataque poniendo sus manos en forma de X.

-¡Esquívalo Trumbeak, ya sabes que hacer! – le dijo su entrenador, su Pokémon voló directamente hacia Mankey, esquivó el ataque y utilizó As Aéreo de nuevo, acelerando a toda velocidad en medio del aire y le propinó un golpe en toda la cara. Mankey salió volando varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Termínalo con Picotazo! – Trumbeak con el mismo impulso, se dirigió hacia su oponente, que aún no se había recuperado del ataque y acertó de nuevo.

-¡Noooo Mankey! – gritó Hala, pero el Pokémon cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Mankey no puede seguir, el ganador es Trumbeak, lo que significa que el ganador de esta batalla es el entrenador Satoshi! – exclamó el réferi dando por culminada la batalla.

 **[TERMINA LA BATALLA, FIN DEL OST]**

* * *

-¡Síiii, bien hecho Satoshi! – exclamaron todos sus amigos.

-¡Excelente, gané! – dijo Satoshi saltando de alegría, Pikachu hizo lo mismo. Trumbeak se poso en el hombro de su entrenador, feliz por haber obtenido la victoria. En eso Serena se acercó a Satoshi.

-¡Bien hecho, ganaste! Sabía que lo harías. – le dijo con una sonrisa, Satoshi se la devolvió, se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, hasta que Hala llegó junto a Satoshi luego de guardar a su Pokémon.

-Bien hecho Satoshi, lo hiciste bien, tal parece que ya has recuperado tu confianza, has completado el Gran Desafío de la Isla Mele Mele, y esta es la prueba, toma el cristal Z del tipo peleador, el Lizastal Z. – dijo el Kahuna entregándole el cristal de color naranja a Satoshi.

-Gracias Hala, - dijo el chico. – ¡perfecto, tengo el Lizastal Z! – dijo Satoshi extendiendo su brazo, Pikachu hizo su pose de confianza y extendió su pata haciendo la forma de una V.

Luego de ello, Hala le mostró a Satoshi los movimientos para activar la habilidad de su nuevo cristal Z, todos se encontraban felices por la victoria de Satoshi frente a Hala, así que decidieron celebrarlo en la casa de Kukui.

-Bien hecho hijo, lo hiciste bien. – le dijo su madre sonriendo. – Fue bueno que tus amigos estuvieran aquí para darte ánimo, ¿verdad que sí?

-Gracias mamá, si tienes razón, realmente me he hecho de un buen grupo de amigos. – dijo el chico.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme al aeropuerto, debo regresar a Kanto. – le dijo su madre. – sigue así en tus combates. Te deseo mucha suerte. – le dijo abrazando a su hijo. – y otra cosa…

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Satoshi curioso.

-Aún me debes una conversación, ¿no es así? – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Ehhh! Bueno, eto… - comenzó a decir el chico un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de eso. No olvides llamar a casa de vez en cuando. Adiós chicos, cuídense. – se despidió Delia, dejando a Satoshi sin palabras. Luego de ello salió de Pueblo Lilli, camino al aeropuerto.

Luego de ello, todos se dirigieron a casa del Profesor Kukui, en la ruta 1 para hacer una pequeña celebración. Comieron, bebieron y hablaron sobre el encuentro, Clemont y Brock intercambiaban opiniones sobre la cocina. Dawn, May, Serena y Lillie hablaban sobre moda. Misty y Gary recordaban como era Satoshi cuando inició su viaje, y Satoshi los veía a todos muy animados, y se le vio sonreír ante ello. Cayó la noche y todos se fueron, Satoshi acompaño a Serena hasta su hotel como la otra noche, y cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, fue de nuevo a casa de Kukui, para tener una buena noche de sueño, aunque las palabras de su madre le daban vueltas en la cabeza, dando así por culminado el día.

Al día siguiente…

Serena se levantó temprano y llamó a Grace, su madre en la región de Kalos.

-Hola hija, ¿cómo te va? ¿Vistes a Satoshi? – le preguntó su madre a la chica.

-Hola mamá, me encuentro bien no te preocupes. Sí, lo pude ver en su fiesta de cumpleaños, y no solo eso, lo vi combatir contra el Kahuna de la Isla Mele Mele y ganó en su revancha, debiste verlo estuvo increíble. – le dijo la chica muy feliz.

-Oooh, ya veo. – dijo Grace, feliz por ver a su hija sonreír. – Me alegro mucho. Te ves radiante Serena, la estás pasando bien ¿no?

-¡S… Sh…! ¡Sí, claro! – le dijo Serena a su madre, esta se rio un poco de la reacción de su hija.

-Ya veo, me parece estupendo. ¿te compraste algo lindo por allá? – dijo con curiosidad Grace.

-Claro que sí. – le dijo Serena mostrándole lo que había comprado. – dentro de poco lo usaré, ¿te gusta?

-Ya lo creo, se te verá bien. – le dijo. – Bueno hija, ya es hora de irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, cuídate mucho, nos vemos. – se despidió Grace.

-¡Claro! Adiós mama. – se despidió Serena.

De regreso en casa de Kukui…

Satoshi se levantó esa mañana junto a Pikachu, nuevamente antes de lo usual, y ello se debía a que sus amigos iban a despedirse de él hoy, ya que todos debían regresar a sus obligaciones, a pesar de que estaba feliz por los hechos recientes, le entró un poco de nostalgia y tristeza, le hubiera gustado compartir un poco más, pero sabía que ese día había de llegar.

Tomó su desayuno junto a Pikachu y Kukui. Una vez terminó de comer, se cambió y se puso sus nuevos atuendos en conjunto con la camisa que había comprado en el centro comercial hace algunos días, se puso su Pulsera Z, la que le había regalado Serena y su reloj en la muñeca de su mano izquierda, luego de eso salió de la casa hacia el aeropuerto, donde lo esperaban los demás. Luego de unos minutos de caminar, llegó a la ciudad y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

-Hola chicos. – los saludo Satoshi.

-Hola Satoshi, ¿qué tal estuvo tu noche? – le preguntó May.

-Bastante bien. – le respondió el chico. – ya casi es hora de que se marchen, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer. – dijo Brock. – debo volver a estudiar para ser doctor.

-Yo tengo que hacerme cargo del gimnasio, debe haber muchos entrenadores esperando por su batalla. – dijo Misty con algo de tristeza.

-También tengo el mismo problema. – dijo Korrina.

-Igual yo, aunque Clembot esté allí, tengo que volver. – dijo Clemont.

-Yo debo cumplir con mis obligaciones como Maestra de Concursos, lo siento Satoshi. – se disculpo May con tristeza. – aunque confieso que la prensa puede ser muy fastidiosa a veces.

-¡No me quiero ir! Pero debo ir a Kalos con mi hermano, asi puedo ver los combates de gimnasio y aprender de ello. – dijo Bonnie con algo de tristeza, pero al final sonrió un poco.

En eso se le vio a Max un poco triste, pero al final se repuso y miró a Satoshi fijamente.

-Satoshi, tengo algo que quiero hacer antes de irme. – le dijo Max poniéndose serio, ello sorprendió a Satoshi, May y Bonnie.

-¿De qué se trata Max? – le preguntó Satoshi.

-¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión que me prometiste tener un combate? – le preguntó Max.

-Claro que sí, no la he olvidado. – dijo Satoshi alegre.

-Pues, no participe en el torneo, quiero tener mi batalla contra ti antes de irme a Hoenn nuevamente, me serviría bastante para ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento. – le dijo el chico serio.

-Mmm, ya veo. No puedo rechazar una batalla, vamos a ello Max. – le dijo Satoshi sonriendo.

Salieron fuera del aeropuerto a una arena cercana, y se prepararon para tener su batalla, May estaba feliz de ver a su hermano tener un combate con Satoshi. Max también estaba emocionado, admiraba el estilo de batalla de Satoshi, y tenía mucha ilusión de poder tener un combate contra él.

-¿Te parece bien un dos contra dos? Su vuelo no tardara mucho en salir. – dijo Satoshi.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Comencemos. – dijo Max tomando una de sus Pokebolas.

-Al fin voy a ver parte del equipo de Max, esto será bueno. – dijo Bonnie emocionada.

-¡Marshtomp, yo te elijo! – dijo Max lanzando su Pokebola.

-Así que un Marshtomp, Dartrix yo te elijo. – exclamó Satoshi lanzando su Pokebola.

-Bien yo haré de réferi. – dijo Clemont. – Comiencen.

-Bien, Marshtomp usa bomba de lodo. – ordenó Max a su Pokémon. Este inhalo aire y lazo de su boca una bola de tierra.

-Dartrix esquívalo y usa hojas filosas. – le dijo Satoshi a su Pokémon. En ese momento Max se ajustó las gafas.

-¡Rayo de hielo ahora! – le dijo, el ataque atravesó las hojas congelándolas y acertó en Dartrix, causándole bastante daño.

-Vaya, sabe usar un ataque hielo su Pokémon, increíble. – dijo Brock sorprendido.

-Esa es la sorpresa que tiene contra los Pokémon de hierba. Se está esforzando. – dijo May con una sonrisa.

-¡Increíble! – dijo Bonnie. Dartrix se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Bien hecho Max, pero esto aún comienza. – le dijo Satoshi. – Dartrix, vuela directamente a Marshtomp.

-Marshtomp, usa tumba rocas. – le ordenó Max. Sin embargo, Dartrix logró esquivar su ataque.

-Usa capa de hojas. – le ordenó Satoshi a su Pokémon. Extendió sus alas y una gran cantidad de hojas emergieron, y se dirigieron a Marshtomp propino un fuerte golpe a Marshtomp, causándole mucho daño. – ¡Usa Garra umbría! – uso su ataque y le dio un fuerte golpe a Marshtomp.

-Usa Chorro de Agua. – le ordenó Max a su Pokémon. El potente ataque dio de lleno en Dartrix que cayó al suelo, este se levantó, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

-Usa hojas filosas. – el Búho nuevamente lanzó su ataque extendiendo sus alas, este dio de lleno en Marshtomp y cayó al suelo, derrotado.

-Marshtomp no puede seguir, Dartrix es el ganador. – sentenció Clemont.

-Lo hiciste bien amigo, tomate un descanso. – le dijo Max. – Bien, ¡Lairon yo te elijo!

-Vaya un Lairon, Max tiene buenos Pokémon. Dartrix, usa Garra Umbría! – le ordenó Satoshi.

-Lairon, usa roca afilada. – le ordenó Max a su Pokémon. Recibió el ataque de Dartrix como si nada, y el Búho recibió de lleno el ataque. Este cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Dartrix no puede seguir, Lairon gana. – exclamó Clemont. – _"tal parece que recibió un fuerte golpe de ese Rayo de Hielo"_.

-Tomate un descanso Dartrix. – dijo Satoshi regresando su Pokebola. – ¡Litten, sal a luchar! ¡Usa lanzallamas ahora! – le ordenó.

-Lairon, usa protección. – le ordenó Max. Se formó una barrera que hizo que el fuego no le hiciera daño. - ¡Usa de nuevo Roca Afilada!

-Litten, salta sobre las rocas. – le dijo el chico, este comenzó a saltar evitando así el daño del ataque. – ¡Usa Colmillo Ígneo! – le ordenó Satoshi.

-¡Esquívalo Lairon! – le ordenó Max. Logró hacerlo, pero la distancia entre Litten y Lairon era muy corta.

-¡Ahora Litten, Lanzallamas! – le ordenó Satoshi, el tremendo ataque de fuego dio de lleno en Lairon, causándole un gran daño. – ¡Colmillo Ígneo! – el ataque nuevamente le dio de lleno a Lairon, este cayó al suelo, sin embargo, este se levantó.

-¡Lairon, usa terremoto! – Litten aterrizó en el suelo luego de haber usado lanzallamas, y Lairon uso su ataque contra Litten. Este no lo pudo esquivar y sufrió un gran daño. En eso, se vio como un aura roja lo rodeó.

-¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Bonnie con asombro.

-Se activó su habilidad especial, llamarada. Ahora sus ataques fuego serán más fuertes. – le dijo Brock a la niña. – es lo que le paso al Infernape de Satoshi anteriormente.

-Ya veo… - dijo la niña.

-¡Bien Litten, terminemos esto! ¡Lanzallamas ahora! – exclamó Satoshi. El ataque cubrió un amplio frente que hizo imposible que Max pudiera esquivar el ataque, este le causó un gran daño a Lairon, que fue derrotado.

-¡Lairon no puede seguir, Litten es el ganador! Este encuentro es de Satoshi. – dijo el rubio finalmente.

-Vaya, Max le dio buena batalla a Satoshi, sus Pokémon son muy fuertes. – dijo Bonnie asombrada. En eso max llamó a su Pokémon, y se acercó a Satoshi.

-Tal parece que te has vuelto más fuerte que antes Satoshi, pero aún así no me rendiré, seguiré entrenando y te venceré algún día. – le dijo Max feliz por su batalla, a pesar de haber perdido.

-Ese es el espíritu, sigue así y serás muy fuerte Max. – le dijo Satoshi.

Luego de esa batalla, llegó la hora de decir adiós a sus amigos.

-Bueno Satoshi, llegó la hora, debemos entrar a esperar los aviones. – dijo Misty con algo de tristeza. – Cuídate mucho, no hagas muchas locuras y mucho éxito en tu recorrido insular.

-Gracias Misty, no te preocupes estaré bien, cuídate mucho, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto. – se despidió Satoshi un poco triste de ver sus amigos partir.

-Aún recuerdo cuando saliste de viaje y dijiste que te ibas a convertir en un Maestro Pokémon, tal parece que ya estás muy cerca de lograrlo, tus viajes no han sido en vano, buena suerte Satoshi, te estaremos apoyando. – se despidió su amigo Brock de él. – Cuando nos volvamos a ver seré todo un Doctor Pokémon.

-Seguro que sí, cuídate mucho Brock, no hagas muchas locuras, aunque Toxicroak seguro lo evita. – le dijo Satoshi dándole la mano a su amigo.

-Ese traidor… - dijo Brock en un susurro.

-Nosotros también nos vamos Satoshi, suerte. Nos veremos pronto. – se despidió May, al lado de su hermano Max.

-Adiós Satoshi, cuídate mucho. Me volveré más fuerte, he iré a la Liga de Hoenn. – dijo Max con entusiasmo y determinación.

-Ese es el espíritu Max, estaré esperando para ver el resultado de tú entrenamiento, suerte en la Liga. – le dijo Satoshi.

-Hasta luego Satoshi, yo también participare de nuevo en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh, esta vez lo conseguiré. – le dijo Dawn a su amigo, dándole un abrazo.

-Mucha suerte Dawn, eres muy fuerte seguro esta vez lo logras. – le dijo su amigo.

-Adiós. – se despidió Korrina. – espero que nos veamos de nuevo muy pronto Satoshi, cuídate mucho.

-Sí, adiós Satoshi, mucho éxito. – le dijo Bonnie.

-Nos vemos Satoshi. – dijo finalmente Clemont, ya varios habían entrado a la parte de adentro del aeropuerto.

-Síi… adiós… Clemont. – dijo Satoshi, no podía evitar sentirse triste, y aún no había llegado lo más difícil, que iba a ser despedirse nuevamente de Serena, de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que ya había llegado el momento, igual que con sus amigos. Clemont se percató de ello, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo.

-Vamos Satoshi no estés triste, de seguro nos veremos pronto de nuevo. Sé que tal vez esto sea un poco molesto, pero estoy seguro que vas a recibir una buena noticia. – le dijo Clemont.

-¿A qué te refieres? – la cara de Satoshi reflejaba mucha curiosidad.

-Ya lo sabrás, te lo aseguro. Bueno, adiós Satoshi cuídate. – le dijo su amigo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al aeropuerto, junto a Bonnie.

-¿A qué te refieres hermano? – le preguntó Bonnie.

-Pues veras… - comenzó a decirle Clemont. Luego se perdieron de vista al entrar en la parte de adentro del aeropuerto.

-Bueno… parece que ya todos se fueron, pero… ¿donde está Serena? ¿Será que su vuelo salía antes? – se preguntó Satoshi. – Si no se apresura, va a perderlo…

En ese instante, Satoshi le entro un profundo sentimiento de anhelo, ver a sus amigos partir fue un poco duro, la había pasado muy bien en su cumpleaños en compañía de todos ellos, tenía un tiempo que no los veía a muchos de ellos a excepción del grupo de Kalos, aunque sintió que se trató de una eternidad. En eso, una voz femenina pronunció su voz.

-Hola Satoshi, buenos días.

Era Serena, el chico se volteó para ver si amiga, pero lo que vio cuando volteó fue algo increíble, inclusive hizo que Pikachu se quedara sin palabras…, los ojos de Satoshi se le pusieron como platos.

-Se… Serena… pe… per… pero ¿qué? – alcanzó a decir el chico.

Continuara…

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES**

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 28, espero les haya gustado :D, ¿Qué será lo que dejo sorprendido a Satoshi? ¿Será capaz de decirle adiós a Serena de nuevo? ¿La dejará ir sin decirle nada? Habrá que esperar hasta el capítulo 29 :D.**

 **Bueno, recordarles que el jueves que viene, junto al 29, se va a subir el primer capítulo de la serie de Spin offs de las regiones por donde Satoshi viajo, veamos qué sucederá en ellas. Estas son canon en esta historia, no son aislados, serán importantes y deben de leerlos como ya se dijo.**

 **Para guiarlos, se pondrá una referencia tanto en el Spin Off, como en este fic para que puedan guiarse y no perderse entre los sucesos en el tiempo, al momento de que las historias se "unan". Sorpresas van a venir pronto con ello, esperamos que les guste. Sin más nada que decir, hasta la próxima amigos, que tenga feliz fin de semana.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Leyenda: Leer el Fanfic del especial de la región de Kalos; (Kalos: Edición Especial - Capítulo 1), antes que este capítulo de Caminos Enlazados. Les reitero que es importante que se pasen por esa historia, no dejen de hacerlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 29

En el capítulo anterior, Satoshi obtuvo la victoria contra el Kahuna de la Isla Mele Mele, obteniendo el Lizastal Z. Sus amigos, luego de su batalla y de la fiesta, deben despedirse de él ya que van a seguir con sus respectivos roles y sueños; sin embargo, se percata de que Serena no había llegado aún, pero repentinamente esta aparece y deja sorprendido a Satoshi con algo: ¿Será que Serena se va a ir de Alola a alguna otra región?

* * *

-Hola Satoshi, buenos días. – saludo la chica alegremente al azabache, en compañía de Luz.

-Se... Serena... pe... per... Pero ¿qué? - alcanzo a decir el chico totalmente asombrado junto a Pikachu, y no era para menos.

Serena estaba frente a él, pero había cambiado por completo su apariencia. Ahora llevaba un gorro de color rojo, con un símbolo con la forma de un pequeño cuadrado en medio; llevaba una mini blusa color crema con adornos de flores de color rosado y amarillo claro, se había formado un pequeño nudo en medio, se dejaba ver un poco su abdomen; llevaba unos shorts de color verde agua. El listón azul que le había regalado, ahora lo llevaba en su muñeca izquierda como un brazalete, llevaba un par de zapatos de dos colores, rojo y negro. Se percató nuevamente del collar extraño que llevaba Serena; además, había otro en el que llevaba su piedra llave.

-Y… Co… ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó Serena tímidamente. – Lo compre ayer antes de tu batalla contra Hala, ¿recuerdas?

Pero Satoshi tenía su mente en otro lugar, estaba totalmente en blanco y sorprendido, en eso una ligera brisa comenzó a correr e hizo que la cabellera rubia con un tono miel de Serena comenzara a ondear un poco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para evitar que se pusiera en su cara. Los ojos azules de Serena se quedaron fijos con los suyos, lo que le dificultaba pensar porque se había perdido por completo en su mirada. Escuchó que Serena lo llamaba de nuevo.

-Satoshi, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la chica un poco preocupada. Pikachu había logrado salir de su asombro y volteó a ver a Satoshi, este seguía con la mirada fija en Serena sin parpadear, totalmente distraído.

-¡Pika Pika! – (¡oye, despierta!) – dijo a su entrenador dándole un ligero golpe con su cola, haciendo que Satoshi reaccionara al fin.

-S… Sí, estoy bien. – le respondió.

-No me dijiste al final. ¿Cómo me veo con este nuevo atuendo? ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó nuevamente Serena, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Ahh, pu.. pueees – comenzó a decir el chico. – te… te ves… muy bien Serena. Ese atuendo te… te sienta bien. Te ves her… her… - _"vamos hombre, esta vez tengo que decirlo"_. – pensó el chico. - ¡Hermosa! – dijo finalmente muy rojo el chico, atreviéndose a decir aquello que no había podido antes, pero esta vez merecía decirlo, realmente Serena se veía muy bien.

- _"¡EEEEEH!, ¿escuche bien? ¿Acaso Satoshi me dijo que me veía bien y que era hermosa? ¿Mi oído está bien o solo estoy soñando nuevamente?"_ – pensó Serena, impresionada en primera instancia, pero le produjo gran satisfacción, sintió como si su pecho se hubiera hecho más grande de la felicidad. – Gra… ¡Gracias Satoshi!

-Estoy impresionado en verdad. – _"las chicas tienen una enorme facilidad para cambiar por completo su apariencia… Serena tiene buen gusto, en verdad se ve genial… Ehhh, pero… ¿Por qué me siento así de extraño de nuevo? Solamente la vi con algo lindo, ya lo había hecho antes… esto en vez de disminuir, solo aumenta cada día."_ : pensó Satoshi. Aunque se había percatado que Serena no llevaba maletas con ella. – Pero… Oye Serena, ¿por qué no traes maletas contigo? Vas a perder tu vuelo a Kalos. ¿O vas a otro lugar?

-¿De qué hablas Satoshi? – le preguntó Serena con extrañeza.

-¿Viniste porque vas a tomar un vuelo a casa no? – preguntó Satoshi.

-Ahhhh eso. – dijo la chica mostrando su sonrisa, lo que hizo que a Satoshi le saltara un poco el corazón, aún no se había acostumbrado a verla con su nueva apariencia. – Pues la verdad, es que no.

-¿Cómo así? – preguntó Satoshi aún con más extrañeza. - ¿A dónde te diriges entonces?

-A ninguna parte, tontito. – le respondió Serena sonriendo.

-¿Ninguna parte? ¿Hay alguna ciudad o región que se llame así? ¿Ningún lugar? – preguntó Satoshi, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por un momento llegó a pensar que…

-¡Claro que no Satoshi! ¿Cómo algo va a llamarse así? – le preguntó Serena con un poco de enojo. – Supones bien, me voy a quedar aquí en Alola.

Las palabras de Serena, habían salido indiscutiblemente de su boca, pero Satoshi no podía creer lo que había escuchado, debía ser una mentira.

-¡Oye Pikachu! Necesito que me hagas un favor… - le dijo Satoshi a su compañero.

-¿Pika? – (¿Qué?) – dijo el Pokémon inclinando un poco su cabeza viendo a su entrenador extrañado.

-Necesito que me des una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte ¿de acuerdo? Creo que estoy soñando de nuevo. – le dijo su entrenador.

-¿Piiika? – (¿en serio?) – su Pikachu lo miró un poco preocupado.

-Nada de Pika, hazlo ahora, estaré bien. – le dijo el chico. Pikachu se preparó y le propinó una buena descarga a Satoshi, el cual quedó cubierto de hollín y cayó al suelo rodeado de electricidad. Serena corrió hacia él un poco preocupada.

-¡Oye Satoshi! ¿Por qué le dijiste a Pikachu que te atacara? ¿Te volviste loco? – le preguntó la chica enojada y preocupada, tomando a Satoshi levantándolo un poco del suelo, tomándolo de su espalda.

-No… No es un sueño, esto es real. Serena, ¿de verdad te vas a quedar en Alola? – preguntó el azabache, que aún no podía creerlo.

-¡Sí, me voy a quedar! Esto no es un sueño Satoshi, es real. – le dijo la peli miel con una sonrisa.

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente, mágicamente se había quitado todo el hollín cuando Serena dijo aquello. Serena también se puso de pie; el azabache la miró fijamente muy sorprendido.

-Pero… yo pensé que solamente habías venido por mi cumpleaños. – le dijo el chico.

-Eso fue un plus, - comenzó a responderle la chica. – la verdad es que, Alola siempre fue mi destino original desde un principio.

-Explícate. – le dijo Satoshi casi suplicándole.

-Pues veras…

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

En la región de Kalos, hace 6 meses…

Serena se encontraba en la región de Kalos, luego de haber finalizado su recorrido por Hoenn. Se dirigía a casa de la ex reina de Kalos, Yashio, ya que le había prometido ir allí luego de llegar de su viaje por Hoenn. Siguió caminando por la ciudad hasta que llegó a la mansión. Tocó la puerta y le abrió el mayordomo.

-Hola Señorita Serena; adelante, la dueña ya se encuentra esperándola. – le dijo el hombre.

-¡Gracias! – dijo la chica feliz, se limpió los zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada y se adentró en la mansión de Yashio guiada por el mayordomo, llegaron hasta la parte de atrás del lugar, donde había un pequeño jardín, con una caminería, adornada con arbustos que contenían flores blancas.

-Hola Serena, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te fue en Hoenn? – le pregunto una mujer con gafas de sol con un traje negro muy elegante, se trataba de Yashio, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa del jardín, el mayordomo que trajo a Serena, les ofreció algo de beber a ambas y luego de ello salió a buscarlo.

-Pues, me fue bastante bien. Fue una buena experiencia, aunque… - le dijo la chica. – no pude ganar, quedé en las semifinales.

-Ya veo… es una lástima. – le respondió. – aunque puedo ver que te has hecho más fuerte, traes algo interesante contigo. – le dijo Yashio observando la piedra llave de Serena que llevaba en el cuello.

-Ahh esto, lo obtuve del campeón de Hoenn luego de uno de mis concursos, me dijo que tenía aptitudes y decidió dármelo. – le respondió la chica a Yashio.

-¿Steven? Ya veo. – le dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida. – Te has hecho con algo muy interesante en verdad. Tal parece que tuviste buenas experiencias.

-Sí, conocí nuevas amigas también. – le dijo Serena. – entre ellas la nueva Maestra de Concursos de Hoenn, May. Y también me hice amiga de otros dos coordinadores, Dawn y Drew.

-¿En serio? ¿Te hiciste amiga de esas chicas que participaron en la final? ¿Y también de ese chico? Vi el concurso por televisión, debo decir que ambas tienen mucho talento, son muy buenas. – le dijo Yashio.

-Me enfrenté a May en la semifinal, ella fue la que me venció. – dijo Serena.

-Con que eso paso… bueno no importa, como dije se ve que fue una buena experiencia para ti, además tienes un buen grupo de amigas. – le dijo Yashio. – Ahora, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?

-Pues… en realidad no lo se… me iba a quedar aquí un tiempo esperando a que la clase maestra volviera a comenzar. – le dijo Serena.

-Ya veo, pero me temo que no va a comenzar sino hasta dentro de un año. – respondió Yashio. – además, te tengo otra propuesta.

-¿Cuál es? – le pregunto con curiosidad Serena.

-Puedes entrenar conmigo durante algún tiempo, y luego puedes ir a emprender otro viaje por una nueva región que también tiene concursos. – le dijo Yashio.

-¿De qué lugar se trata?

-Alola, es una región que se encuentra hacia el sur, famosa también por sus concursos, un lugar con buenos espectáculos y un paraíso tropical, puedes ir allí, hacerte con algún Pokémon nuevo y de paso participar en los concursos, así te sigues preparando para la clase maestra. – explicó Yashio.

-Mmm, ya veo. Suena interesante. – le dijo Serena. – Seguro, voy a hacer eso. No voy a fallarle.

-Lo sé. – dijo Yashio. – a partir de mañana comenzamos, no va a ser nada fácil ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso es lo que esperaba. – le dijo Serena decidida.

-Esa es la actitud.

-Por cierto, - se preguntó Serena. – ¿Dónde está Aria?

Siguieron hablando un tiempo hasta que cayó la tarde y Serena regresó a su casa.

Hace algunos días, antes del cumpleaños de Satoshi…

-Bueno madre, ya me voy. – le dijo Serena a Grace.

-Buena suerte hija, espero que todo salga bien en tú nuevo viaje. – le dijo Grace a su hija. Serena le sonrío.

-¡Claro que sí! Voy a seguir mejorando para poder ganarle a Aria la próxima vez que me enfrente a ella. – dijo la chica. Sin embargo, vio que su madre la veía con una sonrisa, y una expresión de satisfacción.

-¿Sucede algo mamá? – le preguntó la chica a su madre.

-No, todo está bien, ya ve para que no pierdas el vuelo, mucha suerte. – le respondió.

-Adiós madre, cuídate mucho, estaremos en contacto, vamos Luz. – dijo Serena saliendo por la puerta.

-Pika Pi! – dijo la Pikachu con alegría.

Llamarón a los pasajeros para abordar el avión hacia la región de Kanto, lugar donde se dirigía Serena.

- _"Llegó la hora, aquí vamos"_ – pensó Serena con una sonrisa y muy decidida.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

* * *

De regreso a la actualidad, en Alola…

-Pero…, si venías hacía acá desde un principio. – se preguntó Satoshi. - ¿Por qué tomaste un vuelo hacia Kanto?

-Pues… porque ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, quería verte antes de emprender mi viaje hacia aquí. Me enteré que no estabas en casa gracias a tú mamá, y me comentó la fiesta sorpresa que te iban a hacer aquí en Alola, y así es como llegué ese día a tu cumpleaños, pero en realidad mi destino siempre fue este. Curioso como dan vueltas las cosas, ¿no te parece Satoshi? – le dijo Serena sonriendo.

Satoshi no lo podía creer, se iba a encontrar con Serena en Alola desde un principio. Sintió como una ola de alegría invadía su cuerpo, no podía creer que originalmente iba hacia Alola siempre, y además el hecho de que haya intentado reencontrarse con el de nuevo en Kanto fue un gesto que le hizo sentirse muy feliz. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que secretamente, se había cumplido su deseo de poder viajar de nuevo junto a Serena por otra región, aún no podía salir de su asombro.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Vamos a viajar juntos como lo hicimos en aquella ocasión en Kalos? – le preguntó Satoshi ansioso.

-Sí, claro que sí. No puedo negarme a viajar contigo de nuevo. Tú iras a tus desafíos en el recorrido insular y yo a los concursos de este lugar. ¿No te parece estupendo? – le preguntó Serena un poco ruborizada.

-¿Estupendo? – dijo Satoshi con un tono de sorpresa y excitación, Serena vio cómo su amigo apretaba los puños y se inclinó un poco. – Es… es… ¡es simplemente genial! ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a viajar con Serena de nuevo, no pudieron haberme dado mejor noticia! – acto seguido, el chico se acercó a Serena como lo hizo en aquella ocasión en su cumpleaños y la abrazó alzándola en el aire, dejando sorprendida a Serena. Pero algo era diferente, Satoshi en eso se dio cuenta que había puesto su mano directamente en la parte descubierta de la espalda de Serena. Inmediatamente se puso rojo como un tomate y la bajo al suelo nuevamente, soltándola de inmediato y echándose hacia atrás.

-¡Lo..! ¡Lo siento Serena! – dijo el chico disculpándose por lo que había hecho.

-No… ¡no te preocupes Satoshi! No ha pasado nada. – Serena sintió como nuevamente la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir, le daba felicidad como Satoshi había recibido la noticia, no podía evitarlo, a ella también le hacía mucha ilusión viajar con su amado de nuevo, no tenía precio.

-¿Sabes dónde es tú primer concurso? – le preguntó el azabache, aún apenado.

-En la Isla de Akala, en la ciudad portuaria de ese lugar, en Ciudad Kantai. – le dijo Serena. – ¿Tienes otro desafío en esta isla?

-No, ahora debo partir hacia la Isla de Akala. No tengo más nada que hacer aquí. – le respondió el chico. – Pero, hay un sitio que no he investigado aún. ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Dónde queda? – le preguntó Serena.

-Cerca de la costa en la ruta 1, se llama La Colina de los Diez Quilates. – le respondió el chico.

-Seguro, vamos entonces. – le respondió la chica. Comenzaron a caminar hacia allí. – así me cuentas tu experiencia en la Escuela Pokémon, tengo ganas de escucharlas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa del Profesor Kukui…

La puerta de la casa de Kukui sonó, cuando la abrió se encontró a Lillie en la puerta. Esta había cambiado un poco su apariencia, aparte de llevar su sombrero blanco y su vestido blanco de costumbre, esta vez llevaba un bolso con ella.

-Hola Profesor, ¿cómo está? – saludó Lillie a Kukui.

-Hola Lillie, todo perfecto gracias. – le respondió Kukui a Lillie. – Pasa adelante. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias Profesor, estoy bien. – le dijo Lillie, sentándose en la sala de la casa de Kukui. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno en ese caso, entremos en materia de una vez. – le dijo Kukui a Lillie.

-Claro, seguro profesor. Dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-En primer lugar, debo entregarte esto. – le dijo Kukui, levantándose de su silla, acto seguido le entrego un huevo a Lillie en sus manos.

-¿Un huevo? – se preguntó Lillie. - ¿Qué Pokémon contiene?

-Eso es una sorpresa. – le respondió Kukui. – Necesito que lo cuides hasta que nazca, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero… - comenzó a decirle Lillie.

-No te preocupes, es un buen comienzo para tratar tu problema del miedo a los Pokémon. Aunque sé que ya has salvado a otro Pokémon del peligro. – le dijo Kukui.

-Tuve que hacerlo, corría peligro allí. Usted y la profesora Pimpinela fueron muy amables al haberme ayudado. Hablando de eso… su esposa, ¿logró descubrir algo? – le pregunto Lillie con curiosidad.

-Ese Pokémon es bastante interesante, - le comenzó a decir Kukui a la chica. – ciertamente tiene algún tipo de conexión con los espíritus guardianes de Alola, además de poseer un poder muy grande para su pequeño tamaño.

-Pero... no parece provenir de Alola. – dijo una Lillie pensativa.

-En eso tienes razón. – le dijo Kukui. – Tal parece que Cosmog, como dijiste que lo llamaban, proviene de otro lugar; aunque según Pimpinela dice que más bien el término correcto es dimensión.

"Es un Pokémon Psíquico, por lo que tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse a otros lugares, aunque según sus estudios, en su cuerpo en forma de nebulosa hay suficiente energía para ir a mayores distancias, desde otros planetas hasta crear agujeros de gusano para distancias mucho mayores. No sabemos qué es lo que querían aquellas personas de donde lo rescataste con él."

-Los habitantes de Alola, ¿no saben nada de eso? – pregunto la chica.

-Solo rumores y leyendas. – dijo el profesor. – Antiguamente se decía que en la región llegó una pequeña criatura que los reyes de este lugar llamarón: "El hijo de las estrellas". Me imagino que fue porque llegó del cielo y por la forma de su cuerpo en forma de gas. Existen rumores de que hace mucho tiempo los espíritus guardianes, así como este Pokémon, que había cambiado su forma drásticamente, lucharon desesperadamente contra una especie de invasión, aunque como te dije son solo rumores.

En ese momento, se escuchó un pequeño estruendo en medio del lugar, una luz blanca apareció y cuando se extinguió, salió aquel Pokémon del que Lillie y Kukui estaban hablando, Cosmog. Se volteó a ver a Lillie y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, se veía que era bastante ligero, y a pesar de la forma de su cuerpo, mantenía su forma estable. Al Pokémon se le veía sonreír y divertido mientras hacia todo ello. Kukui y Lillie lo observaron impresionados.

-N… Nebulilla… co… ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! – dijo una exaltada Lillie, impresionada por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Nebulilla? – se preguntó Kukui extrañado.

-Es el nombre que le puse de cariño. – dijo Lillie sin salir de su asombro. – se supone que estaba en casa de la Profesora Pimpinela en Akala.

-Tal vez te extrañaba y uso su tele transportación para llegar aquí en un instante. – intuyó Kukui.

-Pero… Oye Nebulilla, – comenzó a decir Lillie con tono severo reprendiéndolo. – no puedes desaparecer, así como así sin decirle a nadie, harás que la Profesora Pimpinela se preocupe. Y es peligroso, además ¿qué pasaría si te capturan? – terminó de decir preocupada.

El Pokémon la miró fijamente, y nuevamente comenzó a saltar y flotar por el lugar sonriendo, Lillie dio un suspiro luego de ver que lo que le había dicho a Cosmog le entro por un oído y salió por el otro, el Pokémon solo pensaba en divertirse y en estar con Lillie.

-Rayos, no tiene remedio… - se lamentó Lillie, el Pokémon saltó a sus brazos.

-Pensé que le tenías miedo a los Pokémon. – dijo el profesor observando la escena.

-Bueno, si les temo, pero con Nebulilla es distinto, es un Pokémon muy adorable y desde que lo rescaté nos hicimos muy amigos, ¿verdad? – el Pokémon dio un sonido de aprobación. – Aún no me acostumbro a los otros Pokémon. Nebulilla, tienes que regresar con la Profesora Pimpinela, ¿de acuerdo? – el Pokémon nuevamente miró a Lillie e hizo una especie de puchero, no le agradaba la idea.

-Tal parece que Cosmog quiere quedarse contigo. – dijo Kukui.

-Pero… ¿cómo lo mantengo oculto? Es muy arriesgado que alguien lo vea. – dijo una preocupada Lillie viendo al Pokémon.

-Puedes llevarlo en tu bolso, con tal es un Pokémon pequeño y puedes llevarlo junto al huevo que cuidarás. – dijo el profesor feliz.

-Mmm, puede funcionar. – dijo la chica, volteó a ver a Cosmog. – Nebulilla escúchame, puedes venir conmigo, pero te vas a quedar en mi bolso y no vas a salir de allí a menos que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo, me tienes que obedecer ¿de acuerdo? – Cosmog sonrió e hizo un sonido de aprobación, estaba feliz de irse con Lillie. En eso sonó el teléfono de casa de Kukui, se levantó del sofá y fue a atenderlo.

-¿Hola? Ah hola cielo, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Kukui. - ¡Tranquila no te preocupes! Esta aquí con Lillie y conmigo… si uso su tele transportación para llegar aquí… no te preocupes todo está bien… ¿tienes suficiente para seguir con tu investigación?... de acuerdo perfecto, se lo diré a Lillie. – colgó el teléfono. – Me dice que puedes quedarte con él, tiene suficiente material para seguir investigando. De todas maneras, la puedes ver en Akala cuando gustes.

-Gracias Profesor. – le respondió la chica sonriendo. – ¿Sabe algo de los planes de Satoshi?

-Me imagino que seguirá con el recorrido insular. – le respondió. – su siguiente destino es la isla de Akala.

-En ese caso… creo que iré con él, es más seguro si voy en grupo. Además, viajar por la isla e ir a las ruinas de los guardianes puede ayudar en algo a descubrir sobre lo que Nebulilla es y su función.

-Esa es una buena idea. – dijo Kukui. – ve y habla con él.

-Eso haré. Vamos Nebulilla, entra al bolso. – el Pokémon salió flotando y se metió en el bolso, luego de eso Lillie guardó el huevo que le había dado el profesor. – Nos vemos luego profesor Kukui.

-Seguro, yo tengo un bote, los puedo llevar a Akala mañana, diles a los muchachos que vengan cuando estén listos.

-Claro, ya regreso entonces. – le dijo la chica saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de Samson Oak…

Gary se encontraba hablando con sus dos abuelos, Samson y Samuel Oak, este último a través de una video conferencia.

-De las 18 formas alolianas de los Pokémon de Kanto, solo he visto a los Rattata, Raticate y al Raichu de Alola, de diferentes entrenadores. – dijo Gary. – Los Rattata puede que hayan evolucionado de una forma distinta para ser nocturnos, debido al color de su pelaje tienen más facilidad para esconderse y buscar alimentos, así como es menos caluroso.

-Así es, - lo secundó Samson. – los Rattata de Alola tuvieron que desarrollar esa habilidad para poder buscar comida en lugares menos riesgosos para ellos, lo que hizo también que desarrollaran la característica de ser del tipo Oscuridad, aunque mantienen el tipo Normal.

-Ya veo – dijo el Profesor Oak desde Kanto. – es realmente interesante, así evitan que los Pokémon voladores que actúan de día como por ejemplo los Spearow les quiten sus alimentos, fascinante. Desarrollaron esa aptitud para poder sobrevivir en una isla más pequeña. Aunque, el por qué Raichu evoluciona de esa forma…

-Me imagino que por la energía natural que emana de las islas, esta afecta de una forma distinta a los Pikachu cuando se les aplica la roca trueno para que evolucionen, además si tienen la capacidad de flotar debido a que son del tipo Psíquico y acumulan su energía en su cola eso les permite ahorrar mucha más energía y electricidad en su cuerpo. – intuyó Gary. – aunque, ¡los nativos del lugar dicen que esto se debe a que comieron muchas malasadas! Cosa que no tiene sentido en realidad. – terminó diciendo con un suspiro. – parece que son aficionados al surf estos Raichu – dijo riéndose.

-Puede ser, puede ser – dijo Oak también riéndose. – En esa isla, ¿no hay más Pokémon de Kanto con variante regional?

-No, tal parece que no. Debo ir a Akala para seguir observándolos de entrenadores y en su hábitat natural. – dijo el chico a su abuelo.

-Eso no es problema, puedes hablar con Kukui para que te lleve a Akala en su bote. – le dijo Samson.

- _"No sé por qué pero… me parece que voy a terminar viajando junto a Satoshi, eso será interesante… me pregunto si Lillie querrá venir con nosotros y acompañarnos… Mmm, me pregunto también si Serena se quedará aquí o se irá de nuevo… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué se me vino Lillie a la cabeza de repente? Creo que algo va mal con mi cabeza"_. – pensó Gary.

-Oye Gary, ¿estás bien? – le preguntaron ambos Oak.

-¡Sí, claro que sí, de maravilla! – respondió. – voy a ir a prepararme para el viaje.

-De acuerdo. – le dijo Samson, el chico se levantó y se fue a su habitación. – vaya, tal parece que será parecido a los viejos tiempos para esos dos ¿no?

-Así es, que grupo de lo más peculiar. – dijo Oak.

* * *

De regreso con Satoshi y Serena…

Ambos chicos iban caminando a través de una cueva, por la cual se llegaba al lugar que había mencionado Satoshi, al atravesarla llegaron a un claro en medio de un grupo de pequeñas colinas que conformaban el lugar.

-Así que esto es La Colina de los Diez Quilates… - dijo Serena.

-Sí, así es. – comentó Satoshi. – Nunca antes había venido a este lugar en el tiempo que tengo aquí en Alola. Aunque siempre lo había visto en el mapa de la Rotom-Dex. – dijo el chico con entusiasmo. – me pregunto qué tipo de Pokémon encontrare en este lugar, un nuevo amigo es lo que necesitamos en el equipo, ¿verdad Pikachu?

-¡Pika Pika! – (¡seguro que sí!) – dijo el Pokémon feliz. En eso Luz se volteó a ver a Satoshi y a Pikachu.

-Pika, pikachu, pikapi. – (estos dos se parecen bastante) – dijo Luz divertida por el entusiasmo de Satoshi y Pikachu.

-Oh vaya – dijo Serena riéndose un poco. – eso me recuerda a mí cuando capture a Luz en Hoenn. Le dije exactamente lo mismo a Dawn aquella vez.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó el chico. – qué casualidad, parece que tenemos el mismo tipo de entusiasmo por los nuevos Pokémon, algo en lo que nos parecemos Serena. – le dijo Satoshi sin pensarlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió apenado. Serena, por el contrario, tuvo una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad y un poco de pena también, no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento.

En eso, escucharon un ruido que provenía de uno de los arbustos cercanos a donde se encontraban; Luz y Pikachu bajaron de los hombros de sus entrenadores, alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, el ruido se intensifico y de repente, salió un Pokémon muy peculiar. Era pequeño, tenía la forma de un cachorro, pelaje de color marrón claro, a excepción de las patas, el hocico y la punta de las orejas, su pelaje alrededor del cuello y de su cola, que era muy tupida, eran de color crema con pequeños rombos de color negro en algunos lugares de su cuello, y de ojos azules muy claros.

-Awww, ¡qué bonito! – exclamó Serena, se vio como en sus ojos se formó una especie de estrella y también alrededor de su cabeza se formaban estrellitas, estaba fascinada por la belleza del Pokémon que había visto. El Pokémon vio a los dos entrenadores con curiosidad, pero luego este cayó al suelo fatigado. Rápidamente Pikachu y Luz se aproximaron al Pokémon.

-¡Oye estás bien! – exclamó Satoshi acercándose al pequeño Pokémon; Serena hizo lo mismo con expresión preocupada. Se escuchó un breve rugido proveniente del Pokémon.

-Oh vaya, tal parece que lo que está es hambriento, dame un segundo creo que tengo algo por aquí. – dijo Satoshi abriendo su bolso, cogiendo algunas bayas zidra. – Toma amigo, creo que esto te ayudará. – le dijo acercándose al Pokémon dándole las bayas.

Este al verlas se levantó y comenzó a comer rápidamente, luego de haber acabado, dio un pequeño ladrido y saltó hacia Satoshi, frotándose en el rostro del chico.

-Oye, oye tranquilo, - le dijo Satoshi en parte feliz porque el Pokémon se encontraba bien, pero también sentía que algo que venía del mismo le hacía daño. – es como si tuviera rocas alrededor de su cuello.

-Creo que eso es lo que son Satoshi. – le dijo la chica.

-Veamos que nos dice la Rotom-Dex. – dijo el chico, el aparato de repente al escuchar que lo llamaban salió de su mochila.

-Claro, cuente conmigo. – dijo el aparato mostrando una cara feliz en su pantalla.

-Eeh, ¿puedes hablar? – se preguntó Satoshi.

-Claro que puedo, cuando me diseñaron se incluyó esa función, solo que no lo he hecho hasta ahora. Recuerda que soy un Pokédex con un Rotom dentro. – dijo el aparato. – Veamos. – el aparato vio al pequeño Pokémon con su cámara. – Buscando datos. – luego de un momento, dio con ellos. – Rockruff, el Pokémon Perrito, este Pokémon es muy sociable, amigable y noble, es considerado un buen Pokémon para entrenadores novatos por su carácter, aunque a medida que crece se pone más rebelde. Se dice que detecta la felicidad o tristeza de su entrenador, en cuyo caso no se separa de él. Cuando está feliz, frota las pequeñas rocas de su cuello con su entrenador.

-Ya veo, por eso se sentían rocas cuando se frotaba sobre mí. – dijo Satoshi, la Rotom-Dex volvió a su bolso. - ¿Estás feliz amigo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – el Pokémon soltó un pequeño ladrido, y se sentó moviendo su cola.

-¡Es muy lindo! ¡Me encanta! – dijo la chica viendo a Rockruff. – además es muy simpático en verdad, ¿sabías eso? – dijo la chica al Rockruff, este saltó hacia Serena y comenzó a frotarse sobre ella. - ¡Auch! Si es verdad que tiene rocas en su cuello, pero aun así es lindo. – dijo finalmente, tomándolo y poniéndolo en el suelo.

-Bueno, parece que ya está bien, creo que podemos irnos. – dijo el chico. – adiós amiguito, nos vemos.

Comenzaron a alejarse del lugar para seguir su camino, sin embargo, Rockruff se levantó y comenzó a andar al lado de Satoshi, soltando un pequeño ladrido nuevamente, moviendo su cola.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el chico. – ya estás mejor ¿no? Ya puedes volver a casa. – le dijo Satoshi al Pokémon. Al escuchar aquello puso una expresión triste y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

-Tal parece que quiere irse contigo Satoshi. – dijo Serena. – ¿no dijiste que querías un nuevo amigo? Tal parece que ya tienes uno nuevo. – dijo sonriendo.

Satoshi se detuvo y se agacho para ponerse a la altura del pequeño Pokémon.

-¿Es eso cierto Rockruff? – preguntó. El pequeño perro dio un salto y puso cara de alegría, luego saltó hacia el chico de nuevo lamiéndole la cara y de nuevo causándole daño con las rocas en su cuello al frotarse con él.

-¡Oye tranquilo! – dijo el chico de nuevo, aunque lo ponía feliz ver al Pokémon recuperado y contento. – bueno está bien, bienvenido al equipo Rockruff. – dijo Satoshi tomando una de las Pokebolas que le había regalado Gary recientemente, el Pokémon toco el centro de la Pokebola y entro dentro de ella. Luego del clásico movimiento de la Pokebola, finalmente había capturado a Rockruff. – ¡Genial, tengo un nuevo Pokémon!

-Me alegro por ti Satoshi. – le dijo Serena.

-¡Pika Pi! – (¡genial!) – dijeron Pikachu y Luz al unísono.

-Bueno creo que ahora sí es momento de volver a casa de Kukui, debemos prepararnos e ir a la isla de Akala. – dijo Satoshi.

* * *

Regresaron sobre sus pasos, por la misma cueva por la que habían ingresado a aquel lugar, al salir a la ruta 1, vieron que Lillie corría hacia ellos, se percataron de su nuevo bolso que llevaba consigo.

-Hola Lillie, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Satoshi. - ¿Y ese bolso?

-Hola Satoshi, lo adquirí recientemente. – le dijo la chica. – aquí llevo un huevo que me dio el Profesor Kukui, voy a cuidarlo hasta que se abra.

-Ooh, que interesante. – dijo Serena. – me pregunto que Pokémon saldrá de allí.

-Yo también. – dijo Lillie sonriendo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba allí con Satoshi en ese instante. – Oye Serena, pensé que ya te habrías ido como los demás, ese nuevo atuendo te queda bien.

-¡Gracias Lillie! Ah, no lo sabes verdad. Voy a viajar junto a Satoshi por la región de Alola. – dijo la chica feliz.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ustedes, será un viaje divertido realmente. – dijo Lillie. – De hecho, iba a hablar contigo sobre eso Satoshi. – en eso, Gary apareció detrás de ellos desde la misma dirección de Lillie.

-Hola chicos. – saludó Gary a sus amigos. – Vaya así que Serena está aquí, asumo que vas a quedarte en Alola. Por cierto, te ves bien.

-Estas en lo correcto, me voy a quedar. – dijo la chica feliz. – y gracias a ti también Gary.

-¿No te parece genial Satoshi? – le preguntó Gary a su amigo, acercándose a él y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello. – Serena se va a quedar con nosotros en Alola, y además mira su nuevo atuendo ¿Ya le dijiste algo por ello? Verdad que se ve estupenda. – terminó diciendo acercándose al rostro de su amigo que se comenzaba a poner rojo.

-C… ¡Claro que le dije algo por como se ve! – le dijo el chico. – Me contenta que ella viaje conmigo de nuevo. Pero… ¡Metete en tus asuntos idiota! – le dijo Satoshi un poco enojado.

-Oooh, creo que di en un lugar sensible. – dijo Gary riéndose. – lo siento Satoshi, no sabía que viajar de nuevo con Serena te causaba tanta ilu… - en eso Satoshi paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Gary también, acercando su cabeza a la de él y le habló en un susurro.

-Ya basta Gary, ¿puedes dejar de hacer bromitas? – le dijo el chico nervioso, enojado y rojo. Gary se rio de ello y le dio una palmada en un hombro. Mientras tanto, Serena se puso nerviosa, ya que Gary en aquella ocasión los había pillado en un momento incómodo.

-Tranquilo no te alteres. – le dijo su amigo. – yo te entiendo, a mí también me da gusto que puedas viajar con ella de nuevo. No lo desaproveches, tienes que moverte ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres que algo pase. – le dijo Gary con picardía.

-¡EEEEH! P… Pe… Pero ¡¿De qué estás hablando!? – exclamó Satoshi exaltado por lo que había dicho Gary, muy nervioso.

-En verdad sigues siendo el mismo bobo de aquel entonces… no tienes remedio. – le dijo Gary riéndose un poco. Serena dio una pequeña risa nerviosa y Lillie también comenzó a reírse de la reacción de Satoshi.

-No estás en posición de reírte de mí, bobo. – le dijo Satoshi a Gary. – También tienes tu talón de Aquiles, cuéntame: ¿Cómo te va con Lillie? Los he visto muy unidos. – preguntó Satoshi a Gary, esto hizo que Lillie se sonrojara y empezara a sudar un poco.

-Ejem, Ejem. – Gary se aclaró un poco la garganta, buscando disimular. – no sé de qué hablas Satoshi, Lillie es una buena amiga, además de que es muy inteligente y está superando poco a poco su miedo por los Pokémon, deberíamos aprender de la superación que ha tenido. – dijo finalmente, eso lo único que provoco fue una sonrisa de Serena y que Lillie se pusiera aún más roja.

-Mmm, yo creo que hay algo más allí.

-¡Que no! Y como dijiste tú, metete en tus asuntos. – le dijo Gary que se había salido de su zona de confort.

-Ooow, ya caíste. – le dijo Satoshi riéndose.

-¿Quién se la pasaba perdido en la nebulosa? – dijo Gary poniéndose frente a Satoshi.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!? – dijo Satoshi poniéndose frente a Gary, ambos comenzaron a verse fijamente, y se podía ver como una corriente salía de los ojos mirándose mutuamente, enojados.

- _"Hombres… ¿por qué les cuesta ser más sinceros? Hay que ver"_. – pensó Serena dando un suspiro. Lillie finalmente habló saliendo de su vergüenza.

-¡Bueno ya, suficiente! – dijo Lillie. – no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas, resuelvan sus problemas en otro momento. Tengo un mensaje del Profesor Kukui. Dice que nos puede llevar a la Isla de Akala el día de mañana.

-Perfecto. – dijo Satoshi desviando la mirada de Gary. – ¿qué ibas a decir antes Lillie?

-Bueno, ya que ustedes van a la isla de Akala. – comenzó a decir Lillie. – iba a decirte si puedo acompañarte, tengo algunas cosas que hacer allí, y hay cierto lugar al que quiero ir.

-Claro que si Lillie, puedes venir conmigo y con Serena todo el tiempo que quieras. – le dijo Satoshi. – Me imagino que también vas a ir a Ula'Ula y a Poni, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros por toda Alola.

-En ese caso, - dijo Gary. - ¿Por qué no viajamos los 4 juntos? Yo también tengo que viajar por esas islas, tengo que ver las formas alolianas de los Pokémon de Kanto, además Lillie, con tu conocimiento me podrás ayudar con eso. Después de todo, estudias a los Pokémon también ¿no? – le dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

-Pu… Pueeeees. – comenzó a decir Lillie volviendo a ponerse roja. – está bien, si tú lo dices.

-Está decidido entonces. – dijo Serena con felicidad y una sonrisa, parándose al lado de Satoshi. – Vamos a viajar los 4 juntos por la región de Alola. Algo me dice que nos divertiremos mucho en este viaje.

-Bueno, me regreso a casa para terminar de prepararme para el viaje, nos vemos mañana en casa de Kukui. – dijo Gary. – adiós.

-Yo también debo irme, nos vemos mañana. – se despidió Lillie, para irse atrás de Gary.

-Tengo que recoger las cosas en el hotel Satoshi, también debo irme. – le dijo Serena. – nos vemos mañana.

-Seguro que sí Serena, hasta mañana. Estoy muy contento de poder viajar contigo de nuevo. – en eso, Serena se acercó a Satoshi y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, gesto que Satoshi ligeramente sonrojado correspondió, rodeando la espalda de Serena con sus brazos.

Se separaron y el chico vio como Serena se dirigía hacia la ciudad. Aunque esta vez no se sentía triste, porque sabía que la volvería a ver mañana, y la vería por mucho tiempo más durante su viaje juntos. Satoshi se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a casa de Kukui, a esperar para el próximo día.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Serena, Lillie y Gary se levantaron esa mañana, y se dirigieron a casa del Profesor Kukui para irse junto a Satoshi a la Isla de Akala y así iniciar su viaje juntos. Los tres se encontraron en el camino hacia allí, tocaron la puerta y les abrió Satoshi.

-Hola chicos, ¿listos para una nueva aventura? – preguntó Satoshi con entusiasmo.

-Claro que sí, vamos de una vez. – dijeron los tres al unísono. En eso Kukui se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos, - los saludó. – debemos esperar un poco, hay alguien más que va a venir con nosotros a Akala.

-¿De quién se trata? – preguntó el azabache.

-Ya lo verás. – le dijo Kukui al chico

Entraron y esperaron alrededor de una hora; Satoshi les estaba comentando lo que había pasado cuando capturo a Rockruff en el La Colina de los Diez Quilates y Gary sobre aquello que aprendió sobre las formas regionales cuando sonó la puerta de la casa de Kukui. El Profesor fue a abrir y vieron a un chico que no conocían en la puerta, de piel morena, vestía una camisa negra, bermudas de color amarillo, un bolso y tenía el pelo de color verde muy oscuro

-¡Hola Profesor! ¿Cómo está? – lo saludo el chico son una sonrisa y dando pequeños saltos.

-Hola Hau, me alegro que hayas llegado. – respondió Kukui. – Bueno ahora sí estamos listos, vamos al puerto de la ciudad, allí está el bote. – los chicos se levantaron del sofá de la sala y salieron de la casa. Al llegar a la puerta se presentaron.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Satoshi, y este es mi compañero Pikachu. – lo saludo el azabache, Pikachu hizo un gesto con la mano saludando a Hau.

-¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena! – saludo la peli miel alegremente.

-Soy Gary, no lo olvides ¿eh? – saludo Gary.

-Hola, soy Lillie un gusto. – saludo la chica alegremente.

-Hola a todos chicos, un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Hau, soy de Pueblo Lilli. – dijo el chico. Una vez hecho esto, los chicos siguieron su camino a la ciudad en compañía de Kukui.

-¿Tú también vas a hacer el recorrido insular? – le preguntó Satoshi.

-Claro que sí, hace dos días derrote al viejo para poder seguir a la siguiente isla. – dijo el chico.

-¿Te refieres a Hala? – le preguntó Gary, le había extrañado que le dijera viejo al Kahuna de la Isla Mele Mele.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que él es mi Abuelo, por eso lo llamo así. – dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Eres el nieto del Kahuna Hala? Wow impresionante. – le dijo Satoshi

-Así es, mi sueño es superarlo para que así Tapu Koko reconozca mi fuerza y ser el nuevo Kahuna algún día. – dijo Hau dando un salto y con bastante entusiasmo.

-Mucha suerte, de seguro serás capaz de lograrlo. – le dijo Serena dándole ánimos.

-¡Gracias, lo haré! – le respondió el chico. – Me imagino que tú también estás con el recorrido insular Satoshi.

-Así es, voy a superar todos los desafíos y a los Kahuna de Alola y participaré en la Liga que construye Kukui, esta vez voy a ganar.

-Ya veo, pero no te será fácil, yo también participaré, voy a por la victoria. – dijo Hau.

-Ya veremos quien se sobrepone. – dijo Satoshi.

-Lillie, Gary, ¿ustedes también? – preguntó.

-No, yo estoy aquí estudiando las formas regionales. – le respondió Gary.

-Yo tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en las demás islas de la región, estoy acompañando a los chicos en su recorrido, así aprovecho y tengo más conocimiento de los Pokémon en el campo. – respondió Lillie.

-Yo estoy aquí por los concursos, no por el recorrido insular. – dijo Serena adelantándose a la pregunta de Hau.

-Ya veo, todos tienen diferentes objetivos, pero a pesar de eso viajan juntos, estupendo. – dijo el chico. – estoy seguro que todos nos vamos a divertir bastante.

-Sí, así parece. – dijeron todos.

Siguieron el camino hacia la ciudad, de allí fueron directamente al puerto, al bote del Profesor Kukui. Una vez allí, lo abordaron y partieron directamente a Akala. Luego de unos minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino, Ciudad Kantai.

-Bien muchachos, llegamos, ya pueden bajar. – dijo el profesor. Los chicos bajaron del bote y vieron la ciudad ante ellos.

En la vía principal había varios hoteles con vista al mar para los turistas que llegaban a la ciudad; la Playa quedaba justo al frente de los hoteles. Había muchas personas caminaban por la vía junto a sus Pokémon, divisaron un mercado que vendía varios tipos de frutas, así como bayas para los Pokémon; lograron ver el Centro Pokémon a su izquierda, al lado de un hotel lujoso. A lo lejos frente a ellos se podía ver uno de los muchos restaurants que había en la ciudad, a lo lejos se veía una calle que daba hacia la izquierda. Todas las aceras la ciudad, estaban adornadas con flores de diversos colores.

-Vaya, esta ciudad es grande. – dijo Satoshi observando a su alrededor.

-Y que lo digas. – dijo Serena.

-Bueno chicos, aquí nos separamos, voy a ir al laboratorio de Pimpinela a ver como está, nos vemos luego. – dijo Kukui sonriendo

-¡Adiós profesor! Gracias por todo, nos vemos. – se despidió Satoshi. Kukui se despidió de los chicos y se adentró en la ciudad.

-Bueno, antes de iniciar el recorrido insular, voy a ir al restaurant a comerme una malasada, es un manjar de los dioses. – dijo Hau con entusiasmo y un tono de ansiedad.

-¡¿Tan buenas son?! – preguntó Satoshi también sorprendido.

-Seguro que lo son. Si quieres una, acompáñame, vamos al restaurant que esta allá para ir a comer una. – dijo Hau señalando el restaurant.

-¡Te sigo! – dijo Satoshi con la mente ocupada solo en la comida, pero por un instante recordó algo más importante. – Serena, ¿vienes con nosotros o vas a ir a inscribirte en tú concurso?

-Los sigo, tengo curiosidad por esas malasadas, además el concurso es en unos días, puedo esperar un poco. – dijo la chica viendo a Satoshi entusiasmado por la idea de ir a por malasadas.

-Bueno, creo que todos vamos a ir al mismo sitio, ¿verdad Lillie? – dijo Gary.

-Sí, las malasadas son buenas, también quiero una, me dio un poco de hambre. – dijo la chica.

-No se diga más entonces, ¡vamos allá! – dijeron Satoshi y Hau comenzando a andar hacia el restaurant.

Se dirigieron a toda marcha al restaurant de Malasadas, pero a mitad de camino fueron detenidos por un dúo de individuos bastante extraños, una mujer y un hombre, llevaban el mismo tipo de vestimenta, una camiseta negra con tirantes de color blanco, bermudas negras en el caso del hombre y pantalones muy cortos de color blanco la mujer, el hombre tenía el cabello teñido de azul y la mujer de rosa; llevaban collares que hacían un juego formando una calavera y una S con colores metálicos. Ambos llegaron moviendo sus brazos y caminando como auténticos raperos.

 **[INICIO DEL OST, SE RECOMIENDA ACCEDER AL LINK EN MI PERFIL CON EL NOMBRE: ENCUENTRO CON EL TEAM SKULL]**

 **[LAS CURSIVAS EN ESTE CASO REPRESENTAN SONIDO DE CANTO, LO QUE ESTE ENTRE COMILLAS ES UN PENSAMIENTO]**

* * *

- _Yo!_ _. Tontos, estúpidos, hasta aquí habéis llegado, su camino a terminado_ . – dijo el hombre.

- _Yo!_ _. Entreguen a sus Pokémon, o los atacaremos con decisión_ . – dijo la mujer.

Satoshi, Serena y Gary, al escuchar aquello se les vio una gota de sudor.

-¿Quiénes son estos retrasados? – preguntó Satoshi con una cara que reflejaba desilusión y extrañeza.

-Rapean horrible… - dijo Gary viendo a los chicos.

-Esto… esto es peligroso. – dijo Lillie sorprendida poniéndose al lado de Gary y tomándolo por un brazo. – es el Team Skull, una banda que solo causa problemas y busca robar los Pokémon de otros.

-Lillie tiene razón, solo causan problemas. – dijo Hau poniéndose serio.

-¿¡ _Yo_ _, a quien le dices retrasados, tonto_ ?! – exclamó el miembro del Team Skull. – _Mi arte no aprecias, por tú vacía cabeza_ .

-¡¿A quién dices cabeza hueca?! – respondió el azabache enojado. - ¡Para que lo sepas, puedo rimar mejor que tú! ¡ _Tonto, estúpido, de mi camino apártate, o tendré que dañarte_ ! – dijo Satoshi imitando al miembro del Team Skull.

-¡ _Yo_ _, estúpido, retrasado, mis rimas son supremas, las tuyas dan pena ajena_ \- siguió improvisando el recluta del Team Skull.

-¡ _Yo_ _, tonto, mentecato, tus rimas serán supremas, las mías son majestuosas Mi flow tiene juicio, el tuyo me saca de quicio Solo eres un idiota, con una avellana por neurona_ \- siguió improvisando y defendiéndose Satoshi.

Así siguieron por unos minutos mientras los demás los veían con una gota de sudor en la cara: _"¿Por qué tiene que ponerse a improvisar? A pesar de que me gusta y todo, pero francamente esto es ridículo"_. pensó Serena dando un gran suspiro. Gary en eso se hartó de ello y los interrumpió.

-¡Este no es momento para ponerse a rapear Satoshi! ¡Tengo hambre! – exclamó Hau.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿hasta cuándo van a seguir con esta comedia? – dijo Gary irritado. – Podemos acabar con este par de intentos de raperos y seguir con nuestro camino, me está dando hambre.

-Apoyo la moción de Gary, ¡suficiente Satoshi! – dijo Serena alzando la voz.

En eso, el recluta del Team Skull observó a Serena, y se quedó sin habla luego de verla, se vio como sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Oooh vaya, tenemos una linda chica aquí. – dijo el recluta del Team Skull: _"Aquí vamos de nuevo,_ _este tonto, un problema nos traerá, su obsesión por ligar, a estos tontos provocará_ _" (esto lo dice rapeando en su mente)_ , pensó la recluta del Team Skull. El recluta se arregló su gorra, su franela y su collar, y avanzó hacia Serena pasando olímpicamente al lado de Satoshi. – ¡Yo !, linda chica, por tu belleza has de pertenecer a la nobleza , el azul de tus ojos, me provocarán sonrojos , deja a este tonto cuyas rimas son quebradizas, se mi novia y de mis ojos se la rosa .

Al escuchar aquello, Satoshi sintió como un sentimiento de ira invadió su cuerpo de repente, pero una ira extraña, que por primera vez en su vida sentía. No recordaba haber estado tan enojado de que un hombre le hablara a Serena, eso hizo que se olvidarán las rimas y la improvisación para demostrar que era el mejor.

-¡Que te den! – se le escucho decir a Serena, negándose.

-¡Oye TÚ, tonto, aléjate de Serena! – exclamó Satoshi alzando la voz e interponiéndose entre Serena y el recluta, se le veía notablemente enfadado. – ¡Esta si no te la paso!, puedes burlarte de mis rimas, ¡pero no te permito que le hables con esa confianza a Serena! ¡PIKACHU USA GIGAVOLTIO DESTRUCTOR, Y MANDA A VOLAR A ESTOS TONTOS! – gritó Satoshi haciendo los movimientos junto a Pikachu y el tremendo rayo de electricidad impactó a ambos reclutas del Team Skull, causando una explosión y mandándolos a volar.

-¡¿Ves lo que ocasionas con tus rimas para ligar, imbécil?! – le dijo la recluta golpeándolo en la cabeza. Por la ira se le olvido rimar.

-¡Lo siento, no lo pude evitar! – respondió el recluta. Ambos se perdieron en el cielo. Ante eso, Serena sintió un poco de alivio al dejar de escuchar las rimas del Team Skull y las de Satoshi, pero le dio un poco de alegría que el chico se comportará así, se sintió que en verdad importaba.

-Bueno, se acabó. Sigamos con nuestro camino. – dijo el chico.

 **[FIN DEL OST]**

Luego de ello, fueron a comer unas malasadas en el restaurant que les había recomendado Hau, pasaron el final de la tarde, y llegó el momento de que Hau se fuera por su cuenta.

-Bueno chicos, un placer conocerlos. Seguro nos volveremos a ver en el futuro en algún lugar de la isla, cuídense. – dijo el chico despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adiós Hau, cuídate. – se despidieron todos.

Y así, cayo la noche y nuestros amigos se registraron en un hotel, dando por culminado el día.

Continuará…

* * *

.

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 29 del fic :D. Recuerden deja su review si les gusto. El próximo capítulo se publicara la semana que viene, estén atentos.**

 **OJO**

 **Recuerden pasarse por el especial que es canon en este fic, reitero que es importante, busquenlo en mi perfil, se titula:**

 **Kalos: Edición Especial - El Nuevo Viaje.**

 **Qué estarán planeando los autores? Tendrán que esperar para verlo :D.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 30 del fanfic, ¿quién lo diría que esto iba a llegar hasta aquí y que tendría apoyo? Espero que sigan apoyándonos tal y como lo han hecho durante todo este tiempo, bueno es momento del capítulo.**

 **Leyenda: (Leer primero el segundo capítulo del Especial de la región de Kalos, antes que el capítulo 30 de Caminos Enlazados).**

 **Si hacen caso omiso a esta instrucción y hay cosas que se spoilean o no se comprenden, es por esa razón, advertidos quedan.**

* * *

Capítulo 30.

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros amigos decidieron viajar juntos por la región de Alola, conocieron a un nuevo amigo: Hau, nieto del Kahuna Hala y que también está realizando el recorrido insular. Poco a poco, Satoshi comienza a tener sentimientos más profundos por Serena y a perder su miedo. Veamos que aventuras les avecinan a nuestros héroes.

Dos días después…

Satoshi, Serena, Gary y Lille se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Kantai en la isla de Akala en la región de Alola, había pasado un día desde que los chicos habían llegado a la isla y Serena se preparaba para inscribirse al concurso, en su cuarto había mucha ropa desordenada y el collar de su amigo en el escritorio cerca de la ventana.

-Bueno es el día, será mejor ir preparándome para el Concurso Pokémon. – dijo la chica viendo la ropa que había traído para estos, pero estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado que había un Murckrow en su ventana.

-Mur… ¡Murckrow! – dijo el Pokémon al notar el collar de Yazir cerca de la ventana, pero el ruido hizo que Serena se diera cuenta de la presencia del Pokémon cerca del valioso objeto.

-¿Eh? ¡Oye aléjate del…! – dijo Serena preocupada al ver Pokémon, pero ya era tarde este había agarrado el collar con su pico – ¡No! ¡Deja eso allí!

Pero el Pokémon al notarse en peligro se hecho a volar saliendo del cuarto con el collar aun en su pico, Serena ante esto se asustó y salió corriendo del cuarto de camino hacia la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon, por donde pensaba que había ido el Pokémon, de camino casi tropieza con Luz que iba hacia el cuarto.

-¿Pikaa pi? – (¿Serena pero que…?) – dijo la Pokémon viendo como su entrenadora corría por el pasillo, esto hizo que se preocupara, ya que había visto el rostro de su entrenadora, que reflejaba una gran angustia.

- _"No… no por favor, No el collar"_. – pensó Serena corriendo lo más rápido que podía, en eso chocó con alguien haciéndola caer encima de esa persona, era Satoshi.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió – exclamó Satoshi. – ¡Se… Serena! ¡¿Pero qué…?! – preguntó el chico, muy rojo al tener a la chica encima suyo lo que más lo puso rojo es que sus labios estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Pikachu veía la escena sin entender lo que pasaba, en eso la chica se levantó de golpe para sorpresa del chico.

-¡Lo siento Satoshi…! ¡Debo irme! – dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo hacia el pequeño bosque que estaba detrás del Centro Pokémon dejando al entrenador y a Pikachu confundidos.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué le pasó? – se preguntó el entrenador viendo a su amiga corriendo, en eso Luz llego a su lado – ¡Luz!

-¡Pika, pika! ¿Pika, pikachu? (¡Satoshi, aquí estas! ¿Por qué está tirado?) – preguntó la Pokémon al ver al entrenador en el suelo.

-Luz ¿vas detrás de Serena verdad? – preguntó el chico viendo a la Pokémon, esta asintió preocupada por su entrenadora. – tenemos que seguirla… algo pasó. – dijo el chico preocupado, nunca había visto a Serena así de preocupada.

Después de un rato, Serena se encontraba aun caminando por el bosque, había perdido el rastro del Murckrow, pero aún seguía caminando en busca de algún nido, pero no se veía ninguno en los alrededores, Serena se detuvo en un páramo sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, le estaba dando un ataque de pánico.

-No… por favor no, no el collar… no ese collar. – dijo la peli miel asustada, recordando la importancia de ese collar y lo que significaba. – lo siento… lo siento Yazir.

-¡Serena! ¡¿Dónde estás Serena?! – se escuchó una voz de la nada, era Satoshi que estaba buscándola, seguida de los gritos de ambos Pikachus – ¡Serena! ¿Eh? ¡¿Serena estás…?!

El chico no termino la pregunta ya que Serena se había lanzado hacia el abrazándolo, Satoshi de primeras se puso más rojo que un tomate hasta que notó que su franela se humedecía, al bajar su mirada, vio a Serena llorando, cosa que preocupó al chico, la rodeó en sus brazos, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Serena tratando de consolarla, Luz se encontraba preocupada por cómo se veía su entrenadora, así como Pikachu.

-¿Qué sucedió Serena? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo el chico separándose un poco; la peli miel, la chica un lloraba.

-Un… un Murckrow se metió a mi cuarto y agarro el collar que traía. – dijo Serena en un sollozo, viendo a su amigo con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Pikaa? ¡Pikachu, pi! – (¿El collar? ¡Oh no!) – exclamó Luz preocupada, sabía lo importante que era ese collar.

-¿Pika, pikachu pi? – (¿tan importante es ese collar Luz?). – preguntó Pikachu preocupado, para que hayan reaccionado así ambas.

-Pika, pikachu, pikaa ¿pika, pi? – (lo es, Serena normalmente no suelta ese collar… ¿Cómo se lo va a decir a él?) – preguntó Luz preocupada, esto dejo confundido a Pikachu.

-¿Pika pi? ¿Pikachu pika? – (¿A él? ¿A quién te refieres Luz?) – preguntó Pikachu aún más confundido, en eso Satoshi reacciono al fin hablándole a su amiga.

-¿Tan importante es para ti? – preguntó el chico sorprendido, ya que su amiga no era de utilizar algo así durante su viaje en Kalos.

-Si… si lo pierdo… no me lo perdonaría jamás… no puedo perder ese collar. – dijo Serena viendo a Satoshi, en eso el chico se separó y le secó las lágrimas a Serena.

-Vamos a buscarlo, si lo hacemos juntos podremos encontrarlo más fácil. – dijo el azabache sonriéndole a su amiga, la chica ante esto se sonrojo un poco, sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza al chico.

-Gracias Satoshi… gracias de verdad. – dijo la peli miel separándose de su amigo, en eso vio a su pikachu. – Luz, sabes cómo es, ayúdanos a buscarlo por favor.

-Pika, pikachu. – (Cuenta con ello, vamos pikachu). – dijo la Pokémon empezando a correr hacia un árbol empezando a escalarlo, mientras el Pikachu de Satoshi hizo lo mismo, pero al otro lado.

-Pikachu pi. – (Con cuidado Luz). – dijo el Pokémon empezando a caminar por entre las ramas de un árbol mientras eran seguidos por sus dos entrenadores.

-Bien, con ellos será más fácil, vamos Serena. – dijo el chico viendo a su amiga, la chica asintió calmándose más.

- _"Gracias… gracias Satoshi"_. – pensó la chica empezando a seguir a los Pokémon junto a Satoshi, los Pokémon iban a una buena velocidad, pero mientras en la mente de Serena había algo más.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

En la región de Kalos, hace 8 años…

Era un día caluroso en Pueblo Boceto, una niña peli miel esperaba sentada en una banca viendo otros niños, en eso un chico llegaba con dos helados, la niña vio esto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Yazir, no debiste pagarlos tú. – dijo la peli miel viendo a su amigo, el niño no dijo nada solo bajo un poco los hombros. – aun te sigue costando abrirte. – el chico dio un breve suspiro.

-Lo siento Serena, sé que me has ayudado… pero… – dijo el chico antes de callarse por la sonrisa de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que fingir conmigo. – dijo Serena, ante esto el niño se sorprendió y le sonrió a su amiga, en eso la niña noto algo dorado en el cuello de su amigo. – Oye… que bonito collar, lo puedo tocar…

-¡No… ese collar nadie lo toca! – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga, ella se quedó un poco impactada por la manera que le hablo, ante esto Yazir puso cara de pena. – lo… lo siento… yo.

-¿Es muy importante para ti? – dijo la niña viendo a su amigo, este asintió sin poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

-Sí… es mi tesoro… lo último que me regalaron mis papas… – dijo el chico viendo hacia el parque con una mirada llena de tristeza.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

- _"No… puedo perderlo… no puedo perder ese collar"._ – dijo Serena viendo hacia adelante, aunque él se lo perdonara, ella no podría.

-¡Pika, pikachu! – se escuchó un grito de los árboles, Serena noto que era el grito de su Pikachu, la Pokémon señalaba, había un nido en un árbol muy alto.

-Es un collar, Serena es tú collar. – dijo Satoshi viendo el nido, era cierto, ahí se veía el collar colgado, la muchacha al verlo se sintió mejor.

-Muy bien ahora hay que recuperarlo ¡sal Altaria! – exclamó Serena sacando a su Pokémon dragón, ella al salir vio a su entrenadora – Altaria necesito que vayas por el collar, está en ese nido.

-¡Aria! – (Seguro, aquí voy). – dijo la Pokémon viendo el collar, se fue lo más rápido que pudo a recuperarlo cuando un Murckrow le detuvo el paso.

-Es el mismo Murckrow que me quito el collar- señalo la chica viendo al Pokémon volador, este al ver a la chica se burló de ella – ¡Oye, devuélvemelo!

-Murckrow, mur. – dijo el Pokémon negándose y burlándose de la chica, ante esto Altaria se enojó y se lanzó hacia el Pokémon.

-¡Murckrow, krow! – dijo el Pokémon haciendo que varios Murckrow salieran de los arboles alrededor atacando al Altaria.

-¡Altaria! ¡Usa Pulso dragón! – dijo la chica viendo a los numerosos Pokémon atacando a su Pokémon, este lanzo un potente rayo que tumbo a varios Murckrow.

-¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno ahora y ayuda a Altaria! – dijo Satoshi al ver el número de Pokémon que aún quedaban, el Pokémon lanzó un potente ataque de rayo que noqueo a mas Murckrow.

-¡Mur, Murckrow! – gritó el Pokémon preocupado al ver a sus compañeros cayendo a su alrededor, en eso una ráfaga de viento hizo retroceder un poco a Pikachu y a Luz.

Detrás de los arboles surgió un Honchkrow, este se veía molesto al ver como los Murckrow eran derrotados tan fácilmente, este vio al Murckrow que le había robado el collar molesto hasta que notó que él collar.

-¡Hon, Honchkrow, crow! – (¡Ustedes, este bosque es mi territorio, lo que hay aquí es mío, ríndanse!) – dijo el Pokémon impresionado al verlo agarrándolo con el pico, esto hizo que a Serena le preocupara y le enojara.

-¡Devuélveme el collar ahora! – dijo la chica molesta, tanto Luz como Altaria estaban iguales aun que el Honchkrow solo la veía molesto.

-¡Honchkrow, krow! – (¡De ninguna manera!). – dijo el Pokémon negándose mientras lanzaba una fuerte ráfaga de aire que mando unos metros atrás a los chicos.

-Ese Honchkrow es fuerte, pero no nos podemos rendir ¡Pikachu usa Electro Bola! – dijo Satoshi señalando al Pokémon, Pikachu lanzó el ataque, pero este no hizo tanto efecto en el Pokémon – ¡Rayos! Es resistente.

-¡Vamos Luz, usa Puño Trueno! – dijo la chica viendo a su Pokémon, Luz se lanzó contra el Pokémon pero uno de los Murckrow se puso en medio recibiendo el ataque. – los Murckrow se están poniendo como escudo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué no puedes pelear sin utilizar a otros como escudo?! – preguntó Satoshi viendo al Honchkrow molesto, este solo se negó con una sonrisa burlona – ¡si serás…!

-Satoshi tranquilo, al parecer ese Honchkrow los está manipulando. – dijo la chica notando la mirada de los Murckrow, se veían asustados.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Si seguimos así, podemos lastimar a más Murckrow. – dijo el chico preocupado viendo a los Pokémon. – y no nos podemos ir sin recuperar el collar.

-Satoshi… – dijo la chica impresionada por las palabras de su amigo, ante estas palabras se puso más seria. – ¡Altaria trata de apartar a los Murckrow de en medio!

-¡Litten, ayuda a Altaria, usa lanzallamas! – ordenó Satoshi lanzando su Pokebola, el gato de fuego emergió y lanzó un potente ataque de fuego, dispersando a los Murckrow. Altaria movió sus alas y una ráfaga de viento hizo que los Murckrow salieran disparados dispersándose aún más.

-Bien, es nuestra oportunidad ¡Pikachu usa Cola de Hierro en Honchkrow ahora! – dijo el chico viendo a su Pokémon, este preparo el ataque con más potencia aun, saltó y le dio un fuerte golpe, empezó a caer el cielo.

-¡Luz, usa ataque rápido ahora! – Luz salió disparada hacia Honchkrow, y antes de tocar el suelo, golpeándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ahora, Impactrueno! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Satoshi y Serena.

Ambos Pikachu saltaron y cargaron su ataque, atacando unidos a Honchkrow, este cayó derrotado por la fuerza de ambos.

-¡Sí, al fin lo logramos! – exclamó Serena.

-¡Pikachu ve por el collar antes de que alguien más lo tome! – gritó Satoshi viendo que el collar había caído al piso.

-¡Mur, Murckrow! – (¡No lo permitiré!). – dijo el Murckrow que había robado el collar poniéndose entre este y pikachu, esto hizo que el Pokémon se enojara.

-¡Pika, pikachu pi! – (¡Ya déjalo, derrotamos a su líder!). – dijo el Pokémon enojado viendo al Murckrow mientras sacaba chispas, el Pokémon se negó lanzando un Corte Aéreo a Pikachu – ¡Pikaaaa! – (Bien, como gustes, a la mala).

Ante esto Pikachu lo golpeó con una Cola de Hierro, el Pokémon ante el ataque se asustó y salió huyendo con unas lágrimas en los ojos, Pikachu veía esto aún molesto mientras los demás Murckrow se acercaban a él, esto preocupo a los entrenadores, pero estos se acercaron de manera amistosa, agradeciéndoles que los habían liberado del Honchkrow.

-Vaya así que era eso. – dijo una voz de la mochila de Satoshi, era Rotom-dex que había salido de la nada esto impresiono a los dos chicos. – Al parecer el Honchkrow y ese Murckrow que huyó, habían sometido a esta parvada de Murckrow.

-Ya veo, por eso defendían al Honchkrow de esa manera. – dijo la chica viendo a los Pokémon, estos se veían felices, en eso Serena noto que Pikachu se acercaba con el collar.

-Pikachu. – (Aquí está). – dijo el Pokémon.

-Gracias amigo, bien hecho. – dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon mientras Serena agarraba el collar aliviada de tenerlo de nuevo, suspirando de alivio.

-Al fin… dios. – dijo la chica intentando tranquilizarse, tenía los nervios de punta durante la batalla, aunque pudo controlarse. – Gracias Pikachu, Luz, Altaria y sobre todo gracias a ti Satoshi.

-De nada Serena, aquí estoy para lo que sea. – dijo el chico sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo. Esto hizo que Serena se sonrojara y a la vez sonriera. – Aunque hay algo que me tiene en duda.

-¿Qué es Satoshi? - preguntó la peli miel viendo a su amigo mientras el chico veía nada más el collar que Serena traía.

-¿Qué tiene ese collar de especial? No recuerdo haberlo visto durante nuestro viaje. – dijo el chico aun confundido.

-Ah eso… este collar es muy importante, créeme es una promesa a alguien. – dijo la chica viendo el collar para luego empezar a ponérselo, esto dejo aun con más dudas a Satoshi.

-¿Una promesa? ¿Qué clase de promesa Serena? – dijo el chico viendo a su amigo ponerse el collar, ella lo volteó a ver después de acomodarse el collar.

-Una promesa de que se lo devolvería cuando nos reencontráramos. – dijo la chica tocando el lugar donde estaba el collar.

-Ya veo, me da gusto que lo hayamos podido recuperar. – dijo el chico viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa al verla más tranquila, la chica le regreso el gesto.

-Será mejor que regresemos al Centro Pokémon, sino Gary y Lillie se pueden preocupar. – dijo la chica viendo a su amigo mientras regresaba a su Altaria a la Pokebola, Satoshi hizo lo mismo con Litten, ambos chicos se fueron sin darse cuenta que algo los observaba. La sombra se deslizo rápidamente entre los arboles mientras seguía a Satoshi y Serena a una buena velocidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokémon, Gary y Lillie que no habían visto lo ocurrido, estaban extrañados de que sus amigos aún no bajaran a tomar el desayuno, era bastante extraño, más proviniendo de Satoshi.

-¿Dónde estarán? Hace rato que tenían que haber bajado. – dijo Gary viendo alrededor del Centro Pokémon un poco desesperado.

-Algo habrá pasado para que no bajen, será mejor que vaya a verlos. – dijo Lillie levantándose de la silla para subir a buscarlos, pero de repente la puerta del Centro Pokémon se abrió y vio a Satoshi y Serena entrando. – ¡Allí están!

-Oigan ¿dónde estaban y porque tardaron tanto? – preguntó Gary, ambos chicos llegaron a su lado. – Acaso será… No me digan que…

-¿Qué sucede Gary? – le preguntó Satoshi con extrañeza al ver la cara de impresión de Gary.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos, amanecieron juntos? – les preguntó Gary, tratando de contener la risa. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron tanto con la intuición errada de Gary; se sonrojaron a más no poder. Lillie también se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Gary.

-¡O… Oye! ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Idiota no estés sacando conclusiones que no son! – exclamó Satoshi muy rojo, alarmado reflejando una expresión de exaltación, ira y vergüenza.

-¡Eeek! ¡De… Deja de hacer ese tipo de suposiciones Gary! ¡No es verdad! – dijo una alarmada Serena, igual que Satoshi muy roja, aunque en el fondo de su mente, la idea de dormir junto a Satoshi no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, lo que hizo que se avergonzara aún más. – ¡Lo que pasa es que hubo un pequeño incidente, por eso tardamos! – exclamó Serena.

-Así que un incidente, ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Gary.

-El collar que trae Serena, fue robado por un Murckrow, así que fuimos ambos a recuperarlo. – dijo el chico viendo a su amigo, Serena ante esto sonrió.

-Ya veo, pudieron recuperarlo, menos mal. – dijo Gary viendo s sus amigos. – pero será mejor que nos apuremos. – le dirigió una mirada seria a su amigo, este lo vio un momento, hasta que recordó hacia donde iban.

-¡Si cierto! Aun no te inscribes en tu primer concurso Serena, debemos ir rápido. – dijo Satoshi viendo a su amiga, ella lo veía con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

-Verdad, por todo el ajetreo se me olvidó a mí también, será mejor ir caminando hacia allá. – dijo Serena viendo a sus amigos, todos asintieron empezaron, comenzaron a salir del edificio, pero eran seguidos aun por la extraña sombra.

-Por cierto, vimos una noticia un poco perturbadora, ocurrió ayer. – dijo Gary.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Satoshi.

-Hubo una fuga masiva en los cuarteles generales de la Policía Internacional, no sabe exactamente quienes fueron los que se escaparon, pero no creo que hayan sido ángeles de la caridad. – explicó Gary con una expresión seria.

-Mmm, ¿cómo lo habrán logrado? – preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Debió haber sido un trabajo conjunto, alguien muy fuerte desde afuera – dijo Satoshi pensativo. – pero ahora que lo mencionas… estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó su amigo.

-Porque en ese lugar… hay gente muy peligrosa, debemos ser precavidos, nunca se sabe que puede pasar. – dijo Satoshi, mientras seguían caminando.

Después de un rato de caminar los chicos habían pasado por un parque que se encontraba en la ciudad, durante el trayecto iban hablando muy animado, en especial Serena que estaba lista para su primer concurso, pero de un momento a otro empezó a sentir un extraño frío, pensó que eran los nervios, pero al ver a sus amigos se dio cuenta que era el ambiente.

-Oi… oigan ¿y este frío de dónde salió? – preguntó Lillie temblando un poco por el frío viendo a los alrededores, la temperatura empezó a bajar.

-No… no lo sé, de repente bajó la temperatura m… muy rápido. – dijo Gary frotándose un poco los brazos, Satoshi estaba igual.

-Es… esto es muy raro, no… no puede bajar la temperatura así de rápido y mucho menos en esta é… época. – dijo Satoshi impresionado, en eso para sorpresa de ellos notaron algo que cubría algunos árboles. – oigan eso es…

-Nieve… pero ¿Có…? ¿Cómo es posible nieve en una isla tropical? – preguntó Serena aún más confundida, en eso noto algo detrás suyo como si una mano la acariciara. – Oigan… quien haya pasado su mano por mi espalda no es gracioso.

-Serena… nadie te toco. – dijo Satoshi empezando a asustarse, en eso su gorra salió disparado al cielo para luego empezar a flotar. – ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó Serena igual de asustada, en eso su gorro también salió de su cabeza y empezó a flotar al lado del de Satoshi. – No… no puede ser es un…

-Es… es un… ¡fantasma! – dijo Lillie asustada poniéndose detrás de Gary, el chico se puso en plan defensivo ante lo que había enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué Pokémon eres? ¡Aparece de una vez! – exclamó Gary viendo donde estaban flotando los gorros, en eso se empezaron a mover de un lado a otro mientras se escuchaba una risita – ¿Eh?

-Eso parecer ser… – dijo Satoshi viendo como eso que había agarrado sus gorros se materializaba, era una Froslass.

-¡Es una Froslass! ¡que hermosa! – exclamó Serena viendo a la Pokémon con estrellas en los ojos, esto impactó a Satoshi.

-Eh, ¿no se supone que no te agradaban los Pokémon fantasma Serena? – preguntó Satoshi viendo a su amiga incrédulo.

-La verdad es que antes no me gustaban, pero siempre me llamó la atención Froslass – dijo la chica viendo a la Pokémon, ella empezó a revolotear alrededor del grupo.

-Lass, Froslass. – dijo la Pokémon viendo a los chicos de manera juguetona, en eso notó al Pikachu de Satoshi.

-¿Creen que tenga entrenador? Es muy raro ver a un Froslass en estado salvaje en esta región. – dijo Lillie viendo a la Pokémon, en eso Froslass se acerca a Lillie haciendo que algo de nieve le cayera en la cabeza - ¡Kyaaa!

-Lillie, tranquila se ve que solo quiere jugar. – dijo Gary viendo a su amiga, la chica estaba asustada mientras el Froslass la miraba con más atención.

-Eso lo veremos, sino me gustaría que fuera parte de mi equipo ¡ve Braixen! – dijo Serena sacando a su Pokémon, el Pokémon fuego surgió dando una pequeña pirueta en el aire.

-¿Froslass? – (¿Y esto?). - exclamó la Pokémon viendo la Braixen de Serena, los demás se hicieron a un lado.

-Muy bien Braixen ¡Usa Lanzallamas! – dijo la chica viendo a la Pokémon, Braixen lanzó un potente ataque fuego que la Froslass pudo esquivar como si nada. – Vaya, es rápida.

-Fross, Froslass, Fross. – (¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?). – dijo la Pokémon viendo a Braixen de forma aburrida, esto hizo que la Pokémon se enojara.

-¡Braixen, Brai! – (¡Ya verás!). – dijo la Pokémon lanzando otro ataque de tipo fuego, que de nuevo fue esquivado como si nada por Froslass.

-¡Fross, Froslass! – (¡Oye, suficiente!). – dijo la Pokémon un poco enojada lanzando un rayo hielo, que fue respondido por Braixen con otro lanzallamas, creando así una nube de humo.

-¡Braixen! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica viendo a su Pokémon, asintió. – lo siento amiga, vaya es fuerte.

En eso, Froslass se acerca a la Pokémon, dándole una palmada en la espalda en tono de disculpa por si ataque, para sorpresa de todos. Braixen en un principio volteo su cara refunfuñando un poco, pero luego le sonrió a la Pokémon, aceptando sus disculpas.

-Fross, Froslass. – (Lo siento, tengan se los regreso). – dijo la Pokémon acercándose con la gorra de Satoshi y Serena, dándoselos a ambos.

-¿Eh? gra… gracias Froslass – dijo la chica apenada al intentar capturar a la Pokémon así nada más, la Pokémon solo sonrió un poco. La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a subir de nuevo.

-Se ve que es una buena Pokémon, solo quería jugar con nosotros ¿no es así? – preguntó Satoshi viendo a Froslass, ella asintió y comenzó a flotar por el lugar.

-Lo que me sorprende es el nivel que tiene esta Pokémon. – dijo Gary acercándose a la Pokémon interesado. – Es muy fuerte para ser un Pokémon salvaje.

-Y que lo digas, esquivó los ataques de Braixen como si nada. – dijo Lillie acercándose solo un poco, Froslass lo notó y provocó que cayera nieve sobre su cabeza, acercándose a ella. – ¡No, no te acerques!

-Froslass, Fross. – (Oye, no te asustes, no te dañare). – dijo la Pokémon preocupada por la reacción de Lillie en que reacciona con ella, pero en eso se pone a quitarle la nieve que había enzima de la chica.

-¿Eh? gr… gracias. – dijo Lillie viendo a la Pokémon impactada por su, la Pokémon sonrió mientras veía a los demás.

-Lo siento Froslass por atacarte. – dijo Serena viendo a la Pokémon apenada, la Pokémon negó con su cabeza sonriendo.

-Que extraño es que un Pokémon fantasma sea así. – Satoshi estaba reflexionando y recordando sus momentos en los que se encontró con Pokémon fantasmas.

-No todos son así, Froslass es un Pokémon muy tranquilo normalmente. – explicó Gary un poco impresionado por el carácter tan juguetón de la Pokémon.

-Es cierto, hace un tiempo vi una Froslass durante mi entrenamiento en Kalos. – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo mientras la Froslass seguía cerca de ellos.

-Será mejor seguir nuestro camino, se hace tarde para que Serena se registre para el concurso. – dijo Satoshi viendo a sus amigos, ellos asintieron antes de despedirse de la Froslass.

-Nos vemos Froslass, cuídate y espero verte de nuevo. – dijo Serena viendo a la Pokémon, pero esta se negó empezando a flotar por enfrente del grupo. – ¿Eh? ¿nos quieres seguir Froslass?

-¡Fross, Froslass! – (¡Claro, quiero acompañarlos!). – dijo la Pokémon asintiendo feliz, esto hizo que todos sonrieran.

-Bien, puedes venir con nosotros todo lo que quieras. – dijo Satoshi viendo al Pokémon, en ese momento Pikachu se le acercó para saludarla.

-Pika, pikachu pi. – (Hola Froslass, mucho gusto). – dijo el Pokémon con una sonrisa, Luz veía esto un poco desconfiada, en eso la Froslass se percató de la mirada de Luz, se le acercó a Pikachu con una mirada coqueta.

-Fros, Froslass, Lass. – (Hola pikachu, el gusto es todo mío). – dijo la Pokémon acercándose al Pokémon y pegándosele con una mirada coqueta, cosa que sonrojo al Pokémon.

-¡Pikaaa, Pikachu, pi! – (¡Oye qué diablos, deja a Pikachu en paz!) – dijo Luz molesta con Froslass, la Pokémon vio esto con una sonrisa.

-Froslass, Fros ¿Froslass? - (Oye tranquila no veo que sea tu novio ¿o sí?). – dijo Froslass viendo a la Pokémon, esto hizo que tanto Luz como pikachu se sonrojaran y se avergonzaran un poco.

-Pikaa.. pikachu, pika pika, pikachu pi. – (Claro que no, él no es un hombre, nos engaña, use el ataque de atracción con él y no funcionó). – dijo Luz avergonzada aún y enojada.

-¡Pi! ¡Pikachu, pika pi! – (¡Oye! ¡Te dije que soy un hombre de verdad!) – dijo Pikachu molesto.

-Froslass, Fross. ¿Lass Lass, Froslass? – (Creo que Pikachu si es hombre, ¿no será que has perdido tus encantos?). – terminó de decir Froslass riéndose con fuerza.

-¡PIKA! ¡PIKACHU, PIKA PIKA! – (¡AHORA SÍ! ¡ESTA SI NO TE LA PASO, VETE PREPARANDO!) – dijo la Pokémon preparando un ataque eléctrico con toda su fuerza, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

-¡Oye Luz! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – dijo Serena viendo como su Pokémon quería pelear con la Froslass, Luz ante el regaño volteó a ver su entrenadora con reproche.

-¡Pikachu, pika pika! – (¡Pero si ella empezó, no me voy a quedar con esa!). – dijo la Pokémon como queriéndose justificar, ante esto Serena empezó a verla un poco enojada.

-Que se empiece a llevar bien con Pikachu no es justificación para que pelees. – la regaño Serena, ante esto Luz puso cara de regañada.

-pika pi… – (Ya verás cuando…) – dijo la Pokémon viendo a Froslass con ganas de golpearla, ante esto Froslass saco su lengua mientras flotaba hacia otro lado.

-Pika, pikachu pi. – (Lo siento Luz, no sé por qué hizo eso). – dijo Pikachu viéndola, esta solo le hecho una mirada asesina.

-¡Pikachu, pika pi! – (¡Gracias por tú apoyo, al menos la hubieras quitado de tu lado, por lo menos!) – dijo Luz viendo a Pikachu aun molesta, Pikachu ante esto retrocedió con miedo

-Pika, pikachu. – (Lo siento, no era mi intención). – dijo el Pokémon con miedo en su rostro viendo a Luz mientras seguían a sus entrenadores.

* * *

Después de un rato los chicos llegaron al edificio donde se realizaría el concurso, durante el camino Froslass flotaba mucho cerca de Pikachu, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a Luz, que le soltaba una mirada asesina a la Froslass, ella veía esto divertida.

-Vaya, al parecer Froslass se lleva muy bien con Pikachu. – dijo Satoshi viendo a la Pokémon que estaba muy cerca del suyo.

-Al parecer sí, es raro eso viniendo de una Froslass. – dijo Lillie reflexionando, viendo a la Pokémon, ella seguía igual con Pikachu. – normalmente son muy reservadas.

-Hay algunas excepciones y esta Froslass no solo lo hace por cariñosa. – observó Gary divertido viendo como Luz veía a Froslass.

-No entiendo porque Luz esta así con Froslass, nunca se pone agresiva con otros Pokémon. – dijo Serena viendo como su Pokémon miraba molesta a Froslass.

-Yo si lo sé y esa Froslass al parecer se está divirtiendo. – dijo Gary viendo a la Pokémon, ella se alejó de Pikachu mientras veía a Luz.

-Froslass, Fros, Fros. – (Oye tu novia es muy celosa Pikachu, deberías hablar con ella) – dijo la Pokémon viendo a Luz, esto hizo que tanto Pikachu como Luz se pusieran rojos.

-¡Pikaa, pikachu pi! – (¡Oye él no es mi novio, es mi amigo!) – dijo Luz sonrojada y a la vez enojada, Pikachu estaba igual de rojo.

-Pika, pikachu, pika. – (oigan tranquilas, no tienen por qué pelearse). – dijo el Pokémon aún nervioso por esa pelea.

-Fros, Froslass. – (Eso dile a ella, dice que no es tu novia, pero se enoja como si lo fuera). – dijo la Pokémon pegándose de nuevo a Pikachu.

-¡Pikaa, pikachu! – (¡Que lo dejes en paz!). – dijo la Pokémon viendo aún más enojada con la Froslass, esto los entrenadores veían esto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Estas dos se van a llevar bien. – dijo Lillie viendo a las dos Pokémon mirándose, ante esto los demás la vieron, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Oye Lillie ¿puedes mostrarnos el huevo que te dio el Profesor Kukui? – preguntó Serena viendo a su amiga con curiosidad por cómo se veía aquel huevo.

-¿Eh? claro… permítanme – dijo Lillie abriendo su bolso con cuidado de que Nebulilla no salga de él, como pudo sacó el huevo de la bolsa. – Aquí esta.

-Vaya… es muy bonito me pregunto que Pokémon tendrá dentro – dijo Satoshi viendo el huevo, en eso un brazo robot agarro el huevo. – ¡¿Eh?!

-¿Nos extrañaban bobos? – se escuchó una voz chillona, era un Meowth, por otro lado una red surgió agarrando al Pikachu de Satoshi.

-¡Pikachu! ¡ustedes de nuevo! ¿no pueden dejarnos en paz? – dijo Satoshi enojado, Froslass que había estado cerca de Pikachu cuando lo agarraron traspaso la red.

-Prepárense para los problemas. – comenzó a decir la mujer.

-Y más vale que teman. – dijo el hombre.

-Para proteger el mundo de la devastación. – dijo la mujer

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación. – prosiguió el hombre.

-Para denunciar a los males de la verdad y el amor. – siguió la mujer.

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta alfa centauri. – dijo el hombre.

-Jessie. – se identificó la mujer

-James. – dijo identificándose el hombre.

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz. – dijo Jessie.

-Mambrú se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena. – cantó James brevemente.

-Meowth, así es. – dijo el Pokémon.

-Wooooboofett. – dijo saliendo de su Pokebola como siempre.

-Equipo Rocket, rayos estos no aprenden nunca. – dijo Gary con fastidio.

-¡Fros, Froslass, Lass! – (¡Ustedes qué diablos les pasa! ¡no pueden tomar lo que no es suyo!) – dijo Froslass molesta al ver como habían agarrado el huevo y a Pikachu.

-Uy, al parecer los bobos tienen una nueva Pokémon, tú vendrás con nosotros. – dijo James apareció una aspiradora.

-¡No lo creo! ¡ve Litten! – dijo Satoshi sacando a su Pokémon de fuego, este apareció al lado de Froslass, aunque la aspiradora empezó a atraer al Pokémon – ¡Litten resiste! ¡usa Lanzallamas!

-¡Litten, li! (¡tengan esto idiotas!). – dijo el Pokémon lanzando una potente llamarada hacia ellos, el ataque libero a Pikachu, pero iba hacia el huevo.

-¡Oh no, cuidado con el huevo! – dijo Lillie preocupada, en eso para su sorpresa Froslass se puso enfrente protegiendo el huevo del ataque. – ¡Froslass!

-Se liberó Pikachu, pero tenemos un huevo y una Froslass, ahora ¡quédate quieta! – dijo Meowth haciendo que la mano del robot, separara al Froslass del huevo, pero esta se resistía. – ¡que lo sueltes!

-Fros… Froslass, Lass. – (No… dejare este huevo, es de ella no de ustedes). – dijo la Pokémon agarrándose, en eso Pikachu apareció rompiendo ambos brazos con su Cola de Hierro.

-¡Pika, pikachu pi! – (¡Froslass saca el huevo, yo me encargo de estos idiotas!). – dijo el Pokémon viéndola, ella se sorprendió llevándose el huevo lejos del Equipo Rocket.

-¡Bien hecho Froslass! ¡Pikachu Impactrueno! ¡Litten usa lanzallamas! – gritó el chico viendo al robot.

-¡Luz usa Impactrueno tú también! – exclamó Serena igual de enojada, ambos los tres ataques dieron de lleno al robot, este explotó y los tres salieron volando.

-¡Oigan, ya estoy cansado de este resultado! – gritó Meowth.

-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! – dijeron los tres al salir volando, los chicos cuando vieron que no había peligro se acercaron a Froslass.

-¡Froslass! ¿estas bien? – preguntó Serena acercándose a la Pokémon, estaba un poco lastimada, pero sonrió un poco.

-Froslass… no debiste hacer eso, te arriesgaste mucho. – dijo Lillie preocupada viendo a la Pokémon asustada y triste, ella negó la cabeza sonriéndole a la chica. – Froslass…

-Fros… Froslass. – (Toma, esto es tuyo). – dijo la Pokémon acercándose a la chica para darle el huevo, todos vieron esto esperando la reacción de Lillie, pero para su sorpresa agarró el huevo y acaricio un poco a la Pokémon.

- _"Lillie… tú"_. – pensó Satoshi impresionado ante la reacción de su amiga, Gary sonrió un poco ante la escena.

- _"Bien hecho Lillie, progresas poco a poco"_. – pensó Gary sonriendo.

-Gracias Froslass, ven yo te curare. – dijo Lillie viendo a la Pokémon.

Luego de eso, siguieron su camino, Froslass se encontraba mejor y estaba sonriendo como hace rato, Lillie veía a la Pokémon preocupada y confundida, ya que nunca había acariciado a un Pokémon, Gary veía a su amiga feliz de que había dado el siguiente paso, al igual que Serena y Satoshi, en eso Serena se detuvo impactada por lo que vio.

-N… no… ¡No puede ser! – dijo la chica viendo hacia el edificio del concurso, los chicos se preocuparon al ver a su amiga así.

-¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿estas bien? – preguntó Satoshi viendo a su amiga hasta que volteo a ver hacia enfrente…

Continuara…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de los autores:**

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 30 de Caminos Enlazados :D. Esperamos y haya sido de su agrado; nuevamente los invitamos a que si les gusta la historia, compartanla con sus amigos que les guste leer fanfics y dejar su review :D.**

 **Ante de irnos, queremos que sepan que el día de mañana o el sábado de esta misma semana, sale el capítulo 31 de este fic, a modo de celebración por la cantidad de lecturas y seguidores que hemos ido adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo :D, esperamos y sean muchos más los que se nos unan; sin más que decir hasta la próxima ocasión lectores y seguidores, nos despedimos.**


	31. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31

En el capítulo anterior, el collar de Serena fue robado por un Murckrow y Satoshi acudió en su ayuda, se encontraron un Froslass salvaje que rápidamente se hizo amiga del grupo y le presto su ayuda a Lillie cuando estuvo en problemas, ahora se encuentran en la sede del Concurso de Ciudad Kantai, pero se ve algo que la impresiona: ¿Qué habrá sido?

* * *

-N… no… ¡No puede ser! – dijo la chica viendo hacia el edificio del concurso, los chicos se preocuparon al ver a su amiga así.

-¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿estas bien? – preguntó Satoshi viendo a su amiga hasta que volteó a ver hacia enfrente…

En la fila del registro, divisó a 4 personas que eran conocidas, se trataban de sus amigos de la región de Kalos: Tierno, Trevor, Shauna y Miette; Satoshi también estaba tan sorprendido de verlos a todos allí, en esa ciudad de la región de Alola, que su corazón casi se detiene de la impresión que le dio, Gary y Lillie vieron a sus dos amigos sin entender lo que pasaba, al igual que Luz que no conocía a aquel grupo; Froslass, sin embargo, se hizo invisible y se dirigió hacia ellos, aplicando la misma broma de dejar caer nieve sobre ellos.

-¿Eeh? – Shauna vio que sobre su cabeza caía nueve de la nada. – ¿Qué rayos? ¿Una nevada individual en medio de la primavera?

-¿Nevada? – preguntó Trevor. – ¿Te volviste loca Shauna? Como es posible que esté nevando dentro de un… – pero no terminó porque Froslass empezó a hacer que la nieve cayera sobre Trevor. – ¿Pero qué demonios?

Lo mismo sucedió con Tierno y Miette, aquel grupo estaba desconcertado y movían sus manos hacia arriba para tratar de detener la nevada que les caía mientras el resto de personas observaban la escena atónitos sin entender por qué. Satoshi, Gary, Serena y Lillie no pudieron evitar reírse de lo que sucedía y del creciente temor de sus amigos; Froslass le dio un ligero empujón a Shauna.

-¡Oye Tierno, no empujes! – le dijo Shauna algo enojada.

-¡Yo no fui! – se defendió Tierno.

-¿Entonces quién fue? ¿El Fantasma de la Opera Pokémon? – dijo Shauna de forma sarcástica.

-Pudo haber sido un fantasma, ¿yo que sé? El punto es que no fui yo. – le dijo el chico. En eso, Froslass utilizó su rayo de hielo en menor potencia para crear una bola de hielo y la pasó por el cuello de Miette.

Siguieron viendo la escena, y vieron como sus amigos peleaban entre sí hasta que decidieron acercarse a ellos.

-Froslass, ya es suficiente – le dijo Lillie sin poder parar de reír, la Pokémon se hizo visible cerca del grupo de Kalos y estos entendieron por qué había pasado todo aquello. En eso alcanzaron a ver a Serena. Tierno al ver la nueva vestimenta de la chica se sorprendió demasiado, sus ojos tomaron la forma de un corazón e inmediatamente salió corriendo a saludar a la chica, arrodillándose.

-¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¡Me encanta tu nueva apariencia! Tan linda como siempre. – dijo Tierno guiñándole un ojo a Serena. Se podía ver como corazones salían de su cabeza hacia el cielo, y con el guiño de su ojo uno de ellos se dirigió a Serena. La chica ante ello, se alarmó un poco y comenzó a soplarlo para desviar su rumbo y no se acercará a ella, a pesar que Tierno era un buen chico…

-Ho… Hola Tierno, – lo saludó Serena, había logrado desviarlo, se le vio una gota de sudor en su rostro, y una expresión de incomodidad. – Gracias, ¿cómo estás?

En eso, Satoshi que se encontraba al lado de Serena, recordó como el chico hacia exactamente lo mismo en Kalos, en un inició por una extraña razón sintió la misma molestia que había sentido con el miembro del Team Skull, aunque al ver la expresión de Serena, eso hizo que aquel sentimiento decayera un poco.

-Me encuentro bien Serena, vaya en verdad no dejas de sorprenderme. – dijo Tierno sonriéndole a la chica, hasta que volteó y vio a Satoshi. – Hola Satoshi, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Tierno, pues bastante bien, me sorprendió bastante verlos aquí en Alola a todos ustedes. – dijo Satoshi, Serena al ver la reacción de Satoshi se puso un poco triste, dando un gran suspiro, por un momento pensó que Satoshi iba a mostrarse celoso, en parte quería que así fuera, pero le gusto el hecho de que su amigo pudo controlarlo, en eso vio como Satoshi le dirigía una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Serena se la devolviera sonrojándose un poco.

-Vaya, así que ustedes dos han avanzado como dicen los rumores, ¿eh Serena? – le preguntó Miette acercándose por detrás de Serena, ante esa pregunta la chica dio un pequeño salto hacia delante, roja como un tomate y con una expresión de alarma.

-¡Miette! ¿Pe…? ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! – le preguntó Serena alarmada.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo. – le dijo Miette sonriéndole a la chica, en eso Serena se acercó a Miette y le hablo en un susurro.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso a ti no te concierne, Miette! – le dijo aún alarmada. – ¿Aún vas a molestarme con eso?

-Me enteré de algo muy interesante, ¿quieres platicarme sobre ello? – le dijo Miette poniendo su clásica expresión picara a su amiga, cosa que puso nerviosa a Serena.

-¿A…? ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Serena aún sonrojada y alarmada. Miette se le acercó y le dijo algo en un susurro a Serena, esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más y se pusiera mucho más nerviosa.

-¡¿EEEEK?! ¿Pe… Pe? ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! – le preguntó Serena alarmada alzando la voz, a Shauna se le vio llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de ocultar su risa.

-Me lo dijo un pajarito por allí. – le respondió Miette.

- _"¿Qué le sucede a las chicas?"_. – pensó Satoshi.

-Hola Satoshi, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Miette a Satoshi pasando al lado de Serena tomándolo por una mano, la chica ante ello, se sintió incómoda y vio cómo su expresión reflejaba un poco de molestia, ya que ella sabía que a Miette también le gustaba Satoshi.

-Hola Miette, pues todo perfecto, esta región es divertida y voy a viajar con mis amigos de nuevo, eso no tiene precio. – le dijo Satoshi sonriendo.

-Ajam, estás contento por viajar con tus amigos, ¿o por qué vas a ir con Serena por toda esta región? – le preguntó Miette.

- _"Vaya, esta chica me entiende jaja, veo que me voy a divertir bastante estando con ella, molestar a Satoshi y a Serena es muy divertido, sus expresiones son mejores que una tira cómica"_. – pensó Gary riéndose un poco. Serena se dio cuenta de ello y dio un gran suspiro.

-Bu… Bueno, pues… sí, sí… ¡quiero decir!… eto… claro que me gusta viajar con Serena otra vez. – dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco. Miette se sorprendió mucho al escuchar ello, a Shauna se le vio sonreír.

-"Vaya, si es cierto, ellos dos han avanzado, me alegro por ti Serena… aunque eso no evita que molestarse sea divertido". – pensó Miette. Al escuchar la respuesta de Satoshi, Serena se sonrojo un poco.

-Así que ya lo admites abiertamente Satoshi, ahora cuéntanos, ¿cuál es tu siguiente movimiento? – le preguntó Gary poniéndose al lado de Miette, la chica ante esa pregunta no pudo evitar reírse, Satoshi puso una expresión de nervios y alarma.

-¡Oye! No… no sé de qué están hablando ustedes dos. – le respondió Satoshi cruzando los brazos y tratando de sonar desinteresado,

-¿Será? ¿Tú que piensas de eso Miette? – preguntó Gary en tono bastante interesado.

-Mmm, creo que trata de hacerse el loco. – le dijo Miette tratando de no reírse, lo cual exigía todo su autocontrol.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Pueden dejar de hacer bromitas?! – preguntó la peli miel aún roja y avergonzada, en parte las palabras de Satoshi la hicieron feliz, pero Miette y Gary estaban divirtiéndose a costa de ellos dos.

-Pero si es cierto. – le dijo Gary a la chica. – ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en la fiesta de Satoshi? – ante el recuerdo de la escena, se vio como salía un poco de humo de las orejas tanto de Satoshi como de Serena. – Además, Pikachu y Luz se ven bien, ¿cierto?

-Miren, Serena capturo un Pikachu hembra, ¡que linda es! – exclamó Shauna, tomando a Luz entre sus brazos, la Pokémon ante todo lo que pasaba se sentía también un poco incómoda.

-Oooh, pero que casualidades tiene la vida. – dijo Miette con expresión pensativa. – Y por lo visto se parece un poco al Pikachu de Satoshi… - Trevor veía la escena con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

- _"Ustedes, ¿qué demonios están haciendo?"_. – pensó Trevor.

- _"Rayos hay que ver a este Gary, cuando le hacen las bromas a él se molesta; y esta chica se ve que le gusta aplicar la misma medicina"_. – pensó Lillie.

-Oye Shauna, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – le preguntó Tierno mientras Miette y Gary seguían poniendo de los nervios a Satoshi y Serena. En eso Shauna le puso una mano en hombro dándole unas palmadas, Luz vio aquello con curiosidad.

-Tierno, creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad. – le dijo Shauna en tono conciliador.

-¿Qué verdad? – preguntó el chico de nuevo.

-Pues, a Serena… - le comenzó a decir Shauna, aunque Tierno le hizo una señal a la chica para que se detuviera.

-Ahórrate el sermón, ya lo sé. – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, es evidente. – le dijo el chico. – además, puedo ver que entre ella y Satoshi hay algo, y aunque Serena sea una chica linda, se reconocer cuando ya he perdido. – observó la escena entre Serena, Satoshi, Miette y Gary. – Claro que me pone triste, pero al menos sé que estará bien.

-Ya veo, me alegra que lo tomes así. – le dijo Shauna con una sonrisa. – En algún momento llegará tú turno con una chica.

-Pero, aun así, no puedo evitar darle cumplidos a Serena, en verdad se ve bien. – dijo Tierno. – Pero… tal parece que las bromas se están pasando un poco.

-Sí, deberíamos hacer algo para detener eso. – le dijo Shauna. En eso se escuchó a Serena levantar la voz.

-¿¡Oigan, no creen que ya es suficiente!? – dijo la chica que empezaba a enojarse.

-Ya, ya tranquila no te enojes. – le dijo Miette. – Además, fue Froslass la que comenzó con las bromas, ¿de quién es ese Pokémon?

-No estamos seguros, solo comenzó a viajar con nosotros, aunque está bien entrenada y es muy fuerte. – explico Satoshi. – Ahora, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

-Clemont. – respondió Shauna. – Me lo encontré en Ciudad Luminalia junto a su hermana Bonnie y nos comentaron sobre este lugar y lo que iban a hacer ustedes, y decidimos venir a participar en los concursos. – terminó de decir, parándose al lado de Miette, ambas sonrieron.

-Nosotros vamos a realizar el recorrido insular Satoshi. – dijeron Tierno y Trevor a la vez. – Somos más fuertes que antes y esta vez vamos a por la victoria en esta nueva Liga.

-Y, a que no adivinas quien más vino. – dijo Trevor. Satoshi puso una expresión de extrañeza, no tenía ni idea de que se podía tratar. – Alain.

-¿¡En serio!? – preguntó Satoshi, Serena también se había sorprendido. - ¿¡Alain también va a hacer el recorrido insular!? Vaya esto es increíble, pero, aun así, no se las pienso dejar fácil. – dijo Satoshi con su clásica pose de confianza y reto. – Esto cada vez se pone más emocionante.

-Tienes razón. – secundó Serena la opinión del azabache. – Pero, si ustedes van a participar en el recorrido insular. – comenzó a decir Serena viendo a Trevor y a Tierno. – ¿Por qué están en la fila para la inscripción del concurso?

-¿Acaso no lo saben? – preguntó Miette. – Este concurso es especial, tiene una modalidad distinta a los demás, solo por esta ocasión.

En eso, los encargados de la inscripción para el Concurso Pokémon anunciaron que iban a cerrar momentáneamente debido a que iban a almorzar, les dieron números a las personas para mantener el orden de la fila y se retiraron.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros deberíamos ir a almorzar también. – dijo Satoshi.

-Cierto, Satoshi y yo no hemos desayunado por el incidente de esta mañana, tengo hambre. – dijo Serena, su estómago dio un pequeño rugido, al igual que el de Satoshi, cosa que hizo que le diera pena.

-Bueno, no se diga más. – dijo Satoshi dando un paso al frente y tomando el liderazgo por un instante. – Vamos a almorzar chicos.

-De acuerdo. – lo secundaron los demás.

* * *

Salieron del edificio de Concursos Pokémon de la Ciudad y emprendieron su camino hacia los diferentes restaurants a ver que iba a almorzar. Satoshi, Tierno y Trevor hablaban alegremente, Satoshi les explicaba de que se trataban los desafíos de las islas, como le había ido en la Escuela Pokémon, en su desafió contra Gumshoos y su batalla contra Hala. Mientras, detrás de ellos Shauna, Miette y Serena hablaban sobre las presentaciones, las experiencias de Serena en Hoenn, pero sobre todo…

-Oye Serena, hablando en serio, ¿cómo van las cosas con Satoshi? – le preguntó Shauna.

-¡O… Oye, no sé de qué hablas! – le dijo la chica.

-Vamos Serena, ¿se te olvida aquella ocasión en el Centro Pokémon antes del enfrentamiento de Satoshi por su séptima medalla? Prácticamente me lo confirmaste con tú expresión y respuesta. ¿No somos amigas? – le pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-Sí Serena, distes un gran paso con Satoshi, definitivamente hiciste algo como lo esperaba de ti. – le dijo Miette. – Solo que me gusta molestarte con el tema cuando él está cerca jeje; pero cuéntanos, ¿como van las cosas? – Serena ante eso, puso un dedo sobre su cabeza, pensando lo que le habían dicho sus amigas.

-Bueno está bien, pero esto se queda entre nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? – les dijo Serena. – No quiero que Gary, Tierno o Trevor se enteren de todos los detalles.

-Somos una tumba Serena, tranquila. – le dijo Shauna guiñándole un ojo, Miette hizo lo mismo.

Serena fue contando los detalles de la situación con Satoshi cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto hasta lo que había pasado esa mañana con el collar, Miette y Shauna estaban impresionadas por lo que Serena contaba.

-¡Pero si esto es genial Serena! – le dijo Shauna con alegría a su amiga. – Satoshi ha cambiado un poco su actitud hacia ti, eso puede significar algo.

-¿No te emociona eso? – le preguntó Miette también alegre.

-Bueno… sí, pero… – comenzó a decir Serena con un poco de tristeza. – Aún no ha pasado nada interesante, y cuando iba a ocurrir algo, nos interrumpieron.

-Pero está pasando algo Serena. – le dijo Shauna. – puede que Gary los haya interrumpido, pero definitivamente algo en él cambió. Y un ejemplo es que parece que no le gustó mucho lo que hizo Tierno cuando te vio.

-Es verdad, creo que se puso celoso. – dijo Miette recordando la cara de Satoshi. – No le hizo mucha gracia que digamos.

-Me di cuenta de eso. – respondió Serena viendo la espalda de Satoshi, los chicos caminaban frente a ellas. – aunque al final parece que no le afecto mucho, no parece ser de ese tipo.

-Mmm. – Shauna estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Serena. – hay juegan varios factores, puede ser que no se haya molestado mucho porque no te vio tan interesada, además Tierno contigo siempre ha sido así, puede que sea por eso. Pero lo que nos cuentas que paso con el miembro del Team Skull, allí creo que sí exploto de ira. – termino diciendo riéndose poco de las rimas de Satoshi, le hubiera gustado estar presente para verlo en primera fila.

-De todos modos, no te mortifiques Serena, definitivamente algo está pasando dentro de Satoshi, está muy raro contigo desde ese día con lo que nos cuentas. – le dijo Miette. – Dale un poco de tiempo, él es nuevo en todo este asunto y puede que no sepa cómo manejarlo del todo; pero hasta ahora va por buen camino. – le dijo Miette guiñándole un ojo, al ver esto Serena estaba más tranquila y con más optimismo. – pero…

-¿Pero…? – le preguntó Serena.

-Eso no quiere decir que no sea divertido molestarte con el tema. – le dijo Miette a su amiga riéndose un poco, Serena puso una expresión de alarma seguida de resignación y un gran suspiro, Satoshi y los demás vieron aquello sin entender que pasaba ni de que estaban hablando.

Mientras, Lillie estaba con Gary y Froslass, la Pokémon estaba aburrida hasta que vio algo enfrente de ellos, así como los demás notaron un grupo de personas.

-¿Eh? ¿Oigan allá adelante no se están librando batallas Pokémon? – dijo Tierno notando a unos chicos.

-Eso parece… eso es un Muk por lo que veo… ¡¿pero qué clase de Muk es ese?! – dijo Trevor impactado al ver al Muk, este se veía muy diferente a todos los que había visto.

-Es un Muk solo que con la variante regional de Alola. Mmm, – dijo Gary, luego saco una especie de libreta y vio algunos apuntes. – según los archivos de mi abuelo, no se encuentran en este lugar, sino en la Isla de Ula'Ula, parece que este entrenador también está realizando el recorrido insular y proviene de allí, parece que es muy fuerte. – dijo impresionado al ver al entrenador del Muk.

-Oye su oponente… n… n… no… no puede ser… – dijo Serena notando al Pokémon que estaba enfrente del Muk.

-Oye tú, ¿enserio quieres enfrentar a mi Pokémon con un Muk? Me pregunto si es por valentía, o simplemente es ignorancia. – dijo fríamente el otro entrenador, delante suyo había un Garchomp gruñendo.

-¡Vamos, eres nuevo en esta región! ¡Muk, usa triturar! – le ordenó el entrenador viendo a su Pokémon, este se movió hacia el Garchomp, pero este no reaccionó.

-Garchomp… terremoto. – dijo el entrenador a su Pokémon tranquilamente, este realizó el ataque como si nada, haciendo que ondas sísmicas golpearan al Muk.

-¡Muk resiste! – dijo el entrenador asustado al ver el ataque, en eso su Pokémon cayo K.O. de un golpe. – ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué clase de entrenador eres?!

-Eso mismo, un entrenador común y corriente. Para la próxima no te quieras pasar de listo. – dijo este regresando a su Pokémon, al dar media vuelta se vio con el grupo que al ver a la peli miel se quedó inmóvil. – ¡¿Se… Serena?!

En eso la peli miel al verlo salió corriendo hacia su amigo abrazándolo, después de 6 meses sin verse, Yazir estaba aún impactado de ver a Serena allí después de mucho tiempo, ante la reacción de Serena todos quedaron en shock menos Luz.

-¡E… eh! ¡¿Serena que…?! – exclamó Miette aun impactada; mientras Satoshi, por el contrario, si hubiera tenido un vaso en sus manos, lo hubiera roto del apretón tan fuerte que hubiera dado debido a la impresión que le causo la escena, sintiendo que aquel enojo que sintió cuando el recluta del Team Skull hizo la rima hacia Serena y Tierno con su halago aumentó aún más y era mucho peor.

- _"¡¿Quién diablos es este sujeto?! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a tocar a MÍ Serena_!?" – pensó el chico furioso al ver a Serena abrazar aquel sujeto, en eso reaccionó poniéndose un poco rojo. – _esperen… ¿desde cuando le digo mí Serena? ¿Y por qué estoy tan enojado de repente? ¡Definitivamente esto no me gusta! ¡Serena solo reacciona así conmigo! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!"_ – el chico estaba notablemente enfadado.

-¿Quién… quién es él? ¿Por qué Serena reaccionó así? – preguntó Gary viendo a los chicos, ellos pusieron cara de no entender la situación.

-Ninguno lo conoce, nunca lo vimos con Satoshi ni Serena en su viaje. – dijo Tierno impactado, en eso Serena se separó de su amigo.

-Yazir… dios estas aquí… Pero… – comenzó a decir la chica un poco molesta. – ¿Se puede saber por qué durante tres semanas no te comunicaste? – dijo la chica enojada viendo a su amigo, este puso cara de nerviosismo.

-Oye, tenemos 6 meses sin vernos y lo primero que haces es regañarme. – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga con algo de reproche, Serena no cambiaba la expresión. – Lo siento donde estaba no había comunicación.

-Siempre me dices esa excusa desde que nos separamos en Hoenn. – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo con reproche, aunque era mayor Yazir que ella, de repente parecía ella la mayor. Mientras Satoshi, al escuchar la región de Hoenn, asumió que Yazir había viajado con Serena por esa región junto a Dawn, May y Drew, lo que hizo que se enojara aún más.

- _"¡Espera! ¿Cómo que Hoenn? ¿Viajó con Serena?_ – pensó el chico, trataba de mantener su expresión como si nada, pero en verdad le estaba costando. – _"¡Rayos! ¡Esto me gusta cada vez menos! ¿¡Qué es esta ira que siento tan de repente!?"_

-Era verdad estaba en un monte entrenando. – dijo el chico viendo a su amiga con cara de regañado. – te mande el mensaje cuando baje.

-Sí me llegó… me alegro que estés bien, hablando de otra cosa, creo que tengo algo que regresarte. – dijo Serena mientras se llevaba su mano hacia su cuello sacando el collar, para luego quitárselo. – aquí está.

-¿Eh? mi collar… vaya me sentí un poco raro de no tenerlo. – dijo Yazir tomándolo, ante esto, Satoshi quedó como piedra al notar que el collar era de ese sujeto por el que le surgió un desprecio desmesurado, por un instante deseó que los Murckrow se lo hubieran llevado y lo hubieran tirado al fondo del océano. – ¿mmm? El portarretratos está muy duro…

- _"Desgraciado, ¿ese collar era de este tipo? Se lo dio a Serena como promesa para reencontrarse… ¡Demonios, ella estaba muy preocupada por eso! Me siento bien de haberla ayudado, pero…"_ – Satoshi apretó los puños nuevamente junto con sus dientes, la furia solo aumentaba.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que muy duro? – preguntó Serena preocupada de que el robo del collar lo hubiera dañado.

-Típico, esto pasa cuando no lo abren en mucho tiempo, – explicó Yazir moviendo una rueda arriba del objeto, en eso se abrió. – aquí esta.

-¿Qué tienes a… llí? – preguntó Serena quedándose sin habla, había dos fotos… una era de Yazir más chico con dos adultos que no conocía. – ¿ellos… son tus papás?

-Sí, son ellos, pero no notaste la segunda foto. – dijo Yazir, era una foto un poco más reciente que el anterior: eran Grace, Serena y Yazir.

-Esa foto… pensé que se había perdido hace años ¿tú la tomaste? – preguntó viendo a su amigo, este asintió.

-Sí, la cogí antes irme… es lo único que me quedo de recuerdo. – dijo el chico viendo a su amigo, en eso de la nada empezaron a salir cosas de la mochila de Yazir, cosa que preocupó a Serena y a Lillie.

-¡Eh! ¿en qué momento se desapareció Froslass? – preguntó la rubia preocupada ya que Froslass era de hacer bromas pesadas.

-Pika, pikachu pi. – (Genial, al fin Yazir la pondrá en su lugar con su carácter). – dijo Luz un poco feliz, sabía que a Yazir no le gustaban las bromas pesadas.

-¡Oye Froslass, no hagas eso! – le dijo Serena preocupada ya que sabía el carácter de su amigo, pero para su sorpresa Yazir solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-De verdad tienes que hacer este desastre cuando buscas tú comida… Froslass. Hay que ver… – dijo Yazir viendo a la Pokémon, la forma en que le hablo dejo impresionadas a Serena y Lillie – Aquí está tú baya deja de revolver mis cosas.

-¡¿Eh?! espera un minuto… ¡¿esa Froslass es tuya?! – preguntó Serena sin creer lo que veía, Froslass apareció enfrente de ellos riendo un poco.

-Fros, Froslass Lass. – (Vamos Yazir, no seas tan aguafiestas). – dijo la Pokémon agarrando la baya y empezando a comerla.

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo…? Ahhh. – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – ¿ahora que hizo Froslass? – preguntó dando un suspiro, sabía las mañas de su Pokémon.

-Eh… bueno hizo unas cuantas bromas y… – dijo Serena tratando de ver a Luz, ella llego a su lado echando chispas por sus mejillas, no se veían sus ojos y se podía ver que estaba muy furiosa.

-Piiikaaaa… pika… ¡PIKA, PIKACHU, PIKA! CHU, CHU PIKA, PIKA, ¡PIKACHU! – (Ella eess… esa… ¡ESA FROSLASS ES TUYA! TAL VEZ SERENA ME PROHIBÍO ATACARLA, PERO ESO NO TE INCLUYE A TI, ¡TOMA ESTO!) – dijo la Pokémon dándole una fuerte descarga a Yazir, dejándolo un poco chamuscado, a Satoshi se le vio sonreír de repente, Luz le quitó un peso de encima.

-¡Aaaaaaugh! – el chico cayó al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Luz eso no se hace! – dijo Serena molesta, Luz sin embargo no mostró señales de arrepentimiento, volteó su cara hacia el otro extremo dejando escapar un ligero: _"Chu"_ – (Hmpf). Yazir como pudo reaccionó viendo a su amiga.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué rayos Luz me atacó?! – preguntó Yazir molesto viendo a la Pokémon, esta solo frunció el ceño molesta.

-Ahhh… eso quería decirte, tuvo un problema con Froslass. – dijo Serena viendo a su amigo, este entendió.

-¿Con quién coqueteó? – preguntó este levantándose, esto sorprendió a Serena. – Froslass es mi Pokémon mas bromista, no tiene remedio, ¿A quién le coqueteó?

-Eh… pues… al pikachu de Satoshi… creo. – dijo Serena apenada, ante el nombre que menciono, Yazir abrió los ojos impresionado.

-Dijiste… Sato… – Yazir no terminó la frase, en eso notó al Pikachu encima del hombro de Satoshi, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Satoshi trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero aun así le dirigió una mirada con mucho desdén. – _"Así que es él"_.

-Ven deja te presento a los demás. – dijo Serena tomándolo del brazo, esto hizo que Satoshi se enojara más.

-¡Rayos!… ¿Por qué Serena se comporta así con él? – susurró Satoshi aún con los puños apretados, esto no pasó desapercibido para Miette.

- _"Satoshi tú… Vaya, está muy incómodo con esta escena; Serena, en verdad que sí que has hecho un cambio en él"_ – pensó Miette viendo a Satoshi, se le vio sonreír un poco sin que lo notara Satoshi para que no se enojara.

-Chicos perdón, él es Yazir es mi mejor amigo. – dijo Serena separándose de Yazir y viendo a sus amigos.

-¡¿Tú mejor amigo?! – preguntaron todos aún más impactados, nunca habían escuchado de él.

-Pero Serena… nunca hablaste de él antes. – exclamó Shauna aun sin entender, Yazir ante esto solo suspiró.

-Tiene sus razones, pero prefiero que lo cuente después. – dijo este viendo a todos, aunque veía más a Satoshi. Serena presentó a Yazir a todos individualmente, al final solo quedaba Satoshi.

-Finalmente, – dijo la chica llegando junto a Satoshi: _"Espero que estos dos se lleven bien, mi mejor amigo y el chico de mis sueños siendo camaradas, eso suena genial"_ , pensó Serena. – Él es Satoshi, él viajó conmigo por la región de Kalos y siempre me apoyó en mis presentaciones como Artista Pokémon. – dijo Serena presentando a Yazir al azabache.

-Mucho gusto… Satoshi. – le dijo Yazir con un tono distante extendiendo una mano.

-Igualmente… Yazir. – le respondió el chico fríamente estrechando su mano. Ambos se apretaron los nudillos con fuerza y no desviaban la mirada el uno del otro.

- _"Así que este es Satoshi… este chico es capaz de causar cambios muy grandes en Serena, nunca la había visto así como en aquella ocasión en Hoenn con May. Debo vigilarlo y entender que pasa aquí."_ – pensó Yazir mientras miraba a Satoshi.

- _"¿Su mejor amigo? ¡Pensé que esa posición la tenía yo! Voy a vigilar a este sujeto, no voy a dejar que se quede con mí Serena… ¡Oye! ¡de nuevo le dije así! Aunque la idea suena genial… ¿Ehhh? ¡Desde cuando considero que eso es genial!_ – pensó el chico sonrojándose un poco al final, Yazir observó aquello con curiosidad.

-Oye Satoshi, ¿qué tienes? ¿Acaso tú…? – le preguntó Gary con ganas de bromear.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de hacer esas suposiciones! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! – rugió Satoshi, la furia que tenía acumulada salió.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que... - pero antes de continuar, Yazir le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Gary, que hizo que se callara.

-Por cierto, Satoshi. – Yazir volteó a ver al azabache. – ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que tienes algo…

-¿A mí? Nada, es solo que tengo hambre, es todo. – mintió el azabache.

-¿El hambre te causa enojo? – le preguntó Yazir, sabía que el chico le mentía.

-¿No te ha pasado antes o qué? – le preguntó Satoshi.

-Sí estuvieras jugando al póker, seguro perderías. – le respondió Yazir con frialdad. – Desde que Serena me saludó estas muy raro, tú rostro me lo dice.

-¡Eres muy observador! – le dijo el azabache, tenía su mirada fija en él.

-Vaya, tenemos a un sarcástico aquí, aunque seas alguien "especial" para Serena, no te salvaras. – le dijo Yazir.

-Perfecto, ¡voy a trapear el piso contigo! – le dijo Satoshi en ademan de sacar una de sus Pokebolas, aún estaba enfurecido con él sin saber exactamente la razón, lo único que sabía era que su cercanía con Serena era lo que le molestaba.

-Oigan, ¡ya es suficiente, ustedes dos! – les dijo Serena interponiéndose entre ambos, volteó a ver a Satoshi. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Tú sueles ser más amigable. – la chica no entendía a que se debía el enojo de Satoshi con su amigo.

-¡Él empezó! Además, yo… - comenzó a decir Satoshi.

-Tú también buscaste que te dijera eso. – le respondió Serena.

-Pero… - Satoshi trataba de defenderse.

-¡Pero nada! – le dijo la chica, Satoshi bajo un poco su cabeza, no podía discutir con ella. – Y tú también Yazir, definitivamente debes aprender a tratar mejor a la gente, ¡no tenías por qué desafiarlo de esa manera! – Yazir simplemente volteó la mirada en dirección opuesta, regañado. – _"Rayos, esto parece que será lo mismo en el caso de Drew, hay que ver; estos dos van a tener la vida de perros y gatos, espero que se lleven mejor luego."_ – pensó la chica con tristeza.

-Bueno, bueno, ya tranquilos todos. – dijo Lillie, todos voltearon a verla. – Nuestro plan original, era ir a almorzar, vamos todos juntos. Yazir, ¿te nos unes? – le preguntó la chica, a lo que Satoshi se sorprendió de nuevo.

-Claro que sí, gracias chicos. – le respondió amablemente a la chica.

* * *

En el camino, Yazir iba caminando junto a Serena y Luz, hablando sobre los hechos recientes en la isla de Alola, su reencuentro con los chicos y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Satoshi, aunque Serena no le mencionó absolutamente nada de la escena comprometedora en la que se encontraba con Satoshi, pero su amigo empezó a tener sospechas mucho más grandes sobre lo que estaba pasando. Por el contrario, Satoshi sentía como se le revolvía el estómago al ver a Yazir junto a " _su Serena"_ como él le decía, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sintiendo, ante eso, Miette se separó un poco de Shauna para hablar con él.

-Satoshi, ¿confías en mí? – le preguntó su amiga. Satoshi volteó a verla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Miette? Ahora no estoy de humor. – le dijo Satoshi tratando de no sonar grosero, pero la ira no se lo permitía. Miette dio un suspiro y se armó de paciencia.

-No te pongas así conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te está pasando, solo trato de ayudarte. – le dijo la chica, ante eso Satoshi respiro profundo y trato de calmarse un poco, luego de unos instantes le respondió a Miette.

-Perdóname Miette, lo siento, – se disculpó Satoshi, se le vio realmente arrepentido, se dio cuenta de que su actitud no había sido la mejor en los últimos minutos. – es solo que tengo esta rabia que me está consumiendo, no recuerdo haber estado tan furioso, ni siquiera en mis derrotas he sentido esto. Desde que vi a Serena reaccionar así con Yazir, su collar y toda la historia… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – me causa intriga, preocupación y enojo muy de repente y no sé por qué.

-Puedo verlo – le dijo Miette. – ¿Es la primera vez que te ocurre en la vida no?

-Sí… - le respondió Satoshi cabizbajo. – Y lo peor es que no entiendo por qué como te dije.

-Mmm, tal parece que la causa es Serena. – le dijo su amiga tratando de iluminarlo un poco.

-¿Serena? – preguntó Satoshi. – Pero si ella no me ha hecho nada… ella no es la causa de…

-No estoy diciendo que ella te haya hecho enojar. – le dijo Miette. – Sino que es la razón por la cual te enojas con Yazir, tienes miedo de que él te haya sustituido, ¿no es eso?

Satoshi pensó un poco lo que le dijo Miette, podía ser cierto, definitivamente la cercanía entre los dos no le gustaba para nada.

-Ese viaje por la región de Hoenn junto a ella, solo hace que empeoren las cosas también, no sé qué haya pasado allá mientras no estuvimos juntos. – dijo el chico apretando brevemente los puños. – yo pensé mucho en ella desde el momento en que nos despedimos en Kalos. – a Miette se le vio reír un poco. - ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Satoshi, realmente estás atrapado en las redes, nunca pensé que algún día fueras a caer, aunque aún sigues siendo un tonto y no lo entiendes. – le dijo su amiga. – lo que tienes es algo muy normal. La incomodidad y molestia que sientes es normal, nunca habías tenido esta clase de unidad con nadie.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Satoshi con dudas.

-¿No te has sentido extraño últimamente cuando estás cerca de Serena? – le preguntó la chica. – Te sientes feliz, distinto, alegre y tienes ganas de estar cerca de ella ¿no es así? ¿Sientes algo extraño en tu pecho?

Las palabras de Miette quitaban un poco la niebla en la mente de Satoshi, tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pensaba con cuidado todo y tenía sentido, definitivamente algo en él había cambiado para con Serena. Recordó aquel beso que recibió de parte de Serena en el aeropuerto de Kalos y como a partir de ese momento, todo cambió. Mientras tanto, Serena observaba a Miette conversando con Satoshi, lo cual le causó intriga y a la vez recordó cómo se sentía en el momento del baile en Kalos, dio un pequeño suspiro, a pesar de que sabía que Satoshi había cambiado para con ella, aún la hacía sentir incómoda verlo cerca de Miette. Yazir se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefirió no ser incisivo en el tema.

-Tienes razón Miette, estar cerca de Serena ahora es… reconfortante y me da una gran satisfacción – le respondió el chico. – es algo que nunca he sentido antes en mi vida, y me encanta debo admitir. No lo había pensado antes en Kalos, pero… - el chico alzó un poco la mirada. – En verdad, Serena es una chica muy hermosa y alegre, se ha vuelto fuerte y segura de sí misma, cada vez que pasa el tiempo se me hace difícil no observarla, y a cada momento solo crece. – Miette lo observó impresionada ante lo que Satoshi le decía: _"vaya, ha llegado hasta este punto, estoy sorprendida en verdad."_ , pensó la chica, aunque Satoshi puso una expresión de alarma. - ¡No le vayas a decir esto a nadie! Eres la primera a la que se lo digo, ¡ni siquiera Gary o mis otros amigos lo saben! Y mucho menos a Serena.

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí. – le dijo Miette sonriendo. – Me alegra que hayas sido sincero conmigo. Lo que me dices, me confirma lo que te está pasando.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? – le preguntó el chico.

-Bueno es muy simple y normal, lo que tienes es un caso severo y muy fuerte de… - comenzó a decir la chica.

Pero el grupo fue detenido por un par de sujetos con vestimenta ya conocida que habían aparecido en el pasado, se trataba nuevamente de dos reclutas del equipo Skull, nuevamente un hombre y una mujer, se acercaron al grupo obstruyendo su paso.

 **[SE RECOMIENDA ACUDIR A MI PERFIL Y PONER EL OST DE ENCUENTRO CON EL TEAM SKULL, ES EL SONIDO DE FONDO DE ESTA ESCENA]**

- _¡Yo_ _! ¡Tontos, estúpidos , su camino a terminado, más vale que tengan cuidado_ ! - dijo el hombre del Team Skull.

- _¡Yo_ _! Nosotros, parte del Team Skull somos_ _; a nuestros compañeros dañaste_ _, ¡a ti vamos a arreglarte!_ _._ \- dijo la recluta del Team Skull.

En la cara de todo el grupo se dibujó nuevamente una gota de sudor, aunque el más extrañado de todos era Yazir. No podía creer que fueran tan malos rimando y rapeando. Tierno también estaba sorprendido por el Team Skull, a pesar que a él le gustaba los bailes y el ritmo, sus rimas eran pésimas, Miette y Shauna trataban de contener la risa y Trevor se llevó una mano a la cabeza; Satoshi, Gary, Serena y Lillie eran los menos sorprendidos.

-Oigan ustedes, – dijo el chico a ambos reclutas, no sabía si reír o sentir lástima por aquellos sujetos. – ¿qué demonios están haciendo? Rapean horrible.

-Es el equipo Skull, un montón de idiotas que se creen raperos, pero sus rimas dejan mucho que desear. – explicó Satoshi.

-Puede que hayamos tenido un desacuerdo antes, pero ahora siento que tienes razón. – le respondió Yazir aun atónito por lo que había escuchado.

-Satoshi, por favor esta vez no trates de demostrar que eres mejor rimando. – dijo la peli miel llevándose una mano a la cabeza, no quería que hubiera problemas por las rimas de Satoshi, además que no le había gustado ni cinco lo que pasó antes.

- _¡Ustedes!_ _, nuestro arte no aprecian, porque no son más que unas bestias_ _, ¡con sus necias cabezas_ _!_ – dijo la recluta del Team Skull.

- _¡Yeah!_ _, a ustedes idiotas venceremos, ¡y a nuestros brothers vengaremos_ _!_ _Al vacío de la derrota los enviaremos, y sus Pokémon tomaremos_ _._ – dijo el recluta del Team Skull tomando una de sus Pokebolas, la recluta hizo lo mismo; en eso Satoshi dio un paso al frente con Pikachu en sus hombros.

-Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba. – dijo Satoshi con algo de frialdad. – Ustedes tontos servirán como desquite. ¡Rockruff, Litten, salgan a pelear ahora! – el chico arrojó sus Pokebolas.

 **[SE RECOMIENDA COLOCAR EL OST DE BATALLA CON EL TEAM SKULL [RECLUTAS]]**

- _¡Yo_ _! Salandit sal a pelear, ¡a este tonto su orgullo habremos de patear_ ! – el recluta del Team Skull arrojó la Pokebola.

- _Yo_ _! Zubat ve a luchar, ¡a sus Pokémon hagamos rodar_ _!_ – la recluta lanzó su Pokebola.

-¿Salandit? ¿Qué Pokémon es ese? – preguntó Satoshi, en eso su Rotom-Dex salió de su mochila y también la de Gary.

-Cuenten conmigo. – dijeron ambos aparatos, luego de unos instantes de haber observado al Pokémon, obtuvieron sus datos. – Salandit, el Pokémon lagarto tóxico, este Pokémon quema los fluidos que salen de su cuerpo creando un gas venenoso, cuando sus enemigos se desorientas por inhalar el gas, los atacan. Habitan en Volcanes o lugares secos y escarpados. – dijo el aparato.

-Chicos tengan cuidado, este Pokémon es venenoso, puede ser peligroso. – les dijo su entrenador en modo de advertencia. – ¡Litten, usa lanzallamas ahora en Salandit! – el Pokémon de Satoshi tomo aire y de inmediato lanzó un poderoso ataque de tipo fuego contra su oponente.

- _Salandit, afina tu oído_ _, usa el ritmo para esquivar su ataque dando giros_ _. ¡Usa tú ataque de humo y a tú enemigo deja en apuros!_ _._ – le ordenó el miembro del Team Skull a su Pokémon. El Pokémon dio un salto y evitó el ataque de Litten y luego usó su ataque de humo sobre el Pokémon, dejando totalmente ciego.

- _Zubat, un dúo junto Salandit debes hacer_ _, usa tu ataque de mordida, y a tu enemigo una sacudida debes otorgar_ _._ – le ordenó la recluta del Team Skull.

-¡Estos tontos rapean para todo! ¡Rockruff usa Golpe Bajo! – le ordenó Satoshi a su Pokémon, antes de que Zubat pudiera atacar, recibió el ataque de Rockruff, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a Litten para recuperarse del ataque de Salandit.

-¡Litten, usa Colmillo Ígneo en Zubat! ¡Rockruff usa Lanzarrocas contra Salandit ahora! – ambos Pokémon usaron sus repectivos ataques sin fallar, provocando un gran daño a los Pokémon del equipo Skull.

- _"Vaya vaya, este chico sabe pelear, ese fue un buen movimiento, hago mal en subestimarlo_. – pensó Yazir.

- _¡Yo!_ _._ _Esto aún no acaba, a este tonto enviare a la grada_ _. Salandit, usa Pirotecnia, a ese perro envía a la enfermería de forma certera_ _!_ – le ordenó el recluta del Team Skull a su Pokémon. Comenzó a cargar su ataque de fuego, impactando contra Rockruff, pero no le hizo casi nada.

-¡Rockruff, utiliza Lanzarrocas de nuevo contra Zubat! – exclamó el azabache.

- _¡Zubat, usa tus alas_ _, las rocas debes evitar_ _, o en la lona terminarás, y para la otra no valdrás_ _!_ – exclamó la recluta del Team Skull, su Pokémon trató de esquivar el ataque del Pokémon de Satoshi pero le fue imposible, recibió varias rocas y cayó derrotado de inmediato. – ¡Nooo Zubat!

-¡Bien hecho Satoshi, solo falta uno más! ¡Acaba con estos tontos! – le dijo Serena.

-¡Termínalos rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer! – le dijo Gary a su amigo.

-¡¿Acaso tienen que pelear rimando estos idiotas!? – preguntó Yazir. – Hay que ver en verdad.

-Tienes razón, esto es deprimente. – dijo Shauna dando un suspiro.

-¡Salandit! Salan, Salandit. – ( _No creas que has ganado_ _, esto aún no ha terminado_ ). – dijo el Pokémon a Litten y a Rockruff rapeando. – Salandit, dit dit, sa, salan, saladit. – ( _Los derrotaré y a sus Pokémon robaré_ _, y la primera será esa Pikachu, una buena compañera, es lo que necesito cerca_ _)_.

A Pikachu no le gusto para nada lo que Salandit dijo, así que saltó del hombro de Satoshi notablemente enfadado, y se puso enfrente de Rockruff y Litten, ambos Pokémon protestaron ya que era su batalla, pero a Pikachu solo le bastó una mirada para que ambos dejaran de insistir, se podía ver como si el fuego rodeara sus ojos.

-¡Pika pika!, chu chu, pika pika. – (¡Oye tú! ¡No te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Luz!)

-Dit dit, salan, Salandit dit dit. – ( _¿Quién es este mentecato? ¡Yo!_ _, tonto de mi camino apártate, o tendré que dañarte_ _, esa linda chica, con alguien como yo ha de estar_ _, no con un idiota que no sabe improvisar_ ). – Luz estaba a punto de responderle al Pokémon, pero Pikachu la cortó en seco.

-Pika, pika, pika chu, chu chu, pikapi pikapi, pikachu! – ( _Tonto, estúpido, ¡yo si improviso, en talento te triplico_ _! ¡Si no lo sabes te lo aviso, a tus amigos ya vencimos_ _!_ ) - dijo Pikachu improvisando.

Satoshi no entendía lo que estaba pasando, mientras tanto Litten y Rockruff negaron con la cabeza llevándose una pata a la cabeza, todos observaron la escena sin entender. Luz, que estaba en el hombro de Serena se llevó una pata también a la cabeza, no podía creer que Pikachu había hecho exactamente lo mismo que su entrenador. La Rotom-Dex en su pantalla, se vio una cara azul con una gota de sudor.

-Tal parece que esos Pokémon están rapeando también, Pikachu está muy molesto por algo que dijo. – explicó el aparato.

-¡Ya basta, suficiente! ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! ¡Rockruff usa tacleada en Salandit ahora! – el Pokémon le propino un fuerte golpe a su oponente, lo mando a volar junto con Zubat ya derrotado hacia los reclutas del Team Skull.

-¡Ahora Pikachu, usa Impactrueno ahora! – le ordenó Satoshi a su Pikachu, el Pokémon estaba esperando esa orden, se preparó con todo su poder para castigar a Salandit y a el equipo Skull y mandarlos a volar.

-¡Luz, tú también usa Impactrueno y ayuda a Pikachu! – le dijo Serena a su Pikachu, ambos ataques dieron de lleno a los 4 enemigos, causó una explosión y estos se fueron volando por el cielo.

 **[FIN DEL OST]**

-¡No puede ser, fuimos derrotados y de paso ya no puedo rimar! – dijo el recluta del Team Skull.

-¡Ya cállate! – le dijo la recluta del Team Skull muy molesta mientras se perdían.

-Demonios hay que ver, como molesta el equipo Skull, ya tenemos a un par muy fastidioso, esto es una lata. – dijo Satoshi dando un suspiro. – bien hecho chicos, se ganaron un buen descanso. – pero antes de eso Rockruff se lanzó hacia su entrenador y comenzó a frotar las rocas de su cuello contra él. - ¡Oye, ya basta Rockruff! ¡Sí, yo también te aprecio, pero eso duele! – el Pokémon solo soltó un pequeño ladrido y luego de eso regresó a su Pokebola.

Luego de ello, los chicos fueron a almorzar como habían dicho anteriormente, sentados en la mesa, el tema de los concursos surgió.

-Oigan, habían dicho algo de que este concurso tiene una modalidad especial, ¿a qué se referían? – preguntó Satoshi a Shauna y a Miette.

-Ah si eso. – le dijo Shauna respondiendo a su pregunta, volteó a verlo y le hablo con alegría sobre el tema. – pues bien, en este concurso, no solo van a participar los coordinadores, sino que también aquellos que no lo son en el estricto sentido de la palabra, es decir, es una especie de Pro-Am.

-En otras palabras, nosotros también podemos participar si queremos. – le dijo Tierno a Satoshi, cuya cara expresaba no haber entendido nada.

-Ahh ya veo, suena interesante. – dijo Satoshi con entusiasmo, se recordó aquella vez que participó en Concursos Pokémon.

-Yo tengo pensado inscribirme, quiero probar eso solo por diversión. – dijo Tierno decidido y con una expresión de confianza.

-Heee, Satoshi, ¿por qué no participas tú también? – le preguntó Serena tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Mmm, podría ser… hace tiempo no entro a ninguno, me gustaría volver a hacerlo. – Satoshi lo pensó unos instantes. – de acuerdo, también participaré.

-Ooh, eso ve se interesante, no voy a perderme eso. – dijo Gary riéndose, la idea de ver a Satoshi en un Concurso Pokémon le resultaba graciosa. – Hay que ver que poder de convencimiento tiene Serena sobre ti ¿no?

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no tuvo nada que ver! – exclamó Satoshi.

-Hmpf, eso de los concursos… - comenzó a decir Yazir, todos voltearon a verlo. – la verdad no son mi fuerte, pero me provocó participar también.

-¿Vas a participar Yazir? – le preguntó Serena atónita. - ¿Acaso estás enfermo? ¿O te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza?

-No, no es eso. – le respondió el chico. – sino que en Hoenn me pareció llamativo, además que si alguien como él puede hacerlo, yo también puedo.

-¡¿Alguien como quién?! – preguntó Satoshi, hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa, pero Serena le dirigió una mirada severa e inmediatamente se tranquilizó: _"!Con un demonio con este Yazir!, te salvas porque Serena está aquí, pero en el Concurso voy a machacarte lo juro, ¡te voy a enseñar quien es el mejor!"_ , pensó el azabache; Miette vio esto y dio un suspiro.

- _"En tus sueños me dejaré vencer novato, vete preparando."_ – pensó Yazir, también estaba que echaba humo, no le agradaba la idea de que ese chico estuviera cerca de Serena, pensaba que la vería sufrir de nuevo como en aquella ocasión en Hoenn. Además, su actitud para con él en su inicio no le gustó mucho tampoco.

-Bueno, ya es hora de volver, tenemos que terminar la inscripción. – dijo Shauna levantándose de la mesa. Todos la siguieron hacia el edificio de los concursos, pero Satoshi y Yazir no se vieron ni se hablaron en todo el camino, aún estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Se pudo ver como Serena suspiraba viendo a los dos chicos.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el Capítulo 31, lamento la tardanza, pero surgieron una serie de dificultades, aún así esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo :D.**

 **El 32 en principio, va a subirse el jueves como siempre, si no ocurre ningún inconveniente. Esten pendientes como siempre y no olviden dejar su review :D, hasta la próxima amigos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, gracias por el apoyo que han mostrado a esta historia :D, esperamos y siga siendo de su agrado, veamos de qué va este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 32.

Después de unos minutos caminando hacia el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, los chicos iban hablando alegremente, a excepción de Satoshi y Yazir, ambos chicos iban enojados el uno con el otro, Serena veía esto incómoda, además le extrañaba esa manera de comportarse de Satoshi con Yazir, aunque sabía perfectamente que la actitud de su amigo le hacía muy difícil abrirse a otras personas.

-Oye Yazir… ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen tú y Serena? – preguntó Miette acercándose al chico, este volteó a verla un poco más tranquilo.

-La conozco desde hace mucho… desde que éramos niños. – le respondió el chico viendo a Miette, esto sorprendió a la chica y enfureció aún más a Satoshi.

- _"¿Ambos se conocen desde niños? ¡Yo no recuerdo que Serena lo mencionara antes! ¡Y eso solo empeora las cosas!"_ – pensó Satoshi viendo al chico aún más molesto.

-¿Eh? Serena, ¿por qué no lo habías mencionado antes? – preguntó Gary, la chica que veía lo que pasaba entre Satoshi y Yazir soltó un suspiro.

-Como dijo, nos conocimos hace mucho en Kalos, en Pueblo Boceto. – explicó Serena, este se quedó pensativo ante lo que dijo.

-Pero… cuando estuvimos en el campamento de mi abuelo, nunca lo mencionaste. – dijo Gary pensativo, recordando el campamento, ante esto Yazir miraba a su amiga.

-Lo conocí unos meses después del campamento ya que él no vivía aun en Pueblo Boceto en ese entonces, se mudó allí luego. – dijo Serena evitando mencionar los detalles a sus amigos, Yazir se puso nervioso ya que pensó que Serena diría algo más, pero luego dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya veo, por eso nunca escuchamos de él. – reflexionó Gary viendo a Serena y luego a Yazir, luego recordó la forma en la que lo miró, _"tal parece que no le gustan mucho las bromas, además de que tiene un mal carácter y esa mirada que me lanzó en verdad dio miedo."_ , pensó Gary.

-Mencionan mucho un campamento… no me digas que… ¿ese es el campamento dónde…? – preguntó Yazir viendo a su amiga, ella asintió antes de que siguiera diciendo más.

-Sí, fue allí. Hablando de otras cosas. – dijo Serena viendo a Miette y Shauna – ¿Cómo supieron de la modalidad del concurso?

-Cuando llegamos a la ciudad lo primero que hicimos fue ir hacia el edificio. – explicó Shauna, captó a la primera por qué cambió de tema tan rápido. – Una vez allí, empezaron a mencionar que podían entrar no solo coordinadores.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese tipo de modalidad hasta ahora, pero al enterarnos, Tierno quiso entrar. – explicó Miette.

-Son pocos los concursos que se hacen así, yo entré en uno hace ya algún tiempo. – hizo saber Satoshi a Miette, para luego mirar a Yazir. – al menos llevo ventaja, no como tú.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que es experiencia? – exclamó Yazir viéndolo de manera desinteresada, ante su mirada Satoshi se molestó más.

-¡Yo te lo demostraré cuando te derrote! – le respondió Satoshi acercándose a Yazir, ante esto Serena empezó a enojarse más.

-¡Ustedes dos parecen niños, suficiente! – exclamó Serena tomando a ambos chicos de una oreja, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-¡Auch! ¡Ya vas a empezar a jalarme la oreja Serena! – exclamó Yazir viendo a su amiga un poco enojado, esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Satoshi.

-¡Auch! ¡Serena eso duele! – exclamó Satoshi viendo a Serena, en eso ambos chicos se zafaron del agarre.

-Si ustedes dos no se comportan voy a hacer lo mismo a ambos, ¡así que dejen de pelear! – exclamó Serena viendo a sus dos amigos con los ojos cerrados y expresión severa, ambos pusieron cara de regañados.

-Está bien Serena, lo siento. – dijo un resignado Satoshi viendo a su amiga, no le agradaba Yazir ni un poco, pero se sentía mal cuando Serena se enojaba con él.

-Ahhh, está bien me mantendré tranquilo, ya no te enojes. – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga.

-Bien, así está mejor, ahora vamos a inscribirnos. – dijo Serena empezando a caminar mientras Yazir y Satoshi la miraban nerviosos.

- _"Dios vaya que su carácter empeoró desde que nos separamos_." – pensó Yazir con una gota en la cabeza, Satoshi estaba igual, aunque impresionado por el regaño.

- _"Serena nunca me había regañado de esa manera, todo por culpa de Yazir, me voy a vengar ya verá. Pero, vaya que Serena si ha cambiado de verdad… además, aunque esté enojada, no evita que se vea hermosa… ¿eeh?_ – pensó el chico antes de ponerse rojo por como comenzaba a pensar sobre su amiga. – _De verdad_ _¿Qué me está pasando?"._

Satoshi en ese momento se había dado cuenta no solamente del cambio de su amiga Serena, sino también el suyo propio, en todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de ella, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para los dos, era la primera vez que añoraba tanto a alguien, además persistía el hecho de que definitivamente Serena llamaba su atención de una forma distinta a sus otras amigas, con ella era diferente. Mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, sus amigos sostenían una charla sobre el mismo tema.

-Vaya, Serena ha cambiado, no solamente en el aspecto emocional. – dijo una sorprendida Miette, antes le había tocado los regaños de la peli miel, pero nunca la había visto hacer eso.

-Y que lo digas, también se ha vuelto más fuerte de carácter, puso bajo control a Satoshi y Yazir rápidamente. – exclamó Shauna, ella rio algo nerviosa ante esto.

-Lo que me sorprende es la manera en que puso en su lugar a Yazir. – dijo Tierno viendo a la chica impresionado.

-Como dije, se ve que Yazir es muy fuerte, sus Pokémon están bien entrenados. – opinó Gary en tono reflexivo viendo a Yazir junto a los demás, mientras les hacía compañía en la fila, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo vio combatir, estaba seguro de ello.

-Lo que no entiendo, es como un Pokémon tan juguetón puede tener como entrenador a alguien como él, es el ejemplo perfecto de antítesis. – se cuestionó Lillie viendo a Froslass que se encontraba a su lado.

-También me sorprende, pero, también es cierto que no todos los Pokémon se parecen a sus entrenadores. – opinó Gary viendo a la Pokémon, todo esto era escuchado por Yazir, pero no hacía mucho caso.

- _"¿Por qué Froslass está tan unida con esa chica? Normalmente evita el contacto con otros humanos a no ser que sea para gastar bromas, pero con ella es distinto, se ha desenvuelto con este grupo muy bien."_ – pensó Yazir volteando a ver a su Pokémon confundido. – Froslass, ¡ven aquí!

-¿Fros? Froslass, Lass – (¿Qué sucede Yazir? No te enojes por la broma de hace rato). – dijo la Pokémon viendo divertida a su entrenador, este suspiro ante la mirada de su Pokémon, luego se percató de algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué te pasó? Tienes heridas curadas y son recientes… – le preguntó el entrenador viendo a su Froslass, este comentario puso nerviosa a Lillie. – Deja nos inscribimos y te reviso.

-Fros, Froslass, Lass. – (no es gran cosa, solo un pequeño incidente). – dijo la Pokémon viendo a su entrenador, luego de eso le dirigió un pequeño guiño a Lillie, esta se impresionó ante la acción de la Pokémon.

-Froslass… gracias. – agradeció la chica sonriendo viendo a la Pokémon, ya que pensaba que si Yazir se enteraba que su Pokémon se lastimó por acudir en su ayuda, se enojaría.

Gary, que se encontraba a su lado, notó la mirada de Lillie y comprendió su preocupación, al principio le sorprendió el hecho de que Lillie tenía una buena relación con Froslass a pesar de tener poco tiempo conociéndose, parecía que su miedo por los Pokémon comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, sonrió por ello y rodeó a Lillie con su brazo, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Froslass es muy considerada, tal parece que tienes una nueva amiga Lillie. – opinó Gary, Lillie se sonrojó un poco ante la reacción de Gary y lo que había dicho, pero la impresión no la dejó moverse, aunque unos instantes después asintió aliviada, en eso, su bolso comenzó a moverse repentinamente, lo que sorprendió a Gary.

-¿Y eso que fue? – le preguntó el chico extrañado.

-N… ¡No fue nada Gary! – se apresuró a responder Lillie zafándose del "abrazo" del chico.

-¿Nada? Tu bolso acaba de moverse espontáneamente. – destacó Gary viendo aquel objeto bastante peculiar. – Me imagino que habrá sido el huevo, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, sí, fue eso! – contestó Lillie tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Gary se llevó una mano a la cabeza con ciertas dudas en su mente, pero decidió ignorarlo e inició una charla con Shauna y Miette, mientras Lillie aprovechó la ocasión para abrir su bolso y logró ver a Cosmog con una expresión triste, quería salir un rato.

-Escúchame Nebulilla, dentro de poco te voy a dejar salir, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo la chica al Pokémon en un susurro. – aquí hay mucha gente y no puedes salir, además de que tenemos un lugar al que ir aquí en Akala. – a Cosmog se le vio dar un suspiro de fastidio, pero dejó de insistir y se quedó tranquilo.

- _"Uff, gracias Dios por hacer que comprendiera_. – pensó la rubia. – _cuidar de Nebulilla y de este huevo es pesado en verdad, aunque debo decir que es divertido, y Froslass me ha ayudado un poco, me siento cómoda ahora cuando ella está cerca, como con Pikachu y Luz, poco a poco se va yendo mi temor por sí solo."_ – se le vio sonreír a Lillie luego de eso.

Le daba alegría ver que poco a poco iba superando su temor, y el hecho de que Gary este allí con ella para darle su apoyo y alentarla a seguir; aunque se sonrojó un poco ante ese hecho.

* * *

Luego de algunos minutos, finalmente se lograron inscribir para los concursos Serena, Satoshi, Miette, Shauna y Tierno; únicamente faltaba Yazir por inscribirse, mientras los demás esperaban entusiasmados.

-Al fin estamos aquí, esto va a ser emocionante de ver. – opinó Trevor viendo a sus amigos, ellos asintieron emocionados.

-Y que lo digas, la posibilidad de enfrentar a Serena o Satoshi en el concurso lo hace realmente emocionante, estoy ansiosa. – afirmó Shauna alegre y decidida.

-Pase lo que pase, vamos a darlo todo en la competencia, no pienso dejársela fácil a ninguno – sostuvo Satoshi viendo a sus amigos, ellos sonrieron decididos a no dejarse ganar.

-Lo mismo digo, ¡ya quiero que empiece! – exclamó Serena viendo a todos, dirigió su mirada a Yazir, se le vino la idea de que tal vez tendría que enfrentarse a él en este concurso.

-Hmpf, lo mismo digo no importa a quién me toque enfrentarme, y eso te incluye a ti también, Satoshi. – dijo Yazir viendo al chico, este ya iba a reclamar cuando vio la mirada de Yazir; esta era distinta a las anteriores, esta estaba llena de rivalidad.

-Lo mismo digo… Contigo es con quien menos tengo intención de contenerme, más vale que te vayas preparando. – manifestó Satoshi viendo al chico, Serena al ver la mirada de ambos notó que no era de molestia en sí, sino de dos rivales.

- _"Bueno al menos es un cambio… espero que podamos pasar todos a la segunda ronda, pero enfrentarme de nuevo a Satoshi o a Yazir será algo difícil."_ – pensó la peli miel viendo a sus dos amigos, mientras tanto, los chicos pensaban como sería el concurso, Pikachu en ese momento se acercó a Luz.

-Pika, pikachu, pika. – (Bueno, al parecer puede que nos enfrentemos de nuevo Luz.) – aseveró Pikachu, Luz aún se encontraba enojada por lo que había pasado con Froslass.

-Pika, pikachu, chu. – (Espero que esta vez me muestres que eres hombre de verdad.) – dijo la Pokémon enojada aun, esto enojo un poco a pikachu.

-¡¿Pika, Pikachu?!, Pikachu pi! – (¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?!, ya te dije que sí soy hombre!) – indicó el Pokémon molesto, esto era visto por Serena y Satoshi con resignación.

-Tal parece que Luz aún sigue enojada con Pikachu por lo ocurrido con Froslass y en la fiesta. – opinó Serena viendo a su Pikachu, Satoshi estaba igual, aunque no entendía el por qué.

-Pobre de mi amigo, Luz puede ser un poco cruel. Aunque es verdad… aun no entiendo por qué en aquella ocasión el ataque de atracción no funciono con él… – se preguntó Satoshi viendo a los Pokémon, en eso, Yazir ya había regresado con la inscripción.

-Froslass necesito que vengas, los veo en unos minutos necesito ver unas cosas con mis Pokémon. – expresó Yazir viendo a los chicos, ellos asintieron mientras Yazir salía con sus Pokémon.

Satoshi aún lo miraba con desdén y cierta molestia, aún sin conocer exactamente la razón, sus amigos siempre trataron bien a Serena, inclusive Brock o Tierno, incluso Gary, pero con él era diferente, desde el momento que ella corrió hacia él le había nacido ese sentimiento.

-¡Ese Yazir…! ¡de verdad sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas! – enfatizó Satoshi sin pensarlo; Serena lo escuchó a lo que dejó salir un suspiro.

-No entiendo aun por qué te comportas así con él Satoshi, – señaló Serena viendo a Satoshi con extrañeza. – tú eres mucho más amigable que él.

-Él es quien me molesta, ¡solo sabe cómo provocarme! – se defendió Satoshi.

-Solo te ha dicho algo molesto un par de veces, pareciera que es personal, desde el primer segundo que lo viste, estás enojado, pareciera que su sola presencia te perturba. – destacó Serena.

-E… ¡eso no es verdad Serena! Tampoco es para tanto… solo… solo… ¡me hace enojar es todo! – le respondió el chico tratando de negar ese hecho, se esforzaba porque Serena no notara su creciente enojo con él, esperaba que defendiera a Yazir, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

-Bueno, te entiendo Satoshi, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como a ti, pero él es así por ciertas circunstancias. – señaló la chica viendo a su amigo sin querer mencionar el pasado de Yazir.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo es posible que él sea tú mejor amigo? Tú y el son totalmente opuestos. – preguntó Satoshi sorprendido ante ello, para su sorpresa la chica se rio ligeramente.

-No eres el primero en decírmelo, pero entiéndeme por favor Satoshi. – dijo Serena a modo de súplica, dirigió una mirada directamente hacia él con sus azules ojos, reflejando pesar y una petición para él, ante esto Satoshi se puso nervioso. – es mi amigo, y tú también lo eres, los dos son muy especiales para mí, por favor no quiero verlos pelearse…

-Lo… lo intentare Serena, te lo prometo. – expresó Satoshi con cierto nerviosismo, pero con un poco de desdén, pero lo iba a tratar de hacer por Serena. Ante estas palabras Serena sonrió más tranquila.

-Ajá, eso está mejor, aunque no se pongan tan acaramelados… – subrayó Gary viendo a sus amigos con una mirada pícara y burlona, estos se pusieron rojos ante sus comentarios.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso Gary! – exclamó Satoshi enojado tomando a su amigo de su franela dirigiéndole una mirada llena de nervios, este comenzó a reírse ante la acción de su amigo.

-Estos dos nunca cambian. – musitó Serena viendo a ambos chicos con una gota de sudor en su frente.

* * *

Mientras afuera Yazir se encontraba en el campo de batalla cerca del lugar, junto a su Garchomp, Raichu y Froslass.

-Bien… Froslass ya sabe la situación, pero entraremos a un Concurso Pokémon, – explicó el entrenador viendo a sus Pokémon, esto impresionó tanto a Garchomp como a Raichu. – me volví a encontrar con Serena, además de conocer a unos amigos suyos, así como al tal Satoshi que tanto menciono en Kalos… – destacó esto último muy pensativo, aún no entendía la importancia de ese chico para Serena, como para que ella se pusiera así por él en Hoenn, y cuanto influyó en su cambio. – no se a quienes voy a utilizar de ustedes, pero será mejor que coman.

-Así que… estos son dos de tus Pokémon a parte de Garchomp. – exclamó una voz detrás de Yazir, era Trevor que veía a los Pokémon impresionado.

-Sí… ¿Qué sucede con eso? – preguntó Yazir viendo al chico de manera fría, el chico se puso nervioso ante esa mirada.

-Perdón si molesto, es que soy entrenador y me encanta grabar Pokémon para su estudio. – explicó Trevor viendo al chico, ante esto Yazir suspiro.

-Ya veo, lo lamento, aunque apenas iba a prepararles su comida. – destacó Yazir empezando a sacar las cosas de su mochila, Trevor notó varias especies.

-¡Vaya! son algunas bayas e ingredientes ¿tú se lo haces a tus Pokémon? – preguntó el chico acercándose, Yazir asintió mientras preparaba todo.

-Cuando viajas solo, créeme, es lo mejor que puedes hacer… por cierto, siento lo de la broma de mi Froslass, en verdad ella no tiene remedio. – expresó Yazir con pesar viendo al chico mientras preparaba la comida, sin embargo, Trevor negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Mmm… tu Garchomp se ve que es fuerte. – aseveró Trevor viendo a su Pokémon, este miraba a su entrenador preparando la comida.

-Bueno… aquí esta, en unos minutos más empieza el concurso, coman – les indicó Yazir sirviendo la comida, en eso Serena y Satoshi salieron del edificio.

-¿Eh? Así que esos son los Pokémon de Yazir… – indicó Satoshi viendo a los tres Pokémon, Serena al ver al Garchomp de Yazir se emocionó un poco.

-Sí, no sé si son todos, pero los que conocía antes eran su Garchomp y su Raichu, ahora a Froslass. – dijo la chica sacando una Pokebola. – Oye Altaria, tienes que saludar a alguien ¡Sal ya!

-¡Altaria!, aria, alta… – (Hola Serena, me imagino que es momento del…) – comenzó a decir Altaria antes de callarse al ver a Garchomp, ante esto la Pokémon quedo impactada.

-¿eh? Altaria… - se sorprendió Yazir viendo a la Pokémon mientras los gritos hacían que Garchomp mirara a la Pokémon impresionado, la Pokémon se acercó sonriendo al Garchomp, hablando alegremente.

-¿Eh? Serena ¿Por qué reacciono así Altaria con ese Garchomp? – preguntó Satoshi a Serena entre confundido y enojado, Serena rio un poco ante la escena.

-Bueno, resulta que Altaria entrenó un tiempo con Garchomp en Hoenn y se hicieron muy amigos. – explicó Serena viendo a su Pokémon, Altaria hablaba con Garchomp mientras Yazir los veía.

-Ya veo… por eso su Pokémon peleo de esa manera aquella vez. – señaló Satoshi en un susurro, pensando en voz baja viendo a los dos Pokémon; _"rayos, hasta los Pokémon de Serena también son unidos con los de Yazir…"_

-Oigan será mejor que entremos, el concurso ya va a empezar. – indicó Serena viendo a sus dos amigos, ambos asintieron mientras Yazir guardaba a sus Pokémon.

-Ya veremos de lo que eres capaz señor malhumorado y que no sabe mentir. – se burló Yazir viendo a Satoshi, esto hizo que el chico se enojara de nuevo, le dirigió una mirada desagradable y se preparó para responderle.

-De verdad no entiendes Yazir… ¡otra y no respondo! – exclamó Serena viendo a su amigo, este rio un poco antes de entrar al edificio.

-Ya me las vas a pagar Yazir… ya me las vas a pagar. – aseguró Satoshi entrando junto a Serena detrás de Yazir.

* * *

Después de un rato los chicos ya se encontraban en la sala de espera, las chicas iban ya preparadas y los chicos iban con su típica ropa, mientras Lillie, Gary y Trevor se sentaron juntos en las gradas para observar el concurso.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. – dijo Lillie sentada al lado de Gary.

-Veamos con que nos van a sorprender, esto será divertido. – sostuvo Trevor, sentado al lado izquierdo de Lillie. Mientras en la sala de espera.

-Nunca pensé que competiría en un Concurso Pokémon contigo Satoshi. – señaló Serena viendo a su amigo, agradecida de esa oportunidad de que Satoshi pudiera estar en lo que ella más le gusta.

-Yo tampoco me lo imaginé Serena, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en un concurso. – indicó Satoshi sonriéndole a su amiga, los demás veían esto con una sonrisa a excepción de Yazir. – Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo.

- _"Este chico con Serena se comporta muy cariñoso, pero conmigo es otra cosa. Mmm, tendré que seguir observando"_ – pensó Yazir viéndolos notando la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, ante esto soltó un suspiro. – va a ser bueno ver lo fuerte que te volviste en estos meses.

-Ya verás cuanto he mejorado, y más si tenemos que enfrentarnos. – le sonrió Serena viendo a su mejor amigo, estas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa ante la idea de enfrentarse a ella.

-Lo mismo digo, no me voy a contener, aunque se trate de ti. – aseveró Yazir viéndola, ante esto los chicos vieron su mirada, decidido en ganar.

-Será interesante ver cualquier batalla de concurso entre nosotros. – señaló Tierno viendo a sus amigos, sabía que eran fuertes. – espero que no nos toque de primera enfrentarnos.

-Lo interesante será ver como Serena afronta enfrentar a Satoshi o a Yazir, este concurso promete mucho no solo para ver qué tan fuertes nos hemos vuelto y también Serena, sino otras cosas también. – intuyó Miette en un susurro junto a Shauna viendo a Serena, la chica se veía emocionada al estar en su primer concurso en Alola.

-En eso tienes razón, estemos atentas a todo lo que pase. – afirmó Shauna.

- _"Al fin estamos aquí, mi primer concurso en la región, esto va por ti mamá."_ – pensó Serena viendo hacia las pantallas, ya las presentaciones habían empezado, después de unos minutos el primero en pasar fue Tierno.

-Bueno… es mi turno, espero que todo salga bien. – dijo el chico alistándose para salir, Shauna veía a su amigo emocionada.

-Suerte Tierno, da lo mejor de ti y veras como todo se logra. – lo animó Shauna viendo a su amigo, este le sonrió para empezar a salir.

-Vaya, estaba decidido para ser su primer concurso. – observó Serena viendo al chico ir al escenario, esto la emocionaba, ver a sus amigos competir.

-Veamos que tal lo hace, espero que los nervios no le ganen. – dijo un preocupado Satoshi viendo por las pantallas como lo hacía su amigo, pasaron los minutos y logro una puntuación de 88. – ¡Vaya! No lo hizo nada mal.

-La verdad es que no, me sorprendió como lo hizo. – señaló Shauna emocionada por ver a su amigo realizar una gran actuación.

-Se ve que es buen entrenador. – opinó Yazir viendo al chico mientras regresaba hacia la sala de espera.

-¡Lo logré amigos! ¡vaya nervios estar ahí! – exclamó Tierno mientras veía a sus amigos, ellos le sonrieron. – ¿Qué te pareció mi actuación Serena?

-Muy bien Tierno lo hiciste muy bien. – dijo Serena viéndolo un poco incómoda, Satoshi vio aquello, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

-Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros ya paso, solo queda ver a los demás. – subrayó Miette.

-Sí tienes razón, y por lo que veo el nivel de los competidores es alto también. – dijo Serena viendo a los demás participantes.

-Espero que esto siga mejorando. – dijo Yazir

-Ya verás que sí, esto se pondrá mejor aún. – aseveró Shauna viendo al chico, Yazir ante esto solo suspiro asintiendo, después de unos minutos toco el turno de Shauna. – Bueno, me toca chicos.

-Suerte Shauna, te ira muy bien. – la animó Serena sonriéndole, ella le devolvió el gesto a su amiga mientras se iba. – ya quiero ver como se desenvuelve Shauna.

-Lo va a hacer muy bien, Shauna estuvo entrenando durante mucho tiempo. – explicó Tierno viendo a su amiga, después de unos minutos ella logró una calificación de 96. – ¡Lo hizo demasiado bien!

-Shauna ha entrenado bastante, wow, ya quiero verla en batalla. – exclamó Miette emocionada al igual que Serena, ante esto los tres chicos soltaron una risa.

-¡Me fue increíble! Esto no es tan diferente de las presentaciones Pokémon. – dijo Shauna feliz de su calificación, Serena estaba igual que su amiga.

-Ya vamos dos a la siguiente ronda, – señaló Serena feliz. – esto se está poniendo muy reñido, pero si tienes razón, esto no es muy diferente, lo distinto es la parte de las batallas de concurso. – pasaron algunos minutos y los participantes fueron pasando, hasta que llegó el turno de Miette. – ¡mucha suerte Miette!

-Da todo lo que tengas, aquí te esperamos. – le dijo Satoshi acercándose a su amiga con una sonrisa cosa que incomodó un poco a Serena, dio un suspiro, aunque no le dio mayor importancia.

-Muchas gracias Serena, Satoshi ve como lo hago no quites el ojo encima. – dijo Miette mientras volteaba a ver con una sonrisa medio burlona.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Ve allá y suerte! – exclamó Satoshi viendo a su amiga con su mirada de confianza y su típica expresión, la chica se fue corriendo hacia el campo mientras Serena lo veía molesta.

- _"Esta Miette, parece que soy su circo personal, aunque me esté apoyando con Satoshi de verdad le gusta molestarme con estas cosas…"_ – pensó Serena viendo a su amiga a través de la pantalla, esto no pasó desapercibido por Yazir aunque prefirió no decir nada.

Después de unos minutos Miette acabó su presentación logrando un 94 para felicidad de sus amigos, había hecho una gran actuación, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Yazir que veía el nivel de los amigos de Serena con mucho interés, todos y cada uno de ellos eran muy buenos y se veían muy fuertes.

-Todos son fuertes, ¿verdad Serena? – le preguntó su amigo.

-Sí ya lo creo, son fuertes y se han vuelto aún más fuertes, se vio que entrenaron en todo este tiempo, Dawn también se hizo más fuerte, May no se quedó atrás y el resto de los amigos de Satoshi.

-Me sorprende que Dawn también tenga el poder de la Mega Evolución ahora. – señaló Yazir con curiosidad e impresión ante ese hecho. – Esa fiesta de cumpleaños suena que fue bastante interesante, me hubiera gustado estar allí para verlos pelear a todos esos sujetos y ver a los amigos de Satoshi.

-Espero y los puedas conocer algún día. – le dijo Serena con alegría. – todos son muy buenas personas.

-Aunque… Satoshi no parece muy agradable, eso me sorprende que tenga la calidad de amigos que me dices. – ante eso Serena volteó a ver a Yazir.

-No sé qué le pasa contigo en verdad, pero no digas eso, él no es así. Aunque bueno, tú tampoco ayudas mucho ¿no? – le dijo mirándolo con enojo.

-Es él, no yo. – sostuvo Yazir.

-¡Son los dos! – exclamó Serena cambiando su cara a una que reflejaba bastante enojo. A Yazir se le vio una gota de sudor en la frente, Satoshi vio aquello y le dio cierto placer. En eso, Miette llegó al lugar de espera.

-Dios eso fue intenso, estos concursos son increíbles. – aseveró Miette llegando emocionada por su actuación.

-Te fue muy bien Miette, fue una gran actuación. – la felicitó Satoshi sonriendo a su amiga, ella le regreso el gesto mientras se sentaba, al hacer esto noto la molestia en el rostro de Serena.

-¿Sucede algo Serena? Te noto un poco incomoda – le preguntó Miette de manera entre curiosa y burlona, Serena se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¡No! Es… estoy bien, no te preocupes Miette solo estoy pensativa. – mintió la chica nerviosa ante la pregunta de su amiga, no quería darle el placer de que se divirtiera a costa de ella con la esperanza de que dejara de hacerlo, sin embargo, Miette soltó una carcajada mientras Yazir soltaba un suspiro. En eso vio la pantalla y se percató que era el turno de Satoshi.

-Hmpf, te toca señor jugador de póker profesional. – le dijo Yazir a Satoshi.

-¡¿Vas a seguir Yazir?! – preguntó Satoshi enojado, Serena se puso entre los dos ya un poco harta de esta situación.

-¡Ya paren ustedes dos! ¡Yazir, tenemos que hablar! – exclamó Serena molesta con su mejor amigo, este soltó un suspiro mientras veía a su amiga. – Satoshi tranquilízate, ve y da lo mejor de ti, ¿sí?

-Gra… gracias Serena, lo haré – afirmó Satoshi viendo a su amiga un poco más tranquilo, la chica le dio un abrazo para sorpresa de todos. – Se… Serena.

-Suerte y ya sabes "nunca te rindas hasta el final" – señaló Serena en un susurro a su amigo de tal manera que solo él la escuchara.

-Gracias Serena. – dijo el chico sonriéndole a su amiga mientras iba hacia el campo para su presentación.

- _"Buen movimiento Serena, nada mal para tranquilizar las cosas"_ – pensó Miette viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa de sorpresa, Serena al ver a su amigo irse decidió acercarse a Yazir, estaba enojada.

-¿Se puede saber que te está pasando? Sé que eres difícil de abrirte con los demás. – le espetó Serena viendo a Yazir, este la veía de reojo entre enojado y contrariado. – pero Satoshi no te había dicho nada.

-Ya viste como me habló desde el primer minuto que nos vimos, sabes que odio eso. – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga, ella soltó un suspiro.

-Lo sé, y tampoco entiendo por qué está así, pero él es mi amigo y es muy especial para mí, entiende eso Yazir. – subrayó la chica, esto lo dejo un poco desarmado. – por favor compórtate, ¿por mí?

-Está bien Serena lo haré, pero no me culpes tampoco de querer proteger a mi hermanita. – destacó Yazir levantándose, esto la dejo impactada ya que no le decía asó desde el gran festival, pasaron los minutos y Satoshi dio una buena presentación quedando en un 92. – Hmpf, no lo hizo tan mal.

-Woaw, Satoshi se lució y bastante. – exclamó Shauna sorprendida por la actuación de su amigo nunca pensó que Satoshi fuera bueno para esto.

-Sabía que Satoshi lo lograría, es muy fuerte en los concursos, aunque no se dedique a ello, créeme, lo sé de primera mano. – aseveró Serena viendo la pantalla.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? – le preguntó Shauna.

-Dawn y May. – respondió Serena sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? – le preguntó Shauna con curiosidad.

-Las amigas de las que te platique en mi viaje por Hoenn, ellas son amigas de Satoshi también, viajaron con él por Sinnoh y Hoenn respectivamente, y también May lo acompañó un tiempo en Kanto en el desafío de la batalla de la frontera. – explicó Serena.

-¿A sí? Parecen buenas chicas, me gustaría conocerlas algún día. – dijo la chica emocionada ante la idea.

-Espero que sí. – le dijo Serena, en eso, Satoshi ya había llegado a la sala de espera. – ¡Bien hecho Satoshi!

-Jejeje gracias Serena, tus palabras me tranquilizaron mucho. – destacó Satoshi viendo a su amiga, ella le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba en los sillones.

-De nada Satoshi, sabes que aquí estoy para lo que sea. – le respondió Serena sentándose a su lado, este se veía feliz de tener el apoyo de Serena, después de unos minutos anunciaron la participación de la peli miel. – parece que te toca Serena.

-Al fin, me podrás ver como participo en un concurso Satoshi. – dijo Serena muy feliz ante ese hecho, viendo a su amigo decidida.

-Mucha suerte Serena, ve y demuestra lo espectacular que eres. – exclamó Tierno guiñándole el ojo, Serena solo le sonrió.

-Demuestra todo lo que tienes Serena, ya quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto. – señaló Shauna viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Suerte Serena, te estaremos esperando y apoyando desde aquí. – dijo Miette con una sonrisa, Satoshi veía esto contento por el apoyo de sus amigos, Yazir esperaba a Serena cerca de la salida hacia el escenario.

-Yazir… yo – comenzó a decir la chica, Yazir solo negó con la cabeza para luego sonreírle.

-Vamos ya hablamos lo que teníamos, suerte. – el chico hizo un gesto con la mano de una V, dándole su apoyo a Serena, con una sonrisa, esto molesto aún más a Satoshi.

- _"Dios, Serena se muestra muy confiada cuando habla con Yazir y además… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?"_ – pensó Satoshi viendo al chico con desdén, notó esa confidencialidad entre ellos.

-Al parecer, esos dos se conocen muy bien, al parecer hablaron algo cuando te fuiste. – le dijo Miette viendo al chico enojado, este la volteó a ver.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaron Miette? – preguntó Satoshi tratando de tranquilizarse, Miette notó esto y lo vio con paciencia para que se tranquilizara.

-Regañó a Yazir pidiéndole que dejara de molestarte, después de eso ya no escuche más – respondió Miette viendo a su amigo, este se tranquilizó, pero a la vez mostró desconfianza ante esto.

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Boceto, Grace veía el concurso impresionada de ver ahí a los amigos de Serena y en especial a Satoshi, nunca pensó verlo en un Concurso Pokémon y menos al mismo tiempo que su hija.

-¡Vaya esto será muy interesante! – señaló Grace impresionada y feliz de que Satoshi pueda experimentar lo que le gusta a Serena. – vaya, Serena sigue mejorando más.

Después de unos minutos le dieron una puntuación de 98 a Serena para sorpresa de Miette y Shauna, pudieron ver lo mucho que había mejorado, Satoshi también quedó impresionado ante su presentación, Serena se veía más desenvuelta y alegre, al verla así se puso rojo.

-¡Rayos! En serio… ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Serena se ve cada momento más linda. – dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa, Yazir miraba a su amiga sorprendido de su cambio.

-Vaya, mejoró mucho desde que nos vimos en Hoenn… jejeje, va a ser interesante. – dijo el chico riéndose un poco viendo el monitor mientras Serena se despedía en el escenario. – ahora deseo aún más enfrentarme a ti Serena.

-¡Lo logre chicos! Vaya que se sintió bien regresar a los concursos. – exclamó Serena regresando del escenario con una enorme sonrisa.

-Serena, ¡lo hiciste increíble te has vuelto muy fuerte y tus presentaciones también mejoraron! Realmente sorprendente. – exclamó Satoshi sorprendido de ver la mejora de su amiga, ella se sonrojó ante el halago de Satoshi.

-Gra… gracias Satoshi. – dijo la chica sonrojada, ante esto los demás sonrieron menos Yazir, veía esto de manera distante, en ese momento le hablaron. – bueno… te toca Yazir.

-Bien… a ver cómo sale todo esto. – sostuvo Yazir parándose de su asiento para ir al escenario, aunque no lo admitía se sentía nervioso, cosa que Serena nota de repente, deteniéndolo.

-¡Oye! Te estaré observando, siempre lo hare ¿sí? Así que nada de nervios – dijo la chica sonriendo, esta acción tomo desprevenido a Yazir que solo le sonrió a su amiga, luego salió.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso Serena? – preguntó Satoshi sin pensar en lo que dijo, aunque era solo para él mismo, lo dijo en voz alta, bastante enojado ante la expresión, Serena al notar el tono de voz de Satoshi volteó a verlo enojada.

-¡Fue porque iba nervioso! ya cálmate Satoshi. ¿Te molestas incluso con eso? – le espetó Serena viéndolo ya molesta por la situación.

-Pero… es que Yazir… – comenzó a decir Satoshi intentando justificarse, pero Serena lo miraba ya enojada, se volteó a ver las pantallas la presentación de Yazir. – _"Maldito Yazir, ya van dos veces que se molesta Serena conmigo por su culpa."_

Mientras en Kalos, Grace seguía viendo la transmisión del concurso, y se percató de alguien bastante peculiar.

-¿Eh? ese… ese es… – exclamó Grace viendo al siguiente competidor, estaba muda de la impresión al ver al chico. – Woaw, vaya que has crecido… Yazir. – la mujer volteó a ver un objeto hecho a mano, después de unos minutos Yazir consiguió un 92.

-¿Desde cuándo Yazir lo hace tan bien? – preguntó Serena viendo a su amigo, había utilizado a su Froslass y lo había hecho muy bien.

-Serena ¿de verdad es el primer concurso de Yazir? – preguntó Tierno viendo a su amiga impresionado, Yazir venia llegando a la sala soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Rayos… eso fue demasiado intenso. Vaya experiencia. – exclamó Yazir. – ¿Cómo lo hice?

-Fue genial Yazir, lo hiciste excelente. – le respondió Serena feliz.

-Para ser tu primera vez, en verdad lo hiciste bastante bien. – le dijo Shauna.

-Cierto. – señaló Miette.

-Fue sorprendente, no puedo creer que en verdad sea tu primer concurso Yazir, conseguiste la misma puntuación de Satoshi. – exclamó Tierno sorprendido.

En eso, Satoshi lo veía con furia, debido al sentimiento que tenía había estado de mal humor todo el día, y no solo eso, sino que eso lo había llevado a discutir con Serena y que se enojara con él por lo que había dicho, era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada, se sentía mal por ello y eso hizo que le tuviera aún más rabia a Yazir, y no solamente eso, sino que además sentía frustración porque no sabía cómo enfrentar esa situación, era la primera vez que le pasaba, y sentía que se había alejado un poco de Serena con esa acción, lo que lo puso aún más incómodo y triste, sintió un vacío en su pecho y cierto temor por eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la distancia, en la región de Kalos…

[SE RECOMIENDA IR A MI PERFIL Y PONER EL OST TITULADO: VILLAINS OF SORT COMO SONIDO DE AMBIENTE]

En Pueblo Geosenge, cerca de un monumento de rocas, se encontraban aquel hombre de cabello rojo, vestido de rojo junto a unas mujeres.

-Señor, logramos reunir el remanente del equipo como nos ordenó. – dijo una mujer cerca de él.

-Fue bastante sencillo, la noticia de la fuga se esparció por todo el mundo, ya estaban listos cuando fuimos a verlos, esperaban que fuéramos nosotros. – explicó otra mujer.

-Ya veo… entonces el trabajo fue fácil, menos mal. – les dijo su jefe. En eso, varios individuos vestidos de rojo fueron llegando y entrando al lugar.

-Ahora, ¿qué haremos? Supongo que vamos a reactivar nuestros planes que resultaron fallidos en aquella ocasión y no vamos a hacer nada de lo que dijeron esos sujetos. – intuyó otra de las mujeres.

-No, todo lo contrario, vamos a colaborar con su plan, realmente me gusta esa idea; además, no puedo perdonar a esos mocosos por lo que pasó, ni a él ni a los otros idiotas que lo ayudaron, y mucho menos a ese tonto que quiso pasarse de listo y que además arruinó todo. – destacó el hombre.

-¿Está seguro? Nosotras tampoco podemos perdonarlos, pero es muy arriesgado, esos sujetos son peligrosos y no se sabe que jugada pueden tener entre manos. – le dijo una de las mujeres que lo acompañaba.

-Nosotros también lo somos ¿verdad? Además, ellos también quieren lo mismo que nosotros, ¿por qué no unir fuerzas con aquellos que desean lo mismo? Luego, cuando lo logre y obtengamos ese nuevo poder, podemos robarles a ellos también, ¿no les parece? – señalo aquel hombre, sus secuaces rieron junto con él mientras entraban a la base y llegaban a un gran salón donde se encontraban todos. - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están conmigo?

-Eso no tiene que preguntarlo, le juramos lealtad a usted una vez que "él" ya no está con nosotros, así que usted es el que manda ahora. – le dijo una de las mujeres.

-Aun así, tenemos que cuidarnos. Dijeron que tenían un equipo de inteligencia por allá, ¿cierto? – preguntó una de ellas.

-Sí, en este momento están reuniéndola, debemos dirigirnos hacia allá ahora mismo para ver que podemos aportar, nosotros fuimos los últimos en verlos. – respondió su jefe.

-Luego de la fuga, en esa mini reunión que hicimos luego de evadir a la patrulla de Anabel, se habló de otras personas, me pregunto quienes serán – preguntó otra de las mujeres.

-Eso ya es deber de ellos decirlo, nosotros no sabemos nada de las otras regiones, aunque ha pasado un tiempo, las cosas habrán cambiado en sus regiones.

-¿Cuándo vamos a partir hacia allá? – le preguntó otra mujer.

-En pocos días, comiencen a hacer los preparativos, ¡vamos a pelear todos unidos y esta vez, nosotros ganaremos! – les dijo a todos los presentes, levantando un puño al aire. – Vamos a demostrarle a esos tontos quienes somos y de que estamos hechos, esta vez no seremos derrotados, nosotros ganaremos. ¡Vamos, cabrones!

-¡Sí! – respondieron todos los presentes, así como las mujeres también.

- _"Solo esperen y verán malditos mocosos, esta vez, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes, más vale y se vayan preparando, no van a salvarse esta vez."_ – pensó aquel hombre.

[FIN DEL OST]

* * *

De regreso en Alola, en la sede del concurso en Ciudad Kantai…

Trevor, Lillie y Gary hablaban sobre las presentaciones de sus amigos.

-Vaya, estuvieron geniales en verdad, todos lo hicieron bien. – opinó Gary viendo a sus amigos, Lillie también sonrió.

-Froslass lo hizo bastante bien junto a Yazir, se destacaron bastante. – señalo Lillie. – Aunque Satoshi también estuvo genial con su Rockruff, hizo una presentación muy bonita.

En eso, Lillie sintió como su bolso extrañamente era más liviano que antes.

- _"Mmm, que extraño, ¿por qué siento menos peso de repente?"_ – se preguntó Lillie.

Aprovechó que el presentador había aparecido en el escenario para abrirlo sin que los demás lo notaran, cuando lo abrió, la expresión de su cara cambió rápidamente y sus ojos se tornaron vacíos y sintió como si su cabello se hubiera puesto de puntas de la sorpresa que le dio, parecía como si se hubiere acabado de levantar y no se hubiera peinado.

- _"N… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡N… NEBULILLA NO ESTÁ! ¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?_ – pensó la chica con exaltación y alarma. – _"solo me descuide un segundo cuando fui al baño, y no sentí que se abriera…, demonios se teletransporto a otro lugar, ¿dónde estará? ¡Rayos tengo que ir a buscarlo ahora! ¡No debe estar muy lejos, debe estar cerca porque sabe que estoy aquí!"_ – la chica se levantó de su asiento, y salió rápidamente del lugar. Gary vio su rostro mientras se iba y supo que algo no estaba bien.

- _"¿Ahora a esta que le pico? Se ve preocupada, mejor la sigo a ver en que puedo ayudar… lo siento chicos."_ – pensó Gary levantándose el también.

-¿Qué sucede Gary? ¿Por qué Lillie se fue de repente? ¿También te vas? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – le preguntó Trevor al chico.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, lo siento se me olvidaron, excúsame con los demás si no vuelvo para ver las batallas, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Gary para seguir a Lillie.

-Mmmm, tal parece que algo paso, bueno seguro esos dos lo manejan, vamos a ver que va a pasar en los combates. – en eso, el presentador iba a comenzar a hablar.

Mientras pasaba todo eso, momentos antes del lado de los participantes…

Los chicos se encontraban esperando el anuncio de la segunda ronda, Serena estaba junto a Yazir charlando sobre su presentación, vio a Satoshi con algo de pena, pero siguió hablando con Yazir, se pudo ver como Satoshi apretaba los puños y se enojaba cada vez más, no podía creer que un tonto como Yazir lo haya hecho discutir con Serena, pero también estaba enojado con Serena por haber defendido en ultimas a Yazir y haberle insinuado que se estaba molestando por todo; Miette observó esto, pero antes de poder decirle algo a Satoshi, el presentador comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias por esperar concursantes, damas y caballeros, ya la segunda ronda va a comenzar. – dijo el hombre para luego escuchar el clamor del público. – pero antes, tenemos un pequeño comunicado que hacer a todos. – todos lo miraron con cara de duda, igual que nuestros amigos.

"Esto va a ser un poco diferente, en esta ronda de batallas de concurso, en vez de ser 1 vs. 1, serán de batallas de concurso por equipos, es decir, 2 vs. 2. – todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. – las parejas serán escogidas totalmente al azar para esta ronda, esto está hecho para ver cómo se adaptan a los cambios inesperados, así que atentos a la pantalla, es el momento de decidir a las parejas."

-Vaya, esto será interesante. – dijo Trevor.

Mientras, del lado de los participantes; Serena, Shauna, Miette, Tierno, Yazir y Satoshi no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, era la primera vez que veían algo como eso, en especial Satoshi y Serena, luego en las pantallas se vieron los arboles de batallas y los recuadros de los participantes para ser llenados con las parejas, todos observaban atentamente a ver con quien les iba a tocar hacer dúo.

Continuara… 😏😏😂😂

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas de los autores…**

 **Vaya pero que cosa más extraña acaba de pasar hoy vale, batallas dobles de concurso y nuestros concursantes conocidos son 6, perfecto para 3 parejas, ¿Qué parejas se irán a formar en esto? (inserte emoji del pensador aquí) Hagan sus apuestas papus :D.**

 **¿Qué ganan si aciertan? Bueno… serán reconocidos como oráculos, porque más nada van a ganar me temo XD. El próximo capítulo trataremos de subirlo lo antes posible, como es la semana larga tal vez hagamos más de uno, solo tal vez no es seguro :D, sin más que agregar no olviden dejar su like, review, voto o comentario y no dejen de recomendarnos :D, hasta la próxima.**


	33. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33

En el capítulo anterior Satoshi, Serena, Shauna, Miette, Tierno y Yazir se inscribieron en el Concurso Pokémon, abierto no solo a coordinadores, sino también a entrenadores. Luego de la ronda de presentaciones nuestros participantes pasaron a la segunda ronda; sin embargo, el ambiente no es el mejor para Satoshi y Serena, el azabache ha estado muy tenso y presionado desde la llegada de Yazir, sin saber exactamente por qué. Mientras, Nebulilla no estaba en su lugar de costumbre, se escapó para dar un "paseo", y Gary al ver a la preocupada Lillie, decide acudir en su ayuda. ¿Qué irá a pasar en el Concurso Pokémon? ¿Lillie podrá encontrar a Nebulilla antes de que lo capturen?

* * *

-Gracias por esperar concursantes, damas y caballeros, la segunda ronda va a comenzar. – dijo el hombre para luego escuchar el clamor del público. – pero antes, tenemos un pequeño comunicado que hacer a todos. – todos lo miraron con cara de duda, igual que nuestros amigos.

"Esto va a ser un poco diferente, en esta ronda de batallas de concurso, en vez de ser 1 vs. 1, serán de batallas de concurso por equipos, es decir, 2 vs. 2. – todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. – las parejas serán escogidas totalmente al azar para esta ronda, esto está hecho para ver cómo se adaptan a los cambios inesperados, así que atentos a la pantalla, es el momento de decidir a las parejas."

-Vaya, esto será interesante. – dijo Trevor.

Las parejas se fueron seleccionando e iban siendo colocadas en los distintos recuadros en el orden de las batallas de concurso, pero aún no había llegado el momento de escoger a Satoshi, Serena, Shauna, Miette, Tierno y Yazir.

- _"Vamos… que salga de una vez, dios escucha mis suplicas y que Serena este conmigo en esta ronda de concursos, antes no quise enfrentarme a ella tan rápido en mi fiesta y me escuchaste, por favor hazlo otra vez"_ – rezó Satoshi para sí mismo, ya había tenido un día difícil y para colmo había hecho que Serena se enojara con él.

- _"Ufff, hay que ver a Satoshi, ¿qué le está pasando? Ha estado muy raro todo el día, no me gusta verlo así, y al final tuve que ponerme un poco ruda con él como en aquella ocasión… esto no me gusta, no sé si deberíamos estar juntos en esta ronda, creo que lo mejor es que se calme un poco y luego hablamos."_ – pensó Serena.

-Vamos, decídanse de una vez nuestras parejas. – exclamó Tierno emocionado.

-Espero que no me toque con algún extraño… y si pasa espero que sea agradable al menos. – dijo Shauna sin quitar el ojo de la pantalla.

-Solo nos queda esperar amiga, veamos que nos depara esta competencia. – manifestó la peli azul, se podía ver a la chica en expectativa, a ver qué es lo que iba a pasar.

Finalmente, el primero en salir en los recuadros de batallas fue Tierno, el chico rápidamente se ubicó en el árbol de batallas y se le vio emocionado.

-¡Miren, ahí estoy yo! Veamos quien me tocará. – dijo el chico, instantes después su compañera fue decidida, se podía ver la cara de Tierno sorprendido y a la vez aliviado al ver quien era su compañero.

-Excelente, no pude haber pedido a alguien mejor, ¡que suerte! – se le escucho decir a Shauna, efectivamente, la primera pareja en ser escogida fueron Shauna y Tierno.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos a ir por la victoria Shauna, no podemos dejarnos ganar fácilmente! – exclamó un emocionado Tierno.

-Tienes razón, nuestro es deber es acabar con todos, después de todo necesitamos ese listón. – manifestó Shauna con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos chicos. – expresó Miette, la chica se acercó a Shauna y le habló en un susurro mientras Tierno estaba distraído viendo nuevamente la pantalla. – Pero… parece que las cosas están un poco movidas por el otro sector. – Shauna dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaban Satoshi, Serena y Yazir, pudo observar a Serena al lado de su amigo y a un Satoshi distante con cara afligida, a Serena también se le veía un poco incómoda ante lo ocurrido.

-Tal parece que sí. – aseveró Shauna en un susurro a Miette. – Parece que fue cuando los vimos hablando juntos por última vez, parece que estaban disgustados.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor para que se solucione? – quiso saber Miette preguntándole su opinión a Shauna.

-Mmm, espero que la suerte este con ellos y les toque participar juntos, eso puede ayudarlos a que las cosas se calmen, una charla y un buen momento juntos es lo que necesitan. – opinó Shauna.

En eso, observaron la pantalla y vieron el rostro de Serena en uno de los recuadros, faltaba poco para que se decidiera su pareja. Satoshi vio aquello y no despego los ojos de la pantalla, se encontraba a la expectativa, cruzó los dedos para que él fuera el escogido para ser el compañero de Serena y poder hablar con ella, no quería que permaneciera enojada, y mucho menos que fuera por culpa suya, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía realmente mal consigo mismo, una sensación de pesadez lo invadió.

- _"Vamos, vamos, vamos, tengo que ser yo"_. – dijo Satoshi para sí mismo; todo el grupo se encontraba a la expectativa y atentos a la pantalla a ver quién era el seleccionado, hasta que finalmente fue decidido.

Satoshi se quedó de piedra, sintió un extraño frío que recorría lentamente su cuerpo, desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta la nuca, así como también sintió como si un enorme peso cayera sobre sus hombros, que lo aplastaba contra el suelo donde se encontraba de pie, y nuevamente la ira fluyó por todo su cuerpo con la misma intensidad, solo que esta vez acompañada de tristeza, desilusión y también desesperación, al ver que el compañero de Serena era nada más y nada menos que Yazir.

-No... no puedes ser… – el chico cayó sentado en el asiento que estaba justo detrás de él, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. – ¿por qué tiene que ser él, por qué?

-¡Mira Yazir, tú y yo somos un equipo, vamos a darlo todo juntos! – exclamó Serena sin ver la expresión de Satoshi, el chico apretó los puños, cosa que vio Miette.

-Seguro Serena, te ayudare a ganar tu listón. – respondió Yazir sonriéndole a su amiga.

En eso, Miette se acercó a Satoshi, se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba al lado de él. Vio su rostro y sintió pesar por él, debía ayudarle a pasar esa debacle, por su propio bien y por el de Serena, sabía que las cosas solo podrían empeorar, Satoshi estaba enojado y celoso, nunca pensó verlo así.

-Satoshi escúchame, – comenzó a decir Miette. – tienes que tranquilizarte entiendes; piensa con cabeza fría, o te puede pesar luego.

-¿Me pides que actúe con mesura? – le preguntó Satoshi tratando de ocultar la irritación de su voz en cada sílaba sin mirarla, solo tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras estaba sentado. – ¡¿Acaso no estás viendo lo que está pasando?! ¡Cada momento que pasa presiento que Serena se une más a ese tal Yazir! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué de repente ese tonto es más importante que yo? Y además de todo, ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo así?! Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida y lo peor ¡es que no entiendo por qué! No entiendo por qué de repente me molesta que otros hombres estén cerca de Serena.

El chico realmente la estaba pasando muy mal, sintió como si un monstruo emergiera de lo profundo de su cuerpo, que lo único que quería era convertir en puré a Yazir, utilizando a su Litten en conjunto con Pikachu y utilizar una combinación de Lanzallamas y Impactrueno, para que sintiera lo que él siente.

-Créeme que te entiendo Satoshi, pero que te pongas así no va a cambiar nada, ni tampoco mejorarlo, sé que esto es muy repentino para ti, pero tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar qué es lo que vas a hacer y cómo vas a enfrentar esto, ¡no hagas algo precipitado porque luego te arrepientes! ¡La ira te ciega y cometes estupideces de las que luego te lamentaras, y muchas veces no se pueden arreglar luego! – explicó Miette hablando en voz baja para que solo Satoshi pudiera escucharla, pero a pesar de ello había un tono de rigidez y firmeza en su voz.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema Miette? – manifestó Satoshi dirigiendo una mirada bastante fuerte a Miette con el ceño fruncido, la chica se impresionó al ver al azabache de esa forma. – Que no tengo ni la más remota idea de que es o que debo hacer; ni siquiera sé qué pensar en este momento, este sentimiento no me lo permite, hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja ver claramente. ¡No sé qué es lo que pretende Yazir ni tampoco si sigo siendo importante o no para Serena! – exclamó el chico.

Ante eso, el chico se quedó en silencio, no podía creer lo que él mismo había dicho, desde lo ocurrido ese día se formulaba preguntas para las cuales ni el mismo tenía respuesta: ¿Por qué se cuestionaba si era importante para Serena? ¿Esa importancia era de amistad o compañía? ¿Existía algo más importante o que tenga mayor valor que ello? Durante su viaje en la región de Kalos, nunca se cuestionó sobre eso, siempre estuvo seguro y él mismo sentía que su amistad con Serena era importante, por alguna extraña razón era diferente a las otras, pero en aquel entonces no parecía importante preguntarse ello, o tal vez se debía a que no había razón para dudar, ciertamente no lo sabía. Esos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza en ese momento, y en vez de quitar la niebla o la duda, solo la aumentaba.

Mientras, Serena observaba aquella escena con tristeza, podía ver a Satoshi al lado de Miette con expresión afligida; se puso una mano en el pecho, ya que no entendía por qué su amigo tenía ese estado de ánimo tan volátil. ¿Acaso estaba molesto con Yazir por todo lo que le había dicho en el día? ¿Era rivalidad o desprecio? O más bien… ¿es posible que se deba a que tiene celos por Yazir? Era absurdo que pensara eso, no había razones, estaba convencida que todas sus acciones y todo lo que le había dicho y hecho dejaba más que claro lo que sentía, además en su corazón no había dudas sobre ello, ella sabía que es lo que quería; podía deberse a que Satoshi se sentía inseguro por la llegada de su amigo, recordó a Miette y Shauna diciéndole que él no sabía cómo manejarlo; decidió hablar con Satoshi, así de alguna manera lo ayudaría a mitigar su malestar. Además de que no le gustaba verlo así.

-Serena, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Yazir, al verla supo que algo la incomodaba.

-Más o menos – le respondió la chica con la voz apagada. – no es algo que deba preocuparte Yazir, este problema lo tengo que solucionar yo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, pero tranquilo no te preocupes, yo puedo arreglarlo. – le respondió su amiga.

Luego, se vio en las pantallas que la selección de parejas continuaba, y se vio que una de ellas estaba conformada por Satoshi y Miette, cosa que le molesto un poco a Serena ya que sabía que su amiga podía utilizar aquello para sacarla de sus casillas o hacer que se enojara, pero eso no era importante en ese momento, sino lo que le ocurría a Satoshi, estaba decidida a ir a hablar con él.

-Bueno, tal parece que tú y yo seremos pareja Satoshi. – dijo Miette, Satoshi sin embargo aún seguía cabizbajo y sin mucho ánimo.

-Sí. – le contestó el chico sin mucho ánimo. – No te preocupes Miette, voy a ayudarte a obtener tu listón, daré lo mejor de mí.

-No tienes que decir esas cosas, sé que no estás en tu mejor momento – destacó Miette. – Pero aun así confío en ti. No te preocupes, sé que todo se solucionará.

-Eso espero. – respondió el chico.

-Muy bien, la selección ha terminado. – señalo el presentador. – antes de que esta etapa inicie, nos tomaremos unos 30 minutos para que los grupos se pongas de acuerdo en sus estrategias y comenzaremos con la primera batalla de esta fase, estén atentos al llamado coordinadores.

- _"Perfecto, voy a usar ese tiempo para platicar con Satoshi, necesito arreglar las cosas con él y tranquilizarlo."_ – pensó Serena.

* * *

Satoshi se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala de espera de los concursantes a caminar un poco junto a Pikachu, tenía mucho en que pensar además de que necesitaba calmarse, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo no quería que eso provocara un mal para su amiga Miette; _"es fácil pensarlo, pero no hacerlo"_ , pensó el chico, realmente le costaba trabajo desligarse de esos hechos, las preguntas y cuestionamientos no dejaban de llegar a su cabeza, aún sin una respuesta clara. Mientras caminaba por el recinto en dirección a la salida y escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, de alguna forma lo ayudaba a pensar; al salir, la cálida brisa de la tarde y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con el viento lo ayudaban también. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una fuente que se encontraba cerca del lugar, se sentó allí mientras escuchaba el agua caer viendo la fuente; pero a pesar de ello, aún no podía estar tranquilo.

De un momento a otro, su amiga Serena que lo había seguido junto a Luz, llegó a donde se encontraba. El azabache sintió su presencia, de alguna forma ya estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de ella y ya sabía cuándo ella estaba cerca; Satoshi la vio de reojo, sin voltearse por completo a verla. La chica veía a su amigo con tristeza por como actuaba y esa indiferencia con la que la trató, aunque fuera algo tonto se sintió mal por el hecho de que no le haya dicho nada al verla, aunque debía ser fuerte y no mostrar abiertamente lo que eso significó, ya que no había razones para que Satoshi se molestara por las razones que pensaba, era el motivo por el cual se encontraba enojado.

-Satoshi, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – le preguntó su amiga sentándose a su lado, el chico ni se inmutó; tenía una batalla interna entre su cabeza y aquel sentimiento que no lo dejaba decidir entre que hacer y que no, la poca tranquilidad se fue rápidamente. Serena esperó una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla solo dio un suspiro.

-Quiero que me expliques, qué es lo que tienes Satoshi, es la primera vez que te veo así de extraño desde que te conozco, estas muy sensible e irritable, ¿es por mi culpa? ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te molesta que él esté cerca? – le preguntó la chica; Satoshi solo escuchaba sin responderle ni verla a la cara, sabía que, si lo hacía ella terminaría reprendiéndolo y tendría que responderle; Serena ante eso solo se molestó. – ¿¡puedes al menos dirigirme la mirada!? ¡Si no me dices lo que te pasa, no puedo hacer nada!

-¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé Serena! Y además ¿desde cuando te importa tanto cómo me sienta? – le pregunto Satoshi volteándose a verla alzando un poco la voz sin llegar a gritar, Serena pudo ver sus ojos en ese momento, reflejaban su ira por todo lo que estaba pasando, se quedó sin habla por un momento al escuchar la respuesta de Satoshi.

-¿Desde cuando…? – susurró la chica bajando la mirada un poco, Satoshi se había puesto a la defensiva, cosa que no le agradó ni un poco a Serena. – Esto... ¡esto es increíble, no pensé que fueras así de majadero por algo como esto!

-¿Majadero? ¡No se trata de eso Serena! Lo único que ha hecho ese tipo ha sido molestarme y provocarme sin ningún tipo de razón aparente, y además ¡hace cosas que me molestan mucho y lo hace adrede! Y además… - Satoshi apretó los puños y desvió la mirada en otra dirección.

-¡Además ¿qué?! – lo cuestionó Serena, tratando de sonsacar alguna información.

-¡No… no lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo ahora! – le respondió el chico levantándose para irse. Pikachu observaba la escena sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar enojado sin saber la razón Satoshi!? – insistió Serena reteniéndolo. Satoshi se sentía muy tensionado porque no sabía que responderle.

-¡Estándolo y punto, no puedo dejar de sentirlo ¿me entiendes?! – se zafó del agarre de Serena.

-¡No, no te entiendo! ¡Solo trato de saber qué te pasa y mira como me tratas! – exclamó Serena reprochándole su actitud, Luz también veía aquello con pesar. – ¿¡Por qué de repente tienes tanta inseguridad!?

-¿¡Inseguridad!? ¿De qué estás hablando? – exclamó Satoshi.

-¡Esa es la única explicación que encuentro! – manifestó la peli miel viendo al azabache muy enojada.

-¿¡Crees de verdad que alguien como él puede ponerme nervioso!? Estás equivocada Serena, no tiene nada que ver con eso. – destacó Satoshi.

-¡Entonces qué es Satoshi! – insistió Serena.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé, ¿lo entiendes?! ¡No lo sé! – manifestó el azabache. A cada momento su molestia solo empeoraba, Serena respiró hondo y trató de no dejarse llevar por el enojo que también estaba creciendo.

-Mira Satoshi – exclamó la chica moviéndose el cabello con su mano derecha apartándolo de su cara. – Eres mi amigo y no me gusta lo que te está pasando, ¡si no me vas a decir nada, definitivamente no te puedo ayudar!

-No necesito de tú ayuda. – le replicó el chico fríamente. – ¡Vete y déjame solo Serena, no quiero verte! – manifestó alzando la voz y muy enojado, al escuchar eso, Serena se sorprendió muchísimo, pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos instantes y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y dolor en su corazón combinado con enojo la invadió. – ¿¡Por qué no te vas con tú amigo y me dejas en paz?, no quiero hablar con nadie! – Serena lo observó aún sin salir de su asombro, su expresión fue cambiando lentamente hasta que frunció el ceño.

-Bien… ¡como quieras! – le gritó Serena, eso hizo que Satoshi por un instante saliera de su trance causado por la ira y volvió en sí, vio el rostro de su amiga que expresaba una gran ira y vio cómo sus ojos brillaban un poco, se dio la vuelta rápidamente. – ¡Satoshi eres un idiota, descortés e inmaduro, este no es el Satoshi que yo conozco, espero que disfrutes TÚ SOLEDAD, que la pases bien! – Serena comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas seguida por Luz, Satoshi finalmente reaccionó.

-Dios, ¿qué acabo de hacer? Serena no, ¡por favor espera! – pero ya la chica no podía escucharlo. Al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba como empezaba, solo y de paso con Serena aún más enojada con él, se dejó caer nuevamente en el asiento, dio un golpe donde estaba sentado con su mano derecha, luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo. – _"Soy un imbécil, ¿por qué le dije eso? Esto va a acabar conmigo de verdad."_

Serena se dirigía hacia adentro de la sede del concurso en compañía de Luz, y sin darse cuenta le dio un golpe con su hombro a Shauna que iba en compañía de Miette, ambas chicas vieron la cara de su amiga, se veía que estaba bastante enojada y consternada, caminando rápidamente sin detenerse con paso firme, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue…

-Serena, ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó Shauna alzando la voz.

-¡Nada estoy bien! – respondió alzando la voz sin detenerse, se perdió de vista, luego se escuchó un fuerte portazo en los camerinos. Shauna y Miette se miraron mutuamente con preocupación.

-¿Vistes su rostro? – le preguntó Shauna a Miette.

-Sí, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, y además parecía bastante enojada. – aseveró Miette. Pensó durante un instante y recordó que Satoshi había salido antes que ella y que estaba en la misma dirección, se llevó una mano a su frente negando con la cabeza. – Creo que algo paso.

-Yo iré a hablar con ella, a ver si puedo calmarla y ver que sucedió, ¿vienes? – quiso saber Shauna.

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer, lo siento, te encargo a Serena. – le respondió Miette para luego seguir el camino que recorrió la peli miel antes de llegar con ellas, Shauna siguió a Serena hacia los camerinos.

Al entrar, pudo verla sentada en una de las sillas enfrente del tocador que había en la habitación, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, Luz se encontraba al lado de ella con expresión triste y preocupada, al percatarse de la presencia de Shauna, le dirigió una mirada en tono de súplica dando pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de Serena. Shauna se acercó lentamente y en eso pudo escuchar un ligero sollozo, podía ver como la chica temblaba un ligeramente por el enojo mezclado con la tristeza. Shauna se acercó lentamente y puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Serena, a lo que la chica dejó de moverse.

-Serena, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó Shauna en voz baja a su amiga acercándose a ella. Escuchó a su amiga tomar aire.

-Es… Estoy bien Shauna, no te preocupes. – masculló su amiga disimulando lo mejor que podía, pero el esfuerzo era en vano.

-Claramente no lo estás Serena. – sostuvo Shauna; al no tener respuesta de Serena, quitó su mano y se dio media vuelta. – parece que quieres estar sola, mejor te dejo. – antes de empezar a caminar algo la detuvo.

-¡No! No te vayas Shauna, por favor. – le dijo Serena por lo bajo, había tomado a su amiga por un brazo, Shauna se volteó y pudo ver el rostro de la peli miel que expresaba gran tristeza, dolor y enojo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, y se podían ver algunas lágrimas. – No quiero estar sola, necesito una amiga en este momento. – Shauna tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Serena.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó Shauna, pero Serena solo apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga; ella la rodeó con sus brazos tratando de darle consuelo.

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría, Satoshi aún estaba viendo hacia el suelo, enojado no solo con Yazir, sino consigo mismo, Serena solo trataba de ayudarlo y él la trató mal y de forma descortés, nunca se había sentido tan mal ni culpable en su vida, había hecho algo muy malo, metió la pata y ahora su amiga estaba furiosa con él; no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo, pensó en entrar a hablar con ella pero solo recibiría los gritos de Serena, y no quería que las cosas empeoraran, ni darle más mortificaciones antes de que empezara el concurso. Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia donde él estaba, luego se detenían hasta que finalmente, alguien se sentó a su lado, pero aun así Satoshi no levantó la mirada.

-Hiciste algo estúpido, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Miette al chico con algo de dureza, pero Satoshi no le respondió, la culpa y el pesar no lo dejaban. – ¿Me vas a tratar como trataste a Serena?

-No me lo recuerdes Miette, ya sé que metí la pata. – le replicó el chico con voz apagada, levantando su cabeza viendo directamente a Miette.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Miette. Satoshi le contó todo lo que pasó aún sin levantar la mirada. – Te dije que no hicieras algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte.

-No sé por qué lo hice Miette, ¿entiendes? – protestó Satoshi irritado. – De verdad no lo sé, solo salió de mi boca y fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, estaba muy enojado; nunca le diría esa clase de cosas a Serena…

-Pero lo hiciste – replicó Miette. – Realmente como ella te dijo ¡eres un idiota!, no importa si estabas enojado o no, tenías que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, pero claramente al ser esto algo nuevo para ti, te dejaste llevar por la ira y no suele dar buenos resultados.

-Ya lo sé Miette, ¡muchas gracias por recordármelo en este momento! – exclamó el azabache con algo de sarcasmo. – ¿viste a Serena?

-Fue difícil no verla. – manifestó Miette viendo a Satoshi. – entró al recinto y parecía una fiera, estaba totalmente enfadada y parecía que iba a llorar, no la había visto así antes, realmente estaba dolida y muy furiosa y ya entiendo por qué, ella solo trataba de ayudar y comprenderte ya que habías pasado todo el día furioso y tú no eres así. Pensó que si Yazir o ella eran los del problema iba a tratar de hacer algo para que eso no continuara, pero tú lo único que hiciste fue gritarle y tratarla mal sin que ella se lo mereciera.

El chico se quedó mudo al escuchar a Miette, saber que Serena estaba enojada y triste con él solo aumentaba el malestar y el enojo consigo mismo, se llevó una mano a la frente y la expresión de su rostro cambió, justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía ponerse peor sucedió; _"bueno, por lo menos se siente mal consigo mismo, como mínimo."_ , pensó Miette al ver al afligido Satoshi, buscando que hacer para remediarlo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Y ahora, ¿qué hago?! – se preguntó el chico, quería resolver ese problema de inmediato, no quería que Serena estuviera enojada con él, además quería dejar de sentirse mal con el mismo.

-Por ahora no puedes hacer nada, no es muy sano que hables con ella en este momento, debe estar muy enojada aún y solo van a volver a discutir, además que tú aún estás muy volátil. – Satoshi volteó a verla con desagrado por ese comentario, pero Miette lo ignoró. – Espera hasta que terminen los concursos. Cuando los dos estén más tranquilos, puedes hablar con ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que debo decir? Nunca me había pasado esto antes. – manifestó Satoshi.

-¿Nunca has tenido una discusión con una amiga? – replicó Miette.

-Esta vez es diferente, con ella todo es diferente, no quiero seguir metiendo la pata. – dijo Satoshi aún muy afligido.

-Es algo que debes hacer tú mismo, yo tampoco tengo la respuesta. – añadió Miette dándose la vuelta. – Debes encontrar la manera de disculparte con ella, pero – Miette mostró una sonrisa antes de empezar a andar. – confío en que lo harás bien. Nos vemos en el concurso Satoshi, suerte.

Finalmente, la chica se fue dejando a Satoshi solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Ya veo. – dijo Shauna al terminar de escuchar la historia de Serena, que ya se encontraba más tranquila. – así que eso fue lo que paso. No pensé que Satoshi te fuera a decir eso.

-Me dio mucha rabia, yo solo quería ayudar y comprenderlo, y a pesar de todo, me trató mal sin justificación. – replicó la chica. – Ahora no sé qué hacer al respecto.

-Sí se ponen en plan de orgullo los dos, las cosas no van a mejorar. – opinó Shauna.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? Él fue el que hizo mal no yo, no voy a ir a disculparme, además que no quiero verle la cara ahora, me dijo que quería estar solo, ¡pues que se quede solo!

-Por ahora, es lo mejor. – secundo Shauna con expresión pensativa. – Estoy de acuerdo en que él hizo mal y definitivamente tú no debes ir a decirle nada, él tiene que disculparse, espera hasta que termine la competencia, yo creo que tienes que ponerte con algo de orgullo por el momento y demostrarle que no te afecta, y mantener tu distancia hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen, pero si no se nos ocurre algo mejor, te tengo una propuesta.

-¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó Serena.

-Pues veras… – comenzó a decir Shauna.

* * *

Mientras, fuera de la sede en un bosque cercano…

Lillie seguía buscando a Nebulilla, corriendo por toda la zona, lo había estado buscando por bastante tiempo y comenzaba a preocuparse, sabía lo travieso que era y la facilidad que tenía para moverse de un lado al otro en un instante y además podía ser atacado por Pokémon salvajes; corría viendo en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrarlo rápidamente, pero los minutos parecían horas para ella, lo que hacía que la tensión aumentara. Se detuvo en un claro y respiró profundo.

- _"Vamos Lillie, tienes que calmarte, así no vas a solucionar nada_. – se dijo a sí misma la rubia, respirando profundo para recuperar el aliento y calmarse. – _Nebulilla no debe estar demasiado lejos, solo piensa, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? Si hubiera ido a dar un paseo… ¡eso es! Debe estar buscando bayas seguramente."_

Sabía dónde se encontraba un árbol con su baya preferida en esa ciudad, así que se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente. Mientras tanto, sin que ella lo supiera, la segunda ronda de los concursos ya había comenzado y se lo estaba perdiendo, y no solo ella sino también Gary. El chico buscaba a Lillie por todas partes también pero no lograba encontrarla. Mientras seguían pasando los minutos, preguntó a algunas personas cerca del lugar y dijeron ver a una chica de las características de Lillie correr al bosque; al saber su paradero, empezó a preocuparse por el hecho de que en ese lugar había muchos Pokémon salvajes y Lillie aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía Pokémon con ella, apresuró el paso para ir a ayudarla.

- _"Es una locura ir al bosque a estas horas de la tarde sin tener Pokémon, los tipo insecto van a comenzar a salir de sus guaridas, esto no es bueno, ¡debo darme prisa y ayudar a Lille ahora!"_ – pensó Gary preocupado por su amiga, tomó una de sus Pokebolas y sacó a su confiable Arcanine. – ¡Vamos amigo, tenemos que buscar a Lillie antes de que se meta en problemas! – exclamó montando a su Pokémon, este comenzó a correr a toda velocidad adentrándose en el bosque.

Finalmente, Lillie llegó al lugar al que se dirigía, vio el árbol con las bayas y miró a su alrededor buscando a Nebulilla, se dio cuenta que había entrado muy profundo en el bosque al ver la zona muy tupida, llena de arbustos y árboles a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente vio al Pokémon en la copa del árbol de bayas, dando saltos tratando de coger una.

-¡Nebulilla! – exclamó Lillie con voz preocupada al ver que estaba muy alto.

El Pokémon dio un salto y logró tomar algunas bayas, se dio la vuelta y vio a Lillie, sonrió y se movió un poco en ademan de saludarla, pero sin darse cuenta saltó fuera de la rama y comenzó a caer. Lillie se asustó y corrió para tratar de atraparlo, al ver que no podría, se lanzó hacia delante para intentar capturarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, pero para su sorpresa el Pokémon detuvo su caída por su cuenta, _"¡Pero qué!"_ , exclamó la chica en su mente en medio del aire, por precipitarse se le olvidó que Cosmog al ser un Pokémon Psíquico tiene la capacidad de levitar.

La chica aterrizó en el suelo y se dio un fuerte golpe, llenándose un poco su blusa blanca de tierra, su sombrero cayó al suelo también y se ensució un poco mientras su cara estaba pegada al piso; Cosmog comenzó a comer las bayas mientras daba pequeños saltos. La chica cerró los puños dejando la marca de sus dedos en la tierra.

-¡Oye Nebulilla! – gruñó la chica alzando la voz, Cosmog la miro a la cara llena de tierra y su mirada daba miedo, estaba notablemente enfadada. – ¿¡Qué te dije de escaparte!? ¡Es peligroso que hagas eso hiciste que me preocupara! Si tenías hambre me lo podías decir; ¡y además es peligroso que estés tan alto en la copa de los arboles buscando tú comida!

El Pokémon solo le dirigió una mirada de no entender lo que estaba pasando, sonrió y comenzó a dar saltos y flotar por el lugar mientras seguía comiendo, Lillie se enfadó y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No es para reírse! – gritó Lillie molesta con el Pokémon, Cosmog al ver que solo se enojó aún más, cambió su expresión he hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras la chica daba palmadas a su ropa tratando de quitar el sucio de la tierra. – ¡Mira como me dejaste, estoy hecha un desastre! Me costara trabajo lavar esta ropa ahora, ¡hoy has sido un Pokémon muy malo! – Lillie vio a Cosmog y vio que el Pokémon estaba cerca de ella con expresión triste aún con las bayas. – lo siento Nebulilla, pero te lo mereces, te dije que te portaras bien y hoy hiciste totalmente lo contrario. ¡Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección!

El Pokémon solo la vio con expresión triste y bajo un poco su mirada mientras seguía comiendo; Lillie dio un suspiro y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Bueno que más da, ya pasó; pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me entendiste? – le dijo la chica a Cosmog, este volteó a verla y asintió, movió una de las pequeñas antenas que tenía en su cabeza dando algunas palmadas para intentar quitar el sucio de la ropa de la chica. – no te preocupes Nebulilla, yo lo lavo después.

Repentinamente, en los arbustos cercanos se escuchó un ruido y estos se movían violentamente, se vio a Lillie temblar y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza, en su apuro por rescatar a Cosmog se le olvidó que ella no tenía Pokémon consigo y no tenía como defenderse, ni tampoco repelentes ni nada que la ayudara, además que tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, sus ojos expresaban temor y Cosmog estaba en la misma situación. Del arbusto para peor, emergió un Ariados.

-¡KYAAAA! – gritó la chica, El Pokémon volteó a verlos y vio las bayas que tenía Cosmog consigo, y se le vio un brillo rojo en los ojos y movió las pinzas de su boca en además de querer tomarlas, la chica comenzó a correr pero tropezó con una de las raíces de las plantas.

Mientras, Gary alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Lillie más adelante; _"¡Diablos sabía que se metería en problemas! ¡Lillie está en peligro!_ , pensó el chico, reaccionó rápidamente y bajó de Arcanine y seguía corriendo.

-Arcanine, ¡usa Velocidad Extrema y ve a ayudar a Lillie, adelántate! – ordenó el chico, su Pokémon asintió y volteó hacia el frente, puso las 4 patas en el suelo y repentinamente desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lillie ya se encontraba en el suelo y el Pokémon insecto se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, puso a Cosmog hacia otro extremo y cerró los ojos esperando el ataque del Ariados con lágrimas; alcanzó a escuchar un golpe seco y algo pesado caer al suelo levantando una nube de polvo y pequeñas hojas de la grama, Arcanine estaba frente a ella, gruñéndole al Ariados, este se levantó y se disponía a atacar.

-¡Lilliiieee! ¿¡Estás bien!? – escuchó que alguien la llamaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Gary.

-¡Gary! ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Saliste corriendo del concurso y asumí que algo andaba mal, pregunté a algunas personas y pude dar contigo, menos mal decidí venir en tu ayuda. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a este lugar sin compañía si sabes que no tienes Pokémon? – reclamó Gary viéndola, Lillie vio una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-Es que… yo… – trató de justificarse la chica, se percató que Gary podía ver a Cosmog, trató de guardarlo en su bolso.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? Ya lo vi, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. ¡Voy a enseñarle modales a ese Pokémon a base de hostias! – dijo levantándose y poniéndose al lado de su Arcanine. – Oye Ariados, ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? ¡Se te hace más fácil quitarle su comida a un pequeño Pokémon y a una chica indefensa que buscarla por ti mismo, ¿verdad?! – exclamó Gary enojado.

Ariados también estaba enfadado porque se metieron en su camino, dio un grito al cielo y de repente, otro Ariados salió de los arbustos listo para luchar en equipo.

-Ooh, ¡así que ahora son dos idiotas a los que debo darles una lección, perfecto! Aunque peleen juntos, ¡mi Arcanine es poderoso y será suficiente para encargarme de dos basuras como ustedes! – exclamó el chico enojado. – ¡Arcanine usa Llamarada! – el Pokémon expulsó una gran bola de fuego de su boca que se convirtió en una estrella de fuego y golpeó a uno de los Ariados que no alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, derrotándolo al instante.

El Ariados restante comenzó a usar su ataque de hilo.

-No me hagas reír, Arcanine Protección. – ordenó Gary, su Pokémon formó una barrera a su alrededor y el ataque de Ariados no funcionó. – ¡Ahora usa Rueda de Fuego! – las llamas rodearon a Arcanine y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Ariados que esquivó el ataque. – ¡Combínalo con Velocidad Extrema! – funcionó, la velocidad de Arcanine hizo imposible que pudiera esquivarlo y le causo un daño fatal al Ariados. Ambos Pokémon huyeron del lugar. – ¡Recuerden bien este rostro y a esta chica, espero que nunca se vuelvan a meter con ella Ariados!

Lillie se encontraba detrás de Gary, observando su espalda. Sintió que se hincho tanto que parecía que iba a flotar unos centímetros del suelo de la alegría, su amigo había venido a rescatarla, para ella Gary se veía muy fuerte y sintió como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba, y no se debía a los ataques de Arcanine, en su pecho algo comenzó a surgir y sentía como si bailara por dentro.

-Ya paso todo, estás bien, ¿verdad Lillie? – le preguntó su amigo viéndola a los ojos, instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-S... Sí, estoy bien. Gra… Gracias Gary. – añadió la chica, Gary extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la aceptó.

-Vaya, ¿qué te pasó Lillie? Estas hecha un desastre. – le preguntó Gary. Su Arcanine se acercó poco a poco a Lillie, la chica lo vio, pero no sintió miedo, al contrario, puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del Pokémon acariciándola, el Pokémon cerró los ojos y se hecho al suelo en demostración que le gustaba.

-Gracias a ti también Arcanine. – le dijo Lillie; la chica volteó a ver a Gary y le contó lo que había pasado.

-Mmm, ya veo, estabas buscando a… Nebulilla… ¿Qué Pokémon es ese? – quiso saber Gary, el Pokémon se acercó a Gary y comenzó a flotar a su alrededor, le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad y luego le sonrió. – Vaya este amigo es parecido a Froslass, es bastante inquieto. Eso era lo que se movía en tu bolso ¿cierto?

-Sí – le contestó la chica. – es un Pokémon Legendario, se llama Cosmog, pero yo le digo Nebulilla de cariño, le puse ese nombre por la forma que tiene.

-Ya veo, ¿desde cuándo está contigo?

-Antes de que ustedes llegarán, lo rescate de un grupo de personas y después de eso, se quedó en casa de la esposa del Profesor Kukui, la Profesora Pimpinela. Yo me fui a Mele Mele, el profesor me dejó quedarme en su Laboratorio, mientras Satoshi se quedaba con él en su casa. – explicó Lillie.

-Vamos a ver que dice la Rotom-dex de él. – sostuvo Gary.

-No te va a decir mucho. – añadió Lillie viendo a Cosmog. – es cierto que es un Pokémon Legendario, pero tal parece que no es de esta dimensión.

-¿Dimensión? ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Gary sorprendido.

-Según lo último que me dijo el Profesor Kukui que había descubierto su esposa, es que este Pokémon proviene de muy lejos. Aunque ya ha sido visto a través de la historia en Alola, no es originario de este lugar, el Pokédex solo contiene información de la antigüedad según los nativos, pero nada que sea muy útil. Solo dice que proviene de otro mundo y que era llamado "el hijo de las estrellas", pero nada más. – explicó Lillie. – Se supone que nadie más debe verlo a parte de mí, y de los Profesores Kukui y Pimpinela, es un Pokémon muy raro.

-Ya veo. Pero si es peligroso que alguien lo vea, ¿por qué lo tienes contigo? – le preguntó Gary mientras Cosmog terminaba de comer las bayas y comenzó a flotar por el lugar y a jugar con un pequeño Yungoos que salió de los arbustos, mientras Arcanine se mantenía vigilante.

-Porque está muy apegado a mí. Además, la razón por la que estoy viajando con ustedes es porque tengo que visitar ciertos lugares en las islas de Alola para tratar de descubrir los secretos de Cosmog, estoy segura de que "ellos" pueden ayudarlo. – manifestó Lillie.

-¿"Ellos"? – se preguntó Gary. – Yo te puedo ayudar con eso Lillie.

-¿En serio me ayudarías? – le preguntó Lillie.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No recuerdas que soy el nieto del Profesor Oak y también del director de la Escuela? Estoy seguro que algo puedo ayudar a descubrir de él, se oye interesante, además me gustaría acompañarte a esos lugares, dos mentes piensan más que una como dice el proverbio, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Gary sonriendo, la chica se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Gary y se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero… es que no podemos decirles a todos de su existencia. – replicó Lillie apenada y por lo bajo.

-Si has podido mantenerlo oculto de los demás, yo también puedo, será nuestro secreto. – le dijo Gary guiñándole un ojo, la mente de Lillie se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. – Soy una tumba, y por la seguridad no te preocupes, mientras estés junto a Satoshi, Serena o conmigo, no te pasará nada ni tampoco a Cosmog, ¡así que puedes contar conmigo! – el chico miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. – Cielos, tenemos que darnos prisa y regresar, puede que lleguemos a tiempo para ver algo de la segunda ronda del concurso, ¡vamos!

-Sí, tienes razón. – Lillie abrió su bolso y Cosmog entró en él. – Ahora pórtate bien y no te muevas. Vamos Gary. – el chico se montó en su Arcanine y Lillie hizo lo mismo rodeando a Gary con sus brazos, Arcanine se levantó y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos lograron llegar a la sede de los concursos, Gary guardó a su Pokémon luego de darle las gracias y entraron al lugar, vieron a Trevor y sus asientos vacíos y se sentaron nuevamente en ellos.

-¿Cómo les fue a los dos en sus asuntos? – preguntó Trevor.

-Bien, pude solucionar lo que tenía pendiente. – dijo Gary.

-Yo también. – añadió Lillie.

-Se perdieron muchas batallas, así como los octavos y los cuartos de final, pero al menos verán la semifinal y la final. – replicó Trevor viendo a los chicos. – Pero hay algo extraño.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Gary.

-Satoshi y Serena han salido a participar algo raros, se esfuerzan por sonreír, pero… - destacó el chico. – parece que les cuesta trabajo, algo no está bien allí.

- _"¿Qué habrá pasado con esos dos ahora? Es cierto que cuando veníamos hacia acá Satoshi estaba fuera de onda. Será acaso… ¿la llegada de Yazir lo que lo incomoda? Tendré que averiguar luego de esto"_. – pensó el chico.

En eso, en las pantallas vieron que el árbol de batallas nuevamente iba a ser escogido al azar. Del lado de los concursantes, Serena miraba hacia el otro extremo donde no se encontraba Satoshi, en todo ese tiempo lo había ignorado olímpicamente y lo trataba como si fuera parte de la pared, aunque le estaba costando trabajo ya que sus sentimientos la engañaban y jugaban en su contra, se mantenía firme. Satoshi por el contrario al ver la indiferencia de su amiga sentía pesar, parece que se tomó muy enserio y al pie de la letra que quería que lo "dejaran solo", miró hacia el suelo, afligido y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Luego de ello vio la pantalla que indicaba los contrincantes.

- _"No pensé que esto fuera a ser tan difícil, esto de verdad que si me ha dolido y bastante_ – levantó la mirada y vio a Serena junto a Yazir, platicando. – _no sé qué molesta más, lo mal que yo estoy o verla cerca de Yazir, esto me enferma."_ – pensó el chico.

Finalmente, se escuchó al presentador pidiendo atención a la siguiente ronda de batallas de la semifinal del concurso, Satoshi vio el recuadro asignado a Miette y a él indicando que sería la primera batalla de las semifinales, pero al ver quienes iban a ser sus oponentes, el chico se quedó petrificado y pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera en seco, se sintió como si hubieran sido horas, pero en verdad fueron unos segundos.

-No puede ser… – susurró el chico al ver la pantalla, Miette y Shauna también se quedaron de piedra al ver aquello, se llevaron una mano a la boca, y Serena soltó la Pokebola que tenía en las manos, y en el silencio sepulcral se interrumpió por el sonido al impactar con el suelo.

- _"Esto no es bueno."_ – pensó Miette.

Continuara…

* * *

Hasta aquí el 33 de Caminos Enlazados amigos, ¿qué les pareció? Las cosas están realmente tensas entre Satoshi y Serena, una lástima en verdad, ¿no lo creen? Aunque parece que Gary y Lillie tuvieron un pequeño avance

Ahora solo falta por saber qué pasará en la semifinal y la final del concurso, el capítulo 34 esperamos tenerlo lo más pronto posible. Es probable que se suba el sábado o el domingo de esta semana, aún no lo sabemos con certeza, estén atentos como siempre, esperamos lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima y como siempre, no olviden recomendarnos y dejar su review :D.

PD: Nos gustaría que nos dijeran, con total sinceridad, si los capítulos les parecen demasiado largos o tediosos de leer, ya que si es así, tomaremos los correctivos necesarios :D.


	34. Capítulo 34

Capítulo 34

En el capítulo anterior, Satoshi y Serena tuvieron una discusión bastante movida, cuyo detonante fue la aparición de Yazir y la serie de cambios que está sufriendo Satoshi, para los cuales aún no tiene respuesta. Lillie fue a buscar al travieso de Nebulilla que fue a dar un paseo y buscar bayas al bosque y Gary acudió en su ayuda al darse cuenta que algo andaba mal, rescatándola de un par de Ariados con ayuda de su Arcanine, para luego volver al Concurso Pokémon, donde las batallas de la semifinal estaban a punto de comenzar y los combates ya fueron decididos.

* * *

-No puede ser… – susurró el chico al ver la pantalla, Miette y Shauna también se quedaron de piedra al ver aquello, se llevaron una mano a la boca, y Serena soltó la Pokebola que tenía en las manos, y en el silencio sepulcral se interrumpió por el sonido al impactar con el suelo.

- _"Esto no es bueno."_ – pensó Miette.

No había dudas, el primer combate de las semifinales del concurso iba a ser entre Satoshi y Miette vs. Serena y Yazir; ambos chicos al ver quienes iban a ser sus oponentes no supieron cómo reaccionar, un cumulo de emociones los envolvió, no sabían si sorprenderse, molestarse, estar tristes, se quedaron mudos en inertes.

- _"¿Es enserio? Esto no puede estar pasando, este día en verdad es digno de recordar… como el más nefasto."_ – pensó Satoshi.

Serena ya se sentía bastante mal por lo sucedido y ahora le tocaría enfrentarse a él, definitivamente era lo último que estaba en sus planes. Ya había sido bastante difícil el concurso por lo acontecido y ahora le tocaría enfrentarse a Satoshi para obtener su listón y seguir avanzando en su propósito y su sueño; de repente su muñeca izquierda, donde cargaba la cinta azul que le había regalado Satoshi comenzó a pesarle demasiado, esa batalla iba a poner a prueba su determinación por alcanzar su sueño y también, mantener el control debido a su problema con Satoshi.

-Bueno… ha llegado la hora, debemos darlo todo. – destacó Yazir preparándose para salir, viendo que ya era la hora de su batalla, desvió la mirada hacia Serena que aún seguía viendo la pantalla pensativa y con expresión incrédula. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes Serena? – preguntó el chico a su lado viéndola de reojo. – Has estado rara todo el día, ¿qué sucedió?

-No pasa nada… solo que me pone de nervios estas instancias. – mintió Serena lo mejor que pudo, ante esto Yazir soltó un suspiro.

-Y con eso se supone que pase por tonto y tengo que estar tranquilo. – replicó el chico. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Yazir, no insistas. – manifestó Serena dando un suspiro.

-Bueno como digas – le respondió Yazir cruzando los brazos. – No me quieras hacer pasar por tonto, sé que algo te pasa, pero si no me lo quieres decir, supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Aun así – dijo volteándose en dirección del escenario. – ¡este no es el momento para lamentarse! te has vuelto fuerte y te guste o no, esta es la hora para que se lo demuestres a todos.

-Yazir… gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso. – Serena sabía que él tenía razón, este no era el momento para pensar en eso, a pesar que sentía mal y estaba triste, tenía que dar todo de sí misma. Satoshi observó la escena, pero ya no sentía enojo, sino una profunda tristeza.

-¿Listo Satoshi? ¡Llegó la hora!, hay que darlo todo en esta batalla, ¡no tenemos oponentes sencillos! – exclamó Miette, este asintió sin muchas ganas viendo a Serena junto a Yazir, Miette se percató de ello y se puso frente a él. – Satoshi tienes que tranquilizarte, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que desligarte; si no lo haces, no podrás darlo todo en la batalla.

-Miette, sé que tienes razón, pero esta vez… ¡esta vez…! – dijo Satoshi cerrando los puños y los ojos. – Me va a costar mucho trabajo, siento mucho pesar por lo ocurrido con Serena.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para arreglarlo, pero por ahora te necesito enfocado Satoshi por favor; además mírala. – señalo con su cabeza en dirección a Serena y Yazir. – ella está determinada, si sientes que no puedes, mírala a ella que está tratando de apartarse de eso para darlo todo.

-Está bien… trataré Miette. – replicó Satoshi sin muchas ganas.

-Oye Yazir, tengo que ir al camerino un momento, ya regreso. – añadió Serena.

-De acuerdo, pero apresúrate no tenemos mucho tiempo. – le aconsejó Yazir.

En eso la chica salió corriendo en dirección a los camerinos, a medio camino se encontraba Satoshi, pero nuevamente lo trató como si fuera un objeto o parte de la pared cercana, el chico solo dio un suspiro y siguió caminando hacia el escenario seguido por Miette.

-Vaya… esto será difícil, las batallas de los 4 han sido parejas. – opinó Shauna viendo a los chicos irse, Tierno estaba igual.

-Lo que me preocupa es como se tomarán entre ellos una eliminación. – añadió Tierno preocupado por la tensión que había entre Yazir y Satoshi.

-Eso es algo que se sabía que podía pasar, aunque eso no es lo me preocupa ahora. – añadió Shauna. – _"Entre esos dos hay bastantes problemas, y ahora sumado a lo que ocurrió recientemente, esta batalla va a ser muy difícil para los dos,_ – Shauna puso expresión preocupada. – _espero que no afecte el viaje y en especial a Serena."_

* * *

Finalmente, Serena volvió de los camerinos y vio a Yazir que la estaba esperando para ir al escenario.

-Bueno… hora de empezar esto. – dijo Serena un poco más tranquila, sabía que, si seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Satoshi, no podría sacar todo lo que tiene, debía ser fuerte.

-Seguro, puedes contar conmigo. – añadió Yazir sonriendo un poco, al fin tenía excusa para luchar con Satoshi, pero al ver a su amiga se percató de un detalle. – Oye Serena, ¿qué paso con tú cinta azul?

-Ahh, eso. – le dijo la chica viendo su muñeca. – Decidí quitármela, no la necesito en esta batalla. – _"además… no quiero pensar en él, y mucho menos ahora que me voy a enfrentar a él en estas circunstancias."_ , pensó la chica molesta, ocultándolo de Yazir.

-Bueno como digas, ¡vamos! – exclamó Yazir. La chica asintió y finalmente salieron. Luego de unos minutos, salieron al fin.

-Al fin salieron Serena y Yazir, esto se pondrá emocionante ver a Satoshi y Miette frente a ellos. – dijo Trevor viendo el campo de batalla, mientras en Pueblo Boceto Grace estaba igual.

-Jeee, no imagine nunca ver a Serena enfrente de Satoshi y mucho menos acompañada de Yazir. – añadió Lillie viendo a ambos chicos, en eso Satoshi y Miette entraron al campo frente a Serena y Yazir, ambos equipos se encontraron finalmente en el escenario para la primera batalla de las semifinales.

-Llego el momento. – aseveró Miette viendo a su amiga con una mirada llena de confianza, la chica le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es nuestra revancha de aquella batalla doble en Kalos Miette. – señaló Serena viendo a su amiga mientras Luz estaba a su lado echando chispas.

-Tienen un gran espíritu, pero yo tengo asuntos con el señor sarcasmo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Yazir sacando una Pokebola, Satoshi lo miró con gran resentimiento.

- _"Vamos a acabar con esto Yazir, hoy será el día, te voy a machacar, voy a trapear el suelo contigo te lo juro, me las vas a pagar todas."_ – pensó Satoshi viendo al chico molesto, Miette vio a Satoshi y una gota de sudor apareció en su cara.

- _"Lo sabía, es imposible que Satoshi se calme, ahora que la razón de sus celos está frente a él, además que peleó con Serena por eso, aunque él no sabe que son celos…, será mejor que esté atenta a la batalla."_ – pensó Miette, Serena estaba igual pero de nuevo, ignoró olímpicamente a Satoshi, cosa que lo incomodó, hasta que vio su muñeca y vio que la cinta había desaparecido.

- _"¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde está la cinta azul? No puede ser… ¡Se la quitó!_ – pensó el chico apretando los dientes. – _genial más preguntas sin respuesta para mí. Ella dijo que lo iba a atesorar por siempre, ¿acaso fue por qué…? Rayos, esto no me gusta."_

-¡Bien la primera batalla de semifinales entre los participantes Satoshi y Miette contra Serena y Yazir va a comenzar! – anunció al fin el presentador, los 4 chicos se miraban para luego asentir listos para esa batalla. – ¡comiencen!

-¡Sal Slurpuff! – exclamó Miette arrojando su Pokebola.

-¡Ve Pikachu! – exclamó Satoshi, su Pikachu saltó a la batalla junto a Slurpuff.

-¡Luz yo te elijo! – exclamó Serena, Luz hizo lo mismo que Pikachu.

-¡Ve Raichu! – exclamó Yazir arrojando su Pokebola. Los 2 Pokémon eléctricos salieron al campo enfrente de los otros Pokémon.

-¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno! – ordenó Satoshi tomando la iniciativa rápidamente, apuntando al Raichu de Yazir, _"¡te voy a machacar vas a ver!"_ , pensó Satoshi. Esto tomó por sorpresa a las chicas, pero Yazir ya suponía esto.

-¡Raichu esquívalo y usa onda certera! – exclamó Yazir, su Pokémon esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad para luego concentrar su energía y lanzarla a Pikachu contra atacando.

-¡Pikachu usa Cola de Hierro y rompe el ataque! – exclamó Satoshi viendo la cercanía del ataque, Pikachu pudo cortar el ataque a la mitad con su Cola de Hierro y aterrizó en el suelo de pie – ¡Usa de nuevo Cola de Hierro!

-¡Raichu contrataca con Cola de Hierro! – gritó Yazir, los dos ataques dieron en el blanco separando a ambos Pokémon por el impacto escuchándose un fuerte estruendo, dejando mudas a sus compañeras.

- _"Rayos, Yazir supo cómo contratacar todos los movimientos de Satoshi, es fuerte de verdad"_ – pensó Miette viendo a ambos entrenadores impresionada ante ese nivel.

- _"In… Increíble… Ni Yazir ni Satoshi se están conteniendo, de verdad están peleando con todo."_ – pensó Serena; vio la cara del azabache llena de resentimiento, recordó lo que había pasado y dio un suspiro antes de voltear su mirada hacia Miette. – vamos nosotras también ¡Luz Impactrueno ahora!

-¡Slurpuff usa Bola de Energía! – dijo Miette viendo a su Pokémon, ambos ataques dieron justo en medio creando una explosión – ¡Usa fuerza psíquica!

-¡Raichu usa rayo para cubrir a Luz! – exclamó Yazir viendo a su Pokémon, este asintió lanzando un rayo a Slurpuff, haciendo que perdiera su concentración y detuvo el ataque en Luz. – ¡Usa Cola de Hierro contra Slurpuff!

-¡Pikachu contrarréstalo también con una Cola de Hierro! – gritó Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon, ambas colas de hierro chocaron provocando que se separaran.

-¡Luz usa ataque rápido en Pikachu! – le ordenó Serena, corrió a toda velocidad hacia Pikachu.

-¡Slurpuff usa Viento de Hada en Raichu! – gritó Miette viendo a su Pokémon este lanzo un ataque que elevo por los aires a Raichu.

-¡Raichu resiste! – dijo Yazir preocupado por su Pokémon, este cayo de golpe al piso preocupando a Yazir y Serena – ¿Estás bien amigo? – este asintió levantándose aunque se veía lastimado, Pikachu estaba igual – jeje, nada mal la verdad.

-Hmpf, ¡te dije que no me contendría en lo más mínimo Yazir! – señaló Satoshi igual de enojado. – chicas déjennos, esto es entre él y yo. – Serena vio aquello y el aspecto decidido de ambos chicos, no sabía exactamente como sentirse, si estar enojada con Satoshi, o si debía estar triste por la situación de ambos chicos. Yazir en ese momento miró a Satoshi con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo Satoshi, ¡Vamos a ver lo que tienes! – exclamó Yazir. – ¡Raichu rayo!

-¡Pikachu Impactrueno! – ordenó Satoshi con el ceño fruncido, ambos ataques explotaron en medio, Satoshi no espero a que se despejara – ¡Pikachu Electro Bola!

-¡Raichu Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Yazir esperando el ataque, pero este le dio de lleno, mandó a volar al Raichu hacia atrás – ¡Rayos!

-¡Luz usa Puño Trueno! – exclamó Serena a su Pokémon, esta se lanzó hacia Slurpuff decidida con el ataque cargado.

-¡Slurpuff rizo algodón y luego usa Fuerza Psíquica! – gritó Miette decidida a ganar, el ataque de Luz dio de lleno pero no afecto mucho a Slurpuff, pero el ataque de Slurpuff si dio en ella y la lastimo azotándola contra la pared hacia el extremo contrario.

-¡Pikachu llegó la hora, Giga voltio Destructor! – gritó Satoshi sincronizándose con Pikachu aún con bastante enojo; _"¡Cae derrotado!"_ , pensó Satoshi, sin embargo Yazir tampoco retrocedió

-¡Raichu Tacleada de Voltios con todo tu poder ahoraaa! – gritó el entrenador.

Una enorme cantidad de electricidad rodeó a ambos Pokémon; Raichu corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a Pikachu y este último hizo que la energía eléctrica se transformara en un enorme rayo que lanzó con su puño, ambos ataques se encontraron, creando una explosión aún más grande mientras las descargas iban en todas direcciones saliendo de la nube de polvo color negro creada por la explosión.

-¡Raichu! – exclamó Yazir preocupado; _"¡Joder, ¿qué fue eso? Ese ataque fue muy diferente a los otros, era muy poderoso."_ , pensó el chico preocupado.

-¡Pikachu! – Satoshi hizo lo mismo preocupado. Las dos chicas estaban igual de sorprendidas, al despejarse se vio que ambos estaban en el suelo, derrotados. – ¿E… empatamos?

- _"Rayos… ese Pikachu es poderoso."_ – destacó Yazir viendo a los dos Pokémon.

- _"¡Demonios! No se suponía que esto terminara así, quería aplastarlo y terminamos empatando, joder es más fuerte de lo que pensé, Pikachu dio lo mejor de sí mismo."_ – se dijo a si mismo Satoshi cerrando los puños con frustración. Yazir desvió la mirada a Serena que aún seguía sorprendida por el resultado entre sus dos amigos.

-Serena aún seguimos en el concurso, acaba con esto. – añadió Yazir. Serena asintió a su amigo y luego dio su orden a Luz.

-¡Luz usa Impactrueno pero dando giros!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase…? – exclamó Miette, la Pokémon realizó el ataque, usando el remanente de la energía que quedo en las partículas de electricidad que había en el aire, el poderoso ataque logró hacer daño a su oponente. – ¡Slurpuff! ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica combinado con Viendo de Hadas! – el ataque hizo que Luz recibiera varios golpes del ataque hada.

-¡Luz usa Puño Trueno una vez más! – exclamó Serena viendo a la Pokémon, esta se lanzó a toda velocidad cargando el puño, el ataque le dio de lleno a Slurpuff, dejándola mal.

-¡Slurpuff usa Bola de Energía! – gritó Miette, la Pokémon lanzó el ataque como pudo aunque Luz lo esquivó para darle otro Impactrueno, dejando a su oponente fuera de combate, justo antes de que el tiempo terminara.

-¡Ya fue decidido, los ganadores de este combate son el equipo de Serena y Yazir! – sentenció el comentarista del concurso, luego de eso se escucharon los aplausos del público.

- _"Perdí… vaya Serena si se ha vuelto fuerte… y por lo que veo Satoshi no pudo evitar pelear únicamente contra Yazir en este combate… sabía que eso iba a pasar en realidad; pero bueno al menos lo mantuvo distraído y pude luchar contra Serena."_ – Miette avanzó hacia Serena y le dio un abrazo. – Bien hecho Serena lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias Miette. Aunque… esos dos solo pelearon entre sí. – dijo Serena viendo a Satoshi con desdén, Miette vio el gesto y se puso junto a ella.

-Está teniendo un día muy duro Serena. – añadió Miette decaída.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo que esté teniendo un mal día, ¡yo también lo estoy teniendo por su culpa, ese tonto! – exclamó Serena dándose media vuelta.

Aunque pretendía ser fuerte, la verdad si le importaba como se sentía Satoshi, trataba de mantenerse firme en su decisión de no verlo ni hablarle por lo que había hecho, quería dejarlo solo como él mismo le dijo; pero, su corazón aún latía con fuerza cuando lo veía o cuando hablaba, la estaba traicionando. Había una batalla interna entre su mente y su corazón, y al parecer su corazón iba ganando la batalla y nublaba su juicio; _"¡Rayos!, en verdad me cuesta trabajo, quiero hablarle, sonreírle y caminar junto a él, como era todo antes de que esto pasara… ¡pero no voy a retroceder hasta que no se disculpe como es debido!"_ , pensó la chica, aunque la expresión de su cara cambió mostrando profunda tristeza.

Miette la observaba, sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para los dos esta situación, pero ya le había dicho a Satoshi lo que debía hacer, ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que iba a suceder, aunque no le gustaba verlos así, sufriendo el uno por el otro; se dio cuenta de que en su muñeca no llevaba su cinta azul.

-Serena, ¿qué paso con tu cinta azul? – quiso saber la chica.

-¡Nada! Solo me la quité un momento para esta batalla, me iba a incomodar. – le respondió Serena.

-Te iba a incomodar… o acaso… – añadió la chica tratando de intuir el motivo con expresión pensativa.

-Noo… No lo sé con certeza Miette. – le contestó Serena con inseguridad y un tono de voz bajo. – Sentía que si lo llevaba… solo iba a ser más difícil para mí esta pelea, además… – Serena cerró los puños.

-Te entiendo Serena, – le dijo su amiga. – créeme que lo lograste. Veamos que va a suceder. – Miette se dio media vuelta para salir del escenario. – Pero esto es oportuno.

-¡Oportuno! – exclamó Serena alzando la voz. – ¿¡Qué tiene esto de oportuno!?

-Bueno que, si Satoshi y tú están molestos el uno con el otro, es mi oportunidad para acercarme a él, después de todo él también me gusta y lo sabes. – destacó Miette girando un poco para ver la cara de Serena con expresión pícara.

-¿¡Eeeehh!? ¡Eres capaz…! ¡Serás…! - replicó Serena roja y con el ceño fruncido. Miette solo soltó una carcajada.

-Solo bromeaba Serena. – añadió Miette riéndose y con expresión, divertida al ver la expresión graciosa de su amiga

-Entonces… ¿¡A qué te referías con eso!? – le preguntó Serena insistentemente.

-Ya lo entenderás. – le respondió Miette sonriendo. – Espero y ganes Serena, te estaré viendo en las gradas. – La chica finalmente se fue, Serena la observó por un momento hasta que finalmente siguió el mismo camino que la chica hacia la sala de espera para ver la final.

Satoshi aún seguía frustrado y enojado por el resultado de la batalla, en verdad quería derrotar a Yazir para sacarse esa espina de la espalda, pero no pudo y terminó empatando con él en el concurso; era un entrenador muy fuerte, no se lo esperaba realmente, y no pudo demostrar que era mejor que él en el campo de batalla frente a Serena; y no solo eso, ahora había algo más que le perturbaba, y era que Serena ya no llevaba consigo su cinta azul, aún seguía impactado y buscando respuestas, eso podía significar muchas cosas, e iban desde que estaba molesta con él hasta el hecho de que ya se había perdido todo lo que había pasado desde Kalos hasta ese día por lo que había hecho. Yazir lo observaba y se acercó a él.

-Bueno, debo felicitarte. – declaró Yazir. – Eres fuerte no pensé que pudieras oponerme tanta resistencia. – Satoshi solo lo miró con indiferencia.

-No estás acostumbrado a luchar con entrenadores fuertes como yo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Satoshi aún enojado.

-Veo que no dejas de ser sarcástico. – musitó Yazir. – En realidad he visto a tipos mucho más pesados que tú, pero lo hiciste bien, para ser un novato.

-¿¡Qué dijiste idiota!? – exclamó Satoshi enfadado, Pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador y Raichu hizo lo mismo. – ¡Esto aún no ha acabado Yazir, la próxima vez yo voy a ganar, tenlo por seguro! – añadió Satoshi un poco irritado.

-Sí sí, como digas. – dijo Yazir haciendo un ademan con la mano que no le hizo gracia a Satoshi. – Voy a ignorar eso y pasar a otro tema más importante.

-Y ahora, ¿¡De qué hablas!? – preguntó Satoshi alzando un poco la voz. En eso Yazir le dirigió una mirada muy seria y también con bastante enojo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Serena? – quiso saber el chico. – Ha estado extraña luego de que seleccionaran a los equipos, la noto decaída, triste y muy furiosa.

-¿¡Qué le hice!? Más bien… ¿Qué me hiciste hacer? – lo corrigió Satoshi. Yazir lo miró extrañado. – Esto es culpa tuya; por tú culpa pasó lo que pasó y ahora Serena esta triste y enojada conmigo. ¡Es por eso que voy a aplastarte! – le respondió el chico ante la mirada de Yazir, poniéndose una mano en el hombro derecho. – Espero estés preparado, ¡no te voy a dejar ganar! – dijo el chico, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, él mismo se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir.

-Mi culpa… Oye acaso… ¿eres idiota? – le preguntó Yazir. – ¡No me hagas responsable de tus tonterías! ¡Y yo nunca seré vencido por alguien como tú, mocoso!

-¡Tú también eres un mocoso, no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad! – replicó Satoshi alzando la voz.

-De cualquier forma, algo le hiciste a Serena. – añadió Yazir. – Tienes suerte de que no sepa que fue, pero eso ya no importa. – el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar para salir del escenario. – No me interesa en lo más mínimo de que me culpas, solo no quiero seguir viendo a Serena así. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa entre ustedes dos, pero será mejor que lo arregles lo antes posible, o si no… – el chico detuvo su andar y volteó a ver a Satoshi con cara de pocos amigos. – Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo a mí manera. Piensa bien las cosas y toma tú decisión rápido.

-¿Y eso que fue? – añadió Satoshi sin cambiar su expresión y manteniéndose firme.

-Tómalo como un consejo y un "incentivo". – explicó Yazir al chico, continuó su camino. – Nos vemos señor sarcasmo. – Yazir siguió su camino dejando a Satoshi pensativo e impresionado por sus palabras, aunque le guardaba un gran resentimiento, sabía que tenía razón en el fondo, y reconocer aquello no le causaba gracia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Akala…

Los reclutas del Team Skull que habían sido derrotados por Satoshi anteriormente, se encontraban en una ciudad distante de la isla en la acera con un rumbo desconocido, iban caminado al mismo ritmo, pensando exactamente lo mismo: _"¡Yo, Rayos_ _! ¿Cómo es posible que un no Skull sin talento para improvisar, nos haya enviado a volar_ _? A esos mentecatos hemos de derrotar, por el orgullo del Team Skull tendrán que pagar_ _."_

- _¡Yo_ _!, brothers, algo hemos de pensar, a este tonto hemos de derrotar_ _._ – dijo el recluta que había intentado coquetear con Serena, realmente estaba enojado y quería vencer a Satoshi para demostrar que era el mejor.

- _¡Yeah_ _, tonto, no me digas lo que ya sabemos_ _, y dinos como a ese tonto venceremos_ _!_ – añadió la recluta del Team Skull que era su compañera.

- _¡Con ustedes no hemos de contar_ _!, de sus huecas cabezas ninguna idea provendrá_ _, ya que su especialidad es vaguear_ _._ – replicó la otra recluta del Team Skull, que había enfrentado a Satoshi haciendo un dúo con su compañero.

- _Hablas de pereza y buenas ideas_ _, cuando moral no tienes para afirmar tal proeza_ _._ – destacó su compañero; en eso la recluta se volteó a mirarlo con una mirada asesina y le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Dolió! – exclamó el recluta. Y los demás se rieron de eso.

Luego de una hora caminando finalmente llegaron a una especie de motel al final de la ruta 8, con un Centro Pokémon al lado. Entraron a una de las habitaciones y había un hombre sentado tomando una pequeña merienda, vestía de negro como los otros reclutas del Team Skull con un medallón dorado con el símbolo de dicha organización; vestía una chaqueta negra con bordados blancos en los brazos. En su brazo derecho trae un par de pulseras y en la izquierda un reloj de oro, así como gafas de sol extrañas cuya montura también era dorada, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos.

[INICIO DEL OST, ENCUENTRO CON EL JEFE DEL TEAM SKULL, BUSQUEN EL SONIDO DE FONDO EN MI PERFIL COMO SIEMPRE :D]

- _¡Yo_ _! ¡Hola Gran Mal, un ejemplo a seguir ante nosotros está_ _! ¡Ser como usted, nuestro objetivo será_ _!_ – dijo uno de los reclutas, en eso aquel hombre que estaba tomando de un vaso de Tapu Cocoa, lo bajó a la mesa y vio a los reclutas muy serio.

-Ustedes; ¿cuántas veces les he dicho…? ¡Que no pueden rapear en mi presencia! No me importa que le guste hacerlo cuando están luchando y cumpliendo sus obligaciones, pero no lo harán cuando estén delante de mí, ¡lo hacen fatal! – exclamó el hombre reprendiéndolos.

-Lo… lo sentimos. – se disculparon los 4 reclutas.

-¡No lo olviden con un demonio! Rayos hay que ver de verdad. – se quejó el hombre. – Bueno, volviendo al motivo por el que los llamé: ¿ya hicieron contacto?

-Sí, luchamos contra él, pero no pudimos hacer nada, nos derrotó y nos mandó a volar muy fácilmente. – respondió una de las reclutas. Ante eso el hombre se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a ellos.

-Y quién les dijo que tenía que pelear contra él, ¡subnormales! – exclamó dando un golpe en la cabeza de los dos reclutas.

-¿¡Y por qué nosotros dos somos los únicos que recibimos!? – preguntó el recluta colocando una mano en el punto donde le habían golpeado, aquel hombre lo volvió a hacer.

-Porque no puedo hacerlo con las mujeres, y además… un hombre no debe quejarse de su destino, si la han puesto deben aceptar su castigo sin rechistar, ¡par de tontos! – exclamó el hombre enojado viendo a los reclutas. – y ustedes dos también, ¡acaso tengo que hacer todo yo!

-Lo… lo sentimos. – dijeron los 4 al unísono bajando la cabeza.

-Joder hay que ver… ¿por qué me castigan así? – se lamentó el hombre con desdén, regresó y se sentó en la mesa. – Pero bueno, ¿qué pudieron ver?

-Bueno básicamente hay 3 personas viajando con él, dos mujeres y un hombre; una de ellas es el objetivo del que nos hablaron. – explicó uno de los reclutas.

-Perfecto… eso significa que ya la tenemos ubicada y sabemos con quienes está. – añadió el hombre. – pero ahora tenemos un problema.

-¿Y cuál es? – se preguntó una recluta.

-Que por culpa de unos tontos ya saben de nuestra existencia, lo que complica nuestra labor, ¡tarados! – les dijo el hombre enojado dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Está tomando el recorrido insular, lo vimos con una pulsera Z y el símbolo del desafió de la isla en su mochila, seguramente va a viajar por toda Alola junto a esos 3. – opinó un recluta con expresión pensativa.

-Ya veo…, puede ser divertido entonces seguirles el rastro y seguir con nuestra labor, además Kukui debe estar cerca de ellos también, seguro va a estarse moviendo entre las islas por el proyecto que tiene en mente. – opinó el hombre.

-¿Qué hacemos jefe? – preguntó uno de los reclutas.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a perseguirlos por toda Alola! Ya ustedes lucharon contra ellos así que tendremos que seguir haciéndolo, además si ya los derrotó, tendremos que vengarnos. ¡Avisen a todos los miembros del Team Skull que estén alertas, no les pierdan el rastro! – ordenó Guzma enérgicamente.

-¡Si Señor! – respondieron al unísono.

-¡Esperen un momento! – dijo alguien que había abierto la puerta, un hombre extraño. – ¡Yo les haré la visita primero! Me dio curiosidad ese personaje.

-Hmpf, está bien, ¡haz lo que quieras! – manifestó Guzma. – Ya tienen sus órdenes. ¡Vayan a buscarla, y que la transmita a todo el Team Skull!

-¿Qué hacemos con esos tontos? – preguntó una recluta. – De verdad podemos confiar en este. – señalo al extraño.

-Eso lo decido yo, no ustedes, no interfieran en su camino, además hay otros reclutas en la zona, ellos lo acompañaran. – señaló Guzma con voz seria, viendo de reojo a los reclutas. – Es todo, ¡váyanse!

* * *

De regreso en Ciudad Kantai…

Finalmente, al final de la tarde ya se había decidido el segundo combate de semifinales y quienes iban a ser los oponentes de Yazir y Serena.

-Al fin estamos en la final, vaya que ha sido emocionante este concurso. – señaló Tierno con emoción junto a Shauna.

-Y que lo digas, ahora veremos de primera mano que tan fuerte se ha vuelto Serena. – dijo Shauna viendo a su amigo emocionada de tener una batalla contra Serena.

-Jee… se ven emocionados esos dos. – añadió Yazir viendo a su amiga de reojo, la chica se veía un poco triste, ante esto Yazir soltó un suspiro. – ¿Aún sigues con eso Serena? Estamos en la final, tienes que concentrarte, solo un poco más… ya después veremos qué sucederá. Aunque… si la razón de tu malestar me tuvo como origen a mí. – añadió el chico. – Te pido disculpas

-¿Eh? Yazir no es eso, es solo que… – replicó la chica, aunque no le salían las palabras, no entendía por que no podía contar lo que pasaba.

-Me preocupa verte así de decaída Serena. – dijo Yazir preocupado y notando la indecisión de su amiga.

-Será mejor que nos concentremos en el concurso Yazir. – replicó Serena queriendo evitar el tema, ante esto Yazir asintió.

- _"Serena… se muy en el fondo por qué estas así y no te culpo."_ – pensó el chico antes de salir al campo de batalla, en las gradas Satoshi, Miette, Trevor, Gary y Lillie esperaban atentos para la final.

-Al fin es la hora, después de todo lo que paso en el concurso. – exclamó Miette viendo a los 4 chicos uno frente al otro.

-Ya quiero que empiece. – añadió Trevor también emocionado.

-He disfrutado bastante esto, aunque no vi las otras batallas, las semifinales fueron buenas, y la final va a ser mejor. – aseveró Lillie con una sonrisa emocionada como la multitud que estaba a su alrededor. – Las presentaciones también fueron geniales, me gusta ver la creatividad de los entrenadores. ¡Vamos, que ya empiece!

Gary observaba a Lillie emocionada por el evento, parece que poco a poco se iba acostumbrado a las batallas y a los Pokémon; luego desvió su mirada a su bolso a ver si Cosmog estaba haciendo de las suyas, pero estaba bastante quieto, lo que le dio alivio. Luego volteó a ver a Satoshi y lo vio con cara larga y bastante pensativo, no era normal en él ese estado de ánimo en ese tipo de eventos. Además, pensaba que iba a apoyar a Serena en su batalla de concurso, pero al parecer no tenía ánimos para ello, daba la impresión de que los papeles entre Lillie y Satoshi habían cambiado; dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a Miette.

-Sé que es un desperdicio preguntarle la razón, no creo que su cabeza esté en este lugar ahora…, así que dime Miette, ¿qué es lo que tiene Satoshi? – preguntó Gary.

-Eres muy perceptivo Gary. – dijo una Miette sorprendida viéndolo con incredulidad.

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se cuándo algo anda mal, y además, – bajo la voz para que solo ella lo escuchara. – Trevor me dijo que Satoshi y Serena estaban raros.

-Sí, estas en lo cierto, y me temo que las cosas son muy malas. – Miette le iba a contar lo ocurrido hasta que apareció el presentador. – Te lo cuento después de la final.

-De acuerdo, además este encuentro promete ser bueno. ¡Oye idiota! – exclamó Gary dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza de Satoshi para hacerlo salir de su trance. – La batalla va a comenzar, vuelve a este mundo.

-¡No era necesario eso! – replicó Satoshi dirigiéndole una mirada de recelo.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora observemos. – añadió Gary. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al escenario.

-¡Bien hemos llegado a la ronda final, aquí se decidirá el ganador, entre los participantes Shauna y Tierno vs. Serena y Yazir! – dijo el presentador viendo hacia el público, estos se veían emocionados ante la batalla que se avecinaba. – ¡Comiencen!

-¡Ve Floette! – ordenó Shauna lanzando su Pokebola.

-¡Ve Blastoise! – exclamó Tierno.

-¡Ve Altaria! – dijo Serena sonriendo arrojando su Pokebola.

-¡Ve Garchomp! – dijeron ambos chicos imitando a sus oponentes, ambos dragones surgieron dando un grito.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué utilizarían ambos dragones teniendo un Pokémon hada?! ¿Acaso son tontos? – preguntó Trevor preocupado, ante esto Satoshi sonrió un poco.

- _"Serena debe tener algo bajo la manga…"_ – pensó Satoshi viendo a su amiga, aunque esperaba que Yazir cayera primero en realidad, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció.

-Bien, es turno de las mujeres para empezar ¡Floette viento de hada! – ordenó Shauna a su Pokémon con decisión apuntando a Garchomp.

-¡Altaria usa Híper Voz para contrarrestarlo! – exclamó Serena viendo que el ataque iba a dirigido a Garchomp, el ataque disperso el viento y le acertó a Floette.

-¡Blastoise usa rayo hielo en Altaria! – gritó Tierno aprovechando la distracción con confianza, sabía que no iba a poder resistirlo si acertaba, el rayo azul paso congelando un poco el aire.

-¡Garchomp lanzallamas ahora! – gritó Yazir viendo el ataque acercándose hacia su Pokémon, ambos ataque chocaron en medio del aire y se cancelaron entre sí en una nube de vapor.

-Rayos, esos dos tenían forma de contrarrestar los ataques. – dijo Tierno impresionado antes esto, Shauna estaba igual.

-¡Garchomp, terremoto! – dijo Yazir alzando la voz, viendo que no había respuesta, en eso una onda sísmica golpeo a ambos Pokémon dejándolos heridos.

-¡Blastoise Hidro bomba ahora! – exclamó Tierno a su Pokémon, el ataque de agua dio en ambos Pokémon dañándolos.

-¡Garchomp!, ¿estas bien amigo? – le preguntó Yazir viendo a su Pokémon, este asintió levantándose, en eso vio que otro ataque iba hacia ellos. – un ataque hada.

-¡Altaria resiste! – exclamó Serena, _"esto se puso complicado, si nos ponemos solo a defender ¡perderemos!"_ , pensó Serena viendo a su Pokémon preocupada.

-Vamos Serena, no es momento de contenernos. – dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga de reojo, ante esto Serena asintió.

-Tienes razón ¡Altaria prepárate! – dijo Serena Serena sacando el collar donde tenía la Piedra Llave, esto dejo impresionados a ambos amigos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Serena tiene una mega! – exclamó Shauna impresionada, Tierno estaba igual de incrédulo ante esto.

-¡Vamos amiga! ¡que nuestros lazos superen todo nivel, mega evoluciona! – gritó Serena viendo a su Pokémon, esta había mega evolucionado siendo vista por todos los Pokémon.

-Gar, gar, garchomp. – (Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro entrenamiento, Altaria). – dijo el Pokémon viendo a Altaria de reojo, ella lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Aria, al, ariiia. – (espero que no te asuste que la alumna supere al maestro). – dijo la Pokémon con un poco de desafío hacia Garchomp, este sonrió un poco, al igual que su entrenador.

-¡Vamos Serena! – exclamó Yazir viéndola con una sonrisa.

-¡Entendido! ¡Altaria usa Híper voz! – le ordenó Serena a su Pokémon, el ataque dio en ambos Pokémon, dañando poco a Floette.

-¡Garchomp Carga Dragón en Blastoise! – dijo Yazir viendo a su Pokémon, este se lanzó en contra del Pokémon, derrotándolo en el acto.

-¡Blastoise, no! – exclamó Tierno viendo a su Pokémon caído, esto dejo sin palabras a Shauna mientras Serena veía a su amiga.

-Lo siento Shauna ¡Altaria usa Lanzallamas ahora! – le ordenó Serena viendo a su Pokémon, este lanzo una potente llamarada, derrotando a Floette al instante, eso dejo a Shauna sin palabras.

-¡Se terminó, ya el resultado está establecido, los ganadores son Serena y Yazir! – exclamó el presentador, a lo que siguió la ovación del público.

- _"Sabía que Serena lo lograría… bien hecho Serena."_ – pensó Satoshi, no podía ocultar que le gustaba ver a Serena sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, aunque nuevamente sintió el vacío dentro de él por lo que había hecho y comenzó a vacilar nuevamente sobre qué debía hacer.

-¡Bien hecho concursantes! Coordinadora Serena, te has ganado el listón de Ciudad Kantai, muchas felicidades. Pero además… hay otro premio por ganar. – dijo el presentador. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. Serena y Yazir pusieron cara de no entender, una chica se acercó al presentador con una pequeña caja. – Muchas gracias. Ahora… este es el segundo premio, para los dos.

Acto seguido, el hombre abrió la caja frente a ellos y ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver el premio.

-Así es, este es el segundo premio para los Coordinadores y en este caso para los entrenadores participantes, un cristal Z, en este caso… ¡el Pirostal Z! – exclamó. Dentro había dos cristales, uno para cada uno; ambos aún no salían de su asombro mientras tomaban el cristal; Satoshi no podía creer lo que había dicho el presentador. Ambos cogieron los cristales aún sorprendidos. – Hemos terminado damas y caballeros, ¡gracias por acompañarnos!

-Vaya increíble, los coordinadores en Alola también reciben los cristales Z, no me espere eso. – dijo Gary sorprendido.

-Sí… pero es diferente. – comenzó a explicar Lillie con expresión seria a sus amigos. – Aunque Yazir haya obtenido el Pirostal Z en este evento, no cuenta para el recorrido insular, es decir, si Satoshi lo hubiera ganado, aún tenía que vencer al capitán del desafío para poder ser reconocido, son dos eventos distintos.

-¿El Pirostal Z lo dan en uno de los desafíos de la Isla? – preguntó Satoshi.

-Exactamente, – prosiguió Lillie con su explicación volteando a ver el escenario, Serena y Yazir seguían viendo sus cristales. – así como obtuviste tu nuevo Electrostal Z, el Normastal Z y el Lizastal Z, en el recorrido insular debes obtenerlos venciendo a los Kahuna y superando los desafíos de los Capitanes para poder realizar el desafío final, si no los obtienes de esta manera es imposible, es por eso que tienes ese objeto en tú mochila. – lo señaló Lillie. – Lo recibiste del Profesor Kukui, ¿cierto? Eso es para llevar el registro de la isla, ese ya fue marcado con los desafíos de Mele Mele, ahora debes hacerlo en Akala, luego en Ula'Ula, y finalmente en Poni.

-Ya veo – dijo Satoshi comprendiendo la explicación de Lillie.

-Bueno es lo lógico, no puedes hacer valer algo obtenido en una contienda distinta. – opinó Gary.

-Pero… Serena y Yazir no tienen Pulsera Z, no serán capaces de usar los movimientos. – señaló Satoshi.

-Eso es cierto… no podrán hacerlo. – lo secundó Gary.

-Quién sabe… - manifestó Lillie.

-¿A qué te refieres Lillie? – quiso saber Satoshi con gran curiosidad. Aunque la chica no le respondió, sino que se quedó pensativa. – ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue Miette?

-Se fue hace un instante. – observó Trevor.

-Joder… justo cuando tenía que hablar con ella. – exclamó Gary con fastidio.

-¿Sobre qué Gary? – le preguntó el azabache.

-¿No has escuchado lo que dicen por allí? _"_ La curiosidad mató al Gato" – le respondió Gary, para posteriormente salir del lugar.

-¡Este Gary…! – musitó Satoshi con algo de ira.

-Bueno, ya no hacemos nada aquí, vamos afuera a esperar a los demás para ir al Centro Pokémon, estoy cansada. – añadió Lillie con voz bastante débil.

-Oye Lillie, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Tropezaste al venir o qué? – le preguntó Satoshi al ver el estado de la chica, no se había percatado antes por el concurso y por lo acontecido, Trevor también la observó con curiosidad.

-¡Un pequeño accidente, nada de qué preocuparse! – respondió la chica alarmada recordando lo que pasó en el bosque con Gary, luego se levantó y fue detrás de él.

-Vamos con ellos Trevor. – dijo Satoshi levantándose de su silla.

-Te sigo. – asintió Trevor.

* * *

Mientras el público salía del lugar, los últimos 4 concursantes se dirigían a buscar sus cosas en los camerinos.

-Felicidades Serena, Yazir, lo hicieron bien. – los felicitó Tierno animado.

-La próxima vez no perderé. – añadió Shauna decidida.

-La verdad me divertí bastante en esto, pero no es lo mío después de todo. – dijo Yazir viendo el cristal Z. Los chicos ya iban camino a salir de la sede del concurso.

-Pero lo hiciste genial. – le dijo la peli miel, finalmente habían salido del lugar

-Sí… pero solo entré porque tú me pediste que lo hiciera, no soy Coordinador Pokémon después de todo. – destacó Yazir sonriéndole a Serena. – A partir de ahora solo te daré mi apoyo en los próximos concursos.

-Eso sería geni… ¿¡Eeeeeh!? ¿Próximos concursos? – exclamó Serena con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo a Yazir con gran sorpresa. – Eso quiere decir que…

-Bueno, solo si…

-¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría que viajaras con nosotros, ¡sería genial! Estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. – dijo Serena sonriendo. – ¡Vamos a decirle a los demás!

- _"Oooh vaya, realmente… se de alguien que no le gustará esa idea en o más mínimo."_ – pensó Shauna llevándose una mano a la cabeza, en eso volteó a ver a la peli miel. – Serena… no te olvidarás de lo que hablamos, ¿verdad? – añadió Shauna. Se vio a Serena poner una cara larga.

-¿Qué cosa Serena? – preguntó Yazir.

-Cosas de chicas, lo siento Yazir. – se apresuró a responder Shauna.

-Exacto, lo que ella dijo. – la secundó Serena, Yazir supo que no iba a obtener respuesta, así que no insistió.

Finalmente, se encontraron con los demás fuera del recinto, y se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon, aunque Satoshi y Serena seguían sin hablarse. Serena caminaba al lado de Lillie y Shauna y junto a ella iba Yazir, mientras Satoshi caminaba en el extremo contrario hablando con Trevor y Tierno sobre los concursos y las experiencias de Satoshi en Mele Mele, sobre los movimientos Z, así como el desafío de iniciación que tendrían que enfrentar, mientras eso pasaba, Gary aprovecho la ocasión para hablar con Miette.

-Oye, al final no me dijiste nada Miette. – le reclamó Gary a la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ah cierto, lo siento. – se disculpó la peli azul sonriéndole un poco, se acercó a él y le hablo en un susurro para que solo el pudiera escucharla, Lillie vio esto y le dio bastante curiosidad, y cierto malestar también, _"esa chica Miette…"_ , pensó la rubia. – Lo que sucede, es que Satoshi y Serena tuvieron un encontronazo durante el concurso.

-Me lo imaginé, vi a Satoshi muy extraño todo el día. – aseveró Gary. – ¿Qué pasó exactamente? – la chica le explico todo. – ¡Tsk!, menudo subnormal vengo a tener por amigo… dios hay que ver lo tonto que es… - se lamentó Gary llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Sí, es cierto. – lo secundó la peli azul dando un suspiro. – Ahora las cosas están tensas y por lo que veo, aún siguen bastante distantes el uno con el otro. Serena no va a hacer nada porque el error fue de él, quiere que se disculpe, pero él no sabe exactamente qué hacer.

-Menudo idiota. – dijo Gary molesto. – No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, ¡esta noche voy a reprenderlo! – dijo tronándose los dedos de las manos.

-¿Acaso vas a…? – Miette la vio sorprendido a ver su expresión.

-¡Claro que no! Quiero decir que voy a hablar con él y le voy a abrir los ojos a ese tonto, ya que si no lo hago esto va a seguir así, este idiota no tiene idea de nada.

-Ahhh… así sí. – manifestó Miette relajándose. – por un momento pensé que ibas literalmente a darle una paliza.

-Ganas no me faltan – afirmó Gary con algo de enojo. – Pero no puedo hacer eso, no ayudaría en nada, yo sé que voy a hacer.

-De acuerdo, cuento contigo. – dijo Miette.

Finalmente, llegaron al Centro Pokémon y tuvieron una cena en celebración de la victoria de Serena y Yazir en el Concurso Pokémon, hicieron bromas y se divirtieron bastante, aunque Satoshi seguía perdido en sus pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo y comió menos de lo que normalmente consume; había estado pensando todo el día y no sabía qué hacer aún ni que palabras iba a usar para disculparse con Serena; eso lo frustraba bastante y le preocupaba, vio la sonrisa de Serena cuando ganó el Concurso, definitivamente extrañaba eso por alguna razón, debía remediarlo rápido, aunque por primera vez sentía mucho temor por una situación del género.

Luego de la cena, todos subieron a sus habitaciones. Yazir tenía la suya a parte de los demás lo que fue un alivio para el azabache; Yazir lo hizo totalmente a propósito, las chicas iban a compartir habitación, Satoshi y Gary iban a compartir habitación. Del lado de las chicas.

-Y… ¿Qué decidiste Serena? – le preguntó Shauna terminando de arreglarse para dormir.

-¿De qué me perdí? – les preguntó Miette.

-Yo tampoco entiendo, ¿de qué hablan? ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Lillie.

-Satoshi y Serena tuvieron una discusión bastante movida Lillie. – le contesto Shauna. – Y le hice una oferta a Serena.

-¿Discutieron? ¿Qué pasó? – les preguntó Lillie. Las chicas le contaron lo ocurrido. La chica se puso un poco triste al final del relato.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntaron Lillie y Miette.

-Pues, le dije a Serena que, si quería, mientras las cosas se calmaban un poco, que viniera con nosotras a los concursos y dejara a Satoshi por un tiempo, es decir, que viajara con Miette y conmigo. – explicó Shauna.

"Tierno y Trevor van a separarse de nosotras porque van a iniciar el recorrido insular, – prosiguió Shauna. – así que nos separaremos, mientras ellos regresan a Mele Mele para tomar el desafío inicial y comenzar el recorrido, nosotras iremos a los concursos; si Serena viene con nosotras, podrá participar, así puede que Satoshi se calme un poco y luego puedan hablar."

-Ya veo. – dijo Miette, mientras Lillie asentía con la cabeza al escuchar su explicación con expresión pensativa. – ¿Qué vas a hacer Serena?

-Aún no lo sé… - dijo la chica dudosa. – Lo voy a consultar con la almohada, estoy cansada. – Serena estaba somnolienta y con su pijama ya puesta.

-Tienes tiempo hasta mañana, pero es cierto también tengo sueño, es mejor que vayamos a dormir. – añadió Shauna. Todas fueron a sus camas y las luces se apagaron.

-Buenas noches chicas, que descansen. – les dijo Serena.

-Igualmente. – respondieron todas al unísono.

Mientras, en la habitación de Satoshi y Gary…

Gary tenía una cara muy sería al entrar en la habitación ya listo para ir a dormir, vio como Satoshi estaba asomado por la ventana viendo el ambiente nocturno.

-¡Oye Satoshi! – lo llamó Gary con aspereza.

-¿Uhmm? ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Satoshi volteándose a verlo, se sorprendió al ver la expresión de enojo de Gary.

-Tenemos que hablar… de ciertos asuntos. ¡Vamos a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hoy entre Serena y tú! – le dijo Gary con seriedad.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

.

Notas de los autores:

Vaya vaya; así que Serena puede que se vaya con Miette y Shauna y además, Gary va a darle una "lección" a Satoshi XD, veamos que pasará entre ellos. Además, ya apareció el Lider del Team Skull, el Gran y Malvado Guzma, con un propósito desconocido.

Bueno ya se verá que va a ocurrir, hasta aquí el capítulo 34 de Caminos Enlazados esperamos y lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo capítulo no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando será subido, así que les pedimos sean pacientes :D, en principio como siempre cada semana.

Hasta la próxima queridos lectores y amigos, hasta la próxima :D, no olviden dejar sus reviews :D.


	35. Capítulo 35

Capítulo 35

En el capítulo anterior, Serena y Yazir obtuvieron la victoria en el Concurso de Ciudad Kantai frente a Shauna y Tierno, obteniendo como premio el Pirostal Z (o.O). Miette y Lillie se enteraron de la propuesta de Shauna a Serena de viajar con ellas, mientras que, en la habitación de Gary y Ash, alguien va a recibir una reprimenda; ¿qué hará Serena? ¿Qué resultará de la conversación de Gary y Ash? ¿Serena viajará con Yazir y las chicas?

* * *

-¡Oye Ash! – lo llamó Gary con aspereza.

-¿Uhmm? ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Ash volteándose a verlo, se sorprendió al ver la expresión de enojo de Gary.

-Tenemos que hablar… de ciertos asuntos. ¡Vamos a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hoy entre Serena y tú! – le dijo Gary con seriedad.

-No sé de qué hablas Gary. – dijo Ash desinteresado.

-¡No te hagas el chulo, idiota! – exclamó Gary, vio su rostro y aún seguía pensativo y afligido. – ¡Mírate! ¡Deja de fingir que no te importa!

-Ese no es tú problema Gary. – le respondió el azabache.

-¡Claro que es mi problema, tengo que ver por un idiota como tú en este asunto! Se todos los detalles con pelos y señales Ash. – replicó Gary. – En verdad eres un imbécil, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante tontería?

-¡Ya no me importa Gary! – exclamó el azabache. Pikachu se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su entrenador.

-Ahhh, no te importa, ¿cierto? – le preguntó Gary, caminó por la habitación hasta la cama de Ash y vio aquel brazalete rojo que le regaló Serena, lo tomó. – Oh vaya, pero que tenemos aquí.

-¡Oye! Eso es mío, ¡déjalo! – le dijo Ash en tono amenazador.

-Te lo regaló Serena, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si yo hago esto? – Gary volteó hacia la ventana abierta y lo arrojó lejos de allí, cayendo en el bosque cerca del Centro Pokémon perdiéndose de vista.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, Ash estaba viendo fuera de la ventana cuando su expresión cambió, lo invadió la ira, se volteó a ver a Gary directamente con una mirada asesina, su amigo pudo ver como las pupilas de Ash se contrajeron, además de tener los puños cerrados.

-Infeliz… – dijo Ash lentamente y muy furioso. – ¡NO TE SALVARAS DE ESTA! – gritó Ash. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Gary o Pikachu, Ash avanzó hacia Gary tomándolo por el cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo. – ¡VETE PREPARANDO IDIOTA! – dijo levantando una mano.

-¿¡Desde cuándo te volviste un cobarde!? ¿¡Qué le pasó al Ash seguro de sí mismo ah!? ¿¡Desde cuándo tratas así a tú amiga por un aparecido!? – exclamó Gary viendo a Ash con una mirada desafiante.

El enfado de Ash solo aumentó y por un instante perdió el control y solo reaccionó empezando a bajar su mano; Pikachu, ante la escena logró reaccionar, propinándole una fuerte descarga a ambos, dejándolos chamuscados y en el piso a los dos, eso logró calmar a Ash, que se sentó dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer; Gary se levantó del suelo y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación viendo a su amigo, afligido y con la cabeza baja, supo de inmediato que se arrepentía, sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción, y eso era lo que quería lograr, tenía que hacer que toda su ira saliera de un solo golpe para luego poder hablar con él como se debe.

-Lo… lo siento Gary, no sé qué me pasó… yo… – se disculpó Ash en tono bajo y viendo al suelo.

-Eso me demuestra que sí te importa lo que pasó Ash, eso es lo que quería saber. – señaló Gary en tono conciliador.

-Desde que Serena se alejó de mi diciéndome inmaduro e idiota – prosiguió Ash hablando aún cabizbajo sin alzar la mirada. – me ha castigado con la ley del hielo, no me ha vuelto a decir nada en todo el día ni a dirigirme la mirada, me siento muy mal conmigo mismo… yo… - cerró el puño con su mano derecha dándole un golpe al suelo. – Soy un imbécil, no debí decirle esas cosas a Serena… y lo peor es que… llevó todo el día pensando en que hacer y aún no se me ocurre nada. – Gary pudo ver como su amigo empezó a temblar un poco donde estaba sentado. – ¡Demonios!

-Vamos Ash, tranquilízate. – le dijo Gary levantándose y caminando hacia él para darle unas palmadas en su hombro. – Ven, vamos a buscar el brazalete al bosque. – Gary entró al baño para cambiarse y poder salir al bosque.

Ash se levantó del suelo pasándose una mano por los ojos, se puso su gorra. Pikachu saltó de la cama y subió al hombro derecho de Ash dándole una sonrisa que el entrenador correspondió. Tras unos breves instantes Gary salió listo, y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación con rumbo al bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas…

Serena estaba acostada viendo al techo de la habitación perdida en sus pensamientos, no lograba conciliar el sueño, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas buscando de tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que había sucedido y la propuesta de Shauna. Ella realmente no quería separarse de Ash, pero dadas las circunstancias estaba comenzando a tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad. Aun así, de alguna manera sentía que esa no podía ser la solución a su problema, aunque ella podía perfectamente irse, ya que iba a seguir con su propósito de participar en los concursos.

- _"Vamos, sabes que no quieres irte de su lado."_ – dijo una vocecilla al fondo de la mente de Serena.

- _"Déjame en paz, no puedo pensar claramente."_ – le respondió Serena a aquella voz.

- _"Soy tu subconsciente, niña tonta, hay que ver. Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo sabiendo que están los dos aquí."_ – añadió aquella voz.

- _"Él me trató mal y me dijo cosas feas sin necesidad, ¡es lo que se merece!_ – exclamó Serena a aquella voz.

- _"¿Realmente consideras que ponerte en plano de orgullo ayudara con esto?"_ – le preguntó aquella voz.

Serena pensó sobre ello por un momento, ciertamente tenía su punto, si se separaban solo era evitar el problema, era probable que no ayudara en nada, además de que alcanzó a escuchar a Ash tratando de detenerla, aunque estaba tan enojada que no se detuvo. Su corazón se sentía inquieto.

- _"Ves, tú misma sabes que la solución no es esa."_ – destacó la voz.

- _"¡No voy a dejar que eso nuble mi juicio."_ – exclamó enojada la chica. – _"me trató mal y no se comportó como debía, no entiendo por qué se siente de esa manera si yo creo que he sido bastante clara."_

- _"Vamos Serena, él es nuevo en esto y no sabe nada de nada, irte con tus amigas no ayudará a resolver las cosas; debe estar arrepentido, dale un poco de tiempo pero no le des muchas luces si él no hace nada."_ – le aconsejó su subconsciente.

- _"Si hago eso va a parecer que soy débil y que estoy loca por él, no quiero dar esa imagen."_ – dijo refunfuñando, su cara se frunció un poco poniéndose un poco roja sus mejillas y sus cachetes se inflaron un poco, le desagradaba eso.

- _"Pero si es cierto, ¿verdad?_ – le preguntó aquella voz, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. – _jaja viste, creo que él es más sincero que tu parte consciente."_

- _"¡Silencio!, rayos ahora tú también me traicionas."_ – le reclamó la chica.

- _"Yo solo soy un reflejo de tú memoria y tus sentimientos, tú misma te estás traicionando, no me metas en eso._ – señaló aquella voz. – _tú y yo sabemos que él no se va a dar cuenta de eso, si ni siquiera él sabe lo que tiene, además esta vez está pasando porque lo vio de primera mano, puede que este comenzando a sentir algo, ¿no te parece?"_ – la voz estaba un poco emocionada.

- _"¡Oye, eso es asunto mío!"_ – exclamó Serena con cierta emoción.

- _"Y mío también."_ – respondió divertida.

- _"Joder, es que… no sé si eso vaya a hacer que se disculpe."_ – reclamó la chica.

- _"Y alejarte de él lo va a ayudar a hacerlo…, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se va a disculpar si tú no estás presente? Eso es lo que más deseas, ¿no? Además, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Miette dijo que ya había tenido un día bastante duro."_ – le recordó.

- _"Rayos… odio cuando tienes razón… está bien, tú ganas._ – se rindió Serena que ya comenzaba a quedarse dormida. – _veamos… que… sucede… ra._ – finalmente se durmió.

* * *

De regreso con Ash…

Gary estaba a su lado mientras caminaban hacia el bosque en búsqueda de aquel obsequio de Serena, mientras lo hacían Ash seguía pensando en todo lo que le había pasado ese día y esa nueva experiencia. Gary al ver su expresión, dio un suspiro.

-Ash, no te preocupes, es normal. – le dijo Gary. – Esa rabia que tienes es por el pesar, y porque estás arrepentido.

-Lo sé Gary… pero es que yo aun no entiendo por qué lo hice… me he estado haciendo cuestionamientos todo el día, me he preguntado muchas cosas que antes no sabía. – dijo Ash aún cabizbajo.

-Veo que no tienes remedio Ash, ¿aún no te das cuenta? – le reclamó Gary.

-¿Cuenta de qué? – le preguntó el azabache a su amigo. Pikachu dio un suspiro.

-No te hagas el tonto Ash, algo tuvo que pasar en Kalos con Serena, algo dentro de ti cambió, ¿cierto?

-Bueno… sí… desde aquella ocasión todo es diferente, nunca lo había pensado o sentido antes, pero… en verdad fue duro separarme de ella en aquel momento, aunque sabía que debía hacerse. – le respondió Ash, mientras seguían caminando.

-Serena es muy especial para ti Ash, es por eso que te sientes así. – explicó Gary, tratando de ayudarlo. – Reaccionaste así porque al ver a Yazir, pensaste que él era más importante que tú, en resumen, inseguridad.

Era verdad, recordó lo que el mismo le había dicho a Miette sobre Serena, algo dentro de él hacía que se sintiera bien cuando estaba a su lado, un poco de luz comenzó a aparecer dentro de él. Al final ella tenía razón.

-Y esa rabia – prosiguió Gary, Ash volteó a verlo saliendo de sus pensamientos. – te la provocaron lo celos hacia él, me imagino que te cuestionaste si realmente eras importante para ella. Eso te hizo reaccionar así y dijiste cosas que no querías decir; pero ya lo debes saber… ¡La ira no es tu mejor aliada a veces! Esa no era la forma de manejar la situación.

Las palabras de Gary hacían que Ash se sorprendiera, realmente era como si lo estuviera leyendo, no hizo falta que le dijera nada para que él entendiera que es lo que pasaba.

-Gary… ¿cómo lo haces? – le preguntó Ash.

-¡No es como lo hago, es porque pienso, no como tú, cabeza hueca! – exclamó Gary notablemente enfadado y con fastidio. – Desde que te vi aquí en Alola supe que algo era diferente en ti por esa chica Serena, su nombre me sonaba familiar y ya veo por qué, el campamento de mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo; quién diría que la volverías a ver en Kalos después de tanto tiempo. ¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que pasó allí? – quiso saber Gary.

Ash comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en Kalos a Gary, desde que la vio en el primer gimnasio, así como el motivo por el cual Serena salió de su casa en un principio, así como otras cosas; su amigo lo observaba como hablaba de eso alegremente.

-Mmm, ya veo… y… ¿no pasó nada más? – insistió Gary enérgicamente.

-No sé de qué hablas. – mintió, ocultando lo que había pasado en su despedida en Kalos. Gary se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Ash, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que casi dijiste en aquella ocasión cuando perdiste contra Hala y en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – insistió Gary con enojo e incredulidad, lo quería hacer pasar por tonto. – Algo está pasando entre ustedes dos, Serena definitivamente es alguien importante para ti, ya deberías saberlo. Estas sintiendo cosas por ella, ¿sabes a que me refiero no?

-Su… supongo. – dijo Ash tratando de hacerse el loco, sabía a qué se refería Gary, aquella calidez que siente en su pecho ahora cuando esta con Serena, aún no sabía con certeza que era, si era su amistad por ella o algo más.

-¡Idiota, deja de ocultarlo! – exclamó Gary con enfado y fastidio. – El punto es que…

-¡Eso ya no importa Gary, es el problema! – destacó el azabache alzando la voz, desesperado. – No importa cómo me sienta o que es lo que me pase; por culpa de los celos como dices hacia Yazir, le grite y ahora ella está furiosa conmigo, y no sé qué hacer.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer, es disculparte con ella. – le dijo Gary muy serio mientras seguían caminando. – te equivocaste, ahora debes asumirlo y hablar con ella.

-Pero… no sé qué decir. – dijo Ash bajando la voz.

-¡Subnormal! – gritó Gary notablemente enfadado levantando un puño y dándole un golpe en la cabeza, ignorando el ligero "Auch" que dijo Ash al recibir el golpe. – ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarla y hablar con ella! Todo lo que hay entre ustedes, su amistad y aquello que está creciendo dentro de ti no importa como quieras llamarlo, se va a perder si no haces algo, ¿¡acaso no te importa!?

-¡Claro que sí! Quiero arreglar todo con Serena, no quiero que esto se prolongue más. – manifestó Ash pasándose una mano por la cabeza donde Gary lo golpeó, aterrado ante esa idea.

-¡Entonces deja la cobardía! – exclamó Gary con energía deteniéndose frente a Ash. – ¡Tú siempre has estado seguro de ti mismo, y este es el momento más importante en que debes tener confianza, y como dices tú, no rendirte! Ustedes dos deben superar esto y arreglar las cosas.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ella también está como tú! – _"aunque ella sabe que está enamorada, tú aún no lo sabes, pero definitivamente es lo que te está pasando."_ , dijo el chico en su mente. – Los dos están sufriendo a causa de tú estupidez, así que se hombre ¡y arréglalo!

-Pero aún no me has dicho que debo decir. – insistió Ash enojado y preocupado, Gary se llevó una mano a la cara y la bajo con expresión cansada dando un suspiro.

-Escúchame. – dijo tomando aire y relajándose un poco ante la poca experiencia de Ash en cuanto a los sentimientos se trataba, retomando su camino. – Vas a ir a buscarla cuando lo creas conveniente; vas a decirle que quieres hablar con ella, y una vez hagas eso, – Gary puso una expresión seria. – vas a hablarle como siempre lo haces, pero vas a dar lujo de detalles sobre tú comportamiento y le vas a suplicar que te perdone. ¡Las palabras van a venir solas, si de verdad lo sientes desde adentro! – lo interrumpió al ver la cara de su amigo que iba a preguntar algo.

-Pero es que… – Ash realmente estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué, sintió un vacío en su pecho y un gran temor, sentía que una batalla contra algún campeón de Liga, o incluso la final de la Liga de Kalos, era algo pequeño comparado con eso, había una fuerza desconocida que iba desde su mente y se expandía por su cuerpo que le producía terror, ante la idea de hablar con Serena "desde adentro" como le dijo Gary.

-¡QUE DEJES LA COBARDÍA, POR UN DEMONIO! – gritó Gary poniéndose frente a él de nuevo. – ¡Valentía, hazlo por ti y por ella! ¡Si no lo haces, todo se acabó así que se hombre y pide disculpas como se debe! – le dijo. Ash se quedó impresionado ante el fuerte regaño de Gary.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilo, ¡lo haré! – exclamó Ash tratando de sonar seguro.

-¡Así me gusta! – exclamó Gary dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. – Ahora busquemos eso para irnos a dormir.

Finalmente, consiguieron el brazalete que le había obsequiado Serena a Ash; el chico se lo puso en la muñeca y sintió un alivio enorme, realmente estaba contento de encontrarlo, para él esa era su posesión más valiosa, aunque se tratara de algo simple; _"así es como te sentiste al tener esto, ¿verdad Serena?"_ , pensó el azabache. De regreso al centro Pokémon, Ash recordó que Serena se había quitado su cinta azul.

-Gary… ¿por qué crees que Serena se quitó su cinta azul? – le preguntó el azabache.

-¡Aja! Sabía que tú tenías que ver con eso. – exclamó Gary satisfecho consigo mismo al haber acertado.

-¡Solo responde! – dijo un enojado Ash, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo.

-Bueno, me imagino que quería mandarte un mensaje bastante gráfico, – opinó Gary pensando con cuidado el asunto. – está furiosa contigo y como iban a tener ese combate en el Concurso, era el momento para demostrarte que no iba a echarse para atrás en su decisión, es para que te dieras cuenta que algo se había perdido con eso; me imagino que eso debe tener algún valor para ella y para ti.

-Pueees… sí, fue un regalo que le hice en Kalos en una ocasión; me dijo que lo iba a atesorar por siempre… y cuando vi que se lo quitó, eso hizo que me sintiera mal. – señalo Ash con tristeza, bajando los hombros.

-Esa es la idea – aseveró Gary llevándose una mano a la frente suspirando. – es para hacerte entender que se había distanciado de ti en ese momento, y por lo que veo tuvo éxito. – vio como el efecto de sus palabras hacían que se confirmara un temor dentro de Ash que hizo que se detuviera en seco. – De nada te sirve eso; lo hecho, hecho está, solo haz lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien.

-De acuerdo… lo haré… pero no sé si ella me perdone. – dijo cabizbajo y en voz baja.

-Vamos Ash tranquilo ella te perdonará, estoy seguro. – lo animó Gary sonriéndole. – Así que arriba ese ánimo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de las chicas…

Serena fue la primera en levantarse esa mañana, se estiró por unos instantes en su cama, extrañamente de muy buen humor, sabía que decisión iba a tomar con respecto a la propuesta de Shauna, de cierta manera tenía un aire bastante animado. Se levantó y fue al baño a echarse agua en la cara y cepillarse los dientes como de costumbre, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a las demás. Miraba el nuevo día con optimismo tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado mientras hacía aquello. Luz también se despertó y fue a saludar a Serena, sonriéndole, gesto que devolvió la chica.

Una vez terminó de usar el baño luego de acomodarse un poco el cabello, fue a buscar su ropa para cambiarse; en eso escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Estás allí Serena? – preguntó la voz de Miette del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, ya salgo. – le respondió la chica. Se terminó de poner los zapatos y salió del baño.

-Buenos días. – la saludó la peli azul.

-Hola Miette, buenos días.

-Tienes mejor semblante hoy Serena, ¿pasó algo? – le preguntó su amiga.

-Nada en especial, es solo que ya tomé mi decisión. – añadió Serena contenta.

-Yyyy, ¿cuál es?

Serena cerró los ojos por unos momentos y luego respondió.

-Me voy a quedar con Ash, no voy a ir con ustedes. – aseveró Serena con voz firme y decidida, sin dejar de sonreír. Luz parecía contenta con esa decisión.

-Lo sabía. – dijo Miette.

-No quiero irme dejando las cosas así con Ash, sigo enojada con él, pero… sé que debe estar como yo en este momento; de seguro debe estar buscando la forma de hacer algo y si me voy… no lo podrá hacer… no creo que irme solucione las cosas, solo lo haría más difícil. – añadió Serena en tono reflexivo.

-Si eso es lo que dicta tu razón, entonces está bien. – opinó Miette mientras caminaba en dirección al baño con su ropa en las manos. – Ash es un tonto, de eso no hay duda, pero creo que estas en lo correcto, estoy segura que todo se arreglará.

-Te espero para bajar a desayunar. – le dijo Serena.

Luego de unos instantes, ambas bajaron y ya estaban listo el desayuno en el Centro Pokémon, pidieron y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas del comedor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Yazir? Tal parece que te dio a entender que quiere viajar por Alola también. – manifestó Miette un poco preocupada.

-Ese es otro tema… Ash y él van a llevar la vida de perros y gatos, pero debo admitir que me gustaría estar junto a ambos. – se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar Ash… eso solo puede empeorar las cosas.

-Eso puede ser un problema bastante gordo Serena, vas a tener muchos problemas. – le dejo saber Miette.

-Ya veré como manejo eso, ¿por qué no se pueden llevar bien esos dos? Sería tan genial – dijo Serena con resignación y dando un gran suspiro. – Van a tener que acostumbrarse.

-Vas a tener que darles un empujón a esos dos; Ash realmente ha cambiado bastante desde lo que hizo Serena en Kalos, está surgiendo algo dentro de él. – opinó Miette en voz alta. Serena que estaba tomando de un vaso de agua casi se ahoga al haber tomado de golpe por la impresión que le dio lo que dijo su amiga, aunque no supo si era júbilo o nerviosismo. Luz también se impresiono ante lo que dijo Miette, tanto que soltó lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿¡Qué dices que dijiste!? – exclamó Serena. Miette se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que era para sí misma.

-¡Nada, yo… este… quiero decir! – se apresuró a corregir la peli azul.

En eso vieron a Shauna y a Lillie bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Mira! Shauna y Lillie bajaron. ¡Chicas aquí estamos! – Miette alzó la voz y les hizo señas para que las vieran. Serena se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que Miette retrocediera.

-¡No me cambies el tema, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste!? – insistió Serena bajando la voz. Luz se acercó a Miette también sobre la mesa, lista para propinarle una descarga y hacerla hablar.

-¡No sé de qué hablas Serena! – se defendió Miette como pudo.

-¡Claro que sí! – en eso Shauna y Lillie llegaron junto a Miette y Serena y pusieron una cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nada, ¿por qué? ¿pasa algo? – respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Olvídenlo. – dijo Shauna al saber que no les dirían nada.

Las chicas tomaron el desayuno mientras hablaban animadamente sobre moda y sobre los concursos. Lillie en ese momento habló sobre lo animada que había sido la competencia, nunca había estado en una y disfruto el rato allí, aunque solo habló de las batallas de las semifinales y la final. Cuando le preguntaron sobre por qué había visto únicamente esas 3 peleas, la chica se puso un poco nerviosa ya que no quería contar demasiado sobre lo que pasó con Gary y Cosmog en el bosque, recordar aquello hizo que la temperatura de su rostro subiera un poco; la demás se rieron y trataron de sacarle algo de información sobre ese intervalo de tiempo, pero Lillie inventó cualquier excusa de que tenía unos recados que hacer que había olvidado y que eran importantes para ayudar al Profesor Kukui, aunque no fue suficiente para que dejaran de insistir con el tema.

-Pero… eso hace que te pongas roja, ¿hacer recados? – preguntó Serena con bastante curiosidad.

-Es que está haciendo calor, y como soy muy blanca, seguro se nota por eso. – mintió.

-Pero si está bastante fresca la mañana. – opinó Miette viendo por la ventana cerca de la mesa.

-Aquí está caliente. – insistió Lillie.

-Estás ocultando algo amiga, habla. – Shauna tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso eso, habla. – la secundó Serena.

-Es su imaginación, chicas. En serio no fue nada interesante, solo hice eso y ya. – Lillie no se salía de su respuesta transmitiendo la mayor cantidad de calma que podía.

Siguieron platicando hasta que terminaron de comer; Shauna y Miette se pusieron de pie luego de terminar.

-Bueno chicas, aquí nos despedimos, ya nos vamos. – les dijo Miette. – La próxima vez que nos veamos, yo ganaré Serena.

-Lo mismo digo, será mejor que te cuides. – añadió Shauna.

-Seguro que sí chicas, no me voy a descuidar, tengo mucha competencia. – las secundó Serena dándoles una sonrisa. Luego intercambiaron a abrazos y gestos para despedirse.

-Adiós Lillie, cuídate mucho. – dijo Miette dándole un abrazo a la chica.

-Seguro que sí.

-Suerte con tu miedo a los Pokémon, seguro lo superaras. – afirmó Shauna dándole ánimos.

-Gracias, seguro que sí, tengo amigos que me ayudarán.

-Adiós, cuídense. – dijo Serena.

-Mucha suerte Serena, recuerda, calma y paciencia. – dijeron Miette y Shauna a la vez. Salieron del Centro Pokémon con rumbo a la siguiente ciudad y desafío.

-¿Cómo vas a arreglar tú problema con Ash, Serena? – le preguntó Lillie. – Se referían a eso ¿no?

-Sí, – afirmó Serena. – No te preocupes, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Al rato Ash en compañía de Pikachu, Gary, Yazir, Tierno y Trevor bajaron al comedor, Gary estaba en el centro, Yazir del lado izquierdo y Ash del derecho, junto a Trevor y Tierno. Fueron a pedir algo y luego se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Serena y Lillie.

-Hola chicas, buenos días. – saludaron Gary y Yazir.

-¡Hola! – les devolvieron el saludo.

-Hola Lillie, Serena… buenos días. – dijo Satoshi.

-Hola Ash. – lo saludó Lillie un poco distante, Serena sin embargo no le dijo nada. El chico dio un suspiro.

-¿Miette y Shauna? – preguntaron Trevor y Tierno.

-Ellas ya se fueron.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! Se nos van a adelantar. – dijeron los dos, comieron lo más rápido que podían y rápidamente se fueron del lugar. – Lo sentimos chicos, nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero debemos irnos a Mele Mele, suerte en su viaje ¡adiós! – salieron corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos atónitos.

Mientras los chicos tomaban el desayuno, finalmente Yazir habló.

-Oigan, le había dicho esto ayer a Serena. – añadió Yazir viéndolos a todos. – Voy a viajar con ustedes por esta región. así tal vez tenga la ocasión de conocer entrenadores fuertes y hacer otras cosas.

-" _¡EEEEEEEEEEEH!_ – exclamó Ash en su mente. - _¡Justo lo que me recomendó el doctor, perfecto, esto va a ser genial… sobre mi cadáver voy a ir por allí con este!"_. – Pikachu dio un suspiro al ver el rostro de Ash.

-A mí me parece genial. – Lillie apoyó la idea sonriendo, le agradaba poder viajar con una persona más, además que el Froslass de Yazir se había vuelto su amiga.

-Yo también lo apoyo. – la secundó Serena, las tripas de Ash se retorcían y aquel monstruo que tenía dentro de sí dio un quejido bastante fuerte.

-Claro, sería estupendo. – dijo Gary, Ash volteó a verlo, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Y a ti, presumido, ¿qué te parece? – le preguntó Yazir.

-¡Me parece muy… bien! – respondió Ash con algo de dureza y sonando lo más convincente que podía y ocultando lo mejor que pudo su expresión de dolor, al haber recibido un pisotón por parte de Gary por debajo de la mesa, su respuesta hizo que Serena casi se ahogara con el agua que estaba bebiendo y lo observó sorprendida.

-¿Seguro? – le volvió a preguntar Yazir dándole pequeñas palmadas a Serena para que recuperar el aliento.

-Síi, ¡muy seguro! – dijo algo de frialdad y a regañadientes.

- _"Vaya, ¿será que por fin aprendió? Sería bueno, aunque sigo enojada con él."_ – pensó Serena.

-¡Oye imbécil, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me dolió! – le reclamó Ash a Gary en un susurro.

-¡Es lo que te mereces! ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Que te negabas e iba a ser sobre tú cadáver? ¿Qué ibas a lograr con eso eh? – le respondió Gary regañándolo con aspereza. – ¿No crees que ya tienes bastantes problemas como para añadirle otro más? Evite que la cagaras de nuevo, deberías agradecerme.

Ash sabía que Gary tenía razón, aunque le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la idea, pero respiro profundo y se relajó, no quería que las cosas empeoraran con Serena por culpa de alguna tontería que pudiera hacer por culpa de la ira, así que mantuvo sus celos bajo control y siguió comiendo. Al terminar todos se fueron del Centro Pokémon.

-Bien, Rotom-Dex, ¿dónde es el siguiente desafío? – preguntó Ash, este salió de su mochila.

-Es en la Colina Saltaagua, en la ruta 5, al norte de aquí, – le informó Rotom-Dex. – cerca de Pueblo Ohana.

-Perfecto, vamos entonces chicos. – dijo Ash empezando a caminar, los demás lo siguieron.

Y así partieron hacia aquel lugar, guiados por la Rotom-Dex de Ash.

* * *

Pasaron tres días mientras se dirigían a aquel lugar, fue un viaje bastante pesado y agotador emocionalmente, sobre todo para Ash que no soportaba ver a Yazir tan cerca de Serena; además de que la peli miel seguía con la ley del hielo para con Ash. A pesar de que gracias a Gary sabía de alguna manera como controlar su malestar, le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Su amigo siempre se encontraba atento a la expresión del azabache para evitar que volviera a cometer una tontería y siempre recordándole que mantuviera la calma.

-Ash, recuerda tu viaje y todo lo que ha pasado, con eso debes tener motivos de sobra para estar tranquilo. – le repetía Gary constantemente.

Y a pesar de que tenía razón, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Lillie mientras tanto iba observando los alrededores durante el día en compañía de Gary y de Froslass, que de vez en cuando se salía de su Pokebola para dar una vuelta o entretenerse con Lillie; ya cuando pasaba un rato y se habían olvidado de su presencia solía hacerse invisible y comenzar a gastar bromas nuevamente, como por ejemplo cuando alguien iba a tomar agua enfriaba el envase para que se congelara y no saliera nada, dejando atónito por unos instantes al consumidor; o hacer que de golpe se enfriara una parte del cuerpo de su víctima que solía ser Ash o el mismo Gary, por lo general la espalda, causándoles una sensación desagradable y logrando hacer que sus expresiones fueran extrañas y muy graciosas, riéndose de ello junto a Lillie, para luego ser reprendida por Yazir; sin embargo no todos se divertían con las travesuras de Froslass, ya que cuando esta se acercaba mucho a Pikachu, se podía ver como Luz no lo disfrutaba para nada y la veía con recelo, lo que provocaba un discusión terminando en un regaño por parte de Serena, y claro Pikachu en el medio sin saber qué hacer ante la situación.

Cuando caía la noche, Serena y Lillie compartían tienda mientras Yazir tenía la suya propia, lo cual era un alivio para Ash, al no tener la necesidad de compartir lugar con él, así podían evitarse problemas y discusiones inútiles. El azabache pasaba las noches despierto hasta tarde pensando en formas para disculparse con Serena, sin tener aún alguna idea clara de cómo hacerlo o que decir, veía como Gary dormía plácidamente mientras él se rompía la cabeza pensando.

Finalmente, llegaron a Pueblo Ohana la mañana del tercer día. Era un lugar bastante apacible, a pesar de ser pequeño. Los niños corrían por el lugar en compañía de algunos Pokémon; vieron una especie de supermercado con bastantes personas comprando víveres y platicando alegremente, unas cuantas calles más a la derecha se encontraba el Centro Pokémon; una de las calles, a la izquierda del Centro Pokémon, iba directamente hacia un claro, lograban escuchar el agua correr como si hubiera una especie de cascada cerca; a lo lejos se podía ver un rancho con bastantes Tauros corriendo por la zona

-Vaya, son muchos… me preguntó para que serán. – dijo Ash sorprendido, Pikachu también observaba aquello con atención, viendo a los Pokémon correr. Gary, Yazir, Lillie y Serena y Luz en su hombro también veían aquello.

-Esos Tauros son criados como Monturas Pokémon, aquí en Alola los entrenadores suelen utilizarlos para moverse de un lugar a otro o para tener carreras, son bastante dóciles una vez son entrenados para ello. – dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

-Increíble. – exclamó Serena.

-Así que aquí es donde entrenan a los Tauros destinados a la Montura, no lo sabía. – añadió Ash.

-¿Tú sabías sobre la Montura Pokémon? – le preguntó Gary con asombro.

-Pues claro Gary, vi sobre eso en la Escuela Pokémon, pero lo que sí no sabía era donde entrenaban a los Tauros. – explicó el azabache aún sin voltear la mirada viendo a los Pokémon. – Oiga, usted parece ser de por aquí, ¿sabe dónde está la Colina Saltaagua? Vengo a desafiar al capitán.

-Pues claro, es por el sendero al extremo contrario del Centro Pokémon al Oeste. – dijo aquella persona.

-Oh, que amable eres muchas gracias, aunque… tu voz se me hace conocida. – señaló Ash confundido.

-Tienes razón. – afirmó Gary.

-Es verdad. – los secundó Lillie a ambos.

-A mí también se me hace conocida… - continuó Serena.

En eso, los chicos se voltearon a ver quién les hablaba y se quedaron atónitos al ver de quien se trataba, una chica baja, vestida con una camisa con detalles en azul y bermudas blancas, sandalias y de cabello azul, de ojos azules y con algunas pecas en el rostro.

-… La… ¿¡LANA!? – exclamaron Ash, Serena y Gary sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludo a sus aún incrédulos amigos.

-Pe… pero… ¿cómo es que estás aquí Lana? – le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-A… eso. Pues yo tengo mi casa aquí en Akala, en una ciudad hacia el Sur de la isla, Ciudad Konikoni. Te lo comenté Ash, pero parece que no prestabas atención… - lo vio Lana con cara de pocos amigos al ver lo despistado que era Ash.

-Lo siento Lana, mala costumbre mía, soy un poco olvidadizo.

-Me doy cuenta.

-¿Vienes de paso entonces? – le preguntó Serena. Lillie sin embargo sonrió un poco.

-Nop, en realidad – Lana alzó una mano hacia arriba en expresión de sorpresa. – Yo soy la Capitana de este desafío.

-¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeee!? – exclamaron todos menos Lillie. Todos voltearon a verla, tenía una sonrisa cómplice junto a Lana.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – le pregunto Ash.

-Pues claro que lo sabía. – le respondió con entusiasmo. – Aquellos que estuvimos en la Escuela fuimos nombrados Capitanes, menos tú y yo claro está.

-Si eso es así, ¿por qué no me enteré? – preguntó Ash.

-Porque era una sorpresa. – le respondió Lana alegre y sonriendo. – en realidad tú también fuiste candidato para ser uno, pero el Profesor Kukui sabía que te negarías, así que no te dijo nada, como era seguro que ibas a hacer el recorrido, decidimos que iba a ser sorpresa.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que… ¿Mallow, Kiawe y Sophocles también son Capitanes? – preguntó el azabache.

-Exactamente. – afirmó Lana. – Y por eso es que decidimos no participar en el torneo en tú cumpleaños, queríamos que nuestro posible enfrentamiento fuera una sorpresa también. Aunque… no sé quién es él. – terminó diciendo con extrañeza.

-Ah lo siento, permíteme. Mi nombre es Yazir, soy un amigo de la infancia de Serena, es un gusto. – la saludo Yazir cordialmente, pero distante.

-Hola, un gusto. – lo saludó Lana con la mano, para luego ver a Ash directamente. – Así que... estás aquí para el desafío.

-Sí, estoy listo. – dijo Ash enérgicamente.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¡prepárate porque no será fácil! – exclamó Lana con energía y con expresión confiada, pero conservando su alegría. – Síganme a la Colina Saltaagua.

Emprendieron camino hacia dicho lugar, en ese momento Gary se acercó a Serena, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Emocionada? – le preguntó Gary.

-Siiih… seguro. – le respondió Serena con desanimo.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el chico al ver su reacción. – Lo vas a apoyar como siempre, ¿no?

-Yo… yo… yo… ¡No lo haré! – exclamó Serena, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verla, incluso Lana y Ash.

-Serena… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Yazir al ver lo que había hecho.

-S… sí, estoy bien, tranquilos. – les dijo Serena, los demás inclinaron un poco la cabeza y la miraron preocupados, pero siguieron su camino. – ¡No lo voy a hacer Gary!

-¿Es por qué aún no se ha zanjado ese asunto no? – le preguntó.

-¿¡Cómo es que sabes de eso!? – quiso saber Serena con nerviosismo.

-Eso no es importante, el punto es que solo va a hacer que Ash se sienta mal si no lo haces…

-Pero… no quiero ceder… él fue el que… - comenzó a decir Serena.

-Yo lo sé Serena, pero si no lo haces… eso de verdad va a ser un golpe bajo. – señaló Gary viendo la espalda de Ash.

-¿¡Crees que para mí no lo es!? No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo, pero no puedo, ¡dejaría de ser yo si lo hago! – le respondió la chica.

-Pero...

-¡Esta decidido! – exclamó Serena con firmeza, Gary se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio y dejó de insistir.

Algunos minutos después, llegaron a su destino. Era un lugar tranquilo, un claro con un lago en medio, rodeado por algunos árboles y un sendero por el cual bajaba la pequeña colina, rodearon el lugar y pudieron ver un conjunto de estanques conectados entre sí por una mini catarata. El agua se movía a través de los estanques y estos seguían el camino bajando a través de los distintos niveles del lugar.

-Ahora entiendo por qué le dicen Colina Saltaagua. – opino Serena.

-El agua se mueve por todo el lugar, debe ser un lugar muy bonito en la noche. – añadió Yazir observando los alrededores con atención.

-En eso tienes razón. – lo secundó Lana emocionada, le dirigió una mirada decidida a Ash. – Bien, que comience la primera etapa del desafío.

-¿Primera Etapa? – preguntaron todos con curiosidad

-Sí, solo debes tener una batalla conmigo, sencillo ¿no? Pero te advierto que no te confíes. - manifestó Lana señalando a Ash.

-Nunca lo hago Lana, espero que estés lista. – respondió el azabache con su clásica pose de confianza. – ¿Cuál será la modalidad?

-Será una batalla de 2 contra 2. - explicó Lana, la chica tomó una de sus Pokebolas y de ella salió un Lapras, que la llevó a una de las rocas que servían de plataforma para estar de pie. Saltó hacia una de ellas, este mismo proceso ocurrió con Ash y con Gary que iba a ser de árbitro.

-Bien, esta es la batalla entre Ash el retador de Pueblo Paleta y la Capitana Lana, en un combate de 2 contra 2, aquel cuyos dos Pokémon no puedan seguir combatiendo perderá el encuentro. Ambos entrenadores podrán hacer cambios en medio de la batalla. – una vez dicho eso, tanto Ash como Lana asintieron, con una mirada llena de emoción, listos para comenzar el combate. – ¡Comiencen!

-Bien de acuerdo, ¡Popplio sal a pelear! – exclamó Lana arrojando su Pokebola con bastante confianza en su expresión.

-¡Dartrix, sal ahora! – dijo Ash en voz alta arrojando su Pokebola.

-Veamos cómo le va a al malhumorado este. – señalo Yazir.

-¡No le digas así! – exclamó Serena con expresión bastante enojada y con los puños cerrados sentada al lado de él.

-Pero si eso es lo que es. – le dijo su amigo con expresión decidida.

-¡No lo conoces lo suficiente para decir eso! Así que no puedes opinar, guarda silencio y observa. – replicó Serena; Yazir solo se quedó allí con expresión llena de sorpresa, no le gusto lo que le había dicho la chica, pero supo que en parte tenía razón.

- _"Ash, este encuentro va a ser difícil para ti, veamos como lo afrontaras."_ – a Gary se le vio preocupado en el medio del campo de batalla.

- _"Puede que no lo pueda apoyar a viva voz, pero de verdad espero que le vaya bien… yo sé que tú puedes."_ – pensó Serena.

-Dartrix, debemos tener cuidado con su Pokémon, es muy fuerte. – Ash conocía al Popplio de Lana desde hace rato en la Escuela Pokémon, ya había visto de lo que era capaz con anterioridad, Dartrix asintió.

-¡Popplio, usa Voz Cautivadora ahora! – le ordenó Lana, su Pokémon emitió una onda sonora que de color rosa de su boca que volaba hacia Dartrix a buena velocidad.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Capa de Hojas! – dijo Ash a su Pokémon.

Dartrix salió volando y esquivó el ataque de Popplio, para luego contra atacar con su ataque de capa de hojas. Sin embargo, el Popplio de Lana uso su cola para impulsarse y saltar, dando una pirueta en el aire lo que hizo que esquivara por completo el ataque de Dartrix.

-Vaya tu Rowlet evoluciono y se hizo más fuerte, esto será interesante. – dijo Lana emocionada.

-Tú Popplio sigue siendo tan bueno como lo recuerdo, no me lo vas a dejar fácil ¿no? – _"Su Pokémon es muy ágil y rápido, tendré que pensar en algo."_

-Claro que no Ash, será mejor que luches con más ganas. ¡Popplio, usa acua jet ahora! – Popplio saltó al agua y se movió a una velocidad impresionante, saltó fuera del agua y acertó un golpe al Dartrix de Ash en medio del aire.

-¡Ahora es tu oportunidad Dartrix, hojas filosas! – Dartrix se recuperó en medio del aire y agito sus alas, de donde salieron una gran cantidad de hojas con un frente bastante amplio, golpeando de lleno a Popplio provocándole un gran daño.

-Ese fue un buen movimiento, aprovecho que su Pokémon estaba en medio del aire y al no poder esquivarlo uso un ataque de gran alcance, nada mal. – destacó Yazir analizando la acción de Ash. – Este encuentro se pondrá divertido.

Serena, sin embargo, observaba la batalla sin emitir concepto, lo que requería de todo su esfuerzo, pero por dentro estaba feliz al ver la maniobra de Ash.

-Muy bien Ash, ahora veamos como reaccionas a esto. ¡Popplio Escaldar ahora! – un chorro de agua hirviendo salió de la boca de Popplio directamente a Dartrix.

-¡Esquívalo Dartrix! – Dartrix trató de esquivarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo y recibió el impacto directamente, logrando afectarlo un poco, pero ese era el menor de los problemas de Ash, ya que su Dartrix fue afectado por los efectos secundarios del ataque de Popplio.

-Oh oh, eso no es bueno, su Dartrix está quemado por el ataque de Popplio, eso significa que su poder ha sido reducido a la mitad. – añadió Gary con preocupación al ver como estaba el Pokémon de Ash.

-Ahora la batalla será más difícil para él. – dijo Yazir sin alterarse mucho. A Serena si se le vio preocupada ante el comentario de Gary.

-Debemos confiar en él, aún es muy pronto para preocuparnos. – dijo Lillie con bastante calma en su voz.

-¡No te rindas Dartrix, usa Garra Umbría! – Dartrix como pudo se dirigió hacia Popplio, pero el Pokémon saltó al agua esquivando el ataque.

-¡Popplio, Voz Cautivadora! – ordenó Lana a su Pokémon, nuevamente el Pokémon tomó impulso y salió disparado hacia Dartrix, dándole un gran golpe.

En eso, se vio que una especie de aura de color verde rodeó el cuerpo de Dartrix.

-¡Daaaartrix! – el Pokémon cambio su expresión a una fuerte y decidida.

-¡Se activó su habilidad, Espesura! – dijo Gary por lo bajo emocionado. – Ahora es el momento.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! – dijo Lana alzando la voz. – ¡Popplio usa acua jet ahora!

-¡Dartrix As Aéreo! – Dartrix voló a toda velocidad hacia Popplio, y en el último segundo logró esquivar el ataque de Popplio, dejando al Pokémon impresionado junto a su entrenadora.

-¡Ahora Capa de Hojas! – exclamó Ash, Dartrix dio vueltas sobre sí mismo y abrió las alas de donde salieron miles de hojas que golpearon directamente a Popplio en medio del aire.

-¡Nooo Popplio! – exclamó Lana, su Pokémon cayó al agua y luego salió a flote derrotado.

-¡Popplio no puede continuar, Dartrix es el ganador! – exclamó Gary sentenciando la batalla. Lana luego de eso regresó a su Pokémon, Dartrix se posó en una de las rocas, se le veía cansado.

-El chico ganó esta batalla, pero su Pokémon se ve agotado, ¿será capaz de ganar la siguiente? Lo veo difícil. – opinó Yazir analizando la situación. – Tal vez sea mucho para él, ¿qué crees tú Serena?... ¡Oye Serena!

-Ahh, ¿qué?... ¿qué paso?

-¡Estabas en la nebulosa! ¿escuchaste lo que dije? – le preguntó Yazir.

-Sí claro, fue una buena batalla. – opinó Serena con sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Eso no! Que tal vez el Pokémon de Ash no pueda enfrentar otra ronda. – le recordó el chico con algo de desesperación ante la distracción de su amiga. Pero al ver que no le contestaba ya que estaba distraída viendo el campo de batalla, vio que era una causa perdida y decidió dejarlo estar.

- _"Vamos Ash, tú puedes yo sé que sí, aunque no lo parezca, estoy contigo."_

-Buena batalla Ash, pero mi siguiente Pokémon le dará fin a esto. – dijo Lana muy segura de sí misma tomando una Pokebola. – ¡Araquanid, yo te elijo! – de su Pokebola emergió un Pokémon con el aspecto de una araña.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

Notas de los autores:

Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 35 de Caminos Enlazados. Qué les pareció? Esperamos haya sido de su agrado. La Batalla de Ash y Lana va a continuar en el siguiente episodio, veamos como le va a Ash en esa pelea.

El siguiente capítulo llegará el día de mañana :D, así que estén atentos, feliz día, tarde o noche XD. Recuerden dejar sus reviews :D


	36. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36

Anteriormente; Gary reprendió a Ash por su actitud con Serena el día del Concurso, y lo instó a hablar con ella y disculparse; Ash se dio cuenta gracias a él, que siente algo especial por Serena, y estaba decidido a rescatarlo, pero con cierto temor dentro de él. Serena decidió no irse con Shauna y Miette, y el grupo de Kalos finalmente se separó de ellos. Ahora Ash enfrenta a Lana en el primer desafío de la Isla de Akala. ¿Podrá lograr superarlos?

* * *

-¡Estabas en la nebulosa! ¿escuchaste lo que dije? – le preguntó Yazir.

-Sí claro, fue una buena batalla. – opinó Serena con sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Eso no! Que tal vez el Pokémon de Ash no pueda enfrentar otra ronda. – le recordó el chico con algo de desesperación ante la distracción de su amiga. Pero al ver que no le contestaba ya que estaba distraída viendo el campo de batalla, vio que era una causa perdida y decidió dejarlo estar.

- _"Vamos Ash, tú puedes yo sé que sí, aunque no lo parezca, estoy contigo."_

-Buena batalla Ash, pero mi siguiente Pokémon le dará fin a esto. – dijo Lana muy segura de sí misma tomando una Pokebola. – ¡Araquanid, yo te elijo! – de su Pokebola emergió un Pokémon con el aspecto de una araña.

-Nunca había visto ese Pokémon. – señaló Ash, en eso su Rotom-Dex salió de su mochila.

-Yo me encargo, buscando información. – el aparato vio al Pokémon de Lana, luego de unos instantes, dio con sus datos. – Araquanid, el Pokémon Burbuja de Agua, este Pokémon con aspecto de araña, ataca a otros dándole cabezazos con su burbuja. Si alguno de su misma especie está en peligro, lo envuelve con su burbuja para ayudarlo. Este Pokémon tiene la capacidad de caminar sobre el agua.

-Ya veo, será mejor que tenga cuidado. – dijo Ash. – ¡Vamos Dartrix, usa tu ataque de Garra Umbría!

-¡Araquanid, esquívalo!

El Pokémon que se encontraba en una roca saltó al agua y se deslizo sobre ella como si se tratara de una pista de hielo a una gran velocidad, lo que hizo que pudiera esquivar el ataque de Dartrix, apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ash.

-¡Ahora, usa Rayo de Hielo! – exclamó Lana, Dartrix no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque de lleno, siendo derrotado al instante.

-¡Dartrix no puede continuar, Araquanid es el ganador! – exclamó Gary también impresionado.

-Eso fue increíble, se movió muy rápido. – dijo Lillie impresionada, no podía creer que en un instante había aparecido detrás de Dartrix.

-Parece que el chico tendrá problemas para derrotar a ese Pokémon, es muy fuerte. – opinó Yazir. A Serena también se le veía preocupada.

- _"Bien Ash, debes seguir peleando, esto no me va a detener; pero debo confesar que… me hace falta el apoyo de Serena, aunque este allí, no es lo mismo que antes."_ – se sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió en sí. – Bien, es el momento, ¡Rockruff sal ahora! – el Pokémon salió de la Pokebola y aterrizó en una de las rocas.

-¿Quée? Un Pokémon roca contra uno agua, debe ser una broma, ¡está en desventaja! – dijo Lillie alzando la voz con preocupación.

-Eso es cierto, no sé qué es lo que se propone, aunque ese Pokémon parece tener características de un Pokémon Insecto, esperemos y tenga una estrategia, sino perderá. – opinó Yazir.

- _"Ash…"_ – pensó la peli miel preocupada.

-No me voy a confiar. ¡Araquanid usa Rayo Burbuja ahora! – de la cabeza del Pokémon salieron un centenar de burbujas que se dirigían rápidamente hacia Rockruff.

-¡Esquívalo moviéndote a través de las rocas! – Rockruff comenzó a saltar a través de las rocas evitando el ataque de Araquanid, logrando aproximarse.

-¡Ahora usa Golpe Bajo! – su Pokémon se movió antes de que Araquanid pudiera realizar otro movimiento y le propino un fuerte golpe, haciendo que se deslizara por el agua y se estampara contra una de las rocas; con el mismo impulso, Rockruff aterrizo a salvo en tierra.

-¡Araquanid, usa tu picadura de insecto ahora! – se puso en pie y se deslizo hacia Rockruff, saltando fuera del agua y dándole un gran golpe, haciendo que el perro saliera volando.

-¡Rockruff usa Lanzarrocas ahora! – del cuello del Pokémon salieron volando varias rocas con dirección al Pokémon de agua, que por sus habilidades tipo insecto, recibió bastante daño de ese ataque.

-¡No Araquanid! – exclamó Lana, pero su Pokémon logró ponerse de pie con dificultad. Rockruff cayó en una de las rocas nuevamente.

-¡Ahora Rockruff, usa aullido! – el Pokémon uso el ataque, subiendo se poder de combate.

-¡Usa picadura de insecto de nuevo! – Araquanid saltó y avanzó hacia Rockruff, logró esquivar el ataque, pero mientras estaba en el aire. - ¡Usa Rayo burbujas ahora!

Funcionó, acertó un fuerte golpe al Pokémon roca causándole un gran daño, Rockruff cayó en una de las rocas, y se levantó con dificultad, un aura azul rodeo al Pokémon.

-Oh vaya, tal parece que su velocidad disminuyo, no creo que sea capaz de esquivar el siguiente ataque. – destacó Yazir. Serena al escuchar eso hizo que la sensación de anhelo y querer darle su apoyo en ese momento difícil, aumentara.

- _"Rayos… Ash por favor no te rindas, tú puedes."_ – pensó la chica apretando un poco los puños.

-¡Araquanid, usa de nuevo Rayo Burbuja! – Rockruff recibió el ataque nuevamente, pero, aunque se encontraba cansado, volvió a levantarse.

-¡Esto no va a ser suficiente! ¡Rockruff Tacleada ahora! – el Pokémon puso una mirada sería y soltó un fuerte ladrido, y se abalanzo hacia el Araquanid que estaba cerca de él, propinándole un fuerte golpe nuevamente que lo hizo salir volando de la roca donde estaba parado hacia el agua.

-Vaya Ash, esta batalla está intensa, pero me temo que es el momento de que llegue a su fin, ¡Araquanid, acaba con esto con Rayo Burbuja de nuevo! – el Pokémon salió fuera del agua y atacó nuevamente a Rockruff con su ataque de agua.

-¡Rockruff sé que puedes hacerlo, esquívalo! – el Pokémon con dificultad pero con bastante decisión, saltó por los aires evitando el ataque. – ¡Bien hecho, ahora usa Lanzarrocas con todo tu poder!

El Pokémon de Lana, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no pudo esquivar el ataque, reviéndolo de lleno.

-¡No Araquanid! – este cayó derrotado, flotando en el agua.

-¡Araquanid no puede seguir, el ganador es Rockruff! ¡Lo que significa que el ganador del encuentro es Ash!

-¡Bien lo hicimos! – exclamó Ash, Rockruff estaba feliz ante el resultado, pero se hecho al suelo exhausto. – Amigo lo hiciste genial, muchas gracias. – le dijo Ash aproximándose a su Pokémon, este sonrió débilmente y soltó un ladrido de felicidad. – Te mereces un descanso, pronto iremos al Centro Pokémon.

Ash lo regresó a su Pokebola, luego de eso Lana, Ash y Gary regresaron a tierra firme.

-Bien hecho Ash lo hiciste genial. – lo felicitó su amigo Gary, se le veía contento.

-Gracias Gary, de alguna forma logré hacerlo. – le respondió el azabache, pero a pesar de que había ganado, no era una victoria completa.

-No lo hiciste nada mal, mocoso. – le dijo Yazir al chico. – Aunque casi fuiste derrotado.

-¿¡A quién le dices mocoso!? – exclamó Ash molesto con Yazir alzando la voz. – Ya te dije que no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad. ¡Y yo no iba a perder! – eso último lo dijo por impulso, por un instante sintió que estuvo a punto de perder.

-Bueno ya tranquilos, el punto es que lo hiciste bien Ash. – le dijo Lillie con una sonrisa.

- _"Tal parece que estos dos, no se llevan muy bien."_ – pensó Lana al ver los ánimos del grupo.

-Oye Serena, ¿no vas a decirle algo al tonto este? – le preguntó Yazir a su amiga.

-¡Serás…! – comenzó a decir Ash, pero Serena levantó la mirada y Ash guardo silencio de repente.

-¡Suficiente ustedes dos! – los regaño Serena, bastante enojada. _"Ash… de verdad lo siento."_

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Ash, no pensaba que Serena estuviera tan enfadada con él aún, en realidad le hizo falta su apoyo en esa batalla, por alguna razón ya no era lo mismo, eso solo le agregó más presión de la que ya tenía, debía resolver esa situación cuanto antes; en ese instante decidió que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, iba a hablar con ella, no más dudas ni miedo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar al Centro Pokémon? Ya es la hora. – propuso Lana para calmar un poco los ánimos.

-Tienes razón, ya me está dando hambre. – la secundó Lillie.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos chicos. – añadió Gary al escuchar el rugido de su estómago. Yazir y Serena los siguieron.

* * *

Esa comida en particular para Ash fue poco placentera, a pesar de que estaba hambriento por la batalla, comió mucho menos de lo que come realmente, forzó la comida a pasar por su garganta sin muchos ánimos, mientras los demás comentaban sobre la batalla; estaba tan distraído que no escuchaba los intentos de Yazir para sacarlo de quicio y molestarlo, ya no tenía la energía para quejarse. Mientras tanto, Serena que estaba en la misma situación de Ash, al terminar de comer, se levantó de la mesa.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, ya regreso. – dijo la chica, Luz subió a su hombro y se fueron del lugar. Lana se quedó viéndola por un momento.

-Chicos, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, lo siento debo dejarlos, nos vemos al rato para el desafío de Ash. – terminó diciendo, luego de terminar de comer, se levantó y se fue de allí, dejando solos a Yazir, Lillie y Gary.

Serena caminaba por el pueblo, en dirección a donde estaban antes viendo la batalla entre Ash y Lana; la chica estaba pensativa y algo triste, aunque le había alegrado la victoria de Ash en esa batalla, de alguna forma sintió que no fue parte de ella, esa distancia que había entre ellos por culpa de la torpeza de Ash y haberse entregado a la ira por algo sin sentido, había hecho que no pudiera estar con él como antes. Con cada paso que daba, más pensaba sobre la frustración que le transmitió el haber tenido que haber estado callada todo ese encuentro, donde casi pierde, y lo único que podía hacer era observar. Se detuvo frente al lugar de la batalla y se sentó allí y bajo un poco la mirada; Luz se puso frente a ella preocupada ante la tristeza de su entrenadora, esto estaba siendo muy difícil para ella. Escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Hola Serena. – la saludó aquella persona.

-Ah, hola Lana. – le devolvió el saludo, sin voltear a mirarla, levanto un poco la vista hacia el lugar donde habían peleado.

-¿Qué tienes? Te veo confundida y triste por algo. – le dijo la chica preocupada por ella. – Me di cuenta de eso durante la batalla. No tenías el mismo ánimo de aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Ash.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado, siempre he sido así. – mintió, tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía.

-¿Me quieres contar? – le preguntó la peli azul sentándose a su lado.

-En verdad, no es nada Lana, no te preocupes. – insistió Serena con voz débil conteniendo el malestar que sentía.

-Es obvio que implica algo con Ash, ¿verdad? Me pude dar cuenta en ese breve tiempo que estuvimos juntos que hay algo entre ustedes. – manifestó la chica con una mano en su mentón recordando aquellos momentos. Hubo un momento de silencio. – Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Eso a él no le importa ya. No se ha dignado a buscarme ni absolutamente nada, ¡no sé ni siquiera por qué sigo aquí, una esperanza ridícula! – exclamó Serena molesta, subió las rodillas y los abrazó con sus brazos, y apoyo su cara en ellos. Hubo otro largo silencio, mientras Lana la observaba.

-Sabes algo, – le comenzó a decir la chica en tono consolador. – durante el tiempo que Ash estuvo aquí en Alola antes de que tú llegaras, hubo una ocasión en la que le preguntamos por ti. – Serena levantó la mirada para ver a Lana, que la miró de regreso y le dedico una sonrisa. – ¡Y solo tuvo palabras asombrosas y lindas para ti! Hablaba de ti con mucha alegría, eso nos hizo querer conocerte. Nos contó muchas cosas de su viaje por la región de Kalos contigo, te vio como encontrabas tu camino y tu sueño, y le dio gusto haber visto aquello; y aunque no le gustaba que estuvieran lejos, sabía que era lo correcto, y pude verlo en su batalla, disfrutó mucho ver cuánto habías crecido.

Las palabras de Lana tenían un efecto muy fuerte en Serena, el saber que Ash les había comentado sobre ella y su viaje, la llenaban de alegría, y funcionaban como la medicina que necesitaba en ese momento.

-No sé qué haya ocurrido, pero si estás aquí significa que aún hay esperanza. – prosiguió Lana, siguió hablando al ver el rostro de Serena impactado. – Si tú estás así, no creo que él la esté pasando mejor. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, con algo de tiempo y el empujón indicado, ¡se solucionará!, no te desanimes, estoy seguro que pronto todo se arreglará.

-Está bien… gracias Lana, necesitaba oír eso. – le contestó Serena finalmente con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. – les respondió poniéndose de pie. – Ahora, que te parece si…, vaya, creo que no será necesario, los chicos ya están aquí.

Serena volteó a ver el camino que iba hacia Pueblo Ohana, vio que todos venían caminando hacia ellos.

-Veo que ya están aquí muchachos. – les dijo Lana. – Bueno, entonces, ahora si podremos iniciar la segunda etapa del desafío.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

-Bueno, supongo que ya lo viste en Mele Mele, en tu primer desafió. En este caso, lo que necesitas hacer es pescar. – le respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Sabía que, proviniendo de ti, sería algo de ese estilo. En ese caso, tengo algo indicado para esto. – se quitó su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo dentro, sacó la caña de pescar que le había regalado Misty en su cumpleaños.

-El regalo de Misty te fue útil ¿verdad? – le preguntó Lana con una sonrisa en tono de picardía.

-Ya veo… así que fuiste tú la que se lo recomendó.

-Exactamente, todo preparado para este día. – le respondió la chica en tono asertivo. – Ahora, ¿puedes ver ese movimiento extraño en el medio del lago? – le preguntó señalándolo.

-¿Qué hay allí? – le preguntó el chico.

-Eso es lo que debes averiguar, toma necesitaras esto. – le dijo entregándole un pequeño dispositivo. – es para llamar a la montura Pokémon necesaria para ir al lago, te deseo suerte.

Ash lo accionó y de la nada apareció una Pokebola y salió un Lapras de allí directamente al agua. El chico subió a él y le pidió que fuera al centro del lago.

-Necesitaré otra cosa. – busco nuevamente en su mochila, y sacó el anzuelo que le había regalado Misty hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, la Mini Misty y se la puso a la caña.

-Nosotros, ¿cómo lo seguiremos? – preguntaron Yazir y Gary al mismo tiempo.

-Podemos ir bajando la colina y observar todo, veamos cómo le va a Ash. – les respondió Lana.

Ash avanzó hacia el lugar, pero el chapoteo de repente se detuvo y se vio como un banco de peces bajó por la cascada, Ash tuvo que volver a la orilla y seguir bajando hasta llegar a otro de los lagos, donde se encontraba el banco de peces. Nuevamente repitió el proceso, pero al acercarse al lugar, estos se dispersaron nuevamente y bajaron nuevamente por la cascada. El proceso se repitió hasta que llegaron a el ultimo estanque, rodeado de muros y un canal cerrado por unas rocas, que daba al mar. Finalmente entró al agua con la montura de Lapras y al llegar junto al movimiento de agua, esta vez no se dispersaron, arrojó la caña a ese lugar, e inmediatamente algo mordió, y comenzó a tirar de la caña para sacar al pez.

-¡Sí, al fin lo consiguió! – dijo Lillie feliz al ver que Ash había logrado acorralarlo y pescarlo.

-No creo que sea tan fácil como eso. – añadió Gary algo preocupado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, debe haber algún truco o algo oculto en todo esto. – lo secundó Yazir pensativo, observando cómo había movimiento alrededor del agua.

-Ustedes dos son muy perceptivos. El agua de esta colina proviene del mar, entra por uno de los extremos de la isla y pasa por todo el lugar, por lo que es normal que haya Pokémon del Océano, y lo que está a punto de salir de allí, es el Pokémon Dominante de este desafío. – explicó Lana con una mirada seria viendo a Ash forcejear, y viendo que el chapoteo se hacía más intenso. – Ahora el verdadero desafío comienza.

Finalmente, Ash logró sacar al pez del agua, pero se sorprendió ante lo que vio, no era uno sino un banco de ellos, que habían tomado la forma de un pez monstruoso y muy grande, abrió su boca y vio que tenía un gran tamaño, sus ojos eran de color blanco y el resto del cuerpo era de color azul mezclado con negro.

-¡Pero que rayos! – logró decir Ash, aunque aún no había salido de la impresión.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Gary al ver a aquel Pokémon, se vio como estaba absolutamente impresionado ante lo que veía, sintió como una gota de sudor se movió por su rostro.

-Un Wishiwashi en su forma escuela, en ese estado es muy poderoso, inclusive los Gyarados huyen de ellos. – destacó Lana, ante lo que los tres amigos de Ash se quedaron helados. – Y no solo eso, debido a la energía natural de este lugar, le pasará lo mismo que al Gumshoos de la primera prueba, va a tener su poder aumentado, una vez supere esto, habrá ganado el desafío.

-¡Pe… pero ese Pokémon es demasiado fuerte! – exclamó Lillie preocupada. Serena compartía su sentir, al ver a aquel enorme pez le dio bastante temor, y además del hecho de que era bastante poderoso que hacía que un Pokémon tan grande como Gyarados huyera de él. Sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho.

-Debemos tener fe, él no se rendirá, solo debemos apoyarlo. – dijo Gary decidido, cruzó los brazos y siguió observando la escena. _"Me pregunto sí… podrá lograrlo sin el apoyo de Serena. Ella está aquí… pero…"_. La chica seguía observando la escena incrédula muy preocupada.

-Hmpf, veamos de que está hecho, veamos si tiene la fortaleza para vencer a ese Pokémon. – dijo Yazir.

El Pokémon Dominante soltó un rugido y la batalla comenzó.

-¡Vamos Pikachu, a la batalla! – su Pokémon salto de su hombro a una de las rocas de aquel estanque listo para pelear. – ¡Usa Impactrueno ahora!

Pikachu saltó y comenzó a cargar su ataque, un tremendo rayo de electricidad se acercó al Wishiwashi que estaba rodeado de una especie de aura de color amarillo, recibió el ataque directamente, pero se incorporó y dio la apariencia de que no le había hecho nada.

-No le hizo nada eh… - dijo Ash en voz baja viendo al Pokémon. Este se sumergió y luego salió del agua saltando por los aires y comenzó a hacer movimientos con su cola; de ella emergió un poderoso chorro de agua.

-¡Uso el ataque de Cola de Agua! – exclamó Gary impresionado, era un ataque muy fuerte.

- _¡"Ese ataque es rápido!"_ – pensó Yazir también impactado, la cola de agua golpeó a Pikachu y le causó un tremendo daño, mandándolo a volar, cayendo milagrosamente en una de las rocas.

-¡Tiene mucha potencia! – dijo Gary viendo el poder del ataque, sin salir de su asombro. – ¿¡Cómo es que un montón de peces pueden tener tanto poder!?

-Como dicen, la unidad hace la fuerza. – manifestó Lana con tranquilidad viendo la batalla. – Les dije que este Pokémon hace que los Gyarados huyan de él, definitivamente no los pueden considerar un montón de pececitos juntos, es muy fuerte. Ash debe ir con cuidado.

- _"Ci… Cielos… ese Pokémon es realmente muy poderoso, Ash… por favor esfuérzate_." – pensó Serena preocupada. Luz estaba en igual estado.

-Vamos Pikachu, ¡usa ataque rápido! – le ordenó, Pikachu cargo contra aquel gran pez, propiciándole un golpe, pero este de nuevo actuó como si nada; se preparó para usar otro ataque. Nadó hacia Pikachu y saltó fuera del agua en dirección hacia él, usando su ataque de Derribo.

-¡Pikachu esquívalo! – gritó Ash. La velocidad de su Pokémon lo ayudo a esquivar el ataque dando un salto hacia una de las rocas aledañas a la suya. – ¡Ahora Electro Bola!

Pikachu lanzó una bola de electricidad de su cola directamente hacia su oponente, al colisionar con él, hizo explosión y se vio como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, y se le vio poner expresión de dolor.

-Esta vez parece que si le hizo un poco de daño. – dijo Lillie viendo la reacción del Wishiwashi, parecía que Pikachu había ganado terreno.

-Si es verdad, pero esto apenas comienza. – les advirtió Lana sin apartar la mirada del campo de batalla con mucha intriga. – Esto va a ser muy difícil para Ash, Wishiwashi en su forma escuela es muy resistente y fuerte.

En eso, el Pokémon llamó a otro Wishiwashi para que lo ayudara, pero este no tomó la forma escuela.

-¿Otro enemigo eh? Estos desafíos son complicados, creo que es mucho para él, el grande aún no ha caído. – opinó Yazir analizando la situación en el campo de batalla con atención.

-Ese al menos no tomó la forma escuela, no es tan fuerte como el Dominante. – añadió Lillie tratando de buscar algo positivo de todo aquello.

-¡Pero será un estorbo! – dijo Gary con preocupación en su rostro. – Esos Pokémon pueden seguir llamando refuerzos a pesar de que los derrote, tiene que concentrase en eliminar al Wishiwashi escuela.

En eso, el Wishiwashi escuela comenzó a usar nuevamente su ataque de Cola de Agua. Logrando darle de nuevo a Pikachu. Mientras el otro Wishiwashi uso chorro de agua, pero logró esquivarlo.

-¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno sobre el agua! – le ordenó el chico a su Pokémon. La corriente eléctrica paso por toda el agua, los destellos iluminaron el lugar; el ataque hizo daño a ambos Pokémon, por lo que el Wishiwashi que llamó el Dominante fue derrotado al instante, pero el líder seguía intacto. Sin embargo, los espectadores estaban impresionados ante el ataque que realizó Ash, a Serena se le vio sonreír un poco.

-Aún no cae ese Pokémon, ¡es muy fuerte! – exclamó el azabache con los ojos muy abiertos, pensó que el ataque los derrotaría, pero el banco de Wishiwashi seguía intacto. – tendremos que usar nuestro movimiento Pikachu, prepárate.

-Ash va a usar Giga Voltio Destructor. – señaló Lillie al ver al chico alzar el brazo donde estaba su Pulsera Z y el brazalete que le regalo Serena.

-Espero y eso sea suficiente, pero ese Pokémon es realmente muy fuerte. – opinó Gary con una mirada seria.

- _"Él estará bien, con ese ataque lo derrotará."_ – pensó Serena, aunque estaba preocupada, estaba segura de que lo lograría.

Ambos se coordinaron, y realizaron los movimientos para hacer el movimiento Z, el gran rayo de energía en forma de bola se formó frente a Pikachu, luego dio un pequeño salto y lanzó aquella energía dándole un puño, tomó la forma de un rayo y se dirigió directamente a Wishiwashi. El ataque le dio directamente y se escuchó una gran explosión y nuevamente las luces y las descargas recorrieron el lugar, solo que con más violencia que antes. Se creó una nube de humo que se fue despejando poco a poco.

-¿Lo logró? – preguntó Lillie en voz alta tratando de ver lo que había ocurrido. El grupo vio hacia el estanque esperando ver el resultado, y vieron a Pikachu de pie en el sitio donde había atacado, exhausto.

-¡Bien, lo consiguió! – exclamó Gary emocionado. A Serena se le veía feliz, al ver que Ash pudo vencer al Pokémon Dominante y ganar el desafío.

-Yo no me haría ilusiones. – añadió Yazir en tono muy serio.

-Él tiene razón, miren el lago. – dijo Lana señalando el lugar, cuando todos voltearon a ver qué era lo que había pasado, su expresión cambio de felicidad a sorpresa.

Wishiwashi había logrado resistir ese último ataque, aunque ya había perdido su forma de escuela, y ahora era simplemente un solo Wishiwashi, la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, pero aún tenía energía para seguir peleando; Pikachu sin embargo estaba comenzando a flaquear, a pesar que solo había recibido dos ataques, la fuerza de Wishiwashi era muy grande y le causo bastante daño, calló al suelo de rodillas.

-Esto… no puede ser… ¡Pikachu resiste! – exclamó Ash a su Pokémon.

-¡Pika Pikaaa! – (¡No te rindas, de pie!). – le gritó Luz a Pikachu tratando de darle ánimos.

- _"Oh no… esto es malo… ¡Pikachu ha recibido mucho daño!_ – pensó la peli miel, un profundo sentimiento de ansiedad e inquietud la invadió, a pesar de que su mente trataba de mantener el control de sus acciones, había algo dentro de ella que comenzó a resistirse y a sobreponerse. – _no debo hacerlo, ¡dije que no lo haría!_

Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos, el mundo se puso en silencio por un momento y solo escuchaba ese sonido, vio el rostro de Ash lleno de angustia tratando de buscar alguna solución o algo que hacer, pasaron unos segundos que se sintieron como si hubieran sido días para Serena, el ruido en su pecho aumentaba y la sensación se iba apoderando de ella, fue cerrando los puños poco a poco hasta que finalmente habló sin pensarlo, sin poder soportar ni un segundo más.

-¡Vamos Ash, Pikachu, esfuércense, solo un poco más, sigan adelante! – gritó la chica a entrenador y Pokémon; Gary al ver eso en un primer momento se impresionó bastante, pero luego se le vio una pequeña sonrisa, Luz veía a su entrenadora sin poder creerlo y Yazir volteó a verla con los ojos como platos, al ver que al fin emitía concepto sobre la batalla de Ash; Lillie, al igual que Gary sonreía mientras Lana asentía en señal de aprobación. – _"Lo siento, tuve que dejar mi orgullo de lado, no importa lo enojada que esté con él, no lo quiero ver perder."_

Esas palabras fueron las que necesitaba Ash, de repente sintió como la vitalidad volvía a él al escuchar la voz de Serena dándole ánimo, Pikachu se puso en pie como pudo, con una mirada decidida listo para terminar el combate. Wishiwashi reaccionó y uso chorro de agua con la mayor potencia que pudo.

-¡Vamos Pikachu, terminemos con esto! – añadió Ash, Pikachu saltó al aire y esquivó el ataque de Wishiwashi. – Usa tus ultimas reservas, ¡Impactrueno ahora! – como el Pokémon estaba paralizado, sus movimientos fueron muy lentos y no pudo esquivar el ataque, cayendo finalmente derrotado, flotando en el agua. – ¡Lo logramos!

-¡Bien hecho Ash, lo hiciste bien! – exclamó Gary acercándose a su amigo, que llevaba a su Pokémon en brazos.

-Me impresionas, pudiste vencer a los Pokémon. – dijo Yazir impresionado – tenía mis dudas de que pudieras hacerlo, era mucho para ti.

-¡Claro que no era demasiado, deja de subestimarme rayos! – replicó el chico bastante molesto. Pikachu también estaba igual.

-No pelees Ash, ganaste es lo importante, ¡eres muy fuerte! – le dijo Lillie con una sonrisa. – ustedes dos me impresionan.

-Gracias chicos. – les respondió Ash bastante feliz, su Pikachu en brazos estaba totalmente agotado, pero sonreía después de eso. – En especial a ti, Serena. – La chica solo volteó en dirección contraria para no verlo directamente.

-No te preocupes. – le respondió la chica ocultado su felicidad, con algo de frialdad; Luz se puso una mano en la pata al ver que nada había cambiado a pesar de eso. Ash dio un suspiro ante la reacción de la chica, sintió como si le hubiera caído un bloque de hielo encima. En eso, Lana se acercó a Ash.

-Lo hiciste bien amigo, derrotaste al Wishiwashi que era el jefe de este lugar, has superado el primer desafío de la isla de Akala, y como constancia de ello, aquí tienes otro cristal Z, el Hidrostal Z. – le dijo la chica extendiendo su mano y abriéndola frente a él, ofreciéndole un cristal de color azul con la marca de una gota de agua en medio.

-¡Genial!, gracias Lana. – dijo el chico abriendo una de sus manos, Lana le entrego el cristal en sus manos.

-Creo que el movimiento para realizarlo puede esperar, debemos ir al Centro Pokémon de nuevo para que Pikachu descanse junto a tus otros Pokémon.

-Vamos entonces. – la secundaron todos.

Mientras tanto en el camino al Centro Pokémon desde el nivel inferior de la Colina Saltaagua, Gary se acercó a Serena.

-Pensé que no lo ibas a apoyar, y al final lo animaste, aunque fue una sola vez. – señaló Gary a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé… es solo que… vi su expresión cuando ese Pokémon resistió el ataque, sentí que se iba a desplomar junto a Pikachu, las ganas le ganaron a mi orgullo y tuve que hacerlo. – respondió la chica en tono cabizbajo; Luz le dirigió una mirada de consuelo, pero también con algo de fastidio y malestar. – soy un fracaso en verdad.

-Vamos Serena no lo eres, no tienes por qué sentirte mal; muchas veces el orgullo no nos lleva a ningún lado.

* * *

Llegaron al Centro Pokémon, y dejaron a los Pokémon de Ash allí para que tomaran un descanso. Luego de algunas horas, cayó la noche y Lana le mostró a Ash como realizar el movimiento Z de tipo agua con su nuevo cristal. En eso, se escuchó un sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el Centro Pokémon y trajeron las Pokebolas de Ash y a su Pikachu, que saltó de la camilla hacia su entrenador.

-Listo, tus Pokémon están en perfecto estado. – le dijo la enfermera Joey.

-Gracias enfermera. – agradeció Ash a la mujer tomando sus Pokebolas.

-Es mi trabajo, no te preocupes. – dijo Joey con una sonrisa. Para luego darse media vuelta y seguir atendiendo otros asuntos del Centro Pokémon. El chico miró en varias direcciones y no vio a Yazir ni a Serena por el lugar. Fue a donde estaban Gary, Lillie y Lana, sentados en la sala de estar del Centro Pokémon.

-¿Dónde están Yazir y Serena? – preguntó Ash algo molesto.

-Tranquilo, Yazir está entrenando cerca del pueblo, y Serena fue a la Colina Saltaagua de nuevo, dijo que quería estar en ese lugar un rato, al parecer el sonido del agua correr por las cataratas la ayuda a pensar. – le respondió Gary sin darle mucha importancia, alzó la mirada hacia Ash y levantó una ceja; bajó la voz para que solo él lo escuchara. – Y, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿No crees que este es el momento adecuado?

El chico tragó saliva y de nuevo se puso nervioso. Tenía razón, era el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento, debía arreglar las cosas con Serena de una buena vez.

-¿Tú crees? – le preguntó su amigo.

-Sí, definitivamente esta es la ocasión que buscas; ve a la Colina Saltaagua y habla con ella. – dijo el chico con firmeza viendo a Ash muy serio.

-Está bien, lo haré. – finalmente se marchó del lugar en compañía de Pikachu, en dirección a donde se encontraba Serena, aunque los nervios lo carcomían, no se detuvo y siguió su camino con firmeza. En eso Lillie y Lana se acercaron a donde estaba Gary.

-¿A dónde fue Ash? – le preguntaron las chicas.

-Fue a hablar con Serena, tiene que resolver unos asuntos. – les respondió el chico sin darles mucha información.

-Ahh, ya veo… – dijo Lillie alzando un poco la mirada hacia el techo del Centro Pokémon. – Oigan… ¿no sería divertido ver que pasará?

-Síííííí, misión de espionaje, me gusta. – dijo la capitana con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Oigan eso está mal! – las regañó Gary en tono severo y con el ceño fruncido, las chicas bajaron un poco los hombros en señal de desánimo. – ¡Me encanta! Debemos hacerlo.

-¡Oye, tú también lo querías ver ¿cierto?! – le reclamaron las dos enojadas.

-¿Por qué se enojan? – les preguntó.

-Porque tratas de ser moral tú, bajando la nuestra y resulta que eres peor que nosotras. – señaló Lana incrédula.

-Deberías conocerme ya. – le respondió el chico entre risas.

-Realmente… parece que se me olvidó con quien estoy tratando. – dijo la chica en un suspiro.

-Bueno, ¿vamos entonces o qué? – les dijo el chico.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar por el que podemos ir sin que nos vean. – añadió Lana. Salieron del lugar.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada en la ruta 5, cerca del lago donde había empezado el desafío, estaba escuchando el sonido que hacia el agua al correr por el lugar y al caer por las cataratas hacia las otras zonas de agua del lugar; hacía una ligera brisa esa noche, moviendo las hojas de la copa de los árboles en varias direcciones, era bastante fresca la noche, casi de más para su gusto realmente, pero era algo que podía soportar; miró hacia el cielo y se percató de que había luna llena esa noche, reflejándose en el agua junto al cielo estrellado. Luz que se encontraba al lado de Serena, la miró fijamente y se percató que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos observando el lugar, la vio más tranquila y eso la hizo sentir bien, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia donde ella veía.

Yazir, que había decidido regresar al Pueblo, iba en camino hacia el Centro Pokémon, cortando camino por el bosque que pasaba por la ruta 5, hasta que pudo ver a Serena sentada frente al lago, así que decidió ir a donde estaba ella, pero se detuvo al ver a Ash acercándose a ella con expresión decidida. Se desvió de su camino y como pudo se quedó lo más cerca que era posible sin que supieran que estaba allí para ver de qué se trataba, quería ver que es lo que iba a hacer Ash, esperaba que fuera a arreglar todo con Serena.

La chica se percató de unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella y volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Al ver a Ash, que llevaba la chaqueta azul que usó en Kalos, completamente solo a excepción de su Pikachu, sintió como si su corazón diera un pequeño salto, pero no hizo nada y nuevamente se volteó a ver el lago; cuando Ash llegó junto a Serena, Pikachu bajó de su hombro poniéndose al lado de Luz, pero esta última se puso de pie, lo tomó por una mano y lo jaló hacia otro extremo, en ademan de alejarse del lugar.

-¡Pika! ¿pikapi, pika? – (¡Oye! ¿qué pasa?) – le preguntó el Pokémon.

-¡Pikachu! Pika pika, chu chu, ¡pikapi! – (¡Torpe! Vamos a darles su espacio, ¡camina!) – le ordenó molesta. Ambos se alejaron del lugar, y Ash se sentó al lado de Serena. Sintió como comenzó a sudar frío, pero ya estaba allí y no iba a echarse para atrás.

-Hola, Serena. – la saludó Ash en tono bajo y un poco tembloroso. La chica seguía viendo el lago sin responderle, Ash ya esperaba eso, así que siguió. – No es necesario que me contestes, sé que tal vez no me lo merezco, pero… – la chica se impresionó un poco por lo bien que había comenzado, pero no reaccionó. – ¡necesito hablar contigo! Solo quiero que me escuches.

-Ya llegamos. – susurró Lana que ya habían llegado al lugar donde estaban ellos, junto a Gary y Lillie.

-Genial, este lugar es perfecto. – añadió Gary con un tono de malicia. – Eso será divertido, veamos cómo lo hará.

-Hace frío esta noche. – dijo Lillie temblando un poco. – Sabía que debí bajar mi sweater.

-Yo estoy bien así. – dijo Lana con expresión placentera y orgullosa por soportar el frío.

-Toma usa el mío Lillie. – le dijo Gary quitándose el suyo, entregándoselo a la chica que estaba al lado de él.

-Gracias Gary. – le dijo con un tono bastante alegre ante el gesto del chico, se lo puso y vio que conservaba el calor del cuerpo de Gary, lo que la ayudo a calentarse un poco, sonrió al sentirse mejor y por la caballerosidad.

-Ahora escuchemos. – les dijo el chico, todos guardaron silencio.

Yazir que estaba en otro extremo del lugar, oculto detrás de un árbol con los brazos cruzados, también estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía. Pikachu y Luz, sin embargo, caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Gary, Lillie y Lana encontrándoselos en el camino. Al percatarse de que estaban allí, hubo un minuto de silencio mientras todos se miraban con asombro, a los chicos les apareció una gota de sudor en su rostro y ambos Pokémon entrecruzaron sus patas y los observaron con disgusto, abrieron la boca para quejarse, pero los chicos los tomaron antes de que hicieran algo y les taparon la boca para que no supieran que estaban allí.

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡Guarden silencio! – les dijo Gary haciendo un gesto para que se callaran, los Pokémon estaban en brazos de las chicas, Pikachu recordó que Lillie estaba soltándose con los Pokémon y decidió no atacarla, le dirigió una mirada a Luz recordándole aquello, ella dio un suspiro y no hizo nada. Vieron que Ash iba a hablar de nuevo y el silencio reino en ese momento.

-Sabes Serena… Gary me regaño antes de que viniéramos aquí por mi actitud contigo en el Concurso, esa conversación me ayudó mucho, aunque fue bastante extraña, al hablar de cosas nuevas para mí. – le dijo el chico, el nerviosismo seguía allí, pero iba disminuyendo poco a poco mientras hablaba. Serena fingió que no se había inmutado, pero lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

"He pasado unos días terribles últimamente, no recuerdo algo más nefasto que esto. – prosiguió el chico, dejando salir a relucir lo que le había dicho Gary. – De la felicidad que tenía de viajar contigo, ahora me encuentro ante el castigo de tú indiferencia, me dejaste solo, como dije esa vez, y me lo merezco, lo sé, fui un tonto; he pasado todas estas noches pensando qué decir o qué hacer para remediarlo, después de decir lo que dije en aquella pelea absurda, no sabes cómo me pesa haberte tratado mal cuando no te lo merecías, debí aceptar tú ayuda en ese momento. Pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad…"

-¿Qué verdad? – le preguntó la chica no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad. Ash sonrió al escuchar que Serena le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

-De lo mucho que he cambiado… lo que han cambiado las cosas, para contigo. – al escuchar eso Serena se volteó tan rápido que pensó que su cuello se iba a dislocar, vio sus ojos de color ámbar y vio que hablaba en serio, el chico la observaba muy serio. – Gary me hizo darme cuenta de que es lo que me pasó esa vez, celos… celos en contra de Yazir. Creo que esos celos se dieron porque creí que esto que estoy sintiendo se iba a acabar, al no saber nada de lo que ocurrió en tú viaje.

La sorpresa de Serena aumentó, el chico por fin se percató de que le sucedía, eso era un gran avance. El chico observo los ojos azules de Serena llenos de impresión, y prosiguió.

-Desde hace no mucho tiempo atrás… algo dentro de mí ha venido cambiando drásticamente, es una sensación bastante extraña, y de alguna forma… tiene una enorme importancia para mí, no puedo expresar su valor con palabras, y esa rabia que tenía era porque pensé que eso se iba a terminar, algo me dijo que eso estaba en peligro por él… me frustré y dije cosas que no debía. – cerró un poco los ojos y recordó aquella sensación que tiene al estar cerca de Serena, aquello que era "especial" en palabras de Gary, y en ese momento lo sentía de hecho, esa emoción por estar cerca de ella. – Eres muy especial para mí Serena.

La chica de repente olvidó el sitio donde estaba sentada y pensó que estaba flotando en el cielo, una increíble felicidad invadió todo su cuerpo, parecía que sus sospechas de aquella noche fueron correctas, se sorprendió muchísimo ante lo que le dijo Ash.

-¿Es en serio Ash? – le preguntó la chica aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Sí, estoy hablando muy en serio. – le respondió el chico volteando a mirarla. – Y esto, no sé, pero… ¡es totalmente distinto a todo lo que he vivido antes y a mis vínculos con mis amigos! No sé si es una amistad muy fuerte, no sé si es un sentimiento de hermandad hacia ti, no lo tengo muy claro aún, pero lo que sí sé, es que es algo muy intenso y bastante placentero y solo me pasa contigo, y debo confesarte… ¡que me gusta! – le reveló el chico en un tono alegre, cosa que hizo que Serena se sonrojara y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. – Es lo más importante en el mundo para mí; verte triste, decaída, enojada y que me aplicaras la ley del hielo, fue lo más desagradable que he experimentado, y al distanciarte de mí quitándote la cinta que te regalé, me causó mucha intriga y malestar, porque pensé que ya no era importante para ti.

"Pero lo peor de todo, fue en estas batallas, que te sentí lejos de mí, a pesar de que estabas allí, no era lo mismo que antes de lo que pasó ese día, que aún me pesa en la conciencia; fue gracias a ti que pude encontrar la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, en aquella ocasión contra Hala, y ahora aquí con el desafío de Lana. – siguió diciendo el chico dejando salir todo, puso una mano sobre la de Serena, lo que la alarmó un poco y observó el gesto del chico. – Tengo mucho que agradecerte, y yo solo lo arruiné. No sabes cuánto lo siento Serena, espero puedas perdonarme. – terminó de decir el chico, quitó su mano de la de Serena e hizo ademan de levantarse, pero sintió que algo se lo impedía. Vio que era Serena que lo había tomado de un brazo con su mano.

-Tardaste mucho, tonto… - dijo en un susurro, ya no podía estar enojada con él. – Estaba muy enojada contigo, es verdad, pero… - lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa. – lo que acabas de hacer fue muy lindo, acepto tus disculpas.

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó el chico alegre.

-Sí, - le respondió sonriéndole la chica, haberlo escuchado decir que era especial para él de una forma distinta a todo lo demás en su vida, la hizo muy feliz, no recordaba haber estado más contenta. – Pero… si lo vuelves a hacer no le librarás tan fácil, ¿lo entiendes? – le preguntó con severidad.

-No volverá a pasar Serena, te lo prometo. – le dijo el chico sentándose a su lado nuevamente. – Gracias, me has quitado un peso de encima. – La chica se acercó a él, puso su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ash, eso hizo que se sonrojara y que volviera a sentir aquella calidez que le gustaba al estar cerca de ella.

-Lo sé. – le dijo rápidamente sonriendo y cerrando los ojos; _"después de todo tuvo razón, fue lo mejor quedarme aquí… puede que él sea un tonto a veces y todo lo demás, pero… no puedo evitar este amor que siento por él."_ , pensó la chica sonriendo, al saber que ya todo estaba bien, y habían dado otro paso, su Ash definitivamente estaba cambiando, lentamente, pero sin detenerse.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo. – dijo Yazir en un susurro. – Así que de eso se trataba… Hmpf, bueno si es la decisión de Serena, no me queda de otra, aunque aún no estoy conforme con esto. – dijo con seriedad. – Tendré que vigilarlo de cerca, a ver si es digno. – el chico se alejó del lugar en camino al Centro Pokémon.

-Eso fue lindo. – dijo Lillie muy contenta y con voz risueña.

-Sí, la verdad que sí. Ash lo hizo bien. – aseveró Lana con una sonrisa.

-Ese sí es mi amigo, lo hiciste bien lince. – dijo Gary en un susurro bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. – Me merezco un premio por haber logrado esto.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú que hiciste? – le preguntó Lillie.

-Le di un pequeño empujón para que lo hiciera, pensé que sería otra cosa, pero las palabras en verdad fueron buenas, lo hizo bien, aunque tardo en reunir el valor para hacerlo.

- _"Así que lo aconsejó y lo reprendió, ya veo. A pesar que a veces discutan, son buenos amigos. Me pregunto si algo así me sucederá a mí… ¡Ehhhhhhh! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No no no, me gustaría, pero no, no te hagas ilusiones!_ – pensó la chica agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacarlo de su cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes Lillie? – le preguntó Gary desconcertado.

-¡Nada, no te preocupes! – le respondió roja.

-Como digas… - le respondió el chico con extrañeza, Lillie dio un suspiro de alivio.

-La noche está muy fría de repente. – dijo Serena temblando un poco, Ash se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Serena.

-Ponte esto, no quiero que te resfríes. – le dijo el chico, viendo los ojos azules de Serena.

-Gracias Ash. – le agradeció. Repentinamente los dos se acostaron en el césped de aquel lugar disfrutando de la vista, todos lo observaron con asombro.

-Sabes una cosa Serena. – dijo de repente Ash, era algo que se le había ocurrido al ver la Luna reflejada en el agua y verla nuevamente en el cielo. – La Luna me recuerda el color de tus ojos. – todo el mundo se sorprendió ante lo que dijo, Pikachu no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡To… Tonto que estás diciendo, no digas esas cosas! – la chica se sonrojo tanto que pensó que había iluminado el lugar.

-Es en serio, bueno es lo que pienso al menos. – le dijo el chico sin saber el significado de sus palabras en Serena del todo.

-Y no me deja de sorprender. – dijo Gary, se puso en pie. – Bueno, ya no hay mucho que ver aquí, volvamos al Centro Pokémon.

-Si tienes razón, vamos. – le dijeron los demás. Finalmente, todos se fueron, menos Luz y Pikachu que se fueron de allí y siguieron en las cercanías del lugar.

Serena puso su cabeza en el torso de Ash, pensando que esa había sido una noche muy buena, estaba muy feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad, aunque sí había algo diferente, ella y el chico se volvieron más cercanos que antes, ya que había algo que se estaba formando allí a consciencia de ambos, puede que Ash no lo tuviera claro aún, pero al menos ya era más consciente de ello, y eso era suficiente para que Serena estuviera feliz. Pasó un rato mientras seguían así viendo el lugar, charlando sobre la batalla que tuvo Ash y sobre el concurso, que no habían podido hacerlo por los acontecimientos, luego de eso, Ash quiso preguntarle algo importante a Serena, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero aquella vez que disfrutaron de un rato solos en el Centro Comercial en Mele Mele y esa caminada, le gusto y quiso que algo así se repitiera de nuevo.

-Oye Serena, tengo algo que preguntarte… no sé cómo decirlo, pero… ¿te gustaría…? – de repente, escuchó un sonido muy bajo, y vio como Serena se movía un poco, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. – _"¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Se quedó dormida! ¡Rayos no puede ser, justamente ahora!"_. – el chico dio un suspiro de resignación y un poco de tristeza.

Como pudo, sin despertar a Serena, la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación en el Centro Pokémon; Pikachu y Luz lo siguieron, esta última con mucha satisfacción al ver la escena, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, entró y la dejó sobre su cama vacía, vio como la chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía.

-Te quiero… Ash. – dijo la chica dormida, y se dio media vuelta para dormir sobre su costado derecho. El chico sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco por lo que dijo Serena, aquella sensación apareció de nuevo y se hizo más fuerte, se vio a Luz alarmada por lo que había dicho su entrenadora dormida, si hubiera sabido que lo dijo estando Ash presente, se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

- _"Pe-pe… ¡Pero que cosas dice cuando está dormida!"_ – exclamó en su mente con curiosidad y mucha alarma. Puso seguro a la puerta y la cerró tras de sí sin hacer mucho ruido. Lillie salió del baño y vio a Serena acostada en su cama, sonriendo aún y vio como Luz subía a su cama y dio un bostezo, preparándose para dormir, a lo que ella también lo hizo y se metió en su cama para irse a dormir.

Ash se cambió en silencio en su habitación, procurando no despertar a Gary, se metió en su cama y Pikachu también subió a ella.

-Hoy fue un gran día Pikachu, pude solucionar las cosas. – el Pokémon asintió feliz, pero luego dio un bostezo y se durmió. Ash se estiró un poco, pensó en todo lo que había pasado y lo que le dijo a Serena, y sonrió un poco al ver que todo estaba arreglado, y volvía a ser como antes, de alguna forma, sintió que era más cercano a Serena, lo que lo hizo alegrarse; esa noche Ash durmió de maravilla, como tenía rato que no hacía, al saber que, al día siguiente, Serena estaría allí, con el ánimo de siempre y siguiendo con sus aventuras sin ningún problema.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

Notas de los autores:

Bueno, amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 36 de esta historia jejeje. Tal parece que al fin las cosas se solucionaron; Ash reunió el valor necesario para hablar con Serena, explicando por qué se puso así, tal parece que nuestro amigo ya está comenzando a entender las cosas, aunque no sabe que es amor lo que está sintiendo, pero si sabe que es algo especial jijiji. 

Sobre el siguiente capítulo, pues bueno, les confieso que no tenemos idea de cuando lo vamos a subir; las cosas van a empezar a complicarse para escribir y eso, así que puede que se tarden un poco, así que les pido un poco de paciencia por favor :D. Esperamos les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews XD.


	37. Capítulo 37

Capitulo 37

En el capítulo anterior, Ash derrotó a su amiga y Capitana Lana, obteniendo el Hidrostal Z de ella; así como también logró reunir el valor suficiente para finalmente disculparse con Serena por su actitud anterior, haciéndole saber a la chica por qué había ocurrido eso; Yazir finalmente descubrió de que se trataba el asunto; en la Colina Saltaagua, Ash iba a decirle algo a Serena, pero la chica se durmió antes de que pudiera hacerlo; ¿Será capaz de decirlo ahora?

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ash se levantó temprano esa mañana, por increíble que pareciera. Se encontraba de excelente humor, como hacía días no se levantaba, con otra visión de la vida, bastante optimista y alegre; a pesar de los días pasados que fueron terribles, ayer en la noche vivió una experiencia mágica, que lo hizo sentir feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo, había hecho que todo se arreglara con Serena y no solo eso, sino que ella estaba nuevamente de buen ánimo y feliz, eso lo hacía ponerse más contento aún, a pesar que no pudo terminar de decirle aquello en ese momento, lo que le causaba cierta molestia, pero aun así, era más grande la tranquilidad que sentía nuevamente.

Sin embargo, sabía que Yazir todavía se encontraba por allí y que aún tenían ciertos problemas, y aunque se sintiera un poco más seguro, aún no le agradaba la idea de la cercanía de ambos, pensó brevemente en ello, pero luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando borrar ese recuerdo, lo que menos quería era que se repitiera una situación del género, así que siguió los consejos que le había dado Gary para controlarse un poco; _"A todo esto, ¿dónde está Gary?"_ , pensó el chico; miró a su alrededor y vio que su amigo no estaba en la habitación, se levantó de su cama, fue directamente hacia donde estaban sus cosas y se cambió, luego de pasar por el baño; Pikachu, se despertó luego de eso y le sonrió a su entrenador para luego ponerse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Bajó las escaleras de la habitación en el Centro Pokémon, y se percató de otra cosa que le llamó mucho la atención.

- _"Vaya, ni Serena ni Lillie han despertado aún, creo que exagere un poco."_ –pensó Ash viendo la cafetería con una gota de sudor. Se le vio una expresión de sorpresa y exaltación a Ash, que no podía creer aquello.

Su Pikachu, al ver su expresión pudo saber que le pasaba por la cabeza, se llevó una pata a la frente y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negación, dando un suspiro; le dio una mirada de incredulidad y de cierto fastidio.

-Vamos Pikachu, que estoy feliz por lo que paso anoche. – replicó el chico ante la acción de su Pokémon

-Pikaa pikaa. – (rayos, este en verdad se enfermó). – de nuevo suspiró viendo a su amigo, Ash le iba a responder con expresión algo enojada, pero una onda sísmica hizo que se tambaleara un poco.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – exclamó Ash preocupado ante este movimiento de tierra, en eso notó algo fuera del Centro Pokémon, era lo que parecía ser… pero era imposible, no podía creerlo. – eso es… ¿una tormenta de arena? ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Ambos salieron del Centro Pokémon…

* * *

Mientras, con Serena y Lillie…

Ambas chicas, dormían plácidamente, en especial una peli miel que tenía una expresión bastante tranquila, aún dormida, con una tímida sonrisa formada en sus labios, claramente en señal de alegría al igual que Ash; aun vestía la chaqueta que él le había dado la noche anterior, debido a que la había llevado en brazos hasta su habitación. Había pasado una noche como pocas veces, pero en un instante y sin previo aviso, el mismo movimiento sísmico las despertó de golpe, movió su cama y cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe, el sonido del ruido hizo que Lillie también se despertara.

-¡Pero qué! Serena, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Lillie con incredulidad al ver a la chica en el suelo, con la cara pegada al mismo.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos fue eso?! Joder, en serio, ¿no se puede estar en paz un día? – preguntó Serena levantándose enojada, en verdad se había hecho daño, Luz por su parte no cayó al suelo, pero si se despertó también molesta, Serena ignoró lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento; supo de inmediato de que se trataba al ver por la ventana la tormenta de arena que había visto Ash. Se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación seguida de Luz.

- _"¿Qué le pasó a Serena? ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así?"_ – se preguntó la chica aun confundida por lo que había pasado, se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse para salir también. Mientras tanto afuera, Ash ya había salido con Pikachu en su hombro, llegando al lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién hizo esto? – preguntó el chico enojado, viendo la tormenta de arena que había en el campo de batalla.

-Ash ¿ahora que hiciste? – preguntó Gary viendo a su amigo con desdén, Ash lo volteó a ver entre enojado y confundido.

-¿Gary? ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? – preguntó extrañado el azabache.

-¡Mira quién habla de estar en "algún lugar" temprano! – replicó Gary con cara sorprendida y llevándose una mano a la frente, negando de un lado al otro sin poder creerlo. – Eres el menos indicado para cuestionarme sobre ello, sobre todo porque tú siempre te levantas tarde, ¡perezoso! Solo fui a dar una vuelta, hasta que sentí el estruendo y vine aquí; ¿fuiste tú?

-Yo no fui Gary, encontré esto así cuando salí del Centro Pokémon… ¡No soy perezoso! – añadió el chico al final algo molesto; en eso al voltear a ver la arena se quedó mudo.

-Que… ¿¡Qué es eso?! – exclamó Gary viendo hacia la arena, de entre esa tormenta se veía dos ojos brillantes, mirando hacia ambos entrenadores.

-¡Ash, Gary! ¿están bien? – preguntó la peli miel que ya había llegado a la escena junto a Lillie y Luz sobre su hombro derecho, parándose al lado de ambos, cuando vio la arena se quedó igual de sorprendida hasta que reaccionó, su expresión cambió a una que reflejaba cierto enojo. – ¡Oye Yazir! ¿de verdad no puedes parar?

-¿Ehhhhhhh? – ambos chicos dirigieron una mirada de desconcierto a Serena, en eso se escuchó dos rugidos de la arena para luego desaparecer ambos pares de ojos. – ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

De un momento a otro la tormenta de arena se disipó, el causante de todo ello era Yazir. El chico tenía una cara seria y molesta dirigida a Serena, ella también estaba molesta con él, puesto que la había despertado así durante su viaje en Hoenn con anterioridad; Yazir ante esto suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Tenías que regañarme en pleno entrenamiento? Sabes que no me concentro cuando me gritan. – replicó Yazir reprochándole sus acciones a la chica.

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que te regañe cuando me despiertan tus tonterías?! – preguntó Serena molesta, Luz también lo veía de la misma forma, ante esto Yazir soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento Serena, es solo que… bueno, perdón si los desperté – se disculpó el chico rindiéndose, al final ella tenía razón.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡pudiste dañar a alguien! – exclamó Ash alzando la voz, también molesto.

-Ya pedí perdón, no me tienes que gritar señor sarcasmo – respondió Yazir molesto por los gritos. – porque me entreno es que soy más fuerte que tú.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – replicó el azabache alzando la voz claramente enfadado.

-Lo que oíste… – dijo Yazir, pero Serena le dirigió una mirada cortante a Yazir que hizo que se callara.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, mejor volvamos al Centro Pokémon. – añadió Lillie.

-Eso, lo que dijo Lillie, así nos organizamos para seguir el viaje. – destacó la chica queriendo cortar la situación, Ash sonrió ante esto.

-Está bien, vamos entonces. – dijo Ash volteando a verla, cosa que hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa a Serena, olvidando ese movido despertar para estar nuevamente contenta.

* * *

Los dos comenzaron a andar haciendo camino hacia el Centro Pokémon seguidos de los demás, Yazir miraba a los dos recordando lo que había pasado.

- _"Hmpf, vaya, Serena se ve de mejor humor hoy, al menos esa plática le ayudo."_ – pensó Yazir siguiendo al grupo un poco alejado, miraba a Serena y luego a Ash.

- _"Rayos, vaya despertar más duro y entre estos dos aún siguen un poco molestos,_ – pensó Serena mientras veía a sus dos amigos, en ese momento, se percató que llevaba algo puesto que no era suyo, vio que era la chaqueta que Ash le había prestado la noche anterior, esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco. – _¿eh?_ _¡Tengo puesta aun la chaqueta de Ash!"_. Oye… Ash.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Serena? – le preguntó el chico, en ese momento callo en la cuenta que su amiga aun traía puesta su chaqueta.

-Tu chaqueta… eh… gracias. – dijo Serena quitándosela y entregándola a su dueño, el chico se sonrojó levemente tomándola.

-De nada Serena… no te preocupes. – dijo el chico igual de nervioso, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior con su amiga.

-Vaya, no conocía ese lado… tan caballeroso tuyo Ash, ya está creciendo mí amigo – añadió Gary viendo a su amigo con una mirada burlona.

-¡O-Oye solo lo hice porque anoche estaba haciendo fresco! – se excusó Ash molesto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿entonces estabas ayer en la noche con Serena? Quien te viera querido amigo, ¡por fin lo hiciste! – exclamó Gary con una sonrisa más grande mientras Serena estaba igual de roja que Ash.

-¡Ayer estaba en la Colina Saltaagua como te dije y Ash me acompaño un rato, nada más! – se defendió Serena nerviosa, este rio un poco.

-Bueno al menos parece que se arreglaron las cosas – añadió Gary sonriendo ampliamente, rodeando a Serena del hombro derecho y a Ash del hombro izquierdo, Pikachu y Luz observaron la escena y sonrieron un poco viendo a sus amigos. – Me alegro por eso, ahora los dos se ven mucho mejor ju…

-¡Oye, ¿pero de qué demonios hablas?! – replicaron Ash y Serena molestos y rojos. Sus Pokémon trataron de contener la risa en vano. – ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? – los regañaron, estos se exaltaron un poco volteándose tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué opinas tú de esto, Lillie? – le preguntó Gary volteándose a ver a la chica.

-Este pues… yo… emm – comenzó a decir Lillie, con cierto nerviosismo, recordó lo que había pensado ayer y se puso ligeramente roja. Serena se percató de ello.

-Oye Lillie, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó su amiga tratando de ocultar su malicia. – Estas colorada de nuevo.

-¡S-… sí, estoy bien! – le respondió con alarma. – Es que… el sol hace efecto rápido en mi piel sensible.

-¿Sensible? Pero si todos estos días has estado en el sol y no te ha pasado nada de eso. – añadió Ash observándola con cuidado y curiosidad.

-¿Segura que no ocultas algo? – insistió Serena aprovechando que la atención se había desviado.

-¡Que no oculto nada, deja de pensar que estoy mintiendo Serena! – replicó Lillie aún nerviosa.

Esa pequeña discusión siguió por un rato mientras se dirigían al Centro Pokémon, con Lillie defendiéndose de las acusaciones tachándolas de imaginativas y falsas; Gary, que seguía divirtiéndose a costa de Serena y Ash sobre su reconciliación y sus caras chistosas producto de sus comentarios asertivos.

- _"Pero… ¿qué están haciendo estos tontos?"_ – pensó Yazir dando un suspiro y llevándose una mano a la cabeza; le dirigió una dura y cortante mirada a Gary que había comenzado todo aquel drama.

-Bueno bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy entonces? – preguntó el chico al ver la mirada de Yazir, entrando al Centro Pokémon.

-¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar esto? Deberíamos, que se arreglaron las cosas y que Ash ganara el desafío. – opinó Lillie dando su idea con una sonrisa. Los chicos voltearon a verla sorprendidos. – ¿Qué? Digo es una manera de relajarnos.

-Mmm, me parece buena idea, pero… ¿A dónde podemos ir? – preguntó Ash.

-Yo tengo una idea, si les parece. – dijo alguien acercándose a ellos.

-Ah, hola Lana, ¿cómo amaneces? – le preguntó Ash, los demás también la saludaron.

-Hola chicos, de maravilla. Tienen mejor semblante ustedes dos hoy. – añadió Lana viendo a Ash y a Serena, ambos le sonrieron con un muy sutil rubor. – ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la playa? Me sorprende que aún no hayan ido, Alola es una región donde son abundantes como pueden ver.

-Esa idea me gusta, hace tiempo no voy a una. – la secundó Yazir, la idea le agradaba bastante; Pikachu y Luz también sonrieron e hicieron un gesto en ademan de aprobación de la idea de Lana.

Ash se quedó pensativo durante un momento, era verdad, no había tenido ocasión de ir a la playa en esta región, en eso recordó lo que le dijo Serena en Mele Mele de que sería divertido ir a una, le pareció una buena idea para dejar ir las tensiones anteriores.

-También me gusta la idea de Lana. – añadió Ash, a lo que Serena sonrió.

-Me apego a ese plan. – secundó Gary, se le vio un ligero brillo en los ojos mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón, pensando.

-Oye Gary… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ash con preocupación, pero no por él, sino por sí mismo.

-Iba a sugerir eso mismo, me caería bien algo de sol. – secundó Lillie.

-Pero… pensé que el sol le hacía daño a tu piel Lillie. – dijo Serena con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Esta ocasión, no lo hará. – dijo la chica sonriendo sin importarle si debía mentir o no en esta ocasión, olvidó por completo aquello.

-Excelente, hay una cerca de aquí, podemos desayunar y luego ir. – añadió Lana proponiendo el plan, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para preparar todo.

* * *

Se prepararon y bajaron a desayunar en la cafetería del Centro Pokémon, todos llevaban sus bolsos con los implementos necesarios para tener un día de relajación, así como una cava donde llevaban las bebidas, Serena vestía una blusa blanca junto a un short color azul, Lillie vestía una blusa color verde agua muy claro con un short blanco, ambas llevaban sandalias para la ocasión. Ash se puso una franela color crema, con un short de playa color negro como traje de baño, con detalles en rojo y sandalias negras; Gary vestía una camisa purpura y shorts de baño como los de Ash, pero de color verde claro, sin detalles; finalmente, Yazir vestía una franela de color gris claro, shorts de playa de color blanco con detalles en rojo y negro, y unas sandalias de color marrón, Lana no había cambiado mucho su vestimenta para la ocasión; sin embargo, en ese momento, un pensamiento llegó a la cabeza de Serena. La playa… un lugar donde la gente va a tomar sol y a relajarse con amigos o familiares, disfrutando de la brisa y el sonido de las olas, y zambullirse en el agua de mar… en ese momento, la invadió un sentimiento de inseguridad increíble, aceptó la idea sin pensar sobre ello detalladamente.

Ella siempre se sintió bien consigo misma, durante el viaje en Kalos la ocasión no se prestó porque no había nada parecido, la ansiedad por conocer lo que iba a pasar ese día con todos la estaba carcomiendo. Aunque, sinceramente, la única opinión que le preocupaba era la de Ash; ¿cuál sería su reacción? ¿qué iba a decir? Aunque con su cambio de look, el chico expresó que le había gustado, no sabía qué le iba a decir en ese momento, acaso, ¿le iba a gustar lo que iba a ver? Los chicos seguían comiendo y hablando armoniosamente, mientras ella tenía ese debate interno, su rostro pasó de reflejar alegría, a inseguridad e incomodidad, su respiración se tornó pesada. Lillie y Lana que se encontraban sentadas cada una a un lado de la chica, la miraron y se percataron de su malestar, aprovecharon que Ash, Gary y Yazir estaban ocupados y concentrados en la conversación que mantenían (protagonizada por Gary; Ash y Yazir solo le respondían a él, y únicamente entre sí solamente cuando era absolutamente necesario.), para hablar con Serena.

-Amiga, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Lillie captando la atención de Serena, su hilo pensativo se había roto.

-Ah… ¿qué? No es nada Lillie tranquila. – la chica siguió comiendo pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

-¿Estas dudando que a Ash le gustara lo que verá hoy en la playa? – le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, eso hizo que Serena se precipitara y se ahogara con el zumo de fresa que estaba tomando, dándose algunos golpecitos en el pecho para recuperar el aliento.

-¿No crees que te preocupas demasiado por algo sin mucha importancia Serena? – le preguntó Lana, dándole algunas palmadas para ayudarla un poco. – Ash no parece ser de esos chicos superficiales, y lo ha demostrado siempre, además, con lo despistado que es de seguro no se fijará en esas cosas.

-¡Pe-pe-… pero de que están hablando ustedes dos! – dijo la chica tartamudeando entre susurros, sonrojándose, sintió vergüenza y un poco de rabia a sus amigas. – ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!

-Serena…, somos mujeres como tú y somos tus amigas, no trates de vernos como bobas, porque no lo somos. – replicó Lillie con algo de fastidio, no podía creer que le costara trabajo ser sincera. – Puedes confiar en nosotras; igual, estoy de acuerdo con Lana, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-A-aunque me digan eso, ¡no puedo evitarlo ¿sí?! Me causa intriga saberlo…, además – continuó diciendo la chica con nerviosismo y un poco cabizbaja. – A mí sí me importa y mucho.

-Te entendemos, pero no vivas de esas cosas Serena, quédate tranquila; siempre te has tenido confianza, sigue manteniéndola. – le aconsejaron sus dos amigas.

Así, luego de terminar de desayunar, siguieron a Lana hacia la playa. Iban bastante emocionados durante el trayecto. Lillie, iba con su bolso donde guardaba el huevo que le había entregado el Profesor Kukui y, secretamente, a Nebulilla; durante esos días que habían pasado, el Pokémon había estado bastante tranquilo, había tomado precauciones y lo dejaba salir más a menudo en las mañanas mientras todos dormían; la preocupación de la chica por el curioso Pokémon siempre estaba allí; si bien Gary ya sabía de su existencia, no debía dejar que otros se enteraran de eso, no quería ponerlo en riesgo, a pesar de que confiaba en sus amigos, sentía que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto.

-Oye Lillie, ¿cómo ha estado Nebulilla? – le preguntó Gary en un susurro que hizo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-Pues, ahorita está dormido, así que no debería causar problemas, mejor así. – le respondió la chica en un susurro viendo su bolso. – Esperemos no nos cause problemas.

-Me dijiste que había un lugar al que querías ir aquí…

-Sí, es una de las ruinas antiguas de esta región, el hogar de los Pokémon Guardianes de Alola. – explico la chica.

-Mmm, así como ese Pokémon llamado Tapu Koko, del que me habló Ash. – manifestó Gary en voz baja recordando una conversación con Ash.

-Exactamente, ya fui a ese lugar y no pude descubrir mucho, espero tener mayor suerte aquí. – dijo la rubia lamentándose un poco.

-Ya veo…, bueno, como te dije te voy a ayudar con eso, deberíamos ir mañana, si es cerca de aquí. – le propuso el chico, debía ayudarla a ver que podían descubrir los dos juntos.

-Sí hay una forma de llegar, si tenemos tu Rotom-Dex, será mucho más fácil. Debemos buscar un espacio para no levantar muchas sospechas. – destacó la chica, ambos estaban muy cerca del otro hablando sobre ese tema, hasta que…

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿qué están haciendo? – les preguntó Ash en voz alta, cosa que hizo que se sorprendieran un poco. – Vaya vaya Gary, parece que te has vuelto muy cercano a Lillie, ¿no?

-Ah esto. – respondió Gary tratando de no darle mucha importancia, Lillie sin embargo puso expresión de nervios. – Lo que pasa es que estamos hablando de algo que posiblemente no entiendas; así que, para no ofenderte, hablábamos en susurros, ¿verdad Lillie?

-Ehhh, ¡Sí!, sí era eso, lo siento Ash, él insistió. – lo secundó la chica, cosa que hizo que Ash se enojara.

-¡Oigan no sean engreídos! – les reclamó Ash muy molesto. – Lillie no te dejes influenciar por este tonto, tú no eras así conmigo.

-Pensé que te podías molestar Ash, lo siento. – se disculpó la chica acercándose a él con una mirada tierna. – ¿Puedes perdonarme? – Ash la vio por un momento, hasta que se resignó.

-Está bien, te perdono. – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Serena observó aquello y sonrió.

-Bien hecho Ash, controlaste tu ira, eres un buen chico. – le dijo la peli miel, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Gracias Sere… ¡Oye, no soy un perro! – le dijo Ash un poco enojado.

-Buen chico. – le siguió diciendo Serena ignorando lo que le dijo Ash.

-¡Oye! – se quejó de nuevo Ash.

(Hablando idioma Pokémon)

-(Oye Luz, veo que ya dejaste de vigilar a tú novio, me alegro). – dijo Froslass con rostro divertido aproximándose a la Pokémon.

-(Otra vez con eso… ya te dije… ¡que no lo es!). – protestó la Pikachu enojada y soltando chispas.

-(Vaya, parece que alguien se enojó, ¡vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres!) – Froslass se puso en posición ofensiva luego de sus palabras.

-(¡Te lo enseñare no te preocupes!) – le respondió Luz también en posición, puso su cara frente a la de Froslass sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

-(Vamos chicas no peleen; hoy es un día de relajación, vamos a llevarnos bien todos). – añadió Pikachu, se puso frente a las dos chicas tratando de calmarlas, pero ellas le dirigieron una mirada asesina que hizo que se pusiera pálido.

Lana se reía de aquello, mientras Yazir se llevaba una mano a la cabeza dando un suspiro. Finalmente llegaron a su destino luego de caminar un rato. Era una playa cerrada, se podían ver varias sombrillas y sillas de playa, los turistas disfrutaban del sol y del agua del mar, se podía ver como sonreían y hablaban armoniosamente entre ellos, los niños con sus Pokémon jugaban entre ellos, corrían por el lugar y jugaban con la arena; hacia una ligera brisa, lo suficiente para que el calor del sol no se sintiera tan fuertemente, un hombre vestido de blanco se les acercó.

-¡Alola! – los saludó uno de los encargados del lugar. – Capitana Lana, un placer tenerla por aquí.

-¡Hola! Gracias. – le dijo la chica cordialmente.

-Así que son 6 por lo que veo. Perfecto, ya les busco un lugar, ya regreso. – les dijo.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar, el hombre apareció de nuevo y los guío hasta su lugar, con una especie de taladro, abrió los huecos en la arena para colocar las dos sombrillas, luego colocó dos pequeñas mesas, le agradecieron al hombre y se acomodaron en el lugar.

-Genial, esto es justo lo que necesitaba. – exclamó Yazir sacándose la camisa y guardándola en su bolso; sacó su toalla, y la puso en la arena al sol y acostándose sobre ella, colocándose las gafas de sol.

-Me parece bien que te relajes, pero…, si te bronceas con eso puesto, ¡vas a parecer un Zigzagoon! – le dijo Serena riéndose ante la imagen de ver al chico con la cara bronceada menos las marcas de las gafas de sol.

-¡No dejare que eso pase! – le reclamó su amigo con una molestia notable.

-Eso sería gracioso, deberías hacerlo. – dijo Gary sacándose su camisa también riéndose divertidamente.

-No tientes a tu suerte, cerebrito. – gruñó Yazir dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo.

-Sí sí, como digas. – añadió el chico sin darle mucha importancia, sacó el protector solar para aplicárselo. Se lo puso en el cuerpo, pero cuando llegó a la espalda no pudo aplicárselo completamente. – Joder, no puedo hacerlo. Oye Lillie discúlpame, pero… ¿me podrías ayudar? – le preguntó Gary.

Lillie que ya se había sacado la camisa y los shorts que llevaba mientras iban camino a la playa, revelando su vestido de baño, un bikini de color azul, solo que en la parte baja llevaba puesto un pareo corto triangular de color blanco, usándolo como si fuera una falda. Al escuchar la petición de Gary se sobresaltó y se puso roja como un tomate, y no se debía al sol. Se puso nerviosa y una gota de sudor se le vio en su rostro.

-¡E-Este pues… yo…! – el chico la vio con cara de extrañeza, lo que no ayudo mucho a Lillie, que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa; _"si no lo hago, se vería sospechoso, pero si lo hago me pondré de los nervios, dios, ¿qué hago? Vamos Lillie, ¡decídete rápido!"_ , pensó la chica. – ¡Es- Está bien!

-Gracias Lillie. – le dijo el chico, le entregó el protector, y ella comenzó a aplicárselo en toda su espalda, con expresión de preocupación y muy roja.

-Te ves bien Gary, ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó Ash en tono burlón, _"te voy a dar una probada de tú propia medicina, vas a ver."_ , pensó el chico.

-¿Acaso estas celoso, torpe? – le preguntó Gary sonriendo con malicia. – Si quieres te puedo ayudar yo si no tienes a nadie más que lo haga por ti.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Primero muerto antes que eso, prefiero insolarme! – le reclamó Ash enojado ante la insinuación de Gary, este solamente se rio.

-¡Li-listo acabe Gary! – dijo Lillie tartamudeando un poco, aún roja.

-Muchas gracias Lillie; ahora, permíteme ayudarte. – añadió el chico tomando el envase y se puso un poco en su mano derecha.

-¿¡Ehhhh!? ¡Nnn-no-no hace falta Gary, no te preocupes, yo…! – exclamó, aún roja negando con las manos y con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, por lo que su cabellera dorada se movía de un lado al otro junto con la brisa.

-¿Cómo que no hace falta? Eres muy blanca y si te da mucho el sol sin protegerte, te va a sentar mal luego, insisto déjame ayudarte. – dijo Gary sonriéndole a la chica, cosa que hizo que esta se avergonzara aún más, sobre todo porque tenía razón y debía hacerlo.

-¡E-Es-Esta bien! ¡Gra-gracias Gary! – respondió tratando de sonreírle, pero los nervios no la dejaban; _"rayos, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto?"_ , pensó la chica aún bastante avergonzada.

Lillie, como pudo, apartó su larga cabellera para que él pudiera ponerle el protector, al hacer contacto con la piel, el protector estaba bastante frío, debido al sol del lugar se sintió aún más, lo que hizo que se moviera un poco; Gary lo puso rápidamente en toda la espalda y en la parte de atrás del cuello de la chica. En ese breve período de tiempo, se sintió extraña, sentía que estaba saliendo humo de su cabeza y su cara se puso completamente roja, mientras sentía como la mano de Gary paseaba por toda su espalda; había una guerra interna dentro de la chica entre sus impulsos, una parte decía que debía salir corriendo de allí, pero la otra la convencía de que si lo hacía sería aún peor, así que se quedó allí, Lana y Serena trataban de contener la risa, pero requería de todo su autocontrol. Finalmente, Gary acabó.

-Listo, ahora no te vas a insolar la espalda. – le dijo Gary contento por aquello, le entregó el recipiente a Lillie, sin percatarse de que ella estaba completamente roja.

-¡Gra-gracias Gary! – añadió Lillie.

-No te preocupes, fue un placer. – le respondió el chico, para luego sentarse en una de las sillas, se colocó sus gafas de sol y tomó una bebida de la cava; Lillie siguió aplicándose el protector, por todo su cuerpo.

-Oye Yazir, deberías ponerte protector primero antes de tomar sol, si no lo haces, no solo te vas a broncear, sino que te vas a poner como un camarón y después no podrás dormir. – señaló Serena al chico que estaba en la arena.

-Yo estoy bien, ¡el protector es para los débiles de mente! – comenzó a defenderse el chico sacando pecho de su resistencia, sin embargo, Ash sintió alivio al escuchar eso. – ¡débiles de espíritu y de…!

-¡Cállate ¿quieres?! ¡Levántate que yo te ayudaré a ponértelo en tú espalda! El resto lo haces tú. – Finalmente Yazir se rindió y se levantó del suelo sentándose, colocándose a espaldas de Serena, le entregó su protector y comenzó a ponérselo.

Se escuchó un ruido seco en la mente de Ash, como si un vaso o un vidrio se quebraran haciendo eco; el alivio pasó a ser pesadez, le produjo malestar la escena que tenía en frente; aquel monstruo que se encontraba en sus entrañas emitió un quejido bastante sonoro mientras lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, lo único que quería era hacer puré a Yazir allí mismo con ayuda de su Pikachu y sus Pokémon, de repente la idea de cambiar su protector por aceite de cocina le sonó bastante buena, para que tuviera un excelente bronceado. Cerró los ojos y contuvo todos esos pensamientos, con el mayor esfuerzo posible.

- _"Vamos Ash, tranquilo, no vuelvas a hacer una tontería. Inhala… y exhala_ – el chico respiraba mientras pensaba aquello. – _así perfecto, estoy bien, estoy bien…"_

- _"Sabes que no estás bien,_ – dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. – _solo mira eso, Serena está muy cerca de él y lo está ayudando a…_

- _"¡Cállate, no me dejas concentrar! Si me enojo de nuevo la voy a volver a poner."_ – replicó enojado Ash.

- _"¡Tienes que detener eso ahora mismo! ¡Ve y se firme!"_ – lo regañó aquella voz.

- _"¡Que te calles te dije! ¡No te voy a escuchar esta vez!_ – exclamó en su mente.

-Oye Ash, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la rubia que se había acercado a él.

-¿Te duele algo? – le preguntó Lana.

-¡Estoy de maravilla, no se preocupen! – les respondió, mascullando entre dientes.

-Relájate, ella se ofreció, quédate tranquilo, respira hondo y no lo vuelvas a hacer. – Lillie trató de calmar a Ash como podía, Lana también se puso al lado de Ash ayudando a Lillie.

-Exacto, tranquilo. – dijo.

-Listo Yazir, ya acabé. – finalmente la voz de Serena hizo que Ash volteara a verla.

-Gracias, ¿quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó su amigo; el azabache al escuchar eso, solo hizo que las cosas empeoraran, cerró los ojos para no ver aquello, les dio la espalda.

-No gracias, tranquilo. – le respondió la chica, al voltearse vio a Ash de espaldas a ella, y supo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, dio un suspiro y se levantó.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de la verdad para ella, Serena se quitó su camisa y reveló su bikini de color rosado claro, sin quitarse el short que llevaba puesto aún, los nervios corrieron alrededor de su cuerpo; respiro hondo.

-Oye Ash. – lo llamó para captar su atención. – ¿Qué-Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó la chica con un poco de temor.

Ash respiró hondo para que terminara de pasar esa sensación, y volteó a ver a Serena. Sin embargo, al verla, varias cosas sucedieron en esos breves instantes.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De inmediato…

Lo primero fue que le dio una gran impresión, y sintió como su cuerpo estaba luchando con la fuerza de gravedad para elevarse unos centímetros del suelo; su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, ningún pensamiento pasaba por ella, escuchó como si un rayo cayera del cielo y le dio directamente a él, podía incluso sentir la energía fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, produciéndole una sensación extraña; su estómago comenzó a sentirse raro y su corazón dio un vuelco.

No sabía por qué razón, pero Serena parecía realmente radiante, era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida, la vio de pies a cabeza muchas veces en menos de un minuto; ¿por qué se sentía así? Él ya había visto a sus otras amigas con un traje parecido, pero con Serena todo era distinto, inclusive en aquello tan simple, que antes pasaba desapercibido para él. Serena lo miraba con escepticismo, esperando la respuesta del chico, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules; Ash se perdió en la mirada de Serena, y aquel monstruo que estaba dentro de él, se convirtió en una especie de gatito, se encontraba exageradamente dócil, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro.

- _"Vaya vaya, es linda, ¿verdad?"_ – dijo aquella voz en la mente de Ash.

-Yy… ¿cómo me veo? – repitió su pregunta Serena. Gary, que se encontraba detrás de Ash sentado en su silla, al verlo atorado y con expresión atónita, lo movió un poco para que despertara.

-Bu-bu-bueno, pues… creo que… – tartamudeó el chico notando como su cuerpo se calentaba.

- _"Hay no, ¡vamos hombre dile algo!"_ – dijo aquella voz.

- _"¡Silencio! Estoy tratando de pensar… pe-pero Serena, ¡no me mires así que me pongo más nervioso!_ – pensó el chico, finalmente pudo reunir el valor. – Te ves muy linda Serena, e-ese color te-te queda bien. – tartamudeó.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Ash! – pudo ver que el chico era sincero, en verdad le había gustado bastante, por como la miraba podía saberlo, eso la hizo feliz y toda su inseguridad se la llevó la brisa que hacía, aunque no era lo mismo en el caso de Ash. – Ahora dime, ¿te enojaste con lo de hace un momento?

-¡Cla-claro que no Serena! ¿¡Por qué me tendría que enojar!? – negó el chico susurrándole, pero aún tenía esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo, con expresión incrédula aún.

La chica suspiró un poco ante la respuesta de Ash, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Tomó el bloqueador que tenía Ash en sus manos tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de ello, aún estaba con la cabeza perdida. Se puso un poco en un dedo y lo puso en la punta de la nariz de Ash.

-¡Holaaa, despierta! – le dijo, eso hizo que Ash reaccionara.

-Pe-perdón, lo siento Serena.

-Hay que ver. – dijo la chica dando un suspiro.

Se puso otro poco en la mano y se lo puso en la cara a Ash, exactamente en los pómulos; el chico sintió esos puntos de su rostro muy calientes de un momento a otro, no sabía si era por el calor que hacía, o si se debía a que lo había hecho Serena; Gary que observaba la escena sentado detrás de Ash, trataba de contener la risa, Lillie y Lana observaban aquello con apremio, mientras Yazir que se había vuelto a poner sobre su toalla, bajo un poco sus gafas de sol para ver la cara de Ash, tuvo que admitir que era muy gracioso ver aquello.

-¿Qué tal si te dejo el rostro así? Así te bronceas en algunos lugares y otros no. – le dijo la chica untándolo por toda esa zona, y por donde se encontraban aquellas singulares marcas distintivas en el rostro de "su chico", sonriendo divertida.

-¡No por favor, no hagas eso! – exclamó Ash que era incapaz de moverse, sus impulsos le decían que debía decirle a Serena que se detuviera y que él podía hacerlo solo, pero su mente y cuerpo protestaron ante aquello, esa acumulación de sensaciones extrañas y no saber qué hacer no lo ayudaban a decidirse.

- _"Vamos sabes que lo estás disfrutando chico, solo déjale hacerlo."_ – le sugirió aquella voz.

- _"¡Si-silencio idiota, deja de decirme que hacer joder! ¡No ves que esto es humillante desde cierto punto de vista!"_ – le reclamó Ash.

- _"Pero te gusta, nunca antes una chica te había hecho esto ¿no? Solo quédate quieto y disfruta"_ – le aconsejó la voz, el dócil gato se puso aún más feliz de lo que estaba, mientras Serena le seguía aplicando bloqueador, ahora en su torso completo.

-Bien, ahora déjame ayudarte con la espalda. – Serena sonrió, Ash solo se puso rojo y se dio media vuelta para que pudiera seguir ayudándolo; sintió como la mano de Serena pasaba por toda su espalda; por algún motivo, la felicidad de Ash solo aumentaba, pero aun así estaba muy nervioso y sentía como subía la temperatura de su cuerpo. – Listo, ya terminé.

-¡Mu-muchas gracias, Serena! – exclamó el chico aún nervioso y con su rostro muy caliente, pero pudo dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiga, realmente estaba feliz por aquello. Serena también se la devolvió.

-No hay de que Ash; ahora, ¿te importaría ayudarme tú a mí ahora? – le dijo la chica entregándole su bloqueador Ash y extendiéndole el suyo propio al chico.

Ash en ese momento sintió un vacío muy grande en su pecho, de calentura pasó al frío de golpe, cosa que lo dejó aún más extrañado, pero… ¡no había tiempo para pensar sobre si el termostato de su cuerpo estaba bien o mal! Su rostro se puso un poco pálido, aunque seguía estando ligeramente rojo; la proposición de Serena lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella misma le pidió el favor y rechazó la ayuda de Yazir, eso hizo que se pusiera contento, pero nuevamente, el miedo que le transmitía poner sus manos sobre ella, era demasiado grande, aunque se tratará de algo supremamente estúpido en sí mismo, aunque a su vez fuera en cierto modo emocionante.

La chica se dio media vuelta para que Ash pudiera ayudarla con el protector en su espalda. Tragó saliva, y puso un poco en su mano derecha, y lentamente comenzó a aplicarlo, torpemente en un inicio; de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que su mente se desconectaba del plano en el que se encontraba, mientras su mano parecía moverse por inercia a través del espacio; Gary que estaba en primera fila observando todo, mantenía su expresión neutra, pero ello exigía todo su auto control para no reírse, no podía hacerlo porque solo lo pondría incómodo y no quería arruinar ese cuadro; las chicas lo observaban con impresión, mientras hacían un gesto de aprobación y Yazir, volvió a colocarse sus gafas de sol mientras seguía bronceándose, también divertido en parte. Mientras las manos de Ash más bajaban por la espalda de la chica, más nervioso se sentía, aunque su mente le enviaba impulsos de ansiedad, miedo y vergüenza, su cuerpo entero, y aquel dócil gatito en que se había transformado el monstruo de sus entrañas, estaban sumamente felices.

- _"Así que tu mente dice no más, pero tú cuerpo parece disfrutarlo, ¿qué vas a hacer?_ – le preguntó la vocecilla a Ash.

- _"No te vas a cansar de molestarme, ¿verdad?"_ – dijo Ash bastante molesto.

- _"Acertaste"_ – le respondió.

Finalmente, el chico había terminado de cubrir completamente la espalda y la parte de atrás del cuello de Serena, la piel blanca de la chica, aunque un poco más oscura que la de Lillie ahora estaba protegida. La chica se dio media vuelta viéndolo de frente, eso hizo que una especie de brillo alrededor de ella apareciera para los ojos de Ash.

-¡Gracias Ash! – le dijo la chica, manifiestamente feliz; Ash le extendió el protector.

-De-… de nada, Serena; cuando quieras. – le respondió el chico. Ash seguía observando como Serena terminaba de ponerse protector, sonrojándose un poco y apartando la vista luego de unos instantes. Lana finalmente mostro también un traje de baño de color azul y se puso protector, le pidió ayuda a Yazir, cosa que el chico aceptó, un poco a regañadientes, pero lo hizo.

-Genial chicas, estamos listas. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al agua? – propuso Lana a sus amigas, al terminar de ponerse bloqueador.

-¡Claro! Pero antes de eso. – comenzó a decir Serena…

Ahora sí, continuará…

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Bueno amigos, esperamos hayan disfrutado este capítulo de la historia, luego de mucho tiempo sin subir nada XD. ¿Valió la pena la espera** **7w7** **? Pues para mí sí, espero la opinión de ustedes en los reviews jijiji. Nuestro Ash ahora tiene otra… "visión" o "percepción" de las cosas, un golpe de asombro o realidad que tenía que pasar algún día XD.**

 **Aunque… no todo es emoción u_u, la semana que viene no va a haber capítulo, así que les toca esperar por el siguiente hasta dentro de dos semanas, en realidad este cap hiba a subirse el 01 de Junio como lo había dicho, pero… me invadió un poco el sentimiento de culpa luego de un tiempo de reflexión, así que bueno, aquí lo tienen.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y no se olviden de recomendarnos si les gusta la historia :3, hasta la próxima, se despide Killroy :3.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **En el capítulo anterior, nuestros amigos decidieron tener un día de relajación en la playa, luego de un despertar bastante movido por el entrenamiento de Yazir, que hizo que Ash y también Serena se molestaran un poco; aunque, el día estaba bastante tranquilo y relajante, para Serena había llegado el momento que más le había preocupado, la reacción de Ash al verla con su vestido de baño, y para su sorpresa y agrado, le encantó lo que la hizo feliz. Ahora las chicas van a meterse al agua luego de terminar la faena, pero… ¿qué acontecerá en este día?**

* * *

-¡Gracias Ash! – le dijo la chica, manifiestamente feliz; Ash le extendió el protector.

-De-… de nada, Serena; cuando quieras. – le respondió el chico. Ash seguía observando como Serena terminaba de ponerse protector, sonrojándose un poco y apartando la vista luego de unos instantes. Lana finalmente mostro también un traje de baño de color azul y se puso protector, le pidió ayuda a Yazir, cosa que el chico aceptó, un poco a regañadientes, pero lo hizo.

-¡Claro! Pero antes de eso. – la peli miel tomó sus Pokebolas y dejó salir a todos sus Pokémon; su Pancham, Sylveon, Braixen, Altaria y Luz se reunieron en un solo lugar, sonriéndose entre ellos. – Chicos, hoy vamos a tener un día de relajo, así que pásenla bien. ¿De acuerdo? – al final todos asintieron y se dirigieron al agua, tomando algunos inflables que llevaban los chicos.

-Mmm, cierto. – Ash también hizo lo mismo; salieron de sus Pokebolas Dartrix, Trumbeak, Rockruff y Litten.

Les dijo exactamente lo mismo que Serena, se pusieron felices y se dirigieron al agua, todos menos Litten y Rockruff que, debido a sus tipos elementales, no eran muy amigos del agua; en especial Litten, al ser un gato de paso; se lamió una pata, se recostó en el sol y se durmió, mientras que Rockruff, se puso a jugar con la arena y a dar vueltas en círculos persiguiendo su cola.

Gary dejó salir a su Arcanine, a Golem, Pinsir, Blastoise y su Electirive, y Yazir dejó salir a su Raichu, al Garchomp y a su Froslass; también se dispersaron y empezaron a relajarse, mientras jugaban entre ellos; Lillie los observaba a todos y le gustaba verlos felices; el Arcanine de Gary se acercó a ella para saludarla, esta le devolvió el gesto acariciando su cabeza, antes de seguir a las chicas al agua finalmente.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y los Pokémon jugaban mientras usaban algunas cubetas de mediano tamaño para acarrear agua del mar y arrojárselas entre ellos, mientras otros tomaban el sol o estaban en el agua con las chicas. Ash, estaba sentado en la arena fuera de las sombrillas, observando la escena de Lana, Lillie y Serena, las chicas hablaban armoniosamente, riéndose y gastándose bromas lanzándose agua entre ellas, aunque Ash tenía la mente en un solo lugar, en Serena; no podía dejar de observarla mientras sonreía y hacía todo aquello, tenía su cabeza puesta sobre su mano derecha, con el codo de dicho brazo sobre su regazo, totalmente distraído, con una mirada perdida; veía como el sol iluminaba las gotas que volaban en el aire cuando el agua chocaba contra Serena. El chico se sentía absolutamente feliz, la imagen de ella invadía su mente y no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que le dio verla así, no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía, había caído en cuenta que su amiga era realmente muy hermosa, de formas que jamás en su vida se había imaginado antes; no solamente era fuerte, bondadosa, alegre, valiente y segura de sí misma, sino que, además, tenía algo que la hacía única, y lo más irónico, es que solo le pasaba con ella.

En ese momento, mientras seguía pensando en aquello y observando a Serena, de repente, derramaron una gran cantidad de agua fría en la cabeza de Ash, alguien había usado una de las cubetas que los Pokémon habían traído para echársela encima; el agua goteaba por su cara y por su cabello, lo habían mojado por completo. Se escuchó la risa de alguien y el chico dio un suspiro, un poco de agua que iba bajando por su rostro salió disparada hacia al frente.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash ocultando la irritación, alzando la vista para ver a Gary.

-Ah, ¿esto? Lo que pasa es que te vi que tenías cara de bobo, como si estuvieras pegado viendo algo, así que decidí despertarte. ¿Estás bien ahora? – dijo su amigo mientras se reía con ganas de la cara de Ash.

-Ahh, con que esas tenemos ¿eh? – replicó Ash notablemente enojado pasándose una mano por la cara. – Ese juego es para dos. – añadió.

El chico tomó una de las cubetas, Gary trató de correr, pero tropezó al darse media vuelta, cosa que Ash aprovecho para lanzarle toda el agua y mojándolo también por completo; acto seguido pateó la arena y lo llenó por completo también, como si de una croqueta se tratase.

-Listo, ahora te ves bien. – señaló Ash divertido y satisfecho con su acción. – Ahora podrás usar eso para exfoliarte la piel, para que esté más suave. – Gary se levantó e hizo lo mismo que Ash y lo llenó de arena también.

-Si te gusta tanto, ¡¿por qué no lo haces tú?! – añadió enfadado.

Ambos chicos siguieron arrojándose arena mutuamente, enfadándose más mutuamente. Llegó un momento en el que Ash tomó arena húmeda de la orilla y la puso sobre la cabeza de Gary llenándola por completo, como si fuera champú, aunque Gary también le devolvió el gesto. Yazir los observó mientras mantenían esa guerra, se llevó una mano a la cabeza por las tonterías que hacían, se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus cosas, uno de sus bolsos que era bastante grande. Serena vio la escena de cómo Gary y Ash se llenaban de arena mutuamente, a lo que salió del agua junto a Lillie que también se había percatado de eso, Lana vio aquello y dio un suspiro.

-¡Oigan, se puede saber ¿qué demonios están haciendo par de idiotas?! – preguntaron Serena y Lillie con incredulidad. Ambos se detuvieron, la peli miel se acercó a Ash quitando un poco la arena. – ¡Hay que ver! Mira cómo estás. – lo sacudió un poco y Ash se sonrojó un poco, la chica suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. – ¿por qué no dejas de hacer eso y te metes al agua para quitarte eso? – le dijo finalmente sonriéndole un poco, ante la idea.

-Es-está bien, vamos. – dijo el chico al ver a Serena, lo tomó por una mano y lo jaló hacia el mar, Lillie hizo lo mismo con Gary, que también estaba cubierto de arena.

* * *

Mientras los chicos se lavaban y se divertían en el agua del mar, algunos Pokémon como Pikachu, Luz, Braixen, el Raichu de Yazir, Sylveon y el Electirive de Gary, jugaban a las cartas, específicamente al Póker, mientras Litten, Rockruff, Trumbeak, Pancham y Garchomp los observaban, Dartrix dormía en la copa de un árbol y Altaria estaba dormida también; todos los jugadores tenían bayas frente a ellos, usándolos como medio de apuesta, pero no solamente se trataba de eso, sino que era su comida para el resto del día, en total eran unas 50 bayas por jugador; la que tenía más en su haber era Luz con 80, seguida de Pikachu con 65, después Sylveon a la par de Braixen con 50 cada una, y los que menos tenían eran Electirive con 25 y Raichu con 30. En una de esas manos, le tocaba repartir a Braixen; a Luz le tocó la A de picas y un 5 de corazón, a Pikachu le tocó el 9 de picas y una A de corazón, a Sylveon le tocó un 2 de diamante y un 2 de trébol, a Raichu le tocó dos J, una de trébol y la otra de diamante, a Electirive un 10 y un 3, ambos de corazón y finalmente a Braixen dos K.

 **(Hablando en idioma Pokémon)**

-( _"Perfecto, esto es la raja, tengo dos J, me gusta esta mano, voy a recuperar mi comida."_ ) – decía Raichu, manteniendo lo mejor que podía su Pokerface.

-( _"Tengo una basura, espero que salga puro corazón, joder esta suerte que me cargo yo."_ ) – pensó Electirive un poco desilusionado.

-(" _¡Sí tengo dos K, esta la voy a ganar, gracias Arceus!"_ ) – pensó Braixen muy feliz.

-( _"Alguien me puede decir, ¿qué rayos hago con esto?"_ ) – añadió una irritada Sylveon muy molesta con su par de dos. – ( _"Espero salga uno más al menos, para tener algo medio decente."_ )

-( _"Bueno, al menos tengo una A, veamos que pasará."_ ) – pensó Luz sin mucho ánimo.

-( _"Yupi, una A… esto será horrible."_ ) – pensó Pikachu.

Todos pusieron el monto de entrada a la mano (3 bayas), y Braixen lanzó las primeras 3 cartas. Salieron una K de trébol, la Q y 10 de picas, le tocaba iniciar la ronda a Luz, que estaba a su derecha.

-( _"Así que Q y 10 de picas y tengo esta A, las posibilidades son bajas, pero voy a seguir."_ ) – pensó la Pokémon, tapando sus cartas. – (Pongo 5 bayas.)

-(Igualo a 5.) – dijo Sylveon guardando la esperanza de que saliera un dos más.

-(También voy a 5.) – Pikachu puso su apuesta, pensando lo mismo que Luz, pero solo que con su 9.

-(Yo me retiro.) – Electirive lanzó sus cartas al monte de descarte. – (tengo una basura de mano.)

-(Yo también voy a 5.) – dijo Raichu.

-(Igualo.) – Braixen estaba emocionada, tenía un trio de K, una mano muy buena.

Braixen lanzó la cuarta carta y salió la J de picas. Sylveon no aguantó más e hizo una mueca bastante desagradable notablemente enojada, Electirive estaba tranquilo porque no perdió más comida y se había salido bien, Raichu se mantuvo neutral lo mejor que podía, pero sonrió con malicia en sus adentros al ver la tercera J; Braixen estaba sin sudar una gota muy confiada; Pikachu se veía que estaba muy ansioso sentado en su lugar y Luz también se emocionó un poco.

-( _"¡Excelente, tengo trío de J, estoy genial, tengo esta mano ganada!")_ – pensó Raichu, feliz ante la idea de recuperar su comida.

-(Pongo 5 de nuevo.) – dijo Luz lanzando su apuesta.

-(¡Joder! Me voy.) – dijo Sylveon lanzando su mano a la pila de descarte furiosa. – (Pinche suerte.)

-(¡Igualo a 5!) – añadió Pikachu.

-(¡Pongo 15!) – exclamó Raichu, pensando que todos iban bajos por sus apuestas.

-(Subo a 20.) – manifestó Braixen, arrojando las 20 bayas, muy confiada.

-( _"¡Pero qué diablos le pasa a esta gente, ¿qué demonios tienen?!"_ ) – pensó Luz, viendo la mesa con mucho cuidado, así como su mano; creía saber lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a perder sin haberlo intentado. – (Igualo tus 20 Braixen.)

-(¡Yo también, no tengo miedo!) – exclamó Raichu, estaba seguro de que iba a ganar e iba a recuperar su comida, y ganar algo más.

-(¡No te adelantes iba yo! Aunque igual voy a igualar los 20.) – añadió Pikachu, le faltaba únicamente la K para tener una escalera, y tener una mano buena, así como a Luz también le faltaba esa K. Braixen estaba rogando que saliera también, las posibilidades de que alguien tuviera el A de picas eran muy bajas. Los espectadores estaban con los ojos abiertos.

Finalmente, Braixen arrojó la última carta que faltaba en la mesa, y resulto ser la K de picas. Cuando Raichu vio eso, sintió como un dolor punzante llegó a su estómago, ( _"¡Puta madre, justo esto me tiene que pasar a mí! Ay mis bayas…"_ ), pensaba muy triste sin poder mantenerse neutro, viendo sus restantes 2. Braixen estaba supremamente feliz, tenía Póker de K, una mano muy alta, se sintió poderosa y que iba a ganarles a todos, y dejarlos sin comer. Pikachu también estaba súper feliz, de tener nada paso a tener mucho, y tenía nada menos que una escalera de color a K, bastante fuerte era su posición, y lo mejor era que nadie lo sabía, ya que las posibilidades de que eso ocurrieran eran muy bajas; Luz no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-(Paso.) – dijo muy inteligentemente la Pikachu, viendo cual iba a ser la reacción de los demás.

-(¡Paso!) – gruñó un furioso Raichu.

-(¡Apuesto 10!) – exclamó Pikachu, con aire de victoria.

-( _"Ja, no le tengo miedo a tu escalera, es imposible que tengas el 9 de picas, seguro es un 9 de cualquier otra cosa, yo tengo Póker."_ , ¡Apuesto 10 también!) – exclamó Braixen. Eso confirmó la sospecha de Luz.

-(Vaya, que interesante está esto, ¿qué pasaría si subo la apuesta a 20?) – dijo Luz. Todos voltearon a verla, ya que había sido una apuesta muy grande.

-(¡Yo me retiro!) – exclamó Raichu muy molesto, viendo que solo le quedaron 2 bayas.

-(¡Ja, como quieras Luz! ¡Apuesto todo!) – dijo Pikachu levantándose y puso todas sus bayas allí.

-(Bueno no alcanzo, pero pongo todo también, en total 50 bayas.) – dijo Braixen confiada con su Póker, estaba segura que no tenían nada que superara su mano, estaban confiando en que su escalera era la más alta.

-(Pikachu, ¿estás seguro? Mira que si pierdes te vas a quedar sin comer hoy.) – destacó Luz a su amigo, pero este no mostraba señales de echarse para atrás.

-(¿Acaso tienes miedo? Si yo gano me voy a quedar con muchas de tus bayas, y no podrás llenarte con eso.) – le dijo el Pokémon muy confiado.

-(¡Yo les voy a ganar a ustedes, y me van a dar gran parte de su comida, tendré 218 bayas! Me alcanzará para muchos días.) – explicó Braixen muy feliz.

-(Habla por ti, yo me quedaré con hambre.) – se lamentó Raichu muy enojado.

-(Bueno no se hable más. Vamos a destapar a ver quién ganó esto.) – dijo Luz. – (Pikachu, como elevaste tú al final, debes destapar primero.)

Todos los espectadores cuchicheaban entre ellos a ver que iba a pasar; Pikachu sacó pecho de su mano y arrojó sus dos cartas con energía.

-(¡Tengo un 9 de picas! Lo que significa que tengo escalera de color a K. ¡GANÉ! ¡Chúpate esa Luz!) – saltó de alegría el Pokémon, moviendo la cola mientras bailaba un poco.

-(¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TENGAS JUSTO ESE 9!) – gritó Braixen muy enojada lanzando sus dos K a la mesa revelando su Póker. No lo podía creer, ella contaba con la escalera, pero no precisamente esa, sintió una punzada en el estómago también. _"Joder mi comida, rayos me moriré de hambre."_ , pensó muy enojada. Le dieron ganas de tomar su vara y quemar vivo a Pikachu con su lanzallamas.

-(¡Vaya Pikachu! Me asombras de verdad, es cierto que tienes una mano muy buena, una escalera de color a K es difícil de superar.) – manifestó Luz, haciendo un gesto de rendición, Pikachu se dirigió a la montaña de fichas que habían usado para representar las bayas, mientras el público le aplaudía, pero Luz hizo un gesto evitando que se las llevara.

-(¿Qué haces? Has perdido, ¡acéptalo!) – le dijo el Pokémon con algo de impaciencia, buscando de tomar su botín.

-(No tan rápido Pikachu, es cierto que tienes una mano poderosa, pero yo aún no digo que tengo.) – añadió. Pikachu sintió un sutil frío en su espalda, volteó y vio que Froslass estaba jugando con Lillie, Serena, Lana, Ash y Gary en la playa.

-(¿Qué-Qué quieres decir? No tienes nada que supere mi mano.) – tartamudeó un poco bajando la voz.

-(¿Quieres apostar? ¡Mira y llora!) – la Pokémon volteó la única carta que valía en ese momento, el A de picas. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos viendo la carta de Luz, no podían creerlo. – (Escalera de Color Imperial. ¡JAAAAAA! ¡JAJAJA, GANÉ YOOOOO!) – hizo énfasis en el "yo", señalándose a sí misma, tomando todo el botín.

Pikachu, sintió como si hubiera estado cayendo desde el cielo directamente al infierno sin detenerse, incluso sintió el vacío de la caída, y su estómago se movió un poco de un lado al otro, al ver al frente y ver que no le quedaba nada, como a Braixen. Todos se rieron del pobre Pokémon. Sin embargo, en ese momento se percataron de un olor extraño, les dio la impresión de que alguien estaba cocinando algo y parecía ser delicioso. Raichu, Garchomp y Froslass, esta última se encontraba con los chicos en el agua, que también había captado el olor, rápidamente se dirigió hacia su origen.

-Mmm, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Gary perplejo ante la reacción de Froslass. Se había quitado por completo la arena, después de entrar al agua.

-Algo pasó. – intuyó Lillie girando a ver en dirección a la orilla, percatándose que salía un poco de humo cerca del lugar que les correspondía en la playa. – ¡Miren eso! ¡Se están quemando nuestras cosas!

-Estás exagerando amiga, no creo que sea eso. – añadió Lana.

-Yo tampoco creo, huele bien en realidad. – añadió Ash captando el aroma, su estómago comenzó a rugir un poco.

-Vamos a ver chicos. – dijo Serena, volteando a ver sus amigos; Ash volvió a ver aquellas estrellas alrededor de Serena.

-¡S-Sí, seguro! – asintió el chico.

-Vamos.

Salieron del agua, y caminaron hacia su lugar en la playa, lugar de donde provenía el humo; pero, se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron, los Pokémon rodeaban a alguien que estaba cocinando. Ash, Gary y Lillie no podían creer lo que veían, ni tampoco los Pokémon, a excepción de Froslass, Raichu y Garchomp, pero sin lugar a dudas, la más sorprendida era Serena, miraba fijamente a esa persona sin salir de su asombro, estaba parada sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

-O-oigan, díganme que no estoy soñando. – pudo decir al fin Serena, aún muy sorprendida ante lo que veía.

-No estás soñando Serena, pero tampoco puedo creer esto. – añadió Ash perplejo, una gota de sudor apareció en su rostro. Gary y Lillie estaban igual.

-Oye Serena, ¿por qué reaccionas así? – preguntó Yazir, alzando la mirada para ver a su amiga. – ¿Te parece muy extraño…?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Cuando estábamos en Pueblo Boceto eras un desastre en la cocina, inclusive peor que Ash, no puedo creer esto, ¿quién te enseño?

-¡No… No puede ser, esto es increíble! – exclamó, de todo lo que podía pasar por su cabeza, nunca se imaginó que Yazir supiera algo de la cocina, se sintió triste en parte y un poco decepcionado. – ¡Oye Serena, no hacía falta que le dijeras eso! – exclamó el azabache molesto por el comentario de la chica, viéndola con reproche. Lana no pudo evitar reírse junto a los demás.

-Me gustaría ver eso. – dijo Lana riéndose.

-¡Oye! – replicó Ash.

-Pero si es cierto y lo sabes. – le respondió Serena, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, con un poco de pesar hacia Ash. – No le des importancia a eso. – lo rodeó con su brazo derecho, cosa que dejó mudo a Ash, viéndola de reojo y un poco rojo. – responde mi pregunta Yazir.

-Ah sí, bueno pues… – comenzó a decir su amigo alzando la mirada recordando con un poco de nostalgia. – fue tú mamá la que me enseño, me fue muy útil en todos estos años que estuve viajado solo. Ya está casi listo, esperen un poco más.

-Realmente estoy sorprendido, tiene buena pinta, realmente tengo hambre, se me había pasado la hora del almuerzo. – dijo Gary muy hambriento y deseoso de que ya estuviera listo.

* * *

Algunos de los Pokémon que les habían quedado bayas luego de esa partida, comenzaron a comer, todos a excepción de Pikachu y Braixen, que se habían quedado sin nada y Raichu, que se comió sus dos, lo que no lo llenó para nada. Mientras, Ash, tuvo que reconocer dentro de sí, que tenía buen aroma lo que preparaba Yazir, y eso le preocupaba porque… su estómago estaba vacío y ya se había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero había una parte de su ser que lo hacía alejarse y ponerse un poco reacio, no quería reconocer a su elaborador que se veía bien, y mucho menos decir que estaba delicioso; tragó saliva y trato de saciar esa sensación de su cabeza, pero no podía engañar a su estómago.

-" _¡Rayos, esto no es bueno! ¡Te-tengo mucha hambre, pero no hay otra cosa hecha y mucho menos puedo ir a comprar algo, joder esto no me gusta! ¡Capaz a mí me hace algo y pone laxantes en mi comida!_ – pensó horrorizado ante la idea, comenzó a sudar un poco.

-Bien ya está listo, ayúdenme a poner la mesa por favor. – dijo Yazir levantándose finalmente.

Todos lo ayudaron a poner la mesa, pero Ash seguía con la mente distraída sobre la cocina de Yazir. Aquel entrenador se acercó a su Raichu y vio que tenía una cara larga.

-¿Qué tienes amigo? – le preguntó Yazir a su Pokémon, escucho el rugido de su estómago. – ¿no has comido? ¿Qué paso con tus bayas? – el Pokémon empezó a reír nerviosamente, junto a los otros, mientras Luz se reía por lo bajo, aunque se calló al instante cuando vio que Serena le dirigió la mirada enojada. – Ya veo, así que perdiste todo, bueno te salvaste porque tengo algo hecho para ti, y para ustedes también. – Garchomp y Froslass, a pesar que no habían jugado, también se les vio contentos y se dirigieron a comer junto con Raichu. – ¡Oigan, ustedes dos ya tienen! Braixen también se quedó sin nada, así que le van a compartir. – sus Pokémon iban a protestar, pero Braixen estaba feliz. – ¡Ya dije!

-(Ohh, vaya…) – dijo el pobre Pikachu que se había quedado sin nada luego de esa partida; Luz al verlo, vio todo su botín y se sintió un poco culpable.

-(Bueno… creo que lo que gane es demasiado para mí sola; Pikachu, ve a tomar algunas del montón). – dijo Luz con tono gentil señalando hacia sus bayas.

-(Pero… las ganaste limpiamente Luz). – añadió Pikachu.

-(Sí pero son demasiadas para mí, podemos compartir, ¿no te parece?) – Luz lo tomó por una pata y lo llevó junto a la montaña de bayas.

-(Bueno… está bien, gracias Luz). – agradeció Pikachu con algo de pena. Ash vio el gesto de Luz hacia su Pokémon y se sintió feliz.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Yazir con curiosidad y cierto nerviosismo luego de que todos se sentaron y ya habían comenzado a comer.

-¡Esta muy bueno! Realmente estoy sorprendido. – exclamó un complacido Gary probando todo.

-¡Delicioso! – dijo Lillie con las manos en su cara y viendo al plato, estaba disfrutando bastante.

-¡Realmente muy bueno, te felicito! – Lana sonreía complacida mientras comía.

-Estoy impresionada, es difícil creer que tú puedas hacer algo como esto. – añadió Serena perpleja, realmente estaba muy bueno. – ¿Qué opinas tú Ash? ¡¿Ash?!

Serena volteó a verlo y se percató que aún no había tocado su plato, el chico lo miraba fijamente mientras su estómago rugía, no sabía qué hacer, tenía hambre, pero no podía comer. Serena dio un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿No tienes hambre? – le preguntó Serena con una mirada perspicaz, se vio una gota de sudor en la cara de Ash, y luego de ver la expresión en el rostro de Serena, finalmente se rindió y le dio una probada a lo que había preparado Yazir.

Cuando lo probó, se quedó perplejo, realmente estaba bueno, el sabor viajó por toda su boca, una fiesta de sabores increíble, realmente estaba muy bueno, en alguna parte de su mente, sentía la necesidad de seguir comiendo hasta estar satisfecho.

-Y… ¿qué dices sarcasmo? ¿Está bueno? – preguntó el chico fingiendo desinterés como siempre, pero esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Ash dentro de sí mismo, Ash lo miró y sentía como la ansiedad iba subiendo, todos los observaban, inclusive los Pokémon, estaba muy presionado y en verdad le desagradaba tener que admitirlo…

-Es… esta… - decía con desagrado, pero finalmente se rindió. – Está muy bueno, en verdad, me recuerda la buena comida de Brock, Clemont y Cilan, en verdad es genial. – admitió.

-Ya… veo, me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo el chico desviando la mirada a su plato, pero por dentro estaba feliz.

-Ahora que estamos aquí… Ash, Gary, me podrían decir: ¿Por qué se estaban arrojando arena entre ustedes? Fue tonto eso. – preguntó Serena con cierta incredulidad.

-Fue porque Gary me lanzó una cubeta de agua, además de decir cosas que no eran ciertas… - dijo el chico un poco molesto.

-Pero sabes que era verdad. Estabas con una cara de estúpido viendo a…

-¡Silencio, es mentira! – lo interrumpió abruptamente Ash, enojado pero con mucho nerviosismo por dentro.

-¡Es cierto! Mira tu cara, tus orejas están rojas. – dijo Gary riéndose; Lillie también se reía por lo bajo.

-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó alarmada Serena.

-¡Vaya esto está delicioso, ¿verdad Serena?! – exclamó Ash metiéndose otro poco de comida en la boca. – Probaste este aderezo, es genial. – dijo poniéndole un poco a la ensalada de Serena.

-¿Estas bien Ash? – preguntó Serena viendo a su amigo tratando de entender, era raro que volviera a alabar la comida de Yazir.

-¡Claro, de maravilla! – respondió rápidamente Ash. Lana observa aquello de reojo haciéndose la que no entendía, pero le causaba gracia la reacción de Ash.

* * *

Siguieron comiendo y hablando luego de ese momento incómodo para Ash, aunque salió airoso de ello, Serena no se dio cuenta de que Ash la estuvo mirando durante un buen rato, con cara de bobo; inclusive ahora, observaba a Serena feliz y reírse de las bromas que hacían en la mesa, realmente era algo que no podía evitar, parecía que había descubierto algo totalmente nuevo, estaba feliz. Los Pokémon también comían alegres a pesar de todo lo que había pasado; Pikachu y Luz comían y se divertían en una plática con Electirive y Raichu, que tenía la comida preparada por Yazir para él; Braixen charlaba con Garchomp y Froslass, luego de haber compartido algo de lo suyo con ella, a pesar de eso hablaban y se reían, Dartrix había terminado ya de comer y retomó su siesta, Litten y Rockruff, increíblemente se llevaban bastante bien, y se reían de las reacciones de Pikachu ante cierto comentario de Electirive que lo hizo poner los pelos de punta, al insinuar algo de Luz. Trumbeak voló hacia uno de los árboles y se puso a dormir también; Altaria se unió a la conversación de Braixen, Garchomp y Froslass, mientras el Arcanine de Gary, luego de comer, se acostó al lado de su entrenador; Blastoise rápidamente volvió al agua, hacía mucho rato no se zambullía.

Pasaron el resto del día relajándose y disfrutando del sol de verano, aunque debido a la agradable brisa, y al agua de mar que estaba bastante fresca y relajante no se sentía el calor; luego de comer, Ash y Serena caminaron un poco por la orilla de la playa, aunque… tuvieron una interrupción debido a que Ash piso un Pyukumuku, un Pokémon bastante extraño que parecía un erizo de mar, el chico lo observó con cuidado mientras estaba en el suelo, y de repente del mismo salió una mano blanca, con un gesto de que todo estaba bien, Ash se impresionó al ver eso y se hecho un poco hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo de la impresión, mientras Serena se reía de ello, por lo que al chico, no le quedó más remedio que reírse con ella, mientras el Pokémon se dirigió al agua dando saltos; siguieron caminando mientras comentaban lo relajante que estaba siendo el día, hasta que llegaron al final de la playa, viendo la costa y como el sol se aproximaba al horizonte.

-Este ha sido un excelente día. – añadió Serena muy feliz disfrutando de la vista; Ash volteó a verla de perfil, la vio sonriendo y con un poco de rubor por la emoción del día, la brisa movió un poco el cabello de Serena y sus ojos reflejaban mucha tranquilidad y emoción. Eso hizo a Ash sonreír, también con emoción en sus ojos. Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, tragó saliva y decidió terminar lo que no pudo ese día.

-Oye… Serena.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Ash? – le preguntó la chica volteando a verlo, se veía bastante serio, haciendo que la chica pusiera mucho interés en saber qué pasaba.

-Ayer te iba a decir algo, pero… te quedaste dormida. – señaló Ash bajando un poco los hombros, viendo a la chica cabizbajo.

-¿En serio? Lo siento Ash, estaba muy cansada en realidad, todo lo que había pasado me había dejado agotada, pero aquí me tienes; dime, ¿qué es?

-Bueno pues… verás – comenzó a decir el chico tragando saliva de nuevo y sintiendo como el temor iba subiendo a gran velocidad, se mantuvo lo más sereno que podía y esforzándose por no dejar que se viera eso. – ¿Re-Recuerdas lo que paso mientras esperábamos a los chicos para mí batalla con Hala?

-Ahh eso, sí lo recuerdo, compré mi nueva ropa, caminamos y pasamos un rato divertido los dos solos. – recordaba la chica feliz, era la tercera vez que estaba a solas con él, lo que hizo que se avergonzara un poco, pero le daba felicidad, para ella se podía decir, que había sido su tercera cita.

-Bueno pues… yo también la pase bien… y… – destacó el chico un poco nervioso; mientras hablaba, Serena abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa por escuchar aquello, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando al pensar que le iba a pedir salir con él, pero recordó que se había dado un buen baño en la playa antes de salir a caminar con Ash. – debo admitir, que me gustaría hacer algo así de nuevo, contigo. No sé cómo lo denominan, pero… creo que sería una cita o algo por el esti…

-Oigan esto no es divertido, ¿dónde está la cámara oculta? ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con…? – empezó a decir la chica alarmada.

-Esto no es una broma Serena, es muy real y es enserio. – dijo el chico con expresión algo molesta y muy seria. La chica lo veía aun impresionada e incrédula, no podía ser posible que Ash, le estuviera diciendo algo por el estilo, en verdad, era un cambio que no esperaba para nada. – ¿Qué me dices? ¿Sí o no? Aunque por tu reacción creo que…

-¡Sí, claro que sí, me encantaría! – dijo la chica avanzando hacia él para abrazarlo, eso hizo que el chico se pusiera rojo al instante mientras Serena rodeaba su cuello en un abrazo; Ash tuvo una sensación como si le saliera humo por las orejas. Serena se percató de lo que hacía y también se avergonzó un poco y se separó del chico. – ¡lo-lo siento Ash! Pero claro que sí, me encantaría.

-¿En serio? – un sentimiento de euforia lo invadió, era la primera vez que decía algo como eso, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho que sí. – ¡Genial, gracias Serena! Entonces, ¿qué te parece mañana? Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de ir a mi siguiente…

-¡Perfecto, mañana entonces! – afirmó la chica con una sonrisa radiante; _"sí, este día es perfecto ahora sí."_ , pensó la chica.

Ash sonrió muy contento y feliz, mientras los dos observaron como el sol iba bajando un poco más, hasta que se dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con los demás y recoger todo; en el camino de regreso, sin importarle nada más, Serena decidió coger a Ash de un brazo y caminar junto a él, haciendo que se sintiera un poco incómodo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero no se separó de ella y siguieron caminando así hasta que llegaron de nuevo a su sitio en la orilla junto con los demás.

-¡Vaya pero miren eso! ¿Qué se siente Ash? Parece que lo disfrutas. – dijo Gary muy divertido. – Hasta parecen…

-¡Cállate Gary, no hagas insinuaciones erradas! – exclamaron los dos apenados, separándose al instante. Los Pokémon de ambos empezaron a reírse un poco. – ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! – la risa murió al instante.

-Vamos no se enojen chicos, si lo hacen pareciera que… - pero Gary guardó silencio al ver la mirada de Yazir, penetrante y algo enojada.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio de verdad. – se reía Lana de aquella escena.

-Cierto. – añadió Lillie suspirando un poco, aunque al final también terminó riéndose; Gary volteó a verla.

-Lillie, te has estado riendo más seguido, y eso es bueno porque te sienta bien; y te llevas mejor con los Pokémon, ya los nuestros no te dan miedo, es un paso. – destacó Gary dándole una sonrisa amistosa, cosa que hizo que Lillie se sintiera nerviosa.

-¡Bu-bueno… sí… gra-gracias Gary, eres muy gentil! – respondió la chica girándose un poco, halagada y muy contenta.

Así, luego de finalizado el día, nuestros amigos recogieron todo y se dirigieron de regreso al Centro Pokémon, limpiándose bien la arena de los zapatos. Subieron a sus habitaciones y tomaron un baño para quitarse el agua de mar. Serena, Lillie y también Lana, se lavaron el cabello, para evitar la resequedad, cosa que no les causó mucha gracia. Se turnaron para secárselo en el baño mientras charlaban. Serena les contó lo que le había dicho Ash y sus dos amigas se pusieron felices, deseándole mucha suerte el día de mañana, se podía ver a Luz asintiendo y muy contenta por su entrenadora. Luego de haber terminado de hacer todo aquello y cuidar de su cabello, las tres bajaron a cenar junto a los chicos, para finalmente, despedirse y darse las buenas noches antes de subir a sus habitaciones.

-Nos vemos mañana Ash, que pases buena noche. – se despidió Serena, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, y luego un abrazo, Ash captó el olor del perfume de Serena y su cabello recién lavado.

-Se-se-seguro Serena, igualmente buenas noches. – se despidió el chico correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Vamos Luz. – la Pokémon siguió a su entrenadora y a las demás chicas.

- _"Hasta mañana… Serena."_ – pensó el chico. – Vamos Pikachu.

Finalmente, todos subieron y se acostaron a dormir.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 38 jeje, como se pudieron dar cuenta, demasiado random fue cierto momento, pero bueno he visto cosas aún más random en otros lugares jaja, pero así debía ser para lograr cierto efecto jijiji. Espero que les esté gustando este pequeño "descanso" de la trama, que como yo digo sí es trama pero, es otro aspecto** **.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como siempre y hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo; sí ya se que quieren el siguiente rápido, pero tengan un poco de paciencia** **. Ya les aviso que este "descanso" termina la semana que viene XD, ya despues de eso volveremos a la historia del fic, que si bien tendrá amour y research, no será lo único.**

 **Entonces, la semana que viene sale el siguiente episodio tentativamente, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos, lectores y seguidores, no olviden dejar su review, seguirnos y recomendarnos si les gusta nuestra historia jeje, un saludo, se despide Killroy :3.**


	39. Capítulo 39

Capítulo 39

Anteriormente: Ash, Serena, Gary, Lillie, Yazir y Lana decidieron pasar un día de relajación en la playa, en celebración por la primera victoria de Ash en la isla de Akala, y claro por supuesto, otras cosas más. Ash, en su charla con Serena, la "invitó" a salir al recordar aquellos momentos que tuvieron solos en Mele Mele. Mientras Gary y Lillie, decidieron ir a las Ruinas de la Vida, hogar del Pokémon Guardián de Akala, en búsqueda de información para resolver los misterios alrededor de Nebulilla (Cosmog).

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Ash se despertó esa mañana temprano; no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, debido a los nervios que le producía lo que iba a ocurrir ese día, iba a estar completamente solo con Serena, sin interrupciones; aunque ya hubieran caminado sin la compañía de nadie más en otras ocasiones, y además de haber pasado un tiempo solo con ella, en esta ocasión, estaba plenamente consciente de que había algo "diferente", era extrañamente emocionante, pero a la vez inquietante e intimidante, eso no lo había dejado dormir.

Entre muchas de sus pesadillas, se vio a sí mismo listo para acudir a su encuentro con Serena, solo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de ver a una peli miel horrorizada, al ver que se le había olvidado ponerse pantalones, llevando solo su ropa interior; se vio a sí mismo totalmente mudo sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer al lado de ella; iban caminando juntos y de repente vio la mano libre de la chica, una especie de fuerza sobre su brazo le impedía moverlo, y cuando al fin lo lograba y tomaba su mano, al alzar la mirada era el rostro de Yazir, despertando horrorizado; en otro Serena se aburría y se iba con su amigo, mientras este le dirigía una mirada burlona y llena de victoria. Salió de su cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin detenerse, con extrema ansiedad, pensando en todos los detalles y el itinerario del día.

-Buenos días Ash, – lo saludó Gary, que llevaba observándolo ya un buen rato. – si sigues haciendo eso, vas a abrir un agujero en el suelo. – Ash volteó a verlo, al percatarse que su amigo estaba despierto.

-Ah… Hola Gary… – le devolvió el gesto Ash en un tono de voz bajo, deteniéndose en seco, aunque bajo un poco la mirada y se encogió de hombros. – Es que… estoy muy preocupado.

-Me doy cuenta, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó Gary.

-Pues… hoy voy a… voy a… ¡compartiruntiempoasolasconSerena! – respondió Ash tan deprisa que Gary no pudo entender lo que dijo, además de que había bajado un poco la voz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla más alto y modula!

-Voy a… ¡Compartir un tiempo a solas con Serena, ya lo dije! – dijo alzando la voz el azabache, viendo a Gary muy serio, pero con los nervios de punta aún.

-A ver a ver un momento, te refieres a… ¡¿una cita?! – Gary tardó un par de minutos en entender todo mientras Ash volvía a pasear por la habitación, estaba atónito con lo que había oído, no lo podía creer. – ¿Es en serio? Sabes que esto no es chistoso. ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta aquí o qué? – dijo volteando en varias direcciones viendo donde podían haberla escondido.

-¡Es muy en serio, zoquete! Se supone que debo verme con ella en el vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon, pero…, ¡no sé qué hacer hoy, ni qué decir, ni sobre qué hablar! Ya he estado solo con ella antes, ¡pero esto es totalmente diferente! No sé si ella la vaya a pasar bien; no se me ocurre algún tema interesante, no sé qué debo hacer en caso de esos silencios incómodos, qué ordenar...

-Oye Ash. – empezó a decir Gary tratando de llamar su atención, pero él seguía hablando sin prestarle atención, Pikachu observaba a su entrenador moverse de un lado al otro, se dio una palmada en la cabeza, preocupado por su amigo. – Ash. – lo volvió a llamar Gary, para no obtener respuesta hasta que finalmente se levantó de su cama. – ¡ASH! – se puso frente a él zarandeándolo un poco, captando la atención del entrenador. – Relájate.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Relájate! – Gary se volvió a sentar en su cama, e hizo un ademán a Ash para que se sentara a su lado; el chico lo hizo. – Poniéndote nervioso no vas a hacer que las cosas mejoren.

-Es fácil decirlo… pero no hacerlo. – replicó el azabache. – Pasé una noche de perros, quiero olvidar esos sueños.

-Ya me imagino que clase de sueños habrán sido si estás así. – respondió Gary riéndose con ganas, solo para ver la expresión seria de Ash, con cierto enojo.

-¡No ayudas! – exclamó enojado.

-Ya ya, tranquilo. Solo se tú mismo Ash, ya has estado solo con ella en otras ocasiones tengo entendido, ¿verdad? Esto no va a ser muy diferente, debes tratarla como siempre; no puedes demostrar nervios, sino la confianza que siempre te ha caracterizado amigo. – dijo Gary con voz serena y muy serio.

-Siiiiií, confianza en mí mismo, solo que hay un problema… ¡Esto no se trata de una batalla Pokémon, es diferente! – añadió Ash con nerviosismo. – Es un encuentro con una chica que no tiene nada que ver con eso, ¡y no quiero arruinarlo!

-Ya te dije que no lo harás, el tema de conversación va a venir solo, no te preocupes por eso, es importante que no cambies demasiado tu actitud con ella, – destacó su amigo. – se vería raro ya que tú no sueles ser así, si bien esto es un poco distinto y debes ser más detallista, no debe ser demasiado exagerado.

-¡¿Detallista?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! – exclamó el azabache alarmado.

-A que le debes prestar atención, so bobo. – dijo Gary un poco impaciente. – Trátala bien, no pienses en la palabra "cita" porque si no, va a salir mal. Se tú mismo, no pretendas ser algo que no eres y todo saldrá bien. – Ash dio un gran suspiro luego de escuchar las palabras de Gary.

-Está bien… trataré. – dijo el chico.

-Por cierto, deberías arreglarte para ello, y yo también debo prepararme.

-¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber el azabache.

-Debo atender unos asuntos sobre mi investigación, nada interesante. – mintió Gary, cruzando los dedos sin que su amigo se percatara.

-Suerte con eso. – dijo Ash levantándose de la cama de su amigo dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse. En eso, Gary se acercó a Pikachu.

-Oye, vigílalo por mí, no dejes que haga alguna estupidez, cuento contigo Pikachu. – le susurro Gary a Pikachu, extendiendo su brazo con el pulgar levantado.

-¡Piiii, pikachuu! – (¡Claro, cuenta conmigo!) – respondió el Pokémon, devolviendo el gesto, saltando fuera de la cama de Ash. Gary se dirigió a su bolso, buscando cosas que le servirían en las Ruinas de la Vida, y datos sobre algunas cosas que había investigado y averiguado sobre esos lugares, en eso cierto dispositivo salió volando de su mochila.

-Hola señor. – lo saludó su Rotom-Dex. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Hola Rotom, pues hoy tenemos asuntos pendientes en las Runas de la Vida. – explicó Gary.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el dispositivo enseñando una cara con un símbolo de exclamación sobre sí misma en la pantalla. – ¡No puede ser, ese lugar es sagrado para los habitantes de esta isla, allí habita Tapu Lele, la deidad guardiana de Akala, mis circuitos no están de acuerdo con ir a un lugar tan peligroso!

-Se supone que tú deber es obedecerme e ir conmigo, ¿no? – lo regañó Gary con cara de pocos amigos. – Agradezco tu advertencia, pero debemos ir de todas formas, debo ayudar a Lillie, necesitaremos tu guía para ir allí, ¡así que ve preparando tus circuitos, no hay marcha atrás! – añadió el chico muy serio.

-¡De repente tengo la enfermedad de no-puedo-entrar-a-esas-ruinas! – musitó la Rotom-Dex mostrando una cara verde como si estuviera enfermo.

-¡He escuchado que se quita dándose un buen baño con agua tibia, ¿quieres probar?! – le preguntó Gary entrecerrando un poco los ojos viendo a su dispositivo.

-¡No no no, no hace falta, creo que podré curarme yo solo! – se apresuró a responder.

-Que bueno, me alegro entonces. Ahora… en que estaba… – dijo volteando nuevamente a sus cosas.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas…

Serena y Lillie se preparaban para tener sus actividades pautadas para ese día, mientras Lana iba a cumplir con su deber como Capitana de la Isla de Akala. Lillie ya estaba lista, se puso el bolso donde iban Nebulilla y el huevo que le había dado el Profesor Kukui y se disponía a salir de su habitación.

-Bueno amiga, me adelanto. – le dijo Lillie. – espero te vaya a bien hoy, te estás arreglando bastante.

-¡Gracias Lillie! – respondió la peli miel volteándose a ver el espejo frente a ella en la habitación. – He esperado esto un buen rato, quiero tener cuidado hoy.

-Siempre te ves bien Serena, tranquila. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Nos vemos luego, adiós. – finalmente salió por la puerta.

-¡Lillie espera! – exclamó Lana levantándose de la cama siguiéndola.

En eso, Lillie chocó con alguien que se había metido en su camino, Lana alcanzó a detenerse para no hacer lo mismo que la rubia.

-Pero si es Yazir. – señaló Lana dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas. – las saludó cordialmente Yazir.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – se disculpó Lillie rápidamente.

-Tranquila, pierde cuidado no es nada importante. – le respondió el chico con tranquilidad. – Serena aún está aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

-Sí, se está arreglando.

-¿Arreglándose? – dijo extrañado el chico.

-Parece una cita en mi opinión. – añadió Lana pensativa, volteando a ver a Lillie.

-Yo no sé nada, no me ha comentado. – dijo cruzando los dedos a sus espaldas. – debo seguir amigos, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos al rato. – siguió su camino.

-Oye Lillie, ¡espera! – Lana corrió un poco para alcanzarla, mientras Yazir entraba a la habitación de las chicas, luego de tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Lana? – le preguntó la rubia, pero Lana puso una mirada seria.

-Mucho cuidado a donde tienes planeado ir. – le advirtió.

-No sé de qué hablas. – le respondió Lillie sin inmutarse.

-Cumplo con decirte, solo espero que no vayas sola. – prosiguió. – Mucho cuidado. Nos vemos. – siguió el camino para bajar al vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon e irse al lugar del desafío, finalmente Gary había llegado.

-Buenos días Lillie, ya estoy listo. – saludó el chico, con expresión relajada y tranquila, parecía que se trataba de un paseo por el campo. – Bien, vamos allá.

-Buenos días Gary – le devolvió el saludo Lillie, se sintió más tranquila con su llegada al saber que no tendría que ir sola esta vez. – te sigo.

-¡Sigo diciendo que esto no es buena idea! – exclamó Rotom-Dex flotando frente a ellos.

-¡Solo guíanos! – ordenó el chico a su aparato. – ¡Vamos, usa tus circuitos!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – se quejó el dispositivo: _"¿¡Para esto me construyeron!? ¡Dios mío que alguien me apague! Si sigo vivo después de esto, voy a necesitar un baño de aceite. Espero no terminar como un pisa papeles."_ ; pensó, mientras seguía flotando en dirección a las Ruinas de la Vida.

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas…

-¿A dónde vas, que te estas arreglando tanto? – preguntó su amigo a la chica.

-Voy a dar una vuelta con Ash y quiero verme bien pues. – le respondió su amiga con cierta intranquilidad, para asombro de Yazir.

-¿Qué van a hacer? Si se puede saber. – dijo Yazir.

-Eh, pero mira a este chismoso. – respondió la chica viéndolo de reojo en tono de broma. – ¿tiene algo de malo?

-Simple curiosidad nada más, pero bueno, haz lo que quieras Serena, solo ten cuidado. – le dijo su amigo, si bien era decisión de ella, seguía sin estar muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Ash. _"Solo espero que ese tonto no lo arruine de nuevo, no quiero ver a Serena triste."_ , pensó el chico.

-Oye Yazir… necesito un favor tuyo.

-Sí claro, dime ¿qué es? – le preguntó.

-¿Puedes evitar que Ash entre a buscarme hasta que termine de arreglarme? – le rogó su amiga con una cara tierna, con sus manos juntas. Yazir la vio fijamente algo incómodo por su petición, pero al final no pudo oponerse.

-Está bien – dijo dando un suspiro. – Dime cuando estés lista tocando la puerta, voy a evitar que entre.

-¡Gracias! – le agradeció su amiga, luego de eso, Yazir salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Ash en su habitación ya se había terminado de cambiar, se puso pantalones cortos de color negro, zapatos converse color azul de tobillo corto, una camisa negra con detalles en blanco, y una chaqueta de color rojo; se iba a colocar su gorra, pero… se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció bastante genial.

-Oye Pikachu, ¿tú como crees que me quede un peinado de lado? Algo así a lo emo. – le preguntó un poco nervioso.

-¿¡Pikaaa!? (¿¡Y a este que le pico!?) – Pikachu se quedó perplejo ante lo que dijo su entrenador, nunca pensó escuchar semejante oración que proviniera de Ash. Pero solo hizo un gesto con la mano aprobando lo que decía su entrenador.

¿Enserio? Gracias por tu opinión. – acto seguido, Ash fue al baño a peinarse y ponerse colonia, cuando por fin estuvo satisfecho, salió y Pikachu se subió a su hombro como de costumbre, aunque… al final decidió llevarse su gorra solo por si acaso.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió por el corredor hacia la habitación de las chicas, mientras lo hacía, el ruido que hacían sus pasos lo ponían más nervioso, porque cada vez estaba más cerca de su encuentro con Serena, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad a pesar de lo que le había dicho Gary sobre mantenerse calmado, era la primera vez en su vida que le importaba tanto la primera apariencia y ese tipo de cosas, los niveles de miedo y nervios no eran normales, nuevamente sintió aquella sensación de que prefería enfrentarse a algún Pokémon Legendario, a entrenadores fuertes como sus antiguos rivales como Paul, Barry o Trip inclusive, una batalla de gimnasio o sus días por la batalla de la frontera, aquello sonaba más fácil que lo que estaba a punto de suceder, mucho más fácil, hasta el punto de considerar que se iba a enfrentar a un pelotón de fusilamiento o algo por el estilo ese día. Se preguntó si era prudente tomarla de la mano en algún momento mientras caminaban, pero recordó aquel sueño que tuvo con respecto a ese tema e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro enérgicamente tratando de borrar ese recuerdo, Pikachu volteó a verlo en señal de no entender que le ocurría.

Respiro hondo y trató de relajarse, mientras seguía caminando, preguntándose cómo se vería Serena hoy, ¿se vería más linda de lo que ya la veía desde hace no mucho tiempo? _"Pero ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Ash, estás muy raro de verdad."_ , dijo para sí mismo; se preguntaba si Serena también estaría nerviosa, aunque eso no parecía muy acorde a su perfil, de seguro ella iba a estar tranquila sin sudar una gota mientras él estaba nervioso, aunque no podía estar más equivocado, ya que Serena no la estaba pasando mejor que él en esos momentos.

Serena se estaba tomando su tiempo en vestirse y prepararse mientras trataba de calmarse, a pesar de que ya se sentía lista y había estado esperando por algo como esto, tenía ciertos niveles de ansiedad, sabía que era una experiencia nueva para los dos, pero aun así no podía estar tranquila del todo, ¿qué haría si Ash trataba de tomar su mano en algún momento? Al imaginarse la escena se puso roja, tanto que al verse en el espejo pensó que iba a iluminar un poco de rojo la habitación, su corazón dio un vuelco y solo sintió más ansiedad y miedo: _"Eres hermosa Serena, soy un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta antes de la gran chica que tengo a mi lado."_ , se imaginó dicha frase con el chico tomándola de la mano, _"Aaaaaw, ¡Oh sí que bonito, que bonito, no puedo con esto pero sería geniiiiaal!"_ , pensó aún roja, aunque en alguna parte de su cabeza, sabía que tendría que esperar, pero sus sentimientos aún no flaqueaban. Se decidió por usar zapatos rojos, una blusa bastante linda de color amarillo, un short de color rosado y se puso de nuevo su sombrero rojo luego de peinarse un poco, se puso un perfume que había comprado en el Centro Comercial de Mele Mele, esperando verse bien.

-¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó la chica, que estaba sentada frente al espejo; Braixen, Luz y Sylveon hicieron un gesto de aprobación a su entrenadora.

-¡Gracias! Aunque no puedo evitar, estar un poco ansiosa. – les dijo; Sylveon saltó a su regazo mientras Luz se puso frente a ella en el tocador, Braixen se puso a su lado, tratando de calmarla. La chica dio un ligero suspiro. – Gracias chicas, espero que todo salga bien, la verdad… me siento mejor en los concursos o presentaciones, pero… de seguro Ash está intranquilo también, así que voy a relajarme lo más que pueda y disfrutar la experiencia. – sus Pokémon movieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación. – Ahora, lo más importante…

* * *

En la puerta de la habitación…

-¡Oye tú, déjame pasar, tengo que ver a Serena! – replicó Ash mirando fijamente a Yazir que le estaba estorbando el camino.

-¡Bájale dos a tu tono de mando, sarcasmo, te faltan 100 años para darme órdenes! – respondió Yazir con frialdad. – Tengo instrucciones de no dejar entrar a nadie en este momento, y eso te incluye a ti.

-Tengo una cita pendiente con Serena, y ya casi es hora, ¡así que sáquese de aquí! – añadió Ash en un tono de voz un poco más bajo, pero aún desafiante.

-Te dije que no me dieras ordenes mocoso, no me hagas repetirlo. ¡Espera y punto! – le respondió Yazir, sin echarse para atrás y en tono desafiante también.

-Bien, traté de hacerlo por las buenas, ahora tocará a la mala. – dijo Ash tomando una de sus Pokebolas.

-Perfecto, eso es lo que necesitaba una excusa, no sabes las ganas que tenía de barrer el piso contigo. – le dijo Yazir tomando sus Pokebolas con cara muy seria y un tono más grave y frío.

-Vamos a ver si lo logras, ¡tú ego será tú caída! – _"voy a acabar contigo ya verás."_ , pensó el chico.

En eso, finalmente la puerta de la habitación de Serena comenzó a abrirse, la chica salió y por un momento Ash se quedó viéndola de nuevo y la sensación que tuvo en la playa volvió a repetirse, al ver que la chica se veía muy bien, en su hombro iba Luz con ella.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo esta…? – comenzó a decir Serena, pero al verlos en posiciones de batalla y con expresión de haberlos pillado in fraganti, frunció un poco el ceño. – ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Nada, solo estaba enseñándole unos movimientos a Ash, ¿verdad?! – preguntó al chico.

-¡Sí, eso mismo, no estábamos peleando! – lo secundó Ash.

-Y se supone que les tengo que creer. – añadió la chica dando un suspiro. – ¡Me descuido un par de minutos y ya parecen perros y gatos! – dijo alzando la voz Serena. – ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños peleoneros, ya están bien grandes para esas tonterías!

-Pero si es verdad, no estábamos peleando. – insistieron ambos al unísono.

-Sí sí, lo que digan. – musitó la chica, para luego ver a Ash, y quedarse en silencio ante lo que vio, sonrió al verlo. – Vaya, te ves bien Ash. – dijo, el temor volvió al instante.

-Tú-tú también Serena. – le devolvió el halago Ash.

-Yazir, gracias, pero ya estoy lista. – le dijo la chica a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro, que tengan un feliz día. – dijo Yazir para darse media vuelta e irse del Centro Pokémon, no sin antes ver de reojo a Ash, este último frunció un poco el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno Serena, vamos entonces. – le dijo el chico parándose a su lado para salir juntos.

-Claro, pero antes. – dijo la chica viéndolo con atención por un rato. Extendió una mano hacia su cara, cosa que hizo que Ash se quedará totalmente inmóvil, pero se desvió hacia su cabello y lo movió un poco para ponerlo al estilo que Ash siempre lo usa. – Así está mejor.

-Pero… – comenzó a decir el chico, pero Serena solo le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Ash se quedara mudo.

-Aprecio el gesto de verdad, pero me gusta más así. – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa al entrenador. – Vamos.

* * *

Finalmente, los chicos salieron del Centro Pokémon.

-Y, ¿qué hacemos? – le preguntó Serena con curiosidad a Ash viendo al cielo.

-Mmm, bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque de Ohana y nos tomamos algo? – le sugirió el chico tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. – le respondió la chica.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque que estaba al extremo este de Ohana, compraron una bebida y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, mientras el chico trataba de dejar ir toda la ansiedad que tenía en su cuerpo mientras respiraba profundamente, vio en varias ocasiones la mano de la chica, pero no se atrevió a hacer algo como eso aún, un impulso dentro de su cabeza le decía que aún no era el momento; pensó durante un momento, hasta que finalmente, tomó el valor suficiente y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Oye Serena, se me acaba de ocurrir algo interesante. – manifestó el chico sonriente, convencido de que su idea era buena, mientras iba tomando de su gaseosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? – le preguntó la chica con curiosidad, mientras tomaba del agua que había comprado.

-Veras, nos conocimos en el Campamento de Kanto hace ya algún tiempo, y no fue sino hasta hace poco que nos encontramos en Kalos, aunque no te recordaba. – bajó un poco los hombros al decir esto.

-No me recuerdes eso. – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros también. – ¿A que quieres llegar? – insistió curiosa.

-Bueno, hay cosas que yo no sé de ti, y cosas que tú no sabes de mí, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo así como un juego de preguntas y respuestas? – sugirió el chico. Pikachu miró a su amigo con asombro por su idea, y Luz también se sorprendió.

-Oye esa idea me gusta. – Serena se mostró entusiasmada por esa idea.

-¡Genial! Bueno, las damas primero, ¡lánzame tú pregunta! – exclamó el chico con confianza, se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-Mmmm, veamos… - la chica se puso un dedo en el mentón pensando en una buena pregunta, sentándose a su lado. –Ah sí ¿Siempre tuviste claro tu sueño?

-Mmm bueno, a decir verdad, cuando era niño no era muy social que digamos. – le respondió el chico.

-¿En serio? Pero si ahorita tienes muchos amigos y conocidos.

-Eso es ahora, de niño no era así. – prosiguió el azabache con su respuesta, la chica lo miraba con atención mientras hablaba. – por eso solía pasar mucho rato en el bosque.

"Un día, comenzó a llover muy fuerte cuando iba de regreso a mi casa, y me escondí en un tronco hueco que había cerca, era bastante amplio, al hacerlo ví a unos Pokémon que no habían encontrado refugio, así que les hice señas para que entraran y así lo hicieron, desde ese momento me hice amigo de esos Pokémon y me acostumbre a ellos, fue cuando me di cuenta que mi vida iba a girar en torno a ellos; cuando supe sobre la Liga Pokémon, decidí convertirme en el mejor entrenador y el mejor Maestro del mundo, y eso me ha llevado a viajar por muchos lugares."

-¿Te arrepientes de eso? – le preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-¡Claro que no! Todo lo contrario, es genial. – aseveró el chico viéndola directamente a los ojos muy serio, y luego le sonrió. – He conocido a muchas personas gracias a eso, ya no solamente tenía a Gary como amigo, sino a Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Paul, entre otros. Nunca los hubiera conocido, y no te hubiera encontrado en Kalos después de todo ese tiempo, ni me hubiera acordado de ti, por eso agradezco todo esto. – al terminar se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso un poco rojo, volteo a ver a Serena que tenía sus ojos azules, un poco brillantes viéndolo.

-A mí también me alegra todo eso Ash, y que nos hayamos podido ver de nuevo. – dijo la chica con voz risueña y muy contenta, la ansiedad en ambos comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco hasta que Ash habló de nuevo.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. Mmm… a ver. – Ash se tomó unos segundos para pensar su pregunta mientras Serena esperaba sonriente. – ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste compitiendo en Concursos o Presentaciones Pokémon, antes de iniciar tu viaje?

-Para nada. – respondió la chica recordando los tiempos antes de eso. – Siempre pensé que terminaría convirtiéndome en una Corredora de Rhyhorn como mi mamá. Confieso que eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Se notaba que no era lo que querías, pero en aquella ocasión en la que participe en las carreras en Kalos, me enseñaste bien, eras buena.

-Eso es porque mi mamá me enseño desde niña a cómo tratarlos. – le dijo la chica. – eso fue útil en una de mis presentaciones, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, ganaste por tú "facilidad" para atraerlos. – le respondió Ash riéndose.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó la chica.

-¡No pudieron resistirse a tus encantos naturales!, inclusive hiciste que uno se uniera al grupo. – recordó el chico sonriendo, ignorando nuevamente el efecto de sus palabras en Serena, que la hacían sonrojar. _"¡Tonto, no digas esas cosas!"_ , pensó alarmada mientras su corazón daba un vuelco y su pecho se calentaba.

-Gra-gracias Ash. – logró responderle la chica, volteando a ver a Ash y vio que él sonreía armoniosamente.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti Serena.

-Cierto… mmm a ver. – Se quedó pensativa, y recordó algo que siempre quiso saber. – ¿Por qué me invitaste a viajar contigo en Kalos? – le preguntó viendo a Ash fijamente, ocultando lo más que podía su emoción y la ansiedad por la respuesta del chico.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, lo tomó realmente por sorpresa, Ash se puso un poco nervioso, pero se mantuvo sereno lo mejor que pudo, luego de pensar rápidamente, tomo aire.

-Vaya, me coges fuera de base… a ver; te invité en esa ocasión porque me hiciste recordar algo que yo ya sabía en aquella derrota en el primer gimnasio de Kalos, y es que no debo rendirme, siempre hay que levantarse después de caer y enfrentar los problemas. – comenzó a responder el chico viendo hacia el cielo, luego volteó a ver a Serena. – Me sentí unido a ti de una forma extraña, me llamó mucho la atención y decidí invitarte a ver si querías venir conmigo, algo me decía que iba a disfrutar tú compañía – _"¡No puede ser, ¿es en serio Ash?"_ , pensó la chica.

"Lo hice con cierto escepticismo debo admitir. – Ash recordó que le dio un ligero temor preguntarle eso a una chica, porque por lo general ellas siempre terminaban uniéndose a él por otras razones. – Pensé que lo ibas a rechazar, pero me alegro que no haya sido así. Disfrute mucho de tú compañía, y aún lo hago."

-Yo también. – dijo la peli miel observando a Ash. – Agradezco que me hayas invitado, fue gracias a ti que tuve el coraje para salir de mi casa y buscar mi camino de otra manera, y fue gracias a Shauna que encontré las Presentaciones Pokémon, les debo mucho a ustedes dos.

-Tú diste el primer paso Serena, por eso creo que eres valiente, – opinó Ash con voz firme y llena de convicción. – me pareció muy loable la forma en cómo te enfrentaste a tu mamá, para demostrarle que eso era lo que querías, y lo hiciste sola.

-Clemont, Bonnie y tú estaban allí dándome su apoyo también, eso me ayudo. – añadió la chica.

-Esa es una parte importante, pero también el esfuerzo tiene que provenir de ti, y gracias a eso, llegaste lejos en la Clase Maestra. – señalo el azabache recordando las presentaciones de Serena.

-Tú llegaste a la final de la Liga de Kalos también, y eso es una gran hazaña, como te dije antes, ya estás muy cerca de lograrlo Ash, confío en ti.

-Lo mismo digo yo. – se miraron por unos instantes y se sonrieron mutuamente. – Vaya, con todo esto se nos ha ido parte de la mañana. ¡Dios! No puedo con este calor. – dijo tapándose sus ojos de color ámbar del sol. – vamos a buscar un helado mientras seguimos, ¿te parece? – le preguntó a la chica.

-¡Seguro! No me caería mal tampoco. – se levantaron y fueron a buscar un helado.

* * *

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a comprar su helado debido al calor que hacía, mientras seguían en el juego que había propuesto Ash; surgieron las típicas preguntas, como el gusto sobre el color favorito, película favorita, el chico escuchaba con atención las respuestas de Serena viéndola directamente a los ojos, aunque había instantes en los que se perdía en ellos y se le olvidaba algunas cosas que le decía.

Sin embargo, el chico de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada y veía la mano libre de Serena, y nuevamente se cuestionaba sobre si debía tomarla o no, cuando eso pasaba, su propia mano sudaba un poco de los nervios, y aquella extraña fuerza que se concentraba solamente en su brazo, no le permitía moverlo. Serena, mientras tanto, recordaba la escena que se había imaginado antes de que empezara el día con Ash, y aunque sabía que era muy lejano que algo así ocurriese, al menos le gustaría que Ash tuviera la iniciativa de tomarla de la mano, pero en una parte de su cabeza pedía que lo hiciera en un momento romántico, no simplemente por hacerlo. Aunque aún tenía la pregunta de si lo haría; ¿Será que aún no estaba muy seguro? ¿No tenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo para hacerlo? O acaso… ¿no se sentía aún muy cómodo con ese tipo de cosas?

La chica dio un suspiro de desánimo por eso mientras Ash le contestaba una de sus preguntas.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? – preguntó el chico un poco alarmado. Serena se volteó a verlo apenada.

-¡No es nada Ash! Estaba divagando un poco sobre un problemita, discúlpame, no quería hacerte sentir mal. – le respondió la chica en tono tranquilizador, no quería transmitirle una apariencia errada de que se hubiera estado aburriendo.

-¿Problemita? Si te puedo ayudar en algo, cuéntamelo. – le dijo el chico con la expresión preocupada.

-¡No es nada importante Ash, tranquilo! – respondió alarmada, no podía contarle lo que había estado pensando.

-Ok… está bien. – respondió Ash con desanimo, trato de mantener una expresión neutra, pero se notó que no le había gustado eso; _"rayos… tal parece que Serena aún no me tiene mucha confianza."_ , pensó. Serena de inmediato reaccionó.

-¡No es eso Ash, lo que pasa es que… estoy – pensó por unos instantes lo que iba a decir, para evitar que el chico se sintiera mal, pero al mismo tiempo no podía decir lo que había imaginado. – estoy… preocupada por el asuntó del Pirostal Z! – se apresuró a añadir, era una mentira piadosa para ella, pero que tenía cierto grado de verdad.

-¿En serio? Y eso ¿por qué te preocupa? – le preguntó Ash, un poco más alegre; _"bueno, tal parece que si me tiene un poco de confianza."_

-Porque no tengo una Pulsera Z, sin eso no puedo usarlo, y además… si lo tuviera, no sé cómo usarlo. – le respondió la chica preocupada.

-¿Es eso? – le preguntó Ash divertido, la chica volteó a verlo. – No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que de alguna forma obtendrás tu Pulsera Z, y con respecto al Movimiento Z del tipo Fuego, parece que en algún desafío de la Isla voy a ganar mi cristal, yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

-Bueno… – comenzó a decir la chica más preocupada que antes, recordó aquella especie de danza que tenían que hacer los entrenadores para activar el ataque, así como a Ash realizándolo, era gracioso que él hiciera algo como eso, y aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso por sus coreografías, se puso un poco nerviosa. – Aprecio el gesto Ash, pero… resulta bochornoso hacer ese baile tan extraño, y que tú me enseñes…

-¡Oye, que eso lo hago mejor que cuando intente imitar el estilo de batalla de Tierno! – se defendió Ash ante las carcajadas de Serena, aunque… él también terminó riéndose de sí mismo al recordar esa escena. – Lo hice terrible ¿verdad?

-Un poco… sí. – afirmó la chica secándose un poco las lágrimas de la risa. – Pero… me pareció lindo que me hayas agradecido por intentar enseñarte, aunque no tuve éxito contigo.

-Bueno, ¡déjame intentarlo a mí ahora! – señaló el chico con confianza. – Eso sí es mi fuerte, en la Escuela Pokémon me enseñaron un poco sobre todas las Poses Z, además de que el capitán siempre las refresca después de superar su desafío. Estoy seguro que te verás mejor que yo haciéndolos; además, ¡en los concursos o presentaciones Pokémon te podrían servir! Me muero de ganas de verte hacerlos.

-¡Estas exagerando! – respondió la chica avergonzada, recordando los halagos que solía decirle Ash al terminar sus presentaciones en Kalos.

-¡Claro que no! Seguro será genial. – dijo el chico.

En eso, mientras los chicos salían del parque y se dirigían hacia el centro de Pueblo Ohana, vieron a un niño de aproximadamente 6 años caminar en compañía de sus padres.

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si vamos por un helado antes de regresar a casa? – propuso el padre a su hijo.

-¡Síiiii, quiero helado! – dijo el chico adelantándose rápidamente. – ¡Vamos mamá, rápido!

-¡Oye tranquilo, no corras que te puedes caer! – le dijo su madre alzando un poco la voz.

En eso, el niño chocó contra Serena, ya que no estaba viendo hacia delante, al estar hablando con su madre, haciéndose un poco de daño y cayendo sentado al suelo, el niño alzó la mirada y vio a la chica que le dirigía una sonrisa, se agacho y extendió una mano.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? – le preguntó la chica. El niño aceptó la ayuda de Serena y se puso de pie.

-¡Te dije que no puedes correr porque te puedes hacer daño o a las personas! – lo reprendió su madre.

-Lo siento mami. – se disculpó el chico con su madre con ojos llenos de pena, triste.

-Vamos, discúlpate con la chica. – le dijo su papá en tono severo. El chico se puso frente a Serena.

-Lo siento, señorita. – se disculpó el niño en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Debes tener más cuidado ¿eh? – le respondió la chica que había puesto una mano en la cabeza del niño sonriéndole, eso hizo que el niño le devolviera una sonrisa, las mejillas del niño se ruborizaron un poco.

-¡Seguro! – dijo el niño.

-Discúlpennos. – dijeron sus padres.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada. – respondió Ash sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno vamos a la heladería, ¡pero sin correr esta vez! Los helados no van a salir corriendo.

-¡Ok, está bien! – dijo el niño tomando a su mamá y papá por las manos. Se despidieron de Ash y Serena, y siguieron su camino.

Ash, sin embargo, luego de eso se quedó bastante pensativo por unos instantes, era la primera vez que algo como eso le pasaba por la cabeza, la idea de tener una familia algún día en el futuro, le resultaba extraño que se estuviera planteando esa clase de preguntas. Se imaginaba a sí mismo en el futuro al lado de Serena con un niño pequeño como el que acababa de pasar frente a ellos, pero más parecido a él. Se ruborizó bastante por ello y agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de olvidar esa imagen, volteando a ver a Serena, preocupado de que se hubiera percatado de su acción.

-Oye… Serena… – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Ash? – preguntó.

-Alguna vez… ¿te has planteado tener una familia en el futuro? – preguntó el chico.

-¡Oye, me tocaba a mí preguntar si mal no recuerdo! – le respondió la chica con vergüenza por esa pregunta.

-Es simple curiosidad. – señalo Ash esperando su respuesta.

-¡Bu-bueno p-pu-pues – comenzó a decir, imaginándose la misma escena en su cabeza, la cual la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa ante la idea, aunque en alguna parte de su cabeza consideraba que sería lo máximo, trató de calmarse para poder responder. – Sí… me lo he planteado antes, y me gustaría tener una familia algún día. Aunque… se puede decir que yo la tuve incompleta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el chico con extrañeza.

-Pues veras…

En eso, se escuchó un rugido que hizo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran, volteando en todas direcciones a ver si encontraban el origen de aquel ruido, pensaron que podía ser algún Pokémon; un Growlithe, Hondouer, Lillipup o Rockruff salvaje o de algún entrenador cercano. Ash revisó sus Pokebolas y vio que su Rockruff seguía dentro de ella. Estaba pensando que podría haber sido.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Serena.

-No lo sé – respondió Ash, hasta que de nuevo sonó aquel rugido. Sin embargo, bajó la mirada y vio a su estómago, Serena hizo lo mismo viendo a Ash. – ¡Ups! Tal parece que soy yo. – dijo riéndose nervioso. – lo siento Serena, tengo un poco de hambre, ya es hora del almuerzo.

-Hay que ver. – dijo la chica riéndose, hasta que su estómago también sonó, y se sonrojó un poco por la pena que le dio, que le haya pasado eso frente a Ash. – Creo que estoy igual.

-Vayamos a comer entonces, vamos al Restaurant que está por aquí cerca.

-De acuerdo. – secundó la chica la idea de Ash.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el Restaurant más cercano al lugar donde estaban, caminaron por un rato (y durante ese tiempo, Ash no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse si debía o no tomar la mano de Serena, el hambre no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa), hasta que llegaron al Restaurant. Al entrar vieron a diversas personas, entre locales y turistas, hablando alegremente y comiendo; el olor de la buena comida, hizo que Ash se olvidara por completo de todo lo demás, Serena estaba en la misma situación que él. Veían a los mesoneros ir de un lado al otro con bebidas y platos bastante pintorescos y con cosas que nunca antes habían visto.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos. – los saludó uno de los empleados, encargado de buscar las mesas. – ¿Mesa para dos?

-Hola buenas tardes, si por favor. – respondió Ash algo impaciente.

-Perfecto, síganme. – les dijo el hombre.

Caminaron durante breves instantes hasta que llegaron a una mesa vacía, ubicada en medio del local, al lado izquierdo había una especie de pared que la separaba de las demás mesas y al lado derecho se encontraba el espacio entre el pasillo y las otras mesas y, para suerte de Serena, no le daba el aire acondicionado de manera directa, lo cual era un alivio ya que, si bien no iba a pasar calor, tampoco le iba a dar demasiado frío.

-¿Le gusta este lugar, caballero? – preguntó el empleado a Ash.

-¿Qué tal Serena? ¿Está bien? – preguntó viendo a la chica.

-Si claro, está genial. – respondió.

-Sí, nos gusta, nos quedaremos aquí.

-Perfecto, entonces tomen asiento por favor, ya les envió a alguien para que los atienda. – añadió.

-Muchas gracias. – dijo Ash, luego de eso el hombre se retiró luego de dejar un par de menús en la mesa. En ese momento, Ash se acercó a la silla más próxima a Serena, y la movió hacia atrás, para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¡Gracias Ash! – Serena se sentó y Ash le acomodó la silla, luego de eso se dirigió a su asiento.

-¡No hay de que Serena! – respondió el chico.

Breves instantes después llegó un camarero para tomar su orden de bebidas, así como la entrada; luego de ordenar, el hombre se retiró a preparar la orden, dejando solos a Ash y a Serena y sus Pikachu.

-Bueno, que te parece si continuamos donde lo dejamos. – sugirió Ash a la chica entusiasmado, la dinámica estaba siendo divertida. – La última pregunta la hiciste tú, así que es mi turno.

-¡Oye, que ya tú me hiciste una! – replicó la peli miel.

-¡Esa no cuenta! Era una pregunta al aire de simple curiosidad. – se defendió Ash enérgicamente.

-Bueno está bien; por esta vez te la dejo pasar.

-Mmmm, ya tengo mi pregunta lista. – dijo el chico riendo un poco, viendo a Serena directamente con sus ojos de color ámbar, Serena le devolvió la mirada (aunque con cierto esfuerzo, porque se perdió un poco en su mirada). – Dime, ¿cuál ha sido tú mayor fuente de inspiración desde que iniciaste tu viaje?

Esa pregunta, hizo que Serena se pusiera muy nerviosa, la tomó por sorpresa, no pensaba que precisamente él se la fuera a hacer; recordó aquella escena hace ya muchos años de cuando era niña y aquel chico que la había ayudado. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, aún recordaba sus palabras; incluso ahora, que estaba sentada frente a él, podía recordarlo diciéndolas. Notó como sus orejas se calentaron un poco y trato de que eso pasara desapercibido, debía contestarle, porque Ash la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta. _"Tú"_ , alcanzó a pensar la chica, era la verdad, pero había un impulso en su mente que le indicaba que no podía decir algo como eso.

-Serena… ¿estás bien? – preguntó el chico con extrañeza.

-¡Sí, estoy bien! – respondió. – Solo que no me esperaba eso.

-¿No quieres contestarme? – preguntó de nuevo Ash.

-¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Solo dame un momento! – _"Dios, ¿qué hago? Tengo que responderle, ¡pero no puedo decir precisamente que él es la fuente de mi inspiración! ¡Me voy a poner en evidencia!"_ , pensó alarmada. – Pueees… creo que… sería Aria, ¡sí Aria! Ella tuvo que trabajar muy duro para llegar a ser lo que es hoy, desde que la conocí y tuve mi batalla con ella, me motivó bastante para seguir con esto y superarla algún día.

-¡Esa batalla fue buena, aunque hayas perdido! – respondió Ash mirando hacia arriba recordando el encuentro. _"Ufff, de la que me salve, se lo creyó, aunque en parte si es verdad, no me siento tan mal por mentirle."_ , pensó. – Aunque me pareció gracioso el hecho de que haya estado disfrazada para poder andar por la ciudad.

-A mí me espera algo como eso sí me convierto en Reina de Kalos. – señaló la chica suspirando un poco, aunque estaba dispuesta a cargar con eso para cumplir su sueño.

-¡Ya te imagino con un abrigo blanco y sombrero, con gafas oscuras para que nadie te reconozca! – dijo el chico riendo divertido. – Toda una celebridad, una diva.

-Que te puedo decir, ¡no puedo evitarlo! – respondió la chica también riéndose de aquello. – el público me ama.

-Siempre y cuando no te olvides de mí y de tus amigos cuando seas famosa, no me sentiré mal. – añadió Ash viéndola de frente y con una expresión cabizbaja de repente. – Sería duro.

-Eso no pasará Ash, te lo prometo. – dijo Serena en tono tranquilizador; _"después de todo, quiero tener una vida contigo, no sería capaz de eso. ¡Pero que estoy diciendo, si ni siquiera puedo estar totalmente tranquila cuando estoy con él ahora!"_. La chica volvió a tener la imagen en su cabeza de ella tomada de manos con Ash como una familia; " _¡Aaaaw sería genial, pero no puedo! Serena cálmate."_

-Serena… – comenzó a decir Ash.

-¡Sí, ¿qué-qué pasa?! – preguntó alarmada.

-Nada, ¿todo en orden? – preguntó. – Tranquila que nadie nos sigue, aún no tenemos que escondernos.

-¡Sí sí, lo sé! Discúlpame. – dijo la chica riendo nerviosamente. En eso llegó el camarero con la orden de los chicos, Ash le dijo que les diera un poco de tiempo antes de poder decidirse por el plato principal.

-Bueno, ahora es tú turno. – le dijo el chico, mientras tomaba sus cubiertos y empezaba a probar de lo que habían traído a la mesa, Pikachu y Luz empezaron a comer de la comida Pokémon que había traído el camarero.

 **(Hablando en idioma Pokémon)**

-(La conversación de esos dos está interesante, ¿verdad?) – preguntó Pikachu.

-(Ya lo creo, aunque… puedo decir que Serena mintió en una de ellas.) – respondió.

-(¿Cómo lo sabes?) – preguntó el Pokémon.

-(Soy una chica, ¿recuerdas?) – respondió Luz. – (Aunque tú deberías entender, ya que no eres hombre según mi hipótesis.)

-(Otra vez con eso… ¡Ya te dije que no sé qué pasó en ese instante!) – respondió el Pokémon un poco enojado.

-(Como sea, sé que mintió allí.) – señaló Luz, mientras comía.

-Cierto – afirmó Serena, pensando detalladamente su pregunta. – Mmm, vamos a ver… está es buena. – dijo tomando una breve pausa. – ¿Qué ha sido lo más raro que has hecho?

Ante esa pregunta, Ash se ahogó con la gaseosa que estaba tomando, al recordar varios sucesos raros, empezó a toser un poco dándose golpes en el pecho, Pikachu también se sorprendió por ello, recordándolo y riéndose un poco.

-¡Cuidado Ash, no te sorprendas tanto! – dijo la chica alarmada.

-Tenías que preguntarme eso. ¡Pikachu no es gracioso! – dijo el chico reclamándole a su amigo, que no podía dejar de reír.

-Vamos Ash, no pasa nada, esto queda entre nosotros, podemos decirnos las cosas ¿verdad? – dijo la chica sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-Está bien, te lo contaré, pero con una condición. – dijo el chico.

-¡Oye, yo no te puse condiciones! – reclamó la chica.

-Pero si no es algo muy complicado. – señaló el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-No va a salir de aquí.

-A parte de eso. – dijo Ash.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Bueno… yo te cuento una, y tú me vas a contar algo raro que hayas hecho. – explicó el chico sonriente. – Así estamos a mano, ¿no te parece?

-Buenooo… está bien, ¡pero cuenta! – exclamó la chica al final.

-(Esto va a ser divertido.) – dijo Pikachu riéndose.

-Bueno… esto pasó hace ya algún tiempo. – comenzó con su relato Ash mientras Serena lo escuchaba con atención mientras comía, viéndolo fijamente. – En Kanto… tuve un pequeño problema con Erika, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, ella es experta en Pokémon hierba y hace perfumes. Pero… yo hice algunos comentarios no muy divertidos respecto a ellos, y me prohibió la entrada a su Gimnasio.

-¿En serio? No pensé que pudieras hacer eso. – lo miró Serena sorprendida.

-Eran otros tiempos, no suelo medir lo que digo a veces, aún trabajo en eso. – dijo cabizbajo.

-Tranquilo, estas mejorando, aunque a veces se te salen. – dijo la chica aliviándolo un poco.

-Pero… no recuerdo haber hecho algo para que eso pasara. – destacó el chico extrañado ante el comentario de Serena.

-No le prestes atención, solo estás mejorando, ¡sé por qué te lo digo! – dijo recordando las cosas que solía decir Ash, aunque ingenuamente. – ¡sigue!

-Bueno… el asunto es que quería tener mi batalla con ella a como diera lugar, así que… tuve que entrar de incógnito.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? – preguntó Serena extrañada, sin embargo, Pikachu comenzó a reírse recordando todo, sin hacer caso a la cara de molestia de Ash.

-Me disfracé… de mujer para poder entrar. – confesó finalmente, Serena bajo la mano con la que había agarrado su vaso y lo puso en la mesa. – Me puse un vestido naranja y una peluca rubia, y… entré.

Serena se quedó en silencio por un momento, Ash la miró, y vio que la chica había bajado un poco la mirada, y empezó a temblar un poco llevándose una mano a la boca; el chico escucho un ligero bufido; Serena estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no reírse de la imagen de Ash vestido así, aunque finalmente no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada junto a Pikachu y Luz, se puso una mano en su vientre al dolerle un poco de tanta risa, mientras Ash estaba colorado.

-No lo quería hacer, pero no había opción. – dijo el chico avergonzado.

-¡Ay Ash, no puedo… parar de-de… de reír! – decía Serena respirando con dificultad. – ¿Qué-qué nombre usaste?

-Ashley… - respondió.

-Al menos usaste parte de tú nombre. – dijo Serena aun riéndose, al final pudo calmarse un poco. – Una rubia llamada Ashley, cumpliste con el estereotipo.

-Tenía que convencer a todos, sobre todo a Misty y a Brock que estaban allí, aunque Pikachu me puso al descubierto. – explicó Ash.

-¿Pudiste tener tu batalla?

-Al final sí pude, gané y obtuve mi medalla. – respondió.

-Bueno… - comenzó a decir Serena. – Ya sé que, para la próxima, puedes interpretar el papel de chica, Ashley. – dijo riéndose de nuevo.

Aunque le dio vergüenza contarle eso a Serena, extrañamente se sentía cómodo, era algo que nadie más sabía a parte de él y sus amigos Misty y Brock, terminó por reírse de ello junto a Serena.

-Cuando quieras amiga. – respondió Ash imitando la voz de una chica, acompañando a Serena en su risa.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto. Pero guardaré esa imagen en mi mente hasta el día que muera. – respondió Serena recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno, ahora es tú turno, cuéntame algo. – dijo Ash viendo a Serena.

-Pues a ver… - Serena se quedó pensativa un rato. – Paso hace tiempo también, cuando estaba en la Escuela en Kalos. Resulta que había una obra, cuya trama era un entrenador en Kalos que iba superando varias pruebas para finalmente obtener el título del mejor entrenador de Kalos, y yo tenía el papel de un Pokémon que pertenecía uno de sus rivales.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál era?

-Pues, me tocó interpretar a un Sylveon. – respondió la chica.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Pues… resulta que el chico que iba a interpretar al oponente del protagonista, se enfermó; y su sustituto también, y de todos ellos solo había una persona que se sabía el guion… - dijo la chica con vergüenza.

-Un segundo… eso quiere decir que… - Ash la miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, me tocó hacer el papel a mí, ¡yo interpretando a un chico! – exclamó Serena recordando aquello. – Si ya era raro que hiciera el papel de un Pokémon donde además tenía pánico y solo tenía que decir el nombre, ¡imagínate ahora cambiando de papeles, y con la ropa de un chico, sabes lo difícil y vergonzoso que fue eso, además de raro!

-Pero Serena – decía Ash riéndose de aquello. – Tú ya me imitaste una vez recuerdas.

-Sí, pero eso fue porque te sentías mal y quería evitar que fueras a combatir, y era fácil porque ya te había visto luchar antes. Pero esa era diferente, solo estábamos ese cantante y yo, nadie más, aquí había mucha gente viéndome, ¡en especial mi mamá y mis amigos! – explicaba la chica un poco enojada. – Fue horrible.

-Mira el lado positivo, te sirvió para poder imitarme a mí en esa ocasión. – decía Ash riéndose un poco. – y también te ayudo a liberar el pánico escénico un poco, para tus Presentaciones Pokémon hoy día, y en los Concursos Pokémon.

-Bueno… creo que en eso tienes razón. – dijo la chica después de pensarlo por un momento.

-Además – añadió Ash recordando cómo se veía Serena con su ropa puesta en aquella batalla. – de seguro no fue tan malo, debiste haberlo hecho bien a pesar de todo, me hubiera gustado ver cómo te veías, cuando me interpretaste a mí te viste genial y lo hacías bien. – al final, el chico se avergonzó un poco por lo que había dicho.

-¡Bu-bueno, supongo que sí… quiero decir! – señaló la chica, entre alegre y avergonzada.

Pasaron un rato más hablando sobre la interpretación de Serena al haberse vestido de Ash, así como de la batalla de Ash con Erika después de haber tenido que vestirse de niña. Seguían platicando distraídos sobre las experiencias de Serena en Hoenn, recordándole cosas del viaje, su reencuentro con Shota y como había capturado a Luz y a Altaria. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más cómodo se sentía Ash con la situación, todo el temor que había tenido esa mañana se había ido, al final Gary tuvo razón, no había razón para estar intranquilo, solo debía tratarla bien y ser más atento, y prestarle atención a las cosas que dijera para poder conocer más sus gustos; no sabía el género de películas favoritas de Serena ni su gusto por la cocina en general, aparte de los dulces. Lo mismo en el caso de Serena para con Ash, se sentía mucho más cómoda con él y mucho más cercana a Ash.

Mientras comían el plato principal que habían ordenado y Luz y Pikachu tenían una conversación entre ellos; a Ash le surgió una duda.

-Serena… disculpa si esto es muy sensible, pero – comenzó a decir el chico, Serena alzó la mirada prestándole atención. – Nunca conocí a tú papá y recuerdo cuando dijiste hace rato que tú familia estaba incompleta. ¿A qué te referías con eso? ¿Él está bien?

Serena dejo el cubierto a un lado del plato, y notó como un viejo sentimiento volvió a salir a flote, algo que de cierta manera quería olvidar.

-Bueno… sobre eso…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Hola amigos y lectores 😊 , hasta aquí el capítulo 39 de esta historia. Qué les pareció? Les gusto como va?**

 **Muchos se preguntaran las siguientes cosas: Oie Killroy, qué pasó con Lillie y Gary ? Acaso Tapu Lele los hizo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con su poder Psíquico😱 ? Pues no, claro que no, que es lo que están haciendo Gary y Lillie, representantes del Researchshipping? Eso se verá en el capítulo 40 de esta historia, así como el final de la cita de Ash y Serena.**

 **En el 40!? Oie, pero ahora tardan de a dos semanas o un mes en subir capítulo. 😞**

 **Pueees... últimamente sí. Recuerdan cuando dije que la escritura se iba a complicar por un tiempo? Pues así pasó y de hecho sigue pasando lamentablemente :(, esperemos que el tiempo en que se subía capítulo semanalmente o entre semana, regrese pronto, yo también estoy ansioso :'(, :'v.**

 **Pero no se sientan mal, el capítulo 40 ya está listo, se va a subir en unos días, así que estén pendientes XD XD XD (sí lo se, soy toda una mugre dejando hype por la mitad, que les puedo decir? Así soy XD). Así que estén tranquilos y esperen pacientemente... pacientemente dije!**

 **No olviden dejar su review :v (me encanta cuando lo dejan :D), darle follow y favorito a la historia :D. Hasta la próxima amigos, feliz domingo.**


	40. Capítulo 40

Capítulo 40

En el capítulo anterior, vimos como transcurría la cita de Ash y Serena, pero… ellos no eran los únicos que estaban pasando un tiempo solos. Sin que nadie supiera sus motivos, Gary y Lille se dirigían al sur de la isla de Akala, hacia las Ruinas de la Vida, para ver que podían descubrir sobre Cosmog ¿Qué serán capaces de descubrir?

* * *

Caminaron guiados por la Rotom-Dex de Gary desde Ciudad Kantai (luego de haber usado al Arcanine de Gary para llegar rápidamente desde Pueblo Ohana), hacia las Ruinas de la Vida, se podía ver al dispositivo no muy convencido aún y con mucho miedo, iba temblando un poco en el aire ante la idea de ir a ese lugar. Gary y Lillie iban hablando en el camino sobre las investigaciones de Pimpinela, así como también sobre la curiosidad por saber que encontrarían en ese lugar y si les ayudaría a resolver el enigma alrededor de Nebulilla. En uno de esos momentos, un Charjabug salió de un arbusto justo enfrente de Lillie, dejándola petrificada por unos instantes, hasta que el Pokémon se alejó caminando hacia el otro extremo del sendero luego de voltear a verlos; Gary puso una mano en el hombro de Lillie, diciéndole que todo estaba bien para tratar de calmarla un poco, cosa que alegró a la chica.

-Oye Lillie, ¿tienes familia? – preguntó Gary lleno de curiosidad mientras se dirigían a las Ruinas de la Vida.

-¡¿Y-y esa pregunta a que viene?! – exclamó la chica sorprendida y agitada.

-Me da curiosidad, como te quedabas en una de las propiedades del Profesor Kukui.

-Buenoooo... – la chica dudó un instante antes de responderle a Gary. – Sí, mi mamá y mi hermano.

-¿Qué hay de tu papá? – le preguntó el chico.

-Él… falleció en un accidente en uno de sus experimentos. – le respondió la chica cabizbaja.

-Lo siento… no quise hacerte recordar algo desagradable. – se disculpó el chico, _"la hice sentir mal."_

-Tranquilo Gary, no te preocupes. – dijo la rubia dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – fue hace tiempo.

-Pero… si tienes a tú mamá y hermano… ¿por qué no estás en tú casa? – le preguntó el chico. – ¿Huiste?

La chica se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta y miró al suelo mientras caminaba, de repente se empezó a sentir un poco de tensión en el ambiente, el chico supo que había tocado un lugar sensible que era una especie de tabú o un evento que no quería recordar.

-¡Lo siento Lillie, por favor perdóname, no insisto más con ese tema! – añadió el chico rápidamente deteniéndose al lado de Lillie con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Está bien, tranquilo. – respondió la chica recuperándose un poco luego de esos breves instantes, olvidando todo sobre ese asunto. Caminaron por el sendero otro rato hasta que Lillie habló de nuevo. – Y… ¿qué me dices de ti?

-Bueno pues… mi mamá está en Kanto, la llamo constantemente para hacerle saber que estoy bien; pero por lo general, pasaba mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de mi abuelo, viendo a los Pokémon y ayudándolo a cuidar de ellos, esa era una buena época, Ash y yo éramos vecinos en Kanto, veíamos una que otra película juntos, aunque ya existía cierta rivalidad entre nosotros. – mientras hablaba, sonreía recordando aquellas experiencias.

-Si puedo preguntar… ¿qué hay de tu papá? – preguntó.

-Mi papá salió de viaje hace 10 años y desde entonces no lo hemos visto más, yo tenía 6 años, no tengo muchas memorias de él. – respondió poniéndose un poco serio. – Mi mamá tampoco lo menciona mucho, no sé qué hace hoy en día. Solo sé que es Entrenador Pokémon y está viajando por el mundo, escuche a mi abuelo en una ocasión diciendo que era un entrenador de talento y muy poderoso.

-¿El profesor Oak es tu abuelo paterno?

-Sí. – seguía con su respuesta Gary. – Pero, no sé más nada de él.

-Debe ser difícil. – añadió Lillie en tono triste, tratando de hacer empatía.

-Nunca supe lo que es tener un padre, así que no me afecta tanto. – dijo, volteando a ver a Lillie. – es una de las cosas que tengo en común con Ash, creo que eso nos ayudó a ser más unidos. Aunque en tú caso, parece que si conviviste con él.

-Sí, antes de que eso pasara. – dijo la chica cabizbaja recordando a su padre. – Éramos una familia feliz y unida, pero… todo cambió cuando él murió, mi madre empezó a tratar de controlarnos a mi hermano y a mi mucho más, y se obsesionó con la investigación de papá.

-Tal parece, que no tuvimos una infancia del todo agradable. – se lamentó Gary. – Lamento haber sacado eso al aire.

-Mmm, no todo es tan malo. – destacó Lillie sonriéndole al chico.

-¿A qué te refieres? – el chico la vio con curiosidad.

-Nos conocimos un poco más, aparte de lo que ya sabemos de nosotros de que nos gusta la ciencia, no se… me parece lindo. – dijo la chica con alegría. – curioso como de algo incómodo, me siento más cercana a ti.

-Tienes razón, me siento más cómodo contigo también ahora. – la secundó Gary.

- _"Genial… ahora mi amo y esta chica la están pasando bien, ¡mientras yo me pongo más nervioso a cada paso! Estamos muy cerca de las Ruinas de la Vida."_ – pensó la Rotom-Dex con una cara de nervios en su pantalla.

* * *

Gary y Lillie siguieron hablando en el camino, hablaron sobre ciencia, sobre el miedo de Lillie a los Pokémon, su color favorito y pasatiempos, así como de las experiencias de Gary en las batallas Pokémon. Mientras lo hacían, Nebulilla se despertó y salió del bolso de Lillie, y comenzó a flotar de un lado a otro alrededor de ambos chicos; se pusieron a hablar sobre todos los misterios que rodeaban al curioso Pokémon, y sobre qué es lo que encontrarían en las Ruinas de la Vida.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada de las Ruinas de la Vida, luego de haber cruzado la Colina del Recuerdo y las Afueras de Akala, al sur de la Isla.

-Así que estas son las Ruinas de la Vida… – señaló un sorprendido Gary al llegar al claro donde estaba la entrada, mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Sí, estas son! – respondió Rotom-Dex. – ¡Fue divertido el viaje, ya llegamos, ya vinimos, así que ya nos podemos ir! – el aparato se dio media vuelta y voló por el camino de regreso.

-¡No tan rápido! – lo detuvo Gary en medio del aire. – Aún no hemos terminado nuestros asuntos aquí, así que entremos.

-¡Insisto que no es una buena idea! – exclamó la Rotom-Dex. – ¡Si aparece Tapu Lele, esto se puede poner feo, mis circuitos no lo aguantarán!

-¿Tapu Lele? ¿Es es el Pokémon guardián de Akala que habita aquí? – preguntó Gary.

-Exactamente – respondió Lillie con tranquilidad, mientras Nebulilla estaba flotando alrededor, hasta que se detuvo a ver la entrada. – como te había dicho, así como Tapu Koko es el Guardián de Mele Mele, Tapu Lele lo es de esta isla, es del tipo Psíquico y Hada.

-Ya veo – añadió Gary. –. Entremos.

Fueron más adentro en la cueva, Lillie en una amplia sala donde había una estatua en el centro, halló unas escrituras en una pared amplia, con algunas imágenes en donde se podían ver 4 figuras, combatiendo contra una especie de criaturas que provenían del cielo, a través de una especie de agujeros, pero además de ello, había una especie de Pokémon volador con grandes alas, y su cabeza hacía una u muy similar a la Luna creciente, ayudando a estas 4.

-¡Gary mira lo que encontré! – exclamó Lillie apuntando hacia las escrituras y aquella escena.

-Déjame ver… - dijo el chico observando lo que había hallado Lillie. – vaya que interesante. Pero no se puede leer bien, aunque… esta imagen es curiosa. – destacó Gary observándola con detenimiento.

-Esto no es normal… se ve que tiene ya mucho tiempo. – señaló la chica, mientras Nebulilla seguía haciendo de las suyas, hasta que se detuvo al ver la imagen que estaban viendo ambos chicos, viéndola con curiosidad, hasta que vio las criaturas que se encontraban en el cielo y saltó hacia Lillie. – en las Ruinas del Conflicto, había algo parecido, pero no pude traducir el texto antiguo, aquí tengo algunas imágenes que logre tomar.

-Mmm, no se puede leer bien, pero he estudiado estas runas antes con mi abuelo, puedo traducir. – dijo colocándose sus lentes para ver mejor. – Voy a traducir ambos textos a ver que podemos aprender.

- _"¡Vaya… que lindo se ve Gary con lentes!"_ – pensó sonrojándose un poco la chica. – _"¡Pero que estoy pensando!"_ – se alarmó un poco al sentir que la temperatura de su cara había subido.

-Hmm, a ver, vamos a ver que dice – volteó a ver a Lillie que se había quedado parada sin moverse y la vio un poco colorada. – Oye Lillie, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico preocupado mirando a la chica, que tenía en sus brazos a Nebulilla.

-¿Ah? Sí, sí, sí. Solo que hace calor aquí – dijo la rubia, pasando una mano por su frente y suspirando, disimulando que hacía calor.

-Eeeh ok, está bien… - dijo confundido. – Ahora, veamos. – Lillie se acercó a su lado para ayudarlo con eso.

Luego de un rato, Gary finalmente había logrado traducir el texto que estaba en la pared, en compañía de Lillie. La chica lo observaba mientras tomaba unos apuntes en una libreta que cargaba consigo Gary.

-Bueno, creo que ya está. – dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Genial, eres muy listo como lo sospechaba! – añadió la chica.

-¡No-no es para tanto! – Gary se había puesto un poco rojo luego de que Lillie le dijera eso.

-¿Qué dice?

-¡Sí, claro! Solo dame un segundo. – dijo el chico revisando sus notas. – Veamos, esto dice el texto de las Ruinas de la Vida.

- _"Mucho tiempo hubo de transcurrir, para que la sombra de la catástrofe sucumbiera en Alola. Pero, la naturaleza del hombre hizo surgir de nuevo la sombra del Conflicto entre ellos, los Pokémon para sus propios fines fueron usados en una batalla por el poder entre las 4 islas. Hasta que, del cielo otra criatura descendió, y con sus poderes sagrados, los conflictos existentes, hizo cesar con ayuda de sus escamas de un rosado color, calmando y uniendo a los guerreros; la paz reinó sobre toda la región, y por nombre una de las islas Akala adquirió. La Vida volvió a nuestra tierra, gracias a aquella criatura, representante de La Vida y La Paz, por nombre Tapu Lele adquirió, y de Akala hizo su hogar._

 _El tiempo transcurrió, hasta que un día, de un destello en el cielo, una nube descendió, adquiriendo la forma de una criatura viviente, ante el Rey de nuestra tierra apareció y por nombre, en el Hijo de las Estrellas se convirtió, alegre e inocente, sin conocer que una llave a otro distante lugar habría de ser, la codicia pronto, en una pesadilla se convirtió."_

-¿Eso dice? – preguntó Lillie extrañada.

-Sí. De este texto, podemos saber por qué Akala tiene ese nombre y que, además, Tapu Lele representa la Vida y la paz en Alola, por eso es venerada en esta región. – explicó Gary resaltando el nombre de Akala en su libreta. – Esta palabra en el idioma antiguo, si la traducimos, significa rosa. Eso explica el nombre de la isla; ¡Oye Rotom-Dex! Tapu Lele es de color rosado principalmente, ¿verdad?

-¡S-sí, así es! – afirmo el dispositivo mirando en todas direcciones, como si esperara a que algo apareciera de repente. – Como bien dice ese texto antiguo sobre las escamas de color rosado, Tapu Lele las usa en combate.

-Eso es una parte del misterio resuelto. – señaló Gary, caminando un poco de un lado para el otro con expresión pensativa.

-Dice algo sobre el Hijo de las Estrellas y del Rey, eso lo sabíamos, pero… esa parte de la codicia me preocupa un poco, además de ser una "llave a otro distante lugar." ¿Tendrá que ver con la capacidad de Nebulilla? – intuyó la chica pensando sobre lo que había dicho Gary.

La chica volteó a ver a Gary, pero pudo ver la expresión preocupada del chico, viendo la imagen que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre Gary?

-Lillie, ¿me puedes dar la imagen que tienes de los textos de las Ruinas del Conflicto?

-Sí claro… tómalas. – dijo extendiendo una de sus manos, a lo que Nebulilla se quedó flotando cerca de los chicos, ya no estaba disfrutando mucho su estancia en un lugar cerrado.

Le llevó entre 25 y 30 minutos a Gary traducir por completo el texto de lo que estaba escrito en las Ruinas del Conflicto, mientras tomaba apuntes en su libreta. Cuando acabó, le hizo señas a Lillie para que se acercará a él, para escuchar la traducción.

- _"Distantes son los tiempos, los que nuestros ancestros nos han transmitido y relatado. En la vasta tierra de Alola, cierto mal existía, amenazando con acabarlo. Fue entonces cuando una gran criatura de blanco y dorado, combatió contra aquel mal, desterrándolo para siempre. Grandes desastres ocurrieron, y la gran isla de Alola, se dividió._

 _Sin embargo, la paz no fue posible. Los Pokémon entre sí comenzaron a luchar hasta que, del cielo en nubes de tormenta, una extraña criatura nunca antes vista el conflicto entre ellos hizo cesar, derrotándolos en combate, restableciendo el balance entre las 4 islas. El Conflicto cesó entre ellos, e hizo de una de las 4 islas su hogar, en su honor Mele Mele la isla se hizo llamar; el gran guerrero, Tapu Koko por nombre obtuvo, y en su honor batallas se hubieron de celebrar."_

-Así que, por esa razón, a Tapu Koko le gusta combatir y causa problemas a veces. – dijo Lillie en tono pensativo.

-De nuevo nos dice por qué el Pokémon se llama así, y la razón del nombre de la Isla, pero hay algo que me preocupa. – señaló Gary cerrando su libreta y de nuevo viendo la imagen frente a ellos.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que dice aquí de la codicia? – preguntó Lillie aún pensativa, señalando la escritura en las Ruinas.

-Sí… – afirmó Gary divagando un poco sobre lo que había leído. – no me queda muy claro aún. Hmm, una criatura de blanco y dorado expulsó a un mal que se encontraba en esta región. – dijo pensando en voz alta, caminó hacia la imagen señalando las criaturas que sobrevolaban el cielo. – Deben ser estas que están aquí… nunca había visto estos Pokémon antes. Oye Rotom-Dex, con estas imágenes, ¿puedes buscar datos que concuerden?

El aparato, se puso frente a la imagen y observó atentamente, para poder iniciar una búsqueda en la información de los Pokémon de Alola lo más rápido que podía.

-Lo siento, tal parece que no hay datos.

-¿No hay datos? Eso lo hace aún más preocupante. – opinó Gary sin cambiar su expresión.

-¡Esperen! Encontré una coincidencia. – dijo la Rotom-Dex, mientras mostraba la imagen de búsqueda, hasta que finalmente lo obtuvo, comparando la imagen en la pared de roca con el Pokédex. – Lunala, el Pokémon Corona Lunar, considerado desde tiempos inmemorables como el heraldo u emisario de la Luna, también llamado el Murciélago Lunar. Este Pokémon Legendario, absorbe luz convirtiéndola en energía creando un brillo similar al de la Luna creciente; se dice que llegó de una grieta que atravesó el cielo y fue venerado por el Rey de Alola.

-Así que Lunala… - Gary observó la imagen del Pokédex y la de la pared de roca.

-Pero… si eso es cierto… ¿qué tiene que ver Nebulilla con eso? – se preguntó Lillie viendo al curioso Pokémon y la imagen de las Ruinas.

-Creo… que algo malo ocurrió en esta región hace mucho tiempo. – intuyó el chico muy serio en tono pensativo.

-Solo existe un Pokémon que cumple las características del que es descrito en este breve pasaje inicial de las Ruinas del Conflicto, sabes a cuál me refiero ¿no? – dijo la chica seria viendo a Gary.

-Sí, claro que sí, pero, eso paso mucho antes. Él desterró cierto mal de aquí, que aún no sabemos que es. – observó Gary pensando sobre todo lo que habían leído. – Y luego de eso, algo paso con el Rey de Alola, los guardianes y este Pokémon Lunala, además de Nebulilla.

-Es todo un misterio, está complicado esto. – se lamentó Lillie un poco. – Tal parece que nos va a tocar hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre todo esto.

-Eso lo hace más emocionante, ¿verdad? – dijo Gary sonriéndole a Lillie. – Tendremos que ir a las otras 2 Ruinas e investigar un poco sobre la región de Alola, hay mucho que desconocemos aún. Pero… no creo que la función de Cosmog sea precisamente llevarnos de una dimensión a otra.

-Puede que tengas razón. – dijo la chica, movió un poco sus brazos y Nebulilla bajó al suelo; la chica había comenzado a frotarse los brazos. – Pe-pero ¿qué pasó aquí? Hace demasiado frío de repente.

-Tienes razón, la temperatura bajó de golpe. – Gary comenzó a hacer lo mismo. - ¿Habrá sido…?

-No lo creo, ninguno de los Tapus está relacionado con el clima o con la temperatura. – señaló la chica. En eso, sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en un hombro. – ¡Oye Gary, no es gracioso!

-¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada. – se defendió el chico, dándose media vuelta luego de responder, tenía la impresión que algo o alguien estaba detrás de él. Segundos después, se llevó una mano a su oído derecho, algo había puesto algo que le hizo cosquillas. Volteó a ver a Lillie. – ¡Oye! Te dije que yo no fui.

-A mí no me mires, yo tampoco hice nada. – en eso, su sombrero salió flotando y los lentes de Gary también, dio la impresión que alguien se los había puesto, notando además un copo de nieve que caía del techo de la cueva, la chica suspiró, riéndose un poco al final. – Oye Froslass, ¿desde cuando nos estás siguiendo?

Finalmente, la Pokémon dejo de ser invisible y apareció en frente de los chicos, llevaba puesto el sombrero de Lillie y los lentes de Gary, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la cueva, hasta que se detuvo a ver la curiosa imagen que estaban viendo Gary y Lillie.

-Hay que ver, no tiene remedio… - se lamentó Gary, quitándole sus lentes. – ¡Deberías estar con Yazir y no aquí con nosotros!

-No te enojes Gary, de seguro estaba aburrida y nos acompañó. – se apresuró a defenderla Lillie. – Pero qué raro… Rotom-Dex, ¿por qué no te asustaste?

-Pues verá señorita Lillie, como dijeron frío, la posibilidad de que fuera Tapu Lele era menor del 10%. Por tal motivo, todo estaba bien. – dijo mostrando una cara de felicidad. Froslass se puso frente a él; Rotom-Dex uso su cámara y le tomó una foto a Froslass, lo que hizo que comenzara a posar para más fotos, tomando de nuevo los lentes y el sombrero, haciendo que todos se rieran.

* * *

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos ya que se escuchó un gran estruendo en las ruinas, el sonido rebotó en las paredes haciendo que fuera aún más fuerte; Lillie dio un chillido y se escondió detrás de Gary. Nebulilla, que se había bajado de los brazos de Lillie, se escondió detrás de esta última mientras la Rotom-Dex volaba en varias direcciones: "¡Peligro, peligro, nivel de amenaza 80%, guardián aproximándose, iniciando secuencia de auto-protección!", la cual consistía en hacerse el muerto, apagándose por completo cayendo al suelo, también detrás de Lillie. Finalmente, el ruido cesó y también el ligero temblor.

-Ya paso. – dijo el chico, se había asustado un poco, pero trató de mantenerse lo más tranquilo que podía, hasta que se escuchó un ruido muy cerca de ellos. – ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Nadie contesto; de nuevo tuvo esa extraña sensación de que eran observados, volteó ver a sus espaldas y logró ver a Froslass escondida detrás de Lillie. Volteó a ver hacia delante, pero esta vez se llevó un gran susto, al ver a un Pokémon de color Rosado que flotaba frente a él, mirándolo curiosamente.

Era Tapu Lele, que había aparecido frente a ellos. De la impresión, Gary tenía la cara pálida, casi al mismo tono de blanco que la de Lillie, el Pokémon Guardián se acercó a él, dejando caer una de las escamas de color rosado que tomo la forma de una mariposa que se puso sobre su cabeza, y extrañamente, comenzó a calmarse poco a poco.

-To-todo está b-bi-bien amigos, solo fue el susto. – dijo Gary más tranquilo. Haciendo que Lillie y Froslass subieran la mirada y vieran también a Tapu Lele, que hizo lo mismo con ellos dos. – Creo que esa es su forma de disculparse por eso.

Tapu Lele, asintió para finalmente sonreír.

-Ya-ya veo. – dijo Lillie también comenzado a sentir la calma. – Vaya, el efecto de esto es muy fuerte; con que así fue como Tapu Lele logró detener las peleas en las islas, dejando caer estas cosas del cielo.

-Oye Rotom-Dex, menudo cobarde… ¡despierta! – gritó Gary pulsando el botón de encendido.

-¡No por favor, no a la chatarrería, soy muy joven para convertirme en tapón de gasolina! – exclamó el aparato despertando de golpe al encenderse de nuevo, creyendo que aún estaba aquel estruendo y el temblor. Miro detrás de si dándose la vuelta y vio a Tapu Lele, esta le dirigió una sonrisa, pero en la pantalla de la Pokédex apareció una cara azul llena de terror. – ¡Por el amor al fabricante, no me hagas nada, yo no quería entrar aquí ya lo había advertido!

-Rotom-Dex…

-¡No me devuelvas al estado de fábrica, no me reinicies! ¡Me voy a ir para no volver más te lo prometo! – decía viendo a Tapu Lele, que lo veía sin entender nada de lo que le pasaba.

-¡Cálmate, no te va a hacer nada! – exclamó Gary tratando de calmarlo, en eso una de las escamas de Tapu Lele cayó sobre él, que increíblemente, logró calmarlo también. – ¿Ves? Es amigable.

-Su-supongo que tienes razón. – dijo finalmente la Rotom-Dex.

Luego de eso, Tapu Lele vio a Cosmog, este no le demostró temor una vez que la vio sino todo lo contrario, se puso a saltar de un lado al otro, flotando en círculos alrededor de Tapu Lele, que comenzó a seguirle el juego, a lo que Froslass se les unió y también Rotom-Dex, que ya estaba tranquilo, flotaban por toda la cámara, escondiéndose y gastando bromas con los poderes psíquicos de Cosmog y Tapu Lele, que se coordinaban para sorprender a Froslass o a Rotom-Dex.

-Es bastante amigable. – añadió Lillie riéndose de la escena.

-Bueno, por algo representa la vida y la paz de Alola, va muy acorde con eso. – opinó Gary sonriendo viendo a los Pokémon divertirse en compañía de su Pokédex. – Tal parece que comprende nuestro idioma, porque afirmó lo que había dicho hace rato. Oye Tapu Lele, ¿puedes decirnos algo sobre esa imagen de allí? – preguntó señalando a la pared.

Tapu Lele lo miró fijamente, y de repente los ojos del guardián se tornaron de un color azul brillante; una especie de energía azul recorrió el cuerpo de Gary y en su mente comenzó a ver imágenes aleatorias. Pudo ver el cielo oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la Luna; luego vio la imagen del Sol; de un momento a otro volvió de nuevo a la oscuridad y en el cielo, varios agujeros de gusano aparecieron sobre el cielo de Alola, se podía escuchar un ruido proveniente de allí, como si algo estuviera viajando a través de él. Luego la imagen cambió, apareció un Pokémon que nunca antes había visto, que de repente comenzó a brillar como si fuera a evolucionar.

De repente, las visiones se detuvieron y Gary respiraba con un poco de dificultad, sudando un poco, había visto varias cosas que lo perturbaban un poco, no sabía exactamente que eran. ¿Era el pasado, el futuro? Había mucha información en su cabeza, frustrándose consigo mismo, ya que no era capaz de descifrarla por completo.

-¡Gary! ¡¿Estás bien?! – le preguntó Lillie acercándose a él.

-Sí… estoy bien. ¿Viste lo que yo vi?

-Sí, también me lo mostró. – dijo la chica nerviosa. – No sé qué será todo eso. – Tapu Lele se había acercado a ellos con cara afligida. – No te preocupes, estamos bien.

Sonrió al final, dejando salir nuevamente sus escamas de color rosado para ayudar a calmar a Gary y Lillie.

-Lillie… - susurró Gary.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la chica con algo de miedo al ver la cara de Gary de sorprendido.

-Me llama la atención… estás muy cerca de un Pokémon al que no estás acostumbrada y no tienes miedo. – dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Cierto… no sé, Tapu Lele me inspira confianza. – contestó la chica. – ¿Quieres que salga corriendo a esconderme detrás de ti? Parece que tienes nostalgia de eso. – dijo riéndose al final.

-Claro que no. Me gusta más así; además, te estás riendo y estás más cómoda con los Pokémon poco a poco, eso es genial.

-¡Bu-bueno! ¡Eso creo… digo…!

El chico le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, Lillie sonrió y se sintió muy bien consigo misma, y agradeció el apoyo que le daba Gary en sus esfuerzos de superar su miedo por los Pokémon.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hacemos más nada aquí, es hora de irnos. – señalo Gary.

-Pero si a penas nos estamos divirtiendo. – replicó Rotom-Dex junto a Froslass, Cosmog.

-¡Mira quién habla, Súper Rotom-Dex! Iniciaste tú "secuencia de auto-protección" y te apagaste. Aprende de Lillie, ella está superando sus temores, ten más voltios, o vas a terminar en la chatarrería. – dijo el chico riéndose junto a Lillie, que reía por lo bajo.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó la Rotom-Dex. – Seré más valiente.

-Así me gusta. – añadió Gary mucho más contento con su dispositivo. – Ahora, guíanos de regreso a Pueblo Ohana, se nos pasó la hora del almuerzo y tengo mucha hambre.

-Yo también. Vamos chicos. – dijo Lillie hablándole a Froslass y Nebulilla; este ultimó entro en el bolso de Lillie, y Froslass se puso a su lado. – Adiós Tapu Lele, gracias por todo.

La deidad los vio con curiosidad, luego se acercó a ellos y les dirigió una sonrisa, nuevamente los rodeó una energía de color azul, y de repente sintieron como si estuvieran cayendo hacia el vacío, seguido de un tremendo impulso por la parte baja del torso, dando la sensación de que algo los succionara, luego una fuerte brisa comenzó a correr y los chicos podían ver como un cúmulo de luces de varios colores los rodeaban y daban vueltas alrededor de ellos, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos porque si no, iban a marearse, en conjunto con la sensación de vértigo que existía debido a las vueltas que daban descontroladamente.

Esa experiencia duró menos de 1 minuto, pero se sintió como si hubieran sido días, hasta que finalmente escucharon un estruendo y sintieron como sus pies caían al suelo, con la fuerza necesaria para estarse de pie. Abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban en medio de Pueblo Ohana.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la Rotom-Dex.

-Tal parece que Tapu Lele nos ayudó a llegar aquí, nos teletransportó hasta aquí con sus poderes. – susurró Lillie que aún estaba un poco mareada.

-Nunca me habían teletranspordado a ningún lugar, la sensación es horrible. – añadió el chico mareado, dejándose caer al suelo. – Debo sentarme un momento.

-Estamos de acuerdo. – dijo Lillie haciendo lo mismo. Froslass tenía los ojos desorbitados y Rotom-Dex, se guardó en el bolso de su dueño.

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí un momento y luego vamos a comer, ¿te parece?

-¡Sí, claro! – respondió afirmativamente la chica.

* * *

Mientras con Yazir…

El chico se encontraba entrenando junto a su Garchomp, su Raichu y aquel Pokémon misterioso que había revelado el día anterior que resultaba ser un Aggron. Se estaba preguntando como le estaba yendo a Serena junto a Ash ese día. A pesar de que Serena se veía feliz, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con eso, pero en una parte de su cabeza, sabía que Serena ya no era esa niña pequeña que estaba con él en Kalos. Al pensar eso, se sintió un poco triste, pero a la vez le dio gusto ver cuánto había crecido y lo fuerte que era, y que ahora se hizo mucho más fuerte.

De repente, mientras sus Pokémon estaban teniendo su rutina, recordó que había algo que le preocupaba aún más, la razón por la que había llegado a Alola en primer lugar, así como el por qué había viajado a Hoenn antes, y por el mundo Pokémon, en su cruzada que para él era lo más importante, no solamente para entrenar y pelear contra entrenadores de alto nivel para mantenerse fuerte, sino también, su cacería, que había mantenido durante los últimos 8 años de su vida; aunque… muy en el fondo, él sabía que ese tipo de vida que estaba teniendo en ese momento, no estaba acostumbrado a ella, por los años que tenía de viajar solo, definitivamente iba a extrañar esta sensación de estar viajando con Serena, Lillie, Gary y de cierta forma Ash, que aunque no era del todo de su agrado, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. En eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su holomisor.

 **[Suena el OST: Mystery theme, busquenlo en mi perfil]**

-¿Hola?

-¿Ya terminaste de vacacionar disfrutando de las olas del mar y del sol de verano? – preguntó una voz femenina.

-Jaja, que graciosa eres. – dijo Yazir sarcásticamente. – Me interrumpes en medio de mi entrenamiento y sabes que no me gusta eso.

-¡Pues yo no tengo una bola de cristal para saber cuándo estás entrenando y cuándo no! Búscate a alguien que te lea el pensamiento entonces. – contestó aquella chica con fastidio en voz alta.

-¡Shhhh, no grites, te van a descubrir y nos costó mucho infiltrarte allí! – dijo Yazir enojado.

-¡No me hagas enojar entonces, idiota! – reclamó en un susurro aquella mujer. – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo de útil?

-¡Pues aún nada, porque no me has dado datos de qué es lo que está pasando, aparte de la fuga que hubo en los cuarteles generales de la Policía Internacional! Eso lo podíamos haber sabido por el movimiento que ha habido en todas las regiones, desde Kanto hasta Kalos. – dijo el chico con algo de fastidio.

-No sé qué es lo que están tramando, pero no es bueno. – explicó a través del holomisor. – Una unidad de avanzada desde Kanto vino hasta Alola, él aún no ha llegado. Estamos en un lugar bastante céntrico en esta región.

-¿Alguna idea de con quién estamos tratando esta vez?

-No, se mantiene muy bien oculta la cabeza de esta organización, tienen la fachada perfecta para hacer lo que quieran en toda esta región. Pero… si he escuchado hablar de alguien que está haciendo de espía.

-¿Espía? ¿Quién? He estado vigilando mis movimientos a pesar de que estoy con ellos…

-¡¿Con quién estas?! No me digas que con Serena de nuevo. – respondió llamándole la atención aquella mujer.

-Pues sí, ella está aquí en Alola participando en los concursos. No creo que ellos sospechen nada, solo han tenido encuentros con un montón de raperos lunáticos aquí, el Equipo Skull.

-¡Joder Yazir te dije que te mantuvieras bajo perfil, nadie aquí debe saber que estas aquí! – lo regaño con tono irritado su amiga, en un susurro.

-¡Me estoy cuidando, tranquilízate! – se defendió el chico un poco enojado.

-¡No sé quién está recolectando información, ni siquiera sé quién es su objetivo, es muy peligroso que andes por allí al aire libre! No nos dan mucha información, porque aún no ha llegado alguien pesado de nosotros aquí, aunque ya no debe tardar. La Policía Internacional está como loca por todos lados tratando de ubicarlos, y por eso han tenido que moverse con cautela, todas las fronteras, barcos y aviones están siendo fuertemente vigilados. – explicó.

-¿De dónde obtuviste el dato del espía? – preguntó Yazir con curiosidad, viendo la foto de su collar.

-Me dijeron que un científico les dio ese dato, ya averigüe quién es. ¡Es un viejo estúpido llamado Faba, demasiado egocéntrico, se cree mejor que todo el mundo! – dijo la chica con mucho desagrado en su voz.

-Típico en realidad. – añadió Yazir. – Hay que tratar de ver quién es ese espía y de quien debe obtener información o a quién vigila. Y sobretodo, quien o quienes son los objetivos de aquellos que se escaparon; definitivamente lo contactó primero a él, si envió una unidad de avanzada para liberarlos a todos. Algo debe obtener de todo esto, alguna recompensa, algún objeto de gran valor, Pokémon Legendario, así como los otros. – dijo reflexionando un poco.

-Algo así me imagino que es, pero efectivamente fue "nuestro amigo". – lo secundó aquella mujer. – ¿A que no adivinas quienes fueron para allá?

-¿Quienes? – preguntó Yazir.

-Los peces gordos, incluida claro, la Agente 009. – bastaron solo esos tres números para que Yazir cerrara uno de sus puños, cerrando al retrato de su collar, se puso un poco pálido del asombro.

-Ahora veo… por qué no pudieron hacer nada en los cuarteles de la Policía Internacional, fueron los peces realmente gordos del equipo… si aprovecharon que los más fuertes estaban ausentes, sumado a la lenta reacción de Anabel y Locker, no había nadie que pudiera detenerla solo a ella sin contar a los otros dos. Uno solo ya era bastante problemático. – dijo Yazir preocupado. – Es una molestia en verdad.

-Estarán aquí dentro de muy poco, junto a los otros 2 comandantes y "nuestro amigo." – añadió con mucho enojo al final.

-¿No tienes idea de cuando llegaran los demás? – preguntó Yazir con impaciencia. – Así podremos tener una idea de que es lo que quieren y que es lo que están planeado.

-Uno de ellos llega poco después de que "nuestro amigo" llegue. – respondió su amiga. – Yazir, tienes que alejarte de ese grupo en el que estás, no es seguro para ellos ni para ti.

-No puedo simplemente hacerlo y ya, ellos no tienen idea de lo que está pasando, quiero poder advertirles si algo llegare a pasar. – añadió el chico.

-¡Por eso mismo, es por la seguridad de ellos que debes alejarte! – se quejó su amiga.

-Tú no me entiendes.

-Vaya vaya, ¿será que el viejo Yazir se suavizó solo porque volvió a ver a su amiga Serena en Hoenn? – preguntó la chica burlona.

-¡Cuando ya estemos seguros de lo que vayamos a hacer para ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez, me separo de ellos y hacemos nuestra jugada! – replicó el chico en tono serio y decidido. – ¡Antes no, fin del asunto! Este científico Faba, ¿para quién trabaja?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé. Solo es el típico científico, con unos lentes verdes y una capa de color blanco, no sé nada más. – respondió la chica con fastidio.

-¿De dónde viene el grupo que va a llegar luego del "nuestro"? – preguntó Yazir.

-Kalos. – respondió la chica, cosa que hizo que a Yazir le apareciera una gota de sudor en la frente.

-De ellos no tenemos mucha información, salvo el desastre que causaron en Ciudad Luminalia, son los más recientes en ser capturados. – dijo Yazir pensando un poco.

-Eso no significa que sean menos peligrosos. Puedes preguntarle a tus amiguitos a ver que te dicen, si Serena proviene de Kalos y viajas con el subcampeón de la Liga de Kalos, algo deben saber. – sugirió la chica, en eso volteó al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose. – ¡Debo irme, alguien viene!

-De acuerdo, mantenme informado. – se despidió Yazir colgando su holomisor.

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, vio el parque de diversiones que estaba cerca de Pueblo Ohana y decidió ir hacia allá luego de entrenar un rato más.

 **[Fin del OST]**

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Serena y Ash…

-¿Es enserio, Serena? – preguntó Ash con cara afligida, había dejado su vaso a mitad del aire al escuchar la respuesta de Serena, lo dejo rápido sobre la mesa para no dejarlo caer y romperlo, al responderle la pregunta que le hizo Ash sobre su padre.

-Sí es verdad. – respondió Serena en tono bajo. – Mi papá era el Campeón de la Región de Kalos en algún momento, mamá me contó que era muy fuerte. Pero… murió en un accidente de avión hace mucho tiempo. Iba en camino a la región de Kanto; mamá estuvo mal por un tiempo por eso… yo tenía 5 años cuando paso.

-Lo… lo siento Serena. – _"Eres un genio, idiota. La hiciste recordar algo desagradable, espero estés contento."_ – No era mi intención.

-Tranquilo Ash…, yo sé que solo era una curiosidad, igual pasó hace mucho tiempo. – respondió la chica, pasándose un dedo por uno de sus ojos. – No se lo he contado a nadie. Eres el primero.

-Gracias por eso Serena, y de nuevo, lo siento. – se disculpó el chico.

-Hablando de eso… ¿qué hay de tú papá? – le preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-Pues bueno… sobre eso… – el chico bajó un poco los hombros. – Mi papá… salió de viaje cuando era muy pequeño, y desde entonces no ha vuelto… pasó también cuando era niño, a los 6 años. A raíz de eso, fue que me hice amigo de Gary, es algo que tenemos en común, y al parecer, ahora tu y yo también. – Ash se entristeció un poco al recordar eso. – aunque no tenga muchas memorias de él, mi mamá si sufrió mucho por eso. Crecí prácticamente sin padre, así que no sé qué pensar sobre él. – dijo al final un poco enojado.

-Bueno… al menos tienes uno, aunque no lo conozcas como tal, yo ya no tengo. – señaló la chica al ver la expresión de Ash al final.

-Mejor no hablemos más de eso. – dijo el chico cabizbajo.

-De acuerdo… no es muy placentero hablar de eso, pero… me gusta que sepamos un poco más de nosotros. Ya lo iremos hablando. – dijo sonriendo Serena.

-Es verdad… con el tiempo. – la secundó Ash. – Oye Serena… escuche sobre un parque de diversiones cerca de aquí, podríamos ir y disfrutar lo que queda del día allí.

-¡Cierto, claro que sí! Pero luego de reposar un momento, voy a ir a mi atracción favorita. – dijo Serena sonriendo ampliamente con expresión divertida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? – preguntó el chico.

-La Montaña Rusa. – respondió la chica con estrellitas en los ojos. – ¡Me encanta lo emocionante que es! Escuché que hay una muy buena aquí, tiene dos bajadas de 90 grados, ¿no es genial?

-Ehhh sí, ¡claro! – _"¡Rayos! ¡Eso no es genial! ¡Odio las montañas rusas!"_

-¡Nos vamos a divertir un montón entonces! – le dijo la chica con ilusión.

-¡Pues claro! – _"¡Oh no, ahora ni Arceus me va a poder salvar de esta! Sé que Gary me dijo que no aparentara ser alguien que no soy, pero… si no me subo voy a parecer un miedoso… ¡Esto no es bueno!"_

-(Ese Ash, está mintiendo) – dijo Pikachu riéndose un poco.

-(¿Odia las montañas rusas?) – preguntó Luz con extrañeza.

-(¡Sí, no le gustan para nada! Esta fingiendo valentía, pero lo pagará caro jaja, ya lo verás.) – respondió el Pokémon.

-(No me puedo perder eso.) – dijo Luz riéndose.

Luego de almorzar y caminar un poco por la ciudad, finalmente se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, y a lo primero que se subieron fue a la montaña rusa: El Súper Descuartizador. _"¡Vaya nombrecito para una atracción! Moriré aquí, esto no me gusta nada."_ , pensaba Ash, y empeoraba cuando escuchaba los gritos de la gente en la primera bajada literalmente en caída libre, que le ponía la piel de gallina, y no era precisamente por la emoción que sentía, sino por el miedo, lo controlaba lo mejor que podía ya que Serena estaba al lado de él emocionada con la idea, lo que hacía que el sacrificio valiese un poco la pena. Aunque no podía evitar preocuparse.

Pasó una hora mientras hablaba con Serena en la fila, y la preocupación no se iba, sin importar que método utilizara. ¿Qué pasaría si esa cosa dejaba de funcionar en medio de la atracción? ¿Era posible salir volando de allí? ¿Se iba a salir del carrito? Esa clase de preguntas morbosas no dejaban de llegar a su cabeza y no le gustaba para nada sus respuestas, y el grito de la gente no se detenía.

-Oye Ash, ¿estás bien? Te veo pálido. – preguntó Serena un poco preocupada.

-¡Sí, claro que estoy bien! ¿Qué creías que tenía miedo? – dijo el chico tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

-Por un momento… sí.

-¡Pues claro que no, estoy ansioso por subir! – añadió Ash fingiendo emoción y sonriendo lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, Serena lo miró de reojo arqueando un poco una ceja.

- _"No pareciera."_ – señaló la chica. Iba a decir algo, pero finalmente los estaban llamando para subirse. – ¡Aquí vamos! – dijo olvidando por completo ese asunto por la emoción. – ¡Luz, Pikachu, espérennos del otro lado! – ambos Pokémon obedecieron a Serena y se fueron del lugar, aunque Pikachu no podía evitar reírse de la cara de su entrenador.

-¡Vamos! – dijo Ash. _"¡Dios mío, me encomiendo a ti!"_ , pensó.

En eso, uno de los empleados pasó con una especie de caja con el número de la fila de Ash y Serena, que tenía unos papeles dentro.

-¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad, pensando que eran las "bolsas especiales"

-Es para que firmemos y demos por sentado nuestro consentimiento, que ellos no son responsables de lo que nos pase, y además para que dejemos nuestra tarjeta de entrenador, por si algo pasa y nos puedan identificar. – respondió Serena con la cara muy seria, a lo que el empleado se rio con ganas.

-¿QUÉ? – exclamó Ash muy nervioso. – ¡Me debes estar tomando el pelo!

-Pues claro tontito. – la chica no podía dejar de reírse. – Es solo para que pongamos las cosas que se pueden caer en medio del recorrido. – dijo la chica dejando su bolso.

-¡Ahhhh ok! – Ash se relajó después de eso, dejó su holomisor y se quitó el reloj que le había regalado Dawn y la pulsera que le dio Serena.

-Que tengan un buen viaje. – dijo el encargado. _"Seguro, será grandioso."_ , pensó Ash.

Finalmente empezó a moverse el mecanismo y ya iba a comenzar el recorrido. Se podía ver a Ash asegurándose que su cinturón estaba bien puesto, además de observar para todos lados muy nervioso, veía que todo el parque se hacía cada vez más pequeño, así como Pueblo Ohana se podía ver a la distancia. Seguían subiendo sin detenerse y Ash solo pensaba que todo lo que subía, tenía que bajar en algún momento, a pesar de que la bajada esta vez, no le iba a agradar para nada. Dejaron de subir y hubo una curva hacia la izquierda que se veía el final de la vía, directo hacia abajo, este se detuvo por unos instantes antes de caer en la primera bajada de 90 grados; finalmente se desprendió y comenzó a caer, escuchándose el grito de todos los que se habían subido. Serena gritaba emocionada y disfrutando de aquello. Se pudo escuchar a Ash dar un alarido de terror mientras iban bajando en el recorrido, daban volteretas en el aire, iban de cabeza, daban vueltas y vueltas sin parar, mientras Serena se reía a carcajadas de todo eso, gritando también de emoción.

Luego de unos 3 minutos de sufrimiento por parte de Ash y emoción por parte de Serena, finalmente se había terminado. En la recta final donde ya empezaba a frenar, algunos tenían la cara pálida como Ash, otros tenían los pómulos rojos y estaban emocionados como Serena. Ash no podía sentir su cara por la brisa que hubo durante el trayecto, pensó que iba a salir volando del carrito, estaba mareado y sintió que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, y daba la impresión que no tenía cabello, que lo había dejado todo en el camino. Les devolvieron sus cosas, y llegaron a la zona donde le habían tomado la foto en el recorrido a los usuarios.

- _"Tierra, hermosa y sólida tierra. Prometo no volver a separarme de ti así."_ – exclamó Ash en su mente, dejándose caer de rodillas, sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su nuca. Escucho la risa de Serena.

-¡Mira como saliste Ash! – decía la chica sin poder dejar de reírse. Ash vio su foto y le dio una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza, pero al final terminó riéndose también.

-Fue terrible. – susurró al final.

-La próxima vez, me dices a tiempo y buscamos otra cosa. – dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Pero… te vi muy contenta y con ganas de subir, no quería dejarte sola así que subí. – señaló Ash bajando un poco lo hombros.

-Fue lindo de tu parte, ¡pero no te tienes que sentir mal por eso! – añadió la chica poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Ash, pasando su brazo derecho detrás de él. – Gracias por subir conmigo, pero ya se para la próxima.

-¡No te preocupes! Es cuestión de tiempo para que me terminen gustando, al final no fue tan malo. – dijo el chico avergonzado correspondiendo el gesto de la chica. _"Valió la pena al menos."_ , pensó el chico, para luego alarmarse un poco por haber pensado eso. Serena compró la foto donde salían ella y Ash para guardarla, y siguieron su recorrido por el lugar.

Fueron a otras atracciones, en la que Ash resultó ser muy bueno jugando baloncesto, haciendo 3 canastas para llevarse un peluche enorme para Serena, que al final la chica terminó rechazando porque no podría llevárselo con ella al ser demasiado grande, escogiendo en su lugar uno más pequeño, con la forma de un Rockruff. Serena demostró ser muy buena para jugar al tiro al blanco, en un juego donde debía arrojar las pelotas hacia un blanco, para meterlas en los agujeros y así ganar otro premio, logrando un puntaje perfecto de 500 puntos. _"¿Dónde habrá aprendido su puntería? Es muy buena."_ , pensó, recordando cuando le arrojó bolas de nieve en Kalos en Ciudad Snowbelle, y bajando un poco los hombros al recordar el por qué había pasado eso.

Luego, Serena se subió a la máquina Árcade de Danza (que Ash esta vez sí decidió pasar conscientemente, solo iba a observar a la chica). En cuando comenzó la música, la chica empezó a moverse siguiendo los pasos que indicaba la pantalla, en los que debía darse media vuelta y moverse alrededor de la plataforma para poder hacer la coreografía, sin fallar ni un solo paso, cosa que, como siempre, dejaba impresionado a Ash, por lo bien que se movía la chica. Algunas personas se juntaron alrededor para observarla (en su mayoría admiradores, que la veían con ojos con forma de corazones, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Ash); al final la chica logró la puntuación perfecta dejando impresionados a todos los espectadores que rompieron en aplausos, los chicos aplaudían con mucha más fuerza entre silbidos, pero ella muy elegantemente, les sonrió para luego ignorarlos y llegar al lado de Ash.

-¿Cómo lo hice? – preguntó al chica al llegar a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió el chico, cosa que hizo que se Serena se quedara perpleja. – Sí tú bien sabes… ¡Que lo hiciste genial, no dejas de sorprenderme! ¡Eres increíble Serena! – terminó diciendo para luego darle un abrazo a su amiga, haciendo que se sonrojara; los admiradores de Serena en ese momento vieron a Ash con mucho resentimiento, mientras esté disfrutaba del sufrimiento de todos. – Vamos, sigamos.

-¡Seguro! – dijo la chica caminando al lado de Ash.

Pero… ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una sombra los observaba desde la distancia, que desapareció entre la copa de los arboles cercanos.

Siguieron pasando el rato hasta el final de la tarde, se dirigieron a una zona del parque donde se podía ver la puesta de sol y el mar sin ningún tipo de obstáculo para poder observarlo con lujo de detalles.

-Fue divertido este día. Pero, sobre todo, lo que voy a guardar en mi memoria, sin duda va a ser esta foto. – dijo Serena sacando la foto de Ash en la montaña rusa, riéndose un poco.

-Me vas a sacar eso en cara de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico apenado.

-Sí. – afirmó la chica sonriendo. A lo que Ash se encogió de hombros.

-Oye Serena, escuche que dentro de poco hay un show de fuegos artificiales por la playa donde estábamos ayer. – añadió Ash, emocionado ante la idea.

-¡Oye que casualidad! ¡Vamos entonces! – dijo la chica muy contenta.

-¿No nos invitan? – preguntó la voz de un chico.

-Claro que sí Gary y…, Lillie. – exclamó Ash viendo ambos chicos.

-¡Hola! – saludó Lillie en compañía de Froslass.

-¿Estabas con Gary? – preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-¡No! Lo que pasa es que nos encontramos camino hacia acá luego de que fui a atender unos asuntos, pensamos que estarían aquí. – respondió Lillie lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

-Exactamente. – la secundó Gary también firme.

-Está… bien. – respondió Serena.

-Escucho algunas voces nerviosas por aquí. – dijo otra persona llegado a la escena.

-¡Yazir, hola! – lo saludo Serena. – ¿Qué tal tu día de entrenamiento?

-Bastante pesado. – le respondió cordialmente a Serena, volteó a ver a Lillie y también le sonrió a la rubia. – ¿Cómo estuvo tú día Lillie…? ¡Froslass! ¿De nuevo haciendo de las tuyas? Me disculpo, espero no les haya causado problemas.

-Tranquilo, al contrario, me hizo divertirme; ah y, por cierto, me fue bien. – le respondió la chica.

-Bueno esta reunión está bien, pero… tenemos que movernos para ver el show de fuegos artificiales. – dijo Ash interrumpiendo aquello.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Tardaron unos 30 minutos en llegar mientras hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, Lillie se inventó cualquier excusa sobre algo que el Profesor Kukui necesitaba que le averiguara, y Gary sobre su investigación de las formas Alola. Ash y Serena les contaron un poco de cómo habían pasado el día en el parque de diversiones, sin darles muchos detalles sobre lo que habían conversado en todo el día, mientras Yazir solo habló de su entrenamiento, sin mencionar nada sobre lo que le dijo su informante; decidió que no iba a arruinar el día de Serena preguntado sobre lo ocurrido en Kalos.

Finalmente, llegaron al sitio donde iban a hacer el show de fuegos artificiales, justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara; los destellos de luces de todos los colores y efectos que lograban eran bastante buenos, algunos inclusive tomaban la forma de algunos objetos. Uno fue de explosiones sincronizadas para formar una Pokebola con los destellos. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Ash que estaba parado al lado de Serena, vio como la chica estaba distraía viendo el espectáculo, y tenía su mano libre. Miró en todas direcciones, sobre todo donde estaban Yazir y Gary, este último concentrando viendo los fuegos artificiales junto a Lillie, y Yazir parado cerca de ellos. Al asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, se preguntó si era el momento para hacerlo. Mientras Serena veía aquello, en el fondo de su mente recordó aquella mañana, en la que deseaba que Ash hiciera algún movimiento interesante y lindo, dio un breve suspiro al recordar eso; si bien no lo tuvo, se divirtió mucho y pudo conocer un poco mejor a Ash, se sentía más cercana a él y con mucha más confianza a su lado; pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sintió como un objeto extraño rodeaba su mano izquierda, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, bajó la mirada y vio que alguien la había agarrado de una mano. Era Ash, que la miraba fijamente, con un sutil rubor, sonriendo nerviosamente al final, esperando la reacción de Serena; se ruborizó un poco, emocionada, porque no solo Ash pareció que le había leído la mente, sino que eligió un buen momento para hacerlo. Hizo un poco más de presión, para afianzar el agarre de manos y puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ash, poniéndose junto a él. El corazón de Ash en ese momento latía tan rápido que pensó que Serena lo podría escuchar; respiró lentamente tratando de reducir un poco la sensación de calidez, sin éxito, no podía evitarlo, una sonrisa un poco nerviosa apareció en su rostro, y también en el de Serena.

- _"Ahora sí… este día es perfecto, así es como debió ser."_ – pensó la chica recordando aquellos momentos a solas con Ash anteriores a ese día.

- _"Ya te vi Ash, no creas que no me di cuenta. Me gusta bastante ese cuadro."_ – pensó Gary al ver la escena disimuladamente. Lillie también la vio y sonrió. Luz y Pikachu que estaban parados al lado de su respectivo entrenador, se cruzaron de brazos y asintieron en señal de aprobación.

Luego de que terminar todo aquello, se dirigieron hacia el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Ohana, a pasar la noche y prepararse para partir al día siguiente. Gary, Lillie y Yazir se despidieron mutuamente; Lillie luego de despedirse de Ash y de Serena, pudo reunir el valor suficiente, para despedirse de Gary dedicándole un rápido abrazo, luego de acercarse a agradecerle por haberle ayudado, cosa que hizo que Gary se alegrase bastante. La chica se alejó del lugar rápidamente para evitar que alguien la viera con el rostro enrojecido, mientras Gary se despedía de Serena y de Ash, dejándolos solos.

-Bueno, aquí termina el día. – dijo Ash bastante alegre. – ¡La pase bien hoy, gracias Serena!

-¡Yo también la pase bien! Me divertí mucho contigo. Ahora te conozco un poco mejor. – añadió la chica contenta, sobre todo con el último suceso del día.

-Espero que te haya gustado el premio que conseguí. – dijo Ash un poco nervioso, viendo el peluche de Rockruff que traía Serena consigo de aquel juego que había ganado el chico.

-Pues claro que sí. Desde que capturaste a tu Rockruff me parecieron adorables, así que quería uno. – Serena le sonreí mientras le contestaba.

-Estaré esperando la próxima ocasión. – dijo Ash alegremente.

-Yo también. – Se miraron unos breves instantes. – Bueno… hasta mañana Ash, que pases buenas noches. – dijo finalmente la chica dándole un tierno abrazo despidiéndose de él, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, junto con el de Ash.

-Hasta mañana Serena, que pases una buena noche. – se despidió Ash, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a la chica, pudiendo sentir la suavidad de su piel, sintió como sus propias mejillas se ponían al rojo vivo, saliendo del abrazo lo más suavemente que pudo; se dio media vuelta haciéndole señas a Pikachu para que lo siguiera, este se despidió de Luz con un gesto con su pata de despedida, y siguió a su entrenador.

La chica se puso feliz, aún con su corazón latiendo con cierto ritmo, por un instante creyó que algo iba a pasar, Ash ya estaba aceptando mucho más la idea, pero tenía que darle su tiempo, ya estaba teniendo mejores reacciones, y eso la dejaba muy contenta. Emprendió camino hacia la habitación de las chicas junto a Luz, finalizando así el día.

Continuara…

* * *

.

 **Notas de los Autores:**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 40 de esta historia :3. Qué les pareció? Espero le haya gustado. Tal parece que... Yazir sabe algo que le está ocultando a todos, al conectado a su pasado que ni Serena sabe :(. Tendremos que esperar al parecer XD. Por otro lado, Gary y Lillie están descubriendo ciertos detalles sobre Alola y sobre Cosmog, tal parece que esconde algunos misterios este curioso Pokémon.  
**

 **Algo importante, para que estén informados, lamentamos informar, que no habrá capítulo durante dos semanas, así que por favor sean pacientes amigos :'3**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejar su review :3; nos vemos en dos semanas, vayan por la sombrita y cuidensen :3**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

 **Anteriormente, nuestros protagonistas: Ash, Serena, Gary, Lillie y Yazir tuvieron su día por «separado». Mientras Ash y Serena compartían un momento juntos, Gary y Lillie tienen un misterio entre manos que resolver; Yazir obtuvo un dato preocupante de su infiltrada, donde se enteró de que un grupo proveniente de Kalos llegaría pronto a Alola, decidió preguntarle a Serena y a Ash sobre ello, por consejo de aquella infiltrada. ¿Qué pasará a continuación?**

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Finalmente había llegado el momento de partir de Pueblo Ohana hacia su siguiente destino en la isla de Akala. Ash se despertó esa mañana temprano, preparándose para continuar el viaje, mientras Pikachu lo observaba ir de un lado al otro de la habitación recogiendo sus cosas; mientras caminaba, se preguntaba a quien se iba a encontrar en su próximo desafío. Por lo menos, sabía que las posibilidades de encontrarse a otro de sus amigos de la escuela eran bastante altas luego de lo que le había contado Lana. En algún lugar de su mente, le enojaba un poco que no le hayan dicho nada sobre el tema, pero debía de admitir que todo ello se le hacía divertido e interesante, y no solo eso, sino que, además, estaba disfrutando del viaje hasta ahora en compañía de Serena y Lillie, y claro también Gary, a pesar de que se la pasara haciéndole bromas sobre las nuevas «sensaciones» que le produce estar al lado de Serena; aunque todavía no estaba muy cómodo con Yazir, que lo seguía sacando de sus casillas.

Gary, por otro lado, estaba en lo mismo mientras revisaba sus notas y seguía pensando sobre lo que había visto ayer con Lillie, sobre todo aquellos extraños Pokémon que nunca antes había visto, le preocupaba bastante y en el fondo sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien, tenía preguntas importantes para las cuales no tenía una respuesta clara; además del esfuerzo notable que estaba haciendo Lillie de que nadie supiera que tenía a Cosmog consigo, y todo el asunto con la investigación de su padre lo hacía preocuparse aún más. Finalmente, luego de un rato sin que pudiera formular alguna hipótesis, decidió dejarlo estar por el momento y estar lo más cerca posible de su amiga rubia, le había hecho una promesa y no iba a dejar que algo le pasara; volteó a ver a Ash mientras guardaba sus cosas y se sintió mucho más tranquilo al saber que él estaba con ellos, aunque sabía que seguía siendo un torpe para algunas cosas, era su amigo y podía contar con él.

—Oye Ash —lo llamó Gary; Ash volteó a verlo— acabo de recordar algo que me llama la atención, y te quería preguntar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con Serena? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—¡Bastante bien!, pasamos un buen día juntos.

—Si puedo preguntar… ¿qué hicieron? —volvió a preguntar su amigo.

—Nada del otro mundo en realidad —comentó Ash mientras seguía recogiendo cosas de la habitación, colocándose su gorra que estaba en su cama—, caminamos por el parque de la ciudad, hablamos de muchas cosas, los gustos que antes no conocíamos del otro, comimos y al final fuimos al parque de diversiones cómo pudiste ver.

—¿Sobre qué hablaron? —quiso indagar aún más su amigo, con picardía.

—¡Oye, eso es privado! Eso es entre Serena y yo. Aunque… descubrí que somos muy parecidos en cierto tema. —indicó Ash un poco cabizbajo al final.

—¿Por qué te desanimas? Se supone que eso es bueno. —dijo Gary cuestionando lo que le había dicho Ash, guardando su libreta en su bolso, levantándose de la silla para terminar de recoger sus cosas.

—Bueno pues… te voy a contar, pero esto no debe salir de nosotros, además, creo que somos de los pocos que podemos entenderla por ese lado. —dijo Ash en susurro a Gary, volteando a la puerta.

—Eeeemmm… ¿Por qué bajas la voz? —Gary también bajó la voz al mismo tono que Ash.

—Las paredes tienen oídos recuerda —aludió Ash viendo en varias direcciones. Gary asintió con la cabeza recordando esa frase, mientras Pikachu se acercó a ellos, también lleno de curiosidad—. Escucha… la verdad es que… Serena también se quedó sin su papá a los 5 años de edad.

—¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! —exclamó el chico tan de repente que hizo que Pikachu saltara de la impresión, y le propino una descarga a ambos chicos, que dieron un chillido de dolor y cayeron al suelo chamuscados por la electricidad

—¡Por un demonio Gary, no hagas eso! —dijo un irritado Ash logrando levantarse luego del ataque de Pikachu, su amigo también se levantó.

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que me sorprenda?! —replicó Gary sacudiéndose un poco mientras Pikachu se llevaba una pata a la cabeza mientras salía una gota de sudor, en señal de disculpa— No puede ser… ¿También la dejaron de niña?

—Peor… falleció en un accidente aéreo. —indicó el azabache triste tomando sus Pokebolas y guardándolas.

—Es una lástima en verdad. Mmm…, aunque hay algo que me llama la atención de todo esto. —destacó Gary deteniéndose en seco.

—¿Qué es?

—Tengo entendido que Serena es un año menor que nosotros, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —afirmó Ash.

—No te parece extraño… ¿que hayamos perdido a nuestros padres al mismo tiempo? —indicó Gary pensativo llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Puede ser solo una coincidencia. —añadió Ash colocándose su bolso, ya listo para partir. Pikachu se subió a su hombro derecho.

—Mmm… puede ser… aunque pudiera ser que la causa de todo eso esté conectada.

—Yo creo que estás pensando mucho en algo que no tiene importancia, eso fue hace mucho.

—Supongo que tienes razón —lo secundó su amigo, era poco factible que todo se haya debido a algún motivo común.

* * *

Cuando Gary terminó de recoger todo, salieron de la habitación en camino al lobby del Centro Pokémon. Al llegar vieron a Serena, Lillie y Yazir hablando con Lana, al percatarse de que habían llegado voltearon y los saludaron.

—Buenos días chicos. —saludaron Lillie y Serena.

—Hola. —les devolvió el saludo Ash. Le dirigió una mirada punzante a Yazir, que este le devolvió—. Buenos días, Yazir.

—Sí… hola. —le devolvió el saludo lo más cortésmente que pudo.

—Oye Ash, ¿ya sabes a dónde tienes que ir? —le preguntó Lana observándolo con curiosidad.

—Pues no. —respondió Ash sonriendo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— _«¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?»_ —se dijo a si mismo Lana en voz alta—. Tienes que ir al norte, hacia el Área Volcánica del Wela, se encuentra en la Ruta 7.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Rotom-dex?

—Claro que sí, señor —respondió el dispositivo saliendo del bolso de Ash—, ya marqué el lugar en el mapa y los guiaré hacia allí.

—Cuento contigo amigo —respondió Ash—. Gracias por todo Lana, nos divertimos mucho con tu compañía.

—No hay de que chicos, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto —dijo cordialmente Lana muy animada y segura de eso—, mucha suerte en el recorrido insular, tu siguiente oponente…

—Prefiero que sea una sorpresa saber quién de los demás será —la interrumpió Ash antes de que pudiera terminar—, así es más interesante, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Por eso me agradas —dijo guiñándole un ojo, luego se volteó a ver a Serena y se acercó a darle un abrazo—. Adiós Serena, cuídate mucho y… —bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro— te deseo suerte. Debo admitir que te envidio un poco.

Ante eso, Serena se sonrojo un poco y miró a Lana con alarma, mientras esta le sonreía riéndose un poco al final, mientras Luz también disimulaba lo mejor que podía para que no la vieran reírse. Eso le hizo recordar a Dawn, que le gustaba hacer esa clase de cosas; eso la hizo ponerse muy nostálgica, el saber cómo se encontraba ella en esos momentos y qué estaba haciendo, después de todo habían llegado a ser grandes amigas después de su viaje por Hoenn. Ash se percató del cambio en la mirada de Serena, y de inmediato se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Está todo en orden? —le pregunto un preocupado Ash.

—¡S-sí, claro que sí, es solo que… que…!

—Serena… sé que algo te incomoda, tu cara me lo dice todo —dijo el azabache en un tono de voz serio y lleno de reproche—. Solo quiero ayudarte.

—¡No es nada de qué preocuparse Ash! Es solo que… recordé a Dawn y me hizo preguntarme como está.

—Aaah era eso —contestó el chico, dándose cuenta del problema—. No te preocupes, ella de seguro está bien. Ya ha pasado un tiempo es verdad… la podemos llamar luego si quieres.

—Tienes razón. Mmm…, tal vez luego. —le respondió la peli miel.

—Adiós Lana, nos vemos pronto. —se despidió Lillie.

—Seguro, cuídate mucho. Suerte con tu miedo a los Pokémon, aunque por lo que veo tienes algunos amigos que te van a ayudar con eso. —dirigió la mirada a Gary discretamente, solo para que Lillie se pudiera dar cuenta (aunque no pasó desapercibido para Serena).

—¡D-d-de que estas ha-hablando! —exclamó la rubia sorprendida dando un paso hacia atrás con una gota de sudor en la cara, notablemente alarmada. La cara que puso hizo que Lana se riera; Serena, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar reírse.

—Nada, olvídalo. —dijo Lana aun riéndose.

—¿Qué sucede Lillie? —quiso saber Gary observándola con intriga.

—¡Nada, no pasa nada! —dijo notando que se había puesto roja.

—¿Segura?

—¡Bien, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, nos vemos Lana! —hizo destacar Lillie, y se dirigió con pase firme hacia la Ruta 5 para iniciar su travesía, a lo que Gary la siguió rápidamente.

—¿Qué le pasa a Lillie? —preguntó Ash con extrañeza. Serena dio un profundo suspiro.

—¿Aún no te das cuenta? —se quejó la chica viendo con cara de desconcierto.

—¿De qué?

—… Olvídalo. —contestó la chica con desilusión. Si ni el mismo sabía lo que tenía no podía esperar mucho de él en relación a terceros.

Yazir hizo un gesto cordial con la mano a Lana para despedirse de ella y los siguió, Ash y Serena lo siguieron de cerca dirigiéndole un último gesto de despedida a Lana. Los observo por un rato mientras desaparecían de la vista, se sintió un poco triste de verlos partir, pero estaba segura de que se volverían a ver muy pronto. Le pareció divertido que un grupo tan pintoresco estuviera viajando por toda la región de Alola, con todas las diferencias que había entre ellos, y le dio gusto ver que su amiga Lillie se sentía mejor en compañía de los Pokémon, y no solo eso, sino que, además viajaba con Ash y con Gary, un investigador Pokémon, alguien que sabía tanto de ellos como ella, le pareció que eran un buen complemento.

Aunque se veía la tensión entre Ash y Yazir, y la frialdad del chico en muchas ocasiones, de alguna forma, encajaba con el grupo, daba la impresión de que seguridad y de que era el complemento que los ayudaba a defenderse de alguna forma, pero definitivamente algo ocultaba por debajo de esa fachada, aunque no sabía con certeza de que se trataba, pero si podía sentir un aire extraño a su alrededor.

En eso, le llegó una llamada a su holomisor.

—¿Sí?

—Hola Lana, ¿cómo va todo? —preguntó la voz de un chico.

—¡Hola! Pues todo bien. Ya Ash salió de Pueblo Ohana. —dijo a través de su holomisor.

—Perfecto, ¿no han pasado muchos más no?

—Parece que luchar contra el jefe del lago le cuesta a muchos —dijo la chica bromeando—. O tal vez se deba a que no son muy fuertes.

—Es una posibilidad. En fin, estoy ansioso porque Ash llegue.

—Ten cuidado, se ha vuelto más fuerte, no te confíes.

—Ya lo sé. Tendré un oponente interesante.

* * *

Caminaron por la Ruta 5 guiados por la Rotom-Dex de Ash. Pasaron al lado de la Colina Saltaagua, mientras hablaban sobre el siguiente desafío de Ash; cuando Gary le preguntó a Lillie sobre si sabía quién sería el siguiente capitán, la chica sonrió con los ojos cerrados con expresión divertida por dejarlos en intriga, respondiendo que Ash quería que fuera sorpresa, así que no lo iba a decir. Serena caminaba al lado de Ash y al lado de ella Yazir; el azabache veía de reojo a Yazir mientras caminaba, cuidando que Serena no se percatara de que lo veía con algo de desdén, cosa que Pikachu y Luz si podían ver, se miraron mutuamente dando un gran suspiro; cuando ella volteaba a verlo, sonreía rápidamente mientras hablaba sobre lo emocionada que estaba por su siguiente concurso, trataba de sacar conversación entre esos dos, sin mucho éxito, cosa que la irritaba un poco, pero al menos no estaban discutiendo, eso era un alivio.

—Oigan… —Yazir interrumpió el breve lapso de silencio que hubo. Serena se impresionó que no se dirigiera únicamente a ella sino también a Ash.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ash desvió la mirada hacia Yazir sin decir nada, a ver qué ocurría.

—Quería preguntarles algo… pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—Solo hazlo y ya. —Ash lo miró impaciente y en tono de réplica.

—Puees, es sobre lo que paso en Kalos hace ya algún tiempo, en Ciudad Luminalia, con el Team Flare.

Ash y Serena cambiaron la expresión de sus rostros, desconcertados por la pregunta de Yazir, sobretodo Serena. Le parecía muy extraño que preguntara algo de ese estilo, por lo cauteloso que era su amigo con ciertos temas y sobretodo con algo tan turbio y peligroso; mientras que Ash se preguntaba por qué tenía curiosidad de repente en ese asunto y, sobre todo, que haya dirigido esa pregunta también para él; no le apetecía contestarle eso, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo para no iniciar una discusión otra vez, Serena se iba a molestar y no quería que eso pasara si podía evitarlo.

—Yo también tengo curiosidad ahora que lo mencionan, escuché sobre ese incidente mientras viajaba. —Gary llegó al lado de sus amigos para escuchar con atención; Lillie también se acercó para escuchar.

—¿Qué quieren saber de eso? —preguntó Ash desanimado, definitivamente no era algo que quería recordar.

—¿Cómo estaba constituido el Team Flare? —Yazir observaba a ambos chicos muy serio comenzando con su «interrogatorio», si era verdad que ese grupo se acercaba a Alola, tenía que saber más sobre ellos.

—Pues, el líder era Lysson, figuraba como presidente de la compañía que inventó el holomisor. Debajo de él estaba la división científica conformada por cuatro mujeres: Caléndula, Melia, Begonia y Amapola, con Xerosic como su líder. —explicó Ash mirando hacia arriba recordando todo.

«Después están los llamados comandantes, superiores a los simples reclutas, pero por debajo del equipo científico.»

—Cuando te refieres a que su líder era Lysson, quiere decir que…

—Sí, él está muerto. —lo cortó la peli miel recordando aquella escena.

—¡¿En serio?! —se escuchó a Lillie muy sorprendida por ese detalle.

—Sí…, verán. El Team Flare lo que quería era hacer un mundo más hermoso, iniciándolo de nuevo desde cero utilizando el poder de Zygarde, comenzando por Kalos —Serena recordaba todo eso con desagrado, la idea le parecía descabellada por completo en su momento, y aún lo seguía siendo—, hicieron crecer un montón de raíces por toda la región, destruían todo a su paso, mucha gente resulto herida o murió.

—Mencionaron por la televisión que Ciudad Luminalia resultó seriamente dañada. —señalo Gary recordando las imágenes.

—Sí, pero todo Kalos resulto afectado, ¡fue una locura! Además de eso, nos vimos involucrados por todo eso por una extraña coincidencia.

—¿A qué te refieres Serena? —Yazir seguía haciendo preguntas, bastante preocupado, las respuestas no le gustaban para nada.

—La hermana menor de nuestro amigo Clemont, Bonnie, que eran nuestros compañeros de viaje, encontró uno de los dos núcleos de Zygarde durante el trayecto —continuó diciendo Ash mientras iba recordando todo—. Fuimos atacados en más de una ocasión en la que trataban de robarlo, las chicas de la división científica nos complicaron mucho las cosas.

«No fue sino después de la Liga de Kalos, que comenzaron con su plan —prosiguió con su explicación—, ¡son realmente despreciables! Utilizaron como excusa la enfermedad de un Pokémon, para que Alain, un amigo nuestro viajara por muchos lugares recolectando energía de la Mega Evolución. Con eso pensaba que lo podrían ayudar, pero resultó ser un engaño, el único propósito era controlar a Zygarde con esa energía.»

—¿Alain? —preguntó Gary con cierto desconcierto.

—Sí, es un amigo nuestro. Participó en la Liga de Kalos, él fue quien resultó ser coronado como Campeón de la Liga. En fin, logramos arrebatarle el control de Zygarde a Lysson y frustrar sus planes, pero al final los dos núcleos de Zygarde se fusionaron y lo atacaron directamente. —Ash miró seriamente a Yazir luego de terminar con su relato.

—Eso fue lo último que supimos de él. —señaló la chica con vehemencia.

—Son muy peligrosos entonces. —dijo Yazir pensando en voz alta sobre todo eso, olvidándose por completo de la discreción.

—Bueno, no sabemos si siguen operativos. Luego de que Lysson muriera y de que Xerosic fuera arrestado por la Policía Internacional junto a la división científica, creo que fueron desmantelados. —intuyó el azabache, reflexionando sobre todo aquel asunto.

— _«Mmmm…, será posible quee… espero que no, si gente tan peligrosa anda suelta de nuevo, sería una catástrofe. Debemos ser precavidos, aunque estemos lejos de Kalos.»_ —Gary pensaba en todo eso, reflexionando sobre la gravedad del asunto.

—Bueno, olvidemos eso, ¿sí? Sigamos con nuestro trayecto. —sugirió Serena cortando el tema, y al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo, porque no volvieron a decir una palabra más sobre ese asunto, aunque Yazir sí quedo un poco preocupado.

Pasaron las horas, en las que Gary mantenía una charla con Lillie sobre el huevo que le había encomendado el Profesor Kukui. Este se estaba moviendo más constantemente cada día que pasaba, les daba mucha curiosidad saber qué clase de Pokémon saldría de allí. Especialmente a Gary, porque le emocionaba la idea de que pudiera ser uno de los Pokémon con variante de región en Alola. Abrió con cuidado su bolso para ver cómo estaba Cosmog, y vio que estaba dormido para su alivio.

—¿Cuánto más crees que tarde Gary? —preguntó la chica queriendo saber la intuición.

—Mmm…, no creo que le falte mucho en realidad. En cualquier momento se puede abrir —indicó al ver el movimiento que tenía—. El Profesor Kukui de verdad no te dijo que Pokémon contenía.

—No hizo alusión a ninguno en específico, dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa. Aunque me llama la atención cierto detalle.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mmm… no creo que sea importante, de seguro deben ser la bromas de Froslass. —intuyó la chica viendo su bolso. Gary la miró con curiosidad un poco desconcertado, decidió dejarlo estar.

—Vaya, estos dos no dan señales de llevarse mejor. —dijo quejándose viendo a Ash y a Yazir, luego de la conversación sobre el Team Flare no volvieron a verse u dirigirse la palabra.

—Tienes razón, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que dure?

—No lo sé… un hombre celoso es muy estúpido. Hasta que no se le pase, las cosas van a seguir así.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? —la chica lo miró con curiosidad.

—A diferencia de Ash, yo tengo más seguridad en mí mismo en esas cosas. —dijo alzando un poco la mirada, con tono de voz confiado.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado entonces? Todos alguna vez sufren de eso. —intuyó la chica alzando un poco la mirada.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —dijo alarmado Gary ante la suposición de Lillie, al final la chica lo miró sorprendida, lo miró unos instantes y vio que se había puesto un poco nervioso, con un rubor muy sutil, cosa que la hizo sorprenderse aún más. Todos voltearon a ver a Gary, porque eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Ash viendo a Gary desconcertado.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Sigamos! —Lillie se quedó petrificada por unos instantes después de escuchar la respuesta de Gary. Serena le puso una mano en un hombro que la hizo salir de su pequeño trance, guiñándole un ojo. Lillie se puso muy contenta y siguió caminando y se puso al lado de Gary de nuevo.

En el mapa que mostraba la Pokédex de Ash, vieron con curiosidad la siguiente ciudad, cuyo nombre era: Avenida Royale. Les llamó mucho la atención ese distintivo nombre que tenía la ciudad.

—Allí es mi segundo concurso. —dijo Serena viendo la ciudad en el mapa.

—¿Royale? —se preguntaron Gary, Ash y Yazir.

—Sí, verán —comenzó a decir Lillie, respondiendo la duda de los chicos, todos voltearon a verla—, si pueden ver en el mapa, allí se encuentra el Estadio Royale, la sede de las Batallas Royale. Es una modalidad de combate; cuatro entrenadores combaten al mismo tiempo en todos contra todos, aquel que derrote más Pokémon rivales gana la ronda.

—Se oye interesante. —dijo Yazir emocionado ante la idea.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —añadió Ash, se veía la emoción en sus ojos por participar— ¿Hay algún requisito especial para poder participar?

—No, solo tienes que ser Entrenador Pokémon, cualquiera puede participar. Pero creo que en estos momentos no está funcionando, lo dijeron en las noticias hace no mucho, están terminando algunas remodelaciones.

—Bueno, lo que podemos hacer cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, seguimos directamente al desafío de Ash, y luego regresamos allí para participar. Con tal, para que mi concurso se lleve a cabo aún falta tiempo. —sugirió Serena viendo la cara de desilusión de Ash al escuchar que no podrían ir al Estadio Royale ahora.

—Haremos eso, continuemos nuestro camino a la ciudad entonces. Rotom-Dex, síguenos guiando.

Pasaron la Ruta 5 y se encontraban caminando por la Ruta 6 cerca del mediodía. Seguían caminando distraídos hasta que Yazir, que caminaba al frente del grupo escuchó un ruido en uno de los arbustos cercanos deteniéndose en seco. Ash se percató de que algo estaba mal y se puso al lado de Serena, que ya estaba preparada para defenderse volteando en dirección a dónde provenía el ruido, Luz y Pikachu se pusieron frente a sus entrenadores saltando de sus hombros. Gary también volteó a ver en todas direcciones, extendiendo su brazo para que Lillie se detuviera también.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos en los que nadie sabía que esperar, la tensión en el aire subía mientras esperaban que algo sucediera.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? —preguntó Lillie lo más calmada que podía.

—Nos han estado siguiendo desde que entramos a la Ruta 6. —contestó Yazir volteando en varias direcciones.

—¿Están seguros de eso? Yo no veo nada raro. —añadió Lillie viendo en todas direcciones, colocando una mano sobe su bolso.

—No sabemos cuántos son, pero sabían que íbamos a venir por este camino, estén preparados chicos. —dijo Ash poniéndose serio.

Finalmente, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos y vieron a dos sujetos, dos más salieron a la derecha y a la izquierda del grupo desde los arbustos y otro más frente a ellos, completamente rodeados.

 **[INICIA EL OST PARA ESTA ESCENA, ENCUENTRO CON EL TEAM SKULL]**

— _¡Yo_ _! ¡Hasta aquí han llegado, sus últimos pasos han dado_ _!_ —dijo uno de los 5 reclutas del Team Skull que se encontraban allí, bloqueando el paso por donde habían llegado los chicos, con su compañera.

— _¡Yo_ _!_ _¡Acorralados están, de esta no se salvarán_ _!_ —señaló en tono triunfante una de las reclutas que se encontraba por el lado izquierdo.

— _¡Yeeah_ _! ¡A sus Pokémon vamos a capturar, y ante nuestro jefe los haremos llegar_ _!_ —les hizo saber el recluta que se encontraba a la derecha, en tono autoritario y amenazador.

—¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! —exclamó Ash muy enojado hacia todos los miembros del Team Skull— ¡Parece que ustedes tampoco saben cuándo rendirse rendirse!

— _¡Yo_ _! ¡Tus tonterías no hemos venido a escuchar, callado debes de estar, me causas malestar_ _!_ —dijo la recluta que estaba en la parte de atrás junto a su compañero.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —dijo Ash alzando la voz notablemente enfadado.

—¡No les hagas caso Ash, solo son un montón de torpes que su cerebro solo les da para rimar! —exclamó Gary tratando de calmar a Ash.

— _¡Yo_ _! ¡Celebro que no tienes cerebro, es porque es hueco, que nuestra maniobra fue un éxito, se han hundido hasta el cuello_ _!_ —dijo el recluta que se encontraba bloqueando el paso, burlándose de Gary.

—Creo que te olvidaste de un detalle importante —el recluta miró a Gary con mucha curiosidad—, que en tu cabeza solo hay un estéreo, por eso es que solo sabes rimar ¿Seguro sabes cómo arrojar una Pokebola y tener una Batalla Pokémon? Creo que esas dos acciones simultáneamente harán que la neurona que controla al estéreo, se queme y te quedarás mudo, deberías intentarlo, así no tengo que escuchar tus estupideces. —ese comentario del chico hizo que todos se rieran de los reclutas del Team Skull.

—¡Ya sabemos porque solo saben rimar! —Lillie no podía contener la risa.

—¡Este chico me cae mejor ahora! —era la primera vez que Serena veía a Yazir reírse de esas cosas. Ella tampoco pudo contenerse

El recluta y sus compañeros se pusieron notablemente enfadados por ese comentario, tomaron sus Pokebolas dispuestos a atacar al grupo. Gary se puso frente a Lillie ordenándole en un susurro que se quedara detrás de él, mientras que Yazir, Ash y Serena se preparaban para defenderse, la tensión en el aire solo aumento y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar el combate.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —se escuchó a alguien alzar la voz e hizo que los reclutas se detuvieran, todos miraron en dirección hacia donde había hablado aquella persona, preguntándose de quien se trataba— ¡No importa si pelean los 5 contra ellos, ustedes no tienen oportunidad! ¡Ya cumplieron su parte así que solo limítense a quedarse allí!

Se escucharon unos pasos que provenían hacia donde se dirigía el grupo. Vieron a un chico contemporáneo con ellos, era rubio y tenía ojos verdes, con una camiseta negra debajo de un suéter gris oscuro, pantalones negros rasgados y zapatos deportivos de color rojo, llevaba una riñonera roja en la cintura. Se quedaron extrañados preguntándose quién podría ser aquel chico que había hecho que los reclutas no los atacaran. Todos menos…

—No… no puede ser —Lillie se había quedado totalmente impactada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo— ¡Gla-Gladio!

—¡¿Lo conoces Lillie?! —le preguntó Gary sin salir de su asombro también. Ash también volteó a ver a Lillie y volvió a ver a ese tal Gladio, seguido por Serena y Yazir que hicieron lo mismo, hasta que Serena…

— _«¡No lo puedo creer!»_ —Serena se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

—El… ¡Él es…! ¡Él es mi hermano! —exclamó Lillie alzando la voz, aún sin poder creerlo, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, su hermano junto con el Team Skull, los causa problemas de Alola, los chicos malos.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —dijo Ash viendo a Lillie esperando que ella dijera lo contrario, pero ella no podía decir nada más, aun impresionada, se había quedado sin palabras. Luz y Pikachu se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia.

—¡No puedo creer que tú seas el hermano de Lillie! —Gary sin saberlo había alzado la voz, y se le notó cierto enojo que solo Ash pudo detectar, hacía algún tiempo no lo veía molesto— ¡Estás con ese montón de perdedores que solo nos han causado problemas y han tratado de hacer daño también a tu hermana! Cuando Lillie me habló de ti pensé que eras otro tipo de persona, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para unirte a los malos.

—¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, idiota! —Gladio le dirigió una mirada arrogante— ¡No eres nadie para juzgarme, no estoy aquí para escuchar los sermones de un tonto! —vio que su hermana estaba detrás de Gary, y desvió la mirada hacia Gary de nuevo— He venido aquí para ver quién es el que ha derrotado a los reclutas del Team Skull y desafiarlo, nada más.

—Gla… Gladio… ¿Por…? ¿Por qué? Cuando te fuiste de la casa hace ya tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? ¡¿Qué haces con ellos?! —Lillie le dirigió una mirada llena de angustia con ojos brillosos, estaba muy triste en ese momento y enojada.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Lillie. ¡No hagas preguntas tontas! —le respondió su hermano con algo de frialdad, le dirigió la mirada a Ash—. Tú eres el que ha estado derrotando a los reclutas del Team Skull, ¿cierto? He venido enfrentarte, así que prepárate.

—¿Cómo le hablas así a tu hermana? Ella solo te está preguntando que rayos haces con ellos. No tengo idea de que es lo que está pasando aquí… ¡pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mis amigos, ni mucho menos a Lillie! —Ash tomó una de sus Pokebolas listo para combatir, el recluta que estaba bloqueándoles el paso para continuar con su camino se apartó dejando únicamente a Ash y a Gladio frente a frente.

Gary dio un paso al frente, listo para ayudar a pelear, pero Ash extendió su brazo en son de que lo dejara hacerlo a él.

 **[SONIDO DE FONDO, BATALLA CONTRA GLADIO]**

—¡Dartrix sal a pelear ahora!

—¡Vamos Golbat, hora de pelear! —el Pokémon salió de la Pokebola y emprendió el vuelo elevándose unos metros por encima de Dartrix— ¡Usa Ataque de Ala ahora!

—¡Contra ataca con tu As Aéreo ahora! —ambos Pokémon chocaron sus ataques en el aire, imponiéndose el Dartrix de Ash en ese momento, aunque si logro hacerle un poco de daño con su ataque.

— _«Hmm, su Pokémon es fuerte, pero esto apenas comienza.»_ ¡Golbat usa tu ataque de Colmillo Venenoso! —el Pokémon murciélago salió disparado como una bala con su gran velocidad, Dartrix no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno, impulsado hacia el otro extremo, comenzando a caer al suelo, aunque logró estabilizarse.

—¡Vamos Dartrix, usa Hojas Filosas! —el búho extendió sus alas en medio del vuelo, y d ellas emergieron un centenar que se dirigían rápidamente hacia Golbat.

—¡Ataque de Ala, desvía esas hojas! —mientras Golbat agitaba fuertemente sus alas creando una corriente de aire que hizo que las hojas cayeran al suelo, Dartrix apareció detrás de el, acertándole un golpe con su As Aéreo.

—¡Doble Equipo Golbat ahora! —de la nada, aparecieron múltiples copias de Golbat alrededor de Dartrix.

— _«¡Rayos! ¡¿ahora cuál es el verdadero?!»_ —Ash veía como su Pokémon miraba en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Aprovecha su confusión y usa Súper colmillo! —uno de los muchos Golbats, se acercó a a Dartrix a toda velocidad con sus colmillos brillando, acertando el golpe directamente en su oponente.

Dartrix cayó al suelo, levantándose con cierta dificultad, observando las copias de Golbat con una expresión de dolor y pesar, aun con desconcierto sobre cuál de todos ellos podía ser el verdadero.

— _«Joder, Dartrix acaba de recibir un ataque muy problemático, además de eso está el doblo equipo de Golbat. No debería seguir usando un Pokémon como Dartrix contra Golbat en el siguiente ataque será derrotado, necesito revelar al verdadero antes de cambiarlo.»_ —Ash puso expresión preocupada mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Luego de pensarlo, tomó su decisión—. Dartrix, usa Hojas Filosas de nuevo

Su ataque tuvo un amplio frente que logró deshacer todas las copias de Golbat y darle un golpe al verdadero; no le hizo prácticamente nada, estabilizando su vuelo de nuevo rápidamente.

—¡Usa Colmillo Venenoso y termina con esto de una vez Golbat!

—¡Esquívalo con As Aéreo Dartrix! —Dartrix esperó a que Golbat se acercará un poco, para usar su ataque y así poder esquivarlo, maniobra que funciono—. Ahora amigo, ¡regresa!

—Esa fue una buena jugada por parte de Ash, ahora qué Pokémon usará

—¡Litten, ahora es tú turno! ¡Usa Lanzallamas! —exclamó Ash lanzando la Pokebola de Litten, el gato emergió en medio del aire y comenzó a usar su potente ataque de tipo fuego.

—¡Esquívalo Golbat! —logró evitarlo por muy poco.

—¡No dejes que se recupere, Colmillo Ígneo! —Litten saltó hacia Golbat y logró acertar su ataque directamente, haciendo que Golbat retrocediera luego de golpearlo.

—¡Noooo Golbat!

—¡Termínalo con Lanzallamas! —el potente ataque de fuego dio directamente en Golbat haciendo volar hacia uno de los arboles cercanos, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

—¡Bien, Litten ganó! —dijo Serena en un susurro, al lado de Lillie también. Desvió la mirada hacia los reclutas del Team Skull y se percató que estaban observando la batalla—. Tal parece que no van a pelear contra nosotros, están viendo lo que está haciendo Gladio.

—Así parece, pero estemos alertas, pueden atacar en cualquier momento. —Yazir desvió la mirada hacia Lillie, que aún estaba consternada, viendo lo que pasaba delate de ella entre Ash y su hermano, su rostro había tomado un tono aún más blanco.

Ash vio por unos instantes sonreír a su oponente, como si realmente estuviese disfrutando del encuentro, sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que tenía rodeado a todos los que estaban tras de sí, causándole enojo, porque para él se trataba de la seguridad de sus amigos.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Realmente eres bueno muchacho, estoy disfrutando esto —se le veía muy entusiasmado a Gladio, sonriendo ampliamente. _«Ya veo por qué estos tontos no pueden con ellos»_ —. Sin embargo, esto aún no termina, espero estés listo.

El rubio arrojó su Pokebola. Al revelar al Pokémon que tenía dentro, todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos. Era el Pokémon más extraño que habían visto en su vida; tenía cuatro patas, en las delanteras tenía garras como si fueran de un ave, cola de pez y una enorme máscara con un collar extraño de cuatro puntas que formaban una X. Gary era el más atónito de todos, lo miraba totalmente desconcertado tratando de saber que era, Lillie por otra parte, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y observaba incrédula.

— _«¡No es posible!»_ —pensó la chica.

—¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! —dijo Yazir en voz alta, incómodo y desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué Pokémon es ese? Jamás lo había visto. —señalo un Ash también, observando al extraño Pokémon.

—Su nombre es Código Cero —explicó el rubio sin darle mucha importancia—, pero es lo menos relevante de todo esto, el punto es… que tu Pokémon no podrá seguirle el ritmo. ¡Cero, usa Garra de Choque ahora! —la garra de la pata derecha comenzó a brillas y corrió hacia Litten, golpeando el suelo causando una grieta; porque el gato logró esquivar el potente ataque.

—¡Litten, arañazo! —el extraño Pokémon no se molestó en esquivar su ataque, ya que no le hizo daño— ¡Es muy resistente!

—¡Usa Persecución! —el ataque del Pokémon le dio un buen golpe a Litten, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Lanzallamas ahora!

—¡Garra Umbría! —recibió el ataque de Litten directamente, pero poco pareció importarle, eso le permitió asestarle otro fuerte golpe al Pokémon de Ash.

—Ese Pokémon es muy fuerte, ninguno de sus ataques ha sido efectivo —Gary observaba el encuentro totalmente desconcertado, recibió un ataque muy fuerte del tipo fuego y no le hizo casi daño—. Y Litten si ha recibido dos y muy seguidos.

—¡Garra de Choque! —Litten logró esquivar uno de los ataques por muy poco, pero el Pokémon de Gladio logró acertar el segundo golpe.

—¡Colmillo Ígneo! —el ataque logró hacerle daño a Código Cero, aunque este se puso de pie de nuevo casi al instante— ¡Arañazo!

—¡Termínalo con Garra de Choque! —se escuchó un estruendo con la colisión de ambos ataques. Aunque Litten no tenía expresión de querer rendirse, la fuerza de Código Cero era superior, enviando a volar a Litten dando por terminado el encuentro—. Parece que se terminó.

—¡Litten regresa! — _«Es muy fuerte ese Pokémon»_ , pensó el azabache; le dirigió una mirada a su Pikachu que estaba unos pasos enfrente de él, avanzó y se puso frente a Código Cero, preparado para luchar—. Terminemos con esto.

—Me parece bien… ¡Cero, Garra Umbría!

—¡Esquívalo Pikachu! —la velocidad de su Pokémon lo ayudo a esquivar su ataque, que volvió a impactar en el suelo—¡Impactrueno ahora! —el ataque logró darle a Código Cero, que puso una expresión de dolor al recibir el ataque directamente.

—Parece ser que Litten si logró dañarlo un poco. —dijo Serena observando la batalla. Luz por otro lado, sonrió satisfecha por el ataque de Pikachu.

—Aun así, ese Pokémon es muy resistente y fuerte, tiene que ir con cuidado, sino el señor presumido puede ser vencido.

—¡No le digas así! —Serena miró a Yazir muy enojada.

—Mil perdones, señorita

Serena le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, para luego desviarla hacia donde estaban peleando Pikachu y Código Cero, luego de que este acertara una Tacleada en Pikachu.

—¡Pikachu usa Cola de Hierro!

—¡Garra de Choque!

Ambos Pokémon dieron un salto y ambos ataques impactaron en medio del aire, oyéndose un gran estruendo en medio del forcejeo. Ninguno de los Pokémon se iba para atrás, hasta que finalmente se impuso Pikachu, al encontrarse más fresco. Código Cero aterrizó en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo tras su caída. Luego de unos instantes se levantó; Pikachu lo miraba desafiante mientras salían chispas de de sus mejillas, su oponente se puso nuevamente en posición luego de reponerse del ataque.

—¡Ataque Rápido! —Pikachu se dirigió directamente a su oponente, a gran velocidad.

—¡Espera el momento oportuno y usa Garra Umbría! —cuando Pikachu estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo atacó asestándole un fuerte golpe. Pikachu salió disparado hacia el otro extremo.

—¡Noo Pikachu!

—¡Tacleada! —acertó su ataque nuevamente, aunque logró levantarse para seguir combatiendo.

—¡Terminemos con esto Pikachu, Electro Bola!

—¡Esquívalo! —su Pokémon reacciono muy tarde, y el ataque de Pikachu logró darle, provocándole mucho daño; se podía ver como luego la electricidad rodeaba al Pokémon de Gladio.

—¡Noooooo!

—¡Termínalo con Ataque Rápido combinándolo con Cola de Hierro! —la velocidad de Pikachu combinado con el poder de su Cola de Hierro, fueron suficientes para darle el golpe final a Código Cero, que cayó al suelo derrotado.

 **[FIN DEL OST]**

—¡Bien hecho Pikachu! —Ash estaba contento felicitando a su Pokémon luego de su victoria.

—Hmm, eres bueno. Por ahora, ganaste, que no se te suban los humos por haberme vencido solo una vez, esto aún no termina —añadió Gladio luego de regresar a su Pokémon, colocando su mano derecha frente al mechón de cabello que sobresalía. Ash le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡Yo_ _! ¡Torpe mentecato, has perdido la batalla, te han dejado en la malla_ _!_ —dijo uno de los reclutas burlándose de Gladio.

— _¡Una lección te daremos_ _, a estos tontos venceremos_ _, en grupo pelearemos y esta vez juntos ganaremos_ _!_ —los 5 reclutas tomaron sus Pokebolas y se preparaban para luchar contra el grupo. Ash se dio media vuelta tomando otra de sus Pokebolas, junto a Serena, Gary y Yazir.

—Mejor no pierdan su tiempo —los interrumpió Gladio dándose media vuelta—. Ustedes no son rivales para ellos, solo van a hacer que sus Pokémon salgan lastimados. Vámonos, ellos ya ganaron.

— _¡Obedecerte no debemos_ _, nuestros instintos seguiremos y a la victoria llegaremos_ _!_ —exclamó uno de los reclutas en voz alta muy decidido a pelear.

—¡Solo inténtenlo! Una excusa para vencerlos a todos es lo que necesito. —Yazir puso una mirada amenazadora colocándose en el centro preparado para arrojar su Pokebola, lo que hizo que los reclutas dudaran de si debían pelear o no. Hasta que finalmente comenzaron a echarse para atrás en retirada.

—¡Gladio, espera! —lo llamó su hermana, el chico se detuvo en seco— ¡No puedes irte así!

—Claro que puedo, no tengo por qué explicarte mis razones como te dije Lillie —el chico volteo a ver a su hermana por unos instantes, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia adelante—. Adiós.

Todos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque. Lillie bajó los hombros y se puso triste al ver que su hermano se había ido con el Team Skull, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo consternada. Al notarlo, Gary se puso a su lado, con expresión preocupada, colocando una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros, tratando de animarla un poco, aunque sabía que era en vano, lo que acababa de ver no era para nada placentero. En su cabeza, miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir: ¿Qué hacia el hermano de Lillie con el Team Skull? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Acaso las complicaciones del pasado lo hicieron aliarse con ellos? ¿Había huido de su casa por alguna razón? Y sobre todo, ¿qué era ese Pokémon tan extraño que había usado en combate?

—Lillie, ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿En serio es tu hermano? —preguntó Ash desconcertado— ¿Cómo es eso de que huyó de casa?

—¿Qué clase de Pokémon es el que estaba usando? —preguntó Yazir en tono autoritario casi exigiéndole que le respondiera en ese mismo instante.

—¡Chicos, cálmense! ¡No la hostiguen! —se apresuró a defenderla Serena.

—¡Quiero saber qué está pasando aquí! Tal parece que su hermano forma parte del Team Skull, ¡viste como nos atacó! — se defendió Ash en tono de réplica, muy enérgico.

—¡Vino a pelear contra ti nada más! Que los reclutas le hagan caso no significa que sea parte de ellos, además lo obedecieron a regañadientes. —contestó la chica sin retroceder defendiendo a su amiga.

—¡Si realmente es su hermano, no se hubiera unido a una banda de chicos revoltosos que tratan de hacerle daño!

Al fondo, detrás de ellos se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos; eran dos personas un hombre y una mujer, vestidos de blanco.

—Disculpen chicos, ¿ustedes vencieron al Team Skull? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí. —respondió Ash viéndola con extrañeza.

—Tú eres Ash, ¿cierto? Gary, Serena —dijo el hombre viendo a cada uno de ellos, también vio a Yazir y a Lillie—, Lillie y Yazir.

—Eeeeem, sí. ¿Por qué preguntan? —dijo Gary aún desconcertado. Lillie los vio y se quedó perpleja por un instante, desviando la mirada para que no la vieran directamente.

—Permítanme presentarnos. Somos miembros de la Fundación Aether, sabemos que han estado combatiendo al Team Skull. Es por eso, que por su dedicación a evitar que lleven a cabo sus planes, la presidenta los quiere conocer y los ha invitado al Paraíso Aether. —explicó el hombre.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí, es en serio. Tenemos un barco cerca de aquí para llevarlos, por favor sígannos, luego los regresamos a la isla de Akala.

—Pero es que estamos en medio de… —Ash desvió la mirada hacia Lillie y la vio que aún estaba decaída y evitando la mirada de aquellas personas. No sabía si aceptar o no, por el estado de ánimo de Lillie.

—Muchachos, ustedes vayan. —dijo Gary finalmente—. Yo me quedo aquí con Lillie, no parece estar de humor para ir a ninguna parte por el momento, yo le haré compañía.

—Pero…

—Insisto —volvió a decir el chico, se acercó a Ash para darle una palmada en un hombro— Luego les cuento todo sobre el asunto de Gladio, pero por ahora solo vayan allí. —dijo en un susurro. Finalmente, Ash accedió.

—Bueno… Vamos chicos. Veamos quien es la persona que nos quiere ver.

Continuará…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del autor**

 **Bueno amigos, volvimos :3. Si se que nos tardamos, pero tuve un problema con la universidad y esas cosas, ustedes saben, la vida XD, por eso nos tardamos. Pero tranquilos, a partir de ahora se vienen capítulos más seguido, espero les haya gustado este como siempre XD. Gladio hizo su aparición y ahora se dirigen al Paraíso Aether porque la presidenta quiere conocer a nuestros protagonistas, emocionante no? XD**

 **Mañana mismo sale el capítulo 1 del Especial de Sinnoh, para que estén informados como siempre jiji, estén pendientes mañana. sin nada más que decir, no olviden dejar sus reviews :), hasta la próxima.**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **Anteriormente, terribles noticias fueron dadas a Lillie y de la peor forma posible, su hermano del cual había estado separada desde hace tiempo, apareció de nuevo frente a ella como un miembro del Team Skull, los causa problemas de la región de Alola, conocidos por intentar robar los Pokémon de otros entrenadores, y por su obsesión con el rap, dejándola consternada y confundida. Mientras tanto, debido a sus encuentros con esa organización, recibieron una inusual invitación para ir al Paraíso Aether, por parte de la presidenta de la Fundación Aether; Ash, Serena y Yazir decidieron aceptar, mientras Gary decidió quedarse con Lillie en la Ruta 6 para hacerle compañía.**

* * *

Así fue como Ash, Serena y Yazir, guiados por los integrantes de la Fundación Aether, tomaron un desvío para abordar el barco que los aguardaba para llevarlos al Paraíso Aether. En el camino, Ash no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con el hermano de Lillie, Gladio. Un chico bastante particular, impulsivo y arrogante (recordándole mucho a Yazir, por lo que dio un suspiro al encontrarse viajando con él junto a Serena). Pero lo que más lo preocupaba no era su personalidad o su modo de actuar, sino el hecho de que se hubiera unido al Team Skull, era de lo más extraño.

¿Por qué se habría unido al Team Skull? ¿Qué estaba planeando, al intentar atacara a su propia hermana de forma indirecta? ¿Por qué había huido de su casa? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué era ese Pokémon tan extraño que había usado en su contra? En su mente no podía dejar de ver la cara de angustia y de tristeza de Lillie, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho. Bajo un poco la mirada, con expresión pensativa, moviéndose por inercia sin prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían Serena y Yazir, escuchando solo voces de fondo mientras seguía pensando en aquellas preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta. Lillie siempre se quedaba en una de las propiedades del Profesor Kukui, nunca había conocido su casa realmente, ¿acaso ella también huyó?

—¿Tú qué crees Ash? Ash. ¡Ash! ¡¿Estás escuchando?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Q-q-qué pasa? —Ash volteó a ver alrededor varias veces esperando algún ataque de nuevo, mientras todos lo observaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Eeehh, no pasa nada Ash. Es sobre lo que estábamos hablando y no respondiste. —Serena lo miró con desconcierto como todos, tocándole hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse de la reacción de Ash. El chico se sonrojó un poco por eso.

—Aaah, ya veo... pensé que estaba... sucediendo algo —el chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza aún con un ligero rubor por la vergüenza—, yyy... ¿sobre que hablaban?

—Serena, ¿cómo has podido viajar por tanto tiempo con un tipo tan distraído como este? —Yazir se llevó una mano a la frente mientras bajaba la mirada con expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

—¡Lo dice la persona más atenta y agradable del grupo! ¡Al menos no soy desagradable! —replicó Ash enojado.

—¡Por lo menos no soy un despistado, tonto y debilucho como tú!

—¡¿Debilucho?! ¿Quién fue el que se enfrentó a Gladio mientras tú observabas? —Ash entrecruzo los brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡De no haber sido por mí, no te hubieras dado cuenta de esa emboscada, señor sarcástico y distraído! —dijo Yazir parándose frente a Ash, era unos centímetros más alto que él.

—¡Eso no quita que seas desagradable, frío y...!

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un dolor punzante en la oreja izquierda, era Serena que los había tomado a ambos por ellas con fuerza, con expresión seria y muy molesta, mientras los empleados de la Fundación Aether, los observaban.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡¿No pueden comportarse?! —exclamó una enojada Serena.

—¡Él empezó! —se defendió el azabache.

—¡No me importa quien empezó, parecen dos niños peleando por tonterías! Les dije que si no se comportaban los iba a tratar como bebés, se lo están ganando a pulso.

—¡Pero Serena, yo solo... ese tonto... tú... me p...! —Yazir trataba de defenderse mientras la chica lo halaba por la oreja.

—¡Pero nada, silencio! —la chica alzo la mirada con expresión seria, soltando a ambos— Ahora, ¡discúlpense los dos!

—¡Pero...! —dijo Ash, preparado para protestar.

—¡Ahora!

Ambos dieron un suspiro de resignación, se acercaron y se miraron aún con recelo, voltearon y vieron que Serena tenía una expresión seria con los brazos cruzados frente a ambos, esperando, finalmente ambos se rindieron y extendieron sus brazos para darse la mano y disculparse mutuamente, apretando sus nudillos con fuerza sin dar señales de dolor.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Ash haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar cada sílaba.

—Yo también, hablé demasiado. —Yazir hizo lo mismo, también con desagrado.

—¡Bien, así está bien por ahora! Podemos continuar.

Siguieron a los empleados de la Fundación Aether por la Ruta 5. Ash y Yazir caminaban sin volver a dirigirse la palabra entre ellos luego de esa escena. Ash aún le tenía cierto recelo, no solo por su actitud que no le gustaba para nada, sino que lo consideraba su rival en aquella extraña sensación que estaba teniendo con Serena cada vez que estaba con ella; cada vez que los veía juntos o riéndose, sentía como le provocaba náuseas y mucha rabia, lo que requería el uso de todo su autocontrol para no volver a meter la pata, como lo hizo en el Concurso Pokémon, no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal de nuevo por su culpa. Debía pensar en un mejor plan para pasar más tiempo con ella que Yazir.

—« _Sí, ¡no voy a dejar que ese idiota me venza por ningún motivo, le demostraré a mi Serena que soy mejor que ese idiota...! ¡¿Eehh?! Otra vez le dije mi Serena... ¿por qué digo eso tan seguido? ¡Aaaaagh, detesto no saber qué es esto que estoy sintiendo! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!»_

—Ash...

—¿¡Si!? ¿Qué sucede Serena? —respondió Ash sobresaltándose un poco.

—Nada, es sobre lo que estábamos hablando hace rato, sobre Gladio y Lillie —dijo Serena mientras caminaba con expresión preocupada—, se sorprendió mucho de verlo con el Team Skull, cuando me pongo en su lugar y pienso sobre eso, debe ser horrible enterarse que tu hermano al que no veías hace mucho, esta con unos maleantes o metido en cosas peligrosas.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? Ahora que lo pienso..., Lillie nunca me contó sobre su hermano. Me impresionó mucho saber eso. —señaló Ash reflexionando sobre el asunto, todo era muy extraño.

—¿Nunca fuiste a casa de Lillie mientras estuviste aquí? —Serena también estaba pensativa, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Lillie.

—Bueno, una vez la acompañe a su casa —respondió el chico mientras iban caminando, detrás de los empleados de la Fundación Aether—, pero esa solo era una de las propiedades del profesor Kukui, no era su casa de verdad. Eso es porque nunca conocí a su mamá, su papá o hermano.

—¿Nunca te menciono si huyó o algo por el estilo? —preguntó la chica

—No, nunca me lo contó, aunque yo tampoco le pregunte nunca sobre el tema —explicó Ash, recordando cuando acompaño a Lillie a su casa.

—Una familia bastante disfuncional tiene esa chica, y a pesar de eso siempre es muy alegre, sin contar su temor por los Pokémon. Me pregunto si eso tendrá que ver... —dijo Yazir pensando en voz alta sobre el tema, en tono bajo y pensativo.

—No, no es nada de eso. Solo fue una mala experiencia con los Pokémon hace mucho tiempo —lo interrumpió Ash, en tono explicativo volteando a ver a Yazir—, de seguro el huevo que le dio el Profesor Kukui tiene un Pokémon adorable y ella lo cuidará, eso la ayudará; aunque, me llama la atención que últimamente se siente mejor en compañía de los Pokémon, me pregunto a que se deberá ese cambio.

—¡Yo creo que lo sé! —se vio a Serena sonreír, riendo por lo bajo muy contenta de repente.

—Yo también. —dijo Yazir secundando a Serena.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—¿Ves que si eres despistado? No se puede esperar mucho en realidad, aún no entiendes de esas cosas por completo.

—¡Deja de decirme despistado, eres un...! —pero se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión de Serena, haciendo que Yazir no dijera nada más, llevándose una mano a la oreja que Serena le había tomado, aún estaba roja.

—Dejando eso de lado —prosiguió la chica con el tema de Gladio—, si bien es un poco arrogante y orgulloso, la forma en que trató a Lillie fue desagradable, quedo muy consternada, espero que Gary pueda hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Yo también, ahora hablando de otra cosa... —Yazir bajó la voz para que solo Serena y Ash pudieran escucharlo—, ¿qué creen que vayamos a ver en este Paraíso Aether?

—Ni idea, esto es muy extraño, nunca escuche algo sobre ellos, aunque si pelean contra el Team Skull, no creo que sean malos. —respondió Ash con cierta duda en su voz.

—Bueno, estamos a punto de averiguarlo, miren al frente. —la chica señalo el barco de la Fundación Aether.

Se trataba de un Yate de color blanco con la insignia de la Fundación Aether, se veía bastante lujoso y espacioso, lo miraron por un rato, mientras los empleados lo abordaban y los invitaban a subir. Era bastante agradable estar a bordo, había una gran mesa en la cubierta principal, una escalera que bajaba hacia los camarotes, mientras que el centro de mando estaba en la parte superior. El capitán los saludo cordialmente mientras abordaban. Cuando todos abordaron y los empleados les dieron un refrigerio a sus invitados, salieron hacia la sede principal de la Fundación Aether.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, con Gary y Lillie..._**

Gary caminó hacia donde estaba sentada Lillie, cerca de un árbol en la Ruta 6. Se sentó a su lado con expresión triste y preocupada. Trataba de pensar en que decir o que hacer para que se sintiera mejor, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar, luchando además con la rabia que tenía por dentro. Después de todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué Gladio le había hablado así a su hermana? ¿Por qué fue a atacarlos esa vez? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? Le sorprendió escuchar el hecho de que había huido de casa hace mucho tiempo, cuando hablaron por un instante. Además, del enojo que le producía que hiciera sentir triste a Lillie. Recordó, además, la historia que le contó Lillie en las Ruinas de la Vida, sobre lo que paso con su padre y el cambio en su mamá, y que no estaba para nada cómoda cuando le preguntó si ella había huido también.

Cosmog se despertó y salió del bolso, y al ver el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Lillie, se acercó y se puso a su lado, tratando de animarla. La chica le sonrió lo mejor que pudo al pequeño Pokémon, aun con los ojos un poco brillantes y ligeramente rojos. Volteó al otro lado y vio a Gary sentado a su lado, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que, ahora eran mucho más unidos que antes y que él siempre había estado allí para apoyarla, junto con Ash, Serena y también Yazir, eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, y al ver la expresión de Gary, que estaba preocupado por ella, si bien le producía cierta pesadez, estaba contenta de tenerlo con ella. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan repentina? Ciertamente no lo sabía a la perfección aún, pero se imaginaba que era por todo lo que había pasado desde que la fue a rescatar en el bosque cuando buscaba al travieso Cosmog; recordó lo que pasó cuando fueron a las ruinas y decidió que era el momento de contarle más cosas a Gary, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar, un poco nerviosa y asustada por su reacción, pensando que tal vez sería muy evidente.

—Lillie, sé que esta pregunta es redundante y gastada en un momento así, pero... ¿estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La chica no respondió de inmediato, aún no estaba muy segura sobre que decir ni por dónde empezar, ella misma tenía preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta en ese momento con respecto a su hermano y el Team Skull, y sobre lo que había estado haciendo Gladio todo este tiempo, que no supo nada de él, desde aquel día.

—Bueno, parece que quieres estar sola, mejor te dejo espacio. —luego de ver la expresión de Lillie, decidió ponerse de pie.

—¡No, espera! —Lillie se apresuró a tomarlo de la muñeca, halándolo hacia ella para que volviera a sentarse—, lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco consternada y confundida, es todo.

—Te entiendo. —el chico tomo asiento de nuevo a su lado, mirándolo de la forma más cálida y comprensiva posible.

—Te contaré todo —Gary se sorprendió por la respuesta de Lillie, se sentó de la forma más cómoda posible para escuchar el relato de su amiga. Ella tomó aire y comenzó a hablar—. Hace exactamente diez años, cuando papá murió, como te dije nuestra madre cambió, eso la afectó mucho y decidió continuar con su investigación.

«Sin embargo, se volvió obsesiva, posesiva y todo debía hacerse como ella quería, sin considerar nuestra opinión o lo que quisiéramos hacer, vestir o hacer. Sus gustos cambiaron radicalmente y comenzó a tener posesión de cosas de lo más siniestras para nosotros en aquel entonces. Mi hermano y yo éramos muy unidos, siempre supo cómo mantenerme al margen y cuidarme en esos momentos, y fue un apoyo muy grande cuando papá murió. Gladio siempre fue fuerte y decidido, acataba lo que nos decía mamá que debíamos hacer a regañadientes... defendiéndome cuando quería vestir o hacer algo que me gustaba.»

—¡¿Por qué su madre se volvió así?! ¡¿Tenía miedo de perderlos igual que a su padre?! ¡¿Lo estaba sobreprotegiendo?! —preguntó Gary tratando de ocultar el enfado con Gladio, al escuchar el relato de su amiga—. Por lo que veo tu madre tampoco es una mujer muy buena que se diga, también te ha hecho sufrir.

—¡No pienses mal de ella, no siempre fue así! —Lillie se impresiono al ver el creciente enojo de su amigo con su hermano y su madre—. Ella y mi padre, Polo, eran buenas personas, solo estaban haciendo una investigación, y fue cuando él murió que mi madre debido a la tristeza y el dolor cambio, planeando incluso nuestras vidas.

«Seis años después, mi hermano se fugó de casa, sin decir nada ni despedirse, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Fue terrible y doloroso para mí, me quede completamente sola, con todos esos problemas, sin ningún apoyo o alguien que me hiciera sentir mejor. Fueron días terribles para mí —prosiguió con su relato su amiga, cerró los ojos y una profunda tristeza se apodero de ella. Notó como una lágrima salió de sus ojos y bajaba lentamente por su cara—. Después de que él se fuera, estuve en casa por dos años más, sufriendo las penas y las ordenes de nuestra madre. Cuando surgió mi miedo a los Pokémon... todo fue incluso más difícil. Hasta que... conocí a Cosmog —el Pokémon dio pequeños saltos alrededor de los chicos sonriendo, hasta que una mariposa paso volando cerca de él y se distrajo por su vuelo—. Lo vi en problemas y decidí ayudarlo, fue en ese momento cuando decidí escapar de mi casa...»

—Y llegaste con la Profesora Pimpinela en Akala. —dijo Gary terminando la frase por Lillie.

—Así es. Ella y el Profesor Kukui fueron los que me tendieron la mano cuando hui, me encontraron y me ayudaron. Estos cuatro años han cuidado de mí, estar con ella me recordó a mi madre antes de que todo esto pasara.

—Vaya... sí que has pasado malos momentos Lillie. —Gary se lamentó un por hacer que su amiga hablara de todo eso, memorias que no eran placenteras y la hacían sentirse muy mal.

—Sí... Pero lo peor de todo, ¡es lo que paso hoy! —saltó cerrando los puños muy furiosa y también herida— ¡No puedo creer lo que está haciendo Gladio! ¡Después de 4 años sin verlo, preocupada por él, se une al Team Skull, ataca a mis amigos y no solo eso, me habla como si fuera una extraña, no es justo! ¡¿Por qué lo está haciendo?! ¿Acaso no pensó en el daño que me haría? ¿En el dolor?

Lillie subió sus rodillas y tapo su rostro con ellas, mientras se escuchaba un ligero sollozo. Era de las pocas veces que Gary había visto a una chica llorar, y no le gustaba tener que presenciarlo, puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, incómodo y también molesto por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su hermano estaba haciendo sufrir mucho a su amiga. No podía creer como alguien tan dulce, linda e inteligente como ella podía tener esa clase de problemas familiares.

Sintió un profundo enojo por Gladio, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños. Gary en ese momento tomó la decisión de ayudarla a descifrar que es lo que estaba pasando con su hermano, aunque no era del todo de su agrado.

—Ahora, escúchame Lillie —Gary se aproximó para estar más junto a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro, Lillie levantó su rostro que aún tenía algunas lágrimas—, puede que te sientas triste, confundida, enojada y sola en este momento, pero eso no es verdad. Ahora tienes amigos que te apoyan y aprecian, y me tienes a mí. Te voy a ayudar a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando con tu hermano, así como en la investigación sobre Cosmog. ¡Definitivamente no te voy a dejar sola, sigue adelante y veras que todo se solucionará, desde tu relación con tu hermano, hasta tu madre también, así que ya no llores más! —dijo, secando las lágrimas de su amiga con sus manos.

El rostro de Lillie puso una mirada de desconcierto, mesclada con alegría, euforia y felicidad, de repente se olvidó de todos los problemas, se sintió muy bien y recordó aquella lejana felicidad cuando estaba con su hermano, antes de que su padre muriera. Se ruborizó un poco y sintió calor en los puntos de su rostro donde Gary había tocado, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, recordar el hecho de que él estaba allí y que la iba a apoyar y no dejarla sola, era lo que necesitaba oír para sentirse mejor, sintió un vacío en su pecho y su corazón dio un vuelco, algo que pocas veces, había sucedido antes.

La chica se restregó los ojos y puso una expresión decidida.

—Gracias Gary, te-te lo agradezco mucho. —dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa sintiéndose mucho mejor.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Lillie —el chico le sonrió, contento de ver de nuevo a su amiga con una sonrisa—. Ahora, otra pregunta que te quería hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo la chica extrañada.

—Es sobre ese Pokémon extraño que uso Gladio, Código Cero. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida. ¿Es un Pokémon de Alola? —el chico le dirigió una mirada pensativa a su amiga, que alzo la mirada un poco.

—No estoy segura, yo tampoco había escuchado de ese Pokémon en la región, es bastante extraño... aunque ahora que lo pienso... —la chica se puso de pie y camino un poco buscando algún recuerdo en su mente—, puede que lo haya obtenido el día que se escapó. Puede que mis padres lo hayan creado, no estoy segura en realidad.

—Ya veo —Gary se puso de pie caminando de un extremo al otro pensando sobre aquel Pokémon—. Bueno, creo que no hacemos más nada aquí, deberíamos ir a la Avenida Royale.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a nuestros amigos? —preguntó Lillie.

—No es necesario, ellos de seguro irán para allá luego —respondió el chico viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa, Lillie hizo que Cosmog entrara de nuevo al bolso y echaron a andar hacia la Avenida Royale—. Por cierto... ¿qué es la Fundación Aether y que es lo que quieren?

* * *

 ** _De regreso con Ash, Serena y Yazir..._**

Luego de navegar por dos horas, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña isla que se encontraba en medio de la región. A medida que se acercaban a la isla, los chicos pudieron observar un enorme e imponente edificio de color blanco con el emblema color dorado de la Fundación Aether. Ash y Serena platicaban sobre como estaría Lillie. En una de esas conversaciones sobre el Team Skull, Serena le pregunto por la vez donde Ash trato de vencer a uno de los miembros con su propio rap.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Lo que siempre haces, vencerlo en una batalla Pokémon y asunto arreglado. —añadió Serena alzando un poco la voz desconcertada y con algo vergüenza.

—¡Ese tipo me hizo enojar, se creía el mejor rapeando, por eso tuve que hacerlo! —se defendió Ash, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡Tu rap no es mejor que el suyo déjame decirte! —dijo la chica riéndose.

—¡Pero te reíste! —dijo Ash riéndose junto a ella.

—Menos mal me hiciste caso y no lo has vuelto a hacer. —destacó la chica agradecida de que haya tomado su consejo.

—No prometo nada, puede que en algún momento lo vuelva a hacer. —cuando dijo eso, Pikachu dio un suspiro de resignación junto a Serena, mientras Luz se reía un poco recordando la improvisación de Pikachu, lo que hizo que el Pokémon también se riera con ella.

Sin embargo, en todo el trayecto, Yazir estuvo muy pensativo y no presto atención a lo que platicaban sus amigos. Seguía un poco incómodo con todo lo que estaba pasando, alerta a todo los que hacían los empleados de la Fundación Aether. Pensó que estaba un poco paranoico por todo lo que llevaba viajando solo, para luego ser acompañado de gente tan extraña. Recordó lo que le había dicho su contacto sobre una organización que se encontraba en un lugar céntrico y con una fachada perfecta, aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba que era ridícula la idea de considerar que esas personas y la organización de la que le hablaron era la misma, pensó que solo era una coincidencia, era imposible que se mostraran a plena luz del día, sin que nadie sospechara nada.

A pesar de ello, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que le habían informado, y lo que le habían contado Ash y Serena también con respecto al Team Flare, estaba preocupado por Serena y sus amigos, y por su informante también que se encontraba en algún lugar de la región de Alola, cada segundo que pasaba las cosas se ponían más peligrosas, con esa organización desconocida y la llegada de los dirigentes donde estaba infiltrada su informante, aquellos a quienes llevaba persiguiendo desde que abandono la región de Kalos. Finalmente, se detuvieron en el puerto que estaba en la isla.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —dijo uno de los empleados que los había acompañado durante el viaje—, bienvenidos a Paraíso Aether.

Era un edificio de color blanco, bastante imponente y con una arquitectura bastante moderna. Ash se percató, de un pequeño helipuerto en el techo del edificio. Se podía ver paneles solares en los alrededores del complejo, así como un grupo de seis fuentes, dividas en tres por cada lado del edificio. Un poco más alejados de las fuentes, se podía ver unos generadores que producían energía renovable usando la corriente del mar para generarla, con un pequeño y modesto jardín cercano a los muros del edificio.

Más atrás del edificio principal, se podía ver una Mansión, conectada al complejo por un puente. La Mansión estaba separada del mar por un pequeño muro artificial proveniente de la isla donde se encontraba el edificio principal, dando la forma de una media Luna.

—¡Vaya, este lugar es enorme! —dijo Ash viendo el imponente edificio frente a él mientras se acercaban, sentía como fuera el edificio se fuera a abalanzar sobre él, sintiéndose muy pequeño— ¡Estoy impresionado!

Llegaron al embarcadero y bajaron del yate. En cuando estuvo amarrado al puerto, se dirigieron al elevador, para finalmente comenzar a subir a través del complejo.

Mientras el elevador subía, llegaron al primer nivel al escucharse la voz de mujer anunciando su llegada a _«La Entrada»_. Se encontraron con una gran sala con pisos de mármol color blanco, daba el aspecto de haber sido limpiado hace muy poco tiempo. Las paredes eran blancas también, con el símbolo de la Fundación que llevaban los empleados en sus ropas. Los hombre y mujeres que trabajaban allí iban de un lado al otro entrando y saliendo de las diferentes puertas. Al fondo de la sala, pudieron ver a los encargados de seguridad monitoreando las cámaras, y vigilando a quienes entraban por la puerta principal.

En medio del gran edificio, se encontraba el ascensor principal, que conducía a los pisos superiores, al nivel donde se encontraba la división de científicos e investigadores, al puerto subterráneo, a la Reserva Pokémon, al sector donde los trabajadores dormían y finalmente al despacho de la presidenta. Mientras los chicos avanzaban por la sala principal del complejo algunos trabajadores los veían con curiosidad, otros simplemente seguían de largo sin darles mucha importancia, luego de intercambiar un saludo por mera cortesía y educación, algunos intercambiaban miradas curiosas a Ash y a Serena.

—¡Este lugar es sorprendente! —exclamó Ash viendo todo mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo.

—Estamos orgullosos de nuestras instalaciones, contamos con la mejor tecnología en este recinto para llevar a cabo nuestras investigaciones. —explicó uno de los empleados, mientras caminaban a la entrada principal.

—¿Y qué clase de cosas investigan aquí, exactamente? —preguntó Yazir muy serio mientras caminaban.

—La Fundación Aether se encarga de preservar y proteger a los Pokémon de aquellos que los quieren usar con fines malvados, como el Team Skull —explicó el empleado—. Además de eso, observamos la conducta de los Pokémon en su hábitat natural en nuestro nivel de preservación, para así aprender más de ellos. Por otro lado, la división científica estudia todo lo concerniente a la creación del mundo y a los Pokémon Legendarios.

—¡Interesante! —Serena observaba todo con mucha curiosidad—. Entonces, ¿tienen sedes en otras regiones?

—La presidenta tiene planes de expandirse a otras regiones, pero si ha enviado investigadores para conocer más de otros lugares y traer información útil que nos ayude a salvar y proteger a los Pokémon. —señalo el empleado frente a la gran puerta principal.

—¡Estoy ansioso por conocer a la presidenta de este lugar! —dijo Ash emocionado.

—Tranquilo, ya pronto podrás conocerla, de hecho, nos dirigimos a verla en este momento.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunto Ash mientras seguían avanzando.

—En La Reserva, es el siguiente nivel.

Luego de unos minutos en el elevador, finalmente llegaron a La Reserva, era un nivel bastante grande como el principal. La vegetación donde estaban los Pokémon estaba un poco más abajo que el piso por donde caminaban, se podía ver a los Pokémon interactuando o en la copa de los árboles que se podían ver por toda la zona, la cadena evolutiva de Grubin, Pikipeks y Trumbeaks, algunos Fletching, Rattatas, Meowth, Morelul y muchas otras especies de Pokémon, también había pequeños estanques llenos de Corsolas, Marienae, Pyukumuku, Wishiwashis, Magikarp, etc.

Ash iba emocinado junto a su Pikachu, analizando a los Pokémon que no había visto antes con la ayuda de su Rotom-Dex, con Yazir un poco apartado, pero escuchando con atención al artefacto. Serena mientras tanto, se quedó un rato observando un Pokémon volador junto a Luz, que nunca antes había visto tampoco, que Ash no había analizado aún, pero le llamaba la atención lo lindo que era su plumaje rojizo y negro, con ojos azules, estaba distraído comiendo algunas bayas que crecían en los árboles.

—Oye Ash... puedes ver que Pokémon es este por favor. —dijo la chica tomando por una de las mangas de su franela para llamar su atención.

—Claro que sí. Ya la escuchaste Rotom, dinos que Pokémon es ese. —le ordenó Ash enérgicamente a su Rotom-Dex.

—Seguro señor, buscando datos... —el Pokédex lo observó detalladamente y comenzó a buscar en su base de datos; en instantes halló la información—. Oricorio, el Pokémon Bailarín. Este Pokémon cambia de forma según el néctar de las flores de las que se alimenta; a medida que realiza sus pasos, hace que las plumas salgan de su cuerpo y pelea contra sus oponentes haciendo que se conviertan en intensas llamas.

—¿A qué te refieres con que cambia de forma, Rotom? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad, volteándose a ver al dispositivo.

—Pues verá... Señorita Serena —comenzó a responder el aparato, pero al ver el rostro de Serena se pudo ver que puso una cara mostrando un ligero sonrojo, lo que hizo que Ash se volteara verlo, extrañado al principio, pero luego puso una mirada seria, que hizo que Rotom recuperara su compostura rápidamente—, en las islas de Alola existen varios tipos de flores de las que se alimentan los Oricorios, son amarillas, rojas, rosadas y purpura, según la que consuma, cambiará su forma. El Oricorio que está frente a nosotros es conocido como el Oricorio estilo apasionado.

—Ya veo. —la chica volteó a ver al curioso Pokémon. Este se dio media vuelta, vio a la chica unos instantes, dio una breve demostración de sus habilidades y emprendió el vuelo hacia otro lugar de la zona de Reserva. Luz vio como el Pokémon se iba del lugar y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Oigan! ¿En este lugar se pueden capturar Pokémon? Me imagino que hay mucha diversidad. —se podía ver a Ash emocionado ante la idea.

—Lo siento joven, pero no se puede —respondió uno de los empleados de la Fundación, retomando el camino junto a los chicos—, entre las cosas que tenemos en este complejo, hay una tecnología que bloquea las señales de las Pokebolas vacías por todo el lugar, por lo que no se pueden capturar Pokémon en todo el Paraíso Aether.

—¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! Se supone que los Pokémon y los humanos deben convivir juntos, estos Pokémon son muy interesantes. —replicó Ash un poco molesto, viendo a los Pokémon que estaban cerca de donde caminaban.

—Es por la preservación señor, no podemos permitir que aquellos que vienen se lleven a los Pokémon. Todos los que están aquí fueron rescatados del Team Skull o fueron encontrados heridos, los trajimos aquí para ayudarlos y curarlos, en este espacio son protegidos, nos encargamos de preservarlos, por esa razón no se pueden capturar Pokémon en este lugar. —explicó el empleado en un tono muy serio, viendo hacia el frente mientras seguían caminando; Ash se encogió un poco de hombros desilusionado con la información.

Caminaron por unos instantes más, y pudieron escuchar una voz femenina a lo lejos.

—No te preocupes, pronto podrás verlo por ti mismo —dijo, sonando tranquila y con voz muy suave y agradable, los chicos llegaron frente a ellas y la vieron de espaldas, frente a una máquina extraña para ellos.

—Tus dudas serán respondidas pronto, quédate tranquilo... perfecto, no dejes de verlo... —la mujer volteó y vio a los chicos, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos, en señal de que ya los había visto—... me llegaron las visitas que esperaba, luego hablamos... adiós —dijo colgando su teléfono—. ¡Hola chicos, bienvenidos al Paraíso Aether, espero que disfruten su estancia!

—Hola buenos días, gracias por la invitación. —dijo Serena haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Lusamine, soy la presidenta de la Fundación Aether —dijo revelando finalmente su identidad.

Lusamine era alta, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio muy largo, por debajo de la cintura. Estaba usando un vestido de color blanco, con una tela a la altura de la cintura de color amarillo y una especie de cristal negro en su pecho que reflejaba un distintivo tono de color verde. Llevaba una malla de color blanco y negro, con unos grandes tacones negros y amarillos. Yazir la vio por unos instantes y se sintió extraño, una corazonada le llegó de la nada sin previo aviso al haberla escuchado hablar, y aquella extraña conversación que mantenía por teléfono.

—¿Ellos son los que han estado combatiendo al Team Skull? —preguntó la presidenta a sus empleados.

—Sí, ellos son. Ya los hemos visto antes hacerlo.

—Gracias, ya pueden irse. —dijo la presidenta indicándoles con la mano que se fueran, obedeciendo su orden—. Así que... ¿tú eres Ash Ketchum, cierto jovencito? —dijo viendo a Ash.

—¡Así es! Pero... no recuerdo haberla visto antes en otra ocasión. —señaló Ash dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza a Lusamine.

—Lo sé, pero he escuchado hablar mucho de ti. Has viajado por todo el mundo Pokémon antes de llegar a Alola. Aunque no lo creas, he escuchado de tus aventuras. —dijo la mujer en un tono bastante suave, agradable y cariñoso, su voz daba la impresión de que estuviera cantando.

—¿De verdad? No sabía que fuera tan conocido en realidad. —respondió el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza avergonzado, mientras Yazir escuchaba con mucha atención.

—Ya deberías saberlo —añadió Lusamine—. Eres un chico bastante interesante, no hay muchos entrenadores como tú, y eres bastante apuesto para tu edad.

—Bueno... yo. —Ash no podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza por lo que le decía Lusamine, mientras ella le sonreía.

—Veo que viajas bien acompañado —dijo volteando a ver a Serena, la chica sonrió sonrojándose un poco por el halago—. Tú también estuviste involucrada en el desastre de Ciudad Luminalia, ¿cierto? Eres Serena.

—Sí, un placer conocerla. Usted se ve bastante bien también.

—Vaya, esta chica me cae bien, gracias querida, aprecio el halago —respondió la mujer son una sonrisa, luego volteó al otro lado y clavó sus ojos en Yazir—. ¿Qué me dices de ti joven? Parece que también has recorrido muchos lugares.

—Así es señora, mi nombre es Yazir, aprecio su invitación. Hace poco que llegue a este lugar. Pero debo decir que estoy impresionado, este lugar es increíble, y es un buen gesto para con los Pokémon ayudarlos. —dijo observando el lugar, decidiendo ignorar su impresión inicial.

—Me alegra que compartas nuestra visión, debemos ayudar a que los Pokémon estén seguros, esperamos tener muchos más aquí pronto. —añadió la mujer contenta.

—Disculpe... me podría decir... ¿qué edad tiene usted? —preguntó Ash llenó de curiosidad, pero luego sintió una punzada en su costado derecho, acompañado de un ligero "¡ay!".

—¡Ash no seas grosero! A las mujeres no se les pregunta su edad. —replicó Serena viendo al chico un poco enojada.

—¡Pero tú me dijiste la tuya hace tiempo sin siquiera preguntarla! Solo quería saber. —se quejó el chico.

—Bueno, eso fue porque yo decidí hacerlo, pero no puedes hacerlo con una mujer que estas conociendo. —añadió Serena, mientras a Yazir le bajaba una gota de sudor por su frente luego de dar un suspiro.

—No te preocupes jovencita, no me molesta que me quiera preguntar eso —dijo con una sonrisa a los muchachos—, tengo 40 años.

—¡Vaya, pero si es bastante joven! —exclamó Ash impresionado, acompañado de la afirmación de Yazir con su cabeza.

—¡Vaya vaya, este chico me cae muy bien de verdad! —exclamó Lusamine moviendo un poco su cabello con su mano izquierda—. Esta chica tiene mucha suerte.

Ese comentario hizo que Serena se pusiera roja como un tomate, e hizo que Yazir se riera un poco de la expresión de su amiga, Ash también notó como sus orejas entraban en calor; Ash volteó a ver a Serena y su mirada se encontró con la de Yazir, este último lo miró y dejó de reírse en ese momento poniéndose serio, haciendo que Ash pusiera la misma expresión, desviando la mirada nuevamente en extremos contrarios, con el ceño fruncido ambos.

—Ash, cuéntame algo, ¿cuál es la razón por la que has viajado todo ese tiempo? —preguntó Lusamine con curiosidad, interrumpiendo a los chicos.

—Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo entero, es por eso que salí de mi casa en Kanto hace tanto tiempo, eso me ha llevado a viajar por muchos lugares y conocer a infinidad de personas junto a Pikachu, ¿verdad amigo?

—¡Pi, Pikachu! —dijo alegremente su Pokémon.

—¡Ya veo, y veo que tienes el potencial para lograrlo! Y dime, ¿te agrada la idea de tener la idea todos los Pokémon que existen en este mundo?

—Bueno, nunca me he planteado tenerlos a todos, durante mis viajes he visto y capturado a infinidad de Pokémon, todos están en mi región natal al cuidado del Profesor Oak, me gustan los Pokémon, pero no estoy viajando porque quiera capturarlos a todos, creo que con conocerlos y capturar a aquellos que me agraden, está bien. —respondió el chico.

Lusamine lo vio por unos instantes, viendo la cara honesta y sincera de Ash, observándola con detenimiento. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos.

—Presidenta, estamos listos para hacer la demostración. —dijo un hombre con tono áspero y con bastante orgullo por su reciente logro.

—Perfecto, están a punto de ver algo interesante chicos, vamos a alejarnos un poco de aquí —añadió la mujer rubia haciendo señas para que los chicos se alejaran, siguiéndolos con su elegante caminar—. ¡Comiencen!

Los científicos iniciaron con su experimento. Los presentes escucharon un estruendo que retumbo en las paredes de la sala, mientras los científicos estaban atentos a los aparatos de tecnología de punta. Pikachu y Luz observaban en todas direcciones esperando lo que fuera que iba a suceder. De repente, donde estaban parados hace unos segundos, vieron una luz muy brillante que empezó siendo un pequeño punto, que se rápidamente desprendiendo una corriente de aire y un fuerte ruido, tomando la forma de un agujero lo bastante grande para que una persona pudiera entrar.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Ash poniendo una de sus manos cerca de sus ojos por la fuerte brisa. Serena hizo lo mismo, pero Yazir observaba atónito lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, una figura extraña comenzó a salir de ese agujero, haciendo que los chicos se asustaran bastante, aquella forma de vida se rodeó inmediatamente de una especie de energía roja tan intensa que se podía ver a simple vista, parecía un pulpo de color blanco. De inmediato Luz y Pikachu saltaron de los hombros de sus entrenadores con expresión seria, listos para defenderse. Ash trató de ver a través de la intensa luz que provenía del agujero, pero no veía más que el resplandor y difícilmente a esa forma de vida que trataba de salir, y como si una energía extraña pasara a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera pesado y muy incómodo.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de ese lugar extraño, acompañado de una especie de alarma, y finalmente comenzó a cerrarse aquel agujero, con la misma velocidad con la que se formó, acabando así el espectáculo, dejando a Ash, Serena y Yazir perplejos y con cierto temor por lo que vieron. Mientras que Lusamine, por el contrario, se le vio sonreír bastante contenta y con malicia.

—Lo siento Presidenta, hemos fallado, no pudimos estabilizarlo totalmente. —se lamentó el mismo hombre en tono de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, eso era lo que quería ver, al parecer estamos en lo correcto con la distancia —respondió la mujer con el mismo tono de voz suave casi como si estuviera cantando—. _«Excelente, estamos muy cerca al fin después de todo este tiempo, ahora solo necesito recuperarlo y todo estará bien.»_

—Señorita Lusamine, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Ash aún desconcertado.

—¿Señorita? Vaya este chico no deja de sorprenderme —destacó la mujer cada vez más contenta—. No es algo de lo que tengan que preocuparse chicos, estamos probando una nueva tecnología para transportar cosas de un lugar a otro a través del espacio-tiempo.

—Pero... ¿por qué le interesaría eso?

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, el tiempo es dinero, te ahorrarías mucho si contaras con algo así para llevar los objetos, ¿no te parece? —dijo la mujer sin darle mucha importancia.

—Sentí..., como una energía rara provenía de ese lugar. —destacó Yazir pensativo y preocupado por la intensidad con la que lo sintió.

—Eso fue porque el portal se desestabilizó, por suerte estábamos preparados para eso y logramos cerrarlo. —respondió aquel hombre. Lusamine se quedo en silencio unos instantes hasta que finalmente habló.

—Bueno chicos, me temo que tengo que ponerme al frente de esto, espero puedan disculparme —dijo en tono de despedida— ¡Mucha suerte en su viaje Ash, lo estaré observando con gran interés desde aquí!

—Ok... está bien, gracias. —dijo sonriendo.

—Y no dejes de ser tan encantador como siempre, ¿eh? Mira que tu compañía lo merece —dijo poniéndose al lado de Serena—, cuídate mucho tú también. Adiós Yazir. ¡Llévenlos a dónde ellos quieran ir!

—Muchas gracias por todo, adiós. —se despidieron los chicos al unísono de la Presidenta.

Se quedo un rato allí parada viendo como los chicos se iban hasta que finalmente desaparecieron bajando por el elevador.

—Señora, ¿no cree que era muy arriesgado traerlos aquí? —preguntó Faba extrañado a su líder.

—No te preocupes Faba, ellos no sospechan nada —respondió—, además... quería conocer a ese chico Ash Ketchum en persona, es bastante interesante. Y por lo que veo... sí es tan fuerte como dicen. Quiero que sigan puliendo los detalles de este experimento y nos preparemos para la fase final, dentro de muy poco tiempo, vamos a recuperar los que nos robaron.

—¡Como usted ordene! —finalmente Faba se retiró.

Ash, Serena y Yazir finalmente llegaron a la Avenida Royale al final de la tarde, encontrándose finalmente con Gary y Lillie, les contaron lo que vieron en el Paraíso Aether y sobre Lusamine, así como también lo que aconteció en aquel extraño experimento; Gary escuchaban con mucha atención todo lo que le decían y se lamentaba un poco por no haber podido ir, pero haber ayudado a su amiga a sentirse mejor, lo ayudó a sentirse mejor. Mientras que a Lillie, por el contrario, se le veía bastante distraída y que no prestaba mucha atención, pero al final decidieron que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila, que aún debía estar triste por todo lo que giraba alrededor de Gladio.

* * *

 ** _Esa noche en el Paraíso Aether, en la Mansión de Lusamine..._**

[OST DE ESTA ESCENA MYSTERY THEME]

Lusamine caminó a través del puente que conectaba con su Mansión, su mayordomo la vio acercarse y abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa en compañía de su mayordomo, escuchándose el sonido de sus pasos por toda la casa; entró a la sala de conferencias, una habitación amplia llena de máquinas y con una gran pantalla donde se podían ver los distintos niveles de Paraíso Aether, y tomó uno de los puestos de la cabecera. Le pidió a su mayordomo que le trajera algo de beber y salió de la habitación.

Instantes después, entro un sujeto, acompañado de tres escoltas, caminando por la habitación y tomó asiento al lado de Lusamine.

—¡Déjennos! —ordenó en tono seco y áspero, e inmediatamente la mujer y los dos hombres que lo acompañaban salieron—. Debo admitir que estoy impresionado, no pensé que eso pudiera ser verdad.

—Te dije que llevo años investigando esto junto con mi difunto marido, se de lo que hablo. —añadió Lusamine con algo de fastidio en su voz.

—¡Jajaja! Tal parece que no invertí mi tiempo ni mis recursos en una pérdida de tiempo, valió la pena haberte ayudado a sacarlos, aunque fue un completo fastidio llegar hasta aquí.

—Eso es culpa tuya por no haberlo hecho de una forma en que nadie se enterara, tal parece que discreción no es una palabra muy conocida por tus herramientas, la Policía Internacional está buscando por todos lados, esta es la ubicación más segura, ya que la Fundación Aether es una respetable compañía —destacó la mujer tomando un trago del vaso que le había traído su mayordomo—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Seguro que sí. ¡Tráeme un trago del mejor whiskey que tenga!, a las rocas si no es mucho pedir, por favor. —dijo al mayordomo, que inmediatamente salió a buscar lo que le pidieron.

—¡Vaya! Puedes ser educado cuando quieres, ¿no?

—Pues sí, ser educado no me quita que me gusta hacer lo que hago —respondió—. Hablando de otra cosa, no crees que era muy arriesgado traer a Ash y sus amigos a este lugar, y de paso hacer la demostración frente a ellos.

—¡Ellos no tienen idea de absolutamente nada, no son de esta región y no conocen las leyendas, así que no es peligroso, yo sé lo que hago! —replicó Lusamine algo molesta—. Además, quería conocer al chico que tanto despierta odio entre ellos. Es una real lastima tener que acabar con él y los demás, se ve que son muy capaces.

—Y por eso es que son peligrosos, te lo digo por experiencia propia, ya me ha causado problemas antes, aunque afortunadamente, no soy como esos tontos que fueron capturados. —dijo el hombre en un tono burlón y engreído, soltando una ligera risilla, mientras dejaban su trago en la mesa frente a él.

—Que lastima en verdad, con lo que me agrada ese chico —añadió la rubia—. Pero en fin, como bien pudiste darte cuenta, ya lo que necesitamos para canalizar la energía y abrir los agujeros de gusano está listo, pero... tenemos que recuperar nuestro tesoro, para poder terminar.

—Ese es el problema, ellos no quieren simplemente tomarlo y ya, no vamos a poder convencerlos de lo contrario, y como aún no llegan, no podemos hacer nada.

—¡Ya lo sé! Deberías tener algún modo para persuadirlos.

—Yo ya hice mi parte y fue bastante, no te pongas exigente Lusamine —dijo el hombre algo molesto—. Tú eres la que quería que los sacara de donde estaban encerrados...

—Ustedes siempre han sido vencidos porque lo enfrentan separadamente. Yo solo quiero evitar que algo salga mal cuando vayamos a ejecutar nuestro plan. Tú obtendrás lo que quieres y yo también, poder. Los demás también y verán satisfechas sus razones personales. —dijo Lusamine volviendo a tomar un trago de su vaso y dejándolo en la mesa.

Su mayordomo se acercó a ella y le habló en el oído, luego de unos instantes se fue.

—Son unos buenos para nada, así que deberías agradecerme por hacerte un favor y otorgarte algo de lo que estamos a punto de obtener. —destacó Lusamine con una sonrisa excéntrica en su rostro y con algo de burla.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! Yo no fui vencido totalmente por él, los ineptos son otros.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que hayas fracasado...

Mientras ellos hablaban, un grupo de persona escoltadas por el mayordomo de Lusamine se dirigían a la sala de conferencias, escuchándose el sonido de los pasos retumbar entre la oscuridad. El mayordomo les abrió la puerta y Lusamine y su invitado se quedaron callados, escuchándose los secos y pesados pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡Vaya vaya, mis oídos detectan una conversación bastante aburrida! Si quieren pueden gritar más fuerte, para que toda esta insignificante región los escuche. Pensé que usted era lista, señorita Lusamine, siendo esposa de un genio como Polo. —dijo la persona que había llegado, escoltada por cuatro personas con gafas bastante llamativas de diversos colores.

—¡No tienes a tu suerte...!

—¡Xerosic!

Continuará...

* * *

.

.

.

Notas del autor:

Jaaaaaa jajajajaja, XD. (Inserte carita seizy aquí *0*), soy un chico muy muy malo, al cortarlo justo cuando llega alfin uno de los fugados de los cuarteles de la Policía Internacional, Xerosic, nuevo líder del Team Flare. Ya se verá que pasará en el siguiente episodio XD.

Ash y sus amigos conocieron al fin a Lusamine, pero no tienen ni la más remota idea de que es lo que hizo a ciencia cierta, y mucho menos lo que planean, aunque Yazir sabía que ellos iban a llegar, a todo esto... Qué es lo que está haciendo Yazir?

Los chicos podrán descubrir las oscuras intenciones de Lusamine? Gary y Lillie podrán descubrir el misterio tras Cosmog? Ash y Yazir algún día se llevarán bien? Todo eso y mucho más, más adelante! NOTICIA EN DESARROLLO :3!

 _"Eso se oyó bastante mal y cliche cierto?"_

En fin amigos, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de Caminos Enlazados jijiji, hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho, no olviden darle a la estrellita de seguir si no lo han hecho y dejar su comentario :3, así como recomendarnos si les gusta la historia :3. Hasta la próxima amigos.

PD: Si ya saben que soy troll y lo corto en la mejor parte, no se enojen tanto :(


	43. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

 **Anteriormente, nuestros amigos visitaron el Paraíso Aether en ausencia de Gary y Lillie. Conocieron las instalaciones y también conocieron a Lusamine, la Presidenta de la Fundación Aether; mientras, Gary aprendió más sobre el pasado de Lillie, prometiéndole ayudarle. Pero… ninguno de ellos podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en la Mansión de la Lusamine.**

* * *

—¡No tientes a tu suerte, Xerosic!

—Mil perdones, mi lady —se disculpó el científico y nuevo líder del Team Flare, le hizo una seña a Caléndula, Melia, Begonia y Amapola para que los dejaran a los tres solos—, solo digo que hablar tan fuerte es una tontería, sería un problema que nos escuchen.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, estamos seguros aquí —dijo Lusamine dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante, se notaba la molestia en su voz.

—Así parece —Xerosic miró a su alrededor y vio las cámaras que veían las distintas habitaciones de la Mansión y el Paraíso Aether, tomo asiento a la izquierda de Lusamine— Así que… gracias a ti, es que todos estamos afuera.

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió aquel hombre— si no hubiera sido por Lusamine, yo no los habría sacado, me sirven más adentro que afuera.

—Es bueno salir. Pero no crean que te voy a dar las gracias por eso. Solo me interesan los negocios y el próximo proceder, así que, vamos a llevarnos bien. —señaló Xerosic con expresión seria.

—¿Qué has sabido de los demás? —preguntó Lusamine al científico.

—Hemos estado coordinando nuestros movimientos para no levantar muchas sospechas, mantener una conversación durante mucho tiempo hace posible que nos rastreen —explicó el científico sin darle mucha importancia—. Ayer me logré comunicar con uno de ellos, estarán aquí muy pronto.

—Perfecto, con eso ya estamos cuatro aquí. —dijo la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada llena de satisfacción.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ya? Estoy ansioso por comenzar, no puedo esperar más por esto.

—Sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer nada hasta que estén todos aquí, eso es lo que fue acordado. —dijo el hombre tomando un poco de su trago y colocándolo en la mesa nuevamente.

—¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada mientras?

—Pues claro que sí, como bien sabes ya tenemos gente observándolos, no les hemos perdido el rastro, en este momento se dirigen al siguiente desafío del recorrido insular. —dijo Lusamine arrojando a la mesa imágenes tomadas de Ash, Serena, Lillie, Gary y Yazir.

—Mmm ya veo… —Xerosic las tomó y las examinándolas.

—Viéndolas, ¿se te ocurre algo que hacer? —preguntó aquel hombre misterioso.

—Varias cosas, pero no tiene mucho sentido discutirlo si faltan personas, ¿no es cierto?

—En eso Xerosic tiene razón —añadió Lusamine—, debemos esperar.

—¿Los vamos a dejar irse de la Avenida Royale?

—No te preocupes, solo los estamos dejando confiarse, ellos aún no saben nada de que ustedes están aquí —dijo para luego levantarse de su asiento—. Creo que ya es hora de retirarme, mi mayordomo les indicará cuáles son sus habitaciones Xerosic, yo debo retirarme a mi habitación.

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la sala de reuniones, el mayordomo de Lusamine espero afuera a Xerosic para indicarle a todo el Team Flare donde iban a quedarse, yéndose con ellos.

—¿Alguna cosa importante? —preguntó Caléndula a su líder.

—Varias, y muy interesantes, se me ocurren varias ideas para llevar a cabo nuestro plan, pero debemos esperar a todos los aliados.

—¿Y cómo haremos para irnos de aquí luego de obtener nuestra recompensa? —preguntó en un susurro Amapola.

—Paciencia Amapola, paciencia. No queremos que todos se enteren.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó la chica.

—Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que todo marcha a la perfección por el momento. Siguen pensando que no pasa nada raro, aún contamos con el elemento sorpresa —dijo Xerosic—, pero fue un largo viaje hasta acá. Necesito descansar.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente, en el Centro Pokémon de la Avenida Royale…_**

Ya en la Avenida Royale, Yazir se había levantado temprano en la mañana, tomo su holomisor y salió de su habitación. Una vez fuera del Centro Pokémon, tomó su holomisor para hacer una llamada, luego de haber obtenido información sobre el Team Flare, para compartirla con su contacto.

Luego de unos instantes, finalmente atendieron.

—Hola Yazir —saludó su amiga— ¿Supiste algo del Team Flare?

—Sí, y déjame decirte que no es nada bueno —respondió Yazir—. Básicamente, ellos querían eliminar a la humanidad y comenzar el mundo de nuevo, usando el poder de un Pokémon Legendario para lograrlo. Fueron atacados varias veces por ellos en Kalos, junto a otros dos amigos de ellos.

—Vaya vaya, así que ellos no querían dominar el mundo sino hacerlo más bello matándolos a todos, estos realmente se lucieron —dijo la chica sarcásticamente—. Hicieron mucho daño a Kalos.

—Sí, aunque al final fueron derrotados y su líder está muerto.

—Pues eso no impidió que siguieran con sus planes, ayer mismo llegaron. —dijo su informante.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y no solamente ellos. Sino que también llego nuestro amigo, y sus tres comandantes.

—¿Quién es el líder del Team Flare ahora? —preguntó Yazir.

—Xerosic, el antiguo jefe de la División Científica del Team Flare.

—Oye yo no te había dicho eso, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Ahora que él llego, tengo acceso a más información. También sé que Faba tuvo éxito ayer en un experimento para su líder, y también se lo mostró al nuestro. —destacó la mujer.

—Te quería comentar, ayer nos encontramos con una organización de lo más particular. —dijo Yazir.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Se hacen llamar… La Fundación Aether.

Hubo alrededor de un minuto de silencio, en los que ni Yazir ni su amiga pronunciaron una sílaba, un silencio incómodo y que dejó a Yazir un poco preocupado.

—No puede ser…

—¿Qué no puede ser? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico un poco preocupado.

—¡Yo estoy en el Paraíso Aether! ¡Faba trabaja aquí, es un miembro de esa Fundación! —dijo la chica muy sorprendida en un susurro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser, eso significa que… ayer estuve en el cuartel general todo el tiempo y no me enteré, y que además conocí a su líder, Lusamine!

—Eso no es lo más importante. ¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí!?

—Ella nos invitó, porque Ash ha estado combatiendo con el Team Skull. Ellos se dedican a preservar a los Pokémon y han estado luchando contra ellos, es por eso que lo invitaron y nos dejaron ir con él. —explicó Yazir a su amiga, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿No les hicieron nada?

—Al contrario, nos trataron bien, Lusamine se presentó y nos mostró las instalaciones, incluso nos dejó ver una prueba sobre algo que estaban haciendo. Debo confesar que en un principio me sentí incómodo, pero no me parecieron malas personas.

—¡Eso es lo que ellos quieren aparentar Yazir, no te dejes engañar! —exclamó la chica enojada—. Voy a averiguar un poco más sobre Lusamine, creo que esconde mucho más que esa simple prueba, aún no sé qué exactamente es lo que hicieron. ¡Tienes que tener cuidado, la cosas se van a poner difíciles ahora que te conocen, aunque aparentemente no sospechen nada de ti!

—Sí… lo más extraño es que nos hayan hecho ir hasta allá y no haya pasado nada más, esto está delicado. —dijo Yazir dando un suspiro, tomó su collar y lo abrió.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó, aunque esta vez sonó más normal, divertida por como sonó.

—Hm, ya quisieras verme así —dijo Yazir viendo las fotos, en especial donde estaban él, con sus padres— ¿Crees que… vale la pena el riesgo?

—¿Qué si…? ¡¿Qué si vale la pena el riesgo Yazir?! ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado! —dijo aquella voz alterada, Yazir ante esto soltó un sonido de dolor.

—¡Joder, tienes que gritarme en el oído cada vez que te enojas! —dijo Yazir molesto, aquella voz respiraba agitada, molesta.

—¡No solo tu pasaste un infierno cuando eras un niño, no se te olvide eso! —dijo aquella voz aun alterada, Yazir dejo salir un gran suspiro luego de eso.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… pero con Serena y ellos cerca… —Yazir comenzó a dudar un poco temeroso e indeciso, temía por ellos y su seguridad, realmente le molestaba y su conciencia no podría cargar con ese peso.

—Hm, siempre está tu amiga como referencia… ¿y de aquí a cuando tú te preocupas por los demás en este asunto? —preguntó la chica.

—Eso es asunto mío… lo siento, no quería decir eso —dijo el chico viendo la foto en donde estaba con Serena y Grace.

—¡Agh! De repente sabes cómo molestarme de verdad, esto ya lo habíamos hablado hace mucho tiempo. —dijo aquella chica misteriosa viendo una pantalla.

—Era diferente, en ese momento me acababa de ir de Kalos, sabes lo que me dolió eso, pero tuve que hacerlo por ella —Yazir sintió un gran peso en su pecho en ese momento, cerrando un poco los ojos, algunos recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a atormentarlo de nuevo.

—Ambos dejamos mucho atrás por esto Yazir, por eso debemos seguir, debes centrarte. —dijo la chica notando el tono de nostalgia del muchacho.

—Es que… después de tantos años… no sé, la verdad no sé qué pensar. —señaló el chico, aún triste, hasta que se escuchó que tocaban su puerta.

—¡Yazir! ¿Estas despierto? —se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, era Serena, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.

—¡Sí, llevo rato despierto Serena! —respondió Yazir, volteando a ver la puerta, escondiendo lo mejor que podía su holomisor. Instantes después se abrió.

—Perdón venía a ver si ya habías desayunado. —dijo la peli miel, en eso notó que tenía sus manos libres puestos—, oh perdón veo que estabas ocupado.

—No te preocupes, no he desayunado aún, si esperan ahorita cocino —añadió Yazir tratando de disimular, ella notó el gesto forzado, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? Es raro verte nervioso, incluso para mí. —Serena lo miró fijamente con reproche.

—Ehh, es un entrenador con el que entrené hace mucho Serena, estaba preguntando unas cosas. —dijo Yazir más nervioso mientras la chica de la llamada reía un poco.

—Ya… veo, bueno, sí quieres pedimos algo para no incomodarte. —dijo la chica algo incómoda al notar la tensión en el aire, Yazir solo sonrió un poco mientras negaba la cabeza.

—No, yo ahorita bajo no te preocupes solo espero que no vengan esos dos a presionar. —dijo Yazir con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió mientras le sonría para empezar a irse.

— _«Yazir… ¿Qué nos pasó? Antes no nos escondíamos nada… solo espero que no sea nada peligroso o esté planeando algo imprudente.»_ —pensó la peli miel preocupada.

Al otro lado de la línea de teléfono, se escuchó a la chica de la llamada rio con más fuerza ante lo que había pasado

—Vaya que tu amiga es perspicaz, pensé que te descubriría en seguida, eres malo para mentir. —dijo con voz divertida, entre risas.

—Diablos… que si me descubre lo que estoy haciendo no le hará ni una pisca de gracia —dijo el peli negro levantándose—, al parecer ya está sospechando.

—Con lo frio y amargado que eres, no lo dudó ni un poco. —destacó la chica riéndose un poco, haciendo que Yazir se molestara.

—Mira quien lo dice, será mejor que baje antes de que me empiece a regañar. —manifestó Yazir, tomando sus cosas.

—Ten mucho cuidado, mira que ya te vieron la cara. Tienes que estar alerta, seguiré investigando y te aviso cualquier cosa. Te enviaré información pronto. —dijo la chica tecleando para luego escucharse una notificación de mensaje.

—Tú también cuídate, no te expongas demasiado —dijo Yazir viendo el mensaje mientras la chica soltó un suspiro.

—Lo tendré, adiós —dijo la chica cortando la llamada mientras Yazir guardaba su holomisor, pensando si de verdad valió la pena esos sacrificios que hizo.

* * *

 ** _Mientras en el comedor del Centro Pokémon…_**

Serena ya había bajado las escaleras que llevaban al lobby del Centro Pokémon, pensativa y preocupada por lo que había pasado con su amigo hace unos momentos; no solamente lo distantes que se habían vuelto, sino que además lo vio muy preocupado, era bastante extraño ya que siempre solía ser muy tranquilo y soportaba la presión incluso desde niño, algo lo estaba molestando bastante.

Recordó que antes de separarse nuevamente después de su viaje en la región de Hoenn, a veces recibía llamadas y se iba de inmediato del lugar donde estaban todos para atender, aunque le resultó bastante irónico intentar conseguir una explicación sobre eso, cuando ella misma lo hacía también; a veces hay conversaciones que no quiere que escuchen y se aparta, pero lo que lo hacía preocupante no era la regularidad de ese comportamiento, sino su expresión, además del hecho de no haber sido sincero con ella, cuando hace tanto tiempo, no había algo escondido entre ellos. Eso hizo que frunciera un poco el ceño y se enojara con él, haciendo que caminara un poco más a prisa hacia las mesas del comedor.

—Hola Serena buenos días —la saludó Ash, con una sonrisa radiante, sentado al lado de Lillie y con Gary, haciendo que Serena se relajara un poco, sentándose frente a él—, ¿qué tal tu noche?

—¡Hola Ash! Pues bien, tranquila.

—Mmm… ya veo —dijo, viendo a Serena con algo de extrañeza en sus ojos, la vio directamente a los ojos, consternado—. Ahora dime, ¿qué te está molestando?

—No es nada grave, se trata de Yazir, estaba muy raro ahora que lo fui a ver. —dijo la chica, en tono pensativo.

—¿Dónde está? Desde el día de ayer estuvo más raro de lo normal. —añadió Ash indiferente, aunque preocupado por ese extraño comportamiento.

—Fui a buscarlo a su cuarto, estaba despierto cuando toque su puerta —dijo Serena con algo de indiferencia, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Ash— ya tardo mucho en bajar.

—Por algo será, mejor desayunemos y después vemos que pasa. —Gary fingió que no se había dado cuenta en ese instante, pero también le llamó la atención el extraño tono empleado por Serena para referirse a Yazir

— _«¿Qué paso con Serena? Nunca habla con ese tono cuando se trata de Yazir…. Será que…»_ —Ash estaba un poco confundido, pero a la vez feliz, pensando que ambos se habían peleado, pasando completamente por alto que había sido en ese momento, tenía cierto grado de satisfacción por eso— tienes razón, ya después veremos qué hacer con el viaje.

Yazir luego de unos instantes, salió de su habitación e iba caminando pensativo por lo que había pasado con Serena, y también la situación en Paraíso Aether y su informante, era raro que él tuviera que esconder algo a Serena o a Grace… ellas, lo más cerca que ha vivido con una familia, que le brindaron tanto amor y compasión, y ayudaron un poco a sobre llevar la pena, haciéndole recordar los momentos felices que tuvo hace ya tanto tiempo.

Pero también dentro de sí, sabía que no podía echarse para atrás, su amiga tenía razón, debía seguir adelante, ya había sacrificado demasiado, incluso a su nueva vida en Kalos hace tantos años atrás, y no iba a descansar hasta lograr su cometido, y tampoco iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Serena y sus amigos, Serena ya no era la misma niña de aquel entonces, y aunque sabía que era fuerte, no iba a bajar la guardia, la llegada de sus enemigos a Alola, junto al Team Flare y ahora sumándole a la Fundación Aether, tenía que ir con cautela.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

* * *

 ** _—Flashback—_**

Dentro de una casa en una colina verdosa, había un niño peli negro jugando con algunos de sus juguetes, esos días sus papas se encontraban muy ocupado y… nervioso, lo que extrañaba al niño, en un momento que se había aburrido decidió bajar para ver que hacían sus papas.

—Rayos… amor ¿en que nos metimos? —preguntó la mujer preocupada a su marido, ambos se encontraban en el despacho de este guardando unos libros.

—Lo siento, no pensé que esto pasaría. —dijo el hombre moviendo unas cajas llenas de libros y otros materiales.

—Primero las expediciones y luego… esto ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a nuestra familia?! —exclamó en tono de réplica la mujer al borde del llanto, en eso el niño peli negro veía esto en la entrada.

—No voy a permitir que nos haga daño, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo, te lo aseguro —dijo el hombre abrazando a su mujer, ella soltó un pequeño sollozo.

—Mamá… papá ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo? —dijo el niño asustado.

—No… no es nada Yazir, solo unas cosas entre tu papá y yo. —respondió su madre cargando al niño, la vio un poco intranquilo por la expresión de ambos.

—Mamá… no me gusta verlos así, no se pongan tristes. —dijo el niño triste al ver así a sus padres, la mujer ante esto abrazo a su hijo.

—No te preocupes tesoro, es solo un problema menor, tu papá y yo podemos resolverlo. —dijo la mujer sonriendo lo mejor que pudo a su hijo; para él, fue suficiente.

—Todo estará bien, recuerda esto Yazir, no importa lo lejos que estemos —señalo su padre acercándose su hijo para unirse al abrazo, con voz calmada, serena y tranquila—, siempre estaremos allí contigo. —señaló el collar del niño.

—Papá… mamá, los amo mucho. ¡Cuando empiece mi viaje estarán orgullosos de mí! —dijo el niño sonriendo mientras veía a sus papas—, seré un gran entrenador.

—Sabemos que lo serás Yazir, siempre te apoyaremos sin importar donde estemos. —dijo el hombre dándole ánimos a su hijo, la mujer ante esto beso la mejilla de su hijo mientras el reía un poco.

 ** _—Fin del Flashback—_**

* * *

Yazir apretó fuertemente los puños, recordando aquello con frustración y enojo. Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte en aquel entonces, hubiera podido evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber podido hacer nada en aquel tiempo, era un niño ingenuo e indefenso, nadie sabía cómo él, lo que era perderlo todo.

Siguió caminando hasta que finalmente, a los lejos, pudo ver a sus amigos disfrutando de su desayuno. Los escuchaba reír y parlotear entre ellos, felices, mientras él estaba allí, solo con su dolor interno, que nadie más podía entender. A pesar de que su amiga Serena, siempre fue un apoyo y traía alegría a su vida cuento estaba triste, se dio cuenta esa mañana que ya no era lo mismo que antes. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se fue de Kalos para iniciar su viaje. No un viaje para ser un Entrenador Pokémon, un Maestro, Líder de Gimnasio, Cerebro o con alguna aspiración de grandeza o un sueño, no había nada de eso, su objetivo solo era uno solo, cazar al asesino de su familia. Se unió a ellos en la mesa, aunque se encontraba bastante distante de la conversación que mantenían los demás mientras comían.

—Hola chicos… Buenos días. —saludó Yazir a sus amigos de manera muy fría, incluso aún más de lo normal cosa que preocupó a Serena y extraño a los chicos.

—¿Qué te pasó Yazir? ¿Te dieron un duchazo frío? —preguntó Ash con ganas de aplicarle lo mismo que hacía con él, Yazir ante esto solo se sentó.

—Hm, eso no te interesa la verdad. —dijo el chico soltando una mirada fría, cosa que incluso a Serena le hizo soltar un escalofrió.

— _«¡Pero… ¿Qué le paso?! Hacía años que no lo veía así de frio.»_ —eso hizo que Serena se preocupara bastante, no había notado ese tono desde que Yazir le había cogido la confianza para decirle lo que había pasado hace tantos años.

En ese momento Gary soltó un comentario para tranquilizar las cosas.

—¡Vamos lo dice la experiencia encarnada! Aunque… ¡dudo que haya sido por ver a alguien! —dijo Gary en tono de burla, buscando de aliviar la tensión, haciendo que tanto Ash como Serena se pusieran rojos y nerviosos; Lillie también se reía por el comentario de Gary.

—¡Oye deja de hacer eso Gary! ¡Ya no es gracioso! —exclamó Ash dirigiéndole una mirada muy molesta a su amigo, este soltó una carcajada mientras Serena lo miraba igual, sumándole la vergüenza…

—¡Sí, es cierto Gary! ¡Ya basta de esas bromas! —dijo Serena roja por lo que había dicho, Yazir ante esto solo se levantó a buscar algo de comida.

—Oye ¿Qué le pasa a este amargado? Incluso para el esto es raro. —añadió Ash viendo a Yazir irse, Serena veía también a su amigo preocupada y confundida.

—No tengo idea… algo paso después de que fui a verlo —dijo Serena sin querer decir lo que había visto esa mañana—. En fin, me sigue impresionando lo que había en Paraíso Aether, nunca había visto un lugar así, ni tampoco a tantos Pokémon en un solo lugar.

—Me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes, se oye muy interesante lo que nos cuentan —opinó Gary en tono reflexivo, observando su plato algo desilusionado, mientras que Lillie bajó la mirada hacia el suyo, haciendo como que no los escuchaba—, tal parece que Lusamine es una mujer inteligente y encantadora.

—Y no solo ella, por lo que vi de los que trabajan aquí su pasión es contagiosa. —dijo Ash.

—Después de dedicarte tales halagos y conocerte incluso antes de que llegaras, se nota que le interesas. ¿No te emociona?

—¡Oye, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz al final con enojo. Serena trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo, en el fondo de su mente se escuchó un chasquido como si algo se rompiera— ¡Solamente le dije que se veía bien para su edad, fui cortés, es todo!

—¿¡Estás seguro?! —preguntó Gary, siendo plenamente consciente del efecto de sus palabras en Ash y Serena.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Y deja de meterte en mis asuntos! —respondió enojado, viéndolo fijamente y desviando un poco la mirada hacia Serena, preocupado. Aparentemente no estaba avergonzada o enojada, pero se debía al enorme esfuerzo por no sentirse incómoda con la situación.

Luego del desayuno, salieron del Centro Pokémon, para conocer un poco la ciudad antes de continuar su viaje por la Ruta 7, para así llegar al Área Volcánica del Wela para el siguiente desafío de Ash en el recorrido insular. Aunque las cosas, no iban del todo bien.

Desde la incursión de Yazir en el desayuno las cosas se pusieron tensas, al no decir absolutamente nada luego de sentarse a comer, mientras que a Ash no le había gustado ni un poco lo que había dicho cuando le preguntó lo que tenía, pero no hizo un escándalo para evitar conflictos tan temprano en la mañana. Finalmente, a eso de las doce del día, salieron hacia la Ruta 7, aunque la situación no había cambiado en nada; Yazir no podía dejar de recordar la conversación que mantuvo con su informante sobre la Fundación Aether, la seguridad de Serena y los demás, y además los recuerdos de un pasado que ya no volverían nunca más, haciendo que se enojara más consigo mismo, decidido a evitar que la historia volviera a repetirse. Esa imagen sin embargo para Serena no era nada placentera, sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo y estaba molesto sin saber exactamente razón. Ash vio el rostro de su amiga y no pudo evitar molestarse con Yazir, aunque si bien en parte le emocionaba la posibilidad de que ambos hayan discutido, no quería ver a Serena así.

—¡Oye Yazir, ¿puedes parar ya?! —exclamó Ash muy molesto, explotando finalmente sin poder aguantar más la situación, haciendo que Gary y Lillie voltearan a verlo rápidamente, deteniéndose en seco en plena Ruta 7.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada, señor sarcasmo! —respondió Yazir nuevamente en un tono de voy muy frío.

—¿No has hecho nada? ¡Desde que estás aquí las cosas han estado muy intensas, eres demasiado frío y haces que una buena broma termine mal! ¡No sé cuál es tu problema, pero ya deja de hacerte el chulo! —replicó Ash molesto.

—¡No me estoy creyendo nada! ¡Lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia, tú no lo entenderías! —respondió Yazir alzando un poco la voz.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, ¿ya vamos a empezar?! —dijo Serena enfadada.

—¡¿Crees que mi vida ha sido muy perfecta?! ¡Yo he tenido que pasar por momentos muy difíciles para llegar hasta aquí, he experimentado la derrota y muchas adversidades, y no por eso hago sentir mal a mis compañeros compadeciéndome a mí mismo o estando enojado!

—¡Ya te dije que tú no lo entenderías! —respondió enojado Yazir, Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, dando un paso hacia ellos, pero Gary logró extender su brazo frente a ella para evitar que hiciera algo—. ¡No puedes hablar de algo que no entiendes, aunque no espero que alguien como tú pueda entender mis problemas, y tú actitud tampoco ayuda!

—¡Pues la tuya tampoco haciendo que tus amigos se preocupen por ti, solamente traté de sonar amable en la mañana y me respondiste de una manera déspota, ¿así es como tratas a los que se preocupan por ti? ¿Qué le dijiste a Serena esta mañana?! —preguntó Ash cuestionando a Yazir.

—¡Mira quien habla de cómo tratar a alguien, no tienes moral para decirme eso!

—Oigan chicos… cálmense. —intervino Lillie tratando de hacer que Ash y Yazir se calmaran, sin éxito.

—¡No me quiero calmar Lillie, estoy harto de esto! —dijo Ash enfadado viendo a Yazir directamente a los ojos, estaba cansado de todo: de su actitud, de su frialdad, de su cercanía con Serena, de los celos que eso le producía, que lo desafiara y que lo regañaran por su culpa—. ¡Esto se acabó, hoy es el día en que resolveremos esto! ¡Te voy a enseñar a perder!

—¡Bien, como quieras, escoge el terreno! —dijo Yazir en tono de voz alto, pero serio y muy tranquilo.

—¡Ya es suficiente de esto ustedes dos, no pueden…!

—Serena —la interrumpió Gary volteando a verla con una mirada seria—, yo creo que esto no tiene marcha atrás, es mejor que no intervengamos.

—Pero…

—Tranquila que no va a pasar nada, ellos necesitan arreglar sus diferencias. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez después de eso se empiecen a llevar mejor.

—No puedo evitar pensar, que esto es mi culpa. —dijo Serena con voz quebrada.

—Para nada, tú no eres la culpable. Esos dos tienen la culpa, Uno por pensar mal las cosas y el otro por llevarle la contraria. No sé quién de los dos ha perdido más cosas, pero en esta batalla lo veremos.

Luego de avanzar un poco más hasta un claro de la Ruta 7, se alejaron un poco para dar espacio a una especie de arena de combate.

—Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, veamos quien se sobrepone. —dijo Ash volteándose para ver al pelinegro, ya llevaba días esperando esa batalla, fueron a un campo de batalla cercana seguida por los demás.

—Es lo único sensato que has dicho desde que llegué aquí. —respondió el peli negro.

— _«Este par de tontos. ¿Por qué resuelven sus conflictos peleando? Demonios, no se a quien apoyar en este caso, insisten en ponerme en dificultades.»_ —pensó la peli miel observando a ambos chicos, molesta y preocupada, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo; Ash se veía molesto y Yazir estaba con la misma frialdad.

—¡Ve Litten! —exclamó el azabache lanzando la Pokebola, de este surgió el Pokémon de fuego.

—¡Ve Scrafty! —dijo el entrenador imitando al azabache, de la Pokebola surgió un Pokémon de tipo luchador con cara molesta.

—¡¿Desde cuándo tiene un Scrafty?! —preguntó Gary impresionado, ambos entrenadores se veían listos para la batalla.

—Así que un Scrafty… de acuerdo. ¡Litten tacleada ahora! —ordenó Ash aun molesto, el Pokémon de fuego se lanzó contra el Scrafty que para sorpresa de Ash espero el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno.

—Hm, no me hagas reír. ¡Scrafty usa puño drenaje ahora! —exclamó Yazir a su Pokémon, tomó a Litten, arrojándolo al piso para luego darle tremendo golpe, dejándolo herido— ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

—¡Litten usa lanzallamas!—dijo Ash viendo que era la única manera de zafarse, el ataque dio de lleno lastimándolo y haciéndolo retroceder.

—Nada mal Ash, nada mal… ¡Scrafty usa desamarme! —dijo el entrenador controlándose un poco, el Pokémon se lanzó contra el Pokémon de fuego, pero logró esquivar el ataque de Scrafty.

—¡Litten usa Colmillo Ígneo! —dijo Ash de forma agresiva, Serena y los demás notaron ese cambio mientras el ataque de fuego daba de lleno en Scrafty dejándolo herido.

—¡Scrafty, usa Danza Dragón! —exclamó el pelinegro viendo a su Pokémon, en eso una especie de aura rodeo a Scrafty— ¡Acabalo con puño drenaje! —su Pokémon se lanzó hacia el con toda velocidad.

—¡No nos iremos sin pelear! ¡Litten Colmillo Ígneo ahora! —dijo Ash enojado, los dos ataques dieron el uno con el otro, pero llevándose Litten la peor parte cayendo en K.O.— ¡Litten!

—Rayos ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —pregunto Gary viendo a ambos chicos en especial a Yazir.

—Eso… fue brutal, es como si quisiera acabar la batalla los más rápido posible. —añadió la rubia, viendo a ambos chicos intimidada.

—Yazir… Ash. —Serena estaba preocupada ante la situación, mientras el azabache regresaba a su Pokémon a la Pokebola.

—Bien hecho Litten… mereces un descanso —dijo el entrenador un poco decepcionado ante lo que había pasado, Yazir miraba esto con un poco de indiferencia— Hm, espero que no te creas solo por derrotar uno de mis Pokémon.

—Eso me da igual… no estaré satisfecho hasta derrotarte Ash. —dijo el pelinegro de manera extremadamente fría.

—Entonces… ¡vamos a acabar esto rápido! ¡Ve Trumbeak! —gritó Ash igual de molesto.

—Hm, al fin utilizas un poco la cabeza, pero aun así no te servirá ¡Scrafty usa puño hielo! —dijo Yazir aumentando un poco más su enojo, el Pokémon se arrojó en contra de Trumbeak decidido a derrotarlo.

—¡Trumbeak esquívalo y usa As Aéreo! —exclamó el chico a su Pokémon, este esquivo el ataque sin ningún problema mientras realizaba el ataque dando de lleno.

—¡Scrafty! rayos, es rápido ese Pokémon ¡usa danza dragón de nuevo! —dijo Yazir viendo a su Pokémon, su enojo iba aumentando Ash ante esto vio su oportunidad.

—¡Trumbeak usa Corte Aéreo ahora! —gritó el chico, sintiendo ese mismo coraje aumentando cada vez, el ataque dio en el Scrafty dejándolo aún más herido— ¡acabalo con otro As Aéreo!

—¡Scrafty! —gritó Yazir viendo a su Pokémon siendo impactado por el ataque, este cayó derrotado ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

—¡¿Pero qué?! nunca había a Ash pelear de esa manera. —dijo Gary impresionado y preocupado por su amigo. _«En verdad está enojado con él, sigue culpándolo de los días terribles que paso antes.»_

—Ni yo ¿Qué le estará pasando? No peleo así ni en el concurso. —Lillie veía la escena, recordando la batalla de concurso entre Ash y Miette, contra Yazir y Serena. En eso, el chico regreso su Pokémon a la Pokebola.

—Bien hecho Scrafty peleaste bien… nada mal Ash, aunque no pareces ser el mismo. —dijo Yazir viéndolo con una mirada fría, Ash lo veía molesto.

—Eso es porque contigo es con quien menos quiero perder ¡así que basta de tanto parloteo y prepárate! —replicó Ash enojado, este soltó un suspiro para luego cambiar su mirada a una más molesta.

—¡Ve Raichu! —exclamó Yazir sacando a su segundo Pokémon, este salió echando chispas.

—Ash la tendrá difícil, por lo que vi el Raichu de Yazir es tan fuerte como Pikachu —opinó Lillie en tono reflexivo, viendo al Pokémon de Yazir. Serena aún estaba callada, observando lo que ocurría con mucha ansiedad.

— _«¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso durante nuestra estancia para que Yazir se haya puesto así_?» —pensó la peli miel viendo el rostro de su amigo.

—¡Trumbeak usa Ala de Acero! —ordenó Ash molesto, Trumbeak se lanzó al ataque.

—¡Raichu esquívalo y usa Trueno! —dijo el entrenador a su Pokémon muy tranquilo, este se movió a una increíble velocidad para luego lanzar el ataque eléctrico.

—¡Trumbeak esquívalo y usa Corte Aéreo! —el ataque de Raichu logro impactarlo causándole bastante daño—¡Trumbeak! ¡Vamos amigo!

—¡Raichu Ataque Rápido! —dijo Yazir viendo a su Pokémon, este lanzo a una buena velocidad casi seguro del golpe.

—¡Trumbeak levántate! —dijo Ash viendo a su Pokémon preocupado, este se levantó como pudo evitando el golpe, cosa que sorprendió a Raichu y a Yazir—¿puedes seguir Trumbeak?

El Pokémon asintió como pudo, por una extraña razón notaba que su entrenador le tenía un enorme coraje a Yazir y no quería perder así nada más, Yazir noto esto pero también noto que Ash no bajaba su enojo.

— _«No entiende aun… yo quería una batalla de verdad, no esto.»_ —pensó Yazir empezando a molestar aún más, Raichu vio a su entrenador notando ese enojo en aumento—. Voy a acabar esto rápido ¡Raichu Tacleada de Voltios!

—¡Picotazo! — Raichu se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Trumbeak mientras este hacia lo mismo como podía.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Trumbeak fue el que se llevó la peor parte quedando fuera de combate. Raichu por otro parte salió lastimado ante el ataque y el efecto de su propio ataque.

—Raichu… ¿estás bien? —su Pokémon asintió sin ver a su entrenador, sabía que cuando hablaba así era momento de pelear con todo.

— _«Ash…»_ —se vio al chico cerrar los puños, molesto y abatido, sabía que estaba en problemas en esa batalla.

—¡No pienso perder Yazir! —dijo Ash tratando de sonar seguro. Su oponente lo miraba molesto.

—Si pelearas de verdad… tal vez me darías más batalla. —añadió sin inmutarse.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No me subestimes! —exclamó enojado el azabache, este era el día de callarle la boca de una vez por todas— ¿estás listo Pikachu?

—¡Pika, Pikachu pi! —el Pokémon saltando al campo de batalla, ambos Pokémon se miraban mientras soltaban chispas.

—Nunca pensé que ambos pelearan de esa manera, han estado muy parejos ambos. —dijo Lillie viendo a ambos chicos.

—Yo no diría lo mismo. —destacó Gary en tono preocupado haciendo que Lillie volteara a verlo— Yazir ha estado más tranquilo mentalmente, no ha perdido el control en ningún momento, Ash está raro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sigue observando, y te darás cuenta. —respondió con calma y voz serena, pero preocupada, sin desviar la mirada del campo de batalla.

— _«¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tienen que enfrentarse esos dos y más en esta situación?»_ — pensó la chica, aunque ya había animado a Ash.

—Bien, te cedo los honores. —dijo Yazir, esto hizo que el azabache apretara los puños.

—¡Pikachu Impactrueno! —el Pokémon asintió mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia Raichu.

—¡Raichu cúbrete con Rayo! —dijo el entrenador a su Pokémon apretando los puños, ambos ataques se encontraron en medio creando una gran explosión— ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!

—¡Pikachu tú también usa Ataque Rápido! — _«¡Vas a caer!»_ , pensó Ash viendo a ambos Pokémon corriendo a una gran velocidad, algunas veces se llegaron a golpear.

—¡Pikachu usa Electro Bola ahora! —gritó Ash aprovechando el momento, Pikachu se dio media vuelta dando el ataque de lleno.

—¡Resiste Raichu! ¡Usa onda certera! —dijo Yazir, Raichu dio media vuelta y lanzó el ataque hacia Pikachu, este no reaccionó a tiempo, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

—¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? —dijo el entrenador viendo a su Pokémon, este asintió levantándose mirando a Raichu—. Muy bien ¡vamos Pikachu sincronízate!

—Otra vez ese movimiento… ¡Raichu Tacleada de Voltios! —ordenó Yazir con vehemencia, viendo a su Pokémon, este asintió mientras empezaba a correr a toda velocidad.

—¡Esta vez no Yazir! ¡Pikachu Giga Voltio Destructor ahora! —vociferó Ash decidido a ganar, Pikachu lanzó el enorme rayo hacia Raichu antes de que este pudiera llegar con Pikachu creando una enorme explosión, dejando a Yazir impresionado.

—¡Raichu! —gritó preocupado por su Pokémon, los demás estaban igual en especial Serena, Pikachu veía la cortina de humo un poco cansado ante ese ataque. Cuando se disipó pudo apreciar que Raichu estaba derrotado.

—Oh no, esto no para… es como si Ash y Yazir… —dijo Lillie viendo al Pokémon preocupada, incluso Luz se le veía preocupada por él.

—Es una batalla campal… no se dejan un momento de descanso. —acotó preocupado Gary, sabia la motivación del azabache, pero Ash estaba peleando muy agresivo.

—¡Ash, Yazir, por favor ya no sigan, basta! —gritó Serena preocupada y molesta, nunca los había visto pelear así a ninguno de los dos, esto hizo que ambos voltearan a verla, Ash preocupado por cómo había gritado— ¡Detengan esta tontería!

—Serena… —Ash la vio preocupado y confundido, nunca había reaccionado así en una batalla. Pero su amigo de la infancia no se inmuto.

—Serena… solo observa. —dijo Gary viéndola muy serio, extraño en él.

—Pero…

—Es necesario, ellos deben resolver esto. Y además… Ash lo necesita.

—Te mereces un descanso amigo, regresa—dijo Yazir regresando a su Pokémon a la Pokebola, Ash de momento no sabía qué hacer, enojo aún seguía—. Hm, veo que todavía estas molesto.

— _«Lo siento Serena… quiero acabar con esto de una vez.»_ ¡Vamos, ¿ya te rendiste?! — dijo Ash viendo ahora al pelinegro, este miro el enojo de Ash.

—Bien… ya me harté de jueguitos ¡Ve Garchomp! —exclamó, lanzando la Pokebola, su Pokémon dragón soltando un rugido.

—Ash está en problemas… es el mejor Pokémon de Yazir. —dijo Gary muy serio.

—¿Cómo podrá hacerle frente Ash? Es un Pokémon tierra contra un Pokémon eléctrico. —dijo Lillie viendo a Pikachu.

—¡Garchomp terremoto! —dijo Yazir molesto, Garchomp realizó el ataque con una velocidad increíble.

—¡Pikachu esquívalo y usa Cola de Hierro! —ordenó Ash, Pikachu dio un enorme brinco evitando las ondas sísmicas, en eso le dio con el ataque a garchomp en la cabeza, sin hacerle mucho efecto.

—¡Garchomp agárralo y azótalo contra el piso! —dijo Yazir viendo la cercanía, el Pokémon agarro al Pokémon y lo azotó contra el piso— ¡Carga Dragón!

—¡Pikachu esquívalo! —dijo Ash preocupado, pero el azote lo dejo aturdido momento que aprovecho garchomp para darle con su ataque— ¡Pikachu! —el Pokémon no mostraba señales de querer rendirse.

— _«Igual que su entrenador, lo siento Pikachu, pero esto es necesario.»_ ¡Garchomp terremoto! —gritó el chico apretando los puños, el ataque fue diferente, fue más potente que los anteriores, incluso haciendo que Ash se tambalea, los demás también se tambalearon mientras Pikachu caía, derrotado.

— _«¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no le puedo ganar?! ¡¿Por qué?!»_ —pensó molesto el pelinegro mientras agarraba a su Pikachu, viéndolo preocupado—. Lo siento Pikachu… no pudimos ganar.

—¡Ash! —dijo Serena viendo a su amigo preocupada por él y Pikachu, Lillie y Gary hicieron lo mismo, al llegar notaron que se encontraba frustrado y enojado—. Ash… diste lo mejor de ti.

—No tienes por qué darte por vencido. —dijo Gary poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Ellos tienen razón, fue una gran batalla. —dijo Lillie viendo a su amigo, este soltó una sonrisa forzada.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ellos… si sigues así lo único que harás es fracasar de nuevo. — dijo Yazir viendo al chico, esto hizo molestar a los demás.

—¡Yazir ya basta! ¡Ya se acabó la batalla! —dijo Serena interponiéndose entre ambos, pero al verla su amigo ella retrocedió… su mirada la había intimidada.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Luché como siempre! —gritó Ash molesto, Yazir ante esto lo miro molesto.

—¡Ya déjate de hacerte el duro porque eso no eres! —exclamó Yazir ya harto, esto hizo que Gary y Lillie retrocedieran un poco— ¡Dos batallas hemos tenido y nunca he visto al famoso Ash que tanto mencionan!

—¡¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?! —Ash solo estaba más indignado a cada segundo. Su oponente se puso frente a él viéndolo a los ojos directamente.

—Solo te veo utilizar tu enojo, tu confusión y tu coraje contra mí, ese no eres tú. —dijo Yazir viéndolo sin desviar la mirada—. Jamás me vas a poder ganar así.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso! —exclamó Ash viendo al chico hasta que él lo agarro de la camisa.

—¡Me vas a escuchar niño y me vas a escuchar bien! ¡Nunca podrás pelear así! —gritó Yazir viendo al pelinegro ya bastante molesto, Serena agarro a su amigo del brazo— ¡Nunca podrás por que no conoces lo que es perder algo!

—¡¿Qué no sé qué es perder algo?! ¡He perdido batallas Pokémon y ligas en el pasado! —dijo Ash zafándose del agarre.

—Hmm ¿eso piensas que es perder algo? Dime… Ash ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Yazir viendo al chico, este no entendió—. Si fueran esas pérdidas de verdad, no estarías aquí en primer lugar.

—Yazir… —dijo Serena viendo a su amigo, sabia a lo que se refería, pero no podía creer que lo hablara así.

—Tú no sabes lo que es perder algo invaluable… solo hasta ese momento podrás pelear, así como yo. Este no eres tú, este no es el Ash que tanto escuche de Serena —dijo Yazir mientras se daba vuelta quitando la mano de Serena de su brazo, antes de empezar a caminar volteo su mirada hacia atrás—.

El pelinegro empezó a caminar de nuevo dejando a todos mudos antes las palabras, Ash estaba molesto, apretando sus puños, aunque por dentro esas palabras lo dejaron confundido y a la vez pensativo, Gary y Lillie estaban mudos… pensando que le abra pasado, Serena por su parte solo se quedó mirando a su amigo entre impactada y preocupada… no sabía que tanto había vivido su amigo durante esos cinco años… pero si había alguien que conocía el infierno… era su mejor amigo.

Continuará…

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo XD, mejor tarde que nunca dicen por allí. Por fin la esperada batalla entre Yazir y Ash. El inmortal tuvo muchos conflictos emocionales por todo lo que ha pasado desde que Yazir llegó a Alola, fuera de onda como dicen, y bueno... perdió. No siempre se puede ganar, :(. Pero, eso le servirá a Ash para empezar a entender ciertas cosas, no solo para con él, sino con los demás.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo amigos :3, no olviden dejar su review y recomendarnos jiji, que pasen una linda noche, mañana o tarde (a la hora que estén leyendo esto :3)**


	44. Capítulo 44

_**Capítulo 44**_

 **Anteriormente, nuestros protagonistas partieron hacia el siguiente desafío de Ash en la Isla de Akala en el Área Volcánica del Wela, sin embargo, Ash y Yazir tuvieron un pequeño percance que se convirtió en discusión que terminó en una batalla Pokémon, acabando en la derrota de Ash,** **dejándole un mal sabor de boca y colocando a Serena en una situación difícil, dando la impresión de que la relación de Ash y Yazir estaba lejos de mejorar, siendo casi imposible.**

* * *

Luego de su monologo, Yazir regresó a su Garchomp a la Pokebola y continuó caminando por la Ruta 7. Serena, que se encontraba de pie al lado de Ash con expresión afligida, no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante el discurso de Yazir. Cuando al fin tuvo el valor de decirle algo, comenzó a caminar siguiendo la guía de Rotom-Dex, aún furioso. El enojo hacia que Ash no pudiera pensar con claridad, no recordaba haber estado tan furioso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no sabía lo que era perder algo?! ¡¿A qué demonios se refería con algo invaluable?! _«¿Por qué estás aquí?»_ , esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza sin parar, y a cada momento solo le producía más ira y frustración, no solamente había fallado en su cometido de derrotar a Yazir y humillarlo sin éxito al ser derrotado, sino que está vez en frente de Serena; cada paso que daba solo era más difícil y pesado, sin encontrar ninguna clase de consuelo. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Serena ahora, luego de haber hecho el ridículo?

Había llegado la hora de acampar, y como siempre llevaron a cabo las labores que a cada quien le correspondía, con la tensión sintiéndose en el aire. Ash se movía de un lado a otro buscando para hacer el fuego, mientras Yazir preparaba todo para hacer una cena rápida, sin intercambiar miradas entre ellos ni dirigirse la palabra, mientras Gary, Serena y Lillie iban montando las tiendas.

—Oye Gary —dijo rompiendo el silencio Lillie en un susurro a su amigo, ya un poco mejor— ¿Por qué Ash hizo eso?

—Supongo que eso no pudo esperar más tiempo. Ash y Yazir son demasiado explosivos y diferentes entre sí… y si a eso le sumas que no se quiere ver inferior ante él. —intuyó, mientras observaba la expresión desanimada de Ash.

—¿Inferior? Pero si Ash es buen entrenador.

—Lo sé, pero él no lo ve así ahora Lillie, un hombre celoso es un hombre ciego, y más si tiene rabia dentro. Parece que esta situación no va a mejorar pronto.

—Así parece lamentablemente —añadió la rubia preocupada, viendo la expresión triste y cansada de Serena cerca de ellos—. Pobre Serena… no debe estarla pasando bien al ver a sus dos amigos peleándose entre ellos.

— _«Realmente no quisiera estar en su pellejo»_ —pensó Gary dando un suspiro pensando en la difícil situación que estaba enfrentando.

—Ahora, contéstame algo. ¿Por qué evitaste que Serena los detuviera en ese momento? —preguntó la chica con intriga.

—Porque aunque lo hubiera intentado iba a ser en vano. Además, esto era necesario para Ash.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Gary se tomó unos momentos para responder la pregunta de su amiga, dibujándosele una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, llamando la atención de Lillie.

—Porque me recuerda mucho a cómo eran las cosas antes entre Ash y yo, siempre peleando y discutiendo, compitiendo; nos llevábamos muy mal cuando empezamos nuestro viaje —Lillie escuchaba la respuesta muy sorprendida y perpleja—. Era necesario, sé por qué te lo digo.

—Espero que tengas razón, por el bien del grupo, aunque pareciera que solo logro el efecto adverso. —respondió escéptica.

—Confía en mí, se lo que hago. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿cómo se lo tomará Serena? ¿Crees que vaya a escoger un lado?

—No lo sé… tal vez ella termine dándole la razón a Yazir en este momento.

—Pero a ella le gusta Ash, si hace eso… —dijo Lillie bajando la mirada.

—Aunque le guste eso no significa que…

—Oigan… —los interrumpió una voz bastante baja y con cierto mal humor que estaba a espaldas de ambos chicos, que los hizo callarse súbitamente— puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen, no tienen por qué susurrar.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Lillie luego de dar un salto, con expresión de que la hubieran visto haciendo algo malo.

—¡Justo acabamos de terminar con esta tienda, vayamos a la siguiente! —añadió Gary con voz temerosa, viendo la sombría expresión de la peli miel.

—Pueden guardar su charla para otra ocasión, ¿no les parece? —masculló Serena sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro que, aunque no reflejaba enojo directamente, si había desagrado en su voz.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos Lillie! —finalmente Gary salió pitando a la tienda de al lado junto a Lillie, ambos sonriéndole lo mejor que podían a Serena, pero se notaba que era forzada, ambos tenían una gota de sudor en su rostro.

— _«¡Aaagh! ¡Eres toda una genio Serena, brillante, eso te pudo haber dado una idea de qué hacer! ¿Por qué rayos la pague con ellos que no tienen la culpa? Aunque no me guste que hablen así, debí escuchar.»_ —pensó la peli miel, dando un fuerte suspiro y llevándose una mano a la frente, volteando a ver a Yazir que estaba levantando su propia tienda, encogiéndose de hombros al ver como Ash lo miraba.

La cena de esa noche fue rápida y sin ningún tema de conversación, solo se escuchaba el sonido del fuego y la brisa correr por la copa de los árboles y arbustos cercanos, así como el sonido de las olas chocando contra la pared de la Ruta 7, al estar por encima del nivel del mar. Gary y Lillie no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema limitándose a ver a Ash y Yazir sentados en extremos opuestos, mientras Serena, que por lo general estaba sentada al lado de Ash sonriente o al lado de Yazir, se encontraba sentaba entre Gary y Lillie con una cara larga.

Luego de la cena, recogieron todo y cada uno se fue a dormir a su respectiva tienda luego de ponerse sus pijamas y lavarse los dientes. Yazir se metió a su tienda sin dar las buenas noches al igual que Ash, que quería irse a dormir cuanto antes para que ese día se terminara de una buena vez; la rubia se despidió de Gary y se metió en la tienda, seguida de Serena que ya se había despedido de él. Entró en la tienda y encontró a Ash ya metido en su saco de dormir, recostado sobre su costado izquierdo.

—¡Oye Ash, ¿ya te dormiste?

No recibió respuesta, así que simplemente se metió en su saco de dormir y se quedó viendo el techo de la tienda por unos instantes.

—En lugar de lamentarte… trata de pensar en lo que te dijo Yazir a ver a que se refería, que yo tampoco lo entendí en realidad, es lo único que puedo decir. —se volteó para irse a dormir. Ash solo permaneció inmóvil sin dar señales de estar despierto, aunque escuchó lo que le había dicho su amigo.

Se quedó observando la pared de la tienda sin poder conciliar el sueño, aún molesto e incómodo, preguntándose que estaría pensando Serena en ese momento de él, si era un perdedor por haber sido humillado de esa manera, o si seguía creyendo que era fuerte. Mientras más pensaba, solo se frustraba más, esa definitivamente no era la cara que quería tener frente a ella. El vacío que sentía dentro de sí era cada vez más grande, apretó los puños mientras la misma pregunta seguía en su cabeza, ¿por qué estaba allí? _«¡Pues es obvio, iba a superar el recorrido insular y competir en la Liga Pokémon para estar un paso más cerca de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon!»_ , pensó furioso, pero si no podía vencerlo a él, ¿cómo esperaba ser uno? Se dio media vuelta para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto Serena, que también tenía dificultades para dormir, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Ash, por un lado, Yazir tenía una parte de la razón, pero no podía acercarse a Ash diciendo algo como eso, y también era consciente de que Ash no peleó siendo el mismo de siempre, hubo algo distinto en él en ese momento, sin saber la causa ni el por qué. Podía tratarse de una combinación de celos y de rabia, sin duda se vio que era una lucha en la que quería demostrar superioridad en fuerza, algo que para ella no era necesario. Se dio vuelta, convencida de que una buena noche de sueño, la ayudaría a descubrir que hacer para poder solventar la situación.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Serena se despertó por la mañana más temprano que de costumbre, luego de una muy mala noche pensando en la pelea de Ash y Yazir, y sin llegar a alguna solución concreta, para su mala suerte. Se levantó de su saco de dormir a regaña dientes y salió de su tienda, aun con su pijama puesta, vio al horizonte y se percató que el Sol a penas y acababa de salir. Paso al lado de la tienda de los chicos y vio que estaba abierta de par en par; supuso que había sido Gary que había salido temprano a caminar un poco, pero al acercarse y abrirla haciendo el menor ruido posible, vio que Gary aún seguía dormido y la cama de Ash estaba vacía, solo estaban su gorra y Pikachu. _«Qué raro…»_ , pensó la chica; se dio la vuelta ingresando a su tienda, se cambió, tomo la Pokebola de Braixen y salió decidida a buscarlo, no debía de estar muy lejos si había dejado a su compañero durmiendo en la tienda, iba decidida con toda la intención de ayudarlo así sea muy poco.

Se adentró más profundo en la Ruta 7, y pudo ver a Ash de pie frente al mar con la vista al Sol, totalmente en silencio; era muy extraña la forma de actuar de su amigo, comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a temblar ligeramente por la reacción que iba a tener Ash al notar su presencia allí. De seguro salió sin decirle a nadie para estar solo con sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar recordar con una gran pesadez en su pecho, la escena que tuvieron en el Bosque Errante en Kalos cuando intentó animarlo, y aquella ocasión en el concurso. Vacilaba con cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente dio un pequeño suspiro y decidió dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

—¡Espera, no te vayas! —la interrumpió el chico justo cuando estaba dando media vuelta para irse— tu presencia me ayuda a relajarme Serena, por favor quédate a mi lado.

Serena se detuvo en seco, impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió como su rostro se iba poniendo colorado al haberlo escuchado diciendo que su presencia era relajante. Respiro hondo y regresó sobre sus pasos acercándose a Ash mucho más tranquila, el chico se sentó en el suelo y ella se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes Ash? Es raro de ti que estés despierto a esta hora, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica en voz baja sonando lo más empática que podía; _«¡Pues claro que no está bien, ¿por qué habría de estar aquí si estuviera bien?! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!»_ , pensó.

—No, la verdad no —respondió el chico cerrando los ojos—, no pude dormir bien anoche, la pasé de perros.

—Yo también la verdad —añadió la chica bajando un poco la mirada—. Ayer fue un día muy difícil o desagradable diría también.

—De verdad lo lamento Serena —la chica alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ash, mirándola fijamente—, es mi culpa que todo eso haya pasado, pero… no pude contenerme. —dijo, cerrando el puño de su mano derecha.

—Yazir tampoco es que haya ayudado mucho, no te preocupes. —añadió, recordando la expresión y todo lo que había dicho Yazir a Ash.

—¡Pero me enfurece demasiado! —Ash cerró los ojos, bajando un poco la voz apretando los dientes— Estuve toda la noche pensando sobre lo que me dijo y simplemente no lo entiendo, diciéndome que no sé lo que es perder algo invaluable, ¡¿cómo se atreve a decirme que no vio al Ash del que le hablaste?! Y haberte hecho sentir mal… ¡No sé qué es lo que más me enoja!

—Ash… —comenzó a decir la chica, al ver que también se preocupaba por ella—, estaba preocupada por Yazir, no es que me haya hecho algo malo.

—¿Estás segura? Te vi demasiado afligida. —acotó el chico con una mirada cálida, que hizo que a Serena le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—¡Sí, el de verdad no me hizo nada malo! Pero… si hay cosas que me preocupan de él, y de todos estos años que pasaron antes de verlo en Hoenn.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el chico.

—Cosas entre él y yo, no puedo decírtelo Ash… fue una promesa de hace mucho tiempo, discúlpame. —dijo la chica dando un suspiro.

—Bueno… aunque haya sido con él —dijo con algo de desprecio al final—, si fue una promesa que hiciste, no puedo hacer nada supongo. ¡Lo que no puedo creer es que haya tenido el descaro de preguntarme si sabía por qué razón estaba aquí! No sé a qué demonios se refiere él con eso.

—Tú si sabes por qué estás aquí, la cosa va más allá de eso Ash —respondió la chica, haciendo que Ash volteara a verla—, por más que te esfuerces, no podrás verlo si no sabes la verdad, él se refería a sí mismo en ese momento.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó con intriga.

—No la quieres saber… te lo aseguro… — _«y eso es lo que me preocupa»_ , pensó.

—Entonces… ¿dices que él tiene razón? —intuyó el chico, un poco enojado y triste, sus temores se estaban confirmando, eso significaba que su amiga podía verlo como si fuera un debilucho.

—Ash… —comenzó a decir la chica con tono preocupado—, la verdad ayer vi que tenías demasiada ira acumulada; no quiero darle la razón a nadie, pero ayer a penas te reconocí, no peleaste siendo el mismo de siempre.

—¡Solo quería enseñarle una lección, resolver el empate en el que quedamos en el Concurso Pokémon venciéndolo en su propio juego y demostrar que soy mejor que él! ¡Pero solo me hizo quedar como un papanatas y un debilucho en frente de todos! En especial…

—¡Ash, no tienes que demostrar absolutamente nada, no es cierto que eres débil! —lo interrumpió la chica, Ash volteó a verla y sintió como si sus grandes ojos azules estuvieran examinando sus pensamientos, con una mirada muy seria—, yo sé de lo que eres capaz, eres muy fuerte, no quiero que vuelvas a poner en duda eso ¿me entiendes?

—Serena… ¿de verdad…?

—¡Claro que sí! Te vi por nuestro viaje en Kalos, en la revancha contra Hala y en el desafío de Lana, definitivamente no eres débil, los años te han hecho fuerte. No dejes que te afecte lo que él diga, estoy segura que esta vez sí lograrás ganar la Liga Pokémon, creo en ti.

—Pero ayer me venció con demasiada facilidad…

—¿¡Y eso qué!? —exclamó la chica algo molesta, Ash podía ver en sus ojos el enojo que le producía que estuviera diciendo esas cosas— ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer! Has sido vencido con anterioridad, es verdad, pero eso te ha hecho más fuerte, que haya pasado lo que pasó ayer no te hace débil.

«Y si de verdad te afecta tanto —de repente la chica le dirigió una sonrisa llena de confianza, lo que hizo que apareciera esa extraña sensación en su estómago y en su pecho, su corazón se aceleró un poco— entonces haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, entrenar y nunca rendirte. ¿Acaso esto puede más que tú?»

Ash, sintió como empezaba a subir la temperatura de su rostro poco a poco, las palabras de Serena llegaban lentamente a su mente y las escuchaba varias veces como si tuviera eco en su cabeza, haciendo que se sintiera mucho mejor. Ella tenía razón, sus palabras le dieron mucho ánimo, y a pesar de que no entendía a qué se refería con el asunto de Yazir, no iba a dejar que eso lo siguiera desanimando fuera lo que fuera. Serena le dirigía una sonrisa, que lo hizo ponerse un poco más nervioso, devolviéndola, colocando una mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia abajo como un rayo ante su inesperado movimiento.

—Serena… gracias… me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti. — _«esto es muy extraño… nunca había sentido esta calidez tan intensamente como ahora… pero cada vez me agrada mucho más, jamás me había sentido así después de hablar con una chica.»_ , pensó el chico, levantándose del suelo, ayudando a su amiga también a levantarse.

Por el ligero impulso que le dio a su mano, hizo que la chica se abalanzara sobre él con delicadeza, haciendo que pusiera su cara en el pecho de Ash, sonrojándose por eso; por un instante pareció que sus brazos se movieran por voluntad propia y rodearon a Serena. Ella recordó aquella escena hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, lo que hizo que su mente se desconectara haciendo parecer que el flujo del espacio y el tiempo se habían interrumpido, sin saber qué hacer, solo se dejaba abrazar por el chico, quedándose así por un rato, mientras sus corazones latían con rapidez.

Gary, escondido detrás de un árbol, había llegado al lugar, luego de ver que Ash no estaba en la tienda con la intensión de ayudarlo, veía la escena que tenía en frente y no pudo evitar sentirse contento.

— _«Parece que al final no hizo falta que viniera, Ash está en buenas_ _manos_ —pensó contento al ver el rostro de su amigo—, _será mejor que regrese.»_

* * *

 _ **Mientras, en la Mansión de Lusamine…**_

Una de las pantallas que estaban en la mansión mostraban la imagen de Ash y Serena solos en la Ruta 7, apartados de los demás.

—Pero que tierno —dijo el hombre desconocido—, realmente conmovedor.

—Ese par de chiquillos me sacan de quicio, ¿de verdad fui vencido por eso? —dijo señalando con el dedo Xerosic, muy molesto.

—Eso habla muy mal de ti, ¿no te parece?

—¡A callar, no tientes a tu suerte! —exclamó amenazándolo Xerosic.

—¡Bueno ya, suficiente! —Lusamine alzó la voz levantándose de su asiento.

—¿De verdad vamos a dejar que hagan lo que quieran?

—Por ahora sí, no te preocupes, ya veremos qué es lo que pueden hacer, después. —dijo Lusamine con una sonrisa.

—Espero que así sea, no puedo esperar más.

—Paciencia Xerosic, recuerda que no eres tú solamente. Estuviste de acuerdo en aquel entonces, esto solo es una prueba. —dijo aquel hombre.

—¿Y si cae en ese momento? —preguntó el científico.

—Entonces sabremos que no estaba destinado a llegar más lejos. Después de todo —dijo levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose a espaldas de ellos—, aquel que es débil, solo es aplastado como una mosca.

—Y si así fuere, les enviaremos una postal haciéndoles saber que les espera un gran regalo cuando lleguen aquí. —dijo la mujer, aun sonriendo—, ahora tengo asuntos que atender, así que debo irme, nos vemos luego. —se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, mientras los otros dos la siguieron con la vista.

* * *

Serena caminaba tomada del brazo de Ash con una amplia sonrisa, mientras el chico solo estaba apenado y un poco avergonzado por eso, pero feliz y rehabilitado completamente, había recuperado su confianza en sí mismo y el optimismo, capaz de lograr lo que fuera. No iba a permitir que Yazir volviera a sacarlo de onda de nuevo como el día anterior, aunque en ese momento tenía su mente concentrada en el desafío que estaba próximo, sin saber a cuál de sus amigos se iba a encontrar esta vez. Al llegar al campamento encontraron a los demás despiertos y recogiendo todas las cosas para continuar con el viaje. Gary y Lillie estaban bastante alegres, mientras Yazir tenía su típica expresión mientras recogía su tienda.

—¡Buenos días chicos! —los saludó Lillie sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a Serena, dejándola extrañada.

—¡Se ven bastante bien hoy! —añadió Gary también sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a Ash—, ¿saben que es lo mejor? Que se ven bien en ese cuadro juntos.

—¡Oye, no sé de qué hablas! —dijeron ambos separándose de inmediato.

—¡Sí claro, y me la creí! —dijo entre risas Gary—, ¿saben? Si gustan, podrían tener una tienda para ustedes dos, así pasarían más tiempo juntos.

—¡Gary! —exclamó Serena sonrojándose tanto que pensó que el cielo iba a tomar el color del atardecer.

—¡Deja de hacer esas suposiciones por un demonio! —añadió alzando la voz Ash, también sonrojado y un poco enojado—, ¿no será más bien que es una excusa para tener la tuya con Lillie?

—No creo que ella tenga algún problema en compartir conmigo, ¿verdad Lillie? ¿Lillie? —pero la chica se había dado media vuelta para que no le vieran el rostro y su claro nerviosismo ante la propuesta de Gary.

—Lillie, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Serena preocupada.

—¡S-sí, claro que sí! —respondió temerosa, mientras los demás se quedaban en sus lugares sin saber que pensar. Yazir pasó caminando cerca de ellos.

—Buenos días Yazir. —lo saludó Serena cordialmente.

—Síi… buenos días Serena. —le devolvió el gesto viéndola directamente sonriendo un poco, dirigiéndole una mirada de desagrado a Ash, regresándole el gesto.

—Bueno, ¿ya estamos listos para irnos? —preguntó Ash volviendo a lo importante en ese momento, su siguiente desafío.

—Sí, solo falta que… —pero Gary fue interrumpido debido a que una de las tiendas desarmadas de repente comenzó a emerger como si la fueran a armar de nuevo, observando el fenómeno con mucho desconcierto.

—¡Pero que rayos! —exclamó Ash igual que Gary, solo que este sintió un bajón de temperatura mientras su gorra salía volando.

—¡Froslass! —escucharon decir a Yazir— ¿De nuevo con tus travesuras? Estate quieta que estamos tratando de arreglar todo.

La Pokémon se hizo visible en medio del lugar, riéndose por lo bajo, acercándose a Lillie que estaba riéndose de las travesuras de Froslass al ver la expresión incrédula de Gary, esta se dirigió hacia la chica flotando un poco a su alrededor, haciendo que temblara un poco debido a la baja temperatura. Acto seguido se acercó a Luz que estaba dormida cerca de la desarmada tienda de las chicas, usando viento helado provocando que se congelara, haciendo que despertara en el proceso. Instantes después logró romper el hielo.

—(¡¿Qué rayos planeas?! ¡¿Convertirme en un cubo de hielo?!) —exclamó Luz muy enojada.

—(Solo fue una pequeña broma, no te pongas de los nervios) —respondió Froslass sonriendo y riéndose un poco.

—(¡Aaah, una broma ¿eh?! ¡Pues espero que esto te divierta!) —dijo dando un salto haciendo que uno de los troncos que se usaron para encender el fuego, que aún estaba caliente, saliera volando. Saltó y lo golpeó con su cola haciendo una acrobacia, acertándole a Froslass, cayendo al suelo con gracia.

—¿Luz está practicando sus movimientos tan temprano? —preguntó Ash desconcertado, sin entender que había pasado.

—Que raro… ella no suele hacer esas cosas tan temprano. —acotó Serena igual que Ash.

Froslass se levantó del suelo, notablemente enfadada.

—(Espero que estés lista para lo que viene) —dijo en tono amenazador.

—(Te estoy esperando)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzaron sus ataques de Rayo de Hielo y Impactrueno en todas direcciones, los destellos y corrientes de aire frío salían a diestra y siniestra entre una nube de polvo y de vapor, volviéndose una pelea. Pikachu esquivaba los impredecibles ataques como podía, con algo de temor por la rabia de ambas chicas. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ash, Gary y Lillie se cubrieron como pudieron, cerca de unas rocas que estaban allí.

—¡Oye Froslass, ya es suficien…! —pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque un Rayo de Hielo le había pegado de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que se congelara la expresión que tenía en ese momento, cayendo al suelo frotándose la cara para calentarse y regresar a la normalidad.

—¡Luuz, ya para de…! —pero una descarga eléctrica salió de una nube de polvo.

Ash, saltó de donde se estaba cubriendo y logró empujar a Serena para que no recibiera la descarga, aunque él no se pudo salvar del golpe, lo impactó directamente. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y puso una expresión llena de dolor mientras era electrocutado por el ataque de Luz, cayendo al suelo, negro y lleno de hollín.

—¡Ash! ¡¿Estás bien?! —exclamó Serena poniéndose de rodillas al lado de él.

—S-s-sí… Se… Serena, no te prrr… pre-pero… cu-cupes. —logró responder el chico entre las descargas restantes, _«¡Auch, que dolor! Esto de evitar que ella sea dañada es muy doloroso.»_ , pensó tendido en el suelo. Serena se puso de pie, muy enojada por lo que estaba pasando.

—¡OIGAN, YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡PAREN DE…! —gritó la chica furiosa.

En eso, se escuchó una gran explosión y una gran presión, la brisa comenzó a correr fuertemente y de la nada, una parte del cielo se puso de color rosado, expandiéndose hacia el suelo y disipando la nube de polvo que habían levantado Froslass y Luz en su combate, quedándose quietas las dos en un instante, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado. De repente una especie de copos de nieve, pero de color rosa. Perplejos ante el fenómeno, todos los observaban sin saber cómo explicarlo, incluso el Rotom-dex de Ash y Gary salió a ver que estaba pasando, todos a excepción de.

—¿Será posible? —todos voltearon a ver a Gary.

—Parece ser que sí… —voltearon a ver a Lillie, que cerro su bolso para evitar que Nebulilla saliera a hacer de las suyas. El Rotom-dex de Gary y Froslass inmediatamente divisaron lo que sucedía, aunque con mucha calma y sin alarma en su expresión.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —se preguntó Gary a sí mismo en voz alta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ash, sentándose ya recuperado del ataque de Luz.

En lo que terminó de formular su pregunta, un Pokémon extraño apareció a su lado que nunca había visto, se acercó a Froslass y Pikachu y comenzó a curarlas de los ataques que habían recibido con su pelea, logrando calmarlas a las dos.

—¿Qué Pokémon es ese? —Ash lo veía sin poder reconocerlo, sintiéndose extraño por el ambiente que había traído consigo.

—Es Tapu Lele, la deidad guardiana de Alola —explicó Gary a su amigo, mientras Tapu Lele le sonreía a las Pokémon, aunque estas voltearon en direcciones opuestas—. Representa la Paz y la Armonía en la región de Alola. Aunque en este caso, creo que solo logrará una tregua momentánea entre esas dos.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —preguntó Ash desconcertado.

—Lo leí en la Pokenet.

—No me digas… —le respondió Ash con cara de pocos amigos.

—No lo pude evitar —dijo riéndose Gary—, lo vi en un libro en la biblioteca de mi abuelo.

—Que extraño que Tapu Lele esté aquí. — _«¿Será que nos extrañaba?»_ , se preguntó la rubia.

Froslass, la Rotom-dex de Gary, Pikachu y Luz, comenzaron a jugar con el Pokémon, mientras ella los levantaba por los aires ayudándolos a flotar como ellos, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Pikachu, que se agitaba en medio del aire, mientras que Luz lo disfrutaba.

—Parece que Froslass y tu Rotom lo conocían desde antes… —intuyó Ash al verlos jugando tan animados.

—Es tu imaginación, Tapu Lele es muy agradable, nada más. —respondió su amigo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Así que un Pokémon Legendario de Alola… interesante… no siempre se tienen estos privilegios. —dijo Yazir viendo a la Pokémon jugando con Froslass, ya recuperado del ataque de Froslass. La miró con mucho desdén y serio, Froslass sonrió nerviosamente mientras bajaba una gota de sudor de su cara.

Tapu Lele de repente se detuvo en el acto y miró a Serena con mucha curiosidad. La chica sintió como si los azules ojos del extraño Pokémon la estuvieran examinando, viendo a través de ella como si se trataran de rayos equis, o si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. No había visto a un Pokémon Legendario tan de cerca desde hacía algún tiempo, y aunque le dijeran que se trataba de uno que representaba la armonía y la paz, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. De repente, para ella todo se puso oscuro y por su cabeza pasaron una serie de imágenes aleatorias que para ella no tenían sentido, haciendo que se mareara un poco, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos sobre ellos, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

Volvió a abrirlos y vio como Tapu Lele extendía sus manos hacia el cielo, y una luz brillante bajaba del cielo, mientras los presentes observaban en silencio. El brillo hizo que Serena pusiera una mano sobre sus ojos, hasta pudo ver de nuevo y vio que un objeto de color blanco con un cristal de un color morado bastante claro, que giraba varias veces sobre su mismo eje, estaba frente a ella. Voló en dirección a ella para que pudiera tomarlo con sus manos, al verlo más de cerca le pareció extrañamente familiar.

—No puede ser… —escuchó decir a Ash que estaba muy cerca de ella—, es la segunda vez que veo esto.

—¿En serio Serena…? —dijo Lillie acercándose a ella también, mientras aquello caía en las manos de Serena.

—¡Es una Pulsera Z! —exclamaron todos impresionados, ninguno lo podía creer.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Serena igual de impactada.

—Debe ser por la misma razón que Ash… vio algo en ti y crees que eres digna de poseer una —explicó Lillie, saliendo de su asombro—, o acaso… ¿sabe algo que nosotros no?

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó la chica a su amiga.

—Tapu Lele es un Pokémon Psíquico, puede ser que haya visto algo que nosotros aun no podemos ver. —dijo Gary, recordando lo que había pasado en las Ruinas de la Vida.

—Sea por la razón que sea, ¡es impresionante que tengas una Serena, ahora podrás usar tu Pirostal Z! —Ash estaba emocionado a ver que ella también tendría una Pulsera Z, no podía esperar por verla usarla.

Serena miraba la Pulsera Z con intriga, insegura de que significaba, preguntándose la razón para hacerla escogido a ella sobre Gary o Yazir, pero, solo sabía que iba a seguir adelante y sea lo que fuere a suceder, esa Pulsera la iba a ayudar en lo que se propusiera. La abrió y se la colocó en su muñeca izquierda.

—Gracias, la cuidare lo prometo. No te defraudare. —le dijo a Tapu Lele. La Pokémon sonrió al ver la expresión de Serena y acto seguido, una luz azul comenzó a rodearla, mientras se despedía de todos con un gesto de su mano y desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Baje al pie de la montaña para ver por qué te tardabas tanto, pero no creí que fuera a ser testigo de algo como esto, te encomendaron una gran responsabilidad Serena. —dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

—¡Kiawe! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Alola —saludó cordialmente Kiawe—, al fin llegaste hasta aquí Ash, estaba esperando este momento.

—Así que tú eres el siguiente capitán que debo enfrentar.

—Correcto —afirmó Kiawe con expresión seria, aunque sonaba ansioso—, escuche que venciste a Lana y su desafío, pero no creas que este será sencillo solo por eso.

—No podía esperar menos de alguien como tú. ¡Vamos allá entonces! —dijo Ash emocionado.

—Perfecto, vayamos a la cima del Volcán. —añadió, señalando a la montaña que estaba a la distancia.

—Te seguimos.

Terminaron de recoger todo lo que les faltaba, y siguieron a Kiawe a través del sendero que dirigía al Área Volcánica del Wela atravesando la Ruta 7, se podía notar como subía la temperatura a medida que subían por la montaña, se podían ver algunos brotes de humo salir del suelo a lo lejos. Gary y Lillie iban conversando sobre lo que podía haber preparado Kiawe en su desafío para Ash, que iba bastante emocionado mientras ascendían, pero Serena solo veía su recién adquirida Pulsera Z con mucha intriga, hasta que una mano hizo que perdiera su concentración.

—No te preocupes Serena, te dije que te iba a ayudar en esto y lo haré. —dijo Ash.

—Aunque me digas eso… no sé por qué de entre todos los entrenadores, entre Gary o Yazir, to fui la que escogió Tapu Lele para entregarme esto, y sin pasar por la Prueba de Iniciación como me conto Lillie que era.

—Yo tampoco en un inicio pase la Prueba de Iniciación, no le prestes atención a eso —destacó el chico, sorprendiendo a Serena con su relato—, lo que importa es lo que tú hagas con esa Pulsera, sé que la usaras para bien; te vas a hacer muy fuerte ya verás, en los concursos te sentará bien.

Serena lo miró por unos instantes, para luego sonreír, más aliviada.

—Gracias Ash, estaré esperando que me enseñes. —dijo la chica, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara ante la idea de enseñarle a Serena la Danza de Canalización del movimiento Z, logrando hacer que sudara frío.

Minutos después, cerca de la cima del volcán, Kiawe se detuvo en un claro bastante amplio, volteando a mirar de frente a Ash.

—Bueno, esta será la primera fase de la prueba como viste contra Lana. Tú y yo vamos a tener un combate. —explicó el chico.

—Perfecto, vamos entonces.

—Te advierto que no será tan fácil como aquella vez en la Escuela.

—No esperaba menos de ti Kiawe, seguro estuviste entrenando. —añadió Ash emocionado.

—Estás en lo cierto, esto será interesante.

Ambos combatientes se pusieron en posición para empezar el combate en extremos distintos del lugar.

— _«Veamos cómo le va hoy al señor sarcasmo, espero y pelee como siempre lo ha hecho, si no quiere caer de nuevo.»_ —pensó Yazir con expresión seria.

—Kiawe es un oponente difícil, y si se ha hecho más fuerte Ash tendrá que tener cuidado. —añadió Lillie preocupada.

—Ash podrá manejarlo, no te preocupes. —Serena sonrió muy tranquila, esperando que iniciara el combate.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Bien amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo 44, espero y les haya gustado, como siempre 😃. Nuestra Serena ahora tiene una pulsera Z, entregada por Tapu Loli (X3). ¿Será que Ash le podrá enseñar a Serena la Danza de Canalización? Aunque parece que ahora que lo piensa mejor, le da pánico enseñarle a «moverse» a Serena jajaja.

Gary y Lillie son unos loquillos no? Aun Gary ignora lo que siente Lillie, pero ella solo parece quererlo cada vez más, la idea de dormir junto a él le puso los pelos de punta XD.

Bien, ahora un punto importante aunque ya lo mencione antes. Ya algunos lo saben, pero desde hace algún tiempo tengo ganas de Editar la historia 👀. Me explico, hay ciertas cosas antes que... pudieron ser mejores o fueron muy secas (acorde al tiempo que transcurría en dicho cap, bien sea mental o emocionalmente), y tenia ganas de arreglarlo.

No hay por qué asustarse, es simplemente arreglar errores ortográficos, espacios mal puestos, una letra que me comí, poner una que otra cosa para darle mas vida al texto, pero no voy a agregar algo de la trama o importante en la edición, ni cambiare la historia. ¿Es necesario pasarse de nuevo desde el capítulo 1? No, no lo es, si quieren hacerlo son bienvenidos, pero no es necesario, es más que todo para el nuevo lector.

Eso es todo por ahora amigos, lectores y seguidores, no olviden como siempre dejar su review y recomendar la historia si les gusta, les deseo un feliz resto de sábado y un buen domingo, nos leemos otro día :3


	45. Capítulo 45

_**Capítulo 45**_

 **Anteriormente, luego de la batalla entre Yazir y Ash, el grupo siguió su camino hacia el Área Volcánica del Wela para el siguiente desafío del recorrido insular. Al día siguiente y luego de una charla entre Ash y Serena, Tapu Lele hizo acto de presencia frente a todos, entregándole la Pulsera Z a Serena. En eso, Kiawe aparece y los conduce al lugar donde tendrá lugar su batalla con Ash, la primera parte de su desafío.**

* * *

Se podía sentir la alta temperatura en el lugar del encuentro entre Ash y Kiawe. Pequeños cauces formados por el magma que salía del suelo, bajaban por la colina lentamente hasta llegar al mar, ayudaba a que la sensación de sofoco se hiciera más presente. Roca era prácticamente el piso del lugar, sin árboles alrededor ni ningún tipo de vegetación; hacía una tenue brisa que lo único que parecía traer, era vapor y calor consigo, a pesar de que refrescaba un poco en cierta medida. Ash podía sentir como subía la temperatura de su cuerpo, observando fijamente a su oponente, no muy seguro si se debía a la emoción de la batalla o por el lugar donde estaban en ese momento, sin percatarse de que sus amigos sí parecían sentir el calor, aunque sin emitir queja alguna, a excepción de Pikachu que estaba igual de emocionado que su entrenador; Serena, parada al lado de Lillie en compañía de Gary y Yazir, parecía distraerse más que los demás, concentrada en el azabache y en darle todo su apoyo, en compañía de Luz que como siempre, estaba en su hombro.

—Bien Ash, esta será una batalla de tres contra tres —puntualizó Kiawe con seriedad mirando a Ash—. Supongo que ya conoces todas las reglas, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que sí, estoy listo! —dijo tomando una de sus Pokebolas, con mirada decidida, mientras Kiawe hacia lo mismo.

—Esperen —Gary avanzó y se puso en medio de ambos contrincantes, para hacer de réferi mientras le dirigían una mirada en son de agradecimiento—. Ahora sí, ¡comiencen!

—¡Growlithe, sal a pelear!

—¡Adelante Rockruff, es tu turno!

Ambos Pokémon salieron de sus Pokebolas, listos para el combate, mirándose mutuamente, serenos y sin ninguna duda en su expresión, esperando las ordenes de sus entrenadores.

—Growlithe usa Colmillo Ígneo ¡ahora! —el Pokémon dio un salto al frente y comenzó a correr en dirección a su rival. Rockruff esperó a que se acercará para dar un salto hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque.

—¡Bien hecho! Contra ataca con Lanza Rocas. —el cuello de Rockruff brilló un poco y una gran cantidad de rocas salieron disparadas hacia Growlithe, que a pesar de que logró esquivar algunas, si recibió el impacto de frente, reincorporándose rápidamente.

—¡Poder Oculto! —un puñado de bolas de energía creadas por el pequeño perro de color naranja, salieron disparadas e impactaron a Rockruff, haciéndole bastante daño.

— _«Ya veo…»_ —Yazir vio como Rockruff se levantó con algo de dificultad luego de ese ataque, sin percatarse de una ligera gota de sudor que bajaba por el rostro de Ash.

—¿Acaso será…? —añadió Serena en tono pensativo, tan bajo que casi pareció un susurro.

—Si mal no recuerdo, Poder Oculto es un ataque que puede ser de cualquiera de los dieciocho tipos, y por lo que veo... —dijo Lillie.

—Así es… el tipo del Poder Oculto parece ser que es efectivo contra el Pokémon del se… —la cortó Yazir, aunque en medio de la frase fue interrumpido por una mirada de Serena—, de Ash.

—Debe ser del tipo agua, hierba, tierra o peleador. Me pregunto cuál será exactamente. —destacó la chica, pensando sobre eso.

—Oye Serena, ¿está todo bien? —inquirió el chico en voz baja.

—¡No, claro que no lo está! Pero hablamos de eso en otro momento. —respondió, molesta y con frialdad. Volteó de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla dejando a Yazir perplejo, mientras Ash le pedía a su Rockruff que usara Golpe Bajo, dañando de nuevo a su oponente.

—¡Growlithe, Poder Oculto!

—¡Esquívalo y usa Aullido! —logró evitar el ataque por muy poco, y luego dio un aullido haciendo que una pequeña energía de color rojo lo rodeara, indicando que había aumentado su ataque.

—¡Mordida! —ordenó Kiawe; su Pokémon se lanzó al ataque corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Rockruff mientras sus colmillos brillaban.

—¡Tacleada! —Rockruff también corrió directamente hacia su oponente.

Ash ganó esa batalla de fuerza, luego de que su Pokémon enviara a volar a su enemigo. Aunque, se le vio a Rockruff quejarse un poco, aun resintiendo el ataque de Poder Oculto.

— _«Debo terminar con esto rápido, si recibe otro de esos, esto terminará.»_ —pensó Ash, buscando que hacer.

—Tú Pokémon es bastante bueno Ash, te felicito. —añadió Kiawe mirándolo sorprendido, levantando un poco su mano derecha cerca de su cara.

—Lo mismo digo, veo que tu nuevo Pokémon también es fuerte, no lo había visto.

—No tengo mucho con él, pero a estado entrenando —destacó el chico, bajando su mano lentamente y colocándose en su postura de combate—, llego la hora de terminar con esto. ¡Growlithe, usa Poder Oculto de nuevo!

—¡Lanza rocas! —ordenó Ash.

Ambos ataques salieron disparados al mismo tiempo, el choque entre ambos causó una explosión que hizo imposible ver lo que sucedió después de eso. Se escuchaban las explosiones de la colisión entre los ataques, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, dispersándose el humo unos segundos después.

—¡Ninguno de los dos Pokémon puede continuar, es un empate! —dijo Gary terminando ese encuentro.

—Parece que este combate va a estar interesante. —indicó la peli miel sorprendida por el empate.

—Esto aún no termina Kiawe.

—Tú lo has dicho, esto apenas comienza. —el chico tomó otra de sus Pokebolas, con expresión seria— ¡Marowak, sal a pelear!

Cuando salió de su Pokebola, tanto Ash como Gary se quedaron perplejos al ver a Marowak en su Variante Regional. El cambio era drástico, pasando a ser de color negro por completo a excepción de la distintiva calavera que era su cabeza, y su hueso tenía llamas en ambos extremos de un color verde azulado, a diferencia de los de Kanto. Se pudo escuchar la explicación del Rotom-dex de Gary.

—Marowak, el Pokémon apila huesos y la forma evolucionada de Cubone. Este Pokémon es muy solitario, recoge los huesos que encuentra y les enciende fuego usando su frente, usándolos como arma.

—Veo que has estado capturando algunos Pokémon. —añadió Ash luego de salir de su impresión.

—Sí igual que tú. —indicó Kiawe, cruzando sus brazos mientras esperaba que Ash sacara a su segundo Pokémon.

— _«Nunca había visto un Marowak Forma Alola…_ —pensó, examinándolo con la mirada, sobre todo el hueso y las llamas—. _Mmm, tratándose de Kiawe y por lo que puedo ver, es un Pokémon de fuego también.»_ ¡Vamos Litten, sal ahora!

El gato de fuego salió de su Pokebola. Comenzó a lamerse una de sus patas delanteras, mientras que su enemigo lo observaba con curiosidad al igual que Kiawe.

—¡Marowak, Huesorang ahora! —el Pokémon comenzó a girar su hueso frente a él rápidamente para finalmente arrojarlo.

—Litten, esquívalo. —el gato finalmente alzó la mirada, viendo que el hueso envuelto en llamas se dirigía a él. En el último instante, saltó hacia atrás haciendo una pirueta logrando esquivarlo—. ¡Viene de regreso! —esta vez, no lo pudo esquivar, haciéndole daño con ese ataque.

—¡Bien hecho! Ahora, usa Golpe de Hueso. —ordenó, mientras su Marowak atajaba su hueso que regreso como un boomerang; dio un salto al frente.

—¡Esquívalo Litten, cuidado! —el gato dio un giro y logró evitar el hueso, que quedó clavado en el suelo por el golpe—. ¡Usa Mordida!

Funcionó. Marowak no se pudo mover y recibió el golpe de lleno, logrando hacerle buen daño.

— _«Ya veo, así que es fuego/fantasma este Marowak.»_

—¡Usa Hueso Sombrío! —de nuevo, Marowak arrojó su hueso, solo que esta vez desapareció en medio del aire.

—¡Pero que…! —gritó Ash perplejo viendo la escena. El hueso apareció justo detrás de Litten, que recibió el golpe directo sin poder hacer nada.

— _«¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Piensa Ash, piensa!»_ —Ash se esforzaba por encontrar alguna solución, aunque se le hacía difícil pensar una con un enemigo que lanzaba ataques que no podía ver, mientras Litten se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué ocurre Ash? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Litten, Lanzallamas!

—¡Rueda de Fuego! —ambos ataques colisionaron, creando una ola de calor.

—Por lo que veo, Ash está en problemas. —intuyó Yazir, observando la batalla.

—Así parece… ese Marowak es muy fuerte… y bastante difícil. —puntualizó Lillie, con preocupación en su rostro, mientras atacaba de nuevo a Litten con otro Golpe de Hueso que logró esquivar—. Kiawe se hizo de un Pokémon muy fuerte, y se ve que lo ha entrenado muy bien.

—¡Vamos Ash, sé que puedes lograrlo! —dijo su amiga animándolo, mientras que Luz hacía lo mismo.

— _«Gracias Serena… pero debo admitir que no sé qué hacer.»_ —pensó el chico tratando de serenarse—. ¡Litten, Lanzallamas de nuevo!

—¡Marowak esquívalo y usa Huesorang! —saltó hacia un lado y luego arrojó su hueso, directamente a Litten.

—¡Esquívalo! —Litten se movió a un lado, esquivando el primer intento de atacarlo por parte de Marowak. Ash vio como el hueso daba un giro en el aire y regresaba directamente hacia su Pokémon de nuevo. —¡Litten, corre hacia Marowak usando Mordida!

Salió disparado como una bala a toda la velocidad que podían darle sus patas, en dirección a su enemigo.

—¡Eso no funcionará Ash, esquívalo Marowak! —ordenó Kiawe enérgicamente. Pero no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido, Litten ganó en velocidad y logró morder a Marowak.

—¡No dejes que se mueva, continúa así! —exclamó Ash viendo como el hueso se dirigía directamente a su dueño.

—¡Marowak cuidado! ¡Lanza a Litten al aire! —Marowak tomó al gato y lo arrojó por los aires, justo a tiempo para poder tomar su hueso y evitar que lo golpeara.

— _«¡Rayos, estuvo cerca!»_ —pensó Ash enojado.

—¡Rueda de fuego!

—¡Esquívalo y usa Mordida de nuevo! —Ash aprovecho la velocidad que Litten tenía sobre Marowak, que logró esquivar el ataque y contra atacar con Mordida.

—¡Usa Golpe de Hueso ahora que está cerca! —finalmente logró atacar, mandando a volar a Litten que cayó al suelo.

—¡No, Litten! —el Pokémon, trató de ponerse de pie lentamente, como pudo, pero con gran esfuerzo— ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Esta batalla termina aquí. ¡Marowak usa Hueso Sombrío!

— _«¡Vamos Ash, piensa en algo!»_ —rogó Serena para sí misma.

— _«No podrá esquivar eso. Marowak ha recibido daño, pero ese ataque esquivarlo es muy difícil. Si intenta acercarse puede que lo reciba de frente o por la espalda de igual forma, está acabado.»_ —pensó Yazir analizando la situación. Lillie puso sus manos sobre su boca, ansiosa.

Ash estaba con el estrés y los nervios al máximo, por más que lo pensó, no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Sabía que, cuando el hueso desapareciera en medio del aire, su trayectoria sería imposible de predecir, en esos instantes aceptó que tendría que continuar la batalla con su siguiente Pokémon, Litten estaba acabado.

Repentinamente, el azabache sintió como si el mundo se quedara en silencio, no escuchaba nada. A sus ojos todo se tornó oscuro y solo se veían siluetas de diversos colores, con la forma de Marowak, su Litten, también de Kiawe frente a él, y a Gary que estaba a su derecha en medio de la arena. Pudo sentir a Serena, Lillie y Yazir; pero la energía más desbordante provenía de los Pokémon, inclusive aquellos que estaban al pie de la zona volcánica, entre Slugmas, Ratattas, Pikipeks y Trumbeak que volaban más abajo y Growlithes. Eran tantas cosas que su mente percibía, que comenzó a mareándose por todo lo que estaba pasando. Vio como el hueso de Marowak golpeaba por el lado derecho a su Pokémon, que caía al suelo derrotado.

— _«¡Pero qué rayos es esto!»_ —pensó el chico, mareado, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza que daba vueltas sin parar.

¿Acaso eso representaba por donde vendría el ataque de Marowak? Era absurdo, no podía ser posible, no había forma de que lo que haya visto hubiera sido real, debía ser producto de su imaginación, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, reproduciendo sus anhelos de ganar esa batalla haciéndolo soñar con los ojos abiertos. No sabía que hacer o que creer, pero no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, si perdía, lo iba a hacer luchando.

—¡Litten, usa Mordida con todo tu poder vamos! —el Pokémon lo obedeció y, como pudo, corrió hacia su rival.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —exclamó Yazir, incrédulo ante la imprudencia de Ash—. Si hace eso será más difícil hacer algo.

— _«¡Ash!»_ —pensaron ambas chicas.

—Buen intento Ash, pero esto se terminó. —sentenció Kiawe.

Cuando Litten llegó casi al punto donde Ash había visto que el ataque impactaba en él, decidió jugarse el todo o nada.

—¡Ahora SALTA LITTEN! —gritó Ash.

Litten dio un salto bastante alto, e instantes después de que lo hizo, repentinamente apareció el hueso de Marowak por el mismo lado que había visto. Al ver que su Pokémon esquivó el ataque de una forma increíble, se quedó sin palabras. Atacó a Marowak dándole una fuerte mordida, y no solo eso, sino que al no poder salir de su impresión por lo que había pasado luego de ser golpeado, recibió de lleno su propio ataque, cayendo al suelo derrotado, mientras Litten aterrizaba ileso en el suelo.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Gary se puso pálido, observando a Litten, luego a Ash y finalmente a Marowak, esperando que se levantara este último. Kiawe estaba totalmente perplejo, tanto que dejó caer la Pokebola vacía de Marowak al suelo. Lillie aún tenía las manos sobre su boca, cayendo de rodillas, sin poder creer lo que veía, buscando explicación en la ciencia a ese suceso; mientras que Serena no sabía si saltar de alegría o solo quedarse allí parada, buscando explicaciones; Yazir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando frente a él, dudaba de que sus ojos le hubieran mostrado la verdad. Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, Gary finalmente pudo emitir sonido para terminar la batalla.

—¡Ma-marowak no puede continuar, el ganador es Litten! —dijo, dando por terminada la batalla.

—" _¡¿Pe-pero que fue eso?_ —pensó Ash, pálido y con una sensación extraña en el estómago, sus manos sudaban un poco— _, definitivamente vi que vendría por allí! ¡Pero si antes no lo vi ¿cómo es posible que ahora sí?!_

* * *

 _ **En ese momento, en algún lugar del Mundo Pokémon…**_

Un hombre alto, de ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, de piel morena con un tenue un tanto más claro, que vestía pantalones beige no muy oscuros, con una franela blanca con detalles en rojo, una chaqueta azul oscuro, y zapatos blancos con detalles en rojo. En su cinturón se podía ver que llevaba seis Pokebolas; llevaba una pulsera blanca en su muñeca izquierda, con unas distintivas marcas que dibujaban una "Z", llevaba incrustada una Piedra Llave. Detuvo su andar repentinamente, oculto entre los árboles. Estaba a punto de llegar a una ciudad, a través de la densa vegetación que había en el camino, poniendo una expresión seria, mirando en dirección al oeste primero, y luego ligeramente se desvió hacia el suroeste.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la voz de otro hombre, cálida y alegre, con cabello naranja, camisa negra con detalles en azul, pantalones de color verde, zapatos de color verde y detalles en blanco; traía una pulsera igual que su compañero y gafas de sol que luego se quitó para revelar sus ojos de color café—. ¿Sabías que siempre miras en dirección oeste sin importar en dónde te encuentres?

—¿Ah sí? No lo había notado. —respondió el otro, con voz un poco más áspera y seria, mirando en la misma dirección distraído.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo. Creo que estamos lo suficientemente rayados como para decir las cosas como son, ¿no? Te conozco de hace años.

—Eres un viejo sentimental, ¿sabias eso?

—Me siento en mi plena juventud, ¡más bien tú pareces el viejo! No sonríes para evitar las arrugas, ¿cierto?

—¡Somos contemporáneos, y sí puedo reír! —dijo un poco irritado por aquel comentario.

—Entonces no digas que estoy viejo, porque si eso es así, tú también lo estás. —agregó riéndose al final.

—Nunca cambias, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te puedo decir? A pesar de los años sigo siendo el divertido, de algo nos tenemos que reír, ¿no te parece? Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué tienes? Te detuviste muy repentinamente. ¿Alguna energía extraña?

El hombre cerró los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para responder, trató de concentrarse en aquello que lo hizo detenerse. Una corriente apareció de la nada y luego desapareció, como una estrella fugaz en dirección suroeste, extrañamente familiar, algo que no había percibido hace ya mucho tiempo, el aire a su alrededor y su cuerpo se lo decían.

—Tengo que ir a Alola.

Aquel que lo acompañaba puso cara de extrañeza, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¡De todas las locuras que has hecho en tu vida, en esta ocasión estás cerca de superarte!

—Ellos están allá.

—¡Con más razón es arriesgado y lo sabes! Si nos aparecemos, llamaremos mucho la atención. Además, después de todos estos años…

—Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. ¿Dónde está tu amor por el riesgo?

—Eso debería decir yo, ¿de dónde proviene ese cambio tan repentino? Todo el mundo nos va a notar, ¿o acaso no recuerdas lo que está pasando?

—Lo sé mejor que nadie.

—No recuerdas que tú mismo fuiste el que dijo que lo mejor era...

—¡Ya lo sé! Y sé que es lo correcto, pero ahora que se dónde está con certeza…

—Te has ablandado demasiado, tú no eras así.

—¿Vienes conmigo o no? —preguntó aquella voz áspera y seria

—Aagh, está bien, supongo que no puedo dejarte solo. Pero más te vale que tengas un plan para que no nos reconozca nadie.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en Alola, en el Área Volcánica del Wela…**_

Finalmente, Kiawe terminó con el silencio sepulcral que hubo luego de la maniobra del Litten de Ash.

—¡Es hora de seguir con esto! No creas que por eso has ganado, aún me queda un Pokémon. —agregó el chico, tratando de ocultar su desconcierto lo mejor que podía— ¡Turtonator, ve a pelear ahora!

Ash aún no salía de su desconcierto, escuchó la voz de su oponente a lo lejos como si fuera un susurro, no entendió muy bien lo que decía. Nunca se había sentido tan extraño en su vida, asustado y desconcertado. No fue hasta que Pikachu lo despertó tirando de su pantalón, señalando al campo de batalla, indicando que estaban esperando por él.

— _«¿Estará bien?»_ —Serena miraba la espalda de Ash, preocupada, había perdido su clásico entusiasmo a pesar de haber ganado, señal clara de que estaba incómodo, haciendo que su pecho se sintiera pesado.

—Lo-lo siento… Pikachu, es tú turno.

—¡Turtonator, usa Lanzallamas!

—¡Esquívalo con Ataque Rápido!

La velocidad de Pikachu lo ayudó a esquivar ese ataque, dispuesto a contra atacar; pero su rival solo se dio media vuelta, haciendo que colisionara con su espalda que daba el aspecto de un caparazón de tortuga con espinas, explotándole en la cara.

—¡Pikachu!

—Recuerda que mi Turtonator tiene una defensa explosiva Ash. ¡Usa Aliento de Dragón!

De la boca del dragón, salió una especie de fuego con una mezcla de color rojizo y púrpura, directo a Pikachu.

—¡Esquívalo!

Logró ponerse de pie a tiempo, esquivando el Aliento de Dragón, que dejo parte del suelo chamuscado.

—¡Electro Bola! —saltó en el aire cargando su ataque, haciendo que Turtonator lo recibiera de lleno, provocándole bastante daño—. Parece que la velocidad es mi aliada en este momento Kiawe.

—Sí, puede ser cierto…, no creas que no tenía previsto eso. ¡Giro de Fuego!

Pikachu se vio rodeado de una cortina de llamas que formaba un circulo a su alrededor, haciendo que levantara una pata para cubrir un poco el calor abrasador de las llamas, dejando a Ash con expresión preocupada.

—Ahora Pikachu tiene los movimientos limitados, veamos si sigue moviéndose igual de rápido. ¡Usa Lanzallamas!

—¡Pikachu cuidado, a tu derecha!

La advertencia sirvió para que pudiera esquivarlo, pero los ataques continuaron en un entorno difícil para entrenador y Pokémon, haciéndose complicado el poder reaccionar a tiempo, y mucho menos pasar a la ofensiva.

—¡Oh no… Pikachu! —se le escuchó decir a Lillie preocupada por el pequeño Pokémon.

—Tranquila Lillie —dijo Serena sin desviar la mirada del campo de batalla, ocultando su preocupación, no quería demostrar esa sensación a los demás—. Ash y Pikachu podrán salir de esta. Solo debemos esperar y confiar en ellos.

—¡Pero…!

—Solo espera. Sé que lo lograrán. —agregó, sonriéndole a la rubia.

—¡Pikachu usa Cola de Hierro sobre el suelo! —la cola de Pikachu comenzó a brillas y dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, haciendo que las rocas salieran volando sobre sí mismo— ¡Ahora, salta!

Comenzó a saltar entre las rocas ágilmente, evitando las llamas y saliendo de la zona de fuego en la que estaba parado, para sorpresa de Turtonator.

—¡Atácalo con Cola de Hierro! —logró asestar un gran golpe, gracias al impulso que le dio la gravedad.

—¡De nuevo Giro de Fuego!

—¡Ataque Rápido, no te dejes rodear! —varios ataques le fueron lanzados, pero logró evitar ser encerrado de nuevo, dispuesto a atacar en combinación con una Cola de Hierro que le había ordenado Ash.

—¡Protección! —el ataque rebotó y no le hizo ningún daño.

—¡Impactrueno! —Turtonator recibió el ataque de lleno. Apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Pikachu jadeaba un poco, bajándole una gota de sudor en su cabeza—. Bien Pikachu, prepárate llegó el momento.

Kiawe también se puso en posición y comenzó a realizar la danza de canalización al mismo tiempo que Ash.

—¡Turtonator Sobre Carga de Fuego!

Una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca directamente hacia Pikachu, mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad se podía sentir el intenso calor por todo el lugar, haciéndolo más sofocante.

—¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro de nuevo! —Pikachu saltó por el aire y logró esquivar el ataque de Turtonator—. ¡Giga Voltio Destructor!

Cuando el ataque impacto en Turtonator, se sintió una gran explosión. Pikachu aterrizó en el suelo de pie, esperando a ver qué había pasado con su oponente, revelando una zanja detrás de Turtonator, parado en el único lugar que no fue afectado por el ataque de Pikachu.

—¡Pero que…! —Ash estaba sorprendido al ver que su oponente no recibió daño de su movimiento Z. Kiawe cerró los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa al final.

—Felicidades Ash, pasaste el primer desafío. —dijo, para su extrañeza y la de Gary.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú Pokémon sigue… —pero de repente, el Turtonator de Kiawe cayó derrotado al suelo.

—¡Turtonator no puede seguir, el ganador es Pikachu! ¡Por lo tanto, el ganador el encuentro es Ash Ketchum! —agregó Gary enérgicamente, finalizando la batalla.

—Ya veo… —añadió Yazir, captando la atención de Lillie y Serena—. Kiawe hizo que su Pokémon usara Protección, esperando poder resistir el ataque, pero al final no pudo hacerlo y perdió.

—Creo recordar algo de eso… según las investigaciones del Profesor Kukui, Protección no evita el daño del Movimiento Z, sino que disminuye su poder haciendo que no sea tan fuerte, aunque no logra a detenerlo por completo ni en una parte significativa. —explicó Lillie, revisando las notas de una libreta que tenía en su bolso.

—Para ser alguien que no le gustaban las batallas Pokémon sabes mucho. —indicó Yazir viendo de reojo las notas de Lillie.

—Recuerda que fui asistente del Profesor en su laboratorio, además de que leo mucho, por eso lo sé.

—Y por eso creo que eres brillante Lillie. —puntualizó Gary, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, acercándose a ellos en compañía de Ash y Kiawe.

—¡No exageres Gary! —exclamó la chica, nerviosa, sin voltear a verlo para que no notara sus mejillas.

—Es hora del desafío final, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó el capitán, indicando el camino.

* * *

El grupo lo siguió en silencio mientras subían por la montaña. El calor se hacía más soportable a medida que iban subiendo, al alejarse de los puntos de salida de la lava, ayudando también que el sol de mediodía comenzaba a descender; ya recuperado de su extraña experiencia y sin abundar sobre ello, Ash se concentró en la batalla que estaba por venir.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, se trataba de una meseta, bastante más fresca que la zona anterior, con una especie de tarima hecha solo de roca, en la que había tres Marowaks que hicieron una seña al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kiawe y los demás.

—¿Uno de ellos es el dominante? —preguntó Ash algo desconcertado a sus amigos.

—Parece que sí. —contestó Gary también desconcertado.

—No, ninguno de ellos es. —señaló Kiawe riéndose—. Ellos son los que van a llamar al Pokémon Dominante, utilizando una antigua danza de nuestra región. Una vez termine, aparecerá y tendrás que vencerlo, eso es todo.

—¡Bueno no se hable más, que empiecen de una vez!

Los Marowaks comenzaron su danza, usando sus huesos para realizar todo tipo de acrobacias y pasos, coordinados perfectamente y sin detenerse, mientras los demás los observaban disfrutando del espectáculo. De un momento a otro, vieron como un circulo de fuego, bastante tenue, hecho por los huesos de los Pokémon los rodeo por completo, mientras se seguían moviendo.

De repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció un Pokémon que nunca antes había visto. Era grande y de color negro, su abdomen de color púrpura bastante claro, mientras que la parte baja de su cola era rosado; de su abdomen, provenían unas distintivas marcas que recorrían parte de su cuerpo, de color rosado, daba el aspecto de una salamandra y ojos de color púrpura, siendo identificado inmediatamente por su Rotom-dex.

—Salazzle, el Pokémon lagarto tóxico y la forma evolucionada de Salandit; por alguna razón todos los Salazzle son hembras. Son muy territoriales y segregan un veneno con poderosas feromonas para atraer a los Salandit, pudiendo diluirse y ser usado para crear perfumes costosos.

— _«Otro Pokémon venenoso… genial.»_ —pensó Ash bajando un poco los hombros. Al Pokémon lo rodeo una especie de energía de color amarillo, indicando que era el Pokémon dominante de esa zona— ¡Bien Pikachu, es tu turno!

Saltó del hombro de Ash, y acto seguido Salazzle emitió un rugido y dejo salir una ligera nube de veneno de su cuerpo, ocasionando que un Salandit acudiera en su ayuda. Ambos utilizaron una combinación de Lanzallamas.

—Perfecto… ya empezamos a llamar ayudantes. ¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno! —logró detener el ataque combinado de sus enemigos, ocasionando una explosión—. Ahora, usa Electro Bola en Salandit.

Pikachu saltó en el aire para cargar su ataque, arrojándolo directamente a su oponente, recibiendo el impacto de lleno, cayendo al suelo derrotado. Pero Salazzle utilizó su ataque de Gas Venenoso, haciendo que los ojos de Pikachu se pusieran llorosos debido al ardor, y no pudiera ver bien, combinándolo con Lanzallamas.

—¡Esquívalo! —Salazzle se aprovechó de su gran velocidad y de los limitados movimientos de Pikachu para atacarlo en su punto ciego tomándolo por sorpresa, recibiendo el fuego directamente sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Pikachu sal de la nube de gas venenoso!

A medida que la batalla transcurría, las cosas solo se complicaban para Ash y Pikachu, Salazzle era muy rápida y ágil, podía esquivar los ataques sin mucho esfuerzo, sin que lograran darle un buen golpe, y cuando lograban asestar algún ataque, llamaba a los Salandit para que fueran en su ayuda.

—Las cosas no pintan bien para Ash. Si esto sigue así, perderá. —indicó Gary cruzando los brazos algo preocupado, analizando la situación.

—Además de que Pikachu está algo cansado luego de haber peleado con el Turtonator de Kiawe. —observó Yazir sin inmutarse, con expresión relajada—. Puede que esta vez sea demasiado para él.

—Puede ser, esa Salazzle es muy fuerte, es la matriarca de toda esta zona, no debe ser tomada a la ligera. No la podrá vencer solo con fuerza bruta. —explicó el capitán, sin despegar la vista del campo de batalla— _«Veamos qué hará ahora.»_

El Pokémon dominante en conjunto con su ayudante recién llamado, comenzaron a atacar a Pikachu en conjunto, usando sus ataques de Lanzallamas y sus colas.

—¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno! —el ataque logró darles a ambos contrincantes causándoles daño, pero se reincorporaron y siguieron presionando a Pikachu. Salazzle de repente, uso un ataque utilizando su boca, un rayo de luz de color morado salió disparado hacia Pikachu.

—Es el ataque de Pulso Dragón ¡Cuidado Ash! —exclamó Serena al reconocerlo.

—¡Pikachu salta! —logró evitar el ataque por los pelos.

Ambas salamandras se acercaron a toda velocidad dispuestas a atacar a Pikachu y terminar con la batalla. Viendo lo inevitable, nuevamente aquella experiencia extraña que tuvo antes con Marowak se volvió a repetir; vio una serie de ataques dirigidos a su Pikachu y todas las direcciones por las que provendrían sin que ni siquiera hayan comenzado, esta vez la sensación de mareo fue mayor, acompañado de cansancio.

—Pikachu… contrataca con Cola de Hierro. —ordenó con voz débil llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Ash le daba instrucciones a su Pokémon indicando en qué dirección vendrían los ataques, esquivándolos, dando saltos y haciendo piruetas en el aire, logrando que en ocasiones se atacaran entre sí. En una de esas hizo un movimiento con su cola hacia uno de sus costados, propinándole un golpe en la cara al último Salandit que había llamado, mandándolo a volar derrotándolo en el acto. El dominante, sin embargo, se dispuso a golpearlo con su cola, Ash de nuevo logró ver el movimiento del ataque y pudo decirle que hacer a su Pokémon, que logró contra atacar, enterrando la cabeza de Salazzle en el suelo. Al poco tiempo, se levantó.

—Rayos… es dura… —dijo Ash jadeando un poco— ¡Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido! —vio que su oponente iba a saltar hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque.

—¡Desvíate a la izquierda! —ordenó en el último segundo, logrando darle de lleno con su ataque.

—¡Termínala con Impactrueno! —el tremendo rayo de electricidad golpeó directamente a Salazzle, que finalmente cayó derrotada, causando el júbilo entre sus amigos.

—¡Sí, lo lograste Ash, muy bien! —lo felicitaron.

—Gra… gracias… chicos. —respondió, jadeando un poco junto a su Pikachu.

—Felicidades Ash. Ten, esto te pertenece, el Pirostal Z. —dijo Kiawe entregándole un cristal rojo a Ash, marcando su distintivo del viaje a través de las islas.

Luego de enseñarle la Danza de Canalización del ataque Sobre carga de Fuego a Ash (procurando aprenderlo muy bien para enseñarle a Serena), le deseó buena suerte en el resto del recorrido.

Bajaron de nuevo al pie de la montaña, acompañados del capitán que al final se despidió de ellos, con rumbo a Pueblo Ohana donde estaba su casa. Hacia el final de la tarde, caminaron la Ruta 8 y llegaron al Centro Pokémon que allí se encontraba, dispuestos a pasar la noche.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después, esa noche…**_

Serena salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de irse a dormir, ya con su distintiva pijama rosada puesta. El aire nocturno y el silencio, daba la sensación perfecta de relajación, justo lo que necesitaba. Miraba su recién adquirida Pulsera Z, pensando en la posibilidad de usarlos en sus concursos o presentaciones.

Pero lo que más le emocionaba, era la idea de que Ash iba a tratar de ensañarle la Danza de Canalización para usar su recién adquirido Pirostal Z, y pasar más tiempo con él; sonaba perfecto en su cabeza, mientras que su corazón daba saltos. Aunque para su pesar, no todo era bueno, las constantes disputas de Yazir y Ash iban en aumento, logrando sacarla de sus casillas y ponerla en situaciones difíciles, algo realmente desagradable, llegando a cansarse de tener que estarlos reprendiendo como si fueran bebes. Luego de un rato de disfrutar la vista del cielo nocturno, se dispuso a regresar, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella. Se trataba de Yazir para su disgusto.

—Hola Serena, te estaba buscando. —saludó el chico, sin obtener respuesta de regreso—. Ya que tenemos este breve espacio dime, ¿por qué las cosas no están bien? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Yazir preocupado.

—¿¡Qué si sucedió algo?! ¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamó. Se podía notar el vigor de su voz, firme y de enfado—. Me puedes explicar ¿por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Ash?

—Tú bien sabes por qué Serena —gruño su amigo, algo molesto—. Ese no era su estilo de batalla, si planea derrotarme simplemente por ira, no lo conseguirá.

—No te has esforzado mucho para que sienta otra cosa por ti. —añadió, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Él es quien me ha tratado como si fuera su enemigo desde el día uno! Solo es un niño que vive la vida feliz y sin preocupaciones, no ha tenido que pasar por lo que he pasado yo. —destacó Yazir, enojado.

—¿Y solo por eso lo atacas y le haces cuestionarse sobre la razón de su presencia en esta región?

—¡Lo único que quería era darle la pelea que el mismo buscó, hacerle ver que es muy diferente a mí y que ese estilo no va con él! —puntualizó Yazir alzando un poco más la voz.

—¡Se nota que es diferente a ti con solo verlo! —lo cortó la chica, haciendo que Yazir se sorprendiera— ¡No eres el mismo chico de antes! Te conocía más alegre y divertido a pesar de lo que pasó, ahora eres gris, desconsiderado y aún más frío que de niños, casi ni te conozco.

—El peso de los viajes me ha cambiado. —gruño.

Serena solo se enojaba aún más con su amigo, no gritar y dejar salir toda su ira, requería un gran auto control por su parte.

—¡¿Los viajes?! ¿No será más bien ese rencor que sientes por dentro? Mira a dónde te ha llevado eso, hacerte daño a ti mismo. Había otras formas de decirlo, mucho más amenas. ¡Pero no, lo único que hiciste fue hacer que se enojara aún más!

—No conozco otra forma de hacerlo.

—¡Pues deberías aprender! —gruñó la chica molesta, frunciendo el ceño— ¡Él tampoco la ha tenido fácil!

—¿Perder un combate de gimnasio? ¿Ligas Pokémon? Te recuerdo que mis padres están a tres metros bajo tierra. —dijo muy serio y enojado, hablando con frialdad.

—¡Pues Ash tampoco tiene a su padre —agregó mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, caminando hacia el Centro Pokémon pasando al lado de Yazir—, y él no es así! A pesar de eso él sonríe y está lleno de vida, siempre esforzándose para dar lo mejor de sí y alcanzar su meta.

—Yo solo tengo una meta en la vida. —dijo Yazir con expresión seria y enojada.

—Mira a donde te ha llevado, tristeza y soledad durante todos estos años, lejos de aquellos que te quieren —señaló en voz baja, bajando la mirada—. Si de verdad quieres ayudar a alguien, empieza por ayudarte a ti mismo.

Finalmente, entró al Centro Pokémon, dejando a Yazir solo con sus pensamientos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Holiiii gente :D.**

 **Sí sí, ya se que me demoré en subir este capítulo, pero como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca. He tenido algunos días ocupados y atareados por aquí D:.**

 **Varias cosas interesantes pasaron en este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado** **. En realidad, pudimos haber subido este capítulo ayer en la noche (ahora mismo son casi las 5:00 am en Florida… sí lo sé, soy un vampiro :v), pero….. digamos que unos amigos me llamaron por Skype, tenía rato sin hablar con ellos y jugamos + de 8000 horas HotS, así que... evadí mi responsabilidad jijijiji… u_u ¡perdónenme please!**

 **En fin, como siempre, dejen su voto, comentario e impresiones sobre el capítulo y recomendar esta historia a sus amigos/conocidos que les guste leer historias de Pokémon :), 3. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí :3.**

 **Hasta la próxima, feliz día, tarde o noche (a la hora que estén leyendo esto ^^)**


	46. Capítulo 46

_**Capítulo 46**_

 **Anteriormente, luego de una extraña experiencia, Ash pudo vencer a Kiawe y así, superar el desafío del Área Volcánica del Wela obteniendo así, su nuevo cristal Z. Aunque, la situación entre Yazir y Serena se puso explosiva esa noche, desembocando en una pelea entre ellos.**

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Serena despertó temprano tras una mala noche, enfadada por las constantes disputas de sus amigos. ¡Era increíble las dificultades que tenían para llevarse bien! Le sorprendía lo tontos que podían llegar a ser los hombres. A regañadientes y sin muchos ánimos, se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse para ese nuevo día, mientras Luz dormía plácidamente en su cama.

El hecho de que Ash tratara a Yazir como su enemigo desde el día que se conocieron, era de lo más extraño. Si bien no todos son buenos amigos, suele estar en buenos términos; en Kalos nunca demostró ningún sentimiento negativo hacia otros durante el viaje, y a pesar de que Yazir era cerrado de por sí, tampoco exageró tanto con Shota o Drew. Acaso, ¿la estaba protegiendo de Ash? Y aunque él tampoco ponía mucho de su parte, no podía echarle la culpa de todo. Lo que sí estaba claro, era que Yazir había cambiado con los años, preocupándose al pensar en las implicaciones que tendría.

Al terminarse de arreglar, vio que Luz estaba despierta. La miraba preocupada por la expresión de su rostro.

—Buenos días Luz —la saludó en un susurro acercándose a su Pokémon—, estoy bien tranquila. Buenos días Lillie. —agregó, al percatarse que su amiga ya estaba despierta.

—Hola Serena —devolvió el gesto la rubia—. Dime ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada. —mintió, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

—Si tú lo dices —Lillie se levantó de su cama, estirándose un poco—. Solo te digo que les des su tiempo, antes de que te des cuenta se llevaran mejor.

Serena bajo un poco la mirada, clavando la vista en el suelo.

—Además, recuerda que tienes un concurso dentro de poco, concéntrate en lo positivo y enfócate —le recordó la chica con tono muy serio—. Tienes que dar lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó, sonriéndole al final.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos…**_

Gary se levantó al escuchar la alarma de su holomisor. Se sentó en su cama y miró a Ash, que dormía plácidamente a medio arropar junto a su Pikachu, dando algunos ronquidos. Admiraba la habilidad de Ash para dormir, así como lo pesado de su sueño estuviera o no cansado; suspiró y decidió dejarlo dormir por un rato más, mientras arreglaba sus cosas.

Tomó parte de su ropa que ya estaba tendida en uno de los bordes de su cama, y varios de sus elementos personales del baño luego de usarlos. Al salir y echar un vistazo, se percató del estado de las cosas de Ash por toda la habitación, totalmente desorganizadas y puestas por todos lados. La toalla que había usado para secarse la noche anterior, estaba mal puesta en una de las sillas de la habitación, sus zapatos estaban en medio del lugar; había arrojado sus calcetines a una de las esquinas de la habitación; había dejado su cambio de ropa sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio que allí se encontraba al ponerse su pijama, al lado de su gorra; su desodorante lo había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, junto a su loción, y lo que parecían ser sus calzoncillos, que estaban en el suelo, junto a su bolso al lado de su cama.

— _«No tienes remedio Ash_ —pensó Gary dando un gran suspiro— _, sigo sin entender cómo Serena siente lo que siente por ti.»_

Tomó su almohada, y con mucho cuidado la lanzó en la cara de Ash, evitando a Pikachu.

—¡Despierta holgazán! —lo reprendió el chico molesto.

—¿Qu-qué pa-pa-pasa? —contestó, entre bostezos y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah nada, el Centro Pokémon nos ofreció room service y un día de spa gratis.

—¿¡En serio!?

—¡Claro que no idiota, es hora de levantarnos! —bramó Gary enfadado. Ash le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos y volvió a arroparse.

—¿¡Por qué me despiertas a las ocho de la madrugada!? —replicó entre gruñidos— ¡Necesito mi sueño de belleza!

—¡Arriba bello durmiente y comienza a recoger este desastre de una vez, tenemos que entregar la habitación!

—¡Silencio, déjame dormir! —gruñó el azabache, mientras Pikachu comenzaba a despertarse.

—¡Ah no te vas a levantar! ¡Entonces, supongo que no tendrás problemas con que tome fotos de este desastre y las suba a la Pokenet!

—No me importa.

—Me pregunto qué dirá Serena cuando vea tu ropa interior tirada por todos lados.

—Serena no viene tan temprano por la mañana a tocar la puerta, así que puede esperar un rato más.

De un momento a otro, se escucharon tres golpes secos en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Limpieza a la habitación? —preguntó la voz de una mujer.

—No gracias, no es nece… —Escuchó un ajetreo por toda la habitación. Era Ash, corriendo de un lado al otro lo más rápido que podía, tomando cosas y arrojándolas a su bolso sin ponerle cuidado a la ubicación— sario.

Luego de ese episodio, el humor de Ash no mejoró hasta después de que terminó de recoger y acomodar su bolso, mientras era reprendido sobre sus malos hábitos por Gary. Al acercarse a su mesa de noche y observar su recién obtenido Pirostal Z, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, enfocándose en los pasos de la Danza de Canalización.

—¿Ya estás de mejor humor? —preguntó Gary arqueando una ceja.

—Sí. Recordé que tengo una razón para olvidar tus molestas bromas y reproches.

—Hmm. —Gary observó a Ash y su Pirostal Z, riéndose un poco.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—Suerte con eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos Ash no me lo puedes ocultar. Espero que la primera clase que das te vaya bien. Conserva el ritmo, ¡que no se te olvide!

—¡Oye! —replicó Ash con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya, ya, lo siento —se disculpó su amigo entre risas, mientras Ash lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿has pensado sobre las Batallas Royale?

—¿No se supone que está en remodelación? —inquirió Ash, recordando el relato de Lillie mientras terminaba de recoger su ropa.

—Sí, pero al parecer ya acabaron, por eso digo que podemos participar. Además, recuerda que el concurso de Serena será en la Avenida Royale. —puntualizó su amigo, mientras revisaba las notas de sus investigaciones en la región, sentado en su cama.

—Verdad que sí… bueno está decidido. Después de que le enseñe la Danza de Canalización a Serena, partimos a la Avenida Royale.

—¡Aja! ¡Sabía que Serena estaba involucrada en ese buen humor tan de repente!

—¡Cállate!

* * *

Se cambiaron y bajaron de la habitación, dispuestos a tomar el desayuno. Al llegar a la cafetería, estaba abarrotada de entrenadores y coordinadores armando jaleo, así como el personal de la tienda Pokémon ubicada al otro extremo del Centro Pokémon y otras personas del común que pasaron la noche allí. Serena, Luz y Lillie estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del otro extremo del lugar, los saludaron con un gesto de su mano para que se sentaran, provocando que Ash tragara saliva. _«Tranquilo Ash, tranquilo… lo tienes, esto lo dominas a la perfección. No te pongas nervioso.»_ , se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras caminaba. Tomaron un desvío hacia el mostrador donde estaba la Enfermera Joy para pedirle a sus Pokémon que se encontraban bajo sus cuidados antes de sentarse. Minutos después, Yazir entró al lugar y también se sentó en la mesa.

—Hola… buenos días. —saludó el pelinegro cordialmente. Serena al escuchar su voz, lo miró de reojo.

—Hola Yazir. —dijo con sequedad, sin voltear a mirarlo directamente, concentrada en seguir comiendo.

El chico parpadeó, se quedó en silencio unos instantes al escuchar la voz de su amiga antes de responder al saludo de los demás. Aunque, por otro lado, las tripas de Ash se habían puesto a bailar la conga, no se sentía tan bien desde que la había visto llegar de sorpresa a su cumpleaños, tenía una fiesta en su cabeza mientras daba la sensación de que su pecho se hacía más grande. A mitad de la comida, Gary contó lo que había escuchado de las Batallas Royale, despertando el interés de Yazir.

—Pero antes —destacó la peli miel, viendo de reojo a Ash, sonriendo—, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Cierto —la secundó el azabache luego de pensarlo unos segundos al ver el gesto de la chica—, podemos esperar un rato antes de partir.

—¿Es algo importante? —preguntó Yazir.

—Sí —respondió la chica tajantemente, provocando la misma sensación en Ash otra vez—, lo es.

Luego de unos minutos, terminaron su desayuno; Ash y Serena se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la mesa, llevando los trastos a la cafetería.

—¡Ve por ella tigre! —susurró Gary tomando de la camisa a Ash, guiñándole un ojo provocándole un sonrojo, antes de que fuera en dirección a la salida junto a Serena.

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal, seguidos por las miradas curiosas de sus amigos. Al perderse de vista, Lillie bajo la mirada hacia su plato que ya estaba vacío, reluciendo la cálida sensación que le transmitió cuando Gary la rescató de aquellos Ariados. _«No seas tonta Lillie, pon los pies sobre la tierra. No eres interesante,»_ se dijo a sí misma.

No pudo evitar la molestia al pensar en lo lejano de esa idea, en la diferencia que existía entre ellas a simple vista. Ash siempre tuvo elogios y buenos relatos sobre su viaje, acerca de su fortaleza y lo buena que era. ¡¿Cómo podía pasar por su cabeza que alguien como Gary pudiera llegar a quererla?! ¡¿Qué podía tener que la hiciera interesante?! ¡Era tan frustrante! El aire comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más denso, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de no pensar sobre ello, pero poco o nada era lo que podía hacer para sacar la pesadez, la incomodidad y el malestar en su cabeza.

—Regresemos por la misma ruta entonces, ¿tú que dices Lillie?

—¡¿Q-que cosa?! —La chica saltó de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Gary.

—¿No estabas prestando atención?

—¡Sí! Hablaban sobre… ¡las diferencias entre los Pokémon de Alola y Kanto!

—Emm… no, no era eso Lillie —la corrigió el chico, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente—, era sobre ir a la Avenida Royale a través de la ruta 7. No podemos ir a través de la jungla cerca de aquí, porque está bloqueado el paso.

—Ahm ya —agregó la rubia riendo nerviosamente. Gary la observó levantando ligeramente una ceja mirándola seriamente—. Bueno regresemos por el mismo camino entonces.

—Bueno, en cuanto Ash y Serena terminen sus asuntos, retomamos el viaje —puntualizó Yazir, levantándose de su silla—, nos vemos luego.

Salió de la cafetería en dirección a los dormitorios, mientras que Gary se quedó observando a Lillie. Había bajado la mirada nuevamente, con la misma expresión deprimida en su rostro.

—Tranquila Lillie —La chica levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre—, también me pierdo como un Delibird en un carnaval, no te des mala vida por eso. —dijo guiñándole un ojo, sonriéndole.

—Lo siento… es que me puse a pensar en mi hermano otra vez. —se apresuró a mentir, agradeciendo sus intentos por subirle el ánimo.

—Te dije que te iba a ayudar con eso, ya verás que lo haremos entrar en razón, no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien…, gracias Gary. —contestó la chica, esforzándose por convertir una mueca en una sonrisa ante las buenas intenciones de su amigo, agradeciendo que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Fuera del Centro Pokémon, en la ruta 8…**_

Hacia una suave brisa, acompañado del fresco aire matutino. Se sentía el olor a césped y algunas hojas moviéndose junto al viento, en compañía de algunos Butterfree que volaban por los cielos sobre ellos; algunos Wingull y Pelipper volaban a lo lejos sobre el mar, acompañados por el sonido de las olas. Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro, cercano al Centro Pokémon. Ash miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que el lugar no tuviera muchos obstáculos para no causar daños, lejos de ojos curiosos.

—Este lugar está bien. ¿Estás lista?

—¡Claro! Empecemos.

—¡Litten, yo te elijo!

Litten salió de su Pokebola, como siempre lamiéndose una de sus patas. Serena arrojó la Pokebola de Braixen al aire, aterrizando con gracia en el suelo luego de salir de ella, saludando a Litten. Ash en ese momento cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. Era la primera vez que sentía tanto compromiso en ayudar a alguien, por absurdo que le pareciera tener que explicarle la Danza de Canalización a una chica, que para colmo era mejor que él en esa clase de cosas. No podía ser tan malo, pensó, pudo ayudar mucho a May en sus inicios, a Shota con algunas de sus palabras, pero el hecho de tener que hacer lo mismo con Serena en ese momento, solo le provocaba nauseas, sin saber si era por la emoción que le producía ayudar a alguien, o era porque se trataba de ella.

— _«¡Vamos Ash tranquilízate, esto saldrá bien no será como aquella vez en Kalos… espero!»_

— _«¿Enseñarle a Serena a bailar? Claro seguro... ¿Qué podría salir mal?»_ —dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

— _«¡¿Tú otra vez?! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz, además no es que vaya a enseñarle a bailar!»_

— _«¿Entonces qué es la danza de canalización? ¿Un método para aplastar cucarachas y Pokémon insectos? Puedes ayudar a Misty en eso para que se defienda.»_

— _«¡Cállate!»_ —rugió el azabache.

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —volteó la cabeza hacia Serena, que lo miraba con desconcierto, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, provocándole más nervios.

—¡No-no es nada! —insinuó el chico forzando una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, mientras Serena levantaba una ceja.

—No pareciera… ¿en qué pensabas?

—Pues… —balbuceó el chico tratando de pensar una respuesta rápida, mientras lo seguía mirando con perspicacia— recordaba los consejos que solían darme Misty y Brock cuando comencé mi viaje ¡Sí eso! Me ayudo a guiar a May en las batallas Pokémon, espero que pase lo mismo contigo y los Movimientos Z.

—Ahh… ya veo, seguro que sí. —opinó la chica, sin sonar muy convencida.

—Bueno —dijo, aclarándose la garganta Ash parándose frente a Serena—, vamos a comenzar. Iniciemos con lo básico.

El chico comenzó a explicar cómo funcionaban los movimientos Z, la Pulsera Z y los distintos cristales Z. Serena interrumpía ocasionalmente para aclarar alguna duda. Luz y Braixen, por el contrario, hablaban con Pikachu y Litten que ya tenían experiencia con esa clase de ataques, escuchándolos con atención.

La explicación de Ash duró algunos minutos (esforzándose para que no se le escapara ningún detalle, tal y como lo había aprendido en la Escuela Pokémon, sorprendiendo a Serena).

—¿Lo entiendes o necesitas que te repita algo?

—Nop, todo está claro, creo que ya estoy lista para intentarlo. —Los Pokémon se pararon al lado de cada entrenador, a excepción de Pikachu que se puso en posición.

—Perfecto —Ash busco con la mirada a Pikachu, que ya estaba preparado para utilizar su movimiento Z—. Lo siento amigo, pero esta vez quiero que Litten lo intente.

Pikachu puso cara de pocos amigos en ese momento, regresando al lado de Ash cruzando los brazos, en señal de protesta.

—¡Oye vamos! —el azabache se inclinó colocándose a la altura de Pikachu, tratando de consolarlo con su mirada—. Ya tú lo has hecho infinidad de veces, es su turno. —Luz se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda, mientras Pikachu daba un suspiro de resignación.

—Perdóname Pikachu. —suplicó la chica rogando con sus manos, sonriéndole a su pequeño amigo. La examinó con la mirada unos segundos, hasta que le respondió alegre asintiendo con su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, ya todo está listo —dijo Ash, colocando su Pirostal Z en la hendidura de su pulsera, mientras Litten se colocaba al frente de su entrenador—. Serena, quiero que prestes mucha atención a los pasos que voy a hacer.

La chica lo miraba sin perderse de nada, mientras Ash notaba como una gota de sudor bajaba desde su frente hasta una ceja. "Vamos hombre tranquilo," pensó. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a realizar los pasos que le había enseñado Kiawe para activar el movimiento Z del tipo fuego, mientras Serena observaba y veía como los lazos de energía de la pulsera Z de Ash se unían con Litten, tomando la forma de una Z, con pequeño un rombo que sobresalía en la mitad, emergía del cuerpo de Litten.

—¡Ahora Litten, Hecatombe Pírica! —bramó Ash.

Litten tomó una gran bocanada de aire, apareciendo las pequeñas llamas de su lomo. De repente la temperatura del lugar comenzó a subir mientras una serie de hilos de fuego aparecieron sobre el pequeño gato, formando una pequeña bola de fuego que se hacía más y más grande. Litten la impulsó hacia delante, mientras incendiaba el camino a su paso; impactó contra la pared del volcán del Wela, causando una enorme explosión de fuego que se expandió rápidamente, acompañado de una gigantesca nube de humo.

—¡Bien hecho Litten, lo hiciste bien! —lo felicito su entrenador, mientras el gato daba un ligero maullido de felicidad, para luego sentarse en el suelo moviendo su cola, mientras Braixen lo observaba sorprendida de que ese ataque tan fuerte hubiera provenido de él.

—¡Lo hiciste bien Ash!

—Gracias Serena —dijo sonrojándose un poco por el halago de la chica—, ahora es tu turno de intentarlo con Braixen.

La chica dio un paso al frente junto con su Pokémon con una mirada llena de confianza, mientras Litten se paraba al lado de su entrenador con una mirada despreocupada. Pikachu le dio una palmada felicitándolo, mientras él sacaba pecho y levantaba la frente, orgulloso.

—De acuerdo Braixen, ¡demostrémosles que nosotras también podemos!

Ash la miraba con atención y de brazos cruzados, mientras realizaba la danza.

—¡Hecatombe Pírica! —exclamó la chica alegremente, mientras Ash de un momento a otro, puso una mirada seria, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

De la punta de la vara de Braixen, solo salió una nube de humo acompañado de una pequeña explosión de pequeñas llamas. La Pokémon miro la punta, moviéndola un poco, aturdida.

—¡Pero que…! —exclamó la chica, totalmente desconcertada.

—Fallaste en la ejecución de los pasos Serena —explicó el azabache, con una mirada seria—, esto es un ejercicio de práctica y memoria, trata de hacerlo otra vez.

La chica lo volvió a intentar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—¡Agh! ¿Por qué no me sale? —gruño la chica arrugando un poco su rostro al quinto intento, sintiéndose celosa de Ash por primera vez, al no poder hacer bien la danza de canalización, impresionada de que Ash lo haya hecho a la primera.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó el azabache encogiéndose de hombros, viendo el ceño fruncido de Serena.

—¡Porque tú lo lograste a la primera! —bramó la chica indignada, cruzando los brazos y dándose media vuelta. No sabía que le enojaba más, el hecho de que Ash la estuviera enseñado a moverse, o que lo hiciera mejor que ella.

—Yo ya lo había visto antes en la Escuela Pokémon Serena, no es que sea mi habilidad natural esto de moverme y lo sabes, tengo dos pies izquierdos —añadió el chico, provocando un ligero bufido por parte de Serena—, a ver, haz los pasos y déjame verte bien.

La chica comenzó a moverse, siendo detenida a la mitad por Ash alzando su mano. Se puso detrás de ella tomando sus manos y colocándolas en la posición adecuada; puso una mano en su cintura y en su hombro derecho corrigiendo la postura del torso, provocando que la temperatura del rostro de Serena subiera de golpe, al darle la impresión de que estuviera bailando con él. Mientras que Ash por otro lado, se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta dónde había puesto su mano, por un instante dio la impresión de que su cabeza iba a explotar en ese momento; su cuerpo estaba tan caliente como si lo hubieran atacado a él con un Hecatombe Empírico, suplicando que le arrojaran un balde de agua fría para bajar su temperatura.

—¡Lo-lo siento Serena! —se disculpó rápidamente, tratando de controlarse y evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran, en vano.

—¡Tranquilo, no es nada! —agregó la chica tratando de no sonar alarmada.

Pero solo empeoró cuando Ash comenzó a hacer los pasos junto a ella en ese momento, mientras la iba corrigiendo a medida que avanzaban.

—¡Bueno, intenta de nuevo! —dijo el chico al terminar, alejándose de ella, y aunque su intención era que la desbordante energía que había aparecido en su cuerpo se fuera con su caminata hacia sus Pokémon, fue en vano.

La chica trató de concentrarse nuevamente en los pasos para su sexto intento. Esta vez la energía de su pulsera fue más intensa que las veces anteriores, haciéndose más pesada. Braixen tomó su vara y la alzó hacia arriba, mientras algunos hilos de fuego iban formando una bola de fuego en la punta haciéndose más grande. Extendió la rama hacia el frente con decisión y el ataque voló hacia delante, encogiéndose un poco antes de impactar la pared, para la decepción de la Pokémon, siendo animada por Pikachu, Luz y Litten.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, felicitándola—. Esta vez te salió mucho mejor, con un poco de práctica lo dominaras a la perfección para tu siguiente concurso, estoy ansioso por verte hacerlo allí. —dijo, extendiendo su pulgar hacia arriba y sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Tienes razón, solo falta un poco más —opinó la chica más animada por su breve progreso, decidida a dominarlo lo más pronto posible. Se dio la vuelta acercándose a Ash—. Gracias por enseñarme.

—Vamos, no fue la gran cosa. —indicó el chico colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando en otra dirección.

—Discúlpame por haberme enojado hace un momento. —dijo la chica, colocando sus manos detrás de ella, mirando a Ash alegremente.

—¡N-no le des importancia! —Ash podía notar como se ponía cada vez más nervioso por lo que decía Serena—. Regresemos con los demás.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después en el sur de la isla, en la Playa de Hanohano…**_

El lugar estaba bastante concurrido, lleno de turistas de diferentes regiones y otros originarios de Alola, los límites de la playa estaban marcados artificialmente con una serie de rocas que impedían llegar a mar abierto, visibles a simple vista. Algunos niños jugaban en la orilla con sus padres, o entre ellos con sus raquetas u pelotas de playa. Algunas parejas iban caminando buscando sus lugares junto a los encargados de atender a los turistas. Muchos estaban tendidos sobre sus toallas en la arena, bronceándose en el sol, junto a las sombras que se movían de los Wingull y Pelipper que sobre volaban el lugar.

—Esta ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido —opinó Barry, recostado sobre una tumbona debajo de la sombrilla y lentes oscuros, sosteniendo un vaso en sus manos adornado con una pequeña sombrilla—, nada como un poco de sol, playa y arena para variar.

—¿Tú idea? —objetó Nando frunciendo el ceño, también con lentes oscuros, sentado en una silla plegable con un Ukelele a su lado—. Lo dice al que se le ocurrió explorar el Monte Lanakila sin un mapa y ropa de verano.

—No fue tan malo.

—¡Nooo, para nada —gruñó Nando, mirándolo con impaciencia, lo único que tenía era ganas de golpearlo con el instrumento— solamente nos perdimos allí por tres días! ¡Falto poco para que me convirtiera en un bloque de hielo! Me iban a usar como decoración para la sala principal del Centro Pokémon al pie de la montaña.

—Hombre, si te quejas. —replicó el rubio, tomando un poco de su bebida.

—Nando tiene razón Barry —dijo Zoey, aplicándose bronceador en el abdomen y sus brazos—, además tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Si no hubiéramos usado la Rotom-dex aún estaríamos allí atrapados.

—¡Olvídense de eso, ¿sí?! —replicó el rubio—. Disfrutemos de esto más bien. Aprendan de él.

El chico señalo a Paul, sentado a su izquierda con cara de pocos amigos, el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, notablemente molesto.

—¿Qué tienes Paul? ¿Estás estreñido? —preguntó Barry sin darle mucha importancia, provocando que Zoey casi se ahogara con su bebida de la risa. De repente comenzó a salir un poco de humo de la cabeza del chico y se arrugo su frente.

—¡¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo aquí?! —protestó, levantándose de su silla, molesto—. ¡Se supone que debería estar entrenando o en camino al próximo desafío de esta isla, no aquí tomando el sol y holgazaneando, y menos viajando en grupo!

—Oye tranquilo señor no se divertirme —dijo Barry, tomando otro sorbo, mirando el mar—, pareces un viejo amargado. La vida no es solo entrenar y batallas, hay que saber divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

—Tú te la pasas _«divirtiéndote»_. Si entrenaras más en vez de holgazanear, serias tan fuerte como tu padre.

—Si soy fuerte _«holgazaneando»_ imagínate si entrenara. Por esa clase de cosas, es que no tienes novia amigo mío, relájate un poco.

—Como si tú tuvieras muchas, casanova de dos Pokecuartos.

—Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos de las tácticas de coqueteo inexistentes de Barry y del viejo amargado. ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? —preguntó Zoey, recuperando un poco el aliento mientras se ponía bronceador, ignorando la mala cara que le dirigieron ambos chicos.

—La Avenida Royale, el encargado de este lugar mencionó que las remodelaciones ya están listas, allí es el próximo concurso Pokémon también —informó el chico, viendo el mapa de la Rotom-dex, mientras afinaba su recién adquirido instrumento—. Nos tomará unos dos días llegar allí.

—Bueno, en ese caso, terminemos pronto aquí para ir allí. —agregó la chica levantándose de su tumbona y recostándose al sol, ignorando a unos chicos que pasaban frente a ella, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Hasta que al fin hablan mi idioma. —dijo Paul más emocionado.

—Sereno moreno, la chica dijo cuando terminemos, aún nos queda un rato más aquí. —señaló Barry, sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en la ruta 8…**_

Ash, Gary, Lillie, Serena y Yazir retomaron su viaje de regreso hacia la Avenida Royale, caminando durante toda la tarde. Según la Rotom-dex de Ash, al día siguiente llegarían a su destino. Yazir caminaba unos pasos más atrás de los demás, con la vista clavada en Serena que hablaba con Gary y Ash, con Lillie a su lado. No pudo evitar la sensación de enojo por el regaño, y todo por haber hecho lo correcto. A pesar de todo le resultaba nostálgico, como cuando su madre lo reprendía por ensuciarse su ropa al correr por el patio luego de la lluvia, o cuando Serena le reclamaba por entrar a su cuarto sin permiso cuando la visitaba en Kalos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le regañaba tan seguido y de esa manera, no recordaba lo molesto e incómodo que podía llegar a ser.

A pesar del aprecio que le tenía a su amiga peli miel, aquel niño que podía divertirse y tratar de continuar, forzosa y necesariamente se había perdido, al enterarse de que podía hacer justicia, aunque eso significara seguir cargando con esa soledad en su pecho por más tiempo. Aceleró un poco el paso para tratar de escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Vas a participar en las batallas Royale Serena? —quiso saber Ash, lleno de curiosidad.

—¡Seguro, será divertido! —contestó la chica, expectante y seria—. Después de todo aún falta para el concurso, no me hace daño participar.

—Lo más interesante es el hecho de que sea una batalla todos contra todos. —señaló Gary, meditando sobre la competencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices Gary? —preguntó Ash, luego de voltear a ver a Gary y parpadear por unos instantes.

—Porque saca a relucir la esencia de la humanidad —explicó con una mirada muy seria—, la ley del más fuerte se hará presente, el engaño, la cizaña y por supuesto las alianzas momentáneas, lo prohibido socialmente hoy día será admitido. Definitivamente será divertido. —agregó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Él tiene razón —dijo Yazir avanzando un poco, llamando la atención de todos—. Los débiles serán los primeros en caer, y los que no tengan la voluntad de usar métodos poco ortodoxos…

Mientras los chicos platicaban, Serena no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lillie, distraída y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hablaban los demás, el aire que tenía le preocupaba.

—Lillie, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la peli miel, llamando su atención colocando una mano en su hombro.

Lillie volteó a verla, sorprendida en un inicio al sacarla de su mundo; y aunque tenía buenas intenciones, no sabía si era prudente contarle lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

—Bueno… en realidad…

De repente, comenzaron a caer pesadas gotas de lluvia, que parecían ser de hielo de los frías que eran, alarmando un poco a Lillie que tomó su sombrero por los bordes tratando de cubrir su cabello.

—¡Oh genial, justo ahora que estamos en medio del camino! —se quejó Yazir, tratando de cubrirse con su bolso.

—¡Busquemos algún lugar para cubrirnos rápido! —dijo Ash.

La lluvia se hacía más intensa mientras luchaban por no mojarse; finalmente lograron encontrar un árbol lo bastante grande para cubrirse de la lluvia, aunque ya estuvieran bastante mojados. Cuando cesó la tempestad luego de unos treinta minutos, decidieron detener su viaje y acampar, sacando sus toallas para poder secarse. Yazir montó la cena mientras los demás armaban las tiendas y colgaban su ropa para que pudiera secarse.

Luego de la cena y lavar los trastes, Ash; Gary; Yazir y Lillie dieron las buenas noches y entraron a sus respectivas tiendas, a excepción de Serena. Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos, en lo que se quedó pensando cerca del fuego observando las llamas, sobre lo que le había dicho su amiga sobre las "personas interesantes". Dadas las apariencias, era bastante probable que se encontraran con ellos en la Avenida Royale, siendo un total misterio quienes podrían ser.

—¿Qué tienes Serena? ¿Estas preocupada? —Ash salió de su tienda, sentándose al lado de Serena.

—Ya te hacia dormido Ash. —dijo la chica, asombrándose un poco al verlo despierto.

—Me dio sed —mencionó el chico, mostrando un vaso—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Solo estoy pensando sobre las batallas Royale y lo que dijo… ¡Aaaashuuu!

—Salud. —le dijo Ash sonriéndole.

—Gracias. Bueno, como decía... ¡ah… Aaah… Aaaaasssshu!

—No me digas que te vas a enfermar Serena. —señaló el chico, mirándola intranquilo.

—No vale, nada que ver —le respondió la chica, con total tranquilidad—, debe ser que alguien está hablando de mí a mis espaldas. ¡Cof… Cof…!

—Tontita, quién va a estar hablando de ti a esta hora de la noche —señaló Ash, colocando una mano en la frente de Serena y otra en la suya propia—. ¡Serena, estas hirviendo!

—¡Claro que no, exageras! —negó de inmediato, totalmente roja mientras salía un poco de humo de su cabeza cuando puso su mano en su frente.

—Lo mejor es que descanses y entres a la tienda.

—¿Acaso detecto preocupación en tu voz Ash? —preguntó la chica, fingiendo asombro.

—¡Ps, ¿yo?! ¡Claro que no, solo quiero ver que estés bien!

—Hmm. —la chica recostó la cabeza al hombro derecho de Ash, pegándose a él—. Gracias por preocuparte Ash.

—Parece que ya no estás tan caliente. —dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras sus pómulos se enrojecían, para luego rodearla con su mano derecha, sin percatarse que Gary, Lillie, Luz y Pikachu los veían con un ojo abierto desde sus tiendas, fingiendo estar dormidos.

Finalmente se despidieron luego de que Ash la convenciera de entrar a su tienda a pasar la noche, despidiéndose, mientras Gary sonreía luego de que Ash entrara y se acostara en su saco de dormir.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, en la Avenida Royale…**_

Cerca de las 10:00 pm, dos sujetos se bajaban del Charizard que habían rentado como Pokemontura, justo en medio de la plaza del lugar. Miraron al frente, hacia el imponente edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las batallas Royale; a uno de ellos se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Al fin llegamos —manifestó la voz de un hombre, calmada y alegre—. Este lugar no ha cambiado nada a pesar de los años.

—Hubiera sido más rápido si hubiéramos usado nuestros propios medios —dijo con impaciencia su compañero, algo irritado—, pero tenías que insistir en usar la Pokemontura, ¿verdad Anthony?

—Tsk. Hombre Marcus, disfruta del viaje. Tú querías venir aquí en primer lugar aceptando el riesgo. —replicó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno, se supone que eres el listillo, ¿no? Debemos disfrazarnos. —añadió Marcus, moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones, en búsqueda de miradas curiosas.

—Hmm. Bueno… podemos seguir el ejemplo de cierto idiota que conocemos.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Ya lo recordarás, seguro se presenta también. Espera aquí.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que Anthony regreso con un par de disfraces que consistían en una gabardina negra con doble cierre para dejar abierto el extremo inferior, con capucha con cordones plateados, magas largas y cremallera plateada, zapatos, guantes y pantalones negros.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —Anthony arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

Marcus, de mala gana, tomó su disfraz. Se dirigieron a uno de los baños cercanos al domo de la Avenida Royale y se cambiaron. Se cubrieron el rostro con las capuchas y se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon. Se acercaron al mostrador donde estaba la Enfermera Joy y tocaron la campana.

—¿Sí? ¿En que puedo ayudarles? —preguntó.

—Queremos una habitación con camas individuales, por favor. —pidió Marcus con cortesía.

Al escuchar su voz, la enfermera Joy se llevó una mano a la boca, abriendo los ojos como platos, pálida mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

—¡No puede ser —masculló impactada—, tú eres…!

—¡Shhhh! —Anthony la interrumpió de inmediato, antes de que llamara la atención de todos en el lobby—. Preferimos que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, por favor Joy.

—¡O-ok, e-es-está bien! —dijo, entregándole las llaves de la habitación, pasando por alto la formalidad de firmar el registro.

—Muchas gracias, que pase buenas noches enfermera Joy, y ya sabe. —dijo Marcus, simulando un cierre en su boca.

—Igual ustedes, sean bienvenidos. ¿Necesitan algo más?

—No por ahora, gracias. —ambos hombres de adentraron hacia su habitación para pasar la noche.

— _«¡No puedo creer que estén aquí, tengo que buscar lápiz y papel para mañana como sea, tengo pedir autógrafo!»_ —pensó, buscando como loca por todo su escritorio.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Notas del autor:

—¡Aleluya nuevo capítulo, han pasado 84 años :v!

Bueno no exageren, solo fueron 45 días sin episodio... Creo que si fue mucho XD, pero bueno una serie de problemas hicieron que se retrasara, que no son importantes en este momento aunque aún no estén solucionados del todo.

Bueno en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo queridos lectores. No olviden dejar su review u comentario 100% rellenoso o sin sentido XD. Hasta la próxima, feliz fin de semana.


	47. Capítulo 47

_**Capítulo 47**_

 _ **Durante el trayecto hacia la Avenida Royale, Serena tuvo lecciones sobre la Danza de Canalización para realizar la Hecatombe Pírica por parte de Ash. Al caer la noche luego de una incesante lluvia, deciden acampar. Pero en ese momento sin que ellos lo sepan, un par de hombres aparecen en la región de Alola luego de un largo viaje.**_

* * *

La alarma de Yazir sonó temprano en la mañana, se dio un breve estirón para comenzar a preparar el desayuno al apagarla. Hacia una espléndida mañana de verano, a pesar de que el calor del sol se hacía presente; los Fletchinder volaban entre las copas de los arboles cercanos, de rama en rama buscando bayas, junto a los Yungoos que también buscaban comida junto a algunos Salandit, aunque en ocasiones se acercaban a la hoguera ya extinta, buscando el calor de los restos de madera. Salió de su tienda buscando agua, su crema dental y el cepillo de dientes; escuchó un ruido seco que provenía del mismo lugar donde se encontraba su bolso, cerca de su tienda. Al acercarse, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver sus cosas por todo el piso, ahogando un grito de enojo al ver el desastre que había provocado Froslass, buscando su comida.

Bajó la cabeza mientras recogía sus cosas y las volvía a guardar. Luego de que recibió su comida, volvió a meterse a su pokebola. Comenzó a hacer los preparativos del desayuno, aunque la preocupación volvió a apoderarse de sus pensamientos; la tranquilidad se le hizo casi insoportable al saber que lo más probable era que supieran de su presencia en ese lugar, acompañado del silencio de su amiga informante dentro de la organización. Pero si hubiera peligro dirigiéndose hacia ellos ya se lo hubiera dicho, incluso en la madrugada.

Y aunque sabía que uno de ellos era fuerte y otro hacía el intento de defenderse, no le complacía mucho la idea de ponerlos en riesgo. Su instinto le decía que debía marcharse, pero era incapaz de hacerlo en esta ocasión, dándole una sensación de confusión que nunca antes había sentido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias al despertar de Lillie al darle los buenos días, llevando un pequeño bolso con artículos personales sacando su cepillo de dientes y un cepillo para su pelo. Seguida instantes después por Gary saliendo de la tienda dando los buenos días.

Mientras Gary trataba de convencer a Lillie de que no se veía tan mal (totalmente ignorado por ella, que seguía arreglando su cabello insistentemente), vieron a Ash salir junto a su Pikachu con buen semblante y amplia sonrisa en su rostro, dando los buenos días a todos, inclusive a Yazir, como si de repente sus disputas no hubieran existido.

—¡Qué raro tu despierto tan temprano Ash!

—Con ese ajetreo no pude seguir durmiendo —dijo, dando un bostezo—. Qué raro… ¿dónde está Serena?

—Sigue durmiendo. —indicó Lillie, que ya había terminado su faena.

—Pues deberían despertarla para que pueda desayunar.

—Yo voy. —se ofreció al instante, sin percatarse de Gary y Pikachu, que se esforzaban para contener la risa a sus espaldas.

Ash apartó el cierre de la entrada de la tienda de las chicas y lo primero que vio fue a Luz, ya despierta al lado de Serena. Al notar su presencia, fue corriendo hacia él, empujándolo y señalando a su entrenadora con insistencia. Se acercó con cuidado y vio el rostro de su amiga, mostrando un ademán de dolor.

—¿¡Qué sucede Serena!? —exclamó el chico, haciendo que la mueca se agravara.

—¡Ay! ¡No grites Ash, me duele la cabeza!

Al ponerse de rodillas, notó que el rostro de Serena estaba más colorado de lo normal, además que sudaba y mostraba un ligero temblor, respirando con algo de dificultad. Preocupado, puso una mano en su frente, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntó Lillie, acompañada de Gary, Yazir y Pikachu.

—¡Serena está enferma! —exclamó, provocando de nuevo un dolor punzante en la cabeza de Serena.

—¡Cálmate! Seguro se trata de un resfrío, nada grave. —explicó Gary.

—¡Pero está sufriendo!

—Se siente mal, ¿qué esperabas?

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡No grites que no ayudas! —bramó Yazir notablemente molesto al ver que hacía sufrir a Serena.

—¡No me digas que tengo q…!

—¡Cállense ustedes dos —gritó Serena, provocando que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca a ambos—, no estoy de humor para sus tonterías, y si alguno de los dos vuelve a gritar, me voy a encargar de que se arrepienta, ¿queda claro?!

Se limitaron a asentir, mientras su rostro se iba tornando cada vez más pálido del susto al ver la expresión de Serena.

—Tenemos que ir a la Avenida Royale para comprar la medicina. —sugirió Lillie, viendo el mapa en la Rotom-dex de Ash, que había salido de su bolso al escuchar el alboroto.

—Aún estamos lejos de allí, y no creo que Serena tenga ánimos de moverse —intuyó Gary—. Hay que buscar la medicina y traerla aquí, es lo mejor.

Gary fue a la tienda de los chicos para cambiarse, mientras Lillie hacia señas para que Ash y Yazir salieran para poder hacer lo mismo. El azabache caminaba de un lado al otro tan rápido que podía abrir una zanja con su andar. Gary sacó a su Arcanine de la pokebola, listo para emprender el viaje.

—Trataremos de volver lo más pronto posible —dijo, montándose en el lomo de su Pokémon junto a Lillie—. ¿Ustedes que van a hacer?

—Me voy a quedar a cuidar de Serena, voy a tratar de bajar su fiebre. —dijo Yazir.

Ash miró a Serena con una expresión seria, pensándolo unos instantes, mientras un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo.

—No —dijo Ash en voz alta, captando la atención de todos los presentes—. Quiero decir… Yo me voy a quedar a cuidar a Serena.

—¿Qué? ¿Realmente sabes cómo cuidar a un enfermo? —sonsacó Yazir arqueando una ceja, con expresión severa.

—Claro que lo sé —mintió Ash lo mejor que pudo—. No se preocupen, está en buenas manos.

— _«Ash…»_ —Serena agradeció que su rostro estuviera de por si colorado, para que no notaran su vergüenza y el efecto de las palabras de Ash.

—¡Ja! Eso lo dudo mucho niño presumido, yo me quedaré con ella, tu ve a dar lata a otro lugar. —dijo Yazir con frialdad.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—¡Lo que…!

—¡Ya basta! —chilló Serena, terminando con la discusión—. Yazir, ve a buscar Bayas Zafre, eso servirá para bajar la fiebre, Ash se va a quedar aquí, así los dos harán algo.

—Pero…

—¡No discutas!

—Está bien está bien de acuerdo, yo buscaré las bayas.

Con las tareas divididas, finalmente Gary y Lillie salieron disparados como una bala gracias a Arcanine, mientras que Yazir se adentraba en el bosque para buscar las bayas que le había pedido Serena.

 _«De acuerdo, esto no debe ser muy difícil, debo hacer lo mejor por ella»_. Buscó un envase para llenarlo con agua del río cercano al campamento. Fue a su bolso y tomó su pañuelo azul con una pequeña pokebola en uno de los bordes, humedeciéndolo con el agua fría provocando que su mano se entumeciera, colocándolo en la frente de Serena; pasados unos minutos mientras le secaba el sudor de su rostro, lo tomó y volvió a sumergirlo en el agua fría, hasta que se volviera a calentar nuevamente y así lo hizo varias veces, cambiando el agua constantemente cuando ya no servía, seguido por las miradas de Luz y Pikachu.

Mientras lo hacía, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para hacer memoria sobre lo que sucedió cuando enfermo en Kalos y la pesadilla del malestar. Lo único que podía recordar antes del ataque del Equipo Rocket, era a sí mismo caminando hacia Serena y como daba la apariencia que su cuerpo se incendiaba desde adentro; según el relato de Clemont, la había tomado de la mano y dijo: _«Cola de Hierro, Pikachu»_. Antes de dejarse caer, alcanzó a ver el rostro de Serena con expresión de temor y notablemente colorada, ¿fue porqué la había tomado de la mano, o su inesperada acción? Sea cual sea la razón, no debió haber sido tan malo porque si fue la misma emoción durante su cita, entonces estaba bien. Y aunque no lo pensó con cuidado en aquel entonces, se veía muy bien con su ropa puesta, un chico realmente apuesto, pensó riéndose al recordar su relato sobre interpretar el papel de un hombre en la obra de la escuela.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que le dijo linda a Serena; no obstante, tuvo la firme convicción de devolverle el favor, al estar solo con ella en la misma tienda en compañía de los pokémon tuvo una sensación incómoda, pero a la vez emocionante. Si el mismo caso se hubiera dado con Gary, e inclusive con Lillie, no hubiera sido lo mismo. De un momento a otro, tuvo la impresión de que él también tenía fiebre. _«Genial, lo único que me falta, contagiarme»_ , pensó. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, tomó el pañuelo rosado de Serena y se lo puso a sí mismo en su frente, mientras Pikachu y Luz se llevaban una pata a la cabeza. A medida que pasaban las horas, notó como el color regresaba a su cara poco a poco, aunque aún estaba lejos de estar satisfecho, siguió haciéndolo sin detenerse ni apartarle la mirada.

—Ash —Serena finalmente rompió el silencio, haciendo que le diera un ligero temblor— ¿Qué? ¿Estás asustado?

—No, pensé que estabas dormida. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor, gracias —dijo, tomándose un momento antes de volver a hablar—. Ash… ¿por qué te ofreciste para cuidarme?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Estás enferma, y tú ya me habías cuidado antes en Kalos cuando yo enfermé, pensé que era mi turno de hacerlo.

—Ahh… ya veo. —añadió, tratando de ocultar la decepción en su voz.

—Ta-también… porque eres mi amiga y estaba preocupado por ti —Notó como esbozo una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué? ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—No claro que no Ash, al contrario, es lindo de tu parte, gracias. Discúlpame por ponerte en estas.

—No te disculpes, esto no es culpa tuya. Además, yo mismo me ofrecí así que esto no me molesta, al contrario, lo estoy disfrutando. —añadió, tomando el pañuelo de la frente de Serena.

—Oye… ¿ese es el pañuelo que tenías de niño? —preguntó al darse cuenta, mientras lo sumergía en el agua.

—Pues sí, lo que pasa es que no lo había sacado del bolso antes de partir a Alola —Lo miró unos instantes, antes de colocarlo otra vez en la frente de Serena—. Bueno, parece que la fiebre ha mejorado bastante. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Seguro pasaste una noche fatal.

—Trataré —Se relajó lo más que pudo, pero sabía que no se iba a quedar dormida, solo iba a dar vueltas de un lado al otro—. ¿Te recostarías a mi lado?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y eso a qué viene!? —exclamó sorprendido, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que su voz se había elevado dos octavas.

—Me haría sentir mejor y podría dormir.

—Bueno… es-está bien supongo… digo… si tú me lo pides.

Se puso de costado al lado de Serena. Ella se dio media vuelta para poder tenerlo de frente, y finalmente cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que a Ash le diera un escalofrío, pero no se detuvo a pensar si era bueno o malo, simplemente dejó que se apoderara de su cuerpo, con gran placer y agrado al final.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Kanto…**_

Transcurría otro día normal en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Como cada mañana, Tracey dejó salir a los pokémon para el desayuno y como siempre, los pokémon de Ash se reunían en un solo lugar para comer y luego separarse. Los Tauros corrían alrededor de la propiedad. Los recién llegados de la región de Kalos: Talonflame, Noivern y Hawlucha al principio tenían problemas con algunos de los más antiguos, en especial Talonflame con otros pokémon volador como Staraptor, Unfezant y Swellow, participando en concursos para ver quién era el más rápido, o el más fuerte; aunque Bulbasaur como siempre, lograba conciliar y hacer valer su autoridad, inclusive sobre Charizard, Snorlax (que el 90% del tiempo estuviera durmiendo), Krookodile, Sceptile, Leavanny, Donphan, Glalie, Muk e inclusive Torterra, ganándose el respeto de todos los pokémon del lugar, no solamente los de Ash.

Buizel, Croconaw, Squirtle (cuando no trabajaba junto al Escuadrón Squirtle en su labor de bomberos), Palpitoad, Corphish y Oshawott parecían más interesados en pasarla bien que en competir, aunque de sus pokémon de agua, Kingler parecía estar más interesado en tomar el sol caminando de un lugar a otro sumergiéndose en el agua de vez en cuando. Quilava pasaba el tiempo junto a Torkoal y Pignite cerca de las aguas termales disfrutando del calor, mientras Infernape entrenaba cerca de ellos. Heracross que como siempre, trataba de succionar el néctar de la flor de Bulbasaur, siempre tenía problemas con él. Noctowl, pasaba sus días sobre la copa de los árboles durmiendo. Gliscor volaba junto a Noivern todos los días, recibiendo algunas lecciones para mejorar su velocidad; y asombrosamente, Hawlucha con el tiempo, volvió a asumir su posición del Guardián del Bosque junto a Bulbasaur (para alivio de Tracey y Oak). Boldore, se movía lentamente cerca del hábitat de montaña separándose del grupo acompañado de Gible. Bayleef y Snivy, cuidaban del jardín que se encontraba cerca del laboratorio junto a otros pokémon tipo planta.

Esa mañana, Tracey revisaba sus bosquejos y anotaciones que hacía sobre sus observaciones en el laboratorio. Su labor fue interrumpida cuando sonó la computadora del Profesor Oak, acercándose para responder la llamada del Profesor Platane.

—Buenos días Profesor Platane, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Ah hola Tracey, buenos días. Perdóname por saltarme las formalidades, pero es un asunto urgente. ¿Oak está cerca?

—Está ocupado terminando de dar de comer a un grupo de pokémon.

—¡Rayos! ¿De casualidad sabes dónde están las pokebolas vacías que llevo Ash de Kalos?

—Sí.

—Necesito que me envíes la pokebola en dónde vienen los primeros pokémon novatos para nuevos entrenadores. Para identificarla tienes que pasarla por…

—Sí ya lo sé profesor, no se preocupe —agregó, ocultando todo rastro en su voz que pudiera mostrar indignación al tratar de explicarle como hacer su trabajo.

Luego de unos minutos, la localizó y se acercó de nuevo a la pantalla.

—Aquí la tengo, pero… ¿para qué la necesita? Entenderá que esto salta el conducto regular.

—Hay un pokémon que tengo que transferir que le pertenece, pero no puedo hacerlo sin la pokebola de origen. Envíamela si eres tan amable.

Colocó la pokebola vacía en el transportador para enviársela a Platane. El profesor salió corriendo hacia otra habitación emocionado, extrañando a un confundido Tracey. Pasados unos diez minutos, volvió a aparecer frente a él. Se hizo el proceso de transferencia regresando al laboratorio de Oak, mientras Platane se despedía de Tracey dándole instrucciones de avisar Oak sobre transferencia.

—¿Qué sucede Tracey? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó el profesor al ver la prisa de su asistente.

—No, lo que pasa es que el Profesor Platane nos transfirió un pokémon de Ash desde allá.

—¿Un pokémon de Ash? —Los pokémon de Ash al escuchar el nombre de su entrenador, se acercaron hasta Oak curiosos por saber de quien se trataba—. Veamos.

Oak tomó la pokebola y la arrojó al suelo para dejar salir al pokémon.

—(¡Yo!) —saludó, con un gesto de su pata, sorprendiendo a Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame y al mismo Oak mientras Tracey arqueaba una ceja.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en la región de Alola…**_

Ash observaba a Serena mientras dormía plácidamente, mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y luego en su cuello de vez en cuando, cerciorándose de que la temperatura no haya vuelto a subir, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que le gustaba observarla. A pesar de estar enferma, de alguna forma en aquel espació tan pequeño y a pesar de su condición, era adorable, inclusive su rostro al estar colorado por la fiebre le era adorable, provocando que su estómago se moviera de un lado al otro como si pequeños animales saltaran dentro de él, una sensación que hasta ahora, solo Serena era capaz de provocar.

Y aunque sabía que la medicina era importante, no tenía ninguna prisa porque se terminara el momento, en especial no le importaba el tiempo que pudiera demorarse Yazir en volver con las bayas. Esa era su verdad y realmente quería aprovecharlo hasta que fuera posible, inclusive por siempre si era posible, y no compartir ese sentimiento con nadie más. Después de todo merecía ser feliz disfrutando cada segundo de cuidarla.

Instantes después, Pikachu y Luz movieron sus orejas al mismo tiempo a la par, girando sobre sí mismos al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera de la tienda. El mundo de Ash se vino abajo al pensar que finalmente habían llegado con la medicina de Serena. Respiró hondo y sacó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, saliendo de la tienda haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se llevó una sorpresa instantes después al ver de quienes se trataba. Un grupo de aproximadamente diez reclutas del equipo Skull, entre hombres y mujeres apareció de entre los arbustos, moviéndose con el mismo ritmo de siempre con sus collares moviéndose de un lado al otro.

 **[SUENA OST ENCUENTRO CON EL TEAM SKULL, BUSCALO EN EL PERFIL]**

— _¡Yo_ _! ¡Una vez más nos volvemos a encontrar_ _, una sorpresa segura te habrás de llevar, de esta no te vas a salvar_ _!_ —dijo uno de los reclutas.

—¿Ustedes otra vez? Están igual que los tres idiotas que me han seguido por todo el mundo para robarme a Pikachu. —comentó Ash, con voz irritada.

— _¡Tu relato no importa_ _, a otro idiota con esa historia de tus más de tres sombras, ¿a quién importa_ _?_ —contestó una recluta poniendo un dedo frente a su boca al final.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Ash, Pikachu y Luz, una clara mezcla de desagrado, malestar e incomodidad apareció en sus rostros.

—De acuerdo… ¿ya terminaron? Si es así, pueden irse por donde vinieron y olvidaré este episodio para que no salgan heridos.

Los reclutas se rieron.

— _¡Yeah_ _! ¡Tu momento de hacerte el chulo se ha acabado_ _, esta vez por el peso de tu orgullo caerás, nadie te ayudará_ _, un fuerte oponente ante ti aparecerá_ _!_ —dijeron todos al unísono, para luego formar una línea ordenada en ambos extremos dando la apariencia de un pasillo.

 **[FIN DEL OST]**

Un hombre de unos 24 años, de pelo blanco y alborotado, con gafas de sol sobre una montura de color dorado en su cabeza, vestía el estilo punk con una chaqueta negra de bordado blanco en los brazos, franelilla blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos de color blanco, había un par de tatuajes en ambos brazos de color púrpura con el símbolo de la calavera del Equipo Skull. Alrededor de su cuello, lleva puesto un medallón de oro con el símbolo de su organización, pulseras en su muñeca derecha y un reloj de oro en la izquierda, apareció desde el bosque.

Con él, venía un hombre que reconoció de inmediato como el hermano de Lillie, Gladio. También, venía una mujer de ojos color amarillo, sombreados de color blanco, tenía el de cabello rosado, dividido en la mitad en la parte superior de su cabeza. Llevaba dos ganchos con forma de calavera de donde colgaban dos mechones largos de cabello en cada lado, uno amarillo y otro rosado. En su cuello, lleva un collar con el logo del Equipo Skull. Viste un top oscuro con los bordes superiores blancos, un pantalón oscuro con el borde superior blanco en un patrón de zigzag en la pierna izquierda y zapatos deportivos color blanco. En su brazo izquierdo trae una muñequera con el mismo estilo de sus ropas, además de un tatuaje rojizo en el abdomen del logo de la organización.

 **[SUENA OST ENCUENTRO CON GUZMA]**

—El jefe odiado que te golpea y te golpea y nunca deja de hacerlo. ¡Sí, el gran mal Guzma está aquí! —recitó el hombre de cabello blanco con gran énfasis, alzando su mano derecha.

—Genial justo lo que me faltaba, un caso de lunatismo aún más grande, que ni siquiera hace el intento de rimar. —dijo Ash con fastidio cruzando los brazos.

— _¡Yo_ _! ¡Mucho cuidado con tus palabras o te saldrán caras_ _! ¡A nuestro jefe hablas! ¡A la lona te enviará, con su fuerza triunfará_ _!_

—No me confundas con estos idiotas —dijo Guzma señalando a los reclutas detrás de sí, para sorpresa de Ash y de ellos—, ya les he dicho miles de veces que no improvisen frente a mí, pero es una causa perdida.

—Es un buen intento, aunque no son muy ilustres que digamos. —señaló la chica.

—Eres muy blanda con ellos, Plumeria. —la regaño Guzma.

—Si usted lo dice.

— _¡Yeah_ _! ¡Por eso la comandante Plumeria se destaca, su fuerza es la de una…_ _!_

—¡Basta, estamos hablando los mayores, estense quietos y atentos! —ordenó la chica viéndolos de reojo, acabando con el aliento de los reclutas de golpe.

—¡Ya corten el numerito, les dije que se fueran! —gritó Ash.

—Tal parece que no eres muy brillante, aunque no me sorprende —destacó Guzma, señalándolo con el dedo—. Gladio, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—Tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar con este grupo, creo recordar. —respondió, ignorando por completo la expresión de Ash que lo miraba con desdén.

—Correcto, la cuestión es que como bien dijiste, son unos idiotas incompetentes, pero aun así son mis lindos subordinados y no puedo dejar pasar cuando alguien los hiere.

—Je… jefe…, lo seguiremos de por vida a donde quiera que usted vaya. —añadieron los reclutas con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Esto es muy interesante, ¿no les parece? —prosiguió Guzma dándose la vuelta para ver a sus reclutas—, en una esquina tenemos a trece miembros del equipo Skull y en la otra —giro de nuevo sobre sí mismo para ponerse frente al azabache— al famoso entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum.

—Espera… ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre y de dónde provengo?! —preguntó con fiereza.

—Eso no es parte del juego, ¿o sí? Cómo lo sé no es importante, porque dentro de poco habré acabado contigo.

—¡Tendré que sacarte la respuesta por la fuerza entonces! Será mejor que te prepares, no pienso contenerme.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de Guzma, mientras Plumeria, Gladio y los otros diez reclutas dieron un paso al frente colocándose a la misma altura que su líder, mientras tomaban sus pokebolas.

—Espero que así sea, porque de lo contrario no sobrevivirás —Todos arrojaron sus pokebolas al mismo tiempo— ¡Que comience el juego!

* * *

 **[SUENA OST BATALLA CONTRA COMANDANTES SKULL]**

 _ **Cerca de la Avenida Royale…**_

—Con esto de seguro Serena se pondrá mejor —dijo Lillie examinando el contenido de la bolsa de medicinas que habían comprado en el Centro Pokémon—, solo espero que Ash haya podido hacer algo por ella. No parece del tipo que haya cuidado a alguien en la enfermedad.

—No te preocupes por eso, ella está muy bien con él —respondió Gary, sacando la pokebola de Arcanine para regresar al campamento—, ya mejorara cuando lleguemos, démonos prisa.

Arcanine se recostó en el suelo para que los tripulantes pudieran montarlo. Mientras se levantaba para comenzar la travesía, escucharon una fuerte explosión acompañada de destellos amarillos que salieron disparados al cielo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Lillie mientras se tapaba la boca.

—El Giga Voltio Destructor de Pikachu de eso no hay duda.

—Hay que ver… ¿No puede dejar eso por un instante para cuidar de ella?

Gary frunció el ceño, mirando en dirección hacia los destellos con mucha seriedad, era de lo más extraño. ¿Por qué Ash se pondría a entrenar un momento como ese? ¿Acaso la inseguridad de sus sentimientos lo hizo escapar en un momento determinado para liberar estrés?

—Algo no está bien aquí… debemos regresar cuanto antes al campamento Arcanine. ¡Lillie, sujétate fuerte! —Arcanine dio un salto hacia delante, adentrándose en el bosque a toda velocidad.

—¡Vaya! Ese fue un buen ataque chico, pero me temo que vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para salir de esta. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora después de haber usado tu movimiento Z eh? —preguntó Guzma en tono burlón, mientras su Scyther salía ileso del ataque junto al Haunter de Plumeria y el Golbat de Gladio.

—¡Esto aún no ha acabado!

—Yo creo que sí. Es una lástima que tus amigos no estén aquí para que vean como acabo contigo. La idea era ajustar cuentas con tus acompañantes y terminar con todo esto, pero tal parece que tendré que buscarlos después.

—Eres repugnante; trece contra uno es un acto de cobardes.

—En la guerra todo se vale zopenco, y esto es la guerra. Tus excusas son de un niño majadero. Si caes es porque eres débil y debes aceptar tu destino callado.

Ash miró alrededor, la mitad de los pokémon de los reclutas fueron derrotados por el poderoso ataque de Pikachu, pero lejos de sentir alivio. Ash aún tenía a ocho contrincantes contra los que lidiar al mismo tiempo y aunque estuviera peleando con Litten y Rockruff, sabía que no podía mantener el ritmo mucho más tiempo. Su Pikachu no podría resistir más luego de realizar su movimiento y del contra ataque del Equipo Skull, ni el mismo recibiendo ataques en ocasiones sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo ni sus pokémon, agregando el hecho de que ya había usado su movimiento Z para empeorar todo. Su único alivio, era que ninguno de los ataques había alcanzado la tienda donde se encontraba Serena. Pensando en que hacer, recordó una conversación que tuvo con el Profesor Kukui.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

—Profesor, tengo una pregunta importante —dijo alzando la mano en uno de los salones de la escuela—, usted dijo que solo se puede usar un movimiento Z por batalla. Pero… ¿qué pasaría si alguien intentara usar un segundo? —Todos pusieron una expresión de preocupación y ansiedad por la respuesta.

—Créeme, no quieres hacerlo.

—Solo quiero saberlo, hay que saber las implicaciones para no hacerlo. —insistió.

—Bueno, en principio puede ser usado más de una vez por pelea. Pero ya supone un enorme estrés para tu cuerpo el canalizar la energía para usar el movimiento Z. Hacerlo varias veces consecutivas en una misma batalla podría provocar graves daños a tu organismo. Desde fallas sensoriales, agotamiento extremo, perdida de la consciencia, hasta fallos en la circulación sanguínea. En algunos casos incluso puede llegar a producir parálisis, pudiendo llegar a ser permanente debido al sobre esfuerzo, y en casos extremos… la muerte debido al enorme consumo de energía vital del usuario.

«Es por eso que no es recomendable para un novato en el uso de esta clase de poder, utilizar más de un ataque de este tipo por batalla. Inclusive los más veteranos se lo piensan dos veces antes de hacerlo. A menos que quieran exponerse a la derrota o a graves consecuencias, no lo hagan. ¿Queda claro?»

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos al unísono.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Miro atrás de sí mismo hacia la tienda donde Serena dormía. El miedo por primera vez se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras el escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. La situación empeoraba a cada segundo convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, era imposible que pudiera salir airoso de allí sin ponerse a sí mismo en riesgo o a su amiga, viéndose superado por la táctica sucia de su enemigo peleando todos al mismo tiempo contra él. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir o considerar lo que pudiera pasarle por hacerlo con sus enemigos al frente, no obstante, de ser consciente de lo que podía significar por su experiencia con la Syncro Evolución de Greninja y el agotamiento físico en las primeras ocasiones, lo siguió haciendo, acostumbrado a poner su cuerpo al límite con esa clase de cosas.

No había otra opción, la seguridad de Serena era lo más importante y no la pondría en riesgo. Tomo el Electrostal Z de su pulsera para retirarlo y colocar el Pirostal Z en la hendidura con forma de rombo, mientras una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, provocando que Guzma arqueara una ceja.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Lo acepto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo analizándolo con la mirada, comprendiendo instantes después lo que iba a hacer, mientras Gladio abría los ojos como platos al ver la acción de Ash—. ¡Jajajaja, ¿vas a usar un segundo movimiento Z?! ¡Aquí tenemos a un temerario! Por lo que veo eres solo un novato usándolos, y aun sabiendo las consecuencias vas a hacerlo. Tienes mi respeto muchacho, pero las posibilidades de que lo logres son escasas.

—¿Acaso estás estúpido o qué? ¿Estás dispuesto a llegar a esos extremos? ¡Es imposible que lo logres!

—¡Cállate Gladio, no me digas lo que es posible y lo que no lo es, no tienes derecho a sermonearme! —gritó Ash agitando su brazo derecho—. Lo haré y cuando los derrote, ustedes se irán como perros con el rabo entre las patas. Después de mi ataque anterior, no creo que sean capaces de mantenerse en pie.

—¡Que sea una batalla de aguante entonces! —añadió Guzma sonriendo vilmente—. ¡Al ataque todos!

—¡Litten, prepárate para la Hecatombe Pírica! —El pokémon se opuso rotundamente negando con la cabeza enérgicamente, protestando—. ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Pikachu trató de detenerlos, pero ya era tarde, ya había hecho los pasos para usar su segundo movimiento Z. Una pequeña bola de fuego apareció en la boca de Litten que cada vez se hacía más grande mientras el haz de luz rojo de la pulsera se unía a él; Ash puso una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras su cuerpo se hizo terriblemente pesado, parecía que la fuerza de gravedad lo forzaba a hincarse de rodillas, aplastándolo contra el suelo con mayor violencia, el dolor se hizo más intenso en sus muñecas, su cabeza y sus rodillas, comenzado a ver borroso. Negado a darse por vencido, se forzó a sí mismo a seguir de pie hasta que terminara de cargar el ataque; de un momento a otro, sintió una desagradable sensación de calor que se esparcía por uno de los bordes de su boca.

Finalmente, el haz de luz de su pulsera dejo de emitirse. El gato de fuego, notablemente enfadado, atacó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la bola de fuego se convirtiera una gran ola de fuego. El frente del ataque fue tan grade que envolvió a todos los pokémon rivales, haciendo imposible que Ash pudiera ver el resultado de su temerario ataque. Con su cabeza a punto de estallar, el cansancio y la sangre corriendo por uno de los bordes de su boca, luchaba contra su propio cuerpo manteniéndose consciente, mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar.

—Y eso para que vean… ¡Que subestimarme es un error fatal! ¡No me voy a dejar vencer por ustedes, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta será el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo, que no se les olvide! —alcanzó a gritar antes de caer de rodillas al suelo deteniendo su caída con sus manos, agotado y respirando con dificultad, sin poder observar el resultado de su ataque con claridad debido a la nube de polvo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **¡Hoola mis queridos lectores y amigos 😁! ¿Cómo están esas fiestas navideñas? Espero que a pesar del frío o del calor (dependiendo de su posición en el globo), la estén pasando bien y disfrutando del descanso después del arduo trabajo u estudio u_u.**

 **¡Al fin nuevo capítulo 😍!**

 **Sí lo sé, nos tardamos no nos recriminen 😐.**

 **La historia pasó por un profundo proceso de cambio y de reencuentro; aún así, hay algo muy importante que deben saber y es que eso ya llegó a su fin (mas no el de edición). Luego de una profunda revisión a lo anteriormente hecho como ya se dijo y de replantearnos muchas cosas, reestructuramos la trama y todo lo que va a pasar hasta la isla de Poni (aunque puede cambiar en el camino), lo que implicó hacer ciertos ajustes, agregar, quitar, mejorar, desarrollar, auto tutelarse y paren de contar 😕, pero no me arrepiento :), espero que eso me ayude a seguir mejorando la escritura y sobre todo, entretenerlos a ustedes, los lectores.**

 **Ahora les pido un favor con dos cositas importantes: primero; quiero que me digan si los capítulos les siguen pareciendo demasiado extensos a pesar de la reducción en la cantidad de palabras (este tiene 5.185 palabras, 1.815 menos del promedio a partir del capítulo 28 de esta historia, en algunos capítulos 3.315 menos), el ideal es no pasar de 5.400 ahora, ni menos de 3.000.**

 **Y segundo, pero no menos importante: qué les parece la forma en la que está escrito, sinceramente. Eliminé lo más que pude la exageración de los sentimientos y errores clave en el uso de la voz narrativa para explicarlo mejor desde POV de cierto personaje en específico. ¿Hubo algo muy exagerado? ¿Se pudo omitir algo que está demasiado explicado? ¿En algún punto se tornó pesada? ¿Faltó más detalle en el alguna parte? Nos gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, porque a pesar de que para mí está bien, puede haber algo que yo no esté viendo :).**

 **A tan solo cuatro días para que llegue Santa, el Divino Niño o como lo quieran llamar XD🎅 . Espero se hayan portado bien durante todo el año y les traigan muchos regalitos ^^ 🎁🎁. Si se portaron mal pues bueno... tampoco es que sea muy malo 😏, ustedes saben de que hablo, ¿verdad? XD. Ok no :v, portense bien chicos :/.**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora jiji. El siguiente capítulo vendrá después del 25 de diciembre. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y responder lo que pregunté más arriba, es importante en verdad. Les deseo felices fiestas y que tengan un excelente día, tarde o noche (a la hora que estés leyendo esto 😊). ¡Hasta la próxima, bye!**


	48. Capítulo 48

_**Capítulo 48**_

 **Serena cayó enferma, por lo que Gary, Lillie y Yazir salieron a buscar medicinas, dejando a Ash quien decidió quedarse para cuidar de ella. Sin embargo, el equipo Skull apareció con ansias de venganza, lanzándose al ataque. Viéndose comprometida la seguridad de Serena y la suya propia, Ash no tuvo más remedio que tomar medidas extremas.**

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado mientras el hilo de sangre bajaba por sus labios, espesa y con un horrible sabor; cada respiración oprimía en su pecho y un dolor punzante desde la parte de atrás de su cráneo se expandía por toda su cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Su visión era borrosa, incluso observar el suelo estando de rodillas era una labor extenuante. Alzó la mirada lentamente mientras poco a poco volvía en sí, controlando su respiración en el proceso.

Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo daba respuestas torpes y tardías, era mucho más cómodo permanecer de rodillas. Lentamente el humo comenzó a dispersarse, aunque lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran siluetas borrosas, esperando haber tenido éxito y haber culminado la batalla. Captó el sonido de la voz de una mujer quejándose.

—Al parecer funcionó. —pudo escuchar la voz de Gladio.

Cuando se hubo disipado el humo pudo ver a Plumeria, Guzma y Gladio intactos junto a sus pokémon, acompañados de un Gumshoos y un Raticate forma Alola, detrás de una barrera formada por el ataque de Protección.

—Ese fue valiente, pero inútil —dijo Guzma, cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Lograste derrotar a tres reclutas que estaban fuera de la triple protección, y aunque nuestros pokémon recibieron daño no fue suficiente para derrotarlos.

«Por lo que nos contaron pensé que ibas a ser un oponente más formidable, pero solo eres una gran decepción. Sin embargo, es increíble que aun estés consciente luego de eso, pero ya no te queda mucho. Dentro de muy poco tiempo tu cuerpo se entumecerá y vendrás con nosotros sin poder oponer resistencia —Ash volvió a hacer el intento de ponerse de pie, solo para tambalearse y volver a ponerse de rodillas—. ¿Aún quieres seguir? No hay nadie a quien impresionar, ¿si lo sabes no?»

—Ca… ¡Cállate! —alcanzó a vociferar Ash—. Ya les dije… no voy a ser vencido aquí por ustedes.

—¿Porqué vas a ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo? No me hagas reír. Si los maestros tienen la misma madera que tú, ¡entonces son un montón de debiluchos!

—No me puede… importar menos… lo q-que pi-ensen. —musitó el azabache.

—Desafiante, así me gusta, se siente mucho mejor derrotarlos… no obstante, hay algo que no está bien aquí. —dijo Guzma.

Miró los alrededores del lugar: los rastros de fuego ya extinto, la mesa, el bolso de Ash, los pokémon las tiendas, mientras Plumeria, Gladio y los reclutas vigilaban a Ash.

—Dime, ¿te gustan mucho los Pikachu? —preguntó, observando a Luz, que también había saltado al lado de Rockruff y Litten a pesar de las protestas de Pikachu, soltando chispas—, puedo ver que tienes a un par de tortolitos contigo.

—Ese Pikachu pertenece a una chica que viaja con ellos. —explicó Gladio.

El frío subió por su espalda hasta el cuello, provocando un nudo en su estómago; trató no demostrar su creciente temor ante la posibilidad de que descubrieran a Serena en su condición. Luchaba contra su migraña, buscando la forma de desviar su atención y distraerlos lo más posible hasta que regresaran los demás.

—¡Ella no está aquí!

—Solo pregunté si te gustaban los Pikachu —agregó, bajando la mirada—. Pero dime; si estás solo, ¿por qué hay un bolso rosado que no se llevaron tus amigos?

—Es mío. Combina con mi personalidad. —mintió.

—No me digas… déjame adivinar tú nombre artístico… Lady Brillantina. ¡No ya sé, Princesa Arcoíris! —se burló Guzma, provocando risas en sus filas—. Supongo que sí pueden ser tus gustos extravagantes, eso no significa que haya alguien más aquí.

Por un segundo, Ash sintió un verdadero alivio, al saber que Serena sí estaba a salvo después de todo.

—Entonces, supongo que no te importa que ataque la tienda que está detrás de ti.

—No. —respondió automáticamente, dándose cuenta de cómo sus vellos se le erizaban por segunda vez.

En ese instante, Luz saltó por los aires dispuesta a atacar al líder del equipo Skull con su Puño Trueno, siendo interceptada por la Bola Sombra del Haunter de Plumeria. Al incorporarse, estaba rodeada por los pokémon del enemigo. Y aunque Rockruff y Litten trataron de acercarse en su ayuda, fueron detenidos por Scyther y el Golbat de Gladio.

—Ups… parece que ella no quiere que haga eso. Eso me hace estar más decidido a hacerlo.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo?

—¡Si te atreves, te juro que…! —Una corriente eléctrica evitó que se levantara.

—No estás en condiciones para amenazarme, más bien deberías estar suplicándome que no lo haga.

—¡Yo soy al que quieres, déjala en paz!

Los pokémon de Ash dirigieron una mirada fulminante a su enemigo, gruñendo y esperando las ordenes de su entrenador, pero nunca llegaron. Pikachu se quedó petrificado, viendo por primera vez a Ash de rodillas, bajando la cabeza pidiendo clemencia.

—Te lo ruego… por favor no le hagas nada, házmelo a mí.

—Tsk, vergonzoso ver a un hombre de rodillas. Está bien… no haré nada —Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dirigió la mirada a Gladio—. Oye Gladio, termina con esto ¿quieres?

—Con gusto —Arrojó la pokebola de Código Cero, dejándolo salir—. Bien Cero, utiliza Garra de Choque. —mandó, señalando la tienda donde estaba Serena.

—¡Guzma eres un mentiroso, dijiste que no harías nada!

—Bueno, _yo_ no estoy haciendo nada, cúlpalo a él cuándo tu amiga esté acabada.

Código Cero tomó impulso, corriendo hacia la tienda de Serena; sus patas delanteras que terminaban en garras como las de un águila, brillaban intensamente. En un intento de intervenir, Luz fue atacada de nuevo por sus enemigos. Ash exigió a su cuerpo reaccionar y moverse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de cara al suelo. El tiempo se hizo más lento, donde solo podía dedicarse a ver como Cero saltaba por el aire usando su pata derecha para atacar; la impresión fue tan grande que no alcanzo a gritarle para que pudiera escapar.

— _«¡Serena!»_

Escuchó un estruendo seguido de un golpe seco, mientras la expresión de Ash comenzaba a tomar color de nuevo al pasársele la impresión ante lo que acababa de ver. Justo a tiempo, un Garchomp apareció a toda velocidad desde el bosque, bloqueando el ataque del Código Cero de Gladio, alejándolo usando una fuerte Garra Dragón estampándolo contra uno de los arboles cercanos; venía acompañado de una persona que salió de entre los arbustos, bastante tupidos con una bolsa llena de Bayas Zafre. Gary y Lillie también habían llegado a la escena, atacando con Arcanine a los demás pokémon acudiendo en ayuda de Litten, Rockruff y Luz.

—Supuse que algo andaba mal después de ver los destellos; decidí volver y menos mal que lo hice —dijo Yazir, viendo muy seriamente a Ash—, ¿te inclinas ante tu oponente? Esto es nuevo. Te llamaré Ash el Enclenque de ahora en adelante. No puedo creer que hayas sido vencido por esta artimaña.

—¡Ya quisiera verte pelear contra trece adversarios a la vez!

—¡Pan comido, yo los abría derrotado sin problemas! —exclamó, mientras los presentes movían la cabeza de un lado al otro a medida que hablaban—. Deberías quedarte allí en el suelo mientras yo me encargo de esto.

—¡Ya cállense ustedes dos, no es momento para ponernos a discutir! —señaló enérgicamente Gary, mirando fijamente al equipo Skull mientras Lillie se arrodillaba al lado de Ash.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Serena salió de la tienda con ojos somnolientos, abriéndolos totalmente perpleja al ver a Ash tirado en el suelo, cubierto de heridas, abalanzándose sobre él—. ¡Ash, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te paso?!

—No te… preo-cupes Serena, ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó con voz débil.

—¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso en tu estado?! ¡¿Por qué terminaste así?! ¡No me digas que fue…! —Volteó a ver a Yazir con una mirada penetrante y llena de decepción. Yazir solo se limitó a señalar al equipo Skull.

—Parece que llegó el circo completo a la ciudad, esto se pondrá interesante. —dijo Guzma.

Lillie examinó con cuidado a Ash, observando su pulsera Z.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…? —protestó, pero una mirada seria bastó para que no dijera nada más.

—Ella está bien es lo que importa —dijo, arrodillándose con la ayuda de las chicas—. Yazir, voy a olvidar tu comentario anterior… y solo por esta vez… voy a darte las gracias por haber salvado a Serena.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice por ella no por ti.

—Aun así, quería dártelas… así mi conciencia estará tranquila. —Trató de ponerse de pie, con la ayuda de Serena y Lillie.

—¿Estuve en peligro? —inquirió la chica, mirando al equipo Skull—. ¿Quién eres tú?

— _El jefe odiado que te golpea, te golpea y nunca deja de hacerlo. ¡Sí, el gran mal Guzma está aquí!_ —recitó, cruzando los brazos e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

—Es el líder del equipo Skull —explicó Ash, separándose de la ayuda de las chicas—, traicionero, despreciable y lunático como sus reclutas. Y ella es Plumeria, la comandante del equipo y por supuesto, Gladio.

—Que testimonio tan halagador, pero esto hará todo más sencillo ahora que están aquí. Vamos a vencerlos a todos juntos de una buena vez, ya derrotamos a uno de los suyos.

—Eso quisieras. —siseó Ash, dando pequeños pasos para ponerse al lado de Gary y Yazir.

—Si te pido que no pelees, ¿lo harías? —Ash se alejó de Serena, ignorando su petición. _«Obvio que no…»_

—Yazir… ¿serias capaz de _cooperar_ conmigo por unos cinco minutos? —preguntó Ash en voz baja, haciendo una mueca en la palabra _«cooperar»_.

—Está bien, creo que podré manejar ese tiempo. ¿No serás un estorbo?

—Puedes estar seguro de que no.

—¿Te encanta hacerte el fuerte, cierto? —preguntó, aunque fue ignorado por Ash—. Yo me encargo de Guzma.

—Él es mío —siseó el azabache, mirando con fiereza al líder del equipo Skull—, tú encárgate de Plumeria y esas dos basuras. ¡Y no discutas, te…!

— _«Tengo cuentas pendientes con él»_ —terminó la frase de Ash, observando la expresión determinada en su mirada—, lo sé. A tú manera entonces.

Pikachu logró ponerse de pie nuevamente, y trató de ponerse al lado de su entrenador, pero Litten y Rockruff se le adelantaron, obstruyendo su paso.

—Amigo tú descansa —dijo su entrenador ante sus protestas—, ya hiciste mucho hoy, déjales a ellos el resto. ¡Litten, usa Lanzallamas contra Scyther!

El Haunter de Plumeria salió disparado para ir en su ayuda, pero fue interceptado por el Garchomp de Yazir.

—Lo siento, pero yo soy tu oponente, y aunque seas un desperdicio de mi tiempo, no te dejaré meterte en el camino de Ash.

—¡Ya veremos quién es el desperdicio de tiempo!

La batalla entre Yazir, Plumeria y los dos reclutas que aún tenían pokémon dio comienzo cuando Yazir dejo salir a su Aggron para luchar junto a Garchomp, escuchándose la tormenta de arena, los estruendos y los ataques que iban y venían de un lado al otro.

* * *

Mientras que detrás de ellos Serena, Gary y Lillie estaban frente a Gladio. Se quedó de pie mientras Lillie daba unos pocos pasos adelante zafándose del intento de Gary de evitarlo, mirándose mutuamente.

—Gladio, tenemos que hablar. —dijo Lillie.

—No tengo nada que decirte, ya te lo dije. —respondió su hermano evasivamente.

—Pues que mal porque yo sí —dijo, dando un paso al frente con el ceño fruncido—. No tengo idea de por qué haces todo esto, ¡pero no puedo dejar que te hagas daño de esta manera! Me prometiste que siempre estarías allí para mí, que me sacarías de ese infierno en el que vivíamos con los crueles tratos y exigencias de mamá. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Durante todo este tiempo eso fue lo que me ayudo a soportar tu ausencia y esos tiempos difíciles. ¿Qué pasó con aquel niño cálido y atento?

—Ese Gladio ya se murió Lillie, y no va a regresar.

—¡No, yo sé que está allí en algún lugar, y no pienso dejarte así! ¡Detén esta locura y regresa conmigo hermano por favor, te necesito! Aún no es tarde para que te arrepientas de todo el mal que has hecho.

—Siempre se trata de ti, ¿cierto? —replicó el rubio, mirando muy severamente a su hermana—. _«Gladio esto es una pesadilla, quiero irme de aquí». «Gladio, no me dejes sola, te necesito». «Ayúdame Gladio, no sé qué hacer». «Gladio mi mamá botó todos mis juguetes, me siento sola ahora sin mis muñecos»_. Nunca te detuviste a pensar que yo también la estaba pasando mal y tenía mis problemas. ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es tener que escuchar las quejas de una niña de 5 años? ¡Y sobre todo tener que fingir que escuchaba y consolarla, qué lata!

«El día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando me fui de esa casa, ya no tendría que soportar más a mamá, ni a ti. Aquí soy feliz Lillie, así que deja de darte golpes de pecho y preocuparte por mí. Has lo que siempre haces, esconderte detrás de alguien y déjame en paz. Me sorprende que hayas tenido la valentía de enfrentar algo tú sola por primera vez en tu vida —Lillie se llevó una mano al pecho mientras unas pocas lágrimas bajaban, mientras Serena estaba perpleja ante lo que escuchaba—. Sí, ese es tu verdadero yo. Solo hazme un favor y nunca cambies tu perfil de esconderte, es lo mejor para…»

—¡Ya basta, suficiente! —gritó Gary poniéndose al frente de Lillie totalmente furioso, mientras Serena se le acercó tratando de consolarla—. ¡No pienso permitir que le sigas hablando así, ¿y te haces llamar su hermano?!

—Esto es entr listillo, no C; es un asunto familiar, no te metas.

—¡Ya me considero parte de la familia! —señaló en voz alta—. Puede que a Lillie le falte valentía, ¡pero vale por cien como tú, un imbécil sin corazón! ¡No me importa que seas su hermano, si te metes con mis amigos eres mi enemigo y para ellos no hay compasión! —Tomó otra de sus pokebolas.

—No quiero tu compasión. Después de todo, tú también estás en nuestra lista negra. ¡Cero usa Garra Umbría!

—¡Arcanine Protección! —El sonido de un golpe seco se expandió por el lugar cuando el ataque de Gladio dio en la barrea formada por el gran perro anaranjado, dando comienzo a su feroz batalla.

Cero recibió el contra ataque de Gary aterrizando de pie en el suelo, en ese momento dejo salir a su Umbreon como apoyo en la lucha en contra de Golbat convirtiéndose en una batalla doble. Las llamas, las ráfagas de viento y las ondas volaban en todas direcciones, sin darse respiro el uno al otro. Yazir por otro lado, ya tenía controlada parte de la situación al derrotar a uno de los dos reclutas que servían de refuerzo a su comandante.

Unos metros cerca de ellos, Ash peleaba contra Guzma, y a pesar de la ventaja de elementos, Scyther estaba ganando claramente la pelea gracias a su superioridad en la velocidad. Ninguno de los ataques de Ash podía acertarle.

—¡Scyther usa cuchillada! —Avanzó con rapidez directamente hacia Ash, que logró moverse a tiempo para evitar el ataque por los pelos. Esquivó a tiempo el Lanzallamas en respuesta a su movimiento.

—¿Vas a atacarme a mí también ahora? —inquirió Ash, ocultando lo mejor que podía la pesadez en su voz.

—Ya te lo dije, en la guerra todo se vale, y esta batalla no la pienso perder. —destacó cruzando los brazos mientras su pokémon se ponía frente a él.

—O eres tan cobarde que no puedes derrotarme… en una batalla como debe… ser.

—¿Por qué pelear justamente si mi método es más rápido? Además, en tu condición no eres oponente ni para un niño de tres años.

—Eso solo me dice que eres un entrenador débil incapaz de lograr su cometido. —dijo, provocando que la expresión de burla de su rival se convirtiera en una de ira.

—Ash por el amor de Arceus no pelees más —dijo Serena en voz alta al lado de Lillie, aún desconsolada—, deja que yo me encargue de él, yo ya estoy…

—¡Serena no te muevas de donde estás —exclamó el azabache aun mirando a Guzma—, esta es mi pelea!

—¡Estás herido, ¿o acaso no lo sientes?! ¡Yo…!

—¡Ya dije que no —dijo elevando la voz, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo—, ya tú me protegiste antes, ¿con qué cara te voy a ver si no fui capaz de hacerlo cuando era el momento?! —Se hizo el silencio en todo el claro por unos segundos, en lo que el chico se volteó poco a poco, sonriéndole aún con un poco de sangre cayendo de su labio—. ¿Confías en mí cierto? Voy a estar bien, esto no es nada para el sub-campeón de Kalos, ¿no lo crees?

Aunque la preocupación, los escalofríos y el malestar aun no dejaban su cuerpo, ver al chico sonreír con total normalidad aun en su condición y de su situación actual, la hizo olvidarse de todos esos detalles por unos maravillosos instantes en los que solo parecían estar ellos dos, su corazón que ya estaba acelerado, se hacía un poco más ligero y cálido. A pesar de la batalla de su razón, indicándole que debía sustituirlo en la batalla, y su sentimiento de seguridad además de sentirse protegida y la confianza que le iba a demostrar dejándolo pelear.

 **[SUENA OST BATALLA CON GUZMA]**

—Está bien —contestó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Pero tienes que prometerme que le vas a dar su merecido!

—Eso tenlo por seguro —respondió, mirando de frente a su oponente frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Adelante Guzma, te estoy esperando!

—¡Si eso quieres, te haré tragar tus palabras! ¡Scyther, Tijeras X!

—¡Mordida de fuego!

Litten recibió el ataque directamente sin hacer ni una mueca, logrando morder una de las cuchillas de su rival, provocándole daño.

—¡Corte Umbrío! —Litten que aún no había tocado tierra, recibió el ataque en medio del aire—. ¿Qué sucede sub-campeón? ¿No habrá movimiento Z?

—¡No me hace falta para terminar esto, Litten Mordida!

—¡Cuchillada!

—¡Ahora cámbialo por Lanzallamas! —gritó Ash, cuando ambos pokémon estaban frente a frente. Justo cuando el gato abrió la boca y en su lomo aparecieron sus características llamas, Scyther desapareció. Apareció instantes después justo detrás de Litten, golpeándolo con una de sus cuchillas, mientras caía al suelo derrotado.

—Muy lento mi amigo, Ataque Rápido te venció.

— _«Maldición… mi visión se torna borrosa otra vez… sin contar lo que cuesta concentrarme… me siento cada vez más débil. ¡Debo terminar con esto rápido antes de que sea peor!»_. Rockruff es tu turno. —El perro de color marrón claro saltó colocándose al frente de Ash mientras regresaba a Litten, gruñéndole al Scyther.

—¡Aaaw mira… un lindo cachorrito, qué ternurita! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lamerme hasta caer? —dijo con sarcasmo, riéndose.

Rockruff con el entrecejo fruncido, ladró y gruñido al entrenador, totalmente enfadado por su comentario despectivo.

—Enséñale lo que puedes hacer a ese par de tontos.

—¡Ja! ¡Scyther usa Tijera X! —Avanzó a toda velocidad directamente al perro, pero cuando lo ataco, lo traspaso sin que le hiciera nada, recibiendo un golpe, directo en su abdomen—. ¡Pero cómo…!

—Eres rápido lo admito, pero el Golpe Bajo de mi Rockruff es más rápido que tu pokémon. —se burló Ash, orgulloso de su pokémon—. Claro… si fueras un entrenador de verdad, sabrías eso.

—¡Basta, Scyther Doble Equipo! —De la nada, unas treinta réplicas del insecto rodearon a Rockruff, mirando en todas direcciones como loco—. ¡Corte Umbrío!

Todos los clones atacaron al mismo tiempo, dándole un impacto directo a su enemigo. Logró ponerse de pie, aún aturdido por la cantidad de copias.

—¡Rockruff… usa Lanza Rocas ahora!

Puso una mirada de confianza dando un ladrido. Alzó su cabeza dejando espacio al tupido pelaje de su cuello que de un momento a otro comenzó a brillar. Miles de rocas salieron volando haciéndose más grandes a medida que salían disparadas, disipando a todos los clones y ocasionando gran daño al verdadero, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

Yazir logró derrotar a otro de los reclutas que luchaba al lado de Plumeria aún con sus dos pokémon en combate, contra el Haunter y la Salandit de la comandante. El Golbat recibió una fuerza psíquica de Umbreon tan fuerte que no pudo recuperarse a tiempo para esquivar la Velocidad Extrema de Arcanine, derrotándolo al instante. El rubio, arrojó otra de sus pokebolas dejando salir a su Sneasel.

—Parece que esta vez no lo pudo esquivar, se terminó… —dijo, sonriendo mientras Guzma observaba a su pokémon caído, así como el entorno—, deberías… rendirte de una buena vez…

—Aún me falta mucho para ser vencido —añadió, poniéndose de cuclillas por unos instantes antes de tomar otra de sus pokebolas—, ahora mismo te demostraré lo fuerte que soy. ¡Ariados yo te elijo!

La araña roja salió de su pokebola emitiendo un ruido amenazante, moviendo los colmillos frontales de su boca varias veces, listo para pelear frente a Rockruff.

—¡Lanza Rocas otra vez! —gritó Ash.

—¡Ariados Golpe Bajo! —gritó Guzma.

Ariados esquivó las rocas provenientes del cuello del cachorro, y le asestó un fuerte golpe con su cabeza que no pudo esquivar, recibiendo daño.

—No eres el único que puede usar ese tipo de ataques princesita. ¡Usa Acoso!

Un enjambre de insectos apareció de la nada, rodeando el cuerpo de Rockruff, evitando que se moviera libremente, mostrando un gesto de dolor mientras recibía daño por el ataque de Ariados. Saltó y corrió en círculos tratando de quitárselos de encima, pero fue inútil.

—¡Jajajaja! Tal parece que tu amigo perdió algo de su ferocidad, se ve realmente genial corriendo en círculos como si persiguiera su cola.

—¡Regresa! —exclamó preocupado llamándolo con su pokebola, pero el haz de luz rojo fue interceptado por los insectos.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, oh gran entrenador —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—, pero después de usar acoso, no podrás llamar de regreso a tu pokémon hasta que se disipen, y por lo que veo no resistirá hasta ese momento.

—¡Rockruff usa Aullido! —Un aura roja rodeó al pokémon.

—¡Usa Sombra Vil Ariados! —Una energía negra desde el suelo se acercó a Rockruff, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la parte baja del cuerpo, elevándolo unos metros del suelo causándole daño cuando aterrizó.

—¡Lanza Rocas! —Las rocas acertaron en Ariados, recibiendo un daño fatal.

—Para ser un cachorrito tu pokémon me ha sorprendido, pero su rudeza se está por terminar con el ataque de los insectos alrededor de él. —señaló Guzma viendo a su oponente.

—¡Tú no conoces la verdadera fuerza de mis pokémon, Ariados será el que caerá!

—Termínalo con Sombra Vil.

—¡Golpe Bajo! —Justo antes de que la Sombra Vil pudiera tocarlo, el perro desapareció y dio un golpe decisivo en uno de los costados de Ariados, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser, tenía prioridad, debí atacar primero!

—Estas… equivocado —explicó Ash hablando con dificultad, a un aturdido Guzma—, es cierto que tú ataque tiene prioridad…, pero mi pokémon es mucho más rápido que tu Ariados, así que por eso ataco primero.

—¡Maldición esto aún no termina! —gritó regresando a su Ariados notablemente molesto mientras sus ojos enrojecían—. Guardé lo mejor para el final… ¡Ve Golisopod!

Justo en ese instante, Yazir venció al Salandit a pesar de las heridas de Aggron por los ataques fuego, quedando únicamente con su Haunter; el Sneasel de Gladio logró vencer a Umbreon después de usar Karatazo, pero el contra ataque de Arcanine lo derrotó, quedando en uno a uno contra su Código Cero., mientras Rotom-dex analizaba al extraño pokémon de Guzma.

—Golisopod, el pokémon coraza dura. Forma evolucionada de Wimpod. Posee atributos del tipo insecto y el tipo agua. Gracias a su destreza, fuerza y enormes garras afiladas, puede cortar hasta el aire y el agua de un solo tajo. Suelen habitar las cavernas del fondo marino.

—¡Rockruff us…!

—¡Escamazura! —Golisopod apareció frente al pokémon de Ash antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, golpeándolo directamente en la cara con una de sus garras, estampándolo contra su entrenador, mandándolos a volar un par de metros.

—¡Ash! —gritó Serena preocupada al ver el impacto directamente en el pecho de Ash.

—A eso es a lo que llamo velocidad.

Ash ocultando lo mejor que pudo el dolor que le causó, se puso de pie de nuevo junto a su pokémon ya vencido, regresándolo a su pokebola.

—« _Ese pokémon… es muy fuerte… debo tener cuidado… Pero si es un insecto, tengo justo lo que necesito»._ ¡Trumbeak yo te elijo! —Salió emprendiendo el vuelo de su pokebola—. ¡Usa As Aéreo!

Cargó con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo, pero el Golisopod lo atajó en el aire moviéndose unos centímetros hacia atrás. Lo tomó por una de sus alas y lo arrojó por los aires.

—¡Es muy resistente!

—¡Golisopod usa Danza de Espadas! —Cuatro espadas giraron alrededor del pokémon, rodeándolo un aura roja mucho más intensa.

—¡Corte Aéreo Trumbeak! —Una proyección de viento, color azul eléctrico con forma de media luna se dirigía directamente hacia su enemigo, golpeándolo y causándole daño— _«¡Funcionó, es débil contra los ataques especiales!»_

—¡Muy tarde, Caparaconcha Afilada! —Tomó una de sus escamas he hizo un corte oblicuo descendiente cerca de Trumbeak, derrotándolo de un solo golpe.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Oh claro que sí, te dije que no tenías oportunidad contra mí!

Las batallas de los demás llegaron a su fin en ese instante, Yazir de un terremoto de su Garchomp agitando todo el lugar en el proceso, logró acabar con el Haunter de Plumeria y darle suficiente tiempo al Arcanine de Gary para dar el golpe de gracias a Código Cero con su ataque de Velocidad Extrema. Los miembros del equipo Skull regresaron a sus pokémon, colocándose detrás de su líder.

—¡Bien hecho chicos! —dijo Serena felicitando a Yazir y a Gary—. Ahora, por favor ayuden a Ash cuanto antes.

—¡No…! ¡No se mue…van, dije que yo me hacía… cargo! —gritó, paralizando a sus compañeros antes de que pudieran actuar—. ¡Dartrix es tu turno, a pelear!

—¡Ya deten…!

—No te metas Serena no insistas, no va a dejar de pelear hasta su ultimo pokémon. —agregó Yazir.

—¡Pero…!

—Solo observa.

—¡Dartrix usa Follaje!

El Búho hizo su movimiento en el aire como una especie de danza. Las hojas salieron de sus alas directamente hacia su oponente, recibiéndolas de lleno.

—¡Danza de Espadas! —El ataque de Golisopod volvió a aumentar—. Luchaste bien niño, pero esto se terminó. Con esto, demostraré a toda Alola lo fuerte que es el Gran Guzma, venciendo a un entrenador del calibre de un sub-campeón de liga regional; ¡se darán cuenta del error que cometieron!

—¡Aún no me has vencido Guzma… Dartrix usa As Aéreo! —Salió disparado hacia el insecto, que hizo lo mismo que con Trumbeak.

—Pues ahora sí que terminó. ¡Caparaconcha dura! —El sonido del impacto se escuchó por todo el claro acompañado de la risa de Guzma, mientras Dartrix salía volando, cayendo al suelo.

El búho hizo el intento de ponerse pie, pero el esfuerzo que hacía era mayor a lo que su cuerpo podía soportar.

—¡Vencí a un sub-campeón! —vociferó Guzma acompañado de la celebración del equipo Skull.

Los vítores fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron al búho de pie, a pesar de sus tambaleos, mientras un aura de color verde lo rodeaba.

—No… ¡No es posible!

—¡Oh sí, sí lo es! Es la habilidad de Dartrix, Súper Poder. Ahora sus ataques de hierba serán más poderosos. ¡Dartrix usa Hojas filosas ahora!

Millares de hojas aparecieron frente a Golisopod, atacándolo unas tras otras, y aunque logró cortar algunas al principio con sus tenazas, terminó recibiendo el ataque de lleno, causando un gran daño.

—¡Pero que…!

—¡Y esto para que aprendas… a no meterte con Ash Ketchum, ni con mis amigos! ¡Acábalo con As Aéreo!

Guzma no alcanzó a reaccionar para ordenarle esquivar el ataque, Cayó al suelo derrotado finalmente.

—¡NOOOO! —gritó Guzma con rabia mientras su pokémon caía haciendo un gesto con el puño cerrado. Tomó la pokebola, llamándolo de regreso—. ¡Esta no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos mocosos, que no se les olvide!

—¡Que no escapen! —gritó Gary, pero antes de poder dar una orden a su Arcanine, el equipo Skull utilizó bombas de humo para poder escapar de la escena—. ¡Rayos!

—¡Ash, ¿estás bien?! —Escucharon a Serena gritar, corriendo hacia él, arrodillado en el suelo junto a su Dartrix, adolorido.

—Tranquila… con un descanso estaré bien.

—Tienes agallas lo admito —dijo Yazir acercándose a ellos—, pero tuviste mucha suerte.

—¿¡Suerte!? ¿¡Quieres que te demuestre que no?!

—¡Si no pudiste vencerme estando en tus cabales, menos ahorita!

—¿¡Quieres apostar!?

— _«Aquí vamos de nuevo… tan bien que íbamos… era demasiado bello para ser verdad»_ —pensó Serena negando con la cabeza dando un suspiro—. Necesito una aspirina. —dijo, levantándose.

—¿Qué sucede Serena?

—Olvídalo. Vamos a curarte Ash.

—Pero…

—¡Basta, nada de peros! ¡Estoy mejor que tú ahora, así que deja de protestar! —dijo Serena con firmeza, no dejándole otro remedio al azabache que obedecer, ya no tenía energía ni para quejarse.

A Lillie aún le seguían bajando lágrimas por su rostro por las palabras de Gladio, desconsolada.

—No-no pu-pu-edo creerlo… como me habló. —dijo en un sollozo.

—¡Vamos Lillie, no llores! —exclamó Gary, parándose frete a ella muy serio.

—Pe-pero…

—¡No vale la pena que sufras por él después de lo que te dijo Lillie, ya no es la misma persona que solías conocer, es un sin corazón que te desprecia, es cruel, desconsiderado, excesivamente orgulloso, malo y traicionero! Ahora es nuestro enemigo. Después de este ataque a Ash y Serena, la próxima vez que lo vea…

—¡No hables así de él, debieron haberle hecho algo! —dijo la rubia arrugando la frente mientras las lágrimas bajaban.

—No parece el tipo de persona que se dejaría influenciar, está allí por voluntad propia y lo dejó bastante claro. Sé que es duro para ti, pero tienes que aceptarlo.

—¡No, aún hay bondad en él, estoy segura de eso!

—¿¡Cómo puedes ir contra los hechos!? ¡La lógica es infalible, tú eres la única que cree en esa fantasía de que hay algo bueno dentro de ese idiota!

—¡Estas siendo prejuicioso y sacando conclusiones apresuradas Gary, eso es contrario a lo que tú y yo sabemos! ¡Ahora el sin corazón pareces tú!

—Qu… ¿¡Qué!?

—¡Lo que oíste, eres odioso, irascible y…! Y…

—¿¡Y…!?

—¡Monomaníaco! —gritó Lillie hecha una fiera, dando a grandes zancadas hacia la tienda de las chicas.

—Pero… ¡qué le pasa a esa!

—Bien hecho, casanova. —replicó Serena con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Yo no hice nada malo, es ella la que exageró! —bramó Gary. Puso la medicina con la mayor delicadeza que su estado de ánimo le permitió (arrojándola a la mesa) y desapareció dentro de la tienda de los chicos.

Serena la cogió de la mesa y tomó unas pocas de las bayas que trajo Yazir. Las tomó y luego llevó a Ash a la tienda de Yazir, evitando a toda costa compartir el mismo espacio que Gary. Basto una sola mirada para que ambos se resignaran a aceptar sus condiciones sin decir ni una sola palabra en contra.

* * *

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en la cena esa noche. Gary y Lillie a penas y se miraron, se trataban como si el otro fuera un bicho raro, casi como si no existiera. Por el otro lado, Ash y Yazir volvieron a las andanzas a pesar de haber colaborado en el mismo bando, sin volver a dirigirse la palabra después de su tregua momentánea, hablaron entre sí solo cuando Ash dijo como quería su carne para las hamburguesas. Al terminar, ninguno de ellos se despidió esa noche, sino que entraron directamente a sus tiendas.

—Gracias por curarme Serena. Hasta mañana. —dijo Ash despidiéndose.

—Pasa buena noche, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy —dijo Serena, abrazándolo sin previo aviso, aunque estaba tan agotado que el cuerpo de Ash ignoró el contacto físico con ella—. Trata de hablar con Gary mañana en la mañana a ver que logras, ¿sí? —señaló en un susurro.

—Intentaré, pero no sé si pueda lograr algo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Ps aquí yo de nuevo, trayéndoles el capítulo 48 de esta historia. Sorprendentemente rápido esta vez, ¿no? Pues... no se acostumbren mucho -.-**

 **Ok no XD, espero hayan disfrutado del último capítulo del año 2017 :). Ahora, presten atención a la siguiente letra:**

 ** _Estoy teniendo un día malo, malo_**

 ** _Ya es hora de que me salga con la mía_**

 ** _Destruyendo todo lo que veo,_**

 ** _Oh, despreciable yo._**

 ** _Estoy teniendo un día malo, malo_**

 ** _Si lo tomas personal, está bien_**

 ** _Mira, esto es tan divertido de ver_**

 ** _Oh, despreciable yo._**

 **Bueno bueno mis amigos, si a alguno se le hace familiar esa letra, es porque ha visto la película Despicable Me (Mi Villano Favorito), y lo coloco porque... define muy bien el capítulo XD, todos tuvieron un muy mal día por el ataque del equipo Skull, en especial Gary y Lillie, gracias Gladio, sos grande amigo :'v.**

 **Ya veremos que pasará en el siguiente capítulo de la historia XD. Recuerden amigos y lectores, dejen sus impresiones del capítulo :). Lo odiaron? Les gusto? Estuvo soso? Como siempre, estoy abierto a sus críticas :). Dejen sus reviews amigos :), y si quieren recomienden la historia si les gusta :).**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido mis amigos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	49. Capítulo 49

_**Capítulo 49**_

 **Después de una ardua lucha contra el Equipo Skull. Esa noche, acamparon en la ruta 8, atendiendo las heridas de Ash y la enfermedad de Serena para continuar con el viaje a la Avenida Royale el próximo día.**

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

— _«¡No sé qué me molesta más, que sea cierto, que me haya despertado, o que haya sido él quien me lo dijo!»_ —pensó Serena furiosa saliendo de su tienda junto a Luz, preocupada por su entrenadora.

La claridad de los rayos del sol se abrió paso a través de la tienda de Serena tras una noche de sueño interrumpido. Vio a Ash tendido en el suelo, derrotado por Guzma y el Equipo Skull, luego todo se ponía oscuro mientras se ponía de pie, con ojos rojos, reclamándole en un rugido por no haber hecho nada y dejarlo solo; vio a Luz tirada en el suelo rodeada por los pokémon enemigos, el Equipo Skull pasando sobre el cuerpo de Ash tendido en el suelo, directamente hacia ella antes de despertar de golpe, temblando mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente. A pesar que su resfriado se había pasado, estaba lejos de sentirse mejor.

Se encontró sola en el campamento, como de costumbre Yazir estaba haciendo su entrenamiento matutino lejos de allí. Caminó al lado de la tienda de los chicos antes de tomar asiento en la mesa ya preparada para el desayuno, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la condición de Ash. Después de todo, fue su culpa que haya terminado así, fue su culpa no haber podido hacer más.

—Buenos días Serena, ¿qué tal tu noche? —dijo Gary.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió Serena, señalando sus ojeras.

—Alguien no despertó de muy buen humor hoy.

—¿Quieres que esté contenta? ¡Hola Gary buenos días, dormí de maravilla pensando que Ash pudo haber resultado herido de verdad por mi culpa, pero todo está muy bien gracias! —masculló entre dientes tratando de no gritar.

—Vamos no exageres, todo al final…

—¿Salió bien? ¡Qué consuelo!

—Pues debería, pudo irle peor a Ash.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. —replicó la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayer le dijiste cosas horribles a Lillie…

—Oye un momento, no me vayas a decir que tú también crees que Gladio es bueno por dentro. —señaló Gary arqueando una ceja.

—Eso no lo sé, pero fuiste desagradable con ella al decirle que pretendía desafiar a la lógica.

—¡Yo evité que ese idiota le dijera cosas aún más horribles, la defendí y lo eché a patadas de aquí! Me parece que estás aplicando la solidaridad femenina sobre algo que no lo vale.

—Olvídalo —replicó Serena mirándolo seriamente, señalando la tienda de las chicas con sus ojos—, si quieres que Lillie se sienta mejor, discúlpate con ella, o sino las cosas se podrán feas.

—Olvídalo, primero muerto. —contestó regresando sobre sus pasos para guardar sus cosas.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —dijo Serena llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está Ash?

—Como un tronco —respondió, sacando su cambio de ropa—, de seguro hoy se sentirá mejor.

—¡Buenos días!

Viraron bruscamente sobre sí mismos. Era Ash, que salió de su tienda lleno de energía, haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos de calentamiento antes de entrenar como de costumbre junto a su Pikachu, completamente recuperado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó viendo la mirada desconcertada de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Gary perplejo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Recuperarte tan rápido, ayer estabas grave! —exclamó Serena.

—No lo sé… ha de ser mi habilidad especial, ¿no crees?

—¡No es gracioso! —replicó Serena—. A duras penas podías pelear.

—Tranquilízate Serena, estoy bien.

—La próxima vez, yo lo haré —dijo la chica muy decidida hablando consigo misma en voz alta—, les enseñare lo fuerte que soy.

— _«Esto me da un poco de miedo»_ —pensó Ash con una gota de sudor en la frente—. Discúlpame por haberte hecho preocupar.

—Si me haces un favor, te disculpo. —dijo, acercándose aún más a él, provocándole un escalofrío.

—¿Cu-cuál?

—Pues… —Levantó una mano para ponerla en la cara de Ash— ¡Dejando de ser tan temerario! —exclamó tomándolo por una oreja con fuerza.

—¡Auch, eso duele! —El dolor en su oído hizo que se fueran los escalofríos.

—Eso significa que estas vivo. —agregó, soltándolo.

—Así que ya están todos despiertos, perfecto —dijo Yazir, acompañado de un Crobat en su hombro izquierdo—, ya comienzo con el desayuno para irnos.

—Siempre tiendes a entrenar ¿no será que tienes miedo a alguien? —preguntó Ash.

—De ti, ten por seguro que no enclenque. —dijo Yazir, ocultando una de sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó Serena arqueando una ceja, al ver su gesto.

—No es nada, solo no dormí bien.

—Si y me quieres ver la cara. Muéstrame tu mano

—No es nada Serena. Ya no soy un niño para que me cuides. —respondió Yazir con frialdad.

—¡Oye que manera es esa de hablarle así a alguien que se preocupa por ti! —bramó Ash furioso.

—Tiene razón —comentó la chica mirándolo con desdén, alzando una mano para que Ash se callara—, ya no es un niño para que lo cuiden. —Yazir ante esto la ignoro dirigiéndose hacia su Crobat.

—Perdón por hacerte volar más rápido amigo, será mejor que comas antes de regresar a la pokebola.

El ambiente durante el desayuno no mejoró cuando Lillie se despertó, saludando a todos con naturaleza y evitando totalmente a Gary que, en un esfuerzo para restarle importancia, siguió metido en su cuaderno de anotaciones sobre las formas Alola y en su desayuno. A pesar de los intentos de Ash para entablar una conversación grupal y calmar los ánimos, reinó el silencio durante toda la comida, obteniendo únicamente respuestas cortas y refunfuños de aceptación u negación a sus comentarios. Finalmente se rindió una vez Serena le dirigió una mirada severa cuando mencionó «batallas» en la Avenida Royale, erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

Recogieron el campamento y siguieron su camino de regreso a la Avenida Royale guiados por la Rotom-dex de Ash, sintiéndose solo por primera vez en su vida desde que inició su viaje ante la discordia de sus compañeros de viaje, mudos y sin hablar entre sí, en especial Gary y Lillie separados con Yazir en medio de ellos, lidiando con la silenciosa rabia de Serena aunque no supiera muy bien los riesgos que había corrido, y aunque la ignoraba creyendo que eventualmente se tranquilizaría, lo único que consiguió fue que se enojara más con él.

Su único consuelo, era saber que pronto podría participar en batallas de todos contra todos, ansioso y emocionado ante la idea de que sus amigos de Kalos posiblemente se encontrarían allí. ¿Sería posible que algún conocido de otra región estuviera allí y él no lo sabía? Por imposible que parecía, no descartaba esa posibilidad después de los hechos recientes en Alola, reencontrándolo con sus antiguos amigos y conocidos de otras regiones, lo cual agradecía profundamente ante lo interesante que podría llegar a ser la competencia si alguien más apareciera.

Al caer la noche, decidieron acampar para llegar a la Avenida al día siguiente, esperando que sus amigos estén de mejor ánimo.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, en la Mansión de Lusamine en Paraíso Aether…**_

El sonido de los pasos de una chica de piel morena clara, pelo castaño, ojos violetas, vestida con una camisa negra, botas negras largas hasta la altura de los glúteos, mini shorts negros y camisa negra con una gran «R» color rojo en el centro, rebotaba en las paredes de un oscuro pasillo de la lujosa mansión. Caminaba con ansiedad, sosteniendo informes para la reunión de último momento convocada por su líder luego del primer informe de inteligencia de los agentes de campo. Trató de relajarse sabiendo que era lo más extraña, aunque les aseguró que no tomaría acciones tan directas sin delatarse a sí mismo. A pesar de sus cuidadosos movimientos y acciones dentro de la organización, llevándola incluso a asistir a las reuniones de los ejecutivos, estaba preocupada. Agregando, además, el silencio de su compañero de campo, explicando su quietud y calma al viajar con aquel grupo del que le había hablado la última vez a pesar de los riesgos y la vigilancia que tenían sobre ellos, convencida de que los distraían de su objetivo en común, llegando a irritarle que la pusiera en riesgo a ella misma y todo su trabajo. Además de lidiar con el engreído científico Faba, que no paraba de denigrarla por su posición de recluta entrometida en su trabajo.

Respiró hondo y entró a la sala de reuniones en la parte posterior de la mansión, llena de monitores y una mesa rectangular para ocho personas, con los ejecutivos ya dentro junto a tres reclutas de alto rango, todos con la misma «R» en sus ropas. En la cabecera se encontraba el líder, algo mayor, elegante, cabello marrón, vistiendo una gabardina de los años treinta de color negro, pantalones negros y corbata roja. A su derecha se encontraba su segunda al mando, una mujer rubia, de ojos violeta. Llevaba un gorro blanco con detalles en rojo en su visera y guantes blancos, minifalda blanca y medias blancas con detalles en rojo en la parte superior a la altura de los muslos, llevando una flor negra en una de sus manos. A la izquierda del líder, estaba sentado un hombre de contextura gruesa, musculoso de pelo castaño y ojos negros, llevaba guantes negros, camisa purpura muy oscura y una chaqueta abierta; a su lado derecho otro hombre de cabello verde agua, ojos verdes vestido de blanco por completo, zapatos elegantes de color blanco y un sello negro con el mismo símbolo que sus compañeros.

—Llegas tarde, Liliana. —dijo el hombre musculoso con voz áspera, cruzando los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Sigues siendo demasiado duro Tyson, estás más desagradable desde que Lance te derrotó en el Lago de la Furia —comentó el hombre vestido de blanco en tono más señorial—. ¿Traes el informe?

—Así es señor Atlas. —dijo Liliana con inocencia, dejando una carpeta frente a cada uno de los ejecutivos, sentándose al lado de la mujer rubia.

—Vayamos directo al grano —dijo el hombre sentado en la cabecera, levantándose de su silla—, muchos se preguntarán por qué hemos venido a esta remota región, llena de adversarios en el negocio.

—Sin contar lo expuestos que estuvimos a ser descubiertos cuando liberamos a nuestros «aliados», disminuyendo nuestras actividades en esas regiones para que volvieran a asumir el control de sus territorios, estábamos en nuestro mejor momento y aún no veo las ganancias de todo esto, Lord Giovanni. —replicó la mujer rubia con su voz suave controlando su molestia lo mejor que le era posible, colocando su flor sobre su oreja derecha.

—Por eso es que te falta mucho para controlar al Equipo Rocket, Domino. El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo. Es por esa razón que accedí al pedido de Lusamine para sacarlos de la cárcel. No me digas que le tienes miedo a un montón de fracasados que fueron derrotados y encerrados por culpa de unos amateurs.

—¿Está hablando de Ash Ketchum?

—Precisamente. —afirmó Giovanni.

Liliana quedó paralizada en su silla, sintió un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras las preguntas giraban en su cabeza.

—¿Esto es por lo que ocurrió en Unova y el espécimen Mewtwo? —agregó Tyson con una mirada muy seria, dando un golpe a la mesa—. No tenemos porqué humillarnos de esta manera señor, déjenos a nosotros deshacernos de él y acabar con esta farsa de una vez por todas.

—Por supuesto que no —bramó Giovanni en voz alta, dando un golpe a la mesa—. Sus innumerables estorbos nos han causado todo tipo de problemas en nuestros objetivos de hacernos con el poder de los pokémon legendarios, y todo por su incompetencia en lo que a ese chico respecta, nos ha hecho quedar como un montón de fracasados.

«Estaba esperando una excusa para algo de este estilo, la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme de sobre seguro de ese mocoso de una vez, pagará con su vida por todo lo que ha hecho. Ash Ketchum, ya no será un problema para nosotros después de esto. No solo vamos a recuperar lo que perdimos y acabaremos con nuestro peor enemigo hasta ahora, sino que ganaremos un poder más allá de lo que este mundo alguna vez ha visto.»

—Entonces es cierto eso del Proyecto Stars que lleva a cabo esa tal Lusamine. ¿En verdad existen pokémon en otra dimensión? —preguntó Atlas a su líder de manera burlona.

—¿Te parece muy gracioso? —La risa que hubo en la mesa murió al instante—. Es un hecho, existen. Pude ver uno de esos con mis propios ojos, así que les puedo decir que no es en vano lo que estamos haciendo.

—Entonces los Ultra Entes sí existen —dijo Domino muy seria—. Siempre pensé que la idea de que existieran pokémon en otra dimensión era absurda.

—¿Son tan poderosos? —preguntó Tyson.

—Más de lo que imaginamos, su energía puede llegar a ser ilimitada inclusive, no se sabe a ciencia cierta —explicó Giovanni con entusiasmo en su voz—, pero eso solo es mejor para nosotros, todo marcha a la perfección. La fuerza está en la unión, pero hay que saber cuándo terminar con un negocio. El Equipo Rocket será la organización más poderosa del mundo después de esto, justo como lo quería mi madre.

—Estamos en territorio enemigo y eso supone una clara desventaja. ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Domino.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, por ahora actuaremos apegados a la unión. Domino, necesito que investigues a los otros comandantes y líderes de las demás organizaciones, debemos conocer de que están hechos. Tyson, encárgate de contactar a nuestros refuerzos en Jotho y en Kanto, los necesitaremos en un futuro. Y en cuanto a ti Liliana, mantente alerta de los informes de inteligencia, quiero que me comuniques cualquier cambio en nuestro amigo. Eso es todo por ahora, pueden irse.

Uno a uno los ejecutivos salieron de sala, dejando a Atlas y a Giovanni solos en la sala. Liliana trató de tranquilizarse mientras pensaba en el peligro que se encontraba aquel grupo en el que viajaba su compañero Yazir. El número de enemigos aumentó considerablemente a causa de Ash Ketchum. Debía advertirle cuanto antes.

—Esto promete ser interesante.

—¿Qué sucede señor? —preguntó Atlas con curiosidad.

—Nunca creí en los fantasmas y menos fantasmas del pasado a pesar de los pokémon fantasma. —dijo este mientras sacaba una foto en particular.

—¿Se refiera a ese chico? ¿Qué tiene en especial? —Giovanni arrojó una foto a la mesa—. No es posible… ¡Se supone que mis hombres habían acabado con todos ellos! —dijo, incrédulo.

—Al parecer no hicieron bien el trabajo, tendré que hacerlo yo personalmente en su momento. Llámalos y tráelos ante mí.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

—¡Al fin de regreso, ya quiero que empiece! —exclamó Ash emocionado al entrar en la Avenida Royale.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos para la inscripción en el Centro Pokémon. —dijo Serena.

—¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos!

—¡Ash espera! —Gary corrió para alcanzar a su amigo, seguido de cerca por Lillie y Serena. Yazir lo siguió a paso normal.

Ingresaron e hicieron la larga fila para las inscripciones, y mientras Ash, Serena y Gary hablaban con entusiasmo, alguien se acercó por detrás de Ash tapando sus ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—¡Miette!

—Arruinaste la sorpresa Serena. —se quejó la chica soltando a Ash.

—Te dije que eso no iba a funcionar, eres muy impetuosa. —replicó Shauna mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

—Déjala ser feliz Shauna. —dijo Tierno acercándose.

Miette, Shauna, Miette, Trevor y Tierno aparecieron justo detrás de ellos, sonriendo y saludando con alegría.

—¡Sabía que no se perderían la diversión! —dijo Ash.

—Pues claro que no, y no somos los únicos aquí. —dijo Trevor, señalando tras de sí.

Ash arqueó una ceja y miro la entrada del Centro Pokémon, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver quien ingresaba.

—¡Alain! —Serena, Gary y Yazir giraron bruscamente para verlo.

—Hola Ash, Serena. Ha pasado algún tiempo. —agregó cortésmente.

—¿Mairin vino contigo? —preguntó Serena con emoción en sus ojos.

—No, la deje en Kalos con el Profesor Platane. Después de todo, vine para pelear. —dijo, mostrando su pulsera Z.

—¿También tienes una? Tendré un oponente interesante entonces. —señaló Ash.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —dijeron Trevor, Tierno, Shauna y Miette.

—También. Pero debo decir que mis expectativas se cumplieron, vengo con intenciones de vencerlos a todos.

Alain en ese momento dirigió su atención a los tres desconocidos junto a sus amigos.

—¡Ah sí, lo siento! —dijo Ash, acercándose a Gary—. Él es Gary, somos amigos desde que éramos niños, fuimos rivales en la Meseta Añil y la Liga Naranja. Actualmente es investigador pokémon y está aquí estudiando las formas Alola de los pokémon de Kanto.

—Un gusto —dijo Gary, estrechando su mano—. Pero debo decir, que yo soy el mejor de los dos. —Lillie volteó la mirada al escuchar eso.

—Oye, es mi imaginación, o esto esta candente. —inquirió Miette en un susurro a Serena, escuchando su explicación—. Pobrecita, a parte de un hermano cruel tiene un novio que no la comprende.

—¡No hagas suposiciones falsas Miette!

—Ella es Lillie —prosiguió Ash, presentándole a la chica rubia a Alain—. Fue una compañera de clase en la Escuela Pokémon de Alola, era la ayudante del Profesor Kukui y nos está acompañado en nuestro viaje aportando datos a su investigación, le gustan los libros y además es muy inteligente.

—Y muy linda también por lo que veo. Es un placer conocerte Lillie. —añadió Alain sonriente, haciendo que las orejas de Lillie se calentaran.

—G-gracias.

—Un poco ingenua también. —agregó Gary con una mirada muy seria a la rubia.

Lillie le dirigió una mirada asesina, dándose media vuelta ignorándolo. Gary hizo lo mismo.

—Ok… finalmente, Yazir, el amargado del grupo. Él no es importante.

—¡Ash! —bramó Serena con los ojos cerrados. Ash sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con un zapato en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

— _«Sí, aún llevan la vida de Lillipup y Glameow estos dos.»_ —pensó Miette.

—¡De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo siento! —se quejó el chico al ver la mirada de Serena—. Es un amigo de la infancia de Serena, está viajando con nosotros para entrenar y hacerse más fuerte. — _«y sacarme de mis casillas frente a Serena, para variar»_ , pensó.

—Así que tú eres el que derrotó a este enclenque en la final de la Liga de Kalos —dijo Yazir examinándolo con la mirada, ignorando las protestas de Ash—, espero que el actual campeón sea más interesante y fuerte.

—Sí, soy el campeón de Kalos, pero no deberías juzgar a la gente por sus títulos, solo es una copa vacía. Un verdadero campeón es aquel que logra vencer gracias a su propio poder y con la ayuda de sus amigos. Ash es más fuerte que yo, aunque no lo creas.

Hubo un silencio que duro casi un minuto en el que Yazir no supo que decir, perplejo ante las palabras de Alain, convencido de que debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto.

—Si tú lo dices. Tal parece que esta competencia si va a ser interesante después de todo.

Siguieron hablando emocionados sobre la modalidad de combate de todos contra todos y con quien les tocaría pelear en la competencia, dejando a Yazir solo con sus pensamientos.

—¿Amigos tuyos Ash? Parecen muy fuertes. —dijo un chico que se había acercado a ellos.

—Pues sí, son buenos, no puedo esperar para… —Se quedó en silencio arqueando una ceja—. ¿No hemos visto antes? ¡Hau! Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—¡Hola! —dijo saludándolos a todos, dando pequeños saltos.

—¿Qué tal te va Hau? —preguntó Tierno haciendo una pequeña coreografía.

—Genial, decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso ahora que solo tengo que pelear contra la Kahuna de esta isla.

—Un momento… ¿ya se conocían?

—Así es. Lo vimos en el desafío de la capitana que vigila el bosque de esta isla. Una chica bastante fuerte, de seguro te tocará enfrentarte a ella después de esto, ella es…

—¿Mallow? Así que ella es mi siguiente oponente, fuimos compañeros en la Escuela Pokémon de Alola. —explicó, viendo la incredulidad en el rostro de Tierno.

—Ya veo… por eso nos habló de ti. —dijo Shauna.

Siguieron hablando a medida que avanzaba la fila. Hau trataba de sacarle conversación a una distante Lillie, sin muchos ánimos de seguirle la corriente, fingiendo que lo escuchaba.

Después de una hora pudieron inscribirse finalmente. Ash miró alrededor a todos los concursantes, todos con la pulsera Z y los distintivos en sus mochilas del recorrido insular, todos parecían fuertes y excelentes entrenadores; uno de ellos llamó su atención, se trataba de un hombre sin camisa, con una barba que destacaba únicamente en la parte baja de la mandíbula, vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro, con detalles en los laterales que consistían en cuatro puntos de color amarillo ocre, verde, rojo y azul respectivamente, junto a un cinturón donde llevaba sus pokebolas y botas largas de color lanco hasta la altura de la rodilla que hablaba con la Enfermera Joy. A unos cuantos metros de él, había un grupo de entrenadores reunidos en un círculo.

Hizo un esfuerzo con la mirada para detallarlos mejor; uno de ellos un rubio de ojos anaranjados, un sweater blanco con detalles en naranja, bufanda verde y pantalones marrones oscuros y zapatos marrones claro; uno de los chicos vestía de verde con pantalones largos color crema y zapatos verdes; uno de ellos llevaba una capa verde, sombrero del mismo color, un ukelele, cabello largo color negro, botas verde olivo y pantalones beige; otro vestido con una chaqueta purpura con detalles en azul, ojos negros, pelo morado y zapatos del mismo color con el ceño fruncido, con molestia notable en su rostro; una chica pelirroja que vestía una chaqueta naranja, camisa roja carmesí, pantalones de mezclilla color azul y zapatos rojos.

El azabache inclinó un poco la cabeza ante ese grupo de los más pintoresco, sin poder evitar una sensación muy familiar. Permaneció mirándolos por un buen rato, de algún modo le parecían extremadamente familiares.

—¿Sucede algo Ash? —preguntó Serena al ver la expresión Ash, que cambiaba de concentración a exaltación poco a poco, cada vez más pálido.

—No puedo creer esto… ¡Algo me lo decía! —exclamó el chico, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad, seguido por sus amigos—. ¡Oigan!

Barry se volteó para ver la fuente del ruido.

—¡¿Ash?! —dijo el rubio en voz alta emocionado, llamando la atención de Nando, Zoey, Paul y Kenny.

—La tortura valió la pena. —dijo Paul, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa con un tono de voz más cálido de lo normal.

—¿De qué hablas Paul? —preguntó Ash.

—Ha estado quejándose todo el día por la fila que tuvimos que hacer; por viajar juntos; por ir a la playa; ya entiendo por qué su cara siempre muestra el mismo gesto estreñido. Un poco más y te quejas por existir.

—Tus malos chistes son los que arruinan mi existencia, Barry.

—No tienes sentido del humor amigo, al menos yo soy capaz de reírme. Aquí entre nos, estaba ansioso por verte, pero es demasiado _cool_ para admitirlo. —añadió Barry, provocando risas en el grupo.

—El mismo viejo Paul, yo también tenía ganas de verlos aquí, he recibido muchas sorpresas estos días. Esto cada vez se pone más interesante —dijo Ash.

—¿Cómo han estado Ash, Gary? —preguntó Nando.

—Muy bien en realidad —respondió Gary, mirando con atención el instrumento musical de Nando—. ¿Se rompió tu arpa?

—No, solamente quise utilizar un instrumento típico de esta región y decidí comprarme este Ukelele, de hecho, ya tengo en mente una canción que componer.

—¿¡Eres músico!? —preguntó Serena emocionada, junto a las demás chicas—. ¿Cómo se va a llamar tu nueva canción?

—Pues es muy interesante, hablará sobre una historia de la vida real. Se llamará… —Nando se tomó unos instantes hasta que finalmente tuvo el nombre—. _«Hasta que subí, no lo viví.»_ Protagonizada por un montañista que pasaba sus vacaciones de verano en las montañas, ¿verdad Barry? Toda una proeza. —dijo, provocando carcajadas a Zoey. Paul por otro lado, carraspeo un poco su garganta.

—¿Siguen molestos por eso?

—No para nada, tú tranquilo. —añadió el músico—. ¿Pueden creer que fuimos a parar al Monte Lanakila en la isla de Ula'Ula sin la ropa necesaria para el frío? Y de paso sin saber leer mapas, no saben lo bien que la pasamos. Sin lugar a dudas, la escalada fue única.

—Bueno ya olvidémonos de eso. —dijo Barry.

— _«Ash está bien acompañado, espero y se olvide de Dawn gracias a ellas.»_ —pensó Kenny, sonriente.

—¿Cómo te va en los concursos Kenny? Por lo que veo te has hecho más fuerte. —dijo Ash emocionado.

—De eso no te quepa duda, ya verás lo fuerte que me he vuelto —destacó Kenny, muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Parece que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes también, veremos quién de los dos ha crecido más.

Ash fue presentando a todos uno por uno. No fue hasta que llegó a Zoey que reconoció a Serena al instante que supo cómo supieron de su estancia en Alola.

Para Serena, todo había sido como se lo había contado su amiga, un grupo bastante animado y amigable, a pesar de que Nando compartía la pasión por cantar y hacer sonar su instrumento de cuerdas mientras rimaba que el Equipo Skull, era mucho mejor que escucharlos a ellos y su mal sentido del arte y la música. Zoey, la actual Maestra de Concursos de Sinnoh, una chica de lo más inusual, era amigable y muy sociable integrándose al grupo rápidamente; y por su puesto Barry, que a pesar de las miradas que le dirigía y su sentido del humor algo pesado y cansino después de un tiempo, era un buen chico, tratando de animar a Lillie con sus comentarios sobre el poder de los rubios unidos. Y el castaño Kenny, un chico ambicioso, coordinador pokémon muy fuerte y alegre, sin duda iba a tener competencia en los concursos de Alola.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, el más inquietante era Paul, tenía una sensación muy familiar, pero a la vez extraña en su relación con Ash, basada en el respeto mutuo y el entrenamiento de sus pokémon, impresionada al escuchar la historia del Infernape de Ash que siendo un Chimchar, fue rechazado y liberado por el entrenador de Sinnoh y en la influencia en su cambio de pensamiento, a pesar de seguir siendo muy seco. Comprender como dos personas tan antagónicas se llevaba bien le recordaba su relación con él, no dejaba de ser molestas las constantes disputas entre ellos. Y aunque no tenía una respuesta para sí misma a ciencia cierta, le produjo cierta felicidad en el fondo, estaba estancada sin avanzar lo que hubiera querido a pesar de sus sentimientos, era sin lugar a dudas decepcionante y molesto que Ash aún no quisiera dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Estás bien Serena? —preguntó Ash al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —dijo, alejándose para charlar con las chicas, dejándolo con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

—Oye Ash, esas chicas con las que viajas son muy bonitas, en especial Serena. Artista y coordinadora pokémon, qué más puedes pedir —señaló Barry dándole un ligero codazo—. ¿Te gusta?

—No, para nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Para saber si está disponible, pondré mis tácticas en acción. —dijo, arreglándose el cabello.

—Yo que tú no lo haría. Ella tiene un novio, es un boxeador muy grande, fuerte y del tipo celoso. —destacó Ash muy serio.

—¿Eso qué importa? Se la robo, sin riesgo no hay recompensa. —dijo Barry, provocando un murmullo inaudible por parte de Ash, rechinando los dientes.

—Oye tú —dijo Yazir acercándose a todo el grupo, dirigiéndose a Paul—. ¿Participaste en la Liga de Sinnoh cierto? Pareces bastante capaz.

—Hmm. ¿Tendrás el valor de presentarte?

—Cuando te derrote, te tragaras tus palabras.

—No parece que seas capaz de lograr esa hazaña. Espero pases de la primera ronda. —dijo Paul, sonriendo con confianza.

—A los entrenadores de tu tipo me encanta derrotarlos. —dijo Yazir con algo de frialdad, sin decir nada más luego de ver la mirada de Serena.

—Bueno, aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que comience la competencia. ¿Vamos por malasadas? —preguntó Hau emocionado, interrumpiendo a los chicos.

—Seguro, no puedo negarme a la comida. —lo secundó el azabache.

—Las malasadas son geniales, yo también quiero —agregó Barry emocionado—. ¿Vienes Serena?

—Creo que todos vamos a ir. —dijo Serena, sonriéndole mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

—¿Ustedes solo piensan en comer? —preguntó Zoey.

—Es una parte importante de mi vida. —dijeron Hau, Ash y Barry al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podemos acompañarlos? —dijo una voz masculina cerca de ellos. Ash se volteó al escucharlo.

—¡Kiawe! ¡Y Lana también! —exclamó Ash, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó la peli azul.

—¿Ustedes también van a participar? Esto cada vez se pone mejor.

—Tendremos buenos oponentes esta vez Lana.

—Así parece. —dijo la chica, provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

Finalmente, todos decidieron ir al restaurant cercano al Centro Pokémon. A la salida, se toparon con el luchador enmascarado.

—¡Saludos primos! Parece que la pasión por las batallas nos une a todos aquí. —dijo, saludándolos.

—Así es. Espero que tengamos buenas batallas. Aunque… no puedo evitar pensar que lo conozco de algún lugar.

—No lo creo, solo vengo a participar aquí, todos me conocen como el Luchador Enmascarado: El Fabuloso Mighty Mask.

—Hola Profesor Kukui —dijo Lillie cordialmente—. ¿Usted también va a participar?

—¿Kukui? No sé de quién hablas querida niña, yo soy Mighy Mask.

—Profesor, es obvio que es usted.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ash mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Me están confundiendo con alguien más.

— _«Esto es patético en verdad. ¿Así pensaba pasar desapercibido?»_ —pensó Serena, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Oigan chicos, no sean groseros —dijo Gary, cruzando los brazos—. Hay veces que hay que seguir el juego de los demás. ¿Cierto Profesor?

—Es cierto, deberían escuchar a su amigo señoritas, pueden herir los sentimientos de los demás si no lo hacen.

—¿Entonces quiere que finjamos que usted no es el Profesor Kukui en este momento? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Quién es ese Kukui del que tanto hablan? Ya les dije que soy el Fabuloso Mighty Mask, de la isla de los luchadores de estilo libre. —dijo, flexionando sus brazos.

—¡Que genial! —dijo Ash emocionado.

—¿¡Dónde queda ese lugar!? ¡Tengo pelear contra los entrenadores de allí! —exclamó Barry.

—Pues, eso es un secreto que solo los mejores entrenadores saben, no les gustan los extraños.

—¡Debemos ser más fuertes entonces! —bramó Ash enérgicamente, junto a unos emocionados Barry y Hau.

—Cualquier cosa, no los conocemos. —dijo Miette en un susurro a Serena, Shauna, Zoey, Lillie y Lana.

—Solo un montón de bichos raros. —la secundaron las demás, asintiendo.

— _«Tierra, trágame ahora.»_ —pensó Alain.

— _«¿Tienen que estar de coña justo ahora?»_ —pensaron Yazir, Paul, Nando y Kiawe.

—Bueno, espero que… —Fue interrumpido cuando dos personas vestidas con capuchas y gabardinas negras con capa, chocaron con él, provocando que cayera al suelo—. ¡Oiga tenga más cuidado!

—Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba. —dijo uno de los hombres.

Al escuchar su voz, pudieron ver por las hendiduras de la máscara del sujeto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pálido y con una gota de sudor bajando por su cuerpo, totalmente mudo, aceptando tembloroso una mano del encapuchado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— _«¿Qué le pasa a Mighty Mask?»_

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó su compañero. Los labios del hombre enmascarado se movían, sin poder emitir sonido—. Parece que sí.

Ambos hombres se quedaron parados, observando al grupo minuciosamente.

—Parecen ser muy fuertes, espero que den buenas batallas. Ahora si nos disculpan, debemos irnos, que tenga un buen día. —dijo el primero, saliendo sin decir nada más.

—Qué viejos tan raros, me pregunto si participaran también, parece ser la moda disfrazarse para estos eventos. Oiga, ¿está bien? —preguntó Ash mirando al enmascarado.

—S-s-sí, tranquilos —respondió—. _«¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!_

* * *

Luego de unas horas y de disfrutar de unas buenas malasadas, el grupo regreso al Domo Royale. El estadio, en forma de anfiteatro ovalado, estaba lleno de gente ansiosa y aclamando que iniciara el evento. Luego de un proceso de eliminación preliminar en batallas normales para conocer a los treinta y dos entrenadores que pasaban a la siguiente ronda, pasaron a determinar los combates para la primera ronda de batallas todos contra todos de forma aleatoria a través de las pantallas de selección. Instantes después, las primeras batallas ya se habían decidido.

—¡Miren eso! Yazir, Paul, y Trevor en la primera batalla! —dijo Hau sorprendido. Paul y Yazir se miraron mutuamente—. Esfuércense al máximo amigos.

—Veremos quién es el mejor de los dos muy rápido, después de todo. —dijo Yazir mirando a Paul de reojo. Él simplemente respondió con un bufido.

—Chicas, nos toca a nosotras después. —dijo Serena señalando la pantalla con su rostro, acompañada de Shauna, Miette y Zoey.

—Ya quiero que empiece. —dijo Zoey, observando fijamente a Serena.

— _«Yo también quiero que empiece la pelea de las chicas, desearía estar en la arena con ellas en realidad.»_ —pensó el rubio, en su imaginación se vio peleando al lado de Serena.

—Allí estoy yo. —dijo Ash, emocionado al ver quiénes serían sus oponentes: Gary, Kenny y un entrenador desconocido.

—Genial, es mi oportunidad —dijo Kenny en voz alta con mucha confianza, provocando miradas de extrañeza a su alrededor—. ¿Qué?

—Descuida, no es nada —dijo Barry—. Pero es raro… ¿por qué no han explicado nada de cómo va esto? No pusieron restricciones de ningún tipo en la cantidad de pokémon que podemos usar.

—En eso tienes razón.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Ash, captando la atención de todos—. Recordé que debo hacer algo, luego los alcanzo.

—¿No vas a ver los combates? —preguntó Gary extrañado.

—Esto es importante, luego los alcanzo.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, en la entrada del Domo Royale…**_

—Oiga lo siento, pero ya no quedan más entra… —El guardia de seguridad se quedó mudo al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿No quedan más entradas? Qué lástima, pensé que quedaba algún puesto vacío. Supongo que tendré que irme. —dijo un hombre rubio, vestido con una gabardina verde de botones amarillos, pantalones de color marrón muy claro, camisa blanca con cuello de tortuga, guantes negros y zapatos casuales de color marrón.

—¡No! —exclamó el guardia, acercándose rápidamente notablemente nervioso—. Quiero decir… claro que quedan lugares. P-por favor, siga a la zona VIP.

—¿Está seguro? No quiero ser una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, yo mismo lo voy a escoltar hasta allí. Sígame por favor.

—No se moleste, puedo seguir las indicaciones —Se acercó al guardia extendiéndole un papel en blanco—. Lo único que le pido es que nadie se entere de que estoy aquí, usted no me ha visto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Di-digo claro que no! No se preocupe.

—Gracias amigo, que tengas buen día.

El hombre avanzó a través de los pasillos hasta el palco VIP, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a dos hombres vestidos con gabardinas negras que cubrían su cuerpo y su cara.

—La enfermera Joy fue muy amable al conseguirnos estos puestos exclusivos, no hay necesidad de preocuparse porque nos descubran. Se puede ver toda la arena desde aquí, ¿no crees Marcus? —dijo Anthony con entusiasmo en su voz—. Hace años no vengo a un evento de estos.

—Te sigues emocionando con mucha facilidad, baja la voz —dijo su compañero Marcus sin moverse de su silla—. Es un milagro que no nos hayan reconocido, estos disfraces son tan malos como el de Kukui, él si nos reconoció y también Joy.

—Pero el público y los demás entrenadores no, así que deja de aguarme la fiesta. Más bien disfruta.

—Disculpen, ¿se puede?

Ambos hombres voltearon, se vieron las caras junto con el recién llegado al palo VIP.

—Por supuesto, bienvenido. —dijo Marcus. El hombre se sentó a su lado.

—He de reconocer que este lugar en verdad está muy bien para ver los combates. Los jóvenes que están aquí parecen ser muy fuertes, ¿no lo creen?

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—A juzgar por las apariencias —prosiguió aquel extraño—, veo que ustedes también están de incognito por sus disfraces, han tenido la misma mala maña de cierto hombre a quien no puede engañar con su disfraz. Después de todo, necesitas algo más que un disfraz si quieres pasar desapercibido si eres famoso —Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿No lo creen, Marcus, Anthony? ¿O prefieren que los llame Red y Blue?

—Hmm. Pues allí tienes un punto, ocultarse del Maestro de la Torre de Batalla de Sinnoh es una labor complicada, Palmer. —dijo Marcus.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos amigos y lectores, feliz año nuevo 2018, los mejores deseos para todos ustedes y sus seres queridos, salud, prosperidad, felicidad y que sus objetivos para este año se cumplan :).

Espero hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de este año, que viene cargado de muchas cosas interesantes, sin lugar esta Battle Royale promete ser épica, ¿verdad? Y les comento, que hay muchas sorpresas más en este evento :3, pero eso es material clasificado por el momento 😏😉.

No odien tanto a Barry en este capítulo XD, es un caso perdido sí pero así es él, todo un loquillo que les puedo decir; el Paul como siempre con el humor donde ya saben, y las cosas con Gary y Lillie siguen candentes lanzándose puntas esos dos u_u, y no parece que ninguno de los dos quiera aflojar su posición. ¿Podrá Kenny ganarle esta vez a Ash? Eso está por verse en realidad, pero habrá que ver cuál es el asunto tan importante que hizo que Ash saliera corriendo con el riesgo de saltarse la primera batalla.

Recuerden votar, dejar su review o comentario rellenaos también XD. Que tengan una feliz tarde, mañana o noche jiji. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto :).


	50. Capítulo 50

_**Capítulo 50**_

 _ **En su viaje durante el recorrido insular, Ash y sus amigos se encuentran en la Avenida Royale participando en el Domo Royale, a punto de comenzar la primera batalla del torneo. Sin embargo, no sospechaban que eran observados por tres de los más poderosos entrenadores del mundo: Marcus (Red), Anthony (Blue) y Palmer, sentados en las gradas.**_

* * *

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, los reconocería en medio de un tumulto de gente.

—Y tanto que me esforcé por encontrar estos disfraces. —dijo Anthony cabizbajo examinando sus ropas.

—¡Solo fueron diez minutos! —replicó Marcus con brusquedad, notablemente irritado.

—Aún después de viejos no han cambiado nada. —dijo Palmer luego de reírse.

—Ya han pasado cinco minutos y no has dicho alguna de tus bromas baratas. Tengo esperanzas.

—Eso puede cambiar…

—No gracias, así está mejor. —lo cortó Marcus.

—¿Qué hacen dos de los mejores entrenadores del mundo en esta región? —preguntó el cerebro de la frontera.

—Siempre es bueno ver luchar a los jóvenes —agregó Anthony—, sobre todo si uno de ellos es tu hijo.

—Parece estar más interesado en ligar que en las batallas pokémon —dijo Palmer llevándose una mano a la frente—, aún le falta madera.

—Escuche que no tuvo un mal lugar en la Liga de Sinnoh.

—Sí, pero si algún día quiere ser el siguiente Maestro de la Torre de Batalla, tendrá que esforzarse más.

—Hombre, pero ese Tobías no lo hizo del todo mal, a pesar de ser un amateur lo hizo bastante bien. Aunque no haya podido vencer a Cinthia.

* * *

Las luces alrededor del estadio comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro, iluminando toda la arena, las esquinas de los combatientes y al público que, entre vuvuzelas, esperaban ansiosos el inicio de los combates; algunos miraban con gran expectación la pantalla, esperando ver los rostros de los participantes del primer combate.

En una de las entradas laterales del extremo derecho de las gradas, Jessie, James y Meowth, siguiendo las instrucciones directas de Giovanni, se adentraron en la competencia, encubiertos como vendedores de alimentos y suvenires. Atendían los llamados de sus compradores, manteniendo perfectamente las apariencias y ocultando sus identidades como miembros del Equipo Rocket, aunque en una de esas Meowth estuvo a punto de replicarle a un cliente que había devuelto demasiadas veces sus palomitas por considerar que no estaban a su gusto, ganándose un pisotón por parte de James para que no hablara.

—¿Por qué hay cuatro entradas para una arena en común? ¿Acaso será una Presentación Pokémon? —sugirió James, llevándose una mano a la barbilla cerca de la grada que daba al pasillo hacia la esquina roja.

—Si el jefe nos ordenó venir aquí no lo creo —intuyó el gato—. No olvidemos por qué estamos aquí, estamos buscando pokémon fuertes para robar y regalárselos.

—Al fin nos ganaremos unas vacaciones en unas aguas termales.

—¡Oh sí… aguas termales…! Le sentaría muy bien a mi piel. —señaló Jessie con estrellas en los ojos.

—Tienes rato que no tratas tu piel, ¿verdad?

James se ganó una llave en el cuello por parte de Jessie, haciendo difícil distinguir su rostro de su cabello.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear, apéguense al plan! —exclamó Meowth rasguñando sus rostros—. Solo hagan lo que les digo y todo saldrá bien.

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo y salimos volando de la escena! —replicó Jessie luego de abatir a golpes a Meowth, causándole moretones en la cabeza—. Tendrás que usar tu ataque Día de Pago muchas veces para mi tratamiento de pelvis. Una chica como yo no tiene por qué sufrir esta humillación tantas veces.

Guardaron silencio mientras un par de hombres vestido con camisa blanca y shorts negros, medias largas color negro y zapatos grises se paraban en ambos extremos de la arena.

—¡Damas y Caballeros, saludos y bienvenidos al Domo Royale! —saludó una voz que retumbó en todo el recinto, entre los clamores de emoción del público—. ¡Me complace ver su energía y su entusiasmo, pero antes vamos a explicarles cómo va a funcionar esta competencia! —Poco a poco se hacía silencio en el estadio—. Como ya sabemos, vamos a tener cuatro entrenadores peleando al mismo tiempo en la arena de combate, en una batalla de todos contra todos.

"En este escenario solo sobrevive el más fuerte —prosiguió—; el combate termina cuando uno de los cuatro entrenadores se quede sin pokémon, el ganador será aquel entrenador cuyos pokémon sigan en pie o que tenga más puntos al final del combate, derrotando a los pokémon de sus rivales. Solo dos entrenadores pasarán a la siguiente ronda de combates, y sus oponentes serás escogidos aleatoriamente con base a los ganadores de cada ronda. Si bien no se impuso límite de pokémon en el registro a la hora de presentar a sus pokémon, solo podrán usar dos pokémon de su equipo, a excepción de la semifinal y la final de esta competencia que serán tres".

—Ya déjense de tanta cháchara, que ya empiece de una vez. —masculló Paul irritado en la sala de participantes, en posición para salir a la arena.

—¡Sin más nada que decir, que pasen los concursantes de la primera ronda! —vociferó el comentarista—. ¡En la esquina azul, proveniente de Ciudad Veilstone en la región de Sinnoh, quedando entre los ocho mejores entrenadores de la Liga Pokémon, Paul! —El chico salió por el corredor hacia el color azul en la arena, ante la sorpresa del Equipo Rocket al reconocerlo de inmediato.

—Entre los mejores ocho… ya quiero ver qué clase de entrenador es. —Anthony tomó asiento de nuevo, cruzando las piernas.

—¡En la esquina verde, proveniente de Ciudad Luminalia en la región de Kalos, entre los mejores participantes de la Liga de su región natal, Trevor!

—Oigan… ya son dos bobos muy fuertes… —señalo Jessie abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—No te preocupes, nosotros estamos esperando a uno en específico. —dijo James.

—¡En la esquina roja, un entrenador entusiasta, vacacionando en nuestra región. Desde Kalos, Yazir! —Camino por el corredor parándose en la esquina que le fue asignada, entre los clamores del público—. Y finalmente… ¡de la región de Alola, desde Ciudad Konikoni, en la esquina amarilla, Xairen! —Finalmente el ultimo participante apareció en la arena, caminando hacia la esquina amarilla.

—¡Comiencen! —gritó uno de los réferis en los lados de la arena.

—¡Sal Aerodactyl! —Trevor arrojó su pokebola dejando salir a su Pokémon prehistórico.

—¡Sal Grimer! —exclamó el entrenador de Alola, dejando salir a su Grimer forma Alola.

—¡Electirive es hora, a pelear! —gritó Paul con una mirada fría dirigida hacia Yazir, que le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Scrafty yo te elijo! —bramó Yazir. al estar los 4 pokémon en el campo estos pusieron una mirada seria—¡Puño Hielo en Grimer!

—¡Puño Trueno en Aerodactyl ahora! —Ambos pokémon se lanzaron hacia sus oponentes a toda velocidad, aunque lograron esquivar los ataques haciéndose a un lado.

—¡Aerodactyl usa Avalancha! —El frente del ataque cubrió todo el campo, golpeando únicamente a Grimer que no pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

—¡Grimer usa Colmillo Venenoso en Scrafty! —exclamó Xairen.

—¡Puño Hielo de nuevo! —ordenó Yazir continuando su batalla contra Xairen.

—¡Electirive usa Puño Trueno otra vez! —ordenó Paul por su lado apuntando a Grimer, buscando de quedar solo contra Yazir.

—Es mi oportunidad… ¡Aerodactyl usa Triturar contra Electirive!

Los cuatro ataques chocaron al mismo tiempo creando una cortina de humo en el campo de batalla. Se hizo un silencio expectante en todo el estadio mientras el humo se disipaba, exclamando en vítores al ver que Electirive y Scrafty seguían de pie sin haber sufrido un solo rasguño, sumándose un punto para sus respectivos entrenadores.

* * *

—Así que el gemelo perdido de Paul también es bueno combatiendo, impresionante. —comentó Barry viendo al pelinegro que tenía los ojos puestos en su pokémon, opinión que Serena compartió, aunque soltó un ligero bufido.

—No hay que subestimarlo. —agregó Nando viendo al pelinegro impresionado ante ese estilo de batalla.

—Ese par son rudos. —mencionó Tierno igual de impresionado ante el nivel de Paul.

Trevor dejó salir a su Charizard y Xairen a su Mareanie, aunque Paul y Yazir únicamente se miraban entre sí, ignorando por completo a los entrenadores rivales como si no existieran.

—¡Electirive Golpe Cruzado en Scrafty! —bramó Paul frunciendo el ceño, el pokémon eléctrico se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Scrafty.

—¡Scrafty Puño Drenaje! —gritó Yazir de igual manera, ambos pokémon salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas al impactar los ataques, resonando en todo el lugar—¡Desarme ahora!

—¡Puño Trueno! —Ambos puños chocaron al mismo tiempo, forcejeando entre sí indicando que tenían la misma fuerza—. Hmpf, no solo hablas por hablar.

—Nada mal, no eres un debilucho después de todo —recalcó Yazir de manera fría ocultando su creciente emoción. Trevor y Xairen los observaban con una gota de sudor en el rostro—. ¡Scrafty Danza Dragón!

—¡Golpe Cruzado! —gritó Paul decidido en no darle un respiro a Scrafty. Justo en el último instante y gracias al empujón de velocidad, logró esquivar el ataque de Electirive.

—¡Muy lento! ¡Puño Drenaje Scrafty! —ordenó Yazir presionando el ataque, el pokémon dio de lleno el puñetazo en Electirive.

—¡Terremoto Electirive! —Usó sus piernas y una mano contra el suelo para frenar su retroceso, luego concentro toda su energía en un puño propinando un fuerte golpe al suelo, haciendo que se moviera y comenzara a agrietarse.

—¡Mareanie usa Escaldar en el suelo ahora! —Logró esquivar el ataque al elevarse del suelo con el impulso de la corriente de agua que salió de su boca.

—¡Charizard usa Onda Ígnea! —ordenó Trevor vigorosamente entrando de nuevo a la batalla.

—¡Pero que…!

—¡Protección Electirive!

—¡Mareanie usa Cañón de Picos en Scrafty!

Una lluvia de luces blancas cayó sobre la cabeza de Scrafty sin poder esquivarlas, cayendo derrotado; Electirive que no pudo usar su protección a tiempo, cayó al suelo derrotado por el ataque de Trevor, empatando el marcador.

—¡Demonios! Eso salió de la nada, me olvide por completo de los otros dos. —comentó Yazir apretando los puños al ver a su Scrafty derrotado.

—Esperaron para contraatacar mientras nos desgastábamos. —replicó Paul enfadado, tomado otra de sus pokebolas— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Vamos a acabar con esto Aggron! —Un pokémon acero, parecido a un dragón salió de la pokebola del chico, aterrizando en el suelo causando un pequeño estruendo—. ¡Unamos nuestros lazos y saca tu máximo potencial Aggron, Mega Evoluciona!

—¡No puede ser, el también! —exclamó Serena, junto a las miradas de impresión del resto de los chicos a excepción de Barry, Nando, Zoey y Kenny.

—Al fin piensas como yo. ¡Sal Garchomp! —bramó Yazir. Ambos pokémon emergieron dando un feroz rugido—. ¡Mega Evoluciona tú también!

—Unamos nuestros lazos Charizard. ¡Mega Evoluciona! —exclamó Trevor elevando su cámara. La energía de su piedra llave y la mega piedra de Charizard alrededor de su cola provocó que se convirtiera en Mega Charizard, provocado que un rayo amarillo saliera de él directamente hacia el techo del complejo, imitando la luz del sol—. ¡Usa Onda Ígnea ahora!

Charizard agitó sus alas con fuerza provocando que una enorme ola de calor de color rojo avanzara desde la esquina verde hacia el resto del campo. Mareanie alcanzó a usar protección para protegerse del ataque, mientras que apenas logró afectar a Garchomp y a Aggron.

—¡Garchomp Garra Dragón!

Antes de poder golpearlo, una roca azul surgió de un instante a otro, golpeando a Garchomp en la parte baja del abdomen enviando por los aires mientras a Paul se le dibujaba una pequeña curva.

—¡Charizard Pulso Dragón! —Garchomp recibió el ataque de lleno en medio del aire sin poder evitarlo; Yazir observó impactado como su pokémon aterrizaba de cara en el suelo, levantándose con algo de dificultad, entre los clamores del público.

—¡Doble Poder! —Charizard recibió el golpe del ataque de Aggron de frente, saliendo disparado como una bala de cañón de regreso a la esquina verde, mientras era atacado por el Mareanie de Xairen y su ataque Tóxico—. ¡Doble Poder otra vez contra Garchomp!

—¡Usa Terremoto!

—¡Aggron usa Roca Afilada, aléjate del suelo!

—¡Lanzallamas! —Justo cuando Paul se sintió a salvo, la espada de Aggron fue atacada por el potente ataque fuego del Charizard de Trevor.

Paul volvió a ordenar una Roca Afilada, esta vez dando de llenó a Charizard que no la pudo esquivar, cayendo derrotado al instante, dándole otro punto. El terremoto de Garchomp golpeó a Mareanie y a Aggron, dando por finalizada la batalla cuando Aggron logró ponerse de pie.

—Sorprendente, no sabía que Paul tenía la Mega Evolución. —añadió Palmer dando pequeños aplausos.

—¿Qué opinas Marcus? —preguntó su camarada. Red solo observaba a los entrenadores con una mirada calculadora—. Sí, eso pensé.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, en el salón de los participantes…**_

—Paul es muy fuerte. —dijo una sorprendida Serena, mirando a un malherido Garchomp.

—No por nada le causo problemas a Ash, es uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh. —explicó Barry parado a su lado, mirando la pantalla cruzado de brazos.

—Aunque tiene una actitud prepotente y pesada. —añadió Miette, pensando que Yazir y Paul podían ser gemelos como dijo Barry.

—In… increíble… —dijo Lillie mirando la pantalla, desviando su atención a su bolso que comenzó a moverse un poco.

—Oye, ¿qué llevas allí? —preguntó el chico rubio, al percatarse del extraño fenómeno.

—Bu-bueno… pues…

—Es un huevo Barry, debe estar a punto de abrirse. —respondió Gary, terminando con la curiosidad del chico, dándose la vuelta para tener una conversación con Serena. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero miraron en extremos contrarios otra vez, ignorándose.

—Vaya vaya, parece que sus amigos son entrenadores muy fuertes. Tendremos rivales interesantes este año en la isla, aunque no les haría mal sonreír de vez en cuando.

Los chicos se dieron media vuelta hacia el origen de aquella voz. Se trataba de un joven delgado de piel blanca, se le veían algunas venas azules en sus brazos, daba la apariencia de que hacia ejercicio ocasionalmente; tenía el cabello largo hasta la parte media del cuello de color castaño oscuro, daba la apariencia de que estuviera hecho de bronce; llevaba una gorra parecida a la de Ash, de un tenue color naranja, negro en los laterales y un circulo algo grueso dividido en la mitad de color blanco; brotaba una pollina debajo de la gorra siguiendo la línea de sus cejas hacia la derecha. Sus ojos, de un color azul verdoso muy claro, el mismo tono que la aguamarina. Vestía una sencilla camisa color anaranjado pastel, bermudas negras con detalles amarillos en forma de líneas en los laterales, deportivas color rojo, pulsera Z en su muñeca derecha y un bolso negro con el distintivo del recorrido insular.

Miette, Shauna, Zoey, Lana, Lillie y Serena se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, examinándolo de arriba hacia abajo sin perderse ni un solo detalle, clavando sus ojos en los de aquel extraño chico. Estaban tan despistadas que algunas no se dieron cuenta de que abrieron un poco la boca, cerrándola de nuevo al volver en sí. Barry, que observaba la escena de reojo, no estaba muy contento.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Gary con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ah sí lo siento. Mi nombre es Nathaniel, pueden decirme Nash si se les hace más fácil.

—Un… gusto… —dijo Miette casi en un susurro.

—Veo que están bien acompañados, es una suerte —resaltó el chico, mirando a las chicas que, ante su comentario, se sonrojaron—. Un placer conocerlas.

— _«Debo hacer que me llame»_. —se dijo a sí misma Miette, sintiendo un peso extra en el bolsillo donde tenía su holomisor.

— _«¡Me encantan sus ojos!»_. —pensó Serena viéndolos con detalle.

— _«¡Ese chico me está llamando linda!»_. —Shauna tenía los pómulos tan rojos que parecía fiebre.

Lillie por otra parte, no sabía que pensar de él, pero comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa al igual que Lana. Barry por otro lado, parecía querer vomitar la bilis de la rabia que en ese momento.

—¿Otra vez portándote mal Nash? No tienes remedio.

Una chica de estatura media apareció caminando detrás de él. De piel blanca un poco más oscura que la de su compañero, delgada con un pequeño lunar en su rostro redondo en el pómulo derecho, cabello negro, liso y largo hasta el cuello, usando un sobrero de playa color gris con una flor negra, ocultando sus ojos color ámbar, solo visibles cuando llegó al lado de Nathaniel. Vestía pantalones capri vinotinto, una blusa cuello V de color morado obscuro adornada con flores anaranjadas, un bolso negro también con el distintivo del recorrido insular, una pulsera Z negra y zapatos casuales color amarillo de suela negra.

—Para ti siempre me porto mal sin importar lo que haga. —replicó el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Eso te causa más problemas de los que resuelve. —agregó la chica con voz desganada, observando la expresión en el rostro de Barry al verla.

—Bueno ya pasemos ese trago amargo —agregó Barry sonriéndole a la extraña amiga de aquel chico—. Parece que tu chica está un poco enojada, aunque no debería porque también se ve bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, acercándose un poco a ella.

La chica le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a Barry mientras se acercaba, sintiendo una corriente de aire frío que provenía de ella, congelandolo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor punzante en su muñeca derecha.

—En primer lugar, no soy la chica de nadie —dijo la chica haciendo que Barry se arrodillara torciéndole la muñeca, exclamando «ay» mientras los demás contemplaban la escena estupefactos—. En segundo lugar, no te des tantos bríos. Y el nombre es Luna, que no se te olvide. —agregó para luego soltarlo.

—¡Esta chica da miedo! —replicó Barry moviendo la mano que le habían tomado.

—No es mi culpa que seas frágil. —rechistó Luna con el ceño fruncido.

—Nuestro satélite natural tomó forma humana y camina, debe ser lindo tener poder sobre las mareas. —intuyó Gary riéndose, aunque comenzó a sudar un poco al ver el gesto inexpresivo de Luna.

—En realidad es solo un apodo, su nombre real es otro.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Barry arqueando una ceja, escondiéndose detrás de Serena al ver el rostro de Luna.

—Por cuestiones de salud, no puedo hacerlo. —respondió Nathaniel con una sonrisa nerviosa. Desvió la mirada hacia Lillie, entrecerrando los ojos con extrañeza—. Disculpa… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—¡No! Quiero decir... no lo creo, no te me haces conocido.

—¿Segura? —insistió, captando la atención de Luna que también observaba a Lillie.

—Cien por ciento.

—Lo siento, tu rostro se me hizo muy familiar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Luna.

—Lillie, un placer.

—«¡Maldita Lillie, ¿por qué sí habla contigo?!» —pensaron Serena, Miette, Shauna y Lana.

—¿Podemos ver las batallas aquí con ustedes?

—Bueno…

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono las chicas, tapándole la boca a Barry sin percatarse que su rostro se ponía morado.

Así, las chicas se pusieron al lado de Nathaniel, sacándole más detalles de su vida. Gary, Nando, Barry, Kenny, Tierno, Kiawe y Alain por otro lado, mantenían una distancia prudencial de Luna, concentrada en observar como los participantes salían de la arena sin prestar atención a los demás. Yazir y Paul entraron a la sala con una expresión muy seria en sus rostros, mirándose mutuamente antes de ser separados por los chicos que los felicitaron por haber pasado a la siguiente ronda. Inmediatamente después, llamaron a los entrenadores de la siguiente batalla: Alain y Tierno, en compañía de otros dos entrenadores de Alola.

La batalla transcurrió con normalidad, con una clara ventaja de Alain sobre los demás participantes, derrotando al Crobat de uno de los entrenadores de Alola gracias a su Unfezant. Tierno, por otro lado, pudo causarle algunos problemas con su inusual estrategia de batalla rítmica junto a su Ludicolo, logrando derrotar al Sandygast de uno de los entrenadores rivales, sumando un punto cada uno. Yazir observaba la batalla junto a los demás cuando el dueño de Crobat dejó salir un Gengar, mientras el contrario utilizaba un Whimsicott cuando recibió una llamada que decidió contestar alejándose un poco del grupo. Serena alcanzó a escuchar una voz que hablaba un poco agitada antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Yazir alarmado con el holomisor pegado a su oreja derecha, en uno de los pasillos del complejo.

—Así como lo oyes. El objetivo de Giovanni y sus socios es Ash Ketchum —señaló Liliana en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, mirando a los alrededores—. Él evitó que pudieran recuperar a Mewtwo luego de que escapase. Y no solo eso, también interfirió en sus planes en Unova.

—¡Es imposible, no me mientas!

—¡No estoy mintiendo, ellos lo aborrecen! —masculló irritada apretando con fuerza el holomisor.

Una gota de sudor bajaba por las sienes de Yazir mientras su rostro se hacía cada vez más azul, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo era posible que los planes de su peor enemigo hayan sido arruinados precisamente por él? Y más aún, que haya encarado batalla a un pokémon tan peligroso como Mewtwo siendo tan débil.

—No es momento para quedarse callado Yazir —agregó la chica ahogando el grito—. Si es cierto que esos cinco vienen para acá esto se pondrá más difícil para nosotros. Ya con Domino, Tyson y Atlas tenemos muchos problemas.

—No puedo irme.

—¿¡Cómo que no puedes irte!?

—¡No puedo irme y dejar a Serena en riesgo!

—¡No seas idiota Yazir! ¿Vas a poner en riesgo todo lo que hemos logrado y nuestra operación por haberte reencontrado con tu _«hermanita»_?

—¡No me hables de lo que no entiendes! Sabes perfectamente que renuncie a ellas por la fuerza, no voy a permitir daños colaterales.

—Eres tú o ellos.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

—¡Pues más te vale, porque no quiero tirar todos estos años a la basura! —exclamó la chica, presionando con fuerza el botón rojo, cortando en seco la llamada.

Yazir dio un fuerte resoplido, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, mareado y totalmente perdido como hace varios años no le sucedía; de no tener nada que perder, paso a perderlo todo. Sus demonios internos comenzaron a cobrar vida frente a sus ojos, el esfuerzo de mantenerse alejado de Serena y Grace para protegerlas había sido totalmente en vano, sufriendo en carne propia la soledad y la distancia de no poder estar con ellas. Y aunque lo hizo fuerte e independiente, todo salió mal.

Y la causa de todos sus problemas era Ash Ketchum y su vínculo con Serena. ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo en Kanto? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecerse en Kalos y reencontrarse con ella? Su único deseo en ese momento era que desapareciera, que nunca lo hubiera conocido en su vida, inclusive que nunca hubiera existido, que le tuviera desprecio para alejarse de alguien tan problemático y entrometido, arrastrando a todos en su juego a cada paso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el miedo lo invadió por completo ante el ojo vigilante de Giovanni; ocultar su vínculo con Serena nunca tuvo tanta importancia como ahora.

—¡Yazir! —dijo Serena elevando su voz una octava por encima de lo normal.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué paso!?

—No ha pasado nada tranquilo —comentó, preocupada por su reacción—, la batalla ya terminó, la mega evolución de Tierno le dio la victoria. Alain también pasó —Se percato que el rostro de su amigo estaba más blanco que de costumbre—. ¿Qué tienes? Parece que viste un espanto.

—Estaba muy concentrado en prepararme para mi siguiente batalla.

—¿Cuándo podremos volver a sernos sinceros Yazir? —indagó la chica cruzando los brazos, con indignación en su rostro.

—No es nada importante Serena ¿Sí? No insistas. —protestó, regresando sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con los demás. _«No voy a dejar que te pase nada, no importa lo que deba hacer»_.

* * *

La chica negó con la cabeza dando un resoplido siguiendo a Yazir a lo lejos; justo al llegar con ellos, llamaron a los participantes de la siguiente batalla.

—¡El siguiente grupo de combatientes es de lo más inusual en estas paredes! ¡En la esquina roja desde Pueblo Boceto en la región de Kalos, la estrella y coordinadora Pokémon, Serena!

Palmer, Anthony y Marcus pusieron al mismo tiempo su atención en la chica de Kalos dirigiéndose a la esquina roja, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Serena? ¿La hija de Grace? —inquirió Anthony, sorprendido.

—No puede ser… —musitó Marcus incrédulo, no se imaginó que la encontraría allí—. Es la viva imagen de su madre.

—Quién hubiera imaginado el rumbo que tomaría. —dijo Palmer sonriendo sin apartar la mirada.

—¿La boba de Kalos también está aquí? —inquirió Jessie con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hay muchos de los otros tarugos que ya han viajado con el bobo.

—En la esquina azul, desde Ciudad Shalour también en la región de Kalos. ¡La estrella y coordinadora Miette! —Cuando Miette llegó a su lugar dispuesta a darlo todo, hizo un gesto afirmativo hacia Serena, que correspondió—. También desde Kalos proveniente de Ciudad Lumiose, en la esquina verde. ¡Shauna! —Ingresó a la arena con paso decidido. Tierno y Trevor, que decidieron salir a las gradas para animarla mejor, hacían el mayor ruido que les era posible entre la multitud—. Y finalmente, desde Ciudad Punta Nevada en la región de Sinnoh. ¡Coordinadora y actual Maestra de Concursos, Zoey!

—Esto no será sencillo para las chicas. —opinó Gary observando las pantallas en la sala de participantes, recordando la difícil batalla de Serena contra May.

—Pues ya lo creo —agregó Kenny, captando la atención del grupo mientras Barry y Nando asentían—. Zoey es una coordinadora muy fuerte y con una gran pasión, haciéndola una rival peligrosa. No se anda con rodeos a la hora de las exhibiciones. Ella fue la que derrotó a Dawn en la final de la Copa Listón en Sinnoh —explicó, aseverando la expresión en su mirada—. Además… el estilo de Zoey les causará algunas problemas, su estilo es mucho más rudo que el de ellas.

—¡Comiencen!

—¡Vamos Luz! —gritó Serena con una sonrisa, Luz salto al campo de batalla dando una pirueta.

—¡Sal Meowstic! —ordenó Miette sacando a su pokémon hada, este dio una pequeña danza cayendo con gracia en el suelo.

—¡Ivysaur yo te elijo! —gritó la chica sacando a su pokémon.

—¡Mismagius sal a la batalla! —Zoey arrojó su pokebola, al caer hizo una especie de mini agujero negro de donde salió el fantasma.

Los cuatro pokémon se miraban entre ellos al mismo tiempo esperando ordenes de sus entrenadoras.

—¡Luz Impactrueno en Mismagius! —gritó Serena dando inicio al combate; su pokémon lanzó una potente descarga hacia el pokémon de Zoey.

— _«Ya lo esperaba»_. ¡Mismagius esquívalo y usa Bola Sombra!

— _«Lo siento Shauna»_. ¡Meowstic usa Fuerza Psíquica en Ivysaur!

—¡Ivysaur Bola de Energía ahora!

Los ataques chocaron entre si creando una explosión en medio del campo, aunque los ataques aún seguían saliendo de la cortina, rayos, bolas sombras, bolas de energia, salían en todas direcciones. El primero en salir de la cortina fue Ivysaur, empujado por una bola sombra.

—Esto apenas comienza. ¡Ivysaur usa Látigo Cepa! —El pokémon asintió ante la orden y golpeó a Luz en el momento en que se disipaba el humo.

—¡Mismagius usa Bola Sombra! —Aún con la poca visibilidad, Mismagius atacó con precisión al Meowstic de Miette, que no pudo esquivar el ataque.

—¡Meowstic usa Fuerza Psíquica pero dando círculos!

—¡Contrarréstalo con tu propia Fuerza Psíquica Mismagius! —El ambiente se puso más denso y pesado al chocar ambos ataques.

—¡Ivysaur usa tu Látigo Cepa para elevarte! —Dio un fuerte golpe al suelo usando su ataque elevándose por los aires—. ¡Ahora usa Hojas Filosas!

Lo que parecía ser una lluvia de hojas, comenzó a caer en toda la arena afectando a todos sus enemigos. Luz usando su velocidad, alcanzó a esquivar muchas de las hojas, pero Mismagius y Meowstic que, debido al choque de sus ataques, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo por el agotamiento, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

—Bien hecho Ivysaur, sigue así. —dijo Shauna sonriente animando a su pokémon, mientras algunos corazones flotaban cerca de su cabeza.

—Sí bien hecho Shauna —señalo Zoey sonriendo brevemente—, eso era lo que estaba esperando. ¡Ahora Mismagius, usa Fuego Místico!

El ataque de Zoey pasó a través de la lluvia de hojas alcanzando a Ivysaur en el aire, cayendo al suelo derrotado y chamuscado.

—¡Ataque Rápido Luz! —Luz dio un salto entre los pequeños destellos que descendían lentamente por la arena directamente hacia un inmóvil Meowstic, esforzándose por usar otra Fuerza Psíquica para evitar el ataque, pero fue derrotado antes de poder lograrlo.

En el marcador, se le puso un punto a Serena y otro a Zoey.

—Uff… eso fue emocionante, tal parece que no será tan fácil después de todo, son buenas coordinadoras chicas. —comentó Zoey viendo a los cuatro pokémon.

—Fue bueno haber entrenado un poco antes de venir a Alola, aunque aún me falta mucho por recorrer. —dijo Miette sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Los chicos que observaban el encuentro miraban la pantalla sin poder ocultar la impresión en sus rostros, en especial Paul, Yazir y Alain, sin poder creer lo que veían en la batalla de las chicas.

—Hmpf. No lo hacen tan mal para ser coordinadoras. —dijo Paul en tono burlón.

—Jaja. ¿Las chicas te asustaron? ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas? Esto en el Pokebook puede valer mucho dinero en chantaje. —se regocijó Barry al ver su rostro.

—Claro que no. —replicó Paul con seriedad.

—Sí, como no, a mí no me engañas con esa actitud del chico cool.

—Yo que tú mido lo que digo, antes de que te use como saco de entrenamiento pokémon. —agregó Nando al ver la expresión en el rostro de Paul.

—¿Llegué tarde para el encuentro de las chicas? —Todos se dieron media vuelta al escuchar aquella voz familiar. Yazir sin embargo, lo vio de reojo con resentimiento y mucha ira.

—Hasta que al fin apareces Ash —lo reprimió Kiawe con severidad, mirando algunas quemaduras en su rostro—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento, tuve algunas complicaciones, pero si alcancé a ver el resultado de la batalla de Alain y Tierno. ¿Cómo van las chicas?

—Serena y Zoey van ganando con un punto cada una, con sus dos pokémon en pie. —respondió Lana sonriéndole—. ¿Quieres ungüento?

—No gracias Lana, estaré bien no es grave, ya estoy acostumbrado —agregó, distrayéndose al ver las dos caras nuevas en el grupo—. Hola, soy Ash.

—Mucho gusto, Nathaniel —respondió extrañado ante el saludo sin cuestionar si lo conocían o no, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Ash—. Puedes decirme Nash.

—Un placer. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Luna —Ash miró el rostro inexpresivo de la chica y se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos. La chica arqueó una ceja—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No, solo que… —Barry se puso detrás de ella diciendo algo entre labios, «no le digas nada».

—¿Qué?

—Nada nada, olvídalo. Un placer conocerte.

Levantó la vista hacia las pantallas y se quedó mirando el combate junto a los demás, mientras Yazir lo veía con desdén.

La batalla de las chicas prosiguió cuando Shauna dejó salir a si Floette y Miette a su Slurpuff, derrotando a Luz y a Mismagius.

—¡Altaria sal al escenario!

—¡Glameow yo te elijo! —bramó Zoey.

—¡Floette usa Viento Feérico en Glameow!

—¡Altaria Híper Voz a Slurpuff!

—¡Sorpresa! —El ataque de Glameow dio primero haciendo que Floette no pudiera atacar—. ¡Cola de Hierro!

—¡Floette! —grito Shauna preocupada cuando su pokémon recibió el impacto, volando por los aires. El marcador colocaba a Zoey en primer lugar empatada con Serena, Miette de tercera y Shauna de cuarta.

—Bien ahora… ¡Altaria, Pulso Dragón a Glameow!

—¡Slurpuff usa Fuerza Psíquica! —gritó Miette. La Hada se interpuso entre Glameow y Altaria controlando el ataque y regresándoselo a su dueño, recibiéndolo de lleno.

—Pero que…

—¡Glameow Cola de Hierro otra vez!

Slurpuff hizo un salto invertido quedando detrás de Glameow evitando el ataque.

—¡Viento Feérico! —Slurpuff y Floette combinaron fuerzas creando una gran nube de polvo rosado, atacando a sus rivales al mismo tiempo causándoles gran daño.

—Zoey y Serena están en problemas. —dijo Nando observando el ataque combinado de Miette y Shauna—, puede que eso signifique su derrota.

—No lo creo —agregó Ash con toda confianza, sonriendo viendo a Serena—. Esto aun no termina.

—Lo dices con mucha confianza. —comentó Gary, sonriéndole con picardía.

—¡Altaria usa Lanzallamas!

El dragón uso sus alas para disipar el ataque y poder moverse, atacando a Floette.

—¡Ahora Glameow, salta! —El gato dio un saltó y logro subirse a Altaria.

—¡Quítatelo de encima!

—¡Usa Garra Umbría! —En medio del aire, dio un fuerte golpe a Altaria, cayendo en picada mientras Glameow aterrizaba de pie con gracia.

—Vamos Altaria, levántate. —exclamó Serena animando a su pokémon.

—¡Termínala con otra Garra Umbría!

Antes de que pudiera atacarla, Slurpuff hizo una bola de algodón evitando que pudiera atacarla.

—No te será tan fácil pasar a la siguiente ronda. —dijo Miette.

—¡Unamos nuestros lazos Altaria, mega evoluciona! —gritó Serena, logrando que Altaria pudiera usar todo su poder a pesar de la fatiga—. ¡Acabemos con esto, usa Híper Voz!

Un enorme círculo rosado desde la boca de Altaria cubrió toda la arena.

—Glameow Cola de Hierro. —Glameow logró hacer una proyección con forma de cruz dando algunas vueltas en el aire, rompiendo el ataque de Altaria. Slurpuff y Floette, fueron vencidos por el ataque

—¡Se terminó! —sentenció el referí del lado izquierdo al ver inerte a los pokemon de Shauna y Miette.

—¡Y así termina el encuentro —exclamó el comentarista en medio de los gritos del público—. En primer lugar Zoey con tres puntos y Serena con uno, pasan a la siguiente ronda!

—Estás chicas son rudas. —dijo Alain sorprendido.

—Les dije que Zoey es muy buena. —agregó Kenny mirando con seriedad la pantalla.

—Casi pierdo allí. —dijo una Serena cabizbaja a Ash al llegar a la Sala de los Participantes.

—Pasaste y es lo que importa, lo hiciste bien. —destacó Ash animándola con una sonrisa.

—Shauna diste una buena batalla. —dijo Tierno dándole ánimo junto a Trevor.

—Lo sé, no se las deje tan fácil. —agregó la chica, dándole la mejor sonrisa que podía a su amigo—. ¿Tuviste una pelea con una estufa Ash?

—No.

—¿Por qué estas quemado entonces? ¿Y por qué esta rasgada una parte de tu camisa? —preguntó preocupada Serena.

—Bueno… tuve algunos problemas al recibir unos…

—¡Siguiente combate de la primera ronda de este Domo de batallas, desde Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, Ash Ketchum!

—Ya verán de que les hablo. —Ash salió por la puerta directamente al pasillo que conduce hacia la esquina roja, mientras Yazir lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	51. Capítulo 51

_**Capítulo 51**_

 **Ash y sus amigos continúan en el Domo Royale. Mientras salía a la arena para participar, Yazir recibió la noticia de que su peor enemigo, Giovanni, busca venganza contra Ash, poniendo en riesgo a Serena y todo por lo que ha luchado tanto tiempo.**

* * *

—¡Siguiente combate de la primera ronda, desde Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, Ash Ketchum!

—Por fin. Veré qué ha estado haciendo Ash todo este tiempo. —señaló Paul, observando la pantalla mientras Ash y Pikachu se dirigía a la esquina roja.

—¿Tiempo? —preguntó Nash arqueando una ceja.

—Él ha viajado por el mundo desde hace algún tiempo, participando en la Liga Pokémon. —respondió Serena a su lado sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Ooh... ya veo.

—Hmpf. Solo es un enclenque, ingenuo y entrometido. —dijo Yazir con el ceño fruncido, recostado de espaldas a una pared.

— _«Sí. No me cabe duda, es su gemelo»._ —pensó Barry, volteándose para que no lo vieran reírse.

—Desperdicio. —agregó Luna al escuchar el comentario de Yazir, con desaprobación en su voz.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —exclamó Yazir ofendido en tono de reclamo, parándose frente a ella.

—Fui bastante clara —prosiguió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con su rostro inexpresivo, arqueando una ceja ignorando la mirada de Serena—, eres de los que nunca les han dicho que lo que hacen está mal.

—Lo que hace él. Arrastra a otros al mismo charco sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Y solo por eso te crees mejor?

—Te lo demostraré, niñita. —enfatizó, mientras los demás los observaban.

—¿Qué vas a demostrarme? ¿Qué eres un cabeza dura? —insinuó la chica con una mirada penetrante—. Eso no hace falta.

—¡Ya basta Yazir! —fue la orden que le dio Serena cuando abrió la boca para responderle a Luna, interponiéndose entre ellos junto a Nash—. No tenías porqué hablarle así.

—Alguien debe ser franca con él.

—¡Suficiente Luna! Me disculpo por eso. —se excusó Nash con pesar en sus ojos, tomando a Luna por una mano para alejarse.

Nathaniel y Luna se alejaron un poco comenzando una discusión, Serena trataba de calmar a Yazir.

—Eso estuvo candente. —opinó Barry luego de la escena.

—La chica tiene un punto —dijo Alain, mirándola de reojo—, tal vez fue impulsiva y demasiado directa, pero tiene razón.

—Si me pusiera a pelear con Paul por sus comentarios pesados y por su actitud, el cabello de Ash y el mío seria blanco.

—Ya estaba alterado cuando llegó con Serena, Barry. Lo pagó con Ash y le salió al revés. —intuyó Nando, mientras afinaba su Ukelele.

Lillie, que se encontraba cerca de ellos logró escuchar la conversación, mirando en dirección a Gary que hablaba entre susurros con Shauna, Miette y Lana sobre lo que había pasado, llevándose una mano al pecho con la sensación de haber aguantado la respiración por mucho tiempo; tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él cuando solo trataba de ayudarla. La luz que había llegado a su vida, la abandono para dejarla en la oscuridad. Y aunque sabía que en el fondo podía tener razón, por mucho que la apartara de su vida, era como verse en un espejo, al que nunca le fue concedido el apoyo que ella recibió de Kukui, Pimpinela y sus amigos, su hermano siempre ha estado solo y nunca lo supo ver, deprimiéndose con solamente pensar en él.

Serena por otra parte, trataba de tranquilizar a Yazir, aunque sus esfuerzos eran inservibles. Estaba totalmente enfadado. Nadie más que él mismo podía comprender la situación de riesgo en la que se encontraba, ni el malestar que le produjo la posibilidad de que pudiera ser perseguida y castigada por las acciones de Ash Ketchum; la idea de que un mentecato y debilucho, con aires de galán la pusiera en peligro sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones, era insoportable. Ella solo movía la boca, con una cálida mirada en su rostro y sus brillantes ojos azules, mientras los recuerdos volvían a recorrer su mente, la felicidad que tuvo al compartir parte de su niñez junto a ella y su madre adoptiva, recuerdos que atesora y protege de su sombra, recuerdos de un pasado que el fuego se encargo de destruir.

El aire se hizo más denso provocando que la llama hirviera su sangre, provocándole un nudo en el estómago apretando sus puños, sensación que no mejoró al ver a Ash pararse en la esquina roja de la arena. Más temprano que tarde va a tomar acciones para protegerla de él.

Instantes después, llamaron a los tres participantes restantes para el siguiente combate. Kenny ocupó la esquina verde, Gary la esquina azul y una chica de Alola llamada Xerin, la esquina amarilla, llevando una pulsera Z en su muñeca derecha.

—Vamos Umbreon. —dijo Gary arrojando su pokebola.

—¡Empoleon es hora! —fue la orden que dio Kenny al arrojar su pokebola.

—¡Dugtrio yo te elijo! —gritó Xerin, tratándose de un Dugtrio forma Alola, captando la atención de Gary.

El rostro de Ash, mostró una sonrisa antes de arrojar su pokebola.

—¡Charizard es tu turno ve! —exclamó Ash con confianza, emprendiendo el vuelo al salir de ella, aterrizando en el suelo.

— _«Vaya vaya, quien diría que iba a ver a este amigo otra vez»_. —pensó Gary, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su rostro.

—¿Ash tiene un Charizard? —fue lo que dijo Serena, después de salir de su asombro cuando lo saludo con su Lanzallamas mientras Kiawe se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

—Mira nada más... Ash no deja de sorprenderme. —dijo Alain sonriendo, cambiando la expresión de su mirada, al igual que Paul.

—¡Comiencen!

—¡Dugtrio usa Terremoto!

—Umbreon Maldición.

Umbreon logró aumentar su defensa a tiempo para no recibir tanto daño, pero Empoleon no contó con la misma suerte.

—¡Empoleon usa Hidrocañon! —ordenó, apuntando a Charizard.

Una pequeña esfera de color azul se formo en su boca, convirtiéndose en un potente chorro de agua a presión cobrando vida.

—¡Esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas en Dugtrio! —Las llamas dieron en el suelo cuando Dugtrio cavó bajo tierra para esquivarlo.

—¡Avalancha!

Emergiendo del suelo, arrojó una gran cantidad de rocas que comenzaron a caer en todas direcciones, golpeando a Empoleon que no podía moverse debido al desgaste de su ataque anterior. Umbreon, uso su Fuerza Psíquica para evitar el ataque deteniendo las rocas en el aire.

—¡¿Qué pasa Charizard?! —exclamó Ash preocupado al ver a su Pokemon inmóvil en medio del aire.

—Lo siento Ash, supervivencia del más fuerte y también del más astuto —respondió Gary alzando su mano derecha a la altura de su cara. Sorprendiéndose cuando su Umbreon aterrizó en el suelo cerca de él, liberando a Charizard—. ¡Oye Kenny, no uses mis estrategias en mi contra!

—No te metas dónde no te llaman Gary, Ash es mío. —señaló Kenny con brusquedad. De repente escuchó como un enorme cuerpo pesado caía en el suelo de golpe, viendo derrotado a su Empoleon.

—No te distraigas niño bonito. —dijo Xerin sonriéndole con malicia, guiñándole un ojo; aprovechó la ocasión para usar el ataque Excavar y derrotar a Empoleon. Uno de los réferis lo declaró debilitado luego de ese ataque.

—¡Charizard ataque de Corte Aéreo!

Una onda de energía salió de las alas de Charizard al agitarlas, tomando la forma de una media luna de color azul eléctrico, provocando que Dugtrio se metiera nuevamente debajo de la tierra.

—¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti? Los túneles me dan la ventaja en esta batalla.

—Y debo darte las gracias por eso —dijo Ash con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba su Pirostal Z en su pulsera, para sorpresa de sus oponentes—. ¿Sabías que todos los túneles que ha hecho tu Pokémon están conectados entre sí? —el rostro de Xerin se tornó de un color azul, al olvidársele ese pequeño detalle, mientras Ash hacía los pasos para usar su próximo ataque—. ¡Ahora Charizard, Hecatombe Pírica!

La gran bola de fuego que se concentró en la boca del lagarto volador salió disparada por el aire introduciéndose en uno de las madrigueras que había excavado Dugtrio, causando una enorme explosión, siendo derrotado al instante frente a su entrenadora que, aún no salía de su asombro con la sentencia del réferi.

—Sorprendente. —observó Nash, sonriendo a la pantalla.

—No es un enclenque después de todo. —dijo Luna elevando la voz una octava, mirando de reojo a Yazir, que apretaba los puños.

—¡Bien hecho Charizard! —exclamó Ash feliz y alegre a su pokémon, recibiendo el ataque de Lanzallamas directamente en su rostro mientras su Charizard sonreía.

—Ya veo por qué tiene esas quemaduras. —dijo Kiawe bajado de hombros, decepcionado por lo que acababa de ver mientras Serena y los demás se reían.

—Es cierto que algunas cosas no cambian ¿verdad Ash? —bromeó Gary, sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Cá… llate!

—No volveré a cometer el mismo error. ¡Tyrant yo te elijo! —exclamó Xerin, arrojando su pokebola tratándose de un Tyrantrum.

—Cambiaré el resultado con mi siguiente pokémon. ¡Ve Alakazam y usa tu Bola Sombra en Charizard!

—¡Esquívala! —fue lo que dijo Ash al reaccionar, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver al Alakazam de Kenny aparecer detrás de su pokémon en un parpadeo—. ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ahora usa Fuerza Psíquica!

Se escuchó un fuerte estallido cuando los ojos de Alakazam fueron rodeados de un color púrpura mezclado con rosado, imitando la forma de una x con sus cucharillas. Charizard fue empujado por los aires directamente hacia el suelo a una enorme velocidad.

—¡Umbreon usa Finta! —El ataque de Umbreon derrotó a un ya debilitado Charizard.

—¡Ataque Centrado Alakazam! —La onda de energía de color azul con un centro de color blanco se dirigió directamente hacia el Umbreon de Gary, derrotándolo al instante. Kenny, orgulloso, se llevó ambas manos a la cintura mientras sonreía—. _«Eso fue sencillo»_.

—¡Tyrant usa Danza Dragón! —ordenó la chica. Una onda de energía color púrpura rodeó al pokémon, aumentado su fuerza.

—Tendré que recurrir a ti otra vez —dijo Gary tomando otra de sus pokebolas, dándole un beso antes de arrojarla—. ¡Blastoise yo te elijo!

Acto seguido una de las pokebolas de Ash comenzó a moverse por sí sola, cayendo al suelo provocando que saliera el pokémon que contenía para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, en especial Serena.

—¡Oye Greninja! No te iba a escoger a ti en este momento. —El pokémon desvió la mirada hacia su entrenador, señalándose a sí mismo con confianza y colocándose en posición de batalla frente a él—. ¿No puedes esperar más para luchar en una batalla otra vez? De acuerdo, ¡yo te elijo Greninja!

—Buen momento para no tener datos —replicó Kenny a su pokédex, mientras observaba al extraño pokémon de Ash—. ¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas Alakazam, mega evoluciona!

La mega piedra en el cuello de Alakazam reaccionó junto a la energía de la piedra llave de su entrenador, alcanzando el estado de la mega evolución.

—¡Blastoise, sobrepasa la evolución y mega evoluciona! —Blastoise también alcanzó su máximo poder, apareciendo su gigantesco tercer cañón en su caparazón y uno en ambos brazos.

—Ash está peor que un Tepig antes de noche buena —opinó Barry abriendo los ojos de par en par—, la batalla se va a decidir entre Gary y Kenny.

—Te equivocas. —Barry miró de reojo a Alain.

Miró con atención la pantalla junto a los demás, esperando a ver la reacción de Ash.

—Está bien. ¡Vamos Greninja, libera tu máximo poder!

Un torbellino de agua rodeó a su pokémon, tomando poco a poco la forma de una gran shuriken de agua en la espalda Greninja, cambiando su apariencia.

—Ahora es cuando la verdadera pelea comienza. —dijo Marcus observando el estadio con atención, con expresión seria y concentrada.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Anthony sin dar crédito a lo que veía—. No puede ser que alguien tan joven pueda controlar el poder de la sincro evolución.

—Sorprendente. —profirió Palmer alzando la voz, felicitándolo juntando las yemas de sus dedos en un aplauso.

—¡Ese pokémon otra vez! Esto no es bueno. —dijo Meowth, recordando la paliza que recibieron de él en Kalos junto a James y Jessie.

—¿Pero qué rayos? —gritó Kenny horrorizado observando a Greninja.

—¡Eso es imposible! —dijo Yazir ahogando un grito de asombro captando la atención de todos, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su rostro, cada vez más pálido. Si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo no lo hubiera creído, mientras el público se alzó en gritos de clamor.

—¡Blastoise usa Pulso de Agua ahora!

El pokémon preparó sus tres cañones, disparando un potente chorro de agua rodeado por pequeños anillos de agua, en dirección hacia Alakazam, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

—No sé qué clase de pokémon bizarro sea ese, pero no seré vencida por una rana —La chica alzó el brazo el derecho donde tenía la pulsera haciendo la danza de canalización, mientras la energía de color marrón se hacía más intensa a su alrededor, alcanzando a su pokémon—. ¡Tyrant, usa tu Aplastamiento Continental ahora!

El pokémon dio un gran salto en el aire, mientras trozos de roca del suelo comenzaron a subir hacia el cielo, formando un gigantesco trozo de roca opacando la luz en el escenario preparándose para atacar al pokémon del azabache. Ash levantó una mano hacia arriba junto a Greninja con su shuriken de agua, que cada vez se hacía más grande.

—¡Ataca!

—¡Shuriken de Agua Greninja!

El ataque de Greninja chocó con la enorme roca en medio del aire en un breve forcejeo. Logró cortarla a la mitad golpeando directamente a su rival, recibiendo un fuerte impacto al caer contra el suelo entre los vítores del público mientras otros ahogaban el grito de impresión al igual que sus amigos, que observaban boquiabiertos el encuentro.

—¡Tyrant!

—¡Alakazam usa tu Fuerza Psíquica!

—¡Blastoise Pulso de Agua otra vez!

Alakazam logró detener uno de los trozos de roca que caían en su dirección, logrando reducirlo a grava con sus poderes. Blastoise, se las arregló para detenerla usando la presión de su ataque, provocando que la erosión la destruyera.

—¡Alakazam usa Ataque Centrado hacia Greninja! —La bola de energía color azul se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Greninja. Gracias a la conexión que compartía con Ash, pudo ver el ataque y esquivarlo—. ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Corte Umbrío! —Greninja apareció tan deprisa detrás de Alakazam, que no pudo esquivar el ataque recibiendo directamente.

—¡Usa Poder Oculto! —Miles de pequeñas orbes transparentes fueron creadas por el pokémon, apuntando a Greninja.

—¡Doble Equipo! —Unas diez copias de Greninja aparecieron de la nada, recibiendo los ataques de Alakazam al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tyrant levántate, arriba!

—Terminemos este encuentro Blastoise. ¡Usa tu Hidrocañon en Tyrant! —Del cañón de mayor tamaño de la tortuga se formó una esfera de color azul, convirtiéndose en un disparo de agua tan potente que, envió a su oponente al otro extremo del edificio.

—Peleaste bien Kenny, lo disfruté bastante. —dijo Ash con una sonrisa a su oponente, que apretaba los dientes de forma disimulada—. ¡Greninja, usa As Aéreo!

Greninja se impulsó hacia delante usando sus patas que empezaron a brillar de un blanco aperlado junto a sus manos, propinándole varios golpes a Alakazam, derrotándolo. Lo réferis declararon concluida la batalla, con dos puntos para Ash y Gary, pasando así a la siguiente ronda. Mientras se escuchaban los vítores del público, Xerin se acercó a Kenny agradeciéndole por la entretenida batalla.

—La próxima vez no perderé niño bonito, que no se te olvide. —dijo la chica cuando se acercó a un sonrojado Ash, extendiendo su mano mirándolo con una sonrisa; se despidió cordialmente de Gary para luego salir de la arena, seguida de cerca por los demás.

* * *

 _ **En la Sala de los Participantes…**_

—No estes triste Kenny, lo hiciste bien. —dijo Shauna, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Esto aún no termina Ash, tendremos el desempate.

—Cuando quieras Kenny.

—¡Qué batalla! —exclamó Barry dándole una palmada en el hombro a Ash—. Que pokémon más extraño tienes contigo amigo.

—Nunca había visto nada igual. —dijo Nando, observando con detenimiento a Greninja, parado al lado de su entrenador.

—Ya quiero medir fuerzas con tu Greninja. —añadió Paul, controlando el calor de la batalla en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás sonriendo? ¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Paul?! —preguntó alarmado Barry al ver su sonrisa.

—El mismo que te golpeará si no cortas el rollo. —agregó con sequedad Paul.

—Falsa alarma, es el mismo de siempre.

—Dejaste a muchos sin habla después de tu pelea. —opinó Luna, mirando de reojo a Yazir, que estaba azul de la impresión.

—¿Qué tal lo hice Sere…? —La chica estaba con la mirada perdida viendo la arena con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ah... nada tranquilo. —respondió, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que vio en la arena y su relación con Paul—. Luchaste bien junto a Greninja, bien hecho —Se acercó a la rana dedicándole una sonrisa, que correspondió alzando la cabeza orgulloso de sí mismo—. No sabía que tenías un Charizard.

—Nunca tuve la ocasión para traerlo a una competencia…

De repente, la pokebola de Charizard comenzó a agitarse sola, liberando al pokémon.

 **(Hablando en idioma pokémon)**

—(¡Oye tú, rana de dos patas! A ti no te llamaron para esa batalla, metiche). —gruño el pokémon volador, con una mirada desafiante.

—(Ve a tu cueva imitador, no te jactes de que puedes volar para creerte dragón).

—(¿Otra vez? Cálmense ustedes dos). —los regañó Pikachu.

—¡Charizard, Greninja, dejen de pelear! —dijo Ash con firmeza, interponiéndose entre ellos.

—Otro par que no se lleva bien, perfecto. —opinó Gary, viendo la escena con los demás.

Ash comenzó a explicarle a sus amigos su historia junto a Charizard y lo que hizo cuando se separó del grupo entre las batallas. Se dirigió al centro de comunicaciones para llamar al profesor Oak y pedirle algunos de sus pokémon. Al principio, tuvo la intención de pedir a Charizard y a su Croconaw para la batalla dejando a Trumbeak un tiempo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que Greninja había regresado con el profesor Platane al terminar su labor junto a Zygarde, el guardián de Kalos. Fue en ese momento que se convirtió en un problema para Oak.

Desde el primer momento Greninja y Charizard no se llevaron bien, se peleaban inclusive por quién tenía más alimento en su plato, jerarquía y fuerza, aprovechando cada ocasión para discutir, insultarse y pelearse entre ellos desatando el caos. Se dividieron dividendo en dos bandos los pokémon de Ash apoyando a quien le parecía más fuerte, tocándole a Bulbasaur y a Hawlucha, e inclusive otros pokémon intervenir en sus peleas, llegando a causar destrozos en los jardines y terrenos aledaños. Era tan fuerte su discordia, que Oak y Tracey tuvieron que separarlos en bloques distintos cuando estaban en sus pokebolas y solo podían salir para comer. A pesar de eso, pidió a Charizard y a Greninja, decidido a hacer que se llevaran bien, resultando herido en una batalla que tuvieron en medio de la Avenida.

—Después de haber entrenado tanto tiempo, tu Charizard debe ser muy fuerte. —añadió Serena acercándose al pokémon volador, dando algunos palmadas en su abdomen de color amarillo, sorprendiéndole el calor que emanaban de él.

—¿Te parece si alguna vez probamos una batalla entre tu Charizard y el mío? —preguntó Alain.

—Suena bien.

El pokémon miró a los ojos a la chica, sonriéndole ampliamente y dando su aprobación con una de sus garras, mientras que Greninja ahogo una carcajada.

—(Que no se te suban los aires a la cabeza, lagartija sin escamas).

—(¡Maldito renacuajo, esta noche comeré ancas de rana fritas!).

—(¡Perfecto, veamos cuanto duras sin el fuego que llevas en tu cola, lagartija con alas!). —gritó Greninja, tomando su enorme shuriken de agua de su espalda.

—¡Basta! —El chico se metió entre ellos mientras forcejeaban con sus brazos. Acto seguido Pikachu utilizó su Impactrueno sobre los tres. Negros y llenos de hollín, cayeron al suelo—. ¿Por… qué… yo… también…?

—(¡Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!). —se quejaron ambos pokémon con miradas en blanco.

—(Es lo que se merecen).

—¿Estás bien Ash? —inquirió la peli miel.

—Sí, tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Yazir por otro lado, aún estupefacto por la batalla de Ash, salió de su trance al escuchar el anuncio de la siguiente batalla, Nathaniel en la esquina verde, Kiawe en la esquina roja, un entrenador de Ciudad Konikoni, Xoldan, en la esquina amarilla y una chica proveniente de Ciudad Kantai, Deborah, en la esquina azul. Se puso rojo de ira al verlos a ambos salir hacia el Centro Pokémon de la Avenida para arreglar su ropa. Ha tenido mucha suerte durante la competencia y gracias a su extraño pokémon con una habilidad nunca antes vista pudo pasar a la siguiente ronda, eso no lo hacía fuerte para nada, al contrario solo llamaría la atención de Giovanni.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lillie en voz baja, acercándose al ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Sí… no te preocupes.

—Si te puedo ayudar en algo, dímelo. —insistió, sonriéndole.

—Bueno… en realidad… ¿Has tenido la sensación… de que tienes que hacer algo malo si quieres mantener a salvo a alguien que quieres?

—Sé de qué hablas —agregó, pensando en Cosmog—. Técnicamente estaba mal que lo hiciera, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Y si eso significa hacer daño a otras personas?

—Bueno… yo no lo haría si fuera así, causar daño a los demás no está bien.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el comentarista presentaba a los entrenadores. Lille desvió su atención a la pantalla para observar el encuentro. Ya no había tiempo para pensarlo más, Serena debía ser separada de Ash, lo que le pasara no podía importarle menos, así tuviera que repetirse lo que vio en Hoenn, estaría allí para ayudarla. Si alguien debía ser carne de cañón, ese seria Ash.

Ya en el Centro Pokémon, el azabache se cambió de ropa indicándole a Serena que podía pasar una vez vestido (con su atuendo de Kalos), observando la batalla mientras ella cocía a su lado.

—¡Comiencen!

—¡Mareanie yo te elijo! —gritó Nathaniel arrojando su pokebola.

—¡Vamos Raichu! —profirió un grito Xoldan, dejando salir a su pokémon que, tenía forma Alola.

—¡A la batalla Gengar! —exclamó su entrenadora.

—¡Marowak es tu turno!

—Voy a empezar pisando fuerte. ¡Raichu usa Fuerza Psíquica en Mareanie!

—¡Tú también Gengar, Fuerza Psíquica!

Mayor fue la sorpresa de todos los espectadores que observaban incrédulos como Mareanie resultó ileso del ataque, rompiendo la Fuerza Psíquica de sus enemigos sin apenas esfuerzo.

—¡Mareanie usa Pulso Umbrío contra Raichu!

Mareanie dio un salto tan alto en el aire, desafiando las leyes de la física y su propia fuerza, atacando con una bola de energía negra hacia el suelo directamente hacia Raichu Alola, derrotándolo al instante. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el público y también en la sala de participantes donde solo es escuchaban murmullos y expresiones de gritos ahogados.

—¡Increíble! —gritó el comentarista, provocando que el público poco a poco volviera a formar una vuvuzela.

—¡¿Desde cuándo un Mareanie puede usar ese ataque?! —preguntó un estupefacto Kiawe.

— _«Ya estás haciendo una de las tuyas, Nash»_. —pensó Luna, mientras sonreía ligeramente provocándole una sensación extraña, parecía que a los músculos de su rostro se le hubieran olvidado cómo sonreír.

—Debe tener algún tipo de explicación. —opinó Gary, observando con cuidado al pokémon.

—¡Charjabug a pelear ahora! —dijo Xoldan—. ¡Ataca a Mareanie con Impactrueno!

—¡Esquívalo!

—¡Gengar usa Bola Sombra contra Marowak!

—Utiliza Huesorang. —Ambos ataques se anularon entre sí.

—Mareanie, utiliza tu ataque Extrasensorial en Gengar.

Los ojos de Mareanie brillaron de un color amarillo brillante, proyectando un rayo de ondas del mismo color desde su frente, derrotando a Gengar de un solo golpe.

—¡¿Un ataque psíquico?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa con ese pokémon?! ¡Eso es completamente imposible! —preguntó en voz alta Deborah.

—¡¿Oigan, qué clase de mutación es esta?! —pregunto un desconcertado Alain.

—Guau, la genética ha avanzado bastante para crear a un pokémon así.

— _«Aunque no sé que pasa aquí, no pudiera estar mejor la situación. Si derroto a Charjabug, el encuentro terminará y pasaré a la siguiente ronda»_. Marowak usa Rueda de Fuego a Charjabug ¡ahora!

—¡Mareanie Lanzallamas!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los tres entrenadores, junto al público y los chicos en la sala de participantes cuando uso un ataque fuego para detener a Marowak.

—Usa Hueso Sombrío. —El ataque desapareció en medio del aire haciendo imposible esquivarlo a un aturdido Mareanie, que recibió el impacto.

Instantes después, se forme una energía oscura alrededor del pokémon, en una especie de bola negra. Instantes después, se desvaneció.

—Ya veo… eso lo explica —dijo Gary, aliviándose al saber que no se trataba de un pokémon de otro planeta—. Se trata de un Zoroark.

—Que truco tan interesante, puede sorprender a más de uno con eso. —dijo Barry.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente la batalla llegó a su fin, con dos puntos para Nathaniel junto a su Mareanie y un punto para Kiawe, pasando así a la siguiente ronda.

Pasaron dos horas para que los otros combates de la primera ronda llegaran a su fin, pasaron a la siguiente ronda Barry y Nando gracias a Empoleon y Armaldo respectivamente; junto a Hau con la ayuda de su Raichu y Noibat, el luchador enmascarado usando un Incineroar; y finalmente Lana y Luna, revelando al Haunter shiny que poseía, y el Popplio de Lana. Ash se unió a ellos junto a Serena durante el medio tiempo para dar inicio a la segunda ronda del torneo, constituyendo cuatro batallas entre oponentes al azar. Trevor, Shauna, Miette y Kenny, se sentaron en las gradas para ver el resto de los combates.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, en la entrada del Domo…**_

Cuatro mujeres, vestidas con abrigos negros que cubrían todo su cuerpo y capuchas, se acercaron lentamente a la entrada.

—No se preocupe, tenemos todo bajo control. —dijo una de las mujeres, colgando la llamada de su holomisor—. De acuerdo chicas… hagámoslo a lo grande, vamos a engrandecer al Equipo Skull.

—Si tú lo dices. —respondió una de ellas, mientras todas se reían al entrar al Domo.

Serena, que hablaba con Zoey sobre los encuentros, sintió de repente unos golpecitos en su hombro izquierdo. Ash le señalaba insistentemente a las pantallas con los seleccionados para la primera batalla de la segunda ronda del Domo Royale, tapándose la boca conteniendo un grito que provenía desde la parte baja de su estómago al ver el resultado: ese día, se enfrentaba a Yazir en la arena, junto a Hau y Tierno.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola amigos lectores (y escritores algunos :D) del planeta de las historias hechas por fans, para fans de Pokémon.

Lector: _Fanfic, no lo adornes mucho ._._

Ok ok esta bien no se esponjen :/...

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque me dio muchos problemas hacerlo :(. Yazir, Luna y Lillie fueron todo un desafío por las circunstancias que los rodean. Yazir y Lillie porque en este momento están sufriendo en silencio, aunque por circunstancias muy diversas; y Luna porque bueno... ella es como es, pero eso no significa que no la quiera :), solo que es complicada.

El siguiente capítulo... en Marzo, pero qué fecha en específico aún no la sé, así que como siempre les pido, sean pacientes, estoy tratando de reducir la cantidad de palabras de los capítulos y mejorar mi descripción, la ruptura del yo y todo eso :).

Como siempre, dejen su review rellenoso, impresiones o su super biblia :3, y usar el buzón de sugerencias para yo ignorarlo 😈... ok eso último no :v, sí tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias amigos para así mejorar :). Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, la estaré respondiendo sus reviews en esta sección de la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Caminos Enlazados, hasta la próxima.


	52. Capítulo 52

_**Capítulo**_ _ **52**_

 **Aún en la Avenida Royale, Ash sorprendió a todos gracias a la fuerza de Greninja y Charizard. La Battle Royale continúa en lo que la tensión y preocupación de Yazir por Serena crece cada vez más, ayudado por Lillie toma su decisión, sin saber que lo que más teme, está más cerca de lo que cree.**

* * *

 _ **En la entrada del Domo Royale…**_

—¡Alto, no pueden…! —protestó un guardia en la entrada, hasta que recibió una descarga eléctrica.

Las mujeres del Equipo Skull acompañadas de algunos secuaces, se deshicieron de los guardias de la puerta principal dejándolos inconscientes, los escondieron en los arbustos cercanos a la entrada y los sustituyeron por dos de sus seguidores; entraron al edificio y una de ellas sacó un extraño instrumento de color negro que abrió usando sus manos, escuchándose solamente el sonido de las teclas en lo que encriptaba la información en las tarjetas de acceso de los guardias noqueados, así como un mapa de todo el Domo Royale en la base de datos. Avanzaron rápidamente escuchándose únicamente el sonido de sus pasos hasta llegar al vestíbulo, pasando desapercibidos entre la multitud que entraba y salía de la arena de combates. Congelaron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, permitiéndoles escabullirse por una de las puertas de acceso al área restringida ubicada en la pared derecha del complejo. Siguieron los corredores hasta que llegaron a la oficina de seguridad, llena de monitores, computadoras y guardias atentos a las conversaciones por radio.

Uno de los secuaces dejo salir a su Butterfree, ordenándole usar Somnífero en los ductos de ventilación, durmiendo a todo el personal de seguridad antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entrando una vez se disipó. Luego de asegurar por radio a los demás que todo estaba bien, una de ellas introdujo un dispositivo USB en la computadora central.

—Listo, el lugar es nuestro —dijo, mirando la pantalla—, todos los sistemas de seguridad están desactivados. Alarmas, sensores de movimiento a los alrededores del Domo, cambiamos las claves de acceso, las cerraduras electrónicas de las puertas están bajo nuestro control y por supuesto, entramos en la línea dura. Tardarán bastante en saber que tienen un intruso.

—Perfecto —agregó otra de las mujeres, indicándole la salida a las otras dos con un gesto de su cabeza—. ¿Localizaste a Ash Ketchum?

—Acaba de salir de la arena de combates.

—Bien.

—En poco tiempo podemos armar un gran espectáculo nunca antes visto en este establecimiento.

—Tranquila… vamos a tomarlo con calma, solo miremos por ahora.

* * *

 _ **En la sala de participantes del Domo Royale…**_

El júbilo recorría el cuerpo de Ash desde la cabeza hasta los pies, le costaba trabajo ocultar su gran sonrisa de los demás tras la mejor noticia que le habían podido dar en mucho tiempo, era la oportunidad perfecta para que ella viera cómo es realmente su amigo de la infancia, era el hombre más feliz de todo el Domo Royale. Observaba la cara atónita de Yazir viendo a sus oponentes en la pantalla requiriendo todo su autocontrol para contener la risa ante su dilema. A diferencia de él, estaba en mejores términos con Serena, incluso congraciado por los recientes acontecimientos durante su combate con la chica nueva, aun con la mirada de indiferencia que le dirigió cuando la saludó y le dio las gracias sin decirle la razón, su descripción del rostro de su enemigo ante la salida de Greninja fue un total espectáculo. Por otro lado, Nash era un chico de lo más inusual por la influencia que tiene sobre las chicas, incluso sobre Miette, que no se molestó en jugar sus clásicas bromas cuando entró a la sala, resultándole de lo más extraño.

Miró de reojo a Tierno, su rostro comenzaba a tomar un ligero tono de azul, notablemente ansioso por el enfrentamiento. Hau, por otro lado, como siempre se mostraba alegre y sin preocupaciones dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo, parecía que nada lo afectaba sin importar lo malo que pudiera llegar a ser encontraba la manera de sonreír, una sensación extrañamente familiar, extrañamente nostálgica.

Yazir se tomó un momento para salir de su impresión; volteó a mirar fijamente a Serena con el rostro cabizbajo y angustiado. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando le dirigió la mirada finalmente, notándosele un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. A pesar de lo que representaba enfrentarse a su amiga, encontró consuelo en el hecho de que podría ver lo fuerte que realmente se había vuelto. Sonrió un poco a su amiga antes de relajar las facciones de su rostro y echó andar hacia la arena de combates, gesto que Serena le correspondió.

—Tú puedes Serena —La mano de Ash se posó en su hombro derecho, sorprendiéndola dándose la vuelta rápidamente, mirando la sonrisa en el rostro de Ash—, recuerda…

—«Nunca te rindas hasta el final». —replicó más tranquila, levantándose del asiento seguida por Luz.

En la arena llamaron a cada uno de los competidores para la primera batalla de la segunda ronda, los primeros en salir fueron Tierno y Hau ocupando la esquina amarilla y verde, seguidos por la mirada atenta de Trevor, Miette, Shauna y Kenny en las gradas y el resto del grupo en la sala, en especial por Ash, Paul y Alain. Instantes después salió Serena al mismo tiempo que Yazir ocupando sus lugares en la esquina azul y roja. La peli miel respiró hondo buscando ignorar el tumulto, los temblores de su cuerpo y la opresión de su pecho como si estuviera practicando algún deporte extremo, encontrando consuelo en la mirada fría y serena de Yazir, reflejando concentración en la batalla que se avecinaba.

—Serena va a tener una pelea complicada. —dijo Miette recuperándose de la impresión, Shauna estaba igual que le peli azul.

—¿Serena y Yazir se van a evitar o van a pelear entre si también? —se preguntó Trevor en voz alta.

—¡Ve Formantis! —dijo Hau alzando la voz juvenil, alegre como siempre, sacando a su pokémon de tipo planta.

—¡Sal Raichu! —exclamó Tierno. Salió de la pokebola dando una pirueta y con una sonrisa.

—¡Luz yo te elijo! —dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras la pokémon saltaba al campo de batalla aterrizando con gracia.

—¡Froslass a la batalla! —bramó Yazir sacando a su pokémon fantasma, Froslass surgió soltando un frío helado debajo de sí misma, frenando su caída.

En ese momento, cuando noto el campo de batalla no pudo más que llevarse una enorme sorpresa al mirar a Luz sonriéndole con malicia, mientras la electricidad brotaba de sus almohadillas rojas, el momento que finalmente estaba esperando desde hace mucho llegó, al igual que para Froslass.

—¡Formantis ataca a Froslass con tu Hoja Afilada! —dijo Hau, Formantis realizó el ataque lanzándose al aire atacando al fantasma.

—Esquívalo y usa Rayo de Hielo. —Formantis atravesó al fantasma facilitándole atacarlo por la espalda. Formantis dio un salto de miedo justo en ese momento, provocando que involuntariamente esquivara el ataque.

—¡Raichu usa Rayo en Froslass! —gritó Tierno.

Luz dio un salto en el aire interponiéndose entre el ataque de Raichu y Froslass, contrarrestándolo con un Impactrueno, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes. Ash, que observaba la batalla, quedó atónito ante lo que vio. Ambas se vieron de reojo, espalda con espalda, frente a Formantis y Raichu. Al ver la mirada de su pokémon, Serena salió de su asombro y asintió a Luz.

—¡Luz usa Ataque Rápido en Formantis! —gritó la chica. Pasó a través del Froslass de Yazir, atacando al pokémon de Hau.

—¿¡Por qué Serena esta protegiendo a Yazir!? —inquirió Ash en voz alta, enfadado.

—¿Aún no lo has comprendido? —preguntó Gary mirando de reojo a su amigo, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, esperando su respuesta—. Luz quiere tener su combate con Froslass.

—¡Formantis Tijeras X en Froslass! —ordenó Hau divertido ante tal batalla.

—¡Raichu usa Onda Certera en Luz! —gritó Tierno.

—¡Luz usa Impactrueno en Raichu! —se escuchó a Serena aún más decidida.

—¡Froslass Rayo de Hielo en Formantis! —bramó Yazir empezando a sacar su molestia.

En ese momento los cuatro ataques chocaron justo en medio del campo de batalla provocando una explosión, el público estaba extasiado ante esta batalla al disiparse el humo y verlos aun de pie.

—¡Froslass Bola Sombra, ataca a Raichu!

—¡Desvíala con Rayo!

Ambos ataques impactaron en medio del aire, entre el humo surgió el pokémon de Yazir atacando con su Rayo de Hielo, congelando una de las patas de Raichu dejándolo inmovilizado, lo que provoco que recibiera un nuevo impacto de la Bola Sombra de Froslass, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

—¡Froslass usa Bola Sombra en Luz! —ordenó Yazir molesto, tomando por sorpresa por sorpresa a todos los del grupo menos a Serena.

—¡Luz Impactrueno en Froslass! —gritó Serena igual de molesta.

Ambas tardaron en reaccionar ante las ordenes sonriendo maliciosamente entre ellas antes de atacar. Los destellos iban y venían a diestra y siniestra entre ambas, mientras los chicos veían como se atacaban con fiereza. Hau y su pokémon no se atrevían a meterse en esa pelea, observándola con una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro. En uno de sus movimientos, Luz usó su ataque de Puño Trueno y logró darle un buen golpe a Froslass, que contra ataco con su Bola Sombra haciéndola retroceder.

—¿¡Qué rayos le pasa a este!? —exclamó Ash ofendido.

—Cálmate Ash —le susurró Gary viendo a su amigo serio por su reacción, tomándolo por un brazo—, otra vez te estas comportando como un Nidorino lanzando veneno sin objetivo, esto es una batalla pokémon.

—No lo hace mal la chica. —dijo Paul viendo a los dos entrenadores, aún tenía algo pendiente con ese pelinegro.

—Serena es una mujer fuerte, estoy seguro que puede vencerlo. ¡Vamos Serena, tú puedes!

—¡Luz Ataque Rápido ahora! —ordenó Serena apuntando hacia Froslass.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —dijo un exaltado Yazir sin entender el por qué de ese ataque al igual que Froslass. Luz pasó a través de Froslass solo para propinarle un Impactrueno por la espalda a la Pokémon.

—¡Froslass! —gritó un preocupado Yazir al ver a su pokémon derrotado—, esa fue una buena jugada Serena, no esperaba eso.

—De eso se trata, no te la voy a poner fácil Yazir. —aseguró Serena decidida, sonriendo ligeramente con Ash celebrando su victoria.

De un momento a otro, un montón de hojas filosas pasaron rápidamente entre Luz distraía disfrutando de su felicidad al haber derrotado a Froslass, cayendo derrotada, al mismo tiempo que un potente chorro de agua del Blastoise de Tierno atacaba a Formantis, derrotándolo, empatando el marcador con un punto todos.

—No se olviden de que estamos aquí también. —agregó Hau, agravando un poco su voz, haciendo notar su presencia.

—¡Altaria yo te elijo! —gritó Serena luego de recuperarse, sacando a su segundo Pokémon.

—¡Ve Aggron! —bramó Yazir.

—Esto se puso más divertido aun —afirmó Hau viendo emocionado ante los Pokémon que habían sacado—. ¡Rockruff yo te elijo!

—¡Vamos Altaria! ¡Que nuestros lazos nos lleven al siguiente nivel! ¡Mega evoluciona!

—Hm. ¡Aggron tormenta de arena! —bramó Yazir sin dejar que los demás reaccionaran, en eso el campo de batalla se cubrió de una inmensa arena.

—¡Maldición, no veo nada! —exclamó Tierno tapándose los ojos. Un destello se vio y tanto Altaria como Blastoise salieron golpeados.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Serena preocupada por el ataque que recibió Altaria, en ese momento apareció Aggron dirigiéndose al ataque de nuevo usando Cabeza de Hierro—. ¡Altaria Lanzallamas!

—¡Aggron usa Roca Afilada a tu alrededor! —gritó Yazir haciendo que varios picos de roca de un color azul, cubrieran a su Pokémon.

—¡Rockruff usa Mordida en Blastoise! —gritó Hau aprovechando que su pokémon se movía como Magikarp en el agua.

—¡Blastoise Hidrocañon! —bramó Tierno entre la desesperación que tenía al no ver y lo cerca que estaba de perder.

El ataque de Blastoise rompió una de las rocas que cubrían al Aggron de Yazir, permitiendo que Lanzallamas lo golpeara directamente, a pesar de eso siguió con su Cabeza de Hierro que Altaria logró esquivar, pero Blastoise lo recibió de lleno al igual que la Mordida de Rockruff.

—¡Altaria usa Cometa Draco! —bramó Serena más decidida que nunca.

—Hm, buen intento Serena ¡Aggron, Cabeza de Hierro otra vez! —bramó Yazir. El ataque dio en Aggron pero no pudo detener su ataque, dando un tremendo golpe a Altaria mandándola a volar sin más en KO.

—¡Rockruff usa Colmillo Rayo en Blastoise! —gritó Hau con una sonrisa mientras este último ataque dejaba a Blastoise fuera de combate, dejando el marcador con dos puntos para Yazir y Hau.

—¡La batalla ha terminado, Yazir y Hau son los ganadores! —anunció el juez mientras la gente daba un enorme grito ante esta batalla.

—Al menos dimos pelea amigo. —dijo Tierno dando un suspiro mientras veía a su pokémon herido.

—¡Lo logramos Rockruff, bien hecho! Podemos ser aun más fuertes. —dijo Hau con emoción, atajando a su pokémon en medio del aire.

* * *

—Oye Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yazir poniéndose en frente de su amiga una vez regresaron a la sala de participantes.

—¿Vienes a decirme que no te pude derrotar? —comentó la chica molesta, ante esto Yazir soltó un suspiro ante su mirada.

—No, al contrario, peleaste muy bien Serena —dijo Yazir viendo a su amiga con una mira cálida y paciente—, me obligaste luchar sin mi mega, tuve que ir con todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, sin percatarse de la mirada de Ash, observándolos del otro lado de la sala.

—¿Cuándo has visto que utilice mi Aggron en una batalla individual? —señaló Yazir con suavidad, provocando sorpresa en Serena—. Fuiste tú quien me obligo a hacerlo. Si Garchomp hubiera salido a pelear contra tu Altaria mega evolucionado, lo más probable era que fuera vencido.

—Pero si no lo usabas, era un riesgo luchar contra el Blastoise de Tierno.

—Tenía que correrlo. Así no hayas podido ganarme, eres una entrenadora muy fuerte Serena, no lo olvides.

—Yazir… —Serena sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, había pasado tanto tiempo enojada con él que se le había olvidado como podía llegar a ser sin su propia dureza—. Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

—¿Una disculpa? —preguntó Yazir confundido.

—Por cómo te he estado tratado estos días. No lo merecías. —dijo la chica apenada ante esto, Yazir negó ante esa disculpa.

—Serena no tienes por qué pedírmelas, me comporte como un idiota —aseveró Yazir, sonriéndole a su amiga—. Sonará ridículo, pero me gusta un poco esos regaños, de alguna forma me hacen sentir bien.

—No conocía tu lado masoquista. —señaló la peli miel, riéndose con ganas.

—Si quieres llamarlo así, está bien —respondió, riéndose también—, hacía tiempo no me sonreías así.

Ash escuchando sus risas, sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga ardiente en su pecho, la esperanza que tenía de que se distanciaran producto de la batalla reciente se vio esfumada, escucharlos reírse juntos lo ponía rojo de ira. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a hacerse daño. Cuando volvió a mirarlos, los ojos de Yazir y los de él se cruzaron fugazmente y por un instante le pareció que se regocijaba de su reciente logro, provocando que su sangre hirviera de la rabia, daba la impresión de que el ambiente era parecido al Área Volcánica del Wela, respiraba y el aire era caliente, lo que dificultaría cualquier diagnostico médico.

—¿Cómo te pareció el encuentro Ash? —preguntó Paul, cuando pasó frente a él.

—Normal. —respondió el azabache con un tono de voz que no era suyo, estaba tan caliente su aliento que le pareció por un momento que escupió fuego cual Charizard.

—Esa chica Serena es muy fuerte para derrotar a uno de los pokémon de ese tal Yazir…

—No puedo creer que pueda llevarse bien con él y no contigo. —replicó Serena mirándolo cabizbaja.

—Quien sabe por qué será. Aunque tampoco pone mucho de su parte. —respondió, ocultando el placer que le daban sus palabras.

—Mira quien lo dice. Podrías ser más amable con él, sería un buen primer paso.

—Trataré.

—Oye Serena… ¿podemos hablar? —Era Lillie, que se había acercado a ellos.

—Claro que sí Lillie, vamos.

Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al vestíbulo para así hablar más tranquilas. Al verlas salir, Ash tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de ir y escuchar la conversación y lo que dijera Serena de Yazir o de sí mismo.

—Quiero pedirte consejo.

—¿Es sobre Gary? —inquirió sonriéndole la peli miel. La rubia la miró alarmada—. ¿Era un secreto?

—¿Soy muy obvia?

—Un poco. Pero tranquila, parece que Gary aún lo ignora.

—Uf, menos mal.

—Por gracioso que parezca… parece que estamos en la misma situación. —añadió cabizbaja.

—Claro que no, tú eres diferente. Eres una chica interesante, independiente y alegre, yo…

—No digas eso Lillie. Eres una buena chica y tienes cosas que yo nunca voy a poder igualar. Sácate todas esas dudas o no podrás avanzar, es lo primero que tienes que hacer. Pero no hablemos de mis problemas, concentrémonos en ti. Lo que veo ahorita mismo es lo que ocurrió en el campamento, parece que tu hermano lo sacó de sus casillas… Lo siento. —se disculpó al ver el rostro de Lillie, que se había apagado de repente.

—Sigo sin poder creer lo que pasó con Gladio —dijo la chica, con un brillo en sus ojos al mencionar a su hermano—. Sé que lo único que quería era defenderme y hacerme entrar en razón. Pero aún así, sigue siendo mi familia a pesar que me haya dicho cosas retorcidas, es el único que se preocupó por mí y me comprendía. Aunque tal vez tenga razón y ya lo haya perdido en el Equipo Skull. No solo me quedé sin hermano, sino que también Gary está molesto conmigo. No sé yo… tal vez debería…

—Ah no, bobita si no —dijo Serena con firmeza mirándola con recelo—, tú eres una chica muy lista Lillie, sabes muy bien que no hiciste nada malo, fue él diciendo cosas fuera de lugar. Sin importar lo enojado que pudiera estar con Gladio, no debió pagarlo contigo por seguirlo queriendo. Él metió la pata, a parte que te ha lanzado indirectas desde que llegamos aquí, se esta portando como un patán y un tonto.

—Hacerme la orgullosa no ayudará en nada.

—No es orgullo, es el orden natural en este caso. Por nada del mundo puedes ir a disculparte.

—¿Crees que lo vaya a hacer?

—Si te digo algo te mentiría, si es sensato lo hará, dale tiempo y si no lo hace, no es el indicado.

—Serena… gracias —añadió la rubia sonriéndole a su amiga—, de verdad eres una chica especial. Ya veo por qué le gustas a Ash.

—¿Gustarle? No sé… cada vez más siento que me equivoqué, ya he mandado demasiadas señales y el sigue sin entender nada, y lo único que hace es molestarse y llevar la vida de Glameow y Lillipup con Yazir, estoy cansada de todo eso, tal vez debería empezar a olvidar.

—Pero si han tenido sus momentos.

—Aún así, hay algo que no termina de…

* * *

 _ **En el palco VIP…**_

Marcus, movía los dedos de su mano derecha apoyada en su antebrazo izquierdo y con las piernas cruzadas, sintiendo una fuerte compresión de su pecho acompañado de un escalofrío repentino mirando en todas direcciones, esforzándose con la poca luz que había disponible. Miró hacia abajo y vio a una pareja de lo más tranquila charlando sobre los combates, a un niño lanzando palomitas en todas direcciones y algunos que, concentrados en sus apuestas, no prestaban atención a quienes los rodeaban. Divisó a un grupo que acababa de entrar comportándose de una manera bastante extraña, vestidos de negro y blanco con collares en sus cuellos con el símbolo de una calavera y un gorro negro.

—Oigan… hay algo raro por aquí. —dijo Palmer que había regresado del baño, rompiendo su concentración.

—Si tomas mucho agua tienes que ir, eso no es raro. —añadió Anthony, tomando un sorbo del vaso que tenía a su lado concentrado en sus alrededores.

—Esto es serio. Los guardias que estaban en el corredor ya no están. Se supone que custodian este lugar.

—Ya lo notaron —añadió Marcus señalando los alrededores, captando la atención de ambos hombres—. Algo muy raro está pasando aquí.

—¿Nos descubrieron? —preguntó Anthony.

—No. Ya hubieran irrumpido en el Domo atacando a todos buscándonos.

—Entonces hagamos algo —sugirió Palmer en voz baja—. No podemos dejar que hagan lo que quieran.

—No. —respondió Anthony.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a intervenir solo si es absolutamente necesario.

—Es mi hijo el que está allá abajo —destacó el rubio con notable irritación, frunciendo el ceño—, voy a entrar y no van a detenerme.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de ver los resultados de su entrenamiento? —preguntó Marcus con total tranquilidad al Cerebro de la Frontera en Sinnoh, observando la arena—. Si intervienes y descubre que estás aquí, se enojará.

—Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años Red, pero no voy a poner en riesgo su integridad solo para proteger sus identidades. ¡No trates de enseñarme de esas cosas, tú no sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

—¡Dales un voto de confianza Palmer! Si las cosas salen mal, entramos nosotros y los sacamos del aprieto. Además, si fue uno de los que ayudó a derrotar al Equipo Galaxia, tu hijo no es ningún debilucho, así que siéntate y cálmate. Más bien observa el siguiente combate, Barry viene al siguiente. —dijo Marcus, señalando la pantalla.

* * *

 _ **En la mansión de Lusamine…**_

Un yate de color negro, adornado con el símbolo del Equipo Skull llegó al muelle de la mansión de Lusamine, abordado por Guzma, Plumeria y un manojo de seguidores. Mientras algunos amarraban la embarcación, los demás caminaron a través del muelle de color blanco hacia la entrada con su líder a la cabeza, extrañamente sonriente provocando un poco de temor en sus filas, sin atreverse a preguntar la razón de su alegría, lo siguieron en silencio, sin dejar de lado su andar al estilo punk.

Invitados a pasar por el mayordomo de la presidenta, siguieron el camino hasta la sala de reuniones escuchándose solo los murmullos entre sus hombres, ignorando la mirada perspicaz de Plumeria. Cuando llegó, tomó asiento colocando los pies sobre la gran mesa de vidrio templado. Dio un sorbo al vaso de Tapu Cocoa que el mayordomo le trajo, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del aire acondicionado mientras esperaba noticias de sus hombres.

—Se puede saber… ¿por qué estás contento Guzma? —preguntó Plumeria.

—Porque todo está saliendo bien con el encargo. Dentro de poco recibiremos buenas noticias.

—Pensé que estabas comenzando a disfrutar la derrota que sufrimos hace poco en manos de esos niños.

—No te queda bien hacerte la graciosa, Plumeria.

—Bueno, por lo menos algo que al fin te quita ese humor de Snubbull desde que nos vencieron. Debimos estar al frente en vez de venir aquí, hubiera sido más divertido. —gruñó Plumeria, con dureza en su rostro fruncido.

—Yo sé lo que hago Plumeria, limítate a seguir mis ordenes —replicó el líder del Equipo Skull, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida—. Dentro de poco, les demostraré el error que cometieron cuando me subestimaron, no sabrán ni que los golpeó.

«Les demostraremos la fuerza del Equipo Skull y de lo que soy capaz —añadió con una sonrisa—, disfrutemos antes de que lleguen los demás».

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Hola amigos lectores :3. ¿Nos extrañaron? Yo también :). Después de semanas de bloqueo mental y no saber que hacer, finalmente aquí está el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, vino cargado de mucha tensión, pero sobretodo de lo que muchas veces nos pasa, así no lo admitamos abiertamente, pero la ilusión y la posibilidad de que estemos bien nosotros, aunque los demás así sea medianamente conocidos, nos complace. Aunque claro, el karma se encarga de cobrar aquello que pasa por el universo de nuestra mente :/.**

 **La fecha del próximo capítulo... no la tengo clara tristemente :'(, solo les puedo decir que estén pendientes como siempre. Ahora, voy a responder los reviews que dejaron algunos.**

 **Katherine fumero: gracias por tu comentario :), me alegra mucho que mi historia te gusta y te ayuda a pasar el rato, aunque tenga mucho que mejorar todavía en la prosa (redacción que no es diálogo). Y sobre lo que dices de Serena y Lillie, pues en realidad no ha habido mucho tiempo para que interactúen como acaba de pasar. Saludo y espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Guest (no tienes usuario en fanfiction): pues en parte entiendo por qué no te agrada Yazir, pero es un OC que ayuda al avance de la historia, y en este capítulo es mucho más claro la intención que tiene Yazir para con Ash. Y sobre el otro OC , creo que muchos no lo reconocieron, pero en realidad es el protagonista masculino del juego: Sol y claro, vino acompañado de su amiga Luna; y Serena quiere a Ash pero también tiene ojitos, a todos nos pasa alguna vez :v. Gracias por leer :).**

 **jbadillodavila: verdad que sí :)? Aunque pronto Ash no va estar en la misma situación :(. Gracias por leer y espero sigas disfrutando conmigo de esta historia.**

 **Tenzalucard: las tensiones son lo que hace interesante la historia :/, si fuera todo color de rosa sería aburrida, ¿no crees? La vida no es color de rosa, sino todo lo contrario :'(, para la mala suerte. Gracias por leer la historia y sigue adelante, todo valdrá la pena.**

 **Bueno, con eso me despido mis amigos :), nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tengas feliz resto de día :3.**


	53. Capítulo 53

_**Capítulo 53**_

 **La sombra del peligro acecha a nuestros héroes mientras la segunda ronda del torneo comienza con la victoria de Yazir y Hau. Sin embargo, Ash se hunde cada vez más consumido ante su impotencia, por primera vez su ingenio le resulta inútil después de mucho tiempo, y está por jugarle otra mala pasada.**

* * *

Palmer miró hacia la pantalla con el rostro de su hijo entre los participantes del siguiente encuentro junto con Ash, Gary y Nando. Aun con lo crudo y directo que podía llegar a ser Marcus, tenía razón. Y más, si lo mantuvo entrenando constantemente sin descanso, bajo la excusa de prepararlo dejándolo sin _«tiempo para Barry»_. Vaciló por unos segundos hasta que, a regañadientes, tomó asiento lo más lentamente posible.

—Sabía que lo entenderías. —dijo Marcus. Palmer solo lo miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.

Más abajo en la arena, los vítores y el clamor del público eran de lo más molestos para Ash, sin importar que hiciera, era imposible encontrar alguna cosa por la que sonreír o estar alegre estando cerca de Yazir, incluyendo una batalla pokémon. El cinismo en su sonrisa a Serena, llena de mentiras provocó que sus entrañas se retorcieran provocando un doloroso y pesado nudo en su garganta dificultándole la respiración. Y aunque la multitud aclamaba su nombre y también a Greninja, solo quería que se callaran y lo dejaran en paz. Pikachu por otro lado, saludaba alegremente al público desde su hombro, controlando sus emociones para no electrocutarlo, mas se detuvo al sentir una ventisca helada en la parte baja de su cola, y no había duda de que provenía de su entrenador.

Era la primera vez en su vida que tener una candente batalla frente a una multitud era incómodo. A su alrededor podía ver a sus amigos dirigirse al mismo lugar, pero su cuerpo le era más pesado que de costumbre, alentado su paso. ¿Acaso hay algo más a parte de una movida e increíble batalla pokémon? Frunció el ceño enojándose consigo mismo al hacerse esa pregunta tan ridícula y necia, porque salió de viaje para tener batallas emocionante y ser un Maestro Pokémon. Kalos no fue la excepción a pesar de la Poké-visión, su viaje con nuevos amigos, las presentaciones pokémon, el baile de las artistas pokémon, la carrera de Rhyhorn, los gimnasios, conocer y capturar nuevos pokémon, entrenar y detener un grupo de maniáticos con fines malévolos por estar en el lugar equivocado era lo que más le gustaba; salir en un nuevo viaje siempre aligeraba su alma, una sensación que solo al viajar podía sentir.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alzó la mirada y vio un Arcanine, un Staraptor y un Armaldo, percatándose de su propia distracción al no escoger pokémon después de la señal de inicio de los réferis. Pikachu saltó al campo de batalla al ver la expresión del rostro de Ash cruzando sus patas delanteras y así la batalla comenzó con la Avalancha del Armaldo de Nando, saliendo ileso del ataque por sus reflejos a pesar de la lenta reacción de su entrenador. Los ataques iban y venían de una esquina a otra mientras se quejaba exigiéndole a Ash reaccionar después de recibir el Combate Cercano del Staraptor de Barry.

—Vamos Ash, derrotarte con esa expresión de Slowbro en tu cara no es divertido —replicó Barry con fastidio con las manos en ambos costados—. ¿Un Shelder te mordió camino aquí y terminaste igual que ellos?

—Yo creo que fue un Cloyster más bien. No sé por qué te sorprendes por eso —puntualizó Gary, curvando ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa, alzando su mano derecha lleno de confianza—, Slowbro es un tipo psíquico al menos, puede estar pensando en algo a diferencia de Ash.

—¡Pikachu Impactrueno! —gritó Ash apuntando a Barry. El pokémon dio un salto en el aire mientras la electricidad brotaba de sus almohadillas rojas, atacando con un tremendo rayo al ave, recibiendo el impacto.

—Así me gusta, que sea emocionante —Staraptor frunció el ceño a su entrenador—, no te quejes, al menos sentiste la emoción de una electrizante batalla.

Pikachu atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez Staraptor lo esquivó y fue a parar en Barry.

—Creo que… fue demasiada emoción.

— _«Esto es más peligroso de lo que pensé»._ —pensó Palmer sentado en el palco, dándose una palmada en la cabeza, notablemente preocupado.

—¿Qué les parece si mejor continuamos? ¡Arcanine usa Velocidad Extrema!

El enorme cuadrúpedo naranja desapareció en un instante, golpeando al pokémon de Nando en un costado, haciéndolo retroceder de su posición.

— _Mirad. Vigor y sustento demuestra_ _, ímpetu y fortaleza es su proeza_ _. Sí, precisión y fuerza, siempre muestra_ _._ _¡Oh roca! Has de tu ahínco, tú belleza_ —enunció Nando con suavidad en su voz después del ataque de Gary, tocando su Ukelele—. ¡Armaldo usa Tijera X! —ordenó, dando un paso al frente levantando su mano derecha en dirección al Pikachu de Ash.

Movió sus garras imitando la forma de una X, proyectando el ataque en dirección Pikachu recibiendolo directamente.

—Ok… eso fue raro y un tanto perturbador —dijo Nash sin ocultar la sorpresa en su voz con los ojos en blanco—, pero es mucho mejor que la basura de rap del equipo Skull.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor, son lo peor de esta región. —señaló Luna con un dejo de desprecio es su voz cruzada de brazos mirando la pantalla, provocando una punzada en el pecho de Lillie.

—A Nando le apasiona la poesía, la música y el arte —explicó Zoey desde su asiento al lado de Serena, desviando la atención de todos—, antes de ser entrenador pokémon viajaba por el mundo con su arpa, tocando y resolviendo los problemas de la gente. Lo único más importante para él después de sus instrumentos, son sus propios pokémon.

—¿Ya estás más des…?

Nando no terminó de formular su pregunta cuando Pikachu, combinando Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro, dio varios golpes a Armaldo antes de que pudiera defenderse adecuadamente con sus garras.

La batalla prosiguió con el contra ataque de Nando utilizando Aqua Jet sobre el Arcanine de Gary, recitando siempre sus versos antes de su siguiente movimiento. No tardó mucho para que se ganara la atención del público, incluso más que la batalla en sí para alivio de Ash; aprovecho la distracción para continuar su batalla con Barry. Aún con el esfuerzo por concentrarse y acabar lo antes posible, el rubio logró ponerlo en situaciones difíciles, entre esas cuando el pokémon de Gary hizo que Pikachu se elevara por los aires con Velocidad Extrema, permitiendo que la Ave Brava golpeara en medio del aire.

La primera parte de la batalla terminó luego de que Staraptor lograra cortar las rocas del ataque Armaldo usando Ala de Acero, derrotándolo en el proceso, así como también a Arcanine usando nuevamente Combate Cercano colocando a Barry en la cabeza del marcador; Blastoise y Roserade sustituyeron a los pokémon derrotados, bastando un solo Impactrueno para que un ya debilitado Staraptor cayera finalmente, pero lejos de sentir alivio, sus problemas solo estaban por empezar cuando el rubio arrojó su segunda pokebola.

—¡A la carga Heracross es tu turno, ataca con Misil Aguja! —Dio un paso al frente cuando su cuerno comenzó a brillar, disparando miles de agujas hacia Roserade.

— _Con grácil andar ella avanza por el jardín de rojo sentir_ , —Nando cerró sus ojos luego de tomar de nuevo su instrumento y tocar algunas notas. La flor comenzó a moverse por el campo en una especie de danza, daba la impresión de que podía patinar por el lugar esquivando todas las agujas para sorpresa de todos los asistentes—. _Cual cerezo que lleva al fin_ —Su pokémon dio un par de piruetas y dio un salto, elevándose algunos metros al terminar las notas de Nando—. ¡Roserade Hojas Mágicas! —dijo, elevando un poco su mano derecha junto a su instrumento.

El pokémon, con forma de flor, alzó ambos ramos que le servían de manos, de azul y rojo, uniéndolos en uno solo mientras giraba en el aire atacando a todos sus rivales en el campo, dando la apariencia de que se trataba de una lluvia de hojas. Heracross trató de cubrirse con sus patas delanteras tratando de contener la enorme cantidad de hojas que le llovían encima. Blastoise por otro lado, se resguardo dentro de su enorme caparazón para disminuir el daño. Y aunque Pikachu se movió, saltó y rodo en todas direcciones, fue derrotado después de recibir múltiples impactos, dada la cantidad de daño y el desgaste en la batalla.

—¡Pikachu! —gritó Ash. Roserade finalmente se detuvo cayendo con gracia al suelo siguiendo las ordenes de su entrenador, obteniendo así un punto para Nando—. ¿Estás bien amigo? Descansa un poco.

—Eso fue peligroso. —señaló Gary, en lo que Blastoise se ponía de pie nuevamente.

—No voy a comprar un arreglo floral nunca más después de esto. —dijo Barry dando un suspiro.

—Las flores no solamente llenan de color y sentimiento nuestro mundo Barry, son parte importante de la vida también, a pesar de que algunas puedan hacernos daño. —destacó Nando mientras Roserade regresaba a su lado.

—¡Prefiero las hojas resecas del otoño, al menos no dejan cicatrices!

—Greninja, es tu turno. —exclamó, dejando salir a la rana de color azul. Apareció en pie, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos entrecerrados mientras era aclamada por el público.

—¿Estás en este mundo ahora sí? —Greninja fue rodeado nuevamente por una enorme corriente de agua tomando la forma de un enorme shuriken de agua, además de cambiar su apariencia—. Va en serio. —señaló Gary.

—Qué nota debería usar ahora…

—No quiero comprarte nada de ese chorro Ash, yo también tengo un as bajo la manga. —dijo Barry alzando su muñeca izquierda al aire, revelando una pequeña roca blanquecina incrustada en su pokereloj, llamando la atención de sus oponentes—. ¡Heracross es hora de hacerse más fuerte, mega evoluciona!

Heracross se elevó usando sus alas, alcanzado por los lazos de energía de la Piedra Llave iluminando todo el lugar, aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo con su nueva forma, mirando desafiante a sus oponentes, y la estupefacción de Ash.

Después que Gary mega evolucionara su Blastoise, Barry rápidamente se lanzó al ataque ordenándole a su pokémon usar el ataque de Megacuerno directamente en el Greninja de Ash, evitándolo por muy poco con la ayuda de sus múltiples clones.

—¡Roserade usa Dulce Aroma! —exclamó Nando. Una nube rosa brotó del cuerpo de Roserade cubriendo la totalidad del campo, provocando que los pokémon rivales se marearan un poco.

—Eso complica un poco las cosas. ¡Blastoise Rayo de Hielo! —bramó Gary señalando al pokémon floral, que logró esquivarlo por muy poco.

—¡Oh vamos, ¿cuántos es capaz de hacer?! —se quejó Barry luego fallar nuevamente en su intento de atacar a Greninja.

—Esa clase de ataques no funcionarán Barry.

—En ese caso, creo que tendré que demostrarte el poder de Heracross desde otro ángulo. ¡Usa misil aguja otra vez!

La punta del cuerno de Heracross comenzó a brillar nuevamente, liberando miles de agujas directamente hacia las copias de Greninja, de repente en medio del aire, comenzaron a duplicarse haciéndose mucho más grande el frente, eliminando todas las copias golpeando al verdadero sin poder evitar que el resto de las agujas lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera. Recibió múltiples impactos del ataque, cayendo al suelo.

* * *

Instantes después el mundo se puso de negro, iluminado únicamente donde se encontraba de pie en ese momento. Miró al oscuro alrededor, ausente de todo ruido, acompañado únicamente del frío aire que subía desde su pies hasta la cabeza, incomodándolo a cada momento. Sus pulmones se vaciaban poco a poco, el denso aire solo dificultaba su respiración, acompañado de la desagradable sensación de que era observado por alguien entre la oscuridad.

—Te voy a llamar Ash el Enclenque. —dijo una voz grave y potente proveniente de todas direcciones, forzándole a cerrar los ojos y tapándose los oídos para protegerse.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, otra luz apareció con lo que parecía ser una persona de espaldas. Se esforzó tratando de distinguirla, pudiendo reconocer únicamente su gorro de color rojizo, un bolso rosado y el color de su cabello.

—¿Serena? —Trató de avanzar pero daba la impresión de que se alejaba con cada paso que daba.

Repentinamente, volteó la vista sobre su hombro, mirándolo directamente, apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a él, pero sus ojos eran rojos en lugar de azules como siempre sorprendiéndose un poco cayendo sentado en el suelo.

—¿Eres así de débil? Que decepción. Me voy con Yazir y no te molestes en seguirme, no quiero estar con alguien así.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Alto espera, no te va…! —Aunque trató de ponerse de pie, algo desde el suelo lo tomo por una mano y lo empujó hacia abajo, hundiéndolo en lo que parecía ser una sustancia pegajosa.

—Adiós.

—¡Serena…!

* * *

Abrió los ojos, de nuevo estaba en el campo de batalla, con Greninja en el suelo después del ataque de Barry. Nando y Gary estaban peleando entre ellos, ignorándolos.

—No sabía que los Heracross tenían poderes psíquicos… —dijo una extrañada Serena.

—Nada de eso, se debe a que está Encadenado. —especificó Lillie, asustándose un poco al captar la atención de los demás.

—No he escuchado nada de eso y soy entrenadora pokémon. —masculló Luna negando con la cabeza. Los demás también negaron.

—¿No conocen esa habilidad? —inquirió la rubia extrañada, alarmada al ver la mirada vacía de Luna—. Bu-bueno, lo leí en un libro del profesor Kukui. Verán, existen ataques que funcionan en una sucesión en cadena como Misil Aguja, Brazada, Pedrada, Bala Semilla. En teoría, son ataques débiles y poco útiles, porque que sean ciento por ciento eficaces es difícil por ser muy erráticos. Encadenado permite que una vez recibes el primer golpe, no puedas esquivar el resto del ataque, provocando cinco veces más daño de lo normal.

—En pocas palabras, Ash está en problemas. —puntualizó Paul sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¿Te gusto? —Escuchó la voz de Barry, distante y dándole vueltas en la cabeza, tratando de recuperarse en lo que Greninja, se ponía de pie lentamente—. Tu pokémon es más fuerte de lo que creí, pero no evitara que se «relaje».

—¿Más fuerte? —titubeó Ash, su cabeza daba vueltas acompañado de una sensación ardiente y picante en su garganta—. ¡Suficiente! ¡Greninja, As Aéreo!

Su pokémon se impulso hacia delante con todas su extremidades tomando un brillo de color blanco aperlado, dispuesto a atacar a Heracross.

Se quedó de piedra cuando de repente un enorme remolino de agua rodeó a su pokémon sin previo aviso. La emoción del público se detuvo así como la gran voz retumbante del comentarista, quedando en un silencio sepulcral escuchándose únicamente la corriente de agua, que al disolverse, se supo que Greninja había vuelto a su forma normal, bajándole una gota de sudor por su frente examinándose a sí mismo sin poder creerlo.

—¡Aja lo sabía, la acupuntura funciona y revierte transformaciones! —bramó Barry con expresión victoriosa junto a Heracross.

—¡La acupuntura no tuvo nada que ver torpe! —exclamó Gary cerrando los puños enojado, también sorprendido.

—¡Soy genial, la ciencia es asombrosa!

—¡Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?!

—¿Tiene miedo a las agujas? —preguntó Zoey a Serena, ignorada totalmente por una preocupada peli miel que no desviaba la mirada de la pantalla, ahogando un grito de asombro.

—¡Termínalo con Megacuerno!

—¡Greninja esquívalo! —Dio un salto y pudo evitar el ataque de su rival. Clavó su cuerno en el piso haciendo un gran agujero—. ¡Usa As Aéreo!

Sin poder reincorporarse a tiempo, recibió varios golpes de Greninja. Se alejó lo más que pudo, temblando un poco llevándose una mano al tórax. Súbitamente, fue atacado con las hojas mágicas de Roserade, tendido en el suelo totalmente inmóvil.

— _Ante un descuido rival, un ataque es lo ideal_.

— _«Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no pienso perder aquí, no hasta enfrentarme a él!»_

—¡El combate terminó, Greninja ha sido derrotado! ¡Los próximos en pasar a la semifinal serán…!

El discurso fue interrumpido cuando sorprendentemente, Greninja logró incorporarse nuevamente a pesar de su condición, siendo aclamado por el público.

—¡Demuestra quien es el rey del estanque con Brazada Heracross! —Heracross levanto el vuelo mientras la palma de sus patas tomaba un color rojizo, preparándose para atacar a Greninja.

—¡Hidrocañón! —Un potente chorro de agua salió disparado del cañón principal de Blastoise, golpeando con fuerza a Heracross deteniéndolo y recibiendo daño—. Eso si es ciencia.

—¡Oye eso no es justo!

—No deberías quejarte, la ciencia lo dice todo.

—¡Te voy a multar por eso, si quieres una batalla te la ganaste! ¡Heracross responde con Misil Aguja!

—¡Hojas Mágicas en Blastoise!

Antes de que Roserade pudiera atacar, Greninja aprovecho su velocidad. Usando su As Aéreo, interrumpió a Roserade, permitiendo que Blastoise pudiera resistir el ataque de Heracross.

—Ahora te enseñare lo que pasa cuando tienes mucho poder. ¡Blastoise usa Pulso de Agua en Heracross!

Un chorro de agua rodeado por pequeñas ondas, golpeó a Heracross que apenas recuperaba el aliento, y además de causarle daño, lo dejó aturdido, caminando de un lado al otro dando traspiés y lanzando ataques en todas direcciones.

—¡Pulso Dragón Blastoise!

—Joy tendrá trabajo doble después de esto…

—¡Greninja Corte Umbrío en Roserade!

—¡Dulce Aroma!

El polvo rosado rodeó por completo la arena de combate, el dulce aroma floral llenó los pulmones de Ash cubriendo sus ojos en el choque de ataques en medio de la arena. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la corriente de aire frío que parecía provenir del centro del cuadrilátero; con la vista nublada, parpadeó varias veces aliviando el picor de sus ojos totalmente cegados, por un instante el sonido desapareció por completo, a lo lejos solo escuchó un gemido, convirtiéndose poco a poco en el griterío del público.

* * *

Los cuartos de final continuaron con la movida batalla entre Alain, Lana, Nash y Luna. El primero en caer fue Zoroark, después de recibir directamente la Fuerza Lunar del Popplio de Lana. Aunque logró engañarlos imitando la forma de Torracat gracias a Lanzallamas, dificultándole la batalla al campeón de Kalos y a su Metagross, se llevó una sorpresa cuando Luna, sin pensarlo dos veces y con el mismo semblante habitual, respondió con el mismo movimiento de su Houndour, resultando así en un enorme animal blanquecino, totalmente descubierto e inutilizado sus poderes.

Serena, no obstante de estar observando el encuentro junto a los demás en la sala de los participantes, a excepción de Tierno, Trevor, Shauna y Miette sentados en las gradas, era totalmente ausente a lo que estaba pasando. Después del gélido Bosque Errante, no hubo ningún episodio de malestar entre Ash y Greninja, aún en la Liga. Por más que lo pensara no encontraba respuesta a lo que había ocurrido, y la idea de una distracción era absurda. Pero, lo más preocupante de todo y que le producía un malestar que recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, era la expresión nerviosa y agitada del azabache, totalmente pálido cuando pasó frente a ella sin dirigirle la mirada, atravesando directamente el pasillo en dirección al vestíbulo del Domo Royale, holomisor en mano.

Se sobresaltó con la emoción de Hau después de que Luna lograra derrotar a Metagross usando su Haunter shiny, pokémon que le otorgó dos puntos a su entrenador tras vencer a Houndour y a Popplio. La batalla continuó con Charizard del lado de Alain, y Araquanid en la esquina azul junto a Lana.

—Llegó tu ocaso Nash, con cero puntos estás en problemas. —acotó Luna, con la mirada fija en su amigo.

—No deberías subestimarme ya me conoces, conmigo no hay batalla asegurada —le recordó el chico negando con la cabeza, disgustado—. ¡Manectric yo te elijo!

—¿Un nuevo elemento en tu equipo eh?

—¡Charizard, Puño Trueno! —ordenó Alain apuntando al Araquanid de Lana.

La corriente eléctrica que rodeó las garras de su pequeño brazo derecho, de un momento a otro se dispararon y fueron a parar en el pokémon de Nash, rodeándolo cada vez a mayor velocidad, para instantes después desaparecer al contentarse en un solo punto.

—Problemas para Alain y Lana. —puntualizó Yazir.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el peli verde sonriente, como si la dura mirada de Yazir en respuesta a su pregunta, no tuviera efecto en él.

—¿No lo sabes? —respondió, perturbándose un poco ante la reacción de Hau—. Caña de Luz, también conocida como Pararrayos, es una habilidad que atrae todos los ataques eléctricos al pokémon poseedor sin causarle daño, y además, aumentará sus poderes.

—Haunter, ataca con Bola Sombra. —dijo la chica, señalando al Manectric de Nash, recibiéndolo directamente.

—¡Charizard… Doragon Cro! —El lagarto anaranjado volteó a ver a su entrenador, un poco aturdido por esta orden. Alain se puso rojo por unos instante, aclarando su garganta—. Qui-quiero decir… ¡Garra Dragón!

Las garras de Charizard se rodearon de una energía color esmeralda dando la apariencia de que eran mucho más grandes de lo normal, lanzándose directamente contra Haunter. De repente desapareció antes de que el ataque pudiera impactarlo, esquivándolo.

—¡Rayo Burbujas! —El potente ataque de Araquanid alcanzó al Charizard. Su ataque provocó que lo rodeara un aura de color azul.

—Vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotar a mi pokémon —acotó el campeón de Kalos, cuando su Charizard resistió de pie el ataque de Manectric—. _«Esto no es bueno… no puedo usar electricidad o Manectric se volverá mucho más fuerte»_.

—¡Lanzallamas! —exclamó Nash, apuntando al Haunter de Luna. El ataque pasó a través de él, logrando causarle daño—. Ahora si estamos a mano por el ataque de antes.

—Es inútil usar la misma estrategia dos veces, ya debes saberlo. ¡Bomba de Desechos! —Manectric se movió unos pasos atrás dando giros en el aire de un salto, esquivando el ataque en forma de pelota, color morado.

—Vamos a terminar con esto —dijo Alain en un murmullo, alzando la muñeca donde llevaba su Pulsera Z—. ¡Hecatombe Pírica!

Los ojos de Charizard por un instante se volvieron de un color rojizo apuntando a Manectric, en lo que en su boca se formaba una pequeña orbe de color rojo, expandiéndose rápidamente rodeada por hilos de fuego. Cuando Charizard finalmente atacó y el estadio brilló de un rojo intenso, una llamarada detuvo el avance del movimiento Z, desviándola hacia el techo del complejo golpeándola por la parte baja del ataque. La multitud gritó y trató de salir de allí antes del impacto, mas mayor fue la sorpresa cuando desapareció repentinamente, sin causar daño alguno.

—¡Un movimiento impresionante, pero peligroso, aun así su comentarista se quedó aquí para decir estas palabras! —exclamó el comentarista von voz ahogada.

—¡Y una mierda, idiota! —Se escuchó decir al público presente, enfadados.

—¿¡Qué acaba de pasar!?

—¿No dijimos que no íbamos a intervenir? —preguntó Marcus, mirando de reojo a su compañero, sentado a su derecha.

—Sería una lastima si este lugar resultase dañado por algo tan trivial después de remodelarse, ¿no crees? —respondió Anthony muy serio de repente, agravando su voz, soltando una breve risilla antes de continuar—. Parecías entretenido así que lo hice yo.

—¿Pueden ponerse serios un momento? —añadió Palmer, irritado.

Alain movía un poco sus brazos frente a su cara, apartando el humo, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando divisó al pokémon de Nash.

—Bien hecho Manectric. —dijo, felicitando a su pokémon.

—Mega Evolución… nada mal. —añadió Alain, sonriendo a su rival, sensación que desde la Liga Kalos no recordaba.

—Esto te gustará aún más —agregó el chico. Su pokémon comenzó a emitir corrientes eléctricas, rodeado por completo de energía—. ¡Ahora, usa tu ataque de Descarga!

Una enorme corriente eléctrica acompañada de un chasquido se expandió por todo el campo desde la esquina de Manectric, derrotando a los tres pokémon de un solo ataque.

—¡Y así…! —La voz de Nash se cortó en seco, cuando su pokémon cayó al suelo derrotado después del ataque—. No te podías quedar con esa, ¿eh Luna?

—No eres el único con trucos nuevos.

—Mismo Destino hizo de las suyas. —agregó Gary, mirando la pantalla.

—¡Con tres y dos puntos respectivamente, Nathaniel y Alain pasan a la Semifinal!

—Excelente batalla chicos. —dijo Alain en el centro de la arena, cada entrenador al lado de su pokémon caído.

En lo que Lana y Nash devolvían el gesto cordial de Alain, Luna regresó su Haunter a la pokebolas, dándose media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse en dirección a las gradas.

—Tú también lo hiciste...

—No bajen la guardia, sus próximos oponentes son fuertes. —lo cortó la chica de espaldas, sin voltear a mirarlos.

* * *

 _ **En el vestíbulo…**_

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. —dijo Ash terminando su relato de lo ocurrido en su pelea.

—¿Te volviste a desmayar? —preguntó Platane.

—¡Claro que no, ya domino el Fenómeno Lazo!

—Ya ya tranquilo —respondió el Profesor Platane al otro lado de la línea, a penas y se escuchaba alterado.

—¡No me diga que usted también cree que soy débil!

—Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento Ash. Cálmate.

—Lo siento —replicó Ash apenado. Respiró hondo, bajando el tono de su voz—, tuve un mal momento hace poco. ¿Examinó a Greninja?

—Sí, ya lo hice —dijo con sequedad y voz apagada. Ash apretó con un poco más de fuerza su holomisor—. Te tengo buenas y malas noticias.

—¿Cuál es la buena?

—La buena es que sin importar cuanto investigue, no puedo encontrar algo que explique lo ocurrido, —contestó el profesor, sin obtener respuesta inmediata por parte de Ash.

—¿Y… c-cuál es la mala? —preguntó Ash intranquilo, con miedo a la respuesta.

—Ah no espera… esa es la mala.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces cuál es la buena!?

—¡Hay un nuevo postre en la pastelería de Lumiose!

—¡En serio! ¿Cuál es? —preguntó emocionado, tomándole un par de segundos volver en si—. ¡No es momento para chistes, esto es en serio! —se quejó Ash, con voz golpeada.

—Deberías tener un poco de humor en este momento.

—Dígame lo que sabe.

—Te vas a aburrir de escuchar esto, pero si insistes —prosiguió el profesor, girando su silla frente al escritorio—. El análisis practicado a Greninja confirma que está en perfecto estado, inclusive está en mejor forma que antes como pudiste ver. El asunto es complicado, porque no existen datos o soportes en la historia reciente de Kalos sobre tu vínculo con Greninja, más allá de las antiguas leyenda en la aldea de los ninjas. Inclusive, me puse en contacto con los profesores de otras regiones, incluyendo a Oak —Ash tragó saliva al pensar en la idea de que pudieran contárselo a su mamá—, y tampoco hay antecedentes u fuentes fidedignas y confiables, solo folklore y leyendas de hace tres mil años. Hay más información sobre el tiempo y el espacio en nuestro universo que sobre eso.

Ash se quedó mudo escuchando la explicación del Profesor Platane, solo se preocupó mucho más ante lo que era todo un misterio incluso para ellos.

—No puedo darte una respuesta confiable. Pero si me preguntas a mí, creo que el problema eres tú, y no Greninja.

—Entiendo. —dijo Ash, con su cabeza dando mil vueltas.

—¿Quieres que te regrese a Greninja o se lo envío a Oak? —preguntó, escuchando del lado de Ash el anuncio del último combate de cuartos de final.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 **Hola amigos, lectores y seguidores de esta historia 😁. Al fin volvimos a aparecer por aquí después de más de un mes. Y sí, es mi culpa y no de Yazir XD, entre Dark Soul III, un torneo pokémon en el que participe y recientemente el World of Warcraft consumían mi tiempo libre ️, pero aquí estamos, la historia sigue.**

 **Bien... como bien pudieron darse cuenta, otra de las cosas que me retrasaron un poco, fue el hecho de que tuve que investigar bastante sobre poesía 📝. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque Nando es un trovador, y eso implica que en batallas utiliza versos, por eso tuve algunos inconvenientes a la hora de escribirlo como algunos bien saben u_u, pero es divertido tener ese extra, además de darle un toque característico a su personaje. Además de que, es distinto al Equipo Skull, no solamente es rimar e improvisar. Hablando de ellos, tened miedo de aquellos que no se muestran y planean en silencio.**

 **Ahora... les tengo un pequeño anuncio... bueno dos XD:**

 **1\. Ya el capítulo 54 está en desarrollo, pero su lanzamiento se va a retrasar :'(.**

 **Ok ok antes de que se enojen, si voy a subir algo, y será un one shot. El primero que voy a escribir de hecho, y va a ser conjunto con una muy querida amiga de esta linda plataforma :). Originalmente iba a ser uno de los capítulos de relleno de esta historia, pero le planteé la idea y lo haremos en el one shot XD. Así que, estén atentos ¿eh? 😏**

 **2\. Esto, para aquellos que han leído la historia hasta este punto o a los que regresan. Tengo un par de códigos de 3DS de Dialga/Palkia para los juegos de séptima generación (Sol, Luna, Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna). Y los voy a sortear por aquí para aquellos que tengan la consola y les interese, o si tiene algún conocido o un amigo y se lo quieren regalar de día de la amistad atrasado, día del padre (si, tiene problemas gordos XD), día de entrenadores, día friki, día del niño (¡vamos, todos seguimos siendo niños XD, nos gustan los regalos sorpresa!), o cualquier fecha festiva rellenosa que se les ocurra 😂.**

 **A los interesados reportarse por aquí. Será una dinámica de preguntas y respuestas sobre la historia. En cristiano, ustedes lectores, deberán responder a una serie de preguntas sobre esta historia, y los primeros dos que tengan más aciertos, ganan los códigos. Las reglas las publicare en el blog y el muro de la cuenta. Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el one shot mis amigos, estén pendientes porque allí se hará la dinámica.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para contestarles :3. ¡Hasta la próxima 😎👌 👋 !**


	54. Capítulo 54

_**Capítulo 54**_

 **Continua la tensión en el Domo Royale. Con Ash con el agua hasta el cuello y la falla del fenómeno lazo, se complican las batallas en la siguiente ronda, subestimado por todos aún después clasificar junto a Barry, en lo que Yazir decide poner en marcha su plan para separar a Serena de Ash.**

* * *

—Deberías hacerlo —prosiguió—, no fuerces el Fenómeno Lazo en estas circunstancias.

—No —respondió Ash con vehemencia—, la próxima vez no fallará.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió, notándose la preocupación en su voz—. Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar.

—¡Estaré bien! —replicó tajante.

—Como quieras —dijo Platane dando un suspiro de cansancio—. Si vuelve a ocurrir, no dudes en contactarme. Te dejo, seguiré investigando.

Ash colgó la llamada con tanta fuerza que el miedo superó su rabia por un instante al creer haber dañado el táctil. Hecho andar por el pasillo de regreso a la sala de los participantes con pesadez, casi como si sus piernas se movieran por voluntad propia. Aun en semifinales, gracias a que Greninja logró resistir los ataques y darle la victoria frente al Heracross de Barry antes de caer, las palabras de Yazir no paraban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, así como las dudas que Platane tenía sobre él, daba la impresión de que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para subestimarlo. Sin el poder de Greninja, se sentía realmente abrumado al tener que enfrentarse a la ronda de semifinales contra enemigos tan formidables como el mismo Barry, Alain e incluso el chico nuevo, definitivamente estaba en problemas, en especial derrotarlo a él.

Pero lo peor de todo, y con lo que no contaba durante su batalla, era que resultase en una reconciliación entre ellos; era aún peor que ser eliminado en cuartos de final. Llegó a imaginárselo a los pies de Serena, agobiado entre la ira si lo hubiera hecho, y la satisfacción de verlo acabado.

— _«¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?! ¡Si alguien más lo hace, estaría igual de feliz!»_.—pensó furioso consigo mismo.

—Malas noticias, supongo. —añadió Gary al verlo entrar.

—Estoy bien Gary.

—Mentiroso —replicó en un susurro, respirando hondo—. ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con el profesor Platane, contándole lo ocurrido —explicó Ash con fastidio, bajando la voz—, y no sabe que sucedió, ni siquiera Oak lo sabe.

—¿Tampoco mi abuelo? —inquirió Gary preocupado—. Ash, no uses el poder de Greninja.

—¿Tú también? ¡Lo puedo manejar, no soy un enclenque! —respondió notablemente irritado, costándole trabajo ocultar su ira.

—No tiene nada que ver si eres débil o no, idiota —dijo con firmeza Gary, dejándolo perplejo—. Si es verdad que el Fenómeno Lazo puede causarte agotamiento con una unión imperfecta, es un riesgo para ambos. No seas orgulloso y razona.

—Lo haré bien en mi próxima pelea, no necesito que me sermonees —replicó con frialdad, lanzando una mirada fugaz a toda la sala—. ¿Dónde están Serena y Yazir?

—Salieron del Domo a comer algo cuando anunciaron el entre tiempo. —comentó Gary restándole importancia al asunto.

— _«Maldita sea»._

—Y, ¿qué piensas hacer para que funcione?

—Yo que sé, no es importante ahora —contestó con aspereza. Gary se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Avísame cuando se te quite el mal humor que tienes.

Salió por la puerta, dejando atrás a Ash soltando un resoplido de desdén.

* * *

Fuera del estadio, Serena y Yazir se dirigían hacia el restaurant de Malasadas, riendo mientras Yazir hacia unos cuantos chistes malos sobre, trayéndole nostalgia a la chica de Kalos, sin darse cuenta hasta ese entonces de cuanto lo había extrañado. Y lo más raro, era que el Raichu de Yazir caminaba junto a ellos, fuera de su pokebola.

—No me imagine que Froslass hacia esas cosas. —comentó Serena riéndose de la anécdota de Yazir.

—Ni yo, la tengo desde que es un Snorunt, y vaya que me fue mal con esas chicas. —explicó Yazir, bajando un poco la mirada, sonrojado recordando aquella vez.

—Sí, échale la culpa a Froslass, seguro fue tú idea —inquirió Serena de manera burlesca, esto hizo que Yazir desviara la mirada nervioso—. ¡Veo que sí!

—¡Oye, yo no le enseño esas mañas a mis pokémon! —exclamó Yazir apenado ante las acusaciones.

—Mira quien habla, el bromista de Pueblo Boceto. —lo acusó entre risas Serena mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

—¿Quién era la que molestaba a todas las chicas que se me acercaban? —preguntó Yazir arqueado una ceja, burlándose de su amiga.

—¡No es cierto! Además… ellas eran mis amigas también —comentó Serena tratando de evitar el tema mientras Yazir se reía—. ¡No te rías! —exclamó ruborizada.

—(¿Tienes algo? Te noto extraño). —preguntó Luz a su compañero, su mirada reflejaba un extraño brillo.

—(Ha pasado mucho desde que Yazir no reía así —comentó el pokémon con un dejo de nostalgia—, me trae recuerdos).

—Parece que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. —señaló Serena, observando la expresión del Raichu de Yazir, que saltó al regazo de la chica mientras comía.

* * *

 _ **Hace siete años…**_

—¡Detente Yazir, baja de allí! —gritó Serena viendo a su amigo, arriba de un árbol tratando de ayudar a un asustado Pichu.

—¡Espera un momento! Vamos amigo, te estoy ayudando. —dijo Yazir con suavidad en voz baja acercándose a un asustado pokémon.

—¡Yazir!—grito Serena aterrada cuando la rama empezó a romperse.

Yazir logro coger al pequeño Pichu antes de que la rama se rompiera. El impacto fue absorbido por unos arbustos justo debajo de ellos.

 _ **En la casa de Serena…**_

—¡Augh! ¡Duele mamá! —dijo Yazir emitiendo un quejido. Grace estaba curando los raspones con una gasa.

—¡Es lo que te mereces! —exclamó Grace, reprendiéndolo con dureza, aplicando más fuerza en las curaciones—. ¡Fuiste muy imprudente, se supone que tienes que dar el ejemplo!

—¡Lo sé! Pero… estaba herido y tuve que ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo allí como si nada. —replicó, mientras Pichu dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Serena, con algunas vendas.

—¡Debiste pedir ayuda en vez de subir a ese árbol! Te pudo haber pasado algo peor. —replicó Grace.

—Perdón —se disculpó el niño, bajando la mirada—, es solo que…, no lo pude evitar.

Su respuesta provocó que a Grace se le revolviera el estómago, aun cuando habían pasados dos años en Pueblo Boceto desde hace más de dos años, aún seguía sus pesadillas.

—Mejor descansa Yazir. —dijo Grace guardando el botiquín mientras salía del cuarto de Yazir. Al recostarse en la cama, pudo sentir la no disimulada mirada de Serena, notablemente enojada.

—¡No-lo-vu-el-vas-a-ha-cer! —le espetó Serena molesta, dándole unos pequeños golpes—. ¿Qué sería de mí si te pasa algo?

—Perdón si te asuste hermanita —dijo, sintiendo dolores punzantes en los lugares donde lo golpeaban—. Es que… ese Pichu… no sé como explicar por qué, pero… _«eso»_ me llevo a ayudarlo. —comento el chico cerrando los ojos, dejando a Serena muda ante este comentario.

—Yo… no quiero que te pase nada.

En eso, el pequeño Pichu se despertó y saltó al regazo de Yazir alegremente, en lo que le rascaba la cabeza llena de vendas.

—Siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte y protegerte, es una promesa. —dijo, sonriendo.

Serena acariciaba al pokémon disfrutando de sus recuerdos, cuando disfrutaba de la compañía del otro junto a los pokémon, como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Aquel chico con el que compartía de niños, finalmente había vuelto a ser el mismo, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Domo Royale, sala de control…**_

—Agh… dos salieron del domo durante el medio tiempo. —gruñó una de las comandantes, observando las grabaciones de las cámaras.

—No importa M —dijo su compañera con tono sereno restándole importancia, tomando una bebida—, ese mocoso está en las semifinales, tiene que regresar. Además, Ash Ketchum sigue en la sala. Una ve tomen el control de los cuerpos de seguridad y posicionen a nuestros reclutas entre el público, esto será sencillo.

—¡Estás tomándolo muy a la ligera C! —expresó su compañera alzando la voz, acompañada de un estremecimiento alrededor de sus filas— ¿¡Olvidas lo que pasó la ultima vez!? Rayos… ¿por qué nuestros nombres claves para esta misión son tan poco originales?

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor dada la premura de la operación? —inquirió su compañera.

—Tsk, que mas da. Lo realmente importante ahora es no llamar mucho la atención y guardar las apariencias —agregó M con dureza en lo que su holomisor comenzó a sonar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ya sellaron las entradas y salidas? —preguntó una voz femenina, suave y dulce, con tal tranquilidad que llegaba a ser amenazante.

—Aún no. Hay dos que están afuera, cuando regresen sellamos las entradas. Solo has tu trabajo.

—¿Ahora la M le da ordenes a la A? El mundo al revés. —se quejó tajantemente y con fastidio.

—¡La cadena de mando no tiene nada que ver con el orden alfabético! —advirtió irritada—. Además, M es Mente o Maestra, por eso estoy al mando.

—¿Mente, Maestra? ¿No será de Mensa más bien?

—Al menos no traté de hacerme pelirroja y me convertí en una zanahoria.

—¡Serás…!

—De cualquier forma, ¿cómo van ustedes? —preguntó M.

—Aún falta parte del personal de seguridad y algunos sectores de las gradas.

—¿Y qué esperan? ¿A la próxima era primigenia? ¡Háganlo rápido!

—Ufff… ahora también es M de Mandona. —opinó A en voz alta.

—¡Ya deja de quejarte y trabaja!

—Esto es entre A y B, no estaba hablando contigo, Mensa. —dijo, cortando la llamada.

—¡Me colgó la muy zorra, se va enterar!

* * *

—¡A llegado la hora! ¡Es momento de continuar con la siguiente batalla en la Arena Royale! —gritó el presentador en medio del domo, captando la atención del público—. ¡Ya se decidieron seis de los ocho participantes de la semifinal, hemos visto batallas deslumbrantes con todo tipo de entrenadores! Aún así ¡Están en juego las dos ultimas plazas, y aunque sea la ultima batalla, puede que sea la más interesante de todas, no dejen de verla!

«¡En la esquina azul, la coordinadora que nos deslumbro en su anterior batalla con sus combinaciones inesperadas, la Maestra de Concursos de la región de Sinnoh, Zoey! —Apareció caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su lugar de combate, entre los vítores del público—. ¡En la esquina roja, desde lo profundo del Volcán del Wela, el capitán del desafío fuego desde la isla Akala, Kiawe! —el capitán de fuego llego a su esquina con una mirada seria, haciendo caso omiso del público que lo animaba calurosamente—. ¡Y no olvidemos al hombre misterioso, el héroe del Domo Royale, que ya nos ha dado increíbles combates en otros torneos, el hombre enmascarado… Mighty Mask! —en la esquina correspondiente apareció el misterioso entrenador enmascarado saludando al público—. ¡Y finalmente, el hombre que nunca ha demostrado temor en esta arena, nada parece sorprenderlo en combate! ¡También desde Sinnoh y unos de los mejores de su región natal… Paul!

Los cuatro entrenadores se miraban fijamente, buscando aperturas en sus expresiones, podía sentirse la presión en el ambiente mientras tratan de decidir a quien derribar primero. Paul, reconociéndolos como rivales poderosos, actuando con cautela esperando al movimiento de Mighty Mask y Kiawe, en lo que Zoey lo vigilaba muy de cerca.

—¡La última batalla de cuartos de final, inicia… ahora! —gritó el presentador al mismo tiempo que los cuatro arrojaban sus pokebolas. Kukui eligió a Magnezone, Zoey su Gastrodon, Kiawe escogió a Turtonator y por ultimo Paul con su Torterra.

—¡Gastrodon, usa tu Poder Oculto en Torterra! —ordenó Zoey tomando la iniciativa.

El ataque golpeó directamente en Torterra, causando una gran cantidad de daño para sorpresa de su entrenador.

—¿Qué paso con ese poder oculto? —preguntó Hau confundido.

—Debe ser un poder oculto de fuego —explicó Alain observando con interés el ataque—, pero es afortunado, si hubiera sido de hielo ya estaría derrotado.

—Hmpf… ¡Torterra Planta Feroz! —gritó Paul.

Un enorme árbol surgió del cuerpo de Torterra, atacando con sus raíces directamente a Gastrodon; a pesar sus saltos y acrobacias, no pudo esquivar todos los ataques, siendo derrotado en el acto cuando una de ellas lo rodeo, lo que permitió que fuera aplastado por ellas.

— _«¡Rayos! Se ha fortalecido bastante»_.

—¡Turtonator Lanzallamas en Magnezone! —indicó Kiawe.

—Magnezone, ¡ya sabes que hacer!

El pokémon esquivó el ataque sin ninguna dificultad. Sin embargo, Kiawe siguió insistiendo y continuó atacando con Lanzallamas, alcanzándolo finalmente tras varios intentos, provocando un montón de daño al pokémon del luchador enmascarado.

—Bien. Ahora… ¡Magnezone Manto Espejo!

Hubo un instante de silencio cuando de repente un muro brotó del cuerpo de Magnezone, tomando la forma de haces de luz de color aperlado que, tomando la forma de un rayo, salieron disparados directamente a su enemigo a toda velocidad, imposibilitando su escape. Turtonator dio un chillido de dolor, antes de ser derrotado.

—¡Excelente! ¡Bien hecho Magnezone!

—Ya veo… dejo que el ataque lo alcanzara a propósito para luego devolvérselo. Fue una buena jugada. —dijo Tierno, sentado en las gradas. Trevor, sentado a su lado, afirmó en silencio con la cabeza.

—¡Ve Glameow, ataca a Torterra con Cola de Hierro! —Imitando la misma maniobra, lanzó una proyección de su cola con forma de X dando piruetas en el aire. Torterra, que no podía moverse por su ataque anterior, lo recibió de lleno.

—Esa chica no deja de sorprenderme, aun cuando es una coordinadora pelea muy bien. —observó Trevor sorprendido.

—¡Es Maestra de Concursos después de todo! Fuerte y bella, como era de esperarse. —dijo Shauna con vehemencia.

—¡Esta vez no fallaré! ¡Adelante Marowak, Envite Ígneo!

Al salir de su pokebola, se impulso hacia delante rodeado por las llamas de un color verde azulado, en dirección a Magnezone, esquivándolo por muy poco.

—¡Terremoto!

Justo antes de que atacara, Glameow y Marowak dieron un salto en el aire evitando el ataque. Magnezone no tuvo la misma suerte que los otros y, al recibirlo de lleno, fue derrotado por la gran cantidad de daño recibido.

—¿Qué puede ser mejor que tres jóvenes entrenadores de gran nivel mostrando todo su potencial? ¡Ustedes tienen una gran pasión, aún cuando luchan contra mí, Mighty Mask —exclamó el enmascarado con emoción, alzando su brazo derecho apuntando al cielo—, no tengo más elección que demostrarles mi pasión también! ¡Prepárense!

— _«No tiene límites su descaro. Incluso vistiéndose así… »_. —pensó Kiawe dando un suspiro.

—No han dejado ni un momento de respiro, todos quieren ir a la semifinal —observó con interés Gary viendo la pantalla en la sala de participantes.

—Así parece. —comentó Ash con aspereza, mirando la entrada.

—¿Aún con el humor de Snorlax recién levantado?

El chico no respondió a su pregunta, sin desviar su atención a la entrada. Antes de que Gary pudiera decir otra cosa, Yazir y Serena entraron en la habitación. Como supuso, verlos a los dos tan cerca, provoco que el monstruo de sus entrañas gruñera de ira, incluso podía sentir como su estómago se incendiaba por dentro al verlos reírse juntos. En su cabeza, se imagino a Charizard achicharrándolo con su Lanzallamas, conteniéndose para no hacerlo realidad.

—¡¿Ya comenzó la batalla?! —preguntó Yazir elevando su voz tres octavas—. ¡Rayos! Te demoraste mucho viendo vestidos, Serena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenada—, pero aún no termina el combate, puedes ver una parte. Perdóname, ¿sí? —suplicó gentilmente con una sonrisa.

—Que más da… no te preocupes. —dijo, restándole importancia al mirar su rostro.

Desvió la mirada y vio la expresión de Ash, que no le importó disimular su rabia, mirando fijamente a Yazir apretando los puños; él por otro lado, lo examino rápidamente con la mirada, sonriendo al ver la expresión de cara. Serena se puso al lado del azabache mirando a la pantalla en lo que le daba la espalda a Yazir.

— _«No te preocupes Serena. Cumpliré mi promesa y te protegeré»_.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ash? —preguntó Serena.

—De maravilla. —respondió, con un tono de voz que no era suyo, a pesar de usar todo su autocontrol.

— _«¡Oye cálmate! Hay que ver… aún cuando soy tú, ¿siempre tengo que estar salvándote?»_

—¿Hablaste con el Profesor Platane, cierto? —preguntó. Ash solo guardó silencio, observando como el luchador enmascarado dejaba salir a su Incineroar—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me aconsejó que no usara más el Fenómeno Lazo.

—¿Y? ¿Lo harás, verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Ash, quien simplemente guardaba silencio, bajando un poco la mirada.

—¿¡No estarás pensando!?

—Sí. —añadió.

—¡Ash la ultima vez perdiste la conciencia, es muy peligroso! ¡No quiero que…!

—¡Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo opción! —agregó con firmeza, cortándola con aspereza—. ¡Es mí decisión! Sino no podré… —dijo, apretando los puños.

—¿¡Podrás hacer qué!? ¿Qué es tan importante para arriesgarse así?

—No lo entenderías —puntualizó, dejando muda a la peli miel en lo que Gary lo miraba de reojo—. Solo confía en mí, Serena.

En el campo, la batalla se había reanudado de nuevo, Incineroar derrotó al Torterra de Paul con su Envite Ígneo, igualando en el marcador con el entrenador de Sinnoh, con dos puntos cada uno, sustituyéndolo con su Mega Aggron. Los ataques volvieron a ser constantes de lado y lado, estallando una ardua lucha, sabiendo que no podían dejar la iniciativa al otro ya que podría costarle el pase a la semifinal.

—¡Aggron Roca Afilada!

—¡Marowak usa Hueso Umbrío!

Aggron recibió el impacto, con a penas un poco de sucio en su resistente cuerpo de metal a diferencia de Marowak, que aunque no fue derrotado, recibió mucho daño.

—¡Incineroar usa Golpe Cruzado! —ordenó Mighty Mask imitando el movimiento, apuntando a Glameow.

—¡Glameow esquívalo y usa Atactrueno! —ordenó Zoey. Su pokémon pudo esquivar el ataque por los pelos, no pudo hacerle con el suyo propio.

—Tsk, esto no tiene fin. —comentó Paul con fastidio, ante sus resistentes rivales.

—¡Esto se pondrá cardíaco! —exclamó Mighty Mask—. ¡Incineroar Envite Ígneo!

—¡Tú también Marowak!

Una onda expansiva de calor se esparció por toda la arena, provocando daños a sus adversarios.

—¡Aggron Terremoto!

—¡Glameow Garra Umbría!

Volvió a saltar en el aire esquivando el Terremoto de Aggron, arreglándoselas para maniobrar y golpear a Marowak con su ataque, si bien Incineroar lo recibió de lleno.

—¡Huesomerang!

Golpeó a Glameow y se dirigía a Incineroar quien, siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador, atajó el hueso y lo redirigió a Aggron, causándole daño.

—¡Pondré fin a esto de una vez! ¡Marowak, ataca con tu Envite Ígneo a Aggron!

Las llamas rodearon nuevamente al pokémon fantasma, que cargo con toda velocidad a Aggron seguido de un ruido ensordecedor acompañado de la nube de humo. Reinó el silencio por unos segundos mientras se esparcía, revelando el resultado.

—¡Marowak, ¿estás bien? —exclamó un preocupado Kiawe, al ver a su pokémon en el suelo—. Maldición… ¿quién fue?

—Bien hecho Incineroar —habló Mighty Mask, con el brazo derecho levantado imitando una V—. Ese fue un excelente Lariat Oscuro.

—¡Cabeza de Hierro Aggron! —Glameow recibió el impacto de frente, cayendo al suelo derrotada.

—¡Esto es increíble, Incineroar y Aggron quedan en pie! ¡Así las cosas, los ganadores son Mighty Mask y Paul con tres puntos cada uno! —anunció el presentador—. ¡Así, ya tenemos a los ocho participantes de las semifinales! ¡En unos instantes, sabremos a los combatientes de cada ronda, no despeguen los ojos de la pantalla!

—Rayos… hasta aquí pudimos llegar Glameow. —dijo Zoey un poco triste por la perdida.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Ambos son muy fuertes. —comentó Kiawe con pesar mientras regresaba su pokémon a su pokebola.

—Aún así, dieron buena pelea chicos. ¡No dejen que esa pasión se apague nunca y podrán lograrlo la próxima vez! —agregó Mighty Mask con vehemencia.

* * *

 _ **En la sala de los participantes…**_

La habitación se encontraba casi vacía, salvo por la presencia de Ash y Yazir escuchando el resultado del combate.

—Hmpf. La semifinal será interesante después de todo. —comentó Yazir, de pie al lado de Ash, en silencio—. ¿Qué piensas? —añadió, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Ash le dirigió una mirada bastante severa, costándole trabajo contener su rabia teniéndolo de frente, sintiendo como su garganta se oprimía.

—¿Eh? —graznó, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, dando un manotazo a la mano de Yazir—. ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Qué te traes con esa confianza?! No recuerdo que seamos amigos.

—Solo estoy tratando de cumplir una petición.

—¿Petición? —inquirió un irritado Ash.

—Deberías ser más amable. ¿No te parece?

—¿Qué dijiste? —exclamó Ash apretando los puños. Avanzó un paso poniéndose justo al frente de Yazir—. Escucha bien… no sé que es lo que planeas, pero no pienso caer en tu juego. ¿Te queda claro?

—Que mal carácter —señaló Yazir cruzado de brazos, percatándose de la llegada de los demás participantes de semifinales, acompañados de Serena—. ¿Actúas así cuando te ves superado?

—Lo único que veo es un entrenador de poca monta. —gruñó Ash.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo Serena con ímpetu, molesta al mismo tiempo que ponía una mirada asesina dirigida hacia ambos—. ¿Me puedes decir que te sucede ahora Ash? No puede ser, no puedo dejarlos solos dos segundos.

—¡Es él que me está provocando con sus tonterías! ¡Siempre creyéndose superior a todos solo por tener un Mega Garchomp! —gritó Ash.

—No lo necesito para vencerte. —gruño molesto Yazir.

—En tu casa no te enseñaron humildad ni respeto hacia los demás. —bramó Ash enfurecido.

Yazir apretó los puños, su rostro se veía incluso más lúgubre de lo normal, temblando un poco. Aún así, Ash no se movió y siguió de pie frente a él en lo que apretaba sus puños.

—¡Yazir no! —gritó Serena al sentir el peligro en los movimientos de Yazir, totalmente dispuesto a golpear a Ash, que también devolvió el gesto—. ¡Alto!

Justo antes de que pudieran hacerse daño mutuamente, un par de manos extra detuvieron sus puños. Alain y Paul, quienes se habían acercado lentamente al verlos discutir. Alain tomo por el brazo a Yazir, empujándolo y evitando que pudiera avanzar más; Paul, tomo la muñeca de la mano derecha de Ash deteniéndolo en seco.

—Ya… basta —agregó Alain, aún deteniéndolo—. ¿Te alteras por algo como esto? Vergonzoso.

—Fuera de mi camino, Paul. —gruño Ash por lo bajo, aún con una mirada desafiante, tratando de zafarse.

—Esto no es un ring de boxeo, no se comporten como animales —gruñó Paul—. Concéntrense en la semifinal y resuelvan sus diferencias en la arena.

—¡Ya ya, suéltame! —gritó Yazir, zafándose del agarre de Alain—. Escúchame bien imbécil enclenque… la vez que vuelvas a decir algo así y te juro que…! —exclamó Yazir furioso antes de darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta arrojándola violentamente, acompañado d un fuerte estruendo del otro lado.

Ash se hizo soltar de Paul; caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación sentándose en una de las sillas, aún furioso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Serena lo levantara de un brazo y lo arrastrara fuera de la habitación, bien adentrados en uno de los pasillos del domo, sin atender a sus quejas.

—Ese maldito idiota… le voy a dar su merecido a ese fanfarrón a como de lugar. Voy enseñarle lo que no le enseñaron en su casa. —señaló Ash aún irritando, Serena dándole la espalda—. ¿Qué rayos pretendía con esa actitud y esa supuesta petición? Por mí que ni se esfuerce. No puedo tratar con alguien como…

—¡Ya cállate Ash! —chilló Serena furiosa, dándose la vuelta con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ash se quedó petrificado al instante de ver sus ojos—. ¡Eres cruel, idiota, un bruto!

—Se… Serena. —susurró.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tenias que meterte con su familia?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

—¿Ahora te pones en mi contra tú también? Él empezó con su cinismo queriéndose llevar bien conmigo de la noche a la mañana a petición de alguien, que se deje de bromas, a mi no me va a engañar. —gruño Ash.

—¡¿Y tenías que decir eso?! ¡Si no sabes nada, cierra el pico y no digas babosadas! —gritó Serena exaltada, si había un tema que la molestara mucho, aparte de meterse con sus amigos, era que se metieran con Yazir y sus papas—. ¡No vuelvas a decir algo de los padres de Yazir en tu vida!

—¿Qué con ellos? —pregunto Ash confundido.

—No es tu problema —dijo la chica tajante y con frialdad—, te iras a disculpar con Yazir ahora.

—Eso ni lo sueñes Serena, él debería hacerlo después de todo lo que me ha hecho.

—¡Solo trataba de llevarse bien contigo!

—¡Es una tontería que lo haga ahora! ¡Siempre me ha detestado y tratado como basura, y ahora viene a decir babosadas de la noche a la mañana! ¡No necesito ser amigo de alguien como él!

—¡Lo dices cuando Paul es igual a él y no te comportas así! ¡¿Por qué él es diferente?!

Ash no supo como responderle, quedándose mudo.

—Eres un hipócrita. —dijo Serena con voz gélida, roja de ira antes de marcharse a las gradas a grandes zancadas, sin decir nada más dejándolo solo.

—Tsk. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué siempre es así?! —bramó Ash con las manos sobre su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **En las gradas…**_

El público reingresaba en la arena ante el pronto inicio de las semifinales. Ocupando dos filas enteras los entrenadores que habían participado en el torneo.

—El banquillo de la infamia, realmente decepcionante. —se quejó Tierno en voz baja.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué le pasó a tu alegría de siempre? Llegaste lejos y te divertiste, eso debería bastar. —contestó Shauna mirándolo de reojo.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Miette—, dimos lo mejor. Ahora nos toca animarlos en la arena.

—Pensé que el chico del baile no era tan susceptible, me equivoque —añadió Kiawe, sentándose junto a Lana y Tierno—. Cuando exhibes tu estilo de batalla y lo que representas, debes hacerlo con orgullo y mantenerlo, aún si eres derrotado.

—Supongo.

—¡No supongas, di sí!

—Eres muy duro con él. —dijo Lillie, sentada en la fila superior detrás de él.

—Ya se le pasará. —dijo Kenny, del lado izquierdo de Lillie.

—No es difícil encontrarlos si son tan escandalosos —dijo Zoey llegando al lugar con Nando, sentándose al lado izquierdo de Kenny—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—Nada en especial.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy ansioso por que comiencen los encuentros. —dijo Nando.

—Oye Nando, me gustó mucho tu poesía. —dijo Lillie, felicitándolo.

—Gracias. Pero aún tengo que trabajarla.

Instantes después, Gary llego a las gradas, sentándose al lado de Lillie, quien rápidamente se volteó a mirar en la dirección contraria, tratándolo como si fuera un asiento vacío.

—No molestaré, no te preocupes —dijo, siendo ignorado por Lillie. Fue interrumpido por otra persona que se sentó de golpe a su lado—. Hola Sere… ¿qué te pasó?

—Nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Dije que estoy bien Gary. —agregó cortante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Con la llegada de Luna, sentándose al lado de Serena, una especie de energía negativa y lúgubre erizando los vellos de la nuca de Gary, hicieron que no intentara decirle nada más a ninguna de las dos.

—¡Muy bien damas y caballeros, daremos comienzo a la ronda semifinal de esta competencia! ¡Después de increíbles batallas, ocho participantes han llegado hasta aquí para alzarse como campeones del Domo Royale! ¡Les recordamos que aunque hayan llegado hasta aquí, a partir de ahora será más difícil! —anunció el presentador en medio del júbilo del público; alzó su mano izquierda en dirección a la gran pantalla con dos llaves indicando los combates hasta la final—. ¡Ahora conoceremos a los entrenadores que pelearan en los dos grupos, asignados completamente el azar, mucha suerte!

Hubo un instante de silencio donde solo se escuchaban los ruidos del gran monitor, también en la sala de los participantes, atentos al resultado. Ash miraba de reojo Yazir, deseoso de finalmente poder derrotarlo en la competencia de una vez por todas. Se decepciono enormemente cuando los primeros rostros dejaron de moverse y estaban en grupos distintos una vez más, tendría que ganar para poder vencerlo en la final, sin importar de quienes se trataran; segundos después, seis pequeños ruidos que provinieron del monitor, lo dejaron atónito al ver quienes eran sus oponentes.

—¡El primer combate de la semifinal del Domo Royale ha sido decidido! —gritó el anunciador—. ¡Los primeros cuatro serán los entrenadores Ash, Hau, Nathaniel y Paul! ¡Segundo y último combate de la semifinal, el misterioso y popular Mighty Mask, participante en anteriores batallas del Domo, Yazir, Barry y Alain!

—Ahora es cuando empieza el verdadero combate. —dijo Blue.

—Son todos los bobos fuertes, si nos robamos sus pokémon el jefe estará complacido. —dijo Jessie.

—No vinimos solo a eso, hay que obtener información también, no se les olvide. —dijo Meowth.

—Disfrutemos de las semifinales, ya pronto empezaremos. —dijo M en la sala de control.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de los autores:**_

 **Hola gentecilla linda, ¿cómo están :)? ¿Nos extrañaron? Espero que sí XD.**

 **Este capítulo estuvo un poco movido y con un combate bastante intenso en realidad, a pesar de que Zoey y Kiawe dieron lo mejor, no fue suficiente para poder pasar a la semifinal, ya saben como es XD. Bueno, ya tenemos los combates de la semifinal, ya pueden hacer sus apuestas y matarse entre ustedes a ver quienes van a pasar a la gran final, cualquiera de ellos puede pasar jiji. Puede ser que se sorprendan como pasó entre México y Alemania XD, felicidades a la selección mexicana por un excelente partido :D.  
**

Les prometi un one shot antes de este capítulo, pero hubo algunos problemas de tiempo con mi amiguita y no pudimos avanzar mucho, así que les pido un poquito de paciencia.

Y con respecto a lo otro, ps bueno... no se va a dar XD, muy pocos estuvieron interesados, no muchos tienen el juego al parecer :/. Aún así, gracias a los que manifestaron su voluntad de querer entrar :D.

 **Katherine fumero: Oie tienes una buena idea entre manos :3. ¿Por qué no te animas y tratas de escribirla? Así empece yo con esto XD, sería muy interesante. No descarto nada que no pueda pasar en esta historia de ese estilo, solo que por ahora no es viable :/.**

 **Respondiendo a otro review: Pues sí, hay muchas tensiones en el grupo, pero no por eso se llevan mal desde siempre. Antes de la llegada de Yazir al grupo y de Gladio causando el conflicto entre Gary y Lillie, se llevaban bastante bien. Y hay que entender a Serena un poquito también, no puede ser paciente y esperar por él por siempre. La vida sigue, y hasta ahora no ha hecho algo muy frontal o ha dado a entender que de verdad le gusta. Ash es ese tipo de entrenador que aprende a los golpes, paciencia.**

 **Tenzalucard: Sí, Ash debe tener cuidado, sobretodo ahora que ya perdió el poder de Greninja y Yazir está logrando lo que quiere.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado amigos míos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, como siempre estén al pendiente :). Recuerden dejar sus reviews si lo desean y recomendarnos como siempre digo. Los quiero, bye!**


	55. Capítulo 55

_**Capítulo 55**_

 **Tras la clasificación de Paul y el luchador enmascarado del Domo Royale, da inicio finalmente la semifinal. Empero, el altercado con Serena gracias a los esfuerzos de Yazir, la imposibilidad de usar el poder de Greninja y sus adversarios en el primer encuentro, prometen hacer de este combate para Ash, uno de los más pesados y complicados a los que haya tenido que enfrentar.**

* * *

El cómo había llegado a esa situación, era una de las tantas preguntas que recorrían la mente de Ash cuando cruzó el umbral de la pesada puerta de la sala de los participantes, dejándose caer en la silla al otro extremo de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los presentes. Por más que lo pensara, Serena no tenía la razón aún si quisiera dársela para hacerla sentir mejor. El sentido de la culpa lo empujaba cada vez mas hacia el borde de un precipicio, pero aun así, su furia contra la artista de Kalos podía más que aquella desagradable sensación. Aun colocándolos de frente a un espejo son totalmente diferentes: Yazir guardaba un rencor especial hacia el antes de conocerlo, sin contar su complejo de superioridad y actitud cínica y conflictiva. Paul, por otro lado, aun con sus altercados sobre como criar a sus pokémon y demostrar su superioridad con un entrenamiento fuerte frente al cariño, nunca llegaron a ser destructivos. Aunque debía admitir que también lo insultaba y se creía superior a todos, peleaba seriamente sin menospreciarlo, ganándose su respeto al derrotarlo en la Liga de Sinnoh, demostrando así su error.

En el bullicio dentro de su cabeza, se preocupo cuando Alain le reveló que lo llamaron a ocupar la esquina roja de la arena. Pensando que lo habían eliminado por abandono, echó a correr por el pasillo con Pikachu al hombro abriéndose paso entre los corredores y las escaleras, llegando sudoroso hasta la salida con la boca de Charizard. Sus orejas parecían iluminar el camino convirtiéndose en el incómodo centro de atención entre la vuvuzela del público, ansiosos por el próximo encuentro, seguido instantes después por Hau en la esquina verde, Paul en la azul y el chico Nash en la amarilla.

—¡Ahora sí damas y caballeros, finalmente damos inicio a las semifinales del Domo Royale! —gritó el comentarista, seguido por lo vítores del público— ¡Solo lo mejor de lo mejor para esta fase, con un ligero cambio de reglas! Como ya se dijo, a partir de ahora cada entrenador podrá usar tres pokémon durante la batalla, empero, los tres pokémon que se utilicen ahora, serán los mismos que se usarán en la gran final.

—Así que el resultado de la final se decide en esta ronda. —dijo Anthony, escuchando con atención.

—La batalla cambia de bando según nuestras decisiones y del ingenio para obtener ventaja. De no ser así, envidiemos a la calculadora o a la PC, pues triunfan en menos de lo que tardas en arrojar tu pokebola.

—¿Se les antoja un dulce o una gaseosa para la semifinal? —interrumpió Palmer cuando el otro abría la boca para replicar.

—¡Oye que buena idea! Yo invito. —indicó Anthony, levantándose animado de su asiento.

—¡Idiota no hablaba en serio! —bramó Palmer obligándolo a sentarse dando un tirón de la manga de su gabardina negra— ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Cómo pueden estar tranquilos en esta situación?!

—La final se pondrá interesante entonces. —dijo Trevor.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Lillie alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre el público—. Ellos ya saben los pokémon que llevan consigo.

—No todos. Han utilizado dos o tres pokémon de sus equipos. Si se restringe solamente a los que usas en esta ronda pierdes el elemento sorpresa, y la batalla se hace mucho más rápida. —explicó Gary, mas sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, Lillie ni volteó a mirarlo de reojo.

—¡¿Quiénes serán los dos clasificados de este grupo de entrenadores?! ¡Ya no puedo esperar más para saberlo, ni ustedes tampoco ¿verdad?! —El clamor inentendible del público retumbo en las paredes, apoyando a su entrenador favorito— ¡Sin más que decir, que empiece el encuentro!

Ash dejó salir a su Charizard confiándole el inicio de la batalla, seguido por el Braviary de Nash, el Ninjask de Paul y el Rockruff de Hau. La iniciativa por parte del chico de cabello bronce de atacar al pokémon bicho con Ave Brava, acabo detenida en seco por la fuerza bruta de Charizard cuando Ninjask lo esquivó despareciendo al instante, rodeándose instantes después con el aura roja de su habilidad Impulso. El peli verde, aprovechó la ocasión para atacar con Lanzarrocas a ambos pokémon, causándoles daño.

—¡Ninjask, Danza de Espadas!

—¡Lanzallamas! —gritó Ash apuntando al pokémon del chico de Sinnoh, con el mismo resultado de Nash.

—¡Colmillo Rayo! —Rockruff saltó en el aire en dirección a Braviary, aunque lo recibió directamente, lo atacó con su ala enviándolo al otro extremo del campo— ¡Lanzarrocas!

—¡Braviary usa Viento Afín! —ordenó el chico sonriente, recibiendo el impacto del ataque a propósito.

—¡El entrenador Nathaniel parece querer competir en velocidad con el Ninjask de Paul ¿Podrá superarlo?!

—Hmpf. Ahora les enseñare algo interesante —dijo Paul alzando un poco su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Braviary Ave Brava!

—¡Rockruff Lanzarrocas otra vez!

El doble ataque causó una poderosa explosión justo donde estaba el pequeño pokémon que no se movió de su lugar. En medio del humo y la onda expansiva del ataque, reino el silencio solo interrumpido por el comentarista tras salir de su asombro.

—¡Increíble, atacaron al mismo oponente en común por su velocidad! ¡¿Será posible que sobreviva luego de recibir el ataque?! ¡Espero que sí!

—Recuerda que debes ser imparcial. —le susurró la voz de uno de sus acompañantes de palco.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Ninjask seguía de pie rodeado por un escudo de color verde musgo sin ningún rasguño, para asombro de todos.

—¡Esta bien, la estrategia del enemigo fue en vano!

—¡Relevo! —gritó Paul levantando la pokebola de Ninjask. En un haz de luz rojo, regresó a su contenedor siendo sustituido por Electirive.

—Tsk. —dijo Nash con una gota de sudor.

—Esto se pondrá feo. —dijo Luna, observando la batalla con atención.

—¡Electirive, Puño Trueno! —Tal cual destello, apareció frente al pokémon volador de Nash y lo golpeó con su ataque que, como un disparo, lo derrotó en un instante.

—¡Qué rapidez! ¡Problemas contra el poderoso Electirive, parece imbatible! —gritó el comentarista, con Paul a la cabeza con un punto.

—¡Debe ser imparcial!

Ash, ante el inminente peligro, hizo salir a Pikachu al campo. Nash, eligió continuar con su Manectric. Hau, dejó salir a Tauros cuando Rockruff fue derrotado por Golpe Cruzado, reduciendo el ataque de todos gracias a Intimidar. A partir de ese instante, el combate se complicaba para Ash. Los veloces y fuertes ataques de Electirive cada vez eran más difíciles de esquivar a medida que la batalla se alargaba. Al saber sobre Pararrayos, utilizó Terremoto para atacarlos a todos a la vez, mas Manectric saltó al aire sin siquiera usar un ataque para mantenerse a flote. Si bien Tauros logró resistirlo, Pikachu logró evitarlo de un salto gracias al impulso con su Cola de Hierro.

—¡Aturdimiento Nocturno!

Manectric golpeó con fuerza el suelo con sus patas delanteras al aterrizar. Inmediatamente después, una sombra se arrastró por el suelo haciéndose tan grande como la arena misma, atacando a todos sus rivales envolviéndolos en la profunda oscuridad. Tenues haces de luz azul penetraron el vacío del ambiente que lentamente se iluminaba.

—¡Electirive Golpe Cruzado! —gritó Paul apuntando a Manectric. Fue mayor el desconcierto cuando su ataque se desvió repentinamente, esquivándolo como si nada—. ¡Oye Electirive, ¿desde cuando necesitas anteojos en medio de una batalla?!

—Gran descubrimiento, profesor estreñido —dijo Nash risueño esbozando una sonrisa. Hau tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para que lo vieran reírse al ver la sombría expresión de Paul—. Aturdimiento Nocturno reduce la precisión de tus enemigos haciendo más fácil esquivarlos. Y gracias a Viento Afín, mi pokémon es tan rápido como el tuyo.

—¡Tauros, Derribo! —ordenó Hau apuntando a Pikachu.

—¡Cola de Hierro!

El pequeño pokémon saltó por los aires antes de que pudiera golpearlo usando sus cuernos, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza estampándola contra el suelo.

—¡Impactrueno! —El tremendo rayo de Pikachu rodeo el cuerpo del toro que aún no se recuperaba del daño, transformándolo en el sol de la arena, rodeado por destellos serpenteantes de color dorado luego del ataque.

—¡Tauros usa Cabezazo Zen! —gritó Hau cuando su pokémon se reincorporó.

Corrió a toda velocidad con una misteriosa, profunda, maliciosa e intensa mirada ametista. Sus cuernos y su frente brillaban con la misma intensidad.

Ash gritó a su pokémon que lo esquivó por una nariz. Aunque Tauros trató de frenar en seco, arremetió con fuerza al Manectric de Nash quien ni siquiera expresó dolor volando por el aire aterrizando en una pirueta invertida, momento que aprovechó Paul para ordenarle a su Electirive golpearlo con su Puño Trueno. Revelada finalmente la identidad de Zoroark, lo ataco sin tregua con sus puños una y otra vez luego de desvanecido el Viento Afín, Tauros siguió luchando tratando de aplastar y cornear a Pikachu con sus ataques a pesar de las dificultades debido a la parálisis. Con el intercambio de ataques entre ambos, Pikachu comenzaba a cansarse. Aún así, pudo ubicarse detrás de su oponente, dispuesto a saltar para montarse sobre su lomo.

—¡Tauros Cola de Hierro, no dejes que se ponga sobre ti! —exclamó Hau. Las tres colas del pokémon brillaron con la misma intensidad del sol reflejado en una lámina de acero, golpeándolo directamente en el rostro, cayendo exhausto al suelo—. ¡Termínalo con Derribo!

—¡Zoroark ataque Extrasensorial!

—¡Golpe Cruzado!

El pequeño pokémon se reincorporó horrorizado al ver los tres dirigiéndose hacia él, era su fin.

Y por tercera vez en su vida después de su encuentro con Kiawe y el pokémon tótem del volcán del Wela, Ash sintió la mente en blanco y el tiempo deteniéndose, observando únicamente siluetas en un mundo de oscuridad, inerte cuando un rayo de luz dio en la cabeza de Pikachu seguido del golpe con forma de x de Electirive, derrotándolo y anotando un tercer punto para Paul. El inminente resultado frente a sus ojos provocó que un ardiente metal lo marcara en su pecho, impotente en la tribuna ante una final donde Yazir ganaba sin dificultades, agudizándose el nudo que tenía en su estómago. Prestó atención a lo que mostraba ese extraño mundo al que no estaba acostumbrado entre las punzadas dentro de su cráneo luchando para mantenerse concentrado buscando una salida. Le ordenó a Pikachu saltar a su señal para caer en la cabeza de Tauros que iba como un tren a máxima potencia, incluso con sus dudas, el pokémon le obedeció saltando justo a tiempo para aterrizar en su frente con el ataque de Zoroark acercándose cada vez más.

—¡Ahora Pikachu, Cola de Hierro frente a ti!

La cola de Pikachu se iluminó con la misma intensidad de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas usando al cabeza de Tauros que se detuvo en seco con el ataque de Zoroark. Sin poder responder a los gritos de Paul de protegerse, Electirive apareció frente a Pikachu recibiendo el impacto cayendo pesadamente al suelo, derrotado.

—¡In… increíble, Ash Ketchum parecía perdido y tuvo una magnifica recuperación, parece magia! ¡Este chico guarda muchas sorpresas además de su extraño Greninja!

El público al igual que Hau, aplaudía y gritaba animando al entrenador de Kanto, aun con palpitándole la sien, aturdido. No podía creer que esa maniobra había funcionado por imposible que pareciera. ¿Acaso todos los entrenadores podían ver también ese extraño mundo y antes solo él no podía hacerlo? ¿Era ese el secreto de los campeones regionales? ¿De los Maestros Pokémon? Aquel extraño lugar desconocido estaba siempre presente a pesar de no verlo, permitía ver con exactitud los movimientos de sus rivales. Y aunque fuera cierta esa loca idea en su cabeza, al parecer Paul no podía verlo. Sino, hubiera pensando una forma de evitarlo, pero no fue sino hasta que pidió a gritos a Electirive usar Protección. Seguro estaba volviéndose loco y solo fue un golpe de mucha suerte, sin molestarse demasiado tras su primer punto, un paso más cerca de la final. Por otro lado, el chico de Sinnoh, inaudito, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder al igual que Nash.

Paul frunció el ceño instantes después, continuando la ronda arrojando a Ninjask ordenándole atacar con Tijeras X a Zoroark, venciéndolo de un solo golpe consiguiendo su tercer punto. Hau utilizó a su ultimo pokémon, Noibat. Nash, a su Manectric (esta vez, el verdadero) mega evolucionándolo al instante. Ninjask se apresuró a usar su ataque de Danza de Espadas aumentando nuevamente su fuerza.

La pelea se centro en evitar por todos los medios que el insecto aumentara nuevamente el poder de los pokémon, pero su enorme velocidad le brindaba la ventaja, esquivando los ataques desapareciendo como siempre dando la apariencia que dejaba un espejismo tras de si. Al usar con éxito Relevo a pesar de los esfuerzos conjuntos de sus oponentes, Aggron salió a escena con su poder y velocidad aumentada gracias a Ninjask, estallando el caos entre ambos pokémon mega evolucionados entre destellos rojos y proyectiles que surgían con furia del piso que Noibat se las arreglaba para esquivar. Pikachu, ya agotado, no pudo esquivar uno de los ataques de Aggron y cayó. Con cuatro puntos, Paul aseguraba su puesto en la gran final, disputándose el cupo entre Ash, Nash y Hau. Con la llegada de Greninja a la batalla, la emoción del público aumento esperando nuevamente el extraño fenómeno del que habían sido testigos anteriormente.

—¡Noibat, ataca con Aire Cortante! —exclamó Hau. Alcanzaron a esquivarlo.

—¡Aggron usa Terremoto! —Noibat simplemente se elevó en el aire para evitarlo, al igual que Manectric y Greninja con un tremendo salto— ¡Roca Afilada!

Funcionó. En medio del aire resultó imposible esquivar el profundo mar de rocas de color azul eléctrico debajo de ellos, estampándose contra ellas.

—¡Manectric Lanzallamas! —Aún con su gran tamaño, Aggron se movió con asombrosa agilidad esquivando el ataque de su enemigo, si bien no lo suficiente para evitar un segundo.

—¡Greninja Shuriken de Agua! —gritó Ash. Las pequeñas estrellas colisionaron con el enorme cuerpo metálico de Mega Aggron ayudándole a absorber parte del impacto. Sin importar nada, no podía dejar que Nash venciera a Paul.

—Excelente plan Ash, pero mucho me temo que no servirá de nada. ¡Descarga!

La electricidad que rodeó el cuerpo de Manectric salió disparada en todas direcciones atraídas por los pokémon como si fueran el opuesto de su carga. Noibat logró resistirlo gracias a sus atributos de dragón, pero Greninja y Aggron por otro lado dieron un chillido de dolor con la energía rodeándolos por completo. Al igual que Tauros, Aggron quedó paralizado lo que permitió a Manectric vencerlo con su Lanzallamas. Con Nash un punto por encima de Ash, debía luchar con todo si realmente quería pasar a la final decidido a liberar el poder de la sincro evolución, ignorando la serpenteante sensación que iba desde su estómago hasta la garganta.

—¡Vamos Greninja, libera tu máximo poder!

Un potente tornado de agua cubrió el cuerpo de la rana humanoide para la visión de horror de algunos espectadores en contrario con el éxtasis de la mayoría del público al ver la escena.

—¡Idiota te dije que no lo hicieras! —gritó Gary levantándose de su asiento, aunque su alarido de ira se perdió en medio del tumulto.

—¡Finalmente ha salido la extraña forma de Greninja por parte del entrenador de Kanto, esta vez rodeado por el agua sin shuriken, ¿qué sorpresa nos dará esta vez por el tiempo que dura?!

— _«Debo darme prisa»_. ¡Greninja usa Corte Umbrío contra Noibat!

—¡Manectric hazle sentir el poder de tu Impactrueno!

Greninja hizo una pirueta en medio del aire eludiendo el ataque eléctrico con un kunai obscuro en su pata derecha, desatando una feroz pelea con un debilitado Ninjask intercambiando Tijeras X y Corte Umbrío combinado con Doble Equipo. Con Manectric tratando de poner fin a Noibat entre corrientes eléctricas, llamaradas y ventarrones, Ash tenía que guiar a su pokémon y mantener la conexión, agotándose cada vez más a medida que proseguía el encuentro. Las gotas de sudor caían por sus cejas con la vista fija en la nueva obsesión que inundaba su mente en ese momento: llegar a la final, sin importar el método, aun arriesgándose a caer inconsciente en ese lugar. De un momento a otro, miles de cuchillas volaron a través de ellos hacia Manectric, lo suficientemente cerca para desestabilizar a Ninjask.

—¡Es ahora Greninja, usa A…!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando finalmente colapso la sincro evolución, volviendo a su forma normal. Con un enorme peso extra y la falta de aire, empezó a sentir como sus párpados bajaban en contra de su voluntad, desconcertando por breves instantes a los pokémon enemigos, que se abalanzaron para derrotarlo y seguir con la batalla. Analizando la situación en el peor escenario, caería y seria era todo, iba a ser eliminado al no poder continuar el combate.

—¡G-Greninja, As Aéreo, acaba con Ninjask!

—¡Manectric usa la Descarga más poderosa que hayas hecho!

Lo último que vio, fue la silueta de Greninja salir disparado como una bala.

* * *

Escuchaba molestas voces en susurros a su oscuro alrededor, tendido en una superficie suave. Por lo que alcanzaba a entender, estaban preocupados hablando sobre alguien tonto y temerario.

—¿Aún así lo hizo? —Reconoció la voz de Nash.

—¿Por qué crees que terminó así? Cuando el volcán de Groudon se enfríe, Ash se dormirá en una batalla.

—¡Gary no grites, vas a despertarlo! Pobrecillo, no debió presionarse así. Siempre desafiando sus límites.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó la voz de Lillie.

Movía la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de ver algo, pero sus párpados parecían pegados con cola.

—¡Está despertando! Ash, ¿cómo te sientes? —Era la voz de Miette la que le hablaba, ubicada a su derecha.

—Como si un montón de Blaziken hubieran usado mi cabeza como balón de fútbol. —respondió el azabache, musitando cada palabra con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas.

Sintió un pequeño peso aparecer a su derecha seguido de un fuerte dolor en la coronilla, abriendo los ojos de golpe. El pequeño resulto ser Pikachu, alegre al verlo despierto llevando su gorra puesta.

—¡Pues que bueno, te lo mereces por necio!

—¡No le pegues Gary! —lo reprendió Miette, ubicada al extremo izquierdo de su cama junto a Lillie.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó, tratando de incorporarse.

—Te desmayaste —explicó Nash—, pensamos que te había dado un ataque. Entre Hau y yo te trajimos a la enfermería del Domo.

—¡Demonios la pelea, debo regresar! ¡Ya mismo voy para allá! —exclamó en un forcejeo.

—Tranquilízate, ya terminó —dijo Miette—. Llevas una hora dormido.

—No puede ser… maldición —Se tumbó en la cama con una mano en su frente, notablemente enfadado—. Me descalificaron, ¿cierto?

—No exactamente —dijo el chico de ojos verde agua, encogiéndose de hombros—. La verdad… pasaste a la final.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! —gritó Ash pensando que sus cuerdas vocales iban a salir disparadas de su boca, haciendo que sus amigos saltaran del susto—. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando me desmaye?

—Algo increíble. —añadió Miette. De repente la expresión de su rostro cambió, como si no hubiera ocurrido su desmayo.

—Justo después de que ordenaste a Greninja atacar a Paul, caíste de rodillas. A pesar que todos lo vieron, eligió seguir la batalla hasta el final. Traté de detenerlo, pero Hau retuvo la Descarga de Manectric con su Viento Cortante. Eso hizo que pudiera derrotar a Ninjask antes de que cayeras inconsciente y darte un punto más, y como Charizard nunca recibió daño en la batalla y Hau no tenía puntos, Paul y tú están en la final. —explicó Nash.

—Pero… debí ser descalificado al no poder seguir combatiendo.

—La batalla ya había terminado. Simplemente se contaron los puntos. —repitió Gary viéndolo fijamente para luego levantarse y tomar su holomisor.

—¡Bien, lo logramos Pikachu! —exclamó Ash contento, extendiendo su brazo derecho a Pikachu, correspondiendo el gesto.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que eres demasiado impulsivo? Deberías trabajar en eso, antes de que sufras un daño realmente grave —opinó Nash con un dejo de dureza en su voz, reincorporándose—, aunque no te culpo, en tu caso hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucedió con el otro encuentro? Quiero ver la batalla.

—Terminó —respondió Lillie para sorpresa de Ash, señalando el televisor, ahora apagado frente a la cama de Ash—. Yazir y Alain están en la final, con tres y cuatro puntos

Justo las palabras que quería escuchar. No podía contener su satisfacción de que enfrentaría a Yazir y vencerlo finalmente en su propio juego de una vez, justo en las narices de Serena, para su mayor deleite. Si para eso debía permanecer una semana en cama, valía la pena.

—La batalla fue increíble. El Mega Garchomp de Yazir hizo frente a tres pokémon antes de caer a manos del Charizard de Alain. Mighty Mask se quedó sin pokémon aunque pudo obtener un punto igual que Barry. —dijo Miette.

—¿Ya despertaste? —Escucharon la voz de la Enfermera Joy, trayendo una bandeja consigo—. Tus pokémon están en perfectas condiciones para la final.

Ash tomó sus pokebolas y los coloco como siempre en su cinturón, junto a la pokebola de Pikachu.

—También deberíamos irnos a ocupar nuestros lugares. Rómpete una pierna. —dijo Nash.

—Te acompaño. —dijo Miette levantándose inmediatamente para seguirlo.

—¡Oigan espérenme!

Ash le quitó su gorra a Pikachu, tomó sus pokebolas y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos. Se dispuso a salir de la enfermería siendo detenido por Gary, cruzado de brazos en la entrada de la enfermería.

—Te traigo un mensaje de mi abuelo —dijo, poniéndole la piel de gallina al azabache—. _«Tenemos que hablar. No vuelvas a usar la evolución de Greninja hasta entonces»_.

—¡¿Lo llamaste?! —enfatizó Ash, enfadado.

—¿Crees que soy ese tipo de persona? —añadió sin darle importancia, mirándolo fijamente—. Además te informo, que el Domo se esta transmitiendo por canales independientes, en Kanto también lo pueden ver. Después del encuentro, tu mamá y mi abuelo llamaron preguntando por lo ocurrido. De hecho, Delia me pidió que la llamaras una vez terminada la final, y que por nada del mundo se te ocurra hacer una cosa de esas otra vez.

—Tsk...

—Te lo advertí, si escuchas o no es tu problema —dijo, dándose media vuelta para marcharse a las gradas— ¡Si utilizas de nuevo la sincro evolución, voy a ser el primero en darte una paliza!

—Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré, nadie me va a detener. —dijo Ash con vehemencia.

—Entonces asegúrate de ganar si lo vas a hacer. Así después de la apaleada, podremos celebrar —añadió para sorpresa de Ash. Acto seguido, Gary alzó su mano izquierda con un gesto de despedida—. Suerte en la final. — _«Después de todo, así eres tú»_.

Ash no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en lo que Pikachu se subía a su hombro derecho, determinado junto a su entrenador a ganar sin importar nada mas.

* * *

 _ **En el palco VIP…**_

—Fue la misma energía que sentí en ese momento. —dijo Marcus, afirmando las sospechas de Blue.

—Parece que aún no es consciente de que lo posee —dijo Anthony, pensativo—. Si entrena puede alcanzar un gran poder. Aunque me pregunto que lo obstruye, su enlace con Greninja no tiene la misma intensidad de su primer combate.

—Para mantener la transformación de la sincro evolución y la Visión, se necesita concentración y dominio interno, me sorprende que no haya caído antes. Supongo que no haber usado el Movimiento Final lo ayudo a resistir, aunque de seguro no lo sabe. —opinó Palmer, sin dejar de observar los alrededores con atención—. ¿Qué están planeando hacer con Ash?

—¡Daremos inicio a la final! —Fueron interrumpidos por la voz del comentarista junto al público—. Recuerden entrenadores, solo pueden usar tres de sus seis pokémon, y solo aquellos que usaron en la semifinal.

«Sin más preámbulos, presentamos a los cuatro finalistas de esta competencia. Nuevamente en la esquina roja, desde Pueblo Paleta y ampliamente conocido ¡El entrenador Ash Ketchum!».

Ash camino con paso firme, buscando a Serena entre el público y sus amigos que lo aplaudían y vitoreaban como el resto del público (a excepción de Luna, quien simplemente miraba la arena), que le dirigió una mirada de recelo, desviando su atención. Sintió como si se hubiera tragado un enorme pedazo de hielo.

—En la esquina azul, el entrenador que ha ganado el respeto de todos por su fuerza, directamente desde Kalos ¡El entrenador Yazir! —Entró a paso regular, sin voltear a saludar con la misma expresión en su rostro. Desvío la mirada hacia la esquina roja, penetrante e incómoda, con el ceño fruncido.

¡Ocupando la esquina amarilla desde Sinnoh, Paul! —El chico salió de frente y con la mirada en alto con una pequeña curva en su rostro—. Por ultimo y no menos importante, el actual campeón de la región de Kalos. ¡Ocupando la esquina verde, Alain!

Todo se hizo más oscuro a medida que bajaba la intensidad de las luces, dispuestos a comenzar a pelear, con la mirada de Ash fija en la esquina azul, esperando la decisión de Yazir para iniciar el combate, entre el clamor del publico escuchándose los cuatro nombres.

—Pero antes, debemos hacer un anuncio a nuestros distinguidos entrenadores — _«¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Qué comience de una vez!»_ , se escuchaba decir en las gradas.

—Chicos, esto se esta tornando un poco gris. —dijo James, volteando a mirar en todas direcciones.

—Creo que tienes razón. —lo secundó Jessie.

—El camino ha sido duro hasta aquí, os felicitamos por llegar a la final. Todos hemos fracaso antes de llegar a ser lo que somos, pero el verdadero final está por empezar. Estén preparados para lo inesperado. ¡Operación Ocaso iniciada!

Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido en los micrófonos, seguido de una horripilante risa ensordecedora que parecía provenir de un monitor: «Skullinización iniciada». Las luces se apagaron por completo por un breve lapso de tiempo, una oscuridad tan palpable como si hubieran lanzando un Aturdimiento Nocturno a todo el lugar. De un momento a otro, las luces de cabezales móviles sobre la arena iluminaron en perfecto equilibrio el blanco y el negro, escuchando algunos gritos en la arena, cuando tomó la forma de una calavera imitando la forma de una S en su centro, alumbrando el centro de la arena donde aparecieron cuatro misteriosas mujeres para asombro de los finalistas. Hubieron varios chasquidos en las gradas hechas por las pokebolas con la multitud huyendo hacia las salidas.

—¡Ya comenzó! —dijo Palmer, poniéndose de pie observando el caos en el lugar.

— _¡Yo_ _, millonarios empedernidos a derrotarlos vinimos_ _, entreguen todo y no saldrán heridos_ _!_ —dijo un miembro del Equipo Skull, acompañado por cuatro secuaces más.

—Ahora nosotras, Las Cuatro Cabezas Misteriosas del Equipo Skull, seremos sus oponentes.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **¿¡Adivinen quién apareció otra vez :D!? ¡Sí, aunque no lo crean, después de ochenta y cuatro años como siempre, yo!**

 **¿Cómo han estado :3? Espero que bien como siempre, disfrutando de sus lindas vacaciones ^^. Y aguantando calor, ha llegado el momento. Por cierto, tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles, pero eso puede esperar un tiempo, pero no se preocupen, es de esos que solo tienen carácter informativo.**

 **¡Ah por cierto! ¿Vieron como los trollie? Sorry, tenia que hacerlo 😂, era el mejor momento para que el Equipo Skull atacará, y para romper el cliché de que los malos siempre salen después de los grandes eventos 😜, no me odien por eso.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo niños, niñas (y a los no tan niños también 😊). Recuerden dejar sus reviews :).**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Después de los combates de semifinales, el Equipo Skull con el control total sobre el Domo, desata un feroz ataque encabezado por las Cuatro Cabezas Misteriosas, desatando el pánico generalizado. En lo que sus amigos tratan de repelerlos, Ash y los finalistas deben hacer frente a sus líderes, en una batalla que promete ser un caos total.**

* * *

El sonido ensordecedor de la alarma del domo se podía escuchar en toda la Avenida Royale, congregando una multitud en las puertas tratando de forzarlas y ayudar a quienes estaban dentro. Instantes después, el rugido de las motocicletas del comando de policía de la Avenida, encabezado por la Oficial Jenny, indicaban su llegada a la escena.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó a los transeúntes, acompañada de Growlithe y un Lycanrock Nocturno. A unos cuantos metros alrededor del complejo, se comenzaba a levantar un perímetro. En la pantalla principal, por encima de sus cabezas, una calavera daba vueltas sobre su eje.

—De repente las puertas se cerraron desde adentro, no podemos abrirlas.

—¡Ya escucharon señores! ¡Escuadrón de Machamp, a trabajar!

Cuatro oficiales dejaron salir enormes pokémon de cuatro brazos y cuerpo azul grisáceo, un enorme cinturón de lucha libre y tres franjas color crema que sobresalían de sus cabezas, alejando a la multitud con su paso.

—¡Golpe Dinámico! —gritaron al unísono.

Golpearon con tal fuerza la entrada principal que el estruendo se escuchó en toda la Avenida. El impacto rebotó de regreso a los pokémon sin rastros de abolladuras en la puerta. Después del cuarto intento, fueron interrumpidos por las pantallas encendiéndose, mostrando a uno de los miembros del Equipo Skull, llevando gafas de sol.

— _«¡Yo, fútiles son tus ataques! ¡No podrás entrar por mucho que lo quieras intentar!»._ —recitó, moviendo ambos brazos en una actitud desafiante.

—Eso no va a detenerme. Más les vale estar preparados, cuando entre los arrestaré a todos.

— _«¡Dilo cuando de entrar seas capaz! ¡Policía sin skull, endeble cual Morelull!»._ —Se cortó la transmisión.

La gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor del cordón policial, discutiendo con la fuerza pública buscando obtener información. El ruido de los motores de una jauría de minivans captó la atención de las personas alrededor cuando la prensa estaba en el domo, y como Pidgeys en un festín de Caterpies, captaban la noticia, atravesando la multitud hasta llegar con la Oficial Jenny.

—¡Catástrofe en la Avenida Royale! Aquí, frente al icónico Domo de batallas recién inaugurado, las fuerzas del orden se enfrentan a la mayor crisis en su historia ante el secuestro de los inocentes asistentes, desatando el pánico generalizado y demostrando que nadie esta a salvo del Equipo Skull —dijo la reportera Gabby. El camarógrafo, Ty, captaba a la multitud que cada vez aumentaba en numero, reanudando su discusión con la policía—. En estos momentos efectivos de la policía buscan desesperadamente la manera de ingresar, instituir el orden y aprehender a los antisociales. Oficial Jenny ¿Nos puede dar mayores detalles para Pokémon sin Fronteras?

—El paso a seguir es que nos dejen trabajar y no distorsionen la noticia. No sabemos que quieren, si es un secuestro o buscan a alguien.

—Así nos indica la oficial al mando, la cual padece de la frustración y la incapacidad de poder realizar su trabajo. ¡Los asistentes han quedado a la merced de los antisociales!

—¡Oye!

* * *

 _ **En la arena del Domo…**_

Las luces daban vueltas en todas direcciones mostrando las calaveras skull con la multitud huyendo por las escaleras de las gradas en dirección a las salidas, ubicadas en la parte alta tras cada una de las coloridas esquinas de la arena de combates, hasta que fueron detenidos por equipos de dos reclutas, quienes exigían (improvisando), su dinero o sus pokémon para poder salir sin ser lastimados.

Los amigos de Ash (a excepción de Lillie, escondida detrás de Serena), ubicados en la grada derecha de la esquina roja, repelían los ataques de los reclutas que aparecieron cerca de allí. Perplejo ante lo que ocurría, la emoción por la oportunidad de ver a Yazir tendido en el suelo y ser rechazado por Serena con sus propios ojos, se esfumó a la misma velocidad cuando recibió a Pikachu al comienzo de su viaje, que en ese momento estaba en su hombro izquierdo apretando la camisa de su entrenador con sus pequeños puños mirando con recelo a las mujeres frente a él, vestidas de la misma manera del equipo skull. La única diferencia a simple vista, aparentaban entre veinticinco y treinta años de edad.

—¿Qué pretenden con este desastre? —preguntó un enfadado Ash.

—¿Acaso importa? De todas formas vendrás con nosotras. No podrás contra la mejor de las cuatro comandantes secretas del equipo skull, mi nombre es A. —dijo la voz de la mujer a su izquierda, en la esquina amarilla.

—Si, sobretodo tú, todos saben que yo, B, soy la mejor. —dijo la mujer ubicada a la derecha, frente a Yazir.

—Sus egos están por el cielo… la C siempre es la mejor. —dijo una voz a la derecha, esquina verde.

—Y yo soy M, la líder. —dijo la mujer frente a él.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no D? —inquirió Ash, arqueando una ceja sorprendido.

—¡¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre preguntar en esta situación?! —gritó Paul perdiendo la paciencia.

—Además es obvio, M por Maestra. Es diferente y llamativo. D es muy predecible y no tiene chiste.

—¡Al fin, alguien que lo entiende! —dijo la mujer M, agradecida con Alain.

—Mereces la M de Mezquina o I de Idiota, creyendo que pueden aparecer aquí y vencer a los tres finalistas. —añadió Yazir tomando una de sus pokebolas, ignorando los refunfuños de Ash.

—Te lo dije. —dijo A, riéndose por lo bajo.

—¡Silencio! ¡No importa el abecedario, vinimos a secuestrar y destruir!

—¡Como si fuese a dejarlas!

—Concuerdo con el chico Garra Dragón —dijo Paul señalando con la cabeza, con una pokebola en su mano izquierda—, no me vencerán tan fácilmente.

—No pienso ir con ustedes. ¡Charizard yo te elijo!

La batalla entre finalistas e invasores estalló con el ataque de Ash a su líder y su Houndoom. B se enfrentaba al Aggron de Yazir con su Bisharp. C, con Drapion hacia frente a Paul y su Ninjask, mientras A, con su Mightyena al Metagross de Alain.

—¡Hay muchos no entrenadores, debemos dividirnos —gritó Gary, contrarrestando una Fuerza Psíquica con su Umbreon—. Kiawe y Lana, vayan hacia la esquina azul; Trevor y Nash, salida Este; Hau te toca verde, salida Sur. Tierno y yo en el rojo. Los demás hagan grupos evitando que los reclutas de las gradas estorben en las salidas. Lillie —volteó a mirarla directamente, luego su bolso—, no te alejes de los demás!

—¡¿Quién murió y te nombro líder?! —replicó Luna, mirándolo de reojo con su Haunter shiny protegiéndola.

—¡No hay tiempo para esto Luna, hagamos lo que dice! —gritó Nash. Tomándola de una mano, echó a correr hacia la esquina amarilla.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Gary, pasaron sobre los asientos de las gradas abriéndose paso por todo el recinto. Las coordinadoras Serena, Miette y Shauna se quedaron en la grada noroeste luchando con ataques combinados contra seis reclutas a la vez. Nando, Lillie y Zoey se separaron de Trevor, Nash y Luna en la grada noreste. Nando, furioso, luchaba sin enunciar sus clásicas rimas contra dos reclutas con la ayuda de Roserade y Armaldo gritando: «¡Analfabetas, cerdos incultos, raperos idiotas! ¡Detendré este sacrilegio contra la poesía! ¡Tomen esto! ¡Y eso!», luego de escuchar su rap. Era tal su fiereza, que Lillie se escondió detrás de él, no había oponente en el mundo que pudiera vencerlo en ese momento.

—Pensé que solamente eran un grupo de raperos tontos. —dijo Trevor corriendo junto a Nash y su Torracat hacia la esquina amarilla.

—Y eso es lo que son, es lo más raro de todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—«Y aun así, esta con ellos».

Un Hawlucha arremetió contra su Torracat desde el costado izquierdo, empujándolo con tal fuerza que voló varios metros hacia atrás.

—¡Keh! Han mejorado bastante. —dijo Nash.

Barry y Kenny dejaron atrás a los capitanes de Alola en la salida Oeste cubriendo la grada a su derecha. Hau pasó frente a ellos, iniciando un combate en la salida verde con su Pikachu que con dificultades, enfrentaba a cuatro reclutas y sus pokémon.

De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, alguien se abalanzo sobre él y su Pikachu fue apartado del campo de batalla por una extraña figura que avanzaba a gran velocidad. Frente a ellos, apareció un cuadrilátero con cuerdas de fuego. La gran figura dio un salto iluminando el tejado de un rojo intenso, derrotando a varios pokémon de un golpe al aterrizar en el suelo. Resultó ser un Incineroar quien, usando las cuerdas como propulsores arremetió al último pokémon de pie causando la retirada de los reclutas. Hau, sobrecogido, alzo la mirada tendido en el suelo, reconociendo al hombre que acudió en su ayuda.

—¡¿Profesor Kukui?!

—¿Dónde están los otros? —Hau le explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con la misma energía, arrojó tres pokebolas. De ellas salieron Magnezone, Lycanrock diurno y Braviary— ¡Vayan a las diferentes entradas y ayuden a los demás a detener al equipo skull!

Los combates seguían su curso entre la bruma de la confusión y el caos, entre explosiones y destellos. En la grada noroeste, el equipo rocket se confundía entre la multitud que intentaba pasar por las salidas esquivando los ataques de los reclutas skull.

—¿Qué hacemos? Ellos están dando un espectáculo. —dijo James entre la multitud en la esquina roja.

—Eso que importa. Si distraen su atención podemos robar a Pikachu y los pokémon de los bobos mucho más fácil. —dijo Meowth, con su pequeña y chillona voz gatuna.

—Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Meowth —agregó Jessie, quitándose el disfraz de vendedora—, es hora de ponernos en marcha.

—¡Justo lo que estaba esperando! —dijo James, quitándose su disfraz, con un lirio entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—¡Woobbuffet!

* * *

 _ **En el palco VIP…**_

—¿No crees que exageraste un poco? —preguntó Blue a su compañero, sus tres enemigos yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

—¿Tú crees? Más bien ellos no dieron la talla —respondió, guardando asiento tranquilamente—. No será necesario que intervengamos.

—Así parece. —dijo Palmer, observando a su hijo al otro extremo del complejo, enfrentándose a un par de reclutas.

Hubo una explosión en la grada noroeste tan ensordecedora que llamo la atención de aquellos que estaban cerca. Entre jadeos y ojos llorosos por el humo, las chicas veían tres siluetas en la parte alta, iluminadas por luces que salían del suelo.

—¡Prepárense para los problemas!

—¡Y más vale que teman!

—Para proteger al mundo de la…

—¡Equipo Rocket! ¡¿Ustedes otra vez?! —gritó Serena enfadada. Los finalistas y los chicos en la grada noroeste, se percataron de su presencia.

—¡Respeta los clásicos! —gritó James indignado.

Yazir giró su cabeza con tal violencia que de haber estado consciente le hubiera prestado atención al calambre en su cuello, sobrecogido por la obscuridad que inundaba su cuerpo aplastándole el pecho y arrastrando un silencio asfixiante. Fue tal su desconcierto, que ignoró por completo su batalla y Aggron recibió un fuerte ataque de Bisharp. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? El mensaje de Giovanni era claro, sabía su paradero, iba por él y muy seguramente por ella también. Una capa de frío que nunca antes había sentido, cubrió todo su cuerpo intensificándose al correr hasta la salida iluminada por un resplandor celeste. Debía protegerla a como diera lugar. No le importaba el encuentro, Ash, el público ni los demás.

No podía dejar que nada le pasara, no la perdería.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la arena e ingresar al corredor, una jaula carmesí rodeada de electricidad, se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó M mostrando una curvatura malévola y burlona, con un control en su mano derecha—. Si quieres salir de aquí, tendrás que vencernos primero.

—¡Serena cuidado, huye! —gritó el chico.

—¡No te preocupes por ella! —puntualizó Ash con vehemencia— ¡Tenemos que derrotarlas!

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de la fortaleza de Serena?!

—¡Más que tú te lo puedo asegurar —replicó el azabache, para sorpresa de Yazir—, confío plenamente en sus capacidades. No necesita ayuda para protegerse de ellos!

Lo sabía, ese chico es una amenaza disfrazada para su hermana Serena. Era ingenuo e incapaz de ver el fantasma de sus enemigos y el riesgo que acarreaba su cercanía con los demás. Aquel chico atrapado en su pequeño y decadente mundo, le hacía hervir la sangre.

—¡Voy a acabar con ustedes en tres segundos! —gritó Yazir arrojando la pokebola de Garchomp quien, usando su Avalancha, acabó no solamente con Houndoom y causo daño a Mightyena, sino que además a Charizard y Ninjask

—¡Qué mierda! —gritó Paul mirando con enfado a Yazir.

—¿¡Oye ¿Qué diablos pretendes!? —gritó Ash.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes ¿no lo entiendes?!

—¡Somos tus aliados!

—¡No necesito que me retrasen! ¡Terremoto! —Acabó con Bisharp y Drapion. Metagross se balanceara con violencia de un lado al otro.

—¡Braixen Lanzallamas!

El ataque fue absorbido por una nueva maquina del Euipo Rocket, la llevaban en una especie de mochila.

—¡Jajaja! Es inútil niñita, esta maquina absorbe el poder de los ataques pokémon. Si nos atacas, tu pokémon solo se cansará y nos hará más fácil el trabajo. ¡Mimikyu ataca con Bola Sombra!

Una esfera de color verde brillante detuvo el ataque de Jessie. Gracias al humo de la colisión, pudo aprovechar el instante para colocarse frente a Serena de un salto.

—Gracias Shauna. —dijo Serena. Ivysaur protegía la espalda de Braixen.

—Ni lo menciones. —La chica se puso a espadas de Serena, frente a dos reclutas skull.

—No parecen amigos tuyos. —agregó Miette con dureza en su mirada. Slurpuff, se posiciono a la derecha de Braixen en formación cerrada, frente a los pokémon del Equipo Skull.

—¿Tú crees? —masculló la peli miel por el rabillo del ojo, Miette solo rio un poco por lo bajo.

—Somos tres y ellos cinco. ¿Alguien más ve el mismo problema que yo? —preguntó Shauna.

—En una batalla y en las presentaciones no importa la cantidad, sino la calidad. Y nosotras, claramente somos más fuertes que ellos —contestó Serena, poniéndose en posición de batalla—, ya saben que hacer chicas. Todas para una.

—¡Y una para todas!

—¡Lanzallamas!

—¡Brillo Mágico!

—¡Bola de Energía!

El encuentro continuó con sus ataques combinados, cubriendo sus puntos ciegos entre todas en perfecta sincronía, como si lo hubieran practicado para un presentación conjunta, y a pesar de los intentos, los reclutas se veían en dificultades para hacerles frente, aun con la maquina del Equipo Rocket.

—¡Esas niñas no saben más que bailar! —se quejó James. Su Bewear, no era capaz de asestar un golpe, ni siquiera a los skull.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —Meowth presionó el botón rojo de su control, una red salió disparada del extraño bolso.

—¡Braixen! —La zorra de fuego quedó atrapada en la red, sin poder escapar por su cuenta. Su rama, con la que atacaba, yacía a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Hojas Navaja!

Ivysaur dio un salto en el aire y atacó con intenciones de cortar la red, mas tuvo que ver lo inútil de su ataque al verlas caer como en el otoño, cortadas a la mitad.

—No creas que solo estoy adorno. Ese fue mi ataque de Golpes Furia. —dijo Meowth, riéndose.

—¡Luz, Atactrueno contra Meowth! —La Pikachu dio un salto desde el hombro de Serena apuntando a Meowth. Su ataque solo se desvió hacia el extraño artefacto que absorbía los ataques.

—Ya somos expertos en esa clase de ataques ya deberías saberlo —dijo Jessie, colocando su mano derecha frente a ella ocultando una sonrisa—. ¡Mimikyu ataque de Garra Umbría!

—«¡Maldita sea, debo darme prisa!». Ríndanse de una vez, sus soldados van en retirada y ustedes no pueden contra mí. —dijo Yazir con impaciencia.

—Qué tonto eres niño —contestó M a las amenazas de Yazir, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo—. Así como la naturaleza no perdona a los débiles ni a los necios, la humanidad no se queda atrás y nos recuerda el peso de nuestros errores, y para cuando nos damos cuenta, ya es tarde. Han perdido, y tu soberbia no te deja verlo.

—¡No me compares con ese idiota, debieron concentrar sus fuerzas en la arena si querían… —comenzó a decir Yazir, pero se cortó a si mismo en seco inquieto por sus palabras. El equipo skull y el rocket estaban aliados—, no puede ser, Serena!

Ash buscaba con la mirada a la artista de Kalos preocupado. La vio peleando junto a Shauna y Miette contra varios reclutas y el Equipo Rocket al mismo tiempo con ayuda de las chicas, moviéndose con gracia y soltura en su batalla a pesar de la desventaja y de que Braixen estuviera enredada, casi como si caminaran sobre el agua haciéndole frente a una tormenta, mientras los demás controlaban sus batallas y se cubrían las espaldas unos a otros en perfecta sincronía, mordiéndose el labio inferior por la incertidumbre. ¿A quién se referían entonces?

—Esperen un momento… ¡¿Dónde está Lillie?! —gritó Ash.

La chica corría hacia la esquina verde separándose de Nando con la llegada del Magnezone de Kukui. Sentía el aliento atrapado en su garganta de la carrera por las gradas, entre sobresaltos con cada estruendo entre los ataques de los pokémon por los que pasaba cerca. Y aunque sus amigos seguían venciendo a los invasores, el peso de la envolvente obscuridad la hizo volver a ese lugar, donde estaba sola y desamparada, sufriendo la ausencia de su luz, llorando en las esquinas por esos interminables días de adoctrinamiento, un lugar de clausura donde no quería estar un segundo más, aunque fuera su propia casa, incluso el día que salió huyendo junto a Nebulilla el sufrimiento no terminaba.

Un ligero golpe en la parte izquierda de su cintura que la sacó de su trance, su bolso se movía con violencia de un lado al otro por los movimientos bruscos del pequeño pokémon por el alboroto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cierre se abrió de golpe y forcejaba para salir.

—¡No Nebulilla, estate quieto! —susurró Lillie al asustado pokémon, cerrando el cierre con impaciencia.

—Yo pequeña niña escurridiza. ¿Acaso tu bolso tiene vida? ¡Con nosotros vendrás, defenderte no podrás! —En un descuido, no se percató que la rodearon un grupo de tres reclutas.

—¡Suéltenme! —bramó la chica, abrazando su bolso tapando al pequeño Cosmog.

Era el fin, se la llevarían junto a Nebulilla, todo había acabado.

La brisa helada que serpenteaba por su espalda junto a la mano que tiraba de ella con fuerza desapareció con un extraño calor que la acurruco, alejando el peso extra a su alrededor.

—¡Aléjense de ella, gamberros asquerosos! —dijo la voz de una chica frente a ella, junto a cachorro color negro.

—Quédate cerca de ella. —dijo Nash, con su fiel Zoroark frente a él.

—Eso no es necesario.

Unos pasos pesados se detuvieron al lado de Lillie.

—Te debo una por salvarla, Luna. —dijo Gary sobresaltado, bajándose del lomo del gran cuadrúpedo anaranjado.

—Fue buena idea no quitarle el ojo de encima —añadió Luna, mirando de reojo a la rubia, después a los reclutas frente a ella y finalmente con el rabillo del ojo, a la arena.

—¿Estás bien Lillie? —preguntaba Gary tomando sus hombros, un poco aturdida—. ¡¿Lillie?!

—Ga-Gary —masculló la chica al fin, aún abrazada a su bolso al chico junto a su Arcanine, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos cuando finalmente se abalanzó sobre él—. ¡Tenía mucho miedo!

— _«¡Yo, ¿cómo llegaste? En la grada noroeste estabas, aunque volaras no lo lograbas!»._

—¿Me están tomando por tonta? —gruño la chica, con una mirada puntiaguda—. Era extraño el comportamiento del personal del domo, y que los asistentes al evento fueran sustituidos por personas distintas, es obvio que alguien estaba detrás de todo eso. Aún así, no dije nada y los dejé hacer lo que quisieran. Decidí seguir sus pasos a través de las gradas, quería saber que pretendían y cuando los vi acercándose a Lillie, lo entendí. Nos hicieron separarnos, creyendo que teníamos el control y aprovecharon la irrupción de ese tal Equipo Rocket para llevársela.

«Pero eso no es todo —prosiguió la chica, cruzada de brazos—, esta no es la forma de operar del Equipo Skull. ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren con ella?».

— _«¡Tonta, descerebrada, somos el equipo Skull, estrellas de los domos!»._

—Hasta sus rimas son peores que las de ellos, no me vengan con eso, sin skulls —replicó la chica—. Ellos son tan tontos que no podrían planear algo como esto ni guiándonos. ¡Digan quienes son!

—Eso no importa —puntualizó Nash avanzando unos pasos por delante de Luna, notablemente enfadado—. Igual cuando los derrote los haré escupirlo, tengo mucho que preguntarles.

—Se los encargo —dijo Gary, tomando a Lillie por un brazo—. No te separes de mí, te llevaré con el Profesor Kukui.

—¡Pero Tierno…!

—Junto a Magnezone puede hacerse cargo de proteger la salida roja, tú eres mi prioridad ahora, no dejare que te lleven —dijo con firmeza—. ¡Sígueme!

Lillie sentía como la pared que ella misma había creado entre ambos, en vez de cemento, era azúcar en medio de la tormenta. La calidez que parecía provenir de una hoguera en su pecho la consumió por completo protegiéndola de congelarse, se expandía por todo su cuerpo en un cosquilleo, moviéndose junto al oscilante movimiento de las llamas.

—¡Gary… yo…!

—¡Después resolvemos eso —la cortó el chico—, démonos prisa!

* * *

—¡Recua de idiotas! —bramó M.

—Un plan perfecto… ¿qué puede salir mal? —agregó C, imitando la voz de M con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Silencio!

—Que bueno… a salvo. —suspiro aliviado Ash al verla junto a Gary.

—¡Aún no está a salvo iluso, tenemos que vencerlos a todos! —exclamó Yazir, viendo de reojo a Serena, aún en problemas.

—¡Entonces colabora y deja de atacarnos también! —sentenció el azabache, en un resoplido lleno de ira.

—¡¿No creen que se están relajando demasiado niños impertinentes?! —siseó M, su voz parecía provenir del fondo de su estomago—. Aunque tengan alguien inteligente entre ustedes, esto continua, nos la llevaremos y a ti también, Ash Ketchum.

—¡¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y que ejercito?! —inquirió el chico con valentía—. ¡Incluso son peores que el Equipo Rocket, están tan frustrados que los haya vencido que planean secuestrarme, no pienso ser el premio de Guzma!

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso —contestó la mujer cuando un Weavile salía de su segunda pokebola, desafiando al azabache—. Ahora comienza el segundo round.

—¡Druddigon, a pelear! —gritó A.

—¡Es hora Liepard! —exclamó B, arrojó su pokebola al aire con energía.

—¡Sal Manectric! —bramó C, arrojando hacia arriba su pokebola, imitando la forma de una media luna ascendiente.

—Son muy persistentes —gruño Paul, desviando la mirada de su Electirive hacia Yazir—. Nos atacas otra vez, y tendremos la final al mismo tiempo que luchamos contra ellas, porque te derrotare también.

—¡Si me siguen retrasando, voy a tener que…!

—¡Ya esta bien, juntos! —añadió Ash con vehemencia, si bien no le agradaba en lo más mínimo cooperar una vez más con Yazir—. ¡Rockruff yo te elijo, ataque de Lanzarrocas! —Weavile esquivó deslizándose por el suelo.

—¡Tyranitar, ataca con Roca Afilada! —ordenó Alain apuntando a Weavile, que esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque, causándole un gran daño.

—¡Ya estoy harto de esto! ¡Garchomp, Enfado! —El pokémon mitad dragón, mitad tiburón, nadó a través de la tormenta de arena del Tyranitar de Alain, y golpeó con fuerza al Druddigon enemigo, que no solamente resistió su ataque, sino que le causo daño por su habilidad Piel Tosca.

—¡Te tengo —gritó C, apuntando a Garchomp con el dedo— Poder Oculto!

Manectric atacó con una pequeña bola de energía que congelaba el aire y las partículas de arena a su paso. Pero Garchomp, gracias a su habilidad, se la arregló para no perder de vista el ataque dirigido hacia él y esquivarlo a la misma velocidad con la que atacó. Yazir desvió la mirada y apuntándole directamente, su pokémon avanzaba como un toro para vengarse, hasta que fue interceptado por Weavile.

—¡Puño de Hielo!

Yazir abrió los ojos de par en par, era el fin, su pokémon iba a ser derrotado de un solo golpe.

—¡Electirive Golpe Cruzado! —Justo a tiempo, el gran pokémon apareció de la nada y evito por los pelos que golpeara, forzando a Weavile a retroceder—. Ten más cuidado perdedor, no siempre estaré para cubrirte.

—No pienso darte las gracias.

—Tampoco las estaba esperando.

—¡Liepard Pulso Umbrío! —gritó B apuntando al pokémon de Ash, quien lo esquivó de un salto.

—¡Manectric Rayo! —El pokémon de C atacó a Rockruff nuevamente, pero esta vez fue Electirive quien acudió en su ayuda, absorbiendo el ataque.

—Ahora te enseñaré el significado de ser rápido. ¡Electirive ataque de Giga Impacto!

—¡Druddigon Enfado!

Ambos pokémon cargaron con tal fuerza el uno al otro, que esparcieron la tormenta de arena en el campo de batalla hasta desaparecerla. La brisa acompañada de la onda de choque que parecía quebrar el aire con su paso, destruyó la red eléctrica que usaron para evitar su escape, algunos asientos y parte de las decoraciones de las entradas de los participantes. Garchomp, uso su ultima carga de Enfado contra Druddigon, venciéndolo, aunque fue interceptado nuevamente por el Weavile de M, finalmente cayendo derrotado al recibir de lleno el Puño Hielo.

—¡Maldición! —se oyó maldecir a Yazir, regresando a su pokémon derrotado a su pokebola—. ¡Allí voy Serena!

—¡Rockruff Golpe Bajo! —Weavile cayó derrotado en el suelo—. ¡Al menos puedes ayudarnos a terminar con estas!

—No lo necesitamos para terminar con esto, prepárense —dijo Alain, moviendo su brazo como si hiciera un corte horizontal con una hoja—. ¡Tyranitar Terremoto!

La ya dañada estructura de la arena por el ataque de Garchomp, se quebrajó como si estuviera hecha de galleta, concluyendo el combate contra las lideres del Equipo Skull.

—¡Ivysaur Hojas Navaja!

—¡Tus hojitas no pueden contra mis Golpes Furia! —bramó Meowth, saltando al aire.

—¡Luz Atactrueno! —ordenó Serena. Su ataque fue redirigido hacia la maquina del Equipo Rocket.

—¡Meowstic, usa Fuerza Psíquica! —gritó Miette.

Detuvo la descarga y ataco a Meowth evitando que rompiera las hojas. Braixen al fin fue liberada y recuperó su rama. Juntas, atacaron al mismo tiempo sobrecargando su invento, destruyéndolo. Justo antes de que las chicas pudieran seguir luchando, Yazir llego y se puso frente a Serena.

—¡No dejare que se le acerquen nunca, malditas bestias! —rugió Yazir con furia, dejando salir a su Aggron—. ¡Cabeza de Hierro!

—¡Wobbuffet Contraataque! —El pokémon se interpuso entre su entrenadora y Aggron, pero se vio superado por la fuerza de su enemigo, que los atacaba con fiereza.

—¡Luz, ataca con…!

—¡Aún no termino, Roca Afilada!

El ataque golpeó a sus pokémon y al Equipo Rocket, juntándolos en un solo lugar.

—¡¿Les gusta eso?! ¡Aggron Cabeza de Hierro!

—¡Atactrueno!

Jessie, James y Meowth dieron un chillido de dolor cuando recibieron la descarga de Luz, seguido del golpe de Aggron que los mando a volar fuera del Domo.

—¡¿Estas bien Serena? ¿Te hicieron algo?!

—Olvídate de eso. ¿Por qué los atacaste de esa manera tan cruel?

—Porque querían hacerte daño, por eso…

De repente escucharon un petardo que hizo temblar el suelo, seguido de una luz brillante que baño el lugar por completo; era tan brillante, que obligó a taparse los ojos a todos los presentes, impidiendo cualquier acción. Alcanzaron a oír un motor por encima de ellos que arrojaba un objeto pesado seguido al retumbar de los pasos de varias personas dirigiéndose a ese lugar. Para cuando recuperaron la visión, el Equipo Skull había desaparecido

Pasados unos segundos, las puertas del domo se abrieron de golpe con ayuda de los Machamp y la multitud salió corriendo del Domo buscando fuera a sus familiares. Una vez terminaron de salir, la Oficial Jenny y la policía llegaron a la escena. Al ver el estado del lugar, se pusieron tan blancos como el papel.

—¡Qué rayos paso aquí, quién va a pagar por los daños causados —bramó la Oficial, sus cabellos se alborotaban con las manos en la cabeza—, me van a despedir por esto!

—Tranquila Jenny. Ash Ketchum y Lillie estuvieron a punto de ser secuestrados por el Equipo Skull, no hicimos más que defendernos. Iré a la estación como testigo para explicar lo ocurrido. —dijo Kukui.

—Entonces acompáñeme. —agregó con voz cansada, definitivamente no era su día.

—¡¿Qué pasará con la final?! —bramó Ash notablemente angustiado, aún tenía que derrotar a Yazir, y sin su Garchomp, la tendría más fácil.

—¡No es momento para eso Ash, es obvio que se canceló —lo regañó Kukui enérgicamente—. Los asistentes huyeron, el edificio sufrió graves daños a su infraestructura y casi se llevan a Lillie!

—Tiene razón Ash, no seas majadero. —lo regañó Serena, no quedándole más remedio que callarse.

—Nosotros también podemos ayudarle a aclarar este asunto —dijo Red, trayendo consigo a los tres reclutas que fueron vencidos—, estos tres están dispuestos a hablar. Ustedes niños, pelearon muy bien. ¿Cierto Palmer?

—Solo por esta vez, voy a darte la razón.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Barry al ver a Palmer acercándose.

—Decidí ver tu inicio en esta región, y debo decir que estoy impresionado. Aunque a decir verdad, no me agrada que te involucres en esta clase de situaciones.

—¡Momento! —dijo Gary—. ¿Palmer? ¿El mismo de la Torre de Batalla de Sinnoh?

—Sí, el mismo, pero eso es lo de menos —señaló el rubio de forma desinteresada. Kiawe, Lillie y Lana, por otro lado, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas—. Hola Ash, ha pasado algún tiempo, te has vuelto muy fuerte, ese Greninja es muy interesante.

—Sí… bueno… gracias.

—Sin embargo, puede ser aún más fuerte…

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntaron los chicos de Alola y Kalos al azabache, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, luchamos un amistoso en Sinnoh, pero perdí.

—¡Peleaste contra uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, es una hazaña resistir una ronda contra él! —exclamó Kiawe, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Ash veía estrellitas en sus ojos, parecía una fan enamorada.

—Me halagas niño, pero los hay aun mejores que yo, quién sabe si hay alguno en esta región. —dijo Palmer, ocultando la expresión de su rostro lo mejor que pudo, después de recibir una punzada por parte de Red en la espalda.

—Usted lo ha dicho, quién sabe —añadió.

—Profesor, creo que Ash y yo deberíamos acompañarlos…

—No Lillie, quédate en el Centro Pokémon con los demás y no salgas de allí.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, en Paraíso Æther…**_

La brisa helada llegaba hasta los huesos de las cuatro comandantes y los reclutas tras ellas, aun cubiertos con abrigos de color rojo y blanco, evitando las miradas curiosas de los trabajadores de la Fundación mientras atravesaban el gran salón de la planta, tan blanco y pulcro que parecía hecho de mármol, como si nunca hubieran caminado sobre el.

Salieron hasta otro extremo, en dirección a la enorme mansión de cuatro pisos de Lusamine y pasaron a través de la gran puerta de madera blanca, no tenía ni siquiera una mota de polvo, completamente perfecta. Las luces iluminan la gran lámpara hecha de vidrio, daba la impresión que eran lágrimas brillantes. Escucharon el eco de pasos secos y pesados de alguien que bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso, con lentitud. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, igual que los condenados esperando su sentencia. Bastó un gesto de su mano para que lo siguieran hasta una habitación del tercer piso en el ala Oeste.

—Debo decir que estoy impresionado —comenzó hablando tranquilamente al cerrar la puerta tras de si y tomando asiento detrás del escritorio de vidrio templado—, las envíe juntas para que nada de esto pasara, y miren… pasó. Tiempo y preparación para nada. No una, ni dos, sino tres veces…

Silencio, ninguna dijo nada.

—Lo bueno es que nuestro nombre no está en este monumental desastre…

—Fue tu culpa por no haberlo previsto, necesitábamos más hombres. —agregó Amapola señalando a Melia.

—Yo no hubiera cometido ese error. —suspiró Begonia, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡No es momento para pelear por esa estupidez otra vez! —dijo Caléndula enfadada.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Xerosic, Melia cerró la boca para no protestar—. ¿No lo comprenden cierto? Esa niña es la clave de toda la operación que está montando Lusamine en Paraíso Æther.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Melia, su tono de su voz estaba por debajo de Xerosic—, nuestra misión era secuestrar a Lillie y usarla para chantajear a esa mujer y acabar con ella junto con Giovanni y los Skull. Pero fue imposible.

—¿Ni siquiera pudieron traerme a Ash Ketchum? —destacó, cada vez más enojado.

—Los mocosos de Kalos .—señaló Amapola.

—Sí —aseveró Begonia, colocándose sus característicos lentes verdes—. Los mismos que se interpusieron en nuestro camino al momento de obtener el control de Zygarde, inclusive Alain estaba allí. Y no solo ellos, otro grupo desconocido estaba con ellos.

—¡Pero que diablos! ¡¿Y como diantres no sabemos que están en Alola?!

—Supongo que debemos informar sobre ellos. —supuso Melia, colocándose sus lentes azules.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Xerosic con dureza, si alguien hubiera estado frente a él, las palabras hubieran golpeado su pecho—, mantengamos esto entre nosotros por el momento, esta información tiene mucho valor.

—Una cosa más —dijo Caléndula, cruzando los brazos en su silla mirando a través de sus lentes a su líder—. El Equipo Rocket apareció en el Domo Royale también, y atacaron a Serena y el grupo de Artistas Pokémon de Kalos. De seguro Giovanni los envió y la información sobre ellos se filtrará.

—Si preguntan, no tendremos más remedió que contarles todo para mantener la alianza, por ahora… —El sonido del teléfono indicando una llamada interna dentro de la mansión lo interrumpió, se acercó para cogerlo—. ¿Sí…? Entiendo, ya vamos —colgó—, terminen de quitarse esas ropas, tenemos reunión en la sala de conferencias.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Caléndula.

—Más molestias...

* * *

 _ **En la sala de conferencias…**_

—¡Perfecto, buen trabajo, lleven la carga al barco del chico, cuando salga de la reunión la llevamos a Ula'Ula! —exclamó Guzma, con una sonrisa malévola, colgando el teléfono de la mansión—. ¡Al fin algo sale bien!

—No muchas cosas suelen alegrarte así… —masculló Plumeria, mirándolo de reojo tomando de su taza de Tapu Cocoa.

—¡Tenemos un baúl lleno, no queda ni uno solo de esos en toda Alola, eso es lo que hay que hacer cuando se trata de venganza! —enfatizó el líder del Equipo Skull, casi saltaba de la alegría—. ¡Oye tú, mayordomo, tráeme otra orden de Tapu Cocoa!

El hombre, con una cara larga después de servir unas treinta tazas, se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando se topo con cuatro individuos, dos hombres y dos mujeres que obstruían su paso.

—Perfecto, ya que está aquí, voy a ordenar de una vez.

—¿Por qué rayos tuvimos que venir a la isla más caliente de este mundo?

—Al menos tienen buen servicio, a diferencia de la cárcel.

—Ya tengo ganas de ver a ese barril andante de Xerosic, no lo veo desde la Academia de Ciencias de Kanto.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Buenas buenas mis queridos lectores, seguidores y amigos, espero estén disfrutando su verano... o su invierno XD.**

 **¿Cómo están? :D**

 **Yo voy a decirles que bien... para no entrar en demasiados detalles, siempre hay que decir que estamos bien aunque no sea del todo cierto, a ver si lo bueno se pega :).**

 **Les entregué el capítulo 56. ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Aunque comencé a hacerlo el día después de subir, se me complicó el poder escribir /**

 **Este capítulo marca el final del Domo Royale, así que los que querían ver el encuentro de Ash y deseaban que venciera a Yazir... se quedaran con las ganas .**

 **Sé que estuvo algo largo por el exceso de peleas... es algo en lo que se va a trabajar para no sobresaturar la historia de puras batallas y, la isla Akala ya casi termina por así decirlo, como Guzma ya adelantó.**

 **Hablando del Equipo Skull... ¿En serio creyeron que esto fue planeado por ellos? XD, muy pocos se dieron cuenta que realmente era el Equipo Científico del Equipo Flare. Y eso fue culpa mía por no pensar el nombre de pandilla desde antes /.**

 **El Equipo Galaxia sin Cyrus es raro, lo sé... pero por algo lo hice, no creen .**

 **Como siempre amigos, no se olviden darle a la estrellita y dejar sus comentarios, reviews, impresiones y cosas que les hayan llamado la atención, o relleno XD, me encanta leerlos :3.**

 **A partir de ahora, comenzamos a trabajar en el 57, para que no digan que me tardo demasiado :). Hasta la próxima amigos, pasen buen día xp**


	57. Capítulo 57

_**Capítulo 57**_

 **La noche después del ataque al Domo Royale, el grupo regresó al centro pokémon mientras Kukui, Palmer y los entrenadores Red y Blue de incógnito, rendían declaración para esclarecer los hechos.**

 **Varios kilómetros mar adentro en Paraíso Æther, la llegada del Equipo Galaxia solo reforzó la posición de los villanos, dando nacimiento a una nueva organización, en aras a su objetivo.**

* * *

 _ **Cercanías de la Mansión de Lusamine…**_

Gladio avanzaba en la oscuridad aquella noche fría y húmeda, dispuesto a infiltrarse en lo que fue su hogar por muchos años, solo acompañado por el ruido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo mojado, la tenuidad de las luces y sus oscuras ropas le permitieron pasar inadvertido, para su buena suerte. Si algo podía agradecer de su niñez, era el haber explorado todo Paraíso Æther junto a la pequeña Lillie. Conocer los terrenos incluso con los ojos cerrados, le permitía moverse con la misma rapidez y fluidez de un lobo en una montaña helada.

Avanzó por el punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad hacia un pequeño matorral artificial, ocultando una rejilla de ventilación en el ala este de la mansión. Se arrastró hasta llegar al sótano y de allí se dirigió al gran salón, atento por si Hobbes, el mayordomo, apareciese. Subió de tres en tres los escalones del segundo piso, resistiendo el impulso de entrar en el dormitorio de Lillie y al suyo propio.

—¡Maldito viejo ignorante! —Se detuvo en seco frente una de las habitaciones. Sacó un pequeño micrófono extensible construido por el mismo y lo deslizo debajo de la puerta.

—Déjenos hacer un segundo intento. —dijo Amapola tratando de calmar a su líder.

—¡No haremos absolutamente nada! Suficiente riesgo fue tomar el domo de batallas e intentar llevarnos a Ketchum y la hija de esa vieja zorra de Lusamine —El rubio apretó con fuerza el micrófono sobre su oreja, a la mención de Lillie—. Ya tengo un plan infalible. Ash y los suyos nos ayudaran en nuestro cometido, quieran o no.

Se levantó suavemente y siguió su camino, pero casi olvida ser sigiloso cuando sintió una punzada en su sien por la ira. A unos cuantos metros escuchó otra conversación.

—Alguien tenía que decírselo de frente, Giovanni solo es un gánster de cuarta. —Escuchó una jovial y suave voz masculina, aunque llegó a inquietarse, la excesiva calma con la que hablaba ese hombre no era normal.

—Pude reírme en la cara de Xerosic y no desde mi celda. Eso no tiene precio.

—Pensé que no tenía sentido del humor profesor. —dijo una mujer. Escuchó pasos alrededor de la habitación.

—Una vez logremos obtener el poder de los Ultra Entes y rescatemos a nuestro líder, habremos ganado esta batalla. Y cuando los arrojemos al ultra umbral, este universo también nos pertenecerá.

Continuó su trayecto al despacho de Lusamine, sintió un veneno ardiente subiera hasta su garganta, recordando la razón de su huida y mirar la pokebola de Código Cero. Su madre creó un asesino de Ultra Entes como su plan de reserva; así decidió llevárselo consigo ante la retorcida intención de la Fundación y adoptó como responsabilidad el entrenarlo, cuidarlo y darle un hogar, pues todos son iguales sin importar si son creados o fuesen naturales.

Se llevo una sorpresa cuando le pusieron un objeto punzante en su cuello antes de poder escuchar otra conversación.

—Si gritas, morirás desangrado. —le dijo fríamente una mujer al oído, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Sentía la picazón y el cosquilleo, descender muy cerca de su garganta.

—Eres inteligente, demasiado para ser otra más de estos mequetrefes, señorita.

—¡Calla! Vi como burlabas la seguridad. ¿Quién rayos eres? —preguntó, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre—. ¡Responde si no quieres ser degollado!

—No serias capaz. —respondió Gladio con total tranquilidad.

—¡Ah sí! ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?! —preguntó entre dientes, reteniéndolo con mayor fuerza.

—Porque si realmente fueras una asesina, ya habrías acabado conmigo. Y créeme, no te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho, yo puedo ayudarte.

—Eso lo decido yo, renacuajo. ¡Andando, vamos! —ordenó Liliana empujándole.

* * *

Liliana se detuvo y tocó tres veces la puerta de la habitación de Giovanni, acompañada de Jessie, James y Meowth. Dentro, también estaban Domino y Atlas.

—Seguimos mi brillante plan y entramos al domo como nos pidió. —comentó Meowth con su aguda voz felina, dándose importancia.

—Y aun así fracasaron de manera miserable. —señaló Domino.

—Había alguien más que no conocemos. No fue nuestra culpa. —se quejó Jessie. Las heridas que recibió aún dolían, ni siquiera intentó golpear a Meowth por su comentario.

—Parece tener un especial odio por nosotros. Aún me duele existir. —comentó James llorando de manera dramática, esto hizo a Giovanni empezara a molestarse.

—Yazir, ya sé quién es ahórrenselo —Liliana se quedó muda, solo se oía el ronroneo de Persian mientras lo acariciaba. Meowth le hubiera mirado con odio, sino fuera por el temor al mirar el brillo en los ojos de su jefe—. ¿Notaron algo extraño?

—Los bobos involucrados en el incidente de Kalos también están en esta región. Incluida la _princesita_ Serena, está viajando nuevamente con el bobo del Pikachu.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Ella no es de aquí?

—No ella es de Kalos, en aquel entonces viajaban junto a otros dos mocosos. Y por lo que parece, ese chico nuevo también es muy unido a ella.

Giovanni se puso de pie alarmando a todos con su sonrisa. Ahora todo encajaba como una perfecta sinfonía de las que tanto le gustaba disfrutar. Caminó hasta el pequeño bar instalado para él, sirviéndose su licor preferido y disfrutando su momento de gloria. Una poderosa y omnipotente fuerza fluía por todo su cuerpo, reuniendo el aire de la habitación a su alrededor, pues el poder era él, y todos harían su voluntad a partir de ese momento.

—¿Señor Giovanni? —lo interrumpió Atlas.

—Al fin hicieron algo útil ustedes tres. —señaló su líder, provocándoles regocijo. Liliana por otro lado, se le hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

—Una cosa más jefe. Los raperitos del Equipo Skull aparecieron en el domo, y por lo que vimos, trataron de llevarse a Ash y a una tonta que también le acompaña, una tal Lillie. —mencionó James, aún convaleciente.

—¡Se supone que están haciendo un encargo para Guzma en Ula'Ula, eso dijeron mis espías! —puntualizó Atlas con vehemencia.

—O tenemos un infiltrado. —señaló Domino, dirigiéndole una mirada a Liliana. Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Solo los jefes conocían esa información, el traidor está entre ellos. Domino mantelos vigilados, no queremos sorpresas, Liliana se encargará de investigar a nuestro personal solo por si las dudas. Atlas, quiero línea directa con la sede de Jotho, vamos a necesitarlos a _ellos_. En cuanto a ustedes, digan todo lo que saben de Serena y el viaje de Ash en la región Kalos.

* * *

 _ **Horas después, en el Centro Pokémon…**_

—Contesta de una maldita vez, Liliana. —gruñó Yazir en su habitación, tenía el holomisor en la oreja derecha.

Ya todos se encontraban dormidos, pero el seguía enfadado sosteniendo abierto el dije de su collar. La R en las ropas de esos agentes no hizo más que sacarlo de sus casillas, solo los atacó para descargar su ira contra ellos. Su odio por Giovanni no hizo más que acrecentarse, incluso contra el mismo Ash, quien prefirió enfrentarse a los cuatro comandantes skull en lugar de pensar en la seguridad de Serena.

—¡¿Se puede saber a qué diablos estamos jugando?! —gritó Yazir cuando finalmente le atendió.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eres un idiota Yazir! —chilló la chica, lo único que quería era golpearlo a través del parlante—. No puedo creer tu estupidez, ya te tienen ubicado y todo es por tu culpa, arruinaste todo por una cara bonita

—¡No eres nadie para reprocharme! ¡Tú no me advertiste precisamente sobre el ataque del Equipo Skull! —exclamó Yazir furioso a mas no poder, su carta de ventaja ante ese grupo de maniacos era ella y le había fallado.

—Nos traicionaron, alguien envió esos reclutas reclutas y no fue Guzma, pero eso no es lo grave si comparamos. ¡Ya saben sobre ti y el viaje de Serena con el renacuajo de Ash por Kalos! ¿Lo captas?!

—¡¿Cómo diablos se enteraron?! —preguntó cada vez más molesto. Podía sentir su cabeza palpitar.

—¡Los tres idiotas que venciste en el domo lo acaban de informar a Giovanni!

—¿Cómo? Un momento… ¿Xerosic no había informado sobre ella al grupo?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… no mencionó ese detalle en ninguna de las reuniones, que extraño…

—¡Lo importante es que no sepan mi relación con ella! —dijo Yazir apretando los puños—. Si Giovanni lo sospechase y envía a sus matones, se los regresaré en bolsas.

—¡Deja de lanzar amenazas vacías que no solucionan nada! —exclamó la chica, respiró hondo para intentar calmarse—. Escúchame bien Yazir, tienes que desaparecer. Debes ir a Ula'Ula y ponerte en contacto con Nanu, el contacto de Locker y Anabel. Ya vienen para acá y no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, esa chica ya estuvo en el incidente del Equipo Flare, puede defenderse…

—¡No me pidas eso, no voy a dejarla a su suerte con ese debilucho!

—¡Mira, es eso o la misión! La podremos salvar si acabamos con esto, basta con que comentan un error y los capturaremos.

—Lo dices como si él fuera un ángel. ¡No compares a Giovanni con Lysandre! —se exaspero el chico molesto al ver la foto con sus papas.

—¡Si no lo haces Giovanni habrá ganado y lo sabes! —señaló con vehemencia, sus ojos de lavanda se ennegrecieron, entregada a la ira habló en un tono de voz tan gélido que a Yazir se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca—. Tienes hasta mañana en la noche para irte de allí, y como revise la señal de tu GPS y la hayas apagado o sigas en Akala… ¡TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!

Yazir puso su holomisor sobre la mesilla de noche y cogió el teléfono de su habitación.

—¿Servicio a la habitación?

—Sí. Necesito que suban por favor, un jarrón se rompió por accidente. —dijo para luego colgar.

Luego de eso, tomó el pequeño jarrón adornado de rojo y blanco arrojándolo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 _ **Tejado de la Comisaría, Avenida Royale…**_

—¿Crees que estén con ellos? —preguntó Blue quitándose la capucha, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si Jenny dijo la verdad, deben ser impostores. —contestó Red muy serio, recostado sobre una pared.

Ocultó su rostro al igual que Blue cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Era Mighty Mask.

—Un científico debe abrir su mente a las posibilidades y prestar atención a los detalles, no tiene caso que se escondan, primos. —dijo quitándose su máscara. Ellos hicieron lo mismo—. Incluso hoy, se cuenta la historia del legendario grupo de entrenadores que salió de viaje por el mundo pokémon, un modelo que ha llegado a día de hoy, conocidos como los _Poseedores de la Pokédex_. Entre ellos Red _el Luchador_ y Blue _el Entrenador_ , considerados por muchos los más fuertes de la historia. Yo… yo… aún no puedo creer que estoy ante su presencia por segunda vez. ¡Nunca había estado tan feliz de seguir vivo!

—Poseedor de la Pokédex… que nostalgia me da ese nombre.

—¿Alguien más sabe que estamos aquí? —preguntó Red.

—¡N… no, nadie más! —respondió el científico, tratando de controlar su emoción.

—Mejor así. —dijo con dureza.

—¡Pe-pensé que ninguno respondería la petición de ser líderes de planta en el árbol de batallas!

—No estamos aquí por eso —replicó Blue con tranquilidad, mirándole de reojo—. Solo estamos descansando un poco de nuestras obligaciones. Hiciste un buen trabajo construyendo la primera liga de esta región, siempre dije que en este lugar se desperdiciaba el talento.

—«¡Blue me está felicitando… ya puedo morir en paz! _»_ —pensó Kukui, había logrado uno de sus sueños de la niñez—. Bueno… Ash y sus amigos son entrenadores competentes, cualquiera de ellos puede ganar. Aunque quien sabe… tal vez algún primo de Alola tenga la victoria. ¿Usted que opina? —preguntó a Red.

El hombre avanzó unos cuantos pasos tomando una de sus pokebolas.

—Que son un buen grupo de amigos. —respondió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Blue le imitó, parecían dispuestos a arrojarlas directamente al aire como si fueran a saltar.

—Ya es hora de irnos. Lo que pase en esa liga o lo que vayas a enseñarle a esos chicos, hazlo bien Kukui —se despidió Blue—. Si continúan luchando así, no creo que tengan problemas.

Dicho eso, arrojaron sus pokebolas al aire y desaparecieron en un par de pokémon voladores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No han cambiado nada. Siempre con sus salidas dramáticas —replicó Palmer, también tomando una pokebola y llamando a su Dragonite—. También debo marcharme Kukui. Espero nuestra declaración haya servido de algo.

Sin más, montó a su confiable pokémon y desapareció hacia el oeste dejando un rastro blanco en forma de disco tras de sí. Sin duda prueba de que volaba a la velocidad del sonido.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

La luz inundó el ambiente en el cuarto de Serena y Lillie, y hubiera sido alegre de no ser por el hecho que una de ellas no se encontraba de ánimo.

A su mente no le bastó con no dejarla dormir sintiendo como todo se movía a su alrededor, sino que seguía insistiendo en recordarle el motivo, un Ash con un comportamiento que jamás pensó ver él. Y también en Yazir, cuando atacó con tal brutalidad al Equipo Rocket, como si realmente quisiera matarlos. Sentía como el aliento se lo halaran desde su garganta al recordarlo, por primera vez tuvo miedo de él y sus cambios, cada vez se alejaba más de aquel niño que conoció y abandonó Pueblo Boceto. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, se preocupo por la vida de los integrantes del Equipo Rocket, aunque fueran una molestia.

—Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó la rubia preocupada cuando la vio preparar sus cosas para el concurso pokémon—. Estás distante.

—Es… sobre Ash… y lo que pasó ayer. —soltó Serena en un bostezo.

—Dale un poco de tiempo. —comentó la rubia sacando sus cosas para prepararse.

—Esta vez es difícil… Ash tocó un tema muy sensible. —gruñó, desviando la mirada molesta.

—¿Sensible? ¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó Lillie—. Si lo hablan es posible que todo se aclare. ¿No te parece una pena pelear por algo como eso?

—Es como lo tuyo con Gary.

—¡Oye, eso no es lo mismo! —replicó ella, mirándola con seriedad—. Gladio es mi hermano, y no es como él cree que es.

—Lo mismo digo yo. Yazir es como si fuera mi hermano, y no puedo dejarle solo. No te digo que no quiera arreglarlo, pero…

—Serena ¿estas lista? —se escucho alguien detrás de la puerta, era Yazir.

—En eso estoy, espera unos minutos.

Soltó un suspiro y solo se recargo en la pared a un lado de la puerta, una sonrisa de nostalgia se le dibujo al recordar como tenia que esperar por Serena cada vez que iban a salir en Pueblo Boceto.

—Démonos prisa —dijo cuando salieron de la habitación—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros Lillie?

—Bueno… perdóname Serena, pero tengo un asunto que atender y no podré ir —dijo Lillie con una sonrisa amable. La peli miel solo la vio de reojo—. Anda perdóname ¿Sí? —Mostró su gran sonrisa llena de ternura, además de sus grandes ojos esmeraldinos.

—¡Tranquila solo jugaba contigo! —dijo abrazándole, no podía enojarse con ella, aunque quisiese.

Los tres salieron del centro pokémon seguidos por Luz, preparándose para el concurso pokémon haciendo un par de saltos en el trayecto. En la puerta se encontraron con Nash y Luna. Ambos se despidieron y dijeron que su próximo destino era la isla Ula'Ula, deseándole suerte en su concurso pokémon —Luna solo le dirigió un gesto de apoyo con su mano, sin esforzarse por sonreír demasiado—. Lillie, se despidió y cogió hacia la ruta seis.

—Serena, ¿sabes dónde está Ash?

—¿Y ese interés tan repentino? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Nada, solo es raro que no este con nosotros, en especial porque el concurso empieza en unos minutos.

—Hmm… —Serena lo analizó dubitativa, casi asombrada, se tomaba muy bien la escena de ayer—, lo más seguro es que se adelanto. —sugirió la peli miel alzando el dedo índice.

—Lo encontraremos allí seguro.

—¡Claro! Pero Yazir… por favor… no pelees por lo sucedido ayer. ¿Sí? ¿Por mí?

—Como digas.

Minutos después, llegaron al complejo donde ocurriría el concurso pokémon, unas tres calles más allá del Domo Royale. El edificio, cuyas paredes eran de un tono rojizo, era ovalado y estaba rodeado de frondosos robles palo de rosa que le parecieron hermosos, de unos quince metros de alto, y la elegancia y delicadeza de sus flores, alegraba el entorno. Mariposas de un color azul celeste muy brillante adornaban las paredes, y parecían revolotear a través de los arbustos, cada uno con una forma diferente. Uno de ellos parecía un extraño pokémon volador con una florecilla sobre el extremo izquierdo de su cabeza, además de vestir un bufanda en su cuello; a su izquierda, lo que reconoció como una pequeña sirena que lleva corales de rosas blancas, y un ave hecha de lo que reconoció como rosas damascena, puesta de forma elegante con abanicos en sus alas, como si tuviera manos. Parecían estar en medio de un número de exhibición, hasta llegar a una pokebola hecha de flores en ambos extremos de la entrada principal. Allí se encontraban Zoey y Kenny, saludándoles alegremente.

—¿Lista para participar? —preguntó la chica.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Serena—. ¿Dónde están Shauna, Miette, Tierno y Trevor?

—Se adelantaron a Ula'Ula, te desean mucha suerte —respondió la pelirroja Zoey—. Ya estoy ansiosa por verte participar. Dawn nos habló bien de ti.

Entraron y siguieron con su platica sobre las anécdotas de Serena en Hoenn junto a Dawn. Al echar un vistazo al salón principal durante el proceso de inscripción, se percató de que Ash no estaba en ninguna parte.

—Zoey, ¿viste a Ash y a los demás por aquí? —preguntó Serena con desanimo en su voz.

—No, solo a Barry, Paul y Nando, pero seguro ya estará sentado en las gradas.

—Oye Serena, buena suerte. Te estaré apoyando. —sonrió Yazir, acariciándole la cabeza como a una niña.

—¡Oye, que yo no tengo 10 años! —exclamó la peli miel con el rostro enrojecido, apartándose un poco—. Gracias.

La ronda de exhibiciones transcurría con normalidad. Yazir, desde la grada observó como la presentación de Serena la colocaba en tercera posición por una diferencia de cinco puntos de Kenny, en segundo lugar, por detrás de Zoey. Pero lo que le alegró aún más que Serena pasara la primera ronda de exhibiciones, era el hecho de que Ash no apareciese por ninguno de los rincones, salvo por Barry y Nando, quienes decidieron disfrutar del concurso. Paul, parecía estar allí en contra de su voluntad, casi como si le hubiesen llevado atado de manos y pies para arrastrarlo hasta esa silla, y a juzgar por su rostro oprimido, daba la apariencia de que el rubio le hubiese dicho una broma terrible, al borde de preferír que Arceus le arrojase al fondo del reino de Giratina, y ponerle fin a su sufrimiento.

—Dee Dee tenía razón, es buena en presentaciones —mencionó Kenny en la sala de espera, confiado en sus habilidades como entrenador—. Veamos que tal lo hace en las batallas de concurso.

—Yo que tu no me confío, se ve bastante capaz —señaló Zoey, mirándolo de reojo muy seria—. Si Dawn estuviera aquí, te tiraría de una oreja por tus comentarios y por llamarla así. —replicó Zoey con reproche.

—Nah… lo más probable es que se avergonzaría y me miraría de forma desagradable, lo que lo hace aún más gracioso. —respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Así no vas a lograr nada con ella. ¿Lo sabes no?

—¡Calla! ¡¿Y quién dijo que quiero lograr algo con ella?!

Las rondas de batallas de concurso transcurrieron con rapidez, ya comenzaba a notarse el nivel más avanzado de sus participantes, y Serena se impresionó cuando un coordinador uso un pokémon similar al que estaba en la entrada del recinto, identificándolo como Ribombee, una preciosa hada con bastante gusto por la moda, el hecho de usar una bufanda no solo en los concursos le pareció de lo más cool cercano a la moda dentro del mundo de los pokémon salvajes.

Ya en semifinales tocó enfrentarse a Kenny, presentándose al escenario muy tranquilo, casi con extrema confianza, y desde la ocasión que tuvo que luchar con May, Serena no consideró la idea de machacar a su contrincante tan tentadora, hazaña que logró tras derrotar a su Empoleon y la combinación de Foco Resplandor e Hidrocañón, el Taladro de Agua, partiéndolo en dos con una combinación de Roca Afilada y Brazada, y con la ayuda de los reflectores y el reflejo de las partículas de metal sobre el agua, ayudaron a que se hiciera un arco iris sobre el escenario, lo que dio paso a la gran final. Serena contra Zoey.

—Vale, me equivoque, eres muy buena —comentó Kenny extendiendo su mano para felicitarle en la sala de espera—, iba a decir suerte de principiante, pero sería demasiado tonto de mi parte.

—Eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado. —replicó Zoey.

—Aquí entre nos, cuidado con ella. No por nada es la Maestra de Concursos de Sinnoh, pudiste verlo en el Domo Royale —dijo en un susurro de complicidad a la peli miel—, fue la única que pudo vencer a Dawn, incluso a la actual Maestra de Hoenn en la Copa Wallace.

Serena lo observó marcharse a los vestidores, pero sus palabras y el resultado de la batalla de coordinadoras en el Domo, no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza por su próximo encuentro contra la actual Maestra de Concursos de Sinnoh. Caminaba de un lado al otro cual condenado a muerte tratando de controlar su ansiedad e ignorar el ruido del público, hasta que escuchó a lo lejos el nombre de Zoey junto con el suyo propio y sintió como un pedazo de hielo bajaba por su garganta hasta su estómago. Respiró hondo frente a la puerta de salida y giró del pomo. Justo antes de salir, escuchó el canto trinado de tres notas del petirrojo Fletchling, por lo que tomó su holomisor y vio un mensaje de Yazir:

 _«Hermanita, Ash no está en el domo. De hecho… al parecer nunca llegó por aquí»_.

Serena parpadeó una par de veces antes de que su mundo se quedase en silencio, solo acompañada por el fuerte galope de su corazón. Sintió frío, uno que no provenía del ambiente sino de su propio cuerpo al preguntarse dónde podría estar. No supo si temblaba por rabia o de profunda tristeza, porque aunque Yazir estuviese allí afuera, sin él se sentía sola. Cerró los ojos y pudo mirarle dándole la espalda sin dudas en su andar, dejándola plantada con su vestido de concursos pokémon en su siguiente batalla.

—¡Y su rival y segunda finalista, desde la región de Kalos, Serena! —Supo que debía avanzar, pero su mente era totalmente ausente del concurso—. ¡Que empiece la gran final!

—¿Lista Serena? —No recibió respuesta, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida. Una segunda llamada la hizo reaccionar a duras penas—. ¡Adelante Leafeon!

Serena hizo una seña a Luz para que saltase al campo de batalla, pero la ausencia de alguna coreografía planeada para su entrada la tomo por sorpresa, su entrenadora no parecía estar en sus cabales. El público guardo silencio esperando el inicio de la batalla y algunos .empezaban a molestarse.

—¡Leafeon usa Bola de Energía! —ordenó Zoey comenzando la batalla, el ataque salió disparado, aunque Luz muy apenas lo puso esquivar.

—¡Luz usa Impactrueno! —exclamó Serena, reaccionando al fin.

—¡Leafeon aguanta y usa Doble Equipo! —El ataque eléctrico de Luz a penas hizo efecto en Leafeon, rodeando a Luz con varias de sus copias.

—¡Luz Ataque Rápido! —Empezó a atacar todas las copias con la ayuda de su velocidad.

—¡Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda!

El ataque dio de lleno y causo gran daño a Luz. La batalla siguió mostrando la superioridad de Zoey frente a su oponente, y si bien trató de recuperar su compostura y uso sus combinaciones lo mejor que pudo, Leafeon tenía clara ventaja. Serena no pudo contrarrestar ni poner en orden sus ideas.

En un momento de apertura, utilizó nuevamente Impactrueno, pero Leafeon utilizó su Bola de Energía, combinándola con la electricidad de Luz logrando una replica de su Energibola Voltio, envuelta en rayos dorados, derrotándole al instante reduciendo sus puntos a cero. Su victoria solo tomo tres minutos.

—¡La ganadora del concurso es la coordinadora Zoey! —anunció la comentarista sin salir de su asombro. Serena salió corriendo del lugar con Luz en brazos.

Yazir salió de las gradas en su búsqueda, y al no encontrarla en la sala de espera, recurrió a su Crobat, ubicando fuera del recinto ya cambiada. Ella estaba debajo de un árbol. Ash la dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba, le había fallado en apoyarla. Una lagrimas querían salir, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que no salieran, acariciaba la cabeza de su Pikachu, pidiendo perdón por el resultado de su pelea, que no se culpara por ello. Se puso de pie dispuesta a ir al Centro Pokémon, hasta que alguien le abrazó con ternura. Reconocía esa sensación, inclusive su olor, y no pudo contener más su ira forcejeando para soltarse.

—¡Serena soy yo! ¡Aquí estoy, te prometí siempre estarlo!

Era Yazir, y al verle solo hundió su rostro en su pecho y lloró en silencio.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse, aunque en el fondo ese sentimiento de desconcierto paso a ser uno de decepción. Su conexión con Ash se había perdido en las ultimas semanas, incluso ya no le reconocía.

—¿Qué te paso Serena? —preguntó.

—Me llegó tu mensaje… ¡Ash no estuvo para apoyarme! —exclamo molesta y con frialdad.

—Serena, esto no te esta ayudando para nada.

—Yazir… no sigas…

—¡No, si alguien tiene que decírtelo soy yo! —agregó con firmeza—. Es momento de pensar en tu propio bien, debes de tomar una decisión.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te lo iba a decir mañana pero es muy urgente. Hoy mismo al caer la noche, tomaré un bote e iré a la siguiente isla. Si vienes conmigo, podrás alejarte de Ash, despejarte y entrenar para tu próxima presentación.

La chica lo pensó, si había alguien que la conocía tan bien era él. Y si bien sus sentimientos por Ash no han cambiado, él tenía razón, necesitaba un cambio de aires en ese momento, de seguir así solo los llevaría a una situación en la que terminarían ambos odiándose. Seguir su viaje con Yazir parecía ser una buena opción, además de prevenir que hiciese alguna tontería, y darle algo en qué pensar a Ash.

—Yo… lo pensaré…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de los autores:**_

 **Hola chicos :D. ¿Qué tal su semana…?**

 **Sí lo sé…, si les hice recordar lo mala que ha sido lo siento :'v, pero si ha estado buena, pues que bien ^^.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños el día lunes, los tengo en mi kokoro 3!**

 **Sorry por la espera, pero fue por una buena razón, créanme (entre esas, tener mi plan B) ¡La madre, eso era solo para mi cabeza! Olviden eso :).**

 **Ya hay otros dos capítulos hechos, y como algunos ya saben, viene con una buena noticia. Los lectores más veteranos saben que antes la historia se publicaba semanalmente, pero una serie de razones impedían que fuese así por un largo tiempo. Claro… hasta ahora .**

 **¡Así es, volveremos a subir capítulos semanalmente, ya pueden celebrarlo :D!**

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Como siempre les digo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus reviews desde la humildad, y dándoles la justicia que se merecen para mejorar como escritor :).**

 **Por cierto, en mi perfil está publicado el one shot conjunto: "En tus Zapatos", con el que entre en la AmourWeekCanon2018 de la fanpage AmourFiciton, que por cierto, les mando un caluroso saludo y un gran abrazo.**

 **Léanlo, sé que les gustara :D.**

 **No olviden darle a la estrellita y comentar amigos :D, recomienden el fic a sus amiguitos lectores de pokémon si les gusta esta historia, y esperen el siguiente capítulo el jueves de la semana que viene :D. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	58. Capítulo 58

_**Capítulo 58**_

 **Mientras Serena participa en su concurso con la ausencia de Ash, Lillie sale rumbo a reunirse con Pimpinela y contarle sus hallazgos en las ruinas de los guardianes. No obstante a la derrota de la peli miel, Yazir no desaprovecha y en un giro de acontecimientos. El viaje del grupo, está a punto de cambiar...**

* * *

 _ **Ruta 6, Isla Akala…**_

Extraño es la palabra que mejor definía ese día para Lillie camino a Ciudad Kantai totalmente sola, agradecida que Nebulilla estuviese dormido. No pudo evitar alarmarse con cada arbusto que se moviese, sobretodo por su para nada atlético organismo. Solo pasaron diez minutos cuando un Rattata aloliano apareció en el sendero, ignorando el hecho de estar rociada con repelente. Resistió el impulso de tomar una roca del suelo y arrojársela, y en su lugar sacó una baya con las que solía alimentar a su esponjoso amigo.

—O-oye amiguito. ¿Tienes hambre? Mira la baya —dijo, sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz—. ¡Ve, búscala! —La arrojó al otro extremo del claro.

La criatura solo la siguió con la vista sin moverse. Lillie sintió como su abdomen parecía retorcerse cuando lo vio pararse sobre sus patas traseras. Su corazón estaba a la altura de sus oídos, porque podía escucharlo galopar claramente.

—¡E… e-eres un lindo espécimen de roedor evolucionado, no atacarías a una chica indefensa. ¿Verdad?! —masculló comenzando a sentir los temblores, sin apartar la vista de su atacante.

Intentó huir de la escena corriendo a toda velocidad, tropezando con una roca. La situación solo se complicó aún más cuando Nebulilla despertó y trató, sin éxito, de ayudarla cuando el enojado roedor saltó hacia ellos en un chillido, usando Súper Colmillo.

Cerró los ojos esperando la punzante, ardiente y dolorosa mordida de su atacante.

Escuchó un cuerpo caer al césped y un lamento agudo en rápida huida. Luego, una ventisca le erizó los vellos de la nuca y una mano invisible la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Fro… froslass?

El pokémon se hizo visible, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? —Asintió. Su mirada se oscureció, señalando al otro claro—. Muchas gracias. ¿Qué dices si me acompañas el resto del camino?

Continuó su trayecto sintiéndose más segura con su helada amiga. Mantenía una actitud vigilante ante cualquier movimiento extraño en los alrededores, y no importaba que fuera del tipo hielo, su presencia le era cálida y reconfortante.

Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño edificio de dos plantas con grandes ventanales fotocromáticos, sus paredes exteriores hacían confundirlo con el relleno de los postres de la ciudad, de un crema tan pulcro que parecía recién construido, adornado con una gran antena satelital de color plateado en el tejado, digna de envidiar por los aficionados de la vida fuera del planeta, sino fuera porque se trataba del Laboratorio de Investigación Dimensional dirigido por la profesora Pimpinela, lo más parecido a una madre al estar lejos de casa.

—¡Lillie! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo?! —Ella le abrió la puerta, estrujándola hasta parecer un arándano, con un bonito sombrero como adorno.

—Estoy… bien… —respondió con dificultad, tratando de aprovechar el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

Finalmente la soltó, examinándola detalladamente buscando cualquier indicio de daño corporal, secando unas brillantes y acuosas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, permitiéndole la entrada.

—Creí que le temías a los pokémon. —comentó mirando a Froslass cerrando la puerta de su oficina. Su voz cantarina y suave, alegraba el ambiente.

—Es de un chico que viaja con nosotros y nos hicimos amigas. Me protegió todo el camino hasta aquí.

La pokémon infló su pecho, orgullosa, para después flotar alrededor de la oficina dejando caer copos de nieve tras de sí.

Lillie comenzó a contarle sobre su investigación y las imágenes de piedra que estaban en las ruinas de Tapu Koko y Tapu Lele, escuchándola con atención cuando le habló de las traducciones del texto antiguo hechas por Gary, sorprendida por que haya compartido su secreto con alguien más. Cuando llegó a la parte de Lunala, aporrearon la puerta tres veces, esparciendo la bruma en su concentración.

—Disculpe profesora Pimpinela, pero…

—¡Ya le dije que no tiene que anunciarme!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gary entró colocándose justo detrás de Lillie, que aún no salía de su impresión tras escuchar su voz. Justo ayer, perdió por completo su buen juicio por culpa de las reacciones químicas dentro de su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de disculparse ella misma, aunque la llamase ignorante e ingenua.

—Te dije que me recibiría —dijo con enfado, tomando asiento a su lado—, ya que está en el mismo piso y no fue tan amable antes, tráigame un café. Dos de azúcar.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada de desagrado. Esperó a que su jefa le hiciera un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para concederle su petición.

—¿Es así todo el tiempo? —preguntó Pimpinela sin apartar la vista de Lillie cuando le trajeron su café.

—Solo cuando no escuchan razones más que evidentes para no impedirme la entrada —respondió con vehemencia, tras dar un sorbo a su taza—. ¿Qué opina sobre lo que hallamos?

—Justo estaba a punto de responder eso —añadió atenta a la expresión irritada de Lillie, quien miraba sus propias rodillas como si quisiera disculparse—, tengo que buscar algo antes, ya regreso.

—¿¡Has escuchado sobre la primera impresión!? —dijo hecha una fiera, cuando Pimpinela se había alejado lo suficiente.

—Es culpa suya por no dejarme pasar. No tenían motivos para mantenerme esperando hasta que terminara de hablar contigo.

—Claro, siempre tienes razón. ¿Verdad? —masculló la chica cruzando las piernas y darse la vuelta. Nebulilla y Froslass, les dedicaron miradas de soslayo.

—Naturalmente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que no le dijo nada más. ¿Por qué se habría de fijar en un chico como ese?

—Es claro que ya no te necesito para ir a las ruinas.

—Ya lo creo, pero tengo una razón más importante que la ciencia para estar aquí —dijo dando otro sorbo, sin obtener respuesta de su parte—, y es porque quiero disculparme, Lillie.

El muro de hielo que había cobrado fuerza entre ellos, se agrieto a la velocidad de la luz cuando aquella llama que se había encendido en el domo, la derretía desde dentro.

—Ayer lo pensé mucho y no me arrepiento por mis comentarios sobre Gladio, pero sí por como te traté. Me tragaré mi orgullo y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte.

Se puso de pie frente a ella y se arrodilló. Pudo sentir como el calor recorría cada una de sus venas, acompañada de la sinapsis de sus neuronas expresándose a través de su sangre, corazón y las famosas mariposas de las que tanto ha leído en sus libros.

—Pero —Estaba tan cerca que podía destacar claramente su iris y el contraste entre el claro y el oscuro dentro de sus ojos—, si te vuelve a tratar de esa forma no me contendré, y no importa lo que me digas. Tú eres más importante para mí que él.

Su cerebro iba a toda velocidad buscando la respuesta adecuada, hasta que el sonido de la puerta rompió su concentración por segunda vez. Pimpinela regresó con un gran libro en la mano, sin saber como defenderse.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Lillie solo movió la boca, sin emitir sonido—. No tienes que explicar nada —Se sentó tras su escritorio al mismo tiempo que Gary ocupaba su silla—. Bien. ¿Qué saben de los ultraumbrales?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo el silencio, de no ser por los traviesos Nebulilla y Froslass, jugando carreras flotando por toda la oficina.

—Es el nombre que se le da al puente entre dos puntos distintos del espacio-tiempo. Aunque no se pudo comprobar si existían hasta ahora, la ciencia establece su uso para viajar grandes distancias, e incluso… a otra dimensión. —explicó Pimpinela ante la incredulidad del joven Oak.

—¿Eso fue lo que vi en Paraíso Æther cuando hacían sufrir a Nebulilla?

—Exacto. Ahora, existen cuatro dimensiones conocidas y en cada una de ellas habita cierto pokémon: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Arceus.

«Sin embargo, el Profesor Polo sostuvo que existía una quinta dimensión que albergaba a los _Ultra Entes_ , describiéndolos como pokémon con poderes asombrosos. Su teoría fue rechazada por la comunidad científica, pero miren esto —Les entrego el pesado volumen de _Historia de Alola_ , mostrando exactamente lo mismo que en las ruinas—. Es curioso, pero no menciona nada sobre el último rey de Alola, ni a Cosmog, ni a Lunala. Es como si los hubieran borrado del mapa. Todos los relatos no pasan de ser simples rumores o leyendas de los hombres primitivos, no pudo demostrar evidencia de su existencia».

—Quizás… porque nunca encontró a Nebulilla, pero mamá si lo hizo —agregó con la vista fija en su pequeño pokémon, temiendo por Lusamine— Si estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué quiere la Fundación con esos seres?

—No lo sé, pero estas criaturas no deben ser amistosas. Es imperativo impedir que lo recuperen hasta conocer sus intenciones.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si en las ruinas está la respuesta y Cosmog existe en esta región desde hace tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué otros no han intentado traducir los textos? —preguntó Gary.

—Porque el único que podía hacerlo y tenía interés en ello en esta región esta muerto, y era el mismo Polo. Quiero que tengan cuidado a partir de ahora. ¿Entendido? Avancen con su investigación y repórtenme todo por el holomisor.

* * *

 _ **Lejos, en la Jungla Umbría…**_

Ash Ketchum hacía frente a su tercer desafió en la isla desde muy temprano, convencido que darle espacio a Serena la ayudaría a calmarse y dar lo mejor en el concurso. Después de dos extenuantes horas en aquel enorme bosque tropical, el pútrido olor del musgo y tierra mojada, sumado a la ausencia de alguna corriente de aire, era suficiente para dar un calor sofocante, sin contar los zumbidos de pequeños mosquitos conspirando para dejarlo sin el esencial líquido vital de su cuerpo.

Por si fuera poco, peleaba constantemente con el Stoutland que lo acompañaba para encontrar los ingredientes del desafío. La mayoría de las veces terminaba encontrando raíces o Pepitas que en su frustración arrojaba lejos de allí, sumado a la mala gana de Rockruff —por alguna razón, comenzaba a ponerse rebelde y se hacía el sordo en ocasiones— y Pikachu —receloso por no estar en el concurso pokémon de Serena—.

—¿Cómo te fue Ash? —preguntó su amiga amante de las plantas cuando salió de la espesura de la jungla.

—He estado peor —respondió, saludando a Kiawe y Lana que también estaban allí—. ¿Ahora que sigue?

Mallow sacó un pequeño recipiente y Kiawe le entregó un par de huesos que parecían ser los bastones que usaban los Marowak para pelear.

—Mézclalos con esos.

—¡Oye, yo no sé cocinar! —se quejó.

—Lo sé, y deberías aprender. Morir de hambre pudiendo evitarlo es realmente lamentable —agregó Mallow sin parar de sonreír. Un par de bufidos le indicaron que Lana y Kiawe contenían la risa—, y si lo haces mal, tendrás que volver y buscarlos de nuevo.

Así, siguiendo el ritmo de la danza «pela, machaca y menéalo» de Mallow, Pikachu se olvidó de su enojo sin poder evitar reírse del espectáculo. Minutos después, arrojó una especie de líquido verde bastante espeso y lo puso al fuego.

—Con eso basta. —dijo cuando empezó a hervir, sirviendo cuatro porciones y entregado una a los capitanes.

—¿Y yo?

—Tú tienes otras cosas en que preocuparte a parte de comer. Allí estaremos —Señalo tres sillas unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos—, buena suerte.

Pudo escuchar pasos pesados a través de la misma senda por donde llegó. Se trataba de un hermoso, esbelto y extraño pokémon con forma humanoide de unos dos metros de alto, sus facciones eran lisas y pulcras, además de portar dos grandes espadas en vez de tener brazos. Su cuerpo, delgado, de un color rosado tan claro como el de las bayas mago, salvo por los costados de sus grandes piernas entre distintos tonos del mismo color en hileras, como si llevase un elegante vestido de seda. Como los otros pokémon líderes, fue rodeado por un aura roja.

—¡Lurantis, el pokémon Filo Flor. Conocido por ser muy exigente con sus entrenadores a la hora de mantener la belleza de su cuerpo. Lo suelen llamar, el Espadachín del Bosque! —dijo la Rotom-dex cuando su dueño le pidió información.

—¡Rockruff Mordida!

Avanzó a toda velocidad directo a su enemigo, quien no parecía muy interesado en esquivar su ataque. Sacó una extraña hoja roja que Ash nunca había visto llevándosela a la boca. Su brazo derecho cobró brillo y le golpeó directamente en un corte horizontal dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

—¡Navaja Solar, su movimiento insignia —explicó Rotom-dex, su pantalla exhibía un rostro que sudaba la gota gorda, manifiestamente preocupado—, uso una Hierba Única para no recargar con la energía del Sol!

Acto seguido dio un gran rugido, llamando a un pequeño Fomantis para ayudarlo, con su ataque de Día Soleado.

—Eeh… esto se puso feo. —dijo Kiawe, comiendo de sus palomitas después de la sopa.

—¡¿Ustedes qué rayos hacen?! —exclamó Ash enfadado al verlos totalmente relajados.

—Disfrutar del espectáculo. ¿No lo ves? —replicó.

—¡Esfuérzate, tú puedes Ash! —dijo Lana.

—¡Tus palabras no corresponden con tus acciones! —gritó enojado, tomando la pokebola de su Rockruff—. ¡Regresa!

El pequeño pokémon saltó para evitar ser llamado por la pokebola, y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, atacó con furia utilizando Lanzarrocas. Ambos pokémon salvajes combinaron su ataque de Hojas Navaja y cortaron las rocas a la mitad, derrotándolo en el acto.

—¡Litten yo te elijo! —Ash colocó el Pirostal Z en su pulsera, preparándose para atacar a Lurantis con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Hecatombe Pírica! —gritó.

Las llamas sobre el lomo de Litten cobraron vida y formaron hilos de fuego en una pequeña pero centelleante bola de fuego, luchando para salir disparada de su boca antes de tiempo gracias a la ayuda del Sol, daba la apariencia de ser un rayo de un rojo brillante que cada vez se hacía más grande. Se oyó un estruendo cuando Lurantis recibió el impacto de lleno en una enorme explosión que obligo al entrenador de Kanto tapar sus ojos. Espero impaciente que el humo se disipara y para su sorpresa, Lurantis resistió su ataque y pasó a la ofensiva utilizando Navaja Solar. El gato dio un chillido mientras caía al suelo.

La feroz batalla prosiguió. Después que Fomantis fuera vencido por Colmillo Ígneo, su líder atacó con una proyección de espadas en forma de X cortando incluso el mismo aire. Logró esquivarla, pero sus espectadores no corrieron la misma suerte, pues cortó sus palomitas para alegría de Ash. Lurantis logró apartarse evitando el contraataque de Lanzallamas y golpeó con otra Navaja Solar, cortando la copa de algunos arboles lejanos por el poder de su ataque. El gato calló pesadamente al suelo, costándole trabajo levantarse.

—¿Litten puedes seguir?

El gato le dirigió una mirada amenazante seguido de un chillido de rabia, su pelaje se erizó por completo. Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo de Litten empezó a brillar primero de rojo para después cambiar al blanco aperlado aumentando de tamaño, parecía un gato montes de tamaño mediano, su pokémon evolucionó en un Torracat, para su sorpresa.

Lurantis preparo un nuevo intento de Hojas Navaja y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente en un gran salto con la intención de rebanarlo. Pero Torracat logró esquivarlo sin dificultades para después golpearla de lleno con una de sus patas y atacar acompañado de un sonido tintineante en su cuello. Volvió a llamar a otro Fomantis para que acudiera en su ayuda, venciéndolo gracias a su Colmillo Ígneo tras esquivar la Navaja Solar del Espadachín del Bosque.

La dulce mirada de Lurantis, ahora era un rosa muy intenso, y corriendo hacia Torracat se preparó para usar Tijeras X. Mostró una pequeña curva en sus labios cuando en un gran salto, golpeó ambos brazos de su adversario con sus patas, toco su pequeña campanilla y usó su Lanzallamas a quema ropa, dándole fin a su batalla.

—¡Bien hecho! —Torracat ronroneo tumbado en el suelo rascándose el lomo recibiendo felicitaciones de Pikachu. Rotom-dex, quien insistía en tomarle fotos, esquivó algunos zarpazos mientras Mallow le entregaba su nuevo cristal, el Plantium Z.

—Felicidades Ash lo lograste, —dijo, mientras Lurantis desaparecía en lo profundo de la Jungla Umbría—, aunque me hubiera gustado terminar mis palomitas.

—¿Dudaron que ganaría verdad?

—Nunca perdimos la fe en ti. —respondió Lana, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda.

—¡Rayos, debo darme prisa! ¡Adiós! —agregó después de mirar su reloj, tenía que encontrarse con Serena, felicitarla por su victoria y arreglar sus problemas con ella.

—Ni escuchó dónde buscar a Olivia, la Kahuna de Akala.

* * *

Ash no llego a la Avenida Royale sino hasta una hora después que finalizo el concurso. Sudaba a cántaros por ir a la carrera todo el trayecto de regreso, aun en el relajante atardecer. Su gruesa y escabrosa segunda capa de piel endureció con el aire del centro pokémon. Aún con la comezón, se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar con la Enfermera Joy y preguntar por Serena, ya en su habitación. Echó a correr escaleras arriba de tres en tres con Pikachu en su hombro sin detenerse, esquivando a las personas que caminaban por los pasillos.

—¡Perdone, lo siento! —dijo Ash deteniéndose en seco al llevarse por delante uno de ellos.

—No te preocupes… Ash —Era Yazir, quien lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona—. Que tengas un buen viaje. —dijo sonriéndole, dándole una palmada en su hombro.

—¿Qué te traes ahora? —musitó Ash, apartándole en de un manotazo.

—Hay que sonreír cuando la suerte te favorece. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Siguió su camino directo hacia su habitación, dejando a Ash lleno de dudas hasta llegar a la habitación de Serena.

—Serena… —dijo tocando la puerta entre abierta. La encontró de espaldas y sus cosas estaban encima de la cama.

—Ah… ya estás aquí —respondió entre murmullos, obligándose a proyectar su voz sin dejar de recoger—. Tenemos que hablar…

—Iba a decir lo mismo…

—Mira… —dijo cortándolo en seco, esforzándose por hacer a un lado el titubeo—… lo he pensado mucho y… y esto lo mejor para todos —Respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Voy a continuar mi viaje con Yazir, nos vamos ahora mismo.

No hizo más que guardar silencio mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la noticia. Algo dentro de su pecho cobró vida rompiendo sus costillas y aplastando sus pulmones en un intento por asfixiarlo, sumado al aumento de gravedad que lo aplastaba directamente al reino de Giratina. No se dio cuenta cuando terminó de guardar sus pertenencia y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡No, espera! —La tomó por un brazo sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, ahora entendía la actitud de Yazir—. Fui al siguiente desafío porque creí que darte espacio ayudaría a solucionar el problema de ayer una vez que ganáramos. En la mañana solo hubiéramos peleado.

—Perdí Ash —replicó casi sin aliento conteniendo algunas lágrimas, esas palabras aún dolían en su garganta—, no estuviste allí.

—De verdad lo siento, d-debí quedarme para apoyarte, pero pensé que solo discutiríamos, no pensé que las cosas resultarían así.

—¡No es solo por lo que pasó hoy! —dijo dándose media vuelta al fin y acercándose a él, sintiendo un enorme bloque de hielo en la boca del estómago—. ¡La situación con Yazir es insostenible entiéndelo! Has cambiado y esto no va a mejorar, ya ni se cómo tratarte.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡No te hagas el que no sabe Ash, desde que Yazir llegó, ya no eres el chico que conocí en Kalos, estoy cansada de estar mediando entre ustedes. Por eso nos vamos, es lo mejor para todos!

—¡No puedes irte con él! Quédate, te lo suplico.

—¡¿Por qué razón debería quedarme?!

—Por… —masculló, buscando una excusa en su desorganizada cabeza—. ¡Porque no puedes confiar en él!

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—¡Tienes que escucharme, te está usando! —puntualizó Ash fehacientemente tratando de controlarse para no gritar—. Me lo encontré de camino y estaba feliz de lograr esto. No sé qué le haya ocurrido, pero tú eres demasiado buena para dejar a alguien con problemas y lo sabe, hay algo muy raro en todo esto, es como si estuviera esperando esto. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien hasta que él apareció y nos hizo la vida imposible, no le des la victoria —La tomó por los hombros y miró fijamente sus ojos azules. No podía dejarla ir. No con él—. Nunca pensé decir esto a alguien pero… ¡Pero el viaje no será lo mismo si te vas! Por favor Serena no nos dejes, quédate y deja que él se vaya.

Serena luchaba contra sí misma y sus emociones, manifestándose en ligeras sacudidas a medida que los recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Cuando la invitó a su viaje en Kalos, las carreras de Rhyhorn, el concurso de pokelitos, el listón azul, el baile de las actrices pokémon, la noche después de la final contra Aria, su fiesta de cumpleaños, el día en el parque de diversiones, la playa y su despedida en Kalos. Se dio la vuelta ante la inminente sensación de ardor en sus ojos, su corazón aún latía a toda velocidad al escuchar su dulce voz, se derretía por dentro al escucharle suplicar que no lo dejara para después abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de allí. Luz vaciló antes ir tras ella.

No pudo más que quedarse allí de pie, costándole trabajo comprender lo ocurrido. Quiso correr tras ella para detenerla y golpear a Yazir, pero solo arrastró los pies muy despacio hasta la puerta y hasta su habitación. Las luces parecían más opacas derramándose por las paredes y podía sentir como el olor a polvo le daba fuertemente en la nariz. El café de sus ojos perdió su clásico brillo, cada vez más opaco gracias a la sombra de su propia gorra. Apretó los puños en un intento por controlar el dolor que lo consumía por dentro, _algo_ se rompió, y lo perdió para siempre.

—Hola Ash. ¿Cómo le fue a… —Pasó frente a ellos sin siquiera mirar a Gary, ignorándolo por completo—… Serena?

Abrió y cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación, dejándose caer en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse. Sorprendido, tuvo que secar algunas lágrimas cargadas de recuerdos por su cara, no pudo hacer nada por contenerlas. Pikachu no dijo nada, solo se limitó a quedarse a su lado después que apagase la luz. Ambos cerraron los ojos e ignoraron a Gary cuando los llamó, hasta que se quedó dormido.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Un grupo de cincuenta personas subieron la escalera hasta la segunda planta de una casa de tres. Tumbaron la segunda puerta a su izquierda con el letrero "Habitación de Kevin" con un ariete de demolición.**

 **Aquello era un desastre. Papeles, diccionarios y varios libros de temas variados entre las diversas ramas del derecho, astronomía, filosofía y psicología, además de novelas fantásticas. En lo que parecía ser un escritorio de trabajo, justo al lado de la cama pudieron ver los volúmenes:** _ **The Complete Handbook of Novel Writing**_ **y** _ **Please Understandme II**_ **de David Keirsey. Vieron trozos de escombro de una sección de la pared cercana, rota de cuajo, aún unida a la base de un televisor. La cama estaba desordenada y llena de ropa fuera del closet. El lavabo tenía algunas manchas de sangre. Una pequeña caja fuerte llena de carcasas de CD's PS4 vacías. Sobre el escritorio, encontraron una tableta inteligente sin código de bloqueo, y lo primero que vieron fue un mensaje.**

 _ **Notas de los autores:**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores :'D. Sí, aún los quiero a pesar de sus intenciones.**_

 _ **Si están leyendo esto, significa que tuve que huir despavorido de mi casa, antes de que vinieran a crucificarme después de publicar el capítulo 58, que a pesar de mi lado amourshippero, tomé la posición del Padre de Todo e hice lo que debía hace mucho. Espero que entiendan mi decisión.**_

 _ **Es muy contrario a lo que suele verse en historias de este estilo. Lo sé. Solo el tiempo ayudará a comprender por qué todo ha resultado así, aunque yo como autor tengo el poder para evitar que Yazir se salga con la suya y exponer a Ash al sufrimiento de perder a Serena y a sus enemigos.**_

 _ **¿Dónde estoy ahora? Pues, eso no lo puedo responder en este momento. Solo un pequeño séquito de personas lo sabe. Puedo decirles que estaré presente en mi perfil como siempre y me reuniré con mi compañero para escondernos. Responderé a sus comentarios rellenasticos, sus reviews y sus críticas que siempre he recibido con la mejor disposición, incluso para ignorarlas en ciertas ocasiones, como cuando me piden que arregle la relación de esos tres para ya.**_

 _ **Con esto me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: No hay… no existe…**_

 _ **PDD: Sigo queriendo un taco :'(.**_


	59. Capítulo 59

_**Capítulo 59**_

 _ **«El Lobezno, se vence a sí mismo».**_

 **Segunda Ley de la Naturaleza**

 _ **«Quien se enfrenta a sí mismo, se encuentra».**_

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, en la Avenida Royale…**_

—¡Gary es terrible! —comentó Lillie cuando apareció a tomar el desayuno—. Serena se marchó. Y parece que Yazir también, porque no salió a su entrenamiento matutino.

—No debería sorprenderte —Ella parpadeó un par de veces a espera que se explicase—. Ash no es muy bueno ocultando sus malestares, como pudiste ver anoche.

—Pobre —musitó la chica—, iré a subirle el ánimo.

—No, yo me encargo de manejarlo.

Ash no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Las pocas veces que logró dormirse tuvo siempre la misma pesadilla. Serena convertida en reina de Kalos, refiriéndole como el eterno perdedor después de su séptima derrota en la liga pokémon, para luego desparecer tomada de la mano con Yazir. Siempre lo miraba distante y fría, como si no le importase siquiera su existencia.

Lo único que quería era dormir profundamente por siempre. Su mente estaría en blanco y dejaría de sufrir, incluso no recordaría más sus molestos sueños. Pero su memoria parecía disfrutar traerla de regreso a su cabeza. Era como un fantasma. Uno que se niega a desaparecer, recordándole cuanto la extrañaría. Se sentía vacío. Hueco. Era tan fuerte que no podía contener las brillantes y amargas gotas que bajaban por sus rosados pómulos. Serena se había ido, y con ella una parte de su vida que creyó olvidada.

Ignoró por completo cuando Gary entró en la habitación y abrió las cortinas.

—¡Hermoso día, ¿no te parece estimado Ash?!

Ash temblaba de furia. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, la falta de sueño no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Cállate Gary. —replicó, a penas conteniéndose.

—Ya dime. ¿Cuál es el secreto? Aun tengo acosadoras que no me dejan en paz.

—Te lo advierto… —bramó, arrastrando las sílabas con una mirada amenazadora. Sus ojos se hacían cada vez más oscuros.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a pedirme que me vaya como hiciste con Serena?

—¡YO NO LE DIJE QUE SE FUERA! ¡¿CREES QUE SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO?! —Lanzó su gorra al suelo, junto a la lámpara de su mesa de noche haciéndola añicos—. ¡LÁRGATE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TU SERMÓN!

—¡Me escucharas, sé como te sientes!

—¡NO, NADIE PUEDE ENTENDERLO Y MUCHO MENOS TÚ! ¡EL SIEMPRE PERFECTO! —Cogió un vaso que parecía delicado y lo arrojó contra la pared. Pikachu estaba petrificado, por primera vez tenia miedo de Ash—. ¡A TI NUNCA TE HAN DEJADO A MITAD DE UN VIAJE! ¡NUNCA TE HAN DICHO QUE ERES UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO! ¡NUNCA HAS ESTADO SOLO!

Siguió cogiendo todo lo que encontrase cerca de él para hacerlo añicos. Los adornos de vidrio, la jarra de agua, el teléfono de la habitación, incluso el reloj despertador. Solo quería que el dolor se fuera, quería olvidarla, y a Yazir también. Incluso llegó a desear nunca haber estado en Kalos ni haberla conocido. Su mundo se hizo de fuego y hielo ardiente, el veneno de su estómago solo se intensificaba cada vez más. Ya no quería estar más allí, solo quería huir de esa región y correr hasta que sus piernas se desgastasen. Tiró del pomo de la puerta con tal violencia que crujía, pero no cedió.

—Déjame salir. —dijo con frialdad. Gary cerro la puerta con llave.

—No —respondió el científico con el mismo tono. Se sentó en uno de los muebles de la habitación—. Anda sigue, aun quedan bastantes cosas que romper.

—¡SI NO ME DEJAS IR TE…!

—Si vas a golpearme para sentirte mejor, hazlo. Pero no puedes huir o ignorar tus sentimientos Ash, no importa cuanto luches, es inherente al ser humano.

—¡PUES YA NO QUIERO SER HUMANO, Y NO QUIERO OIR NADA DE LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIRME!

—¡Ese es precisamente el problema! ¡Si quieres sentirte mejor tienes que dejarlo salir, no lo retengas! ¡Deja de huir de ti mismo y enfréntalo de frente!

Las palabras de Gary fueron el móvil que necesitaban sus sentimientos. Ya no pudo contenerlo más tiempo, simplemente dejó fluir las lágrimas sentado sobre su cama. Pikachu subió a su hombro y le dirigió unas cándidas palmadas en el rostro.

—Realmente Serena es una chica increíble —dijo Gary con alegría ubicándose a su lado—, y pensar que pasaste de ser un cabeza dura, a tener la ligereza del helio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Habla claro!

—Ash… ¿De verdad nunca has escuchado del amor?

—May me habló sobre eso después de la fiesta —dijo, secándose sus ultimas lágrimas—. ¿Te refieres a los que siento por mis amigos?

—¡No bestia torpe, cerebro de Slowpoke! ¡Te voy a…! —Ahora él también estaba furioso, no le costo mucho trabajo entender la escena de tortura en casa de Kukui—… Mira… es verdad que puedes sentirlo por aquellos cercanos a ti. ¡Pero yo hablo de estar enamorado, de sentirse atraído física y emocionalmente por alguien especial en tu vida! —Le dio un empujón en el hombro—. ¡¿Aún no te das cuenta? ¡Despierta de una vez Ash, es evidente que gustas de Serena!

Ash solo parpadeó. Aun confundido por la bruma de sus sentimientos, sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Cómo podía explicar el intenso placer por solamente estar juntos? ¿Aquella emoción de su pecho y calor en sus pómulos en esa habitación durante la fiesta y su cambio de cuerpos? ¿O cuando el recluta del Equipo Skull quiso que fuera su _novia_?

—Bueno… creo que sí… es decir… como lo describes… —dijo cohibido, sus pómulos empezaron a ponerse colorados y sentía el cosquilleo en su estómago, como lo describió May—. Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—Saberlo es un buen comienzo para sanar, créeme.

—Y ahora… ¿Qué hago?

—Pues es obvio. Decirle lo que sientes.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye pe-pe-pero eso es absurdo, ella no siente lo mismo, y mucho menos ahora! —replicó con desdén, la idea en su cabeza parecía simplemente absurda—. ¡Además no…! No creo que la volvamos a ver. Y… tampoco sé si pueda continuar mi viaje. Creo que lo mejor es irme y olvidarme de todo esto.

—¡No seas tan dramático! Ella va a seguir su camino y tú también tienes que hacerlo. Además, no dejara la región tan pronto, así que ten fe, tal vez la encontremos en… —Gary se detuvo al escuchar holomisor de su amigo, se trataba de un video mensaje.

 _¡Hola Ash 3!_

 _Espero hayas resuelto el problema que tuviste ayer, pero en tu apuro no escuchaste nada de la gran prueba. Dirígete al sur de la isla hasta las Ruinas de la Vida, allí encontraras a Olivia, la Kahuna de la isla y podrás enfrentarla._

 _¡Buena suerte, sé que lo lograrás!_

* * *

Ash a penas y desayuno. El trayecto fue silencioso, ni siquiera presto demasiada atención al hecho de que Gary y Lillie parecían conocer el camino de memoria, sobretodo después de pagar la cuenta en la habitación, y lo peor, sin tener una buena excusa para Delia por los gastos.

Las palabras del científico no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Por más que quiso, no pudo recordar con exactitud en que momento comenzó a sentirse de esa manera. Ella siempre fue dulce, amable, risueña con todos y llena de vida, además de poseer una brillante y embriagadora mirada. Tanto, que incluso aprendió a percibir con solo verla, si algo le molestaba o si tenía algún problema.

Corría una suave brisa desde el este al salir de Konikoni. El olor de las gardenias en el aire le recordó el aeropuerto de Kalos y a Serena. También, trajo una pareja de Butterfree que volaban en su misma dirección. ¿Ella habrá sentido lo mismo en Luminalia? ¿Le habrá gustado compartir aquel día solos?

Arrastró los pies el resto del camino con más preguntas que respuestas. No le importaba en absoluto ir a enfrentarse a Olivia, de hecho, la bestia ponzoñosa que tenía en su estómago lo único que lograba, era aumentar su pena.

—Llegamos. —señaló Gary.

—¿Ash Ketchum? —preguntó con rudeza una mujer muy morena, ella estaba de espaldas. Llevaba el cabello a la altura de sus orejas, morado y muy oscuro. Usaba sandalias de tacón alto, shorts rosados y una camisa beige. Y que estuviera usando collares, pulseras y pendientes coloridos, no le desentonaba.

—Ah… —Gary tuvo que darle un codazo para que respondiera—… sí, soy yo.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y lo examinó con la mirada.

—Te estaba esperando —añadió luego con suavidad, relajando las facciones de su rostro luciendo una pequeña curvatura. Ash evitó mirarla a los ojos, dada su apariencia extravagante, parecía tener la capacidad de leer mentes—. Podemos posponerlo para otro día, si lo deseas.

—¡No! —respondió rápidamente, lo último que quería era retrasarse—. Estoy listo, diga sus términos.

—Bien, entonces que sea un encuentro de uno contra uno. ¿Te parece? Si logras vencerme, te daré el cristal de la gran prueba —Ash asintió—. ¡Lycanroc, sal!

Su pokémon parecía una roca, pero con forma de lobo y cubierta de pelo, suave y acolchonado. A excepción de su cara, la parte baja de las patas y su cola que eran blancos, lo demás era un marrón cremado. Tenía tres grandes y filosas garras en cada una de sus patas. Sus ojos parecían guardar conexión con el cielo de medio día. Lucía con orgullo una melena que cubría parte de su cuerpo desde el cuello, adornado por cuatro rocas.

—Lycanroc, forma evolucionada de Rockruff, también llamado el lobo del desierto. Suelen ser solitarios y el compañero más fiel de un entrenador si se le entrena desde temprana edad. Su forma cambia según el momento del día al evolucionar.

Ash se dispuso a escoger a su Dartrix para hacerle frente, de no ser porque otra de sus pokebolas comenzó a moverse violentamente.

—¿Rockruff? No creo que pueda vencerlo con su pre-evolución. —dijo Lillie en voz baja, se veía muy pequeño.

—Salió por su cuenta —respondió Gary—, se está comportando extraño, pero seguramente Ash lo llamará de regreso.

Su pokémon lo miró de reojo erizando su pelaje muy decidido a combatir. Aturdido, Ash lo observó por unos segundos y respiró hondo tratando de concentrarse, y pensándolo con cuidado, seguramente quería redimirse por lo ocurrido en la Jungla Umbría.

—De acuerdo… ¡Rockruff yo te elijo! —aseveró Ash, para sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

—¡Bien, empieza cuando quieras! —dijo Olivia.

Sin recibir ordenes, Rockruff atacó con Golpe Bajo. Lycanroc lo único que hizo fue repelerlo usando sus garras.

La batalla se desarrollo con dificultades para Ash, que no podía pensar con claridad en una buena estrategia junto a su pequeño pokémon. En ocasiones, no obedecía sus ordenes y atacaba solo con colmillos y garras. Su pokémon se hizo rebelde, y difícil de controlar.

Cuando Olivia ordenó usar Tormenta de Arena, la nube de polvo dificultó aun más la batalla para Rockruff. Miraba en todas direcciones en un intento por distinguir a su oponente. A duras penas, solo podía escuchar el silbido de la fuerte brisa, por lo que podía ver, su rival se movía a su mismo ritmo, camuflando sus pisadas. Era prácticamente invisible. Recibió varios golpes de filosas garras en la ceguera, pero lo único que podía percibir era una par de pequeños azulejos y la forma de un lobo de arena antes que le golpease.

—¡Muévete y defiéndete con Lanzarrocas! —Ash reaccionó al fin, saltando a la defensiva.

Funcionó. Pudo darle un golpe certero y causarle daño.

—¡Aullido! —Obedeció. La arena se iluminó de rojo.

—¡Con eso solo le revela su posición a Olivia y su pokémon! —masculló Gary entre dientes, llegando a impacientarse.

Cuando la tormenta finalmente acabó después de una dura lucha, un rayo de luz hecha de rocas rodeó a su contrincante al tiempo que Olivia terminaba la danza de canalización. La reconoció de su pelea contra Xerin y su Tyrant en el Domo Royale: Colisión Continental. Del impacto fue como si se hiciese de noche, por unos segundos fue imposible ver el resultado.

Derrotado y en el suelo, Ash corrió y lo levanto en brazos. Verlo con expresión de dolor hizo le sentir frío, uno que pareció detenerle de rodillas en ese lugar. Su cabeza era su propia jaula, ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad. La pena no dejaba que luchara como antes.

—¡Ay! —Sintió agujas clavándose en su mano izquierda. Rockruff lo mordía con fuerza. Sus ojos eran como de sangre, entregado al veneno en su garganta antes de salir corriendo de la escena—. ¡Espera, Rockruff!

—¡Déjale! —indicó la Kahuna enérgicamente sin sonreír—. Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Hasta la roca más sólida, debe soportar la presión si espera ser más pura y resistente.

* * *

El pequeño pokémon corrió hasta encontrarse con un laberinto de vegetación. Se ocultó de algunas personas que adornaban con flores de una dulce fragancia, una especie de piedra gris, pero era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento. Estaba totalmente enfadado. El veneno se manifestaba por todo su cuerpo, en cada una de las heridas de su batalla. Los demás se hacían fuertes, y él, seguía siendo el perrito faldero y debilucho del grupo. Pelear era su forma de probar lo contrario, y Ash no lo dejaba. No confiaba en su capacidad, ni en su fuerza. Ni siquiera la compañera de su alfa confiaba en él. ¿Por qué habría de escucharle?

Fue lo ultimó que pudo pensar antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

El horrible sabor del hierro en su boca hizo que abriera los ojos, nunca probó algo tan desagradable. Debió desmayarse por horas, porque el ambiente se hacía cada vez más fresco.

—Ah… despertaste —Lycanroc estaba frente a el, y con tres bayas zafre—. Eres un desastre para tu manada. Desobedeciste a tu entrenador, saliste sin ser llamado y no conforme con eso, le mordiste.

Rockruff erizo el pelaje de su cuello, no demostraría debilidad a su enemigo. Pero él solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Si vienes conmigo, es posible que obtengas lo que quieres.

—¿¡Qué sabes tú de lo que yo quiero!?

—Quieres ser fuerte… pero para lograrlo, debes mostrar que estás listo.

Aun dubitativo, Rockruff lo siguió a través del laberinto. Seguro irían a un lugar aburrido y extraño a entrenar según las viejas tradiciones. Nunca le prestó atención a los Viejos Lobos en el santuario de la colina ni a sus historias aburridas, a pesar de la obligación de acudir a sus reuniones, memorizar nombres, costumbres, y la Ley. Sobretodo la Ley. Inculcaban su obediencia y el respeto que deben tenerle. También una promesa de jóvenes de lo más cliché, que tampoco alcanzó a recordar. Aquello era insufrible.

Al final del laberinto atravesaron un pasaje oculto entre la hierba, hasta llegar a la parte alta de la colina. Resultó ser muy parecido al santuario secreto de los Diez Quilates, una formación rocosa elevada hecha de piedra caliza donde el líder suele hablar a la manada. En cada una existen dos, un rey del día y de la noche. Y como lo suponía, un Lycanroc medianoche ya se encontraba allí sentado, y su acompañante es el rey del día, a pesar de que muchos prefieren vivir apartados de los demás.

—Ah… ya llegaste. Y veo que traes compañía. —dijo el rey de la noche.

—¿Qué es todo este lugar? —preguntó a ambos.

—Los humanos lo llaman la Colina del Recuerdo. Pero también, es el lugar más sagrado de los pokémon de Akala después de las Ruinas de la Vida: La Roca del Alto Consejo o también, la Roca Metamorpha —respondió, mostrando el rojizo de sus ojos—. Aquí se reunieron los ocho alfas antes que Alola se dividiera, este sitio vio nacer la Ley. Algo que tú has olvidado. A todos se les enseña recién salidos del huevo —Señaló el centro del extraño foro con su hocico—. Ven aquí arriba y siéntate, este sitio, te ayudará a recordar.

Rockruff solo lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero a juzgar por su expresión, no intentaba gastarle ninguna broma, así que no le quedó más remedio que obedecerle. Podía sentirse una energía extraña en ese lugar, escuchaba voces de lo más escalofriantes llamándole. Su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho y su pelaje se erizó, definitivamente allí ocurría algo extraño.

—Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Deja que la energía natural de este lugar te guíe.

Obedeció, pero no sucedía nada. Solo se sentía como un tonto, sentado sobre sus patas traseras de ojos cerrados, escuchando solo su respiración. Pero debía admitir que era relajante y poco a poco su mente se quedaba totalmente en blanco y divagó, escuchando como el aire recorría sus pulmones.

Todo se puso oscuro repentinamente, además de extraño. Podía jurar percibir la luz lunar sobre sus parpados cerrados. El suelo se hizo más suave, estaba hecho de tierra y maleza. Ya tenía tanto tiempo sentado sobre esa roca que terminó acostumbrándose, preguntándose si alguien más se estaría riendo de verlo en ese estado.

—¡Oye, deja de dormirte sentado, tú pequeña mini bestia canina!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Lycanroc de medianoche. La cicatriz en su ojo derecho le era extrañamente familiar, lo reconoció enseguida como líder nocturno de la Colina de los Diez Quilates. Solo que este no necesitaba sus ojos de sangre ni su mirada amenazadora para mostrar que estaba enfadado con él, porque invadió por completo su espacio personal. Por instinto, bajó sus orejas.

—¡¿Consejero?! ¿Qué hago aquí? Se-se supone que me capturaron a las afueras de la colina.

—¡Guau, tu habilidad para dormirte en medio de una instrucción es increíble Sif! —dijo impresionado otro niño a su derecha—. Espera… ¿Cómo está eso de que te capturaron?

—¿Mancha? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Te dije que no me llames así, me ensucie de lodo una vez solamente! —se quejó el Rockruff mostrando sus pequeños dientes, furioso. El grupo, unos veinte alrededor, se esforzaban por contener la risa—. ¡Mi nombre es Loki! ¡L-O-K-I! Repite conmigo… ¡LO-KI!

—¿Sí sabes que igual lo voy a olvidar no?

La risa se extendió alrededor del círculo, pero bastó un gruñido del consejero para que terminara. Prestaron toda su atención mientras caminaba en dos patas hasta el centro del círculo de Rockruff.

—Como decía. Lo más importante que todo joven debe saber sobre la vida de un pokémon, fue dicho por los antiguos alfas cuando establecieron la Ley. Esa, es la base de nuestra relación con los humanos y nuestra forma de vida, aun para aquellos que son solitarios. Y ya que te das el lujo de dormirte durante la sesión… dime Sif. ¿Cuáles son?

—¿Cuáles son las leyes? —dijo en voz alta, su intento de ganar tiempo no resulto—. Bueno… ya se me olvidaron.

—¡Tú pequeño…! —bramó su instructor, el rojo se hizo más intenso y brillante. La idea, aunque fuese incorrecta, de darle un buen coscorrón, parecía muy buena—. Supongo que tendremos que empezar con eso antes del entrenamiento nocturno.

Se sentó en el centro del circulo. Los pequeños a su alrededor movían su cola enérgicamente y hablaron como uno solo.

— _Esta es la ley de los pokémon, tan vieja y cierta como nuestra existencia, y cuando se cumple habremos de prosperar, sino hemos de perecer. Pues es el pokémon, la fuerza de su manada. Y la fuerza del pokémon, es su manada._

 _«El buen pokémon siempre obedece a su alfa. Se enfrenta a sí mismo. Comparte y protege a los suyos. Escucha, piensa y ayuda a los demás. Se mantiene vigilante y piensa antes de seguir. Aprende de sus errores y trabaja duro en su enmienda. No ataca al humano, sino en defensa propia. Solo aquel que reconozcas, será tu entrenador. Ante este consejo la acepto y cumplo, y con el Wela como guía hago el compromiso, de ser siempre mejor cada día»._

Otra vez todo se hizo borroso. Su cabeza daba vueltas, solo percibía partes aleatorios de sus recuerdos antes que sus amigos fuesen capturados. Sintiéndose solo, salió a entrenar y terminó herido en combate contra un Gumshoos de regreso a casa. Desfallecido y adolorido, pasaron días antes que pudiera caminar con dificultades. No avanzó demasiado antes de volver a caer. Sentía su estómago unido a su lomo cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Aw qué bonito!

Una voz. Era una hembra humana, la acompañaba un Pikachu hembra. Estaba cubierta de rojo. Sus ojos, eran como los suyos, iguales al cielo de mediodía. Su cabello era extraño, de aspecto ligero y suave. Captó con su olfato la dulce y suave fragancia de las blanquecinas flores Gisófila, también captó el olor de la miel y mazapán.

—¡Oye ¿Estás bien?!

Un humano vestido de azul y negro, de cabello alborotado. Le acompañaba un Pikachu macho. Tenía una mirada cálida. Olía a carne, canela y también algo más… ¿Tomates en salsa? ¿Acaso la famosa Kétchup que los humanos elaboran cerca de la ciudad? No, parecía más bien, limones.

—Oh, tal parece que estas hambriento —Su estómago lo traicionó. Seguramente lo capturaría sin posibilidad de defenderse—. Dame un segundo, creo que tengo algo por aquí —Dejo en el suelo cinco bayas zidra—. Toma amigo, creo que esto te ayudará.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, se abalanzo como pudo sobre ellas y empezó a comerlas rápidamente. Se abalanzó sobre el y frotó fuertemente su cuello en agradecimiento. Supo que se llamaba Ash, o al menos así lo llamaba la hembra que lo acompañaba. Una extraña máquina lo examinó, parecía lo que ellos llaman pokédex, pero este flotaba y hablaba alegremente, como si tuviera vida. Pero no le importó, simplemente la saludo con un suave frote de su cuello y les siguió cuando se marchaban.

—¡Gracias! —dijo, pero seguro lo escucharon como ladrido.

—¿Qué sucede? Ya estas mejor ¿no? Puedes irte a casa.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, ya no quería regresar y estar solo.

—Tal parece que quiere ir contigo Ash —dijo la chica sonriendo—. ¿No dijiste que querías un nuevo amigo? Parece que ya lo tienes.

—¿Es eso cierto Rockruff? —Saltó y volvió a frotarle con su cuello después de lamer su cara, debía mostrar que sí era su deseo—. ¡Oye tranquilo! Esta bien, bienvenido al grupo amigo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Notó, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ellos tenían razón, y sentirse roto solo lo confirmaba. Olvido su propio juramento, lo que era ser un pokémon e hizo daño a quien le había ayudado, a su líder. Pago su frustración y salvajismo con él, no estaba cerca de ser fuerte como pensaba. Al contrario, solo era la misma clase de los codiciosos, traidores y agresivos Rattata. No podía reprocharle su enojo.

Ya no tenía el valor de regresar con Ash. Tal vez quedarse lejos y olvidar sería lo mejor.

—Ah… parece que lo logró. —Una voz cantarina y profunda habló, parecía contenta.

—¿Q-quién es e-ella? —preguntó en sollozos, pasándose las patas por los ojos.

—Soy el espíritu guardián de Akala, Tapu Lele. Tú me llamaste aquí. Bueno… tu introspección, mejor dicho —dijo, junto a los otros dos lobos—. Esta misma energía natural ayudo a sus ancestros con la creación de la Ley, y por eso, fueron inmortalizados. —Señalo hacia arriba. El cielo comenzaba a mostrar algunas estrellas brillantes.

—¿Usted también las conoce?

—¡Claro! Es la razón de mi existencia. Junto al pokémon legendario Ho-Oh, nos encargamos de esparcirlas por el mundo. Por desgracia, algunos no dejan de causar problemas a los humanos aunque se busque la paz, ni evita que ellos usen a sus pokémon como armas para sus objetivos egoístas.

Se acercó al pequeño Rockruff y toco su frente. Pudo sentir como si una corriente eléctrica entrara en las nubes de su mente, tirando de un enorme hilo negro lleno de imágenes aleatorias. Algo le impedia apartase.

—Detecto mucha energía bloqueada en tu mente. Tienes un gran conflicto dentro de ti pequeño, y no pareces dispuesto a ponerle fin.

—¡Ya no puedo hacerlo! —gritó, apartándose al fin. No quería que viera nada más—. Digo… mordí a mi entrenador, desobedecí ordenes. Fui egoísta. Soy un Rattata de la peor calaña, una escoria. No puedo regresar con él.

—Sí, lo eres —replicó el líder de la noche, mirándole muy serio—. Mira niño, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de pokémon que tienen problemas con sus entrenadores, no eres el primero ni serás el último. Ya verás que reforzara vuestro vínculo, aunque suene extraño. Está en nuestra naturaleza. Nunca des por sentado que el abandono es la mejor opción, hasta que los hayas intentado todo.

—Pero… no sé. —Parpadeó y miró abajo, no estaba seguro si Ash le perdonaría.

—¡Rockruff!

—Sabía que lo encontraríamos aquí. —dijo la Kahuna.

Era Ash, en compañía de Gary, Lillie y Olivia. El Tapu se separó del pequeño canino y voló alrededor de los listos del grupo para sorpresa de la Kahuna. El azabache simplemente pasó de ellos y fue hasta su pokémon. Aunque preguntó si estaba bien, no lo miró a los ojos. En cuestión de segundos pasaron a ser el centro de atención, aun con la presencia de Tapu Lele.

No supo qué hacer, y aunque lo supiera, no podría entenderle. Hizo caso a sus instintos y alzó la mirada, y vio la mano izquierda de su entrenador con una pequeña venda. Verlo hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas, no sabía si era más la rabia o la tristeza. Bajó sus orejas y se acercó para lamerla, sus ojos parecían estar hechos de agua, aunque se esforzaba por contenerlas.

—Oye vamos… sé que lo sientes, no quisiste hacerlo —Fue tal la impresión del pequeño canino, que sus orejas volvieron a ser rectas para escucharle mejor—. También lo siento. No pude ayudarte en esa batalla. Esperar que me obedecieras por mi falta de carácter es demasiado pedir de mi parte. Te diré algo, estoy dispuesto a empezar de nuevo, si tú también quieres.

Solo parpadeó, aún sin salir del trance. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado incluso para sí mismo. No podía entender por qué la hembra se había ido, con la facilidad que tiene de hacer sentir calidez en su corazón. No pudo contener más su emoción y se le fue encima, frotando su cuello con fuerza, y después lamerle.

—¡Oye tranquilo, yo también te quiero, pero me haces daño! —replicó Ash. No pudo más que reír, igual que Pikachu.

—¿Ves? Te dije que lo resolverían. —dijo el científico a su rubia amiga.

—¡Me alegra! Espero que pueda… —Se cortó en seco cuando el Lycanroc de Olivia se le acercó. Puso los ojos en blanco y se escondió detrás de Gary.

Algunas cosas tardan en cambiar, pensó Gary encogiéndose de hombros.

Ash dejó a su pokémon en el suelo y se dedicó a mirar el ocaso junto a los demás. La corona solar estaba por desvanecerse y el reflejo del sol en el agua hacía difícil distinguir que era cielo, y que era mar, parecían ser la misma cosa, era la primera vez que veía al agua tomar ese color. Los pokémon se acercaron al borde del acantilado, como si estuvieran en trance y Tapu Lele flotó hacia ellos, dejando caer un par de sus escamas, y las vio tomar la forma de mariposas volando hacia Rockruff.

Repentinamente el cielo se iluminó de verde. Un verde intenso, uno que nunca antes había visto, ni creía posible su existencia. Ese mismo resplandor rodeó a su pokémon acompañado por sus aullidos. Cada vez más grande, la pareja de científicos y Pikachu, no podían creer de lo que eran testigos, fue como si la naturaleza quisiese que recordaran ese destello por siempre, y recordarles que aún en los momentos difíciles, aún cuando la muerte aceche y no puedas ver nada más, siempre existirá: La Esperanza.

Tapu Lele se alejó a medida que el resplandor se hacia más tenue. Gary y Lillie no paraban de parlotear debatiendo en qué forma evolucionaría, si meridiana o medianoche. Pero a Ash no le importaba. Sea cual fuera, estaría igual de emocionado.

Finalmente se hizo visible. Estaba en cuatro patas igual al Lycanroc de Olivia, pero la forma de su melena parecía ser más alborotada; mantenía las cuatro rocas que sobresalían de su cuello. Su cuerpo era igual al firmamento del atardecer. Mantenía el blanco de la cola y sus patas. Sus ojos, verde olivo, miraban con orgullo a su entrenador. Su cara también era blanca.

—¡Pero qué clase de forma es esa! —exclamó Lillie fuera de sí, parecía no dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían a pesar mirar claramente el fenómeno. Gary sacó su libreta de anotaciones y comenzó a tomar apuntes como loco.

«Cuando Rockruff demuestra ser más independiente, rebelde y fuerte en combate, está a punto de evolucionar a Lycanroc. Este, posee dos formas. Tan distintas como el día y la noche, del cual toma su nombre. Pero he descubierto una nueva forma no registrada durante el atardecer, al momento del fenómeno astronómico del destello verde».

—¡No hay datos, no hay datos! ¡Forma de Lycanroc desconocida hasta ahora! —Rotom-dex voló directamente hacia él, tomando fotos sin descanso. Frenético. Al lobo parecía no importarle.

—El fenómeno del destello verde… me habían hablado de él, pero… ¡No pensé que fuera tan hermoso! —dijo Olivia totalmente conmovida.

—Atardecer… crepúsculo… —Lillie también pensaba en voz alta oculta en la espalda de Gary. Miraba sus anotaciones.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Lycanroc Crepuscular! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Es un buen nombre chicos listos. Me gusta. —dijo la Kahuna guiñándoles un ojo.

—Información creada y registrada. —dijeron ambas Rotom-dex.

Ash solo seguía observando a su pokémon, inexpresivo. Su cerebro tardó en procesar toda la información que recibió ese día. Primero, resolvió el enigma de aquella calidez en su pecho, y la causa no era mala, no tampoco preocupante; más bien placentera, pues gustaba de ella. Y por su fuera poco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, uno de sus pokémon evolucionó, pero en una forma que jamás se ha visto antes. Igual que su Greninja.

—No… puedo… crepuscular… evolución —Ash titubeaba, a medida que se le acercaba aumentado su paso hasta correr—. ¡Genial tengo un Lycanroc realmente único, eres el mejor amigo! —exclamó con emoción abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle—. ¡Mira Serena, Rockruff evolu…!

Otra vez recordó que ella no estaba cuando volteó a ver a Gary y Lillie, al lado de Olivia. El solo se mordió el labio inferior, antes de recostarse en el suelo en posición fetal. El aire a su alrededor se puso oscuro y frío.

—¡Oye deja de entristecerte por eso y termina lo que empezaste! —gritó Gary enojado, más aún cuando vio a Lycanroc recostarse en el suelo al lado de Ash. Lo mismo Pikachu—. ¡Ustedes también, compórtense!

Tras recuperar su cordura nuevamente, Lycanroc hizo una demostración de su nueva fuerza, mostrando sus dos nuevos ataques. Roca Afilada y Acelerroca, el mismo con el que le derrotaron en su batalla anterior. Solo le dirigió una sonrisa al Lycanroc de Olivia.

—Pensamos lo mismo amigo. Creo que merecemos esa revancha —dijo Ash—. ¿Usted que cree?

—Me parece que sí. Pelearemos aquí mismo. —dijo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Hola queridos lectores :D.**

 **Sí lo sé, me tarde tres días más de lo esperado, y lo subo algo tarde. Pero aquí esta XD, espero les haya gustado, y que no haya sonado muy raro el lenguaje que usan los pokémon tan… natural, digámoslo así.**

 **¿Notaron que puse dos frases arriba en lugar de un resumen de lo anterior? Fue para que se entendiera un poco sobre qué trataría el capítulo :D.**

 **¿Si entendieron la analogía y la metáfora de todo esto no? Aunque… queda ver si Ash lo hace igual jeje.**

 **¡Pero oigan, ya Ash sabe que le gusta Serena! Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente alguien le hace entrar en razón. Y no fue May, ni Pikachu, ni Delia, ni Brook, ni Misty, ni Bonnie o la misma Lillie, sino Gary :3. Aunque… nuestro prota está sufriendo mucho su ausencia.**

 **¿Creen que la emoción de la evolución le haga ganar la revancha contra Olivia?**

 **Por cierto hablando de firmamento, estrellas, la noche y el día. Hay una referencia que solo aquellos que son realmente aficionados a la Astronomía, podrán darse cuenta jeje. Veamos quienes la descubren :).**

 **Como siempre, dejen sus estrellitas, sus flores, reviews, criticas, opiniones, biblias, como quieran llamarlos jeje. Feliz noche (O un feliz lunes, si estas leyendo por la mañana jeje).**


	60. Capítulo 60

_**Capítulo 60**_

 _ **«Hay que soltar el pasado, para agarrarse al futuro».**_

* * *

Los últimos minutos de sol iluminaron el cielo de cálidos naranjas y un rojo tan intenso como la sangre, incluso las delgadas nubes parecían forman pequeños vasos capilares. Pero el espectáculo no era importante para Ash. Solo trataba de concentrarse en las batallas pokémon y sacar a Serena de sus pensamientos. Lycanroc se colocó frente a él, inclinado sobre sus patas delanteras listo para combatir, a la espera de las ordenes de su entrenador.

La batalla comenzó y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el cambio del color de ojos de su pokémon, de verde esmeralda, al rojo oscuro, iguales a la forma nocturna. Vio como Gary seguía tomando apuntes en su libreta de investigación. Y como no hacerlo, incluso él casi no podía contener el júbilo. ¡Su Lycanroc era realmente único! Era como si estuvieran sincronizados. Incluso antes de indicarle cómo hacerlo, se movía en la dirección correcta para esquivarlos.

—¡Ahora esto si es una batalla digna de la gran prueba! —exclamó Olivia con emoción—. ¡Tormenta de Arena!

Y por segunda ocasión, una espesa nube de polvo cubrió el campo de batalla. Una bruma porosa y áspera se clavaba contra su piel, casi como microscópicas agujas.

La Colina del Recuerdo se convirtió en un desierto montañoso.

—¡Lycanroc tranquilo, concéntrate y contraataca!

Hubo un destello verde seguido por un fuerte estruendo, Lillie tuvo que ahogar un grito del susto. Gracias a su recién mejorada visión, pudo verle antes que atacara con su Acelerroca dejándose golpear para reflejarlo. Fue cuando Ash pudo sentir la pasión del combate. Fue como si la fuerte brisa lo hiciera olvidarlo todo. Ya no sentía su espesura. Cuando la Kahuna ordenó utilizar el movimiento Z, Ash ya estaba listo.

—¡Lycanroc usa Roca Afilada, impúlsate hacia el aire y esquiva el ataque!

Funciono. La fuerza del impacto partió en dos la enorme roca y disperso por completo la tormenta. Ash aprovecho y ordenó a su pokémon (suspendido en el aire), utilizar Acelerroca. Fue como si una estrella descendiera sobre su rival. Solo el pokémon de Ash se levanto después de ese ataque.

—Parece que ambos se han hecho tan fuertes como una montaña, excelente batalla —comentó la Kahuna, rociándole un líquido verde brillante en aerosol a su compañero que se puso de pie instantes después, como nuevo—. Aquí tienes, la prueba de tu victoria.

Le extendió un pequeño cristal Z marrón claro con una roca tatuada en negro. Pikachu y Lycanroc, celebraron danzando alrededor del rey de la noche, quien solo les lanzó una mirada de soslayo negando con la cabeza. «Jóvenes», pensó, erizando el pelaje de su melena. Pero su celebración no duro demasiado cuando Ash reposó su mirada en sus amigos y recordó que Serena no estaba con ellos. Gary tuvo que reñirle por segunda ocasión cuando se tumbo al suelo en una tenebrosa aura azul junto a sus pokémon.

—Te felicito —El rey del día se les acercó a los pokémon—. Hoy brillaste como la estrella guía.

—¿Estrella guía? —Lycanroc arqueó una ceja. Evitó mirar la expresión desilusionada del rey de la noche.

—«Realmente es único, en todos los sentidos» —pensó empezando a desesperarse. Señaló al cielo—. Cuando los ocho alfas perecieron, Jirachi los convirtió en una constelación para ser recordados por siempre, y cada una lleva sus nombres: Sirius, Murzim, Muliphein, Wezen, Adara, Furud, Aludra y _Omicron*_. Ahora que lo pienso —Miró de soslayo al Lycanroc de Ash—, se dice que Sirius era el más fuerte y sabio de todos, lo llamaban el Lobo Occidental por el poder que poseía. Tal vez… se refieran a la forma extraña que tú tienes.

—Aguarde… quiere decir… ¿Sirius era un Lycanroc crepuscular como yo? ¡¿Seré tan fuerte como él?! —Pikachu solo se llevó una pata a la frente.

—¡Que no se te suban los ánimos a la cabeza! —lo reprendió cuando le vio sonreír—. Ser alfa no es algo que se obtiene imponiéndote a los demás por la fuerza ni el miedo, sino por la confianza que depositan los tuyos en ti. No olvides a quienes nos precedieron, su esfuerzo y sus errores, solo así podrás continuar con su legado y ser un líder completo.

Ash se forzó a si mismo a prestar atención a la danza de canalización que Olivia le enseño y le informó su siguiente destino. Ula'Ula. Reinó en silencio en el camino de regreso al centro pokémon de Kantai.

* * *

Según el anuncio del capitán. Al día siguiente, el barco arribaría a Malie, isla Ula'Ula.

Yazir y Serena cenaron en absoluto silencio, igual que dos desconocidos en una fiesta de gala. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y la vuvuzela de las conversaciones ajenas. Aunque quiso atreverse a preguntarle cómo se encuentra, cada vez que se le acercaba, Luz le lanzaba miradas exasperantes llenas de odio, lo único que faltaba era que lo atacara desde sus ojos, pero era evidente que Ash aún seguía en los pensamientos de Serena, porque se la pasó suspirando todo el día.

—Serena… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al fin Yazir rompiendo su silencio, y como temía, Luz lo miró con odio—. ¿Serena?

—¿Ah? ¡Lo siento, perdón! Estoy algo distraída es todo —contestó, forzando una mueca extraña a convertirse en sonrisa—. Estoy bien, solo estoy nerviosa por el concurso de mañana.

—Tranquila, estarás bien. Esta vez lo lograrás.

—Eso espero. —añadió mirando el oscuro mar, ignorando el hecho de Luz le lanzaba miradas conspiradoras, no quería que respondiera.

Salieron a la cubierta principal a observar el cielo nocturno, pero Serena no duró mucho tiempo. Dio un enorme bostezo apoyando su cabeza al hombro derecho de Yazir. Solo la miró de soslayo, colocándose en una posición más cómoda para que ella pudiese dormir. Seguro al día siguiente durante el concurso se sentiría mejor. Por fin saldría victorioso, porque ahora ella estaría segura a su lado y dejaría de pensar en Ash. Pasaría a ser un recuerdo vago y distante, y podría continuar su vida lejos de él.

—Descansa… hermanita.

* * *

El sonido de las olas en la proa del oscuro yate adornado con la calavera plateada, era lo único que los acompañaba. Las luces del puerto a lo lejos sobre el mar negro, si debía definirlas, eran los recuerdos de una vida despreocupada que ya no regresaría.

Hace dos noches, Liliana entró a la sala de reuniones de la gran mansión de Paraíso Aether acompañada de los ejecutivos y su cabecilla. El olor a carroña y muerte podía sentir en el aire, disfrazados de traje y símbolos pintorescos, aunque solo estuvieran Lusamine, Guzma y sus acompañantes. Pudo distinguir los nuevos rostros en la mesa gracias a los informes de la Policía Internacional. Saturno, un joven de mirada fría y azulina, de cabello azul y rostro brillante y pulido, vestido de traje negro y blanco con una gran G amarilla en su pecho y sus ejecutivos con nombres de planetas: Marte, Júpiter y el Profesor Plutón. El infame Equipo Galaxia.

—Llegó la leyenda viviente de Giovanni, es todo un honor —dijo Saturno vehementemente. Su tono inusitado no perturbó al líder del Equipo Rocket cuando tomo asiento—. Le agradezco que haya decido tan amablemente darnos la libertad, y pensar que eres todo un filántropo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, antes de que Giovanni respondiera.

—Tus superiores te enseñaron todo, menos los modales y el respeto a la autoridad superior. Mira que ostentar tu cargo siendo tan joven. Si eres un bueno y mantienes la boca cerrada, quizás aprendas algo de nosotros.

—Eso haré, no te preocupes —respondió con total tranquilidad, controlando la ira de Marte que se dispuso a replicarle—, seguro alguien que nunca ha pisado la cárcel puede enseñarme un par de trucos. Solo tengo una sola pregunta para usted _Lord_ Giovanni: ¿Qué se siente haber fracasado dos veces en controlar al espécimen Mewtwo y que sus hombres no puedan robar un mísero Pikachu?

Aquello fue demasiado para Tyson. Dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y se puso de pie de un salto igual que Marte y Júpiter. La inminente se detuvo cuando Giovanni lanzó una mirada penetrante a su hombre que quedo helado unos instantes antes de volver a su asiento. No alcanzó a reñirlo, pues Xerosic apareció con el resto del Equipo Flare.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí. La ultima vez que lo vi Profesor Plutón, fue en la Academia de Kanto, cuando trabajaba para ese viejo de Oak.

—Si no mal recuerdo, me encargue de reprobarte en tu clase de Metafísica.

—¿A quien le importa una rama del conocimiento tan antigua cuyos problemas forman parte de la física y la matemática? Eso no me ayuda a conseguir mis objetivos. —Xerosic frunció el ceño al recordarlo, más aún con la sonrisa socarrona de Plutón.

—Pues resulta que gracias a _mí_ , tuvimos éxito a diferencia de los demás en esta sala —dijo el viejo científico, y por su sonrisa burlona, era evidente que disfrutaba el hacerle enojar—. En cuanto a ti, sabandija, solo lograste destruir una ciudad en un intento homicida de construir un mundo hermoso, cuando solo ocultan su deseo misántropo de exterminio global.

—Tienes razón, soy un misántropo, y al primero que destruiré…

—¡Basta! —bramó Lusamine enérgicamente terminando la discusión—. No estamos aquí para criticarnos ni recordar equivocaciones del pasado, y si esperamos corregirlos debemos acabar con nuestro enemigo en común. ¿Odian a Ash Ketchum y sus amigos sí o no?

—Los detestamos. —dijeron al unísono.

—Entonces debemos unir nuestras fuerzas —Xerosic y Plutón finalmente tomaron asiento entre refunfuños—. Bien, pasemos al asunto que realmente nos compete. Ahora que nuestros socios de Sinnoh están aquí, podemos comenzar.

Tomo una especie de control remoto y encendió la enorme pantalla al fondo de la sala. La imagen mostró tres hombres. Uno era un hombre mayor, vestido completamente de negro, de larga cabellera verde olivo muy claro, llevaba un parche rojo en su ojo derecho. Otro, era un hombre corpulento y con barba, llevando un pañuelo en la cabeza con la marca de una A en forma de huesos. El tercero, de mediana edad y con gafas, pelirrojo y vestido de traje rojo y negro muy elegante, con una gran M a la izquierda hecha de volcanes y magma.

—¿Y quien llamó a este? —preguntó el líder del Equipo Magma, notablemente fastidiado.

—Nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo y así es como saludas… ni la libertad te quita lo cascarrabias, viejo mañoso. —replicó Archie con desdén.

—¿Te aseguraste que no pudieran rastrearnos Lusamine? —preguntó Ghetsis, ignorando la discusión de Archie y Maxie. Ella le respondió que no se preocupara.

—Primero lo primero. ¿Qué tan cierta es la teoría del Profesor Polo? Porque recuerdo muy bien cuando los eruditos se burlaron de él, tras asegurar que existían pokémon encerrados en otra dimensión más allá de los límites de Dialga y Palkia, un universo paralelo al nuestro solo accesible a través de una especie de agujero de gusano que llamo _Ultra Umbral_ —comentó Plutón—, incluso yo escribí un paper sobre lo absurdo que es.

—Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con el vejestorio.

—¿Creen que los habría liberado si no me hubiera convencido? —los acusó Giovanni con frivolidad—. Todos conocemos lo inverosímil, pero les puedo decir, que es muy cierto.

—Y quién dice que no quieres quitarnos del medio para apoderarte de nuestros activos. Lo siento, pero me es muy difícil creer que simplemente nos regalen estos _Ultra Entes_ así sin más, Giovanni. —replicó Ghetsis.

—¿No crees que los habría dejado encerrados, si esa fuera mi intención?

—Si se callan, puedo mostrárselos. —dijo Lusamine.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa cuando el enorme monitor tras ella transmitía la misma imagen que convenció a Giovanni de la utilidad de su inversión. En el nivel de la reserva en la Fundación Aether, apareció un fino y extraño portal blanquecino que impedía ver hasta el otro lado. Mayor fue la impresión cuando una extraña y delicada forma de vida muy parecida a una enorme medusa blanca, casi como si estuviera hecha de cristal e imbuida por una extraña energía rojiza, trataba de salir dando un chillido metálico y ensordecedor.

—Allí lo tienen, uno de los Ultra Entes. Lo hemos llamado UE-01 Parásito. Parece ser que, tiene la posibilidad de fusionarse con un huésped y tomar su forma —dijo con orgullo. Plutón y Xerosic, no hicieron el menos esfuerzo por ocultar su asombro—. No pudimos mantenerlo por mucho tiempo.

—¡Realmente impresionante! —exclamó Xerosic con alegría inusitada, no hizo el menos esfuerzo por contenerse—. ¿Qué debemos hacer para que puedan llegar aquí?

—Hace cuatro años, nos robaron cierto pokémon que es capaz de viajar por el cosmos a voluntad usando estos portales, se le conoce como Cosmog. Una pequeña mocosa llamada Lillie lo hizo —El monitor proyectó la imagen de ella. Xerosic maldijo por lo bajo—. Guzma.

—Señora —El líder del Equipo Skull se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala—. Ninguno de ustedes puede asomar su pellejo sin ser arrestados, así que _nosotros_ somos los más calificados para seguirles la pista. Sabemos que se dirige a la tercera prueba de Akala acompañada por el objetivo principal, Ash Ketchum. También están Gary Oak, el nieto de los respetados científicos Samuel y Samson Oak. Serena, una chica de alguna de las islas de Alola. Un chico de otra región, le llaman Yazir.

—¿Yazir? ¿Quién es ese?

—No es alguien por quien debamos preocuparnos. —dijo Giovanni.

—Yo digo que vayamos todos y terminemos con esto de una buena vez —opinó Ghetsis con el entrecejo fruncido, perdiendo la paciencia—. Pronto llegaremos y postraremos el mundo a nuestros pies.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Lusamine enérgicamente—, si descubren que están aquí, tendremos a la Policía Internacional pisándonos los talones. Nuestra fachada se viene abajo junto con todo lo demás.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo Giovanni tomando la palabra—. Esto se resuelve con discreción. Guzma y sus hombres deben ir a Ula'Ula y esperarles. Lo que debemos hacer, es ayudarles con más hombres y pokémon, es la mejor forma de vencerlos y traerlos aquí.

Se miraron unos a otros cuando Lusamine preguntó si estaban de acuerdo con eso. Los presentes dieron un ligero golpe a la mesa, los de la videoconferencia, asintieron. Giovanni ordenó seleccionar soldados y reportarlos con Guzma, concluyendo con la reunión.

Después de la reunión privada con Giovanni, salió con la cabeza hecha un lío. Por vez primera, se sentía realmente desubicada y desconcertada en su misión de espionaje. Alguien jugaba un juego muy peligroso dentro de la organización, pero lo único que se le vino a la mente, era averiguarlo antes que Domino, antes que Giovanni lo eliminase desde dentro. Su objetivo además de la venganza, era prevenir más muertes, aunque fuese un villano.

Y por si fuera poco, ocurrió lo impensable y justo por acciones de Jessie, James y Meowth. Yazir ya estaba descubierto, y por la expresión de Giovanni, no pararía hasta averiguar qué clase de relación existían entre Serena y él.

«Si llegan a tener problemas, contacta a Nanu en Ula'Ula y dile que van de mi parte», fue lo que le dijo Anabel.

Entro a su habitación y saco su navaja.

—Te voy a quitar la mordaza, no hagas ninguna tontería. —gruñó con frialdad, cortando el nudo que mantenía atado a su inesperado huésped.

—¿Qué dijeron en la reunión? —le preguntó Gladio insistente.

—¿Por qué debería decirte? Por lo que veo, eres un traidor del Equipo Skull.

—Es obvio que tu tampoco estás con el Equipo Rocket, lo que haces también es traición. Estamos a mano —dijo—. Ya te lo dije, yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme tú? Más bien cállate, no me dejas pensar en qué hacer contigo.

—Si de verdad fueras leal, me entregarías a tu jefe para que se deshaga de mí. —dijo Gladio sentándose en la cama.

La habitación de una chica era lo contrario a lo que había pensado. Su hermana era única realmente, porque en lugar de ser ordenada, Liliana era un total desorden.

—Si te quisiera muerto ya lo habría hecho, pero eso es lo último que quiero. No quiero que nadie más sufra por su culpa. —susurró Liliana.

—De acuerdoo..., morderé el anzuelo. Mi nombre es Gladio. Soy hijo de Lusamine y el hermano de Lillie. —comentó el rubio finalmente.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Se tapó la boca, consciente de que había gritado a todo pulmón—. ¿Lillie es su hija?

—¿Acaso no se nota? —preguntó irritado arqueando una ceja.

—Y aún así ella… —Apretó los puños con rabia. Aquella mujer era un ser tan repugnante como Giovanni—. ¿Cómo terminaste unido al Equipo Skull?

—Es una historia muy larga, pero eso me ayuda a protegerla. En este momento viaja en un pequeño grupo con Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Serena y Yazir.

La chica lo examino con cuidado. Si, no podía negar el parecido que tenía con la presidenta. Los mismos ojos verdes y el cabello rubio, salvando el par de perforaciones que tenía en la oreja izquierda y la ropa rasgada al parecer por zarpazos de algún pokémon. Parecía decirle la verdad, además de detestar a su madre por sus fechorías. No pudo evitar sentirse reflejada en él, ni tampoco a Yazir. Y en el fondo, sabía que podía ser de mayor utilidad en el campo que encerrado en la mansión.

* * *

Quizás por eso, decidió confiar en mí.

—Después de eso, tuvo una acalorada discusión con su compañero dentro de ese grupo y me ayudo a salir de la mansión, prometiendo que me ayudaría a protegerla.

—¿Y le has creído?

Una chica acompañaba a Gladio en su yate rumbo a Pueblo Po con la carga de cristales Z robados. Iba vestida como recluta del Equipo Skull, pero su cabello era castaño oscuro, de piel bronceada, de estatura media, no muy delgada y ojos café. Lo miraba con pesadez, como si quisiera hacerle entrar en razón.

—No tengo otra opción Felicia. Tener un contacto en la Policía Internacional puede ayudar, y si todo sale bien, Yazir se encargará de proteger a Lillie en el caos, mientras yo vigilo los movimientos del Equipo Skull y trato de mantenerles alejados de ella.

—Eres muy crédulo Gladio. Deberías encargarte tu.

—¡No puedo! —gritó con exasperación. Su acompañante puso los labios rectos, inexpresivos antes que volviese a hablar—. Tú lo sabes muy bien, lo mejor es que Lillie no me vea nunca más, pero eso resulta cada vez más difícil. Si tuvieras hermanos me entenderías.

—Vale, no tengo hermanos y no me interesa tampoco, solo quiero dejar las filas de Guzma con tu ayuda y ya está. —repuso Felicia con rigidez en su voz. Se sentó en los muebles de la cubierta principal, a su lado.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cruda?

—Claro, ya me conoces. Pero hay algo que me preocupa. ¿Quién se ha hecho pasar por nosotros en el Domo? Tu hermana estuvo en graves aprietos. Y los tendrá pronto, parece que sus enemigos aumentan en numero cada día que pasa.

—No lo sabe aún, pero en este momento, tengo que encontrar la forma de advertirles que ya saben de Cosmog. —dijo, sin dejar de mirar las luces encendida en Ula'Ula. Odiaba tener que regresar a esa isla, y más sentir como su pecho se oprimía.

—¿Aún te atormenta venir? —preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

—No me atormenta Felicia… es solo que estoy cansado. —mintió, pero ella le miro con recelo. No quiso insistirle y solo le ofreció su silencio. Un silencio acogedor y cálido, a pesar de su frívola naturaleza.

En un futuro no muy lejano, cuando Gladio tuviera que enfrentar sus demonios, comprenderá que sus esfuerzos por alejarse del pasado fueron inútiles, porque los círculos que nunca se cierran, siempre hayan la forma de alcanzarnos y atormentarnos con su existencia. Y llegaría de la forma menos esperada.

Lejos de allí, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Kantai Lillie dormía acurrucada en su cama tan profundamente, que no notó un pequeño haz de luz azul que provino de su bolso.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hola de nuevo por aquí, queridos lectores :). Espero se estén preparado para las festividades decembrinas** **.**

 **Sé que les parecerá raro que publique el mismo capítulo siendo que se hizo la semana pasada, pero tranquilos, el 61 sigue programado para esta semana, y todo tiene una explicación.**

 **Y no, no se trató de subirlo a tiempo para cumplir una fecha. Como saben, no me doy demasiada mala vida con los plazos, y es algo que les recomiendo. Puedo demorarme unos dias más, unos días menos, pero como pueden darse cuenta, están saliendo más seguido.**

 **Muchos se habrán dado cuenta. ¿Cambió mucho el capítulo cierto? Como dije la semana pasada:** _ **«Buscar la verdad es fácil, aceptar la verdad es difícil».**_ **Y estoy seguro que esta pequeña muestra de realidad, hará ver la dos caras de la moneda en todo esto. Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras.**

 **Me gustaría, y les pido encarecidamente (otra vez, lo siento** **), que digan que tal les parece ahora el capítulo 60** **. Su opinión salvará al amourshipping 3** **.**

 **O no... *risa malvada***

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos el próximo jueves (espero** **).**

 **PD: ¿Saben qué amo más que esta historia y de los fracasos de los que he aprendido escribiéndola? A ustedes :3, aunque hayan algunos fantasmones por allí y quienes se fueron por los conflictos. Pero creanme, valdrá la pena.**

 _ **PD2: Omicron, es el nombre científico de una de las estrellas que forman parte de Can Mayor, pero como no posee nombre como las otras, decidí dejarle así.**_


	61. Capítulo 61

_**Capítulo 61**_

 _ **«El exceso de confianza, es el más peligroso de los descuidos».**_

* * *

La mañana siguiente, sin embargo, no estaría entre los mejores amaneceres de Lillie. Entregada al mundo onírico desde su visita a Pimpinela, sus sueños se repiten una y otra vez como una pesadilla que, a diferencia de otras, le gustaba que se repitiera. Ella, sentada en la banca de un árbol de cerezos junto a Gary, después de disfrutar un acaramelado paseo acompañados del lucero vespertino que tanto le gustaba a Lillie observar desde niña.

Le gustaba mirar las estrellas desde su ventana. Eran muy buenas para guardar secretos.

Las noches iluminadas por los astros le reconfortaban con su belleza en el cielo nocturno. Su presencia era un recordatorio que aun en la bruma de sus penurias, siempre existe su luz que guía en la más oscura de las noches. Ellas eran su esperanza. Las únicas a quien pudo contarle las desidias de una niña. Ese lucero vespertino que iluminaba sus ocasos, siempre con la ilusión que algún día la llevaría con ella a recorrer el mundo desde las alturas.

Nunca pensó que tomaría la forma de un chico tan especial como Gary.

No obstante disfrutar del océano de sus sueños, las garras de la pesadilla terminaban perturbando sus aguas. Justo cuando empezaban acortarse distancias y Lillie podía sentir sus suaves exhalaciones sobre su piel, la tempestad se encargaba de agitar las aguas del mundo onírico y nunca llegaba a ver lo que ocurriera después, no importaba cuantas veces recuperara el momento. Cuando por fin parecía totalmente inmersa, lo extraño fue el cambio que sufrieron sus caricias. En lugar del hilarante, ameno y suave palpitar de la yema de sus dedos, ahora eran húmedos y ásperos, incluso desabridos y fríos. Lo hizo una. Dos. Tres veces.

—Fr-froslass… ya basta… ya ca-casi lo logro. —balbuceó, tratando de seguir soñando.

La segunda cosa extraña. Ahora estaba cubierto por un mullido y liso pelaje. «Es imposible», pensó para sí misma.

—Cin-cinco minutos más.

Insistió, frotándose contra su cara. Estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración.

—Ok está bien… ya me levanto. —replicó, conteniendo lo mejor que pudo su mal humor.

Sus párpados estaban pegados de tal forma que tuvo que esforzarse para separarles y mostrar el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para retirar la cubierta de fibra escamosa del despertar y juró, que el pequeño pokémon ahora era una mancha blanca y no una mezcla del violeta y azul regio.

—¡Mamá! —Escuchó un agudo, «¡pi!»

Lillie dio un chillido agudo levantándose de golpe. Fue a parar de cara al suelo en su afán de alejarse al otro extremo de la habitación, pero la criatura la siguió dando pequeños saltos por toda la habitación riéndose con ternura. El alboroto despertó a Cosmog quien, después de observar la situación, se mostró dispuesto a participar del juego de perseguirla y acorralarla por toda la habitación.

Los gritos trajeron al héroe de sus sueños vestido con su pijama lila claro, acompañado por Umbreon. Ash y Pikachu llegaron a los pocos segundos, soñolientos y muy confundidos, aún tenían marcas de sábanas. Gary se apresuró a coger a Nebulilla y meterlo dentro del bolso.

—¡Po-po-pokémon! —chilló corriendo a esconderse detrás de Gary.

La pequeña y alegre criatura totalmente blanca de seis colas, miró a los extraños con sus ojos de una mezcla de azul y gris plomo dándole un aspecto cristalino. Trató de ocultarse junto a su ama, pero ella solo se apartó de su lado, ahora escondida detrás de Ash.

—¿Un Vulpix blanco? —Su atención se centró en el curioso pokémon.

El pequeño Vulpix estornudó y volaron algunos copos de nieve. Umbreon lo circundó errabundo, examinándole con mucha atención, tanta que el rojo de sus ojos se hizo aún más oscuro llegando a incomodar al recién nacido. Pikachu en cambio saludó alegremente, tratando de tranquilizarle.

—¿Es tipo Hielo? —repuso Gary sin esforzarse por contener su emoción. Maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que no llevaba consigo su libreta.

—¿De dónde saliste amigo? —Ash miro de soslayo al bolso, y recordó el pequeño huevo de Lillie. Cuando intentó acercarse le de nuevo, la chica busco de apartarle con el pie, escondida a espaldas de Ash—. Cree que eres su mamá.

—¡Pues no quiero serlo! —replicó con horror, sin importarle que pudiera escucharla. El pequeño se tendió en el suelo en un sollozo desconsolado. Pikachu trató de subirle el ánimo. Sorprendentemente Umbreon también, tratando de explicarle que no le odiaba.

—Pues no debiste aceptar el huevo de Kukui. ¿Esperabas un libro sobre la misteriosa aparición de los huevos pokémon? —preguntó el investigador arqueando una ceja.

—¡Pues claro que no! Pero… —Ver aquella criatura sumergida en un agudo sollozo contrito, lleno de angustia, por primera vez se preguntó si no sentir nada a parte del miedo la hacía mala persona.

El resto del día, Gary se encargó de vigilarle y cuidarle durante el viaje en barco, tomándole medidas y estudiándola con la emoción de un niño con su nueva mascota. Incluso lo llevo a su habitación aquella lúgubre noche de distancias amargas entre pokémon y dueño. Logró hacer que se durmiera aun en su preocupación, pensando alguna forma de ayudarles a estar juntos.

Supo esa noche que unirlos curaría a Lillie de sus miedos. Pero no sería fácil.

* * *

Serena estaba harta de correr por segundo día consecutivo, en cualquier momento parecería un tapete aplastado contra el suelo.

—¡Deja de quejarte! —le decía Yazir cada vez que reclamaba.

—¡Que no quiero participar en una carrera de Rhyhorn! —gritó casi sin aliento apoyada sobre sus rodillas, apartando el cabello de su rostro mojado—. ¡Por favor ya es suficiente de esto, no puedo seguir corriendo!

El sol empezaba a demostrar clemencia por los habitantes de Alola aquel día, pues la temperatura comenzaba a descender y las hojas caían de los árboles en una danza de naranjas y vinotintos. Fue el día anterior desembarcando en Malie, cuando Serena decidió retrasar su participación en los concursos y pidió a su mejor amigo que la entrenase al llegar a la ruta dieciséis en el próximo barco, pero nunca imaginó que sería una labor tan pesada. Yazir no demostraba clemencia ni por su propia hermana tras una hora de muerte lenta. Después de correr junto a sus pokémon totalmente hiperventilados, los hizo entrenar desaforadamente exigiendo saber de qué estaban hechos hasta que casi caen desmayados. A duras penas consiguió quitarse el sudor antes de caer dormida como un tronco.

Hubiera preferido que le gritase de regreso para seguir discutiendo cuando le explicó, con extraña calma, que ejercitar el cuerpo junto a sus pokémon es la mejor forma de motivarles a esforzarse juntos. Por lo menos no hubiera sentido tanta ira como ahora al obligarla a ejercitarse igual que hacía Grace. Cuando habló acerca de perfeccionar su Hecatombe Pírica, el nudo en su cuello apretó con más fuerza al recordar las lecciones de Ash, en un esfuerzo por no admitirlo ni demostrarlo frente a Yazir quien, en más de una ocasión, la tentó a tirar su cinta junto a los desperdicios, pero algo siempre oponía una feroz resistencia dentro de su cuerpo a esa idea.

Lo siguiente en su lista era una exhibición entre sus pokémon, y el encuentro más salvaje lo protagonizaron Luz y Froslass, que como siempre, parecían dispuestas a hacerse daño de verdad. Su ferocidad valió las congratulaciones de Yazir por primera vez, pero la Pikachu solo le lanzó una mirada de exasperación amenazante. Luego de tres combates en lo que Yazir gritaba que buscara aplastar a su enemigo, abandonar la compasión y reclamarle su inocencia y debilidad, Serena se horrorizó por su crueldad totalmente indignada.

—Pues es precisamente como debes ser —repuso sin un ápice de duda en su voz cada vez más áspera cuando le reclamó—, no digo que seas igual a mí, pero te falta decisión y más asertividad. Con más carácter en tus ataques y descartando tu debilidad en combate, podrías hacer más daño en corto tiempo.

No se percató que una figura oscura la observaba en la copa de los árboles mientras practicaba la Hecatombe Pírica. Escuchó un fuerte aleteo pasar a su lado antes de posarse en el suelo entre una mota de polvo. Se trataba de un ave de plumaje rojo intenso, marcada por dos hileras de plumas negras en alas y cola, pequeños ojos de ébano y parecía llevar aretes a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su danza era apasionada y elegante, golpeaba el suelo de cuando en cuando con sus garras en un zapateo rítmico, saltando alrededor del improvisado escenario, dando giros sobre sí misma. Serena juró por un instante, que sus plumas parecían moverse como el oscilar del fuego. No tardó demasiado en identificarla.

—Es un Oricorio —dijo—, los vi en la Fundación Æther, lo llaman el pokémon danzarín y ya veo por qué. ¡Bailan de maravilla!

Si no fuera por su plumaje, se hubiera sonrojado por el halago de la artista de Kalos. Los demás, sin embargo, no parecían estar de acuerdo y le lanzaban miradas furtivas y desconfiadas, como si estuviera ocultando algo entre plumas, muy seguramente, nada bueno.

Disfrutaron del almuerzo dejando que se les uniese después de escuchar el insistente rugido de su estómago. Comía con una rapidez inusitada para su pequeño pico, ayudándose con sus alas para hacerlo aún más rápido, como si alguien la estuviera cronometrando para quitarle el plato, aun cuando Serena le dijo que comiera con calma y confianza, totalmente risueña. Supo que se trataba de un Oricorio hembra, pues abrió y cerró el pico amenazante cuando se refirió a él como un lindo ejemplar macho.

Lo que pasó después, los dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

Levantó el vuelo directo a Serena tan deprisa que se hizo una mancha roja difícil de percibir, arrebatándole su cinta de la muñeca antes de huir de la escena esquivando los furiosos ataques de Luz, Braixen y Sylveon. Por breves instantes, no supo cómo reaccionar a lo ocurrido. Fue justo como le había dicho su amigo, su inocencia y buen corazón hizo que le robasen una de sus posesiones más valiosas, maldiciendo por lo bajo por no hacer caso a sus pensamientos de quitársela y dejarla dentro de su bolso, ignorando su existencia lo más que pudiese. Incluso pensó en incinerarla.

No entendía por qué seguía usándola. Ni por qué le importaba tanto los deseos de una niña.

—Ya sabía yo —gruñó Yazir mientras se alejaba. Serena seguía estática en su sitio—. Al menos se llevó ese pedazo de tela inservible. Ya no tienes por qué recordar al idiota que no te apoyo.

Serena no respondió de inmediato. No supo si estaba furiosa por llamarlo idiota, tela inservible, que tenga razón al decirle que no la apoyó o por dejársela quitar. Solo se sentía desnuda. Una desnudez verídica que escapaba de su control. Podía sentir el frío del ambiente traspasar su piel hasta alcanzar sus huesos y endureciendo cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuando la vio correr hacia el bosque.

—Debo recuperarla. —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

—Pero Serena, solo es un recuerdo de mal vibra de ese tonto. No lo vale.

—Eso lo decido yo Yazir, no tú. Voy a buscarla, vengas conmigo o no. —dijo con vehemencia, y no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Juró ver a Luz y Braixen burlarse de él siguiendo su paso.

Corrieron a través de la ruta dieciséis sobre las raíces de los grandes árboles lejos del sendero, aunque a ella no le importaba demasiado el marcar los lugares por donde pasaban, a fin de cuentas, todo tenía el mismo verde musgo, los troncos mohosos y marrones extraños. Oricorio tenía clara ventaja sobre ellos no solo por volar, sino además por su tamaño versátil. Fue allí cuando apreció la necesidad de una mejor condición física. Sentirse orgullosa de correr más tiempo que Clemont, no era algo realmente bueno como pensaba.

No tardaron demasiado en darse por perdidos entre la maleza. Comenzaba a perder la cabeza no solo por los pokémon salvajes que buscan proteger su territorio o evitarle el cruce por ciertas secciones del tupido bosque, sino también el perderle el rastro al Rattata con alas de Oricorio. No sabía si dirigir su ira contra Yazir o a sí misma por la estupidez y necedad del corazón de recuperarlo, indispuesto a olvidarlo tan rápido.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse, hasta que un pequeño Scraggy apareció de entre los arbustos tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso. Al principio se mostró reacio a ayudarles hasta que le ofrecieron uno de sus pokelitos y la sonrisa de Serena lograra ablandar sus defensas, les indicó a donde debían dirigirse para encontrar al ladrón. Agradeciéndole, siguieron a Sylveon hasta llegar a una pradera realmente única.

Estaba cubierta por rosas rojas a donde quiera que mirase, salvo por la caminería que atravesaba el lugar oscilando de un lado al otro. El dulce aroma del néctar inundaba el aire, tan concentrado y dulce, que podía sentir como el peso de su alma se hacía más ligero con cada bocanada de aire. Pero sin duda lo más hermoso era como se dejaban llevar por el viento. Un viento libre y despreocupado, sin rumbo y sin destino, solo aquel impuesto por su propia energía y delirio.

Vio al ladrón posado en la copa de un árbol al extremo norte de aquel lugar. Y perdió la concentración.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien —dijo la peli miel hasta en tono conciliador. Oricorio usaba la cinta como adorno para su nido, comiendo despreocupado. Respiro hondo y hablo de la manera más dulce que pudo—. Ese listón es importante para mí. Regrésamelo, por favor.

Oricorio solo la ignoró, agito las alas y pretendido no haberla oído.

—¡Baja de allí y dame mi listón! —gritó, cuando la diplomacia no funcionó.

—Bien tú lo pediste —dijo Yazir enfadado, arrojando la pokebola de Scrafty—. ¡Usa Danza de Espadas!

Oricorio bajó de la copa del árbol con total espontaneidad y confianza. Sorprendió incluso al mismo Yazir cuando no solamente mejoro la torpe coreografía de Scrafty al usar su movimiento, sino que también la energía le rodeo por completo. Luego, en una milésima de segundo, emprendió el vuelo con gracia y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Scrafty dando vueltas sobre su eje sin parar y con la cola totalmente recta. Cuando intentó esquivarla, fue capaz de cerrar su giro y asestar un fuerte golpe con sus alas derrotándole de un solo golpe.

Hubo un largo silencio que nadie pudo interrumpir. Por poco y sus ojos salen de sus orbitas mientras el ave seguía bailando de perfil con las alas sobre su cabeza, oscilándolas de un lado y luego al otro pisando con fuerza el suelo.

—¡¿Cómo diantres hiso eso?!

—Imitó tu ataque con su danza rítmica, y después contraataco usando Ás aéreo… —dijo Serena casi sin pensarlo. A ella le resultaba obvio. Los Oricorios poseían el don no solo la capacidad de ir a donde quisieran, sino que además lo hacen con estilo y fuerza. Sin duda, eran realmente libres.

—Jamás me vencerá un pokémon que pelea bailando, ni en sus mejores sueños —vociferó Yazir señalándolo con la yema de los dedos—. ¡Garchomp yo te…!

Serena avanzó y evitó que Yazir siguiera su monólogo de «aplastar al enemigo» que no ayudaba para nada, si había algo para lo que su amigo tenía poca disposición, era la paciencia y el dejarse llevar por la corriente del aire como las aves o, lo que era lo mismo, fluir a través de las notas musicales.

Esta vez, ella lo arreglaría.

—Tengamos un duelo de exhibición pequeño amigo. Si ganamos, devolverás lo que robaste —dijo Serena—, y además… te unirás a nuestro equipo de concursos. ¿Qué te parece?

La pequeña ave se mostraba reticente y recelosa cruzada de alas.

—Si vienes, tendrás todos los pokelitos que quieras y la comida pokémon de Yazir —añadió perspicaz elevando el dedo índice y guiñándole un ojo. El enfado se había esfumado—. Te cae bien una vez que te acostumbras créeme. Además, bailas muy bien y me sentiría feliz si fueras mi pokémon, pero sé que debo vencerte antes.

Oricorio vaciló examinando su expresión cerúlea antes de aceptar su propuesta. La observaba con atención mientras hacía su número junto a sus cinco pokémon con elegancia, belleza y una devoción que no creía posible ver en alguien más.

Supo que estaba en lo cierto los últimos dos días, observándoles desde las alturas.

Ella era como un ave enjaulada en contra de su naturaleza, retenida por aquel chico quien no comprendía lo que era ser libre ni empático. Solo era un cascarón vacío oculto bajo una máscara de terciopelo. Solo bastaría un mal día, para que las sombras se escabullan y se revele su verdadera identidad.

Ellas eran iguales, y ahora la ayudaría a recobrar su libertad.

Estaba a punto de terminar su presentación en una combinación con su movimiento Z y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era un movimiento antinatural y abrupto, cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión que impactó muy cerca de la posición de Serena, esquivándola por una nariz.

— _Así justo te queríamos encontrar, mocosa danzarina, pues a la enfermería, harás una visita_.

Un par de reclutas del Equipo Skull, como siempre en parejas de hombre y mujer, aparecieron a sus espaldas con expresión de ira desenfrenada, acompañados de un Primeape y un Houndoom. Yazir avanzó junto a Serena y se preparó para defenderla, ignorando el escalofrío que subía por su espalda, nunca pensó que los fueran a encontrar tan rápido. No tardo en escuchar las quejas de Serena.

—¡Juntos los venceremos más rápido!

—Permítanos ayudarles a decidir como pelear. ¡Houndoom usa Llamarada y esta vez no falles! —La estrella de fuego por poco y alcanza a Serena. Los reclutas trataban de dañarla directamente.

—¡De qué se trata esto!

—Nos vengaremos por lo que hicieron a nuestro gran líder. Lástima que ese idiota de Ash esté aquí, pero no importa. ¡Te llevaremos con él en pedacitos!

Aquello fue suficiente para que Yazir estallará de ira y ordenara a su Garchomp usar Garra Dragón directamente contra su pokémon que lo esquivó de un salto. Oricorio por su parte decidió formar parte de la batalla en una danza más veloz y agresiva. Unas cuantas de sus plumas salieron de su cuerpo, y como flechas de fuego, salieron disparadas hasta Primeape y lo rodearon por completo en una rueda de calor abrasador, de la que le costó salir ileso, pues mostró quemaduras en su cuerpo chillando de dolor.

—¡Primeape, usa Combate Cercano y acaba con su número!

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta Oricorio para vengarse. El ave entrecerró los ojos y dio un suave chillido antes de moverse a un lado sin perder el ritmo para esquivarle. Braixen salió en su apoyo, frenando en seco a su agresor con sus poderes psíquicos entregada a la ira, combinando sus movimientos con el As Aéreo de Oricorio sin importarle que fuera su enemigo y tuviera el listón de Ash con ella.

Dispuestos a no rendirse el recluta siguió la pelea con la ayuda de su Machamp. Este pokémon de cuatro brazos logró complicarle la batalla a Serena, pues a pesar de su gran tamaño era veloz y sus ataques implacables, y por si fuera poco con una feroz resistencia a incluso contra Oricorio y Braixen.

Su compañera ansiosa por dar el golpe de gracia, intento derrotar uno de los pokémon con un ataque a traición por la espalda, pero Garchomp uso su Garra Dragón derrotando a Houndoom.

—Creí que tu amiga no quería que la apoyaras en esto.

—Vuelve a intentar algo así y tus pokémon no serán los únicos en recibir daño. —gruñó con tosquedad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo cuando Braixen cayó al suelo costándole trabajo recuperarse después recibir el golpe de las rocas desde el suelo, mientras Oricorio trataba de distraerle. Al reincorporarse, tomo su varita y emitió un haz de luz violeta directamente al rostro de su atacante que cayó al suelo entre la nube de humo.

La sonrisa de Braixen no duraría demasiado.

No era Machamp, sino una criatura que se arrastra por el suelo que despedía un olor penetrante a basura y veneno. Incluso el césped a su alrededor se marchitaba por la sola presencia de aquella repulsiva criatura, hecha de una sustancia altamente maleable y tóxica de varios colores. Lo que parecía ser un rostro deforme, ocupaba toda un área de su cuerpo. Serena no tardo en reconocerlo.

—¡Braixen ataca con tu Psicorayo!

Muk solo lo golpeó con la palma de su mano para desviarlo sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Serena eso no funcionará. Ese Muk también es un pokémon de la oscuridad, los ataques psíquicos no le harán nada. —explicó Yazir mirando de soslayo a la chica skull, luchando en equipo junto a Machamp.

—¡Usa Roca Afilada otra vez Machamp! —Esta vez fue Oricorio quien recibió el castigo cuando Machamp predijo a la perfección sus movimientos. Aterrizó en el suelo sobre su ala izquierda llena de heridas.

Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia con Puño Trueno, Luz salió disparada como una flecha y logro contrarrestarle con su propio ataque eléctrico.

— "¡Debo terminar esta batalla cuanto antes, algo no está bien aquí, nadie se hace tan bueno a esa velocidad!" ¡Garchomp ataca a Muk con Terremoto!

Antes de que pudiera agitar la tierra con su poderoso ataque, recibió un puñetazo directo en el rostro parándole en seco. Desorientado causo desastres con sus poderes, destruyendo parte del risco de cara al mar de la ruta dieciséis.

—Deja que la niña se defienda sola, ya la oíste. —manifestó la recluta exhibiendo su sonrisa de víbora, disfrutando del rostro enojado de Yazir cuando ataco con bomba de desechos a Sylveon.

—Tranquilo Yazir, yo me encargo. Ya no soy aquella niña que necesita ser cuidada. —replicó a las protestas de su amigo. Esta vez ni Ash ni Yazir la ayudarían. Esta vez, ella los vencería.

Tomo la ofensiva luchando con Luz y Sylveon a pesar de la desventaja que representaba Muk en su forma alola frente al hada y los gases tóxicos de su cuerpo, tratando de aplastarle cada vez que era posible. A eso sumado que los ataques eléctricos no parecían hacerle el más mínimo efecto, pues su gelatinoso cuerpo absorbía el impacto.

A medida que la batalla se prolongaba Yazir cada vez se encontraba más ansioso. Algo no le dejaba estar tranquilo con el Equipo Skull. Era como si les hubieran enseñado a pelear con mayor coordinación y, además, ya no hacían el menor intento por rapear mientras peleaban. Por primera vez, empezaba a extrañar el horrible rap y las tonterías de sus adversarios. ¿Acaso solo estaría imaginando cosas y exagerando más de la cuenta?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las rocas empezaron a salir del suelo, provocando que los enemigos de Serena perdieran su concentración gracias a Pancham y su ataque sorpresa apoyando a Sylveon quien les ataco con su Viento Feérico.

Luz se dispuso a atacar Machamp, pero una pequeña figura paso rozando por su lado en un pitido agudo y fugaz quitándole la ventaja. Oricorio golpeó con furia al pokémon luchador valiéndose de sus pequeñas alas aún con sus heridas. Algunas de sus plumas salieron de su cuerpo y a pesar de saberlo, Serena se sorprendió cuando desaparecieron en un mote de fuego al consumirse a sí mismas. Cayó al suelo del impacto para luego ser rematado por el Poder Oculto de Braixen.

—Es mejor que te rindas. —dijo Serena tratando de contener su sonrisa de felicidad y aparentar seriedad cuando Oricorio se posiciono junto a Luz, Braixen, Sylveon y Pancham.

El Muk de su compañera libero una espesa capa de humo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas entre tos y carrasperas de la putrefacción y el olor a drenaje.

—La chiquilla danzarina aprendió a jugar con los mayores —dijo el recluta burlándose de ella entre la bruma tóxica—, pero eres una tonta. Confías en la persona equivocada.

—¿De que estas hablando? ¡No me vas a confundir!

—Para cuando te des cuenta ya será tarde, tu cabeza tendrá precio puesto por aquel a quien llamaste amigo.

—¡Ya basta!

Yazir cogió por un brazo a Serena y ordenó a Garchomp utilizar Terremoto cuando Altaria colocó a salvo a los demás pokémon incluyendo a Oricorio que ya no podía volar. Algunos árboles se inclinaron junto con el lento oscilar del terreno disipando el humo. Sus enemigos habían huido de la escena.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! —bramó Serena entre la preocupación y la ira por las palabras y el malogro a su encuentro—. ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso de traiciones y mi cabeza con un precio?

—Seguro se refería al hecho de que los Skull te buscaran por lo que hiciste —mintió lo mejor que pudo, tratando que su expresión corporal fuera condescendiente con su boca—. Y recuerda que Ash derrotó a Guzma. Seguro piensan que aún es tu amigo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Oricorio —señaló Serena esquivando el tema de Ash y todo lo demás. No la derrotarían tan fácilmente—. Si no hubieras ayudado hubiéramos tenido más problemas.

Se valió del pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar a la pequeña ave que emprendió el vuelo antes de seguir con su coreografía en tierra firme, cantando alegremente. Serena le propuso continuar con su competencia de baile, pero ella solo extendió un ala y depositó en sus manos la cinta de Ash. Agradeciéndole por devolverla, la guardó dentro de su bolso y se despidió de la pequeña ave para regresar a su campamento. Sin embargo, revoloteó sobre su cabeza antes de volver a posarse en el suelo frente a ella. Braixen y Luz se miraron entre sí con una ceja arqueada cuando reasumió su pose elegante y apasionada.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? Pero no terminamos el encuentro y no gané. No tienes por qué venir conmigo solo por compromiso. —El ave negó con la cabeza ofendida, señalándole con insistencia entre pitidos agudos e irritados.

Pancham se colocó sus lentes de sol y su hoja en la boca, en clara evidencia que no tenía objeciones con un nuevo integrante en el equipo. Sylveon por su parte se colocó una de las flores rojas junto a Oricorio y empezaron a danzar juntas. Altaria asentía con la cabeza mientras Braixen y Luz negaron enérgicamente, como si su inclusión fuera un error garrafal.

—¿Estás segura? —El ave asintió con la cabeza interrumpiendo su baile con Sylveon—. Está bien. ¡Bienvenida al equipo Oricorio!

Cantó alegre y se posó en su hombro izquierdo. Finalmente encontró alguien que compartiera su gusto por la libertad, o eso trataba de hacer. La mejor forma de hacerlo era estando juntas.

—Felicidades Serena, me alegro por ti. —dijo Yazir acercándose a Oricorio, que extendió sus alas de forma amenazadora, como si no quisiese que se acercara más a ellas. Él era como una jaula, una farsa andante con una atractiva carnada. Todo lo contrario, a su nueva entrenadora.

Luego de reñirla, Serena le arrojó una pokebola capturándola, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su campamento para cenar y dar por concluido el día. Esa noche, Yazir por primera vez desde que era un crío sintió el frío aplastante en su nuca, al confirmar lo que temía de boca de Liliana.

El Equipo Skull tenía refuerzos de sus socios, y ya sabían que viajaban en dos grupos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 **Buenas noches amigos lectores, espero hayan tenido una excelente semana de año nuevo :).**

 **Antes que nada, quiero desearles de mi parte lo mejor para este año 2019. Espero logren todas y cada uno de sus metas u objetivos, disfruten de buena salud y algo que suele ser pasado por alto, pero es muy importante, la tranquilidad de mente.**

 **Por mi parte una de mis metas es escribir mucho más seguido, publicar más one shots de diversos temas y sobre todo, empezar a publicar mi crossover. He cogido amor a la escritura como tal. Así que veremos que me depara el futuro con respecto a este tema**

 **Pero recuerden niños… no solamente debe cambiar el año, ni se trata únicamente de eso. El cambio comienza en nosotros mismos. Así que, la actitud es lo más importante :3.**

 **Aquí les entrego el primer capítulo del 2019. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que pasará en Ula** **'Ula de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué pudo haberse mejorado y qué creen que sobra?**

 **Como siempre, díganlo en la sección de comentarios.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su voto y su cometario, review, relleno o lo que sea XD, estaré pendiente de ellos. También si tienen alguna pregunta pueden dejarla por aquí :D.**

 **De nuevo les reitero: ¡Feliz año nuevo 2019 chicos! Los quiero a todos de verdad. Sin ustedes, yo no estaría aquí.**


	62. Capitulo 62

_**Capítulo 62**_

 **El equilibrio está en aquel que acepta su culpa.**

* * *

Nada más desembarcar en Ciudad Malie, Ash sintió como el mundo se le vino encima al girarse sobre si mismo y recordar que esta vez, Serena no lo acompañaría en Ula'Ula. Sabrá Arceus lo que Yazir estaría metiéndole en la cabeza. La sensación era venenosa e irritante cuando la ira fluía por su pecho hasta la boca del estómago, sumado al desasosiego de no poder ir en su búsqueda, aunque le costara su orgullo y el recorrido insular.

Como deseaba poder deshacer aquellos sentimientos hacia la chica del sombrero de paja que conoció en Kanto e invitó a su viaje en Kalos. La misma que vio convertirse en la luz de muchos, la razón de su alegría y esperanza.

Por primera vez se sentía sin rumbo. Sin guía. Por más que tratase de encontrar el hilo azul que desenmarañaba la oscuridad, solo existía el vacío y la fría soledad. Por tonto que pudiese resultar, aquel regalo es el más especial que pudo dar a alguien jamás, y solo hasta ese momento lo comprendió. Fue como si el cosquilleo que se desliza por su rostro le hubiera hecho despertar y aceptar las palabras de Gary.

Ash Ketchum gustaba de una chica. Y para colmo, la que consideró como su igual.

—Serena… me he vuelto un llorón. —masculló, apresurándose a limpiarse una lágrima de su rostro antes que Pikachu se percatase.

—¡Hola Ash, saliste temprano de nuevo! Cómo se nota que no puedes dormir muy bien —dijo Gary con Vulpix en brazos y en compañía de Lillie—. Espera… ¡Acaso eso es una…!

—¡Shh, cállate! —susurró con alarma, tapándole la boca igual que a Pikachu.

—Hasta que por fin aparecen.

Se giraron y reconocieron al Profesor Kukui saludándoles a la distancia en la transitada avenida, entre turistas y entrenadores. Iba acompañado por un joven que sin duda debía ser Hau. Y no solo porque vestía y lucia su mismo estilo, sino por el hecho de mostrar su exuberante jubilo cada vez que saludaba. Si algún mérito podía darle era mostrarse sonriente sin importar lo que sucediera. Una habilidad que Ash, deseaba tener cuando le preguntaron dónde estaban Serena y Yazir.

Para su fortuna, el Profesor Kukui discutía con ambos científicos y no tuvo que responderle. No tardo en expresar su descontento cuando le informaron a Lillie que aquel huevo pokémon se trata de una terapia para ayudarla a perder el miedo por los pokémon.

—Adivina que Ash, tengo un nuevo pokémon —dijo Hau arrojando una pokebola haciendo caso omiso de la bronca que Kukui traía con Lillie—. Ahora tengo un Lycanrock Diurno.

Ash dejó salir a su Lycanrock crepuscular. No tardo en emocionarse y mirarle por todos los ángulos al extraño pokémon, y a juzgar por su expresión irritada, la exagerada exaltación lo ponía de los nervios. Destacó a su homologo diurno que lo observaba con mucha insistencia. Parecía petrificado, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un pedazo de roca haciendo honor a su tipo elemental.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te perdió uno igual a mi? —preguntó el pokémon de Ash con indiferencia y agazapando sus orejas hacia atrás, a la defensiva.

—¿Acaso no me reconoces?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Entre mis conocidos, no hay un Lycanroc.

—Esa forma de hablar y la falta de memoria… no puedo equivocarme. Jamás pensé que volvería a verte, Sif.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabes…? —Se quedó muy callado unos instantes examinándolo con cuidado. A penas y pudo contener el movimiento de su cola cuando su nariz lo reconoció—. ¡Loki eres tú!

—¡Oye que somos más pesados que antes! —reclamó el zorro diurno—. ¡Quita de encima!

Obedeció e intercabiaron palabras en idioma pokémon muy alegres de sus días en la Colina Diez Quilates y la historia de sus evoluciones. Todo terminó cuando preguntó por la compañera de su líder. Tanto Pikachu como Lycanroc, se hecharon al suelo con expresión afligida y lúgubre. El nombre de Serena o incluso su mención bastaba para deprimirlos y mostrar su profundo odio a Yazir.

—¿Qué le pico a tus pokémon?

—No sé, quizás debería llevarlos al Centro Pokémon.

Le dirigieron miradas de soslayo en clara protesta. Un médico no aliviaría su pena.

—Que va, están geniales —manifestó Hau entre saltos de contagiosa alegría. Incluso los pokémon olvidaron el mal momento—. Parece que estos dos son primos desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué no tenemos una batalla amistosa? Quiero ver de que es capaz esa forma tan extraña de tu pokémon.

—¡Seguro! Una batalla es justo lo que necesito en este momento. —Ambos pokémon celebraron la idea de sus entrenadores. Seguro de esa forma, dejaría de pensar en Serena así sea unos instantes.

—¡Qué esperamos entonces! ¡Vamos al J…!

—¡Eek! —Lillie dio un chillido cuando Vulpix trató de esconderse tras ellas cuando el pokémon de Hau se le acercó con ojos indecorosos en forma de corazones—. ¡Aléjate, no te me acerques! ¡Ya te dije que solo me interesas como objeto de estudio, no como mi pokémon o como para ser tu madre!

Se hizo el silencio. Uno desgarrador y envolvente a tal punto que no escuchaban ni los latidos en su pecho. Aquello fue demasiado para el pequeño y blanco pokémon que echó a correr lejos de allí hecha un mar de lágrimas ante su rechazo. La ilusión de finalmente nacer y recibir cariño de la dulce voz que escuchaba en la profunda oscuridad la desechó sin compasión. Aunque su cuerpo fuera de hielo, el frío carcomía lo profundo de su alma.

Kukui le lanzó una mirada tan afilada que Ash juró, debió aumentar la fuerza de gravedad en Lillie.

—¡Usted sabe que no me gustan los pokémon y aún así me dio a cuidar un huevo que sabía se abriría antes de volver! ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

—¡Que lo enfrentaras! —exclamó Kukui con firmeza. Lillie comenzaba a ponerse azul cuando vio sus pupilas dilatadas—. ¡No puedes seguir huyendo de ellos si quieres trabajarlos e investigarlos, y tampoco se puede vivir esta vida con miedo, porque sino nunca saldrás del cascarón! Si es verdad que puedes estar cerca de algunos pokémon del grupo, ¡usa esa fortaleza y atrévete a tomar a esa cría y entrenarla como debe ser!

Lillie quedó pasmada en su sitio totalmente muda, entregada a los brazos del silencio y el desasosiego. Nunca llego a pensar que sentiría pena por un pokémon después de Nebulilla. Ella era como el desierto de Ula'Ula, ofreciendo el infierno y noches de hielo a quien tratara de cruzarlo, sin cobijo y abandonados a su suerte abrazados únicamente por la sombra de la muerte, el exilio y no ser deseada.

Por primera vez se sintió realmente miserable y rastrera con su desprecio apático a un pokémon bebé. Con la ilusión de tener una madre. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho para mitigar el desgarre en su pecho, pero no pudo más que dejar salir sus lágrimas de amargura por recordar inclusive su propio pasado.

Era igual que su madre. Un ser perverso y sin corazón que hacía sufrir a los pokémon.

Ash trató de acercarse, pero Gary intervino y lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó Gary arqueando una ceja. Solo se quedó de pie esperando su respuesta.

Lillie levantó la cabeza y seco sus lágrimas antes de responderle.

—Voy a buscarla… tengo algo importante que decirle. —replicó decidida. De no ser por su edad, Kukui también hubiera saltado igual que Hau.

—¿Qué estamos esperando primos? ¡Síganme, fue en dirección al Jardín Malie!

* * *

Transitaron a buen paso entre la multitud hasta quedar sin palabras por unos instantes. El Jardín Malie ocupada todo el centro de la ciudad. La evidencia perfecta de armonía entre naturaleza y metrópoli, adornado por infinidad de árboles en un espectáculo de arte difícil de encontrar. Cada árbol lucía hojas pasaban por los acostumbrados rojos y amarillos, incluyendo para su sorpresa, el violeta y el rosado. Kukui alcanzo a explicarles que era el único lugar en toda la región donde podías encontrar las plantas de las cuatro islas, incluyendo los néctares necesarios para Oricorio.

Avanzaron al islote de en medio por sobre uno de los puentes que, por el aspecto de sus maderos creyó estar subiendo por los rayos del sol. Ash se sorprendió cuando se percató de las construcciones a su alrededor, idénticas a las de Ciudad Iris en la región Jotho. Incluso la misma gran torre que servía de refugio a Ho-oh en la distancia, solo que esta también parecía hecha de oro.

—Fueron construidas por habitantes de esa región cuando llegaron aquí —explicó Kukui—, pensaron que nos enseñaría algo.

—¿Qué le pueden enseñar a los habitantes de alola unos edificios viejos? —preguntó Ash desconcertado.

—Convivencia —respondió Kukui con un dejo de calma y paciencia, cruzando el puente—. Es el recuerdo eterno de lo que costo a la región la paz al caer el último rey de Alola, así como el equilibrio entre la naturaleza y la ciudad. Debemos respetar las formas de vida y convivir todos juntos, justo como lo hace este jardín.

—No lo pensé así.

—Si supieras la cantidad de cosas que solemos pasar por alto. Si miramos alrededor con atención, podríamos ver nuestras coincidencias en vez de lo que nos diferencia.

—¡Sigues siendo un poeta de cuarta al igual que de niños, cierto que algunas cosas no cambian!

El olor a muchedumbre, la voz grave y desdeñosa y un hombre usando gafas de sol en montura dorada anunciaba la llegada de Guzma, el líder del Equipo Skull y sus matones de confianza, entre ellos la jefa de personal Plumeria, Gladio que llevaba cogido del pescuezo un pokémon que lloraba pidiendo auxilio, y una recluta que, si bien vestía igual que el Equipo Skull, no llevaba el cabello pintado ni sombra en los ojos.

Lillie no sabía por qué enfadarse más. Gladio maltratando a Vulpix, o el ruin ataque al Domo Royale.

— _El jefe odiado que te golpea, te golpea y nunca deja de hacerlo. ¡Sí, el gran mal Guzma está aquí!_

—¡Justo a ustedes los quería ver! —rugió Ash dando un paso al frente, señalándole con el puño derecho.

—Un momento Ash —dijo Kukui antes que pudiera contestarle. Avanzó hasta ponerse frente a frente con Guzma—. Te venceré en cuatro turnos.

—¿Así que una batalla royale eh? Tu y yo solo somos un par de mocosos que no pudieron convertirse en capitanes de prueba. Pierdes tu tiempo construyendo esa Liga Pokémon, igual de idiota a quienes participan en el recorrido.

—No es que no haya podido lograrlo Guzma, pero tengo otro sueño. En mi batalla con Hala me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería hacer, por eso me convertí en lo que soy —respondió Kukui con gallardía, mostrando su sonrisa a un enojado Guzma—. Por lo que quiero construir una liga en Alola, para llevar a los entrenadores hasta sus límites y a que luchen por sus sueños, realicen el movimiento perfecto y demuestren quien es el mejor entrenador de la región y además, la llama de la pasión por la batalla.

—Alola ya tiene al mejor entrenador del mundo —Se paró totalmente erguido y sacando el pecho—. ¡Yo! Y no necesito que nadie me reconozca.

—Solo eres un tramposo y un matón. No dejaré que deshonres ese título ni el recorrido insular por tu odio —bramó Ash mientras Pikachu saltaba listo para la batalla—. ¡Pagarás lo que hiciste en el domo!

—¿Qué has dicho? —Guzma lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, después de haberse dirigido a Plumeria—. Yo no ordené un ataque al Domo Royale, no lo habrás imaginado en tus sueños.

—¡Deja que te ayude a recordarlo! ¡Lycanroc Roca Afilada!

La criatura se paró sobre sus patas traseras y dio un fuerte golpe al suelo atacando con miles de rocas que salían del suelo. Guzma saltó para esquivarlo y caer sobre su pierna izquierda con la ayuda de Plumeria quien ya había ordenado salir a su Gengar, hasta ser detenido por Hau y su Acelerroca.

—Quien diría que nuestra batalla sería del mismo bando —puntualizó, aun exhibiendo su sonrisa—. Me preocupa Lillie, está totalmente indefensa.

—El profesor y Gary están con ella. ¡Nosotros venceremos a estos dos!

Gladio seguia sosteniendo a Vulpix, muerta de miedo sin posibilidad de liberarse. Y mucho temía que quien la vio nacer, no haría nada por ayudarle. Lo único que conocia del mundo, estaba hecho de hielo.

—¿Esta cosa lastimera para mis oídos es de ustedes? —Gladio lo sacudió de un lado al otro. Vulpix volvió a chillar—. Supongo que sí, porque es realmente lamentable.

—¡Déjala en paz Gladio! —gritó Lillie sin pensarlo, entregada a la ira. Por un momento, su hermano se puso blanco como el papel—. ¡Es mi pokémon, regrésamela!

—¿Tu pokémon? —El poco rojo de sus pómulos, paso a ser blanco.

—Escuchame Vulpix —titubeó Lillie tratando de reunir todo su valor—, siento mucho lo que dije. La verdad es que soy una chica insegura con miedo a los pokémon, y se que no es suficiente, pero… ¡Lo siento! —Vulpix quedo muda escuchando sus palabras. Lillie solo podía sentir el calor de las lágrimas en su cara—. Estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo y cuidar de ti. ¡Quiero que seas mi pokémon! ¡Quiero cuidar de ti y quererte de verdad, si quieres darme a oportunidad!

Algo dentro del cuerpo de Gladio concentró toda su fuerza y salió corriendo desde dentro dando saltos. Se infló tanto que pensó que volaría como un globo de helio por lo que pensó que jamás ver en su vida. Aquella niña que lo seguía por todos los rincones, que lo llamaba para que jugasen, a quien protegía de su madre. Ella pudo superar su miedo por unos instantes y logró entablar una conexión con su propio pokémon. No pudo evitar sentirse mejor y sonreír, pero también, una profunda tristeza.

La pequeña Lillie salía del inverno de su vida con su calor propio. Y el se lo estaba perdiendo.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —preguntó Gary empezando a enfadarse por las burlas de Gladio.

—No se trata de eso genio —contestó escondiendo su dolor, luego que Felicia de un codazo lo sacara de su trance—. Nunca entenderías, que tonta se ve una niña disculpándose con su paño de lágrimas.

—Te equivocas Gladio. Esta vez un Vulpix me enseño que el primer paso es mirar al miedo de frente y enfrentarlo. Y si para eso debo tener un pokémon propio. ¡Quiero a ese Vulpix!

Gladio sintió como su mano empezaba a entumecerse como llevara un enorme pedazo de hielo, cuando el pequeño pokémon logró congelar el aire a su alrededor, forzándolo a soltarle. Corrió a reunirse con su dueña como si le hubiesen inyectado una poderosa dosis de fuerza porque a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, tenía una mirada desafiante.

—¿Protegerías a Lillie por mí? —le preguntó si figura paterna. Ella asintió—. ¡Blastoise sal y usa Pulso de Agua!

Gladio se lanzó al ataque usando a Lycanroc. Blastoise le bastó con darse la vuelta y protegerse con su caparazón cuando intento atacarle con sus garras. Su lentitud se convirtió en un problema cuando no pudo hacer nada por evitar su Aplastamiento Continental que, por algún milagro, logró resistir con apenas algunos rasguños.

—¿Por qué no pelean contra mi los tres a la vez? —preguntó el profesor cuando Felicia y los otros reclutas trataron de acercárseles.

—A eso hemos venido profesor —dijo la chica—. Si hubiera intervenido en su combate, Gladio no me lo habría perdonado.

La corriente se llevó sus próximas palabras por el impacto de los ataques Colmillo Eléctrico del Lycanroc de Hau y Caparaconcha afilada del Golisopod de Guzma en compañía del Gengar de Plumeria. A duras penas podía mantener la curvatura cruel de su sonrisa después de recibir una combinación de ambos Lycanroc. Extendió sus manos frente a el y ataco con ferocidad con ocho pulsos oscuros que controlaba con sus oscuras garras. Ash se las arregló para esquivar tres, Hau logró contratacar con su Acelerroca y destruir el resto de los haces negros.

Inmediatamente después Golisopod lo embistió como un Tauros furioso rodeado por el agua después de rodearse de la energía de las espadas gemelas, estrellándolo conta una de las rocas con la que ataco el Lycanroc de Ash.

—Señor nos acaba de llegar información —susurró Plumeria a su líder cuando Hau gritaba a su pokémon para saber su estado—. Serena no está en la ciudad, sino en la ruta dieciséis. Además, las Oficiales Jenny nos están buscando por atacar el Domo Royale.

—¿Qué coño dices? —espetó el líder con la vena de su sien hinchada de ira—. ¡Tenemos que irnos, pero ya!

—¡Esta vez no se irán! —vociferó Ash.

—Yo estaría más preocupado por tu amiga Serena —Guzma mostró su sonrisa burlona cuando Ash se detuvo en seco—. Ya sé que están viajando en grupos separados y la tenemos ubicada. Me pregunto que le habrás hecho a tu novia para que te dejase.

—¡Ella no es mi novia! —respondió encolerizado y sintiendo como sus pómulos se ponían rosados. No sabía si por la ira o porque algo dentro de su cuerpo no parecía negarse a esa idea—. ¡No les creo nada!

—Pobre, y yo que pensaba decirte dónde está.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Pikachu Giga Voltio Destructor!

Gengar uso su Bomba de Desechos y tapó la visión de Pikachu antes que Ash pudiese preparar su ataque. Luego una cortina de humo cubrió por completo al Equipo Skull para que escaparan.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunto Kukui en voz alta como pudo.

—Se puede decir que sí, digo, al menos nadie salió herido. —dijo Hau.

—¡Que hay de Serena, tenemos que ir a ayudarle antes que lleguen a ella! —gritó Ash.

—¿Si les creíste entonces?

—¡No podía afirmarlo tampoco —reclamó, señalando la salida del Jardín Malie—, a qué estamos esperando!

—¿Y dónde sugieres empezar a buscar? —inquirió Gary en compañía de Lillie y su Vulpix. Ahora, en sus brazos—. Alola es una región muy grande. Quizás esté en otra de las islas.

—Entonces buscaré debajo de cada roca de esta isla, pero no voy a dejar que le pase nada. ¡Esto es culpa de Yazir, sabía que algo no estaba bien con el!

—No seas tan cabezota Ash —dijo Gary cruzado de brazos, para molestia de Ash—. ¿Por qué razón la pondría en peligro a propósito? A menos que tengas pruebas de que trabaja con el Equipo Skull es absurdo. Además, si el estuviera con ellos, hubieran ido directo a por ellos en vez de por nosotros.

—¡¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?! ¡¿Qué me quede aquí en la playa de Malie tomando una piña colada con extra de azúcar, adornada con una sombrilla y la deje a su suerte?!

—Quizá… —interrumpió Lillie pensando en voz alta antes que Gary y Ash siguieran peleando. Su Vulpix, se acurrucaba entre sus brazos—, podríamos averiguar dónde es el siguiente concurso en esta isla. Seguramente allí estará. La Oficial Jenny debe saberlo.

Escucharon pasos acercarse a ellos desde el puente sur. Era la Oficial Jenny en compañía de un par de agentes.

—Vengan con nosotros. Hay alguien que quiere verlos.

—¡No es momento para eso, mi… amiga esta en peligro! —bramó Ash.

—Fue difícil no escucharte mientras nos acercábamos, ya lo sabemos. El siguiente concurso de la región es en Pueblo Tapu, enviaré la alerta a mi prima y ella la protegerá puedes estar tranquilo. Los quiere ver alguien que también está tras el Equipo Skull. Debo insistir.

No le quedó más remedio que acudir con la policía a la fuerza, cuando Kukui le dirigió una mirada penetrante y severa.

Refunfuño todo el camino de regreso sin dejar de preocuparse por Serena. El mundo se movía a su alrededor mareado por la ira y la sangre que recorría sus venas a toda velocidad, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en llegar a Pueblo Tapu lo antes posible y golpear a Yazir por separarles, hablar con Serena y suplicar su perdón para viajar juntos otra vez, y esta vez sin ese idiota que los había separado. Pero otra pregunta apareció en su cabeza.

¿Cómo enfrentaría sus nuevos sentimientos por ella, estando tan cerca?

Llegaron a la ciudad y al entrar en el cuartel, Ash reconoció un par de rostros familiares. Solo que uno de ellos, no recordaba que formara parte de las fuerzas del orden.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querido Ash. Dime… ¿cuál es tu objetivo en un lugar tan remoto como este?

* * *

En las afueras de Ciudad Malie, al pie del Monte Lanakila, el Equipo Skull mantenía una reunión. Guzma estaba muy enfadado.

—¡Pero si bien es cierto que es patético que esta clase de operaciones ocurran a nuestras espaldas, es todavía peor que no tengamos ni la menor idea de quién rayos esta al mando aquí ni quien ordenó el ataque! —gritó. Plumeria, Gladio e incluso Felicia, estaban totalmente mudos—. ¡Quiero una explicación!

—No la tengo Guzma. Tuvo que ser alguien de afuera o algún recluta de los otros grupos los convencieron de invadir el lugar.

—¡Suposiciones! —bramó, señalando hacia la ciudad—. La policía nos está buscando en este momento y después de un ataque como ese, incluso la Policía Internacional nos buscara por actuaciones terroristas, entiendes la magnitud de lo que eso significa. Estamos jodidos.

—Empezaré una investigación interna, llegaré al fondo de esto.

—Más te vale Plumeria. Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para darme una respuesta convincente, y más te vale que la tengas. Investiga a todo el mundo, incluso a los nuevos reclutas y los refuerzos que recibimos. ¡Gladio! —Dio un paso al frente cuando lo nombraron—. Ve inmediatamente a Pueblo Po y protege el botín. Mientras ella está fuera, te encargo la base. Yo iré a Paraíso Aether.

—Disculpa que te lo diga Guzma, pero es absurdo ponerte en evidencia —señaló Gladio tratando de detenerlo—. Informar de esto solo nos haría ver débiles.

—No voy a informar a nuestros socios. Pero Lusamine debe enterarse de esto. Créeme, sé lo que hago.

* * *

Cayó la noche en la región. Liliana se disponía a cambiarse de ropa y llamar a su compañero, cuando Dominó irrumpió en su habitación sin siquiera tocar.

—Tenemos un operativo ahora mismo, prepárate.

¿Un operativo en Paraíso Aether a esa hora de la noche? ¿Acaso la descubrieron y la llevarían a ver a Giovanni?

Salió detrás de la comandante y se abrieron paso a través de los corredores del segundo piso de la lujosa mansión. La alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de sus zapatos rebotando en las paredes. Sintió alivio cuando pasaron de largo el cuarto de Giovanni y bajaban a la estancia principal hasta el comedor, o como le gustaba llamarlo ahora a su dueña: la Taberna Nocturna.

Allí estaba Xerosic disfrutando su cena preparada por el mayordomo de Lusamine, y si supiera lo que ella sabía de las operaciones del Equipo Rocket, se abría preocupado.

Rodearon por completo la sala obstruyendo todas las salidas. Domino le ordenó ubicarse en la puerta que daba al ala este, por allí llegaría Giovanni una vez lo llamaran con la ayuda de un pequeño botón en el cuello de la camisa de su comandante. Una vez estuvo todo asegurado, lo oprimió e interrumpió la cena de Xerosic.

—Ustedes son unos terroristas natos, y no le digo eso a todos. —dijo dulcemente Domino.

Xerosic tomó su vaso de agua y la miro alzando la vista.

—Tardaste mucho tiempo en reconocerlo jovencita. Tal vez yo pueda enseñarte algunos trucos que tu jefe no. Claro, si te unes a nosotros. Y por como van las cosas, tu jefe no durará mucho.

—Seguro que sí —replicó con una flor entre los dedos de su mano derecha. La razón a la que debía su nombre: un tulipán negro—. Pero yo me pregunto quién dará lecciones a quien después de esta noche… Xerosic.

El líder del Equipo Flare miró directamente a Dominó que seguía jugueteando con el tulipán. Sabía que no era una flor real con solo verla. Era un replica exacta, pero modificada para emitir un choque eléctrico que lo inmovilizaría por completo unos minutos.

Estaba atrapado.

Escucho alguien llamar a la puerta de su izquierda y cuando Liliana la abrió ya sabía quién aparecería.

Giovanni avanzó por la habitación con paso firme y confiado, ajustándose su elegante traje negro y con una sonrisa socarrona y victoriosa. Se ubico en el asiento frente a Xerosic con un habano grueso, tomándose su tiempo para encenderlo. Inhaló y dejó salir el humo resollando una sonrisa antes de mirarlo fijamente.

—Los dos sabemos por qué estoy aquí Xero —dijo con total tranquilidad—. Esto dura hasta que decidas admitirlo.

Silencio otra vez. Liliana trataba de sonsacar lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo. En su cabeza solo se encontraban las últimas reuniones que sostuvieron, incluyendo unos días atrás cuando el Equipo Galaxia se presentó en la mansión hasta que todo tuvo sentido al fin, y lejos de alegrarle que no la hayan descubierto, sus tripas se revolvieron cuando Giovanni sacó su holomisor y reprodujo las imágenes grabadas por Jessie y James del ataque a Ciudad Luminaria.

—Sé que Serena no pertenece a esta región y que no informaste sobre su origen —dijo tajantemente, inclinándose hacia su enemigo—. Y también sé que fueron tus hombres los que atacaron el domo disfrazados del Equipo Skull, y lo sé porque tenía un par de mis hombres tras ellos. Ahora, nos enteramos de que viaja por la isla en grupo solo con Yazir, que resulta, es un cabo suelto que escapó de mis manos hace muchos años.

El rostro de Xerosic comenzaba a ponerse blanco. De ser posible ver sus ojos, habrían estado muy abiertos, aunque por lo que se veía debía felicitarle, al retener su miedo.

—Nadie más sabe no te preocupes, pero ahora me debes una —prosiguió Giovanni guardándose su holomisor, disfrutando su momento de poder—. Aquí hay dos formas de hacer las cosas: Te puedes unir a mí para derrotar a Lusamine y sacar algo de esto. O, te entrego y tienes una muerte segura.

"Nuestra alianza depende de lo que decidas responder —Se levantó y se puso detrás de su enemigo, que aún no salía de su asombro. Una gota de sudor bajaba desde su sien—. Me vas a contar quiénes son los entrenadores de Kalos, quién es en realidad Serena y sobre todo… cuál es su relación con Ash Ketchum".

Esa noche Liliana la recordaría como la más oscura de todas. Serena, estaba en la mira de Giovanni y Yazir al otro lado de la línea permanecía mudo. Por primera vez, pudo el sentir el pánico en la respiración de su compañero.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 **Buenas noches, o días mis queridos lectores :D.**

 **¿Cómo va el comienzo de año? Para aquellos que aún estén de vacaciones, espero que la estén disfrutando como Dios manda y para quienes no es así, tranquilos. Su momento llegará.**

 **Si de algo sirve, ya muchos estamos en una situación en la que no tenemos vacaciones :/.**

 **Bueno, en fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado (y si no fue así, también háganmelo saber. Como siempre digo, esto es un proceso de aprendizaje).**

 **Para quienes odian a Yazir, ahora tienen más motivos para hacerlo, su decisión ha traído graves consecuencias y le han dado el empuje a su peor enemigo. Serena no está a salvo, y ahora el también lo sabe.**

 **¿Qué pasará a continuación? Digan lo que piensan en los comentarios jiji.**

 **Recuerden votar y dejar sus comentarios chicos, y recomendarnos si les gusta lo que han leído.**

 **¡Les deseo feliz día!**


	63. Capítulo 63

_**Capítulo 63**_

 _ **«Debes confiar en otros, o triunfar se volverá imposible».**_

* * *

Recuerdos nublosos pasaban por la mente de Ash de la mujer en el cuartel policial de Ciudad Malie. Era guapa y piel de mármol blanco recién pulido, cabello lavanda igual que sus ojos, hasta la cintura, sujeto por una cinta negra. Vestía un traje formal totalmente negro con la insignia de la Policía Internacional en su solapa de pico, zapatos y guantes de cuero. Acompañada de lo que Ash pensó, sería un detective prospecto de alguna novela. De expresión cruda y ruda, vestía una gabardina de cuero marrón sin abotonar, traje y pantalón marrón oscuro, casi vinotinto, zapatos de cuero negro y una corbata lila. Su rostro era inconfundible.

—¿No me reconoces?

—La verdad es que, no. Lo siento. —respondió sintiéndose incómodo e ingrato por segunda ocasión en su vida. Era la segunda vez que no recordaba haber visto a una mujer.

—Te dije que no te reconocería a la primera. Ni yo creo salvarme. —agregó aquel detective, relajando las facciones de su rostro en una sonrisa.

—A ti si te reconocí.

—Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado —dijo Looker—. Déjame refrescarte la memoria. Ella es una de las más recientes detectives en ser reclutada por la Policía Internacional durante el proyecto mundial de reclutamiento de entrenadores. Cerebro de la Frontera en la región Hoenn y mi oficial al mando, Anabel.

Ash abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre, igual que todos los presentes, recordando todo de golpe. Se trató de una rival poderosa, esbelta y dura de roer que utilizaba sus habilidades psíquicas para entablar conexiones con sus pokémon durante los combates. Anabel se dedicó a observarlo en detalle. Seguía siendo su tipo desde que superó la batalla de la frontera a pesar de su edad. Se trataba casi del mismo chico que renunció a formar parte del grupo de cerebros, un gesto que cuando llegó a sus oídos, solo confirmó lo que ya sabía. Era un espíritu joven, libre y aventurero, entregado al viaje, sus amigos y los pokémon, solo que más alto, definido y debía admitirlo, guapo. Hau por su parte no pudo reprimir la emoción de conocer a otro cerebro de la frontera en tan poco tiempo, lo único que le faltó fue pedir su autógrafo.

Extrañaba sentir la calidez a su alrededor. Incluso ahora le era imposible, aún estando tan cerca.

—¿Qué te ocurre Ash? —Ahora no era diferente a una roca o un trozo de metal totalmente hueco.

—Nada. —replicó, mintiendo lo mejor que pudo, ignorando la sacudida interna de su cuerpo. Aunque no rompió el contacto visual, fue como si sus ojos de repente hubieran mostrado un brillo evidente para Anabel.

—Eres pésimo para mentir Ash. No se te olvide que soy capaz de percibir sentimientos y pensamientos incluyendo a los pokémon. No estoy de broma —añadió, cuando Lillie encarnó una ceja, mirándole como si estuviera totalmente loca—, de hecho, parece que tu Vulpix está feliz de tener finalmente una madre.

Vulpix respondió alegre a la sonrisa de Anabel. Eso bastó para convencerle de sus habilidades. Lillie solo se aferró a su nuevo pokémon acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Exactamente qué hace aquí alguien tan importante? —preguntó Kukui directamente y sin adornos.

Los agentes los invitaron a sentarse alrededor de la gran mesa metálica en la sala de interrogatorios. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas nerviosas antes de sentarse con Kukui. Nunca se imaginaron que estarían sentados en el cuartel policial de Malie con tres agentes de la ley, era la experiencia más cercana a lo que sería, estar en la cárcel.

—Tranquilos, no los estamos acusando de nada, ni tiene nada que ver con la rutina del policía bueno y el policía malo. —los tranquilizo Looker sonriéndoles junto a su superior.

—En estos momentos están acusados de terrorismo, igual que los miembros del Equipo Flare —explicó Anabel—. Se han convertido en la prioridad del alto mando en la organización, por eso nos enviaron aquí. Solo estamos recolectando información con respecto al Equipo Skull por el incidente dentro del Domo Royale. Queremos que nos cuenten lo que sucedió.

Durante la siguiente hora, se dedicaron a contarles lo que sabían. Aquella era una suerte de terapia para Ash, quitándole un peso de encima, describiendo con detalle como se comportaba la banda de pandilleros y su mala fama en la región. Anabel escuchaba sin salir de su asombro por la espontaneidad con la que decidió contar todo lo ocurrido, incluso lo sucedido en el Domo y los varios encuentros con el Equipo Skull, haciendo preguntas concretas sobre los cambios en sus métodos de acción y forma de combatir y señalando a los oficiales de alto rango dentro de la organización, sin pasar por alto la expresión de Lillie a la mención de su hermano Gladio.

Cuando llegó a la parte de Yazir y su marcha junto a Serena, y que el Equipo Skull por alguna razón los buscaba también, la energía de la habitación cambio con brusquedad. Anabel parecía atraerla hasta sí misma, su rostro endureció y miraba penetrante a su compañero con la ceja arqueada. Ash podía ver como cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

—Estos también eran iguales —señaló Hau—, vestían como ellos, pero no actuaron como normalmente lo hacen. Se presentaron formales, sin su retorica barata y pelearon con una estrategia en mente.

—Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo —dijo Kukui, pensando en voz alta—. El proyecto de reclutamiento a entrenadores se hizo con el fin de formar un grupo de élite para reaccionar frente a graves amenazas, y si Anabel es uno de ellos… ¿No tendrá esto algo que ver con la fuga masiva en los cuarteles centrales? No te enviarían si fuera solo por terrorismo, nuestras primas de los cuarteles pueden encargarse de ese tipo de cosas.

Anabel y Looker intercambiaron miradas inexpresivas, dando paso al inexpugnable e incómodo silencio. Finalmente, después que Ash les suplicarle con la mirada una respuesta, la detective tomó una bocanada de aire mostrando la comisura de sus labios. La oficial Jenny, que tampoco tenía idea de nada, levantó orejas para escuchar atentamente, en vano.

—Esta información es clasificada, no deben hablar de esto ni siquiera con sus conciencias. —empezó a decir ella en un susurro casi inaudible, dando a entender que no debían contarlo a nadie más—. Sabemos que todos están aquí, en esta región.

—¿Quiénes? —musitó Ash.

—No puedo decírtelo —añadió en voz baja, asegurándose que Jenny no pudiera oírlos—. Están buscando un poder tan grande que puede acabar con esta región por completo, e incluso con el mundo entero. Algo incluso más fuerte que los pokémon legendarios. —Looker carraspeó la garganta en tono de advertencia. Gary se aferraron con fuerza a sus sillas pensando en la criatura que dormía plácidamente dentro del pequeño bolso de Lillie que, se esforzaba por aparentar normalidad al aferrarse al bolso.

—¿Algo más fuerte? ¡Eso es imposible, no existe algo así!

—Existe —afirmó sin un ápice de broma en su voz, de repente se puso muy seria—. Esto fue algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo y también en la historia reciente, pero los chicos de asuntos internos se encargaron de…

—¡Anabel, suficiente! —agregó su compañero con firmeza—. Tenemos un juramento, y ellos no son agentes.

—Pero ustedes pueden derrotarlos y arrestarlos sin problemas. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ash con hincapié sin ocultar su impaciencia—. Díganme dónde están. Yo les ayudaré a vencerlos.

—No, de ninguna manera —Ahora fue Anabel quien negó firmemente, frunció el ceño y cogió el informe de la mesa—. Esta vez vas a continuar el recorrido insular y vas a mantenerte al margen.

—¡No me interesan los juramentos ni sus intenciones de protegerme! ¡No abandonaré a un amigo en problemas, y mucho menos a Serena! ¡Esto también me concierne a mí!

—¡Y es precisamente por eso que no debes interferir! Cuando se trata de un amigo o un pokémon, eres muy imprudente Ash. Todo no se soluciona con violencia ni luchando a ciegas contra un Hydreigon. La Policía Internacional tiene a los agentes más poderosos del mundo, debes confiar en mí.

—¡Fueron ustedes mismos lo que fallaron en retenerlos!

—¡Los chicos de asuntos internos ya están sobre los traidores y varios han sido detenidos! —señaló la detective elevando el tono de voz, era la primera vez que Ash la veía enfadada, aunque no le importase—. Si cometes alguna imprudencia, vas a precipitarlos y no solo Serena, sino toda la región estará en peligro. ¡Entiéndelo, no eres solo tú en todo esto!

—Pero…

—En poco tiempo Lance también estará en esta región. Tienes mi palabra de que no dejaremos que nada malo le pase.

Ash dudó a pesar de todo ello. Todo parecía una patraña para mantenerlo alejado de Serena. Su enfado estaba a punto de hacerle ignorarlo todo e ir en su búsqueda. El miedo que le pasará algo pudiendo evitarlo recorría su cuerpo como un veneno ardiente, de pronto pareció una buena idea levantarse e ir directo a pedirle su Charizard al profesor y sobrevolar toda la región en su búsqueda.

—Ash, haz lo que te dicen —dijo Kukui tratando de bajar lo ánimos—. Cometiendo locuras no ayudas, ellos no pudieron evitarlo y tú tampoco podrás. Anabel, Looker y Lance son fuertes y son de fiar, déjalos hacer su trabajo. Ella estará bien.

No le quedó más remedio que ceder, después de hacer jurar a Anabel ponerse al frente de todo y mantenerle informado de lo que ocurriera, pero sobretodo, que protegería a Serena.

Salieron del cuartel rumbo al centro pokémon dejando solos a los agentes de la Policía Internacional, pero Ash aún se sentía incómodo, casi inútil. Tomar la posición pasiva y continuar con el recorrido insular con cinismo, era igual que permitir al Equipo Flare destruir Kalos sin oposición; que Groudon y Kyogre fueran controlados y utilizándolos como objetos para destruir el ecosistema global, o que Gethis separara a los entrenadores de sus pokémon para usarlos como armas. Gary y Lillie por otro lado, anduvieron en total silencio sepulcral todo el trayecto de regreso. Si no los conociera tan bien, diría que estaban igual, o incluso más preocupados. Sobretodo Lillie, que se aferraba al cierre de su bolso con insistencia como si fuese una soga de salvamento para evitar caerse.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Las pesadillas de Serena siendo perseguida por el Equipo Skull al mando de Yazir, o consumida por la hambruna del poder criminal de Alola, no lo dejó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Anabel terminó por perder el control con su holomisor.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos separaste a esa chica de su grupo?! ¡Fue una estupidez!

Yazir estaba del otro lado de la línea, agradecido de que Serena estuviese absorta en sus sueños u no lo viera con la cabeza gacha, sin poder replicarle a su superior gritándole y riñéndole por desobedecerle. Más aún porque, sabía, no era oponente para ella, su mejor aliada después de Liliana y el mismo Looker, presentándosela en la región Hoenn mientras seguía los movimientos remanentes de los Equipos Magma y Aqua.

Looker solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio, incapaz de defenderlo por mucho que lo quisiera. Lo invadió el recuerdo de un niño en el claro cerca de su casa, cubierto de hollín aferrándose a lo único que pudo encontrar entre las ruinas, un pequeño collar con la foto de sus padres. Aun después de todo lo que ha tenido que ver en su vida como detective de la Policía Internacional, nunca pudo olvidar aquel pequeño rostro. Tanto, que dejarlo en aquel orfanato en Kalos fue realmente difícil.

—¡No es el acuerdo al que llegamos!

—Lo sé señora, pero entiéndame. Es mi hermana.

—¡No sabes el daño que has provocado a nuestro plan —gruño vorazmente Anabel hecha una fiera—, si hubieras pensado en su seguridad, no las habrías relacionado contigo y te hubieras marchado tú solo! Esa chica estuvo implicada en la caída del Equipo Flare y según lo que reporta Liliana, no tardara en convertirse en su objetivo militar.

—No, eso no pasará —dijo Yazir rápidamente antes de que Anabel lo cortara en seco. Respiró hondo para controlar su creciente y retenida ira—. Ellos aún no están seguros y cada vez están más cerca del cuartel general del Equipo Skull, sin duda trataran de llevárselo en ese momento, allí es cuando los agarramos a todos de sorpresa, los haremos confesar y arrestaremos a todos en Paraíso Æther.

—No podemos arriesgar así la vida de un civil. Pero podemos considerar esa opción. Si queremos atraparlos hay que estar dispuestos a usar métodos poco ortodoxos. —agregó Looker en un susurro de complicidad.

Guardó silencio esperando respuesta del rostro inexpresivo de la jefa de operaciones. Liliana, también presente en la conferencia, aprovecho de apoyarle.

—Tiene sentido. Ellos detestan a Ash, no a ella. Y aunque Giovanni tenga a Xerosic en jaque y trabajando para él, no pudo darle información sobre Serena a parte de lo que ya sabe. Ellos no pueden enfrentarse a los otros cinco por si solos, por eso tratará de traerlos a su terreno. No desperdiciará energía tratando de dañarla hasta que lleguen los refuerzo de Jotho, y menos aún cuando no tiene claro que papel pinta en relación con él. Yazir no es la prioridad en este momento.

—Por sus estupideces perdimos el elemento sorpresa y ellos estarán de sobre aviso. ¡Perdimos la iniciativa! —gruñó Anabel frunciendo el ceño—. Les diré esto. Si esa chica sale herida en toda esta operación, nuestras cabezas van a rodar, así que espero, sepan lo que están haciendo. Vamos camino a reunirnos con el Capitán Nanu. Ustedes sigan avanzando en sus labores. Manténganme informada de lo que sucede. ¡Y la próxima vez que quieran hacer algo por su cuenta, me encargaré de que sus primeras enseñanzas no abandonen sus recuerdos, cuando termine de con sus mentes!

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras despedirse de Hau y lleno de ojeras, Ash decidió seguir el consejo de Anabel y tomó el autobús que los llevaría a su siguiente destino, el Observatorio Lokunali. Ash no veía el momento de llegar. Después de tantas vueltas y calles angostas empezaba a marearse. Peor fue, cuando las nubes empezaban a obstruir su visión y no tenia horizonte que ver. Debió tener el rostro muy pálido para que el operador lo tranquilizara, asegurándole que conocía el camino de memoria.

Una vez allí, Kukui señaló, lleno de orgullo, la construcción que flotaba sobre el mar de nubes a la distancia, la que sede de la liga pokémon de Alola. Lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar en su distracción, que la mejor forma de honrar a los guardianes y el esfuerzo de los entrenadores, era hacerlo en el punto más alto, en el Monte Lanakila, lugar sagrado en la región.

Pero acercarse a la máxima competencia y tener la posibilidad de coronarse como el primer campeón de Alola, no era suficiente para alegrarle el día. Lo único que realmente deseaba con fuerza, casi con desesperación, era rodear a Serena entre sus brazos y alejarse de Alola. Pero hacerlo, solo le haría daño alejándola de los concursos, y también a sí mismo huyendo de sus propios sueños.

—¡Al fin llegaste Ash, te estaba esperando!

Sophocles lo saludó alegremente, en compañía de un joven rubio, de encorvado andar, vestido de chaqueta azul y pantalón de tela gris, llevaba un par de gafas que Ash pensó, recordaban la forma de una tuerca.

—Hasta que al fin te dignas a venir a visitarme Kukui —espetó aquel hombre sin ocultar su ironía, sin embargo, no parecía realmente enfadado—. Encontrarte recientemente es un problema.

—Perdona viejo amigo, la Liga Pokémon y mi héroe favorito me impiden hacer vida social como antes —dijo encogido de hombros. Estrechó su mano y miraron a los más jóvenes—.

—¿Te refiere al luchador enmascarado del Domo? ¡A que es genial verle pelear!

—¿Verdad que sí? —Kukui estaba igual de emocionado. Gary por otro lado, tuvo que esforzarse por contener un bufido cuando Lillie comenzó a ponerse roja de la pena—. Los presento: Lario, director del Observatorio Lokunali, primo de Sophocles y claro, mío también. Fuimos compañeros durante el recorrido insular, y cuando decidí emprender mi viaje por el mundo, aceptó la oferta de ser capitán.

—Eso fue hace mucho. Ahora Sophocles es quien debe encargarse —dijo sonriéndole a su pequeño primo—. Tu eres Ash, según entiendo. Me han hablado mucho sobre ti y tu hazaña de vencer a Tapu Koko. No es algo que muchos sean capaces de lograr.

—Gracias… creo. —susurró Ash sintiéndose realmente tonto con su respuesta.

—¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Comencemos! ¿Nos acompaña profesor?

—Vayan ustedes. Lario y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

Dejaron a los mayores y siguieron su camino dentro del complejo observatorio. Llegaron a una habitación amplia totalmente azul llena de cachivaches extraños, entre los que destacaba lo que parecía ser un medidor de voltaje con forma de insecto, y un sistema parecido al que se utilizaba para la transferencia de pokémon alrededor del mundo. El suelo estaba hecho de un material que dejaba relucir un sistema de cableado, conectado al enorme receptor de energía en forma de esfera que llegaba hasta el techo, a la mesa en el centro de la sala, dividida en nueve pequeñas secciones. Dentro yacía un cristal Z del tipo eléctrico.

—Por ahora no te preocupes por esa mesa Ash. Antes, tu y yo tendremos un combate justo ahora. Espero que estés listo —dijo el capitán Sophocles dejando salir a su Togedemaru. Ash, sin embargo, parecía distraído—. ¡Ash, estás allí!

—¡Eh sí! Lo siento. ¡Pikachu, yo te…!

De repente hubo un apagón en todo el complejo. La luz iba y venía por unos segundos hasta que se estabilizó la corriente. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el holomisor de Sophocles cuando la voz de Lario parecía haber perdido su clásica calma cuando la luz regresó.

—Soffy, hubo una falla en el generador principal. Necesitamos a los Nuejabug para encenderlo. Invierte la polaridad para que la energía vaya al generador.

—¡Oh vamos! Esta bien —replicó colgando la llamada. Parecía fuera de onda por la noticia con la pequeña linterna que saco de su bolsillo—. Lo siento Ash, tendremos que ir directo a la siguiente fase —Le indicó que se aproximara a la mesa, colocando tres pokémon con aspecto de pequeñas baterías, que resultaron ser Charjabugs—. Hay que colocarlos de la forma adecuada para que la energía pase por los ductos de la mesa hasta el generador principal para encenderlo. Cuando eso pase, la avería se resolverá y el amplificador llamará al Pokémon Tótem. ¿Estás listo?

La siguiente media hora, Ash trató de colocar los pokémon en el orden adecuado siguiendo las instrucciones de Sophocles, utilizando los interruptores de los rodamientos de la mesa en las cuatro esquinas de la mesa. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el sistema automatizado que desarrolló. Cada vez que los colocaba en la forma correcta, los mismos cuadros se inclinaban sobre su eje para colocarlos en los receptores de energía en ambos extremos. Las dos primeras ocasiones, solo tuvo que colocarlos en un par de líneas horizontales, y lo que ocurrió en cada una si bien no le sorprendió, por lo menos debía darle el crédito que no hubo explosiones cuando un Elekid y un Electabuzz muy enfadados salieron a su encuentro.

A la tercera, ya utilizando nueve Charjabugs a la vez imitando la forma de una Z sobre la mesa, finalmente encendieron el generador principal. El indicador del extraño aparato marco el rojo y comenzaba a sobrecargarse, expulsando chispas por doquier en un estrepitoso chillido ensordecedor. Por un instante hubo otro bajón de luz acompañado del potente silbido del aletear de un par de enormes alas de uno de los pokémon más extraños que Ash haya visto cuando regresó la claridad. Como los pokémon tótem, era de tamaño descomunal y lo rodeaba una extraña aura roja. Se trataba de un enorme escarabajo con peligrosas fauces capaces de triturar incluso el metal. Su cuerpo era azul eléctrico con una mezcla de amarillo.

—¡Es un Vikavolt! —gritó Lillie.

—Vikavolt, el pokémon escarabajo. Conocido por sus habilidades para maniobrar en el aire a través de los bosques. Utiliza sus fauces para concentrar sus ataques eléctricos como un cañón. —dijo la Rotom-dex al escuchar los gritos.

Súbitamente en lugar de fotografiarlo si quiera, volvió a ocultarse nuevamente en el bolso de Ash, como si supiera lo que ocurría a continuación, dejando al azabache helado en su sitio.

El enorme escarabajo se abalanzo sobre uno de los pequeños Charjabug y lo cogió usando sus patas. Chilló de dolor mientas absorbía su vida, dejándolo caer al suelo cuando ya no tenía más energía que otorgarle. Lillie observó con horror la escena, de la impresión había dejado de respirar y comenzaba a ponerse azul. Gary tuvo que zarandearla para que se recuperara hasta que se ocultó tras él.

Pálido, observó como bajaban de la mesa y corrían tratando de refugiarse del insecto depredador. En lugar de un escarabajo, más bien actuaba como un Ariados conduciéndoles a su trampa mortal. Comprendió que no formaba parte de la prueba cuando Sophocles quiso correr a socorrerles, pero tuvo que rodar cuando le atacó con un potente rayo, usando sus fauces como cañón de fotones. No pudo evitar sentirse furioso por el desprecio que mostraba Vikavolt por los más débiles usándolos para sus propios fines.

No permitiría que ocurriese una segunda vez.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó Sophocles cuando Ash dio un paso al frente junto a Pikachu para enfrentarse a su adversario—. ¡No podrás con el solo, tiene demasiada energía en su interior!

—¡Eso no basta para intimidarme! ¡Ustedes preocúpense por proteger a los Charjabug!

Su adversario atacó con Electrocañón para rechazar la energía del contraataque de Pikachu. Logró esquivarlo por muy poco, y el ataque terminó impactando de lleno en los receptores de energía del enorme contenedor al final de la sala.

Vikavolt volvió a atacar usando sus fauces como catalizador y esta vez fue a parar en uno de los Charjabugs. Pikachu saltó a la mesa y le ayudo a estabilizar su energía, utilizándola para continuar con la pelea. El enorme pokémon demostró que a pesar de su tamaño podía maniobrar como un Ninjask en la habitación, intercambiando embestidas y ataques eléctricos que Pikachu alcanzaba a esquivar por muy poco alejándole lo más posible de los Charjabug.

Paso mucho tiempo antes que su energía comenzara a agotarse. Al verse casi vacío, comenzó a luchar de forma rastrera con sus ataques del tipo volador e insecto en toda el área, en un intento de disuadir para recargarse utilizando a los Charjabug. Comenzaba a enfadarse viéndose incapaz de lograr su cometido y se decidió por utilizar Zumbido. El ruido ensordecedor dejó un agudo y ardiente dolor en sus oídos desorientándolos por completo, recuperando su poder eléctrico al consumir la energía de tres de ellos.

Pikachu parecía no durar mucho tiempo más en combate, y Ash ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarle. Los pequeños pokémon restantes rodearon a su salvador, brindándole de su energía para que pudiese seguir luchando. Ash le ordenó utilizar Electro Bola para contrarrestar el Atactrueno de Vikavolt, y por un instante tuvieron la iniciativa del ataque cuando logró golpearle usando Cola de Hierro y Ataque Rápido. Vikavolt salió disparado y logró detener su retroceso usando Zumbido. Luego, apuntó son sus fauces directamente Pikachu con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, cuando comenzaba a reunir enormes cantidades de energía.

—¡Ash, haz que Pikachu utilice el cristal Z del generador principal!

—¡Yo tengo mi propio cristal! —gritó a Sophocles con desesperación—. ¡Además, si no está en mi pulsera Z no puedo activarlo!

—¡Ese tiene más poder que el tuyo, solo haz la danza de canalización y yo me encargaré de sincronizar su energía con la de Pikachu!

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Es demasiada energía, y solo empeoraría la crisis eléctrica! —bramó Gary.

—¡No hay tiempo para preocuparnos por eso, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que destruya el observatorio!

Sophocles presionaba botones como loco en el ordenador principal del enorme generador, y aún en contra de su buen juicio, no se le ocurrió un mejor plan. Verle allí asumiendo un riesgo tan grande solo por él, le hizo sentir como si algo dentro de su cuerpo quisiera detener del tiempo y terminar con aquel número de un solo golpe, pero también acarreaba la plena confianza a su pokémon. La misma que tuvo en que llevaría a Serena a la victoria cuando observó en silencio, como luchaba junto a Serena por su bienestar en Kalos.

—Gracias por todo Pikachu —dijo colocándole su gorra, ante un sorprendido Pikachu—. No importa lo que suceda yo creo en ti. Estamos juntos en esto.

Pikachu afirmó con la cabeza, uniendo puños con su entrenador, para luego mirando fijamente a su oponente que, ya comenzaba a acumular energía en la punta de sus fauces formando una esfera eléctrica del color del ébano, rodeada por destellos azules. Pero Pikachu no sentía temor por la cantidad de energía que ingresaba a su pequeño cuerpo. Era extraño, pero solo podía sentir una lujuriosa e intoxicante sensación de alegría y júbilo, dentro de su cuerpo, fue como si algo hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, ansioso de demostrar su fuerza.

Dejó que la energía lo engullera mientras la electricidad brotaba de su cuerpo formando una brillante esfera amarilla cuando Ash ordeno usar Giga Voltio Destructor. Solo que esta vez, siete destellos iluminaron con los colores del arcoíris la sala cuando atacó directamente a Vikavolt, consumiendo su propia electricidad. El abrumador poder recorrió por completo la sala a través de Vikavolt viéndose forzados Togedemaru y el restante de los Novejabug a proteger a los espectadores, y por el mismo sistema de seguridad del Observatorio que expulsó la electricidad al cielo en un fenómeno que iluminó el cielo sobre Ula'Ula. Un hecho que se pudo ver en toda Alola.

Segundos después del ataque, Ash observó como volar era tortuoso para Vikavolt después de aquella descarga, su rostro mostraba una expresión de agudo dolor. En un intento de seguir con la batalla, trato de atacar con su Corte Aéreo apresurando su propia derrota al caer pesadamente al suelo derrotado en sonoro estruendo, magnificado por la ausencia de sonido en la habitación observando el cristal Z. Se veía como un Electrostal cualquiera, solo que de mayor tamaño y unido a un fragmento parecido a la cola de un Pikachu. Lo más desconcertante, fue cuando recuperó su forma normal.

—Nunca… en todos mis años…

Lario y Kukui aparecieron en la sala, observando atónitos a Pikachu y Ash antes de tomar el cristal de la prueba y examinándolo minuciosamente con la mirada, como si esperara que el objeto le hablase para explicarle cómo era posible aquello. El entrenador de Kanto solo se preocupaba por la seguridad de Pikachu después del ataque.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó el científico.

—No… no lo sé. Yo solo hice lo que me dijo Sophocles y utilicé el Giga Voltio Destructor.

—¡Eso no fue un Giga Voltio! —sentenció Kukui con firmeza exhibiéndole el cristal Z en las narices insistente—. Esto es más poderoso.

—Fue tal la magnitud que ya lo está anunciando el fenómeno en los noticieros. —dijo Lario.

—Lo que haya sido, tiene que ver con el cristal Z de esta prueba —explicó Kukui entregándolo al capitán—. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Sophocles.

Ash lo cogió de las manos de Sophocles, pero no pudo celebrar su reciente victoria. Le podía más la curiosidad por saber lo ocurrido. Incluso Pikachu se dedicó a observar aquel extraño cristal en el camino de regreso al Centro Pokémon esa noche, ignorando por completo cuando Sophocles anunció fallas en la planta eléctrica de la isla.

Al otro lado de Ula'Ula, Felicia caminaba hasta la ya decadente y abandonada mansión de Pueblo Po, el único lugar en toda la isla donde siempre caía una intensa lluvia contra todo pronóstico. Tenía la loca teoría de que se trataba del lugar favorito de Kyogre y por ello buscaba de hundirlo en el océano, así como ocurrió con el templo del mar.

La única razón por la que entraba a aquel lugar desordenado, lleno de polvo e intentos de arte abstracto de los zarrapastrosos que tenía como compañeros de organización, fue por el llamado de emergencia que emitió el encargado principal de la base por debajo de Gladio.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se trata del niño rico —replicó con fastidio, señalando su habitación—. Después de dejar el tesoro en el cuarto del gran jefe, se encerró después de ordenar a gritos que nadie le molestara, después hubo un gran tumulto y nadie se atreve a entrar.

—Vale, entendiendo. Ya me encargo.

Subió las escaleras de caracol hasta el segundo piso con paso firme, tomando una gran bocanada de aire frente la puerta habitación de Gladio, forzándola con la copia de su llave para abrirla.

Aquello era un total desastre. Los restos de lo que parecía ser una silla, estaban esparcidos por el suelo, claramente después de haberla arrojado con fuerza; la puerta del closet presentaba un agujero por el que cabía perfectamente un puño humano; cajones y ropa tirada por todos lados; la tele estaba en el suelo con la pantalla totalmente resquebrajada de golpearla con un objeto contundente que sospechó, era parte de la madera de uno de los cajones. El antiguo teléfono local colgaba del ventilador sobre sus cabezas, cuyo auricular tocaba el suelo. Gladio estaba sentado en el suelo tapándose el rostro con las manos. Los nudillos de su mano derecha mostraban moretones.

—Si hicieras algo como esto cada vez que regresamos a este lugar, no habría soportado la semana —dijo la chica, abriéndose paso a través del desorden para sentarse al lado de Gladio—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

No obtuvo respuesta de Gladio que seguía en posición fetal, y así pasaron algunos minutos.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Me voy entonces si quieres estar solo.

—No lo entenderías Felicia —dijo con la voz quebrada interrumpiendo su labor de ponerse de pie—. Tu misma lo dijiste, no tienes hermanos.

—¿Fue por lo que pasó ayer, cierto? —preguntó. Gladio afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué de todos los pokémon, tenía que tocarle precisamente ese como el primero? —dijo rechinando los dientes. Por su expresión, el rojizo de sus ojos y el estado de la habitación, realmente estaba sufriendo—. Aún después de tanto tiempo… ella sigue…

—¿De qué hablas Gladio? —El rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró la lluvia a través de la ventana.

—Ese día también llovía. El día que supimos que papá murió…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 **¡Hola queridos lectores :3!**

 **¿Cómo estuvo ese mes sin CE? Ok no en serio: ¿Cómo resulta Febrero?**

 **Lo digo porque el mío a estado realmente fatal porque, como muchos saben (o creo que lo saben), soy de Venezuela, y aunque me encuentro fuera del país en estos momentos, y como he estado pendiente todas las noches de lo que ocurre, es la razón por la que me tarde tanto en subir el 63 y por ello les pido, mis más sinceras disculpas. No me gusta usar este tipo de excusas cuando asumo un compromiso con las personas, pero esa es la verdad. Aspiro, que el siguiente no tarde un mes otra vez :(.**

 **Por otra parte, dentro de poco voy a subir una historia nueva que no tiene que ver con Pokémon, pero si existe algún fan de SAO por aquí, en estos días estaré subiendo una historia de ese fandom. ¿Creyeron que mi cambio de imagen fue pura casualidad? ¡Pues NO! XD.**

 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les haya gustado el capítulo queridos lectores. Como siempre estoy atento a sus comentarios y observaciones jeje, así son los procesos de aprendizaje.**

 **Por cierto… dejen a Anabel ser asalta cunas… digo, ella también tiene su corazoncito, aunque ahora forme parte del grupo de elite de la Policía Internacional.**

 **¿Qué otros entrenadores a parte de Lance y Anabel forman parte de ellos? Pues… eso se los debo X3.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos. Bye Bye! :3**

 **PD: si conocen a alguien que haga portadas, háganmelo saber, necesito :D.**

 **PDD: comí un taco de Taco Bell… no fue muy bueno que digamos :'(.**


End file.
